


The Ruby Empire

by momolady



Series: The Ruby Empire [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Erotica, Exophilia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Teratophilia, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 132
Words: 516,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momolady/pseuds/momolady
Summary: A collection of monster x you shorts from my Tumblr and my universe known as the Ruby Empire.Travel to Obresh and the Orc reapings. The Rakshasa Country where Mythri and King Amit rule. There's the Cobra Strait were the Pirate Lords rule. Witness the rise of Warlord Centaur Demir. This empire has everything for anyone.





	1. Lizardfolk Boyfriend: Jasper

You wake with a start, thrashing your arms out as you try to knock the cannons away. You scream, your voice escaping out as a tiny sleepy squeak. After a moment and the smoke in your mind cleared you opened your eyes and lowered you arms slowly when all you see above you is dusty rafters, spider webs and vines decorating them.

You turned your head left seeing a window covered by burlap curtains and a chair covered by the blood-stained cloak and your shoes in the seat. Turning to the right, you saw a door, it was stained red with a bronze latch. Sitting up and looking around the room that smelled like dust and autumn leaves. It was clean, just unlived in. You slip from the bed, feet touching the cold stone floor. You were in your underclothes and were unsure where your dress was or how you came to be undressed.

You about slowly, unsurely. Was this a dream too? Standing before the window and pushing the burlap aside you peer outside, the light was blinding at first, but you saw beyond the glare to a path winding through rows and rows of trees. You heard a river babbling and trickling near by. There was a horse tied near the side of the house, he tossed his head and whinnied.

"That's right," you think as you walk away from the window. "He came to my room." You touch your lips with chapped fingertips. "He came to me, drunk and crying and covered in blood. He stole me away. He took me away from the war and the soldiers..."

You sit down in the chair, unsure if you were happy and relieved or if you were even more terrified than before. Lord Jasper was no knight, he was a killer, a brutal one at that, but just one of many kept at the palace. He belonged to the King's so called 'Beauties Regiment', a group of supposed knights who were all monsters. Lord Jasper was a lizard monster who claimed to be the son of a blacksmith and a dragon. Even with this against him, half his face was melted and gnarled by fire. He didn't have a story for this. Unlike most of the men in the King's service, he had shown you some tenderness before. He was frightening yes, but of all the blackhearts at the castle, LOrd Jasper was the only one who touched yours.

The door opened and you quickly cover yourself as Lord Jasper comes inside. He had a bundle over his shoulder and another in his hand. He tossed the smaller one on the bed. "I got your clothes from the dress I sold," he snarls as he points to the bundle. "Change into them when you're ready."

"Ready for what?" You whimper quietly.

His gray eyes scanned you for a moment. You look down, wondering what he sees. "When you're just read," he scoffs, leaving and closing the door.

You sit for a moment longer, remembering now how you had run. You had traveled all night and into the morning. You nearly fell off his horse you were so tired and weak. He had stopped just long enough to pick you up and place you in his lap. He had been warm and he held you so strongly. You reminded of when you father would take you on horseback sometimes and hold you in his lap as you held onto the reigns.

There was a strange hollow thwack that came from outside, it made you jump. It sounded like when the king ordered the command at your father's execution. You stood and looked out the window, seeing Jasper with an axe, chopping logs of wood. His armor was gone, you had never seen him without armor before. You watch for a long time as he chopped the logs. He seemed to split them with such ease, but he still sweats and heaves with the effort. You had only ever seen Jasper swing a sword and even then only then at people. It was almost funny to watch him chop wood. Like watching the knights use their swords to slice butter and cheese.

You open the package he had dropped on her bed, it had two dresses inside and a pair of plain shoes. You change into one of the dresses, it was a pale peachy color with a black skirt and leather belt. You leave the little bedroom and look around the first room was quite large and warm with the sunshine. There was a massive stone fireplace with a cauldron inside. Before it a large wooden table with a bench on each side. The package Jasper had been carrying was laid on the table along with a basket of apples and a jug of wine. To the other side of the room was a small nook with a window and shelves on each side. A door stained green, Jasper's armor laying beside it. Everything was dusty and on the stone floor, you could see every footstep that had been taken.

You go outside and look out at all the trees. Everything green was beginning to turn brown and red. When a gust of wind blew, leaves fluttered about everywhere like snow. A few chickens clucked and skittered about, running around and picking on the ground. There was a river thought that ran under the house. A staircase made of stone led down to it, buckets dangled from the limbs of a tree and there was a stool for fishing.

You go down the stairs and stand at the bank where you kneel down and dip your hands into the water. You wash off the dried blood and scraped it out from under your fingernails. The water was so cold it felt like fire burning and it made the joints of your fingers ache.

One of the chickens screamed and raised a fuss, then there was a thwack and silence. You bite your lip and look up the staircase as you heard his footsteps crackle in the leaves. Jasper stands at the top of the stairs holding wood under one arm and the headless chicken in one hand. He looks down at you, burnt side of his mouth twitching.

"Supper," He says simply, disappearing from your sight. You hear the door creak open and then slam shut.

You swallow, your throat tight as you ascend the stairs. At the side of the house, he has the headless chicken hanging up and dripping blood into a bucket. It's a gruesome sight but you feel relieved you will be eating that night. You open the door and peek inside, watching him set the logs by the fireplace. His shirt clings to his chest and he pulls it up as he wipes his face. His stomach is pronounced but hard, his chest broad, several spikes coming from his collar bone.

"We're you not told it is impolite to stare?" He snarls and you nearly jump out of your skin. He glares at you and his lips curls.

You step inside despite your desire to run away. Your stomach churns as you stand there under the gaze of his gray eyes. You lick your lips and fidget nervously.

He rolls his eyes and stands back up, "put some logs on the fire," he mutters at you.

"Uh-" you try to speak up but your throat closes up and you bite on your cheek.

"Don't worry, they won't find us here," he says, his voice surprisingly gentle. "I took you as my responsibility, so..." he hesitates, "don't just stand there!" he then huffs.

You jump and take some logs, setting them on the fire. You look back at him, watching his broad back as he stares out the window.

"Thank you," you murmur.

He turns slightly at the sound of your voice.

"Thank you," you voice begins to tremble and tears come to your eyes."Thank you," you start sobbing into the heels of your palms. "Thank you!" You sob out loudly.

He pets the top of your head, standing behind you as you break down. "Don't thank me," he growls.

You hiccup and sniffle, "you saved me," you look up at him, eyes red and swollen, nose snotty. "Why did you save me?"

He kneels down and lifts you up, wiping your face dry and sighing. "Forget why I would do it," he mutters under his breath. "You may hate me for it later."

You rub at your eyes, "I was so scared."

"I know you were, but you were brave," he runs his sharp fingers through your hair. "Forget that night."

You want to ask him more but you hold your questions back and you put your arms around him, holding him tight. You hear his heartbeat begin to go faster and faster, hammering in his chest. He holds his breath for a moment and he gently pets the top of your head.

"Let go," he grumps, "you'll get dirty."

You shake your head, "hold me?" You mewl to him.

He flinches but obeys, slowly putting his arms around you. You squeeze onto him, feeling safe and secure. "Thank you," you whisper again.

He laughs, "enough with this," he pushes you back. "I'll clean the chicken. Can you cook it?" He points at you.

"Maybe," you feel embarrassed. "I know a little from watching my nanny in the kitchen."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes, "royal brats," he shakes his head. "You'll learn, you'll have to. If I'm going to kill and clean the meat the least you can do is cook."

"I'll try!" You yelp nervously and grip the hem of your skirt.

A soft smile graces his lips as he opens the door, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Over the next few days, you settle both settle into a routine, pretending to be a couple living in the small cottage. He was right at least, this was a part of the kingdom that saw little to do with the war or the soldiers. The king seemed to not reach here.

You started to see Lord Jasper in a new light. Without the armor and the sword forced into his hand you began to see him as a man rather than a blood thirsty knight of the Beauties Regiment. He has his moments, sometimes cruel and crass, other times he's kind and warm to you. He seems unsure how to act around people, even more so around you. He tries to keep you from seeing his burns, turning his head or walking to the opposite side of you. If you had to be honest you no longer noticed the burns. Back at the castle the girls would whisper and snicker about it, always bringing it to attention. Now it was barely an afterthought.

You sleep in the bedroom, alone and safe as Jasper sleeps sitting by the door. You feel guilty, wondering if he wants to sleep in the bed. Part of you wants him to join you in the bed so he can hold you as you fall asleep. You blush at such thoughts, wondering what it meant. You think that, since you are pretending to be a couple, perhaps it would be best for appearances if you...attempted to.

You take his hand one night as you head to bed, tugging him with you.

"What are you doing?" His lip curls as you hold his wrist.

"I should share the bed," your voice trembles slightly. "You said so yourself that we had to work together, it's only fair."

"Work," he snaps, "I said work! Not sleep together like-" he shuts his mouth tight and he tries to fight against you but goes weak as you pull him into the room.

"I always get the bed," you keep your voice quiet, "I don't mind."

He huffs, "I don't know."

"It's fine! Really. Just this once."

He looks down at you then rolls his eyes, "fine. One night." He watches as you crawl into bed, tucking yourself in as he lays beside you above the blankets.

"Don't you want the blanket?" You ask and he acts like he doesn't hear you as he lays his head on the pillow. You pout slightly, watching him as he lays there, he's as still as stone, his breathing raspy and deep. The moonlight that comes from the window highlights his scales, making them shimmer.

You reach out and touch his cheek like a feather landing. When he doesn't move you inch closer and kiss him, meaning only a small peck but you linger and press closer wishing he would kiss you back. He shifts slightly and you pull back, placing your hand over your mouth.

"Girl," he snarls and you look up at him, losing your breath. "You don't need to do this," he tries to sit up but you stop him, grabbing his arm and holding fast.

"Don't!" you cry, shocking yourself for a moment.

He looks at you, smiling softly as he strokes the hair away from your face. "Don't force yourself."

"What am I forcing?" You argue.

"To care about me. You don't need to."

You frown, "but I do care. I sincerely care for you," you crawl into his lap. "I want you to care for me too."

He frowns and holds your cheek in his large hand, "stupid girl," he whispers as he kisses you, giving you the kiss you longer for earlier. You gasp softly and lean in for more, wrapping your arms around his neck. He holds you back, grasping your desperately as his kisses grow more heated.

He parts from you all too soon, bowing his head against your chest. "I can't," he snarls.

"Can't?" You pet the back of his head.

"Something like me has no right to taste something as sweet as you," he shivers. "I took you because I thought...I don't know what I was thinking. But for so long...I looked at only you. At the castle, I would see you and I would...I wanted to say your name and have you look at me with pride. And then...then that dirty king..."

You hold him, pressing your cheek to the top of his head. "I had no idea."

"I've longed for you," he whispers, "and the rage built when I knew I could never-"

You kiss him, cutting him off. He presses close again, pushing you down into the bed as your lips parted. You moaned as his tongue slithered into your mouth, long and slippery, it twisted around and tasted you.

You touch his neck and he pulls back, meeting your gaze. "I want you," you whisper, trembling slightly as you touch down his chest. "It's ok...you can have me."

He buries his face into your neck and you wrap your arms around him. His hands roam over your body, pushing away your nightclothes and grasping your bare skin. His hands are rough and dry but because it's him it feels welcome. You grunt, closing your eyes and relishing his touch. His hands lower, cupping your hips and then squeezing around your thighs. You slowly open them, letting him see what lay between. His breath hitches and he pulls your back against his chest. You whimper softly, his fingers rubbing you and swirling in your wetness. You flinch, shuddering as you hold back your voice. His fingers pull from you a pleasure you've never known and you begin to writhe in his arms.

"Let your voice out," he whispers into your ear. "Cry out for me."

You whimper and let a moan escape, pressing against him more as you feel a finger slip inside of you. "Jasper," you gasp.

He kisses your neck, biting your shoulder as he moves his finger inside you. "You're so wet," he purrs into your ear. "So warm."

Your breath shudders as you clench around him. "More," you mewl.

"More?" He chuckles.

You nod, "more of you," you reach down and hold his wrist feeling as he slips another finger inside. You bite your lip, rolling his hips to meet his touch.

He chuckles, "you're a natural. You seemed so innocent," he licks your neck.

You can barely form a thought, your body shuddering as you feel something inside you building. It crests over you and you cry out loudly, wriggling against him and trying to find solid ground.

He holds onto you, gripping you firmly and kissing you as you slowly calm down. Your breath deep and heavy as he smiles down at you.

"Like that?"

You nod and swallow thickly. "That was great." You reach down, rubbing the bulge in his pants. "More."

He gasps and trembles. "Muh-more?"

"More," you push him down and tug down his pants, your mouth gaping as his cock springs out. "It's so big," you whisper, "are they suppose to be this big?"

He laughs, "you don't have to."

You touch it, stroking it slowly and then lick it, lapping up the small bead that is dripping from the tip. He grunts and you smile, licking more as he begins to twitch under you. Finally, he grabs you up and pushes you back into the bed. You giggle and laugh, kissing him as he hitches your legs up over his shoulders.

"You've gone and done it now," he snarls as he rubs his length against you.

"So big," you marvel," reaching down and rubbing the head of his cock as he ruts against your slick folds.

"If it hurts," he murmurs, pulling back to press at your entrance, "I'll stop."

You bite your lip, stroking his chest as you feel him press inside. A soft whimper escapes as you feel him stretching you. Your back arches and you claw against his chest. He watches you, touching your face and neck. You then feel his thighs touch your ass and you take a breath.

"You're amazing," he looks down, his thumb stroking your needy bud. "Taking all of me on your first go."

"So full," you drool.

"Can I move?" He asks.

"Move?" You feel like someone from heaven is speaking to you.

He begins to pull out and you whimper until he pushes back inside and you yelp. He picks up speed, thrusting slowly into you as he tries to restrain himself. But soon he's rattling you and the bed. Fucking you with everything he's got. You're wailing, gripping so hard onto his arms you feel a little blood under your nails. He roars out and you feel something hot release deep inside you. You cry out, holding tight onto him. Suddenly the bed shifts and tilts, spilling you both onto the floor.

"Fuck," he snarls loudly as you start laughing.

You lay on top of him, kissing his neck and chest as he cusses at the bed for breaking. "I just got to use that fucking thing," he snarls, making you laugh harder.

"We can fix it," you lay against him, sighing deeply. "But if it's going to be that way every time we may want to find a reinforced one."

He pets down your back, "are you hurt?"

"No, I'm wonderful," you snuggle against him, not realizing you have fallen asleep until you wake up the next morning. Every inch of your is sore, and getting up takes some effort. The mattress is on the floor now, the frame in shambles near the door. You get up, waddling slightly. The door opens before you get to it and he comes in.

"Lay back down," he commands, scooping you up and laying you back down.

You cling to him so that he lays back down with you and you whimper slightly. "Everything hurts, Jasper."

"I'm not surprised," he cups his hand between your thighs. "You took quite a beating for a rookie."

You kiss him lovingly, "it felt so good."

He nuzzles into your neck, "I can't believe it is real," he murmurs.

"Thank you," you whisper, "for saving me, I'm so happy here."

"Oh be quiet," he sighs peacefully as he kiss you.


	2. Orc Boyfriend: Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Obresh

For a while now you've been watching him, he comes into the village with his load of kills and sells them all to the highest bidder. Once he has his gold he drinks all night and sleeps all the next day, coming out during the evening only to eat and then be on his way. Nonetheless, you've taken a shine to him and now you know exactly what you want.

He's big a mean looking, always an angry scowl on his face. One eye is permanently shut, a long, gnarled scar going down from the forehead to his chin. You heard several stories about how he lost that eye. Some day to a misfortunate knight who crossed his path, others say a monster more hideous than him. There are too many tales to know the truth. As many scars as he bares it really doesn't matter anyway. All you wanna do is climb him like a tree.

You know your taste doesn't make much sense, wanting to bed one of the most fearsome orcs in the village. Yet you have this craving for him, ever since the first time, you saw him. Big and hulking, his hands could crush you without trying. His broad chest was hairy, his belly hard and pooched and stuck over the top of the belt. You knew he could rip in half in more ways than one, but still, you wanted him. No one else compared.

The next time he is in the village you follow him to the bar and slip up beside him, ordering a drink. You sit in silence, catching him from the corner of your eye as he downs pint after pint like he's drinking tiny cups of tea. Your heart hammers and you bite your lip as you watch the muscles in his arms bulge.

You tap his arm, touching him finally. "Excuse me," you voice squeaks.

He glares down at you and snorts, his nostrils flaring. You smile up nervously at him, trailing your fingers along your exposed cleavage. "Sorry to be a bother, but I am awfully curious about something."

He doesn't look at you at all, he turns away and grunts. "The fuck is it?" He downs another pint and you have to gather up your courage again.

"Your eye," you say, "I don't believe the stories people have been telling. I wanted to hear the truth, straight from the horse's' mouth."

He slams his cup down and you jump slightly. "You want to know the truth," he scoffs. "I don't pay for pleasure. I can find that for free elsewhere."

"Pleasure?" You snap at him. "I am not-" you feel heat rise up your throat and to the tips of your ears. "I was asking you a genuine question!"

He scoffs, "I know you see the gold on my hip. I'm not stupid."

"I'm telling you the truth," you insist, "I just want to know about your eye. I don't want your money at all!"

"Sure, sure, little girl. Prettier creatures than you have tried to satisfy me and failed. I'm not paying for poor results." He attempts to stand and move away from you but you rear back and punch him in the kidney.

The whole room stand still, every single patron in the bar holds their breath. You're unable to move, stunned by your own actions. You pull your hand back and stare up at him, slack jawed and wide eyed, waiting for his own blow.

Instead, he smiles, he throws his head back and laughs loudly. "You know how to make a fist!"

The whole bar sits in stunned silence as he roars with laughter. Picking you up and carrying you to an empty booth. "That deserves a beer, I haven't laughed like that in ages."

You're still a bit shaken, but you smile and take the drink he purchases you. "Will you take me seriously now?" You ask him.

He chortles and nods, leaning on his elbow as he looks at you, a smile still on his face that makes you bite your lip. "I'll answer, girl," he smirks. "Perhaps the company will do me good this evening."

He orders food and more drinks, confessing to you the scar and missing eye happened in his youth. He was young and brazen, joining the war when he thought all you had to do was kill the man who wasn't on your side. He did well at it and he was promoted quickly, taking on responsibilities that someone his age was not yet ready for. His first time leading a troop to battle proved how incompetent he really was. He was overpowered and in fear, he ran away, what men survived hunted him down and nearly beat him to death.

"Was no daring feat," he murmured sadly and he touched the scar, "I received this justly. It was owed."

You touch his arm, saddling up close to him. You don't know what to say to him, you touch though. Your fingers linger on the back of his hand and trail up his arm. Under the table, your hand rests on his knee.

"I have a scar on my thigh from a sewing accident," you tell him. "I was playing with the sheers and when I tried to yank them away from my brother they fell and sliced right into my thigh." You take him hand and hike up your skirt, letting him touch where the raised skin was. You watch him, his expression going soft and unguarded for a moment, his mouth goes slack as he touches your soft, plump flesh.

"I...I see that " he swallows thickly and tries to pull his hand away, but you press it to your thigh, making him squeeze and touch.

"It's warm in here," he grumbles, looking around nervously but happily kneading your thighs and rubbing his palm against it.

You bite back a smile and nod. "It is a little toasty. Then again, good company can do that," you take another sip of beer and watch him from the corner of your eye. "But it is company I have greatly enjoy."

He's silent, his eyes distant as his fingers squeeze and cup your thigh. "Hmm...what?"

You laugh and snuggle up against him. "Maybe you've had too much to drink. I should walk you to your room and make sure you go to bed." You take him by the arm, knowing nobody is watching now. It is late and most of the patrons in the bar are too drunk to pay attention or asleep.

As the door closes you turn to him, looking up at him as you try to decipher his expression. You move in close, taking his hand and nuzzling your cheek into his palm. "I want your affection," you murmur to him, "but not for coin at all. Just what affection you want to give me."

He caresses your cheek and touches your hair. "I told you I am not easy to please."

"But I want to try," you say, pressing against him, your chest smooshing against his stomach. "I've wanted to know your touch since the first time I saw you."

He chuckles, "no girl wants me."

"I do," you purr and kiss his stomach, kissing down over the bulge in his pants. His breath hitches as you nuzzle and lick over the growing mass, his pants becoming tight and tented. You giggle, undoing his belt and releasing the monster inside. You can't help but gasp as it flops out. Bulbous and veined, the head studded with silver piercings. You swallow as your throat tightens and you lick from balls to tip.

His low grunts from above signal he's at least feeling it. You lick more, taking what you can into your mouth. Before he pulls himself away.

"Whats wrong?" You ask.

He huffs and falls onto the bed stomach first. "It isn't you," he grunts.

You come up behind him, rubbing his back. "Then what is it? Tell me, I wanna listen."

He moans quietly as you touch him, "you'll think I'm disgusting if I tell you."

"I highly doubt it," you chuckle and kiss his shoulder. "I really want to fuck you, I'll listen to anything." You then notice him lift his hips, presenting his ass into the air. Your lips part as you watch him hold himself in such a position.

"Spank me," he whines into the pillow.

"Oh!" You gasp, realizing that when you hit him in the bar that's why he took to you. You stand up, squeezing and groping his firm ass and listening to him moan and grunt into the bed. You rear your hand back, popping him.

"You can do better than that," he snarls back at you.

You bite your lip and pull back again, slapping his ass with all the force you can muster. He cries out excitedly, and you feel your nethers begin to tingle. You spank him again, listening to his elated cries. You rub where you've spanked, kissing softly before you rear back and slap his ass again. After a few more sound cracks you rub his ass gently,kissing his thighs.

"That was fun," you murmur, "what else do you want."

He's breathing hard, holding back his excitement, "inside..." he manages to get out.

"Inside," you grope and squeeze his ass, pulling the cheeks apart. You inch closer, licking his sack and up his crack. He whimpers excitedly and you pull back. "Oh, I see," you bite his rear and feel your wetness slick down your thigh. You lick again, circling the tip of your tongue around his pucker, sloppily licking him as his moans and sighs grow more excited.

You insert a finger, his pleasured whimpers making you insert another. You hold back an ecstatic breath and you begin to move your fingers in and out of him. Pulling back when he starts to bellow too loud. You slap his ass again and bite him.

"You don't get to cum," you growl at him. "Not yet." You make him roll over onto his back while you strip your clothes off. You climb on top of him and grind against his monstrous girth. You coat him in your cream and watch his expression.

"Once I'm done, I'll let you finish," you pant as he straddled him, guiding him to your entrance and very, very slowly you take him inside. He stretches you to the max, his silver studs and thick veins rubbing you pleasurably as you sink onto him.

"Oh fuck," you moan out. "Big boy."

He grunts and moans, gripping your hips as your ass meets his thighs. You sigh, satisfied by the fullness, your belly pooching slightly with him inside you. You lick your lips and look at him. "Do I feel good, baby?"

He grunts, rolling his hips. "Yes," he struggles to breathe.

You moan as you begin to move, bouncing against him and shuddering at the sensation. Your body shakes as you move faster, thrusting him harder and deeper inside of you. He grasps and fondles your body, his big hands touching every inch of skin.

He then grips onto your hips and starts thrusting his hips upwards. You nearly scream as he fucks you, pushing hard and fast. The rough gyrations make you begin to lose your mind and soon your wailing and howling in pleasure until you collapse and his cock slips out of you.

"Fuck," you weakly lift yourself and crawl up, kissing him. He kisses back, nuzzling to your neck and shoulder, peppering your skin in loving kisses.

You moan softly, stroking his chest and sitting up. "That was so good," you rub your legs. "I don't think I can walk."

He whimpers pitifully, his cock still rock hard and aching.

"Don't worry, I'm not cruel." You kiss him. "You get to cum baby, just tell me how."

He picks his bag up from beside the bed and pulls out from inside phallus made of rose quartz. You smile mischievously as he places it in your hands, there's a belt and straps attached to it that you slip on like underwear.

"I rather like this," you say, stroking the pink toy. You make him kneel before you and you push his head down so he licks and sucks on the toy. You thrust your hips, hearing him moan pleasurably. You pull back and stroke his cheek, kissing him lovingly.

"Bend over baby, it's time."

He eagerly obeys, bending over the bed and raising his ass to you. You slap his ass, making his cry out pitifully. You then press close, using a lube from his bag and drizzling it over the toy and his pucker. You then position yourself, pushing the toy inside as his thrilled moans become howls.

You spank him again as the toy disappears inside. "Feel good, baby?" You pant, pulling out full and grinding the toy against his ass cheek before shoving hard inside again.

"Yes! Please!"

A wicked grin spreads across your lips, "you're gonna make me fall in love with you like this." You grasp his ass, digging your fingers in harshly as his cries echoed around the room. You fuck him hard, pushing deep and fast only to slow or stop completely when his cries become too elated. He whimpers, frustrated and eager to cum.

You kiss his back and rub his ass, "beg for it," you purr. "Beg me to be nice to you."

He nods, swallowing thickly. "Please," he pants, "I'm begging you! Let me cum. You're so good, I want to feel you more. Please, please-" he's vibrating with need and even you feel your desire flame.

"Ok, only because you're a good boy." You give him a sound clap on the ass and begin thrusting deep inside, fucking him and shaking him until he lets out a long howl, his cock throbbing and releasing all over the floor at your feet.

He collapses weak and gasping for breath on the floor. You take off the straps and sit down beside him, kissing him and petting his cheek. He kisses back, holding you close and whispering tired thank yous into your ear.

"I enjoy myself too," you coo to him, kissing his ear. "I'm looking forward to the next time."

His eyes widen, "next time?" He's breathless.

You nod,"I'm not letting anyone else know this," you lick his jaw and neck. "Your ass belongs to me now."

He shivers and moans, "don't talk like that, I'm still so sensitive."

You smile and kiss him, "I'll play nice for now," you sit on the edge of the bed. "But you're going to have to clean this mess." You open your thighs and push his head between your legs. His warm tongue laps over your sex, licking away your cream. He pushes his tongue inside, his nose rubbing against your needy clit. You fist his dark hair and moan, rolling your hips and rutting against his face until his thick tongue hits the spot inside you that makes your body shake and tremble. As you fall against the bed and catch your breath he lays beside you.

You turn your head and smile gently at him. "Mine?" You ask him.

"Yours," he nods.


	3. Rakshasa Boyfriend: Amit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Royal Court of the Rakshasa Country.

You've been in the King Amit's court since you were young, you had lost your family to Gnoll slavers. Your father risked his life to get you to the sfaety of the Rakshasa Royal city. You were taken in by Rakshasa royal guard and placed to work in the palace. So you grew up knowing the ins and outs of his palace intimately. You knew every hidden passageway and secret tunnel, including the ones that ran behind the bathhouse that only his secret corps were supposed to know.

When you grew older you got a job on Amit's staff, running various odd jobs around the palace. Soon you caught the attention of some of the Amit's council and became a page on their personal staff. You had seen King Amit many times before, but this was your first time being so close to him. You had always admired him, not just for being a good ruler, but for his beauty.

Amit was bigger than you imagined, his shoulders broad, arms thick, his thick hands looked as big as the shields of the royal knights. His fur pure white with thick white stripes cutting across it. His eyes gleamed when he was deep in thought, sharp as the sword that hung at his hip. No wonder stories about him were often so terrifying, you knew you wouldn't want to come upon him when he was angry.

One day you were given a letter to deliver to the Amit from the high priest. You loved the high priest, he was old and highly respected but he was one of the most down to earth people you ever met. You often found him drinking in his office or eating stolen sweets from the kitchen. He was also one of the only people able to call out King Amit or any of his staff without getting his throat slit. That's what you enjoyed most about him. His muzzle was gray and his eyes milky, but he always knew you when you came.

"Make sure he reads it, I want a prompt reply," he said, patting your hand as he sent you on your way.

You were slightly nervous, you had never delivered King Amit a letter alone. You had always delivered him things when others were present and whoever was in the room took it from you and gave it to him.

You knock on his door and when his low voice calls from inside you walk into his office and bow deeply. "A letter from the high priest, your majesty."

"Then bring it here," he doesn't look up from his desk, waving his massive hand for you to approach.

You feel slightly excited as you approach him, holding the letter out. He glances up at you then, peering over the rims of his glasses, his eyes dart over you before taking the letter. Your hand actually brushes against his for a moment.

"Thank you," he says and opens the letter as you stand there. His eyes narrow and he looks up at you then back down at the letter.

"Your majesty?" You ask out of curiosity.

Amit shakes his head, still looking at the letter, "nothing," he placed it in his desk. He asks for your name and you give it. He stands up beckons you close and you follow, he places something in your hands and opens a hidden door.

Amit gets close to you, close enough you can smell his fur and hear the jingle of the buttons on his closes. "Make sure you get this to the priest, don't let anyone see you with it." Amit growls with low intensity.

"Yes," you nod, taking the wrapped parcel. "I promise, your majesty."

Amit smiles softly at you, "keep this up you could become invaluable," he says as he shuts the hidden door behind you.

Your knowledge of the hidden tunnels and passages in the palace make you just that as you continue to run the secret correspondence between King Amit and the high priest daily. You become hired onto the priest's staff, taking on these missions in secret, sometimes late into the night.

You enjoy it though, being able to spend time with the high priest was always a plus, but getting to also spend that time with Amit was only a feeble dream before. Now he was calling you by your name, complimenting you and even rewarding you. He gave you delicacies and treats from all over the world.

One night as you left the high priest with a letter you went through the secret tunnels behind the bathhouse. As you go by you heard the Amit's voice roar out.

"I'm fine on my own, go away," he snarled and the door shut.

Curiosity had always plagued you, so you decided to take a peek through the cracks in the wall. Amit was in the bath washing his face and soaping under the hot waterfalls. You spied on him, your eyes widening as you caught a glimpse of the body that was always hidden beneath fine robes and armor.

Your throat grows tight as you admire him, drinking in his body like fine wine and becoming drunk off it. His chest was broad and chiseled, his stomach strong with a slight pooch to show his age. His legs were thick like tree trunks, his haunches looked like there were carved from marble.

"Oh wow," you murmur, inching closer to get yourself a better look. "My, my, my," you coo to yourself.

You pinch your thighs together, feeling heat pool in your stomach as you admired him. He then turns, leaving the waterfalls to go to the basin. Your jaw drops as you admire what he has between his legs.

No wonder he was always so confident! He could bludgeon his enemies with his cock alone, you think to yourself. You try to supress a giggle and you notice Amit's ear's flick around.

You pry yourself away from the crack in the wall, pinching yourself to calm down. It wouldn't be long before you had to be in his presence again and you didn't want to embarrass yourself in front of him.

You make your way through the tunnels to his quarters, letting yourself in like always. His chambers are dark, just a few candles lit. You take a seat to wait for King Amit to return, still trying to ignore the ache in your loins. You would have to take care of that once the job was done or you would never get any sleep that night.

The door opens and Amit walks in, sniffing the air. "That smell again," he scoffs before he turns and sees you waiting. "Oh..." he says, "it's you. Do I have another letter?"

You stand and approach him as he closes the door, "yes, your majesty," you take the latter out and hand it to him.

Amit's hand lingers on yours as he sniffs the air more, leaning down towards you. "That smell," he murmurs.

You take a step back, "you just came from the baths right?" You start nervously, "your nose is just sensitive, I haven't had my bath yet so-"

Amit's eyes narrow and he turns towards you like a wall. "How do you know I was in the baths?" He growls at you. He takes a step closer and you take a step back.

Your mouth opens and then you immediately shut it. "Be-because of your clean scent," you start nervously.

Amit takes another step towards you, his eyes glowing as he looks down at you. "Can you smell me?" He asks.

You stare at him as your heart begins to rapidly quicken. "Unless you have something to send back to the priest I really should let you have your peace," you try to slip around him but he stops you.

"No, no, stay," he says and he walks to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out two glasses and a large decanter. "Come," he waves you over as he pours into the glasses, "sit with me."

You swallow back your nerves and go to Amit, taking a glass he offers. "Thank you, your majesty," you murmur and take a sip. The liquor inside golden and sweet, warming you up as you swallow.

"You know every nook and cranny of this place," he starts and you take another drink to distract yourself, "that's what the priest said, that you knew this place better than even I."

"Well," you laugh, "I don't know about that."

"Even the passages behind the baths," Amit purrs, swirling his drink in his large hand, "he said that was what made you special."

"I uhm..." you hate you hesitated, "well, you see-"

Amit stands up and you nearly jump out of your skin. In the dark, he looks like a nightmare coming from the shadows of the closet to eat you. He comes close, sniffing near you again until he's buried in your neck, breathing you in.

"Ah-" you gasp softly, unsure how to move or what to do.

"That's the smell," he purrs against your ear, "it was strong while I bathed. It made my mouth water."

A weak whine escapes your lips and you put your hands to his chest, "your majesty," you try to step back but he holds you fast. His hands grasp you firmly around your hips.

You feel his tongue on your neck, warm and rough, and you grip onto him and tilt your head to expose more flesh to him. Amit presses your back to the wall as he takes his fill, kissing and biting your neck and shoulder.

"Your majesty," you mewl and he suddenly snaps away from you, looking at you in the dark. 

"What am I doing?" He pants. You takes his glass and finishes off the liquor inside. "Forgive me... I forgot myself for a moment."

"Can you forget again?" You reach for him and he comes close again letting you kiss him and wrap your arms around his neck. You open his robe, pressing against his bare chest and caressing down his stomach.

Amit's tongue laps over your lips and you open your mouth, letting him inside. You suckle his tongue and he moans in pleasure, pulling back and picking you up. He throws you onto the bed and you grunt as you hit the blankets.

He jumps on top of you, kissing you as he removes your clothes and petting every inch of skin with his gentle hands. You giggle and moan, rubbing his ears and scratching the top of his head as he nuzzles your belly.

"I can smell it," he rumbles, "that delicious smell," his hands part your thighs and he buries his head there. He licks you, tasting your wetness that has dribbled out along your folds. He then kisses, pushing his tongue side and rutting his nose against your needing clit.

"Oh!" You arch your back and grip onto his head. "Oh...fuck," you moan as he laps you up and pushes every pleasurable spot. You try to keep from rubbing against him, but your hips begin to move on their own. Amit's tail swishes back and forth as he begins to purr loudly, the vibrations running through you and pushes you over the edge. You clap your hands over your mouth to keep your voice down.

He licks his chops and grins, "no need to keep quiet," he murmurs to you, kissing up your body. "You can scream next time."

You pant, catching a breath as he lays beside you, bringing you to his chest and nuzzling your cheek and kissing you. You kiss him back and then down his body, pushing him into the bed as you explore his body. Amit's cock is rock hard and laying against his belly, throbbing with need.

You lick it from base to tip, hearing him grunt above you. You smirk, licking his sack and kissing it to hear his deep, satisfied growls. You lick him more, taking him into your mouth and lapping your tongue around the head as your stroke him with both hands. He grumbles your name and you crawl up on top of him, straddling his hips and slowly impaling yourself upon him.

His eyes flash in the dark as he watches you, his breath escaping in a long, low bellow as his hands grasp your hips. You sit on him, rolling your hips slightly as he fits tightly in place. You take a breath, preparing yourself as you begin to move.

His thumb begins to rub you and you mewl slightly, feeling already your peak building. You roll your hips more, bouncing slightly on him as your knees begin to tremble. His hands grip your firmly and suddenly he starts moving under you. His hips thrust up rapidly. You howl out in bliss as your ride him like a bucking bull, gripping hard onto his chest for dear life and he thrust and jolts. He grunts with effort, his purrs becoming snarls and roars.

You lock eyes with him in the dark, your lips parted as you begin to quiver again as the delirium sweeps over you. You give him the screams he wants, crying out his name over and over with each powerful thrust he delivers. As your inner walls tighten around him he lets out a powerful roar that seems to shake the room.

You collapse on his chest as he releases his seed deep inside you. You squeeze tight to him, not wanting a single drop of him spilled, you want it all to yourself. He whimpers softly and you kiss him, feeling his still throbbing inside you.

Amit rubs your back and kneads your hips, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. "I've done it now."

You tilt your head onto his chest, "done what?"

"Fucked you raw," he huffs and puffs, "you'll bear my cubs no doubt."

Amit's cock slips out of you and you clench tight, keeping his thick cum inside. "After just once?" You coo into his ear.

Amit snarls and bites your shoulder playfully and cups your cheek. "Maybe after the next round." He then yawns and melts into the bed.

You can't help but giggle and you rub your palm along his belly. "There are worse things in this world than children, your majesty." You then rise up, looking down at him. "Or perhaps I should just call you Amit now."

Amit groans and touches your face. "The gods blessed you with more charm than I can deny," he smiles. "You may call me whatever you wish as long as you stay with me."

He snarls and bites your shoulder playfully and cups your cheek. "Maybe after the next round," he snarls.

You spend every night afterward with Amit, your feelings for him growing the more time you spend together. You know there is a chance that nothing can happen between the two of you, but you are relieved that Amit will not surrender you in the mornings.

"I cannot wake without your face," he confesses. "Stay always with me."

You touch his face and grin. "Why would I ever leave it?"

Soon your belly did begin to swell with the emperor's first born. He nuzzles your belly and coos to it, holding you close as you fall asleep in his arms. 

Amit arranges a private wedding with the high priest. You're wed and soon introduced to your people as queen. Amit's decision to marry a commoner was not met kindly by his advisors and staff, but the people were bolstered by the news of a Queen who was once like them.

In time, you give birth to twins, both as beautiful as their father, white fur and all. The first born is Dhaval and his brother Himank soon follows at his feel. They are tiny and pink, but extremely eager to eat. They knead your breast with such tiny paws, you cannot help but cry. 

Amit rejoices, proud that you've given him two children. You fear perhaps that now that you've given him cubs he'll ignore you, but his affection only grows. 

He holds Dhaval and tells him how one day, he will be king and how he has the most beautiful mother in the world. "Once your little eyes open, you will a sight so much more beautiful than anything you could imagine."

"Do not tease so," you chuckle. "I have been an absolute fright since labor started."

Amit chuckles, taking Himank from your arms once he is done feeding. "I will say as I please and I will mean every word of it." He bounces the twins in his arms. "I am so amazed at you. Two of them and both perfect."

"I will take credit for that," you beam.

Amit looks down at you and grins from ear to ear. "How am I so blessed?"

"You married a goddess," you chuckle. "It's that simple."


	4. Underwater Gargoyle Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male monster x female reader

Off the coast of your hometown there once stood a beautiful castle, or at least that is what people told you. The small island it stood on sank, bringing it down into the sea. Your father would tell stories to you about the castle when you went fishing. He said the castle was guarded by many strong gargoyles that hated the creatures in the sea, so those creatures waited till the gargoyles were vulnerable and sunk the castle in retaliation.

Sometimes people who vacationed on their beach took boats out and dove down to search the remains, but they usually came back up rather quick and made a fast retreat out of town. Your father would just laugh and say that the gargoyles were still doing their job.

Diving to the castle wasn't something the locals ever seemed to do. Sure, dumb kids trying to impress or taking dares would do it, but it usually never resulted in anything. During your fishing trips with your father, he would point out where the castle was, and sometimes when the tides were low you could make out the spires and towers that had yet to crumble.

It wasn't unusual for you dad to fall asleep during his fishing trips. He would cast his nets and lean back, falling asleep in the painfully early morning hours and you'd stay awake. You enjoyed being on the inky blackness of the water, pretending you were cast into a never ending void.

One such morning as your father snored away you saw something slicing through the water. You cast your light upon it, seeing something swimming towards your boat. It looked large and long and as it came closer you found you couldn't even move to wake your father.

It disappeared for a moment, and you wonder if it dove back to the depths it came from. As you begin to lower your light something pops up from the waters. You gasp and drop your light. All you can see in the water is two glowing eyes. You scramble to reach for your light and fumble to turn it back on.

"Don't shine it on me," a voice said and you look to your father, but he is still asleep. "It hurts my eyes."

You look back out into the water towards the glowing eyes. They swim closer, coming into the glow of the light and lifting itself up to lean its arms against the boat. All you can do is stare, the creature is like nothing you've seen before. The arms that rest on the boat are long and powerful looking, ending in sharp taloned fingers.

Its head was large and muzzled, its features pointed like that of a bat. Horns smoothed back from its forehead. His large, pointed ears wiggled as if listening to the movement of your eyes as you looked over it.

"Do I scare you?" He asked.

"What?" You gasp.

"I'm supposed to scare people, that's what I was made for," he replies quietly as if wanting your father to remain asleep.

"Are you a gargoyle?" You asked him excitedly, wondering if your father's stories are all true.

He laughs, "you're smart." He glances towards your father and then lowers back into the water, only his eyes showing again.

"Are you going?" He leans over the boat and looks down at him.

"It's better this way kid," he whispers and disappears under the water as your father coughs and stretches behind you, waking from his nap.

After that, you visit the beach more. The castle is too far out for you to swim but if you had your own boat it wouldn't take long. You work hard that fall, earning money to buy your own boat come summer. During the winter you visit the beach often, going at dusk when the sun is setting and wonder about the gargoyle under the waves.

Finally, when summer comes you take out onto the water, going out before the sunset and making your way towards the castle. You're trembling with nerves and excitement. Fear makes you think that you had been asleep that night on your father's fishing boat and dreamed about the gargoyle. Excitement had you peering over the edge of your boat at every ripple and splash.

As the sunset you turn your light on, making sure it isn't pointed into the water. You wait, fear slowly beginning to take over as you consider heading back home. You're reaching to adjust your light when there's a splash and something tugs at your boat making it rock.

"What did I say about the light?"

You turn back around and there he is, you smile and blush, embarrassed by your own excitement.

"People don't usually come back," he remarks as he tilts his head, "but you took your time."

"I had to wait till it got warm," he replies and inches closer to him. "I wanted to see you again."

His shimmering eyes widen then he laughs. "Not often someone so pretty wants to look at ugly things."

You frown for a moment, "no one said anything about ugly here."

He chuckles and lifts his head again, meeting your eyes. "It's been awhile since there was something at this castle to protect."

You smile again and chuckle, and the two of you talk all night. He shows you tricks in the water and how he hunts, he tells you stories about when the castle was new and when he flew in the sky. After the castle sank he and his family had to adapt to the water and became like the creatures they once so despised. The sirens and other creatures had played a rather cruel joke, and even to this day laugh at them.

When the first rays of morning come he bids you farewell and you promise to come again as he disappears back under the waves.

It soon becomes your ritual, setting out into the water at dusk and watching the sunset as you wait for him to come to your side. You talk all night and he thanks you for breaking up the tedium of his underwater life.

"Come swim with me," he beckons one night and he eases into the water, his long arms extended to accept you.

You giggle and disrobe, slipping into his arms and holding onto him as you step into the water. To your surprise the water is warm, his body radiating warmth like an underwater fire. You touch him, feeling his marble smooth skin and scales. You realize the size of him, his broad shoulders and thick chest.

"You're really warm," you say.

He just smiles and swims away with you, taking you far from your boat and into the truly endless sea. He holds you close in the silence as you stare at the sky. You've never felt so at peace before, never so safe. You kiss him and linger, pressing close to his warm body. He holds you fast, strong hands gripping around your hips.

"Gargoyles weren't made for kissing," he says almost warningly.

You shake your head and smile at him, "it doesn't mean you can't." You lean in to kiss him again, this time meeting his strange lips with an eager reply.

His tail swishes around in the water, wrapping itself around your leg and squeezing your thigh. He pulls back, forcing himself to move. "It'll be dawn soon," he replies and he takes you back to your boat.

"You're not mad, are you?" You ask as he sets you back into your boat.

"Not even close to angry," he laughs. "If you come back tomorrow night though, be prepared for my true feelings." You kiss him again before he disappears back into the water.

You return as soon as you can the next day, going out as the sunset and waiting in your usual spot. You are more excited than the first day you took your boat out into the ocean. You feel your boat rock and turn to meet him as he rises from the water. His arms slip into the boat and he pushes towards you. It's your first time seeing him out of the water and for a moment you fear he'll sink you.

He kisses you and holds you close, strong hands petting down your face and back. He forces back again and jumps back into the water, taking your boat and pulling it along. He hasn't said a word but somehow you understand what he's doing.

He pulls the boat into a cave where a fire has been lit. Inside the sounds of the water echo and you feel surrounded by the ocean. He walks up onto the shore and easily plucks you from the boat, sitting you on the cool stones that become warm as he walks upon them.

"No swimming tonight?" You smile as he sits beside you.

His tail coils around your waist and you move into his lap, meeting his kiss as his hands begin to roam all over your body. His heat fills you as he touches your bare skin, lifting away your clothes as grasping at your soft flesh. You moan softly as his tail moves between your thighs, rocking back and forth, exciting you with his warmth.

He lays you on the stones, kissing down your body and opening your thighs. His warm hands spread you open and gently touching, his talons smooth against you, but the idea of such a sharp thing touching you down there makes you tremble.

He licks gently, tasting you before burrowing his head between your thighs and lifting your hips onto his large shoulders. He said he wasn't made for kissing, but you can't imagine what else he could possibly be made for in this moment.

Your pleasured cries echo off the walls of the cave, his dark growls and desperate whimpers are muffled by your thighs as you squeeze around him. His hands claw up your body, gasping and petting you lovingly as you begin to cum long as hard on his warm tongue and skilled lips.

He laughs as he lifts his head, looking down on your in triumph as you lay limp and stated on the warm stones. "I hope you don't think I'm done yet," he purrs as his tail coils around your waist, lifting up hips and opening your thighs more.

You raise you head slightly, looking up at him and seeing the girth between his thighs. A thick and bulbous looking with a sharp ended head, the top side bearing two side by side bumps. You bite your lip as he brings it to your entrance, prodding and watching, licking his chops as he plans how to move.

You take your hand and place it around him, guiding him inside, coaxing him to move slowly as you stuffs you to overflowing. You gasp, blinking a few tears from your eyes as he moves deeper inside until his hips press firmly against you.

You touches your face, licking the tears away as he tail squeezes around you and begins to move you. The fit is so tight it takes some effort and patience for you both to become used to the sensation. All too soon though you're moaning in pleasure, gripping at his arms as his hands pet your body.

Both your moans and lustful cries mingle in the cave, echoing and sighing for you. You notice as he moves his cock squirts a little each time, oozing a thick liquid that pushes out each time he enters. It's hotter than his skin and it makes you tingle and moan, wanting more.

He thrusts his powerful thighs into you, his hands now clawing at the stones beneath you, leaving deep gashes. Just a moment ago those same hands touched you so tenderly, now that ravaged hard stone.

He growled and snarled, feeling your inner walls tighten as you eyes begin to flutter. He hisses, more of that hot liquid seeping out as his passion builds. He pushes somehow deeper, thrusting hard enough that each movement causes you to spasm and cry out.

He roars, filling the cave and screaming out into the ocean, your own sounds canceled out by his lustful, satisfied cry. You fill his heat stuff you full, pumping hard into you even as he collapses on top of you. The thick ooze, leaks out as he doesn't pull out or stop. The heat is welcomed though, pleasant, making your climax last longer.

He finally stops, pulling out slowly and laying beside you as you sigh, still basking in the heated afterglow. He kisses you and holds you until he climbs you again, unable to hold back for long. He doesn't ever stop long, pleasuring you until he has to escape the rays of the sun.

He helps you into your boat and takes you back to the castle, whispering to you loving promises of future nights.


	5. Changeling Boyfriend: Malachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

For the last few missions that you have been on you have been partnered with a strange man named Malachi. You wouldn't exactly call him a man either. He was a strange hunched over creature wrapped up in a long rob and scarf. His face is covered by an old, stone mask that looks like a mix of a lion and a fox. All that shows of his body are his hands, which are long and sharp, and his legs. They were backwards like an animal's. His feet were massive and taloned. Whatever he was hiding under all those layers must have been a real sight.

For whatever reason you've been working with him. Your crew leader seems to think the two of you make a decent pair. To be honest though, you would admit you didn't trust Malachi. You never trusted anyone who wore a mask. He was efficient though, you couldn't deny that. He walked quieter than a cat on snow. He hunted like one two. He crouched low to the ground. His feet and palms firmly spread. You sometimes heard guttural noises from him but you had to remind yourself to focus on task at hand.

Lately you've been dealing with scouting missions and hunts. Not that you're complaining. At least it isn't the dungeon runs anymore that used to plague your days. You could only handle so many mimics before you cut your own tongue out.

This new mission had you and Malachi searching for a wild boar on the outskirts of a small village. It had been running wild and causing a lot of damage. It even had killed an Orc in the square the day before and gored another. The wife of the gored orc, a girl named Meggie, hired you and your crew to kill it. So your boss, once again, sent you and Malachi.

You arrive at the village and Meggie sets you up in the local tavern for the night. "How's your husband?" You ask.

Meggie looks tired and as pissed as a hornet. "He's fine," she huffs. She runs her fingers through her tangled mess of hair. "He insists worse has happened." She shakes her head.

"Thank you for putting us up," Malachi murmurs. HIs voice always like a low whisper.

"Just kill the fucker," Meggie growls. "Let me get some sleep before I go out there and kill it." She crosses her arms against her chest. "You'd think, out of all these people and orcs, someone could kill that monster." She glances back up at you. "Get some sleep. I'll feed you in the morning."

"You really don't have to do that," you reply.

"No," Meggie sighs. "I do." She smiles before she leaves, shutting the door behind her.

"She's exhausted," Malachi observes.

"That's putting it gently," you say as you claim a bed and open up your pack.

Malachi sits down on his bed and looks down at his hands. THis is the first time the two of you have shared such close chambers. It's a fact you're trying to ignore. You don't desire to know Malachi's habits.

"We should discuss what to do," Malachi murmurs. "Form our plan of attack."

"Ok," you set your things aside and look up at him. "Considering this one has ahead count. I wouldn't mind having a few attack plans lined up."

You notice that when Malachi is excited, he bounces the pads of his fingertips together. He does this now.

"I want you to take the bow," he says. "You should go up high."

"I'm better with the spear," you argue.

"Yes, but you'd be more effective with the bow."

Your eyes widen. Your lip curls up and you lean towards him. "You should go up then. You're faster than I am."

He shakes his head. "I should be on the ground with the long range items."

"Why do you get to do what you want to do?" You snap.

"Don't get angry, I'm only trying to figure out an attack strategy I feel safe with." He holds his hand out and exposes his palm to you. "I feel safer with you taking the bow and arrows. I feel safer using the spear and swords."

Your eyes dart over his mask, wondering if he has any eyes under there. "Safer?" You ask.

"I'd be worried if you were on the ground," he replies holding his hand up. "I wouldn't be focused on myself."

"You don't need to worry about me," you scoff. You've always had to take care of yourself before. It was always every man for himself on missions. That was what you liked about this crew. You aren't really prepared to handle someone actually caring for your wellbeing.

"I know you can," Malachi tilts his head. His long neck makes him nearly upside down. "But this misshapen heart of mine doesn't." He touches his palm to his chest. "You can take offense to me if you want. You're skilled enough for those feelings to be justified. I just ask you take this strategy. Just once sway."

You look down at your hands and sigh. "Malachi," you take a deep breath. "You know I don't trust you right?"

He tilts his head the other way. "No?" He asks. "Even after all we've done together, you still have no trust in me?"

You frown. "Listen, if I were to work with anyone it would be you. I just don't know what you're thinking. I can't read you at all. You keep your body covered. You wear a mask! I don't know who you are, Malachi. I can look at others in the crew and know them. It's hard to trust someone you've never really met."

"I choose my coverage so people will trust me." Malachi lays his hand to his chest again. "I am not a pretty thing like you are."

You knocked back. You aren't prepared to be called pretty, let alone from Malachi. "Excuse me?" You gasp.

"I'm quite frightening," he replies. "Grotesque. Abomination. Just some things I've heard when I am not covered. A pretty thing like you would never agree to work with me again."

"Why are you calling me pretty?" You snap.

He shrugs. "Because you are. Is it wrong of me to compliment you?"

Your face is hot and you shake your head. "No. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Deserving compliments are rare. So I understand. So, before we retire to bed. Will you agree to my idea?"

You huff and nod. "Fine. For one day only," you insist. "The next day we switch. I don't care what your...misshapen heart says."

"Agreed. I'm glad we could come to an understanding. Good night." He lays down on the bed and goes unsettlingly still.

You grimace down at him then shake your head. You scoff and undress, stripping down to your tunic. You tuck into bed and close your eyes.

In the morning Meggie provides you both a large breakfast. She seems a bit better than the day before. Perhaps having you in the village gave her some peace of mind. She still had the energy of a kicked wasp nest though.

"A friend of ours provided some extra weaponary. He's been working putting traps all over the woods for the past few days. So if you see any red flags, that's a trap."

"Thank you," Malachi replies.

You watch him close. You've never seen him eat.You know he does, he keeps a rucksack full of food in his pack. He usually eats when he thinks he's alone and hidden. Now, he has to eat. He can't offend Meggie.

He pulls down his scarf like a hood over his face and he lays his mask on the table. The scarf hangs before his face, shadowing him and keeping his modesty in tack. He pushes food inside and pulls out clean and stripped bones.

"That's a skill," you remark.

He flinches and then shudders. "Don't watch."

"I'm sorry if you're so fascinating." You turn back to your plate.

"Oh," he murmurs. "This is part of not trusting me, isn't it."

You shrug. "Kind of. You're supposed to have meals with your team or partner. You just hide."

"Yes," is all Malachi says before he returns to eating.

Once he's done he places his mask back on and adjusts his wrappings back into place. "I'll go get your bow ready." He stands up from the table. "You continue to enjoy your meal."

You finish and follow after him. He's checking each arrow and separating them into piles. He glances up at you as you stand before him then he looks back down at the arrows.

"Malachi," your mouth hangs open for a moment. You sigh and put your hand at the top of his head. "Good luck today."

"Ah." Malachi touches the top of his head where you touched then he bounces the pads of his fingers together. "Yes. Of course. Same to you."

"I'll be worried for you too," you grumble, gathering up the arrows.

He turns towards you and reaches out, patting the top of your head. "You shouldn't. I'm not worried about myself at all."

You chuckle. "Awful cocky."

"Not at all," he replies. "I actually don't mind if it kills me." He says this so casually you almost don't catch it. You almost snap your neck as your turn to look up at him.

"Take to the roofs on this end," he tells you. I'll flush him out from the other end." He then dashes off, leaping towards the woods.

"Malachi!" You shout after him. You cuss loud enough for a woman in her house to yell at you. You take a ladder to the roof and scan the surrounding area. You see Malachi bounding around, causing a commotion.

He didn't care if he was killed? What did that mean? Was he suicidal all this time? Or was it because he held no regard for his life? Always keeping himself covered. Calling his heart misshapen. Had he joined the crew in hopes of one day dying during duty?

You hear a loud ruckus and turn your attention towards it. You see trees thrashing and shaking. One even falls over. You see the wild boar barreling towards Malachi and you aim your arrow for its skull. You see Malachi hopping and waving his arms. He sees the boar is barreling his way so what is he doing? You then notice a red flag just ahead of him. His hands waving towards it. Hanging in the tree were several small bombs. You aim for the bombs. One goes off and ignites the others. The tree flies up from it's roots right in the path of the boar.

For a moment you hear nothing. All your see is smoke and debris. You then hear the boar scream and squeal.

"No," you gasp. You can't see it or Malachi. You don't know where to shoot. You can't shoot. "No, no, no." You try jumping to another rooftop, but you're blind until the smoke clears. You hear the scream again and then a loud sickening crack. You climb down from the rooftop and race into the woods.

You hear a strange gurgling sound. You aim your arrow, heading towards the sound. The area still full of smoke and dust that you have to rely on your hearing. You hear a moan and a low, squealing whimper. There's a strange wet sound and as you approach you see a large shadowed figure. The boar is down. But there's something crouched over top of it.

You step on something and below your foot is Malachi's stone mask. You look up and lower your arrow. "Malachi?" You call out.

"No," Malachi's voice sounds different. It sounds strange and wet.

You pick up his mask and hold it out. "Are you hurt?" You ask. "The explosion was rather large."

"Don't look at me," he whimpers. "Just leave me here."

"No," you throw back at him. "Malachi, I'm not leaving without you." You hold the mask out to him. "Now tell me, please, are you hurt?"

"Yes," he whispers. His hand reaches out, it's covered in red blood and thick, black blood. He takes the mask. "It'd be best if you just finished me off."

You steel yourself but you can feel the lump in your throat become painful. Your eyes ache and burn. "Never."

"Anyone but you," he whispers.

"Only me." You drop your weapons and head towards him. You find him on the ground by the boar. You notice large chunks missing from the boar's neck but no blood spilt. You turn away from it and kneel down before Malachi.

"Why?" He whispers.

"Just trust me." You pat the top of his head.

Moments later a lizard man on horseback comes and helps you get Malachi to the tavern. His name is Jasper and he was the one who set sht traps. He helps you and Malachi then leaves to deal with the now dead boar.

You lock the door and take your medical kit from your bag. "Do you trust me?"

Malachi shudders, grasping his injured side.

"You have to let me tend to the wound," you say. "Trust me, please. I won't call you anything or say anything."

"It isn't the words that hurt," he trembles. "It's the way the eyes change. The way people look at me."

You hold his hand, squeezing. "Then I'm sorry. But the more I look, the more it will return to normal."

He squeezes your hand back. "Only you."

"Good." You set to work. You remove the cloak and wrappings. Tossin gthe bloody mess aside. You open up his clothing and pull them away from his body. You ignore the strange proportions as you clean the wound.

"You're lucky," you look up at him. "It only grazed you. This is nothing like I imagined."

"It was worse," he shudders.

You remember the strange wounds on the boar that didn't bleed. "Yeah well, you're still damn lucky."

"Do you mind if I talk?" He asks.

"Not at all," you look to him. "What is it?"

"I've never claimed to be human. I've never claimed to be anything at all." He swallows and takes a weak breath. "I'm a Changeling," he replies. "Or at least, that's what my mother told me."

"Your mother?" You ask as you apply a bandage and wrapping around the wound.

"Yes. Well, not really but she raised me." His voice was soft and quiet. "She told me that one day, there was a baby in the crib and it wasn't her's. Well...she didn't know what to do. She had thought about leaving it to the church or abandoning it. But then, she thought, she didn't want anyone to kill it. She didn't want it to die. She kept me. I wasn't her child and I wasn't even a good one at that. But she saved me." He turns towards you. "She was the only one whose eyes never changed."

You look up at him. "What happened to her?" You squeeze his hand again.

He sighs. "Like all good things, she simply came to an end."

"Is that why you said what you did?" You ask.

"Partly," he murmurs. "I also don't much care for myself. No one would miss me. In fact it'd be better for everyone."

"Is that what your mother would want to hear?" You squeeze his hand extra hard. "After that story, I would think that more than anybody you would want to live! She could have left you to die but she instead kept you alive. More than that she even loved you! Don't you consider ending it spitting in her face?"

He chuckles. "Wow. You sound like her."

He sigh and stands up, tucking a blanket around him. "Rest up. You need it."

He raises his hand and puts it over the mask. "Only you," he murmurs.

"You don't have to." You put your hand over his.

"You've come this far." He shrugs then pulls away the wrappings and the mask. Underneath you see rows of dark red eyes. A flat nose. Then a wide, circle of a mouth full of rows and rows of teeth. On his neck is a slit and a long tongue hangs out then slithers back inside.

You sigh. "Oh thank god," you sigh.

All the eyes widen. "Thank god?" He asks.

You cover your mouth and begin to laugh. "I was afraid you'd look like a spider!" You cackle and wave your face. "I hate spiders!"

He stares at you in disbelief, his shoulders slouching and his head tilted. "Well," he laughs.

You turn to him and smirk. "This ain't so bad in comparison."

He reaches out and touches your cheek. "Same eyes." The mouth on his neck spreads into a smile. "I'm glad."

You touch his hand and nuzzle to his palm. "Get some sleep." You tuck him back in. "I'll take care of the aftermath. Promise me you'll get some sleep."

"I'll try."

You nod and turn to the door. You glance over your shoulder once and when he becomes unsettlingly still you leave.

Over the next few days you deal with the aftermath of the explosion and the boar. The town decides to take the meat from the boar and serve it up during a town wide feast to celebrate. Meanwhile, you tend to Malachi on your own. No one is allowed to come into the tavern room you share. He gets better rather fast, but he's still weak and easily tired.

"I keep expecting to wake and see your eyes have changed," he admits. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," you say as you change the bandage. Under it you see a nice pink scar. You run your fingers over. "Does this hurt?"

"A little tender."

You clean it up and toss the bandages away. "Then no more of these."

He sighs in relief. "They were uncomfortable."

You smile. "How are you feelings today?"

"Stronger," he says as he wraps a robe around himself. "I don't mean to be a bother to you. I'll be back to myself by the time we leave."

"You don't have to push yourself." You pour him a cup of tea and hold it up. "Enjoy the rest and the quiet."

His long tongue drops from his neck and swirls in the teacup. "I am enjoying have you here. I like being close to you."

Your heart hammers. "Malachi-"

"I know. I know. I promise, I'll be professional from here on out. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No," you chuckle. "It's quite the opposite." You take his hand and lace your fingers with his. "I like being with you too."

"Oh?" He bounces the pads of his fingers against yours. "You do? Even with this whole mess?" He waves his freehand around his head.

"Is it weird if I say because of that especially?"

"Yeah!" He scoffs and sets his tea aside. "You said you didn't trust me. Now suddenly this?"

You blush and look down at your hand. "Sorry if it seems weird. I do really like you, Malachi."

He touches your cheek and you kiss his palm. "Let's stay here a little longer," you whisper. "Before we have to head back."

He dips his head down and nuzzles his cheek to yours. "I would like that very much." He places his hands on your shoulders. The mouth on his throat kisses your forehead and you gasp.

Malachi steps back. "Too much?"

Your cheeks are flushed and warm. You shake your head. "Just unexpected. Like always with you."

He dips down and kisses your forehead again. "If we can, let's try to find a better place to stay. The tavern gets loud at night. And since the singer left I don't think the entertainment has been anything but lackluster."

You laugh, "I can go ask Meggie if she knows of any place. Not to mention people around here see us as heroes." You pour him another cup of tea and push towards him a tin of cookies. "I'll be back."

"Be safe," he replies as he picks up the tin.

Meggie tells you there are some cabins for sale on the outskirts that had been damaged by the boar. "Once Max heals up, he'd be more than happy to repair it. Right now, buying is cheaper than renting anywhere."

"I don't know if buying would be best for me right now."

Meggie shrugs. "Even if you travel a lot, you always have somewhere to go. You and Malachi have gotten close. I figured you would want to be alone with him more."

Your face burns bright red and Meggie busts out laughing. "I knew it!"

You wave your hand up and scowl. "Hush," you grunt.

"I knew from the moment you two walked into town. You had a thing for him from the start." She slaps your back and knocked off guard.

"No I..." You slouch. Wondering if you not trusting Malachi was because you had feelings for him. You'd never felt a connection to anyone like you did with Malachi. It set you on edge. You used his coverings as your own mask. "Oh...I did," you whisper.

Meggie is grinning and bouncing. She starts going on about how she and Max met but your mind is elsewhere. You look at the bag of gold on your hip and consider your options. Meggie takes you to the cabins and you buy one from the owner. You then have just enough left over to buy Malachi new clothes and wrappings.

When you come back Malachi has finished the tin of cookies and it looks licked clean. "You were a long time," he says. He grunts as he gets up from the bed. "Is everything ok?"

"I bought a cabin," you reply.

"Bought?" His eyes glow.

"For us," you murmur. You reach out and take his hand. "If you want it to be."

He lowers down, nuzzling to your cheek and then you tilt your head. You kiss his cheek. You touch the lips on his neck and kiss them. Malachi whimpers softly.

"They're squishy," you giggle. You kiss him again and wrap around arms around him.

Malachi kisses back, his hands wrapping around your waist. He pulls back for a moment, his tongue darting over his lips. "Ok," he takes a breath. "Ok so, you bought us a home?"

You beam up at him. "Yeah. It's a little damaged from the boar, but Meggie said Max could help us with repairs once he's better. It's got everything we need for now. I know this may seem strange but I realized that...I love you Malachi."

Malachi's eyes widen and his mouth hangs open. "That is strange," he murmurs. He touched your face and pushes a loose hair away from your eyes. "Because I love you too."

You beam and throw your arms around him, kissing him again. He grunts and pushes you back. "Not here, not here, darling," he swallows. "Let's go home."

You pack up and help him get dressed. You wrap him up and hand him his mask. You take his hand and lead him to the cabin you purchased. It was on a stream and not far from you lived Jasper and his wife in the old wheel house.

"It could use a cleaning, that's for sure," you sigh.

Malachi squeezes your hand. "Thank you," he whispers. "This means the world to me."

You turn to him and stretch your arm up to touch his face. "Are you ok? That was a long walk."

"I don't care." He lowers down and your fingers brush against his lips. He kisses each fingertip then tilts your chin up. "I'll start us a fire," he murmurs into your ear. Every hair on your body stands on end and you hold your breath. "If you like, go get comfortable."

"Malachi," you whisper and he presses a firm kiss to your lips. Your speechless for a moment as he moves about, gathering logs and setting them in the fireplace.

You go to the bedroom and shake out the bed. You toss the dust covered sheet on top aside. You take off your boots and leggings and belt. You sit on the bed in your tunic and fidget. You're not exactly sure how this is supposed to go. Sure, you've had sex before but this was a whole other monster. Also, it was with a monster, but not the point.

Malachi steps into the room and your heart starts flip flopping. His takes off his masks and wrappings, laying them over a chair. He looks at you and you have to remember to breathe.

"Are you nervous?" He asks as he crawls onto the bed.

"A little." You touch his leg and pet up it. "You?"

"I've never done this before. You'll have to teach me." He kisses you and pushes you down onto the bed. His hands roam over your body but he seems to enjoy your sides and hips the most. You take his hand and guide it between your thighs.

He moans and meets your eyes. "And you said I was squishy."

You choke back a laugh. "That's where uhm-" you blush and look away.

"I know," he murmurs. He moves his fingers, tracing your lips and tapping to your clit. You whimper and open your legs a little more. He eases a long finger inside and he moans. His voice growing louder than you've ever heard him.

"Malachi," you whimper.

"It's so warm," he murmurs. He looks up at you. "I don't want to disappoint. Tell me what you want."

You blush more and bite your lip. "That's embarassing!"

"No it isn't. Wanting to please and be pleased with the person you love. It shouldn't be." Even in sex his voice was still matter of fact. "Let me know everything."

You swallow and roll your hips. "Your finger...move it more."

He does so. He pushes deep and then pulls out. He wiggles his finger inside and crooks it. Your breath begins to pitch. Your body growing warmer and warmer with his machinations. A long moan is drawn from your lips and he pulls his finger out.

"Why did you stop?" You whimper.

His mouth is hanging open and he's drooling. Fat globs of it fall out and splash on your belly and thighs. You touch his neck and chest, pressing kisses all over him. "Now tell me."

He groans, his voice loud again. "What you're doing is good."

You giggle and kiss more, nipping his neck and sucking. He whimpers and doubles over, pushing you back onto the bed. He catches his breath, pressing his finger over your lips. You wriggle and wrap your legs around his waist.

"Malachi," you whimper. "I want you inside now."

He growls, a low rumble in his chest. He's breathing hard. His tongue licks your cheek and neck. "Give me a moment," he pants.

You kiss his neck and chest. You feel something rub against it. It presses against your rear and slides up your thigh. It feels slick and hot. It's covered in ridges and bumps. You sit up and take it into your hand. You stroke it and Malachi trembles and moans.

"Very impressive," you murmur against his neck. You look over it for a moment before Malachi pushes you back down onto the bed. It was long and thick with a strange curved shape. It was bright red at the base, fading into a dark purple at the head. At the base was a thick knot.

He kisses you. His tongue swirling around inside your mouth and twisting around your tongue. He rubs himself to your folds, grunting and moaning. His voice growing even louder. He snarls, biting your cheek and neck with the top mouth, the one full of teeth. The other mouth lets the tongue hang out and lick you all over.

"Malachi," you touch his cheek. "Calm down," you whisper. "Take your time, relax." You smile at him. "Look at me."

He swallows and his breath shudders. "Sorry. I got a little overwhelmed."

You take his cock and guide him into place. He stretches your entrance and you bite your lip. Your excitement builds as he eases inside. The bumps and ridges along the shaft rub against you, adding to your pleasure. You can feel him all the way deep inside. Pressing a hand to your mound you can feel him bulging inside.

A long, creamy groan pulls from Malachi's lips.

You pet down his back and press your hands to his rear. "Move slow," you whisper. "Take your time."

He rolls his hips, grinding inside you. You moan, wondering if there is a spot he can't reach. He pulls out and pushes back inside. His pulls back enough to watch himself. His eyes are wide while he watches you take him. His mouth hangs open, drooling more as he pushes deep inside you.

"Faster, if you want," you moan. You're ready for more.

He grunts and he lifts your hips, setting your rear against his lap. He arches his back and begins to thrust hard and deep inside. You cry out, gripping to the sheets as he drives inside you. He pulses and you shudder. He snarls and grunts with abandon. You're glad you left the tavern because he's loud enough to shake the rafters.

He pulls out of you and before you can whimper he has you flipped over. He lifts your rear and pulls you back, planting himself firmly into place. You tremble and buck backwards. You feel him trying to press deeper and you realize he's trying to plant his knot.

"Malachi!" You moan. His drool splashes down your back. "Please," you beg.

He snarls, his hands holding your rear and opening you wide. He pushes himself into place, the knot locking him in tight. You wail into the pillow, feeling a surge rock through every nerve.

He leans over top of you, breathing hard and shuddering. "If I move anymore I'll be done."

You look back at him. "Then move."

He growls, kissing you and pushing his tongue between your lips. He grunts as he pushes in then jerks back. His knot keeps him firmly in place but the ridges and bumps create a friction inside that's too good for words.

You moan into his mouth and with another thrust you feel his seed spill inside you. It's thick and sticky and it won't stop. He bucks and jerks you, his hips moving in a primal way. Every thrust a gush and another wave of pleasure for you. You've lost your voice, but your body does all the talking. You squeeze tight around him and jerk. Your body spasms and your eyes roll into the back of your head.

Once his knot pops out and he removes himself you collpase limp onto the bed. He turns you so that your legs are over the edge. His load begins to seep out, but it's thick and tacky like cold syrup. You sigh in the afterglow, waiting for a kiss. Instead he kneels between your legs and pushes his tongue inside you.

"Ah!" You're unprepared. "Malachi?"

He slurps below you, his mouth cupping your mound as he sucks and licks his mess from inside. He licks you clean and makes you shudder and jerk all over again. You get your kiss but it takes you a moment to realize it.

"Malachi?" You whimper.

He kisses your hand and nuzzles to your cheek. "Did I hurt you? You got so quiet."

"No, no," you moan. "It felt so good."

"Really?" His eyes light up. "I thought for sure it was too much." He pets your cheek.

You shake your head and laugh. "It was but...it was the good kind." You cuddle against him, laying your head on his chest. "And you?"

"I've never felt like that," he whispers. His voice finally back to normal. "I felt strong and powerful but weak and vulnerable at the same time. I felt like the only thing that existed was us. All my senses were engulfed by you. I've never felt that before. I never wanted it to end." He laughs to himself. "I've never felt so alive."

You kiss his chest and close your eyes. "I love you."

He kisses the top of your head. "I love you too." He holds you tight. "Thank you for giving me this feeling."

"Same to you," you murmur. He goes still and you begin to drift to sleep with him.


	6. Lizardfolk Boyfriend" Bray the Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

It's been nearly a week now since the storm. You've managed to cobble together something of a livable situation from the wreckage. The island you ended up on had plenty of food and even a supply of fresh water. The only thing was you had washed up on shore the very man you had wished the storm upon.

Lord Bray of the Dragon Tides, a pirate warlord who had captured your ship three months ago. He had taken you and most of the people on board hostage. He was in the middle of negotiations when the storm hit. It took down not only your rescue but his ship and fleet as well. You two appeared to be the only survivors.

"It figures," you mutter. "Even hell doesn't want his scaly ass."

At the same time, you were glad you had washed ashore with someone who could provide if needed, an ounce of protection. Bray was a strong man, terrifying too. He was a large, powerful dragon. Dark scales and sharp horns, part of what made him such a fearsome pirate, to begin with. Now, he was nothing, like you.

You cart up some fresh water for yourself, going inside your shelter to fetch the skien you fashioned so you can fill it up. As you come back out you see him holding up the bucket and gulping it down.

"Hey!" You kick his shin and grab the bucket away. "That was my water! You want some you go fetch your own."

He snarls at you. "You tired old bitch," he snaps his jaws at you. "You best be glad I'm keeping you around to fuck you or I'd eat you for that offense."

"I would honestly prefer you eat me at this point," you toss the water left in the bucket on him. "Because then I wouldn't have to deal with you and your narcissistic ass!"

He stares down at his soaked chest then glares back at you. "You'll be glad to have me one day, sweetie," he pokes your chest with a sharp claw. "You'll be thanking god as well as my dick when you've got nothing but-" you crack him over the head with the bucket and he screams out.

The bucket shatters but it was all worth it. "Keep your dick where it belongs!" You shout at him as he cowers in pain. "Up your ass!" You storm off, leaving him there as he dusts splinters from his head.

That felt so good. You had been wanting to kick the shit out of him since you woke up with him collapsed on top of you in the lifeboat. You had made yourself behave and rear back your anger on the off chance you actually needed him. Now, you felt relieved. You could go off on your own, start living on an opposite end of the island without him.

You take your skien to the river and fill it up there. Once you get the supplies again you'll fashion another bucket. You turn to head back and you decide to stay and linger. There was no need to go back to your shelter. All that was there was Lord Bray. After the bashing, you gave him you doubted he'd want you back anyway.

You take off your clothes and hang them in a tree before you dive into the crystal clear water. You relax, the cold felt so good on your sun-baked skin. You almost wished you had some soap so you could take a proper bath.

"I'm so glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

You gasp and sputter, nearly inhaling water as you look up and see Jasper standing on the shore. He has your clothes in one hand.

"Drop it!" You snarl.

He smirks. "Payback is a bitch, but then again, so are you."

"I swear to god, Bray!" You roar at him.

He clicks his tongue and waggles his finger at you. "Now, now, let's not go saying things we will end up regretting." He holds your clothes up. "I'm going to keep these until I forgive you."

"Bray!" You snarl.

"I have a pretty bad headache, sweetie," he scoffs. He touches the side of his head you swung the bucket into. "Let's start with keeping our voices down." He swings your clothes over his shoulder. "When you come home from your little swim, I expect you to be as sweet as cream." He turns and walks away from you.

"Bray!" You shout after him. "Bray you fucking asshole come back right now!" He ignores you, and when the sky begins to grow dark you know you have to choose. You fashion a quick cover up from leaves and a few vines and you make your way back to the camp.

He's sitting before a fire, roasting fish. He whistles as you stand before him. "Won't the women back home just love this new take on an old classic."

"Shut up," you hiss. "JUst give me back my clothes."

"Oh no," he laughs. "I told you, you won't be getting them back until you make nice with me."

You glare at him and make a beeline for his shelter. He grabs you around the waist and hoists you into the air. You kick and struggle, but he tosses you over his shoulder and gives your rear a sound slap. You yelp and grow still from the shock.

"I'll do it again," he snarls, rubbing his scaly hand over your ass, groping and squeezing. "I would love to be given a reason."

"Let go of me, you filthy old man!" You snap. He slaps your rear again and you bite back your cry.

He laughs, sitting you down on a stone. You fidget your rear sore from his strikes. He pulls the roasting fish from the fire and eats one. His jaws able to strip the fish clean in one bite. He licks his chops, his tongue as black as his soul. He smirks, offering you the other fish.

"You must be hungry after swimming all day."

You scowl at him and you reach for the fish. He yanks it away. "I'll give it to you, on one condition."

You sigh and roll your eyes. "Oh god, what?"

"Kiss me," he growls, his voice low and quiet.

You stare horrified at him, you lip curling up. "Kiss you?" You hiss.

He touches his lips. "Right here, and you have to act like you like it."

"No one could ever act that good." You turn away from him, but your stomach growls.

He waves the fish out. "You need to keep up your strength. Just one kiss. Won't hurt."

You frown, turning back to face him. He inches in close and you close your eyes. You feel his kiss against your lips and you push back against him. To your horror, you find it isn't bad. He pulls back and you yank the fish from his hand, eager to turn away and hide your blush.

"See?" His finger trails up the back of your neck. "Wasn't so hard was it?"

You slap his hand away. "You're gross!"

He grabs your wrist and holds it up. "Don't you get it?" He snarls. "If we're to survive together then that's what we have to do. Survive together. We can't go on hating one another."

You glare at him and yank your hand back. "I'm not playing nice just to make your life easier."

"You need me just as much as I need you," he says.

You lose your words for a moment. You stare blankly at him as you try to process what he's just said. "I...I mean uhm-" you look away.

"We have a choice here," he slips his fingers under your chin and tilt your chin up. "We survive, or, we live."

"What's the difference?" You ask.

He smirks, "to survive is to suffering long enough. To live is to succeed."

You swallow and push his hand away from you. "Why now?" You ask. "Why not do this from the beginning."

"You survived the same goddamn storm I did," he huffs. "Did you feel like playing nice as soon as you wake up in a lost lifeboat? No. You don't. You want to bitch and bemoan until you realize that all you have is right in front of you."

"Then can I have my clothes back?"

He tilts his head and smiles. "No."

"Oh come on!" You snap.

"You haven't been nice yet," he scolds. "Why should I give them back?"

You frown and want to rip your hair out. Instead, you take a deep breath and nod. "Be nice. Be nice." You motion to your shelter. "I have that piece of the sale. That way I don't lay on sand or anything. Why don't we...share."

He smirks, "I'm listening."

, "It'll help keep us from freezing too," you grumble. "It's smarter if we share a bed."

"Very tempting," he stands up. "Let's go there now."

You groan and roll your eyes. You stay awake, inching away from him every time he gets too close. You know you have to sleep, but you're too worried about what he might do. When you do manage to catch a few moments of sleep you wake up with your clothes folded beside you.

You dress in them quickly and step out of the shelter. Bray is coming out of the water, a makeshift cage in his arms full of what looks like lobsters. He smirks and raises the cage up.

"Let's celebrate."

You look over his body. He's naked and glistening from the water. Drops of water on the tips of his scales and spikes makes him look like a jewel. Your eyes linger, following the lines of his body and then between his legs.

"It gets bigger," he laughs.

You blush and turn away, stomping off into the trees. "I'll go get water!"

He laughs at your back. When you return to the camp he's waiting for you. He holds out his hand, offering you some food. He then grabs you, pulling you down for a kiss again. Once more, you enjoy it. You linger, meeting his lips and almost moaning before you pull yourself away.

"I'm glad you're playing along," he growls into your ear.

"Whatever," you huff.

He spears the lobsters, placing them over the fire to cook. He inches up close to you and nuzzles to your neck. "Stay still," he growls. For some reason, you obey. He kicks your skin and kisses down your shoulder and onto your collarbone. You bite your lip, wondering what's come over you.

"You're starved for touch," he says as he pulls back. "A hug would've worked, but this was more fun."

"What?" You huff.

"We've been here for a long time now. All this time you've never touched me and I've never touched you. Didn't it feel nice?"

You keep your mouth shut and you look away from him. He inches in again, his lips against your ear. "I bet you'd melt on my tongue," he whispers. "Your soft skin against my cheek as I burrow into the deepest part of you, it would be heaven."

You bite your lip and pinch your thighs together. "Gross old man," you pant.

"I want you," he snarls. "I'm starved for more than just food." He turns you to face him and your heart is racing. "I want to touch you, I want to hear you moan."

You lift your hand to slap him but you stop. You touch his cheek and kiss him. The heat has grown unbearable. You blame it on delirium and stress. You tell yourself this would never happen if the situation was different.

He bites your lip and kisses your neck again. He nuzzles to your breasts and opens your clothes. He doesn't miss an inch of skin. He kisses and licks every inch of you. He's about to open your thighs when there's a sound. You both turn to listen. It's a howl.

"Fuck," he snarls, panting.

"What was that?" You whimper.

He wraps you back up. "Whatever it was, it was close." He stands up, taking his spear in hand. "Stay here," he then offers you his knife. "Stay safe."

You stand up and grab his wrist."Don't," you snap. "Are you fucking stupid? Don't go in there alone!"

He turns and looks at you. "I won't be gone long."

You hold fast to his wrist. "I said don't!"

He touches your cheek. "I won't leave you alone." He kisses you and leaves while your guard is down.

You stand there, confused and a little disoriented. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. You just knew that your feelings for Bray had finally come to light. You had buried them and force yourself to accept them as false. But the truth was, even when he took you hostage, you had been charmed by him. He was sexy and smoldering, and spending those months with him on his ship and alone on the island. Your feelings had grown.

You pace back and forth as you wait on him. You don't hear the howl again but you hear something of a scuffle in the distance. As the sky becomes dark and you can barely see beyond the fire he comes back into view.

You race to him and run into his arms. "You idiot! How could you do that?" You snap.

He kisses your temple. "I was protecting you, fool," his voice gentle. "I never imagined you'd actually worry about me."

You squeeze tight onto him. "What happened? What was it?"

"Not sure. I set up traps just in case. I'll stay up tonight to keep watch." He kisses you and you meet him eagerly. He picks you up, carrying you back to the tent and he lays you down. "Go to sleep." He kisses your temple. "I'll be outside."

You want to beg him to stay but you remain quiet. You lay down, hearing him singing outside lulls you to sleep.

You wake up in the morning, feeling his lips on your skin. "Everything ok?" You grumble as you wake up.

"I'm exhausted," he growls as he kisses down your skin. His hands roam your body, opening up your clothes again as he hitches your legs around his waist. You feel the bulge in his pants rub against you and you bite your lip.

"I'll feel better once I'm inside," he whispers into your ear.

You moan and loop your arms around his neck. You meet his kisses as your fingers circling around his scales. "I'll feel better when you're inside too."

He hisses and bows his head. "Oh for fuck's sake," he whines. "I'm ready to pop and you go and say that."

You smirk and rut against him. "Then don't keep me waiting."

He makes quick work of his pants, kicking them away and then rubbing his bare cock to your sex. You whimper, feeling his scales against you. The texture of the shaft is rippled and flared. It feels good just rubbing there. He slips inside, pushing slow as he stretches you and stuffs you.

"Anh-" you gasp out loud. You can feel every inch, every ripple, and vein. "Oh god," you gasp and he laughs.

"That's right," he kisses you as his hips touch to your rear.

You moan against his kiss, shuddering as he begins to move. You tighten your legs around his waist and throw your head back. You grunt and moan. His cock stretching you tight. The sensation hurts a little but the more he moves the more the pleasure begins to build. He grunts and pants, kissing you as he finds his rhythm. His hips slap to your rear and the wet sound of him fucking you fills the small shelter.

You kiss him, raking your fingers down his back as you bite his lip. "You feel so good."

He snarls a laugh, biting his cheek. "You could've had me sooner. Just saying."

You pop his cheek playfully and kiss him again. You can feel him throbbing inside. You suspect he had been holding on all night. He played guard dog, but all the while he was probably focused on you. His cock hard and aching as he imagined you and your body. It probably took him every ounce of strength to not wake you up sooner.

"Cum," you snarl into his ear. "I want it."

He whimpers and pants, his tongue lolling out. You squeeze tighter around him, your inner walls suffocating his cock. You feel him throb and jerk. His hips spasming as he pushes deep inside and thrashes. He spills, his thick cum stuffing you fully.

He breathes hard, his arms wobbling as he tries to keep from collapsing on top of you. You giggle, rolling your hips to milk every last drop from him. You push him down and climb on top of him. You suck on him, stroking him.

"Ah!" He whimpers. "St-stop."

"I bet there's many a man who would love to hear Lord Bray beg this way." You take him in your mouth, sucking and lapping him up.

"Please," he moans.

"You got yours," you purr against his sack, gobbling it up and then letting it pop back out. "You're not done until I am."

He hisses, his cock getting hard again. You smirk, licking and stroking him until it's shuddering and aching. He whimpers, watching as you mount him. His cum dripping down as you impale yourself.

"This is how I die," he grips your hips as you rock yourself against him.

"A bang and a whimper," you purr, bouncing yourself against him. You shudder, feeling him reach a spot inside you that makes your eyes roll back into your head.

You feel his hands wrap around your hips. They big in and hold fast. He pushes you down and then he arches his hips and begins driving into you from below. You wail out, gasping loudly. You slam your hands against his chest as you brace yourself up. You feel the air being sucked from your body, every nerve on fire. You claw at his chest, groaning as he pulls from you a deep, quaking pleasure. You fall onto his chest, his cock popping out and spurting all over your ass and thighs.

You both gasp and pant, tangled up with each other along with a nice dusting of sand. He kisses the top of your head and strokes the hair away from your face. "Worth the wait?"

You moan and nuzzled to his neck. "Stay quiet, you're ruining it."

He laughs and holds you tight. "I promise, I won't leave you alone. Even if we somehow make it off this island, you won't be able to get rid of me."

You lift up and pop his cheek playfully. "Look at you, being sentimental."

He kisses you. "Oh don't worry, it's only temporary."

You giggle and sit up, shuddering with an aftershock. "We should wash up and eat. You can take a nap then."

He scoffs and cusses. "You ride me twice and expect me to walk?" He stands up, taking your hand. You lace your fingers with his and lead him away to the cool spring.


	7. Tengu Boyfriend: Akio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

They called you the Songbird of Heckler's Tavern. It's not the prettiest place in the world but your voice makes it feel that way. You had started singing in the tavern one night when the main singer had gotten too drunk to go on. You had been working as her assistant for a long time. So that evening when she toppled and wouldn't budge you put on one of her gowns and took to the stage. Ever since then you've become a staple. You took her top billing and you've been singing there every night.

Every night as you went on stage you would count the people in the crowd. You'd first count the regulars and then the new faces. That's when you spot someone new. It's a surprise to you that your eye becomes drawn to him. You've seen enough new faces to fill several books. This one is different. His pitch feathers glow in the light of the lanterns. His sharp beak polished to a fine shine. Then he wears a long, elegant robe. Something you've never seen in this town, let alone the tavern.

The music starts and you miss your cue. You stumble and recover. As the songs go on you notice the feathered man inch closer and closer to the stage. Soon, he's sitting at the table right in front. You can see his robe is painstakingly hand-painted with an intricate mural. You meet his eyes for a brief moment and you force yourself to look away, singing back to the crowd.

When it's time for your break you come across your usual hindrance. You're bought drinks in an attempt to flatter. As you take your usual meal and drink. You're used to the flirting. It still takes some strength for you to smile when they touch your hair or ask for a kiss.

As you're going through the 'no thank yous' and 'that's so kind but nos', the raven parts through them. Your eyes widen as he comes close. You duck your head, trying to eat your food as the crowd around you dissipates.

"Back off you vultures," he growls into the crowd, extending a long arm out. His wing then blocks you from the crowd. You stare up, looking at the massive limb and the dark, long feathers. "Let the lady breathe for god sake." He turns and looks at you. "Unless I'm the bother, that is."

You shake your head. "No. Thank you," you whisper, keeping your voice low.

"Why try and placate them?" He asks. He moves all the offered drinks out of your way and turns to order his own.

"Their customers," you murmur. "You gotta keep them happy."

"Even when they touch you?" He asks.

You hesitate on a bite and you chuckle. "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind that."

He keeps his wing around you, but you can sense the others have already begun to fall back. You've not had a meal in peace in such a long time. This was nice.

He glances back at you. "I was told the Songbird of Heckler's was not something I could miss on my journey." The ice in his drink clinked as he raised it to you. "I was not disappointed."

You blush and shrug up your shoulders around your neck. "Where are you traveling from?" You ask.

"From the east," he replies. "I've been charged to make trades for the Rakshasa king."

You look up at him with awe. "Really?" You gasp.

He chuckles. "He's trying to expand his reach. He wants to make allies in all the corners. He's hired me to make several business connections."

You inch closer. "What are you trading?" You feel excitement bubble up inside you. You've heard so many tales about the Rakshasa court. People speak of how intimidating and frightening the King is. Yet how respected he is among his people. He married a human woman, a commoner in fact. He had twin cubs with her. You often dreamed of such a thing happening to you. Being scooped from nothing by a dashing and handsome creature. Fall in love and never worry again.

"Spices, teas," he replies. "Even some weaponry." He says with a wink. He reaches into his robe and holds out a wooden box to you. "Take it."

You eye him for a moment before taking the box. You open it up. Inside are tried herbs and leaves. A strong floral smell wafts up to your nose.

"It's a special tea. The queen loves it."

You take another long sniff then close the box. "Have you met her?" You look up at him hopefully. "The queen?"

"Oh," he laughs. "Many a time. He's certainly a charming woman."

You smile softly. "Is it true she was a servant in the King's castle?"

"Oh," he shrugs. "Looking at her you'd never be able to tell. I have heard mention she used to run correspondence for the King when he was trying to find betrayers in his court. They say she's the only one who knows the entire layout and secret passages of the castle."

Your eyes widen in awe. You open your mouth to ask him another question when you get yanked back into reality. It is time for you to go on stage again. For the first time in a long time, you regret going back. You're unable to bid the man goodbye as you're forced from the table.

As you return to the stage, you look out into the crowd to find him. He's gone. He's not where he had been sitting and you can't find him in the crowd again no matter how hard to search. You clutch the little wooden box in your hand. Happy to have one little gift from him.

The next day, you go out into town for a few supplies. You're roaming through the market when one of the tavern regulars stops you in your tracks.

"There she is. Even has pretty during the day as she is at night." He places his fingers under your chin and you raise your hand to slap them away but you stop. "Why don't you come give me a private little song?"

"I'm rather busy," your voice trembles. "If you don't mind."

He runs his fingers through your hair and you jerk away. You sidestep him and tuck your hair behind your ear.

"Excuse me," you say as your heart chokes your throat.

He gives you a dirty look but you continue on through the market. Your grateful for the large crowd that afternoon and you begin to relax as you go through all the carts. You then hear a familiar voice cut through the regular market noise. His voice books out and commands attention. As you part through the throngs of people you see the man from the bar last night standing before a cart.

"See here?" He takes a woman's hand into his and rubs an oil into her skin. "It doesn't just have to be for cooking." His sharp, pitch fingers massage into the woman's skin. "How does that feel now?" His voice is sultry and smooth.

You watch as the woman's face turns red and she giggles like a young girl. You smile, glancing back at the man as he begins selling bottles of the fine oil faster than he can pick them up. He then holds up another item for sale.

"This is the Queen's Tea!" He says. It's a box similar to the one he gave you. "The Queen in the east formulated this with me herself. Only the finest. At least you would think that. But the Queen was once someone like you. She knows the truth of what will heal and with will captivate." He turns and your eyes lock. A smile spreads across his beak and he extends a long arm out towards you.

You take his hand and your heart begins to pound like no tomorrow. He pulls you up to his stage and turns to the crowd. He's still gripping your hand.

"You're the Songbird of Heckler's Tavern," he smiles at you. "Correct?"

You giggle as you nod.

"You need to take care of your voice." He reaches to touch your neck then he stops. "May I?" He asks.

You smile. "Yeah." You tip your chin up and his fingers caress down your throat.

"The throat is very important. A proper tea can work magic on even the most common of voices. Imagine what it could do for a voice like the clearest bell."

Your heart shudders as he tips your chin back down.

"Not only for the throat but for the body itself." He opens the box and shows it to the front of the crowd. "These herbs and leaves may look like a brush pile to you. But to my Queen, they are an elixir worth their weight in gold." He looks at you. "Have you had a chance to try it yet?"

You shake your head and he reaches inside his cart. He pulls out a steaming kettle and a cup. He tosses some of the tea into the cup then pours the hot water over top. He then takes out a corked jar full of dark gold honey. After the tea steeps, he pours in a dollop of honey and offers the cup to you.

"Try it now." You set your basket down and take the cup. You blow on the hot brew and take your first sip. "Mmm," you sigh.

"No good?" He smirks.

You look up at him and feel your cheeks burn. "It's amazing."

The crowd erupts and he begins selling box after box of the tea until his shelves are empty. You wait for the crowd to fizzle out. You want to finish the cup of tea he made just for you. As the crowd fades he begins packing up his cart.

"Already?" You ask.

"I always try to do a small presentation wherever I end up." He stretches out his wings then tucks them back in. "I find it builds a trust. People are more likely to ask for my wares again. Word spreads. Demand grows. Then what do you have? A thriving market!"

You giggle. "Will you be leaving then?"

"I'm here for one more day." He turns to you and drapes a sheer scarf around your hair. "Then I have to be on my way."

You feel your stomach squeeze. "Too bad," you murmur.

"Akio," he replies.

"Excuse me?"

"That's my name," he replies. "From one bird to another."

You touch the scarf. It feels so fine and soft. "Will you come to hear me sing tonight."

A sad look spreads across his face and he glances back at you. "I'm afraid I can't," he sighs. "I have to leave come first light. So I must go to bed as early as I can."

You force yourself to smile. "Oh, that's too bad."

He takes your hand and kisses your knuckles. "I won't soon forget you. I'll be hearing your beautiful song wherever I go."

You know you only met this man for the briefest of moments but your heart breaks. It's hard for you to sing that evening and even the next night. You've never felt this way about someone. Even just picturing him in your head sends your heart racing.

One day you receive a package from Akio. Inside are spices and teas. Oils and perfumes. Inside Akio included a letter attached to one of his feathers.

"I told you I would not forget you. In fact, I am unable to stop thinking about you. I hear your song in my sleep. When I wake I am horribly disappointed. I know you have better things to think about than some bird selling his wares. You must have much more important men in your life. I am certain you are thinking to yourself 'who is this loser?' and I wouldn't blame you. I am unremarkable compared to a Songbird like you. If even for a moment you remember me, I will be the happiest man alive. Love, Akio."

Your heart feels as if it is ready to pop. You smile, hugging the letter to you. You neatly set everything he sent you out where you can see it. You keep the letter on your side table to look at whenever you want. You tie his feather to your bedpost so that it hangs over you as you sleep.

Several months later, as you're performing on stage the door opens. A cold, snowy wind bellows in and a man wrapped in furs comes in. You see him laughing with the bartender as he peels away the furs. Your voice squeaks as you see Akio. You clear your throat and continue singing, trying to brush your excitement aside. The two of you have kept a correspondence since his first package. He's never mentioned once returning.

When your break comes you try to play it cool. You walk to the bar like always. The usual crowd gathering around you as you try to get to your meal. His dark wing slices through the crowd like a warm knife in butter.

"Let the lady through. Have you vultures learned nothing?"

You bite back your smile but you find it impossible to keep it down. You beam up at him and he touches your cheek as he brushes your hair from your face. You want to jump into his arms and kiss him. This you are able to hold back.

"You're freezing." You clutch his cold hand.

"I'm traveling south as we speak," he teases as he sits beside you.

"I'm glad you're here." You whisper as he wraps his wing around, blocking you from the crowd. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"To hear that delightful squeak in your voice when you're surprised."

You shove his arm. "I wish you had told me."

"I wasn't sure if I would be able to. I didn't want to get your hopes up." He puts his arm around you and you lean into his side. "You're warm. Thank goodness."

You cuddle closer to him. "How long can you stay?" You ask.

"Two days," he replies. "But I'm afraid I'll have to stay in my cart."

You shake your head as you look up at him. "You can stay with me. It's far too cold out there for you to stay in your cart!"

"You sure?" He asks, his eyes wide. "I mean...I would love to but-"

You squeeze his hand. "Please.I want you there."

A soft smile spreads across his beak. "You're kind as well. I may not survive." He kisses your knuckles. "You're wearing the perfume I sent."

You blush. "I love it. It reminds me of you."

He pulls your plate towards you. "Eat up. You can charm me later."

You giggle, turning to eat. You peck at it, your stomach floating too much for you to feel hungry at all. You want your next set to be over as soon as possible. The end of the night can't come soon enough. When it does though, Akio is waiting for you. He helps wrap you up in your coat and you show him to your home.

"Make yourself comfortable," you smile at him. "I'll make up a bed for you in a moment." You add logs to the fire and set a kettle over it.

"You live alone?" He looks around the small cottage.

"I don't have any family left." You look up. "I've lived on my own for a long while now." You look up at him. "Would you like something warm to drink before bed?"

"Oh, yes," he smiles. "To bed honest, all I want is to steal a few more moments alone with you."

Your breath squeezes from you. Your lungs no longer work as your heart beats them to death. You bite your lip as a smile threatens to split your cheeks. "I'd like that too."

He comes up to you. "May I?" He asks, lifting his hands.

You inch closer, nodding as he puts his hands on your face and neck. His thumb smooths over your bottom lip and your lashes flutter.

"May I kiss you?" He whispers.

"Please," you kiss his thumb.

He leans in and you stand on tiptoe. You wrap your arms around his neck and meet his kiss. You want to stomp and fuss when he pulls away but you let him.

"I've wanted to do that since the first moment I laid eyes on you."

"Really?" You gasp.

He chuckles, kissing your cheek and neck. "I figured you were sick of the attention of all the greasy bar patrons." He meets your gaze. "So I kept my distance."

You press your hands against his chest. "Usually...I'm uncomfortable," you mutter. "They always touch and hug me and I sometimes can't stand myself. But I want you to touch me. You make my heart race and ache like no one before."

"Some old bird like me?" He whispers into your ear.

"You're captivating, Akio," you whisper back.

He pulls himself back and covers his beak with his hand.

"Whats wrong?" You gasp.

"Keep speaking like that and I'll become one of those greasy patrons," he laughs. "That made my blood rise so high I'm afraid I wanted to do more than kiss you."

Your cheeks darken and you smile.

"Don't smile so smug!" He scoffs. "Don't be proud of this." He then winks.

"I wouldn't mind sharing my bed with you, Akio." You fidget, squeezing your thighs together to satisfy some of the ache there. "I would love to, actually."

He growls. "The songbird is a temptress." He kisses you again and you moan.

The kettle whistles and you both jump. You have to laugh as you take it from over the fire and set it aside.

"Do you still want the tea?" You ask.

You take a deep breath and exhales. "Yes and no. I want the tea to distract me. My appetite though is elsewhere."

You smirk and take his hand.You lead him to your bedroom and have him sit on your bed. You step back, stripping for him. Your clothes hit the ground and you stand before him bare. His eyes are wide and his beak hangs open as his looks up at you. You open up his robe and pet down his silky feathers, opening him up.

"Ah," his body shudders and he turns his head away. He moans and grunts as his hands grip the sheets.

You smirk to yourself as you kiss his neck and chest. He always seemed so confident and cool outside. In here though you were the confident one. You sit between his legs as you finish undressing him. You push away his robe and see his cock. It's long and curved. It's dark purple and fades into lavender towards the head. You kneel down, stroking it as you lick from the thick base to the tip.

He gasps and shudders. Each touch makes his wings flutter and snap. You feel powerful as you lick him. You take him between your lips, sucking him. He lets out a cry, nearly doubling over. His long fingers tangled in your hair as his breath hitches.

You pull back and giggle. "I didn't think I would be any good."

He growls. "Don't tease me." You sit up and kiss him. He nips your lip then moans as you push him onto his back. "Hey," he whimpers. He wraps his hands around your hips as your straddle his waist.

"Hey is for horses," you tease. You dip down, kissing him. You then take his hand and guide it down. You lift your hips and slide his fingers into your slit. He chokes back a sound as you rub yourself to him.

"Really warm," he shudders.

You chuckle then a long moan slips out. His fingers bump against your aching clit and slip between your wet folds. Your breath shudders as a finger slips inside. You let a moan escape and Akio grunts.

"You're going to drive me crazy," he growls.

You bite your lip as you grind against his hand. "Maybe that's the point."

He sighs and rolls his head back. His fingers press inside you and you whimper. You pull back, seeing a string of cum leading from your sex to his fingers. He's breathing heavy, taking his hands back and gripping tight onto the sheets.

You lower yourself, guiding his cock inside. His hips buck as you lower yourself down and then he lets out a pleasured sigh. You pet up his chest and touch his cheek. He nuzzles to your warm palm and moves his hands, placing them back on your hips as you begin to move. You bounce and grind. You try to find something that works. His long fingers squeeze into your hips as you start to find a rhythm. Your breath hitches and you moan. His voice echoes you. He grunts and moans, repeating your name over and over.

The bed begins to rattle as you move faster and harder. You lean forward, moving back against him as you find a spot inside he rubs against so good. You kiss him and his hands claw up your back. You moan into his mouth as you feel surge rock your body.

He lifts his hips, bucking up from underneath you. You whimper loudly. Another surge courses through your body, heightening every nerve. You tremble and jerk, crying out his name to him. He kisses you again, gasping and sighing.

You feel your body seize up and the surges that came now come all at once. Your body shaking. Your arms give out and you fall on top of him. Inside, you feel his pulse and release. Something warm gushes inside and you can feel it glob out.

You both pant and shiver. He kisses you more, rolling you onto your back. He kisses your lovingly and you give it back. Staring up into his eyes you can't help but smile.

"That was...wow," he snuggles to you, cuddling into the curve of your neck.

"Yeah, wow," you giggle.

Akio pulls the covers up around you and you wrap your arms around him. You lay your head on his chest. Smiling in pure bliss before you remember, tomorrow is your last night with him. You begin to sniffle, forcing yourself to keep quiet. It's no use.

"Whats wrong?" He asks.

"I don't want you to go," you cry. "I feel so happy and...and it's going to be gone."

He sighs and strokes away your tears. "I don't want to leave you either. But my work for the King is so important."

"Mine isn't," you huff in anger. "I love it but..." you sit up, wiping your face.

He sits up with you and kisses your cheek. "We always need more songbirds," he whispers. You turn and look at him. "I know I'm crazy but...this is so real for me. I don't want to ever lose this." He places his hand over your heart. "Come with me. To the east. Sing for the Queen, sing to the twins. Become a voice for the Rakshasa court. Stay with me, as selfish as that may sound."

Your heart feels calm. You don't feel nervous when you hear his words. You think about the Queen and imagine her life. How she came from the bottom and reached all the way to the stars. You had always dreamed to someday even get as close as the stage you sang on. But even that was far from the stars.

You take a deep breath and nod to Akio."I have nothing keeping me here," your voice cracks. "You're the first real thing that's come into my life in so long." You clutch his hands. "I want to sing, for you, for the Rakshasa court."

He grins and kisses you, his long fingers running through your hair. "I don't want to cage a songbird like you."

"It isn't a cage," you smile as you nuzzle into his palm. "You're setting me free."


	8. Centaur & Deertaur Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Male Monsters x Female Reader

You and your mother lived alone in the woods, your home was always warm and cozy and your mother always had something delicious smelling cooking in the cauldron. But for some reason, people hated you. They called your mother a witch and a whore, and more than once when you two had to go to town they threw things at you.

"Don't be afraid of them, baby," your mother said. "They are weak. Do not hate them, for it will make you weak."

You grew up wondering why people didn't like your mother, she was the most wonderful person in the world. She was kind and beautiful, she could sing and do all sorts of amazing things. But no matter how amazing she was, people still hated her.

At least the centaurs liked you. They came to your home all the time. Your mother fed them and tended to their wounds. She gave them homemade balms and salves. She even tended to their hair. Sometimes she went away with a centaur for a while, but they always came back happier than when they left.

As you grew up you learned to tend to the centaurs as well. Soon you took over your mother's place once you got older. She taught you everything, knowing the centaurs would be left in capable hands.

Centaurs were a handsy lot. Always touching and kissing and hugging whenever they were around you. You didn't mind, you enjoyed kissing them. Sometimes you even wondered if more could happen.

There were two centaurs in particular who always seemed to be vying for your attention. One was a soft-spoken and gentle deer, his antlers just growing out and his features soft and angelic. The other a broad shouldered and bold Dun horse, covered in scars and a bright smile always on his lips.

The Dun always greeted you with a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around you and nearly lifting you off the ground. The Deer would nuzzle you and kiss your cheeks and neck before giving you a loving peck on the lips.

The Deer was more likely to be by your side, sitting with you and resting his head on your shoulder. The Dun would show off and prance about, telling your stories before he would pick you up and tell you how he would take you away and show you the wonders of the world.

"Don't you think you're too rough with her?" The Deer argued one day when the Dun snatched you from the ground and tossed you into the air playfully.

"I'm not being rough, I'm playing," the Dun huffed as he held you. "She doesn't mind it."

The Deer frowned and stomped his front hoof into the ground. "Put her down! I got here first this morning."

"Well maybe she's bored just reading poetry," The Dun quipped as he set you down.

"I don't like you two arguing," you tell them both. "If you can't get along and bickering over me then I don't want to be around you."

"What?" they both gasped in unison.

You start walking back towards your house. "Learn to get along and share," you call back to them, "or I won't play with you anymore." Their bickering was annoying, but you didn't want to write them out forever, you just hoped they learned to get along.

The next day as you leave the house to tend to your daily chores the Deer and the Dun are outside waiting for you. You sigh and fold your arms across your chest.

"Well?" You ask. "Did you do what I asked?"

They both nod, quiet and chastised.

"WE don't want to lose you," the Dun murmured.

"We finally talked and we realize our feelings for you are the same," the Deer replied. "We can't be without you, so we can't be without each other either."

You sigh with relief and go to them, hugging them as they pepper you with kisses and run their hands along your body.

"I'm glad you two figured that out," you meet each of their kisses and pet their cheeks affectionately. "I should give you boys a reward. What would you like?"

"You," they both said and you suddenly feel nervous.

"Me?" You giggle. "But I'm right here."

The Deer licks your neck, his soft hands petting up under your skirt and touching your bare skin. The Dun dips down and kisses your lips, holding your face in his hands as the heat grows.

You moan and pull back, looking at their matching lustful expressions. You hold up a finger and catch your breath. "I have to finish my chores. When I'm done...well...we can discuss this in private!" You shoo them away despite the slickness grow between your thighs. As you work the dull ache makes you pause several times as you remember their touch, their kisses, their hands on your body. The ache grows and the slickness won't go away.

When you finish your work you go and find them at the mossy bank you always meet them. They look up excitedly and have you sit between them. They nuzzle and kiss you, making you smile as their tenderness. Then their hands begin to roam again, their kisses growing impassioned and desperate.

You whimper softly as the Deer lifts your skirts again, his hands caressing you your legs and hips. His gentle eyes meet yours and you blush, resting your head on the Dun's chest. You gasp as the Deer's fingers slick through your wetness.

"She's wet already," the Deer says to his friend. "It's really warm," he licks his pretty lips as his fingers touch more, pressing to the dull ache. "Lift her," he says and the Dun picks you up, holding you so head is over his shoulder, one of his arms is under your rear while the other hugs around your waist.

The Deer removes your skirts and places himself between your legs, his warm tongue licking up your thigh and tasting your wet folds.

You cry out, moaning softly as the Deer nuzzles against your sex. The Dun turns his head, kissing you. This thick tongue pushes into your mouth and you grunt and moan for both of them. You breathe deep as the Deer's licking makes the heat in your belly quicken, the dull ache becoming a pleasurable throbbing.

The Deer moans against you and you tremble, feeling waves crashing over you and crying out. The Dun chuckles and kisses your neck and shoulder.

"Impressive little friend, she's quite pleased now."

The Deer pulls back and rises up, kissing the Dun and letting him lick your juices from his face. "Your turn," he moans, giving the Dun another quick kiss before he takes you into his arms.

You stand to face the Deer, kissing him heatedly as his hands stroke down your back. The Dun bends down, opening you up with his hands and pressing a thick finger inside you. You moan into the Deer's mouth as the Dun moves his finger inside you. You begin to thrust your hips to meet his hand.

The Dun slips another finger inside and you nip the Deer's lip. "It feels so good," you moan and the Deer smiles at you, petting your face.

"She's wants some more," he calls to the Dun.

You feel a third finger and you cry out, smashing your cheek to the Deer's chest as the Dun rocks your body. Another finger soon joins and you let a small wail out, your knees are trembling as the Dun soon fits his whole fist inside you, stuffing you fully.

"She's ready I think," the Dun chuckles, moving himself wrist deep inside you.

The Deer holds you tight as you begin to release again, feeling you tremble and slide further down his chest. You whimper and cry out, nearly falling as the Dun pulls his hand out.

You gasp and pant, wondering if they've had their fill but hoping they had more for you. You kiss the Deer again, suckling on his tongue before the Dun pulls you away and places you belly-first onto a moss covered rock. He lifts your hips slightly and he pets your ass.

"Ready?" He murmurs as he kisses your cheek.

You nod, "will I have you both?"

The Dun grins and kisses you deeply. "You will, I promise."

You sigh and relax, feeling the Deer stroke your rear and climb over you. You feel his cock slide between your buttcheeksbefore he moves his hips and it slicks along your folds. You whimper softly, looking up as the Dun kneels down and kisses you, your grasp his shoulders as the Deer pushes inside you, stretching you and filling you full.

"She's so tight," he whimpers above you, shakily moving his hips. "She feels so warm," his hands grasp your hips and shake you slightly, finding a confidant pace.

"Don't be nervous," the Dun coaxed to him and held his hand. "Remember she cares about you."

The Deer pants softly, squeezing the Dun's hand as he moves his hips a little faster. You sigh and squeeze around him, feeling him shudder and pant.

"I can't-" the Deer pants as he thrusts harder and deeper, "I'm going to-" he seizes and spasms, his cock still buried deep inside you as he cums. You whimper as you feel him stuff you, the seed of a centaur is supposed to be very potent you heard your mother once say.

The Deer pulls out and kisses the Dun as he walks around. "You did well, little friend," the Dun murmurs. "Go tend to her."

"Thank you," the Deer kneels before you, smiling softly and petting your cheek. "Sorry I couldn't last long for you."

"You felt good anyways," you kiss him as the Dun takes his place, his thick, long cock making you flinch nervously.

"Look at me," the Deer whispers to you.

You meet his gaze and hold his hands, kissing him lovingly as the Dun uses his hands to open you up and guide himself into place. As he pushes in you shudder, moaning into the Deer's mouth.

"I can smell your seed inside her, little friend," the Dun laughs. "You had a lot of it in you, it's still seeping out."

The Deer chuckled, "she pulled it all from me."

"Lets hope she'll do the same for me," the Dun grunts as he thrusts in deeper. You feel him inside you so big and heavy that you belly bulges slightly.

You kiss the Deer more, biting his lip and sucking his tongue as the Dun places himself and starts to move. You cry out with each thrust, his powerful cock making you begin to lose focus on the world. Thank goodness the Deer was there, kissing you and murmuring sweet nothings to keep you sane.

The Dun grunts and moans, his big hands holding your hips. You feel the heat in your belly quickening and flash like lightening, your hips shuddering and legs spasming as you release on the Dun's fat cock.

The Dun wails out, nearly roaring. His grip on your hips tightens and he pushes so deep inside you, it feels like you've split in two. His cum pours out, gushing out thick and hot, making your belly swell a little more.

He pulls out and pants, falling beside you and resting his head on your back. The Deer kisses him and strokes the hair from his face. You then kiss the Dun and sigh contentedly as you suck his tongue.

"She's still breathing," the Deer teases. "Though maybe next time we let her take the lead."

The Dun grunts, still unable to form a coherent thought.

"I rather enjoyed your reward," you giggle happily as you swoon, still swimming in the afterglow.

The Dun picks you up and holds you while the Deer lays in your lap.

"So..." the Dun starts nervously, the first time you've ever heard his voice crack. "You'll want us again?"

You think for a moment as their soft expression became nervous and worrisome. A smile spreads across your face and you kiss them both. "After this, I'll want you both all the time," you giggle and they cover you with kisses again.


	9. Dragon Boyfriend: Iorgos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

You wake up, groaning as you lift yourself. Your head is throbbing and your vision is blurry for a few moments. The room comes into focus and you stare out across a cavern filled with gold and jewels and treasures beyond measure. Your breath catches in your throat and you remember what happened before you fell unconscious.

A dragon had attacked the castle, you were charged with protecting the princess and making sure she made it to the catacombs of the castle. But in her typical fashion, the princess refused and insisted she stay in her room with all her finery. She screamed and kicked, punching you several times when you told her that her chambers were not safe. She told you the catacombs were filthy and unfit for her, but you were more than welcome to go into the catacombs and stay, considering you were just a walking corpse to her anyways.

She made it to her room, locking you out and yelling insults at you until the ceiling caved in. After that you're unsure what happened, you don't know the fate of the castle or the princess but part of you is certain she was crushed to death. Then again, you were almost certain you were crushed as well. Instead, you find yourself placed in the center of the dragon's hoard.

You're placed on a bed of pillows and fine blankets, a luxury and comfort you've never known before, even in the castle. You would rather not know why you were here though and step out of the bed, sliding down a mountain of coins and into a bank of jewels. You crawl down, touching the cold floor when a low growl echoes around the cavern.

You gasp and turn, turning towards the entrance before digging through the piles to find a weapon of some sort you could use to defend yourself. Footsteps echo, coming closer and closer and you find a dagger in the gold, brandishing it out as the creature came around the corner.

"But that down," it says, tilting its dark head towards you.

You don't, you hold it out further and hold your breath as it comes closer. You stepback as it sits before you and lowers itself down so it comes face to face with you. He breathes, a small puff of fire melting the dagger's edge. You scream and drop it, holding your hand to your chest.

"I didn't bring you here to scare you," he growls.

"I find that hard to believe," you scoff. "What else does a dragon do with the things is captures? Especially the living ones."

"I don't make a habit of capturing living things. I hunt living things."

Your body goes cold as ice and your knees begin to tremble.

He lowers his head down, "you have no reason to fear me," he nuzzles to your cheek and you nearly scream out. You press your hand to his face and he lets out a gentle sigh.

"What is this?" You strain to speak.

"I brought you here to be a treasure," he replies. "The centerpiece of my collection."

You frown and stare at him, meeting his gaze. "I'm not the princess though," you insist. He simply nuzzles you more, scenting you as he pleased.

"I know that," he growls, his tongue lapping over your neck. It's rough and warm, reminding you of the princess' cat.

"Then why?" You put your hand on his muzzle again.

"Your scent," he sniffs along your front, "it's different from all the other humans." He then picks you up, placing you back in the bed of pillows and blankets. "Stay here."

"Or what?" You scoff.

"Or you won't have anything to eat," he licks your cheek again and then leaves, going the way he came.

You collapse on the bed, your heart hammering so fast you were sure you would die. Your chest hurts and you feel like you might vomit. You had never been so close to a dragon before, let alone touch one. His scales were silky to your palm, his body warm from the fire inside him. His scales were dark, but there was a shimmer to them that said perhaps it was just filth.

You rest, letting a few tears slip as you lay there. After a while, you hear him come back and you sit up, watching as he came to you, placing a bundle of food in your lap. There are bread and cheese, several fruits, a whole cooked chicken.

"Is it enough?" He asks as he lays his head on the edge of your bed.

You stare in disbelief, your eyes wide as he looked up at you like a dog who has brought you a bone. "No...I mean...it's more than I've ever had so..." You take a piece of cheese and bite it to appease him.

"You won't worry about a thing again," he replied, wiggling his head as if expecting praise.

You reach out tentatively and pet his snout. "Are all dragons like this?" You ask.

"Depends," he answers, nuzzling into your palm. "Some dragons capture humans for notoriety or for the fight. Others eat them, and others don't give a shit for your kind."

"And what are you?" You break off a chicken leg and offer it to him in a moment of pure curiosity.

"I don't much care for humans," he licks the treat from your palm, tickling you as he nips your fingertips gently. "But for some reason..." he seems just as confused as you are about the situation. "I suppose you can call it infatuation."

"Infatuation?" You can't help but laugh a bit. "To me?" You slap your hand to your chest.

He snarls at you, his lip curling up, "is it so ridiculous?"

"Kind of," you chew on some bread for a moment. "You're a big, powerful dragon. I'm just one small human."

He nuzzles to you again, and you find yourself beginning to enjoy it. "You're my human now," he sniffs your hair. "You can call me yours if it pleases you."

"Mine?" You shove food into your mouth, too dumbfounded to think of anything else to do.

Things like this continued, he kept you comfortable beyond your dreams. He fed you and gave you many gifts of fine clothes and beautiful jewels. You talked often, always at a loss that this dragon found you so fascinating. He found many an excuse to touch you, to nuzzle to you and lick you and to your surprise you were beginning to enjoy it more and more. You find yourself touching him more, leaning against him and petting him often.

He shows you all the alcoves and caverns of his cave, leading you to an underground waterfall that glowed from the strange gems imbedded in the walls. You get into the water, asking him if he ever does.

"Not until I shed," he answers as he sits on the bank, watching you swim and enjoy the cool water. "Then I have to stay in the water until my scales harden again."

"I had no idea," You say, taking his claw to climb out of the water.

"No humans really know, and those who do usually don't last long," he nuzzles your cheek lovingly despite his dark words.

You hug around his neck as his head rests on your shoulder. "Well then, what will you do to keep me silent?" You tease.

He scoffs, putting his claws around your waist. "You want to play that game?"

You laugh and place a kiss on the tip of his snout as he touches your bare skin, nuzzling to your chest and belly, marking you all over with his scent.

He's so warm, and his touch feels better than ever after being in the cold water. Your heart begins to hammer again, but for a much better reason. You pinch your thighs together as your sex begins to tingle.

He snorts and nudges at your thighs, your scent strong there. He licks his chops and then along your thighs and mound. You whimper, thighs opening to his tongue as it laps between them, the rough sensation of it feeling so good against your folds. He snarls, tasting you and licking up your heat. You grip onto his horns for balance as your sighs turn into pleasure moans that make his body vibrate with excitement.

He pulls away and you want to fight to bring him back but he scoops you up and carries you back through the cavern to your bed where he lays you back and continues to lick at your slick, warm slit. You sigh, enraptured, even as his teeth nibble into you. His tongue pushes inside and your eyes roll back as his heat floods you. Your body begins to tremble and your voice cracks as you grip onto his snout, a long, strained cry leaves your throat and you ride his tongue through the crashing waves of pleasure flood you.

He chuckles as he licks you clean, savoring your flavor as his claws trail up your body. You smile up at him, cheeks burning bright red. You rollover onto your belly and lift your hips into the air, presenting yourself before him. You reach back, opening yourself up for him.

"You sure?" He murmured as his claw petting up your leg and grasping your ass. "You're so small and...tight," he hisses the last word in a lustful way.

You wiggle your hips, "if it's you, I want it."

You then feel his weight on top you as he mounts you. You hold your breath and look down, between your legs as he positions himself. You bite your lip hard as his cock rubs against you and between your thighs. You reach back, touching the tip with your hand and guiding him. He's already leaking, thick cum smearing in your palm.

He grunts, moving the more you touch him. You get him in place and feel him ease inside slowly, his tip stretches you, but soon you begin to howl in ecstasy, his cock so thick, the ridges and bumps all over it only thrilled you more. Even the slight pain felt good.

Your cries and moans drive him on, pushing so deep inside you that you feel him in your stomach. He's lost his words, only primal growls, and thunder as he moves inside you. His cock gives off a powerful heat and the cum that leaks out helps slick the way.

You cry out to him, impassioned compliments and praise as you come undone for him. Convulsing with his powerful thrusts. His massive balls slapping your rear as he thrusts harder and faster, his own peak building. You can feel it, his cock throbbing and pulsing inside you, cum already oozing out with each driven thrust.

You bellow in lust as you feel him stuff you, his cum shooting out in jets, your belly expanding slightly. He has to pull out to finish, his thick, milky cum coating your ass and legs and dripping out of your spent and used sex.

You're nearly catatonic, your eyes rolled back as you pant and wheeze. He nuzzles and licks you, bringing you back to your sense. You moan, kissing him and taking his tongue into your mouth, suckling it in gratitude.

"I can't believe you did that," he purrs, nuzzling to your belly. "You felt so good I could barely hold on."

"I can't believe I want more," you pant, stroking his head and horns lovingly. "Feeling so full...mmm," you sigh.

He chuckles, his voice dark. "So brave," he licks down your body and you tremble, your body still raw and sensitive. "But also a mess."

You giggle and reach between your legs, coating your fingers in his thick cum before licking each fingertip clean. "It's your fault you couldn't hold it all."

As he smirks his lip curls up over his sharp teeth. "You think that's all I've got? You're sorely mistaken," he snarls quietly into your ear.

Your eyes light up and a smile spreads across your face. You hug around his neck and kiss his warm scales.


	10. Lizardfolk & Orc: Jasper & Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

You've been to town several times now, each time you feel a little more safer. The threat of the king's men finding you growing weaker and weaker every day. You feel protected and not just because of your brave guard, even though you know Jasper would do anything for you. You feel safe because you've been accepted by the village, even though it took them time to get used to you and Jasper simply because you were strangers. The village had all sorts of strange couples and creatures living there, you two barely stood out of the crowd.

You were lucky enough to befriend a girl in the village, Meggie, she was bright and headstrong and you later learned she was the mate of an outcasted orc who traded in the village. He had a nasty scar on his face, but it was nothing compared to Jasper's gnarled burns.

"Who would win a fight you think?" Meggie asks.

"Huh?" You gasp and turn to her.

"Who would win? Mine or yours?" She points to her orc, haggling over some wine in a cart, and then to your lizard, trading chickens for beef.

"Uhm," you chew on a pastry and frown. "You know I have to say mine, right?"

Meggie grins and laughs, "and I have to say mine. But I know that mine would win in a fight."

You laugh and roll your eyes, finishing your pastry and licking crumbs from your fingertips.

Meggie nudges you and whispers into your ear. "How's he in bed?"

You flinch and cough, "what?"

"How is he in bed?" She snuggles up close to you. "We're friends, we can talk about these things like grown ups."

You'd been raised in a much different setting than Meggie, no one really talked about what went on in the bedroom even though everyone was practically doing it with everybody. It was a double standard that didn't seem to exist outside the walls of the palace.

"I can tell you first," she says, "if that helps."

"Maybe," you murmur, glancing over at her orc. He was massive, bigger than Jasper, and Meggie wasn't much bigger than you. Granted she was probably way stronger, you couldn't see how these two puzzle pieces fit.

"It's so fucking good," she grunts and bites her lip. "Like I mean...I'd been wanting him so hard for a long time, right? And so I finally get the gumption to try. And...unf-"

"Is he big?" You ask.

Meggie waves her hand out, "look at him! Of course, he's hung like a stallion!" She then tugs you close again. "But it's more than that. It's what HE likes."

"What do you mean?" You whisper.

"He likes being dominated," she says in hushed excitement. "Like...oh I don't wanna make you think I'm weird or gross or anything but I just have so much fun! And you're the only one I feel I can talk to because of your boy."

"Oh," you feel strangely touched. "I don't think you're weird or gross, Meggie. You can go on."

Meggie wiggles in her seat. "He has this...it's this big piece of rose quartz-" you grip Meggie's knee, you had seen such a thing before back in the palace. You had found it while snooping with a friend during a rather boring afternoon. You found it under your tutor's pulpit.

"With a belt?" You asked.

She beams, "yeah! You know and well," she giggles.

"On him?" You point to the orc. "You use it on Max?"

She nods, cupping her warm cheeks in her hands and she sighs dreamily. "I never thought I would have such fun, but Max makes the bedroom and wonderful place...and the bathroom...and the kitchen-"

"I've eaten at your house!" You scoff at her and she just shrugs.

"So?" She nudges you, "what about you and Jasper?"

You turn and look at him, his broad back and tail making your heart swoon. You blush and smile sweetly. "He's very tender," you murmur. "The way he touches me makes me feel pampered and yet so...bad."

Meggie frowns a bit, "so just sex?"

"No," you gasp. "I mean, maybe...Jasper is the only person that I've ever been with." You bite your lip. "But he's so big," you whisper. "I mean like," you hold out your hands to show her and she smiles.

"That's more like it!" She giggles excitedly.

"And it's all...the head flares a bit and then there is this ridge down the top side of it that just-" you shiver at the memory, growing a little wet. "He feels so good inside."

Meggie giggled, "you talk like your a virgin. It all makes sense now. So who seduced who?"

You smile softly, "he saved my life and...I fell for him without knowing it. I asked him to bed me and he said he couldn't because he wasn't worthy."

Meggie grins, "you seduced him! That's a surprise."

You smile at her and sigh, "it's all just...I'm so happy to be here. I never felt this way back at the castle."

It's only when Meggie's eyes widen that you realize your mistake. You clap your hand over your mouth and turn desperately to her. "Please! Don't tell anyone," you gasp. "If anyone finds out that we're here then we will-"

"Shh shh shh," Meggie coaxes. "It's ok, really. I've forgotten you even said it. Although that does answer a ton of questions for me," she smiles and kisses you cheek. "You're my friend, I would never want to hurt you."

"Meggie," Max snarls as he steps up, he then looks at you and dips his head, "good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Max," you blush a bit, imagining some of the things Meggie told you involuntarily.

"You and Jasper heading home?" He grunts.

"I think he's still trading," you reply.

"He said he had some old armor and weapons he would be willing to sell me," Max sits down and pulls Meggie into his lap. "I was wondering if Meggie and I could come by this evening."

"Oh," you think about what you have in the pantry and how clean the spare room is. "Why not stay the night then?"

"Really?" Meggie asks excitedly.

"Might as well, I know Jasper wouldn't mind a drinking buddy tonight." You look up as Jasper comes over. You take his hand and smile.

"What do you want?" He sighs.

You flinch, he knows you too well. "I invited Max and Meggie over for the evening. W just cleaned the guest room so I figured it'd be ok."

He leans in close to your ear and whispers, "but tonight you said you would let me..." he glances over at them then back to you, "you know."

You touch your fingertip to his lips, "if we head home now we can do it before they arrive."

He grunts and rolls his eyes, "if you two really must impose yourselves upon us."

"It's not hard at all, we'll be there!" Meggie cheers excitedly. She takes Max's hand as she slips off his lap. "C'mon, let's go get ready."

Jasper huffs as he sets you up on the horse. "Do we really want to start making friends and gathering people who care about us?"

"I know it's awful, but what else are we going to do with our time?" You chuckle as he jumps up onto the horse and sitting behind you. "Love you."

"Yeah sure, love you too," he dips down and kisses you before he snaps the reins.

Once at home he makes quick work of getting you into the bedroom. Your talk with Meggie earlier already had you excited and thinking. He has you bent over in bed and your skirts hiked up. His fingers slide easily into you and you moan into the sheets.

"You're so hot already," he snarls.

You whimper and push your hips back. "I'm ready, please..." you softly beg, "I want you."

He kisses the nape of your neck as he presses between your thighs, his cock stretching you open as he eases in slowly.

You bite your lip, smiling as you feel every inch of him. "No teasing today," you reach back and touch his hip. "We don't have the time."

"I don't want to hurt you," he swallows.

"You won't," you turn back to look at him. "It's ok to be rough with me."

He frowns and kisses you, moving his hips slowly still. They begin to pick up and you feel yourself begin to unravel, panting and moaning into the sheets when there's a knock at the front door.

"Fuck!" Jasper snarls as he slips out of you.

You quickly adjust your skirts and go answer the door while he takes care of himself. "Oh hi hello welcome!" You squeak out nervously.

Meggie smiles, "sorry we're a little early." She offers you a massive package. "We brought steaks for the night."

Max then holds up a giant jug, "and some drink."

"Oh uh, thank you," you know your face is red and flushed, you can't be hiding well.

"Where's Jasper?" Meggie asks.

"He's uhm," you glance at the bedroom door. "You know...I'm not sure," you laugh.

Meggie eyes you, "Unh huh," she then shrugs and looks around. "Your house is pretty cute. You've got the river and everything."

"Do you fish?" Max asks, sniffing the air.

You pinch your thighs together, "not really," you reply. "But we sometimes get crawfish, those are good."

The front door opens and Jasper comes in carrying logs. "I thought I heard voices," he grumbles.

You look to the bedroom and then back at Jasper. "How did you-" you stop yourself. "Thanks for getting the logs, darling." You take them from him, placing them on the fire.

"I have the things out in the shed," Jasper says to Max. "Let's leave the women alone and we'll go bore ourselves."

"If that's what you call living," Max shrugs as he follows Jasper out the door.

Meggie eyes you and smirks, "didn't interrupt anything did we."

"Hush," you growl at her and shove the package of meat back into her arms as she laughs.

After dinner and drinking, you go your separate ways to bed. Jasper collapses on the mattress and groans. "I can't move anymore."

You chuckle as you take off your clothes. "Do I need to undress you?"

"No," he growls. "If you touch me at all I'll go crazy," he sighs and lays his forearm over his eyes. "It's all I could do to not take you on the dinner table."

"Just until they leave tomorrow," you say as you sit down beside him on the bed. "Or if you promise to be quiet I could help you out?"

He grunts and shakes his head, "I'd still fuck you senseless. One lick and you'd be done for." He looks at you, reaching up and tilting up your chin. "I may have taken you out of the castle, but You are still very much a lady," he murmurs. "I don't wanna risk embarrassing you in front of your friend."

You kiss his cheek and he pouts. "You're very kind, but I know it can be unbearable so I'm right here." You say as you take off his boots.

He huffs, sitting up and stripping off his shirt. "I don't deserve you."

You smile up at him, "yes you do." You reach up to kiss him and you hear a thud. Both of you turn to the direction of the wall you share with the guest bedroom.

"What was that?" You murmur.

"I dunno, his giant ass probably crushed the bed." You pop his chest and he smirks at you. You then hear another thud and a moan.

"Wait," Jasper hesitates.

There's another moan and a gasp, a wet sound echoed with slapping.

"Oh no," you gasp and cover your mouth.

"Those assholes," Jasper hisses.

You hear Meggie moaning and whimpering, the guest bed squeaking. Max can be heard murmuring low and grunting rhythmically. Meggie laughs and you hear a dull slap.

Jasper's hand squeezes around your thigh. "In my house?"

"Jasper-" you're cut off as he kisses you, pushing you down into the bed. "Hey! What are you-" he pushes up your nightgown.

"Let's show them whose house they're in," he snarls into your ear and you tremble. "For me, don't hold back."

You nod, meeting his kiss and wrapping your arms around him. The moans from the other room are growing louder as you open your thighs to him, wrapping your legs around his strong waist. He snarls and bites your neck when you moan out loud you hear the other room still for a moment.

"Just like that," he growls against your breast before kissing and biting down your chest.

You cry out as his fingers touch your folds, in the other room you hear Max echo your moan. Jasper's fingers push inside you again, stirring you up and making you tremble and sigh. You hear thudding and grunting from the other room and Jasper snarls, intent on making you lose your mind.

You feel Jasper lift your hips, placing himself between your thighs and shoving in all at once. You nearly scream, gushing for him and clinging to the sheets with claw like hands. You writhe and cry out as he begins to move, every thrust of his hips makes you spasm a little more. The other room you can hear wails of pleasure, the bed rattling and thumping hard against the wall.

"Look at me," Jasper touches your face and you look into his eyes, the world around is hazy but he is in complete focus. "You're so beautiful," he whispers.

You tremble, "you too," you murmur and he thrusts hard, pushing you into the bed as he begins to fuck you roughly. You cry and moan with abandon, not caring who in the world hears you, let alone your friends in the next room.

Jasper kisses you and starts grunting, his hip moving deeper inside, slower. You touch his cheek and drag your hand down his chest. "Cum inside me," you beg, your voice loud.

He smiles and kisses you, moaning into your mouth as he feels your inner walls tighten. You feel the quickening in your belly and you grip hold of him, shuddering moans escaping your lips as you both release together. The other room echoes your loud cries, pleasured pleas and sighs coming from every corner of the house.

Jasper lays on top of you as you both catch your breath. You close your eyes and smile, wondering how the contest panned out for everyone. It's not until you wake up in the morning that you're too terrified to leave the bedroom.

"You can't just stay here all day," Jasper huffs as he gets dressed.

"After last night I can't face her again! It's so embarrassing."

"What did you do that she didn't?" Jasper asks.

You look up at him and pout. "Still...don't you even feel a little silly?"

He kneels down in front of you, kissing you lovingly. "Whenever I get to make love to you, never."

You kiss him back and nod. "Ok...I'll get up."

"Good," he helps you get dressed and you both walk out of the bedroom together. Meggie is at the oven making breakfast and she turns and smiles.

"Good morning," she winks. "You two have such a happy home."

Jasper grabs you and holds you in place before you can run back into hiding. You slowly walk out and stand near Meggie as Jasper heads outside. Meggie smiles at you and you nervously smile back.

"Sleep well?" Meggie jabs.

"Yeah, did you?"

Meggie giggled and elbows you, "I guess I should apologize, but Max was a little persistent last night. I know I should be stronger but I have a hard time saying no to him."

"It's ok...really," you murmur. "It got Jasper to be a little rougher."

Meggie's eyes light up, "Oh? So you did have fun!"

You chuckle and nod, "yeah. I guess I should thank you."

Meggie kisses your cheek, "maybe we should be in the same room next time."

"Meggie, no," you sigh, palming your face as Meggie laughs loudly.


	11. Living Armor Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Blind Female Reader

"Now stay here," he tells you as he pats your shoulders. "Stay still, keep your head down, and don't say anything." His voice and stern and cold as always, but you can hear the fear hidden inside it.

"I will," your voice timid.

He touches your cheek and you feel no affection there, but that's nothing new. He slips away and you hear his footsteps go back to the carriage. You listen to him leave, snapping the reins as the horse goes from cobblestone to dirt.

You shudder and sniffle. You squeeze your hands tight as you stand there like he told you to do. It's so quiet here, you hear no birds or even a breeze rustling leaves. You strain to listen, your ears aching to detect even a moth's wings.

Then it grows cold around you. It isn't like any cold you've ever felt. Your bones ache and your fingers feel frozen. Even your toes begin to feel numb. You breathe in and you feel like ice is shredding your throat.

Then, you hear something. You hear the deep, solid footsteps of someone coming towards you. The squeak of armor follows as it comes closer and closer. You keep your head down, your mouth pressed into a tight line. You grip onto your skirt, your shoulders trembling as the footsteps stop before you. You smell leather and iron. You smell the cold scent of an empty and untouched fireplace.

"Have you come here to die?" His voice comes out dark and deep. It is as if the darkness is speaking to you.

You hold back a whimper, keeping your head down as your father instructed.

"No," he says and a small gasp escaped your lips. "You have no desire to die inside you. You are full of fear, but it is not the fear of continuing." He touches you, cold metal tilting your chin up and lifting your head.

"An abandoned animal," he says.

The whimper escapes and tears begin to fall down your cheeks as you understand what your father has done. You know who is standing before you. You have heard stories of the dark castle nestled at the edge of the wood. The monster that lives there is a Knight of Death. A monster sent from Hell to punish the wicked and deliver death to the willing. Many elderly and in pain went to the Knight to end their suffering. Your father has done the same. He has left his child at the door, hoping to end his suffering rather than understand her own.

"Blind, aren't you?" The Knight asks.

"Yes," you whimper.

"Do you feel that is reason enough to end your life?"

You have been nothing but a burden all your life. Your mother is exasperated with you. Your father complains that you were not worth feeding. Yet you never understood why they felt such misery. They were not the ones who were blind, you were. You taught yourself to do things and to survive while they bemoaned their supposed curse.

"No," you tilt your head up more. "I don't want to die."

He pets the top of your head, his hand is heavy and cold. "If I turn you away you are sure to die. If I take you in I cannot guarantee your happiness."

"I would rather go inside," you shiver. "I am used to not being happy."

He sighs and with a gentle touch he takes your hand and leads you away. He takes you inside and the door echoes as it closes. He's silent for a long while, still holding your hand.

"How well can you handle yourself?" He asks.

"Once I learn my way, I'll be fine. I can clean for you. I'm afraid of fire, but I can do whatever work in the kitchen if needed."

"I don't eat," he replies, "so that is not necessary." He pulls your hand and places it against the wall. "Start memorizing your way, I'll show you to your room."

"I've never had my own room before," a soft smile crosses your face. Your fingers ripple along the cold stones. The stones grow warmer and warmer until you touch a wooden door. You fumble for the doorknob and then open up the door.

"You'll be safe here," the Knight replies. "If you need anything, just call me."

You step inside, turning your head one way and you hear a fireplace. You turn right and you smell something delicious. "Thank you," you reply.

"Do not thank me, girl," he says and the door closes behind you.

You stand there for a moment, taking in the sounds, the smells. You kneel down, feeling the plush rug beneath your feet. You remove your shoes and wriggle your toes in the softness. You touch the wall, going right towards the warm, inviting smell. You stumble into a chair and you pat your hand across the table before your fingers dip into something warm. You lick your fingertips, tasting a warm, thick gravy. You sit down and find a fork, reaching out you feel a loaded plate. You take slow purposeful bites. Savoring each flavor and texture. You find bread and you sop up the gravy. The plate never seems empty until you begin to grow full.

You sigh, relaxing in the soft chair. You feel warm and full.You feel safe. Even back at home, these feelings were rare. You stand up for a moment, feeling along the wall until you find a bed. Crawling up and you then sink into the plush mattress and down-filled blankets. You lay there and you begin to cry. You sob from joy as you realize the kindness you're receiving,

You memorize your room and in a few days, you feel confident enough to open the door. You step outside, planting your hand against the wall. You start walking from the way you came just a few days ago. You hear the door open and close and the sound of the clanking armor.

His sword drops. The heavy sound it makes reminds you of when you would walk by the blacksmith's shop. You take another step forward and reach out your hand. "Is that you?"

"Oh," he gasps. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," you smile at him. "I really like my room, thank you."

He hesitates, his voice starting then stopping. "I'm glad you like it. Is there something you need?"

"I was hoping to find my way around the castle," you reply. "Memorize the halls and-"

"Don't," he interrupts with a brusk tone. "This castle can be dangerous, even for a girl with sight." His hand comes down on your shoulder and you tilt your head up. "If you want to leave your room, ask for me."

You nod and you touch his arm. He's cold, the armor rough and heavy. "Can I ask now?"

He sighs and pets the top of your head. "Now is fine." He takes your hand and leads you. The hallway is quiet, your footsteps echoing as you go.

You then feel something strange on your hand, something smooth and soft. It grows warm as it presses to your palm. "What's touching me?" You ask.

"Oh," he gasps and pulls his hand away. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" You ask, tilting your head towards him.

He's silent and then you feel the softness touch your cheek and run across your bottom lip. You lean into it and you realize how nice it feels to have someone touch you. "Is that your hand."

"Sorry I just-" he takes your hand again. "Would you like tea?"

You smile, squeezing his hand. "I'd like that."

You begin spending your days with him. Whenever he doesn't have to leave suddenly, he's usually by your side. You either leave your room and he finds you or he knocks on your door. He reads to you. Telling you tales from far away lands and beautiful sights you're happy to imagine. He doesn't eat, but he shares his meals with you. He talks to you and more important than anything, he listens.

"Knight?" You ask him one evening. "Can I ask you something?" You fidget with the hem of your skirt. You had finally gathered the strength to ask this question.

"Yes, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing is wrong," you murmur. "I just had something I wanted."

He kneels down before you, holding your hand.

"Could I kiss you?" You ask, your heart hammering so fast you feel it may fly away.

"Ah-" his voice cracks and then his hand squeezes around yours. The softness returning as his palm melts through the armor. "Why ask for such a thing?"

"Because I've grown so fond of you," your lip trembles. "Because no one has ever been so kind to me. You don't treat me like a burden and I-" The tears begin to fall and his soft hand brushes away the tears.

"I don't deserve your affection," he whispers into your ear. "You're much too good for me. If you kiss me the guilt will overwhelm me."

You touch the side of his face and tap your fingers over where his lips should be. You feel armor then, and then softness. His true face melting through the metal. His lips feel full and warm and you turn your head.

"This is my fault," you kiss him, pressing close and pushing hard so he feels every ounce of affection you have.

He pulls back, his breath shuddering.

"I love you," you whisper to him, you palm still on his cheek. "I want to give you all my kisses. I want to give you my life now." He presses his forehead to yours, his metal cold but his breath is warm. You take his hand and squeeze it, lacing your fingers with his.

"your life is not mine to take," he mutters.

"But it is mine to give," you kiss him again. This time he kisses back, his hand running through your hair and cupping the side of your neck.

"If you could see me," he snivels, "you would hold no affection for me."

"Even if I could see, I would only see you. Now, stop being so cruel to yourself. Please, tell me you accept." You hold his face between your palms and his tears splash against your fingers.

He dips down, kissing you. "I do not deserve this but...I am happy."

You smile and your shoulders relax. "Take me to my room," you wrap your arms around his neck. "Treat me like your bride."

His breath shudders and he swallows. His arms wrap around you as he lifts you up and holds you against his chest. You feel safe and warm in his arms. He takes you to your room and places you on your bed.

You grasp his hand so he won't run away and you place it on your chest. "I want you," you whisper. "I've been dreaming of you sharing my bed."

"Such a strange dream," he kisses you, crawling into the bed beside you and pressing you into the pillows.

You take his hand with force and guide it between your thighs. You rub yourself against his fingers and whimper. "I dreamed of the one I love."

He trembles and he moves his fingers, pressing against your sex and into your wet folds. He gasps, pressing deeper and his large fingers rub against you as you roll your hips. You turn your head to the sound of his breathing. You touch his hand and stroke your hand down his armor. You feel his side slope and then you touch his hip. You inch closer, his fingers slipping in your wetness. You whimper and touch him more, your hand falling between his thighs. You grope, trying to find some sign of arousal.

He touches your wrist. "It's ok."

"But I wanted-" he kisses you.

"I know what you want, but don't worry." His fingers push inside you and you gasp, pressing against his chest. He pushes deep inside you, curling his finger and hitting a pleasurable spot inside. Your voice hitches as your body grows hot. Your toes curl and you feel as if your legs aren't part of you anymore. You squeeze around his hand, listening to his rapid breathing as he touches you.

You touch his face and run your fingers over his lips. He kisses you, his tongue rolling between your lips and wrapping around your tongue. You tremble, his fingers bringing you to the edge and holding you there. You legs spasm. Your back arches.

"Knight!" You cry out his name, writhing to his touch before he pulls his hand away.

You lay limp, gasping for breath as he strokes your hair and back. You cling to his chest and tilt your head towards him. "What about you?"

He swallows and he takes your hand. He guides you to touch where there was once armor and now there was something warm and throbbing. You gasp, your fingers running over the length. You stroke him, going slow and then a little faster as you hear his breath hitch.

You overtake him, slipping your leg around him and pushing him down. You straddle him, your sex rubbing against his. You touch, realizing how big he is.

"N-no don't," his argument is weak. His voice honeyed and pleasured.

"If I could see one thing," you say as you lift your hips and slip the head of his cock against your folds. "I would want to see the look on your face right now." You sit upon him. You impale yourself on his cock, feeling him stretch you to your fullest.

He arches his back, pushing in all at once and making you yelp. You tremble, pressing your palms against his stomach. Your tremble, biting your cheek as you squeeze around him and lift your head, feeling his gaze upon you.

He touches your face, pressing his thumb against your tongue. "Your face is perfect," he whispers.

You suck his thumb, rolling your tongue around it as you begin to move. You grind against him and then start to bounce. Underneath you he lifts his hips meeting your small bounces. He grips your hips, moving you up and down as he thrusts deep inside you. You tremble, feeling the heat build inside you again. He feels so good inside, so big and warm. The armor is almost completely gone, his body is so soft and smooth. Your hands roam all over his body, feeling every ripple and dip of muscle.

He then grunts, his body tensing. You squeeze around him, rolling your hips once last time before he releases deep inside you. It's hot, almost painfully so. You bite your lip, crying out the same time as him, your body shuddering and your thighs tightening. He's still cumming inside you, stuffing you so full you feel the heat throughout your entire body.

You lay on his chest, panting hard and clinging to him. You kiss his chest and you strain yourself to kiss his shoulder, but he's so much bigger than you. He pulls you up, his cock slipping out and his cum spilling onto his belly.

He kisses you, long and passionate. He moans softly and places small kisses all over your face and neck. He swallows and tries to slow his breathing. "I...I love you too."

You nuzzle against his chest, "I'm so glad," you sniffle. "I never thought-" you swallow, your throat tight. "I never thought someone would ever love me."

He touches your cheek and he takes your hand to touch his lips. You feel that he is smiling and you smile in return.

"I was the one who was not meant to be loved," he murmurs. "Imagine my surprise."

You kiss him. "A life for a life," you whisper.


	12. Orc Girlfriend: Mora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader x Female Monster

You wake up, feeling the cold floor against your back. Your struggle, your hands are chained above your head. The room is dark and cold and you've been stripped of all your clothes. You sit up, glancing around and seeing the light coming from under the door. You hear voices, laughter, you swallow back the tightness in your throat as the door opens and they walk in.

You recognize the first one who comes inside. She's the leader of the orc tribe who has been terrorizing your castle for months now, Mora. She grins at you, moving towards you as her guards stand in the doorway and chuckle.

"Awake are we?" She coos, petting down your bare body. "Oh, the poor little king is cold," she smirks, lifting you up by the chain around your wrist. "Maybe I should warm you up," she whispers into your ear.

"Get away from me," you snarl as she kisses your neck, biting your shoulder hard at your harsh words.

"You're a guest in my home," she taunts you. "And you're a king after all." She grasps your chin in her large hand. "Don't you want to make your host happy?" Mora snarls through gritted teeth. "To think I went through all this trouble for you." She takes the chains down and holds them in her fist, tugging you out of the dungeon and down the hallway.

Mora's guards smile and touch you as well, groping your ass and stealing long kisses. It's a true walk of shame as she leads you to her bedchamber, stopping often to let her court fondle and pet you. Mora smiles broadly as she watches one of her female warriors stroke you, your cock rock hard and dripping precum onto her fingers that she makes you lick off.

"That's enough," Mora growls, tugging you into her chamber and then chaining you to the bed. "For now," she snarls, "he's mine. You can play when I say so."

He guards and warriors fill the room, surrounding the bed as Mora lays you down on the blankets. She leans in close, biting your ear and moaning softly.

"Ready, sweetie?" She whispers to you.

You nod, "yes, Mora," you pant, your excitement growing.

She kisses you, biting your lip and then shoving you back down into the mattress. "The king is ours, girls," Mora snarls as she strips away her clothes. "Lets show him the hospitality of orcs."

The warriors and guards in the room cheer and holler as Mora mounts your face, rubbing her already wet slit against your lips. You moan, barely able to breathe as she closes her thighs around you. Her moans grow louder as you press your tongue against her.

Below you feel one of her guards stroking you, pumping your cock in her fist before slipping on the familiar cock ring that'll keep your hard until the girls are done with you. You heard the crowd giggle and laugh, some licking you and sucking you, others teasingly touch your thighs and hips.

Mora snarls and lifts up, you catch your breath and pant, watching as Mora beckons another girl forward. "Take my place," she coos as she lowers herself down, imapling herself on your cock. She grunts, biting her lip as she grinds against you.

An orc knight comes and sits on your face, her voice soft and sweet as your tongue burrows into her wet folds. "Mora, he's really good."

"After all this time he better be," Mora snarls, you can hear the smirk in her voice. She grinds against you, finding her own pleasure before even think of yours. You moan against the orc above you and she wiggles.

"Let his hands go," Mora barks the order followed by a long moan. "The boy has good hands, don't he?"

The laughter of the others is followed by the sound of the chains around your wrists sliding away. You then feel the hot, wet sexes of two more orc warriors. They hold your wrists and grind against your fingers. You push fingers inside and listen as the laughter become moans and grunts.

Mora pulls off of you, letting another take her place. You're used like this for hours, Mora either watching or taking control. Soon, you lay exhausted and panting on the bed, sticky with sweat and their wetness. Your cock is still achingly hard and begging for release. Mora chases everyone away and locks the doors. She removes the chains from you.

"Having fun, your majesty?" He nips your ear then kisses you, petting down your chest as you raise up, holding her face.

"Always, my Mora," you smirk.

She bites your nipple and you hiss. "I'm still not done with you," she pinches your cheek hard. "We still have this," she grabs your cock, "to deal with," she strokes slowly, teasingly.

You whimper, your throat tight."Please, Mora, I beg you," you whine.

She chuckles, "what do you want now?"

You gaze at her, a few months ago you couldn't stand her. You thought she was a brutish, classless, dog shit of a woman. Now though, you can't understand why you thought those things at all. She's beautiful and worldly in her own way.

"What do you want?" She purrs into your ear.

"You," you whisper, dragging your lips down her neck and onto her shoulder.

When you met her, she and her all female army barged themselves into your throne room. She made demands for her tribe and in return for meeting her demands she promised you the guardianship of her best warriors. They would join his ranks and help defend his kingdom. It was not an attractive offer to you but Mora was persistent. She came back over and over again, making the same demands to you. Finally, you took a private meeting with her where you two talked for hours. To your dismay, she found your weakness. Better yet, she understood your weakness. Her strength and confidence made your urges grow. As such, for a few extra demands, she promised you something else in return.

So, for the past few months, her army has trained your army, and she has trained you. She's given you an outlet for your secret desires, letting her best warriors and guards take control of you and use you. Every so often they stage a kidnapping, taking you to Mora's castle where the play begins. Even though you long for those plays, you've grown fond of what happens afterwards where Mora takes care of you.

Mora kisses you, removing the ring from around your cock. "Why, your majesty, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were falling in love with me." She straddles your hips, sinking down upon you again.

"I doubt you'd say such a thing unless you had fallen in love with me first," you grunt, grasping her hips as she slowly begins to move.

"I have too much respect in myself to fall for some snotty little brat like you," she pants, touching your chest. "You're fun is all."

You smile up at her, raising your hips and bouncing her on your lap. She moans, gripping to your shoulders. You're close, but you can make yourself last for her. You feel her squeeze and tremble inside, her low moans more pleasured than before.

"Cum inside," she gasps, "I wanna feel you inside."

That was a first, and you're so taken by it you can't help but release inside. She grunts and squeezes tightly around you, grinding herself against you until every last drop is spent. She falls onto your chest, both of you panting and heaving.

You put your arms around her, petting her back and kissing her neck as she whimpers softly. "You stink," she grunts. "You should bathe before you go home."

You kiss her and for a moment she fights it but she kisses back. "Come with me," you whisper to her.

She frowns and shoves you back, "I knew it. You are that stupid!" She forces a laugh as she stands up.

"I mean it," you say, getting up and nearly falling flat on your face. Your legs basically weak jelly at this point.

Mora scoops you up, tossing you over her shoulder as she takes you to her private bath. "You're a good fuck, that's it," she sets you into the hot water. "Don't just think because you get your rocks off that means anything."

"It's not just the sex stuff," you argue and she eases into the bath beside you. "There's more to it than the physical."

"Don't be saying things," she mutters. "We can't be more than this. This is fine."

"No, it isn't," you insist. "Mora, I love you."

She looks at you, her wide, green eyes staring blankly and then she looks away. "Fuck you."

"I love you," You grasp her hand, squeezing it tight. "You've been a friend to me, you've been an asshole, and I know how I feel."

She's hiding her face, tears falling down her cheeks. "You can't-" she whimpers. You move towards her, holding her face between her palms. She meets your eyes, her gaze so soft and warm, but so sad. "You can't love an orc," she whimpers.

"I am," you shake your head. "I love you, Mora. You're the meanest, strongest, funniest orc I've ever met. You're so lovely and I can't look away from you."

"You're so fucking stupid," she sniffles as you kiss away her tears. "This can't happen."

"Why not?" You pull her to lay on your chest and you stroke your fingers through her braid, making it come undone and float on the water.

"Do you think they'll let you love an orc? That they'll let you be with me?" She snaps at you but clings to you.

"Do you want to be with me?" You rub her back and kiss the top of her head.

"I just wanted to fuck you..." her voice breaks, "but I...I'm so stupid too." She sits up, touching your face. "I love you too."

You kiss her, holding her tight in your arms as she presses close, her body so warm and strong against you. You pull back, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Our kingdoms are coming together day by day, you've made us stronger. Together, we'll be unstoppable."

She steels herself, the strong warrior Mora you first met taking hold. "Why am I getting so bleary eyed for?" She smirks. "I take what I want and I feel no guilt. I'll take you and I won't let them see me cry."

You kiss her lovingly, "there she is."

She chuckles, "once I bare their heir they'll think twice."

You smirk at her, "is that why you let me cum inside?" You purr against her ear.

"Yeah, and I'll make you do a lot more, you snot nosed brat. You're giving me an army one way or another."

After the bath you comb out her hair and braid it back, enjoying these quiet, intimate moments with her before you both had to go your separate ways. All you wanted was to sleep beside her, listening to her breathe and waiting to see her in the morning. You kiss her cheek and she slaps your rear.

"Will they have to call me queen?" She asks, posing herself in the mirror. "Mora, your majesty," she laughs. "I won't be wearing any poofy dress either. Can't kill a man when you've got frills in the way."

"How many men do you plan on killing?" You laugh.

"Well, after I kill you and take over the throne, I figure I'll need to clean the place out and bring in my own crew," she smiles at you and kisses you, pulling you down into the bed. "But that's for a later date."

You caress her cheek, "will you still allow these plays? Or will I be off limits."

"You belong to me you also belong to my people," she says, laying beside you. "Besides, ever since our plays started I've noticed morale has been improving with my elites. I'm not chancing that to be selfish."

"You're so kind," you kiss her. "I love you so much."

She sighs softly, "yeah...I love you too."


	13. Seven Dwarf Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x 7 Male Dwarves

A few of your friends had to travel a lot for work, so whenever they were in town your group made a big deal about it. You all went to a pub in the next village where they often had live music and shows. When you were much younger, you all used to sneak in and stay until closing. It felt weird going through the front door now that you had done that so much.

You were planning such a trip, knowing your friends would be coming back. Although, work had been busy as of late. Part of you was worried you wouldn't be able to go. You worked in your father's repair shop, and ever since the mine had opened up nearby, you had been overwhelmed with work. The miners would come in with all their tools at once, wanting them done before the next work cycle. It wasn't so bad at least, they paid promptly and often times more than needed.

There was a group of dwarves who often came in, seven of them at once. Your father didn't care for them, but you did. They always came in with smiles and laughter. They flirted with you often and you had to admit they were a handsome bunch.

"Bless us," one of them said. "Do you mind kissing our tools before we go back to work?"

You were a bit stunned, no one had ever asked something like that before. "Oh well I uhm-" you're all red and stuttering.

"If the prettiest girl in the village kisses them, I'm sure we'll find the biggest of gems in the mine," another said with a smile.

Your heart hammers and your cheeks begin to burn. "Well," you murmur. "When you put it like that it'd be silly not to." One by one they bring they're pick-axe or hammer up to you and you plant a kiss on it.

"I'd much rather have her kiss me," one said as he passed by and was struck by one of the others.

That evening you're able to finish all your work on time and join your friends at the pub. As you're walking through tables to get to your friends you hear a raucous chorus of cheers and hollering. You glance over, seeing the dwarves at a table, drinking and eating. Their smiles look no different than when you last saw them.

"There you are!" Your friends grab you and pull you to the bar.

Over the course of the evening you keep staring at the table with the Dwarves. They seem to be having such a good time and not really doing anything. You find the conversation is lacking with your friends, in fact, two of them leave early and another goes off on their own. Pretty soon you feel like you've been left alone.

You start to make your way to the exit when you hear a loud whistle. You flinch and turn, seeing the Dwarves are waving you down. There's another whistle and you hurry towards the table.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" The offer you up a beer.

"I was meeting friends," you start. You take the beer but you're not sure if you should drink it. "But they've all pretty much left."

"Then come sit with us," they offer up a seat at the table.

You had been admiring them and their good time all evening. It would feel nice to be included and have a good evening.

"Beautiful girls shouldn't go home alone either," one with dark hair says. "If you don't feel like staying with us, we'll take you home."

"I couldn't ask you to stop your good time." You take the seat, silently agreeing to their offer.

"Shit," one scoffs. "We're here every damn night." The whole table erupts with laughter. Soon, you're smiling and carrying on with all of them. You feel like you've been friends with them all your life. They feed you and give you more drink, always asking you how you feel and what you want. You felt more drunk off their flattery than the beer. Come the end of the evening, they take you home as promised. Part of you doesn't want to separate from them. You want to keep up the good time.

Rather than wait on your friends, you decide to go to the next village on your own. You want to go to the pub and find the Dwarves again. You want to be pampered and complimented, you want attention. Hell, you even want a kiss or two. Was that so wrong to crave affection?

Going you're a bit nervous, you have no idea if the Dwarves will be there or not. But sure enough, as you walk inside you hear them before you see them.

You order them a pitcher of beer for the table and when it's delivered they wave you over. The next thing you know you're passed around their laps like a prize. They fight to have the 'pretty lass' sit with them. They take it as an honor whenever you're sitting with them. They share from their goblets and steins with you and you grow tipsy and warm. You're more flirty than normal and you take their advances and give it right back.

"What's a lass like you buying a bunch of crusty old men like us a beer?" A red-headed dwarf asks. His palming your rear as if it's the last ass he'll ever grope.

You giggle, not yet tipsy enough to reveal your secret. "Is it so bad for a girl to buy a group of handsome men a drink?"

You're dragged into the lap of a dwarf with pitch black hair and olive skin. He offers you more to drink from his goblet and when some splashes down your chin he licks it up. "Nothing wrong with it at all lass, but it's not normal."

"Not for us anyways," another dwarf laughs.

You curl up to the olive skinned dwarf, resting your cheek on his head. "You seemed like fun. I just wanted to be a little part of that."

Your taken into another lap again, this time another red-head but he braids his beard. "This is the most fun we've had in a long time. All thanks to you." You're offered another drink and you more than happily take it.

They keep you fed too, making sure you've eaten just as much as you've drank.

"I like a healthy appetite on a lass," a dwarf with a bald head and blonde beard said. He fed you some meat and you ate it from his fingers. You licked the grease off and sucked his finger. You realize you aren't being subtle, but you really didn't come here for a subtle reason.

"Don't you think we've picked on her enough?" The first red-headed dwarf laughs. "She may have a husband or boyfriend to go home to."

"If I had either of those why would I be with all of you?" You say. "I want you boys to keep picking on me. I'm having fun."

"You hear that?" A dwarf laughs. "Maybe we should take her home?"

"Maybe I should hear your names first," you smirk. "That way I know who to call for when I want them?" You don't mean to sound so suggestive, but maybe you did.

"I'm Aldras," the olive skinned one replies. "That's Calrus," he points to the bald one. "Merlug," he points to the red-head with a braided beard. "Lugmer," her points to the other red-head. "That's Garlin, Demot, and Bemmear."

You nod, smiling. "You may have to correct me a bit, but it's nice to meet all of you. Now how about we move our fun to somewhere a bit more...intimate?"

There's cheers and laughter and after a moment, they sweep you out the door. The seven of them take you into their home and soon, the same merriment from the bar continues. Only this time, you notice they are a little more handsy than at the bar.

"What do you boys plan to do with me?" You ask.

"That's all up to you sweetie," Aldras chuckles. "We can keep having fun like this, we can take you home, or anything between those two."

You bite your lip, just drunk enough and warm enough to feel a little dangerous. You bite your lip and smirk as you tug the top of your dress down. Your breasts spill out and into Aldras's face.

"Anything between," you laugh.

Aldras squeezes your breasts and presses his face deeper between them. He bites and licks while the others around the table cheer and hollar. They're even more eager to pass you around the table then. You kiss and grind, feeling the heat in the room grow. There's not a bad kisser in the bunch, each of them is good and has their own signature to it. Your breasts are groped and squeeze, licked and sucked, one bites and tugs while you suck the tongue of another.

"Did you intend for this to happen?" Calrus asks when you pull back from a kiss. His strong fingers knead the small of your back which you had no idea could feel so pleasurable.

You giggle. "Not this exactly. But you know what I'd like now?" You placed on the table and you wriggle out of your dress, kicking it to the floor.

Merlug laughs. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

You spread your legs on the table and offer yourself up like a meal. "All eyes on me," you purr.

In no time at all, you learn the answer to your question. The dwarves line up, letting you see what each of them has to offer, and like their kissing there isn't a bad one in the bunch. They're all certainly meaty, all of them growers.

"Very impressive boys," you giggle as you kneel before them. "Do you even know how to use these?" You tease.

"You'll regret that jab, lass," Lugmer growls as he inches in close first. The others take his lead, crowding around you. All of them eager to be touched.

"Maybe I want to egg you all on," you smirk. "I want to be very impressed by the end of the evening."

"If you aren't impressed by now then perhaps your standards are far too high," Aldras growls close to your ear.

You smirk at him. "My kiss is lucky, remember that." You kiss his cock and soon you're even more crowded.

You lick your lips as they inch close, wanting you to pay attention to them. "Ok boys, you're going to have to play nice. I can only do so much." You reach out, stroking two and taking Merlug in your mouth.

You feel one slap your ass and you moan. "Mind if I start back here, lass?" Aldras asks, his fingers kneading into your hips and ass. He spreads you open and rubs a skilled finger against your needy slit.

You nod, pulling back a bit so you can talk. "Yes, please." You lift your hips a little more and feel him ease into place. His cock looked the thickest and as he pushes his way inside you realize you've bitten off more than you can chew. He stretches you open, stuffing you so full. You realize you might never be able to go back now. It feels way too good. You still for a moment as your breath is taken from you. The dwarves around you laugh, marveling at your expression.

"Seems like she likes you," Garlin smirks. He lifts up your chin and kisses you, sucking your tongue as Aldras begins to move his hips. You moan into Garlin's mouth and you begin to tremble. Everything feels too good to be real.

"How is she?" Lugmer asks, rubbing his cock against your ass.

"As fucking tight and wet as heaven," Aldras snarls. "She's got the pussy of an angel." he pushes in deep, grinding for a moment before pulling back and thrusting faster, making you shake.

"Then hurry the fuck up and let us try her!" Bemmear whines.

You giggle and moan as he moves inside you. He pushes deep, hitting spots inside you didn't realize could feel so good. "Don't worry boys," you mewl. "You'll all get your turn. I won't be satisfied until I've had each and every one of you."

Aldras's fingers dig hard into your flesh and you feel his cock tremble inside you. You turn, looking back and seeing his expression is strained. You squeeze around him, urging him to go harder and faster. Calrus holds your face in his hands, kissing you and biting your lip as you moan into his mouth. Aldras's movements have become harder and more intent. He's snarling and bucking, driving faster and faster. He then stills, pushing as deep inside as he can. You cry out and grip onto Calrus for dear life. You body is wracked with wave after wave of pleasure as Aldras releases his seed deep inside you.

Aldras laughs and catches his breath as he pulls back. He spreads you open and the group watches as his seed slowly begins to drip out of you.

They cheer and hollar, celebrating the wonderful gift they've been given that night. And the night isn't at all what you expected. Throughout the evening they stop and eat and have some more to drink. They take care of you and cuddle you, going to the bedrooms they kiss and pamper you a bit before starting again. The Lugmer takes his turn next. His cock is curved and reminds you of a croissant. He feels strange inside, but once again so good. The strange curve and shape hits a spot inside you that makes your eyes roll into the back of your head. The others crowd around you, kissing and fondling you. Demot your clit as Lugmer drives harder and harder into you. It's a shock to you when your orgasm comes again, this time you gush and the room erupts with cheers.

After another small break where they make you drink water and feed you some berries. Calrus takes his turn, he pulls you into his lap and bounces you. The head of his cock is bright red and super large, he also has the biggest set of balls you've ever seen.

"Wait till you feel what I've got saved for you, lass," he chuckles into your ear.

You bite your lip, moaning as he thrusts upwards into you. You reach down, gently kneading his heavy sack. "From the looks of these I expect a lot."

While Calrus bounces you, Demot comes up mashes his cock between your breasts. You lick his tip and look up at him. His face looks more youthful than the others, he looks rather cute.

You smile up at him. "I want you next," you whisper and he releases. His cum gushes over your breasts and on your lips.

"Sorry!" He gasps.

The others laugh and slap his back. "You'll recover boy, don't worry too much. A little glaze never hurt a lady." Lugmer chuckles.

You lick his cum from your lip, he tastes surprisingly sweet. "My bad, I think I surprised him." You then whimper, Calrus is making sure you remember he's inside you. He bounces you harder and faster then pushes you into the bed. He then drives into you, his snarling and grunting is loud. He continues to move even as his cum gushes inside. He globs out of you and he shows no sign of stopping.

"He'll be empty in about ten minutes," Aldras teases.

When Calrus is finally done, you feel quite dazed. You feel so full and warm inside. You moan as Garlin moves you so you're on your back.

Aldras strokes you face and smiles at you. "How do you feel, lass? Need another break?"

You look up at him and you shake your head. "Not at all." You wrap your legs around Garlin's waist and reach out to bring Aldras close. You kiss him as Garlin eases inside.

"Fuck, Calrus," Garlin scoffs. "You really have no restraint! Do you need some fucking water?"

"Probably?" Calrus laughs. "Watch out lad, she'll suck the soul out of you if you aren't careful."

Garlin pets your rear. "She's too sweet to do that." He bucks his hips and you squeeze tight around him. "Mmm, see? She's already treating me better than I deserve."

By the time dawn breaks, you've taken them all. You know you'll be sore and useless the next few days but you've also never enjoyed yourself so much. You can't remember how many times you came that night. They actually seemed to be in competition who could make you wail and beg the most rather than getting their rocks off.

"You must be exhausted," Aldras kisses you. "How do you feel?"

You stretch on the bed and smile at him. "To be honest I feel great. Can we do it again?"

He laughs and lays his head on your chest. "No, no, don't be so eager for that whole mess again."

You run your fingers through his hair. Merlug comes up and lays his head on your stomach. "I had fun though. A little too much I suppose, but when there is seven I guess it can happen."

There's tired laughter all around the room.

"Did you have enough fun to join us again?" Merlug nuzzles to your belly.

You bite your lip and smirk. "Only if you boys want me."

It takes you a few days to recover. You honestly feel like your legs will never work the same again. And while you had intended to tell your friends your discovery, when the chance came, you found you wanted to keep your new found knowledge all to yourself.

You return to the pub when you're good and ready, finding your boys at their regular table. Their cheers upon seeing you drowned out the band that was playing. They were all eager to see you and kiss you, and when you sat in their laps you could already tell their excitement. You feel like you're home with them. Their kisses are not eager, but loving. Their voices in your ear coax a confidence from you that you didn't know was there. Each of them looks at you like you're the only girl in the world. It feels good to be adored like this and you know you adore them as well.

You sit with Aldras, meeting his kiss and tangling your fingers in his beard. You kiss his cheek and press your lips to his ear. "Take me home, ok? I'm ready."


	14. Harpy Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Female Monster

"Ugh, they're back," you mother tugs on your wrist as you stop to stare up. Shadows crossed your path and above you, you see the harpies rest at the tops of the pillars that lined the ruins. The market always took place in the ruins and during the warm months that was where the harpies flocked.

Your mother pulls you along as you look up at them, your eyes wide as their great wings stretch out and then fold in. The sun makes them shadows, but you can see them watching you as you walk behind your mother.

No one ever really speaks well of the harpies, they're considered a nuisance. They make messes, rob people, and pull cruel jokes. You've never witnessed anything like this personally, you've actually never encountered a harpy up close before, but you want to. Your mother never leaves you alone long enough for you to be able to inch closer, and you're not allowed out of the house without an escort. It's frustrating for you.

"Tuck that thing away!" Your mother gasps when she sees your prized necklace is dangling around your neck. She grabs you and places the long chain and charm into your top. She looks at you concerned. "They'll snatch you away if you glitter."

You frown, "I highly doubt they'd want me," you huff. "They just want the necklace. They'd snatch it before they'd even look at me."

You mom shakes her head, whispering something about having too willful a child. Above you, you hear a soft giggle. Turning back you see the harpies all looking in your direction.

One day you're surprised to find yourself home alone. Your parents had to travel away to take care of business with your grandparents and your brothers left the house to go out and party, leaving you home alone to fend for yourself. You're ecstatic.

You leave the house, heading to the ruins, your necklace hanging freely around your neck. You come upon the pillars, looking up you see the harpies all perched above and watching the market below. They're whispering and cackling amongst themselves. They then suddenly go quiet and turn towards you looking up at them.

"The pretty one is staring," you hear one murmured in amusement.

"She was staring at us a few days ago as well," a second coos.

"Maybe she wants to play with us," the third giggles.

You swallow back and your lips part as you listen to them above. Your heart begins to hammer and you turn and walk away.

"Oh, she's leaving," the first one chimes.

"Maybe we should chase her," the second murmurs.

"She's wearing such a pretty shiny," the third laughs, "you should chase her."

You start running, but not towards back home. You race out towards the coastline and towards the rocks where all the young couples went when they wanted to be alone. You see a shadow cut in front of your path and you look up, seeing one of the harpies flying above you. You race on, your feet digging into the sand as you hit the beach.

The shadow grows bigger and bigger, soon you feel shrouded in darkness and then you're pushing into the sand, might claws gripping onto your shoulders.

You feel something at the nape of your neck, nipping at the chain of your necklace. Downy soft lips press against your skin and a warm, wet tongue licks at the chain. "Pretty girl," she coos into your ear. "Do you run to play or do you run from fear?

"Play," you gasp out, sand in your mouth.

They lift off you and you sit up, looking at her as she smiles down at you. She stretches her long neck down to meet you face to face. She's beautiful, much more beautiful than the nasty, gnarled hags the townspeople described the harpies. Her face is downy soft, almond shaped eyes blink slowly, pure black. Her long neck flared with white, yellow, and blue feathers.

"You wish to play?" She asked and sniffed your hair.

"I was curious," you murmur, allowing her to study you closely. The taloned and scaled fingers at the end of each massive wing toyed with your necklace.

The feathers of her neck fluff up like a collar as she pulls her neck back. "Not many mortals are curious when it comes to my sisters and me."

You swallow your throat tight. "I just find you fascinating," you reply. "I want to fly like you do."

She hums softly in her chest, "you want to fly." She inches in close again, her hands cupping your cheeks. The sharp talons glide across your skin and you shiver. "You would look much better covered in jewels than reaching for the stars."

You feel your cheeks burn as you meet her eyes. She smiles and dips down, planting a soft kiss on your lips. Your heart nearly pops.

"Come with me," he grabs you and places you on your back, and before you can question her you're in the air.

You cling tightly around her neck as she flies up towards the sun. You close your eyes, burying your face against her fluff. She giggles, "I thought you said that you wanted to fly?"

"It's different than actually doing it!" You whine against her shoulder.

She giggles and flaps her wings harder, propelling herself faster through the air. You feel the chill nipped at your skin and you shiver, nuzzling closer to her warm feathers. She lands, kneeling down so you can slip off to the ground. She wraps a long wing around and pushes you to her chest.

"What was it like to fly?" You ask.

"It was..." you pout, "I had my eyes closed."

She grasps your waist, "then we should do it again."

"N-no!" You gasp and grasp at her chest.

When she starts laughing you blush and tuck your head down, her soft lips brush against the top of your head and down your temple. You blush, feeling your body grow warm again as he kisses move down your neck and her tongue licks over the chain of your necklace again.

"Come," she then grabs your wrist and pulls you along, leading you into a cave. She leads you into a room, the cave roof open and the sun coming in in choppy rays that light up the jewels and gold inside. You stare, mouth wide open as you look over more treasures than you had ever even dreamed.

Her feathers fluff and she stomps excitedly, pushing you inside. She makes you sit on a stone and starts draping gold and jewels over you. Her eyes widen and brighten, watching the sun glitter off you as she bathes you in riches.

"Uhm," you fidget under the heavy weight. "Whats this for?" You ask.

She stretches her neck out, kissing you on the lips. You flinch and for a moment are frozen but slowly, you melt, pressing closer to meet her kiss. Her hands roam over your body, her scaled fingers brushing passed the gold and gemstones to touch your bare skin.

"I love to make beautiful girls shine," she whispers into your ear and you shiver.

You then hear giggling and turning you see her sisters standing near the entrance.

"Playing dress up are we?" The second sighs.

The third is still gigging, covering her face with her wings.

"Get out!" The first hisses, her feathers fluffing up and holding her wing out before you. "You had to chance, go get your own pretty."

You touch her wing gently and she looks down at you with a kind smile then she glares back at her sisters. "I said go!"

They both giggle and laugh, saying something in a language you can't understand. Once they flap away she turns back to you.

"I'm so sorry," she nuzzles to your neck and kisses more.

"I'm sure they were just curious, I have brothers so I get it." You pet the back of her head and neck and she puts her wings around you. "Is there a reason you want to be alone?"

She pulls back and meets your gaze, her expression blank. "Isn't it obvious?" She stands and lifts you to your feet.

You feel your face burn and you duck your head down. "N-no...not really," your voice squeaks.

She kisses your cheek and starts removing what she placed on you as well as your dress. You hold your breath as you watch your dress fall around your ankles and she steps back, admiring your bare body. She moves you, making you lay on a pile of gold coins.

She steps back and looks down at you, her feathers ruffling up, "beautiful."

You attempt to cover yourself but you find yourself enjoying her gaze and you pull your hands away, lifting your arms above your head and opening your legs ever so slightly. Her eyes widen and her lips part in awe for a moment before they spread into a smirk.

"Go on," she says and you flinch, your heart hammering.

You slowly reach down slowly, dragging your fingers down your center before you reach between your thighs. You've played with yourself many times before but never while someone watched. You feel a little excited under her gaze.

You open your thighs more, giving her an ample view as your fingers rub against your mound, kneading there before you stick a finger out to rub against your clit. Your breath starts to hitch and a small grunt leaves your throat.

Her lips purse as she watches you, slowly kneeling down to get a better view.

You feel yourself growing wet, your fingers going further down. You swirl your fingertip around your clit and tap then swirl more. Your voice picks up, your grunts turning to pleasured moans and sighs. You look up, watching her as he jaw hangs open, her lip glittering with drool.

You slip two fingers inside yourself and she audibly gasps. You move your fingers slowly, stirring yourself up and feeling how wet you've grown. You whimper and bite your lip, slowly pushing your fingers in more and faster. You take your other hand and rub at your clit. You start to moan with abandon, mewling out loud.

She watches with wide eyes, her hand slipping between her own thighs and rubbing herself as you slowly begin to unravel. You're moaning and twitching, gasping as you feel the quickening in your stomach and then you cry out, grunting and rolling your hips. The cold coins against your back feel so good against your heated skin.

She coos softly and watches you, inching in and moving your hand she licks at you and you whimper. You're sensitive and even the slight touch feels too stimulating. She licks again, her hot tongue lapping up your spilled cream.

She then climbs up and straddles your face, showing you her swollen, needy sex. Her juices drip out against your lips. "Me too," she whines. "Do me to too."

You lift your head, licking her and nuzzling the bridge of your nose to her fat clit. She cries out and wiggles her hips, pressing closer to your face. Your hold her hips, your fingers sliding up under her and rubbing against her folds.

"Mnh," she moans out.

Your press your fingers in more and you feel her squeeze around them. You lick and suckle her clit, her moans growing louder and longer. She then suddenly pulls away and she lays on her back, her legs spread before you.

"More," she whimpers, opening herself up with her fingers.

You sit between her open legs, rubbing your fingers over her clit then slipping them inside. She giggling and moans, her mouth open as she watches you. You bite your lips, inserting a third finger and then a fourth. She writhing, her body trembling.

"More!" She cries out.

"You sure?" You still, readying to use your whole hand.

"Yes, yes please," she begs.

You slowly insert your whole hand, feeling her stretch around you as you push inside her. She rolls her hips, meeting your thrusts as you move inside her. She squeezes around you and you feel her trembling. You then feel something inside, something hard. With each thrust, it moves closer and closer. Finally, you remove your hand as she begins squeezing it out. You watch as the egg stretches her, opening her up wide. She doesn't seem in pain though, quite the opposite actually, she's crying and heaving in ecstasy. You lean down, licking and sucking her clit and she screams out. Thinking quickly you reach out and grab the egg before it hits the ground.

She lays there, breathing heavy and sighing, her body still rolling with pleasure. She slowly sits up, dazed, dopey smile on her face as she kisses you, petting the egg you hold in your arms.

"Don't worry, it takes a long time for the egg to hatch," she kisses your cheek lovingly.

"That's not..." you sigh. "Is that the only reason I'm here?" You ask, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Not at all," she gasps, her voice hurt. "I've watched you for a long time, I wouldn't pick any regular human off the street. You're my special pretty," she says and kisses your cheek. "I would never ever drape anyone else in my jewels. Only you."

You smile, kissing her softly, "this is...gonna be a doozy to explain to my family," you laugh nervously. "My mom is not going to be happy."

"She doesn't want to be a grandmother?" The harpy asks as she takes the egg from you.

"Yes and no," you sigh, walking with her as she goes to another room where there's a nest. She tucks the egg in, wrapping it with beautiful silk. She then picks you up and tucks you in beside it. 

"Yes and no?" She asks and sits down beside you.

"Yes to be a grandmother, no to being the grandmother of a harpy," you cuddle up beside her as she wraps her wing around you.

"Well she will just have to get over it," she nuzzles to your hair. "Or else she will have to fight me and I never lose."

"Please don't fight my mother." You kiss her, running your fingers through her feathers. "I love your kisses."

"I love yours too," she wiggles excitedly.


	15. Orc Boyfriend: Braug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

For the last few years now, the village you live has lived under the rule of an Orc Clan. It started because your village was running out of money, people were starving and sickness was rampant. You were just a little girl when it had happened, you can remember being hungry and crying by the cold fireplace as your mom fretted about your father and brothers who left to find work and send home money and food. One day the Orc clan came and promised to save your village, but in return, they would be allowed to take young men and women from the village back to the clan with them each year. Five in the least, ten at the most. For a long while there was hesitance but soon, young people in the village came forward to sacrifice themselves for the good of the village.

As such, your village has flourished. One of your brothers was selected several years ago, but he still writes home and speaks very highly of the orcs and his betrothed. It's not uncommon to see Orcs in the village these days, they bring in things for trade or even attempt to woo their intended for the coming harvest.

Recently, you've been noticing one Orc who has been coming and simply buys an apple from your cart and goes along. Every day, he buys a single apple from you and then goes along his way. You've recently been trying to find him the biggest apples you can, polishing them up nice and bright and having them at the ready for him. He never says anything, he simply takes the apple, leaves a coin, and leaves.

When the harvest comes, it's an interesting event. Everything is as it should be, people go to work and go about their daily lives, but suddenly anywhere from five to ten orcs walks into town, plucks up their intended human from in the middle of what they are doing and leaves without a word. Sometimes it's a celebration, often it's a struggle, but then again not everyone loves the harvest.

You set up your cart like normal, readying your best apple for your daily patron like always. You hear children start shouting out the arrival of the Orcs as they make their procession into the village. You hearing hollering and shouting, people cheering and fighting.

"It's starting early today," you sigh as you bend over to pick up your signs from under the cart. As your bent over, you notice it goes dark. You look up and then glance over your shoulder, realize your Orc patron is standing behind you.

"Apple again?" You ask as you stand up.

He then grabs you, picking you up around your waist and hefting you over his shoulder, his hand resting on your rear as he walks away.

You stunned and silent for the longest time, your mouth agape as you watch the village disappear on the horizon as he carries you into the woods. You finally snap to your senses and you try to turn to look at him.

"Wait a second," you gasp, "is this really happening?" You try to wriggle free but his hand around your ass grasps tighter.

You bite your lip and slouch slightly over his shoulder. It's not that you mind, in fact, you had kind of been hoping for this. It's just that, you have so many questions, so many things left behind.

"Hey," you turn again, looking at the back of his head. You notice that his hair is long and dark, plated in a thick braid and decorated with beads and trinkets. You tug on his braid, "hey, answer me."

He growls at the sharp tug you gave and he slaps your rear. You let out a yelp and then you huff and tug again harder this time. He slaps your rear again and you bite your cheek to keep your cry silent.

"Set me down! I can walk."

"Hush up," he snarls back at you. "Keep still, we're almost home."

"Home," the word shatters and cuts deeply inside. You frown and look down. You no longer get to see your family every day, your mother, your brothers. It had been hard when your one brother had been taken, and you remember his painful letters the first few months as he adjusted. But he grew to love and accept his new life with open arms. He speaks so kindly of his betrothed and how he is excited to have the wedding and see everyone.

A few tears slip and they dribble down his back. You quickly wipe your face, noticing him veering off the path and walking up a hill. He opens a large, stone gate and shuts it. You turn, trying to see the house he takes you into. It's all rock, you notice, even the door is a large stone slab. He carries you through the home, warm but dark. He sets you down, laying you on a soft bed.

"Now?" You gasp, shocked and you pinch your legs together tight and cover your chest. You weren't ready for this, you weren't sure now you would ever be no matter how happy your brother sounded. You squeeze your eyes closed tight and then...

Nothing.

You open your eyes and look around, he lights a lantern and turns looking at you. You lock eyes and he shrugs, turning away and leaving the room.

You stare around, you eyes darting back and forth around the room. The bed is covered with furs, the frame made from large bones. There's a chest of drawers, the top holding a jewelry box and several silver trinkets. By the bed, there was a bookcase with sparse tomes. There was also an open closet, and you notice inside are several dresses.

After a moment you walk out of the room and down the hallway, going into the kitchen and dining room the front door opened into. He's sitting at the table, carving an apple and eating the slices from the tip of the knife.

You stand by the table and he flicks his gray eyes up to you.

You screw your mouth up into a tight, awkward line. You weren't sure how to act. After all, this was all basically a proposal but all you knew about your new fiance was that he liked your apples.

"I can make a pie with those," are the first words uttered to him in your new home. "I'm told they're quite good."

He holds out the knife with an apple slice on the tip towards you. You lean forward, putting your hand around his and biting the slice from the tip.

He chuckles, smirking broadly. "Your apples aren't all that I am after."

You frown as you chew. "Obviously," you wave your hand out.

He reaches out, wiping the tears still clinging to your cheeks. His hand is warm and callused and you find yourself not hating his touch at all.

"I don't expect anything from you," he starts. "The harvested usually aren't warm when they are first brought to their new homes," he slices into the apple and offers you another bite. "Most lock themselves in their rooms."

You take the bite again and chew slowly, "I don't see any point in locking myself away," you mutter.

"Some fear our touch."

You cast your eyes down,"well, considering how most orcs look...like you would rip us in half." He pats the seat beside him and you take it. "You always bought an apple and left. Why?"

He pets the top of your head, running his fingers through your curly hair as he continues to feed you slices from his apple. "I liked your produce."

You smile awkwardly up at him again, "what do I call you?"

"Braug," he presses a slice to your lips.

Over the next few days, you learn to live with him. He makes sure you eat every meal, expressing concern because some of the harvested refuse to eat and some have even gotten sick and died as a result. Braug takes you into the clan one day, promising to help you find your brother. He keeps you close to him, his arm held protectively around you waist. The orc village is very similar to your own, if not a little louder and rowdier. You see several human and orc couples about the village. Some were arguing openly while you saw a few who were more affectionate.

A rather large and bulky orc approaches you and laughs. "This the little apple tart you've been bragging about?" He snorts as he kneels down to get on your level. He smells like rancid beer and he's none too pleasant to look at.

"Let me get a good look at you," he grabs your face, pinching your face between his fingers and you try to yank away but he grips harder and you whimper out.

Braug grabs his wrist and snaps it down, you hear a loud pop and the orc screams out, releasing you and you duck behind him The other orc is hollering in pain, his arm broken from where Braug grabbed and twisted.

"She's mine," Braug growls darkly. "Don't sully her with your disgusting touch. No wonder your human ran away."

You grip onto Braug's back and tug. "Let's just go!" You whisper urgently.

"You better watch your back," the other orc snarls, foaming and spitting. "I'll fucking kill you Braug, but not before I rape your little bitch right in front of-" Braug lunges out, striking the orc and cracking his jaw.

"Braug!" You cry out, trying to grab him back as he beats the other Orc into the ground. You manage to pull him back, grabbing his bloodied fist. Others have gathered around, growling and hissing, whooping and cheering. Apparently, this was a normal, everyday occurrence and someone came shortly and cleaned the offending orc off the sidewalk.

"Why did you make me stop?" Braug snarled. "He offended you! He threatened you," he huffs as you wiped the blood off his hands.

"He's not worth it," you answer him. "He wanted a rise out of you."

Braug's broad shoulders slouched and he pets the top of your head. "I'll take you home."

You glance around the crowd as it dissipates, people already bored. You grab his hand and squeeze it tight. "Let's get apples," you murmur. "I'll make you that pie."

He squeezes your hand back. "You sure?"

"You probably would have beaten him to death if I was here or not," he says as he leads you towards the market.

After a quick shopping trip, he takes you back home. He sits and watches you as you cook, stealing samples from you when you're back was turned. You slap him with a wooden spoon and make him sit down.

As you're kneading the dough for the crust he comes up behind you. You glance to the side, making your wooden spoon is close at hand. You then feel his hands on your hips and you hold your breath. He grinds up against you and you feel his heat against your thigh.

"Ah-" you suddenly forget out to speak. You wanted to say you were busy, that you needed to finish the crust, but all you could focus upon was how thick and warm he felt.

"Keep working," he snarls into your ear as he hikes up your skirt. "You promised me a pie, don't you remember?"

"Uhm," you swallow thickly, going back to kneading and rolling out of the dough. Your fingers tremble as you work, his touch growing even more heated and intent. He gropes your rear and rubs his growing bulge between the cheeks. His fingers rub between your thighs in a slow, torturous fashion.

You bite your lip, somehow managing to get the crust into the pan without it tearing. You shiver as he presses a thick finger between your folds, rubbing directly.

"You're so wet already," he growls against the top of your head.

"The pie...." you whimper, looking over you shoulder at him.

"Is it ready to eat then?"

You swallow again and try to catch your breath, "what? No, I haven't even-" he lifts you up and sets you on the edge of the table, spreading open your legs. You gasp and try to close them back, but he kneads his strong fingers into your plump thighs.

"That's not-" he watch him as he buries his head between your thighs. Your mouth hangs open as his tongue laps over you. You grip the top of his head, letting out a sweet, pleasure moan as his tongue burrows deeper, pushing inside of you. You pull his hair and he bites you, but that feels good too. You're breathing hard, gasping for breath as you feel the heat pool between your legs the more he licks and nuzzles close. His hard nose rubbing against your needy clot as he tongue pushes inside.

You bite your lip, grunting softly as you roll your hips, your body beginning to tremble as the heat quickens and turns to lightening, crashing and flashing. Your thighs tighten and squeeze around his ears as your voice escapes, loud and pleased as you call out Braug's name over and over, loudly and then it turns into soft, pleasure whispers.

He pulls back smirks, licking his chops as he rises up and kisses you, pushing your back onto the table. You taste yourself in his kiss, but your hold his face, kissing him more, moaning as he bites your lip and kisses down your neck. He rips open your chest, his rough palms running over your soft skin. He kisses and licks your chest, gently biting you all over and making your shudder.

"Braug," you whimper and he looks up at you with wide bewildered eyes. You meet his gaze and he grins wickedly. He tugs your rear to the edge of the table and hitches your legs up, holding your ankles in one hand as the other removes his belt.You hear his pants flop to the floor and you bite your lip excitedly, waiting to feel him against you.

You feel his thickness rub against your thigh and ass. It's hot and already oozing precum from the tip. You gasp and shudder, "big," escaping your lips and making him laugh.

"You think so?" he lets go of your legs and he lifts you up. He sets you on the floor, making you kneel before him. You hold your breath as you face it, thick and bulging. The head a darker shade and shining, the shaft bulges with thick veins, the bottom studded with silver bolts.

"What do you think?" He growls. "Think you can handle this every night?" He tangles his hands in your curly hair. You open your lips as he presses close, taking as much of him in as you can. You moan against him, moving your head and stroking what didn't fit with both hands. Above you, his grunts turn to satisfied sighs and moans. His hips buck every so often when you press your tongue flush against him.

He pulls out and picks you up again, tossing you over his shoulder like the day of the harvest. He slaps you rear, rubbing and petting before slapping it again. He throws you onto the bed then flips you over and hiking your hips up. You watch behind yourself as he gets into position, he rubs his length between your thighs and along your slit before pressing at your entrance. You let out a surprised moan as you feel him stretching you open.

He grips onto your hips, slowly easing himself inside as you moan longly, burying your face into the pillows and furs. It's a little painful but at the same time, it feels so good. He grips your hair, pulling your head up.

"I want to hear your cries," he snarls, his breath shallow. "I want to hear every ravished whisper."

You bite your lip, grunting excitedly. You feel his hips touch against your rear as he nestled firmly in place. You squeeze around him, feeling him twitch inside you. "Please," you beg and you feel his hand on your hip squeeze tighter.

"My pleasure," he pulls out slowly and then pushes back in hard.

You yelp loudly, gripping onto the furs with white knuckles. He does it again and you exclaim loudly. He picks up speed, rattling your bones and the bed. His grunts turn into snarls and heaving panting. Your eyes have rolled to the back of your head as you cry out enraptured, whispering his name when you're not screaming it.

He lets go of your hair and he moves you so you're on your side with your leg lifted up against his chest. You prop up on your elbows, meeting his eyes and watching his expression as he drives into you, making your body shake and spasm as the lightning returns. You roll onto your back, writhing under him. He then comes down on top of you, kissing you heatedly as your fingers claw mercilessly down his back. You feel him twitch and shudder inside you. He moans into your mouth, his head dipping and nuzzling between your breasts as he releases deep inside of you.

You whimper, holding onto the back of his head and neck. You're shuddering, spent and satisfied as he puts his full weight on top of you.

"Mm," you swallow, your throat tight. "Fuck."

"Fuck," he echoes, slowly propping himself up and rolling off you.

You put your hand on his back, still too weak to cuddle up against him. "No wonder my brother likes his betrothed so much."

Braug laughs and pulls you to his chest. "Is that all you like?"

You nuzzle close and kiss his neck and shoulder. "Not really," you purr, petting his hair chest lovingly.

"You asked me why I only ever got your apples," he says and you look up at him.

"What about them?" You ask.

He kisses you lovingly, "back when we first came to the village, I was just a young lad, barely able to swing my first axe. I was with our leader making our way through the village when I heard a little girl crying."

Your eyes widen as the memory returns to you. You remember taking an apple from someone and you nearly fainted you were so excited to eat it. You look up at him again and meet his eyes, remembering the young orc who had given you your first meal in days.

"You?" You whisper.

He kisses you again, "I couldn't forget your smile. So when I found you selling apples well...I took it as a sign."

You wrap your arms around his neck, pressing flush against his warm, furry body. "I didn't realize," you whisper.

He gropes your rear, squeezing it hard and kneading his fingers into it. "You can make it up to me," he chuckles darkly into your ear. "I have a feeling you'll be more than happy too."

You giggle, wriggling into his palm. "I still have to finish making that pie I promised."

"Fuck it," he snarls nipping your earlobe.

"You did," you snicker and he pushes you back into the furs and pillows laughing.


	16. Mimic Boyfriend: Merlind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

You had been sold not too long ago. The old king who had purchased you lived in an even older castle. It was crumbling from the foundation. Years ago an earthquake had split the castle in two. It was not the sort of place people should live in. The king, though, continued to live there. He continued collecting his riches and treasures, very much like a dragon.

Most of the other staff who worked there looked as if they had lost something a long time ago. They stared blankly into the distance and their eyes looked hallowed. There were only a few like you, still young, still afraid. You crept around the castle as if every step meant the beginning of the end.

Robbers and thieves weren't uncommon. You came across one nearly every day. The castle was easy to get into, but getting out was another tale. The king enjoyed his games. He loved when trespassers came into his crumbling home and attempted to make off with his riches. The castle was a puzzle to those who did not belong to the king. More people died in the castle than outside its walls it seemed. You often heard cries of agony and fear. Sometimes at night, you heard the pitiful whimpers of those clinging to survival. It was becoming more than you could bear.

You had been taught the castle well, at least. The king gave his staff that ounce of safety. You knew all the safe passages and the hidden corridors of the place. You often took this knowledge and hid. Ducking into small rooms full of treasure to hide. Your favorite room was one full of expensive silks and blankets and pillows filled with the down of harpies and phoenixes. It was a hard room to find though, it often moved.

One day, while trying to find it, you come across a new room. This room was full of many treasure chests. Big ones. Small ones. Ornate ones. Simple ones. As you walk inside you heard something breathing. You still and hold your breath to listen for where the sound comes from. Only it seems to be coming from everywhere.

You walk further inside, glancing towards each chest. You then see one in the back on a raised platform. It's covered by a cloth that ripples and flows on a breeze. You just can't help but notice that there is no breeze in this room.

You step towards it and you kneel down to peer under the cloth. You see something move underneath and you pull back. Was this a room of the king's design? One of traps and certain demise? You're uncertain. It's not a room you've come across before and it's not one you've been told of.

You turn to walk away and you hear the breathing again. "Not going to try for riches?" A voice asks.

You turn back towards the cloth covered chest, your lips parting in surprise.

"So many chests, so many possibilities," the voice sighs again. "Yet you do not touch anything."

"I wouldn't dare touch any treasure in this castle," you answer the voice. "It isn't worth finding out your fate that way."

It laughs. "Then you must also belong to the old bastard then?" The cloth ripples more and rises up over the dusty podium.

You frown, "do you?" You snip back.

"I'm trapped," the voice responds. "Held against my will. More prisoner than guest, no matter what he says."

You glance down at the ground.

"Prisoners, the both of us," it sighs. "I've only ever dealt with the thieves."

You glance back up towards it. "What are you?" You step closer again.

"Pull away the sheet, find out."

You reach for the cloth and then you recoil your hand. "Promise me nothing will happen," you say as you pull your hand back.

"The sheet isn't dangerous, I assure you."

Yous cowl and pull it back, looking up at a large treasure chest. It's nothing special to say the least. In fact it is nearly identical to many of the other chests inside. Then, it opens to a small crack.

"It's been awhile since someone has come here," he replies. "Especially not someone trying to steal all they can."

You look around at all the chests. "Are all of these empty?" You ask.

"You're rather smart," the chest chuckles.

"I'm just saying, there are nicer chests than you in here," you start. "There would have to be a reason for someone to be lured to the likes of you."

The chest seems to scowl. "Are you calling be ugly?"

"No," he shrug. "I'm saying that there's no reason anyone would look at you and think riches beyond belief."

"How is that any better?" He hisses.

You smile, "you never answered my question. What are you?"

"A trap," he scoffs. "To your king anyways."

"What do you do then?" You ask. "Do you scare them? Do you spew poison? What makes you a trap the king thinks is so special."

"There you go, mocking me again. I'll have you know had you actually been stupid you wouldn't have understood your death until it was too late."

You smirk. "And what exactly would my death be?"

The chest opens more and you see the sharp jagged teeth inside, a long black tongue lashes out and licksyour cheek before sucking back inside.

"Just a taste, or great smart one," he sneers.

You touch your cheek where he licked and you inch closer. "I've heard of you," you gasp as you poke a finger against him, nearly sticking to his surface. "Or at least what you are."

He laughs, "still want to mock me then?"

"Depends," you tilt you head, looking over him. "Why do you not try to escape? You aren't as sedentary as you appear."

He scoffs, "what would be the point. Unlike you I have no idea what is safe in this place."

"I suppose that's true," you sit down on the podium beside him. "I don't know the exits. Just the passages that won't kill me."

His tongue darts out, licking along your neck. You giggle and push it away. "Stop that," you touch your neck. "That feels weird."

"I've not had a decent meal in a while. I'm liable to eat you if you sit so close," you growls at you.

"If I ever get to the point that most of the staff is in, I'll let you eat me," you reply with a sigh. "Until then, I can sneak you some things from the kitchen."

"If you promise not to mock me anymore," he scoffs.

You smile, "I'll try not to."

Over the next few days you continue to find the room. It almost seems impossible now for you to lose it. Every day you bring him food, sharing your meals with him and hiding away with him in the hall of chests.

He's good company, better than most in the castle. You're able to make yourself at home there as well. You gather blankets and some pillows, making a bed in one of the larger chests. He makes you feel safe and welcomed. You've not slept so soundly since you came to this place.

"Where did you come from before this?" He asks you one night.

"It was a small place," you sigh. "Just outside the walls of the first kingdom. I lived in an orphanage there. But because I became of age they put me up for sale as soon as they could." You frown and you poke at your food. "They said that since I was never adopted they had to make their money back on me somehow."

He licks your cheek and you lean into it, enjoy his touches now.

"What about you?" You ask him. "Where did you come from."

"I was taken," he grumbled, "from a cave south of here. It was in the entrance to a dragon's cave. I was warm and the dragon was my friend. The king killed him," he growls bitterly. "And he took everything he had."

You reach out, touching his chest. The stickiness no longer affects you. "I'm so sorry," you bend down and kiss him. He shudders and his tongue sticks out. He licks your lips and you kiss him there. A hand creeps out from inside the chest and it touches your face. The long, strange fingers rubs across your lips and you kiss each fingertip.

"I want..." he starts, his voice cracking. "I want to touch you more."

"Me too," you say.

He opens up more, another arm reaching out to you. He touches your face and combs his fingers through your hair. He sighs as his tongue slithers out and circles the tip around your lips. You open your mouth, allowing his tongue inside. You suck on his tongue, moaning softly as his touch becomes heated. His hands grope your chest and open up your tunic. He squeezes your bare breasts and his tongue laps down your exposed skin.

"I told you I would eat you," he snarls. You gasp as he lifts you up, setting you inside his wide, open mouth. His tongue laps over your body and then strokes back and forth between your thighs. You gasp, moaning loudly as his tongue grinds against your sex.

"You were hiding this from me," he snarls, his tongue lapping up your cream as you melt.

"Mnh," you grunt. "Nuh-not hiding," you whimper as his hands grope your rear.

He slurps and growls, his tongue pushing at your tight entrance. The tip pokes inside and you cry out, gripping the top of his lid as he pushes you up. His tongue burrows deeper, stretching you open and stuffing you full.

"Oh," you gasp as his hands roam over your back and rear.

"So sweet," he purrs. "Your tightness feels amazing."

You bite your lip, groaning as you feel him push deeper and harder inside. You want to tell him that he's the one that feels amazing. That his tongue makes you feel on fire. All you can do though is mewl and gasp.

Soon, you feel your loins spasm, you thighs tighten as he brings you close and close to ecstasy. You mouth hangs open. A long wail escapes and his talented tongue is rewarded with a thick gush of your cream. You insides tighten and squeeze around him until he pulls out. He chuckles darkly as he lowers you back down.

"I hope I can continue to touch you," he growls a she lays you on your makeshift bed.

You look up at him with hazy eyes, watching as he lifts himself from the podium. A strange body extending from the base of the chest. He's long and narrow. His legs look taller than you are. Between them you see a large, erect shape. His cock is thick and curved to the left. The head it pitch black and fades into deeper purple.

He crawls over top of you, sliding his cock against your sex. "Please," he whimpers softly.

You look up, only able to see the bottom of his chest. But there you see a bunch of glittering, blinking things. You smile up and nod. "Yes. I want you inside me."You reach between you legs and grasp his cock, pulling him into place and lifting your hips so he can push inside.

You both groan as he stretches you again. The strange shape of his cock pleasurable as it makes its way inside you. His groans turn into grunts as he begins to move. He moves slowly, savoring the sensation of being inside you. His grunts turn to snarls and snaps as he begins to move faster. He shoves deep inside, rattling your bones with each precise, hard thrust.

You cry out, grabbing his back and digging into his hard flesh. You feel him tense up and he slows himself again. He rocks inside you, taking his time before he starts to pick up the pace again.

He snarls and howls, his tongue lolling out enough so you can suck it. It slips down your throat, moving in rhythm to his hips. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as you fill your second peak build. You moan out, your back arching and you can't help but gush against. Your body trembling and your legs spasming.

He huffs and puffs, snarling. His tongue is dripping thick ooze. He then snarls, stilling and jerking. He thrusts and jerks, grunting hungrily. His cock throbs and grows thicker and he gushes inside you. His cum is thick and hot and it makes you shudder again.

He pulls out, his cum gushes along your stomach and chest. It's golden and shimmering. He pants and snarls, falling onto the floor like a soggy piece of bread. It takes you a moment to recuperate but once you do you join him on the floor. You cuddle up next to his body, feeling his warm, leathery skin.

He touches your face, petting your hair away from your eyes. "That was my favorite meal of all time."

You kiss his tongue. "Are you full?"

"No," he chuckles. "I'll never be satisfied."

You bite your lip, squeezing your thighs together. "I may be a little sore come the morning but I would let you feast again."

He kisses you, circling his tongue around your lips. "Let's run for it," he growls. "Let's escape this castle and be free. Just you and me."

You bite your lip and take a deep breath. "I think we could do it."

He chuckles. "Good, because this place is crumbling to the ground and I want to watch it from the outside."

You smile up at him, knowing that soon you'll be standing with him outside the castle.


	17. Dwarf Boyfriend: Varrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Dwarf

You chuck the rock into the lake with all your might, feeling better the harder you throw. You sniffle, wiping your face and smearing dirt and mud on your cheek. You've been trying to get a hold of yourself, but when your heart is broken, it's hard to do. It's hard to feel anything without that lingering ache that's always there.

You huff and reach down to pick up another rock. You lose your footing, toppling over onto the rocky beach, hitting your elbow and knee. You lay there on the rocks, staring up the graying sky. You blink a few times before you realize you're hurting in some way other than the internal pain.

You lay there, staring up at the sky, growing darker and darker as the clouds begin to crowd in. You hear someone singing, their voice deep and gravely, a low rasp to match the crunch of the stones under their feet.

"Oh," they gasp. They stop for a moment before approaching you. "Wasn't expecting a mermaid today."

You look up, seeing a dark beard and wild hair. You huff and look aside.

He chuckles, kneeling down beside you. "You look like you've seen better days."

You grimace.

"Way better days!" He holds his hand out. "You best be getting up, a storm is coming."

You huff and ignore his hand. You stand up on your hand and look down at him. You realize he's a dwarf. He has an ax on his back and some sort of open leather bucket on his hip. You sigh, looking out across the lake. Thunder threatens in the distance and the dwarf tugs on your hand.

"Come along, little mermaid," he growls at you. "It's supposed to come down a gully washer." He yanks at your hand.

You wrench your hand away and glare down at him. "Listen here you I-" Rain comes down in such a way it's like a bucket was poured over your head. You scream from the suddenness of it, and the dwarf grabs your hand tight.

You run along the rocky beach, following the Dwarf until you reach a small cabin attached to a dock. Inside, there is a fire and the smell of something cooking.

"Oh my god!" You whine.

The dwarf huffs and he rings out his beard. "You're welcome to stay here, little mermaid. But you may consider adjusting your attitude."

You glare at him. His eyes are frosty blue to match his dark black hair and bear. You then sigh and shake your head. You're standing there, dripping into a puddle. You've got no choice. If he was welcoming enough to bring you into his home, the least you could do was accept the kind offer or go back out into the storm.

"I'll adjust it," you grumble. "I'm just-" you huff and shake your head again.

"No need to talk about it," he hands out a cloth to you so you can mop yourself up. "If you need some dry clothes, I may have a tunic that will cover you."

You lay your arm across your chest, realizing your clothes are clinging in an obscene way to your body. Not only that, your nipples have decided to rise from the dead. "I would appreciate it," you grumble.

He goes over to a chest of drawers by the fireplace and then tosses a bundle at you. "You can go through that door there. Afraid I don't have anywhere for you to change. I'll turn my back, and you can go behind the bed there."

You frown, looking around the one-room cabin before looking back at the dwarf. "If I catch you peeking-" you start.

"I know," he chuckles, turning towards the fire and sitting there. "I'm dead."

You scoff, going to the other side of the bed and stripping off the wet clothes. You slip on the tunic, finding it fits quite well, even if it is a tad short. You'll have to be careful, or your ass will be on full display.

"Thanks," you murmur as you hang your dress by the fire.

He sighs as he lights his pipe. He's sorting through the rocks that were in the leather bucket he was carrying. "That name's Varrick," he replies then pats the stool beside him.

You take the seat, keeping your thighs pinched together. "Thanks again," you murmur.

"So then," Varrick glances at you, "how did a little mermaid-like you wash up on my beach?"

"Your beach?" I grump.

He chuckles, tossing a rock into the fire after a close inspection. "There's a mine under the lake that my family owns. Therefore, I own the beach."

You watch his hard, stubby fingers as they sort through the rocks in the bucket. You notice he has on rings with jewels in them, most of them sapphires. In his hair and bear, there are braids dotted with sapphire beads. You wonder why someone with sapphire would live in a one room shack.

You huff and lean back in the seat, slouching down, so your ears are near your shoulders. "I was dumped," you grumble.

Varrick's fingers still and he sighs. "Ah. I'm sorry about that."

"It was a while ago," you murmur. "But it still feels fresh."

"Some wounds take longer to heal," Varrick replies. He then chuckles. "I got hit in the shin by a spade once and let me tell you, that bitch of a wound almost never healed." He pulls up his pant leg and just barely through the thick body hair you can see the dark scar.

"Some wounds need special care and different medicine to make them heal," Varrick murmurs and returns to sorting the stones.

"I just want it to go away. I want to forget. I want to move on but-" you growl. "You don't want to hear about what a sad sack I am."

Varrick raises his hand and motions about the cabin. "What else have I got to do? Listen to the storm?"

Thunder rumbles overhead, and you sigh.

"Still," you murmur. "Most people tell me to get over it by now."

"That's rude," Varrick chucks another pebble into the coals. "Is this at the pub or-"

You shake your head. "I haven't been to the pub since-" you clam up and look away, staring out the window at the opaque sheet of rain coming down outside.

"Oh," Varrick gasps. "I see."

You glance back at Varrick. "You do, do you?"

Varrick smirks. "Heartbreak isn't new. It feels like it though."

You sigh and stretch out your legs, forgetting that you're naked under the tunic. "I thought dwarves were quick healers."

"Not really," he replies. "We're quick to rebound, but healing, it all depends." He stops sorting and glances at you. His eyes linger on your legs, traveling up to your exposed thigh.

"Rebound," you murmur. "Maybe that's what I need to do."

Varrick scoffs. "You could fly into a few beds for a few quick moments of fun, but will that really give you the closure you need, little mermaid?"

You stare into the fire. "I don't know. But maybe I'll feel something else for a change." You then chuckle. "Hell, maybe I'll find someone who knows what the fuck they're doing."

Varrick turns to you, cocking up a thick brow. "What do you mean?"

You smirk. "My ex never really-" you feel your cheeks burn and your laugh. "I mean, it was good but he never really-" you snort and cover your face with your hand.

"He never made you cum, did he?" Varrick smirks.

You shake your head. "Oh god, I can't believe I'm admitting that to you." You peek through your fingers at Varrick and his smile. "I would always have to finish myself off later," you giggle. "He would just pass out."

"Gross," Varrick snarls. "A real man would make his partner cum at least three times before he ever got his own satisfaction."

Your eyes widen, and you find yourself leaning closer to Varrick. "Three times?" You ask. "You would...I mean...three times?"

Varrick bites his lip to keep his grin in check. "Once with the fingers," he says, waggling his own towards the fire. "Just to get her wet and hot. Second with the mouth, because if a man wants his cock sucked, he ought to repay the favor. Then third with well, the cock itself." His grin breaks loose. "Maybe a few more times after that if the fella is showing off."

You're holding your breath and pinching your thighs together for a different reason than modesty. You look to Varrick, seeing his cheeks are red and glowing.

"I've never even made myself cum more than once at a time," you confess. "I didn't think such a thing was possible."

"Women's bodies were made for pleasure," Varrick growls. "Not men's, but their own." He turns, and your eyes lock. "They should enjoy it as much as possible."

He then glances back to the fire and shakes his head. "Do you mind me asking why a mermaid like yourself was hung out to dry?"

You frown and huff. "There was another woman," you murmur.

"Fucking pig," Varrick snarls.

You nod, furrowing your brow. "Yeah. Yeah, he is." You then feel tears prickle in your eyes. "Then why do I-?" you throw your head into your hands and begin to sob.

Varrick puts his arm around you, and you lean into him. He's warm and solid, and he smells like a hearth. Ashy and smoky, a touch of cinnamon and firewood. You wrap your arms around him, holding him until you stop crying.

Varrick strokes your back, running his fingers through your drying hair. "It is alright to cry," he tells you. "Even if he doesn't deserve it."

"He doesn't!" You blurt. You then pull back and wipe your face. "He's a piece of shit! And I should have been the one to do it!"

Varrick chuckles and his thumb rubs away a tear. The pad of his thumb is rough, but his touch feels nice. "What would you do if you could go back in time?"

You look into Varrick's eyes, leaning in you place a soft kiss on his lips. "I would fuck a rugged dwarf to piss him off."

Varrick chuckles. "Now, now," he growls. "What would you really do?"

You press in, kissing Varrick again, then time much harder and more heated. You press against him, moaning as he grabs you and returns the deep kiss. It feels good, and Varrick is a decent kisser. Much better than your ex.

Varrick pushes you back, and you moan softly. "Little mermaid," he growls. "Don't do this if you think you'll regret it."

You palm between his thighs, feeling his cock is already getting hard. You kneel on the ground before him, fighting with his belt buckle and then tearing away his pants. His hair is thick everywhere, but his cock grows from the bush thick and heavy. You bite your lip. Your ex had a cock like a twig, thin and a curved. But Varrick's cock is thick and stout, it looks like it would stretch you good.

Varrick brushes your hair away from your face. You look up at him, looking for permission before you delved in. You lick him, letting your tongue glide along his shaft before you take him into your hand. You stroke him, watching as little droplets of precum start to ooze from the tip.

Varrick growls and his breath hitches. "You don't have to do this."

You smirk up at him. "I want my three," you whisper before taking him into your mouth.

You swirl your tongue around his tip before taking as much of him as you can into your mouth. His thick and your jaw aches as you suck him. Varrick's fingers tangle in your hair, and he throws his head back, moaning low.

You gasp as you pull back, licking his shaft from tip to base. You stroke his cock until he's hard as a rock. Varrick then stands, grabbing your hand and dragging you to his bed. You down, watching as he strips his clothes away. You bite back a smile, enjoying his hard, stout body. Even the pooch of his belly looks appealing. He shucks off his rings, laying them on the bedside table.

You reach out, taking Varrick into your arms as he joins you in the bed. He kisses you, touching your face as his other hands travels between your thighs. His thick fingers rub your mound and slip down, kneading your folds.

He pushes up the tunic, exposing your breasts. He kisses them and nuzzles between them. His fingers slip between your folds, finding your clit and the core of your heat. You whimper, arching your back slightly as his warm mouth suctions around one of your breasts.

"Ah-" you gasp, grabbing the back of his head and pressing it closer.

His fingers are teasing your clit, swirling around it and tapping it. He then eases two fingers inside you, rocking them slowly. You shiver and sigh, feeling the ache turn into heat and need. You squeeze around his fingers, feeling your wetness seep out.

Varrick snarls, lifting his head from your breasts. "I've not felt a cunt this good in a while," he chuckles. "Fuck, I can't wait to taste it."

You whimper and mewl, cupping your hands over your mouth. His fingers coax from you a wave of pleasure that goes to the top of your head and down through your toes. You toes curls and you claw down his back. You gasp and shiver, and your thighs trap his wrist in a vice.

Varrick laughs, kissing you as you start to cool. "That's one," he purrs. He kisses down your chest and belly. He nuzzles to your thighs as they start to open again.

"Hello new friend," he growls. His lips kiss your mound and folds. His fingers open you and his thick, hot tongue laps as your juices. You whimper, throwing your arm over your eyes as he licks and kisses.

His tongue swirls inside you for a moment, and then he kisses your clit. You shiver, and your nipples ache. Suddenly, he's sucking. You gasp loudly, and you arms thrust down on the bed. Your fingers dig into the sheets, and your knees arch off the bed. You cry out, shudder and jerking as Varrick sucks your clit like a piece of candy. His fingers slip back inside you and befoe you know it, you're writhing in another wave of pleasure. This one crashes down on you, beating you, and nearly drowning you.

You lay on the bed dazed and dizzy for a few moments. Varrick's soft laughter brings you back to reality.

"You taste good," he purrs into your ear.

You gasp softly as he slips between your legs. His thick body nestles in, and you can feel his cock rubbing against you.

"I can't," you gasp. "Oh god, one more and I'll die!" You shiver as he rubs himself to you.

Varrick chuckles. "Trust me, you'll survive." His tip presses inside and your mouth hangs open as you feel the rest of him push in.

You close your eyes, groaning as he fills you.

Varrick's shocked gasp and low moan make you shudder. You watch him, seeing his dark and pleasured expression. He meets your eyes, and you reach for him, grabbing him and pulling him into a long kiss.

He starts to move, thrusting hard inside you. He grinds deep within then pulls back, thrusting hard again.

"Oh fuck," you mewl.

"That's it, mermaid," he pants. "That's it."

You wrap your legs around him, urging him deeper and harder. He fills you to the brim and rocks the bed with his powerful thrusts.

He gasps and grunts, sitting up so he can fuck you harder. You shiver and sigh, feeling the waves starting at your toes. Your feet ache, and your legs twitch. Your back starts to arch off the bed and soon, you've drowned. You got your three.

Varrick keeps going, grinding inside you and making the third last and last. You gaze up at him, seeing his brow glistening with his efforts. You reach up, petting his chest.

"Cum," you moan to him. "Cum for me."

Varrick snarls, and you feel him spasm inside you. You close your eyes and gasp. "Varrick, hurry," you mewl.

He makes an animal sound, low and dangerous, and then you feel him inside. The heat and twitching of his cock. You gasp and sigh even as he starts to drip from you.

Varrick collapses, resting himself on your chest, his cheek nuzzled to your breast. "That was-" he pants. "Holy shit."

You giggle, wrapping him up in your arms and kissing the top of his head. "I won't be able to walk," you purr. "Do I even have legs anymore?"

Varrick chuckles, sitting up and kissing you softly. "I can give you three more if you want to make sure."

You swoon and greedily take more kisses. You fall asleep in his bed, waking up later with your head on his chest. He's sitting up on the pillows, smiling softly down at you.

"Sleep well?" He asks.

You rub your eyes. "I'm sorry," you murmur. "I didn't mean to pass out like that."

"I don't blame you," he chuckles. "You earned that rest."

You sit up, looking at Varrick. "Thank you," you murmur and tuck your hair behind your ear. "I uhm-" your cheeks burn. "I really, really needed that."

Varrick touches your cheek, his fingers slipping down your neck to your chest. "Glad I could help. It isn't often a beautiful mermaid lets you sample her treasure."

You kiss him softly, pressing him back into the pillows. "I want to make you dinner," you tell him. "I don't want this to be just once."

Varrick smiles. "Are you sure?"

You nod and lay your head on his chest again. "I like you, Varrick. I want to know you better and maybe-" your heart flutters.

Varrick kisses the top of your head. "I'd be a fool to say no," he whispers. "Friends to something more. I'd love to share that with you."


	18. Rakshasa Boyfriend: Ravi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

You were excited about the festival. It was an event your father put on every year to celebrate and thank the people of the village. Your father was a nobleman but he was kind and generous to his people. He was much well loved outside his home as he was in it. You were the only daughter out of five boys and the youngest as well. You were ready to admit your father did spoil you. But he also made you and your brothers understand hard work and the value of what you had.

It never occurred to you that your father was seen as eccentric by his friends. When you joined the events your family threw you heard what people whispered behind his back. The whole thing it sent you crying to your room. It took you a while to build up a thick skin. Your brothers explained that the only reason they did that was because they weren't good people.

"People like that are always miserable," your brother explained. "They have to make themselves feel better by talking horribly about others. Especially people like dad and us. You have to pity these people." He wiped your face dry. "They don't know how to be happy without stepping on someone else's toes."

"What an awful way to live," you blubber.

"It is. So when you hear people talk shit, just realize you're happier than they have ever been. We win! Get it?"

You shake your head. "I don't want to win that way. I don't want to be in competition with these people."

He smiles and pinches your nose. "I know. Maybe you're the best of all." He takes your hand. "Come on. I'm sure dad will want a dance with you."

To be honest, you don't much care for the balls or the feasts anyways. You much prefer your room or sitting in the kitchen with the staff. They're the kind of people you enjoy being around. You feel as if you can understand them. Most of them you've known from the moment you were born.

Your chef is a Rakshasa woman from the east. She's been your mother's best friend since before your parents married. She came with your mother and she swore she'd die with her too. She was the best chef in all the districts and she was the best person you'd ever met.

"My son works for the king back home," she tells you. "He worries me." She feeds you your favorite sweet rolls and melts you butter for them. "He sends me letters telling me all these stupid moronic things. 'I got stabbed again Ma. Oh, I lost my eye this time Ma. Ma you should see the new medal they gave me.'" She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "The damn fool is trying to kill me." He growls and her lip curls up, showing the gold fang she loves.

"Why didn't you son come with you?" You ask.

"He wants me to come back home. I want him here with me. Sure he's scarred from his toes to his ears but he's a beautiful boy. I'd love for him to come work for your family and I can keep him from losing his last eye." She shakes her head and pets your hair. "But we both have different callings in our lives. He wants to fight for his kingdom and I want to cook."

You smile. "Do you miss your home, Mali?"

He shrugs. "I've been here over thirty years. I think I've found my place in the universe. I wouldn't mind a visit, but then I'd miss all of you."

When preparations for the festival were under way your father and mother took her aside. They offered her a chance to go home to see her son or even bring him here. After some correspondence not only was her son coming to visit but the Rakshasa royal court was as well. Of course, everything changed then. The regular festival preparations were kicked into high gear. It became something more than a festival of the people, it became the biggest event in all the districts!

When the royal court arrived Mali stood with you and your mother. She was dressed in her finest robes and headdress. You'd never seen Mali look so beautiful. The Rakshasa king was a massive white tiger. His queen was a beautiful young woman. They had twin boys, also white tigers, they were both barely five years of age.

Your mother welcomed the queen and her children with open arms. Your father shook the king's hand and both were soon laughing. You had no idea how your father did it, but he could bring a smile to anyone's face.

"Ravi!" Mali raced out and wrapped her arms around a Rakshasa warrior. He was tall and broad shouldered. He was big, but nothing like the King. He was scared from toe to ear like his mother said. Even still he was handsome and proud.

"Ravi, my darling," she brings him to you. "This is the young lady I was telling you about." She's beaming so brightly and proud at her child.

He looks down at you, his own golden eye darting over you then back to his mother. "Is this the one who would only poop if you were in the room."

You hang your head and cover your face as you blush bright red.

Mali strikes him hard, sending him to his knees. She begins berating him in their native language. He argues back and she hisses at him. He huffs and stands back up.

"My apologies," he grumbles at you. "I wasn't awake you weren't five anymore."

You frown. "It is an honest mistake."

He sighs and looks at his mother again. "I should go along with the rest."

She nods. "Yes, yes, go. Be the big man on campus. Forget who brought you into this world." He kisses his mother and rejoins the rest of the court.

Mali puts her arm around your back and leads you back inside. "He forgets his manner in front of pretty women."

You blush and glance back, seeing your mother talking to the queen. She is beautiful, you don't blame Ravi making such a foible with her around.

Over the next few days, more noblemen arrive to meet the Rakshasa court. The house has never quite been so full before. You're happy to escape to the kitchen. You find the queen there a lot. You find out that she had once been a servant in the palace. She had been working there and then was hired by the King to run special missions for him.

"I'm more at home here than anywhere," she smiles. Her twins are passed out and purring under the table. Their fists clutched around stolen sweet rolls. "Besides, all these people here." She rolls her eyes. "They're so exhausting! How do you stand it."

"Barely," you shrug. "Usually the festival is a time for our village. The other nobles barely pay it any mind."

"I apologize for that. My husband has been wanting to expand our reach. He's wanting to make connections so that our country can keep peace. Your father seems like the best candidate."

A ball is held one night for all the nobles who have come. You attend, but you just float at the edges of the room. You pick at the food and you watch people. As you stand at the back of the room someone comes and stands beside you.

"Amazing crowd, isn't it?" He asks.

You glance up and recognize the man as the Duke of Colbalt. He's one of the most eligible bachelors in the districts. He's tall and handsome. The most stunning blue eyes you've ever seen. He's an accomplished author, his book of poetry happens to be one of your favorites.

"Yes," you manage to squeak. "We aren't used to this sort of crowd."

He smiles at you and your heart begins to rattle the cage of your ribs. He introduces himself to you with a graceful bow. You introduce yourself with a less than graceful one, but his eyes still hold you in adoration.

"Your father knows how to throw a ball. Too bad no one here knows how to enjoy it." He says.

"I've been told that people like these can only enjoy themselves when others are miserable like them." You gasp and cover your mouth. "Oh, forgive me."

He laughs and your heart hammers harder. "Oh no, never apologize for that. I agree with you."

You spend the rest of the night talking to him. He's charming and sweet and more than anything he admires your father. You feel nice talking to him and when you have to go you find yourself unable to part from him.

"I'll see you around I'm certain." He kisses the back of your hand and bids you goodnight.

You're swooning and as you turn around you see Ravi standing at the edge of the garden. He's glaring and his lip is curled. You duck your head as you walk passed him.

"The way my mother went on about you I wouldn't think you'd be smiling for some idiot like that." He growls.

You stop and look up at him. "I beg your pardon."

"His eyes may be blue but he's full of shit just the same," Ravi huffs.

You frown. "You don't even know him?"

"Don't I?" He tilts his head at you. "Mother seems to think you're better than the rest of these people. I have yet to understand her fascination with you."

"Mali is special to me. I love her dearly, so I won't say anything to someone she loves dearly." You turn on your heel and head back to your room. You're not going to allow him to ruin your good evening.

You spend more time with Colbalt. You meet him privately and he reads to you from his books. You begin to think you're falling for him. Although it seems anytime you leave his side, Ravi is somewhere lurking nearby.

"Stop seeing him," he snarls at you. "I'm saying this for your own good."

"You don't even know me," you snap at him.

"Like hell, I don't." He leers down at you. "You need to get wise. There's no good in that scumbag. Don't be stupid."

You shove him. Your palms press against his hard chest and for a moment you feel his heart beating so hard. You frown at him. "Leave me alone! I love your mother but I have no feelings for you."

One day as you're meeting Colbalt and enjoying tea with him he reaches for his pocket them huffs. "Damn, I forgot it."

"Excuse me?" You ask.

"I had something I wanted to give you." His smile is kind. "A token to remember me by."

You blush and bite back your grin.

"Come with me." He stands up and offers his hand to you. "We'll go fetch it quickly from my room and be right back."

You take his hand, too excited to think twice. He takes you to his room and leads you inside. As you step inside you hear a small click when the doors shut. The room is dark and you can barely see. You then feel his hand around your waist and he pulls you close. You expect a kiss but what comes makes your blood run cold. His kiss isn't kind or soft like you imagined. It's hard and wet, his tongue pushing between your lips. You try to push him away but he holds your fast.You scramble and fight against him. You manage to break away but he strikes you across the face and you fall to the floor. He's upon you.

"No!" You sob. "Please!"

He holds you chin, hurting you. "You've been all over me all week," he growls. "How can you say no now when all you've been doing is begging."

You're blubbering, fat tears rolling down your cheeks. "No!" Is all you can manage to say. There's too much fear and doubt inside you now to think of anything else."No..."

"You want me," he lifts your legs up and rips your hose. You scream and he slaps you. "Be quiet. I hate it when you're loud. Don't you want me to be happy? Don't you want me to like you?" He rips at your dress. "You should be happy someone like me wants some fat cow like you. Be honored! No one else will ever feel this way for someone like you."

You about to fall back and give up. You're so scared that all you can think about is Ravi and his strong arms.

The door flies open with a loud bang. Colbalt sits up and a moment later is sent flying through the air. You scramble backward and cower, covering your head as you hear Colbalt grunt and cuss. You hear a scream and then vomiting. A second later you're scooped from the ground.

He holds you tenderly in his arms and takes you to your room. "Do you want me to stay with you?" His voice is gentle and warm. He touches your cheek where Colbalt hit you. "I'm so sorry I didn't get there in time."

"Ravi...you were right," you snivel and shake.

"And I hate it," he wraps you up in his arms. You squeeze yours tight around him as you sob into his chest. "I should have punched the asshole when I had the chance."

"Ravi," you whimper.

"I'm here." He starts purring. The sound and vibrations make you feel better. "I'll keep you safe. I promise. I won't let him near you ever again."

Moments later your mother and Mali are in the room with you. Mali is brandishing her kitchen knife and your mother take you from Ravi's arms. Word spreads fast. It's not long that someone comes for Ravi to lock him away. The King, however, agrees to lock Ravi in his chambers until matters are settled. Ravi volunteers, saying he understands his actions but he has no guilt for them.

You hear from your father that Colbalt is blaming you for everything. He says that you came to him. You made him take you to his chambers and when he wouldn't do as you pleased you had the Rakshasa savage attack him.

You start sobbing, unable to stand your father's gaze upon you. You still feel the doubt seize you up. You know that's not the truth. But you feel as if somehow it was still your fault.You feel so ashamed.

Your father pulls you into his arms and he holds you tight. "You don't honestly think I believe that idiot do you?"

You squeeze your arms around him.

"I know he's lying. You aren't capable of something like that at all. I've heard stories of Colbalt and his trail of lovers. My poor child," he kisses the top of your head. "I want to kill him. But the King talked me out of it."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," you cry.

"Do not apologize," he scolds. "You didn't do anything wrong. You trust people. That is a wonderful quality that he took advantage of. Don't you worry. I'll make sure he never hurts another pure heart again."

You nod and sniffle. Relief flooding you. "Can I see Ravi? I want to thank him."

"Of course." Your father leads you to the King's chambers where he is being held. The Guards fetch the queen and then she leads you to the small room where Ravi is being held.

He stands as you come in and he looks you over. His eyes full of sincere concern. "Are you alright?" He asks.

You smile at him. "I'm fine thanks to you." You hold up a basket full of food that Mali sent you with.

He takes it and sets it aside. He touches your bruised cheek and wrists. "I didn't do enough," he growls.

"Ravi," you whisper. "I came to thank you. These bruises will heal but if you hadn't have come I never would have recovered from what he had planned." You hold his chin in your palm. "You saved my life. I'll never be able to repay that."

His ears flick them smooth along his head. You scratch his chin and he begins to purr again. You sit and eat with him. Even in silence, you feel safe and comfortable with Ravi. You understand that all his rough behavior from before was his attempts to protect you. He wanted so much to just punch Colbalt toothless. Instead, he respected your space.

Until your they decided what to do with Colbalt, you went and visited Ravi every day. You brought him lunch and you stayed with him. One day you fell asleep in his lap. Stuffed and warmed by the sun in the window, it felt so natural.

You wake up as Ravi touches your cheek and runs his fingers through your hair. You sit up and you both lock eyes. You close yours and you feel a soft, gentle kiss. Ravi purrs as he pulls back.

"Is it ok?" He asks. "Can I do it again?"

You smile and reach up, kissing him. His purrs grow louder and his tail curls around your waist.

"You aren't afraid?" He asks.

You shake your head. "You're my hero," you whisper.

He chuckles and kisses your cheek, purring as he nuzzles against your neck. His arms wrap around you and you stroke the back of his head. "I promise, I'll always protect you," he whispers.

The next day your father brings you with him to interview Colbalt. He's just returned from the hospital. He's bandaged and bruised but he still holds a haughty and triumphant expression. You feel sick standing in his presence but your father holds your hand reassuringly.

"Tell us," your father starts. "What transpired between you and my daughter the evening of the attack."

Colbalt glances at you then turns to your father with a smirk. "I'm sure she's trying to act like the victim," he scoffs. "But since the day I arrived, she has done nothing but throws herself at me. She's made it very clear what her intentions are. So that evening, she tells me she has something to give me but she wants to show me in private. So she asks me to take her to my room. Well, once we're there is all I can do to keep my barrings. I tell her no."

You flinch then. Your eyes grow wide and your fingers tighten white-knuckled around your father's hand.

"I kept telling her over and over. No. No. This isn't right," he continues. "She just won't take no for an answer."

You raise your head and stand up. He stares at you and your chin is trembling. "How many others have told you no?" You shout. "How many small voices have begged those words to you?"

Your father continues to hold a firm grip on your hand. But only because he knows if he lets go you'll cause proper damage.

"Tell me!" You shout at Colbalt who jumps from his seat. "Tell me how many times you've heard those words screamed! Tell me! Who else deserves to hear you cry for forgiveness you don't deserve!"

The door opens and the King and Ravi stand there. Colbalt yelps in fear and stumbles. He can't go forward and he can't go back. He swallows and tries to regain his cool. "I see. So you've brought them both here since they are complicit in my attack."

"What if I said I brought him here to finish what he started?" The King growls at Colbalt. "I don't suffer rapists in my kingdom and I certainly won't suffer them anywhere else."

"I'm not a rapist!" Colbalt laughs nervously.

The King and Ravi's ice cold stares offer him nothing but more fear.

"I invited the King and his knight here because, to be honest, young man, I don't believe you." Your father starts. "You expect me to believe you over my own child? That was your first mistake. Second, Ravi's record speaks for itself. Your record, however, does not. You've harmed more lives than I care to imagine. In my opinion, letting Ravi carry out his kingdom's corporal punishment would be a blessing."

"What?" Colbalt shrieks.

"But this isn't his kingdom and you did not commit a crime against his people." YOu father shakes his head. "No. You committed a crime in my home and on my own child. So it is my corporal punishment you shall face."

Your father turns you over to Ravi. "I trust her to your care, Ravi. For now, Colbalt is my responsibility." He users you out of the door while he and the King shut the door.

You look up at Ravi and he holds your hands. "They're shaking," he whispers.

"I got so mad," you squeeze his massive paws. "I got too angry and I just...I wanted to kill him."

Ravi kisses the top of your head. "You're more justified than I." He leads you down the hallway. You go and sit in the garden with him. You curl up beside him, happy to just be held in his arms.

Once festival is over, the Rakshasa court packs up to head back east. You cry as you bid Ravi goodbye.

"I don't know what I can promise you," he replies. "But just know you are with me forever." He kisses you and you hold his face to return it in full.

"Thank you," you whisper to him. "For everything."

He kisses you again and chokes back a cry. "Stay safe. For my sake," he forces a laugh.

You nod, only able to watch as he marches off with the rest of the court. Mali holds you and takes you back inside.

Your father purchased all of Colbalt's lands and properties. Colbalt was left with only a title. It was little comfort to you though. He may have been punished but that didn't do anything to help the people he hurt. When you begin receiving letters from young men and women thanking you for your help you begin to let go. Your father took what he bought from Colbalt and spread it among his victims in your name. You saved the letters and sent them all in a package to Ravi.

You kept a correspondence with him. Luckily there were no battles to fight, so you got no word of any new scars or wounds. You didn't have to worry as much. One day you receive a letter from the queen. She's inviting you to the court offering you a job as a counselor in her court to others like you. You take the job. When you arrive in the Rakshasa the queen greets you.

"I'm so glad you could come," she squeezes you tight. "I'm very excited about this venture. I have you and several other young men and women to start this program."

"I'm more than happy to be here," you reply. "I know my case isn't near as bad as most. But I want to offer my support."

The queen shows you your new quarters and your bags are delivered along with a hot meal. The queen leaves you be to relax and unpack at your leisure. You sit down, enjoying the hot food provided. You huff, it's nowhere near as good as Mali's you find.

There's a knock on your door and you stand up. "One moment," you say through a mouthful. You manage to swallow it back and you open the door. You look at a scarred chest and you look up, meeting Ravi's eye.

You pull him into the room before he can speak. You kiss him hard and whimper when he pulls away. "I missed you," you gasp.

Ravi kisses you again. "I can't get you out of my mind." He kisses your neck and cheek. "I'm so glad to see those vile bruises gone." He smoothes his paw over your cheek. "I'm glad to see your beautiful smile still shines."

Your lip trembles and you smile. "Ravi," you whisper.

"I cannot believe you're here. I feel like I'm dreaming. But I'm holding you and touching you." He kisses you again. "I love you."

"Ah," you kiss him and moan. "I love you too." You pet down his chest. "Ravi, can you stay tonight?"

He nods. "Like they can take me away," he laughs.

You bite your lip and your fingers trace along the front of his pants. He flinches and holds his breath. You rub your palm along his length. You look up at him. "Will you make love with me?" You ask.

Ravi grunts, rolling his hips at your touch. His tail twitches and dance behind him. "Are you sure?"

"I know what I want." You take his paw and lead him to the bed. You strip off your clothes and blush as you stand bare before him. "Even if I am a fat cow..." He presses his hand over your mouth and growls.

"You're perfect," he lays you down on the bed and trails his kisses down your naked body. He's so gentle and tender with you. His kisses and tongue feel good on your body. Your soft tummy and thick legs.

"I love you and your cute body," he purrs. "You're so warm and soft. Your skin is like cream."

You tremble. "Really?"

He kisses your lips and cups your cheek. "I want to enjoy every inch."

You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him. His lips part and his tongue darts across your lips. You suck his tongue and he moans. You feel his heat below as it rubs against your thigh. He pulls back and lifts your legs. He kisses down your belly and mound again. His lips press against your warm folds. His tongue laps against you and you let out a soft cry. He kisses and licks more. You begin to grow warm. Your whole body tingling at his touch. He presses his tongue inside you and you let out a yelp.

"You're so wet," he growls. His eye flicks up to you. He then stands and leans over top of you. His length rubs against your folds and you whimper. You cling to him as he kisses you. He slicks himself in your heat and wetness. His purrs grow louder and louder. He then lifts up panting.

"I'm going to push in now," he strokes your cheek. "Ok?"

You nod and inch closer. You hold his hand as he arches his hips. He guides himself into place and slowly pushes inside. You whimper, closing your eyes as you feel him stretch and stuff you. You sigh, relieved that it feels good. You'd heard horror stories.

"Don't relax just yet," he chuckles. "I haven't even gotten you to cry my name yet."

You wrap your arms around his neck and meet his kiss. You moan into his mouth as he begins to move. He's so big everywhere, you think. You gasp and stretch, rolling in the pleasure he is eager to give. He moves his hips slow, thrusting inside and pulling back. He'll then grab onto your hips and go hard and fast, making you cry out in the best sort of way. He then slows and catches his breath, growling, and grunting as he steadies himself. He then goes hard again, pulling back just when you think you might faint.

You claw your fingers down his back and grip his rear. He kisses you and nuzzles to your ear. "Are you ready?"

You kiss his cheek. "I want all of you."

He pulls back and grabs your hips. He lifts them up and then pushes closer. You whimper, feeling his knot at your entrance. You grit your teeth and gasp as he pushes it inside you. He locks firmly in place and you feel the first ripple run through your body.

He pants and snarls. He steadies himself for a moment then he moves his hips precisely. His cock is firmly in place, but his thrusts shake you and push against a sensitive spot inside. Your mouth opens wide as you feel your body become wracked with waves of pleasure. You cry into his shoulder as you cling to him. Your fingers dig into his flesh and you cry his name over and over. He growls, shuddering. His hips jerk and buck and you feel something hot stuff your insides. It's thick and you quiver again at the sensation.

Ravi pants and licks his chops. He slowly and carefully pulls himself from inside you. His seed spills out and he licks you clean. His rough tongue pulling wave after wave from your body until you have to whimper for him to stop.

He lays down beside you and wraps you up in his arms. His soft purrs make you want to melt. You cuddle to his chest. Your fingers tracing and counting scars.

"How do you feel?" He whispers.

You sigh and kiss his neck. "I feel amazing."

"I'm glad," he nuzzles his cheek to yours.

You kiss him, soft and fluttering. "I love you, I really do." You cuddle to his chest. "I love every scar and mark. I was so lonely without you."

He pets down your back and smiles. "Me too. When I was told you'd be coming here to work, I didn't know what to do with myself. I was an excited mess until the moment I saw you standing in that door."

You beam up at him. "My hero," you whisper as he kisses you again.


	19. Forest Creature Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

It was during this time of year your little village became engulfed in fog. Every morning and evening it swept down the streets like flooding water. Sometimes, it was so thick and opaque that even the brightest lanterns could not penetrate it.

It was during this time of year that curfews were placed in effect. If you had to travel outside of the village you had to wait for the fog to clear. You could not return until you were certain you'd return during daylight. People whispered that while the fog was out, that was when the creature that lived in the woods was able to roam free. He could slither out into the village and steal babies from their cribs. Slip under the sheets of virgins. All sorts of hurried whispers as people place charms and extra locks on their doors and windows.

When the town wasn't glutted with fog, the woods were still a place to be avoided. All your life you had heard stories and warnings to never go into the woods. The creature that lives there would find you. Once it did, who knows what horrible things it would do to you.

"Like what?" You had once asked when you were really young.

"Well," you father says with a hesitant voice. "All manner of awful things. Does it really matter what he could do to you?"

"You say awful things," you say with a huff. "Bur awful could mean he makes me eat squash or steal my candy."

You mother tries to suppress her laugh from. While your father can only shake his head in exasperation.

"That isn't the sort of awful I mean little one." He sighs, running his hand down his face.

You still have a hard time not questioning this supposed creature as you grow up. You pepper anyone who will listen with your questions and theories about it. You wonder why he never comes out into the fog when he can. Every time there is a fog no baby ever goes missing. No virgin ever gets sullied, even though you find that even more ridiculous.

You father fusses that you stare too much at the woods. "He'll see you staring. He sees everything."

"Why does it matter I'm staring?" You ask back. "It's right there. Everyone stares at it. Why does my set of eyes matter?" You huff and return gazing. Your head always so full of questions. Part of you doesn't believe there is anything in there except the usual wildlife. Yet there is a deep part of you that yearns for the creature to be real. There are days your eagerness to prove everyone wrong (or even right) is so strong you make it to the edge of the woods. Every time though, you shrug and head back home. You make some feeble excuse to yourself about why you can't make yourself do it. You know, though, that the fear is the village has rubbed off on you. You're as afraid of the forest as anyone else around you.

One day, you folks have to travel towards the coast to meet with family arriving on the ship. You stay home to keep an eye on the house and tend to things before the company arrives. You way your folks off as they head off in the carriage. As soon as they are gone though, so are you. You packed a small bag the night before and filled it with water and as well as some bread, cheese, and dried meats. You've decided to stop being afraid. You're going to go into the woods come hell or high water. Well, you hope that hell doesn't happen.

You come to the edge yet again. You face it, eyes wide and fists clenched tight. You take a few deep breath and close your eyes and hold your hands out far in front of you. You take a step and then another. You step inside blind. Only opening your eyes when your hands touch a tree. You look up and then behind yourself. The trees split the scenery and you exhale. You continue forth. No reason to go back now when you're already inside.

You were teased that if the creature should ever find his way into the village you would be the first it came for. When you would ask for a reason why they would laugh harder.

"Because you're so short and chubby!" One girl giggled.

"You'd try to run and your boobs would make you fall over," another kid sniggered.

One rather snotty boy looked you over with a rather dirty gaze and replied. "With those short, chunky legs you're lucky to make it out of bed in the morning. You're a fat carrot on a stick for the creature."

"You look like a ham!" One rather nasty old woman had cackled.

"Pink and soft isn't a bad thing," you tell yourself. "He'd go after me because I'm the cutest girl in the village."

Above you, a crow cries out and flies away. You freeze in place and gasp. Looking above you, you realize how dense the trees are becoming. It's nearly impossible to not run into one every two steps.

You sniff, the air is cool and damp. It almost feels like evening, but you know you had left as soon as your parents did. Even with the fog curfew, you had left early. You stop and pull out the water from your bag, taking a few deep gulps.

You continue to walk on, telling yourself you would turn around and go back the way you came, soon. The stories said the creature doesn't waste time. Once someone enters his woods he tracks them down, waiting for them to feel his presence. He would then attack and leave nothing behind. Whatever that meant.

"Ok," you huff, slapping your hands to your hips. "I've been out here for hours. Where are you?" You call out into the shadows and the trees. "Prove me wrong! I dare you." You stand there waiting, tapping your foot impatiently.

After a long quiet moment, you huff and throw your hands into the air. "Fine! Be imaginary. I don't care." You turn around and something is standing behind you.

You scream, falling backward onto your ass and scrambling in the leaves in moss as red eyes glow in the dim light. You kick and panic, finally able to get up on your feet again and you go sprint off away from it.

"Fuck, fuck fuck," you're nearly crying as you run through the woods. You dodge trees and trip over roots. You turn to look back once and you run head first into a tree. You fall backward and you stare up at the dark sky. The leaves of the trees waving and ripples of light from outside flitter through. Your vision is hazy and your head is throbbing.

"It's isn't wise to run in the woods like that," a dark, guttural voice says close to your ear.

You turn your head and see the creature is laying down beside you. His large, skeletal head laying on the leaves. Your eyes widen in fear and his hand covers your mouth.

"Don't scream," he growls. "You screamed right in my ear earlier and it is still ringing." You tremble under his touch and he pulls his hand away. "I'm not going to hurt you," his voice is gentle.

You can't get any words you, you stutter and fumble. Strange sounds are only able to leave your mouth as you lay there on the forest floor.

"You called for me," he replies.

"I uh..." you gasp. "You're actually real."

"I suppose so." His head is large and sharp, almost like a skull. The muzzle is long and full of sharp teeth. At the top of his head are four large horns. Two curl backward, the other two curl forward.

"What awful are you going to do?" You ask.

"Awful?" He tilts his head.

"Everyone says you do awful things to people who come into the woods."

He chuckles, "oh, that." He lifts up slightly. "I told you not to be afraid. I only came out because you were calling out for me." He slips a large hand under your back and helps you sit up. "You're the one who did the awful to yourself."

You touch your nose, feeling the blood dribble out. "I guess I did." You look up at him. He's massive, like a giant black cloud blotting out the son.

He touches under your nose, wiping away the blood there and then touching your head where it hit the tree. "It's warm here. Does it hurt."

"Uhm," it doesn't right now. You know that it will as soon as the shock wears off. "It feels tender."

He picks you up and he sets you on his broad back. You notice he has a thick, dark mane. It starts at the back of his head and goes down his back and then around his neck and down his chest. He's soft and fluffy to your surprise and delight.

"Hold tight, I'll get you patched up."

"Unless this is when you eat me," you smile and hold onto his strong, thick shoulders.

"I'll ignore that," he growls and takes off. You gasp, burying your face into his mane as his races through the trees. They are so close and so fast you feel as if you're going to run into them again. You can hear them whizz by as he runs. You don't feel like you're on the back of a running animal though. Instead, it feels like you're on your back in the lack, slowly floating away.

You lift your head, seeing he has taken you back to the edge of the woods. He sets you down on the ground and blends back into the shadows. "Go on home now."

"But-" you reach out to touch him but you pull your hand back. "If I come back, could I see you again?"

He's still for a moment as he looks down at you. "I cannot stop you," he replies with his deep voice quiet.

You smile and nod. "Then maybe I will."

He turns and vanishes into the shadows. A part of you wants to go back in and chase after him. Then your head starts to throb. You go back home and tend to it as you think of an excuse to tell your parents when they returned home.

The next day you family still hasn't returned from their trip. So you once again pack a bag, this time with more treats. You're unsure what the creature eats so you pack a little of everything you can spare. You go back into the woods and call out for him.

"You wasted no time," he growls right next to your ear and you shiver.

You turn and look up at him. He's crouched close beside you, his head down to your level. You smile nervously and reach up, petting his muzzle. It's cool and smooth like a river stone. "I wanted to thank you."

He tilts his head. "For not eating you?"

"Sort of," you chuckle. "Is there somewhere we can go?"

He picks you up again, this time squeezing your soft waist between his massive hands and he places you on his back. You grip to his shoulders again and nuzzle into his mane as he takes off. You take a deep breath, his scent cool and earthy. He smells like the best parts of the woods. His body is warm and soft. His muscle hard and strong. You blush, wondering why you're even noticing such things.

He lifts you off his back, placing you down on a patch of soft moss. You look around and take in your surroundings. You're in a small valley surrounded by moss-covered stones. Vines grow overhead like a roof.

"This is my home," he replies, once again crouching close to you.

You blush as his voice rumbles against your ear. Every time he speaks it's like an intimate whisper. "It's lovely," you breathe as you look up at him.

He tilts his head, "thank you."

"Oh," you open up your pack and offer him a sweet roll glaze with honey. "I bought some snacks. Would you like anything?"

He sniffs the roll and his jaw slightly parts. A thick, long tongue slithers out and wraps around the roll and he slurps it back inside.

You squeeze your plump thighs together. "Oh," you gasp in surprise.

"Too much?" He growls.

You shake your head. "No uhm..." you touch your fingers to your lips. "Did you enjoy it?"

He shrugs, "it was food," he says. "What was I supposed to think?"

You bite your lip. "Well, I've heard many rumors about you," you start. "That you do awful things to humans who come into the forest."

"It has been a long while since I last saw a human," he replies. "But," he growls low, "it was the human who was cruel. Not I."

You lean towards him, "what happened?"

"He offered me no sweet roll, I can say that." One of his large hands takes your small one. He grabs it and tugs it, making you touch under his mane, close to his belly. You feel something rough and hard there. The fur is gone and his skin is puckered and scaly.

"I'm so sorry," you whisper. "It must have hurt horribly."

He nuzzles to your cheek and you hear him moan. "It has been so long," he purrs darkly, "since I felt a kind touch."

Your heart is hammering hard enough to crack rocks. You're unsure why the apex of your thighs is aching with need. You just know there is something about this creature that draws you in. He makes your heart race and your mind swim with dark thoughts.

He stretches out and lays across your lap. "You're so very warm and soft," he purrs.

You smile, giggling as you pet the top of his head and scratch his neck. He moans softly, leaning into every touch you give him.

"You must be so lonely," you murmur to him. "You're so gentle and yet my whole village believes you to be some evil, vile thing."

He grunts and his tail wags, swishing back and forth enough to create a breeze. "Ages ago I was treated like a god. I had offerings and tributes. Humans once thought I kept them safe and made their crops thrive." He chuckles darkly. "There used to be a tradition that girls would give their virginity to me."

You shudder and feel your whole body ignite in white heat.

"But that was too long ago," he sighs, relaxing again. "I have not had such pleasures since."

You bite your lip, imagining again what his powerful body was capable of. "What do you remember?" You ask.

He sighs. "The warmth," he growls. "Their beautiful soft, voices as I moved inside them. It was like a song."

You pinch your thighs together, trying to find some relief.

"Your heat," his voice makes you jump, "it feels very enticing." He lifts himself up. "Are you becoming aroused, little one?"

You cheeks go from pink to red in an instant. "I uhm...well you see..."

His finger drags along your bottom lip. "I can smell the desire wafting from you like a rose. You smell ripe and ready for the harvest."

You swallow your throat tight. "I-" you gasp. A drop of drool soaks his fingertip.

He chuckles and lowers down. His tongue laps over your lips and then slithering into your mouth. You moan as you meet his kiss. Your fingers stroking up his muzzle as you suck his tongue like candy.

He pulls back, a deep chuckle rumbling his chest. "It has been so long. I fear I may hurt you with my need."

You lick your lips, "you won't." You give him a smile. "I'll...I'll see to your every need."

He growls, his eyes flashing white. "A sacrifice," he chuckles. "And what a lovely one it is," he pushes you onto your back.

He makes quick work of your clothes and he stares down at your soft, plump body. Your dripping curves and soft flesh make his mouth wet and you notice him drooling.

You pet down your body, your hand reaching between your thighs. You open your legs, showing him your soft, squishy mound.You open it with your fingers, showing him the soft pink. Your wetness dripping onto the moss and his jaw hung open with his tongue lolling out.

"Please," you mewl with need. "Taste me too."

He's between your thighs in an instant. His tongue lapping over your slit. He groans and sighs, slurping all the while. You hear him whisper and murmur as if praying and thanking your thighs. He then pushes his tongue inside and you gasp. Your thighs clamp shut around his head as his tongue burrows deep inside you. It's so thick and long you almost think he's inside your belly.

His large hands pet up to your body, groping and kneading your buxom body. You moan, pressing yourself into his touch. You're both grunting and sighing. His tongue writhes inside you touching every pleasurable spot you had.

"Ah-" the sensation comes as a surprise to you. The warm, tingling, sensation that creeps all over your body, slowly and teasingly. It suddenly explodes like a cannon and your grip onto his horns. Your thighs tremble and shake as your whole body erupts. Your voice comes out loud enough to make birds fly away and scream.

He laughs as he rises up, "I have missed that song so."

You're heaving and trembling on the moss, staring up at him with a dazed expression. Nothing has ever felt so good. You've never experienced any such bliss before. Even when you touched yourself you had never gotten a kaboom so loud.

He dips down, kissing you again and swirling his tongue between your lips. "I can feast upon you again," he growls seductively. "I'll make you melt and cry," he gropes your soft breasts. "Or...I could mount you," he whispers. "We'll both feel pleasure and cry out together. I want to sing with you."

You swallow and nod, "please," you mewl again. "Take me, please."

He chuckles and picks you up. He lays you over a moss-covered stone and he kisses down your back. His hands smooth along your sides and then gropes your rear. He squeezes and plays with the pliant flesh there. His fingers knead and dig in, watching your ass jiggle.

"Hey," you pout. "I thought you were going to be serious."

"I'm fully serious," he snarls. "I always worship a beautiful body when it is before me."

You blush, hiding your face as you break into a large smile. You then feel it. It rubs against your ass and then between the crack. You look up, turning your head to glance behind to see it. It's so soft and pink. The head pointed and sharp looking. It's so thick. The veins in it throbbing noticeably.

"Will...will you fit?" You stared in awe at it rather than fear. You wriggle your ass against him and he grunts.

He grips your rear, prying your open. "Oh yes," he slicks his fingers against your dripping sex. "You'll be a perfect fit," he groans as he shoves a finger inside.

"Ah-" you mewl.

He pulls his finger out and guides his cock to your entrance. "My sweet, little sacrifice," he purrs into your ear as he leans over you. "Before I take this gift, will you promise me something?"

You grunt in reply and nod.

"Promise to be mine," he moans. "Do so and I will promise to be yours."

You lift up just enough to kiss him. "Yes," you agree readily. "I promise."

He kisses back, "than yours I will be." He shoves inside and you lose your breath. His thickness stretches you full. His length reaches depths his tongue had only prepared you for. You grunt, trying to remember how to breathe.

His strong arms brace on the rock beside you. His burly body pressed against your back. He lets out a moan that makes you shiver. His voice is so seductive. No wonder virgins came to him for their first pleasure. He moves inside you, his grunts turning to growls and moans. You gasp, feeling him throbbing inside you. Your body pulsates and you squeeze around him. He releases deep inside as he roars out. The world seeming to shake.

He grunts and snarls, collapsing on top of you and dragging you down to lay on his chest. You cuddle up with him and nuzzle to his fluffy mane. He holds you dearly, nuzzling to the top of your head.

"Yours?" He whispers.

You smile. "Mine."


	20. Cetus Boyfriend: Kitto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

You arrived at the castle, excited to meet your betrothed. You had been told stories about him. That he was handsome and brave and that he was well-liked by the kingdom. It helped you to know that you would be marrying someone who wasn't horrible. You're led through the halls to your room.

"Please feel free to relax," the butler says as several others place your bags and trunks in the room. "You have plenty of time before you meet the prince to rest up."

"Thank you," you reply. "I'm a little too excited to sleep at all, but I'll try to freshen up." You smile and wave. Once you're left alone you slouch and grumble under your breath. All the pomp and circumstance is too much. You start ripping bobby pins out of your hair. There must be a million of them. You tug out the intricate braids and shake out even more bobby pins. You finally have your hair down, but even then it feels more like a rat's nest than hair.

You take off the outfit your mother made you wear. It's uncomfortable and too tight. It's left markings on your skin. You feel almost too excited to try on the traditional wear of this kingdom. It's all flowing and light fabric. Comfortable garments meant for ease of wear rather than the enhancement of the body.

You step into the person bath and beam at the space. Back home the bathroom you had also had to be shared with your older sister. It was nowhere this big either! You can't wait to get settled. You also think, once you're married to the prince, your bathroom will be much nicer than this one! You smirk, not at all afraid to think a little greedy for the time being.

You step into a hot bath and relax. The water pumping directly from the hot water currents under the castle. The water is salted naturally and you can feel the stress from the long journey melting away.

There's a knock on your door. "Please, come in," you answer, not thinking anything of it in your tranquility.

The door opens and closes. After that it is quiet you almost forget someone walked into your room. Until you look up and see someone standing in the doorway. You sit up, bracing an arm over your chest as he smirks down at you.

"No need to be modest," he replies, holding out his webbed hand.

"Who are you?" You scowl at him.

He chuckles and pulls his hand back. He strolls over and sits on the edge of the tub. His skin is deep, royal blue. His long tail splashes into the water and you jerk your leg away from it.

"I hope you won't be this adverse to touch once we're married," he smiles at you. "I plan on touching you all the time."

Your eyes grow wide at him and a scowl comes to your face. "You?" You ask. "You're the prince?"

"Not THE prince. Merely A prince," he tilts his head.

Your eyes dart over him, his strong body is attractive. He's toned with broad shoulders. The fins on his arms go from sapphire to gold. His eyes were garnet red. The flared ridges on his head were tipped gold. They came down until they turned into long tentacles that draped down his broad back. He wasn't unattractive, in fact, if you had met the way you were supposed to, you would be swooning.

"Why are you here?" You sinking back into the tub, moving bubbles to cover you.

"I didn't want to meet you while wearing rose-tinted glasses at the...introductory ball. Or whatever my mother wants to call it." He rolls his eyes. "I figured I'd meet you now, the real you, and we could get along from there."

His logic isn't wrong, just annoying. "Well, once you saw I was in the bath, couldn't you have...I don't know...left?"

"Even better," he smirks. "I get to see the real you."

You splash water in his face. "Get out!"

He wipes his face off. "Excuse me?"

"I told you to get out," you snap at him. You stand up out of the tub, his eyes bulging as he takes in the sight of you. You point a sharp finger at the door. "Get out!" You hiss again.

His jaw is slack and it takes him a moment to register anything. He stands, still towering over you. "I am not disappointed," he growls at you. "Even if you are a human."

You shove him hard, hoping to leave a bruise. You sigh as he leaves. "Just my luck," you grimace. "He's an asshole."

You grumble and get yourself ready. After a bit, you're fetched and escorted to the ball. The queen fetches you and dotes over you. You wonder how such a sweet lady has such an arrogant child. She takes you to the table and he stands up. He's dressed in royal clothing, and for a moment you almost forget your previous encounter.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you," he kisses your hand as his mother watches on with glee.

"You as well," you say. The queen leads the two of you to the veranda where you're locked alone for an hour. Traditional for his people, aggravating for you.

He glances at you and sits down, pouring himself a drink. "I think I prefer you in the tub." He says.

You take his drink from his hand and throw it off the veranda.

"Rude," he scoffs.

"You're the rude one!" You growl. "Barging into my room-"

"I knocked and you said come in. That was not barging," he scoffs.

"It was unexpected and unwanted. Especially from you," you jab your finger into his face. "Just because you're handsome doesn't give you the right to linger on someone's bathtub."

He smiles, "you think I'm handsome." You glare at him and his smile fades. "You said it," he mutters as he looks away.

You sit down with a huff and turn your attention to the horizon. The castle extends out, diving into the sea. The water is endless, their domain. The part of the castle on earth so they can entertain those on land. You were selected to marry the prince to fulfill certain to keep peace between your people.

You glance back to him, seeing he's pouring another glass. "Is me being a human a problem for you?" You ask.

He sighs and takes a long drink. "I've never cared for humans. I've also never known any on a personal level. I've only dealt with them in a political setting. You can see where my idea of them would be a bit tarnished."

"Our marriage is political," you reply.

He says nothing and drinks again.

You sigh, shaking your head. "So, I am a disappointment," you murmur.

"Did you expect love at first sight?" He asks. "Did you think I would be some fairytale prince? That I would ride in on my white horse and whisk you away from all your worries and cares?I hate horses. And I have my own worries I'm concerned with."

You frown at him, "I didn't say any of that!"

"You didn't have to," his lip curls up and shows off his sharp teeth. "You're beautiful, but that doesn't make me care."

You steel yourself. "Well you're handsome, but that doesn't make you shit stink less."

He smiles then, "thank god we are on the same page then."

Your time at the palace doesn't get much easier. Due to tradition, you're forced to spend all your free time with the prince. Every time you meet it's like coming to a wall. You both agree to play nice, at least for his mother's sake. You both agree the marriage is a boon for your people. It sends a good message out. It's all an act anyway.

One day the queen tells you both over breakfast she's sending you both on a trip. "I so want you two to bond. I know that can be so hard in the palace," she sighs. "So, I'm letting you both go away for a while. There's a wonderful cottage I've bought for you both. It was to be a surprise for your honeymoon but now is a perfect time."

It's a nightmare, but you play along and act grateful to the queen for her wonderful gift. The journey is an uncomfortable one. The silence is suffocating.

"We can't keep doing this," he growls.

You sigh. "This is only our first trip and we can't exactly-"

"No," he interrupts. "This," he moves his hands between the two of you. "My mother isn't a moron. She knows we hate one another."

"I don't hate-" you stop yourself. "Neither one of us is trying." You slouch down and chuckle. "That's why she's sending us off alone."

"Yeah," he grunts as he leans back. "We'll have no choice but to deal with one another."

You switch seats, taking the one beside him rather than across from him. "Then let's start now." You reach out and take his hand.

"What's this?" He lifts your hands up.

"First contact," you grunt.

He lowers your hands and squeezes yours. "You're not as dry and sandy as I expected."

You smile, "I do hope you're joking."

He chuckles, "not even a little."

You elbow him. "You aren't making this easy, jerk." You both look at one another. You're surprised to see you're both smiling.

"I'm not going down without a fight." He says.

Once you arrive at the cottage you're quite surprised. It's lovely. It's near the ocean, surrounded by a meadow. It's small, but it's open and airy. You both get comfortable and continue to try and make nice. You've been so caught up in being hostile you've failed to notice how intelligent he is. You find that holding a conversation with him isn't like walking on a bed of nails. The day passes and he excuses himself to go to bed.

You go outside, sitting in the grass to gaze across the ocean and into the night sky. You never had a view like this back home. It was all trees there. You had to go up to the highest tower to see the sky like this. You hear the door open and you hear him step into the grass.

He stepped out of the cottage and onto the grass, staring out at the sky before he scanned the field before him. He saw you, sitting alone with your knees brought towards your chest. You stare out across the meadow, your eyes distant. He went towards you with a slight smile on his face.

"There you are," you turn when he spoke, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

You turn back around and sigh. "I needed some fresh air for a moment," you answered honestly.

He takes the seat beside you and eases him back into the grass, his arms behind his head. "Then don't let me bother you."

"You're not," you mumble. "I won't let you."

He chuckles, "I know you won't."

You look down at him, his eyes closed and his smile smug. He had never let that smile fade, not for an instant. He was cocky and unbearable, sure. But through your time here he has never made you feel unwelcome.

He opened his eyes and you feel your cheeks begin to burn. You whip your head around and gaze back up at the stars.

You were silent for a long moment. You kept your eyes focused up at the sky, watching the stars and trying to find a way to read them. You wondered if there was some way to decipher one glow from the other just sitting there and staring. He sat up, moving closer to your side. Your fingers brush together but he pulls away. You inch your hand closer, placing your fingers over his. It was big and warm. You found it wasn't unpleasant. The prince kept himself still, but his throat rolled as he gulped.

"You said you were looking for me?" You asked, feeling a bit breathless.

"Yeah," he gasped.

"Any certain reason?" You a tilt your head towards him. "Certainly not to tell me you're going to bed."

He shook his head, "actually," he started, his voice cracking, "I wanted your company."

Your stomach flips around and your cheeks burn. "My company?" You inch a little closer.

"Yeah," he gasped again.

She moved in even closer, her hair brushing against his arm. "What for?"

He blinked and shook his head. "I just...I wanted it."

You pressed closer, your lips brushing against his jaw. His face buried in your hair and his breath filled with your scent. He put his hand on your shoulder and dipped his head, meeting your gentle kiss for what felt like a too brief moment.

You pulled back and your eyes fluttered open as you gaze up at him. Your hand rests on his chest and you can feel his pulse quicken. You were silent again, like before. The prince eases in again, kissing you and his arms wrap around you. You kiss back, a small moan in your throat that made his heart leap into his mouth.

You pulled back again and swallow. Your lips part as you catch your breath. "Oh," you touch your lips. "I see now."

"I like you," he whispers into your ear and your cheeks bloom red. "Even when we're mean to one another. I've always liked you."

You lay your head on his shoulder. "I'm cold out here."

He chuckles, helping you up and taking your hand as you walk back to the house. You both share the same bed that night. At first, you stay to the edge, but as the night goes on you inch closer and closer. He grabs you into his strong arms and holds you. His body is so warm he makes sleep easy.

Come morning he kisses you awake. He strokes your cheek and rubs the sleep from your eyes. You're speechless, unsure what to do. You meet his kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and pull him on top of you.

It comes naturally. Your bodies tangling together as the heat grows. Your lips drag across his skin as his hands push away your nightclothes. He bites your lip and tugs. His forked tongue feels strange at first, but you learn to enjoy it.

He pulls back all a sudden and catches his breath. "Sorry," he whispers.

"For what?" You reached down, stroking the bulge in his pants. "Don't apologize for this. This is a gift."

He grunts, rutting into your palm. "I...I shouldn't..."

"I will," you shove him down onto the bed and tug his pants down. His cock springs forth and you admire it with greed. You stroke him, the heat radiating off it is unbelievable. The head is flared, a small bud in the center. Around the base were small tentacles that wiggled and stretched.

You lick along his shaft and he grunts. His breath becomes ragged as the more you tease. He reaches down and pushes the hair away from your face so he can watch. His eyes are lidded and his gaze heavy. You take him into your mouth and his moan is loud. You suck on him, moving your head and then pulling back. You lick and tease again despite his argumentative grunts. You suck on him again, only to pull away once he begins to enjoy it too much.

"You're driving me crazy," he swallows.

You giggle. "Perfect." You pull away and sit at the end of the bed. You press your back to the footboard and spread your thighs. You open yourself up with your fingers. He watches with hazy eyes as you touch yourself. You slick your fingers in your folds. You show him how pink and wet you are. You circle your clit and moan. Your breath hitches and you lift your hips to give him a better view. You push two fingers inside. You move your hand fast, the sloshing sound making his eyes widen and he inches closer towards you.

You moan and pant, gasping as you touch yourself. His gaze making it feel even better than it ever has before. You gasp and pant, your eyes locking as your body seizes. You grunt, crying out and shuddering. You roll with the pleasure, removing your hand from yourself and panting. You smirk at him and offer your wet fingers. He licks them. His forked tongue curling around them as he sucks them clean.

"Think you can beat me?" You pant as you meet his kiss. He's hungry. His kiss is sharp and almost angry. He pushes between your thighs, his cock easily pushing inside. You moan into his shoulder. He feels way better than your fingers. The flared head of his cock rubs you in all the right spots. The tentacles as the base touch and rub everything else. They circle and squeeze your clit. Your already sensitive sex stoked to fire again.

You wrap your arms around his neck as he thrusts hard inside you. Your head hits against the footboard, but you don't care. Your thighs squeeze around his waist, holding fast onto him as his hips move harder.

"You're so hot," you whimper. "I'm on fire."

He kisses you, licking your lips. "Why didn't you tell me you felt so good?" He kisses again, sucking your tongue. "Let me live inside you."

You laugh, cupping his face between your palms. "Keep fucking me," you kiss him again, your desire growing. "Oh god don't stop."

He growls, burying his face in your neck. He's close, his cock is throbbing deep inside. The flared head is spreading more. The little bud that was on the tip has grown out and opened. You feel his seed release inside you and you shudder. Your body trembles again as his thrusts become jerks. He keeps pounding at the same spot and brings you over the edge with him.

You lay together for a long while, both breathing and tangled in each other's limbs. You kiss his cheek. "I bet you like me now," you whisper.

He starts laughing, nearly wheezing. You become infected by it, laughing along with him. He presses his forehead to yours and he kisses you again.

"I like you a lot," he whispers. "Do you like me?"

You smile back at him. "Maybe a little."


	21. Dragon Boyfriend: Astarot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

The dragon had long been dormant. For years the people in your village whispered that he would never come out again. Perhaps he had died. Or maybe he had never existed at all. Kids often played near the mouth of the cave, threatening and daring each other before they all scampered away scared.

Everyone in the village was content until the day the dragon woke. It was as if everything became frozen. People gazed and gaped as the dragon's shadow covered the village. He soared above the town, flying off into the distance. Once he was gone everyone scrambled. The elders met to discuss what to do. Everyone hid in their homes, children screamed, women wept. The men threatened to kill the dragon once he went back into his cave.

The elders agreed the best approach was to show the dragon that they wanted peace. Most villages often had dragons as protectors as long as they kept them appeased. As such, over the next few weeks the elders discussed what to do. Once a day the dragon soared overhead and later returned to his cave. Everyone cowered in fear. Worried that one day the dragon would decide flying so far was too tiring and instead attack the village.

One day, the elders emerged from their meetings and announced their solution. They would see if the dragon would take a girl from the village as trade for the security of the town. The town went silent, shocked by their decision and praying it wouldn't be their daughter or sister. You were alone in the village. You mother had died during childbirth and your father has passed away only a few years ago. You stepped forward, volunteering in order to spare the rest of the women in the village.

You were lauded a hero but everyone still looked upon you with sorrowful eyes. The Elders took you to the edge of the cave and they stepped back. You look inside, never having come this close before. Inside you can see the glow of fire. You also smell something warm and spicy. You take a deep breath and still your pounding heart. Your hands are shaking but you grip them until the knuckles turn white.

"Astarot," you call out the dragon's name.

There's a breeze that comes from the cave and the elders duck and hide. You hear breathing and then he stands in the entrance. He's massive, his dark scales glinting in the sunlight. He's well over ten feet tall. Then again, you've never really come across something like this. He lowers down his head and looks at you.

"Yes?" He growls.

You take deep, fast breaths. "In return for the safety of the village...I am yours."

He growls, tilting his head at you then gazing beyond you, seeing the elders quivering behind rocks. "Are you here of your own free will."

"Partially," you answer, the truth slipping out with fear. "I volunteered."

He snarls low and you whimper. He picks you up. "The village was never in any harm. But I will take what has been given to me." He says so the elders can hear. He turns away, carrying you inside his cave.

He sets you down inside on a pile of books and blankets. "You weren't forced?"

You shake your head. "They said they were going to give you a woman in the village. I'm alone so I figured no one would miss me."

He nuzzles to your cheek. "Fear not," he rumbles into your ear. "I don't eat humans. Your village was never in any harm from me."

You sniffle and nod.

"Hush," he touches your cheek with a gentle hand. "You're safer here with me than with those elders."

You wipe your eyes. "I'm just...I'm relieved," you hiccup.

Astarot turns and scoops a handful of fruit from the corner. He offers it to you. "Make yourself at home. I am actually grateful for the company."

You take a pomegranate and he squishes it open for you. "You are? I thought dragons were solitary."

"For the most part, but even the strongest of us crave affection and attention from others from time to time." He lays near you, resting his head close to your lap.

You eat from the pomegranate. "I've been alone myself this last year. I can't imagine how long you've been by yourself."

He chuckles and lay his head in your lap. You gasp and you remain frozen. You then touch him, petting his scales and his black horns. He sighs and you pet more.

As the days go on you learn Astarot is very learned. He tells you when he hatched he was raised by monks who taught him to read. Ever since he was young he devoured more books than meat. His collection of books was massive, you had never seen anything like it. You read while he went on his hunts. You would then tell him everything you read and he would listen with a blissful smile on his lips.

Astarot was kind and wise. He shared with you everything he had. Your home was his home. In fact, you heart would flutter when he came home from hunting. Your touches became more intimate, more loving. You would even kiss him when he arrived home.

"Astarot," you murmur to him as you lay down in bed.

"What is it?" He lays his head on your bed.

"I think I love you." You watch his expression. "Is...is that ok?"

He nuzzles close, rutting to your stomach and then your neck. "Of course," he rumbles into your ear. "I have often dreamed of a beautiful girl confessing to me. I simply thought I read too many fairy tales."

You kiss him and for the first time he kisses back. He presses close, his forked tongue darting over your lips. "If only I were smaller."

"You're perfect," you whisper. You continue to kiss up his muzzle. "I love you."

He sighs and pulls himself up closer. He kisses you more. His long tongue slithering along your neck. He nuzzles to your neck. "I love you too."

You sniffle, happy. "Make me yours," you whisper. "Please."

He growls, "how dare you?" He meets your gaze. "How am I supposed to say no to such a thing?"

You smile, feeling your cheeks burn. "I know you won't hurt me."

He meets your kiss again and he moans, pulling back. He nips at your night clothes and you sit up. You undress for him and touch your body. You touch your soft belly and between your breasts. You wonder if you are appealing to a creature like him.

He growls, pushing you down gently on the bed. He kisses your chest and belly. His tongue long and thick. You whimper, closing your eyes as he kisses and licks. Tiny nips here and there make you squeal and sigh. He nudges between your thighs which you gladly open. His low growl makes you shudder. You can feel his warm breath on your sex and you spread you thighs a little more.

"So pink," he pants. His tongue laps over you and you bite back a cry. He presses closer. His nose rutting to you as he slurps and licks. His tongue is eager and clumsy. He's excited as he laps up your cream. He then slips his tongue inside and he growls low like a purr. His eyes flutter as he happy swirls and presses his tongue further inside.

"Big-" you whimper, your thighs trembling. His long, thick tongue stuffs you full. Nothing has ever felt so good. Your head lolls back as your back arches. You grind your hips, meeting his muzzle and his tongue.

He snarls, his clawed hand coming up and grasping your chest. He snarls and slurps, pressing closer and panting. You begin to shudder. His long tongue making you quiver and shudder. His eyes widen as you tighten around him with your inner walls. He gasps as you gush, rewarding him with a thick glob of your cream. Your cry out, gripping to the sheets.

You're panting and shivering as he pulls back. He licks his chops and lays his head on your belly. You pet him, catching your breath and regaining your vision. You kiss him and suck on his talented tongue.

"You feel so good," you whisper.

He chuckles, kissing your cheek and neck. "I aim to please." He cuddles beside you. You kiss his cheek and face until you fall asleep.

Every night he brings you this pleasure. You stop going to bed with clothes. You crawl into bed and he kisses you. He touches and licks, sometimes pressing one of his claws inside you. Every night he makes you shudder and wail. He snarls hungrily as he feasts on your folds and laps up your cream.

One night you stop him, touching his muzzle. "What about you?" You ask him with a small voice.

"Me?" He kisses your the inside of your palm.

"Yes, you. You always take care of me. I want to take care of you too."

He growls. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." You pet his muzzle and kiss him. "I want to feel all of you."

He moans and he kisses your neck and chest. "I want to feel you as well. I am so ashamed of how much I think about it."

You giggle, "don't be ashamed. I often imagine how good your cock would feel inside me. Not that your tongue isn't my beloved," he giggle. "But I often imagine you mounting me and I hear your pleasured growls and moans."

He shudders and pulls back. He lifts you up and places you on the edge of your bed. You giggle and wriggle your hips out. You then gasp, feeling him rut against you. His cock slides up your thigh and rear. You bite your lip, rubbing more to it.

"So warm," you pant.

He grasps your hips. "Do you still think I won't hurt you?"

You feel him rub against your folds and you open your legs more. "I want you," you mewl in need. "Please, Astarot, take me."

He snarls, pushing inside you slowly. You bite your lip hard. He's stretching you and opening you wide. But at the same time, he feels so good. His warmth is like searing embers inside you. You moan out loud, echoing his name over and over. He growls and grunts. He's controlling himself, making himself move slow and cautious. You can feel him bulge inside you. You lift up on your arms and move. You thrust back and take as much of him in as you can. He gasps and whines, watching as you fuck yourself on him.

"Astarot, more," you plea.

He wraps his hand around your waist. "As you wish." He grips you and he pushes hard and deep inside. You cry out, gushing along his thick cock. Above you a low, throaty chuckle rumbles. "Already?"

You mewl, "Astarot."

He continues to use you. His stamina was not something you were prepared for. He stuffed you full, his cock spasming and releasing his thick, milky cum inside you. You thought perhaps, each time, that he would stop. But he recovered quickly and continued to thrust hard inside you.

You forgot yourself for a while. All you wanted was to please him, to hear his groans and murmurs. He would whisper into your ear, promising you love and gold. His soft, weak moans of love were your favorite. You felt powerful. You owned a dragon body and soul.

Finally, he collapsed. He cokc pull from you and gushed over your stomach and legs. You gasped and pant, knowing you wouldn't be able to move for weeks. He grabs you, pulling you onto his chest and holding you tight.

"I'm sorry," he gasps.

You kiss his neck and stroke his scales. "For what?"

"I couldn't stop," he curls himself around you. "I took advantage."

You cuddle to him and close your eyes. "It was a bit of a shock but...with time I'll be able to keep up."

He shivers. "Don't...I'm still-"

You kiss him."I love you, Astarot."

He whimpers and kisses you. "I love you too."


	22. Possessed Halfing Boyfriend: Rovil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Halfling x Female Human

I had been traveling for a long time. I had just finished dealing with a mess up north. Now all I wanted to do was find a warm bed and sleep for a good solid week. It's growing bitterly cold and I am not well equipped. It's late by the time I find a small village. By then I am not able to find lodging or no one is opening their doors. The gnawing voice at the back of my mind is cackling at me.

I sit down on a set of stairs, wrapping my cloak around me as tightly as I can. If this is all I have, then it is what I have to work with. I just can't help imagining a nice, soft, down bed and waking to pancakes and coffee in the morning.

"A bed of warm bodies would be better," the voice whispers.

I close my eyes, forcing the voice back deep and down. It takes a lot of effort to keep that darkness inside me at bay. Every day when I wake and before I sleep I have to meditate so I can survive the day.

I don't know when I fell asleep. In fact, as I come to, I don't know exactly where I fell asleep. I'm in the warm bed from dreams. The blankets are soft and nice, and the pillows have a delicate fragrance to them. I leap up, terrified and worried. I look around the room and I see you. Your back is bare to me. Your hair is short and fluffy from sleep.

You turn and you face turns red. Your lips part and you duck. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry?" I yelp.

"She's naked, it's a good start." The voice cackles.

I haven't meditated. I can't meditate! I feel my heart squeeze and my chest grow painfully tight.

"I thought you were still asleep." You've slipped on a tunic and you dash out the door. "Please. Take your time. I didn't mean to wake you."

I stare at the door, a cold sweat beading down the back of my neck despite how hot I feel. The voice won't silence. It keeps chittering away and whispering to me. "She has enough breast for two. Imagine your cock in that."

"Shut up," I hiss. I press the heels of my palms to my eyes attempting to meditate. I'm finally able to center myself and the voice goes quiet.

I step outside just now noticing the sweet aroma wafting through the entire place. It's warm and cozy as I step into the kitchen. I see you standing over a large oven. The door is open and you're pulling out a tray of fresh, sweet pastries.

My heart leaps into my chest. Have I died and gone to heaven?

You turn and smile at me. "Good morning."

I begin to wonder what angle I should take. Should I play it cool? Should I do my usual bit and act cutesy?

"Did you sleep well?" You set the tray on the counter and my mouth begins to water.

"Yes!" I decided to go cute. "Thank you for taking me last night, ma'am. It was so cold and I was so scared." I simper and pout, I make my eyes wide and voice sweet.

You look at me confused. You open your mouth to speak then shut it. "Yeah uh...I couldn't just leave you there."

"You're so nice."

"I'm sorry," you laugh. "I didn't realize you were a kid. I thought you were some...big adventurer type."

This never happens.

"She thinks you're some big shot adventurer," the voice cackles. "Isn't that cute?"

"I uh-" I let my real voice slip. "Uhm."

You tilt your head as I try to decide what move to make next. "Are you hungry?" You ask. "You woke up just in time."

"Really?" I gasp.

You take a couple pastries from the cooling rack and drizzle them with a white, sticky icing. "I'm getting ready to open the bakery in the morning," you reply. "That's why I was up so early." You hand me the plate and my eyes light up as I look over the delicious confections before me.

"They're fruit filled, so that won't be too bad a breakfast." You return to the stove.

I dig in, taking a big bite before realizing I had icing all over my fingers. I hate being sticky. But these pastries were the best thing I have ever eaten. "Thank you," I say.

You turn and look at me, eyes wide. You smile, "ah ha, so you aren't a kid."

I can feel the tip of my ears burn.

"Wait until she bends over again, then you can give her a proper thanks." The voice hisses unbearably loud.

"Sorry I just-"

"Pretending to be a cute kid probably get you more bang for your buck, right?" You ask. "I get it. Don't worry. I took you in after all."

My heart is hammering. You're cute and a baker. I must have really died and gone to heaven.

"I was wondering why a little kid looked so manly," you say as you start laying out pie crusts.

I could die now for real. My heart is pounding and my whole face feels hot. I lick my fingers as the voice goes on and on. For the first time though, I'm able to block him out while watching you.

"Come here," you wave me over.

I flinch, going stiff for a moment before inching closer to you. You dip down and offer a spoon to me.

"Taste this," you say and place the spoon in my mouth.

I moan then nearly choke when I catch myself.

"No good?" You're brow pinches.

I shake my head and bang on my chest. "N-no. No. It's really good!"

You beam. "Great! It's the custard filling for the new pie I'm trying. Do you have a sweet tooth by chance?" You ask me.

"Do I ever," I sigh dreamily.

"I could use a bit of help the next couple of days," you reply. "How about, for room and board, you work with me until you have to go. I'll keep you fed."

My mouth waters and I nod my head. "That would be great."

"Good. It's settled," you hold your hand out to me. "And you are?"

"Rovil." Your hand is so warm and soft when I take it. I bet you taste sweet. I snap the thought from my mind, hoping he didn't hear.

"Nice to meet you, Rovil."

"I bet her voice would sound sweet screaming that over and over."

Nope, he heard me.

Over the next few days, I work in your bakery. I take customer's money while you continue to work in the kitchen. I have to admit, I never saw myself working like this before. I almost don't mind it. But the voice, he makes it impossible for me to see it as a long-term position.

In the mornings you wake up before dawn to prepare for the day. I get up with you but stay behind to do my meditations. I help you cook and you feed me. I hate how much I love when you feed me from your hand. I love it, but the voice makes it difficult to enjoy to the fullest.

When you close the bakery, it's just the two of us. I'm close to you all day but something changes when those doors close and you lock them. My heart begins to hammer and I can feel the tips of my ears burn.

"I really like having you here, Rovil," you tell me one night as we sweep up.

"Really?" I gasp.

You nod. "I've lived alone for a while and I haven't had any help as of late. It's nice having a soul around. You know?"

My heart aches. There isn't just one soul here. I so want to share with you the truth. I want to tell you everything. I want you to know me better than anyone. But that would only wind up hurting you.

"Yeah," I whisper. "I...I really like you too." I then realize what I've said.

You smile up at me and my heart melts. I'm sitting on the counter when you come close to me. Your hand pets my cheek and runs through my hair. I lose my breath and I manage to turn my head in time. Your lips hit my cheek. Good.

"Sorry," you chuckle shyly. "I know that must have been sudden."

My throat is tight. "No, it's fine really," I murmur. "It was just a surprise." I take your hand and kiss your knuckles. When I look up, I'm pleased by the shade of pink your cheeks turn. The voice is silent, in fact, I nearly forget about him as I look into your eyes.

"I know this sounds weird but...will you carry me?" I ask. I hold my arms up and you lift me up. I cuddle to your soft, warm chest and hug my arms around your neck. I've never felt so accepted before. But that's when the voice comes back.

"Don't get too comfortable. Once I get a chance at her, she'll never say your name that sweet again."

I close my eyes tight, holding tighter to you.

As you get ready for bed you turn to me. "Why do you meditate before going to sleep?"

I swallow. "You noticed?"

You nod and slip into bed. "I'm a little curious is all. I didn't take you for a monk or religious type."

I sigh, going through all the lies in my head I could tell you. But none of them sound right. I've always been a liar. That was how I survived after I escaped. It was the only way I had. But with you...I've never felt more disappointed in myself.

You sit up and touch my cheek. "Rovil?"

I nuzzle into your palm and hold your hand to my face. "I have a lot of stories I could tell you. But none of them are true."

You inch close to me, holding my other hand.

"I wasn't lying when I said I liked you. But I've lied so much in the past. I don't want to lie to you."

You smile and kiss my cheek again. "You don't have to tell me then," you murmur. "Not until you want to."

I smile up at you, crawling into your lap so I can hug you. "You make me feel so big and small at the same time."

You wrap your arms around me and kiss the top of my head. "I want you to feel big. Because to me, you're the only one who stands out." You kiss my cheek again. "Whatever your reasons on, I trust you'll tell me someday." You lay down. "I won't bother you. Go on back to meditating." You blow the lamp out and lay down.

My heart is hammering so hard and fast. I clutch my chest and watch you. I contemplate how lucky I am that you took me in. But I cannot forget what a curse I would be for you. It takes me longer than normal to meditate that night but when I do I curl up with you. I hold you in my arms as best I can. I want to protect you.

The next morning you don't open the bakery. It's your one day a week you don't open the shop so that you can rest and recuperate and run errands. You sleep in and after I meditate I get to watch you sleep. I touch your cheek and brush your hair from your face. I want to kiss you, but I know I can't.

"Mm," you turn and rub your eyes. You look up at me and smile.

"Finally," I tease.

"You're still here," you murmur.

I furrow my brow at you. "What does that mean?"

You stretch and yawn. "I had a dream you left." You prop up on your elbows. "You wouldn't tell me why. You just looked at me and turned away. But..." you frown, sitting up more. "I saw something."

"Huh?" I gasp.

"There was a shadow over you." You wave your hand above my head and around me. "This big...dark...heavy thing," you grimace. "It looked like it was hurting you and I couldn't help you. I felt so useless."

I take your hands and squeeze them tight. "Don't you dare say that!" I squeeze your hands tight. "Ever since I came here you've done nothing but make me feel whole. You've made me feel stronger than I ever felt."

You smile and dip down. I'm too slow this time. I can't stop you. Your lips press against mine and against my better judgment I kiss back. For a moment, I think to myself I was worried about nothing. But then, I feel your tears splashing down my face.

You pull back and you double over as if in pain. "Rovil...what's happening?" You whimper.

"No." I shake my head and hold you. I wipe away your tears and see that your eyes look hollow. The expression on your face makes my heart ache.

"Rovil?" You whimper. "Why does it hurt?"

I bump my forehead against yours. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "You shouldn't love me. No matter how much I want you to. You shouldn't. Please forgive me."

You lay your head on my chest until it passes. Once it does I tell you everything. I tell you about my childhood and how I was locked away. I told you how every day was a struggle and a fight. I told you about him, I even told you his name.

"Abadon?" You whisper.

"That's why my kiss hurt you," I murmur. "Because he's kissing you too."

You touch your lips then look at me. The hollowness has gone from your eyes, but the memory is still there. "I often wondered who you were whispering to."

"Oh," I flinch. "You heard that."

"You said shut up to me once and I could never figure out why." You sigh. "I'm so sorry you have this weight on your shoulders. I know why you seemed so strong to me all this time though."

I bite my lip, feeling tears well up. "You don't hate me?"

Your eyes go soft and you kiss my cheek. "How could I hate you? Just because of some...ass hole squatting on your soul?"

"Fucking bitch," Abadon snarls.

I laugh, beaming up at you. "You really mean that?"

"I fell in love with you almost at first sight. I only fell deeper when I got to spend all this time with you. I've never enjoyed feeding someone my cooking so much before."

"It's the best!" I argue and you giggle. You then go quiet and somber. I crawl into your lap and you hold me. You kiss the top of my head and sigh.

"Who will feed you when you're gone?" You murmur.

"I'll get by. Don't worry." I hide my face. I don't want you to see me cry.

"I'll send you away with a lot," you murmur.

I sit up and lift your chin. I kiss the tears from your cheek and then wrap my arms around you. "I'll come back," I whisper. "I love you."

You hold me tight. You sniffle and pull back, rubbing your eyes. "I shouldn't be crying so much."

I lick your cheek, tasting your tears. "Even these are sweet."

You scoff and push me. "Silly," you sniffle and blow your nose. "Let me make you one last meal before you go."

"It won't be the last," I shake my head.

You then steel your gaze. "It better not be! Once you get rid of that fucker you come home to me. Got that?"

I swallow back the lump in my throat. "Home?"

Your nod is sharp and sure. "Yes. This is home. You come back when you can. It's always here for you."

You make me a massive breakfast. All my favorites in one sitting. You then pack me a bag full of pastries and bread to last me awhile on my journey.

"Thank you," I murmur as I stand in the door.

You kneel down so we stand eye to eye. You hold your pinky out to me and I loop mine around it.

"I promise," I whisper.

You kiss my cheek. "Then stay safe." You stand up. "Come back in one piece."

I smile up at you. "There will be a piece missing when I do. But it doesn't belong there anyway."

You kiss the top of my head. "You better go on now."

"Oh?" I tilt my head.

"If you linger any longer I'll make you stay." You wave your hand out. "Now go."

I take a few steps, heading back out towards the stairs where you found me. I turn around and see you in the doorway.

"You'll never see her again," he rasps in the back of my mind. "She'll forget you in time."

"Don't listen to him!" You call out to me and my heart stops.

"Whatever he's saying," you shout, "he's lying!"

I smile as his voice fades. Your voice replaces him. "I know!" I call back.I turn back around and climb the stairs. Once I'm out of the village I turn back around again. I memorize the village and the horizon. I memorize my home. Your voice still rings in my ears.When Abadon tries to speak I hear you telling me you love me. I hear you telling me the truth and silencing him. Meditation comes easy now whenever I remember you.


	23. Golem Boyfriend: King Habbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

For years your kingdom has been at war with the Golem. For as long as you've been alive and even before then, it's always been war. Not that your father is gone you've taken the crown. You've also decided that enough is enough. You're tired of war. You're tired of all your kingdom's funds going to something you find repugnant. You've begun the process of peace talks with the Golem king. You've corresponded through letters and dignitaries from both sides for a little over a month now. Now, you're going to his kingdom in a show of your trust. You've agreed to stay with him in his palace for a month. Until then there will be no fighting, no war. If your kingdom attacks in anyway you've agreed to his conditions. Same for him.

You arrived at his palace last night. You refused wine and food and went immediately to bed. In the morning though you agree to a private breakfast with him. He comes to your room and you glare at him.

"Why are you here?" You snap.

"Private breakfast," his voice is low and dark. He towers above you and one hand could do the damage of fifty mortal hands. You've only seen pictures of Golems and even then they were offensive representations commissioned by your father. All your life you were never permitted to see the war or read about the Golem kingdom unless your father approved. Of course, you ignored him and thank god you did. Even still you were not prepared for standing in the Golem King's presence.

He looks like a living volcano. His body made of dark, rough rock like chiseled armor. Between the joints and plates underneath his hot molten lava. It moves and churns, glowing bright. In a way, he's beautiful. But like a volcano, you know a threat when you see one.

You motion to your table. "Then please sit, your majesty." You take your seat and tighten your robe around yourself.

He remains standing and you cut your eyes up to him. "Why aren't you sitting?"

"The chairs won't hold me," he answers. He tilts his head. "Notice I've provided furniture to suit you."

You glance down at the wooden chair, polished and smooth. The seat extra soft. You hadn't quite put two and two together yet. "Oh," you gasp.

"You'll be here for a very long time. I wanted you to feel at home."

You're quiet as his staff delivers breakfast. They bring mounds of food and you're almost certain you see the table sag. The pour him a mug of coffee that's twice your size. You watch as he downs it, his lava burning a little warmer.

"I appreciate your sympathy," you start as you unfold your utensils. "From the way my father spoke of you-"

"No offense, my queen, but your father was a vainglorious ass."

You bite back your smile and laugh. Of course, you loved your father, but you didn't like him. You had to agree with the King's apt appraisal of him.

"He would rather see me drowned than speak to me. I'm afraid I gave into petty behavior and followed his lead."

You notice he has been watching you rather than enjoy his meal. He seems to be studying you or perhaps just lurking. "I'm sure he's rolling over in his grave as we speak. Not just because I'm here but because I wear the crown alone. He so tried to see me married. I think me telling him I'd rather let his prized stallion mount me than marry one of his inbred suitors is what did him in."

He was quiet for a moment and as you begin to feel embarrassed he lets out a gut-busting laugh. The walls rattle and a painting crashes from the wall. "I would give everything I had to have seen the look on his face alone."

You lick your lips and smile. "He threw up, actually."

He lifts his mug to you. "Then you're my hero."

You chuckle then look away. "This is all so strange," you murmur. "You're nothing like I expected."

"You're everything I expected."

You feel your whole body burn and you look back at him. "I am?"

"Your letters were a highlight in my life," he replies. "You're much more intelligent than your father ever was. Even though everything was politics and business, I felt like I was talking to an equal."

You swallow the lump in your throat down. "Equal you say?" Even back at home, it felt like the elders and dignitaries always talked over you. They still saw you as the princess in the corner.

"You're a proper leader," he growls. "That's why I proposed this venture of you staying with me. I don't plan on letting you leave.

Your stomach drops and your heart turns cold. Your whole body screams for you to move, to run, but you're firmly rooted in place.

"I intend to make you love me as I love you."

You can't breathe now.

He kneels down before you and takes your hand. His touch is delicate and gentle. "I want to marry you," his voice is even sweet. "I want us to rule side by side and bring true peace to our kingdoms. I would fall at your feet to see you smile. I would fight the winds that chap your face. I just ask for a month to let you feel the same for me."

Your eyes are wide and you can barely get a breath. Your jaw drops open and the only word you can get out is a low and whispered, "fuck."

He laughs. "I know this is a shock." He stands back up. "But I believe you will fall for me as I did you. It's fate. We are tied together."

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I blacked out for a moment." You run your hand through your hair as you try to process his words.

He leans down and kisses the top of your head. "I do not mean to brag, but I have better ways of doing that."

"Whoa!" You shove him back and he takes a step aside. "I thought this was breakfast! Not a proposal of marriage!"

"It's not that, yet." He shrugs. "Certainly if you would want to I would agree. But this is a proposal of love."

You screw your mouth into a tight line then throw your hands up into the air. "I have no choice. I have to stay here." You let your mind settle for a moment. You want to laugh out loud at the irony of it. The Golem King loves you. And certainly, if you did decide to marry him your union would create the most powerful empire in the entire world. You would be an unstoppable force.

You look up at him. "I am no virgin." You glared up at him. "Do not expect me to be so pure and chaste. I am no flower. I am not delicate. I am not some precious object. I'm a soul like you are. Not a prize going to the deserving."

"I do not expect anything of you." He kneels down again so you come eye to eye. "I do not want a flower. I do not want precious and delicate. I want a sword that could kill me or protect me. And I am certain, virgin or not, I will make you feel new."

Your eyes widen and you smile. "Fine." You stand before him. "Then try your best. I wish you all the luck in the world." You touch his cheek and kiss him. For a moment, as he kisses back, you lose your breath. A shock runs through your body and when you pull away you feel the pull. You feel the rope that ties you to him.

 

 

The Golem King has not been anything you had expected. Not only was he beloved leader in his kingdom, but he was charming and witty. You had expected a brute and a tyrant. If you had, to be honest, you were expecting someone like your father. You were happily proven wrong. When you sent him the first letter, declaring your wishes to end the war that has been raging between your two kingdoms, he has been nothing but agreeable.

You had agreed to a rather strange show of peace with the Golem King. In order to prove the peace talks were real, the Golem King suggested you live with him for a month. You agreed, but the Golem King had another surprise for you.

"I intend to make you love me as I love you."

He said this, in all seriousness. The Golem King, one of the most feared and powerful leaders in all the kingdoms, loved you. Certainly, a marriage would be beneficial to both of you. It would also create one of the most powerful militaries in the kingdoms. You would make a formidable alliance. But that wasn't his reasoning at all. He just wanted to marry you. He didn't give two rock-hard shits about money, power, or any of it. In no uncertain terms, the King wanted simply to call you his bride.

You had befriended one of the maids who had been stationed with you. She was a short, fox-shaped creature that looked as if she had been carved in onyx and then pieces around a vat of lava. She was quite cute, you thought. But she was someone who listened and you enjoyed talking to her.

"Is it a matter of aesthetics?" She asks as she snacks from the tray of cookies the King sent to you.

"What do you mean?" You ask, looking up from the new love letter that came with the King's gift.

"How he looks. Do you think he's ugly?"

You frown and glance out the window. "It's not that I don't find him attractive. In his own way, he's a stunning specimen."

She giggles. "You think so?"

You huff. "I'm just like my mother," to lament. "I'm attracted to power. And the King is probably THE most powerful thing I have ever seen."

She claps he tiny hands excitedly. "Tell me more. Tell me more."

You roll your eyes. "Sabree," you scoff.

"Oh come on, come one," she skips over to the bed and crawls up beside you. "If you can't tell me then who? You need to share or it'll be bad for your skin."

You laugh and pet the top of her head. "What do you know of skin?" You look back at the letter and sigh. "He's definitely got a way with words."

Sabree looks over your arm at it and you snatch it away. "I bet he's sent you to spy on me," you tease.

She yelps and holds her apron over her face.

Your eyes widen. "Sabree," you growl. "Is he spying on me?"

"Not so much spy as having questions," Sabree squeaks from the safety behind her apron.

You furrow your brow. "Like what?"

She peeks up at you, the lava of her eyes swirling red then yellow. "Status. Reactions. I don't tell him anything private at all! He just wants to know things."

You frown and stand up. You slip on a robe and head to the door.

"My lady, where are you going?" Sabree gasps.

"To answer his questions," you reply and leave.

You make your way through the halls. Everything here is at least five feet bigger than what you're used to. The hallways feel like dark chasms. As you walk, torches burst into flames to light your way. When you reach the King's chambers you are out of breath and your feet and legs hurt.

You pound on his door.

"Who goes?" His voice bellows from inside.

"Does it matter?" You snap.

The doors open a moment later and he's towering over you. You have your hands snapped to your waist and you glare up at him.

"You look mad, come in." He stands aside and waves you into his chambers.

"Only a little," you huff as you walk inside. You look around his room, surprised by how simple it is.

"Were the cookies no good?" He asked, closing the door.

"The cookies were a treat. Sabree loved them." You take a seat beside his fireplace on what looks like a pillow, but to you seems like a sofa.

"Then what's upsetting you?" He takes a seat in his chair.

"Sabree told me that you've been using her to spy on me."

He sighs and his shoulders slouch. "Not to spy!"

"Then for what?" You ask. "She says you ask a lot of questions. I figured I should come forward and let you ask them directly."

"Oh," he gasps.

"What is it you wish to know? Please, consider me an open book." You glared up at him. "I've been here for over a week now. Time isn't stopping."

He chuckles. "No, it doesn't. Forgive me, I am a bit stunned. Or, I guess the better wording would be pleasantly surprised."

You shrug. "I would rather be direct than have Sabree scamper between us all day."

"Well then," he clears his throat. "Was my letter satisfactory."

"Extremely," you clip. "Your letters always are."

He leans forward a little. "Then, tell me, are my affections in any way winning you over?" He asks.

"Of course," you reply. "I'm very fond of you," your heart begins to hammer. You tap your fingertips together. "And also, since Sabree brought it up, I do not think you are unattractive."

He grins. "Then what do you think of me?"

"I find you powerful," you reply, wondering if your voice has come off as too sultry. "Power and poetry could make any heart dance."

His lava glows white and you know you've struck a fatal blow. "I'm...very pleased to hear this," he murmurs as he tries to catch his breath.

You smile, "so am I." You stand up and place your hand on his knee. "You do not need to tiptoe around me. If you love me, as you so claim, then you should want to be around me. I do enjoy love letters, especially when they're yours, but I prefer action."

He touches your cheek and you have to bite back your excited smile.

"You told me that first day you wanted a sword that could both kill you and protect you." Your lips part, now you hope you're being sultry. "I do so love swords."

He dips down and kisses you. You press into his kiss. His hard stones are warm and smooth. His lips strong. His hand slips down your back and curls around your waist. You have to force yourself back. This wasn't good. You were a moth to his flame.

He chuckles, "something wrong, my love?"

You swallow and smooth your hands down your dress. "Nothing at all," you murmur.

"If you must leave now, I understand," he stands up. "It is rather later." He leads you to the door. "Do you need me to escort you back to your room."

"It's a rather long way to my room," you reply. "You don't happen to have a horse and buggy to shuttle me do you?" You tease.

"I don't. But I have a nice big bed that can be yours for the evening."

You're struck silent.

"And imagine my kiss, but all over you," he growls.

Your jaw drops. "As pleasurable-pleasant as that seems, I must insist-"

He touches your face again and you know if he kisses you again you're lost. "I bet your skin is beautiful in the glow of a fire," he whispers. Your heart hammers and pounds. "Your voice as it whispers my name would be all the wine I needed. I would gladly drown in the sweetness of your body. I would die to taste you. I would live to make you writhe in my sheets."

"Oh fuck," you moan. You pinch your thighs together and shove his hand back. You clear your throat and take a steadying breath. "You're playing dirty, my king."

He smirks and kisses your cheek. "You told me you prefer actions. I am only telling you the actions I wish to take. If you desire me to be more direct-"

You smash your palm against his face and push him back. "I may not survive you being blunt." You smile at him. "Until the morning." You make a quick escape. You dash away from his room and stand in a cold hallway to calm down.

Your whole body is hot. Your heart is still hammering. The dull ache between your legs as produced a wetness that's seeping through your underclothes. You know you're done for. If you aren't in love, then you are for sure attracted. He knows too well how to pull you closer and closer.

Over the next few days, the King takes your words to heart. He no longer relies on Sabree or the other maids to deliver your gifts and love letters. Instead, he comes to you baring them. He gives you the gifts and recites his love letters before you. He begins to stay longer and longer until you have to chase him off in the evenings. You have to chase him off for your own good. Every day, you inch closer and closer to mauling him where he sits. But you have to behave. You so want to climb him like a tree, but you have to show restraint.

"Have your feelings changed at all?" He asks you one night.

You glance up at him, wondering the same to yourself. As you look at him your heart aches and you feel the pull. "Considerably," you answer. "Have yours?"

He dips down, kissing you. You moan into his mouth. You place your hands on his chest to shove him away but you can't find the strength to do it. He parts for a moment, his strong hand touching your warm cheeks.

"Am I wrong in thinking that, perhaps, you want me?" He growls into your ear.

You swallow and fidget in your seat. "Please," you mewl.

He kisses your neck and you shove him gently. "I do," you manage to finally gasp. "But, my king-"

He kisses your cheek. "Forgive me," he murmurs. "My feelings have gotten so strong. I can no longer spend the night without you in my thoughts."

You smooth your hand down his chest. "I am afraid," you whisper.

He looks at you with concern. "Not of me, I hope?"

"I am afraid of how strongly I feel," you whisper. "I am so moved by you I am worried I am not myself. Your hold over me is both suffocating and desired."

He kisses you again, soft and sweet. "Tell me more."

"I desire you so," you whisper. "I want to hear your words. I want to feel your actions."

"Then why are you holding back?" He kisses your neck again. "I am right here. I will give you everything you desire of me. Love. Sex. Passion. It's all right here."

"Kiss me," you beg. You press your hands to his face. You gaze into his eyes before parting your lips. You kiss him and he lifts you up from your chair. He carries you to the bed where he lays you down.

"Touch me," you pant. You open up your robe, revealing you have been bare this entire time. "Let me feel your love upon me."

He smirks, kissing your neck and chest. His hard hands gentle as he pets down your body. His tongue seers your skin. It is hot and soft and leaves trails of gold on your flesh. His tongue coats your skin. Your breasts, your stomach, your fingertips, and thighs. You're covered in warm gold.

"I've wanted to taste you," his breath is shallow. "May I have a feast?"

You bite your lip and part your thighs. You touch yourself, showing him your folds and opening them to reveal your lips. "I've been so wet for you, my love," you mewl. "No one has ever made me feel this way before."

He growls, kissing you and biting your lip. "What did you call me?"

You whimper. "My love," you wrap your arms around his neck. "Love," you kiss him more, moaning as his fingers rub to your folds. "Love me. Please. Love me," you beg.

He smirks, kissing your throat and shoulder. "I've been saying that to you this entire time," he growls. His finger eases inside you and your breath shudders.

"Now," he snarls. "Say it to me."

"Love-ah-" you moan as he moves inside you. "Love you. I love you." His finger fits snugly inside. His warmth radiates through your entire body and you feel as if you could melt. You pet his face and meet his gaze. "I love you," you whisper again.

He kisses you, moving his finger slowly inside. "Yes," he murmurs. "I love you."

You tremble, rolling your hips with wanton desire. No one has ever made you feel this way. So safe and yet so vulnerable. He moves down, his tongue replacing his finger. The heat is enough to make you moan. He kisses and licks. He sucks your lips and paints them gold.

You can't remember how to breathe. Your mind is empty and blank. The only thing you know for sure is how good your entire being feels.

"You're enjoying yourself far too much, my love," he growls as he climbs over the top of you. "I can't let you get away with that."

You look up at him, lips parted and breath shuddering. "How will you deal with me then?" You bite your lip as your wriggle your hips and spread your thighs more.

He strokes his palm down your center. "I was right," he moans. "You do look beautiful in the glow of the fire."

"Your power..." you whisper. "I've always been attracted to it," you swallow and take another breath. "I want you to overpower me."

He wraps his hand around your throat. "I had no idea my little Queen desired such treatment."

"Only you can know this. Outside the bedroom you're my pet," you smirk.

He laughs. "I cannot wait for our wedding night then." You feel something against your folds and your eyes widen. "Tonight is just an appetizer compared to what I'll share with you then."

You bite your lip as you look down. Between his strong thighs, you see it glowing bright and warm. It slips from a sheath of rock and it looks like molten gold. It's thick and bulbous with smooth ridges down the belly.

"Oh wow," you whisper.

"Nothing but the best for my Queen," he purrs into your ear. His hand tightens around your throat and you grasp to his wrist.

He rubs and slides against your lips. The molten gold is hot against you but it feels so good. He teases you, pressing the head at your entrance and then pulling away. You grunt in frustration, watching as he uses your thighs more than your actual sex.

"Do you think I'll neglect you?" He smirks down at you. "You look miserable."

You glare up at him. "Where is the action I wanted?"

"Outside the bed where I am your pet," he nips your ear.

"Well," you fidget. "I hope you're having fun watching me squirm."

"Oh," he laughs. "You haven't even begun to squirm yet."

You cry out when you feel him shove inside. You're so wet and eager he slides into place easily. You're knocked senseless for a moment. His sheer size and heat radiating from him have you writhing. You're stretched tight around him, squeezing to keep him in place. The smooth ridges rub you in the best ways possible. You're not sure how you've been able to wait so long. Right now, he feels too good to have waited.

He pulls out completely, rubbing against you again and then plows back inside you. Your head bumps against the headboard. Gold splatters onto your chest. It dribbles from his mouth. You wonder how good you feel to him. You touch his face, smearing his gold on your fingers and palms. He bites your hand and licks your palm. You feel him inside, pushing deep and stretching you more. He pulls out again, molten gold oozing from his tip. He rubs it against your folds, painting you in more gold. He shoves back in and you wail out. You feel a pressure building. It starts at your head and goes all the way down to the tips of your toes.

He grunts and snarls as he moves his hips. Each thrust your head hits the headboard. His hand around your throat tightens, just enough to make you remember he's there. You squeeze onto his wrist, holding on for dear life as he moves not only you but the entire bed.

His grunts become roars and snarls that harken back to a time more primal and frightening. He's speaking an old language that has long been dead. More gold splashes down your chest. The pressure it building still. Your body is hot and melting. You can't remember your name or who you are. You know you don't want this to end.

Suddenly, the pressure is released. Your whole body is wracked with shivers and spasms. Your toes curl and the arch of your foot cramps. You wail out and his hand squeezes your throat. He snarls and grunts more, roaring out. The heat inside swells with his release. Molten gold stuffs you and he ruts and grinds inside you. The gold globs out with each thrust. His release seems endless as it sends you into another wave of glowing shivers.

His hand releases your throat and you fall back into the bed like a stone. You're bleary-eyed and sated. Your body limp. You'd feel it all come morning. The soreness, the banged head. But for now, you feel nothing but the warmth and the glow.

He pulls out, liquid gold oozing from inside you. More dribbles from his tip and he smears it on your belly and thigh as he lays into the bed beside you. He kisses you, pulling you from the delirium.

"Do you still love me?" He nips your shoulder.

You sigh, stretching and lounging in the luxury of this moment. "You have no idea," you purr.

He chuckles, kissing your breast. "I knew I wouldn't need a whole month."

You roll into his arms, molding yourself to his strong chest. "Well," you murmur. "The rest of the month we can spend getting to know each other much, much better."

He laughs, running his hand down your side. "You say that now. I'm sure come morning you won't let me touch you again."

"Perhaps. But I know you have your ways of pulling me back." You kiss him. "I do love you," you whisper. "For much more than your touch."

"I love you too," he nuzzles to your cheek. "Can I confess something?"

"What?" You tilt your head.

"I do sort of wish your father was alive right now," he huffs. "So I could rub what I've done in his fat, smug face."

You snort and laugh, burying your face in his chest. "Don't say it like that!"

"Forgive me if that seems petty," he whispers. "I have a lot of bad blood left over."

You sigh. "It's ok. I do too." You murmur before you drift to sleep.

He sneaks away that morning so the maids do not catch him in your chambers. You clean yourself up, but the gold he left on you is hard to wash away. You slip on a robe so it covers the gold. You sit at your vanity as Sabree comes in and the breakfast service.

"Did you sleep well, my lady?" She asks as she stands on a chair to set the table.

You smile to yourself. Your body aches and your legs can barely work but you feel amazing. "I did. Thank you Sabree."

Sabree turns and looks at the bed, seeing it has been sloppily made. Another sign of you trying to cover the evidence. "My lady, you didn't need to make the bed. I can do that for you. I shouldn't probably change the sheets anyways."

You flinch and turn. "No! That's quite alright, Sabree. Really. You shouldn't worry yourself."

She tilts her head as she looks at you. She then smirks. "There's some gold in your hair, my lady. Perhaps I should help you wash it today."

"Uh-" you gasp.

Sabree smirks at you and winks. "It's about time! No wonder the King was moving so sluggishly today. He got a work out last night." She then looks up at your hopefully. "So? Is it love?"

You smile and nod. "Without a doubt."


	24. Unicorn Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

The house has been a thunderstorm since the news arrived. Everyone and everything inside had been preparing. Everything you grew up with is now different and new. The furniture, the paint, even some of the paintings that hang on the wall. Usually, this would be something you would welcome. The house needed to be painted, the furniture needed to be refurbished. Your wardrobe had also been completely replaced and your mother insisted you go on a diet and start waist training. Of course, you tried to put your foot down on this. You refused the waist training but your mother still bought your corsets. You ignored the diet but your family tried to play like the food they were receiving wasn't a change.

All of this for a lousy guest. Just because it was a Unicorn everyone thought they had to stop and adapt their lives to his every need and fancy. It didn't matter if you were fat. He still wouldn't give two shits about you. All he cared about was himself that was the most obvious thing. Unicorns were royal from birth. They were born and raised knowing they were the most beautiful and desired creatures in the world. If a Unicorn decided to grave you with its presence then you had to bend to them.

Your family's home had been chosen by such a Unicorn for his winter vacation. Your home was located near a valuable hot spring and as such your home was warm year round. So, in order to accommodate your new guest, the royal family paid your parents to renovate, redecorate, and prepare for him. To you, it was all a ridiculous farce. You didn't care for this Unicorn and whatever it meant. You didn't see this as a blessing. He was a curse.

On the day of his arrival, you're stuffed into a corset and dress. It's hard for you to breathe and even though it is the middle of Fall it is rather hot outside. You stand by your parents waiting for the procession to arrive. First, all his luggage arrives. It's carted in and set up by the staff. Next is his own personal staff arrives and they are whisked off. After that there is another carriage stuffed with luggage, it's all you can do to keep from rolling your eyes. After that is taken care of he finally shows up.

Before he even steps out of the carriage you go down like a ton of bricks. You care barely breathe and you have gotten so hot in the stuffy dress. Your parents fall to your side trying to get you up. They fan you and your mother begins to panic.

You wake up later in bed. Your sides ache, bruised purple and brown and yellow from the corset. One of the maids pours you water and you guzzle it down like you're lost in the desert.

"I suppose I ruined everything," you huff when your mother comes inside.

Your mother pats your hand. "He says it happens all the time."

You frown and stare. "Passing out from heat stroke and not enough breath? That happens to him all the time?"

"No, no, passing out from seeing him."

You glare at your mother more and she rolls her eyes. "I know you didn't. You went before he even came out of the carriage. But for the sake of peace lets-"

You scoff, "you want me to pretend I didn't almost die? That I fainted because I was so impressed by him?"

"Just for the time being."

You sigh and shake your head. "Fine," you murmur.

"He wants to see you," she whispers to you, sounding almost apologetic.

A moment later your doors open and she stands up. You look up as he strolls inside. He's tall and lean. He wears billowing, flowing sheers clothes that show off the pure whiteness of his skin. There are soft, pink patches on his neck and chest. He has long, cascading hair white than snow and softer than silk. His long, elegant legs end in hooves that are shined to a near gloss. His face is long and strange. His features narrow and his eyes bulbous. The horn that shoots from the center of his forehead is like opal and shimmers with a radiance you've never seen.

You understand in that moment the power the Unicorns hold and why they are considered so valuable. You almost forget you hate him. You pull the cover-up, hoping to hide.

His hand touches your forehead. It's cool and smooth like marble. "Poor girl," his voice is a luxury itself. "Don't be embarrassed, many women and even men have fallen because of my radiance."

You snap back to reality and you gently reject his touch. "It was heat stroke and the fact I was packed into a corset tighter than a sausage."

You mother hides her gasp the best she can.

He stares at you, lips parted and his perfectly pink tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. "I see." He stands. "I told you, there was no need to be-"

"I'm embarrassed, for certain. My parents have worked hard to see to your comfort to even ask me to change my life in ways I don't wish to discuss with you." You stand up before him despite how badly your sides ache. "Let me walk you to the door. I'm certain you're exhausted from your journey." You lead him to the door and open it for him.

He glances down at you and rolls his eyes before he leaves. Things don't get any smoother between you two from there. For the first few days of his stay, you're relegated to your room to recover. You wish you could lock yourself away all winter, but your mother has begged for your help.

Once the pain of the bruises has dulled you leave your room and help your mother with the influx of guests that have been arriving to meet the Unicorn. Every so often, especially during the mornings, you will have a brush with him.

He goes to bed early and sleeps in. You figure that would make it easy for you to avoid him. Unfortunately, his room is close to yours. So in order for you to go to and from your room, you often pass him. He usually wakes up after tea and you come across him as he leaves.

"Good morning," you say to him. "Your beauty rest is working."

He looks at you as if some dirty child as passed by. He then plasters on a serene smile you know has taken him ages to perfect. "Why thank you. I see they made muffins again with tea."

It takes you all your strength not to deck him. You return his smile and walk away. One day you learn he's requested for you to join him for his breakfast. It's a request you're loathe to accept but you do so anyways. You feel too afraid to turn your parents down.

He lets you into his room. He's dressed in a glimmering and sheer robe that has fur on the cuffs and neck and hem. He has that serene smile plastered on his face as he greets you.

"So glad you could join me." He shuts the door.

"So I am." You mimic his tone. "Although, I am quite surprised by your request." You take a seat and pour yourself a cup of coffee.

He takes a seat and tosses his hair over his shoulder. "I've yet to enjoy your company, one on one," he replies. "I've been wanting to get to know you better."

You glance up at him. You're once again glamoured by him. He's beautiful and strange in all the right ways. You can't quite look away from him. You feel your cheeks burn and your heart hammer.

You distract yourself by taking a drink. "You're only here for a winter."

He serves you a bowl full of berries and cream. "But I have been told it is to be a long winter. I wish to surround myself with friends wherever I go."

You take a bite of the breakfast and wonder what the rest of his diet consists of. "Friends or followers?" You retort. You then regret the barb.

He smiles and tilts his head. "You don't like me do you."

You avoid looking at him.

"No, no, I want you to be honest," his voice is gone of the false sincerity. The room even feels colder. The chill radiates from him and you are forced to look to him. "Please," you feel frost nip your nose. "I want to know the truth."

"I don't," you gasp out.

He looks down at you and you bite the inside of your cheek. "How strange," he scoffs and he takes a sip of his coffee. "Not only do you not like me, you do not seem influenced."

You swallow your heart back. Your throat feels suffocatingly tight. "Influenced?"

He shakes his head and scoffs. "Never mind," he waves his hand at you. "You can go. I'm done with you for today."

You roll your eyes and stand up. "Thank you for the meal," you mutter.

"You could stand to miss a few," he grumbles under his breath.

Your skin prickles and look at him. You feel so angry. The cold in the room is nothing compared to the fire you feel inside. To your shock though, you don't lash out. You don't even leave the room. You just cry.

You start sobbing there in the center of his room. He stands in shock, staring down at you as you blubber. And this isn't just any crying. You can tell for a fact that this is the ugliest cry of your life.

"Now stop that," his voice trembles. He touches the top of your head for the briefest of seconds. "Stop. I take it back." He huffs and frowns. "I said stop!"

"I ca-han-han-han-n't!" You wail loudly.

"Why are you crying then?" He snaps at you, stomping his hoof.

You sniffle and sob, plopping down on his bed as your cry to stop the tears. "I know I'm fat and ugly," you whimper. "I just...because of you, no one wills top reminding me!"

He huffs and touches the top of your head again. "Because of me?"

You slap his hand away. "Yes!" You snarl. "Because of you everything has to be beautiful and perfect and pure and-" you blow a loud raspberry. "And I am none of those things! I am fat and ugly and stupid!"

"You're...not?" His attempt is weak.

You rub your eyes and sniffle. "I am honestly sorry," you whisper. You stand up, your eyes swollen and red. You nose running. "I did not mean to let this out...here." You shake your head. "I'll leave now," you mutter. You feel so horribly defeated. "Please forgive me or forget me. I don't care which." You leave, going to your room to cry more over everything else.

The next day when you wake up you feel as if a huge weight has lifted from your chest. You feel a sense of calm and peace. You step outside onto your balcony, seeing that it is a gray and rainy day. You stand there, watching the rain for a moment until there is a knock at your door.

You slip on a robe. "Coming," you call. You answer the door and are shocked to see the Unicorn standing there. "Oh," you gasp.

"Wait," he puts his hand on the door. "I couldn't sleep last night." His voice is soft and quiet. "I kept thinking about what you said."

You shake your head, feeling your face burn. "You really shouldn't have. It wasn't worth the time."

"But it was!" He gasps. "I can't explain but let me try again." He clasps his hands over his chest. "Let me have breakfast with you today."

You look down at the floor. "I told you it doesn't matter."

"But it does," he puts his hand on your cheek. "I want to know you. For real this time."

You shake him away and sigh. "I suppose I should try too," you mutter but you don't believe yourself.

"I owe you an apology," he whispers and then he disappears down the hallway.

You sigh and return to your room. An hour passes and there is another knock. He comes in, his staff bringing in a meal. He sits down at the table and pours two cups of coffee. "Come, sit with me."

You hesitate and take the seat.

"I don't often do this but," he frowns. "Forgive me?"

"Ah...uh," you're not sure what to say.

"I said I don't do it often," he huffs. "I am genuinely sorry that my actions were so unbearable to you. I was not aware of your feelings." He then sighs. "I'm not aware of anyone's apparently."

"Is that what kept you up?" You ask.

"Yes," he mutters. "I told you yesterday. I'm not used to people not being influenced by me." His eyes study you then he looks away. "That's what Unicorns do. That's how we have the rank that we do. We have power over mortals. Influence."

Your eyes widen. "Oh."

"So when you weren't impressed it was a bit of a shock to me. I said something horrible and it only added to a stress that I was the cause of. I do want your forgiveness. I was cruel."

You sigh. "I understand. I'm actually impressed you're attempting to make it better."

"You aren't ugly," he whispers. "You're a very lovely woman. I'm sorry I ever made a beautiful creature to feel beneath their station."

You smile shyly. "Thank you."

Over the next few days, he continues to join you for breakfast. Not much else can be done except lounge around the house as the storm rages. It has been raining nonstop for days now. So, to your surprise, you have been enjoying his presence.

One morning, after the doors close and you're alone he dips down and kisses you. His lips are soft and smooth. His tongue touches to your lips for a brief moment and then he stands up. You feel breathless and you feel strange and warm.

"What was that?" You ask.

"A gift," he swallows. He clears his throat. "Was it not good enough?"

"I'm not sure," you whisper. "It was a little fast."

He bends over again. He tilts up your chin and presses his lips to yours again. You press your hands to his chest and kiss back. He pulls back and his breath shudders.

"Better?" He whispers.

You bite your lip and smile. "Yeah," you stand on tiptoe to kiss him again and his tongue licks your lips this time. It trails down your jaw and chin and you moan as he bites your neck.

He pulls back. "Forgive me."

You touch your neck and glance up at him. "No. I liked it."

He slides his hand under your robe, opening it up and pushing your clothes to the floor. You try and cover yourself but he bats your hands away and runs his hands down your body. You feel ashamed, standing bare before such a beautiful creature.

"So soft," he admires.

"Please...don't," you whimper and he kisses you again.

"Let me show you my feelings," he whispers into your ear. You shudder and nod.

He takes you to your bed, setting you on it. He strips before you, revealing his bare body. He's so perfect and lovely. The white and pink of his body stunning. He crawls up onto the bed and nestles beside you. He pulls you into his lap so you lounge against his chest. His hand pets down your chest and belly. His hand then slips between your thighs and he massages and rubs your mound.

"What are you-" you mewl.

He nips your cheek and ear. "Perhaps I am not a romantic," he whispers. "I am not educated in romance. But I want to give it to you."

You blush, "me?"

He licks your ear as his long fingers slip between your folds. "Who else?"

You shiver and whimper, clinging to him as he touches you. His fingers skilled, easily coaxing from you sounds of pleasure.

"Unicorns mate for life," he murmurs. "I am ready to give you mine."

You tremble, hiding your face but he brings it back. His hand around your chin. His eyes are soft as he gazes upon you. "You don't want me," you whisper.

He smiles, kissing you softly as he fingers coax another sigh from your lips. "I know exactly what I want."

You stretch and kiss him, rolling on top of him and sucking his tongue. He rolls you over and towers over top of you. Below, you see the flared head of his cock. It's perfectly pink and huge. You bite your lip as he slides between your legs and presses to your sex. He grunts, biting his lip. You mewl as he enters you. His thickness opens you wide and you can feel him reach every inch of you.

He whinnies and bucks. His back arching as he tries to keep himself still. He gasps out and his horn glows brightly. You touch his chest and squeeze around him. His hips bucks and he pulls back. He pushes back in and you can feel him in your belly. He moves slow, trying to endure.

You mewl to him, tugging him down to kiss. As you lick his lips he moans out loud. His whole body spasms and shakes and you feel him gush inside of you. You whimper as he pulls out. He gasps and grunts, an irritated look on his face.

"That was not what I intended," he mutters, kissing you.

You smile. "I knew you couldn't be all perfect."

He scoffs, his kisses trailing down your chest and stomach. "Allow me to make up for my overeagerness."

You giggle then sigh. Glancing down you watch his tongue laps over your folds. He cleans up his mess and worships you.His kisses peppering your thighs and lips. He sucks your clit and licks. His dark eyes flicking up to you and you marvel at him. He moans, pressing his tongue inside and his nose ruts to your clit. You feel a swelling inside. Like a bubble growing too large. You gasp and shudder as the bubble bursts and you cry out. You grip his hair a little too hard and he chuckles as he lifts up.

"My scalp is delicate love," he whispers.

"Sorry," you meet his kiss and smile. "I got lost for a second."

He smiles and kisses your cheek. "I promise. After breakfast, I'll give you everything I intended."


	25. Fairy Boyfriend: Bolivar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

People come from far and wide to sample your produce. You've come into money you never expected all because of the fruits and veggies you grow. People say they've never tasted tomatoes so good, peppers so sweet. You're all too happy to sell them at a good price too. There's only one thing that bothers you. You have no idea how.

You've always tried gardening and have always come up with the same results. Dead plants, Withering vines. Mealy fruit. Worm and bug infested produce. Gardening has never ever worked for you. Until now. Somehow your plants are lush and green. Your garden is the envy of all your friends and neighbors. You've had dignitaries pay you bags of gold for all your peaches. You want to answer people's questions about your secret. But you don't even know the truth yourself.

One day as you're working in the garden, pulling weeds and watering, you see something in the corner of your eye. You turn, seeing a small glimmer disappear into the birdhouse in the peach tree. In the little hole, you see a soft green glow. As you go to approach it a man riding a horse comes up alongside your garden gate.

"This must be the famous garden I've heard so much about." He dismounts his horse and you feel like crawling into a dark corner.

He's a handsome guy, tall and broad-shouldered with curly blonde hair. But you're terrified. You've always been anxious about men. But it's men like him that make you feel even worse.

"I was lucky enough to be given one of your peaches." He leans against the gate and smiles brightly at you. "I was enchanted. I wanted to see the beautiful creature who made such sweet fruit."

You feel like crying. He's being nice, but all you feel is nerves and fear. "It's all the tree's hard work," you murmur. You fidget and twist your fingers. "I just watch over it."

"Don't be so modest," he laughs.

"I'm sorry," you move to your door. "I'm very busy. Excuse me." You dart inside and shut the door. You hide until the man leaves before you sneak back outside. You sniffle, feeling silly for being so afraid.

"Don't fucking cry," a small voice snaps.

"What?" You look around. "Who's there?"

A green blur flies around your head and then a small figure floats before your eyes. You gasp. It's a fairy.

"Don't cry, I said," it huffs, snapping its hands to their hips. "Not because of some guy." It frowns angrily.

"I'm sorry," you whisper.

"And don't apologize," it fusses. "You have the best garden in the kingdom. You should be tough! You should take no prisoners."

"Are you a fairy?" You stretch your finger out to touch it.

It pushes its tiny hands against your finger. "What the hell else would I be?" It rests on your fingertip. Its wings stop fluttering and you see the green, delicate things. Their face had sharp angles and wide, strange eyes that were pure black. In fact, it reminded you of a dragonfly.

You bring your hand close and the fairy glares at you. "What are you doing in my garden?" You ask.

It smirks. "I'm your dirty little secret," he snickers.

"You?" You gasp. "You're the one who did all this?"

"I couldn't stand seeing you acting all pitiful about it," he scoffs. "So I just fly around and keep shit from dying."

"That's so sweet." You kiss his cheek.

He grimaces and swats at your face. "Knock it off! Stupid human." He sticks his tongue out at you.

"Then, would you like some tea? Maybe some cookies?"

He gasps and flutters up, following you inside. "Cookies?"

You open a tin of cookies and he dives inside. He makes himself comfortable and at home among the baked goods. One cookie fits in his lap and he gnaws at it. His wings humming as he eats.

You find a thimble and pour him a little milk.

"Awful brave," he grunts between bites. He dunks a fistful of cookie into the milk. "Inviting a fairy into your home."

You smile as you watch him. "I'll take the risk."

He continues to follow you around after that. He was always by your side. He followed you around as you did your household chores and especially while you were in the garden. He slept on your pillow at night, curled into a ball, sometimes even in your hair.

One day, as you're picking produce for the market he flies up and kisses you. You stare for a moment as he floats there then he frowns and turns away.

"What?" He scoffs.

You touch your lip where he kissed. "It was a surprise," you smile.

He snaps his hands to his waist. "That means you're my woman," he huffs. "No one else is allowed to touch you or they suffer my wrath."

You giggle. "Your wrath, you say?"

"I may be small but I can do some damage." He folds his arms tight against his chest. "You don't think I can? I'm serious."

You hold your hand out and he floats into it. "I believe you're serious. But-"

He frowns. "It's because I'm small, isn't it?"

You kiss his cheek and he nuzzles to it. "I like that you're small. I feel safe around you. But, you are small and..."

His face shifts and he looks pained. "I love you," he murmurs. "From the first moment, I saw you in this garden. I wanted to help you. I want to protect you." He looks at his small hands. "Your love makes me feel big but I'm just not."

You kiss his cheek again. "I love you too."

His wings then shudder and spur to life. He floats up. "Then I know what I have to do!" He shoots up into the air.

You jump to your feet. "Where are you going?" You gasp.

"I'll be back," he comes back down and kisses you again. "I'm going to go get something that will help. Don't be stupid while I'm gone!" He darts off, vanishing into the sky.

You touch your lips and smile. You're not sure what he's planning in the slightest. You return to your garden, picking produce. The next day you go to the market and set up your shop. As you're filling baskets the man from before walks up to you.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" He asks.

You nod. "It is," you want to run and hide, but you remember what your fairy said. "I'm hoping to do well today."

He holds out a bag for you and opens it. Inside are gold and gems. "For everything you've got."

"Oh," you gasp as the bag lands in your cupped palms. "No, I shouldn't." You offer it back.

"I was hoping that, along with your product, I could take you as well."

You frown. "I'm not for sale."

He chuckles. "Is that so?"

"I'm already spoken for," you clench your fists. "So please. Move along so I can take other customers."

"I was only flirting a little." He touches your shoulder and green sparks send him flying backward.

You gasp, covering your mouth to keep from laughing. He hands in a muddy water puddle and is knocked unconscious. You look around, hoping no one else saw that. People are rushing to his aid as you duck inside your shop. You can't wait to tell your fairy what happened.

He isn't back when you return home, though. It's your first night without him in a long time. You worry he's cold and hungry. It's a hard sleep. In fact, the next few days are hard days. He doesn't return and you begin to think the worse. It's growing colder out and the winds are getting harsher.

One night as you're huddled by the fire there's a knock on the door. "Who is it?" You call, standing up from your seat.

"Let me in!" He barks. "It's cold."

You run to the door and throw it open, expecting to see him floating before you. But there's nothing there.

"Down here."

You glance down, seeing your fairy. Only he's bigger. He comes up to your waist now. He wraps his arms around you, rubbing his face in your belly. "You're warm," he moans.

You pull him inside and kneel before him. He kisses you, his lips trailing down your neck. "What's this?" You giggle.

"There are these plants back home that we fairies use when we want to mate with humans." He cuddles against your breasts. "I went home and got some." He reaches into his pocket to show you. "I only hate half. That way I don't scare you."

You smile and kiss him, pressing close. "That's so sweet of you."

He then frowns. "Someone touched you," he growls. "Was it that same asshole from the other day?"

You giggle. "Yes, actually." You pick him up and carry him to the seat before the fire. He cuddles into your lap as you wrap a blanket around each other. "He tried to buy all my product."

His lip curls. "Why?"

"Because he also wanted me." You kiss his cheek as he snarls.

"Did he get what was coming to him? I made sure you were protected!" He hugs you tight, resting his cheek on your breast.

You run your fingers through his long, wild hair. "He did. He was sent quite a ways back."

"Good." He kisses your neck. "Because, now that I'm big, I get to leave my mark on you."

You look down, seeing him undo the laces on your tunic. He opens it up and his eyes go hazy as he looks at your breasts. His lips purse and he nuzzles between them, groping with both hands. He giggles and wiggles in your lap. He bites and licks, moaning softly.

"What are you doing?" You can feel your face burning.

"Playing, for now." He takes a nipple into his mouth and he sucks. His tongue rubbing at it. "Building up my stamina for you."

You giggle then moan. His playing feels good for you as well. He has a rather talented mouth.

He pulls back, a long string of glittering saliva connecting his lip to your breast. "These are mine." He smirks to himself. He looks up at you and grins wickedly. "Your cheeks are all red."

You touch his face and he bites your thumb and sucks on it. "I like it when you give me attention," you murmur to him.

"Good," he growls. "Because I'm going to give you more." He sits up, kissing your neck and sucking your bottom lip. He slips off the chair and opens your legs. He makes you scoot your hips forward and he touches your wetness.

"Already spilling your nectar for me." He licks his fingertips. "You're such a good girl." He eases in, licking your folds. He presses his tongue in, lapping your lips and finding your needy bud.

You whimper, biting your finger.

"Don't hold back that voice," he growls up at you. "I want to hear every sweet sound." He kisses and licks. He sucks your clit and rubs his fingers at your entrance. "Those fruits have made you sweet," he moans. "And ripe." He pushes his tongue inside you, his nose grinding against your clit.

You whimper and moan, gripping the arms of the chair. His mouth is very skilled. His tongue laps and plunges deep then he sucks and kisses your clit. When he pulls back, his mouth is coated with your nectar. He licks his lips and shudders.

He pulls you down onto the floor, spreading the blanket out. He strips you bare and looks at you with dark eyes. He kisses your soft belly and pets up your sides. "How do you feel?" He whispers.

"Warm," you murmur. "Safe."

He smiles and kisses you. "I'm glad," he nips your ear then stands up. You sit up and he presents himself to you. His cock is long for his small frame. It's thick at the base, turning bulbous in the center and the tip is flared. He rubs it to your lips and you open them. You lap your tongue around him. You suck on him and listen to him pant. He tastes sweet and every time he thrusts he releases a small gush of thick liquid. It's sticky and sweet. As it splashes down your chest it makes your skin shiny.

He pushes you down and places himself between your legs. He coats your folds in the sticky substance, oozing over your mound and rear in the process. He growls as he pushes inside. His strange shape stretches you a little, making your form to the deep curve of his cock. You whimper and your inner walls wrap around him. He bites his lip and pushes deeper. You shudder as he moves inside you. He continues to gush that liquid inside you.

"You'll be mine forever?" He pants.

You look up at him, your face flushed. You nod. "Of course."

He grins. "Good." He shoves harder and you mewl. "You look so cute from this angle. All soft and sweet," he dips down, kissing your belly. "It's going to be hard not playing with you all the time."

You whimper, his words feel just as good as his cock. He reaches up, grasping your breasts as he moves his hips. His wings flutter and sing. The breeze from them feels nice in front of the fire.

He grunts, his hands squeezing a little too hard. You feel him shudder inside. He pulses and his hips jerk. He bucks a little faster and harder. The ooze he leaks is now spurting and gushing. It feels warmer, thicker inside. His hips continue to move and his breath comes our strained and he grunts. His wings are whirring fast and he lifts off the ground a little. The new angle he takes presses on a spot inside you that soon has your back arched and your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

You tremble and you grip his hands, squeezing them as you both surge. His body glows bright and he pulls out. He spurts along your belly and breasts. The thick, clear liquid has become silver and syrup like. He pants, his wings fluttering in spurts before he collapses on your chest. You pet the back of his head and neck. Your body awash in a sea of afterglow.

He kisses you, soft and sweet. "I love you," he whispers into your ear.

You giggle and hold his cheek. "I love you too."

You swallow, his throat tight. "My name," he murmurs. "It's Bolivar."

Your eyes widen. Fairies never reveal their names to mortals. It's like a curse. It traps them and makes them vulnerable to a human's command. You sit up, kissing him more and nuzzling to his cheek.

He mewls and kisses your cheek. "So don't go thinking you're some big shot because I told you."

"Such a cute name," you coo.

"Don't call me cute," he pouts. "I'm big now."


	26. Manticore Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Dwarf Female Reader

You knew that when your father asked you to join him on his trip that he had something planned. Ever since you were little he always looked down on you. He's called you a mistake all your life. Luckily, when your mother was still alive she held him at bay. She spit at him when he said anything demeaning to you. She kept you safe.

"Just because you were born small doesn't mean you weren't born for greater things," she'd whisper to you. "You father doesn't understand," she sighs. "He doesn't understand a lot of things."

It was after your mother died you noticed a change come over your father. He grew silent, withdrew. This is what scared you more than his barbs. You've tried to get him to speak, to say anything at all. Even something cruel would be a sign. Instead, he glares. His silence a suffocating fog.

That's why, when he came to you that morning, you knew it was the end. You sat in the buggy wondering what fate he has planned for you. You figure, if anything, he's sold you. Which is fine. If he has, you don't have to deal with him anymore. And that was better than nothing.

He stops before a rocky cliff. You notice there are bones scattered about everywhere and your body runs cold. You father lifts you from the buggy and you're too terrified to fight. He sets you down before the sharp rocks where the bones are piled high.

You hear a low growl from inside the cave and your body seizes. You can't even shiver. From inside a bag is slid out before your father. He dips down and picks it up then moves back to the buggy in that familiar silence. No goodbye. No sign of feeling at all. He leaves, just like that.

You break down, sobbing as you fall to your knees.

"Men are heartless beings," a dark voice rasps from inside the dark cave. "Sells his own blood and doesn't even blink."

Something touches the top of your head. It's heavy and sharp claws drag along your scalp. You look up through tears at the strange creature before you. It's massive body towers above you. It's covered in dark fur. The legs though are scaly and taloned. Its tail is long and barbed at the end, curling like a scorpion's. He dips down, his face something strange and twisted. His eyes are narrow, his face long and strange. He nuzzles your cheek, wiping away your tears.

"A warm body is all I wanted. Small or not." He picks you up by the back of your tunic and carries you into his cave. He walks you through darkness and then the cave turns bright. The walls are lined with torches. The room circular and filled to the brim with treasures. The center is hollow and dug down, a nest is made in the center. He plops you in this nest.

"Sleep," he growls. "Judging from your tears you need it."

You glance up from the nest, shivering, and silent. Your hair falls in your face and he reaches out to stroke is away.

"You're in no danger, little one," he murmurs. "Not as long as you stay here. Out there, I give no promise of protection. I bought you to keep my bed warm. As such, I'll take care of you." His wings shuffle as he lays down on the edge of the nest. "But for now, you shall sleep."

"I-" your voice breaks as you try to talk.

His lip curls up and you lean back into the nest. Soft pillows and blankets line it.

"I'm still afraid," you whisper.

He rolls his eyes and climbs into the nest. You try to get as far from him as you can but he curls around you. He lays his large head on your chest and closes his eyes. "Then let me ease your mind."

This wasn't helping in the least bit. You lay there, staring frightened at the ceiling. The torches flicker, making the piles of gold shine and cast shadows. The manticore that lays on your chest begins to purr. He curls closer to you and stretches.

You close your eyes, attempting to sleep like him. It seemed like such an impossible situation. Maybe if you sleep, you'll wake back up with your mother and you can tell her all about the horrible nightmare you've had.

You wake up, terrified to find you're still in the cave. You're wrapped up in a blanket and the manticore is gone. As you sit up you hear a pile of gold coins shifts and fall. A moment later the manticore returns to the nest and drops something in your lap.

"Awake I see," he sniffs. You look up at him and he rolls his eyes. "You do not need to fear me," he snarls. "Your father was more of a threat to you than me."

"Sorry I'm-"

He nudges the fabric in your lap closer to you. "It's silk," he grunts. "Soft. Comfy. Better than the rags you're wearing."

You pick it up, looking over the beautiful garment. "For me?"

"Of course for you," he scoffs. "Who the fuck else?" He comes close again, rubbing his cheek on your neck and shoulder. "I want what's mine to be draped in finery."

You stand up, slipping the robe on around yourself.

"No," he growls. "Remove what you have on."

You swallow. "But-"

"I will not tolerate it," he reaches out, ripping your tunic from your body. His eyes turn hazy as he looks you over. His taloned hand touching your bare skin. "Only the best, for what's mine."

You shiver, pinching your thighs together. The way he looks at you. You've seen that look in men's eyes before. It's never really been directed at you, but you know it. It's desire. You feel your cheeks flush and your heart race.

"Don't just stand there catching a cold." He tugs the robe around you and ties the sash.

"Thank you," you murmur.

He looks you over. "Much better." He runs his claws through your hair, tugging it so it falls over your shoulder. "You deserve beautiful things regardless."

You smile. "You think so?"

"You have the perfect body for it," he growls low. "In my opinion."

"Thank you." You feel breathless.

Over the next few days, he continues to bring you gifts. New clothes, tiaras, fine wines, and furs. He treats you like royalty, or, it would be more apt to say he's worshipping you like a goddess. At night he curls around you, laying his head on your stomach. He purrs in his sleep which lulls you away as well. He's gentle with you despite his gruff, sarcastic nature. Every time you change clothes, he insists on watching. His eyes becoming dark and lusty as he watches you.

"Do you like it here?" He asks.

"Why?" You pet his cheek and he licks your fingers.

"Because I want you happy," he growls.

"I like being with you," you admit to him.

He tilts his head and his tail twists about behind him. He inches in close, licking your neck and cheek. "What do you like about me?"

"Uhm," you whimper as he nibbles your ear.

"Is it my voice?" He whispers. "Is it my manner? Tell me."

"It's everything," you tremble. "Your voice, your body, the way you touch me. I like it all. Even if you're mean sometimes, I like it."

He tugs open your robe and drags a claw down your center. "No one likes me," he growls. "It's nice to hear."

You caress his face with your knuckles and he leans in. "No one likes me either," you whisper. "We have something in common."

He kisses you, his teeth sharp as he sucks your tongue and bites your lip. He pulls back and takes a step away from you. "Forgive me," he pants. "Please, I-" he turns and runs out of the cave.

"No! Wait!" You cry after him but it's too late.

He returns that evening. You wake up from a dream and look up to see him standing over the nest. You rub your eyes. "Where did you go?" You murmur. "Why did you run away like that?"

He steps back down into the nest. "I didn't want to hurt you. That's not why I have you here."

You stand up and put your arms around his neck. "I was scared."

"I'm sorry I scared you. I won't touch you that way again." He murmurs.

You shake your head, taking a step back. "That wasn't what scared me." You place his hand over your chest. "I was scared when you left! I told you, I like it when you touch me."

He growls, "no one wants my touch."

You strip off the robe, standing before him naked. You touch your chest. "I do. So please, don't run away this time."

He pushes you down into the blankets. His nuzzles his face against your body. Your chest and belly, your thighs and hips. His long tongue dances over your skin before he kisses you. You moan into his mouth as his taloned hands open your thighs. He growls, looking down at yours.

"Tell me, would you even give this to me?" He rubs the smooth side of his claw against your folds.

You whimper, cupping your hand over your mouth. You nod to him.

"Something like me?" He purrs into your ear. "Are you sure?"

"Please," you beg.

He licks your cheek and moans into your ear. "I don't deserve it, but I shall take it." He places you on a pile of pillows. Your belly down and your hips way up. You feel him move behind you. His cock rubbing against your rear and thighs.

He's huge. The shaft covered in ridges and bumps. The head is splayed and thick. You feel him at your entrance. He pushes and rubs against your sex. He grunts and snarls, thrusting and pushing your forward. He then grips your waist and moves you back. He eases you onto his cock and a strained cry leaves your throat. He's so big. Too big. You feel like it shouldn't feel so good. He's warm inside and you can feel him hit all the way back.

"Oh god," you moan. "Oh wow."

He chuckles at you, his breath hitching. "You feel like heaven," he snarls. He thrusts deeper, bulging your belly with his cock. "Warm and wet, so ripe." He snarls. He thrusts and bucks you. You know he's holding back but it's still rough and hard.You cry out, wondering how much more your body can take. You still want more.

He snarls, biting your shoulder and dragging his teeth down your back. He chuckles darkly, groping your rear as he pushes inside you. "I love your body. Every inch. Seeing it now...taking my cruelty. It's more than I can bear."

You whimper, gasping for breath. "Thank you," you mewl. "You can do as you please with me."

He turns your head, kissing you and sucking your tongue. He snarls as your inner walls tighten around him. Your body shivers, preparing for the crashing waves. You bury your face into the pillows, wailing out in pleasure. He bucks and jerks, his hips trembling and nearly falling as he cums. He gushes deep inside you and you moan at the heat. You bite down on a pillow, squeezing hard around him as your own release seizes you. Your eyes roll to the back of your head and you feel him release inside your again.

You can peer between your raised legs and watch as his cum oozes out of it. It's thick and heavy, but it's nice and warm inside. He pants and snarls, his tongue licking your rear and then your folds. You mewl as he licks you clean. Your body trembling with another wave of pleasure.

He lays you against his chest, nuzzling to your cheek and neck as your body cools. You kiss him and pet his face. You've never felt such bliss in your entire life, but you're certain that you'll be beyond sore come the morning.

"Was that touch alright?" He purrs.

You smile up at him. "Mmm, yes. It was great."

"As long as you still like me, I'll continue to touch you," he growls seductively.

"Oh," you murmur. "I don't like you." You kiss him as his fur ruffles. "I love you."


	27. Rakshasa Boyfriend: Autry the Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

The island you live on is usually a paradise. It's always been peaceful and quiet, even when it became a port for docking ships. But a few months ago your island had been taken over by a pirate lord and his entire fleet. The once peaceful place had become a cacophony of loud and obnoxious noises.

Day and night ships came and left the port. They brought in strange cargo and even more people. The island had once been a place of family, now there were so many strangers you started having to ask for names wherever you went.

Your pub had been a proper place of business, but the pirate lord himself had taken it over as hi hub of business. Only people he selected could come and go. Even if you were making more money than you had ever seen in your life, you were still livid. He was known as 'The Ghost'. For one, he painted all his ships white. For another, he was as white as snow and his eyes were as red as blood. Before you had met him, you had assumed his appearance was a guise. Seeing him was different. He was a wall of a man. Standing seven feet high. His fur white, his wild mane well groomed. His eyes, you would never forget those eyes.

It didn't help things that you were his stark opposite. You had midnight dark skin and wild uncontrollable hair, lots of it too. When you two stood next to one another it was like the moon in the night sky.

The Ghost, or Autry as he introduced himself, had taken over all the rooms in your pub. All but yours. He 'allowed' you to keep your room and business as long as he got a cut of your profits. It had been a contentious argument. You had raised hell. This had been your business, your livelihood. It was your pride and joy and you weren't going to let anyone have any hand in it. But he made an offer you couldn't refuse. Life with him in it, or death with nothing.

He had the bar cleared out by four in the morning. Once it was empty he would count every cent that came into the place. He would hand you your cut and bid you goodnight. He then wouldn't let a soul inside until the sun went down. In the meantime, he had you cook and clean for him. He called you 'mother' and all to piss you off. You had made a barbed remark that you weren't his mother. Well, it blew up wonderfully.

"Mother!" He would bellow from his room.

"Please, stop calling me that," you growl as you stand in his doorway. You roll your eyes. When the brute isn't entertaining he is always stark naked.

He stretches out on his bed and then rolls onto his stomach, propping his fat head up to look at you. "I want steak," he yawns.

"Then give me money," you huff.

He smirks and points to the table by the bed. "Take two gold. That should buy me a good meal."

You stand in the doorway weighing your options. You could go inside and risk whatever demented joke he had. Or you could make his naked ass get up and walk the money to you. Neither option was any good. Today though, you didn't much feel like seeing his dick flopping about.

You sigh as you walk inside. You take the coin bag and take the two gold pieces from inside. You look at him, waiting for the joke. You set the bag down and walk out.

"Holy shit," you mutter under your breath as you leave the room.

You go into town and to the butcher's shop. One thing you can say is nice about all this, is because you're Autry's 'mother' you are given first care, no expectation. Walk into a shop? Front of the line you go! It was nice, but at the same time, you hated the reasoning behind it.

As you're waiting on your order at the butcher's you hear people whispering behind you. Something about the pirate lord Bray. Apparently, he had gone missing several months ago after his fleet ran into a storm. Now, they were saying he had returned and he was out to reclaim everything that was his and then some.

"He said he was coming for Ghost," a voice whispered. "Since they were rivals before I can't imagine he likes him anymore now."

Good, you think. Let him come and kill the fat cat. You take your order and leave. You head back home and when you go inside you find Autry in the kitchen. The shocking thing was that he was clothed.

"There you are," he huffs. He's sitting at the table pouring over a stack of letters.

"Here I am," you mutter as you unpack the bags.

He looks you over, those red eyes as unsettling as ever. He watches you and he tilts his head to the side. "While you were out," he starts, "did you hear anything?"

You glance up at him. "Like what? Am I supposed to be your spy now?"

He shakes his head and runs his fingers through his beard. "Just curious. I know there are whispers out there."

"About Bray," you nod. "Yeah, I know."

He leans across the counter towards you. "You won't have to worry about him."

"I'm not," you scoff. "I'm not even worried about you. So don't bother yourself with it." You take out the stakes and hold them out to him. "Will these do?"

He smirks as he looks them over. "You certainly know how to take care of me." He takes your hand and kisses your knuckles. "Bray can have anything he wants except for you."

You stare at him like he just spoke in tongues. You pull your hand back with caution. "Now I'm worried about you."

He laughs and turns back to his letters.

You grill up his food, steak, and vegetables, and you set the plate before him with a large stein of his favorite beer. You've fixed your food and are about to take it upstairs to eat in private.

"Sit with me," he pats the stool next to him.

"Why?" You ask.

He turns and looks at you, cocking up an eyebrow. "Because I said so?" He pats the stool again. "Just take the seat."

You roll your eyes and sit down with him.

"I'll never forget the night I met you," he sighs. "The way you flipped the table on me was expert."

You glance up at him with a quizzical look. "Walking down memory lane?"

"I was never so taken by a woman," he reaches to you, touching your hair. His claws get stuck in the thick afro. "Striking, in so many ways."

"Are you bored with everyone else here and now trying to woo me?" You snort as you start to laugh. You smack his hand away. "Wrong tree."

He growls and leans down to you. "I've been trying to woo you since I got here."

You bust out laughing again, this time hard enough you feel like a rib as shattered.

"What's so damn funny?"

You shake your hand in his face. "Is that why you've been going around naked?" You cackle.

He scowls at you. "I'm impressive."

"Oh my god, you're delusional." You take a drink and clam yourself. "I need that laugh. Bravo on that."

He spins you around and plants a firm kiss on your lips. You push against him, slapping his face as his kiss grows deeper. You pop him weakly, melting as his paw rubs down your back. You hate yourself, wanting to slap your own face. But he's so damn good. You've never been kissed like this.

He pulls away and you're unable to move. "Imagine that, but elsewhere," he growls into your ear.

"Ok," you sigh. It takes you a moment to snap out of it. "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?"

He smirks, "oh, that's just me."

You scoff at him. "No way anyone is born with that."

He leans towards you again like he's going to kiss you. You try to fight but you lean in for another one as well. He pulls back and laughs. "You'll think of me tonight."

You scoff and take your food, going back upstairs to eat in private like you had wanted. You had never allowed a kiss from a man to affect you before. You won't let it now. Then again, it had never been that good before. You couldn't describe it, the feeling, the passion. Perhaps your hatred for him made it good. Like eating candy when you weren't supposed to. Eating too much would make you sick, you told yourself. Same goes for kissing him, or worse. You wouldn't let this cocky bastard do it again. You wouldn't let a kiss allow him in your mind any more than he already was. No way. No how.

Easier said than done. Because you lie awake that evening, unable to find sleep.

You manage to squeeze in a few hours before you wake up in the morning. You part the curtains to look outside and see the weather. You notice something strange. In the harbor, there is a ship that does not bare The Ghost's trademark white finish. It is old and dark and baring black sails. It was a strange sight. You actually weren't sure what to make of it.

You go to leave your door but as you open it there's someone standing before it. "Excuse me," you try to slip through the tiny wedge but the man holds his arm out.

"Ghost wants you to stay put."

"What?" You scoff.

"He's taking care of business."

You slip back into your room and frown. After a while, someone comes with food and drink. After that, all you can do is sit and wait. You try to listen to the floor to see if you can hear anything. But there's nothing.

When it gets dark your door opens and Autry comes in. You stand there, watching him as he closes the door. "What's going on?" You ask.

"Bray," he laughs. "Trying to make a fool out of me."

You frown at him, your arms crossed tight over your chest. "What's going on?" You repeat.

He looks at you and for the first time, those eyes don't bother you. "We've struck a deal," he pulls up a chair and sits down. For the first time, you see him vulnerable. He looks exhausted and worn out. You touch the top of his head, stroking his mane away from his face.

"What sort of deal?"

He sighs, pushing his head into your palm. "I'm allowing him to use this island as a safe haven," he growls. "I'm also giving him two ships and some crew."

"And what do you get?" You ask.

He reaches out, cupping his paws around your hips. "Do not think me weak," he whispers.

"I find you a lot of things, but weak is not one of them." You rub behind his ears. "Now tell me, what did he promise?"

"He's had spies amongst my own," he growls. "He knows I've gained a weakness." His eyes flick up to yours and you feel your insides melt. "He promises no harm will come to you."

"That's where you're a fool," you hold his face in your hands. "I am already safe."

He rises up, kissing you. You moan into his mouth as his hands roam your body. He strips away your clothes and touches your bare skin. The backs of your knees hit the bed and you fall back into the blankets and pillows. You gaze up at him, watching as he takes off his shirt.

"I've been wanting this for so long," he whimpers. His paw strokes down your chest. He touches the scars and stretch marks, admiring each with a gentle gaze.

"You don't have to sweet talk me," you pant. You swallow your heart back down into your chest.

"Nothing sweet about me," he smirks. He dips down, licking your neck and neck. His sharp teeth drag down your skin and his mouth opens against your breast. You put your foot on his stomach, pushing him back. "What?" He snaps.

You sit up and laugh. "There's no way I'm going to stay on my back after everything you put me through." You pull him down onto the bed and force him onto his back. You straddle his stomach and you watch his eyes go wide. You smirk down at him, rubbing and scratching his broad chest.

"I have a lot of frustration to work out on you," you growl at him. "Just because you kiss good doesn't mean I'm going to let you off easy." You reach behind you, stroking the bulge growing in his pants. You feel him grow hard and thick. You feel his pulse and heat. You bite your lip, holding back the wicked grin that wants to bloom on your lips.

He wriggles and whines, but gives in to your touch. When he's hard enough you stop touching him and you lift your hips enough to show him your mound. You show him the dense patch of curls and the dewy lips below. You touch yourself, moaning as you slip your fingers along your lips. You swirl two fingers around your clit, just enough so that your nectar spills onto his pristine white fur.

You smirk at him, biting your cheek when you see his awed expression. "You like what you see?" You pant. You use your fingers to spread yourself open. "I bet you want inside me. Don't you?" You ease a finger inside yourself and mewl.

"Don't fucking torture me anymore." His breathing is ragged, voice shallow. "You know my cock will feel better than that finger."

"I dunno, my fingers know what they're doing. I don't know if your dick will." You wink at him. More of your cream seeps onto his chest as you move your finger inside and rub your clit with your other hand. You pant and gasp, rolling your hips.

"So good," you moan. "So fucking good."

"Please," he begs. "I want you."

You shove your fingers into his mouth, coating his tongue with your cream. You catch your breath and swallow. "Be quiet. You aren't helping me at all." You open his pants and pull them down. You slide yourself against his cock and he whimpers.

"Just to shut you up." You ease yourself onto him and hiss. You had seen him naked so many times, but you hadn't prepared yourself for how big he could get.

He smirks, "who talks a big game now?"

You clap your hand over his mouth. "You just be quiet, pretty boy," you growl at him. "Let me cum and then you can do what you want." You grind him into you, feeling the first waves of pleasure roll through your stomach and up your spine. You plant your hands firmly on his chest, easing backward onto him. You let a moan slip and your hips shudder. He's so thick and stretches you so tight you find it a little hard to move.

"Move, you moron," you bark at him.

"If you say so," he pants. He grabs your rear, gripping it tight. He then thrusts up into you. You cry out at the sensation. He stuffs you full and hits deep inside. You moan into his chest as he moves inside you. It's almost too much.

He rolls you over, laying you on your side. He raises your leg along his chest and he kisses it. He looks down at you, his eyes still full of awe. He pushes harder, faster. You can feel yourself falling.

"If there is one thing I can do well, it's last," he hisses.

You try to swat at him, but you're losing all your strength the more he moves inside of you. You squeeze around him, your one last defense in fighting back. He growls, his hips bucking a little too hard.

"Careful, love."

You whimper, biting your lip as you feel your voice begin to rise. You reach down, grabbing his hand and you move it over your mound. He touches and kneads, his strong fingers rubbing your clit.

Your mouth moves but no words come out. You shudder and twitch then your body goes rigid. You rock as he brings wave after wave crashing over you. He moves you onto your back and he lowers down upon you. He moves slow and deliberates now. His breathing syncs with yours and you both lock eyes.

"I'll love you forever if you let me," he whispers.

You touch his face and mewl. "You're an idiot."

He kisses you and you feel his pulse and shudder inside you. He grunts, holding himself back.

"But...you're mine."

He growls, grunting as he releases inside. You feel him, warm and thick. You gasp, another wave crashing over you. He rests on your chest, purring contentedly as you both waft through the afterglow.

He lifts his head and smirks at you.

"What?" You sigh.

"Oh nothing," he purrs. "Just looking."

You smear your hand across his face then kiss him. "There are going to be changes. You know this right?"

He huffs. "Must we talk business now?" He growls. "I just had the most stressful day and the most blessed of evenings. Let me have this. You can take everything in the morning, let me have the night."

You squeeze his ears. "No whining. You're a pirate lord, not a regular one." You huff at him. "You and I are equals now. No power play anymore. No more walking around naked unless I ask for it specifically. No more calling me mother. No more of your brat behavior. My pub is mine! Got that? I control it. If you want a place to control you open your own."

He pouts and grunts, nuzzling to your chest. "Yes. Agreed. Now can we stop?"

You kiss him. "For now."


	28. Unseelie Boyfriend: King Czernobog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

There was a strange taste in the air. As you looked around yourself it was as if everything around you had suddenly changed. It all looked the same, but there was an eerie air about that told you that you were no longer standing on the same earth that you were before. You can't understand it, so you keep moving forward. You grip the basket in your hand and you pull your cloak around you tighter.

Behind you, on the trail, you hear a noise. You hear the rattling of armor and the hoofbeats of heavy animals. There had been nothing behind you when you started this path. You step aside and watch as a great caravan begins its procession before you. There are knights in armor so bright and shiny it's like they're made of mirrors. There are strange creatures with fur as white as snow. There are dancers carrying banners and draped in bells. Then there's the great carriage. It's carried by horses as black as tar and eyes shining like gold coins.

You feel fear grip your chest as you look up at it. As it stops in front of you. You feel your heart pump ice, the shards ripping through your body. You become frozen, staring up at the door as it swings open. You don't remember what comes out for you. All you remember was the door swinging open and a dark voice bidding you forward.

You wake up naked and in a bed covered by sheer curtains. Beyond them, you see shadows flitting about. You hear voices whispering and tittering. As you sit up the room goes quiet and the curtain is pulled back.

"So the newly captured has risen," the thing at the foot of the bed laughs. Her voice is high and lilting. Her features sharp like the thorns of a rose. Her hair looked like vines. She tugs you from the bed, ripping you out of the sheets and before the rest of those standing around the room.

They're all naked, and honestly, that's not the most disconcerting thing. The thing that gave you pause was the fact that all of them were so strange and different. Some looked like the thorny girl leading you out of the room. Others looked like birds or lizards. There was a woman whose bottom half looked like a snake.

The thorny girl leads you into a room and she drapes a robe over you. "Where am I?" You ask her.

She laughs and fluffs your hair. "Don't worry about that now. You're here. That's all there is to it."

"That still doesn't help," you mumble as she smears something on your lips that makes them tingle.

"Now, his Majesty has always had a soft spot for your kind," she makes a disgusted expression. "Well, certainly not hard," she laughs at her joke, slapping your shoulder. "But he's never had the chance to indulge until now. So you're going to be in for quite the ride, youngling."

"King?" You gasp.

She looks at you, her eyes so green they look like glass. "Oh yes. He's going to be fond of you for a while. To be honest, though, the rest of us are going to enjoy the break."

"Break?" Your mind is racing so fast with so many questions, you're not quite sure what to ask first.

"You're a concubine now, youngling." She taps the tip of your nose. "I hope you're prepared."

Your eyes widen and your jaw drops. She pushes you away, leading you through a hidden corridor and out through a door hidden behind a bookcase. She shoves you inside and you fall, tripping over the long robe. You look up, watching as the bookcase slides back into the wall. You feel the ice shards in your veins again. Frozen and eviscerated as you sit on the cold floor.

You're not sure what to do. How can you even begin to process what has happened? You had been on the road, delivering food to a sick friend. You somehow stumbled off the path and into a whole other world. You look around the room, seeing a large bed before a lit fireplace. You smell something sweet and your stomach growls with hunger.

You stand up, walking slowly towards the fire. You see a table set with food. You look over the meal, seeing cakes and rolls, fat dumplings dripping with sauce. There's a bowl of soup with little leaf-shaped croutons floating on top. Your stomach growls again and you take one of the dumplings. There were so many whoever was eating wouldn't notice one missing. You eat it and suddenly you become ravenous. You gulp it down and you start grabbing at more food. You're soon overstuffed and sated and your curl into a comfortable chair.

As you're drifting a door opens and closes. You're half sedated from the heavy food that you barely raise your head. A shadow crosses your vision and then stands before you.

"You ate quite a bit," a dark voice growls. "Good. I was worried it would take time to make you eat."

You look up, seeing the tall figure. It was dressed all in black, but white hair poured down their back and shoulders like water. You shift in the chair and try to stand up, but you're half asleep. The tall figure comes to you and their hand strokes your cheek and a strange finger plays with your bottom lip.

"Soft cheeks, rosy lips. Humans really are like a desert."

You grab his hand, feeling the strange protruding bones that make it.

"And so warm," he growls against your ear and you shiver. He lifts you up from the chair and carries you to the bed. "It will be nice having a bedmate who is not made of thorns."

You try to make their face out through the fog of sleep. It is impossible and soon you're out like a light. You wake, feeling something heavy on your chest. You glance down, in the dim light, all you see is a pool of white hair. You touch it, running your fingers through it. It's heavenly. So soft and silky, you'd never touched anything so luxurious in your life. Your own hair is so thick and curly, it's hard to get a brush even into it.

The creature on your chest stirs, lifting his head. The eyes are all black. They gleam brightly despite the shadows they are made of. The skin is just as white as the hair. He looks chiseled from marble. His features strange and sharp. But he looks inhumanely beautiful. As he looks to face you, you see half of his face is scarred and gray. It's twisted and melted in strange burns, black veins run along it and around the eye.

"Awake now?" He growls, lifting up above you.

You've lost your breath and your voice as you gaze up at him. You've never been in the presence of something so...you can't describe it. But you feel power and strength running from him.

"You do not need to fear me," he runs a finger down your chest and belly. "I will treat you with the most tender of touches." His fingers are long and sharp and you count at least four joints in them. His limbs are long and gangly, but he moves like wind and speaks like shadows.

"Tell me your name," he murmurs into your ear. You feel your body go limp and warm at the same time. "Whisper it to me."

You do so, murmuring your name to him as his lips brush against your cheek.

"It belongs to me now," he growls to you. "No one else can speak it again."

You feel as if you should be afraid, but you feel nothing but calm as his hands roam over your body. He pets you and touches you, feeling every inch of skin.

"I have wanted a human for so long," he whispers. "Now that I have you I'm not quite sure what I should do."

You swallow as your throat is so tight. "I want to go home," the words slip out.

"You are home," he whispers. "You are safe and loved with me." He cups your cheeks between his large palms. "You will be pampered and worshipped. You will be happy here, I promise."

"But-" you whimper.

He hushes you, placing his finger on your lips. "I am your master now. Put everything you have into me and let yourself go."

Your body feels warm and strange. His touch and words make you melt and go weak. Your pinch your thighs together as the heat grows from your loins.

"You are mine now," he snarls into your ear. "You silly, delicate, human," he kisses you and to your shock, you kiss back. You moan into his mouth as his tongue slips inside. It's long and slimy, it twists around your tongue and you suck upon it. He chuckles, his fingers dancing on your skin.

"Tell me what you want," he snarls into your ear. "Is there any pain I can take away from you?"

You whimper, slipping your hand between your thighs where the heat had become a dull ache. "Yes," the words slip out again. You've never been this honest before.

"Where?" He bites your ear and then licks down your neck.

"Here." You move your hand and open your things so his hand can touch. "I want you to touch me here."

His fingers stroke your folds and open them. They touch your dewy lips and feel the wetness that is seeping out. "You should have told me sooner," he groans. "I would hate to think of my favorite suffering so." He slips a finger inside and you shudder with pleasure. It's just a finger but it feels so good inside.

"I see," he growls. "I am learning to like humans even more." He removes his finger then raises your legs above your head. He pets your thighs and rear then moves between them. His cock rubs against you and you breath shudders in excitement.

It is sharp at the head with a bulbous lip below it. It then has bumps along the sides and thickens at the base. It's dark in color, fading to white. He coats it in your nectar, rubbing to your lips and clit before you feel it push at your entrance.

"It won't take long until you forget what being a human was." He growls to you as if reciting a lullaby. "Not that you will care about this." He slips inside you and you squeeze around him, holding him in place.

He grunts, a dark snarl escaping his throat as he fills you completely. You feel him twitch inside and a slight smirk crosses your lips.

"I will not let you undo me so easily, human." He presses his finger to your lips. "No one has ever bested me."

You lick his finger on your lips, your tongue curling around it and you pop it into your mouth. He snarls at you, his lip curling up over the jagged teeth behind it. He pushes deeper, somehow. He stretches you and grinds against you. He pulls out, rubbing to your folds again before pushing deep inside. You feel his pulse shuddering inside you. Every thrust it gets a little deeper, heavier. You squeeze him with your inner walls and you wrap your legs around him. You bid him deeper and harder.

His hips are jerking. You feel an animal impulse come over him. He snarls and grunts as he fucks you into the bed. His tongue lolls from out of his mouth and his saliva splashes onto your body. Looking up, you see his eyes have gone white and there seems to be a vacancy to his expression.

You squeeze again and suddenly you feel it. The warm gush of his cum as he releases inside you. His pained roar and his tensed limbs as he goes stiff. His hips jerk and buck, lifting you from the bed for a moment. Globs of him cum leave your sex as he pulses. He shudders and gasps, slipping out from inside you. He watches your sex as his cum dribbles out. The black returns to his eyes and you see a look cross his face.

He looks enraged.

"Human," his voice is singsong. "Look what you've made me do."

You slip your hand between your thighs. "You'll have to tell me, my master."

His lip curls up again and he bares his sharp teeth at you. "Did you even enjoy me? Or were you just torturing me?"

"I enjoyed it," your breath flutters. "But you finished faster than me."

His hand snaps out and grabs your cheeks. "Not only have you made a foolish mistake, but you have sealed your fate." He presses two fingers inside you and you whimper. He moves them slowly, crooking them so they rub the pleasurable spot inside of you.

"I thought humans would be the easiest of prey," he growls as he moves inside you. "I underestimated you and you slit my throat because of it."

"No, no," you whimper. You gasp and arch your back as he pushes harder.

"Do you know what happens when I release my seed inside a lover?" He snarls. You can barely hear him, all your blood is rushing elsewhere. "Do you know what happens when a lover takes my seed inside?"

You cry out, wailing as a shock rattles your body. You squeeze your thighs around his wrist as he continues to tickle you inside.

"You will bare my child," he snarls. "It is inevitable. You tricked me and you stole part of me." He pants, watching you writhe. "I bet you were waiting for me on that road."

"No," you pant, "I had no clue-" you moan.

"I was warned about women and humans." He spreads your thighs more and thrusts his hard cock back inside you.

You wail out, nearly screaming as you come undone around him.

"That should have been the first time," he laughs. He thrusts into you, deep and fast. This time he is set to torture you. "I'll give you more," he gropes your chest with hard fingers. "I'll give you ever drop of me. You'll give me my heir and then I will fill you again."

"Please!" You're begging surprises you.

He laughs and kisses you. His lips surprisingly tender. "I'll give you everything," he breathes. "But you will have to earn it."

You moan, squeezing around him as another shock runs through your veins.

"I can already see you changing," he growls. "You'll anger a lot of people, you understand? But you have me. So there is nothing they can do."

You bite your lip, holding back another wail of pleasure.

"I will do everything for you. All because you tricked me." He kisses your neck and cheek and bites your shoulder. "I will take what is mine, do not worry about the price you will pay."

You touch his face, petting the marble and the ruined. "Take everything from me too," you mewl to him. "I don't want to know anything else."

He grins wickedly. "Humans are so easy." He kisses you, tender and gentle again. His hips roll inside you. His lips part yours so that he can moan inside again. He releases, thick and warm inside of you. You gasp, feeling your body rocked to the core. You squeeze onto his arms as you back arches.

He chuckles, kissing your neck and chest. "You'll be a perfect vessel," he snarls. "My heir will be warm and snug inside you." He kisses your belly. "Right here, they slumber."

You try to shoo away the stars in your eyes as he speaks. As you do, you see your skin as turned to marble. You sit up, staring at your hands. Your whole body in fact as changed. Your hair is still as thick and uncontrollable as before, but it is as white and soft as his.

"You look stunning, little human," he then laughs. "Oh excuse me, my little queen." He kisses you and you whimper at his kiss.

"Queen?" You mewl.

"The gift of my seed is a better proposal than any diamond a human can find," he laughs smugly. "You received it twice in a row. You must have been earned some luck."

You look up at him, your heart racing as he smiles like that. It is cocky and smug, but there is something about it that is unbearably seductive. "How do you know I would say yes?" You ask. "I only just met you."

"Your body said yes," he kisses your cheek. "Quite a few times." He looks into your eyes. "Would you say no?"

"I don't know," you whisper. "You're a first."

"Last, as well," he murmurs warningly into your ear. "Only."

You melt a little bit. You hold his hand to your cheek. "Only," you whisper back.

He touches your face and pets your wild hair. "I am far too young for this. My father was twice my age before he sired me and took my mother."

"How old are you?" You ask.

"To a human?" He thinks for a moment, his lashes lowering. "Three thousand."

Your jaw drops and you're stunned. He just smiles that seductive smile and kisses your mouth until it is shut.

"I am young," he replies. "And I have a voracious appetite. That is why I have my concubine." He whispers to you. "Now, I only have you to feed me."

Your face burns and you bite your lip. "Well...I suppose that's ok."

He laughs, kissing you again before wrapping your robe around you. "I have a lot to explain, I can see that. But for now, I want to enjoy my new bride before the brats start falling out of you." You scowl at him and he laughs. "Excuse me, before you have our lovely children."


	29. Griffin Boyfriend: Phanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

The ceremony was long and grueling, the feast afterward even more insufferable. None of that compared though to the carriage ride to the honeymoon villa. You became betrothed to this man you had never met since you were young. It had been a promise made by your father to keep his land and title. The plus was, you would now be able to live in the lap of luxury. The downside was that your new husband was an angry, bitter monster.

You glance up at him, inspecting the line of his beak. The way his feathers went into a dark mohawk down the back of his head and into the fluffy, pale mane around his neck. A griffin, your father had told you. A rare creature who brings wealth with him wherever he goes. Gold pours from his talons and silver from his wings.

Sure, you were a rich and kept woman now. Yet you had no taste for your new husband. His personality was sour at best and he seemed to pay you no regard. You look away from him, continuing to pick are your nails and the ornate diamond ring on your finger.

You were to be at this honeymoon villa for a month, after that you would both move back to his massive mansion. You could handle the mansion, at least there you would have space. The villa was another story. It was small and intimate, giving it was for honeymoons. Yet there was no intimacy to be had. There wasn't even any chemistry.

When you arrive it's dark, the pathway lit by glowing stones. Your new husband at least takes responsibility and helps you from the carriage. He holds your hand so you do not stumble walking on the path.

As he opens the door you sigh and roll your eyes. "Aren't you supposed to carry the bride over the threshold."

He glances down at you, dark eyes narrowing. "You do not seem to want me to touch you. So I won't touch you." He opens the door and flourishes his hand out for you to enter.

You frown and step inside and then you freeze. Your eyes widen as you see flowers and candles covering the room. In the center, there is a table filled with food. It isn't the fancy food that made a bite at the wedding feast. You see all your favorites laid out on the table. Stuffed peppers, baked apples, large wheels of cheese and ripe olives.

"What is all this?" You ask, turning back to your husband as he closes the door.

"It is a honeymoon, is it not?" He scoffs, his feathers fluffing and wings shaking out. "I care not for the pomp and circumstance of any ceremony, let alone a wedding." He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I had a headache the entire time. I knew I couldn't enjoy the feast so I set this up for us." He looks over you, "I noticed you didn't eat either."

You nod, "yeah. I mean no, I never ate anything worth its weight."

"They think finery comes in tiny portions. I say it comes dripping on a fork." He takes off his robe and jacket, peeling away layers until his wings are able to expand and shudder.

You watch him, stunned by the transformation that had come over him. You had only met him a week before the wedding and he had seemed unable to form a kind word. Now, he seemed almost pleasant.

He motions through the flowers to a pink door. "That's your room, you can change in there. I made sure there were comfortable clothes sent ahead."

"Uh," you're almost too stunned to understand him but you dart to the room. You find the closet full of tunics, comfortable summer dresses, and strappy sandals. Things you would find in your own closet at home, only much nicer.

You also find a box full of jewelry, another full of snacks and candy. It's everything you had dreamed of but never expected to have.

You change and walk back out, finding your new husband pouring himself a goblet full of wine. "Here," he passes it off to you. "You're married, get drunk."

"Yeah," you stare down at the blood red drink inside.

He pours himself another goblet and takes a long drink. "What's the matter?" He asks. "Are you ill?"

"No," you take your seat and start placing food onto your plate. "I'm just-"

"If you're angry I don't blame you. This arrangement was my father's doing. He thought this would be punishment."

You frown, "I'm a punishment? For what?"

He scoffs, "old man did so love to torment my siblings and me." He takes another long drink, red wine staining the pale feathers on his chest. "I'm the middle child, that is my crime."

"Surely not," you say. "How can he punish you for his own fault of forgetting to pull out."

He laughs, loud and long. "Those are my exact words!" He looks down into his empty cup and sighs. "Well, he does not like me. He tolerates the rest of my siblings, but I am the cursed child." He shrugs and pours the rest of the bottle into his goblet.

"Then what am I?" You ask. "Why does he consider me a punishment?"

"You're human," he shrugs. "Poor. He expects you to be selfish and cruel. He wants you to make me miserable."

"Even if I didn't like you that only means I would leave you alone," you reply. "Before, that was my intent."

"Before?" He tilts his head.

"Before we got here. I thought you were some cruel, boring, rich little brat," you look away from him and at your food. "You just changed when you walked through the door. You're not what I expected."

He chuckles, "I don't blame you." He then raises his cup, "to an unhappy marriage."

You raise yours, "to an unhappy marriage." You tap your glasses together and laugh.

After a long, while enjoying food and drink, you both find you have much more in common than you both assumed. You both enjoy gardening and art. You learn his home has a gallery and you get excited to see the paintings and statues he describes. You talk about your rose garden and he speaks his fondness for them. Yet he can never seem to grow them on his own. You talk way into the night, making your way from the table and in front of the fireplace.

You're unsure when you fell asleep but when you wake up you're tucked into your bed. You get up, finding your way through the house and to his room. Spying from the door you see him lying naked on top of his blankets. His wings are tucked against his shoulders and his tail stirs. You notice he has nice shapely thighs and a firm, shapely rear.

You tiptoe into his room and crawl into bed beside him. You stroke your hand down his arm and onto his back, groping his rear. It's hard but soft at the same time.

He grunts in his sleep and rolls away from your hand. As he does you see his cock is half hard and it's already thick and long. It's spotted pink and black, the underside of it bulging, making it look thicker. You lick your lips, wondering what it looked like fully erect.

You inch closer to your new husband, kissing his cheek and pawing at his strong chest. He grunts again and swats his hand at you. He pushes against your chest, the palm of his hand cupping your breast.

He wakes with hesitance, looking up and seeing you. He pulls his hand back and rises up on his elbows. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wake up my husband," you reach down, stroking his cock. "I thought since we got along so well, we should work on getting closer."

His breath hitches as you touch him, his beak hanging open. "Closer?" He shudders.

"Skinship," you purr into his ear. "We'll have fun and grow closer all the while pissing off your jerk of a father. It's a win-win for us." You kiss his cheek and neck, your fist pumping over his thick cock. He grows harder and warm and you feel precum dribble against your fingers.

He grunts and moans, completely melting under your touch.

"C'mon now," you giggle, "aren't you going to-." He then gasps and writhes, his cum shooting out along your fingers and his stomach.

"Oh," you bite your lip.

"S-sorry," he wheezes.

You stroke him until he's soft again, pulling your hand back you wipe it on the hem of your nightgown. "Don't apologize. I jumped you in the morning, I should've known better."

"I must confess," he stares at you with hazy eyes, "I've never had sex before."

Your eyes widen a little bit. "Is that so?" You snuggle down onto the bed next to him. "So you should have been the one wearing white."

He chuckles and turns to you, kissing you. "So, you've had sex then?"

You shrug. "I wouldn't call it sex," you roll your eyes. "More like mutual masturbation." You kiss him back, touching his cheek as he presses you to his chest. "For someone with a beak, you kiss well."

"Well, once I'm up and ready, I'm more than happy to join you in a round of pissing off my father." He kisses your neck, his hand petting down your chest.

"We have a whole month to devote to that," you meet his kiss again. His long, black tongue licks over your lips and tangles around yours. You suck it, making him moan.

He pulls back and swallows, "what on earth is that?"

"You don't like it?" You ask.

"Quite the opposite," he smirks and pushes you down onto the bed. He hikes up your skirt and you open your thighs for him. You reach down, touching yourself as he watches.

"You can touch if you like," you tease.

He smirks up at you, taking his taloned hand and rubbing a finger along your slit. "It's quite pretty. This shade of pink matches my favorite roses."

You bite your lip, letting a soft whimper escape.

"Very wet," he dips down, licking over your slit. "You aren't getting excited are you?"

You smirk down at him. "You have a rather nice cock, my darling husband, I got very excited about it."

His eyes bug and he clears his throat, licking over your folds before pushing his tongue inside you. He pushes close then pulls out, replacing it with his finger. You swallow as your throat grows tight. Your heart hammering in your chest and rattling your bones. As he moves his finger inside you and kisses your thigh, you feel your body grow warm. You reach down and run your fingers through his feathers. He draws from you a long bellowing moan and you thighs tremble, squeezing around his hand.

He chuckles, kissing your thighs and belly. "It seems that went well."

You take deep breaths, clutching your chest as he rises up and kisses your neck, his hand holding yours. You turn your head, meeting his kiss. "For a virgin that is," you tease.

He smirks at you, kissing your temple. "Do you mind if I have my coffee before we continue?" He asks. "I feel I'll be a perkier lover if I do."

You laugh, patting his chest. "I don't see any harm in that," you sit up and smooth down your skirt, walking back out into the room filled with flowers. The table is once again stuffed with food. He sits down at the table naked and you can't help but chuckle.

"What?"

"You're going to eat breakfast naked?" You ask.

"I always do. Besides, we're married. You're going to have to get used to this," he pours two cups of coffee and pushes the cream and sugar towards you.

You drink the coffee black and he takes the sugar and cream back. "No wonder your father doesn't like you."

He scoffs, "I always eat in private."

You smile and then tug your nightgown off over your head and toss your hair off your shoulder. "Then should I follow suit?"

He chokes on his coffee and almost pours it down himself. You bite your lip and offer him a napkin. "Everything alright, dear?"

He licks at his chops and takes a steadying breath. He raises his hand and crooks his finger at you. "Come here."

You stand up and go to him. He pulls you up into his lap, his hands pawing down your back and squeezing your rear. You kiss his neck and stroke his already hard cock. You then slowly ease yourself down upon him. You grunt with effort as he stretches you tight.

Above you, he growls and grips tightly onto your hips. You take him fully, sitting in his lap as he throbs inside you. You catch your breath as you meet his gaze. He kisses you as he wraps his arms around you.

You begin to move, grinding against him and rolling your hips. "Does it feel good?" You ask.

"You could sit still and it would feel good," he pants.

You giggle and begin to bounce, using the arms of the chair as leverage. His beak hangs open as he watches you, his hands petting your hips and rear as you move. Your body jiggles as you begin to move faster and harder, pounding your rear into his lap.

Your thighs begin to tremble from the effort, but he feels so good inside. You continue to move and feel the heat pool in your belly spread throughout your entire body again. You gasp and moan, burying your face into his neck as your body shivers. He grunts and clings to you, throbbing inside and releasing as you do. He stuffs you full of thick, warm cream.

You whimper, collapsing against his chest as he slouches in the chair. "Wow," he gasps, his wings wrapped around you to keep you warm.

"Is that all?" You whisper into his ear.

He kisses you, tilting your chin up with a delicate touch. "I think we can make this marriage work," he teases.

You feel your cheeks burn and you press your lips into a tight line. "You think so?"

He kisses the top of your head so gentle and sweet. "If you'd like, I wouldn't mind falling in love as well."

Your heart hammers again.

"I know we're already married but I'd like to court you properly this month we have together. What do you say?"

You peer up at him and nod. You kiss him, touching his face. "I would like that very much."


	30. Naga Girlfriend: Queen Nadine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Female Monster

You're kept veiled through the entire service. You have your eyes cast down as the priest goes through the sermon. You glance aside, looking at the hand holding yours. It's cool and smooth. The scales aren't rough at all like your sister teased. She holds your hand preciously, every so often squeezing.

You had been betrothed to Queen Nadine for some time now. You had never met her before the wedding but you had heard stories. Your father often did trade with the Naga and had become a favorite of Nadine's father when you were much younger. He was a braggart and enjoyed telling stories about you and your sisters to the king. The king was intrigued he also knew in the future he needed relations to the humans. As such, your father and the King made their plans. After the King's death, Nadine became queen and she pushed forward the ceremony.

She had sent you many letters leading up to this day. Her eagerness and excitement were apparent with each new letter that was placed in your hands. She sent your gifts which included gowns and books. She sent food and drink for the rest of your house, which your family was grateful for.

You felt calm, reading her letters. They often felt like they were coming from an old friend even though the two of you had never met.

"My soon to be," she would start. "I am anxiously awaiting the day I get to see you. I know the wedding will be dull and full of ceremony. We won't have much time to get to know one another. I know it is scary. I want to make you at home. As my bride, I do not expect anything of you. I do long for you to be my friend and companion. Our lives are being joined and for the rest of them, we may be all we have. I do not expect, but I do hope, for you to love me. All bride's wish for that, I am no different. I do understand the circumstances and I do not blame you if you do not. As I said before I intend to keep you happy. I will put all my energy into seeing you do not suffer while holding my hand. Stand by my side, warm and affectionate. I will stand by yours, vigilant and grateful. Lovingly yours, Nadine."

You always reply in kind, but you feel as if your words do not come across as beautiful as hers do. You're not sure you can match her passion and excitement. Because while you are excited you are also filled with a sense of a dread. You've never been anywhere else but your home. Now you're being uprooted to a kingdom you're so unfamiliar with. You've studied the Naga and memorized as much as you can. But that doesn't make up for the fact that you simply aren't one of them.

"My dearest queen," you reply. "I do not know what my father has said to you to make you so excited to see me. I do so hope I do not disappoint you. I do not want to disappoint your people either. I am merely human and I am full of errors. I am spooked and frightened by many things. Your kind words ease my worry. All your letters I keep close to my heart. But also in them, I fear that I will not be the bride you desire. I consider myself your friend now. And I do not know anything about love. With our lives joining it will be like the first day of school for me all over again. Afraid and confused, lost in a strange hallway. If you will be my teacher I will be excited to learn. All the best, your bride."

After that, you were sent off to her kingdom. You're not sure if she received your last letter of if she replied to it at all. Once you arrived at her palace it was all a whirlwind. You weren't allowed to see her until after the wedding. Until then you were surrounded by a small guard of handmaids and you were always veiled and covered.

The handmaids were kind though. They surprised you with their wit and civility. They were excited to meet you. Most of them claimed to never have met a human before. They loved your legs and would giggle at them anytime they were helping you dress.

The day of the wedding you were exhausted. The life of the castle and everything leading up to it had drained you dry. You felt sleepy and nauseous at the pulpit, but Nadine's hand squeezing yours was a massive comfort to you. After the rings were placed in your hands you were both taken to a room where you would unveil each other in private. Afterwards, you would go to the feast and sit at the head table.

The room is quiet and beyond the doors, you can hear the cheer and roaring of the crowd. Nadine squeezes your hand again, this time grabbing both.

"Are you ready?" She asks. Her voice sounds so cool and gentle.

You nod. "Yes," you reply, your voice shaking.

"Oh my dear," she coos, she places her hand on your cheek as the other lifts away the veil. You look up, seeing her dark eyes gleaming. "You look pale."

She's beautiful. Her scales are red, black, and white. The stripes go up her arms and around her shoulders and neck. Her face is red and smooth, her eyes dark but gentle. She smiles at you, touching your cheeks.

"So warm," she murmurs. She fingers brush through your hair and move it from your face. "You look so tired though."

"I am," your voice squeaks.

"Then we shall not rush. The feast doesn't start for another few hours." She takes you into her arms and she leads you to a bed. She slides up into it and pulls back the covers so you can lay down. "Don't worry at all now. You just rest."

You look at the bed then at her. "Are you sure?" You whisper.

"It's our wedding, is it not?" She holds out her hand as you crawl into the bed. She tucks you in and then lays beside you. She smooths the sheets down around you. "Are you comfortable?"

You nod, going quiet.

She chuckles. "I'm sorry if I scare you."

You blush, it isn't that she scares you. Far from it.

"I can go if you want to rest."

"Stay," your own voice catches you off guard. "I don't mind."

She eases back down into the bed, resting beside you. Her long tail coils up and lays across your legs. The weight feels nice and soon you drift to sleep.

When you wake up, the windows are dark. You sit up and see Nadine is coming back through the door.

"Did I miss it?" You ask.

She glances at you and chuckles. "We both did. No worries. The feast went on and people got drunk enough to forget." She sits by your side on the bed again. "You look much better." She touches your cheek again. Her fingers feel cool on your skin. "I'm sorry if this has all been stressful for you."

You shake your head. "It isn't your fault at all."

She kisses the top of your head and your heart begins to hammer. "Well, the honeymoon is tomorrow and I promise it will be stress-free and wonderful."

You keep your head down so she doesn't see the bright red blush taking over from the tip of your ears to the base of your neck. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Are you hungry? I left to get us our meals." She sits up and glides over to the fireplace. You follow her and see a table set with food. "I made sure they supplied food that you were accustomed to."

You sit down at the table, looking over the spread. "That's kind of you."

"I want to make sure you're comfortable. So I'll provide anything you need," she says as she takes her seat. Her long tail coils around the legs of the chair.

You're not really sure how to respond. Her kindness was apparent in her letters, but this seemed too good to be true. "You don't have to put yourself out, really"

She sighs and her shoulders slouch. "I don't know what else to do," she murmurs. "This is my first instinct. To pamper and care for you. I don't know what other move I can make. As long as you're happy and comfortable, it's enough."

"Having you here...is nice," you answer. You glance up at her, seeing the same nervous expression on her face as your own. It's soon gone, replaced by the cool expression you first saw her with.

"Well, that's fine," she sighs. She then moves her chair closer to yours. Her tail coiling around your ankle instead of the chair legs.

You blush, feeling your face grow hot again. You try to eat, but your hands and shaky. After a few missed bites she takes your fork from you and spears your food. "Here, let me help you with that."

"No, really I can-" She cups her hand around your cheek and you flinch. Her skin feels cold against your burning cheek.

"Open up," her voice is sultry and silky.

"Uhm uh-" you open your mouth and she places the food inside.

"Is it good." She smoothes a finger over your lip, wiping away the food smudged there.

You nod and look back up, seeing her dark eyes watching you with curiosity. "I can feed myself now," you mumble.

"Nonsense," she spears another bite. "I'm enjoying this little moment." She feeds you again. Her tail curls up around your leg higher. She enjoys touching you. Even after dinner, she stays close. Her hand or tail always on you.

The ride to your honeymoon destination she leans close to you and keeps her arm around you. It isn't bad, in fact, you enjoy the closeness. Her cool skin feels good as the temperature rises. She seems to enjoy making you squirm as well. The way she touches and speaks to you always leaves you breathless and unable to remember words. The smirk that crosses her face when she does makes your insides melt and your heart shatter your ribs like a hammer on glass.

The place you're staying is small and intimate, but it's bright and cozy. It overlooks the ocean and the beach is right at your door.

"I've never been this close to the ocean before," you remark in awe. You stand on the porch that comes from the bedroom.

"Your family never traveled?" Nadine asks as she hands you a chilled glass of wine.

You shake your head and frown. "My mother was severely afraid of most things," you admit to her. "She kept my sisters and me on a very tight leash."

Nadine sighs. "You leaving must have been a shock to her system."

"It would have been," you sigh. "If she was alive."

Nadine's eyes widen. "Oh...I didn't know she had passed."

You shrug and turn back to look at the ocean. "For us, she had been gone for a long time. So, it was a relief to see her at peace."

Nadine grabs your hand and squeezes it tight. She kisses your knuckles and pulls you close to her. You lay your head on her chest and you rest your cheek against her smooth scales. It feels nice, being held and comforted like this.

"Thanks," you whisper as you sit on her lap. Her tail coils around your legs and squeezes. You've grown rather fond of this sensation in your short time with Nadine.

"I will treasure you and show you the world," she murmurs. "I won't keep you caged at all. You're free with me."

You lift your head and look her over. You study her eyes and their shape. You press a soft kiss on her cheek and she gasps. Her eyes go a little wide then she squeezes them shut tight.

"What was that for?" She asks.

You blush, feeling self-conscious about it now.

"Do it again," she whispers.

Your heart goes into overdrive and you kiss her cheek again. Her tail squeezes and she sighs. You giggle and she nips your cheek playfully.

"My bride has more power than she realizes," she growls as she playfully nibbles and kisses you.

You spend the next few days getting to know Nadine more and enjoying her company. Your heart hammers with every kiss and touch. She turns you into a stuttering stumbling mess with every compliment she delivers. You know you're smitten by her. It's impossible to not be.

"I love how warm you are," she whispers into your ear and you jump. You turn and look at her as she wraps her arms around your waist.

"You scared me," you scold.

"Forgive me, darling," she coos. "I was simply admiring you from afar and couldn't stand it anymore." She nuzzles to the back of your neck.

"Why afar?" You ask, touching her hands.

"I can't keep my hands off of you. I know it must be aggravating. I want to give you your space, but I also want to cover you with kisses."

You blush and giggle. "I like when you touch me."

She kisses your neck, her lips dragging on your skin. "You do?" She presses into your back more. "You don't think I'm weird?"

"Far from," you admit. You're beginning to feel breathless. "I like you very much." You swallow the tight lump in your throat down. "I'm very charmed and-"

"Charmed?" She chuckles. "Is that all?"

"I'm...I'm very much infatuated," you murmur.

"I'm very happy," she whispers into your ear, her tongue darting over the sensitive skin. "You know...you look so beautiful in the light right now."

"Mmh," you grunt in reply.

She chuckles, kissing your neck and tugging down your dress to kiss your bare shoulder. "So warm and soft," she kisses between each word. "If you want me to stop I will."

You don't want her to. She's charmed you in the short time you've been with her. Your lips part and you whine as she begins to pull away.

"Oh," she smirks. Her tail coils around your legs. She opens up your dress, kissing your exposed back. You press your palms against the glass, moaning softly at her touch.

"You're so warm," she pants. "I can't get enough." You feel her cold scales flush against your back. You feel her breath on your neck and you shudder. Her hands pet your chest, groping your breasts and then smoothing down your soft belly. "I intend to pamper you in every sense of the word, my bride," she moans into your ear.

"I know," you whisper.

She kisses your neck and you feel her sharp fangs trail down your skin. "I was worried you would be frightened by me." Her fingers brush against your hardened nipples and you bite your lip.

"I'm not," you murmur. You glance over your shoulder, meeting her dark eyes. "You're beautiful too."

She kisses you, parting your lips so she can suck your tongue. She moans and pulls back, nipping your plump bottom lip. "I'm going to touch you," she moans. Her fingers knead against your mound and run through the curls there. She slips them between your thighs, feeling your folds.

You whimper as she presses your back against the wall. Her tightly coiled tail keeps you standing. She giggles as she watches your expression. Her fingers slick in your wetness and she pushes inside, feeling your dewy lips.

"You're wet already?" She whispers into your ear. "Did I make you excited?"

You whimper, your body trembling as her skilled fingers tease your aching clit.

"You're burning my fingers with your heat," she moans. "You feel so good, my bride."

"Don't say that," you whimper.

Her fingers still and she pulls back to look at you. "Shh," she touches a finger to your lips. "Tell me, now, does it feel good? Are you excited?" She moves her fingers again. This time harder against your clit.

"Ah," you gasp, your legs shaking.

"Tell me," she commands in a whisper.

You gasp and sigh, rolling your hips to meet her touch. "Yes," you mewl. "Yes, yes."

She pulls her fingers away and licks them clean "Good." She releases you from her tail and you have to steady yourself. You dress falls off completely and you stand there, aching and frustrated. She kisses you, rolling her tongue into your mouth.

"Do you want me too?" She asks.

You nod, gazing dreamily at her.

She pets and squeezes your rear. Her fingers digging into your soft flesh. You moan against her chest as her fingers tease your folds again. She slicks them from your clit to your ass. The long strokes aren't enough. You want something more direct.

She seems to sense your need and she picks you up. She carries you to the bed and lays you down. She presses a kiss to your lips and her tail begins to coil around your body, wrapping you up tight in a vice.

"How do you feel?" She whispers into your ear.

"Ah-" you gasp, her tail rubs against your sex.

She licks your neck and bites your shoulder. You hiss at the pain then feel a heat run through your entire body. "Oh," you gasp, relaxing into her grip.

She rubs your shoulders as she kisses your cheek. You feel the tip of her tail as it presses at your entrance. You mewl, turning your head and burying it in the crook of her neck. It pushes inside and you feel yourself stretch to accommodate her.

Nadine kisses your neck as you moan out, your body bound tight by her coiling form. He tail pushes in deeper and you cry out at the sensation. Your whole body feels so tight and squeezed.

"Don't be afraid," she coos into your ear. "I'm not going to hurt you." Her hand's stroke down your throat and onto your chest. "Doesn't it feel nice?" She whispers into your ear. "Being bound by the creature you could love?"

You whimper, melting in her grip. She controls you now. You've surrendered completely to her. Her tail pulls out and as you begin to protest it thrusts back inside. You yelp and she kisses your lips.

"I'm starting to feel warm myself," she pants. "This is new."

You turn, kissing her, wanting her full attention to you. She smirks, touching her finger to your lips as you try to kiss more. "Shh," she coaxes again. "As much as I enjoy that, I want to hear you."

Her tail thrusts inside deeper and you feel a shock rip through your entire body. She kisses your neck and sighs into your ear. "More?" She growls. She constricts around you tighter and you whimper. Your lips part and you sigh.

"Answer me," she begins to loosen.

"More!" You cry out. You glance at her in desperation. "Please, don't let go."

She smirks and gives you a soft kiss on the lips. Her body squeezes back around you and you gasp. Her tail plunges deeper and harder and you feel that shock course through your veins. It surges through your limbs and pools in your belly. It grows warm and intense until it spills out. You wail out, gasping and your whole body seizes up. Her lips spread into a smile on your neck.

You wake sometime later. You rub your eyes a sit up as the blankets slip from your body. You're yanked back down into the bed, Nadine nuzzling to your warm chest and belly.

"Don't get up," she murmurs.

You blink as you look into the shadows. It wasn't a dream. You sigh with relief as Nadine rises up and kisses you affectionately. "Sleep well, my bride?"

You smile shyly up at her. "Sorry I passed out like that."

"I took it as a good review." She smirks and gives you another long kiss. "How do you feel?"

You stretch, realizing you are a bit sore between your thighs, but otherwise, you feel loose and relaxed. "Amazing," you sigh.

"Good." Nadine rests her head back on your chest. Her hand pets up and down your side.

"That was strange," you whisper. "But good strange." You stroke the back of her head and down her neck. She shivers at your touch. "It felt so good to be...bound like that."

"Then you're with the right queen," she growls.

You kiss her, soft and gentle and she's left speechless for a moment. "I had no doubts about you," you murmur as you touch her lips and scales. "Only about myself and being good enough."

She captures your hand and kisses you, pushing you back down into the sheets and pillows. "How dare you do that?" She teases.

You giggle and shrug. "Don't let me again."

"I won't," Nadine whispers into your ear. "You're a queen now. You deserve to feel like one."


	31. Possessed Halfling Boyfriend: Rovil Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Halfling x Female Human

I know that I've been gone for a long time. It's been several years since I've been in this town. I've thought of it as home all these years. It was what kept he journeying on and kept me fighting. Well, that and you. I doubt you even remember me. All these years have gone by and I don't see it possible that you could remember a blip of a person like me. I don't care. As long as you're safe and happy that's all I need.

I walk down the old stone steps where you had first found me. Unlike today, it had been a cold night just before winter. It was fall now and while the air was crisp it wasn't unbearable. I wouldn't freeze to death sleeping outside if I had to.

I stand before your shop, the bakery. I look up at it and my heart begins to race. I want to see you so much. The time I spent with you was the best of my life. You made me feel big and strong, but you also made me feel my weakest.

I set my pack down and pace the stones across from the bakery. I can't decide what to do. I so want to see you, but just walking in out of the blue seems too much. I promised I would come back when I had finally gotten rid of Abadon. While that wasn't the case, I had learned to control him. I could kiss you now without fear. Well, at least the normal fears, but still.

I sit down and cover my head. What if you were married and happy? You deserved to be. But I still held this faint glimmer that you were waiting for me. It was a selfish, childish wish to keep you all to myself. But you deserve better than me. I'm still a liar. I'm still only a Halfling.

I watch people come in and out of the bakery. They all seem happy when they leave. Some kids come out munching cookies or sweets. I can still remember the taste of your pastries and treats you fed me. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, which I always found stupid. I only really understood once the pack you made me was depleted. I savored that last roll, those last few crumbs of cookie. I had never felt so alone as when I swallow that last bite of your cooking.

Thinking and over thinking will only get me so far, so I stand up. I gather my things and walk across the street. I stand at the door, staring at the knob. I feel like I'm having a staring contest with this knob and it is winning. I reach for it, knowing the only thing that stood between me and you was this door.

The door hits me in the face.

I hit the ground and cuss. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"What the fuck?" I snarl, my face in pain. I'd been punched before but this hurt so much worse.

"I didn't see you there, I'm so sorry," your voice is soft and sympathetic. "Here, come inside, I'll patch you up right-" you voice cuts short as my hand slips away from my face.

It's you. Still as lovely as the last day I saw you.

Your eyes are wide and round, you look as though you may cry. "Oh my-" you whisper. You touch my face as if testing to see if I'm real.

I scoff. "I was wondering if I could have my job back."

You smile and laugh, helping me back onto my feet. "I was just getting ready to close up the store. Why don't you go inside and wait for me? Go get cleaned up and relax a bit. I'm sure you're tired."

"Getting hit in the face didn't help." I hold onto your hand.

"I'm sure it didn't." You show me inside and to the stairs that led up to your home. "I'll be quick. I promise."

"Don't worry," I say. "It's been a long time anyway." I turn and walk up the stairs. Not much has changed. There is some new furniture, a new oven. I notice small step stools and cabinets and shelves that are close to the floor.

You must have kids. That's great. I leave, not wanting to linger on it. I wash up and look at myself in the mirror. I touch the scars that mark my face and see how much I've changed. I feel small and ugly.

"She doesn't want you," his voice whispers.

"Go away," I snarl through gnashed teeth and clutched the talisman around my neck. "You're the one who isn't wanted."

"She's moved on. She's only being nice. Must be bothering her."

"You don't have any say here," I growl and chant the inscription on the back of the talisman.

"Rovil?" I am not prepared to hear you call my name.

"One second." I splash my face with cold water one last time and walk out. You're taking off your apron and you smile at me as you clutch it in your hands.

"I'm sorry I showed up like this," I mumble. "I know it's been a long time."

"Don't apologize." You shake your head. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I won't stay long. I don't want to interrupt your life or your family." I look down at my hands.

"My family-" I hold my hand up to stop you.

"Just tell me you've been happy," I murmur. "That you're happy even now."

You come towards me and kneel down before me. You press your forehead to mine like that day I left. You cup your warm hand around my cheek. "I am happy," you whisper. "I'm especially happy to see you." You inch back and put your hands on my shoulders. "Look at you! You've gotten so handsome since I last saw you." I can feel the tips of my ears begin to catch fire and melt. "You look so manly, Rovil."

"You shouldn't say that," I grumble and fidget. I look down at my feet, knowing my face must be stained red.

"Why not?" You ask.

"What if your husband walked in? Or your kids heard you?" I grump.

You start laughing. You sit down and hold your stomach.

"What's so funny?" I snap.

You shake your head and slap your hand over your mouth. "No. No," you gasp for a breath. "Rovil, I'm not married."

My brow pinches and I frown.

"I don't have kids either," you're beaming at me.

"Then how do you explain the step stools and the small furniture?" I huff.

"I've been waiting for you," you whisper and kiss my cheek. Your arms wrap around me and I feel at home again. "I got those for you."

I squeeze you tight, hiding my face against your shoulder. "That's not possible."

You touch my face and look me over. Your thumb glides across my lip and I lick at it just to see your smile. You sigh, "why is it not possible?"

"You...you shouldn't have waited." I shake my head.

"Well," you shrug. "I did. I couldn't forget you. And whenever I tried to move on it always felt wrong. I felt like I was suffocating. So I decided to wait. Not just for you. I decided to wait until I felt comfortable."

I hold your hand and lace my fingers with it. "Then...can I stay for a while?"

"As long as you like," you stand up. "I'll make you dinner."

I squeeze your hand before letting go. I feel like I'm dreaming and I'm afraid that I might be. I take a seat at the counter, using one of the step stools to climb onto the stool. When you start cooking you turn and offer me bites of what you're making. It's heaven. Being fed and getting to see you.

"This is hot," you warn me as you offer me another bite.

I take the bite and fidget it. "It was. But's it's so good."

You wipe a bit of food from my cheek and lick it off your thumb. "You're probably already full."

"Not even close!" I grin.

You fix my plate and sit beside me. You fill up my plate whenever it gets empty and when I'm done I lay on the countertop. "So good," I grunt like a stuffed pig.

You're quiet for a moment but then you lift me up in your arms. It feels good to be back here. I had forgotten how soft and warm you were. I could fall asleep like this. But I know I have to tell you the truth.

You set me on the bed and I grab your hand. "I need to tell you something."

You meet my eyes and smile. "I know what you're going to say." You sit down beside me. "I know he's still there."

I look away from you, ashamed.

"It's ok," you touch my hand. "To be honest I'm just so happy to see you."

"Me too," I glance up and see you beaming down at me. I'm not sure I'm breathing anymore. I'm still in disbelief.

"Is he still..." you move your hand like a mouth.

"Not as much." I touch my ear. "I've learned ways to hold him back." I show you the talisman around my neck. "This keeps him down. Keeps me sane."

"I'm glad, I've been worried." You stand back up. "I need to wash up and change. Do you still meditate."

"Yeah, just in case."

"Go ahead and start. I'm sure you're exhausted." You pick up some clothes and leave.

You seem nervous. I can't quite put my finger on it but you seem hesitant or like you're holding back. I huff and remove all my clothes but my tunic and I climb under the covers. I don't want to sleep. I want to lie with you and talk to you. I want to watch you sleep.

You tiptoe back in and ease into the bed. You crawl under the covers and I reach for you. I move closer and kiss your cheek.

"Rovil, don't," you whimper as if it pains you.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"If you kiss me I won't be able to hold back anymore," you whisper. "I've been holding myself back all day. I wanted to tackle you and kiss you since the moment I saw you again." You bite your lip and look away. "I want to do more than kiss you. It's unbearable."

I can feel my whole body boiling. I'm sure every inch of me is strawberry red. I touch your lips as you did mine and your tongue darts out to lick them. You pull away and your face is burning bright.

"Actually," I whisper against your neck as I kiss and nibble.

You whimper, stretching your neck to allow me ample ground. "What?" You pant.

I turn your head to face me and I kiss you. I'm trembling as I do it, still worried perhaps all my training has been for naught. You kiss me back and are eager for more. Your lips part and a moan escapes.

"Rovil...I thought-"

I smirk down at you, "I can do more than kiss now."

You bite your lip and pull me back down for another kiss. It feels so good. I've waited so long to give you the thanks I've felt in my heart all these years. Your hand slides up my thigh and I gasp. You touch me, your fingers teasing my cock.

"D-don't...ah-" I'm melting at your touch. Your lips go down my body as you push up my tunic. I fall into the pillows and try to keep my eyes from crossing. I can feel him almost as if he's behind me. He's far away but he's there.

"Is it ok?" You ask.

I glance down at you and nod. "Yeah. It's ok."

You take me between your lips and I cry out. Your mouth is so warm, so soft. Your tongue wraps around me and I know I'm a goner. "Love...too good..." I whimper.

You suck on me and moan softly. Your fingers tickling up my chest.

I grunt, feeling my peak begin to build. "Stop," I gasp, panting. "I'm going to..." I mouth hangs open as my seed spills on your tongue. My vision begins to go to a pinpoint as everything else goes dark.

"Rovil," Abadon whispers. "You're fucked."

"Rovil," you voice snaps me to my senses. I look up and see you bare before me. Your eyes as full of worry but I lean forward, kissing you.

"Where'd you go?" You squeeze my hand tight.

I groan, holding my jaw. "What happened."

You cross your arms over your chest. "I'm sorry. He...he got out."

"Did he hurt you?" I grab hold of you. "Did that fucking bastard touch you?"

You look at me and kiss the tip of my nose. "Calm down, love." You pet the hair from my face. "He came out but...you were still holding him. He pretended he was you but I knew something wasn't right so...I'm so sorry but, I kind of punched you."

I touch my aching jaw. "You hit me?"

"I didn't know what else to do," you murmur.

"You punched him," I'm grinning. "You literally punched him back."

You look back at me and I kiss you. "You're amazing," I moan.

"But I hit you," you pout.

"I'm totally fine with it." I push you down onto the bed and kiss you. I nip and bite your neck and chest. My hands are still trembling but every time you make a sound I feel stronger. I squeeze and bounce your breasts, marveled by them. I kiss and bite them, all to hear your moans.

"Rovil," you pant. "Having fun?"

A trail of spit goes from my lip to your nipple as I lift my head. "Yeah," I pant. "Sorry. Back to business." I grin and kiss down. I nuzzle to your belly and I press my hand between your war thighs. I touch you. All of you. You're already dripping wet. I bite my lip, easing down to look. You open your thighs and I stare.

"Oh wow," I whisper. "Pretty."

You scoff, "don't stare like that."

I touch you, tracing your folds and slit. Abadon has talked many times about giving and receiving oral. Part of me sort of understands what to do. I tap your clit, teasing it and rubbing it. You whimper and your body goes tense. You grip the sheets and take a deep breath.

I lean in, licking from the bottom to the top. My head feels empty and fuzzy. You taste good and I press my tongue harder against you. You squeal and your thighs squeeze around me. I honestly don't care. I suck your lips and clit, I shove my tongue inside. I feel myself grow hard again and I hear Abadon snarling in the back of my mind.

"Rovil," you whimper.

I look up and our eyes lock for a moment. I rise up and position myself between your legs. I rub myself against you and I focus, I meditate for a moment.

"I'm here," you whisper.

My breath shudders as I ease inside you. You're so warm. I'm trembling as I try to move my hips. You feel so good. I rub your clit, hoping I can somehow make you feel good. I move my hips, trying my hardest. Your voice is soft and your back arches. You look so beautiful.

"I love you," I moan.

You look up at me and your eyes flutter. "I love you too."

I feel myself begin to peak again. My vision starts to go dark and I hear Abadon laughing. You touch me and smooth your finger along my lip. "Don't leave me. Don't go...I'm so close."

"Close?" I snap to. I growl and buck my hips harder. I push inside you, feeling your inner walls squeeze around me. Your voice picks up and you sigh and shudder. You thighs squeeze around me.

I gasp and grunt, releasing inside of you. You gasp my name over and over as if trying to keep my attention. You pull me up and kiss me. You bite my lip and suck my tongue. You then cuddle beside me, catching your breath. I feel like a puddle. I can't feel my limbs or remember what bones I have.

You kiss my neck and cheek. You giggle and smile. "Are you still here?"

"I think so," I pant. I turn my head and look at you. "Thank you."

You kiss the tip of my nose and lay your head on my chest. "Mmm," you snuggle up to me.

"For everything," I kiss your hair.

"You're worth it," you murmur. "I missed you."

I can hear Abadon whispering, but I can't understand him. "Keep talking."

"About?" You stretch.

"Anything," I run my fingers through your hair.

"Hmm," you kiss my shoulder. "Your face was so cute when you were...you know," you bite your lip. "You were so gentle and your every touch felt so good. I knew that I had made the right decision to wait. I'm so glad you came back."

"Even if he's still here?"

"Yes," you whisper. "Because now I know I can punch him."

"Try not to though," I sigh. "It does still hurt."

You sit up and my heart flipflops when I see your bare body again. I'll never get over this. I'm really going to die.

"Let me go get you a drink," you slip on a tunic. "And how about a snack."

I sit up. "Something sweet?" I gasp.

You kiss me, lingering a moment. "Always sweet."


	32. Orc Boyfriend: Clain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

Ever since you were a small child, you've been teased for the way you walk. You've never been elegant and graceful. In fact, your mother used to tell you that when you were born, even then you fell. You've always admired your friends and how they were able to dance so elegantly. It had always been your dream to be a dancer. You weren't lost on who cruel the irony was. The girl with two left feet made of lead wanted to be a dancer.

Instead, you worked repairing armor and weaponry. You were good at it too and even enjoyed the work. In fact, you were a favorite among the orc settlement near your village. They came, bringing you their equipment and you always sent it back good as new.

While your friends were off dancing, you were working with heat and metal. While your friends were lithe and elegant, your arms had grown strong and you felt that your work was only making you look thicker.

You were glad work had been busier than ever. It kept your mind off of things. You needed that now, especially since the festival was coming. It had always been a bittersweet time for you. Everyone ate and celebrated, and in the evening there were dances. You used to sit and watch everyone as they twirled and leaped about. You wondered how they could do all that and not fall flat on their faces. Nowadays, it was only a reminder of your own shortcomings.

One day, as you're working an orc, comes into your shop. He's not one you've seen before. Most of the orcs who come in are regulars. This one was new. He was tall and broad, like most orcs. But his skin had a greyish hue to it and his hair was tied in a long, thick braid that draped down past his waist. One of his tusks was missing, only one jutted out from the right side. There was a deep scar on his left cheek. It made you wonder what sort of fight he had been in to receive not only a scar but lose a tooth.

"I'm a bit full up," you tell him as you set your equipment aside. "What do you have with you? It could be a while before I get to it."

He looks you over, his eyes are blue, that's different too. "You aren't at all what I expected." He said, setting something heavy on the counter.

"I've been told that a lot," you go to the counter and see he's laid out a huge helmet. It lays in pieces. The left side has been completely shattered apart. You glance up at him, even more, curious about his battle scars.

"Can you fix this?" He asks and lifts up one of the shattered pieces. "I've been told to throw this old thing away. Then I've been told that you can fix anything."

You sigh, looking at the old helmet. It looks older than him. The fabrication of it looks to be an archaic method. You sigh, thinking long and hard about this project.

"I have no clue," you answer honestly. "I'm not used to such craftsmanship like this. I could take me a long time to repair this."

"I don't mind the time," he replies. "Just as long as you think it can be done."

You sigh. "I could try-"

"Yes, or no," he growls.

You glance up at him, eyes darting over his face. You press your lips into a firm line and nod. "A yes then." You're not sure why you say that. You doubt you could ever repair such a thing. It's heavy and thick. The metals in it aren't the type you work with for armor. Hell, it's not even a metal you would consider using for armor. It's too heavy for a helmet to say the least!

He smiles and nods his head towards you. "That's what I like."

You furrow your brow and turn back to the helmet. "Is there a reason you want this fixed so bad?"

"Nothing that needs to be said right now," he growls at you. He sets the broken piece aside. "And probably nothing that ever needs to be of note."

"I see," you take the broken shards and wrap them up. You then take the helmet, which is no small feat, and set it in your locked cabinet. "Is there a way I can reach you, sir if anything were to arise?"

"No," he replies. "But you will be seeing me."

"Seeing you?" You tilt your head the side.

He shrugs then laughs. "I have an attachment to the damn thing. Let's leave it at that, shall we?"

You nod, "we shall."

He leaves not long after that. For a few days, you work on other projects, ones that needed to be rushed. Once work slows down you pull out the helmet. You make a drawing of it, using the pieces to try and recreate it. You're not sure how on earth to start. The thing is so heavy, you're not sure how even an orc can keep that weight on his neck. The metal was also a curious medium. Not just for the weight, but it was also brittle. One strike to the head and it would do more damage to the skull than the weapon could.

You research for a few days, trying to learn about the forging of this thing. The method for it you recognize. It's old, your father used to use it when making horseshoes. The metal took some research as well. You weren't sure how to repair it without breaking it more.

As you set to work on it the orc reappears. "I came on a good day I see." He replies, pulling up a stool and sitting beside you.

"I wouldn't sit close if I were you," you say to him.

"I've been on fire before. Some molten metal doesn't scare me," he smirks.

You sigh, "suit yourself." You set to work. It's delicate, even if you are pounding at it with a hammer.

You take a break after managing to repair one side. You look out of the shop, seeing the festival tent being erected. You frown and glance down at your feet.

"I've heard this festival is really something," the orc replies. "Do you go."

"No," you answer sharply.

"No," he laughs. "That sounds more certain than the yes you gave me for my helmet."

You frown and turn to look at him. "What's your name?" You ask. "You know me, obviously. But you gave me now name when you left your helmet."

"Clain," he replies. "General Clain."

Your eyes widen. "You're joking," you laugh. You had heard that name enough to believe he was a myth. He was a hero in the Green Mountain War. He saved more lives than were lost and he even negotiated peace talks. He was a living legend among orcs, even humans!

He smirks, "oh, so you've heard of me."

You scoff. "There's no way."

"Of course there is," he replies.

"Then what is someone like you doing here?" You gasp.

He scoffs and looks back off to the festival tent as it rose up and fluffed out. "Looking for something a bit simpler," he replies. "Being a war hero isn't as glamorous as it seems. I prefer my small armies."

"Small or non-existent?" You ask.

He laughs and smiles at you. "Sometimes, you want the things you came from." He turns back to the tent. "I can remember going to festivals as a kid. I used to love watching the dancers."

Your eyes widen. "You did?"

"I always enjoyed dancing myself," he turns back to you. "What about you?"

"I fix things," you grumble, looking away. "I'm no dancer." You start cleaning off your tools, getting ready for the next round of work.

"Everyone can dance," he replies.

"Not me," you scowl down into the sink. You turn and look at him. "I should be finished with your helmet by the end of the week. You can come back then."

He stares at you, not really moving from his spot.

Over the next few days, he returns to watch you work on his helmet. He talks to you, nothing of note. But at the same time, you find you enjoy his company. Although, he keeps bringing up the festival and it makes you clam up.

"Why does a war hero like you have a helmet like this?" You ask him one day, nearly finished with the repairs.

He sighs and touches the scars on his face. "I know it's not the best thing in the world," he replies. "But it was a gift. Something my hero gave to me when I left home. I've always considered it my lucky charm. Even after this."

"What happened?" You ask, turning to look at him. "I mean if you don't mind."

He shakes his head and a solemn look comes over his face. "I was hit," he murmurs, his fingers trailing down the deep scar. "My helmet cracked and well...the shards did this to me."

"Even your tooth?" You gasp.

He nods. "Even my tooth," he grunts. "I was so angry at the time. I had never had a loss like that before. I was beaten and bleeding, but I was so angry that all I wanted to do was fight. I have spent so much of my time on the battlefield trying to save more than kill. But my anger took hold of me and I allowed something like that too overtake my principles."

You frown. "And you still consider this a lucky charm?"

"Oh yes," he smiles. "It's a reminder to me. I have to hold on to myself because if I let go no one walks away happy."

He tilts his head, resting it in his large palm as he looks at you. "That's my tragic tale. Now, what about yours?"

You laugh and shake your head. "Wow, yeah, no," you chuckle. "I don't have a tragic tale." You wave your hand around. "This shop is my tale."

He motions outside to the festival. "You obviously do."

You frown, looking away from him. "You'll just think it's silly of me," you mutter.

"I highly doubt that."

You sigh and gather your courage. "I've always wanted to be a dancer," you admit. "But I am not graceful in any shape or form. I just...fall or trip or something."

"Your work is graceful," he replies. "Every motion you make is elegant and precise. I find it impossible that you are not a dancer."

You smile and laugh. "That's not-" you look up at him. "You must have gotten hit on the head harder than you thought."

"That's why I come back," he murmurs. "To watch you dance as you repair my treasure."

"I uhm-" outside you can hear the music from the tent and the cheers that erupt. Clain takes your hand and holds it. His other hand wraps around your waist and he begins to move. He sways at first then he turns you and spins you. You squeak, frightened you're going to trip and fall on a sword.

"Just follow me," he whispers. He spins you again and you cling to him. "Look at me."

You look up at him and melt a little as you look into his eyes. You move your feet, stepping on his more than once or twice. "Sorry," you mutter.

He picks you up, lifting you above his head and spinning you around the room. You're terrified at first, but then you begin to grin. The grim becomes a laugh. He swings you around and you hold onto his arms, letting him lead you around the shop like it's your own private dance floor.

"See, you can be a dancer," he says as he sets you back on your feet.

You rub your hand up his arm as you look up at him, staring at him a little in awe. You then blush and pull away from him. "Oh well, if my feet don't touch the floor." You clear your throat and return to your work area, setting your tools away.

He comes up behind you, slipping his hand around your waist again. "Go to the festival with me tomorrow," he murmurs into your hair.

You've grown up around fire, you've worked with fire. But now your face burns. You swallow down your heart as it thrums in your throat. "I really have a lot of work to do."

"Just one night," he whispers. "I'll dance with you again."

You turn around, looking up into those strange eyes of his. He dips down, kissing you and you find yourself kissing him back. You loop around arms around his neck and tangle your fingers in his hair. He pulls back, touching your cheek as you catch your breath.

"Sure," you gulp back. "Yeah uhm...the festival sounds fine."

He smiles, kissing you again before he leaves your side. He promised to pick you up tomorrow. That's when the panic sets in. You have no clothes for the festival. At least none you would dance in. You have heavy work clothes and dresses meant for everyday things. Festival dresses are billowy and long. Things that equal death and disaster for someone like you.

The next morning your mother and sisters help get you a dress. They go all over the neighborhood, trying to find something for you. They manage to pieces together a top and skirt from different outfits to make you a festival dress.

That evening when Clain comes you haven't moved a step since putting on the dress. Your fear of stepping on a wafting hem and toppling headfirst through a wall has kept you stone still. Clain doesn't seem to notice. He touches your waist and admires you in the dress. He doesn't notice you have no curve from waist to hip or that your arms are muscular. His eyes admire you like most men do normal women. You smile up at him and take hold of his hand.

"You look lovely," he says, kissing you. You have to break away from it quickly, fearing you'll do nothing but kiss him all night.

"Thank you," you touch your burning cheek wondering how red you've turned. "I had to put this together last moment."

"Really?" He runs his hand along the dress. "You look like you born to wear this."

You press your lips into a tight line. You're enjoying his compliments, but you wonder if he's having to force it.

He takes hold of your hand and he doesn't release it all night. Most amazing of all, you barely trip at all. A few times you stumble or skip a step, but you don't fall flat on your face. He then leads you to the dance and you feel your body and soul seize up.

"There's no need to worry," he whispers to you. "You did it last night."

You squeeze tight onto his hand. "Easy for you to say."

"It is easy for me to say." He puts his arms around you and moves you out on the floor with all the other dancers. He spins you around and lifts you above his head. You watch, seeing the others turn to look as you soar above their heads. You gasp as he drops you down and dips you. You certainly don't match any of the dancers. But the more Clain swirls and dips you, the less you care. You feel like you're flying as he tosses you into the air and holds you above the rest. You've never felt so light and delicate before. You feel like all the other dancers around you.

As the night wears on, Clain leads you from the tent and you sit beneath the stars for a long while. He wraps you up in his arms as you lean against his chest, nearly falling asleep you're so comfortable.

"Come home with me," he whispers.

You snap wide awake and turn to look at him. "I beg your pardon?" You gasp.

"Come home with me," he says again, nuzzling into your hair. "I want to wake up beside you."

You blush and look away. "Well, when you say it like that," you murmur. He kisses your neck and suddenly you're putty. "Hey," you whimper. "No fair."

He trails kisses down your neck and exposed shoulders. "I can do much more than this."

You grunt, shoving against him and getting to your feet. "My place is closer," you whisper.

"True," he says as he stands up. "But my home is in the woods and sequestered."

You furrow your brow. "Oh?"

"I can get very loud," he whispers into your ear. "And I will probably make you very loud as well."

You smack his chest then grab his hand and yank him along. He then scoops you up and throws you over his shoulder. He carries you to his home and tosses you onto his bed. You're surprised by how comfortable it is.

He kisses you, pressing you deep into the pillows. You moan into his mouth, sighing as his kisses trail down your neck again. He makes quick work of your clothes and tosses them aside. He runs his hands down your naked body, admiring you. His hand runs down your chest and center. He touches your sides and rubs your legs. His fingers knead into your thighs and you whimper softly. His knuckles brush against your folds.

"Did you feel like a dancer tonight?" He kisses you between words.

"Yes," you whisper, kissing him back. "I've never felt like that before. Delicate and small."

He kisses your chest and nuzzles to your breasts. "I enjoyed seeing you smile," he murmurs.

You blush, turning your head as he kisses delved south. He opened your thighs and ran his fingers along your slit. "I want to see another smile tonight."

You squeeze your thighs around his wrist, trapping his hand in place. He laughs, smirking up at you. "What?"

"Don't be crude," you pout.

"Forgive me," he kisses you. His fingers still move, stroking your folds and pressing between them. He grunts as he touches your lips, feeling how slick and warm they have become as his attention.

You whimper softly as he touches you more. Your thighs open up, allowing him to move more. He moves his hand away and dips down. Your thighs press against his ears as he kisses your mound. You close your eyes shut tight, savoring every sensation he delivers. His warm tongue is broad and soft as he licks. He sucks your lips and presses his tongue against your clit. He's careful to pay attention to every nook and cranny.

You whimper, stretching your legs out as you feel a warm rush flood your body. You gasp, trembling a bit. He chuckles below you, rising up between your legs. "I'd say you're good and relaxed now."

"Uhm," you whimper, taking a breath to gather your thoughts. "That was...wow it was uhm-"

He kisses you and you can taste yourself on his tongue. "Just enjoy me," he murmurs into your ear. "That's all I want." He kneads your hips, lifting them so he can move between them. He rubs himself against your folds and you bite your lips at the sensation.

He's so thick. You're not sure you can take all of him. "Clain," you whimper.

"Don't worry, darling," he grunts. He ruts against you, coating himself with your thick cream. "I know you're ready."

"Oh," you gasp, feeling his first push against you. Your head rolls back as he slowly eases inside. His thickness stretching you tight. A strained groan escapes his throat and the sound makes you shudder. Any sound he makes is extremely pleasurable to you.

"Oh fuck," he growls. He looks down, watching you take him. "You feel so good," he moans, sounding weak.

You bite back a smirk, squeezing him and making him whimper.

"You shouldn't tease like that," he growls. "You'll regret it."

"Will I?" You pant.

He enters you completely. He stuffs you full and he stills for a moment. He seems to be preparing himself or at least trying to calm himself. You bite your lip, looking up at him. You see all his scars he has received during battle. Your fingers trace over them, touching each one. There are big ones and small ones. Some that look deep, others that are very faint. You wonder how many wars he has fought, how many battles he has won. And now, this powerful man is trembling because of you.

"Clain," you mewl.

He grunts, bucking his hips and pushing deeper inside of you. He meets your gaze and begins to move. He pulls almost out of you then pushes back inside. He snarls and growls, his voice picking up pitch as he moves.

You whimper, biting your fingers. He reaches spots inside you didn't know could feel so good. Your mind is dancing as he thrusts harder and deeper. You can feel him rattling the bed and it beats against the wall. Your back arches and your eyes roll to the back of your head. Another warm wave crashes over you. This one more powerful and present than the first. You cry out, squeezing tight around him. He growls at you, bucking hard and jerking. His movements become erratic and rough. His fingers grip hard into your thighs and rear you know you'll see bruises come morning.

He releases inside you, his thick cum stuffing you full and globbing along your slit. He pants. His hands trembling as he pets you. He touches your cheeks and strokes your hair away from your face.

"Look at me," he pants.

With hazy eyes you look to him, you touch his arm and smile softly as he kisses you. He lays beside you, holding you to his chest.

"How do you feel?" He asks after a silent moment.

You snuggle with him. "I feel so amazing," you sigh. "How about you?" You ask, kissing his chest.

"I'm afraid you made me weak," he growls. "I intended to make you sing all night, but you have been a powerful advisory."

You giggle, feeling a little smug. "Don't worry, you have time to get used to me. Maybe someday you'll defeat me."

"I don't see how " he tugs a blanket up around you.

You stretch, yawning as you nestle against the bed. "I'll be sore come morning. I won't be able to finish your helmet like I planned."

"That's my fault," he murmurs. He kisses your hair and rubs your shoulder. "I'm sorry I was a little rough."

"Don't be," you murmur as you trace his scars. "I enjoyed it."

He then chuckles. "That helmet really is my good luck charm." He looks down at you and cups your cheek. "Look at what it brought me."

You giggle, kissing his thumb as it rubs against your lips. "Are you saying it shattered because it was wanting you to find me?"

"Well when you put it like that it makes my helmet sound like a dick," he grins.

"Sorry to break it to you," you laugh. "But he kind of is."

He laughs, rolling you into the bed and kissing you.


	33. Dragon Boyfriend: Griel Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

You had always had a secret dream that something would come and destroy the castle. You dreamed your annoying little sister's room would be the first to go. You hated the joy the thought brought you but you allowed yourself to indulge in it. You knew if anything like that were to happen you'd never forgive yourself for wishing it. Dreams were meant to be just that, dreams.

You had been dreaming a lot recently. Stories had been surfacing almost constantly of attacks on villages and other castles. Orcs and dragons were the most common. There were talks of Rakshasa armies rising in the east as well. One of your father's closest allies had recently been sacked. Their castle and everything plundered, his daughter was still missing.

You could help but picture orcs storming the castle or a dragon descending from the sky. You imagined the terror of everyone around you while a sense of sweeping calm flooded over you. Dragons merely wanted treasure and maybe to feed on livestock. People clamored on about dragons eating humans. But any educated lout would know dragons didn't eat humans. Maybe maim them but human meat was no good to a dragon's refined pallet.

If you had to be honest dragons fascinated you. You had read many stories and papers on them. One of the monks who was your tutor spoke highly of dragons. He told you that if you needed a decent wine to ask a dragon. He told you stories of a good friend of his farther north whose monastery raised a dragon who hoarded books.

"Then why do we hate dragons so much?" You asked him.

"Because men fear things that are more powerful than them," he answered with a shrug. "We want to be at the top of the heap so we demonize dragons. If men saw dragons as their equals then we'd see us as lower beings."

Your sister had been having nightmares because of the stories. Her feelings on dragons were the complete opposite of your own. She was utterly terrified. The mere mention of a dragon would start her descent into hysterics. Your father insisted all mention of monsters to stop for the fear his darling child would hear it.

"Well fuck you too," you thought to yourself as another daydream of a dragon attack took over.

It wasn't much longer after you heard whispers around the castle. They spoke in hushed voices about sightings of a dragon nearby. "There are young ones migrating south," you heard someone hiss. "Dragons that come of age often leave their homelands and find somewhere new. I heard tale that over twenty years ago more dragons were born than ever before. Records! They're all finding roosts now."

Young dragons were meaner, more willing to attack humans than older ones. That was something that gave you pause. If a younger dragon were to attack that wouldn't be beneficial to you at all.

One night as you are tucking yourself into bed you see something from your window. You push back the curtains and peer outside. At first, you think it is dark out, but as you reach out you touch scales. You gasp and pull your hand back. The thing outside your windows moves and a glowing eye peers through your window.

"Oh fuck," you gasp. You turn and run.

As you reach the door it busts open, knocking you backward. Knights come barreling in and nearly trample you. The wall bursts forward sending debris and fire at the knights. Your head is throbbing and you can't feel your leg under the knee. You're scooped up from the floor and your scream freezes in your throat.

The dragon stares at you, his nostrils flaring as he sniffs around you. His long tongue licks the blood from under your nose and on your temple. He grimaces and spits. You put your hand on his claw around your waist and try to push free.

"I can let you go, but the fall would be terrible on that lovely body of yours."

You whimper at his voice and your hands still.

"Let's make a deal," he growls. Your eyes widen as you gaze at him. You've never seen anything so beautiful and terrifying before. Your heart is uncertain how to work. Is it excited? Scared? It feels like it is rattling around in your chest like a terrified rabbit.

"What sort of deal?" You gasp.

He licks his chops, showing off his rows of sharp teeth. "I'll keep you safe and you tell me where it is I can find the greatest treasure."

You swallow your throat tight. You can hear the screaming and panic all around you. The heat of the flames. You steel yourself and with a quivering tongue, you speak.

"I am," you announce.

His eyes widen.

"I'm the princess here," you lie. "Take me and you'll have the greatest treasure of the kingdom."

He growls, his lip curling as he looks over you. For a moment you fear your ruse is not believed. He keeps a firm grasp on you and his wings extend. He flies off, shooting into the dark sky. You whimper, gripping to his talons around you.

"Fear not, I'd be a fool to drop my treasure."

You glance up at him. His strong neck and jaw are covered in obsidian scales. He looks as if he was carved from beautiful stone. You look down, watching the countryside pass before you. You can see the smoke from chimneys and the glow of fires.

He takes you beyond the forest and lands on the cliffs. There he winds through a labyrinth of stone until he comes to a cave. Inside the walls are covered with crystal and amethyst. You can hear water from deep inside. He sets you down in his nest and then stares at you.

You meet his gaze and swallow back the lump in your throat. "What do you plan to do to me?"

"Not sure," he huffs. "Usually treasure doesn't speak. I usually drop it and then take a nap but..." He looks you over again. "Aren't you angry? Afraid? Anything? Aren't humans supposed to be stupid, emotional creatures?"

You frown up at him. "Keep talking like that and I will be."

"You wanted me to take you." He lays his head on the edge of the nest so he's level with you. "Did you?"

You put your hand on his snout and his eyes widen. "So what if I did?"

He growls the rumble in his throat reminds you of an oncoming storm. "What? Did you Daddy plan to marry you off? Were you trying to escape the horrible duties of being a princess?"

"What do you care?" You rub his snout more. His scales are smooth. You had always imagined dragons would be rough. He feels like your mother's diamond necklace, cool and polished.

"I don't." He leans into your touch and closes his eyes. "I don't give a shit about humans."

"Me neither," you murmur.

His eyes peel open and he chuckles. "Not a princess of the people are you?"

"That doesn't matter anymore does it?"

He crawls into the nest, wrapping himself around you. He nestles in, letting you curl into the curve of his neck. His wing covers you as you lay down. Drifting to sleep you think you hear the faint sounds of a purr.

He's gone when you wake up. You take the opportunity to wander around his vast home. You find his treasure room. There are chests and piles of everything you could imagine. You find a wardrobe full of fine clothes. You change from your nightgown into a fine robe that's comfortable to walk around in. You discover a cache of wine and spices and you set some things aside for later. You come across a mountain of books and you become trapped by them. You sit and read for hours, sipping wine directly from the bottle.

You stop only when you hear a low growl. Looking up you see him watching you from between the piles. "There you are." His lip curls as he snarls.

"Were you worried I'd run away?" You offer the bottle of wine to him.

You pour the wine onto his tongue and he laps it up. He comes closer and looks over the book in your lap. "I wouldn't care if you did."

"I suppose you wouldn't." You move the book, letting him lay his head in your lap.You stroke his gemstone like scales and continue reading. You read out loud for him. Every so often you felt a rumble in his throat. You smirk, realizing he begins to purr and then forces himself to stop.

That evening he lights torches and shows you to a cave that has a waterfall and giant pool. "I guess you'll need water to live."

"I might," you lift your robe and stick your toe in. "It's warm."

"There's a dormant volcano under here," he growls. "So the spring water is warm."

"Do you swim?" You ask.

He scoffs and remains silent.

"So, you don't swim?" You smile up at him.

He growls and turns away from you. You giggle, following after him and back to the nest where he has food for you.

Your days continue on like this. He leaves early in the mornings to hunt and find food for the both of you. You pass your time reading and exploring his hoard. You've even made a room for yourself amongst the piles. You've set up the wardrobe and a seat made of pillows and furs. You've gathered books and staked them about to read. You have bottles of wine For yourself and to share with your dragon. Later in the afternoon he returns, feeding you and then spending the day listening to you read.

"Would you like a bath?" You ask one evening.

"A what?"

"I'm going to take a bath," you tell him. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

He rolls his eyes but follows you down to the warm pool. He watches you as you strip down. His breath hitches as you stand there naked before him. Glancing over your shoulder you notice the glazed look in his eyes. His pupils are wide and black. You bite your lip to hold your smile back and you dip into the waters. You had always been so self-conscious about your body. You sister had always mocked your thick curves and pooched belly. You had required special garments to hide this. Your corsets cinched so tight. It felt nice to be held in his gaze like a delicious treat.

You swim around before you bathe under the waterfall. You scrub yourself clean and wash your hair. When you step out of the water he's instantly upon you. He's sniffing you and licking you. He tastes your supple skin and nuzzles to your neck.

"What are you doing?" You moan, pushing against him.

He pulls back, suddenly aware of himself. "I-" As he stands you can see between his legs. You see something thick that he quickly hides away as he leaves the cavern.

"Wait!" You chase after him as he burrows himself into the nest.

"Go away!" He roars.

You frown, coming to the edge of the nest and looking in. He's cocooned himself inside his wings. "Come out."

"No!" He bellows. "Get the fuck away from me!"

You scowl. "I was just trying-"

"Fuck off!" He screams.

You scoff and stomp away, going to your room. You flop down on the pillows and sigh. You had been feeling so good and now you couldn't shake the grimace from your face. His expression and eyes as you bathed had made you feel so powerful. The way he nuzzled and licked made your knees weak. You imagined his tongue going lower, touching your heat.

You pet your hand down your body and bite your lip. You knead your mound as you wonder how his talons would feel. You imagine him gentle as he opens your folds. You slick your fingers into your wetness and wish it was him. You let out a moan as you dip a finger inside. The thickness you had seen between his legs would feel even better, you think.

You moan and tremble as you touch yourself. You grasp your breast, pinching as you imagine his teeth and lips. You stroke your hand along your body wishing it was his tail wrapping around you. You whimper in frustration, not able to deliver the relief you need.

You hear his growl and you turn your head. He's watching you. He's crouched low and his eyes are glowing brightly. You adjust yourself, turning and opening your legs for him to see. You touch yourself more, pushing your fingers inside and panting loudly.

He inches closer and you can feel his hot breath on your skin. His tongue licks up your thigh and you let out a relieved cry. He licks your folds and he finally purrs loud. He licks and nuzzles close, slurping and snorting as he enjoys you.

You whine, gripping his muzzle as he pushes his long tongue deep inside. You tremble, gasping for breath as he writhes and twists inside you. You squeeze around him, urging him to push deeper and harder.

He pulls back and licks his lips. His eyes meet yours and you pull him close. You meet his kiss, sighing as he climbs on top of you. You feel him against your thighs, slick and hot with need.

"I want you," he whispers. "I can't stand it anymore."

You smile and pet his chest. "I know." You roll over and lift your hips. You rub your rear against his length and you moan. "Mount me, please."

His breath comes out long and deep. His need apparent as his cock shudder on your skin. He strokes his talon down your back and you shudder.

"Tell me this isn't a dream." He presses himself at your entrance.

You bite back your cries only to moan out loud as you feel him stretch you. The deep ridges along the shaft make you weak as he eases inside. You can feel his heavy sack against your ass as he fully enters you.

"This feels too real to be a dream," you pant. You move against him. You sway on your knees and move forward and backward. His breath hitches and he sighs as you fuck him. You whimper as the pain of being stuffed melts into white-hot heat. His long tongue laps down your shoulder. His hands grasp your belly and chest.

His hips tremble, bucking whenever you move forward. You enjoy the way he slaps against you when you move back. The heavy sensation of him inside and the heat that radiates from it. You still, catching your breath and resting your tired arms.

"Don't stop," he whimpers.

You pant and you let him slip out from inside you. You shove him down onto his back and climb on top of him. "You shouldn't complain," you growl at him. His usually stubborn and cocky expression is melted. His eyes are glazed and hazy. He looks up at you pitifully.

"You feel so good, please give me more." He begs like a scorned child.

You grin, biting your lip. You're enjoying watch him writhe for you. "Hold still then." You guide his cock back to your entrance and impale yourself upon him. You watch him. The way his body tenses and he thrusts upwards. You grunt as you grind yourself against him. Your hips shudder but you move forward. You lean forward and thrust back. He snarls and grunts, his breathing becomes hitched and fast.

You thrust back harder and faster. You find your own pleasure building. The white-hot heat as engulfed you and your entire body shivers. You cry out and he moans your name. He repeats it over and over as he releases inside you. His cum is searing hot and stuffs you so full your belly swells.

He whimpers as you pull off. You collapse on his chest, splayed out and rolling in the afterglow. You've never felt so warm, so perfect. He strokes your cheek and nuzzles in. You meet his kiss and feel yourself begin to float.

"I love you," he whispers.

You smile, kissing all over his gemstone scales. "I love you too."

He purrs more, nuzzling between your breasts and cuddling close.

"But...I have something to confess to you." You reply as your nerves begin to crack the bliss you're feeling. "I lied to you."

He doesn't move from his cuddled position.

"I'm not the princess," you murmur. "I'm just...I'm the king's firstborn from an annulled marriage," you admit. "I'm basically a bastard he keeps around out of guilt. My sister is the real princess."

He lifts his head then and looks into your eyes. "I don't fucking care."

"Huh?" You gasp.

He kisses you again, so soft and sweet that the blissful afterglow returns. "You're my treasure now. That's all that matters."

You sniffle, never having gotten this sort of validation before. He licks your tears away as you cry then nuzzles to your belly. "I watched you from your window that night. I wanted to touch you even then. You looked like you might taste sweet."

You huff. "You're just saying that now."

"You do taste sweet." He licks your neck. "Especially below." He smirks as you kiss him. He then sighs, his eyes turning soft again. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all." You kiss all over his face again. "You felt so good."

He purrs louder. "So you'll stay my treasure?" He asks.

"Always." You lay back down with him and he opens a bottle of wine. He offers you the bottle and you take a long drink. He watches as you fall asleep and he wraps his wing around you.


	34. Dragon Boyfriend: Griel Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster Boyfriend x Female Reader

Over a year has passed since you were taken from your home. You've lived in peace with Griel, your dragon, as happy as you never thought you'd be. You love him and he loves you. It's a bliss you thought reserved only for the lucky and blessed. It was never in your wildest dreams to feel like this. You've nearly forgotten your past now. All that lies ahead is the future.

Some days he takes you out of the cave. He lands somewhere hidden so you can go into the village and buy the things you need. The people of the village believe you live at the edge of the wood, hidden and reclusive. They don't suspect that you are the mate of a powerful dragon.

It's a bit of a kick for you. In the village, they talk about the dragon living in the cliffs. They whisper nervously about the fear of being sacked or attacked. You smirk to yourself. Knowing Griel would rather attack the forest than this little village. Griel had no interest in the little villages. He often went to sea, attacking cargo and warships to satisfy his lust for treasures.

"I'll come back," he promises you every time he leaves.

"I know you will." You kiss him before he leaves. He's never gone longer than a day. A few times, due to bad weather, he comes back the next day. He's never let you down, always coming home and with treasures for you to share.

He's grown since you first met. He had been young, only just come of age. His horns had grown in now. They looked like spikes of onyx growing from the sides of his head and down his jaw. The ridges on his back had taken shape as well. No longer just small bumps but a full ridge of black and grey spikes. He looked vicious and dark. But to you, he was soft and gentle. He kissed you as much as he could. He loved to nuzzle to your soft belly. Even more so between your thick thighs.

You had carved out a life together in those caves. His hoard had grown from one section of the caverns to filling up almost half. One cavern was just for your things. Your books and clothes and the special things he took for you.

He gave you a ring that reminded you of the one your mother used to have. You cried when he presented it to you. It never left your finger. Even when you went into the village people came up to you, asking about the ring. You tell them it's a secret.

"Do you want children?" You ask Griel one day and he nearly chokes on the meat he eating.

He coughs and sputters and tears well up in his eyes from the effort. He's breathless when he looks at you. "What?" He hacks.

"Do you want children?" You ask. You place your hands over your belly. "Have you ever considered it?"

"I uhm-" You've rarely seen him speechless outside sex before. His eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open.

"Yes or no?" You ask.

He frowns. "You know I'd love to see our next full." He kisses you, placing his talon under your chin. "I want to see the beautiful children you would give me."

You giggle, your cheeks burning. "Is it possible?" You ask.

"It is difficult, but not impossible." He nuzzles your neck as you wrap your arms around him.

"I'm not saying now." You kiss his throat as he begins to purr. "One day. I want to have your children in the future."

He kisses you again. "I'm just happy you want mine."

You smile and pet Griel's cheek. "You're an asshole for sure, but you're awful cute." You kiss him as his purrs grow louder. "I want more cute assholes around."

He laughs. "You're making me want you."

You lift your skirts and spread your thighs. "Then take me."

"My pleasure." He nips your thighs as he lowers down. His tail swishes back and forth as he inches closer. You feel his hot breath and then bite your lip as his tongue darts across your folds. His long tongue laps at your slit, his nose rutting against your clit. He knows how to work you into a lather. His tongue makes you dripping wet, you sex pulsing with need.

He's learned to enjoy teasing you. He'll lick and press his tongue as if he's going to push it inside. He'll then pull away and laugh as you squirm. He kisses, sucking your clit and then pulling away again. He loves to get you just frustrated enough that when he finally gives you what you want you can't do anything but moan.

He bites your thigh and chuckles. His tongue darts over you and he rises up. "Are you ready for me?"

You reach down, touching yourself as he watches. You circle your clit and push your fingers inside. The white-hot heat grows as his eyes bore into you. He licks his lips as he watches your fingers.

He grabs your wrists and pulls your hands up above your head. "Save that for me." He pushes you down to your stomach and you lift up onto all fours. You feel him rub his cock against your ass and thigh. You bite your lip, loving the way he feels as he toys with you. You can tell he's just as eager as you. You can feel his pulse and the thick dribbles that gush from the tip. He eases inside. Even after all this time you're still not quite used to the size of him. You hiss and sigh, squeezing tight around him as he makes his way.

He bites your shoulder and growls. His hips jerk as he tries to taper his excitement. He moves his hips slowly, listening to you as you moan for him. He kisses your cheek and you look back to meet his lips. His lips part and you take his tongue, sucking on it. His thrusts become harder, deeper. You can feel his heavy sack slap against your rear with his efforts. By the time he's done with you his sack will be half the size.

You grunt as he shoves you against the nest. His hand grasps around your chest, groping your breasts. His other hand is wrapped around your soft belly he loves so much. You sigh, the white-hot feeling building up inside you. You can never get enough of this feeling. Before you met Griel you thought that all sex was good for was bearing offspring. That's all your mother ever said on the subject. It's all your father did was have bastard children pop up left and right. You had no idea there was such pleasure in the act.

"You're so warm today." He growls into your ear. "Much too good."

You turn back and kiss him again, gasping as he thrusts and jerks. He hits the spot inside you that makes you weak and melt. You grip onto the edge of the nest as he starts to move more. He bucks you, bouncing you. He pulls back, sitting you in his lap. He thrusts from below. You lay back against his chest and watch between your legs. You feel his thickness and you let out a cry. You tremble and cry out his name.

He snarls, his talons digging into your skin as he releases inside. So hot and so full, you belly pooches more. He pants and holds you, wrapping his wings around you to keep you warm. You moan and grind against him still inside. You shudder again as he slips out. You tighten, keeping his seed inside.

"You look happy," he teases. He nips your cheek and you relax against him.

"Very happy," you moan.

Outside thunder rumbles and Griel lifts his head and scoffs."Can't be."

You sit up and lay across his back, stretching out as he grumbles curses under his breath. You stroke the top of his head.

"Just a storm. It shouldn't last too long, darling." You kiss his neck.

"I hope you're right," he growls as rain begins to patter. "Can't fly in a storm."

You close your eyes and snuggle to him. "Just means I get to keep you close for a little bit. No worries."

He sighs and relaxes, his tail coiling around you.

Over the next few days, a storm rages that keeps him from leaving. You can tell he is antsy. He's not used to being cooped up. He's also running low on food and his hunger isn't helping anyone. He's grumpy and agitated. Every so often he snaps you. He quickly apologizes, realizing the hunger and cabin fever is making him do it.

"It'll stop eventually." You reassure him.

He groans. "I feel trapped." He lifts his head from the floor. "It's like the rain is a cage and the lightning is the guard."

You offer him some cheese but he curls his lip at it. "I appreciate your charity but it isn't working for me."

You frown at him. "If it was all you had you'd eat it."

"I would eat you first before I ate that smelly shit," he snarls.

You stand up and walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snarls after you.

"Away," you look over your shoulder. "I don't want to be around you when you're like this."

Luckily it clears and with a kiss, he's off. You expect him to be gone for a while considering he has been cooped up all week. You're excited to be alone as well. As much as you love him you need your personal space just as much as anyone.

You enjoy the solitude. You read to yourself and eat in peace. You hope he's getting a good meal. You think to yourself that when he comes back you'll scrub Griel down and then let him breed you. It would be a nice way to welcome him home, you think.

You rehearse in your head what to say when he comes home. "Griel, I'm ready to have the baby now." You decide against that because it sounds too forced. "Griel, fuck me until my womb is stuffed." He'd like it but you didn't want to start off a family that way. "Once you've rested let's try for a baby." You think that one will be best.

You get the place ready. You clean the nest and lay down new blankets. You fluff up pillows and line the edges so that whatever position you take it'll be comfortable. You find candles and wine and set them up for the room will be romantic and cozy.

It grows dark and still Griel doesn't return. You figure he's enjoying himself. He's been cooped up for so long that he needs more time. It's when you fall asleep without him that you begin to worry. You pace and fret all the next day. Every sound near the entrance makes you rush forward and see if it's him.

You clean everything in your worry. Every inch of the cave is dusted and swept and cleared. You start organizing piles of the hoard. You keep yourself busy, hoping that when you turn around he'll be smirking at you.

You want to smack him and shout at him for making you worry. You want to kiss him and hold him. But you remind yourself it's only been one day. He's never gone longer than this. He got too excited and full of himself the day before. He just needed the night.

When it turns dark again and he still doesn't arrive you feel a pain rip through your body. You feel like shattered glass as you stand at the entrance and stare at the moon. He's not there. You don't hear the sound of wings or even a breeze. You can't fall asleep that night. You lie awake staring at the ceiling. Nothing feels right. No matter how you lay or try to position yourself it all feels wrong.

A week passes without him. You feel like a shell of yourself. You start thinking to yourself that you hope his death was painless. That he didn't suffer. You've cried for nearly five days straight. You've barely slept and you've only eaten what you needed to stay alive for him. There's so much you've left unsaid. You had so much love for him and you feel as if you didn't give him enough. You never told him enough how much you cared.

You stop yourself from thinking. You can't stand crying anymore. He would want you to live on and be happy. He wouldn't want you grieving like this. You've been so stressed you feel sick. What still sleep you get, when you wake up, you feel nauseous and often times throw up. You're glad he can't see you like that.

You lay in the nest one day, staring into nothing. You know you should eat but you can't make yourself get up. You feel a shudder in your belly but you tell yourself it's just hunger. You close your eyes hoping sleep will come.

Then you hear it. It can't be. It has to be a trick your mind is playing on you. You sit up and look towards the entrance of the cave. You see a shadow and you're on your feet faster than you thought possible.

You throw your arms around him, knocking him off balance and you both tumble to the ground. You're crying and sobbing, unsure what words are actually leaving your mouth. He calms you down, kissing you all over and holding you tight.

"Where were you?" You're shaking as you sob. "What happened? I was so worried! I thought I'd never see you again."

He kisses you. "I'm so sorry," he whispers. You then notice one of his horns is gone. There's a wound running down his back and half his spikes are gone. You start crying again and you hold him fast.

"I got caught in the storm," he lifts your chin. He's content to just gaze upon your face. "It wasn't over and I got hit by lightning. I was lucky to be rescued." He kisses your cheek. "Another dragon found me and tended to me. I shouldn't have left but I knew I couldn't leave you alone anymore."

You lead him to the nest and he lays down, pulling you in with him. He lays his head on your belly and is still for a moment. He lifts his head and his eyes are wide.

"What?" You ask.

His hands are in your stomach and tears begin to spill from his eyes.

"Griel," you insist.

He lays his forehead on your belly and trembles. "It's here."

You hold your breath. "Griel."

"There's life." He kisses you belly over and over. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I..." you're breathless. "I didn't know."

Griel kisses you, stroking your cheek. "I knew I had to come back. I just knew. I could feel it in my bones."

You smile, feeling warm tears dribble down your face. "Oh...Griel. You told me it was going to be hard."

He laughs, holding you close. "I thought it would be. Honest."

You touch his face. Some of his gemstone scales now felt soft and leathery. The lightning had done much more damage than you could see. You take care of him as he heals. He's able to hunt nearby but you make him bone broth to build up his strength.

A scar forms down his back. Bright pink cutting through the black and gray. The scales on the right side of his face have healed, but they're rough and bumpy compared to the rest. His horn will grow back with time but for now, he complains of feeling lopsided.

Your belly grows and he won't leave it alone. He sings and whispers to it. He touches it often and you have to fight for your space. You sometimes wake at night to him cooing to it or watching you.

"Of course," he growls one day. "I am weak when you need me most."

"Don't be dramatic." You hold his hand and kiss his palm. "You're doing exactly what needs be done. Besides, the hard part is when the baby comes out. You'll be healed by then too. So don't worry so much."

"What do you think it will be?" He asks. "Do you feel a girl or boy in there?"

"I just feel them sitting on my bladder," you grunt. "Aside from that, I don't know what they are."

"What do you hope for then?"

"Fat," you reply. "Fat, happy, and healthy."

He chuckles and nuzzles to your neck. "Me as well."

As luck would have it, the baby comes during a storm. Thunder and lightning crash as Griel holds you. The baby comes as the storm dies down. Their cries louder than the thunder could ever hope for. They're small and pink. Their tail thrashing angrily as Griel lays them in your arms. Their scales are new and raw, but they have a dark purple hue to them. They latch to your breast instantly, grunting and whimpering as the sup.

"They're fat, that's for sure." Griel's grin is unending.

You wrap a blanket around them and kiss the top of their head. "She's going to look like you."

"She?" He gasps.

You smile. "If I'm not mistaken. You finally have your real princess."

He kisses your cheek. "I had her all along."


	35. Rakshasa Boyfriend: Kalidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

Your breath comes out in thick white puffs. Your eyes sting from the cold. The sudden winter that's come over the kingdom is a shock to the system. It gets cold, but never this cold. You've wrapped yourself from head to toe, you're not prepared for this sort of chill.

It had been cold ever since your father was killed. You're not sure if it's a message or sign or some bullshit like that. But you feel the chill has more meaning to it than just weather. The day of his death is still emblazoned in your mind. You watch from afar as the executioner takes him up to the gallows and places his head on the chopping block. The last roar your father gave still wakes you from sleep.

Your father's last request before he was captured was for you to seek revenge on the man who took him. Kalidas was the captain of the King's guard. A high ranking general and considered one of the most fearsome men in all the Rakshasa court. He was a pitch black panther, more suited to hunting in the shadows than serving King Amit and the roaring sun. He had been hunting your father since he was adorned as general.

Your father was one of the most prolific assassins in the kingdom. He had more kills under his belt than hot meals. He had taken you in when you were a child. You had been abandoned, left to wander the streets and scrounge around in trash for your meals. He took you in and trained you as his apprentice and heir. All your life, all you knew were the shadows. It was fitting that the man you had been trained to kill might as well have been a shadow himself.

King Amit and his family were traveling to new kingdoms, meeting with others in order to build relationships and allies across the kingdom. Something previous Rakshasa kings refused to do. It had been a shock that King Amit had married a commoner, let alone a human commoner. It seemed her hand was gently leading Amit in this direction. Your father had once been hired to kill her, but for some reason, he refused the hit.

"No women," your father told you one day. "They have their own way of dying." He put his paw on top of your head and smiled at you. "You'll learn that one day, child." You weren't quite sure what he meant, but you had no interest in learning.

You've been hiding since your father's death as you plan to seek your revenge. Since the King was out of the castle, Kalidas had stayed behind to keep guard over the castle. You had memorized his rounds and those of his men. You had even memorized the patterns of the staff. Your plan was to sneak in disguised as one of the laundry staff. There was one who snuck away from the group every day to meet her lover. From there it was easy.

You took her clothes and changed, sneaking in amongst the staff. The castle was easy to get lost in, easy to hide as well. You ditch the clothes you stole and find another uniform to wear. You hide in plain sight, nowhere else better to be. You integrate yourself with the rest of the staff for the first few days, learning the ins and outs.

One day, you notice a bunch of the girls racing down the hall, giggling and blushing as they went.

"Where are you going?" You ask.

A few stop to grab you and pull you along. "Come on! We're going to watch the training."

"Training?" You gasp as they drag you along with them.

"General Kalidas and his men," the girls are grinning ear to ear. "They do this special training once a week! It's always a show."

"Kalidas?" You let them move you. You follow them outside to the training grounds. A lot of the staff have gathered around the perimeters. In the center, you see him, Kalidas. He stands out amongst the Rakshasa. Tall and lithe, his pitch black fur almost blue in the sun. His yellow eyes are steeled and serious. His fists are wrapped and his tail twitches in anticipation.

"What is this?" You ask, trying to push your way towards the back but they keep you trapped at the front.

"They wrestle," one girl giggles.

You turn back towards the center of the area. Seeing Kalidas and his opponent circling one another. Your eyes widen as Kalidas takes the first stance, the rakshasa knight lowers himself down. In an instant, they're on one another. They grip and strain, trying to undermine one another. Kalidas throws his opponent and he nearly topples into the crowd. He lunges pinning him down while someone counts.

Kalidas is claimed victorious and he jumps up, grinning brightly and cheering. He circles and crowd, walking around the edges. He comes close to you and you feel something tight and painful grip at your chest.

He's so close. You stretch out your hand, touching his arm. If you can touch him, you can kill him. This was the man who captured your father and led him to the guillotine. This was the warrior who brought down the most infamous assassin in the Rakshasa court. The arm you touch belongs to your enemy.

His eyes then flick to you and your breath catches in your throat. Your eyes lock for an instant before he keeps circling the crowd. Your breath shudders as you watch his back. The painful pull in your chest won't go away. You've never felt like this before, it's miserable.

"Are you ok?" One of the girls asks.

"I should go," you finally manage to break free and leave the arena. You go to the baths and splash your face with cold water. It's not like you to have such a reaction. You've always taken some excitement in facing your target. Why did Kalidas elicit such a strong reaction from you?

That evening, you sit by yourself in the solarium. You sit with your back to a pillar as you gaze out over the landscape. The moon hangs half full in the sky, casting an eerie glow over the kingdom.

"Are you trying to stand out?"

You flinch and immediately try to steel yourself. You clutch to the stone you sit on and turn your head just enough to see the figure standing at the entrance. You slip your legs down and touch your bare feet to the cold marble.

"My intent is to repose in solitude. If I stand out to you then perhaps that's your problem and not mine." You glance towards him, keeping your arms loose by your sides. "Why do you think I stand out, General?" You purr as you glance up at him.

His tail twitches behind him and his body reads as ready to pounce. "Your eyes remind me of someone." He starts moving towards you. "How should I explain it?" Soon he's standing before you, close enough to touch again. Close enough to kill.

You tilt your chin up to him. Your fingers twitch, you could so easily grab the knife tucked in the folds of your clothes, but you remain still.

His paw touches your chin and he looks you over. "You don't look like a maid."

You frown. "You don't look like a general," you throw back at him.

He smirks, releasing your chin. "How long have you worked here?" He asks.

"Does it matter?" Your eyes graze over his throat, watching his breath, his pulse.

He steps aside, moving towards the window. "Eyes like yours don't come along often," he murmurs. "But I recognize them sooner than others."

Your fingers curl and you start to reach for your waist where the knife is hidden.

"I had those same eyes when I was young," he turns back towards you and you drop your hand. "The grief and rage," he continues. "There's a hunger for blood inside you."

You bite your cheek. What was he on about?"

He touches your arm, squeezing gently. "Blood will not satisfy you," he growls. "It only starves you. It will never feed."

Your jaw drops slightly.

"You never know peace if all your seek is pain." His paw tightens around your arm and he pulls you close. You feel that painful tug in your chest again. You feel a panic rise.

"Let me help you," you whispers.

"Help me?" You laugh through nerves. You yank your arm back.

He nods and takes a half step back. "You don't have to spend your life searching for a release that will never happen."

You scoff, "yeah. Ok," you laugh. "I'll take advice on bloodlust from the general of an army. Tell me, how many soldiers have you slain?"

"Deaths caused in war are not victories," he retorts heatedly.

You smirk at him. "You're still paid gold for it. You still hunt men down and take their lives. Sure, you may not cause their death directly, but you cause it all the same."

His eyes narrow upon you. "My job is to protect. That is what I do for this kingdom."

"And what?" You huff. "You want to protect me?"

"Yes," he growls. "There's too much blood on your hands already. Or do you want to be hunted?"

Your eyes widen and you take a step back. You realize you've made a mistake.

He stares you down, his eyes like daggers on you. He then turns, walking away from you.

"I-" you voice escapes and he hesitates. You frown and ball your fists up. "I want to be left alone."

"As you wish," he snarls before he leaves.

He has a way of finding you. Over the next few days, he's able to sniff you out and find your various hiding spots. He tells you the same thing every day. He offers his hand but you just laugh at him and turn him away.

"You could just leave if I aggravate you so," he offers one day. "Leave the castle, return to the life you had. I give you that freedom."

You scowl at him. "You could just learn to leave me alone."

He smirks, "where's the fun in that?"

You sigh and shake your head. "Does this get your dick hard or something?" You throw at him as you stand up. You move towards him, placing your hand on his chest and running it down. "Is there something more you want from me than just to help me?"

His lips curls, showing off his fangs.

You palm his lower abdomen, feeling his bulge behind the loincloth. You bite your lip, an unexpected feeling rising in your own loins. "Do you play the white knight to all the pretty maids?" You glance up at him, seeing his scowl but also his lidded gaze. "All you had to do was ask, General?"

He shoves you back, grasping your shoulders. "Don't act so smug, girl."

You put your hands around his wrists. "I have no reason to act smug yet." You run your hands up his arms. "Once I have you firmly planted under my thumb, I'll be so smug."

His growls turn into purrs as your fingers drag down his chest. "You'll need more than a thumb, I assure you."

You decide perhaps this is a good way to lower his guard. You take him by the wrist and drag him behind you. You feel a surge of power in this act alone. You take him to the baths, the room is thick with steam thanks to the chill outside.

You grab his face and pull him down, kissing him. His paws wrap around your waist and you jerk away. You swallow back your fear, thankful he hadn't felt the dagger.

"No," you pant. "Let me." You slowly remove your clothes. You meet his gaze, seeing the heat growing there. You hate to admit it, but you feel a certain ache in your loins. You bite your lip, smirking as you drop your clothes around your feet.

He reaches out, running his paws over your body. You look up at him and bridge the gap between you. You kiss him again, moaning as his tongue laps over your lips. He lowers himself, kissing down your neck and chest. His tongue tracing over your belly. He kneads your thighs, squeezing and parting them. You whimper, grasping the top of his head as he licks between your folds.

He snarls, moaning the more he licks. He presses to your needy clit, making the ache grow and surge. It's pulsing as more attention he pays.

"He-hey," you gasp. "What are you?" Your knees buckle and he catches you. He chuckles into your ear, nipping your cheek.

"Not used to a good lashing?" He snarls. He lifts your hips and bends you over one of the stone baths. He spreads your thighs and rubs his fingers to your drooling slit. "Perhaps you're more used to a good thrashing."

You scoff and turn to glance back at him. "You're certainly used to this!"

He leans over, kissing your shoulder and cheek. "Don't pout so. I always give before I receive."

"What sort of trite shit is-oh!" your eyes roll back as he fingers begin to work over your folds and clit. He eases one inside and slowly rocks you back and forth.

He kisses the nape of your neck and presses his forehead to your shoulder. You squeeze around his intruding finger, wanting to feel more. Your sway your hips to meet his touch, wanting a deeper sensation.

His finger slips out and he licks it clean. He then moves behind you, positioning himself so his cock slips between your thighs. You whimper, wiggling your ass so it presses to his belly. He chuckles, grasping your rear with one strong hand. He moves into place, pushing inside you. You choke back a pleasured cry. You tighten around him as he eases deeper inside you.

"If you squeeze like that," he pants, "I won't last long."

You turn, glancing over your shoulder at him. "If you cum before me, you're no champion at all." You roll your hips, moving along his great shaft. "Ah-" you moan. "You should always make a lady cum first."

He grips onto your hips, his sharp fingers digging into your flesh. "Who ever called you a lady?" He bucks, shoving all the way inside and striking against your womb.

You cry out, shuddering at his forcefulness. "I knew you thought so little of me." He leans forward and then pushes back again, your inner walls gripping tightly onto him.

He grunts lewdly, his hands moving up and groping your chest. "It's not that I think lowly," he snarls. "I think very highly of your skill." He begins thrusting faster and harder, not giving you a chance to fight back. "I just don't see a lady before me."

You choke back a pleasured sob. How is he able to make you feel this way? It's as if he knows your body better than you do. You thrust your ass back, trying to still his movements. "What do you see then?" You snarl.

He bites your neck and you cry out. "I see a victory and a treasure," he snarls into your ear. He lifts his hips, thrusting upwards. Your heart hammers and your legs tremble. The eruption in your belly gushes out along his cock and down the shaft.

He chuckles. "That was certainly a surprise."

"Shu-shud-" you try to talk, but you're still boiling over.

He kisses you, biting your bottom lip. "Hold that thought." He moves back and starts thrusting into you like a piston. His grunts and moans turn into snarls. He lets out a roar as his cock shudders, spurting his thick seed deep inside you.

You whimper, trembling again as he unloads. "No-" you whimper. "How dare you?" You squeeze around his shaft, keeping him firmly in place.

"I won," he purrs in your ear. He nuzzles close, rubbing his cheek against you and snuggling against your body in the steam.

You curl to his chest, whimpering as he kisses and licks.

He purrs into your ear. "Should I hand you your dagger?"

You flinch but no longer have the strength to move.

He chuckles, "don't worry. As long as I'm still sheathed in you no harm will come."

You swallow. "If you knew, why did you even do this?" You touch his hip, running your fingers along his muscle.

"Because I knew I would win." His paw rubs your belly. "I have a way of taming wild beasts," he snarls.

You grunt as you shift your hips, making him pull from you. You reach for your clothes but he holds up your dagger. You frown and sit back before him.

He sits up and cups your cheek. He slides the dagger into your hands. "Let me have you," he whispers. "And I'll give you my life. All of it."

You look into his eyes, feeling that painful tug again. "You'll just up and give it to me?" You whisper in disbelief.

He laughs, inching closer to you. "Freely and with very little fight. Promise." He takes your hand and places it to his chest. "I'll let your carve my heart out little by little every day."

Your fingers twitch on his chest, but you press them closer. "But-" you tremble as you remember your father's warning about how every woman has a way of dying. "What about me?" You touch your chest, feeling the dagger slipping from your grasp.

He smirks. His paw cups your cheek and he tilts your chin up. "Give and take. That's the fun of it." He leans forward, kissing you.

The dagger drops to the stone floor and you meet his kiss. You press close to him, wrapping him up in your arms.


	36. Centaur Boyfriend: Iomhair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

Your family owns and operates a massive orchard. So, every year come harvest, your father often hires help. He usually hires the same crew every year, so you've gotten to know them over time. One of them you've known since you were both children, a centaur named Iomhair. Back when his parents had started working in the orchard, his mother would make him stay at the edge of the orchard and play so he didn't get in the way. Your mom would invite him inside during hot days and the two of you started to play together.

He was mottled black and white. The tips of his hand and around his nose and mouth were soft, baby pink. The rest of him was mottled black and white. His hair was long and billowy like one of your mother's scarves. It started black and dripped down to white. Even his hooves were covered with silky white hair. You enjoyed playing with his hair more than anything. At the end of work days, his mother would come to collect him and find his hair done up in braids or curls, decorated with ribbons and bows from your collection.

Iomhair was always skinny and squirrelly, he scared quite easily. Loud noises made him jump and sprint like a madman away. One day, you had to go out and find him after thunder began roaring in the distance. You had been playing in the yard, helping your mother collect sticks for the bonfire planned for the evening. The first sign of thunder and he bolted. You waddled out towards the willow tree by the pond. He was cowered under the cover of draping limbs. He laid in the cradle of the roots, sniffling.

"Iomhair," you coax him. "You need to come out."

"No," he mutters.

"Why not?" You plop down across from him.

He lifts his wide, dark eyes to you. "Aren't you scared?"

You turn towards the horizon, seeing the dark clouds gathering overhead. "It's just rain. Rain is good for the orchard."

"But storms are scary," he whimpers. "They can hurt people."

"Well that may be true," you frown. "But you're somewhere safe. There is the house and the barn and you have my family and your family."

He sniffles, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on out," you hold your hands out to him. "You have me too."

He stretches his hands out, taking yours and squeezing tight. "You promise?" He asks, standing with you.

"Of course!" You exclaim. "You'll always have me."

His smile is crooked but sweet and his tail swishes behind him. "Thank you," he says. He walks behind you back to the house.

When it starts to get dark and rain, his family comes to collect him and head back home early before the storm set in. He runs up to his mother and hugs her.

"Mama! She's going to be my bride!" He says excitedly.

His mother laughs. "Oh is that right?" She glances up at you and your face begins to burn bright.

"She told me so! So that I won't be afraid of the storm." He clutches his mother's hand.

"That's very sweet of her," she winks at you. "Come along, we need to head home before the storm comes."

Through the rest of the harvest, he talked non-stop about what your future would be like. You played house often and he talked about what the house would be like, how many children you would have, and so on and so on. After the harvest was over, he and his family moved on. Over the next few years, Iomhair began to change. He began growing bigger and stronger. He started working out in the orchard rather than sitting aside. He was something of a show-off too. He competed with the others in the crew often, seeing who could pick the most or haul the heaviest bushel. He wasn't the same timid little fowl you grew up playing with.

Time went on and you became manager of the orchard when your father passed. Iomhair began leader of the crew and you had hired them to stay on year round since most of your father's regular had quit or moved on since his death.

You had gotten the worker's quarters refurbished and cleaned just for them so that once they arrived they could get settled and comfortable before harvest started. When they arrived, you directed everyone to take which houses and bunks they wanted and to come to you if anything was needed. Iomhair came and stood by your side, towering above you and making you feel insignificant. He was a much more daunting figure, you wondered if any of the crew would ever listen to you.

"My fiance's word is law. You listen to her or you face my hooves," Iomhair bellows out when some of the younger centaurs were cackling and making a ruckus.

You feel kicked in the gut. Did he just say what you think he said?

"Get into your quarters and be grateful for it. You're dismissed." He stomps his hoof and the crowd disperses, whispers and giggles echoing about. "Forgive me," he says to you, "I hope I didn't speak out of term."

"I uh-" you're not even sure what can be said. "Well...you certainly spoke."

He touches your hair, running his fingers through the curls. "Your face is red. Are you sick?" He touches your forehead.

"No, you just-" you try to laugh it off as well as your nerves. "Calling me your fiance, was that really necessary?"

"Of course it was," he says. "Because they need to know. You've been my betrothed since we were young."

"We have?" You blurt.

His ears flick straight up and his scoffs. "Don't you remember?"

Of course, you did. It was all he could talk about one harvest. "You really believed that? We were just kids playing!"

He looks around then puts his hand on your back and leads you back to your house. He kneels before you on the porch. "I took it very seriously," his speaks low. "I always have. That's why I started taking the harvest seriously and working with my family."

You fidget as you look at him. It's very obvious he's been working. His body is beautiful and strong. His arms and chest looked like granite, his lower half would make any show-horse writhe with envy. Then there was you. Corn-fed all your life and served one too many of your mother's award-winning apple pies. You have a soft and rosy babyface, a tummy, and thighs that clapped if you even thought about running. You weren't anywhere near Iomhair's caliber.

"I'm sorry," you murmur. "I'm a bit stunned."

He touches your cheek. "I should have been more upfront I admit. I got caught up in everything and forgot why I was doing it. But coming back here I always remember." he eases in and all you can see if the baby pink. He kisses you and you moan softly to his skin. Pulling away you shake your head and cover your face.

"Don't," you murmur.

"Why?" He asks. "Do I taste bad?"

You chuckle. "No, Iomhair, no," you look up at him. "That was just something we said as children. I never expected you to take it seriously. You don't have to hold to that promise if you don't want it." You smile at him. "I understand if you don't want to."

He furrows his brow. "Why wouldn't I want to?"

"Well, you've grown so lovely," you play with your hair as you talk. "You must have all sorts of admirers. Girls and boys much more suited."

"Sure I do," he shrugs. "But they've never compared."

You gulp.

"You've always been my standard and no one has reached it." He tilts his head, watching as your face turns from pink to bright red. "I've never imagined being with anyone else."

"That's...well," you try to steady your heartbeat again. "Even so!" You become resolute again. "I'm not-" you duck your head again.

"Not what?" He scoffs. He nudges you and tugs your chin up. "What are you supposed to be?" He says.

"Nevermind," you sigh.

"You're my standard," he repeats. "That means you are ideal."

You feel tears prickle in your eyes and he wipes them away before the fall. "If I need to prove myself to you, I will."

"No!" You gasp, nearly jumping out of your seat. "You're the ideal one! You have no idea how much you've touched me."

He dips down, kissing you again. This time, you lean into it, kissing him back. The baby pink of his face is much softer than the rest, even his lips feel velvety.

"Then my fiance you remain," he murmurs into your ear.

When harvest starts, you figure he'll return to his competitive ways with the rest of the crew. You're stunned when each morning, he greets you with a kiss. He comes during lunch to sit beside you. Then in the evening, he comes to have supper with you, leaving each night with a kiss.

He's an amazing crew leader, much like his father was. He insists everyone get equal breaks, he even hauls the water. He's not as hot-headed as he was a few years ago. In fact, he squashes that in some of the younger members.

One day it begins to rain. It starts heavy and soon comes down a flood. Iomhair makes sure everyone one gets home and then he comes to you. You had gotten caught in the rain trying to help set up sandbags along the riverbed. You were changing when he came to your door. Your answer, your shift wet and sticky to you, your towel barely covering you. He's soaked to the bone as well and there is a strange look in his eye.

"Did everyone get home safe?" You ask as he steps inside.

He's breathing hard and his hands are trembling.

You touch his arm. "Iomhair?"

"Can I sit with you?" he asks. "Like when we were kids?" He moves towards the fire and kneels down. He lays his head in your lap as you sit down.

"What's wrong?" You ask again. "Are you still scared of storms?"

He frowns. "Not really," he grumbles.

You run your fingers through his wet hair. "It's ok. I won't tell anyone. Our secret," you press your finger to your lips.

His ears flick back and forth and he frowns for a moment. "I want to kiss you," he mutters. "But if I do now, it could be bad."

"You've never given me a bad kiss," you tease.

He lifts his head, "not that kind of bad," he grumbles. "Bad as in...won't stop."

You bite your lip. "Even that isn't...bad."

He sighs and kisses you softly. He touches your cheeks, his dark eyes gazing into yours. He kisses again and you gasp, feeling a strong heat to it. You plant your hands on his shoulders and run them down his chest.

"I'm sorry I-" he kisses again and his hands roam your body. They lift up your shift and touch your bare skin. "I wanted to wait but I-" he moans as he gropes your thighs, your soft belly. "You look so sweet right now."

"Iomhair," you moan as his lips trail down your neck. "If you wanted to wait ah-" you shiver as his fingers kneading your hips.

He pulls back, but his hands are still all over you. "I did want to wait," he smiles at you. "A wedding night should be special after all."

You blush, fidgeting. His touches and kisses have made for an uncomfortable ache to grow. You scoot closer to him and unbutton your shift. Opening it slowly you expose yourself to him and watch as his eyes grow wider and wider. His jaw drops slightly and his hands tremble as he touches your bare skin.

"A wedding night can still be special," you murmur. "If you find the reason for it to be special."

He kisses you again. "I suppose that's true." His hand wanders down your chest and stomach. "But-"

You sit up and guide his hand between your thighs. "Only touching," you whisper. "Nothing more. We only touch."

"Only touch," he whispers, kissing you. "Ok. I can...I can agree to that."

You press against his chest as his fingers trace the lines of your folds. You're already wet and warm and his soft whinny in your ear makes you tremble. His strong fingers push a little deeper, finding the source of the dewy wetness. You nudge your forehead to his shoulder as he rubs your clit. You mewl and squeeze your thighs around his wrist.

He chuckles, his free hand petting your back. "Does it feel good?"

You nod, clinging to his strong arm. "Mhm."

He gently presses a finger inside and your fingers dig into his bicep. You press closer and you nod more, wanting him to push more. He swallows and pants into your ear as he moves his fingers inside and out. You whimper, clinging to him more. His hand stroking your back joins in, slipping between your legs from behind and touching your folds. He slips that finger inside you while the slick one rubs your clit.

"Iomhair," you whimper, feeling him bring you closer to the edge. You shiver, your inner walls clutching his finger tightly. You sigh, twitching as your cream oozes into his palm.

He slowly removes his finger, licking it and his palm clean. "Was that...good?" He asks.

You swoon, still having to hold onto him. "Unh-huh," you nod slowly. "Now uhm...I'll touch you." You slip down his body as he rolls onto his side. His legs part and you see his cock laying on his belly.

It's baby pink at the head-turning white and black closer to the base. You touch him, stroking down the long shaft and hearing his moans behind you.

You kneel down, rubbing your soft chest along the shaft. You lick the head as it pokes out from the top.

"Hey-" he moans.

"What?" You peek your eyes up at him.

"You said...only touching." He reaches down and tugs your bottom lip. "Not licking."

You bite back a smile and lick his thumb. "Licking is ok too." He dips back down, rubbing his between your breasts and licking him. You take him into your mouth, sucking and moaning softly. His taste is sweet, almost like apples.

"Hey!" He whines again, his fingers tangling in your curls.

You take a little more of him, pulling back as saliva strings connect you. You lick your lips and he pulls back. "Too much?"

"Yeah." He growls, nipping your ear. "You promised, only touching."

"I couldn't help myself." You move as you kiss him, sliding into place so that he rubs against your entrance.

He groans, his hands firmly grasping your rear. "That's-"

You roll onto your side, pressing your back against his underbelly. You guide him into place, slowly easing his head inside. You bite your lip, groaning as he stretches you wide. You ease down a little more and his hips buck, pushing inside you.

"Oh!" You gasp.

He growls above you as his rear bucks and jerks. He stills himself for a moment only to thrust back inside you. You whimper, clutching his leg. You hadn't expected him to go so deep so fast.

"Warm," he pants and you squeeze tighter around him.

"Big," you murmur back, looking up at him.

He dips down, kissing you as he thrusts up inside again. You whimper, biting his lip as he sits back up. You can feel your peak build again, climbing higher and high until you fall. You cry out, knowing your voice is a little too loud. He brays and huffs, gasping for breath as his hips shudder and back legs kick, knocking over a side table and a few knick-knacks. He releases deep inside, flooding your womb and stuffing you so full it begins to glob out.

You both lay back, panting and gasping for breath. He pulls you cup, letting you lay on his broad chest. His hands cover you and knead your rear gratuitously.

"Only touching," he murmurs. "You failed horribly." he kisses your cheek.

You giggle. "It was a good fail I'd say." he snuggle close to him, resting your head on his arm. "I can't believe I did that," you snort. "I'm never like that!"

"Well...I can't let you take the full blame there." He touches your belly, rubbing it gently. "I'll have to marry you now for sure," he huffs. "There's no way I didn't leave something behind. I won't be surprised if we're parents in the coming months." He kisses your cheek lovingly.

You face burns. "Well...you did leave an awful lot." You can still feel him oozing out slowly, warm and sticky. You know you have a mess on your hands, but not a really bad one when you think about it.

"Exactly," he murmurs into your ear. "If this storm keeps raging, I'll need your comfort again and I'll leave more." He nibbles your ear and chuckles, pushing you down onto the ground as his lips travel down.

You whine. "Only once and you're already like this!" You shove weakly against him. "Iomhair, just go home then."

"I am home," he kisses you, stroking your cheek. "Because I'm with you."


	37. Skeleton Boyfriend: Nictis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

One day your family receives a very strange visit. A woman comes by with an offer from her employer. He wants to marry you and he's willing to pay your family a lot of money for the rest of their lives. Now, it would be a stupid offer to turn down. Your family has struggled and fought all their lives. The money would be a blessing, it would be an amazing gift. But they turned it down right away.

"My daughter isn't marrying a stranger," your father said. "Neither is she for sale."

"But dad!" You gasp. "The money!"

"The money doesn't add up if you've sold you to some creep," he replies and turns back to the woman. "Now tell your employer if he wants to marry a girl he needs to go about the way that all men do."

The woman sighs. "I'll report back to him."

The next day there is a letter in the mail commending your father as well as enough money to pay off your family's debts. There is also a letter addressed solely to you. Inside, the man who wanted to buy you as a bride apologizes.

"I never meant for it to come off the way I did. I am not some villain in a storybook, at least, I hope I'm not. My intention was to indeed marry you, I have seen you in the village and I am taken with your charm and kindness. I am not able to leave my keep, I am merely able to spy on the town below and imagine myself amongst them. I am alone where I am and there are reasons for it I cannot control. I have noticed you and how your heart works and it calls to me. I want to meet you but I do not wish to scare you. It is hard to explain in text but if you wish to understand then tomorrow I will send my friend again and she will bring you here. Feel free to bring your father or a friend with you if you feel afraid. I want you to feel comfortable with me. I long to see you in person even for a moment. Your admirer, Nictis."

You've taken a letter to a friend of yours who knows everything and everyone in town. She looked over the letter and has studied event he wax seal.

"To be honest," she replies, "I'm not so certain."

"Meggie, you have to know," you huff.

Meggie's husband max takes the letter and sniffs it. "It smells strange," he murmurs. "It smells as if no human touched it before you."

"What?" Meggie asks.

"The seal too, there is an old castle in the hills. Us Orc used to avoid it," Max says. "Just out of superstition, because of the seal." He lays the seal out so you all can look at it. "See here? The snake goes through the eye?"

"So?" You ask. "What does it mean?"

"It's a sign of war," he replies. "A sign of corruption."

"Oh," Meggie murmurs. "And this guy invited you to his home?"

You frown and clinch your fists on your knees. "His letter just sounded so sincere and sad. Not only that he apologized to me and my father. He even paid my family's debts!"

"Kind words can be faked," Meggie says. "Are you still going to go?"

You nod. "I feel like I should or I'll regret it. I was hoping you could go with me."

Meggie frowns, crossing her arms over her chest. "Really? Why me?"

"If I'm to go with anyone, I feel like you'd be the best to take," you say. "I would ask Amara but she's pregnant right now. I doubt Malachi would let me take her out of the house."

"I'll go," Max says.

"Really?" Meggie gasps.

Max nods. "I want to see what this place is about. I've seen this castle most of my life and have always avoided it at all costs. I want to know why my ancestors started that."

So you take Max along with you. You do feel a bit safe with him by your side. After all, Max is one of the biggest Orcs in all of Obresh as well as one of the major clan leaders. He holds your hand as the woman from before picks you up in a carriage. He has to stoop down to be able to fit, but he doesn't complain. You squeeze his hand back.

"Thanks," you whisper to him.

When you reach the castle, you understand why even the Orcs would avoid it. It looks ancient and twisted. There was no green around the place. The trees all look withered and dead, the ground was wet and mushy. The woman led you inside, taking you into a room where there was a fire going. To one end of the room, there was a bar with twinkling bottles lining the shelves. Max seemed drawn to it. On the other end of the room, there were bookshelves fit to burst with massive tomes and texts.

Before the fire, a man rises from a chair. He's covered from head to foot, wearing a dark robe. "Welcome," he comes towards you. "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation." His voice is dark and deep, like an echo in a cave. He takes your hand and squeezes it dearly. He's wearing gloves but something feels strange.

"Max, correct?" He asks as he turns to him. "I'm Nictis."

"That's right," Max looks conspicuous. "How did you know that?"

"I know everyone who lives in Obresh," he replies, shaking Max's hand. "I'm afraid I'm not able to join all of you, but I can at least admire you." He then motions to the bar. "Would you like a drink? You can help yourself?"

Max looks at the bar then at him.

"Nothing is poisoned!" Nictis laughs. "I assure it. It would be such a waste to poison such fine wines and spirits. I may not be able to enjoy them myself anymore, but I do hope to share them one day."

"You can't?" You ask.

He shifts under the robes. "It is a very long story. One I wanted to share with you today." He takes your hand and leads you back to the fire. As you sit down he keeps a hold of your hand. Under the glove, his hand feels thin and bony.

"I am so glad you are here," he murmurs. "I can't put into words how happy and terrified I am right now."

"Terrified?" You chuckle. "Aren't I the one who should be nervous right now?"

"I suppose you could be, but I am the one with everything to lose at this moment." He sighs and shakes his head. "I should start at the beginning."

"That's usually the best place," you smile at him, giving his hand a squeeze back.

"My family made their money through metal. My father owned mines by mother owned mines, hell, we were born owning them," he chuckles. "The metal we sold, once the war started, well, we sold for profit. We sold our metals to the highest bidder. It didn't matter if it was to the enemy or not. My family didn't care. We were rich what did it matter?" He sighs. "We then started forming alliances with some rather unsavory people I...well...not we. At this point, I am the only one left. I betrayed my kingdom, my people, all for the sake of coin. I made an alliance with King Iluz and-"

"King Iluz?" You interrupt in surprise. "King Iluz reigned over a hundred years ago."

"Has it been that long?" Nictis asks. "Shit, it has been, hasn't it? You lose track sometimes after a while."

Your brow pinches together. "Are you saying you've been around that long?"

"Yes. That's the story pretty much. Well, save for the part where I was cursed." His shoulders slouch and he sighs, his tone becomes melancholy and sad. "I was one of King Iluz's most trusted confidants. When he was overthrown no one at his table was spared. I was cursed, and while it wasn't apparent at first what was suffering was, as years went on I aged strangely and my body changed." He takes his hand back and pulls away the glove.

His hand is all bone, skeletal and strange. There is a strange pink film stretching along the palm and to the fingertips.

"You see?" Nictis whispers. "I am neither alive or dead, and I'm certainly not human anymore." He then touches the hood covering his head. "Are you ready to see more or have I scared you enough?"

"I'm not scared," you murmur.

He chuckles and then pushes back the hood, revealing his skull and more of that strange pink film. His skull doesn't look like a human skull. The shape of it is strange. The usually round dome on top of the head is elongated and there are small spikes running along the sides. The eye holes are plated over and smooth, the bone there is cracked though. His jaw is sharp and the teeth in his mouth are serrated, there are also more teeth than there should be. The pink film runs from under his jaw and down his neck where it meets with purple and blue before the robe covers him.

You try to hold back your reaction to not offend him, but you can't help but stare. "I can see why you were alarmed."

He dips his head down as he removes the second glove and he stares at his hands. "I know there are monsters and strange creatures in this world, but I am stranger and more monstrous still."

"Are you?" You ask. "Or is that just how you see yourself?"

He chuckles. "I try not to see myself."

You smile and take his hand. "You're different, but that's fine."

Over the next few days, you continue to go visit with Nictis. You sit with him and talk with him. He feeds you, but he never eats. He says he enjoys watching you. You have to admit, you enjoy his company. The more time you spend with him, the more you miss him when you're apart.

After a month, you finally gather up your courage and place a kiss on his cheek, or well, where his cheek would be. He touches his face and glances down at you.

"What was that?" He asks.

"My affection for you," you fidget, feeling very nervous. "I would like to show you more affection."

The pink film on his body begins to glow, you can even see it under his robes. "You...what...affection for me? I'm just...what are you saying?" He seems to be overflowing.

You smile and take his hand. "I care very much for your Nictis," you reply. You lace your fingers with his. "It's more than just caring. My feelings well...I love you." You murmur to him.

"Why the fuck can I not cry?" His voice is a low whisper. He touches your cheek and butts his forehead to yours. "How can this be? Such a beauty like you falling for something like me? I cannot put into words the joy and confusion I have."

You smile and place a kiss on his teeth. "It's true," you murmur. "I love you. I find you remarkable and fascinating. I can't stand being away from you. I want to be with you."

Nictis touches your lips with the tips of his fingers. "I love you as well," he whispers. "I always have and I always will. You've reached my heart like no one else."

You put your arms around him, holding him close.

"Stay with me," he tangles his fingers in your hair as he grips you close. "Tonight...share my bed with me."

You nod. "I've wanted to...for a while now."

He attempts a kiss, pressing his teeth to your cheek and then your lips. "To be honest, I've not used my bed in a long time," he chuckles.

"You will from now on," you smirk. "I'll give you a reason to."

The pink film glows bright again.

That night, after sending word to your family you'd be staying the night, you're given a change of clothes for the evening. The bed has been cleaned and fluffed and as you crawl under the blankets you relax in on the most comfortable mattress you've ever felt. You sit up when Nictis walks into the room. He's not covered by his robe, he stands bare before you, showing off his skeletal and strange body.

The pink film goes down from the bottom of his chin and his throat, it sticks along his ribs and wraps around his spine and then down along the hips and thighs. It also goes along the shoulders and down his arms.

You stretch your hand out to him. "The bed is warm," you say.

He touches down his chest. "Is it?"

You chuckle and nod. "I'm warm too."

He smirks and crawls into bed beside you, wrapping you up in his arms. He nuzzles to your neck and pets your side. He kisses in your hair and sighs. "This feels...right."

You kiss the strange pink film and it starts to glow. You can feel a thudding in his ribcage. Glancing down you see the glow radiates from a throbbing object behind the pink film. You touch there and his heart thrums faster.

"You showed me your body," you murmur. "I feel like I should show you mine."

He shudders. "I would love to see you," he whispers. "I'm just afraid you may not get the reaction you hope."

You begin to slip the nightgown off, exposing your soft body to him. "I just want you to see." You lay back, letting him stare down at you. "You were brave enough to show me."

Nictis grunts and he gasps. His mouth opens and something like a tongue hangs over his teeth. He dips down, his tongue trailing along your exposed skin. He pants and his hands roam over your body.

"I haven't felt this desire...oh god...I haven't felt this is so long," he moans.

You shiver as the excitement in your belly grows. "Nictis," you mewl.

He growls softly, his fingers kneading your plump thighs. "Oh sweet, supple flesh how I've missed you." He nibbles and licks.

You giggle, biting your lip.

He glances up, his hand groping your breast. "Oh, this feeling." He rises up again and watches as your breast squishes between his bony fingers. "Soft skin and oh...those veins," he moans. "I love this sight." He lips your nipple and gently nips.

"Nictis," you mewl, touching his face.

"This body," he growls. "Oh...how can I repay you?" He kisses your cheek and licks it, moaning softly.

"Love it," you whisper.

He grunts, petting down your body with his hands, admiring every curve and dip. "You're so beautiful. Every inch of you. I could stare at you for hours and always be fascinated."

"You're lovely too," you murmur to him.

"Nothing like you," he growls.

You slowly open your thighs and reach between them. You feel your wetness and moan softly as you touch yourself.

"Oh," he gasps, moving between your open legs and watching as you touch yourself. "These lips," he moans, his tone hungry and needy. "Such sweet dew." He touches you, moving his fingers around your folds. He gasps and moans in longing.

"I want you," you whimper.

"Me?" He scoffs. "I am blessed beyond belief." He slicks his fingers in your wetness, gently pushing them inside. "You feel so soft."

"Do you..." you bite your lip, "do you have something hard for me?"

He moans loudly and his body glows painfully bright.

You giggle. "What?"

He leans back down into your face. "You seductress," he growls. "Beautiful and tempting and powerful. You've cast a spell on my haven't you?" You feel something rub against your folds and you gasp. "Is this what you wanted?" He snarls into your ear. "Because I want to give it to you."

You whimper and cling to his arms. "Nictis," you mewl.

"I can't believe you've brought me back to life," he slowly eases himself inside. He's thick and long, inching deeper and deeper inside. Glancing down, you notice his glow inside you. You touch where he is and sigh, rolling your hips to feel him.

"You feel so good," he growls. "Your body is perfect. You beautiful creature. How can you give yourself to me like this?"

You whimper, gasping for breath as he moves inside you. "Nictis-" you cry out his name.

"I can't believe I'm inside you," he gasps. "I am not worthy of such an honor." He strokes your cheek and rubs your lips as they part. "I can feel you squeeze around me and it makes me weak."

You gaze up at him, mewling softly. "You feel so good," you gasp. "How can I not want you?"

He grunts, shivering inside. "If you talk like that I'll lose my mind."

You smirk and squeeze around him again. "So big," you coo. "I've never felt this way before."

He growls, gnashing his teeth and moving his hips faster.

"Not to mention-" you sigh as you touch his body. "You're so remarkable. You're stunning. Is it weird I love looking at you."

"Stop!" he cries out, trembling inside.

"Never," you pant. "I love you, I want you to know all the reasons why."

He grunts and you gasp, feeling yourself begin to come undone. You grip onto him, arching your back to meet his eager thrusts. He shudders and gasps, and inside you feel something hot and thick. You tremble and shake, your thighs squeeze hard around him.

His release doesn't seem to end and you can feel him flood you to overstuffed. He gasps and wheezes as he eases out, watching his seed spill from you. "I made a mess," he growls.

You chuckle, still swimming and basking in the afterglow. "Didn't think you have it in you?"

"No!" He gapes in awe. "I didn't think I had anything left in me."

You bite your lip and smirk up at him. "Did it feel good?"

"I can't describe how amazing it was," he eases back down, pressing kisses to your cheek and neck. "I've not felt this alive since I was." He holds you tight. "You've revived me."


	38. Lich King Boyfriend: Albion Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

I have never attempted to hide my disdain for humans. In fact, it used to be something I would relish in. I was young once, although that may seem impossible for something like me. I was once bloodthirsty. I was vengeful and cruel. I fought in countless wars that were carried out in several different names. Sometimes it was the same war just in a different era. Now that I look back, I actually can't tell them apart anymore. As I grow older and wiser I can see that, no matter what banner I fought under, war is the same dance.

I retired from bloodshed. I dropped my sword and took up the dagger of solitude. I built walls around me, protecting my kingdom and people from man. Because, even though I had promised to never raise my sword in battle again, they still came for me. I am sure, all monsters at one point or another witness such disdain. I'm am certain other humans do it.

After a while, the humans left me alone. My castle's walls continued to grow and my people were finally safe and at peace. Although, it became a rite of passage for haughty young knights to come to my castle and try to challenge me to a fight. They would break down the doors and burst in, armor brand new and shiny, their voice over-confidant. Their sword as new as a virgin.

I did promise to never raise my sword again, but sometimes, these children are just too much fun to toy with. I did not become a lich by accident. Magic is how i came to be. Magic is often my weapon of choice these days. I enjoy making the little toy soldiers dance and seeing the looks on their faces when I appear to them. I always try to take a different form, that way the stories will grow. I go so enjoy hearing the stories about me. Call me vain but it is one of the few things in life that gives me joy.

I have made friends in my time, man and monster alike. I have even taken apprentices who have become powerful witches and wizards in their time. I even have kings and royalty alike who come to me for advice. The Rakshasa king, Amit, is one of the people I call a true friend. His letters always bring some joy into my life. Lately, his new wife has been writing me too. It is her letters, he descriptions of children and married life, that have begun to make me think. I have never been one for companionship. Given my immortality, it seemed pointless to seek it out just to watch it die in a few years.

Every once in awhile I take one a form more palatable to humans. The village near mine is bright and lively. They hold festivals quite often and I enjoy going to watch the dances and listen to the music. I have such a weak heart for music. This time when I go, there is something strange taking place. Rather than the usual dances and music, the town seems somber and quiet. There is a crowd gathered in the center of town, but it is full of people that seem strange and foreign to this village I have become fond of. As i move through the crowd, I see men I recognize by reputation alone. There are dukes and warlords here, men of ill stature. Not the kind of men who usually visit here. As I come closer to the front, I see something that makes my guts churn.

It is an auction, but human lives are what's for sale. I have seen such things before during many of the wars I fought in. Villages that had been taken over and ravaged were then sold for parts. The once peaceful inhabitants no more than cattle to their warlords.

This auction is nearing its end. There are but a handful of people left. The auctioneer brings up a girl who does not look up from the ground. The auctioneer describes her as not being a good listener. Almost immediately a man raises his hand and shouts out his bid. I know this man. The sound of his voice causes me great anger. He had once tried to build an alliance with me and coerce me back onto the battlefields. He used fear and pain to control his people. I had nearly ripped him to shreds once, I wouldn't mind doing it here for nothing.

I look up at this girl who doesn't even flinch when the auctioneer shouts out. She lifts her head enough that I see her face. Her eyes. I cannot tell you what happened in that moment. I raised my hand and shouted out a bid much higher than any that had been uttered in this auction. She was sold and given to me. And as I took her chains in my hands I realized I had no idea what to do with her.

She looked up at me, eyes dazed over. She looks lost, as if she cannot decipher reality from dream. I remove her chains and take her home. Once there I pass her off to one of my staff. I tell them to clean her up, feed her, tend to whatever injuries and wounds she has. I then tell them to give her a warm bed, a hot meal, and anything she asked for until she was well. I did not want to see a tired, beaten animal. I wanted to see a healthy, bright, young woman.

The days passed and I actually forgot my recent purchase. Nothing around me had changed at all. Until one day when I went to my study and found a lovely creature sitting in my chair. Her hair had been sheared away into a short crop. She was clean and bright, dressed in a soft gown. She's looking at a book, rubbing her hand over the page. She doesn't seem to notice my presence. She makes no movement when the heavy doors close.

The maid tending to her comes to me, taking my hand and leading me aside. "She's healthy as a horse, my lord, but there is one thing I should tell you about the poor thing." She clutches her hand over her chest. "She cannot hear."

I glare towards the girl as she continues to pet the pages in the book. "She can't hear?"

"Not a peep. She doesn't speak, either. She's as eager to please as a kitten though."

I go to the girl's side and kneel beside her. She glances at me then and while her eyes do show fear she doesn't move or try to run. She clutches to the book and meets my eyes. Her knuckles turn white and I shake my head at her.

"Do not fear me."

She tilts her head.

You scoff. "How do I speak to you?"

She glances to the book and points at something. Looking into it you see her finger run over the sentence that reads. "I want to help."

You sigh and nod. "She can read," you murmur, "that's good." You go to your desk and write on a piece of paper for her telling her everything she needs to know. She takes the paper and after reading it clutches it to her chest and nods.

You turn to the maid in charge of her. "Let her do as she pleases. You can write to her and communicate through ink. She wants to help around her, let her."

The girl eagerly returns to the maid, taking her hand as she leads her out the door. Unlike before, now everything changes. The girl always seems to be by my side. She cleans my study and fixes the old tapestries and curtains. She even goes as far as to dust every book in the place. She carefully removes them from the shelf and wipes them down. I sometimes even catch her reading them. Her eyes wide with wonder as she reads ancient tomes and texts.

I try to scare her off. I had meant for her to help the rest of the staff, not be under my foot all day and night. I growl and snarl at her, but I forget she cannot hear me. I take different shapes in hopes of frightening her away. Instead, her eyes go wide with fear but she smiles. She actually just smiles!

One day, as she cleans the fireplace I watch her. She's gained weight again. The kitchen staff says they love her. They enjoy feeding her and could watch her go through pastries. You were glad though. You found you enjoyed the curve of her hips when she moved. You then shake your head and clear your throat.

"Don't think that way, old man," I growl at myself.

Her head raises and she looks at me as if she heard me.

"Go back to your work. I didn't ask you to do it but you go ahead and do what you want."

She smiles and nods.

I stare at her. "Can you hear me?"

She touches her ear and looks into the fireplace where she starts scribbling in the soot. I go to her side, seeing what she's written out.

"Sometimes, I cannot understand. I can you."

I kneel down beside her, putting my hand on her back. "Amazing," I whisper. I turn and look at her, her cheeks are flushed bright red. I take my hand away, wondering if perhaps my touch scares her.

"So, you can hear some?" I ask.

She looks up at me with those doe eyes of her's and she nods.

I look at her words in the soot then back at her. "Do you mind telling me when this started?"

Her eyes look distant for a moment then she nods slowly. We stand and I let her sit at my desk. She takes a pen and paper and starts writing. It takes her a long time and she uses several pages to tell her tale. She then passes the pad of paper up to me.

"My name is Ria. I have never told anyone here that. I would so like to hear you say my name, my lord. I grew up in a small village towards the East. My father once served the Rakshasa court but retired due to an injury. A few years ago our village was attacked by a man who claimed he was a king. He wasn't. He was just a man with an army. He took everyone in the village as hostage. He killed the men who did not comply and he sold the women. My father was one of the men who tried to fight back. I watch as the fake king tortured my father. For four days I watched as that man tried to make my father scream. But my father did not make a sound. My father never said a word or cried the entire time. My mother killed herself in front of me. She could no longer take my father's torture and she bit through her own tongue. I was so traumatized I went into myself. For a long time I refused to see. I refused to hear and speak. I still cannot find my voice. I fear that it is gone forever. But I do not miss it. I could hear your voice when you bid on me at the auction. It was the first time I had heard a voice in ages and understood it. Until now, voices and sounds have not made sense. It is like in dreams, when you try to hold a conversation. You know they are speaking and yet you cannot figure it out. There is no sound, yet somehow there is. I do not expect you to understand me or even believe me. You can call me broken and ugly if you like, it no longer bothers me. But you are the first master who has been kind to me. You have not touched me. You have not said anything unkind. I know you have been trying to scare me, but I am sorry to say it will not work. I no more fear you than a shadow in the closet. I have real fears, my lord. I have seen true monsters. You are no more a monster to me than the man who killed my father. You are a warm flame in a cold night. A gentle touch after a nightmare. I am afraid you will grow tired and frustrated of me. I know I cannot be understood and this is the longest I have stayed somewhere before the people begin to grow impatient and hate me. Your staff may be orcs and goblins and specters, but they are kind. I am happy to be here. I have never been happy anywhere. I will do anything I can to stay."

I have to stop reading even though there is much more on the page. I look down at this girl and her small smile. She has seen the worst of the world in such a short amount of time. But it has not killed her kindness. If anything, it has only made it grow. You reach out to her, touching her cheek and feeling the dampness on her cheeks. She leans into your touch and you indulge her.

"You are free to live here," you tell her. "It is your home. And you are not broken." Her eyes widen at these words. "You are healing. Broken does not mean worthless and ugly. You take your time healing, Ria. I have nothing but time."

Tears flood from her eyes then. She crumbles and I try to hold her up. I have never seen such pitiful tears. I have seen the tears of men as they beg for their lives. Tears as they regret their lives. I have never seen tears like these before. They are soft and warm. I can feel her relief and her joy, I can also feel her grief. It is sweet. I hold her until she is finished. Despite my protests she finishes cleaning the fireplace. When she is done, is his black and gray with ash.

"You look a sight," I huff as I turn her hands over. Even her nails are black. "You really fit into my palace now."

She grins, wide and warm.

I take her hand. "Follow me, I'll see you get a proper bath." I lead her down through the castle where the baths are. It is a natural hot spring where the dormant volcano is. It warm the waters and creates a luxurious spa. I sometimes believe my friend, Amit, only likes me for these baths.

"You can bath down here," I tell her.

Ria grips my hand and looks up at me, concerned.

"Do you not wish to bathe in private?" I ask, seeming to understand her concern.

She turns bright red again and shakes her head. Ria looks back up at me and her lips part, as if she desperately wants to tell me something.

"I'll stay," I growl. "But I will not look."

She glances down at herself and presses her lips into a tight line. She begins to unbutton her dress and I turn away. I hear her dress hit the ground and then the slosh of the water as she eases in. I sit on the edge of the pool she's bathing in and she takes my hand, holding it as she sits in the warm waters.

"I do not understand," I reply as you lace your fingers with mine. "Why do you like me so?"

She looks up at me and smiles.

"Ria, you do not have to like me because I do not beat you." I shake my head and sigh. "My past is just as covered in blood and vengeance. I do not raise my sword anymore, but that does not wash me of the innocent blood I have bathed in."

Ria squeezes my hand tight and shakes her head. She takes my palm and starts spelling out letters in the center.

"Stop. Past over. Kind now."

I sigh and ruffle her short hair. "I wish the past could be over," I murmur to her. "But I'm sure you know how it does not leave you alone." My hand runs down her face.

She smooshes her cheek into my palm and she frowns. She closes her eyes, leaning into my touch so I do not pull away from her.

"You remind me of a cat," I reply. "But I do not want a pet." I run my finger over your bottom lip. Your lips part and a small gasp escapes.

"I have longed for a companion to fill my lonely days," I murmur. Ria's cheek flush again and she looks up at me, her lashes fluttering. "I did not think a human could ever capture my attention like this. But I am never afraid to be proven wrong."

Ria sits up enough her breasts are uncovered by the water.

"Perhaps I shall make you my bride." The idea even startles me. I had never considered such a thing before. Even with Amit's wedding and his constant bragging on his wife and twin children. I had known that taking a mortal as a mate would be a cruel joke to us both. She looks at me expectantly, her eyes wide and lips parted. Perhaps she has considered it more than I ever have.

"Do not look at me with such eyes," I whisper. "You make me feel cruel."

She shakes her head and opens her mouth as if she so desperately wants to talk.

I place my finger over her lips. "You do not have to talk for me to understand. I am undeserving. You should not have such strong emotions for a creature like me." My eyes glow as I look at her. "Your love is deserved elsewhere."


	39. Lich King Boyfriend: Albion Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

I cannot describe my fascination with him. I suppose after years of being under the rule of heavy-handed men, he is an oddity. I had never seen anything like him at all either. He is quite astounding. Sometimes he never keeps the same shape. The one he does keep quite consistently is tall and dominating. The skin on his chest is pulled taut, showing the jagged rib cage beneath. His shoulders are broad and spiked. His face is hollow, it's covered by a cage of armor and there are dark blue eyes glowing inside. Sometimes his face looks like a skeleton, sometimes a glowing billow of blue flames. I'm not exactly sure what his face looks like.

The castle isn't a bad place to live. The staff may look strange and frightening, but they're all happy. I've never been in a place where everyone was happy with their lot in life. It took me a long like to realize that it was not some sort of trick or magic around here. Not even close. The creatures here were all here of their own free will. I had never been anywhere of my own free will.

I was also surprised that no one here got aggravated with me. Everywhere else I went, it didn't take long for the staff and my masters alike to grow sick and tired of me. If anything, the people here seemed more than happy to work with me. It took me a long time to not flinch when someone came near me or when someone waved for my attention. I still have a hard time believing people are this nice. I had always been told that the monsters in the Lich's court were cruel and unbearable. If this was cruel, then I must not understand nice.

The lich's kindness to me made me feel an affection for him. I was all but happy to serve him. I so wanted to show him I was worth keeping and worth caring for. I only told him about myself because I felt safe too. I felt if I told him, there would be no reaction. Nothing harsh, nothing cold. He would just accept. And he did, but more than that he told me something I had never even said to myself.

"You aren't broken." His words, I could always, for some reason, understand them. I could hear him unlike anyone else. But these words, I took them in and held onto them. "You are healing. Broken does not mean worthless and ugly. You take your time healing, Ria. I have nothing but time."

I felt free for the first time.

Then, later that evening, he said something else to me. "Perhaps I shall make you my bride."

I had never felt deserving. I had been ruined long ago. I was not fit for someone like him. But at the same time, I wanted it. I felt for once I actually deserved something. I wanted his love, I wanted to show him mine. I had never felt so full before, in heart and spirit. I felt reborn because of him.

He gave me my own room that night, one right next to his. There was even a door that connected the two.

"Keep it locked," he told me. "I do not plan on doing anything but do keep it locked."

I think perhaps he was more worried about what I may do that him. I can't blame him though, I was already imagining what sleeping beside him would be like.

"Ria," I love the way he says my name always makes me smile. "You do not have to stay here," he says. "I can give you what you need. You can see the world, travel. You can save every poor soul you come across. But know that I do not hold you here."

I nod to him and then write down for him my reply. "I want to stay. And if I travel, I want to travel with you."

He sighs and ruffles my hair. "Put me out of your thoughts and plans, Ria. Think for yourself and your wants."

Easier said than done, I think. He's nearly taken over every thought in my head. Which is new, considering I used to keep my head to empty. It was easier thinking nothing than daydreaming something.

I've never had a bed before. And never could I have hoped for something as grand as the one he's given me. It's massive, like an island. It's soft and warm and I have so many pillows and blankets. I love it. But even so, I grow afraid in the night. I've never slept alone before. I'm used to having someone beside me. The darkness is suffocating, the quiet is a stranglehold.

I slip out of bed and tiptoe to the door that connects our rooms. I say a quiet prayer to God, hoping he has not locked his side. I turn the knob and the door opens. I step into his room, it's quiet here too. I wonder if he sleeps. That's something I hadn't considered. I look around, his room is decorated nearly identical to mine. Only above the fireplace is a massive weapon. It's like nothing I have ever seen before. It's massive, twice as long as me and I bet nearly three times as heavy. The blade is serrated at the tip and then razor then on down. The handle is pitch black and twisted to perfectly fit his hand. I feel strange looking at it. I feel fear and terror rise up from my belly. My nose burns and when I touch it I find it is bleeding.

A whimper escapes my throat as I see the dark red liquid on my fingertips.

"What are you doing here?"

I turn and look up at him, my eyes burn and blood drips on my tongue as my lips part. His hand touches me and wiped away the blood.

"You shouldn't be here," he growls. "That weapon is not for the likes of your eyes."

I want to ask him what it is. It looks like a sword but somehow it feels alive.

"What are you even doing awake?"

I want to tell him I'm afraid and I don't want to be alone. Instead, I cast my eyes down to the ground and grasp my hands around the hem of my nightgown.

"If you don't want to sleep alone, then I can come and sit in your room." I look up at him in awe. I feel like he can understand me. "I didn't consider it would be a problem." He takes something from a table and leads me back into my room. I crawl back into bed and he pulls the blankets over me. The fire springs to life as he sits down on the bed.

"Don't let me bother you."

I grab his hand and press the letters into his palm with my finger. "Thank you."

He sighs. "Just sleep. I'm sure you have not had many." He tucks me in and moves to sit in a chair by the fire. I watch him, wanting him beside me in the bed but knew it was too much to ask for. I close my eyes, his presence even near me is a huge comfort. I drift to sleep easily and for the first time I dream outside the village I grew up in.

I see his sword. It is dripping with blood. I feel cold as it comes closer to me. The ground below my feet is made of bones and corpses. They reach up, grabbing me and begging as maggots spilly from their lips. I kick at them and try to run, but they are all around me. The sword raises and I see the dark figure wielding it. I see the terrible body beneath and the dark blue eyes of the lich staring down at me. He swings the sword down and I open my eyes.

I sit up, drenched in a cold sweat. I gasp and pant, reaching into the darkness to claw it away.

"Was it there?" The lich whispers through the darkness. I see his eyes there as well. "Did he try to frighten you?"

I nod and wipe my face.

"He cares not for mortals. He wants you to know that."

I open my mouth to beg him to come closer. I want to cry for him to hold me and kiss me, but I cannot make my voice work.

He touches me and I grab him. I clutch to his chest and press my whole body against him. He is cold to the touch but all I feel is peace. He strokes my hair and the back of my neck. His long bony fingers trace the curve of my spine. I tug on his robe, tilting my chin up. I do not care how I look. I want even a taste of love from him.

He presses his finger to my lips and shushes me. "Do not look at me that way. I cannot bare it."

I shake his hand away and raise up. I press a kiss to his mouth. It is hard and sharp, but I press closer anyways. I pull back but he clutches me close again. He kisses me, pressing me into the bed. His massive body hovers over mine and his dark blue eyes cut through the darkness.

"Ah-" the sound escapes my lips and he pulls away from me.

"I will not be another monster to you," his voice whispers in the darkness.

"Ah-" I have not made sounds in so long. I want to force them out. I want to claw at my throat to make it work.

"Why do you love me?" He growls. "I am not worthy. I will watch you die while you cling to love to save you. I cannot bare it."

I reach out to him, grasping his hand and shaking my head. I want the words to come so bad. I feel tears of frustration run down my cheeks. I squeeze his hand, hoping he understands that I am already saved.

"How can you only be human?" He whispers right into my ear then kisses my cheek. "You impossible creature you."

I meet his kiss again, clutching to him in desperation so he does not leave my side again. He holds my face between his palms, his dark eyes looking at me. "Please, sleep now," he whispers. "I promise, this time, he will not come to you again."

I nod and ease back into the pillows as he pulls the blanket over my shoulder. I fall back asleep and no dreams haunt me the rest of night.

Come morning, I find him still in my room. He's pouring over a book and when I tiptoe closer, I see it is a book of poetry. He slams it shut when he realizes I am reading from over his shoulder.

"How can you be so quiet?" He growls at me.

I kiss him and he presses close.

"Your breakfast is waiting for you," he clears his throat as he stands up. The table is set and he removes the cover from over the dishes. The kitchen staff knows the foods I like now and they've made me a wonderful breakfast.

The lich sits beside me but doesn't eat. He watches as I do. He sighs and I glance up at him. He eases in and I think he might kiss me. HIs tongue licks my cheek and he pulls back.

"Much too sweet," he grumbles.

I giggle and then my eyes widen. I've never laughed before. At least, never out loud like this. Another laugh comes from my mouth and I feel the tears splash down my cheeks.

"Not the way I intended to season you but," he kisses my cheek. "I can see that you are happy."

I beam at him and nod,


	40. Lich King Boyfriend: Albion Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

Ria has been here for almost six months. Every day she brings a little more light to the castle. Every day I feel a little less cold. We've learned to communicate now through our hands. One of my staff taught us sign language so that she could talk to me without the hassle of pen and paper. Although, most times, I feel as if I can understand her without words.

She tells me she loves me every moment she can. Her hands move and it makes my old heart feel young again. I have been too afraid to say it. I feel my words would be a cage around her and hold her here. I want her to feel free and to make any decision in the world. I will not keep her trapped.

She kisses me and it is like spring. Everything is new and fresh, the world is green. I do not know exactly what power she has, or if this even is one at all, but she holds me. No mortal has ever held me before. Many have tried and many still do. But with a kiss or a smile, this creature holds me captive.

"Have you ever loved someone before?" She asks me one day. He hands moving fluidly.

I sigh and raise my hand, signing along with her. "I can't answer because I do not know. Or perhaps, I can't remember."

"How could you ever forget?" She asks, worry in her eyes.

"Before I became what I am, I was once mortal like you."

Her eyes widen and she clambers to my side. She signs frantically and I have to grasp her wrists to calm her down. "Speak slowly. Say it again."

She sighs and rolls her eyes. She signs again. "I want to know this story. Tell me everything. How did you use to be mortal? What happened? How old are you really?"

I push her hands down. "I don't wish to tell you about my past. Not now at least."

The look in her eyes is powerful enough to melt the forever ice up north. I kiss her cheek and she nods to me. "I won't push for answers then," she tells me.

"I appreciate it," I murmur into her ear.

The day goes along as normal. Until the evening when there is a loud commotion at the gates. One of my knights comes to me but I already know what he has to say. Another knight has come in an attempt to prove his worth.

"Ria," I pull her to my side and grasp her shoulders. "Go to your room and hide. Lock all the doors and do not let anyone in until I come for you, understand."

She raises her hands. "What's wrong?"

"A pest problem. Nothing serious but I am being cautious." I kiss her forehead and she smiles brightly at me.

"Be safe then, my lord," she tells me. "Come back in one piece."

"I'll try," I whisper and send her off to her chambers.

Pesky knights like this have never been truly anything to worry about. Sometimes they do cause damage. Very few times have they hurt any of my staff or the villagers outside. It's only when I smell smoke I begin to worry. I rush towards the doors but my knights are trying to close them, pushing with all their might. They're blown back, the doors are ripped from their hinges. I swipe my hand out, guarding myself against the doors and flying debris from the explosion.

Another explosion follows it and I am not quick enough to block from this one. I'm hit and ember singe my robes and catch them on fire. I see a figure stomp into the hall was. His armor is not silver, but pure black. He stands in the doorway, staring me down.

"Sorry to drop in, hope I'm not interrupting." His voice is a low, gravelly rumble.

I snarl, tossing my robes away and taking my war form. Heavy, dark armor covers my body and I stand heads above him. "Get out," my voice roars quietly.

He laughs. "I didn't come here to be told leave. I came here to hear you begging" He inches closer to me. "This isn't some silly game to me, lich." He hisses my name like a dirty word.

I snarl, reaching my arm out to him when I hear a soft noise behind me. I turn and see another dark clad knight with Ria under his arm. I flinch, but try to give no reaction. I cannot fuel them and wind up hurting her.

"Found her in the chambers next to his," the second knight laughs. "Looks like the old fucker is a dirty old perfect as well."

Ria shakes her head and stares at me with wide eyes. She tilts her head down and I see her hand moving. She spells out the word 'sword'. My sword, I realize what this knight is after.

Another armor-clad man comes out from behind the second. "Found it, my lord." He raises my sword above his head.

"Get rid of that thing!" I roar at him.

"Don't move," the second knight laughs as he pushes the blade under Ria's throat harder. "Or your little toy here won't be any fun."

I see a droplet of blood slip down the knife and my body becomes filled with a white-hot rage. The third knight delivers my sword to the first and he holds it before him. His laugh is dark and irritating.

"Such an amazing blade." He points it at me. "Now let's put it to use."

"Put it down," I command. "Mortals weren't made to withstand it."

"By it," he laughs again, "do you mean yourself?" He inches closer to me, the tip of the blade pressing against my chest. "A lich's sword is very much a part of them as their own limbs. In fact, one could say it was their true nature." He looks down the blade and behind his armor, I could feel a wicked grin. "You have a rather nasty nature."

He presses the tip deeper into my chest and it pierces my flesh. "I want your power," he growls at me. "And the best way to become a lich is to kill a lich."

"No! Please!" Ria's voice rips through the air. I've never heard it before, but I know it better than my own.

I grab the blade in my fist, gripping it until my black blood spills. I push back as I step towards the knight. "Do you think you can kill me with my own weapon?" The sword begins to change shape. The hilt moves into my hand, wrapping around my fist and arm. The knight now holds the tip and it begins to press into his belly. It cracks the armor as I push closer.

"You can run, but it won't help." I rush towards him as he screams. The rest is a blur. I come to what feels like years later. I stand in the center of my hall, the bodies of the knights laying in pieces around him. My own knights lay scattered about. There is shrapnel and debris from the bombs. Fire is glowing outside. But Ria is safe and in my arms. She clutches to my stomach, her cheek smeared with my black blood as she holds onto me.

I pet the back of her head. "Fear not, my love," I growl and my sword clatters to the ground. "I can only pray you forgive me."

The next few days, I tend to the damages. I give shelter to those in the village whose homes were destroyed. I supply food and water to the people. Ria stands beside him. She hasn't said anything about that night. She sticks close to me and she hugs me when I am quiet for too long. She holds my hand, lacing her fingers with mine.

Her words still ring in my ears. Her plea for my life. I wonder how long it has been since she found her voice, and she used it to beg for me. I kiss the top of her head and she beams up at me.

"Why do you cling to me?" I ask her one night as she gets ready for bed.

"Because you need me to," she replies, her hands moving slow.

"What?" I laugh.

She moves into my lap and lays her head on my chest. "You need me close. Or else you wouldn't recover." Ria lays her hand on my chest. "I can feel it."

I hold her hand to stop her from talking. "How can you read me so well?"

"Because I love you," she replies.

I sigh and give in. "I love you too," I whisper.

"I know you do," she signs and kisses me.

I kiss her back, petting her cheek as she holds my face between her small palms. She pulls back and wipes a tear from her eye. "It's the first time you've said it. But I always knew."

I touch the cut on her throat where the knight had held the blade and frown.

"It will heal," she reassures me. "It could have been much worse. It could have been you."

"I couldn't care less about myself," he growls.

Ria glares at me, a sour look on her face. "No," she says loud as a bell. Her voice slashing through every cobweb in my mind. "You don't get to talk about yourself like that anymore." She says the rest with her hands.

I chuckle. "It is going to be very hard arguing with you when you have a trump card like that tucked away, my love."

She beams and snuggles against my chest. She lays her hand where the sword had stabbed me. The wound is still there. It is healing but it hurts still. I only feel relief when she touches it. I hold her close and kiss the top of her head. Her affection and warmth do more for me than I ever feel I can possibly do for her. It feels strange to me that she has so much more power than I do.

"Will you be my bride?" I ask.

She sits up too fast I was sure he neck would snap. Her eyes are wide and her lips parts. She makes a small sound then nods her head rapidly. I laugh and hold it so she really doesn't break her neck.

"Then, please," I whisper to her. "For whatever life you wish to share, give it to me."

She wraps her arms tightly around my neck, still nodding.

I sit her back and stand up. Going to the dresser in my room I open a drawer and pull out a small box. I give it to her and she opens it. Inside sits a ring. Her eyes well up with tears and her bottom lip begins to tremble. She sniffles, nodding still.

I take the ring and slide it onto her finger. "I promise, you will always be safe. You will always be loved. But more than that, you will always be free."

"Yes," her voice trembles as she squeezes my hand. "Yes. Yes." She bounces on her heels and begs me to wrap her up in my arms.

I kiss her again, holding her fast. It may be brief and over too quick, but I want to give my life to her. I want to die with her. I am ready to finish this journey. I have buried my sword and given it back to the earth. As the earth takes it back, so will I become mortal. Tethered to Ria, her life is mine. And until she lets go of this hand, I will stand beside her. The road we now journey is ours to share and I have never been more afraid and excited in my entire life. I will love her forever, even if I am no longer here.


	41. Orc Boyfriend Rube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

You've been alone for a long time now. Your husband left for the war not long after you were married. He would appear every now and then and then disappear again. It was like getting a visit from a distant relative as the years went by. Eventually, the visits stopped and you were delivered the tale tell letter wrapped in black silk. You were saddened of course. Who wouldn't be? Your husband was dead. But at the same time, guilt crept into your heart. You had stopped missing him a long time ago. With his death, you didn't miss him at all and you felt horrible for feeling this way.

 

You were grateful though, your husband never left you for wanting. You didn't have to lift a finger if you needed. Ever since you were young, you've always had health issues. Some days were good and some days were bad. You had learned to cope. You had friends who came and took care of you. You had even hired someone to help take care of the house. She said her name was Liddy. She always seemed to know when she was needed too. You suspected she was a fairy, but you had no basis for it aside from her odd habits.

You were having one of your good spells, which always happened during spring and lasted until the start of fall. You were tending to your garden when you heard a racket from the front of the house. You saw a man ride up on a horse. Both man and horse were massive beasts. As you watched, hidden by your rose bush, you saw the man was actually an Orc. Your eyes widened in terror as he dismounted his horse. He came towards your front door and you saw the trail of blood behind him on the cobblestone path.

He pounds on the door and you're not sure what to do. Should you answer? Should you ignore? You knew you couldn't hide in the garden forever waiting for him to go. He would see you or smell you eventually. The blood begins to pool under his feet at the front door so you decide you have to let him in.

He towers above you and for a moment you feel as if you've let your death inside. "Please," you whisper, extending a tiny hand towards him. "If you're injured, come in. Rest."

He looks surprised by your words and tiny voice. He grunts and takes a step inside. He's breathing heavy. Each breath is shallow and labored.

You lead him inside and he collapses, grasping onto you as he falls. You hold back your scream as you fall to your knees with him. "Fetch your father, child," he growls.

"My father is no longer alive," you reply. "And I am not a child."

He laughs and coughs. His massive hands could wrap around your little arms twice. "Lady of the house then," he breathes and looks into your eyes. "If I die here, you're next." He succumbs to his wounds and falls to the floor.

You sit there, terrified and worried. You don't know what to do. That's when Liddy appears. "What have you done, my lady?" She sighs as she steps over the orc.

"He's injured," you gasp.

"I saw," Liddy grumbles as she kneels down beside the orc. "Go to your garden," she replies. "Go fetch me things from the herb garden I planted you."

"Like what?" You shudder.

She touches your face and smiles. "Don't get excited too much," she coaxes. "You're doing so well. Fetch a sprig of each. I have a feeling I'll need it all."

You nod and dash to the garden. You do as told, plucking one of each from the herb garden she planted for you when she first arrived. When you go back into the house Liddy has the Orc flipped over and has removed his armor. She's cleaning him, wiping away the blood. She's located the wound and is studying it with a keen eye.

"Go and make some tea," she tells you. "I'll only be a moment."

"Are you sure, Liddy?" You gasp.

"Positive, my lady," she smiles up serenely at you. "Orcs aren't as complicated as they try to make themselves seem."

You nod and go to the kitchen. You start the kettle and sit down. You watch the steam rise and imagine what your husband would say. You don't often think of him, but when you do it's usually in situations like this. Well, you've never had a situation quite like this before. Considering your husband fought Orcs in the war, he wouldn't be too happy.

After the kettle whistles, you fix the tea and go back out into the front room. Liddy is still patching the Orc up. The Orc looks better already. Color has returned to his face and he looks somewhat peaceful.

"What was it?" You ask as you kneel down beside her.

Liddy sighed and glared at you. "Why on earth did you let him in?"

You look down at the Orc's face. Both his tusks are capped in gold. There's a massive gold ring through his nose that looks like a door knocker. He has thick brows but is bald. You shake your head. "I saw the blood so I just thought-"

Liddy scoffs. "You're far too soft, my lady." She pets your hair and she takes a cup of tea. "We'll see what happens when he wakes up."

"You don't have to stay," you reply. "I can take care of him."

Liddy laughs loudly. "Of course I don't have to stay! You paid me to clean and tend to things. Not be a nursemaid to an Orc." She then sighs. "But I will stay because I care for your safety."

"If he wants to impede on my safety, then I don't know if there is much you could do to assure it." You turn and look up at. "So you don't have to stay. I'd rather if someone got hurt it was just me."

Liddy scowls. "Must you be this way?"

You smile and pat Liddy's hand.

The Orc continues to slumber for a long time. You've covered him and kept a check on him. Liddy stays in the kitchen, her ear peeled for any noise that comes from the front room. As nightfalls Liddy makes you go to bed. But during the night you wake up. You slip from your room and downstairs. As you descend the stairs you see the Orc is sitting up. He's looking for the repair job Liddy did. His head then turns and he locks eyes with you.

"The little lady," he smirks.

You fidget, not sure what to do. Liddy is asleep upstairs, you wonder if she can hear.

"I'm surprised I even woke up," the orc growls. "Not exactly in friendly territory."

"Do you need anything?" The words slipped out. Years of polished poise and manners that your mother hammered into you came out. You were taught to be the perfect wife, the perfect hostess. Even when a man-eating Orc was in your home you couldn't stop the instinct.

The orc laughs and shakes his head. "What the fuck are you?"

"What?" You ask. "Not who?" You walk closer to him. "I'm just a widow," you answer him.

He looks you over and turns his head away. "Tell me, little lady," he growls. "What made you a widow?"

"The war did," you reply. "Was it the war that brought you bleeding to my doorstep?"

He scoffs. "It had a hand in it." He looks at you again. Sitting he's nearly at eye level with you. "Do you have any beer?"

You shake your head. "I can offer water, which is probably what you need right now anyway."

He rolls his eyes and looks away. You go off to the kitchen and take the pitcher off the sink and deliver it to him. It should be enough for him, you think. He takes it and downs it, an unsatisfied look crossing his face.

"Nope, I'd much prefer the beer." He sets down the empty pitcher and looks over you again. There's something about his gaze. It's as if he can see everything. Not just your body, but beyond it. As if he can read your posture and stance and tell exactly what you're thinking. You feel like he could guess what you had for breakfast, how you brushed your hair, and how you sleep at night. His eyes are piercing and deep and you're not sure if you like it or despise it. "Doesn't look like your husband did his duty before he abandoned you."

You put your hands on your belly and frown. "It wasn't abandoning," your argument is weak though. You had often called what your husband did before he died 'abandoning'. "And it's none of your business what duties my husband did or didn't do. What do you know of a husband's duties anyway?" You clutch your nightgown at your chest, pulling the fabric tight.

He laughs. "How about I show you what I know of duties to pay you back for saving my life?" He asks. "I'll leave a pup in your belly and you won't have to be a sad lonely widow."

You frown at him. "Do you repay everyone that way?" You scoff and cross your arms tight over your chest.

His eyes do that thing again. He's reading you, piercing through your shell and seeing something. Perhaps he sees something you don't even know. "Only the pretty ones," he replies with a grin.

Your cheeks begin to burn and you scoff. "I doubt you could do it anyways," you try to fight back against his gaze and words. "In your condition, I doubt you could piss by yourself, let alone get it up."

He laughs loudly and you fear Liddy will wake up. "You aren't first appearances, little lady. I like that. I bet for you, I could get it up nice and high."

"Careful!" You snap at him. You fidget in place again, unsure how to handle this. "You should have gone to the village over the border. They're kind to Orcs." You've heard stories about that village. The orcs take human mates in a strange ritual. You've never been, but you've heard that, for a place overrun by orcs and their half-breed children, it's a beautiful and prosperous place.

"I would have died," he grunts and holds onto his side. The color on his face pales a little.

"Does it hurt?" You ask.

"I was stabbed, of course, it fucking hurts," he snaps. You take a few steps back and he sighs. "I'm fine," he mutters quietly. "Go on back to bed," he says. "I'll stay here."

You frown, wanting to just leave but you know it isn't right. "There's a room down the hall," you reply as you walk back towards him. "You can rest there. It's better than the floor."

"I've mainly only known floors," he growls as he tries to rise.

"If not for the bed then for the privacy," you reply. "But the bed is big. It's made for multiple guests."

You reach out, touching him as he gets to his feet. You place your palm on his arm and you feel him tense up. He pulls away from you, looking down as he towers over you. A strange look crosses his eyes then he laughs.

"Your hands are way too small to provide any assistance to me," he laughs. He's hunched over, but if he stood his full height his head would nearly touch the ceiling. You take him to the spare room at the end of the hall. The bed is big, but you're unsure if it will hold all of him.

He collapses onto the mattress and sighs. He rolls over and looks at you standing in the doorway. "Are you sure about this?"

"No," you answer honestly. "I may regret it. I may not. We'll see." You close the door behind you and you see Liddy standing there. She holds a grim look on her face. "Don't worry," you whisper as you walk back towards the stairs.

"I know you're kind," Liddy starts, "but you shouldn't be this naive."

You stop at the stairs and turn back towards her. "I'm not concerned," you answer. "I know what I've let inside me home and I don't care." You frown as you look away from her.

"What about your husband?" Liddy snaps.

You glare at her, clutching the front of your nightgown. "What about him?" You bark back.

The look that comes over Liddy's face is one of shock and regret. You frown and her shoulders droop. "Forgive me," she mutters.

"He's dead. What's gone is gone and what's done is done," you mutter. "This is what is done now." You ascend the stairs and crawl back into bed. You don't sleep. You lie there and stare out the window watching night turn into morning.

Liddy is making breakfast when you come down. She's quiet, silent actually. You leave her to finish and you knock on the door to the orc's room.

"What?" A low growl answers.

You open the door. "How do you feel?" You ask. "Were you able to rest?"

He sits up, looking you in the eye. "No good morning kiss?"

You roll your eyes. "I asked you how you felt," you snip. "If you feel well enough to jest then perhaps you should go the way you came."

"Ouch," he growls. "I feel like shit," he answers. "I just thought a kiss would be nice."

"Kisses aren't magic," you grumble bitterly.

He tilts his head. "Too bad. I assumed yours would be." His arm tightens around his side and you realize he must be in pain. Him talking and teasing is what he uses to distract himself.

"What's your name?" You ask. "What should I call you?"

"Rube," he answers. "You?"

"Little lady will suffice for now," you sigh. "Why Rube?" You ask.

He smirks. "Old nickname. I earned it a long time ago. They thought they were being clever and cruel. I took it and made an armor for myself."

"Shitty armor if you ask me," you retort. "Didn't stop whatever it was that nearly gutted you."

He laughs. "Oh no, the armor did its job. You have a similar armor, can't see it but I know it's there."  
You frown and look at your feet then back at Rube. "I'll bring you something to eat when it's ready. You can stay put."

Rube smirks at you. "You're a peach, little lady. A true wonder."

You go back to the kitchen, taking a plate Liddy has prepared.

"That's for you," she scolds. "Not for him."

"I'll never eat this much," you answer. "He needs it more than I do."

Liddy grips your hand. "He has a wound. You're genuinely sick."

You pull away from her. "I'm fine, Liddy. You don't need to be so worried all the time. Let me do this."

She frowns. "You're lucky I made a lot," she huffs. "Fine. Go feed the beast." She shoos you out of the kitchen.

You go back to the bedroom and open the blinds. He grunts as the light hits his eyes. "What the fuck is that necessary?"

"The sunlight can be very healing," you reply as you turn back to him. "Besides, you can't just sulk in the dark all day like a bear in a cave."

"Bears don't sulk," he laughs. "Trust me." He looks at the tray and smirks. "For me?"

"Yes," you sigh as you deliver it to his side. "I'm sure it isn't enough for someone of your size. But it will have to suffice."

He takes the tray of food you offer and captures your hand before you can pull it away.

"Please let go," you huff but you don't fight. His hand is so big. It swallows yours whole. His palm is rough and callused and there are more scars than you can count. It is also warm and you don't mind his touch.

"Let me thank your kindness, little lady." He dips down, pressing a kiss to your lip.

You slap him but he doesn't stop. Instead, you find yourself leaning into it. His other hand touches your face and strokes your hair. You stand on tiptoe, pressing closer. You then rip away suddenly. You stare at him with wide frightened eyes and you dash from the room. You evade Liddy, not wanting her to see your face, and you run to the garden. You stand there, barefoot on the cool stones and dirt. You hold your face, still tasting Rube on your lips. It felt so good. Your body had grown warm and your knees had gone weak. You had lost your breath and apparently your mind!

You stand there, staring off into the horizon. It had been so long since you had been seen as a woman. You had never been kissed like that either. Your husband certainly never did. His kisses only served one purpose to him. You stare down at your hands and feet. Before now, your husband had been the only one to kiss you. You had never known another kiss. You weren't sure if the kiss Rube gave was good or not. It certainly made you feel good. That doesn't stop the guilt. No matter what you do you can't assuage it. This doesn't help either.

"My lady," Liddy scolds from the door. "It's chilly this morning! Get inside this instant."

You wipe your face, hoping she mistook your rosy cheeks for being chilled rather than flustered. "In a second Liddy! I was just going to pick some more from your herbs just in case."

"I'll deal with that mess," she huffs. "Come inside. You don't even have shoes!"

You nod and look one last time to the horizon before you walk back inside.

 

Rube was starting to move around more. His wound was still pretty deep, but it had at least stopped bleeding. It's strange having him around the house. Some days he appears out of nowhere and for a moment you're shocked. Other times it's like he doesn't exist. But he obviously and painfully does.

You still think of the kiss and the way it felt. How your lips ached after it was over and how your knees nearly gave out. The way he touched you was etched into your skin. You had been waking up, feeling his touch on your cheek and neck. You think about it and you have to run and hide somewhere hoping no one sees the look on your face of the burning of your cheeks.

"Where's the mean one at?" Rube sneaks up on you, startling you as you try to wash the dishes.

"What?" You gasp, trying to keep your heart from beating so hard.

"The mean one," he mimics Liddy's expression and pulls his ears to make them pointy. "Where is she hiding?"

"She's not here," you clutch your chest as it aches. "She didn't come this morning."

"Good," he growls and takes a seat at the kitchen table. He takes an apple from the bowl in the center and a knife from his belt. He starts peeling the apple and you're amazed he's able to cut it all off in one long ribbon.

You look at him and turn back to the dishes. Your chest still hurts.

"Why does she come here?" He asks.

"I pay her," you keep your back to him. You can't face him at the moment.

He scoffs. "You pay that bitch to skulk around your house? Smart."

You scoff and shake your head. "You're staying here for free. You have no right to complain."

There's a clank and a scattering noise on the table behind you. You turn around and see a bag spilled open on the table. Gold and gems twinkle on the table. You look up at Rube with wide eyes and your lips part.

"Is this enough to be able to complain?" He asks, biting into the apple while it's impaled on his knife.

"I don't want it," you cough a little. You cover your mouth as you turn back to the sink and you take a deep breath.

"Why not?" He growls.

"I don't want it," you mutter. "What else does it matter?"

"That cough," he starts and you hold your breath. "I see you some mornings, so pale you're nearly transparent. You walk around like a ghost and I expect to see you dead at the foot of the stairs. Take the money, get help."

You look at him in the eyes, those eyes that have been looking right through you all this time. "There's no help to get." You shove the gold and gems back into the bag and thrust it into his thick hands. "Take it away."

He grips your hands, squeezing them tight. "Do you want to die?"

You furrow your brow at him. "Let me go, please." His hand then strokes up your arm and a shudder goes throughout your body.

"Widows often become starved," he replies. "Especially young ones, lonely ones." His finger brushes against your cheek just under your eye. "You are as soft and lovely as a virgin bride but you react to a touch like a starving animal."

You want to pull back, you know you should pull back, but you want to feel more. You want his hands wrapped around your waist. You need his fingers digging into your thighs. You pull away, escaping his touch.

He scoffs and takes another bite of the apple. "That's why I asked if the mean one was lurking about. I want to feed you, little lady."

You swallow back the lump in your throat. "You really shouldn't do that. Just...heal and...leave when possible."

He captures your hand again. He kisses your palm and wrist and you feel a white heat surge from your fingertips and into your belly. "Please," you whimper, but you don't know what you're begging for.

He looks up at you, holding your hand just enough o you can slip free if you wanted. "Did your husband ever make your toes curl? No. I bet he didn't even muss up the sheets."

"Mys husband was a good man," you whisper.

"They all are," he laughs. "But every husband has his failings. His selfish needs and triumphs. Us Orcs, we don't consider ourselves proper husbands, or lovers, until the other begs for mercy."

You furrow your brow but you take a step closer.

"No one is satisfied until everyone is satisfied. You understand?"

You stop yourself from leaning in and you clear your throat. "No," you answer, surprising yourself.

"Of course not," he leans back, petting the back of your hand with his thumb. "Humans are all, get in, get out, that's it. You just pop out babies until the world ends."

"You have a lot of opinions about humans," you grumble.

He shrugs. "I've met enough to form one." He lets go of your hand and he stands up. He leaves the bag containing the jewels and gold on the table. "I need to lie down."

Your eyes follow him as he leaves. You glance back towards the bag and you shake your head, leaving it be. Liddy never comes that day and you're not sure why. As you're finishing up the stew for dinner you hear Rube walk into the kitchen. You keep your back turned even as you feel him stand behind you. Your body tenses as you feel his hand slide up your thigh and rest on your hip. You swallow back your heart as you try to keep your mind on chopping the vegetables.

"Stay still," he growls into your ear. His strong fingers push up your skirt, touching your bare skin. "I won't hurt you."

You bite your lip as his hand explores further. You grip down on the counter and try to keep your breathing steady. He touches your rear, squeezing it and slipping a finger between your thighs. You bite your cheek, keeping a moan in check. His finger rubs against your mound, pressing to feel where it splits.

"You're awful warm," he whispers into your ear.

"Rube," you whimper out.

He chuckles, kissing your neck and hair. "See? A little touch can do the body some good. You have your color back. Your blood is flowing." He moans into your ear. "Let me thank you properly, little lady."

"Uhm," you swallow and turn around to look at him. His eyes look different, but you don't hate it. You raise your arms up, pulling him down so you can wrap them around his neck. You meet his kiss, pressing close to his strong, hard body. He lifts you up with ease and carries you through the house. He heads to his room when you hear the door slam. You turn, seeing Liddy standing there with a look of rage in her eyes.

"Fuck off," Rube snarls, setting you back on your feet.

"Keep your disgusting hands off of her," Liddy growls. Her eyes widen and start to turn pitch black. "I've tolerated you here long enough. If you can put your grubby mitts on her then you should be able to get on that horse and ride out of our lives."

Rube smirks and tilts his head. "I don't see the correlation."

You stand between Liddy and Rube, holding your hand up. "Liddy, please, calm down."

"How can you let him touch you?" Liddy snarls, taking a step back. "After what happened, you're just going to let him do this?"

You sigh. "It isn't Rube's fault for what happened," you coax her. "My husband was killed by an orc, yes," you reply. "But that doesn't give me cause to hate all of them."

Liddy's eyes widen. "How can you not hate them?"

"Rube was nearly killed by a human sword, you said so yourself, but he doesn't hate me." You turn and look back at Rube. "I need...comfort. Rube is offering it." You looked at Liddy again and smile at her. "I stopped loving my husband a long time ago, Liddy and I hate myself for it."

Liddy's eyes went back to normal and she shook her head. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

You shake your head. "It felt wrong to say out loud. I'm supposed to be sad and miss him but I don't. We weren't married that long when we left. I never saw him. I fell out of love a long time ago." You feel Rube's hand squeeze yours and you feel a little better. "I've been filled with so much guilt all this time."

Liddy lowers her head then looks back up. "That still doesn't mean it's ok to let...him do this to you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rube growls, taking a few steps towards Liddy.

You grip his hand and pull him. Although it's like forcing a river to change its flow. "Both of you stop!"

"What are you anyway?" Rube growls down at Liddy. "You're not just some little housemaid. You think too highly of yourself to be called that. So what are you? Stop hiding in that glamour and show yourself."

You peer out from behind Rube, seeing Liddy's are slitted as she stares up at him. You've never seen her this angry before. You're almost certain if she wanted, she could set the place on fire. She looks at you and her gaze softens a bit.

"I knew you would be trouble," she hissed at Rube. "I only helped because of her." She points a finger in your direction. "She is precious and sweet and far too good for you. How many humans have you killed with your bare hands? And now, you see it fit to touch her with those same hands?"

Rube tilted his head and scoffs. "You speak as if you know anything about me." He turns and glances down at you. He puts his hand atop your head and strokes your hair. "A gentle touch is all I want."

Liddy scoffs. "I have seen Orcs and what they can cause," she snarls. "I have been charged with keeping her safe. You are nothing but a threat to me."

"Liddy," you step forward. "What are you talking about?"

Liddy frowns, looking guilty. "I did not want you to know, my lady," she whispers. She takes your hands and squeezes them. "I simply wanted to be your friend and watch over you."

You squeeze her hands back. "It's ok Liddy," you murmur. "Please, tell me."

Liddy glares at Rube. "Not in front of him. Tell your new pet to get out."

You sigh and look at Rube who shakes his head. "Say no more. I'll go elsewhere." He leaves the room, returning to his own at the end of the hall. You turn back to Liddy and you see there is already a change about her. Her eyes are black again, but there are blue lights dancing inside them. Her hair goes wild and long. Her skin looks shimmery and cold. Her features go gaunt and sharp.

"I was charged long ago to watch over your husband's family. So when he died, my responsibility was passed to you," she whispers. "I guess you could say I'm your fairy godmother," she laughs but it is sad.

You touch her face and sigh. You understand her frustration and anger. All her life she has guarded over your husband and his family and when she has nothing left but you, Rube would look like a monstrous threat.

"I never knew your feelings," Liddy whispered. "I should have known right away. My own grief...I thought it would be yours too," she leans into your palm.

"I never said anything out of fear," you reply. "I was told I would always love him, that I would mourn him forever. But I didn't. Neither of those things happened and I felt broken and worthless. Not only am I sick but I am not a good wife."

Liddy smiles and takes your hands. "No, you are not broken for falling out of love. You married young and he left so fast. It should not be such a shock to me that your heart moved on." She then frowns at you. "But that thing?" She motions to Rube's room. "Please tell me you are joking?"

You cast your eyes away from her. "I never felt anything with my husband," you reply. "I mean, nothing quite like this." You touch your chest. "His touch makes me feel alive again. I did not realize how much I needed it."

Liddy sighs and shakes her head. "But why him?"

You chuckle. "I guess it really could have been anybody." You smile at Liddy. "I have no excuse but I do like him."

Liddy groans and shakes her head. "I don't know if that will suffice me. I don't like him. I don't know if there is anything to see in him."

"I wouldn't quite say that," you laugh. "There's something there. I can feel it."

"Please don't let it be his cock," Liddy moans in disgust.

You laugh and clutch your chest. "No! No, I promise, Liddy."

Liddy begins to take on her human glamour again and she picks up the basket she had brought in. Inside are fruits and vegetables. "I bought this for you," she sighs. "Now I'm regretting it."

"I appreciate everything you do, Liddy. I really do."

"You better," she huffs. "Don't disappoint me, my lady," she scolds as she leaves the house.

You set the basket in the kitchen then you knock on Rube's door.

"Come in," he calls.

You walk inside, stunned by the sight of his bare back and ass. You blush and clear your throat. "You could have warned me."

"Oh?" He smirks as he glances over his shoulder. "I thought it would be obvious."

"Liddy and I had a very long talk," you say as you close the door. You step inside and he turns around. Your mouth hangs open as you gaze at him. His hardened body is all muscle and strength. Even the slight pooch of his belly. He's hairy too, covered in tight, dark curls. His thighs are thick like trunks and between them is another tree.

"And?" He growls as he steps towards you.

You press your back against the door. "I'm sorry, your weapon is very threatening," you gasp. Your whole body is on fire as you gaze at him. He's a steak feast to a starving man.

"Forgive me," he's grinning. He wraps a blanket around his waist and he lifts you up and sets you down on the bed. "I was trying to freshen up." He rubs his chin and you realize he's shaved.

You blush and grab a pillow to squeeze your arms around. "Rube," you gasp for breath.

He kisses your cheek and neck, his strong fingers brushing away your hair. You hold your breath as he removed the pillow from your arms. He kisses down your chest, undoing the buttons on your dress. His lips brush against bare skin and you squeak. He kisses down, along your belly and then between your legs. You whimper, your head swimming as he opens your thighs.

"Don't look," you gasp. You move your hand between your thighs covering yourself while he tries to look.

"Why?" He growls, his eyes darting up to you. "It must be cute like the rest of you."

Your face is on fire. You're surprised you can't see the white-hot flames. "It's embarrassing to stare," you mutter. You move your hand to the side, your fingers sticky from your own juices.

He rubs your thighs, kneading his fingers into them. He kisses your mound and then your folds. You gasp softly, feeling his tongue lap up the entire length of you. Your husband never did that. You had never felt that sensation before. You open your thighs a little more, allowing him to inch closer. He opened you more, kissing and licking your dewy lips. He slurps, pulling back and you see his lips and chin are soaked.

"Sorry," you whimper.

"I take it as a compliment." He taps his finger on your clit and you clamp your hands over your mouth to hold back your voice. "Nothing sweeter than the nectar of a goddess."

"Oh," you gasp. Your legs begin to shake and tremble.

Rube throws them over his shoulders and he kisses your thighs, nipping gently. His fingers slide down, tracing the shape of you. He then slowly presses it to your entrance. He glances up at you, his eyes looking for permission.

Your lips part as you look into his eyes. You nod softly and pet the top of his head. He grins, his eyes flicking back to your sex as he eases his finger inside. You yelp, the sensation so strong. It has been far too long and you are not used to the sensation. You can't remember clearly, but you feel as if Rube's finger is bigger than your husband's cock was. You mewl and arch your back. He pushes deeper inside and you can feel your walls stretch to accommodate him then squeeze him to keep him in place. He licks and kisses your clit, paying attention to every facet of your pleasure. He moves his finger slowly, pushing deep then pulling out. You find you love how he pulls out completely, letting you suffer for a moment before he fills you again.

It isn't long before he has your writhing. Your entire body pulses and surges. You cry out, unable to hold back your voice. Your usual soft squeak is a wild roar. You're almost certain your soul has left your body.

It isn't until Rube is kissing you that you feel some of yourself return. You kiss him back, holding his face between your palms.

"How do you feel?" He whispers, nuzzling to your cheek.

You grunt, not able to talk for the time being.

He kisses you more, covering you with his warm body. "Do you want me to do it again?" He teases.

You mewl in protest, pushing what strength you have left against his chest.

He laughs, "I'll let you rest," he whispers. "I just wanted to give you a gift," he pants. "I wanted to worship this little body of yours."

"Thank you," you're finally able to speak.

He cuddles up beside you, holding you in his arms. "I'll do it as often as needed," he whispers. "However you desire."

You kiss his neck and chest, petting his dark pelt. "What about you?"

"I'm strong enough for my desires to not hurt me," he growls. "Besides, I enjoy seeing beautiful women cum because of me." He starts petting your body again. "Seeing them writhe and pant because of my touch is all I need."

You swallow and hide your face against his chest. "Well...maybe one day I can do that to you."

He laughs, kissing the top of your head. "Maybe one day we can do it together."

 

"Ow! That hurts!" Rube roars as Liddy removes the bandages over his wound.

"Good," Liddy smirks. She tosses the old bandages away. She grimaces and makes a disgusted face. She stomps away from the scene and washes her hands furiously.

Rube looks at you and you smile up at him. He huffs and glares down at Liddy as she does her finishing touches before you start cleaning him. You wipe away the bits of Liddy's salve from his skin. You gently clean the cut, getting rid of the bits of the gauze that stuck to the skin. It's a little hard for you to do. Not because of the blood or anything but because of the relationship you've built with Rube since he showed up at your door. His body has become something of a playground for you. So, seeing him here, nearly bare in the kitchen, you have an involuntary reaction.

"Your cheeks are pink, little lady," he whispers to you. You know he's taunting you, wanting to get a rise from you.

You swallow and press your lips into a hard line, trying to ignore him.

"I wonder what else is blushing," he snarls into your ear. You pinch your thighs together and give him a warning glare. "Perhaps not blushing so much as-" you hit his chest as hard as you can. "Ow," he feigns injury.

"Please, not here," Liddy sighs in exasperation.

Rube returns her growl and then looks back at you. You shake your head at him and hold your hand up. "She's right, you know?"

"It's fun though, isn't it?" He touches your hair, brushing it away from your face. "Getting excited, fear of getting caught." You hit him again and he just catches your hand. "Your lips are getting redder," he growls, tipping your chin up. "I want to eat you, little lady."

"Stop," you mewl.

Liddy clears her throat and Rube lets you go. "Yes, you're here, am I supposed to be impressed by that?" He growls.

Liddy rolls her eyes. "You should be, but I don't expect it." She turns to you. "You know the doctor is coming soon, correct?"

You nod. "Yes, I know."

"You don't need to do anything that could weaken you. Alright? Just try and stay relaxed until the visit." Liddy says, going over everything like a worried parent. Once she leaves rube looks at you concerned.

"Doctor?" He growls.

"I usually have a visit every three months," you reply. "Just a checkup to make sure everything is ok." He touches your cheek and rubs his thumb along your bottom lip. You kiss the pad of his thumb. "I've been doing well, I doubt there is cause for worry."

"I knew you were sick," he mutters. "I just don't know why."

You sigh and look down. "I've been that way since I was a baby," you reply. "I'm used to it."

"You are, but I'm not." His voice is full of concern. His eyes stun you though. He looks hurt and worried, he's never had such a vulnerable expression before.

You smile and step towards him, placing your hands on his chest. "Do you want to get used to it?" You ask, "Is that what you're saying?"

He dips down, kissing you. "Maybe," he replies.

"Are you staying?" You murmur. "Now that you're healed you really don't have a reason to linger here. You can go and return to your fights and wars."

He scoffs. "Why would I leave?"

You bite back your excitement, but inside you're fit to burst. You then feel a pinch in your chest. You gasp and double over and he grabs you. "What's wrong?"

"Oh uhm...nothing," you try to catch your breath. "I got a little too happy was all."

"It wasn't nothing. There's no color to your cheeks. You're sweating like a sinner in church." He picks you up and carries you to bed, laying you down and covering you. He sits beside you, petting your hair from your face. "Tell me what's wrong."

"My chest hurts," you whimper. "Could you get me some water?"

He's gone in an instant and back twice as fast. He helps you sit up to take a drink. "Thank you," you sigh and lay back against the pillows. "Give it a moment, it will pass."

He's silent but attentive. He touches you gently as you rest and you appreciate his closeness. It makes you feel better having Rube within arms reach. You look up at him, smiling at his concerned expression. "Do you care for me, Rube?"

"Why are you asking this?" He scoffs.

"Because I care for you," you reply, inching closer and placing yourself in his lap. "I got so happy when you said you'd stay. I don't want you to leave at all. I want to keep you here. I've grown fond of you so much so I may, in fact, love you."

He stares at you, his expression blank but you can see his mind is working. You touch his face and kiss him. His hands tighten around you.

"I love you, Rube," you murmur to him. "I know I do."

He growls, butting his forehead against yours. "You're too small and fragile to be this powerful," he whispers. "You hold me with a grip that shatters my bones. I want you to break every bone in my body. I need you to hold me."

You look your arms around his neck. "Rube," you mewl as he kisses you. He pushes you down onto the bed and then pulls himself away.

"No," he growls.

"What's wrong?" You try to catch your breath.

He shakes his head. "I want you," he growls. "I want to imprint all my love onto you and into you. But I can't, not until the doctor."

You bite your cheek, you wanted him too. So far he had only given you kisses or his hands. You had yet to take all of him inside. "It probably would be for the best," you begrudgingly admit.

He smiles at you. "You just had an episode of something. I don't know what. But I don't wanna be inside you and have it happen."

You start laughing, his words almost too funny for the situation. "I understand!" You giggle. "You're right I just really want to-" you bite your lip and he catches your chin.

"Don't do that," he tugs your lip free from your teeth. "You'll get me all flustered."

The next few days, until the doctor comes, are harder than you could have ever imagined. It's like the agreement to behave opened a floodgate of desire and need. You've had to sequester yourself a few times for fear you won't be able to hold onto your promise. So when the doctor finally arrives it's a huge relief. He takes you to your room and gives you the regular exam. He gives you your medicine like always and tells you something you weren't expecting.

"Your heart is sounding better," he says. "It still isn't what is to be expected. But I can see that you're making progress. I still want you to take your medicine, but keep up with what you're doing. It seems to be working."

You're not sure how to take the news. You've always been told something the opposite of that or given some warning. This is the first time you've heard something good from the visit. You thank the doctor and send him on his way. Once the door closes Rube comes out of his room.

"Well?" He growls.

You look up at him and smile. "He said my heart sounds good." You're beaming but he doesn't understand why. "It's the first time I've ever been given good news during a visit." You reach out to him, taking his hand.

He squeezes your hand and pulls you close. "I'm relieved," he sighs. "And so happy," he kisses you and you kiss back. You press close to him, hoping that you're agreed upon restraint has come to an end.

He pulls back, a small growl leaving his lips.

"What's wrong?" You tilt your head.

"You're overpowering to me," he snarls. "I need to calm down or I feel like I will break you."

You bite your lip and press close to him. You rub your palm against his crotch, feeling the shape of his cock inside. You hear him moan above you and you continue to press close to him. You feel him harden against your palm and you grin wickedly.

"How dare you?" He snarls close to your ear. He grasps your wrist and holds it above your head. He looks down at you as you try to hold back your grin. "Look at you? You're not the cherub I thought you were, little lady." He kisses you, releasing your wrist as his hands roam your body. His strong fingers lift up your dress and touch all over your bare skin. His fingers tease your breasts and your knees begin to buckle.

He scoops you up, pressing you against his chest. "Bed? Or right where we stand?" He pants.

You swallow and try to find your voice. "Wuh-what?" You stammer.

He chuckles, kissing your throat and chest. His tongue laps over your skin and you realize how sensitive you are. "Rube," you whimper.

"Save my name for when you're screaming it, little lady." He lifts you over his shoulder and takes you to his room. He lays you on his bed. Your legs hang off the side and your arms stretch out before you. You grip to the quilt as his hands stroke up your legs, petting between your thighs and spreading them.

"You always stare," you mewl. You bury your face into the quilt.

"Because it is a more beautiful sight than the sunrise." He nips your ass.

You yelp, opening your legs a little more and wriggling your ass at him. He pets your soft flesh and chuckles. His fingers rub your slit, teasing it.

"I've waited s long," you gasp. "Please, Rube, just take me."

He holds his breath and for a long while he is silent. You look over your shoulder and see him rise up. You sit up and turn to face him. You undo his buckle and strip down his loincloth. He cock springs out, nearly striking your nose. You bite your cheek, seeing the great thing bob in front of you.

Rube pets your hair and strokes your cheek. "I don't want to hurt you."

You take him in your hands, stroking him. You have both hands wrapped around his massive cock and near the base, your fingers don't even touch. "You won't," you look up at him.

"You're so tiny," he pants. His hips buck as you pump faster.

"But you've been training me." You lick a glistening drip from the tip of his cock and he snarls. "Don't make me wait, Rube. I want your cock inside me. I want your cum to fill me."

With that Rube shoves you onto the bed and grabs your ankles, throwing them into the air. He ruts his cock against your needy slit and presses the head at your entrance. You reach down, opening yourself and guiding him into place. He begins to ease inside, stretching your entrance. His jaw goes slack, his eyes wide. He watches himself disappear inside of you.

"So big," you mewl. You feel stretched and tight. There's a little pain but you've wanted this for so long it's a pleasure itself. "More," you wiggle, attempting to make him push the rest of the way inside you.

He growls, steadying his breath. He pushes in more and you cry out. Your body shudders and your back arches. Your husband certainly tried but he never elicited this feeling from you. You always had to fake sounds and pleasure. With Rube, him just being inside was a true pleasure. You look up at him, both of you panting and flushed. You smile, reaching down to touch the base of his cock.

"Fuck me, hard," you whisper.

He grunts and leans forward. He lays on top of you, his arms braced on either side. He moves his hips, pulling out of you and easing back inside. His moves are purposeful and slow. He's letting you feel every inch of him.

You press your palms to his chest, mewling softly with each slow stroke. You look up, meeting his dark eyes. He focuses on you, his thumb tugging down your bottom lip and you lick it. You suck it and his hips begin to move faster. You gasp and his thumb presses down on your tongue. Your mind begins to go white as you feel his movements become harder and more powerful. You look down, seeing a small pooch in your belly when his cock pushes in deep.

The bed begins to rattle and shake. The pictures on the wall begin to jerk and go askew. His grunts and snarls above you make you realize he's holding back as much as possible. He's near his limit. You bite his thumb and moan. You squeeze him tight and feel him shudder. His cock throbs and you feel the first hot sting. He releases, stuffing you full. You howl, unable to hold your voice back. You cry out his name over and over. You claw at his arms and chest, unaware you are drawing blood.

He presses his lips against yours. You moan into his mouth. Your body cools and you tremble. You barely see him before you. The world is all bright, white light. You whimper his name, almost afraid. He touches you and you cuddle in his palm.

"I'm sorry," he whispers as he pulls out. "You're bleeding."

You whimper again as he touches your folds. You feel sensitive and raw, but it isn't painful at all. "It's ok," you whisper. "Don't apologize."

He licks your folds and you yelp. "Rube!" You whine.

He licks, cleaning you, tasting your blood. He looks up, seeing you spasm and jerk at his touch. "Sensitive, little lady?" He growls with a smirk.

You grab him, pulling him back up to kiss him again. He lays beside you. Both of you are still lava hot. You lay in his arms, listening to his deep, thundering heartbeat. Your fingers trace his scars and the strong muscle of his body.

"Well?" He growls.

"What?" You glance up at him.

"How was it?" He asks.

You giggle. "What do you mean?" You kiss his chest and nip his shoulder. "Why so worried?"

"I want to know," he strokes your hair away from your face. "Did I please you? Did I scare you? Tell me so next time I will be better."

"You can do better?" You gasp, staring up at him with wide eyes.

He smirks, kissing you. "I'm a student when it comes to making love." He pets down your body and gropes your rear. "I can always learn more."

You squeak and feel your cheeks burn. "You did extremely well. I have no complaints. I mean...you could have been rougher but, it was still very good."

"I'll be rougher when I'm certain I won't break you." He snarls, kissing your cheek.

"I am not porcelain," you coo.

He sits up and covers you. "I'll go get you some water."

You bite your lip as you drink in his naked form before you. His body is a masterpiece. Strong and big, thick and hairy. You reach out, touching his thigh and squeezing his rear like he did yours. He grins down at you.

"You'll make me go rough far too soon, little lady." He growls then walks away.

You snuggle into the bed, feeling as if you're floating. You close your eyes for a moment when you hear a loud scream.

"Oh shut up, you bloody fae," you hear Rube growl.

"Put on some fucking pants!" Liddy screeches. "Wait, where is she?" You then hear thudding footsteps and Liddy stands in the door. She looks at you and the bed then turns to a picture on the wall and adjusts it so it's straight again.

"Liddy," you sit up and clutch the blanket to your chest.

"No," she holds her hand out. "It isn't my place. I'm still protective." She stiffens her shoulders and takes a deep breath. "Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yes," you beam and her expression melts a little. "I'm happy, Liddy."

She smiles and nods. "That's all that matters then." She then glares when Rube pushes past her and hands you the water. "I don't like the delivery, but it's the package that matters," she sighs. "Sorry to have...disturbed." She grimaces. "I brought you some food so eat...when you're done." She slips away.

"Does she not knock?" Rube growls.

"She's earned the right to not have to." You take a deep drink of water and sigh.

Rube kisses your cheek. "Happy, you say?"

You smile up at him. "I did say." You scratch under his chin then offer him the cup of water. "What about you?"

"I was happy the moment I woke up from blood loss," he smirks.

You sigh. "That's a story for the grandkids."

His eyes open wide. "Grandkids?"

You flinch and look up at him, wondering if you've said the wrong thing. "It's an expression!"

He bears down on you, pushing you back into the bed. "You better be prepared, little lady," he snarls. "I'm going to pump you full again," he growls into your ear and you shudder. "Because I want to see that belly of yours swollen with my babe now."

You giggle and push against him. "Rube! Are you serious."

"Deadly."


	42. Orc Girlfriend: Gilta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Monster x Male Reader

The village you live in has always had it's own strange traditions and practices. One such tradition began several years ago when it came under the protection of an Orc clan. Back then, the village was struggling and on the verge of the collapse. The Orc clan agreed to rescue it under one very strange condition, they got to select villagers as mates. Once a year they came into the village without ceremony, selected their desired mate and left. Most of the time the Orc's picked up their chosen and slung them over their shoulder.

It was always such a strange thing to see. Everyday life continued on as the Orcs stole away villagers to make their mates. It wasn't like those people were never heard from again. A lot of times they returned the very next day to go about their work. More often than not they held a contented grin on their face.

You were just happy it hadn't happened to you yet. You still had yet warmed up to your Orc overlords. You didn't much care of them. You were content to grow and sell your flowers. Your gardening expertise was often called on and you were relieved when you had to travel during the Orc repairing. Although, this year, you were stuck. Heavy rains had slowed business and the muddy roads had ceased nearly all traffic.

One day, as you're setting up shop, you notice a female orc approach your stand. She's tall with strong arms. A massive battle axe hangs from her back like a trophy. One of her tusks is capped with gold. You realize this means she's a top-ranked warrior.

"Did you grow these?" She asks you.

"I did," you answer bruskly. Orcs never buy flowers. You figured she was only here to hassle you.

"Must take a delicate hand," she replies, sniffing the tulip. "After all this rain too."

You glance back at her, seeing her long hair is down and not tied in a braid. You furrowed your brow and sigh. "Yeah, it's been a hard year."

She sets the tulip down and turns to you. "Men rarely deal with flowers."

You sigh, realizing she is goading you. "So what?" You scoff. "I'm a man and grow flowers. Does that tickle your funny bone?"

Her green eyes widen and she shakes her head. "Just making conversation," she scoffs. "No need to get your apron in a bunch."

"You orcs are all alike," you grumble under your breath.

"Excuse me?" She snarls, leaning in close to you.

You meet her steeled gaze with your own. She may stand several heads above you, but you aren't going to back down.

"I came to admire your wares. I didn't come to pick a fight, pretty one," she snorts.

"Pretty one?" You huff.

She smirks and places a gold coin on your cart. She then takes a bouquet. "Prettiest flower on the cart," she remarks. "Until you open your mouth." She struts away and you're left staring after her. You aren't sure what just happened. Was it good? Bad?

You take the gold coin she left and the weight of it shocks you. She could have bought your house for that coin. A small bouquet of flowers was nothing.

The next day, the same orc returns. "Ready to apologize to me?"

You huff. "My feelings haven't changed," you reply. "But-"

"Oh, a but," she laughs. "This ought to be good."

"Your patronage was very much appreciated. So thank you for that," you mutter as you continue to set up your cart.

"Do you give your flowers to anyone?" She asks as she leans in close. "Anyone special?"

You huff. "That wouldn't be very good business practice now would it?"

"I'll take that as a no," she smirks. "Too bad. I'm sure any lovely thing would love to take a flower from your skilled hands."

I glance up at her. I still have no idea if she's taunting me or not. "I wouldn't say skilled."

She reaches out and takes hold of my hand. Her hand looks much more skilled than mine. Thick and strong, there are scars on her knuckles and calluses on her palm. She rubs my palm and massages my fingertips. She stretches out my hand and traces the lines there.

"I fancy myself a palm reader," she remarks. "You have quite the love line."

"Really?" I find it odd I don't want to pull away.

"Very long," she murmurs. "And thick."

You yank your hand away and hold it against you. "Yes, well," you clear your throat.

She smirks and lays another gold coin on your cart. She takes what she wants, clutching them in her fist. "Until another day, pretty one." She winks as she turns away, walking back the way she came.

You huff and hold your hand back out. The lingering sensation of her touch still on your skin. You shudder and try to return to your business. After that, you don't see her for a while, at least, until the reaping.

That day comes and you have a sense of dread about you. You notice everyone else in the market has a buzz to them. Like their excited and giddy. All you feel is this gnawing sensation in your gut. Dread? Maybe. Nerves? Why would you be nervous? You shake it all off, ignoring the day and all that it entails.

You then see it, the procession of ten orcs that comes into the village from the woods. They walk through the market or stop in their tracks. The girl at the apple cart beside you and plucked from the ground and tossed over the massive orc's shoulder like a bag of flour. As you watch a shadow is cast over your cart and you look up to see the orc who has been pestering you.

Your jaw drops and before you can make a noise she has you over her shoulder. She carts you away, her hand on your rear. You don't fight. In fact, you're too shocked to even struggle.

"Don't worry, pretty one," she says to you. "I promise to take care of you. I've been waiting a long time to get you. I know you don't like us Orcs, but you're going to love me."

You're still a bit too stunned to form words. "What?"

She giggles. "You've been gone these last couple of reapings," she smirks. "You've made me very upset. But, I finally have you this year."

She carts you to her home at the edge of the wood. Inside you notice several bundles of dried flowers. The ones she purchased recently are in a large vase, still flourishing. She sets you down and pecks your cheek.

"Hungry?" She murmurs.

You stare about then up at her. "Uhm-"

"Still in shock I suppose," she sighs as she places her hands on her hips. "I'm just glad I got to you first." She runs her fingers through your hair.

"Why?: You finally manage to get a word out.

She shrugs. "Why does anyone like anyone?" She tilts her head towards you. She takes up your hand, massaging it and playing with it again. "I liked your hands," she replies. "The first time I saw them. I wanted you to touch me like you do your flowers."

Your face is burning now. "Even though I don't like Orcs?"

She grins. "I can change your mind." She pushes you back into a chair and you fall into it. She kneels down before you, opening your pants and sighing as she pulls out your cock. "Your love line didn't lie."

"Wait," you try to push against her.

She licks up your shaft and you bite back a moan. "Just relax," she growls. "Let me take care of you." She strokes her hand up under your tunic, touching your chest. "Is that hair I feel?" She pushes away your clothes to see the dark curls all over your body. "You keep getting better and better," she purrs as she strokes you with her fist.

She then takes you into her mouth. She sucks you and moans, her green eyes flicking up to you time and again. Her head bobs and you feel as if you're melting against her tongue. Your neck arches and you moan. Your fingers tangle in her hair as she makes you tremble.

She chuckles below you, pulling up. "You're certainly very impressive," she licks her chops. "Even for an Orc." She looks up at you. "My name is Gilta by the way." She winks at you. "Just so you know what to moan here in a moment" She takes you back between her lips.

You groan, feeling your whole body grow warm. Her tongue is talented, you have to give her that. You can't hold back. Your cock surges and shudders. You release in her mouth as you cry out. "Gilta!" You cry. "Stop...please! Ah!" You tremble, your thighs spasming as she sucks your dry.

"That was quite the load, pretty one," she purrs as she lifts her head. "Almost wish I had let you release inside me."

You pant as she kisses you, her tongue rolling with yours.

"I'll let you rest," she murmurs and lifts you into her arms. She carries you to bed and tucks you in. "Call me if you need me." She kisses your cheek and leaves the room.

You're unable to sleep, but laying on the bed feels nice. Your head is swimming too much to focus on anything. After a while, you get up and find her in the kitchen. She's butchering something.

"Awake already?" She asks. She chops down then washes her hands. "Dinner isn't ready yet. So just wait."

"Gilta," you start.

She smiles when you say her name. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," you reply. "I...I know I said some harsh things before and-"

"Hush," she commands. "I know." She comes to you and dips down, kissing your lips. "Thank you though. I knew you would come around."

You touch her cheek and brush the hair from her face. "I always got jealous during reapings," you admit. "So I started leaving before they got started."

She pinches your cheek. "You made me wait."

"Sorry! Ow," you hiss.

"You'll make it up to me, won't you?" She growls into your ear. "Like a good boy."

You swallow, your heart hammering. "I...I have to."

She kisses your neck, her lips trailing down your skin. "Good boy." She then pulls away. "Now help me finish dinner."

"Uhh," you're frozen for a moment.

She motions to a stack of vegetables on the counter. "Chop, chop, let's go." She smiles as you hop to it. Her counters are a little high so you have to use a step stool to chop properly. She takes care of cooking, grilling the meat and tossing the vegetables. You're a little stunned, you had never expected Orcs to be domestic at all. You never imagined having one cooking for you.

"You look lost," Gilta smirks at you as she serves you your meal. "This is a kitchen," she says with a shit-eating grin. "Over there is the bathroom-"

"Oh very funny," you scoff as she doubles over laughing.

Gilta kisses you and you lean into it. She was also a better kisser than you gave Orcs credit for. She touches your cheek and smoothes your hair away from your face. "Eat up now, you're going to need your energy."

Your heart flutters a little and you wait for her to sit down to start eating. She drinks enough wine to put down a horse, that you did expect. She sighs and swoons as she finishes off a jug, her green eyes hazy but focused on you.

"Do you remember me at all?" She asks.

You hesitate. "Gilta I-"

She shrugs. "Of course you don't," she murmurs. "I don't expect that you would remember me at all. Granted, it feels like millennia ago." She stretches in her seat and sighs contentedly. "I was an orphan," she started. She leaned forward on the table. "I had been fighting for survival before I even held my first toy. Back when the clan came to the village, I thought perhaps I could find some scrap of living but there were people none too keen on Orcs still." She turned her head and glanced out the window. "It was a rainy season like this one," she said and then you remembered.

"You were the one I gave my sister's boots too," you gasp.

She smiles at you. "That's right. So maybe you do remember." She reaches out and takes your hand. "You saw my feet were bare and handed me the boots from the top of the basket. You told me that if anyone asked, I stole them." She chuckles, squeezing your hand. "That's when I decided I would become a warrior and I would protect you. Even if you didn't like me," she mumbles as her head hits the table. She falls asleep there.

You sigh and with a little effort, you manage to carry her to the bed. You tuck her in and lay down beside her. You touch her cheek and watch her for a moment. You barely remember what she looked like back then, but you know it's nothing compared to who is beside you now. You kiss her cheek and tuck yourself under the covers.

In the morning, you wake to her arms tightening around you. Her lips kiss your neck and bite your shoulder. You moan softly as her hand's palm down your chest.

"You carried me to bed," she whispers into your ear. "How sweet of you."

"I couldn't leave you there." You sit up and look down at her in the bed. She's naked and bare. She bites her lip and fidgets. She tugs the blanket over herself again. "What's wrong?" You ask.

"I drank so much because-" she grunts and looks away.

You lean down, kissing her and tugging the blanket away again. "Don't be nervous," you murmur to her. "Gilta."

She loses her breath as you say her name. "I'm not a flower," she swallows. " I'm not pretty at all. I was so scared you'd see me and turn away."

You stroke down her chest and stomach. She's strong and fit, her breasts were small and her hips were wide. You kiss her neck and down her chest. Your hand teases her mound, feeling the thick patch of dark curls there.

She whimpers, covering her eyes with her arm. "As long as you don't stare," she grunts.

You kiss her breast, your tongue lapping over the raised nipple. Her voice squeaks in her throat and you chuckle. "I want to stare," you reply. You suck her nipple and she cries out. "I wonder how many soldiers and knights would love to know I've found a weakness."

"Hey," she pants, looking down at you. "Don't tease me so much."

"I'm surprised you're so shy," you laugh. Your fingers push between her thighs and you find the dewy folds between. Gilta's breath hitches and she turns her head away. "After last night and what you did for me, I'm shocked to see this side of you."

"That was different!" She gasps as your fingers rub against her lips. "Oh-" she eyes roll back for a moment.

"You're so wet," you growl. "Did you have sweet dreams?"

"Stop it," she opens her thighs a bit more and you're able to see. You open her up, seeing her cream seep out and coat your fingers. "I can't help it-" she mutters apologetically.

You slip down and place her legs over your shoulders. You kneel down, kissing her mound and thighs. "Let me taste," you pant as your tongue laps over her folds.

She squeaks again and covers her face with her hands. "Please," she whispers.

"You said you weren't a flower," you groan. "But here's one."

"Hush!" She hisses, squeezing her thighs around you. "Don't talk just...just touch please."

You chuckle, licking her and burrowing yourself deeper. You lick and rut, your tongue pushing inside as the bridge of your nose rubs against her swollen clit. Her voice sighs and sings above you. Her panting hungry and dark. You feel her tighten around you, her thighs and inner walls. She squeals and moans as a warm gush coats your tongue.

You lift up, hungry to deliver more. She pants and wheezes below you as you place yourself between her thighs. "Oh," she gasps as you rub your cock against her. "You're hard?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" You lick your lips, still tasing her.

She bites her lip, holding back a grin.

You press against her entrance and you see her shudder. She stretches around you and you feel her squeezing you as you push deeper. Her body arches as you lean over top of her and press your hands down against the bed, You roll your hips and listening to her breathing. You study her, learning what makes her sigh and moan. You want to hear more, see more. You thrust harder, faster. You move like a piston just to hear her cry out and snarl. You love the way she bites her lip and how she hides behind her hands.

You can feel your blood boiling and rise. You try to hold back but she squeezes tight around you and you hear a dark chuckle. She peers up at you and squeezes again. "Close, pretty one?" She pants.

You bite your lip and snarl. "Don't tease. Remember?"

"That was just for you." She strokes your chest. "I can tease...oh...all I want."

Your hips buck and she whimpers. She shudders and clenches around you as her head hits the pillow. You grunt, moaning as you release deep inside her. She giggles and holds her hands over her face.

You catch your breath and slowly pull yourself from her. She squeezes her thighs together and rolls onto her side. You fall down beside her and she kisses you. "Your love line didn't lie," she whispers.

You kiss her then kiss her palm. "Don't be nervous next time," you pant.

She smirks. "Why is that?" Gilta nuzzles into the pillows.

"Because I won't want to wait for you to wake up." You kiss her neck and she moans. Her strong arms wrap around you, pulling you close as she kisses you.

"Too bad, you'll have to wait for me." She bites your lip and tugs.

You kiss her again and smile. "Or you could just not drink all the wine."

She smirks. "Oh, I see. This is how it starts." She rubs her hands down your chest. "Will you stay then?"

"You'll have to start me a garden," you smirk.

Gilta beams. "Of course."


	43. Hydra Boyfriend: Pike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

A few years ago, your brothers had been hired for a hunting job near the Deploris Cliffs by the sea. The man who has hired them has promised them a lot of money should they kill the creature that was living there, but only if they killed it. That was ages ago. Your brothers never returned home and you never saw the man or his money again.

Unsatisfied with any answers that had been given to you, you set out to the Deploris Cliffs yourself to seek the truth. Had your brothers died fighting whatever it was the man sent them to kill? Or had they fallen for a trap? You had been training with your brothers since you were young, but they made you stay home for this one trip. You suppose you were glad they did, but you couldn't help but feel guilty at being left in safety.

The closer to the ocean you got, the more the area became buried in fog and cloud. The sky was gray and you could barely see the hazy glow of the sun. People walked around like shadows in the mist. It was as if you were walking into a village of ghosts. You find a pub and inside life seems a little more normal, less spectral.

You take a spot at the bar and wave down the barkeep. "I need information," you tell him. "I'm trying to find out about something that happened three years ago, possibly at the Cliffs."

The barkeep sighs and points to the back of the bar. There's a woman sitting there with an oddly shaped and dressed man. You order a pitcher of beer and take it to the table. The woman looks up at you. She's obviously a mercenary. It's easy to read on her face. She's strong looking and there are scars on her hands and face. The man, or whatever he was, sitting beside her was hunched over. He was wrapped in cloth and wore a mask.

"Can we help you?" The woman asks.

"I need to know about something that took place here three years ago," you start. "Three men died hunting something at the Deploris Cliffs."

The woman scans you with dark eyes. She then turns to the man beside her. "Malachi," she murmurs.

"The Deploris Cliffs are no place for any man. Hunter, mercenary, or otherwise," Malachi answers with a cryptic voice. "Someone led them there under false pretenses."

You stiffen and your eyes widen. "Who?" You growl.

The woman sighs. "Three years ago Malachi and I nearly fell into the same trap. Some man promised money but only upon completion. We investigated first before we accepted since Malachi felt nothing but ill intent from the man."

"What did you find?" You ask.

"Something big," the woman murmured. "Something hungry."

"You won't find your brothers I'm afraid. They're long gone to whatever has taken over the cliffs," Malachi replied.

You slump down. The answer was a little too much to swallow.

"We came back to this place for another job," the woman's voice is sympathetic. "My name is Amara. This is my husband, Malachi."

You glance at Malachi, wondering how such an amazing looking woman like Amara was with such an odd looking lump like him. "Hi," you murmur and lean forward to shake both their hands.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Amara continues. "But it's best that you do not go looking any further."

"Is there nothing at all that can be done?" You ask. "Can no one find what's down there and finish it?"

"Not without an army," Malachi answers. "And no army would be foolish enough to go into the ocean to fight something they have no knowledge of."

"Your job here isn't to find out?" You ask.

"The fog," Malachi replies. "Perhaps our two tasks are related."

Amara sighs, "to be honest, we are at a loss." she shakes her head and Malachi rubs her back affectionately. "We could use some extra help on the matter."

"Don't take pity on me," you mutter.

"Not pity," Malachi interjects. "It's a job."

You grumble under your breath but you agree to take it. The fog appears around a year ago and has never left. Amara and Malachi were hired to find the source, the villagers believed it was the work of a curse or perhaps a monster. They've hired you to help them cover more ground in searching for a source. They've given you a task to go to the edge of the mist and trace it and map out where it is and how far it goes.

It's rather boring, nothing at all for what you've been trained for. The mist stops just before the woods. You follow along with the edge, making trees as you go along and tagging things down on a map. You walk down a path onto a beach and it curls down and around, almost like a staircase. As you slip further down it and onto the white sands you see the fog comes down off the cliff above like a waterfall.

You go towards it, reaching your hand out to touch and you hear the water behind you slosh and churn. Turning, you see something massive disappear under the water. Your eyes widen and your heart hammers but you go to the lapping waves on the beach. You watch with bated breath, wondering if it will rise again.

You take another step closer and the waves slosh over your boots. In the distance, you see a shadow on the gray horizon. It rises up out of the water. It's long and slender, the head flaring out like a lily. You gasp for breath as you see eyes glowing.

You turn and run. Unprepared for the sight of something rising from the depths, you scurry back up the staircase like cliff and belt it back towards the village.You catch your breath, gulping down air. You hadn't stopped running from the beach. You press your back against a wall and try to calm yourself. You had faced all sorts of monsters and creatures before. This shouldn't have been so terrifying, but as you linger on the image you can't stop the fear as it comes.

You make your way to where Amara and Malachi have been staying. They've given you a room and you simply plan on laying down and going to sleep. You would tell them what happened later when you aren't terrified by the images it conjures. You go inside and you hear a noise. You then hear voices. You didn't expect them to be back. You go to open the door to their room and the door is cracked. You peer inside, seeing Amara on the bed with Malachi behind her. You cup your hand over your mouth, realizing they're having sex. Malachi is driving hard into Amara, his claw-like hands gripping her thighs. She moans into the bed and he bends over, a long tongue stretches out from his neck and licks up her back.

You step away, quietly running to your room and throwing yourself onto the bed. Your face and burning and you squeeze your thighs together. You hadn't meant to stare for so long, but you became hypnotized. You had never seen anything like Malachi before. His body strange but there was something alluring about it too.

That evening, from the mix of fear and arousal you suffered, sleep comes hard. You have dreams about the ocean. Fog spews from the water and you see the glowing eyes. The creature rushes towards you and pulls you under the waves. You wake up, the house quiet. It is early, but you get up anyways and dress. You decide to finish your map and tracking the edge of the mist.

You find yourself at the beach again. You stand on the shore and look out over the still water. You're not sure why you came back. You feel compelled to be here and see it through. You won't be afraid of something you don't know.

"Are you here to kill or be killed?" A voice whispers. It sounds like it comes from everywhere, above you, behind you, below you, before you.

You swallow back your heart in your throat and you choke out some garbled, panicked sounds as your lips part. "Nuh-nuh-neither," you finally manage to spit out.

"Do you lie?" The voice asks again.

"Not now," you gasp. "Sometimes but-" you step backward and trip. You fall into the sand and when you turn your head you see a long slithering tale the color of amethyst slip back into the waves.

"A liar and yet you tell the truth," the voice chuckles. "Interesting."

You sit up, scrambling to get to your feet but something grabs ahold of you. You're dragged towards the ocean. You're pulled under the current and dragged through the water. It wants to scream but you keep your mouth shut. You try to grab onto things as you pass, but soon there isn't even a floor beneath you.

You wake up but for a moment you believe you're dead. You hear water lapping all around you and you tell yourself you've died in the ocean. You sit up slowly and furs fall from your chest. You're naked but you feel warm. It takes you a moment or two, but as you take several breaths you realize you're alive.

You jump up, looking down at your naked body and then around the cave you're in. You're on a ledge no bigger than a bedroom. You were bundled and wrapped in a pile of furs. Beside you, there are scraps of armor and leather. You look over the edge and see a writhing mass of amethyst coils. The slither and stretch, coiling around stalagmites and boulders.

"Awake," the voice hisses and you freeze.

You turn your head slowly, seeing eyes watching you from around the corner. You're frozen in fear, gripping onto the stones.

"You can jump if you wish," it says. "But I would not recommend it."

You fall back into the furs, staring up terrified as the creature comes toward you. It looks like a dragon but thinner and with shinier scales. The frills around its face remind you of a lily, still. Their muzzle is more pointed and long. There are two long tusks that jut out from the joints of the jaw and point outward.

"What-" you gasp, no other words come to your mind. That's when you see it, another head. It comes from below and rises up. A third then comes from the other side. Then another and another. Your jaw goes slack and you can barely breathe.

"Are you afraid?" It asks.

"Of course," you place your hand over your chest. It burns from lack of breath.

One head comes towards you and nuzzles your bare shoulder. You scream and pull away, planting your back against the wall. "Don't touch me!"

One head tilts to the side. "I only wish to make sure no harm came to you."

"Then why pull me into the ocean?" You snap at it.

All eyes focus on you. "So you wouldn't die like the others."

You stare up at him, clutching your arms around your body. "What do you mean? What others?"

"The sacrifices," it whispers. "The man who brought me here when I was young, he believes that sacrifices will make me obey him."

"You eat people?" You sneer.

"Not at all," the creature replies. "The man kills them. But if I eat them I would get sick and die myself." He shakes his heads. "I carry them out to sea for some sense of peace. I had just enough time to save you before he slit your throat too. It's best you hide here."

You frown, not ready to believe it. "Why should I trust you?"

A head comes towards you and your eyes lock. "What else can you do?"

You hold your breath then narrow your eyes. "Give me a reason."

"Is your life not good enough of a reason?" He asks. "You're alive now. Trust that. The pounding of your heart and the rush of blood. That's all you need."

You lower your eyes and the head pulls away. The heads then disappear one by one until only one remains, watching you. It soon slips away as well and you're left alone. You clutch your face in your hands and start to sob. You bawl like a baby, unable to stop your voice and the shuddering of your body.

Once you've calmed and the tears stop, you look over the edge again. You still see the amethyst coils of its body, but its still. You sniffle and rub your eyes, looking around, wondering if you can find a way to escape.

"I wouldn't think like that," he says.

You flinch and turn to him, seeing a head peering around the corner again. "How do you know what I'm thinking?" You hiss at him.

He tilts his head. "Because of your eyes, plus, I wanted to escape once." He turns his head away from you.

You frown and pull a fur around yourself and glare at them. "I'm so sure," you grumble as you rub at your sore eyes.

"I doubt you could be." The head inches towards you and you flinch, jerking away from it. The mouth opens and drops something in your lap. You look down, seeing a jug of water and an entire limb from an apple tree with several apples on it.

"You must be hungry and after all that crying you need the water. I'm so sure," he mocks your words. "Nothing is poisoned," he says before you can even think it. "Why would I do such a thing when one head is more than enough to bite yours off."

You yelp and duck your head.

He gasps, his voice soft. "Forgive me..." he whispers and you lift your head again, surprised by his tone. "It was a joke." He shakes his head slowly. "I didn't want to scare you."

"Oh," you're not quite sure what to think anymore. He is obviously something massive and terrifying. He looks powerful beyond words. Yet the way he speaks and acts, he acts more terrified of the world than you are of him. You peer up at them, seeing several of the heads peering over the ledge with curiosity. You glance towards the one raised head. "What are you?"

"The man who brings me the so-called sacrifices called me a Hydra," he murmurs. "When I was born he cut off my head. Then he kept cutting it off until now."

You stare wide-eyed up at him. "He did what?"

He tilts his head. "He cuts off a head and two more replace it."

You count the heads gathered around the ledge. There are at least twelve there. "Doesn't it hurt?" You ask.

"Of course," he replies. "That's why I started fighting back. He hasn't done it in a while but he demands I give him another head."

"But why?"

He turns his head away as if listening. "Someone is calling for you. A woman."

It's Amara, you think.

"You have to stay here," he growls. "You can't go back out there. He'll find you and kill you to keep his secret."

"Am I supposed to stay here forever then?" You snap.

"Not forever, just long enough." He lowers his head down towards you again. "I've never had company before."

"I think that's obvious," you murmur. You stretch your hand out and touch his scales. They're slick and glossy. He also feels surprisingly warm. He leans into your touch and a low moan escapes all his throats. All the heads then gather at once, fighting to be touched or to touch you. You're overwhelmed and scared at first but soon he begins to purr. His touches are gentle and well-meaning and his warmth is pleasant.

"You smell good," he growls close to your ear and you feel your cheeks burn.

"As in to eat," you whimper.

"No," a head nuzzles to your belly. "You just smell good."

You blush and rub the top of his head. "Thanks," you murmur.

He lifts his head again and he nudges a blanket around you. "It gets cold at night," he warns you. "You need to stay covered."

"Don't you get cold?" You ask.

"No," he answers. "It's the heat I'm afraid of."

You tighten the blanket around you and you glance back up at him, seeing his eyes turned away. "What should I call you?" You ask him.

His eyes flick towards you then he turns his head. "You can call me whatever you like. No one has ever called me before."

"Oh," you murmur and snuggle into the furs. "I'll think about it then. I don't feel quite right not having a name to call you by."

"I'm used to it." He lays a head on the edge beside your bed of furs. "Can I watch you sleep?"

"Uhm," you flinch. "I guess." You lay down and face him, watching him as he watches you. "May I ask you something?" You murmur.

"What is it?"

You swallow, your throat feels sore from the crying you did before. "Three years ago...do you remember three brothers coming here?"

He averts his eyes then glances back at you. He shakes his head slowly. "No. I'm sorry but I do not recall."

Perhaps that's a good thing, you think to yourself. But the pit in your stomach remains.

"Why do you ask?" He murmurs

You press your lips into a firm line and shake your head. "I suppose you wouldn't remember something like that." You look back at him. "My brothers they-" you shake your head again, too afraid to speak the words out loud. "Never mind." You roll over and face away from him. "Good night."

"Good night," he whispers.

 

You've named him Pike. He seems to enjoy it, mainly because he's never been called by anything before. Nothing nice at least. He's timid and curious, at any time a set of eyes is on you and watching you. He studies your every move and has learned your daily patterns. You realize that before when you found him terrifying and threatening, he had no clue what he was doing. He had no idea how to act around you.

He had saved your life, while in the most terrifying manner possible. The man he speaks of had purchased Pike while he was dormant in an egg. He hatched him and as Pike grew would chop head after head off. He would use the meat and bone there for his own purposes. What they were Pike wasn't sure. When Pike was too big he placed him here. He found he was unable to leave because part of him was chained to the bottom of the cave. He couldn't reach it, no matter how hard he tried.

"What if I swam down and tried to break it?" You ask.

He looks at you with a strange expression. Eyes wide and his jaw a little slack. His nostrils flared and his brow bent into a glare. His eyes then narrowed and he eased closer to you. You had gotten used to him being so close. He had no idea about boundaries, but he was warm and his scales felt nice.

"I wouldn't let you do such a thing, even if it meant my freedom," he murmurs as you lean against his muzzle.

"I'm a good swimmer," you tell him. You stroke the top of his head and all his heads rise up to receive pets as well. "I could at least try and see-"

"No," he growls at you. His heads and necks form a cage around you.

You stare up at him then sigh. "But we could at least know what's got you."

"I said no," his voice echoes from all mouths. You clap your hands around your ears and flinch. "I won't risk the only friend I have." His voice is more gentle and the rest of the heads duck back below.

"Pike," you sigh and touch his face. "That's why I want to help."

He leans into your touch and closes his eyes. "I'll have to let you go eventually, but at least you will be alive then."

You furrow your brow at him. "I can come back."

"He will see you," he whispers. "I won't risk your life no matter what it is. My chains are mine. I will not see them coiled around your throat."

You press your forehead to the tip of Pike's muzzle. "I am not scared of him. I will cut off his head if I have to."

Pike scoffs. "He is not worth the anger."

You glance up, looking into Pike's eyes. "You are far too gentle for something so big." You rest your arms on his snout. "The first time I saw you, I thought for sure I was a goner. You're terrifying, you do realize that right?"

He sighs. "I do not feel it." His eyes flick away from you. "I know my size is great, but I feel like a pebble: small and kickable."

"But you aren't. If you were to fight back no one would ever stand a chance," you insist to him. "You are a powerful dragon. Even with one head, you would be formidable. But you have many! You have an army on one body."

He scoffs. "You don't know."

"I have seen dragons," he replies. "All of them smaller than you can just as formidable. You grin up at Pike. "If I had to pick a dragon to stand in my corner, it would be you. Timid or not."

A second head comes up and nuzzles to your side. You giggle at his touch.

"Why do you talk like this to me?" He asks. "It's strange."

"You compliment people you like," you pet the second head. "You show them all their good qualities even if they can't see them. It shows them you love them."

His eyes widen. "Love them?"

"Yeah. You love people who matter to you." You feel your cheeks burn but you aren't sure why.

"Then do you love me?" Pike's voice is small and cracks.

Your heart is leaping up into your throat. "Well sure," you try to sound nonchalant. "You're amazing, Pike. Of course, I love you."

The second head's jaws open and his long tongue lashes out. It licks you from tip to toe and you squeal at the slimy sensation.

"I love you too," he's breathless. "I've never said it and no one has ever said it to me." The tongue laps over you again.

"Pike!" You whine at his tongue. You look up, seeing big, fat tears globbing from his eyes. They're glittering and golden. When you reach out to wipe them away, they coat your hand in gold.

"Don't cry," you whisper to him.

"I can't stop it," he sniffles. "I am so happy."

You smile up at him then kiss the tip of his muzzle. His body shudders and he moans softly. You kiss again and are given another moan.

"I mean it, Pike," you murmur as you pet him. "I love you and I will see you free. I promise. That is my vow to you."

He licks you again. This time with the tip of his tongue and super gentle on your cheek. "All I want is to know you are safe and alive in this world. I could not care about my freedom then."

You wrap your arms around his muzzle and squeeze tight, trying to get across your affection for him. "We both want the same thing for each other, Pike," you whisper to him.

That night, Pike places you back onto the beach. "I'll be back," you whisper to him. "I know people who can help."

"Don't," he growls at you. "Run away. Never come back." The tears flow from his eyes again. "Forget me forever."

"Never," you hiss at him.

He returns to the sea and you run up the beach and onto the cliffs. You pray that Amara and Malachi are still in the village. Considering that the fog still enveloped the town, you had high hopes.

You bang on the door of the cottage they had been staying in and Amara opens the door. Her eyes bug from her head as she sees you.

"You're alive!" She gasps and pulls you inside.

"I'm fine yes," you reply. Malachi rushes out from the bedroom when he hears you and Amara chatting.

"We had been told a young woman had been killed on the beach," he replies, grasping your shoulders.

You smile a little awkwardly then laugh. "Well, I have a long story for you. Once you hear it, I hope you'll understand why I need your help now."

You tell them everything that happened. The reason so many people died at that beach. You told them about Pike and his life leading up to being trapped under the Deploris Cliffs. You told them how sweet and timid he was. How even though he was a great and terrible creature, he saw himself as no more than a pebble to be kicked.

"Hydra's are a rare breed," Malachi murmurs when you finish your story. "They're almost impossible to find. They've been hunted to extinction, not to mention their mating habits became impossible as the years went by."

"Why?" You ask. "I mean, for both."

Malachi looks down at his hands. "Hydra heads are said to possess several properties. For one, their blood is said to be a strong poison. Two, their tears are gold. Three, their bones are said to possess properties that can make one immortal."

"But Hydra's grow two heads for every one they lose," Amara starts. "How could that make them extinct?"

"That's the last bit," Malachi sighs. "Once a Hydra matures, it's said their heart becomes an invaluable gemstone. A treasure the likes of which we could never see in our wildest dreams."

"And their mating habits?" You ask.

"Now, this one is all mythology and rumor to me," he answers. "I have heard it said that Hydra's are all only male and that they could only mate with humans." He sees the expression on your face and he laughs. "I know, it sounds ridiculous, but it's said that Hydra eggs are extremely small compared to an adult Hydra. Not only that, they need a warm climate at all times. As such, a human is perfect for hosting a baby Hydra. And well, how many people do you know going off to breed with dragons?"

"You'd be surprised," Amara murmurs under her breath.

"So that's why he's been chained up," you murmur. "That man just wants his heart once he matures."

"I'm afraid so," Malachi sighs.

You look at them both with determined eyes. "Then will you help Pike?" You ask.

Amara glances to Malachi. "Can't be any worse than that wild boar."

"At least Pike seems civil," Malachi retorts.

"And what about Pike's owner?" Amara looks back to you. "How do you plan on dealing with him?"

You stiffen your shoulders and huff. "People die on that beach all the time."

Amara smirks. "Well, you do have a point about that." "We'll help you," she nods. "Perhaps it will be two birds with one stone."

"How do you plan on freeing him though?" Malachi asks. "You said that even he isn't sure where the man chained him?"

"I'll find it," you reply. "I'm not worried about the how just the when."

The following evening, the three of you journey back to the beach. Amara and Malachi stay on the beach while you wade into the water and then swim towards the cliffs where Pike is. You feel something underneath you as you swim and it rises up. It pushes you forward and lifts you into the air. It's Pike's tail.

You hear his growl and then his heads appear from the cave. "I told you not to come back," he hisses at you.

"And I told you your freedom comes first for me," you reply. "Now put me back down. I'm going to cut your chain." You say, patting the bolt cutters on your belt.

"You should not have brought your friends let alone yourself. He will see you all killed to keep his secret." Pike nuzzles to your cheek.

"They know and they're prepared" You hug him, happy to be back with him. "He wouldn't be the first to come to this beach and never return."

"You shouldn't-" his voice cracks.

"He killed my brothers and he's stolen your life too." You glare up at Pike. "You don't have to put up with this anymore!"

Pike sighs. "It's dangerous."

"For you, it's also worth it. Please, Pike, I love you, let me help you." He lowers you back down into the water and you wade there beside him.

He watches you with worried eyes. "Be safe. If I feel like it is taking too long I will pull you out."

"I know you will," you give him a big smile. "See you soon." You pat his side then slip back under the waves.

Pike's body seems unending. You can't pinpoint a start or even an end to his long, beautiful body. He coils and twists under the water suspended there forever. You wonder how long he's been there. Shed skin hangs in the water like the fog surrounding the town. He must feel terrible and not know there is a better way to feel. You come up for breath, grasping to Pike's side.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

You pat his side. "Still looking but otherwise I'm fine!" You call out to him. "I'm going back under again." You take a gulp of air and dunk back under the water. You search and search, every so often coming up for air. You wind over every curve and coil of Pike's body. Eventually, towards the very back of the cliffs and far below, you see a tether.

You grasp hold of it and above the water, you hear Pike roar in pain. You rise up, letting go of the tether. "What's wrong?" You cry. As you're trying to climb his side one of his necks falls from above. It's bloody and sliced. The head is gone.

You scream in terror.

"Don't scream!" Pike roars. "Hide!"

You dive back into the water, pulling yourself along the tether. The further down you go the more tethers and chains you see. At the bottom you see them anchored by spikes driven into the ground. You start snapping them. You use the cutters to chop through the tethers and then move to the chains. You make yourself stay down, even as your body begins to feel as if it's collapsing. No breath, no air. Just one more chain.

His body shifts, he lunges forward and you're swept up in the current of his moving body. You scream as you take a breath and then you're pulled under the water again. Your arm is grabbed and you're ripped to the surface.

"I have her!" Malachi yells.

"Pike! She's safe!" Amara bellows.

You cough and throw up water before turning your eyes to the sky as Pike leaves the cave.

There is blood in the water. The cold gray surface stained red and brown. You lay against Pike's back, trying to find a deep enough breath. You close your eyes which burn and ache. Your body feels tight and everything aches.

"Are you alright?" A voice whispers.

Your eyes part and you look up, seeing the sun flicker through the shade of many trees. Your eyes flutter and you sit up. You turn, seeing Amara and Malachi beside you.

"Where are we?" You ask. You then jump. "Pike!"

"He's swimming," Malachi reassures you and makes you lay back down. "Don't try to move. You put too much stress on yourself."

"Pike took us a ways out until everything calms down." Amara pets the hair away from your face. "Apparently, the man who had been holding him was the lord of the village. His death has caused quite a stir."

You sigh, laying back. "What happened?"

"You had just swum off, but what we didn't realize was that there was a boat approaching the cave," Amara explains. "The lord was on the boat and while Malachi and I struggled to get to you he attacked Pike."

"Pike was terrified for your safety," Malachi continues. "After his head was cut off he attacked. The lord didn't stand a chance." There was a smile to his voice.

You close your eyes and sigh. "But he's ok?"

"You're the one who nearly drowned themself," Amara chuckled. "Pike did just fine."

"Is she awake?" Pike's voice calls from beyond the trees.

Malachi helps you stand up and with wobbly legs, you walk out onto the beach. You stare up at Pike, his body placed on the beach as the waves lap over his body. You see his long, coiling body stretch far out into the water and a smile spreads across your face.

His heads lean down and you move to embrace one, leaning against it to support your weak body. He nuzzles and sniffs you, a small whine echoing in your ear.

"I'm fine, Pike," you whisper. "You're safe."

"You could have died," he murmurs.

"But I didn't." You look into his eyes. "We can go wherever we want together now," you whisper to him. "We never have to be lonely again."

"But what will the world think of me?" Pike's voice trembles. "Will I just fall to another lord like the last?"

You shake your head. "No one will dare touch you. One look at you and they'll know you're too powerful for them. And I will always protect you. From now until the end of time, you will only know the touch of kind hands."

"I could live forever and only want your touch," he growls to you.

You kiss his muzzle and any other muzzle that comes in close. "Are you enjoying being able to swim free?" You ask.

"More than anything," he growls. "The feeling is indescribable. Being able to just move as I please....I can never thank you enough for setting me free." He lifts you up and coils around you, laying a head in your lap.

"That's all I need," you murmur, falling asleep against him as he cuddles to you.

You wake in the middle of the night, rubbing your eyes and gazing up at the stars and the moon. Pike's many heads are lifted, staring out over the water. You tap his scales and he turns back towards you.

"Did I disturb you?" He asks.

You shake your head. "No, I just woke up was all." He lowers to you and you kiss him then press your forehead to his snout.

"I saw Malachi and Amara kiss," Pike murmurs. "They love each other too." He sounds unsure like he has a question he doesn't know how to ask.

"They're married," you tell him.

"Married?" Pike's voice perks.

"They're in love," you explain. "And they love each other so much they decided to get married." You think hard how to explain that. "Marriage is like...well...it's a union of two souls who want to be one."

"Can we get married?"

Your cheeks burn and you swallow. "Well," you murmur.

Pike licks your cheek. "I love you," he whispers. "I hope you know how much."

You sigh and smile. "I think I am close to understanding how much." You kiss him again and you stand. "I love you too, Pike."

"Then, will you marry me?" He asks.

"One day," you whisper. "When we both better understand what that means."

He nods slowly. "Agreed."

 

 

He nudges you awake. He licks your cheek and growls in your hair until you stir. You grumble and tug the blanket up over your head. He snarls, tugging the blanket off from the bottom and you whine. You place the pillow over your head and he nips at your toes. You kick and he traps your legs with a clawed hand.

"Pike," you whimper.

"Wake up," he murmurs to you. "Or I'll torture you until you do."

"Let me sleep," you pout. "What's so important?"

You've been with Pike a little over a year now. For a while, the two of you traveled. It had not been easy at first. Like anything, it took time for both of you to get used to the new lives you were sharing. Pike had never been free before and you had never given your life to someone. After some time, you both agreed to find a place to call home. It took some work, considering Pike's size and need for the water.

You eventually found an abandoned castle, one built into the cliffs and even went into the ocean. The top half was destroyed. But the basement and the caves beneath were perfect for your needs. After you grew comfortable there, you felt closer than ever to Pike.

His tongue licks up your leg and you whimper. Another tongue slips under your clothes and laps your belly.

You peek from under the pillow. "Pike?" You ask.

His claw lifts off your legs and he meets your eyes. "Good morning."

You sit up and kiss him, despite you irritation at being woken up. "Good morning," you huff. His claws touch your hair and smooth it down.

"You smell good," he growls into your ear and you shudder. "You only smell like this every so often." His muzzle trails down your neck.

You feel your face burn and you place your palms on his neck. You know why he likes this smell. You and Pike have been together for so long, but he's always so afraid to touch you. He's kissed and licked, but it's never gone beyond that.

"It's because I want you," you moan to him.

He flinches but doesn't pull away.

You strip off your night clothes and sit naked before him. His eyes widen and he watches you. His heads pile around the bed as you pet your hand down your center. Your fingers ripple down your body and you spread open your thighs. Pike averts his eyes but you take hold of his head and guide him back to watching you.

"I can't watch," he growls at you.

"Why?" You ask.

"If I see you...all of you, I won't be able to hold back any longer." He swallows back the fear in his voice. "I won't hurt you."

You inch towards him, kissing him. "If you say you won't, you won't. I want to feel your touch, Pike," you whisper. "I want to feel you on my bare skin. I want to touch you and I want to hear your voice."

He grunts, swallowing back something else.

"Malachi said that Hydra had to mate with humans," you murmur. "So it must be possible for you."

"For me," he scoffs. "But what about you?"

You smile at him. "Stop is a command," you reply. "Until then, I want you to go."

He huffs, his heads caging you in. A tongue glides up your thigh, another along your hip and side. A third on your arm. You whimper, slowly opening yourself and a tongue glides between your thighs.

He gasps, his tongue hesitating at your heat. He presses deeper, his tongue lapping your folds and opening you a tiny bit. "This taste-" he moans. His tongues are all over you. You feel like you've been placed in the center of an octopus.

You whimper and lean against a muzzle, holding on as his tongues roam and coil around your body. The one between your thighs presses deeper and harder, it opens you up and you shiver at the sensation. A dark sound echoes in your ears and you look up at Pike. His eyes are lidded and his breathing is shallow.

"Pike?" You mewl.

"I feel drunk," he growls. "It's like...it's like you're controlling my body."

You kiss him, rubbing your hands on his face. "You feel really good," you pant. "You're doing very well." You then gasp as his tongue pushes inside, opening you and wriggling into place.

"It's so hot," he moans. "You taste so good."

You bite your lip and arch your back as his tongue pushes further inside. He says you feel warm, but his tongue is absolutely seering inside. His thick tongue stretches you and stuffs you. It coils inside and wriggles.

"Ah!" You cry out loudly.

"What?" Pike gasps and you have to squeeze your thighs to keep him inside. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Don't stop," you mewl, reaching down to hold his tongue in place. "You feel amazing, don't stop please."

His breath hitches and he eases back in. Tongue lapping all over your body and the one inside begins to move again. You tremble and stretch, your back arching as he begins to pull something powerful from you. You hear the rushing of blood and your pounding heartbeat, barely able to hear your own voice as you cry out and shiver. You squeeze tight around his tongue and spasm. Your body goes limp and he holds you up as his tongue slithers out of you.

"Are you alright I-" you place your hand over his muzzle and try to smile.

"That was the best...I can't believe you did that-" you pant.

He smiles and leans towards you, kissing your cheek and nuzzling to your heated body. You take a few moments to recover then you sit up and kiss him. You lick along his scales and press your body against him.

"I want to do the same for you."

He turns a head away then looks back at you. "I'm...not sure."

You smile up at him. "Where does it ache?" You kiss more and rub under his chin. "Does anywhere hurt?"

He makes an embarrassed sound and he rises up. He coils around and lays on his side. He exposes his belly and his cock to you. Your eyes widen, staring at the massive thing. It's certainly was not what you expected. It's long and thick and pitch black fading into purple at the base. It's super slick and shiny. You touch it and Pike moans, is head twisting and writhing.

You press against it, licking it and using both hands to stroke it. It's far too big to fit inside you but the sounds he makes as you touch it make you feel heated again. As you're touching him you then see another growth at the base. This one is smaller but still fairly big. You touch it and Pike roars loudly then whimpers.

"Pike?" You turn to him.

"What did you do?" He pants. "That felt-" his tongue lolls from his mouth.

You smirk, touching the big cock with one hand and licking the smaller one. His moans grow louder, less embarrassed. You smirk and climb on top of him. You rub the smaller cock at the base against yourself. It's still big though and as you sit upon it, it stretches you and stuffs you.

Pike bucks and thrusts himself deeper into you. You yelp and grip onto his bigger cock, wrapping your arms around it to keep balance. Pike writhes and twitches, moving inside you and releasing gushes of some viscous slime. The same slime seeps from the tip of the bigger one, coating you in a shimmering glaze. You lick and kiss him, bouncing on his belly. His moans become roars and whines. His whole body moves and every head is starting to make its own sound.

You wonder why it took so long to do this. Neither one of you had any reason to be afraid. You count your blessings, happy to be sharing this experience with Pike. You tremble, feeling your blood begin to rise again. You squeeze around him, panting and gasping. Both cocks tremble, his whole body begins to spasm and his voice chokes off.

Inside you feel something hot pulse inside you. It feels thick and it doesn't stop. Your belly begins to pooch as he stuffs you. You cry out, nearly falling but he catches you. Jets of his cum gush up your belly, the color is creamy purple.

He holds you then bring you back up, kissing you and licking you clean. You mewl, nuzzling to him.

"How do you feel?" You ask him.

"I'm happier than I've ever felt," he purrs into your ear. "I've mated with the one I love most. I could die I feel so good."

"Don't," you wrap your arms around his neck. "Stay with me forever, promise."

"I made that promise long ago." A head lays over your belly and his nuzzles to it, licking and purring. "Can we do it again?" He asks.

You giggle and kiss him.on"Let me rest first," you coo.

"Of course, of course," he wraps you up and sighs. "I never knew I could feel this way. This warmth and comfort...I grew up always feeling so afraid. If I feel so safe...why am I dreading it?" He whispers.

You kiss him and pet his scales. "You grew up afraid, that's why you feel dread when you're happy. You're worried it's going to end. Pike, it won't. I won't allow that."

He closes his eyes. "Forgive me."

"Forgive what?" You chuckle. "Pike, healing doesn't happen in a matter of moments. Healing can takes days or even years to happen. I'm here with you forever, healing or healed."

"Thank you," he whispers. "I love you."

"I love you too." You smile and hold him close.

Over the next few days, both you and Pike take advantage of this new activity. You both learn new things about one another and how to please each other. You ride him, bouncing on his belly always taking every drop of him inside you, no matter how much he releases. He pulls from you things you never expected to feel. Such powerful waves of pleasure that sometimes you fear you may never regain consciousness.

One morning you wake up and find Pike staring at you. His eyes are widened and his nostrils are flared. He looks as if he is on high alert.

"What's wrong?" You look around but his eyes all remain on you. "Pike, what're you looking at?"

"There's something different," he whispers. He inches closer and his muzzle nudges your belly. "I heard it."

You touch your hand over your belly. "What did you hear?"

"Movement...some strange drumming."

Your eyes go wide and you look up at Pike with alarm but then break into a smile. "Pike, don't you know what that means?"

"No," he tilts his head at you. "Why are you smiling?"

You move to press your belly to his ear. "Listen closely."

"I am, but why?" He huffs.

"It's your baby," you whisper to him.

He goes still and stiff. He lays on the floor as his ear remains pressed against your stomach. After a moment he lifts his head and stares at you. "Are you so sure?" He asks, his voice is breathless and bewildered. "Is it really?"

"I think so," you laugh. "I'm not surprised considering how much extra time we've been spending together," you tease.

"But a baby?"

"Malachi said that's how Hydra's mated. They had to do it with humans." You smile as you lay your hand on your stomach.

"Does this make you happy?" Pike asks.

You look up at him, trying to read his expression. "What do you mean?"

Pike sighs and dips his head. "This isn't something we ever discussed. We haven't even gotten married yet. Does having this baby make you happy?"

"We can get married any time we want," you whisper to him. "And I always assumed that someday this would happen." You smile to reassure him. "I wanted this, I just didn't plan for when. You know?"

He kisses you and licks your cheek. "I'm so lucky."

You laugh and hug him, wrapping him tightly in your arms. "Perhaps we should visit Malachi and Amara and see if they know what we should expect from this."

"Is it safe to travel?" He asks. "I don't want to risk anything."

"Don't worry so much. Look who you're talking to and look at who you are. This baby is both of us. He's going to be a force of nature."

His eyes go wide and he goes quiet again. "Oh wow...both of us," he whispers as he lays on the floor again.

You chuckle and kiss him. "That's right, both."


	44. Golem Boyfriend: Bowgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

Years ago your family betrothed you to a great knight, and if you were honest he was a bit intimidating. He was so well loved in the kingdom and so dedicated to his job. He's also very handsome, which would be enough to intimidate you. To make things worse he's actually kind to you. But aside from that, he doesn't really show any interest in you.

He's actually out and about being a knight, leading armies, fighting wars, being a hero, more than he is near his fiancee. The wedding has been pushed back several times and you're relieved each time. Each time it's pushed back to say a silent thank you to whoever saved you. This means you don't have to try on a dress, which means no measuring or tailoring. You don't have to stand about all day half-naked as you get the dress fitted.

Well, until one day your father has had enough of waiting. He insists on keeping your betrothed around long enough for a wedding to take place. Your father drags the poor knight away from his work and forces him to stay. The knight insists he is needed, that if he doesn't return something terrible will happen. But your father doesn't listen.

Proceedings for the wedding take off at a record pace. You're fitted for your dress and you mother clicks her tongue at how big your waist has gotten. Like she has any room to complain. You're fitted for the dress and sewn into it for the big day.

You feel miserable, not just because you're packed so tight into your wedding gown it's hard to breathe or move, let alone eat anything. You just know you don't love this knight no matter how many good qualities he has. Sure, he's kind and handsome. He doesn't treat you any differently. You just know you will never love him and you'd prefer to be married to someone you did.

You're getting ready to walk down the altar, and looking towards the groom you notice he has a stressed look on his face. You know he doesn't want this either. You take your first step as the organ starts and then chaos breaks through the wall.

The wall behind the organ busts through, pipes and metal squeal and bend forward as lava turns them into a puddle. People are screaming and running and you're knocked to the floor. You're nearly trampled but the knight comes and saves you. He takes the sword from your father's belt, intending to fight the monster that's just plowed his way in.

"I knew this would happen!" He snarls. "Stand back!" He roars as people rush passed.

You stand behind the knight, too afraid to move in fear you might get trampled again. You look up, seeing the monster is a golem. Their body glows with a radiant, red heat and if it wasn't for the fact they were destroying everything in their path, you would think him beautiful.

The knight charges forward you to try to stop him. You run out, knowing he doesn't stand a chance with your father's old sword. Sure enough, the golem breaks it with one touch and he tosses the knight aside. He then turns his attention to you.

"What a pretty thing we have here," he laughs. He picks you up and turns to the knight. "Sorry to ruin the wedding but I think I found exactly what I needed." He tosses you over his shoulder. "Come now, love. Your blushing groom has work to do."

You kick and fight, trying to break free of him but he carries you out the way he came as if you aren't there.

"Let me go!" You struggle but he presses his palm down on you.

"You best sit still," he growls at you. His voice sounds like the earth moving and shifting. "You've already ripped that pretty dress of yours."

"I don't care about a dress!" You snap. You kick but you only end up hurting yourself.

He laughs. "Hard to put a dent in stone, isn't it?"

You manage to push yourself up and turn to look at him. His body, from looking, is made from stone, the cracks in it glow and underneath you can see the swirling flow of lava. Even if he has kidnapped you from your wedding, you still find it beautiful to look at. There are rows of spikes down his back that ends with a long tail. His face, if it is his face, looks like armor. You see just his mouth, the rest of his face is covered by strange plates of rock forming something that looks like fingers crossing over where his eyes should be.

"What do you want with me?" You grunt at him.

He smirks, "your groom."

You frown at him. "Then why didn't you just take him?"

His hand squeezes your rear you go still. Your eyes go wide as you realize he's groping you and enjoying it. "Watch it, pal!" You snarl and rear back, popping him in the mouth.

He laughs loudly and bounces you on his shoulder, his hand doesn't leave. "I took you because I know the little groom will come running. He'll bring his little army and he'll bring his biggest sword. He'll bring me the battle I want."

"Battle?" You remain still, realizing wiggling and struggling will only give him what he wants.

"Your groom and I have a lot of bad blood between us," he growls. "Why else do you think I would kidnap his bride?"

"Then why not just kill him?" You huff. "You had more than enough chance today. He was unarmed and unprepared."

"That would have been cowardly on my part," the golem growls. "And besides, I don't want to see him dead, I want to see him suffer."

"Then kidnapping me was about as dumb as you could get," you grumble under your breath. You look around you, seeing he's taking you seeing into the mountains. He takes you deep down through craters and cliffs. You come upon a wide door in the stone and as he walks through it, it seals itself shut.

"Where are you taking me?" You whisper, watching the giant door close up. It goes pitch dark all around you, the only light coming from the golem's body.

"You don't have to worry about that," he squeezes your rear and you yelp.

"Stop that!" You snap at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He chuckles, the darkness only making his voice that much more mischievous. "Softness is so hard to come by in my world. Forgive my hands for seeking it out."

You're not sure you should be terribly offended or extremely flattered. "Yes well...stay them as best you can!" You scold him.

"No promises," he laughs.

Another door opens and the wave of heat that comes from it makes your eyes water and your breath stop. He feels you tense up and he gives you a bounce.

"Only have to travel through here for a moment, love. If you need me to, I can rip the rest of that dress away." The smirk in his voice is almost as unbearable as the heat.

"Just move fast!" You snap at him.

The heat is suffocating. You have to close your eyes and bury your face against his body in order to feel some relief. You feel as if you've been there for hours you're so miserable. By the time he goes through another door you feel barely human. You feel like some gross slug melted by salt.

"You alive up there?" He growls.

"Barely," you wheeze.

He places you down, sitting you on the cold stone and it stings your skin. You wipe your brow and look around the room he's set you in. There is a bed and basic amenities but it looks like it was abandoned in a hurry. You then see a great window overlooking the land. The huge glass window is cracked down the center, a single arrow lodged in it.

"What is this place?" You ask. "Where are we?"

"Your groom knows," he says. He pours a goblet of water for you and places it in your hands. "You don't need to."

You look at the water, thirsty beyond belief, but you can't bring yourself to drink it.

"Don't you want it?" The golem asks.

"You said you wanted to make him suffer, so you take me. Why should I trust you at all?" You hold the goblet up to him.  
"I have much more in mind than a simple poisoning," he pushes the goblet back. "I will not harm you. I only want to harm him."

You look back at the goblet and take a long, deep, drink. The water rolls down your throat and onto your chest you drink so fast.

"Slow, slow," he takes the goblet from you and refills it. "No need to drown yourself. I'm in enough trouble," he laughs.

You choke a bit, the dress was still tight as well as the undergarments. You haven't been getting a deep enough breath all day, and the heat didn't help.

The golem frowns and walks back towards you. You look up at him with wide eyes as his massive hands come towards you. He grabs you, ripping the dress and the corset with one mighty tug. You scream and try to fight away his hands.

He chuckles, taking your wrist and kissing your hand. "Think nothing of it, 'twas my pleasure," he grins.

You try to keep all your rolls and plushness covered with the remains of your dress. You're a little overflowing though. "Stop staring!" You snap at him.

"I can't," he shakes his head and sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth. "A starving man will drool over stale bread. Well, I'm looking at a rather gratuitous cake."

You glare up at him, teeth gnashed and fed the fuck up. "Fetch me garments!" You bellow. "Something! Anything! Rip down a curtain for all I care! I am tired of you staring at me!"

He laughs, licking his chops. "Yes, love. Anything for you, love." He stalks away and you glare after him. Your face is burning hot, but you blame it from the hell he dragged you through.

"Gratuitous cake," you spit. You glance down at your body, your soft belly, and plump thighs. You've always been teased for your hips and thighs and ass. Why did he think this 'softness' was so alluring?

He returns and wraps a robe around you. The collar and cuffs lined with thick, lustrous black fur. "Better now?"

You grumble and cuss under your breath as you tie the robe around yourself. It's a little small, it opens revealingly at your chest and your thigh. You can't see his eyes, but you know that he's staring at you.

"You don't intend to harm me," you huff at him. "Then how do you plan on making my betrothed suffer?"

He smirks. "Oh, you'll see." He licks his lips and you notice that his black tongue is forked. "For now, rest up, love."

"Rest up?" You scowl.

"You've been through a lot today. A wedding, a kidnapping, me."  
Your lip curls at his smug smile.

He motions to the bed. "Indulge and feel free to ask for anything."  
"I want to go back home," you say as you stand.

He tilts his head. "Besides that. Ask for food and shit like that. Otherwise, consider this your home."

You glare at him and cross your arms over your chest, feeling his eyes bore into your cleavage. "Ok then, I know what to ask for." You step towards him. "Leave me alone!" You shove him towards the door and slam them in his face. You then bolt the door and storm over to the bed. You crawl under the covers and lay your head on the pillow. You don't sleep, but you find some form of rest.

 

You feel a chill in the air and when you lift your head the room is dark and cold. You grumble, sitting up and slipping out of the bed. There is no flame in the fireplace and you see no way to start one. You then see a spark and a fire roars to life inside. You stumble backward and clutch your chest.

"Rest well, love?"

You whip around, seeing the golem sitting by the wide window. "How did you get in?" You hiss.

"That's a door," he motions to the door and you see there's a hole where the doorknob should be. "And I am me, you do the math for that."

You swallow and turn back towards him. "Fair enough," you huff and plop down before the fire.

"It's warmer in my lap."

You roll your eyes. "Please stop."

He chuckles. "Have you ever had someone flirt with you before, love?"

"And stop calling me that!" You glare back at him. "And what you're doing is not flirting," you scold.

"Do you know what flirting is?" He asks. "Tell me, what have I said to you that is truly offensive? Have I not praised the gifts you've been given? Or should I be more direct? Oh sure, I called you a cake, forgive me that, I love a good, moist, cake." He stands up and walks towards you. He tilts your chin up towards him. "You have an ass I would start a war for. How's that?"

You slap his hand away. "Is that supposed to flatter me?" You scoff.

"Does it not?"

You avoid looking at him and instead stare into the fire.

"And what does your betrothed tell you?" He growls into your ear. "What compliments does he give you? Hm?" He kneels down beside you. "Does he even compliment you on your figure? Or does he just say how kind you are?"

You glance at him. "And?" You ask. "We don't love each other," you roll your eyes. "That's what I don't understand. How do you intend to make him suffer by kidnapping me."

His jaw drops a little and he scoffs. "You don't...and he doesn't-?"  
"My family set it all up," you huff. "So no, my darling little groom doesn't compliment my figure. He doesn't even know me." You frown at the fire and huff. "So whatever evil plan you have to make the knight suffer, well, you kidnapped the wrong person I'm sure."

His finger brushes your hair from your face and gently tucks it behind your ear. "No. It will still work," he whispers. "It will just have a different outcome."

You glance back at him, his face too close. "Back up," you murmur.

He smirks, "as you wish, love." He stands up. "You're probably hungry. Let me see to that." He leaves for a moment but when he returns he carries a table into the room. When he sets it down there's a feast.

"Where did you get this?" You poke at the food and it's still hot.  
"Never mind what castle will go hungry. Eat your fill." He pours you a goblet of wine and then drinks directly from the bottle.

You glance at him and shake your head. You didn't eat all the day because of the 'wedding' and your dress so you gorge yourself. After you've stuffed yourself like a pig, you sit back and snuggle into the chair.

"You look comfy," he says.

You sigh with content. "I'm full," you reply. You look over at him as he clears away the possibly stolen table. "Tell me your plan."

He chuckles. "It isn't for you to know."

"I'm involved," you huff. "I feel as if I should be in the loop."

He glances at you. "You said it wouldn't work."

"You insist it still will, so I think you should tell me what you plan to do to make him suffer." You tilt your head onto your shoulder.

The golem comes towards you and kneels down before you. "Kiss me," he murmurs.

Your eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

"Kiss me," he smirks. "Do that and I'll tell you what I intend to do."

You frown. "Nevermind," you turn your head away and he stands up.

"Offer stands, take advantage of it whenever you want," he laughs as he returns to his chair in the corner.

One night, you wake from a dream. You can't quite remember what it was but you get up to fetch a drink of water. You face feels flushed and hot, your body as a luxurious yet anxious feel to it. As you take a drink you glance to the corner where the golem usually sits. He's not there and you're surprised to find yourself disappointed.

You've been here for a little over a week now and you have somewhat grown used to his presence. He still does his flirting, which you've grown to appreciate to an extent. He still offers the kiss for information, but you continue to refuse it.

You go back to bed and as you crawl back in he comes through the door. "Out drinking?" You quip.

He flinches, turning and seeing you sitting up in the bed. "Awake I see," he comes to the foot of the bed and leans on the frame.

"Were you looking for me."

"No," you answer bluntly.

He chuckles and moves to sit on the bed. "Do you really not like me?"

"Hard to say," you answer.

"How is that hard?" He tilts his head. "Just admit you like me." He touches your leg under the blanket. "I like you."

"You've made that all too apparently clear," you smirk. "But I'll relent this once. Sometimes I like you, sometimes I don't. Right now I'm trying to decide."

He chuckles, the lava in him burning bright. "What can I do to sway you?" His voice is husky and dark and there's something about his tone that makes your heart hammer.

You swallow back a lump in your throat and try to keep your poise. "You could leave me alone."

He laughs. "I could," his hand moves up to your thigh. "But there's a certain heat to your body that tells me you don't want that."  
You frown at him. "Then what do I want?"

"Not quite sure," he inches in closer. "I know what I want."

"The birds outside know what you want," you scoff.

"That's because I am honest with my feelings, love. You should take a lesson from me." He cups your cheek and his body feels so amazingly warm. You lean into it without meaning to. "Be honest for once. You're not cooped up in some castle where mommy and daddy tell you who, what, when, and where. You're with me. Like me or not you can tell me anything and I can promise it won't chip my flint."

You look up at him and you inch towards him, placing your palm on his thigh. "Compliment me," you murmur. "Do your...flirting as you call it."

"I knew you liked it," he smirks. He runs his hand down your back and gropes your ass again. "Just like I like this," he whispers into your ear. "If you ever took the offer to sit on my lap I could die a happy man." He strokes your thighs. "Crush my skull with these and I'd fight death to let you do it again." His hands move up to your belly. "Let me lay my twice broken skull here and I'll dream of it." He then runs his finger over your bottom lip and tugs at it. "If you'd let me lick one crumb from these lips I would gladly let that stupid knight stab me through."

You press close, kissing him and wrapping your arms around his neck. He holds you fast, his strong hands roaming your body as you press kiss after kiss on his lips. His tongue is hot and tastes like iron.

You have to force yourself to stop and you press your palms against his chest. "Animal," you growl at him.

He's grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, and?" He kisses you again and you cup your hands on his face, kissing him back. You then shove his face away.

"Stop this," you whine. "I can't take it!"

"Why? Too good?" He kisses your palms and nips your fingertips.

"Yes! No!" You moan and pull him back, kissing him heatedly again and sucking his tongue before you force yourself away again. "Why you?" You whimper.

He kisses your cheek and holds you gently. "Tell me why."

You look at him, wanting to kiss him more and knowing you want more than just kissing. You touch his face. "Do you really want me?" You ask.

"Only if you're giving." He smiles at you. "But yes. Like I said, I love cake."

You bite back a frown and you pop his cheek. "How can I have such strong feelings for you?" You murmur. "When even the knight couldn't stir anything in my stronger than a smile?" You kiss him softly, your lips trailing up his cheek and along his jaw.  
He moans and grips your hips. "This is what I wanted," he growls darkly. "I wanted him to see what he loved ripped away, to see this tenderness you're lavishing on me. To be honest, I wanted him to see me making you cum."

You squeal and pop his cheek again. "How horrible!"

He touches you, turning your cheek to face him. "I wanted him to see you love me," he whispers. "His heart being held in my hands."

"Too bad," you huff. "He has no feelings for me." You kiss him again and wrap your arms around his neck.

"I can still make him suffer with you," he laughs a little wickedly. "He'll come to save the princess, thinking he's won. I'll take you again. He'll save you again. I'll take you each time. I'll make you love me more each time too."

You swallow back your heart and meet his kiss. He presses you into the bed and pulls himself away.

"Where are you going?" You whimper.

"Kissing is all I feel strong enough for right now," he growls. "I'm afraid, any more of your sweetness and I'll grow too drunk to hold back."

You sit up and grab his hand. "Why hold back?"

He kisses your palm and wrist. "You'll see why one day," he growls. He tucks you into bed and kisses your cheek.

"I don't want you to go," you pout.

"That's a damn first," he teases. "But you'll thank me in the morning." He leaves your side, going to his chair in the corner by the window.

"I've found her!" The shout makes you jump awake. You see knights coming through the door and your betrothed leads the way. It's a horribly disappointing sight. But this is probably what your golem meant the night before. He knew they were coming, you just wonder why he didn't tell you. You're taken by the knight and his men, 'rescued' they say. You escape the castle and ride away. You see that part of the castle is on fire and smoldering and your heart begins to ache.

"You're safe now!" The knight exclaims when you start to cry. "Why are you sobbing so?"

You rub at your eyes. His gentle touch as he wipes your tears away does nothing for you. You're worried and you didn't want to leave in the first place. Even if you didn't have feelings for the golem you still had more freedom there than at your own home.  
"There's no need to worry, he won't ever harm you again." The knight says, sounding pleased as punch.

A dark, cold, gnawing sensation grips you and you turn back, seeing the castle fade into the distance. Was a kiss all you were left with?

The knight takes you to his home, a large keep near the mountains. He and his men rest up and celebrate their victory. You're given new clothes and are told to rest. You don't really care, you don't want to be around the knight and his men anyways. They had taken something from you.

That night while the men continued to celebrate you laid in bed trying to sleep, but all you could think about was him. You missed him and you were unsure if you should be mourning him or not. Tears started to slip down your face when you began to even ponder his loss.

As the first tears fell to the pillow there came such a raucous sound outside you bolted upright. There was a horrid roar and the sound of men screaming in terror. There was such utter destruction happening just outside your door. You shot out of bed and down the hallway. You ran for the nearest window facing the chaos and looked outside. There was fire and brimstone and the golem was tossing them like crumpled paper. You break into a big grin and rush outside. You stand in the doorway, watching as the knight and his men tried to hold him back.

You try to decide if you should play the damsel in distress or wilting martyr. As you ponder this you watch as some of the men are tossed aside and thrown towards the lake. You sigh and step forward.

"Princess don't!" The knight yells.

You stand before him. "Don't harm him!" You wink up at the golem. "Take me instead. Isn't that what you want?"

You see him grin and you bite your own back. "Bloodshed is what I crave," he snarls but he lifts you up. "Instead I shall take something sweet."

"You monster!" The knight bellows.

The golem lifts you over his shoulder and his hands rest on your bottom. "Be grateful for such a princess, sir knight. Count your blessings before they're gone." He begins to stalk away with you.

"After him!" The knight roars.

"But what about the fire? We have to put them out?" One of his men insists.

You realize as you're taken away that the knight was hiding something about himself all along. The golem was his obsession, or perhaps, killing the monster was his obsession. You honestly didn't care. All you knew was that your golem was getting exactly what he wanted. The knight was tortured alright.

Once you're far enough away the golem opens one of his doors, leading you farther away and go somewhere isolated. Once there you throw your arms around him. "I was so worried!" You gasp.  
He laughs, "how come?"

You frown at him. "The knight talked as if you were dead! And when I saw smoke coming from the castle towers I assumed the worst."

He holds your cheek. "He certainly tried. And you offend me, love," he whispers against your throat. "How dare you think he could ever wound me."

You clutch the back of his head and whimper as he kisses your skin. "Forgive me."

He lifts his head and kisses you, pressing you close to his body. He grows warmer and his lava burns bright. You stroke his cheek and run your hand down his neck. He bites your lip and gazes into your eyes.

"Why did you stop?" You mewl.

He bites his lip and chuckles. "I was just thinking this isn't a fitting place," his voice is deep and needy. "Not exactly a palace or enchanted wood."

You look around at the stone and the molten river behind you. You kiss him again, standing on tip-toe to reach him. You shake your head. "Here is perfect." You take a step back and remove the tie around your waist. The robe falls open and you watch with glee as his breath hitches. You let the robe drop to the ground and he moves towards you.

He kneels down before you, kissing your chest and belly. His warm tongue traces shapes on your skin before he parts your thighs. You whimper, gripping the back of his head as his warm tongue laps over your folds and pushes deep to find something truly sweet. Your knees buckle as his groans and snarls. His licks and kisses become hard and driven. His warm tongue grows hot and he melts you from within.

He pulls back, licking his dewy lips and he stands before you. He lifts you up and presses your back against the wall. His palm is firmly gripping your rear while the other guides his cock to your sex.

You whimper, trembling as you feel him rub against you.

"What's wrong?" He whispers.

Your lashes flutter as you look up him. "You're so hot," you wriggle your hips to feel him more. "And big."

"I won't hurt you, love," he murmurs as he leans in. He licks your lips. "I only intend to make you melt."

You meet his kiss as he presses into you. He stretches you and you moan as he fills you. He's big and warm like you said. The shape of him is curved and there are ridges along the shaft that rub you in the most pleasing way. You can feel him bulging inside you.

"How do you feel now?" He grunts.

You gaze up at him, biting your lip as you tighten your inner walls around him. You watch as his mouth sags open and his tongue nearly lolls out. You smirk, rolling your hips. "Much better now." You moan. "Please...give me more."

He adjusts himself, nodding as he begins to move his hips. He pushes deeper before he pulls out. He then rubs himself to you and slips back inside again. You cling to him, panting and mewling as he moves inside you. You touch his face, feeling your body swayed at his touch.

You touch where his eyes should be. You want to see them, gaze into them. As you think this, the cover lifts. It folds back like a blossom and curls towards the back of his head. One eye blinks open at you. It's black like onyx but warm like his fire. You touch his face and smile, pulling him close for a kiss. He moves faster, harder. You moan into his mouth and whimper. Your body begins to tremble as you feel more than just heat wrack your body.  
He chuckles against your neck, biting and kissing. "Your expression is far too sweet," he moans. "This is the face I wish that bastard knight could see."

"Hush," you scold. You cover his mouth with your hand. "Don't talk."

He nips your fingertips. "Please, you love it when I talk." His hand on your ass squeezes and kneads. "You love it when I touch you." He grunts, slowly his hips to a near torturous pace. "You love when I tell you how much I want to touch you," he growls into your ear. His tongue swirls inside and you whimper, trying to move your hips to make him fuck you more.

"I know you love every ounce of attention I give you," he whispers. He moans softly and you shiver. "I love giving it," he says. "I want to see your cheeks turn pink and feel your lips pressed against me. I want you to rub your ass against me in the morning. I'll give you everything if you just give yourself to me."  
You squeeze around him. "You have me," you pant. "You're holding me now. You're inside me where I want you."

His eye blinks slowly.

"Please," you mewl. "I just want you now."

He kisses you, moving his hips again. You cling to him as he begins to move faster. He snarls and pants and he grows warmer and warmer. Something oozes inside you, hot and thick. You gasp at the sensation as it begins to flood you. The heat takes over your core and you squeeze tighter all around him as your body begins to spasm. Your thighs quicken and hug his waist. You cry out, bellowing almost as you feel more and more. He snarls and growls, almost animal as he bucks into you, thrust you back. You can feel the heat oozing out of you, globs of it splashing onto the floor, but he continues to move inside you.

Eventually, he slows. His knees begin to give and he slowly eases to the ground. You back slips down the wall and you lift your head to look at him. He's panting and heaving, still gushing his own form of lava inside.

"Mm," you moan. "There's so much."

He kisses you, hungrily too. You moan, holding his face in your hands. "Down boy," you pant. "You'll keel over if you aren't careful."

"Worth it," he pants. You feel his cock slip out of you and you clench yourself tight to keep his heat inside you.

"Did you mean it?" He whispers, kissing your cheek. "Do you want me?"

You kiss him, soft and sweet. "Of course I meant it." You kiss his closed eye. "No one makes me feel the way you do."

He shudders and then smirks. "Good. I'm going to eat you all by myself."

"Stop referring to me as cake," you pout.

He then chuckles excitedly. "Actually, right now, you're kind of a cream pie."

You pop his cheek and frown. "I may love you but I'll still put you in your place!"

"Good. I like that too." He kisses you again and lays back, holding you to his chest. "I'll take us back in a bit. Just let me recover."

You snuggle up to him. "No rush to go anywhere." You murmur. "Will you always come back for me?" You ask. "When the hero comes to save me."

"Every time," he whispers. "I'll always steal you."


	45. Orc Boyfriend: Kurz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

Your family hires extra help during planting season and harvest. Your father always hires the strongest hands he can find. Recently, he's taken to hiring orcs because of their sheer strength and their stamina. He acts like the idea was all his, but really, you were the one who kept insisting to him to hire more orc hands. You had seen the orcs who came into the village and had heard stories of their conquests and battles. You knew they would be perfect. Your father never listened to you, or at least never admitted to doing so.

Right now, your farm is housing five orcs who have been helping on the farm. As always, it's your job to take care of them. As your father puts it, if they aren't taken care of then they won't take care of the farm. Not that you mind, it's better than most jobs you've been given. The orcs drink more than eat, but that doesn't mean they don't eat their fair share. Cooking and tending to them is more work than you ever expected.

You feel more comfortable with the orcs than the usual fieldhands. The fieldhands had a way of talking to you that both raised the fires of hell inside you and made you recoil into the shadows never to be seen. All your life you were made to feel like shit for your stature. Both short and fat, you had been called many a name. The fieldhands had names too, both hurtful and degrading. They could call you fat in one breath then grope your ass the next second, well, more than not they would happen at the same time. The orcs were more like to bite your hand off to get at their food and ale than talk to you. The most the orcs said to you was that they were going to get you a box to stand on so they could find you. That seemed cuter than prodding.

The biggest of the five was the leader. He was the only one who talked to you on a regular basis. He was also the only one whose name you knew. He told you and your father off the bat to come to him and him alone with any complaints or instructions for the orc crew. His name was Kurz. He was huge too, he stood at least a foot taller than the other orcs. He had thick hair that trailed down his back in massive locks covered by cords and trinkets. His skin was mottled green and gray, and he took every chance he had to show it off. He was more naked than clothed you felt like.

One night, you noticed four of orcs leaving the farm. You lean towards the window, hearing then guffaw and bray as they make their way up the hill towards the village. As you're getting ready to go and see why they were heading out there is a knock at your door.

Answering, you see Kurz standing there. You frown slightly as you open the door, leaving just enough space open to be seen. "I assume you're here to tell me why your men are leaving?"

"They got paid today so they're on their way out to celebrate," Kurz replies. He's shirtless again, broad chest and hairy chest exposed. You roll your eyes at this.

"And aren't you going with them?" You ask, hand firmly on the doorknob.

Kurz smirks. "Not when I can invite the lovely farmer to dinner alone."

You sigh, "I don't care what you do." You then shut the door.

He knocks on your door again.

"What?" You scoff as you open the door again, this time a small crack just so you can peer up at him.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asks.

You swallow back a painful lump, wondering if this was going to lead to more teasing. "No," you huff. "I've already eaten."

"Too bad," Kurz murmurs. "Maybe another night then."

You open the door a little more but he's already turning and walking away. You squint your eyes, watching him as he heads back to the orc's quarters. You scoff and shake your head before going back into the house.

Aside from the regular chores that happened every day, the next day was a day off. After finishing feeding the animals and milking the cows you head back to your house to settle in and read. It's one of the few things you find you can enjoy nowadays. As you're picking up a book there is a knock on your door.

You grunt in frustration and open the door, seeing Kurz standing there. "Oh come on," you growl under your breath.

"Surely you haven't eaten yet?" Kurz asks.

Your eyes dart over him and you arch a brow. "Why?" You ask. "Why are you so concerned with me eating?"

He looks you over. "You don't get what I'm doing here?"

"No," you snap as your hands go to your hips. "As far as I know you're insinuating I'm getting fat or something. What do you want?"

"I'm asking for your company," he says slowly.

Your eyes widen.

"Because I like you." He taps the tip of your nose and you swallow back a lump in your throat. You take a step back, touching where he touched. Your eyes flick back up to him and your stomach flip-flops.

"No," you gasp.

"Is that hard to believe?" He asks.

You shut your mouth uptight. Yes, in fact, it is hard to believe. You've never been called upon to date or anything. Maybe when someone was drunk and when you were drunk. But this was a very first.

"I'm busy," you shut the door and stand there confused. It takes you awhile to wrap your head around it.

As you think about it, a few things became apparent that hadn't before. Kurz had always insisted on dealing with you, not your father. He always talked to you, always came to you with questions. When you delivered their meals and fed them, it was always Kurz who greeted you and smiled at you. The fact he was always shirtless, nearly naked, was because he wanted you to see. He had been showing off since the day he got there. Hell, he had even come to your house that previous night shirtless and oiled like some statue of a deity. You're not really sure how to process all this. You aren't used to someone showing off to gain your attention. Now that you were aware your attention was snatched.

Over the next few days, you try to act as normal as possible. You go about your usual tasks and daily chores trying to push every thought of Kurz and his confession out of your mind. All the while, your eyes wandered to him. In the fields, you saw him stand out from the others. You would watch him from your window or find yourself staring as you crossed the fields. He was like some giant, unavoidable blot in your eye. He was always there.

Delivering their meals now was no easy feat. Before you would stay and make sure they ate, clean up and leave. Now, it felt hard to breathe. You felt watched and your every move was questioned. You couldn't understand why you were suddenly so nervous around him now. He knew this too, his smile was all knowing. He made excuses to touch you. His huge hand touching yours when you offered him a plate or rested on your shoulder as you were handing our chores for the day. He made an effort to be near you or have his hands on you.

Come the next payday and the orcs went their way into the village. You found yourself at the door of the orc's quarters and you knocked. Kurz answered and he bit his lip when he looked down at you.

"I was just getting ready to bathe, care to join me?" He leans on the doorframe.

You frown a bit. "Well, hurry up and take it. Dinner will get cold."

He straightens up a bit. "Dinner?"

"Yes," you huff. "It's almost ready at my place." You fidget with your hair as you glance up at him. "So hurry and wash yourself. You stink as it is." You turn quickly on your hill and jog back to your house.

Your heart is hammering, in fact, you almost said yes to joining him for his bath. You had been wondering at night what his skin felt like. How his body hair would feel against yours. You wanted to know how his hand would hold you and how his fingers would feel gripping your flesh. You bit your lip, feeling yourself begin to grow hot and bothered. You slap your cheeks and shake your head.

"No time for that," you scold and get to setting the table and finishing dinner. By the time you're finished he knocks on your door.

You open and let him inside, barely saying a word. His locks are still damp and he smells like soap. To your surprise, he's dressed. His tunic is open though, so that's not surprising.

"Smells good," he says.

"It's ready," you're not sure at all what to say. You just blurt out the basics of hosting someone in your home. "If you're hungry."

"Oh, I'm very hungry." His tone is suggestive and it gives you pause.

You glance up at him, eyes darting over his smirk and his tongue licks his teeth and lips. "Drink?" You squeak.

"What do you have?" He takes a seat at the table as you go into the kitchen.\

"Is wine ok?" You fumble as you try to pour, wine splashes on your fingers.

"Very ok." He takes the glass from your hands.

You serve his plate and then sit down. You watch him as he starts to eat.

"Do you always do the cooking?" He asks.

You nod. "Yeah. I've always done it." You poke at your food. "I hope it's ok."

"Always," he says. "Food always tastes better when it's made by a beautiful woman."

You chug your wine a little too fast, but you find it helps. You begin to feel less nervous around him and the conversation between you flows better. He's a flirt, and you feel like an idiot for not having picked it up in the beginning.

His hand touches your thigh under the table and mixed with wine you begin to melt a little. "I bet you're just nice and warm like this all over," he growls.

"I'm hot in some places," you say.

His mouth stretches into a smug smile. "I'd like to find them."

"You won't be tonight," you tug your leg away, feeling like teasing. "Not after one dinner." You look up at him, seeing the desire in his eyes. "I'm not so easy."

He tilts his head. "Then why am I still here?"

You suck in a breath and bite your lip. "Because sometimes talking is just as fun as other things."

He laughs, "I don't think you've done those other things properly."

"Probably not," you chuckle. "You'll have to show me some other time."

You continue to talk like this way into the night. You only know it ended because you wake up in bed still wearing the clothes from the night before. You change and head to the orc's quarters, Kurz is already up and out, tending to the livestock.

"I hope the evening ended well," you say.

He turns and smirks at you. "Oh, very well."

Your eyes glide down his bare chest and then back into his eyes. "Sorry I fell asleep. I guess I had too much to drink."

"Don't apologize, you were cute. Like a kitten." He kneels down to wash his hands.

You bite your lip. "I intended to send you off another way."

He looks up at you and you grasp hold of his face. You kiss him, pressing your body against his strong chest. He moans, placing his damp hand against your cheek and the other on your thigh.

When you pull back his eyes flutter open and he smirks. "Sometimes things are better when you wait on them." He kisses your neck and you turn into a puddle.

"Mm," you nod. "I have to...breakfast...making."

"The others haven't come back yet," he stands up, towering over you. "How about I cook for you instead."

You feel your stomach drop. "Oh?"

"Show you a real orc meal." You wonder if he meant for his words to sound that suggestive. All you know is that your face feels like you're sitting before an overstocked fire.

You go back to your house and he arrives a few moments later. He has a few supplies with him and aside from a few questions, he starts cooking without hesitation. You watch him, your eyes focused on his strong, broad back. Your eyes scale down, admiring his rear as he shifts weight from one leg to the other.

"What did you do before you came here?" You ask, hoping to take your mind off things.

"I've always worked odd jobs," he replies. You hear something sizzle very loud. "I can say that I've done everything at least once."

"What does everything include?" You lean forward a bit. "Give me some highlights."

He glances at you from over his shoulder for a brief moment. "What about you?" Another loud sizzle. "What have you done?"

"This," you scoff. "The farm has always been what I've done."

"Surely not," he chuckles. "Do you never leave the farm?"

"Sometimes," you murmur. "But not often."

"Ever been married?"

You frown at that and wish you had something to throw at him. "Why? Have you?" You toss that at him instead.

"Once," he sighs.

Your eyes go wide and fear wracks your body. "Oh?" Your voice breaks.

"Not anymore," he laughs. "But I was. I enjoyed it. She didn't."

You feel bad now. "I've never even had a boyfriend. You're only the third kiss I've had. The only good one," you confess. "I've never even uhm-" you swallow nervously.

"No one has shown you a proper good time?" He asks.

You chuckle nervously. "No. No one has. I mean...I've shown myself a good time. But those are two completely different kinds of...times." You groan into a pillow. Why the hell would you even say that?

"I'd like to see that," his voice is smooth and seductive again. "I'd prefer to join in though. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you."

You bite your lip, knowing you wouldn't want anyone's hands but his. "H-how would you start?" You ask.

He's still before the stove, turning around and setting things out on the table. "I'd start where all good times start, a kiss."

"What sort of kiss?" You move towards the table.

He chuckles, pulling your chair out for you as you sit down. He serves your plate and pours you a cup of coffee that is so black you doubt cream would lighten it. "It would be soft. More like a question instead of a kiss." His hands rub your shoulders as you eat. "I'd wait for your kiss, knowing the answer when you gave it."

You swallow, your heart hammering. The food was good but you just wanted to hear him talk more. His words and voice had better flavor. "What else?" You ask between bites.

"I'd kiss more. Not soft. I have my answer. They'd be hard and warm. I'd kiss your lips, your cheek, any exposed skin I could find my lips would be on it."

You pinch your thighs together as you take a sip of coffee. His fingers are still kneading your shoulders.

"What...what if my blouse was unbuttoned?" You don't recognize your voice when it comes out, but you know it's yours.

A dark chuckle escapes his throat. "I would open it more," he purrs into your ear. "So I could see all of you."

A moan escapes your throat and you cover it by shoving a piece of toast into your mouth.

His fingers slip down your shoulders and knead your chest. Your breath pitches as he goes down further. He gropes your breasts, holding them both in each palm. He growls into your ear and nuzzles to your temple.

"Wuh-what," you clear your throat. "What would you do then?" You place your hands over his, wanting him to squeeze harder.

"A pair like these deserves a lot of attention," he kisses your neck. "But what sort of attention would you want?"

Your heart hammers and your throat grows dry. "I uh-" you mewl. Really, all you want right now is for him to touch you. Bare skin against bare skin. Heat against heat. You bite your lip as his tongue traces your ear.

"I want...oh god I want-" you press your chest into his palms. "Touch me. Just touch me." Your voice is pathetic and wanting.

He opens your blouse with the gentlest of fingers. He opens you to the air and then you feel his skin. You suck in a sharp breath as his fingers glide across your skin, your nipples. He tweaks them, pinching and tugging. Your voice pitches and you can't help but fidget. It feels better when he does it that you alone.

"Let me see them?" He snarls into your ear.

You whimper, swallowing hard. You know they aren't the best in the world. Sure, they're big, but they aren't perky and cute. The areolas aren't a rosy pink. They're ruddy and a little brown. They're thick too. Nothing cute to them.

You slowly turn around, placing your arm on your chest. His lip curls and he pushes your arm down. His breath hitches and you feel your face go both hot and cold. "Sorry I'm not-" His mouth is suddenly on you before you can finish. You yelp as he kisses your breasts. He holds them in his palms like precious treasures. You fidget, mewling as his tongue traces lines over your skin.

"Kurz," you mewl.

He laps over a nipple and sucks upon it. His mouth is hot and his sharp teeth gently graze you. You grip his shoulders and stretch your neck back, trying to remember how to breathe as he moves to the other breast.

He makes quick work of the rest of your clothes. His kisses trailing down your belly. You try to stop him but he won't, or possibly can't. He makes you sit back down and he spreads open your legs. He pats your thighs and chuckles.

"A good pair of thighs is hard to find," he kisses your soft flesh. "You can crush me if you'd like."

You bite your lip and fidget as his palms hold you open. "What are you doing?"

He pulls your hips forward, making you sit on the edge of the seat with your back leaned against the chair. "Giving you a much-needed treat."

You glance down, watching him kiss your plump belly and thighs. His hands kneading your hips. He then opens you up below and you hide your face. He snarls, nuzzling to your belly.

"Don't stare," you almost feel like crying.

"Fuck," he pants. "Forgive me," he growls and before you can question why his tongue is burrowed inside. You cry out, unsure how to react. He laps your folds and snarls. Wet, sloppy sounds echoing from below. You moan out, his kisses making you feel better than when you touched yourself.

"Kurz," you mewl. "Kurz," you squeeze your thighs around his head and he moans. A moment later he raises his eyes towards you. Your breath is taken as you look into his. You roll your hips, meeting his tongue and lips. A finger slips inside and you squeeze tight around it. You bite your cheek, trying to hold your voice back. He feels so good you want to scream.

You feel yourself begin to shudder. Your heart begins to race and you mouth hangs open. You whimper and grunt, grinding against his finger inside of you. His tongue laps at your clit and you wail, unable to keep quiet any longer.

He rises up from between your now weak legs. His licks his chops and grins down at you. "How was breakfast?"

"I uhm-" you cup your burning cheek in your hand. "Good. Yeah uhm-"

He kisses you, lifting you up into his arms. "Want seconds?"


	46. Tiefling Boyfriend: Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

You feel sick. The last thing you remember was that you were in a strange shop. You had gone because your friend had told you they sold some really interesting things. While you were there, you kept getting this feeling you were being watched. When you looked into a mirror, you saw something standing behind you. It was massive and sheet white, staring at you with many eyes. The owner of the shop was this girl with bubblegum pink hair and she tried to calm you down when you told her what you saw. The next thing you knew, the white creature grabbed you and threw you into the mirror.

Maybe it was a dream, you tell yourself. You sit up, feeling something crunch under you. You lift up a handful of leaves and dirt. You look around, realizing you're in a cave.

"Oh fuck," you whisper as you scramble to your feet. "Oh shit!" You run to the entrance of the cave and look out. There's a bonfire lit and there's a small camp built around it. There are things resting on the ground that look strange. There are weapons, swords and daggers.

"What the hell?" You whisper as you walk outside. You stand there for a moment, gazing into the woods that surrounds you. The trees look oddly shaped and twisted. They bare massive red leaves. There are vines winding and moving along the ground.

"Oh shit," you whisper again and you hold your head between your hands.

"Awake are we?"

You scream and whip around. Behind you is a man, at least it's shaped like a man. His skin is a strange color, a deep, dark red. His eyes are bright yellow and they have a glow to them. Also, he had massive horns jutting out from his forehead like freakish eyebrows. He walks towards you, dropping a sack on the ground.

"Do you have any senses about you?" He asks, squatting down by the fire. He pulls skinned animals from the sack, skewering them on arrows and placing them over the fire to roast.

You stare at him, realizing he has a long, winding tail that swishes about in the dirt. You shake your head slowly. "I'm not sure," you whisper.

"I wouldn't blame you," he says. He stands up and removes his coat. "Not very often girls fall from the sky."

"What?" You gasp.

He points upwards. "Sky opened up the other day," he starts. "This big, gaping black maw sort of thing. Very scary, people panicking. End of days and all that nonsense," he smirks, showing off the sharp fangs behind his lips. "Well, that happens, kind of lasts a while. Then all of a sudden, out pops a body."

"Me?" You point at yourself.

"You bet," he grins. "You fall to the earth like a little feather, landing just on the outskirts of the forest." He tilts his head, watching you with his strange eyes. "Town elders thought it'd be best to kill you before you woke up."

Your eyes bug and you step away from him.

He laughs loudly. "Oh, don't worry! I didn't think it was right to kill someone possibly sent from heaven." He plops down on a log by the fire and stretches his legs out.

"So-" you're still no understanding much. "Why am I here? Now?" You fidget where you stand, wondering if you should run or not.

"You're here," he points to the ground, "because it's safer than there," he thrusts his thumb over his shoulder. "Back there they wanted to cut you open and use your blood for, I dunno, some batshit crazy reason." He plucks a flask from his coat pocket and opens it, taking a swig before stretching it out towards you.

You shake your head, "No thanks. I'm pretty sure it's the last thing I need."

"Probably right," he takes a drink again.

"But, why save me?" You ask him. You sit down on a log across from him. "What do you get from that?"

He shrugs. "People often want to kill me for no reason. Maybe it was pity. Empathy. Something stupid and in the moment." He shrugs and sets the flask aside.

You bite your lip, wanting to ask the most obvious question. Actually, you had several obvious questions. You just had no idea how to go about asking them.

"The names Odd," he says.

You look up at him and furrow your brow. "What name?"

"My name," he smiles.

"Why is it odd?" You ask.

"That's what my mother named me," his smile fades a little.

You feel lost. "She gave you an odd name?"

"No! No!" He laughs. "My name is actually Odd." He places his hands on his chest. "Me Odd," he then waves his hands out towards you. "You....?"

"Oh!" You feel your face burn in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry," you sigh then you tell him your name.

"I figured you'd want a name to call me by," he replies. "Being as I am your savior." He pokes at the fire and adds a log to it.

"I guess I should thank you for that," you murmur.

"Guess? You should!" He gasps. "You should be throwing yourself at my feet, weeping in gratitude and bawling my praise. 'Oh odd, you miraculous creature, you! You heavensent being. Let me show you my unending adoration any way I can!'" He mocks you, throwing his arms over his eyes and swooning against a tree.

"You done?" You huff.

He scoffs, sitting upright again. "I at least expect something for risking my tail to save you." He turns the skinned animals to roast the other side.

"Thank you," you murmur. "I...I don't know what's happening or where I am. I guess if you're willing to save me, then you're all I have."

"Where are you from?" He asks. He motions his hand towards the sky. "Why did you come from the sky like that."

You shake your head. "I don't know," you whisper. "I honestly have no clue why. I was just..." you sigh. "I came from somewhere very different, lets just say."

"I don't know what help I can offer," Odd replies. "I don't even know if your worth keeping around. You could be dangerous."

You laugh and tighten your arms around yourself.

"But, until I know for sure what you are, I'll make sure you don't die." He then stands up. "But," he says.

"Always is one," you grumble under your breath.

"I won't do it for free." He moves to stand closer to you. "I doubt you have anything of value at this moment." He sits beside you and slips his hand under your chin. "You have lovely eyes," he murmurs. You look at him and your eyes go wide. He smirks, his black tongue licking over his lips. "Nice, soft skin." His thumb runs over your lips. "Very cute lips."

You yank away. "Whatever you're thinking, stop it!"

He chuckles. "What was I thinking?"

"I won't have sex with you!" You snap at him. "How dare you think you can even take advatage of someone like that? It's disgusting!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he's nearly doubled over laughing. "Easy there girl. No one said sex except you." He smirks at you. "Although, if you ever offered you would be the one benefiting from the experience."

You open your mouth to argue but he waves his hand.

"Cute girls don't like Tieflings like me," he replies. "Help me get in places where my face wouldn't be allowed in. That's what I want in return."

"What's wrong with Tieflings?" You ask. "What even is a Tiefling."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "No worries about that," he pats the top of your head. "Just assume that no one likes me. That's all."

You look a little closer at Odd. Sure, he's strange looking. Weird colored skin, horns, a tail. But the package isn't unpleasant. His face is handsome, from the shape of him he looks like he has a nice body. He smells nice too. His voice and his laughter were also appealing. He also seemed kind. You knew that, if you were in his shoes, you never would have risked your tail for some strange person who fell from the sky.

"Hungry?" He asks. He pulls one of the skewered animals from the ground and offers it to you. The flesh is still sizzling and you can't quite tell what the creature had been alive.

"Is it safe?" You ask.

He shrugs. "Not from me." He smirks and elbows you. He pulls up his own roasted critter and takes a big bite. "After thing, we need to find you some clothes, squirt."

You look down at what you're wearing while also frowning at the nickname he's thrown out. "What's wrong with this?"

"What isn't wrong with it?" He asks. "For one, you stand out like a sore thumb. For two, those clothes are thin and not to well made. You need something to keep you warm and safe."

"Safe?" You gasp.

"You're with me, remember?" He pats his chest. "You'll need something protective if you're going to hitch yourself to this post."

"Why?" You ask. "What do you do?"

"Oh all sorts of things!" He then points to your untouched food. "You better eat. Never know when you'll be able to again."

You stare in fear and disbelief at him. He eats as if he hasn't a care in the world, as if you're world hasn't just begun to crumble apart. You shake your head, taking a tentative bite of your possibly last meal.

"There's a village south of here. I'll take you to get clothes, but I can't promise it will be a pleasant experience." He says. He starts to put out the fire. "Once you get the proper attire you won't stand out so much."

You help him clean up the campsite and gather his things. He then drapes his coat around you. "Not much to cover up how out of place you look, but it will do."

"I look out of place?" You ask.

"Oh, extremely, squirt. You're like your a toddler in a pub." He buttons up his coat around you. "Stick close to me. If you aren't used to the woods then you could get yourself in trouble."

The journey through the woods is long, and you're grateful once you see the village on the horizon. Although, once you're there, you notice people staring. It's not just staring either, there are people who are outright glaring at you.

"Odd, what are they looking at?" You ask.

"Just me," he replies. "They're probably worried I'm keeping you against your will or something." He glances down at you. "You look pale."

"I'm scared," you whisper. "Everyone looks so hateful."

Odd takes your hand and squeezes it. He remains silent as he leads you through the village. He takes you to a shop and the woman inside looks up. "Oh," she huffs, "you again."

"Yes, me again," Odd pushes you forward. "She needs clothes. I don't care about price but don't rip me off."

The woman stands up and takes you from him. "Why does she need clothes?" She opens up the coat and look a little relieved. "What the hell sort of fabric is this?" She rubs you cardigan between her fingers.

"No clue. Keep it for all I care. Just get her dressed in something that will suit me." Odd scoffs.

The woman rolls her eyes. "Come along," she tugs you to the back where she slaps a few things on you before sending you out. She's given you leggings and boots, a rather long tunic and a coat. Odd pays her and you leave what you had brought behind.

"You hungry, squirt?" He asks, taking your hand into his again.

You look around, still noticing the glares that are being pointed at you. "I don't care," you murmur.

Odd stops and he pulls you close. His hands clasp your shoulders. "Don't let them get to you," he whispers. "Don't give them that satisfaction. Got it? For me?"

You frown. "I don't know if I should be glaring at you either."

He smiles. "There's a bakery near here. The owner won't glare at us." He takes your hand again.

Your stomach growls as you smell the bread baking from down the street. Inside your mouth waters as you stare at the baskets of bread, the rows of rolls, and the stacks of sweet pastries.

There's a young man sitting behind the counter, his green eyes watch you as you try to decide what looks best,

"Get whatever you want," Odd says. "Just don't rip me off," just like he said before.

"What's good?" You ask the boy at the counter.

"Anything really. My wife's a real dream in the kitchen."

You stare in shock. He looks like a kid but he sounds like a rough adult. "Wife?" You ask.

He eyes you, knowing already what you're thinking. "Yeah. My wife. She's the baker," he scoffs and shakes his head. "I'm not a kid."

"Oh, no, of course not," you shake your head and look nervously back at odd who is grinning at the show. You turn back to the man, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. You slam some bread on the counter and ask for a few of the sandwiches on display.

Odd is cackling wildly as you leave. "Do you not have halflings where you're from?"

"No! I also don't have anything like you where I'm from," you slap his arm. "That wasn't nice at all!"

"Hey, you have to get used to the people here." He takes a loaf of bread from you and takes a large bite.

"What else?" You ask. "Are there dragons and witches and shit?"

"Oh, you have dragons?" He asks. "Because they're a real problem here."

You stare at him with wide eyes. "Dragons are real?"

"Then how the hell did you know about them?"

"Fairy tales!" You snap. "Stories and books and movies and shit."

He furrows his brow. "Movies? What's that?"

You sigh and shake your head. "Please tell me you at least have books in this world. You know what books are right?"

"No, I have no idea what a book could possibly be." He rolls his eyes. "We should go set up camp instead of arguing."

"That was arguing?" You follow after him as he leads you back into the forest.

 

Traveling with Odd isn't as terrible as you imagined it could be. A lot of it was mostly hiking. And Odd wasn't hard to get along with. In fact he was fun to be around. He was more than willing to put in a couple extra minutes to explain things to you. He was also teaching you how to handle yourself if ever he wasn't around. He taught you how to start a fire, build a shelter, he was showing you how to use a bow to hunt. Sure, you missed the amenities of your world, but at least Odd was making this transition easier.

One night it started to rain. You and Odd raced to find shelter. You found an abandoned cottage that smelled like rot and mold, but it at least had a roof. You're soaked to the bone and the chill in the air isn't helping. You're at least grateful for the boots because your feet are dry.

Odd huffs, slamming the door that then falls off the hinges. "A breeze is nice, right?" He sees you standing there with your teeth chattering and he props the door up as best he can. He sets down his pack and rolls out his sleeping bag. He pats it for you to come sit. "Sit down, I'll see if I can build a fire without killing us."

You take the seat and he drapes his heavy coat around you. Inside it's warm and his scent is strong. "Thank you," you shudder.

He pets the top of your head and moves to the fireplace. You watch him as he inspects it. His tail is uncharacteristically still as he shifts through the debris inside then glances up through the chimney.

"I think something is living in there," he scoffs as he pulls his head out. He looks up at the ceiling and reaches for the sword in his belt. He swings, cutting a hole through the rotting thatch. "I'll go get some wood," he says and heads for the door.

You jump to your feet. "Wait, your coat." You start to take it off but he stops you.

"Keep it," he winks then pushes aside the door, stepping back outside into the rain. You sit back down and hug your knees to your chest. You wrap his coat tightly around you, worried he's going to freeze to death out there.

He returns later, his arms loaded with logs and his clothes plastered to his skin. You jump up to help him, taking some of the logs from his arms. Your fingers brush against his hand and he smirks. "Fuck, you're warm."

Your cheeks begin to burn and he takes the flint from you. "No worries. We'll have this fire roaring in no time." He builds a fire place on the dirt floor under the hole he's made. Luckily not much rain gets through because of the trees.

After the fire is roaring he stands back but still close enough to warm himself. He begins to peel back his clothes, removing the soaked things and hanging them to dry. He stands half naked before you, warming himself by the fire.

"Do you want your coat?" You offer it.

He shakes his head then stills. "Actually," he murmurs. "Go sit down." He points to the bedroll. You do as he tells you and as you sit down he joins you. He pulls you into his lap and then wraps the coat around both of you.

"Better," he's almost purring as his arms wrap around you.

"I uh-" You place your hand to his bare chest and a soft smile spreads across his lips.

"You owe me," he says. "Saved your life and all? You remember right? You have to because you're still alive." His hand pets up your back.

You duck your head, trying to hide how deeply red your face is growing. He rests his chin on the top of your head and sighs. The sound of the rain and crackling fire is relaxing, and everything seems almost calm for a moment. You then hear a thudding in his chest, hard and growing stronger. His heart is hammering like he's just run screaming for his life.

"Odd?" Your fingers trace down a scar on his chest. It's shiny and pink compared to his silky, deep red skin. It cuts through the hair on his chest and down his stomach. His breath flutters as you caress him so carelessly.

"What is it, squirt?" He asks.

"What happened the day you saved me?" You ask. You look up at him as he lifts his chin away. "All you've ever said is that you saved me."

He sighs, leaning his back against the wall. "I was in the village trying to sell a few things when you came out of the sky. I'd been kind of stuck while that portal thing was open. Bridges were closed and there was no caravan going out, so I was stuck on this island." He shifts, his hand touching bare skin as your tuni rises. "I was near where you came down. I watched as you fell. It was like someone was gently setting you down, like a girl putting her doll to bed. Then it was chaos. People insisted we just light you on fire. Others thought you were an offering. Hell, there were even some who thought we should rape you."

You tense up, clinging to him. His hands pet you gently.

"The elders all lined up, looking down at you. They decided it would be best to study you." He scoffs. "Study," he growls.

"What did you do?" You ask. "That's what I wanted to know."

"I was shocked," he mutters. "I was so disgusted by what everyone was saying. Not one person was standing up and saying, lets take care of her." He looks down at you, his bright eyes gazing into your own. "So I just said 'fuck it' and I took care of you." He smiles. "No one did it for me, so-" his voice trails off and he sighs. "I may have kicked a few elders and cut a few unarmed men. But I got you out of there." He then clasps your hand touching his scar. "And no. That's not from saving you. That's from something else entirely."

"Thank you," you look back up at him. "For everything. I'd probably be dead by now."

He smiles and your heart skips a beat. "Nah," he scoffs and his arms squeeze you tighter. "You don't need to thank me anymore." He nuzzles his cheek to your hair. "It's been nice having someone around."

You stretch your neck, kissing his jaw. He swallows and a stuttered laugh escapes. "What was that for, squirt?" He tries to laugh it off.

"I dunno," you mutter.

"No, no," he scoffs and looks at you. "You don't kiss for no reason," he then dips his head, planting a firm and warm kiss to your lips. You kiss back, holding tight to him until he lets go.

"You kiss for that," he whispers.

You smile and trail your fingers along his collarbone. "For what?"

He scoffs and kisses you again. "You're not that stupid." He squeezes you a little too tight then releases.

You wake in the morning wrapped in his coat. You rub your eyes, seeing the fire is small glowing embers. His clothes he left out to dry are gone but his pack and sword are still there. You sit up, hearing voices outside the cottage.

"Gentlemen, she's long gone," Odd laughs. "Do you know how much money she was worth?"

"Fuck you, tiefling scum," a gruff voices curses. "Tell us where the girl is."

"Gone! Get it? Gone," Odd's voice sounds cold and uncaring. "Now stop hounding me. I've got nothing you want."

"You've got blood in your veins don't you?" Another voice laughs hoarsly.

You hear a loud thud and a grunt. There are sounds of scuffle and fighting. All you can do it sit there. You know if you step outside that will only make matters worse. You'll end up dead and so will Odd. But if you just sit there Odd may die anyways. You clutch your face in your hands, trying to keep from making any noise.

"That's enough," a man spits. "Leave him."

"What?" Odd coughs. "You girls tired already?" There's a thud and Odd cries out.

"Let him alone," a man huffs. "He won't survive here in that state. If he does something out here will get him."

"What about the reward?" Another man asks.

"That was just for the girl," the first man huffs. "Although-" his voice trails off. The next thing you hear is Odd screaming in absolute agony. The men are laughing loudly, but it's not enough to drown out Odd's cries.

"That oughta do it," the first man laughs. "Lets haul off then."

You sit there, waiting for what feels like hours until you were sure the men were gone. You stand up and throw the door aside. You see off on the ground, laying in a pool of his own blood. You race to him, lifting him up in your arms.

He coughs, wheezing as he looks at you, one eye is swollen shut and his mouth and nose are both bloody, "Good...good job, squirt."

"Hush," you coax him. "I need to get you inside."

He laughs. "Fuck it, just leave me here."

You shake your head. "No. I'm not leaving you." You look him over, wondering what's causing all the bleeding. You then see that the men cut off his tail. All that's left is a jagged stub.

"Oh gob," you shudder.

Odd spits. "You might get some money from my horns," he coughs.

"Shut up!" You snap at him. You try your best, lifting him up in your arms. He's heavy and it takes you a while to get him into the cottage. You lay him on his side and tend to his tail. You manage to make a tourniquet and stop the bleeding.

"I'm going to go find help," you tell him as you lay his jacket over him. You push the water decanter close to him. "Stay with me ok," he whisper, kissing his forehead.

He moans, blinking at you. "Please don't," he grabs onto your hand. "What if they're still out there?" His voice cracks.

You smile at him. "It'll be ok. I'll go in another direction. I'll come back before nightfall. Just promise you'll still be here when I get back?"

He scoffs. "Can't say," he murmurs. "But I'll try."

You race out, heading into the wood and following a stream. The stream turns into a river and you come upon a mill. Outside there's a man chopping wood. You race towards him, the closer you get you see he's covered in golden scales.

"Mister," you call out to him.

He turns, the side of his face facing you is covered in burns. You stop where you stand and catch your breath. "I need help. Please!"

A woman far prettier than she had any right to be came out of the mill, her eyes wide with worry as she looked at you. "What's going on?"

"My friend," you spout. "He's hurt. He was attacked and-" you feel the tears beginning to swell and you break down before them. The woman takes you in her arms and is able to coax from you where Odd is.

"Jasper," she whispers to the lizardman. He nods, leaving the wood and fetching a hoarse and cart. He goes off, following your directions back to the dilapidated cottage. The woman takes you inside, sitting you down at the table and making you drink water and eat something.

"I'm Aisling," she tells you. "Don't worry, Jasper may look mean but he's as sweet as a puppy. He'll save your friend and we'll get him up and running again."

"Thank you," you sob.

Aisling pulls you into a hug. She smells good and her skin feels so soft. Not long after, Jasper returns with Odd in the cart.

"You're lucky you were able to stop his bleeding," Jasper tells you. "You saved his life." He carries Odd inside and fixes him up on a bed. Aisling gets to work, tending to his bruises and cuts and changing the bandaging on his tail.

"How cruel," she murmurs, leaving him to rest. "He'll be alright," she smiles softly at you. "But his recovery will be painful."

"I'm just so grateful," you sniffle.

"We just bandaged him up," Jasper tells you, placing a mug of beer in your hands. "If you hadn't of stopped the bleeding on his tail, he would've died before I got to him. You're the one who is owed a thanks."

You stare into the beer as your tears slide down your cheeks. "I just...I just did what he taught me."

After Aisling and Jasper make you eat a full meal, you got into the room where Odd is sleeping. You sit by his bed, and lower down, making sure he's breathing. You sigh in relief and take hold of his hand.

"I don't know how or why I'm here," you whisper. "I know I don't belong in this world but if you're in it, I think I'll be ok." You squeeze his hand. "So...I'll just stay put ok? If you aren't sick of me."

You wake up, feeling fingers drag along your scalp. You sit up, looking into his bruised eyes. He smiles and you smile back in relief.

"Have you been crying, squirt?" He says.

You sit up and laugh softly. "Did you sleep well?" You ask.

"Not so much sleep as beaten unconscious," he groans. "But I'll live." He tilts his head into the pillow and smiles. "You saved me."

You shake your head. "No really I wasn't-"

He takes your hand and squeezes it. "Shut up, you know what you did."

You lift his hand, kissing his palm and wrist. "Jasper and Aisling said we could stay as long as we needed," you whisper. "So you just get to feeling better."

He furrows his brow. "Jasper and what now?"

Over the course of a month, Odd heals and recuperates. You work with Jasper and Aisling, helping them as much as you can to repay them for this kindness. You take small jobs in the nearby village and realize that you're not alone there. There are orcs and other creatures who don't stare or glare. The few times Odd is able to leave and come into town with you, no one looks twice at him.

One night as you sit with Odd by the bonfire outside you take hold of his hand and look into his eyes. "What if we stay here?" You ask.

His brows arch. The bruising is faint and all but gone. His lip has healed and his nose is a little crooked but no longer black. "Here? I dunno if Jasper likes me all that much."

"No," you chuckle. "This village." You inch closer to him. "We can settle here and be happy," you whisper.

"You want to stay?" He asks, brushing his fingers along your cheek. "What about your world?"

You shake your head. "Maybe that wasn't my world to begin with."

He kisses you, pressing close and wrapping his arms around you. He then stands up, clutching the blanket wrapped around him. "Come here," he whispers. He takes your hand and urges you to follow. He leads you down a set of stairs that leads to the river. He lays the blanket out on the bank and he makes you lay down there.

"What are you doing?" You have a vague idea but you're not sure.

"Giving you a proper thanks," he kneels down beside you. He kisses you and begins removing your clothes.

"Wait-" you gasp. "Odd you shouldn't."

"I'm well enough to do this," he nips your ear and drags his sharp teeth down your neck. "I know what I can do."

You whimper, feeling your skin prickle at the sensation of meeting the cool air. He strips you down bare then takes off his own clothes. He kisses you again, his hands stroking every curve of your body.

"Wow," he marvels, his eyes glowing bright. He dips down, kissing your chest and all over. His kisses trail down your stomach and he nuzzles to your mound.

"Odd," you whimper.

He kisses your hips and thighs. "Soft," he rubs his face between your thighs before slowly prying them open. "Oh," his moan low and soft.

"What?" You try to squeeze your thighs back shut but his strong hands keep them open.

"May I?" He pants.

You swallow and slowly nod. "I...I don't know but yes?"

He dips down, his head snuggling between your thighs. He licks you, his warm tongue opening your mound and finding the soft, slick folds inside. You gasp, wriggling as his tongue traces every inch of you. He swirls around your clit and laps up every drop you spill. He moans against you, his mouth warm and teasing. His long tongue wriggles inside as the bridge of his nose rubs against you.

"Mmm-" you bite your lip and tangle your fingers in his hair. "Odd...feels good."

His eyes open, burning white hot, he looks up at you and you feel the smile spread across his lips. He sits up, licking his lips. "Yes?" He purrs.

You swallow, catching a breath of cold air. "Let me?" You stroke your hand down his chest and his breath shudders.

"If you'd like." He sits on his knees before you.

You kiss his chest and along the scar. Your fingers trail along his groin and then wrap around his sex. He grunts, hips bucking at the unexpected touch. You stroke him, feeling out thick he is. He moans, his hands gripping onto your shoulders.

You kiss his tip, hearing his breath hitch was reward enough. You lick him, slowly taking him into your mouth and sucking. His groans are sweet and he keeps saying 'wow and oh'. You giggle, lifting up again. You kiss him, pulling him down onto the blanket with you. You wrap your legs around his waist, careful of his still healing stump.

You feel his cock rut against you and you grow excited to feel him deep inside. He lifts up and grabs your hips, pulling them towards his own. He guides himself into place, rubbing his tip to your needy folds. "So warm," he whispers before plunging inside.

You whimper, never having taken something this big before. He takes up every inch of space inside and still your inner walls squeeze tight around him. He grunts eagerly as he pushes deeper and deeper until you feel him pressed against you.

"Does it hurt?" He pants.

"Just enough," you squeeze your thighs around him, urging him to move. "Please. I need more."

"Oh," he gasps. "Well..." he clears his throat and rocks his hips slowly. His breath hitches and when you look up you see he has his tongue clenched between his teeth. He growls, bucking hard suddenly.

You mewl, touching your belly where you feel him bury. He bucks again and you cry out a little louder. He snarls, his thrusts going faster and deeper. You can feel him rattling your bones and shaking a few things loose, but you don't care. You grip onto his thighs, urging him to do more, go further. You feel as if you can't get enough of him.

He snarls heatedly, his tongue hanging out as he exerts himself. You squeeze down on him, clamping his shaft in a vice-like grip. "There!" You gasp. "Oh fuck, there!"

He willingly grinds against the spot inside you. Your eyes begin to roll back and you forget how to breathe. A shuddered gasp and you feel yourself come apart. Your cream gushes out and along his shaft, dripping down along his balls and thighs.

"Fuck, squirt," he laughs. "Oh-" he grunts and his voice chokes off. His thighs spasm and his body shafts. He thrusts a little deeper inside before releasing his thick, warm cum into you. You squeak, clamping tighter around him at the sensation. He pants and whines, gushing so much inside you feel your stomach will burst.

He pulls out, a few gushes splatter your thighs and then he collapses on top of you. You sigh, melting into the earth as he melts into you.

"Are you ok?" You ask.

"Unh-" he grunts.

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself," You kiss the tp of his head and run your fingers through his hair.

"It's..." he gasps, "a good way to die."

He lifts up, kissing you and laying out beside you. You curl to his chest, shuddering with the afterglow. His arms are warm and the rumble of his heart is assuring.

"I made a mess," he murmur, running his fingers along your sticky thighs. "I'll clean you up, promise."

"I'm fine," you yawn. "Just stay put."

He kisses your forehead. "I love you," he whispers.

A lump forms in your throat and you hide your face against his chest. You nod, sniffling while you try to swallow the lum down.

"Squirt?" He asks.

"Yes," you finally gasp. "Of course," you look up at him. "I love you too."


	47. Rakshasa Boyfriend: Sharif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

Originally, you had been hired on as a tutor for the twins of King Amit. Soon though, your position grew. King Amit then hired you to take care of the royal library. You still taught the boys, but since they were still very young the lessons were short. The rest of your day, you tended to the ever growing library the king was building. New books were delivered daily and it was your responsibility to take care of them.

It's been no secret that those in the castle considering your position a joke. The library had only been a recent development in the palace. It was also a rare one. King Amit had taken the throne and made some drastic changes to the Rakshasa court, leaning more towards education rather than the usual war and strength that previous rulers had pushed towards. Some in the castle blamed the king's bride for the changes. As such, your position on the king's staff was mocked and derided. No one really paid you much attention when they weren't trying to make a joke at your expense.

Word spread that the King's godson was coming to stay at the palace. His mother, a black panther, wished for him to have a fitting education. She then asked King Amit to take on her son so that he may learn his ways, rather than the old ways. Amit took the boy on and was preparing for his arrival. He had ordered a ton more books, ones in the boy's native language and about his country and heritage, things his mother claimed he took for granted.

You were kept busy, dealing with the twins and their early education, while also preparing a new section in the library. The books that came in were thick and heavy. Their pages were gilted and filled to the brim with places and words you had never heard of before. It was easy for you to grow lost in them.

You heard whispers around the palace talking about Prince Sharif. He had arrived without ceremony, coming late one night and quickly retiring to his chambers. The staff spoke of him like he was a shadow in the castle. They would see him here and there but only for a moment before he vanished again. He was spoken of like a spirit, something that children giggled about and then screamed when they scared themselves. Aside from that, you didn't really hear much about the new addition to the royal family. Prin ce Sharif was a recluse and kept to himself.

One day, after putting the twins down for a nap by the great wide windows where they were warmed in the sun, you went to the poetry section. It was one of your favorite places in the library as well as having a direct line to the twins sleeping. You've got a new order of books, this time a large shipment of poetry books the queen requested. You've been eager to put them out and now was the perfect chance.

One book was a soft purple and covered in golden flowers. The inside held pressed flowers and elegant drawings. The poems spoke of rolling hills and cascading waterfalls. The countryside it painted made you feel as if there was a breeze circling you and the sound of a babbling brook whispering in your ear. You then catch sight of something from the corner of your eye. You lift your head, glancing to the sleeping twins. You see something again and turn your head, seeing someone walking through the aisles.

"Hello?" You call out, but not a sound returns. You step off the ladder, hearing soft footsteps down the next aisle. "Hello?" You say again.

A book pushes from the opposite side of the shelf and you catch it quickly. "Careful!" You snap and look up, gazing into a pair of golden green eyes. The pupil goes from a thin slit to a thick, black circle. You freeze, clutching the book in your hand tight.

A black paw reaches out. "I was trying to reach for that one."

You stare at the paw, it's much bigger than your head. "Suh-sure." You place the book in his paw and he pulls it back.

"Thank you."

You inch to the shelf, seeing the silky gleam of his pelt. "I have a much better book on that subject," you speak softly. "If you're curious."

The golden-green eyes flick back towards you. "Actually," he replies. "I was only interested in this book because I recognized it."

"Then maybe I could show you something new. Reading something familiar can be comforting I understand but-"

"But?" He asks.

"It would be a waste, considering most of these books have only been touched by me" You follow him down the aisle, both of you popping out at the same time. You glance up at him, staring into his eyes. He has a golden chain from his ear to his nose where there's a gold hoop. He's dressed in dark red and purple clothes. The fabric is fine but it looks rather plane.

His head turns towards the twins sleeping. "We should be quiet, shouldn't we?"

"They're heavy sleepers but you shouldn't drop anymore books."

He glances back at you, his ears twitching and his tail flicks behind him. He's so tall and lean. His waist is so thin compared to the broadness of his shoulders. You find yourself wishing you had such a shapely waist like him.

"You must be the prince," you start but the sneer that crosses his face makes you hesitate.

"Please, I am so sick of being called that," he scoffs. "The prince this and the the prince that." His tail flicks again. "Call me Sharif, I beg of you."

"Sharif," you repeat the word. You then smile. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

"I'm not a ghost," he says quickly then recoils. "My godfather has been telling me I should come here," he mutters. He clears his throat. "He says it would do me some good."

"Books are one of the world's greatest good!" You exclaim and then blush when he glances back at you. You fidget. "What is it you'd like to know?" You ask him. "Do you enjoy poetry? Perhaps histories? We don't have much yet but we do have a section dedicated to art."

"What about food?" He asks.

"Food?" You squeak. "Oh...no I'm sorry. The kitchen is-"

"Books about food," he laughs. "Cookbooks."

"Cookbooks?" You're quite shocked.

He nods, turning his body towards you. "My godfather insisted I pick a hobby. I've always been curious about cooking. I've always been a pretty voracious eater."

You look at his narrow waist again then at him. He didn't look like any sort of eater. He looked like all he did all day was run in circles around the castle. "We have some," you tell him. "This way." You lead him through the library and to the small section of cookbooks.

"Which do you recommend?" He asks, looking at each one and setting them back.

"To be honest, I'm not much of a cook," you admit. "Of all the books in the library the cookbooks are one I am not familiar with."

"Is that right?" He takes one that's red with gold lettering on the front. "This one speaks to me." He weighs it in his hands.

"Do you plan on cooking?" You ask him.

"I'd like to. I've spoken to my godfather about it and he said he'd happily hire someone to tutor me. But I'd much rather just sit in the kitchen and watch them work there." He opens the book and glances over the pages.

"There was a monastery in the north that had this custom," you start and his eyes flick to you. "They had this large book full of rituals and prayers and the new monks would do one a day until they were finished with the book."

"What does that have to do with this?" He lifts the book up.

"I'm saying, they taught themselves the ropes of things by doing a lesson a day. You should try doing a recipe a day until you've finished the cookbook."

"A recipe a day," he murmurs. He looks into the book. "Even if I don't know anything about cooking?"

"The best way to learn is by doing." You smile shyly at him. "If you go to the kitchen I'm sure the chef would be more than happy to show you the ropes."

He frowns at the book then up at you. "And who will eat what I cook?"

"Uhm..." You hesitate.

"Would you?" He asks.

You flinch, feeling your heart begin to hammer. "Why me?" You ask.

"It was your idea," he says. "You said so yourself you aren't familiar with the cookbooks. This would be your chance to 'earn by doing' as well. Don't you agree?"

"Oh," you bite your cheek. "I mean, yes that's correct but-"

"So you'll eat what I make?" He asks.

You glance up at him, afraid to tell him no but fearing you are not worthy of his time and his efforts. "If I'm the one you want to help you."

"It's settled then." He closes the book. "It may be a day or two, but where I should I bring the food?"

"Why not just send for me?" You ask. "I'll come to the kitchen."

He nods. "Agreed."

He whisks away, silent as he was before. You're not quite sure what to think. A prince wishes to cook for you! Not only that, a beautiful prince. He's so lovely. His dark fur radiating purple and blue. His golden-green eyes. His slim waist and massive paws. You look at yourself. Tiny hands, thick waist and thighs. Your rear looks bigger than the breadth of his shoulders.

For the next few days you wait anxiously, wondering if the prince will call upon you to try his attempt at cooking. After the days pass, you wonder if his abandoned his quest and you drop your guard. As soon as you do, you're fetched and dragged to the kitchen.

You're led into the staff dining hall where Prince Sharif is waiting. "Ready?" he asks. His fur is gray from flour and you have to bite your cheek to keep from laughing.

"Not really," you sit down.

Sharif then lifts the lid on the dish and you stare at the strange mess there. "What is it?" You ask, picking up a fork.

"It's risotto."

It looks more like lumpy gravy, you think. You poke at it and some of it crumbles while the rest slides away like ice. You take a breath and bring a bite to your lips. You taste and cup your hand around your mouth as you grimace.

"Bad?" he whines.

"Salty," you reach for a glass of water and down it easily, pouring yourself another.

"I put in what the recipe said," he opens the cookbook again and you move close to him. "You used 1 teaspoon?" You ask.

"Oh," his ears fall back against his head. His finger lands on the ingredient above the salt. "I used that measurement."

"Well," you try to keep from laughing. "Aside from that mishap, I'd say it's a good first venture."

He huffs and slouches. "I tried really hard."

"I know," you pat his hand. "Tomorrow, you'll know more than you did today. In five days you'll know more than now. In a month, you'll be on your way to mastering it."

He looks at you, eyes doleful and ears still flat. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," you smile brightly for him. "And I'll be here to tell you that after every meal."

He takes hold of your hand, squeezing it gently. "Thank you."

He continues his quest, each day you come into the kitchen to try his new attempt. Each day he gets a little better. There are a lot of burned dishes. Then a lot of undercooked ones. Soon they start to come out well done, then just right. His flavoring is bland and predictable at first, soon growing to develop a flavor and moving on to his own distinct flare. His plating is horrible, doing nothing to enhance his growth. But as he continues, the colors pop more, the visual matching the flavor.

"I'm very impressed," you say after cleaning your plate. "That was by far the best meal you've done, Sharif. I'm so proud of you."

His tail swishes back and forth and a purr rumbles in his chest. "Was it?"

"Of course! Didn't I tell you this would happen?"

He sits down beside you. "I don't know why, but everytime I see you sit down before what I cook I get so scared."

"Scared?" You ask.

He nods. "I want..." He frowns. "Never mind."

You touch his hand. "Tell me."

He turns his hand, letting your fingers touch the pads of his paw. He sighs, cupping both his paws around yours. "I want to see you smile when you eat my food. I want to make you happy every time I cook."

"Oh," you gasp as your heart begins to shatter your bones. "Sharif that's so sweet of you. But...why me?"

His ears fall flat on his head and he looks down at his paws hold your hands. "I think you're beautiful," he purrs.

You're not sure how you're not on the floor at the point. You're actually not sure how you're still alive. Your heart was beating so fast it felt like a hummingbird in your ribs. Your face felt like it was on fire and you were turning to ash.

"How?" You stammer. "Why?"

He leans in close, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek. "I'm looking at you."

You duck your head, cupping your hand around your cheek. "No!" You gasp. "I mean, thank you, I just-" you fidget.

"You were one of the first people here to treat me like a person," he murmurs. "Everyone else treated me like something else." He brushes your hair from your face. "You impressed me."

"I was just-" you look into his eyes. You squeeze his hand. "You're beautiful too!" You spout quickly. "I thought so the moment I saw you."

He chuckles and butts his forehead to yours. "I still have a lot of recipes to go through. Will you stick with me through all of them."

You smile, "I was planning to before."

He tilts his head just enough, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. Your heart flutters again and you sigh when he pulls back. "Sorry, I should have asked."

You shake your head. "N-no, no. That was fine really."

He stands up, cleaning away the dishes. "Will I see you tomorrow again?"

You smile. "Of course! Don't worry."

You're unable to concentrate the rest of the day. You stare into the distance with a dazed expression on your face. That evening as you're heading to your quarters. You still feel dazed and moony, the smile on your lips hadn't faltered all day.

You're suddenly grabbed and pulled aside. You want to scream but you look up in a pair of glowing eyes in the dark. "It's me," Sharif whispers. "It's ok."

You huff, slipping from his grip. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," he chuckles. "Here," he takes your hand. "Follow me."

You grip hold of his paw, letting him drag your out into the chilled night air. He leads you along the pillar walkway and up to the gazebo surrounded by the gardens. He sits down with you and his tail coils around your waist.

"What's going on?" You ask.

"Is it ok if we just sit here?" He asks. "I didn't want to bother you while you worked."

"Oh," you gasp. "Yeah uhm...honestly you can come to the library whenever, It doesn't bother me. I usually have the boys only for a little while then I'm on my own."

His tail tickles up your arm. "I just didn't want to be a pest."

"I'm certain you wouldn't be," you squeeze his hand. "Not many people come into the library anyways. Company is always welcome."

"How come?" he asks. "I thought my godfather built it for everyone?"

You shrug. "Some people are still getting used to the idea. Some think it's wasteful."

He sighs, slipping his arm around your back. His body is hard but he feels so warm. "It is wasteful if they don't use it."

You glance up him and place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thanks," you whisper.

He nuzzles his cheek to the top of you head. You sit there for a long time talking. He takes you back inside and to your room. He starts visiting the library more and more. He'll come and help with the twins and leave in order to cook. Soon, it feels like you see more of Sharif than your own face.

One day as you're putting away another shipment of books, Sharif comes in. Silent and sleek as ever he sneaks up on you. His arms wrap around your waist and he presses his chest to your back.

You gasp in shock and huff when you realize it's him. "That stopped being funny!" You pout, having been startled by his shadow like presence too many times to count.

He chuckles. "You're shocked face is so cute thought." He kisses your neck and your stomach flutters. "You smell good," he whispers.

You grunt and try to shake him free. "What do you want?" You ask.

"You," he purrs.

Your stomach does a full flip. "Sharif," you scold.

His paw pets your belly. "I can't hold back anymore, forgive me," he growls. His tongue licks the nape of your neck and you begin to melt.

"What do you mean?" You try to hold your ground.

"I've fallen for you," he whispers. "I love you."

You bite your lip and try to keep from crying. "Sharif, you shouldn't-"

He cups his paw around your mouth. "Unless the next words out of your mouth are that you love me too, I won't forgive you," he growls. "Don't try and say anything else. Just tell me the truth." he removes his paw and you glance back at him.

"Of course I love you, but that doesn't mean-" he kisses you. His tongue lapping over your lips. You feel him against your rear, growing and pressing against you.

"Sharif," you whimper.

"Should I stop?" He pants against your neck,

You bite your lip. You know you should stop this, it's the only thing that makes sense. But you want him too. Your whole body is screaming for his touch.

He kisses your neck as his paw slips under your skirt. He shudders excitedly when he finds something warm and soft waiting for him. His fingers gently knead your mound, feeling your stickiness seep out for him. He purrs into your ear, the vibrations going down your spine.

"Sharif," you mewl his name again as your knees begin to tremble.

He kisses you neck and shoulder as he exposed more of you skin to the cool air. He's so warm though, blazing hot. His silken fur feels so good against your skin. You rub your rear to his growing need. He's hard and throbbing, his need very noticeable. Yours isn't exactly hiding either. His palm is slick with your nectar as he pulls it free. He licks it clean, lapping every last drop.

"You taste amazing," he growls. "I'll never be able to duplicate that."

You squeak, "hey now."

He chuckles, his paws groping your cushy rear. "Forgive me, but I speak the truth." he lifts your skirts, exposing your rear and mound to him. "Ah-" his breath hitches.

You blush, wanting to cover back up. "Don't stare."

He kneads your rear, squeezing gently. "It's so nice though."

You whimper, rubbing it to him again. "It...it feels better other ways." You glance over your shoulder, spying down as he brings his cock out. "Oh!" you gasp when you see it.

He rubs it to your rear before slipping it between your folds. He's big and long. You weren't expecting that from someone with his lean build. His purrs grow louder and deeper as he rubs himself to your folds.

"We...we really shouldn't do this here," you gasp as you bend over. You grip onto a bookshelf for support.

"You said no one comes here." You feel him align himself with your needy slit. The first small push sends little shocks through your body.

"That doesn't make...oh yes...make it ok," you moan as he begins to inch his way inside.

"It's so warm," he growls. His hands clutching your hips tremble. "Oh wow."

You flinch and look back at him. "Is...is this your first time?" You gasp.

He nods, grunting. "Yeah," he pants. "You're...you're my first and hopefully...my only." He slips into place and he lets out a desperate mewl.

You let out a pleasure moan once he's in place. He feels like he's firmly planted in your belly. "Oh Sharif I-" you squeeze around him, gripping his virgin cock. He felt so good, like he was made for you.

He shudders, trying to calm his nerves. "You feel so good," he gasps. "I may not last." He pushes again and you moan. His hips tremble as he begins to move. His paws kneads your plump rear, something you never realized you would enjoy. His movements are jerky and strained, it's obvious he's trying to hold back.

"Sharif," you look back at him. "Don't hold back," you whisper. "Do what feels good."

"Are you...are you sure?"

You nod and wiggle your rear. "Please."

He nods, gripping you and pulling you back. He begins to move, pumping slowly before he picks up speed. His thrusts shake you and the bookshelf. You moan, feeling him rub deep inside where it's most pleasurable.

"I...I can't-" he growls, his hips bucking deep and hard as he releases.

You let out a stunned gasp at the sensation of him cumming inside. His thick, warm seed fills you to overflowing. You can feel him globbing out of you and then splash to the floor. He pants, gasping for air as he pulls out.

"I'm sorry," he moans.

You smirk, biting your lip. "No," you shake your head. "It's ok."

He falls to his knees, kneeling behind you. "Stay still," he growls. "I'll clean you up."

"Huh?" You gasp then shudder as his tongue laps at your entrance. "Oh," you coo. "Oh Sharif," you moan. His tongue glides over your slit, licking up his own mess. His finger rubs to your needy clit. Some virgin! Where did he learn that?

His tongue pushes inside and he snarls, slurping and making lewd sounds. You tremble, feeling your legs begin to give out. He grabs you, holding your firmly. You body shivers and you push against his face. Your voice comes out louder than you intend as he bring you to your limit.

He slurps, licking your rear and petting it. "Was that ok?" He pants.

You slip to the floor and fall into him. "Yeah," you pant. "But...I don't believe you're a virgin...after that."

He chuckles. "I studied more than cooking," he whispers into your ear.

You huff, still trying to catch your breath. "Well," you grunt.

He kisses you, holding you fast to his warm body. "I'll help you clean up," he murmurs.

You look around at the books that fell from the top of the bookcase and the slick puddles on the tile. You frown. "You better!" you prod his chest. You look up at him. "Mr. Virgin."

He chuckles, nuzzling to your cheek. "Not anymore."


	48. Lizardfolk Boyfriend: King Niran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

I've been working for his Majesty King Niran, ruler of the Reptilia, for several years now. I was hired as a tutor for his children. His wife had died suddenly and he wanted his children to have a good, strong, female role model for his family. Why he didn't just remarry, I don't know. I had worked for several royal families as tutor and teacher, in fact, my one student Prince Sharif has become quite the scholar. I receive many letters from him about the Rakshasa Country.

When I came to the country of Reptilia I was a bit apprehensive. It is so hot here and humid, my first few months here were plagued with exhaustion and heatstroke. Aside from that, I grew to love the country. Niran's court was nestled in an oasis where everything was lush and green and surrounded by desert and golden glows. I also adored Niran children. There were five of them, four girls and one boy. Chaiya, the boy, was the youngest, and also named Niran's heir. The four girls, Hom, Kulap, Malee, Phueng, were all wise beyond their years but extremely precocious. I had my hands full when I first moved here. Now, three years in, I love these children like they were my own.

Now their father, well, their father is another story. I have grown fond of the people I'm surrounded by. Considering I was hired here until the children grew or they grew tired of me, I was here for the long haul. I had decided to make friends while I was here and build relationships. The health staff knew me quite well, I had become quite close with the royal physician Sanoh, she was an amazing healer and favored by the King. Well, that being said, while I have come to cultivate relationships all through the palace, I have yet to really find solid ground with the king.

It was important to me to have a relationship with him if only for his children. I had been called her to be their tutor and more than anything a surrogate mother. Yet, when I got here I knew the king was still in the throes of grieving. That was my main hurdle with the children as well. The queen was much beloved in the court, especially by her husband and children. I knew I would be looked upon as lesser in their eyes. Over time though, the children came to adore me and while the king started taking more of an interest it still wasn't what I expected.

I have had maybe a handful of conversations with the king, all of them so stuffy and business-like I felt more like a lawyer than a tutor. Very few times has anything felt personal. When he asks about the children individually I feel like there is a window opening, but he immediately shuts it closed on my fingers. I know he is a good ruler, strict by fair. He is also a very adoring father, which I admire for a king. He's a massive specimen, tall and broad and so very strong. He's an alligator, dark green scales polished to a glistening shine. His dark eyes are wise and knowing and his jaws are powerful and frightening.

"Lady, lady!" Little Chaiya races to me once day as we take our daily walk through the gardens. He has a branch clutched in his hand.

I stoop down to take it from his hand. "What is it?"

"I got these for you, they remind me of your hair!" He smiles so big. He's lost a tooth or two recently and I adore the little gaps. The flowers on the branch are bright red, matching my hair. I smile and kiss Chiyan on his snout.

"This is very kind of you, my darling," I tell him.

He looks so proud of himself, fit to burst.

"It's Papa!" I hear Hom squeal with excitement.

"Papa!" Chiyan races to meet him.

This is a surprise, Niran never comes to the gardens, least of all alone. Yet here he stands, stooping down to meet the eager hands of his children. He scoops them up, able to hold all four in his massive arms. He's laughing and grinning, I've rarely ever seen that before.

"I am so glad to have found you," he tells the children as he sets them back down.

"What's the surprise Papa?" Hom asks.

"Do you have presents for?" Kulap bounces.

Malee raises her hand and shakes it in the air. "Are we going to war, Papa?"

Phueng just glares at Malee with a horrid look of shock on her face.

Niran laughs as he kneels before the children. "There is no war on the horizon Malee, so stop asking for it."

Male scoffs and folds her arms in disdain.

"Today is a special anniversary," he replies. "Don't you remember what I told you?" his eyes then flick up to me. "Three years ago, who came to the palace?"

Chaiyan turns and looks at me. "Lady did, Papa."

He chuckles, rubbing the boy's snout. "That's right." He then stands up and looks at me again, I feel suddenly strange. "Lady Boris," he extends his hand to me.

This is very strange! I don't think I have ever touched Niran before. I take his hand and to add to my shock he kisses the inside of my palm. Three of the children gasp while Malee makes a disgusted noise.

"I want to show you my gratitude for all your hard work," he replies. "Come with me." He leads me back inside the children following in a row behind us.

"You really don't need to do anything for me," I reply. "Honest. I enjoy my job, that's reward in itself."

"You can to us a broken family," Niran says. "Yet, my children have grown, and Chaiyan is on his way to being an excellent leader. I cannot repay that sort of care." He opens a door and has me step inside first. I look around, seeing a bedroom fit for a queen. One wall is covered with nothing but shelves and books. There is a bed surrounded by soft blue curtains. I'm stunned.

"I wanted you to have nicer quarters," Niran replied. "Closer to the children and you can also hold classes in here." He walks me through the room, showing me there are other rooms inside. There's a massive bathroom, fitted with a tub and everything. There is a parlor with huge glass doors that lead outside to the gardens.

"It is the least I can do."

I shake my head. "Least?" I could laugh I'm so shocked.

"Do you like it, Lady?" Chaiyan clings to my leg.

I beam and feels tears in my eyes. "I love it!"

All the children crowd around me, cheering and giggling. I then look at Niran and smile at him. He bows his head, looking a touch solemn. That evening, the children insist that we have a picnic in my new room. As we're eating and playing games there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Phueng opens the door and gasps. "Papa!" She then shuts the door and turns to me. "Can Papa come in?"

I nearly spew my drink I'm about to laugh so hard. I stand up. "Yes! Yes! Phueng, let him in!"

Phueng opens the door. "She said you can come in, Papa."

Niran shakes his head, about near tears holding back his own laughter. "You were not in the dining hall. I was growing lonely." He says. He looks down at the children eating on the floor. "You would rather eat like peasants than at the table?"

"We wanted to eat with Lady," Chaiyan announces.

"In her new, pretty room!" Malee grins.

Niran sits down beside me and he opens one of the dishes, picking at the meat inside. "Well then, why was I not invited."

"We didn't think you'd want to," Hom answers.

"You're welcome to now." I take a chance and touch his arm. "I promise, tomorrow I will teach the children how to be more hospitable."

He looks at me and a knowing smirk spreads across his long jaw. "What a strange lesson to put off. Perhaps I should discuss the lessons plans with you in the future from now on."

"Just marry her and then you can talk all night," Malee says as she shoves a fistful of noodles into her mouth.

I cup my hand over my mouth, unsure if I should laugh or be horrified by her remarks. Then again, Malee was always like that.

"You can't say that!" Kulap fusses at her.

"Why not?" Malee asks. "If Papa is to marry anyone, wouldn't you want it to be Lady?"

"That's not the point, Malee!" Kulap fusses again. "You just can't say such things because it isn't proper."

"I don't care about proper! Proper is out the window. King Amit can marry a servant why can't Papa marry a tutor?"

"But what about Mama?" Chaiyan asks.

The room suddenly goes deathly quiet. The four girls looked mortified and sad. Chaiyan just looks confused. Niran sighs and I can tell he wants to say something but he can't find the words.

"Chaiyan," you reach out to him. "Your Mama is looking over you right now. She is watching for your father as well. She wants all of you to be happy and loved."

"But then why would Papa marry again?" He asks.

"Because it would make him happy." I glance up at Niran seeing his expression is pain stricken. "Your Mama would want him to be happy."

"Oh," Chaiyan murmurs and looks down at his hands.

After that, I send the children off to bed. When I return to my room, Niran is still there. He's standing near the bookcase, staring blankly into an open book.

"I am sorry for the evening," I murmur as I walk up to him.

He doesn't look up from the book. "Why would you apologize?"

"Malee said something insensitive tonight and-"

"Malee has always spoken that way," he sighs as he places the book back on the shelf. "I swear, her first words were an insult." He turns and finally looks at me. "Do not apologize for my daughter speaking her mind."

"Still," I murmur, "I can tell her words hurt." I sit down on the sofa and pat the seat beside me for him to take. "They raise you to think that words don't hurt, but I would much rather be hit with a stone than have words hurled at me."

He sits down and sighs. "Truer advice was never given to me," he chuckles. "No wonder my children are so much wiser than me."

I smile at him. "They have a long way to go, your majesty."

"Niran," He corrects. "Please, call me that."

I nod, "Niran," I say his name slowly and I realize I've never said his name out loud before.

"What they said and what you said, holds a lot of truth," he sounds like his heart is heavy. "The idea of marriage never crossed my mind in all this time. Yet, my children have thought about it?" He shakes his head. "Whatever could they be thinking?"

"They love you and they're worried about you," I watch him carefully. I've never sat this close to him before, I've never even spoken this casually to him. "They want you to be happy."

"You handled Chaiyan very well," he responds. "I was very impressed."

I shake my head. "It was nothing. It was something my mother had said ages ago when I was little." I look down at my hands in my lap. "My father died when I was young, same age as Chaiyan."

Niran closes his eyes and sighs. "I see her less and less every day," he grumbles low. "And that hurts me."

"I know you loved her," I reach out and touch his hand. "I can't imagine your pain.

"Have you ever loved someone, Lady Boris?" He asks.

"Matilda," I tell him. He looks at me and I smile. "If I can call you by name, I insist you call me by mine."

"No," he shakes his head. "I'm just...I just never knew your name was Matilda."

I try not to laugh. "Excuse me?"

He chuckles and a smirk starts to spread. "My children call you Lady, I know you as Lady Boris." He starts to laugh and he puts his hand on his stomach. "I never knew your name!" He starts rolling with laughter, doubled over with the heavy guffaws.

I can't hold back and I start to cackle with him. It is contagious. As soon as one of us starts to stop, the other just makes them laugh again. We are breathless and weak from it, gasping for breath and trying to make one another stop, which only assists in making it worse.

I fetch us water as we both start to calm and I pour him a cup. He drinks, sputtering for a moment before he's able to get a good gulp. "I haven't laughed like that in years."

"Neither have I," I giggle.

"Matilda," he looks at me and smiles. "Forgive me for being so rude."

I shake my head. "It's never come up until now, Niran. Do not worry. My feelings are not hurt."

He smiles and sighs. "Perhaps I should consider my children's advice," he murmurs. "And find someone to marry."

"If you feel you are ready," I reply. "Do not force yourself into something you do not feel ready for."

"It's been so long," he sighs. "I met my wife when we were young. I hated her then mind you," he chuckles. "She was like how Malee is. I didn't realize what a remarkable creature she was until after we married."

"It was arranged?" I ask.

He nods and leans back on the sofa. "Our parents arranged it when she was born. After that first year though, I loved her so much. Right around the time, Hom hatched. I vowed my children would always know love."

"That's amazing," I murmur.

He turns and looks at me and for a moment he's silent. He stands up and sighs. "It is late and you must be exhausted."

I stand up to see him to the door. "I was enjoying our conversation, Niran." I open the door for him. "We shall have to do it again sometime."

He bows his head. "I would enjoy that very much, Matilda." My heart hammers when he says my name. He takes my hand and kisses the inside of my palm again before he leaves.

The next morning my breakfast is brought to me. As I'm sitting down to enjoy it and get ready for the day there is a knock at the door. I close my dressing gown and answer the door. Niran is there.

"Is something wrong, Niran?" I ask.

"I hope I am not...." his voice trails off as he looks at me. This is the first time he has seen me in such a casual state. My hair is down and I am not dressed in my usual garb. His jaw hangs open for a moment. "Sorry," he clears his throat. "I hope I am not disrupting you."

I shake my head. "I was eating breakfast and reading," I answer him. "Is there something you need?"

He clears his throat again. "I was wondering if you'd like company for breakfast?"

I step aside to let him in. "If you are offering." He comes inside with his breakfast cart and sits down at the table with me. We're silent at first, he sips his tea and looks out of place.

"Do you usually eat alone in the morning as well?" I ask, in hopes of starting a conversation.

"Usually," he nods.

I smile at him. "What changed your mind?"

"Just, a long night of thinking," he answers.

I set down my tea after finishing the cup and he refills it. "I hope you did not lose sleep over thinking."

"I didn't sleep," he shrugs.

I look up at him in surprise. "My goodness, that must have been a heavy weight on your mind."

"Tons," he sighs. "I just could not get things to rest. They kept, running about and demanding my attention. So, I tended to them and thought on them."

I smirk. "Your thoughts sound worse behaved than the children."

He nods and widens his eyes. "They often are."

"Is there anything I could be of assistance with? Perhaps if you say them out loud it will help you get them to be quiet."

He shakes his head. "Not at the moment, but thank you. Right now they are just my thoughts to have. I'd hate to bother you with them."

"I'm willing to take the burden if you need to speak them," I reach out and pat his hand. "It is what friends do."

He seems a bit stunned by he bobs his head and goes back to eating.

This routine continues the following few mornings. Niran comes to join me for breakfast and we talk, sometimes we just eat and don't say anything. He admits to me that most nights he doesn't sleep well. He's prone to anxiety and overthinking and being the ruler of a kingdom as well as a father I do not blame him. He confesses to me that he takes naps during the day so he can cope.

"I do not like to admit weakness," he tells me. "I take them in secret. You are one of the few who knows this."

"Your secret is safe with me," I wink at him.

One day the children had a special lesson with a visiting royal and I had the afternoon to myself. After making sure the children were settled in for their class I decided to go back to my room to read. Now, my quarters are in close proximity to the children's rooms as well as Niran's. I wasn't sure when Niran took his naps, but I had seen him go into his room earlier. I decided to see if he wanted to join me for tea.

I go to his door and see its cracked. Inside I hear something, a shifting, and soft moaning. Peeking through the crack I see something startling. I see Niran, naked and unadorned, sitting at his desk. He is stroking his erect cock in his hand, moaning and gasping as he does. I know I should look away but I am glued to the spot. I know I should be mortified and run away but I cannot deny how erotic the whole scene is. I am aroused and my curiosity is piqued. His moaning and sighing. He gasps and shudders, his back arching and jaws opening. I gaze at his magnificent body. Strong and thick, his scales look like emeralds. There is a noticeable pooch at his belly though, but even that has a sexy allure to it.

I lick my lips and squeeze my thighs together. I have never felt such an arousal. I know I should not look, I am invading his privacy but I can't look away. I want to see everything, every inch, every movement. If I was a braver woman I would march inside and lock the door. I would let him take me and feel his warmth inside me.

He groans, falling back against his chair. He has not released yet and he looks frustrated and desperate. I step inside and he jumps when I close the door. We stare at one another, silent and terrified. I take a step towards him and he sits back down in the chair. I stand beside him and reach down, taking his thick, monstrous cock in my hand. I look into his eyes and stroke him, going slow at first. He moans, leaning back and he watches me. I quicken my rhythm and his voice comes out. He moans and grunts as his hips roll. I watch him, feeling his pulse throb in his shaft. I squeeze a little more and he cries out. His thick, cool seed gushes onto my fingers. He shudders and gasps, trembling in my hand as stream after stream coats my fingers and palm as well as his stomach.

He closes his eyes, moaning and panting. We are still silent even as I kiss his cheek. I leave his side, exiting his room and going back to my own. I close the doors and gasp for breath. I lick his seed from my fingers, tasting him. I stand there at the door, hiking up my skirt and shoving my fingers between my legs. I touch myself, feeling my heat and need. I am soaking wet, dripping and splashing on the floor. My knee buckle and I nearly topple over. I find some relief but nothing like what I need now. I lay on my bed, panting and heaving, my thighs still sticky and wet.

I clean myself up after a few moments and for a long time, I cannot believe what has transpired. How can I ever face Niran again? How can I face myself? What I have done could ruin me.

That evening I refuse to go to dinner. I keep myself locked in my room, ashamed of my actions. I then hear a knock on the door but I ignore it. There is another knock and a low, dark growl.

"You will let me in or I will let myself in," Niran snarls.

I go to the door and open it but I cannot look at him. He steps inside and I keep my head bowed.

"Answer me," he growls.

I suck in a quaking breath. "Please forgive me," I gasp. "I should not have stayed. I should have run. I am so sorry. Please! Please, I beg you," I whimper.

He slips his claws under my chin. He lifts my chin and makes me look up at him. He dips down, kissing me. He nuzzles to my cheek and neck and I feel his teeth on my skin. I gasp, shuddering and I grip onto his arms.

"I should have made sure the door was locked," he growls. "But I think I wanted you to find me."

"What?" I gasp.

"My children are quite prophetic," he lifts my skirts and touches my bare skin. His scales are cold and smooth.

I whimper as he slips a hand between my thighs. I am still warm and wet with need. He snarls in my ear, breathing heavily. "Niran," I moan.

"I did nothing," he snarls. "But I wanted to. I wanted to rip your clothes off your body and take you as mine. But I was terrified."

I gasp as his fingers plunge inside me. I grip onto his arms, trembling as his thick finger stretches me.

"I will not be afraid now." He pulls his finger out and licks it clean.

I gape at him, desperate to be touched more and only by him.

He strips me, removing my clothes and kissing every inch of me. He nuzzles to my soft belly and large thighs. His teeth drag across my skin and he chuckles. He lifts me and carries me to my bed, laying me down he then strips before me. I reach out to him, touching him as he touched me. I kiss down his chest and stomach until I reach his cock as it rises from between his thighs.

"You've done enough," he lays me back and crawls onto the bed beside me. He wraps his arms around me and presses my back against his chest. "I have done nothing." He pets his hand down my chest. His palm only had four large fingers each. He rubs down my chest and belly, his hand slipping between my thighs again.

I moan as he strokes my folds and teases my clit. His claws are dull but there is still a sense of danger as he uses them to pleasure me. He growls in my ear, his dark lust fueling my own. I want him so badly, I want to feel his powerful body ravage me.

"Do you like how this feels?" He whispers into my ear.

I shudder, every nerve of my body alive and on fire. "Yes," I pant.

"Do you want more?"

I swallow and grunt, rolling my hips to meet his touch. "I want everything."

He bites my shoulders and he adjusts his hips. His cock slips between my thighs and rubs against my lips. He's so big I wonder if I can take him. My breath shudders as he rolls his hips, rubbing himself against me and coating himself with my wetness.

"Oh my god," he moans. "Fuck," he snarls. "You're burning me."

I bite my lip, trying not to smirk with pride.

"Hot," he groans. "So good," he grunts. He wraps his hands around my hips, his claws digging into my plump flesh.

I moan, pressing against him, watching as his cock slipped between my thighs. I look at him, seeing his melted and hungry expression. I kiss him and bite his neck and shoulder. "I want you," I moan. "Inside," I grunt. "Please. Inside. Please." I mewl desperately.

He snarls, pulling back then pressing himself into my dripping slit. I groan, chewing my cheek as I feel him split me and stretch me. I cry out, shocked by the pleasure of him just spearing me. I squeeze around him, begging him deeper inside. He growls, biting my shoulder as he thrusts inside me. He plunges deep and pulls out, thrusting hard back inside and grinding himself into me. I press closer to his back, wanting to feel him on every inch of me. I know what we are doing is wrong but I do not care. I want him, I love him.

I cry out suddenly, my body spasming and my legs kicking. I gush on his cock as my inner walls squeeze tightly around him. He holds fast to me, kissing me and panting as I come undone. He continues to move, rocking me to my core with aftershocks. He kisses me and grunts, his thighs trembling and then he groans, he grits his teeth as I feel his cold seed release inside me. I'm stunned but pleased. I tighten around him, keeping him inside until every drop is inside me.

He buries his head in my back, gasping and shivering. I know it has been so long for him and even though we both wanted it, it is not the best situation. I take his hands, holding them to my chest and kissing the inside of his palms.

"Marry me," he suddenly growls.

I am knocked speechless. I could be struck upside the head with a plank and not feel it. I turn back, staring at him. "What?"

"Marry me," he grunts again. He looks up at me, gazing into my eyes. "I want your hand. I need your love. I know this is sudden but."

I roll him onto his back, smothering him with kisses as I start to cry. "Of course!" I blubber. "I love you! You fool!" He meets my kisses, running his hands over my body. Apparently, his appetite is not yet sated. We make love, again and again, that night. We wake stuck together in the morning and take a long bath. We talk for a long time as we soak. He admits it is unconventional but he could not see himself marrying anyone else except me.

"I do not want another soul raising my children. They already love you and my affection for you has grown strong as well." He admits. "I want you in my arms and in my bed. I cannot hide my feelings any longer."

I kiss him lovingly. "I can not wait to tell this news to the children. They will be so happy."

He touches my face and grins. "And what about you, my Matilda, are you happy."

"I'm so happy I'm scared," I whisper. "I love you, Niran."

He kisses me, pulling me into his lap. "I will make it official," he says. "Soon. I will do a proper proposal as well." He shakes his head. "I am ashamed I proposed while my cock was inside you."

"There are worse ways, but I'll forgive you."

After dressing and gathering the children we tell them the news.

"Well duh," Malee scoffs.

The others are cheering and excited, bouncing around and planning how the wedding will be. I smile at Niran, my heart making me want to fly.


	49. Polar Onikuma: King Gregori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

In the Great North of the Ruby Empire lies the court of the Ice Realm. Surrounded by mountains and rough terrain, it is said to be the most impenetrable kingdom of the Empire. As such, it has been ruled for years in relative peace, separated from the rest of the kingdoms.

You grew up in this place, having been left on the doorstep of the cathedral when you were a newborn. You were born with a curse, or at least what legends dictate a curse. In the Great North, stories are told of a spiteful spirit who is as white as snow, merciless as ice, and as immovable as the mountains. You were born resembling this spirit. You were born pure white. Your hair looks like the frozen waterfall at the palace gates, your eyes look like the rubies mined from the mountains, and your skin is dappled pink and white all over.

You were taken into the cathedral and raised by the priest and the nuns there. They believed in other spirits, so the stories in the Great North didn't concern them. They saw you as a lonely child, left alone to die in the bitter cold.

Father Alexei taught you well, while most girls your age learned to hunt, fish, and provide a comfortable household, he set you down to learn. He kept you educated and filled you in on the world news that came to him from other priests.

"Knowledge is everywhere," Father Alexei always said. "But people think it only comes from specific places and sources. That is untrue. You can learn anything from anywhere. You can even learn from an old bird like me." He says, folding his wing to his chest. His dark feathers made him bleed into the stonework of the cathedral. Sometimes, if he stood very still, he looked like one of the statues adorning the roof.

Sister Misha and the other nuns taught you other things like cooking, sewing, and how to throw knives at a target. They taught you necessary defense for yourself, as well as fun combat moves that could quickly take down anyone who tried to harm you.

"I love the Great North," Sister Misha laughs. "Here, the women fight just like the men do. It is refreshing. Elsewhere they think the women should hide. But ah, such a waste. You want to get a job done, you hand it to a woman. You want to get the right throat slit, you place that neck into the hand of a woman." She smiles peacefully for a moment. "That's why I first became a nun," she confesses to you. "The women!"

"What about God?" You ask her.

"He came later. I came first," Misha winks at you.

Growing up in the cathedral, you had no plans of going anywhere else. You wanted to stay with Father Alexei and the sisters for as long as you could. But the hands of fate are neither idle or predictable.

One day, the royal procession comes to the cathedral. Usually, Father Alexei goes to the palace to perform services, but for some reason, King Gregori has come to visit. His guards are so armor clad they look like statues. The sharp, threatening armor is as sleek and beautiful as polished ice, and the spears that cross their back look sharper than Sister Misha's knives.

King Gregori wears little armor and yet he still looked terrifying. He is tall and built like a wall. He wears all black from head to toe with only silver and a single ruby to adorn him. His white fur glistens, and his dark eyes are narrowed and heated. He is handsome though, you cannot deny that. He bears such power and posture with little effort, he makes looking terrifying easy.

Father Alexei greets him, he does not bow or kneel, instead he takes Gregori's paw and kisses his knuckles. Father Alexei has explicitly told you he bows before no man, but he will pay his proper respects.

"This is a surprise, my king," Father Alexei replies. "What brings you to the cathedral on this rather dull day?"

"I've heard stories you keep a White Maiden here," Gregori growls.

Father Alexei just laughs. "This is a cathedral of the lord, my king! No spirits but them are here."

Gregori eyes him. "You've never lied to me, Father. Do not start now. I want to see her," his voice sounds like the dark winds on a stormy night.

You watch from the corner, several of the younger sisters behind you.

"He's talking about you!" Sister Tasha whispers, her paws shaking.

Sister Tova grabs your shoulders. "We should hide you!"

You shush them and continue to watch as Gregori and Father Alexei dance back and forth about the issue.

"I want to see her," Gregori growls.

Father Alexei chuckles warmly. "But why my king? What could you possibly want with a silly superstition?"

"To make her my queen," Gregori answers.

The sisters gasp, and your eyes go wide.

This is when Father Alexei falters. His expression shifts and he shakes his head. "My king," he starts unsurely. "It isn't my place to be giving girls away."

"Be that as it may, Father," Gregori growls. "I have seen a vision, and in it I see her. I have been told the only marriage for me is one to a legend."

You start to walk out from your hiding place, but the Sisters try and stop you. "Don't go out there!"

"You shouldn't do this!"

You wrench free of their grasp and step out. Father Alexei gasps and Gregori's eyes fall upon you. You step out towards them, and Gregori takes a slow, deep breath.

"There she is," he whispers.

Father Alexei grabs you and takes your hand. "Child," he whispers, "be still."

You look up at Gregori. "What makes you think I'd even want to marry you?" You ask him.

There is visible reaction from Father Alexei, even the guards seems to shift as one. Gregori, however, makes no reaction to your words.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're just some king," you shrug. "Kings are everywhere, kings aren't something special no matter what they tell the world. I don't want to marry you, so you'll have to find some other White Maiden to marry. This one isn't for the taking."

Gregori smirks. "You saying this is only makes me want you more."

"Then that only makes me desire you less than I possibly could." You stand before him, mimicking his staunch and regal posture. "Please leave, you're disrupting the cathedral." You motion to one of the statues in the rafters. "Can't you see they're bored stiff."

Gregori grins and chuckles. "Who raised you to speak this way?"

"The Sisters," you answer. "But Father Alexei taught me how to say it without cussing."

You hear snickering and snorting, possibly from the Sisters or even the guards behind their armor.

You toss your hand back and forth, shooing Gregori away. "You're free to leave at any point, your Highness, but please, the cathedral doors are old and heavy, be careful they do not hit your rear on the way out."

"If it were possible, I'd want you to make me pregnant," Gregori says with a sharp smirk on his lips. "Often and in the most demeaning ways possible."

"If it were possible, I'd be flattered by that," you say with nary a smile on your lips.

Gregori looks to Father Alexei then back to you. "So you're saying there is no way for me to earn your heart and trust?"

"No," you answer. "But I am saying the chances are slim to none."

"Then there is a chance," he kneels on one knee before you, and you stare at him. Even kneeling, he is still taller than you. "Tell me how I can win your heart?"

"Cut out your own and offer it to me so that I may have a snack for the sled dogs," you thrust your hand out. "Give it to me."

Gregori chuckles as he takes your palm and places a warm kiss in the center. "If I were a stronger man I would do it."

You put your palm on his cheek. "How sad for you then." You pull your hand away. "The cathedral needs repairs. There are drafts in the bedrooms, and the chimneys are all in desperate need of cleaning."

Gregori furrows his brow. "Why are you telling me this?"

"My heart is in the cathedral," you answer. "Do you not get this?" You shake your head. "Repair the home where the heart dwells, and perhaps it will warm to you."

Father Alexei hisses behind you. "Child!"

Gregori stands again. "Then let it be so," he replies. "Father, send me a list of what is needed here at the cathedral, and I will see that it is done. Also, send me a list of the Maiden's favorite things, I will see they are supplied to her."

"Ye-yes, my king," Father Alexei gasps.

Gregori turns to you again. "Do not think this is the last you will see of me."

"I didn't think it, but I highly hoped," you throw at him.

He grins. "You're terrifying," he whispers. "I cannot wait to fall in love with you."

"That's your problem," you reply as you turn on your heel. You go back to the Sisters who all squeal and hiss at you.

In a few days, Gregori's carpenters, craftsman, and a chunk of his staff arrive at the cathedral. They set to work on the repairs and restorations the place needed. He has also sent a treasure trove of gifts to you. This includes candies, pastries, breads, cured meats, three new sled dogs, and a bounty of other things.

"It seems he is serious about wooing you over," Father Alexei tells you one evening as you're tending to the sled dogs.

"I know he is," you reply as you brush the coat of your favorite dog. "A man like him does not do things without purpose. I would like to marry him as well."

Father Alexei furrows his brow. "Then why are you making him jump so high?"

"I am not easy, Father," you answer. "I do not intend to go down without a fight. As much as I admire Gregori and his ways, I will not fall for it on face value."

"How long will you keep this up?" Father Alexei murmurs.

"Only until the Cathedral is repaired. After that, I will hear him out again," you smile. "If I am to leave my home, I want to leave it a better place. That way, I know my family is safe and warm while they miss me."

Father Alexei smiles gently at you. "It will be cold without you here, my daughter," he says. "You have brought so much light into this place."

"Do not worry," you answer. "I will make sure, as queen, you always have candles."

Father Alexei laughs and beams. "Gregori is not prepared for you."

"Good," you smirk. "I want to topple him."

After the repairs to the cathedral are complete, you agree to go to the palace to meet with Gregori. You are taken my carriage to his palace. His gate is built into the frozen waterfall, you pass through it to get to the palace. It is dark and more spread out than tall. Gregori waits on you as your carriage pulls up. He opens your door and holds his hand out for you to take as you step out.

"You smell divine, my Maiden," he whispers to you.

"It is called bathing," you smirk as you take his paw. You step down onto the cobblestones and look up at his palace.

"This is your home now," Gregori replies. "As long as you want it to be."

"It won't be long," you tease.

"Do not spear my heart so," Gregori's dark voice rumbles in your ear.

You smile. "Well, I suppose I should be grateful. After all, the repairs to the cathedral are a blessing." You keep hold of his paw as he walks you into the palace. He shows you to your chambers, which are across the hall from his own.

"Should you ever need anything, you call upon me," Gregori tells you.

"Wouldn't one of the staff know better?" You ask.

He smirks. "Do you have any idea how badly I wish to kiss you?"

You tilt your head and look up at him. "Did you really think that through?" You ask him. "Some things should be left unsaid."

Gregori chuckles and bows his head. "You're right, my Maiden."

You take his paw and kiss it. "I like hearing that." You keep a hold of his paw. "Is there somewhere you have to go?" You ask. "Or can you stay and tell me I'm right a bit longer?"

"Are you inviting me into your chambers?" He asks with a curious expression.

You nod. "I want to get to know you better. I would hate to deny your proposal with no real basis," you smirk.

Gregori follows you into your chambers. You see your luggage has been delivered and that he has left gifts and treats all over the place for you. Gregori sends a maid for something, he whispers so you cannot hear him, but he joins you in the sitting area around the fire.

He sits beside you on the sofa, and you can feel the warmth radiating off him more than the fire. "What is it you wish to know?" He asks.

"You said you saw a vision," you start. "Do you have these visions or does someone have them for you?"

He smirks and chuckles. "My very old grandmother has them," he answers. "I have tea with her everyday, and she always tells me what my tea leaves say. Sometimes, she has prophetic dreams. Given that she sleeps most of the day, these happen quite often."

You smile up at him. "So your grandmother told you she saw you marrying a White Maiden?"

"She's been right about everything else," Gregori shrugs. "Who was I to doubt her now?"

You touch his arm and press your palm against it, feeling his hard muscle under his fur and clothes. "And why haven't you married at all?"

"To be honest, it never crossed my mind. I was too busy with other matters to even think about taking a bride or groom."

You glance up at him. "Or groom?"

He smiles mischievously at you. "I like warm bodies, why should I let gender hinder my desire?" He pets your cheek, tucking a loose curl behind your ear.

Your cheeks feel warm, and you find yourself excited by his touch. "That is very brave of you to admit."

"Is it?" He chuckles. "It is only me."

"It makes me wonder," you continue to stroke his arm. "What else does a king like you desire?"

The door opens then, and the maid returns with a cart. She rolls it over to you and she bows, leaving the room after. Gregori stands, taking one of the cups from the cart and handing it to you. Inside, you see a dark, velvety liquid that smells spicy and luxurious all at once. You take a sip and feel like you've drunk an enchanted concoction.

"Do you like it?" Gregori asks as he takes his seat beside you, offering a tray of cookies and petit fours before you. "It is my favorite."

The hot cocoa envelopes your body, taking you completely. It is creamy and decadent, hints of pepper and cinnamon lingering on the tongue. "This is a miracle!" You coo with awe.

Gregori has the softest smile on his face. "Your face is angelic," he touches your cheek with his knuckle. "Drink more so that I may enjoy it longer."

You take a petit four from the tray and bite through the thick icing to the mousse-like cake underneath.

"Father Alexei told me you have an affliction for sweets," Gregori sips his cocoa and watches you as you enjoy the fantastic buffet of cookies.

"An affliction puts it lightly," you answer. "Father Alexei once said if it got any worse he would have to consider an exorcism."

Gregori laughs. "He probably did not like me sending you so many treats at the cathedral."

"Oh, he hid them," you explain. "He did not want me getting sick." You take another long drink of the cocoa and sigh. "This must be a taste of heaven."

Gregori's thumb wipes away a smudge of chocolate from your face and licks it from the dark pad. "It certainly tastes that way, coming from you."

You set your cup aside and grab his collar. You tug him down to your level and kiss him. It is your first kiss, but you feel it is the right call. You release him after a moment, a smug smile on your lips.

"How was that taste?" You ask.

Gregori swallows and licks his lips. He looks down at you with a dark look to his eyes. "I would like another taste, just to be sure," he says. "But I have a feeling that is all I will be getting for now."

"You're very smart," you lean back into the sofa.

You cannot deny you're growing attraction to Gregori. His wit and strength makes him an already desirable prospect for you. But it is the deeper you delve, the more you realize how much you enjoy him. Meeting with his grandmother, Dinara, you realize how deeply those feelings go.

His grandmother raised him from when he was very young. Gregori's parents and two siblings had all been killed in an avalanche. Gregori was an infant and was found near death's door. It was Dinara who took the throne again as well as nursed Gregori back to health.

"He was such a weak child," Dinara tells you one day. "He got sick for no reason. He didn't start gaining weight until he was well into his teens," she has the sweetest smile when she talks about him. "But look at him now. Just like his father," she sighs. "He still gets colds rather easy. You'll have to keep an eye out that the children won't be that way."

You pinch your brow. "Children?" You ask.

Dinara chuckles. "Oh yes! Twins, one boy and one girl," she replies as she stirs her tea.

You eye her and chuckle. "Yes, but whose?"

"Yours and Gregori's!" Dinara slaps your arm. "I know you are not this dense, pretty as you are," she sighs. "You and Gregori will have children within the year."

"Within the-" you cover your mouth.

"Stop playing," Dinara scolds. "I know you two are meant for each other. You're far too smart not to see it. Gregori is an amazing boy, and you are a powerful woman. You're both frightening to the outside world."

"Yes but-" you hesitate.

"The Rakshasa king married such a partner," she says as she looks into her tea. "They will have twins as well." She then glances at you. "You and the Rakshasa Queen will be friends very shortly."

You furrow your brow and look at her. "You need to stop, you're freaking me out."

Dinara laughs and pats your leg. "Just some warning, dear."

That evening, after everything has gotten quiet, you tiptoe across the hall. You open Gregori's door and peer inside. His fire is a dull glow, and you see him asleep in his bed. You walk inside and crawl into his bed. He stirs slightly, grumbling in his sleep.

He lays naked with the blanket tangled around his legs. He looks much different without his clothes. He's still strong and large, but there's a softness to his belly and thighs and looks pleasant.

"Gregori?" You whisper. "Gregori, darling."

He growls and grumbles. "Do not torment me," he huffs. "I cannot take these dreams anymore."

You smile and kiss him. "It isn't a dream."

His eyes open and he sits up in a flash. He looks down at you and glances around his room. "Why are you here?" He moves a pillow over his lap.

"Your grandmother told me several things today," you reply. "Things that I do not wish to keep waiting on." You open your robe, revealing you are naked beneath.

Gregori closes his eyes and growls.

"I want you," you whisper. "I want your love and your crown," you drop the robe and toss it over the bed. "Gregori," you whisper needily. "I love you."

He opens his eyes and looks at you, his expression is soft, and his touch is tender as he holds your face between his palms. "All I desire and need is you," he whispers before he kisses you. He eases you down onto the bed. His soft fur rubs against your body, and you wrap your arms around him.

"What about a wedding?" He growls. "Shouldn't we wait for this until then?"

You sigh softly and kiss his neck. "I do not think I can wait," you whisper. "We can marry in the morning," you reply. "Just you and me and Father Alexei," you say. "Right now, I want us to have our own private ceremony."

Gergori groans as he kisses you, his thick tongue swirls around in your mouth before he kisses down your neck. His kisses trail down your chest and small breasts. He licks your belly and plants his head between your thighs. You gasp and shudder as his cold nose rubs to your slit. You grip to his fur, tugging it gently as his tongue licks at you.

"Be gentle," you whisper. "This is my first time."

He sits up, staring at you with wide eyes. "I am your first lover?"

You pout at him. "First kiss too."

He bites his lip. "This is too good for me," he moans. "I will have to earn this honor." He dips back down between your thighs. He strokes your lips and licks and them. His cold nose rubs to your sensitive clit, and you nearly shriek at the sensation. You grow wet and needy, and your breath comes out in heavy puffs. His tongue slips inside you and backs down. He licks your clit and presses a kiss to it, sucking it gently. But it is far from gentle for you. You're sensitive, and every touch inflames you. Soon, you're a writhing, rolling mess on his bed.

You're not sure how or when, but you felt like you were struck by lightning. Your leg kicks and your knees and thighs tremble like leaves on a tree. You gasp and cry out, feeling Gregori's kisses on your thighs and belly.

"What was that?" You pant as your voice returns to you.

"An orgasm," he growls. "Surely that was not your first?" He kisses your neck and cheek lovingly.

"Not like that!" You look at him, bewildered and stunned.

He grins and kisses you, rolling on top of you. His body is warm and soft, and you feel comforted by the weight of him.

"Should I wait to do more?" He asks. "Perhaps we should stop here."

You shake your head. "I want you now," you prop yourself up on your elbows. "I want to feel my king inside me."

He groans, and his lashes flutter. "I want to feel my queen inside me," he then smirks. "But that is for another day." He sits up and pins your legs back. You gaze down, seeing his cock and sucking in a sharp breath. It's pitch black and very thick. It twitches with his pulse, and you see precum oozing from the tip.

"What a sight," you awe.

"From this point on it belongs only to you." Gregori rubs it to your folds, and you flinch. You're still sensitive for tiny bolts of lightning crash through you. You fall back onto the bed gasping for breath already. He rubs the tip inside, slowly penetrating your walls. He growls low, almost sounding angry. You feel him moving inside you, pulling you tight as you take his thick shaft. You nearly howl as he starts to move. He goes slow, savoring every inch of you deep, wet channel. As you grow used to having him inside, he goes faster, harder. He shakes the bed as well as the contents of your body.

He lowers down, panting into your ear. "I'm going to cum," he snarls. "Where do you want me?"

You grab hold of him, keeping him close. "Inside me!" You say this mindlessly. "Cum inside me!"

He snarls and growls, and you hear the sheets ripping where he claws at them. You feel a pulse and then a warm, dull throb. You squeal and clench as you're struck by lightning again. He fills you with a burning heat, snarling and grunting the whole way. His body goes limp, and he lays on top of you.

You wake in the morning with Gregori's thick arms around you. You grin to yourself, feeling sore and pleased. You nuzzle to him and kiss him awake. He growls and pins you down onto the bed.

"Let me enjoy this a few minutes longer," he snarls.

"You have a lifetime to enjoy it," you whisper as you kiss him.

He smirks. "Oh, that's right." He nuzzles to your neck and shoulder. "I will have to get Grandmother," he says. "I want her there at the church with us."

"Of course," you purr.

You're married that day, and it takes a while for Father Alexei to get through the service, after all, he's crying the entire time. And Dinara was quite right, not but two months later you were with child. Or well, children. You give birth to twins in the middle of the biggest snowstorm the Great North has ever seen. There is a boy and a girl, so you named them Mila and Nicolai. Gregori is instantly defeated by them, taken down by their chubby legs and rolly polly ways.

Several years later, you and Gregori agree to a meeting with the Rakshasa King. For years, the Rakshasa Court and the Great North have been on a fragile alliance. Decades prior they had been enemies, warring over the jewel mines that rested on their borders. Now, they have come to discuss the recent events, including the conquering centaur, Demir.

Amit is a reliable and powerful man, taller than Gregori but much sleeker. His queen, Mythri, is beautiful with a complexion like your favorite hot chocolate. You had heard of the recent attacks on their kingdom, as well as the attempted kidnapping and murder of her children. She has brought them with her. Amit holds the baby in his arms, while the twins hold Mythri's hands. They are used to much warmer climates, so all of them are bundled up in thick furs and coats.

You get them inside and before a fire, serving them hot chocolate and spicy treats. The children go crazy for one another. Both sets of twins already seem to be in sync with one another. Amit won't release the baby, he keeps the little girl firmly in his arms, even as he talks with Gregori.

"I can't even fathom your rage," you tell Mythri.

She looks at you with wide eyes. You can tell she is exhausted beyond belief.

"If anyone were ever to touch my children with ill intent I would have them castrated, split, and waved like a flag before my gates," you tell her with a dark voice.

Mythri looks at the children playing on the floor. "I have never known such fear," she admits. "And while I cannot stand it, the fear has become a powerful hatred inside me."

You smile at her and pet her hand. "It is not wrong to feel that way. After all, they came for your children." You glance at Amit with the baby girl. "I suppose that is partly why you are here."

Mythri sighs. "So much has happened in such a short amount of time," she admits. "Our kingdom was attacked, and it brought war to our very gates. We are planning an attack on the Gnolls as we speak." You then see her hand on her belly.

"It may take a while for the men to understand one another," you tell her. "After all, there has been bad blood for decades. And Gregori does not fear this Demir. But, I can promise you, from mother to mother, you will have our best knights to take with you to the Gnolls front door."

"You will?" Mythri gasps.

You nod. "If such a thing were to happen to my family, you could not stop me. As such, I will not be stopped. Anyone who dares to try and harm a child is gutless and worthless in my book," you touch Mythri's cheek. "You have my word."

That evening, after dinner and putting the children to bed, you join Gregori in his study. He is glaring at his journals and maps, but he pushes them aside as you stand beside him.

"Why did you have to promise them allegiance?" He growls.

"Because I am a mother," you kiss his cheek. "I saw the way you looked at Amit," you smirk. "Do I need to worry?"

Gregori scoffs. "He is good looking, that is all."

You kiss him lovingly. "They're a beautiful family. I like Mythri," you say.

Gregori growls. "Why must beautiful faces be my undoing?" He huffs. "You and Amit," he grumbles. "I fought my urges as hard as I could, but I caved to Amit simply because he is handsome!" He holds his face between his paws. "Am I that weak?"

You chuckle and sit in his lap. "Not at all, darling." You snuggle up to him. "You know who to trust, it is not simply appearances that do you in. But it is presence. Both Amit and I have a bountiful presence."

Gregori huffs. "I will blame my softness on you."

You kiss him. "That's fine. I will take the credit."


	50. Rakshasa Boyfriend: Foluke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

The job had come as something as a surprise for you. You weren't the best thief in the district, in fact, you were something of a laughing stock to the others. The Sweetheart Thief, taking for herself and giving it to others. You were ok as long as the items were big or you were working with a team, but alone was another story. Stealing things like food or even pocket change usually ended up with you giving it to someone else. You were a sucker for kids especially.

This job, however, required you to be snuck into the palace. It was a big job, something you were sure not to mess up. All you had to do was get inside, hide amongst the staff and steal the targeted items. You then had to get out as soon as possible.

"You got that, kid?" The leader snapped at you. "You know what will happen if you fail." He was a tiger, kind of small and thin but with very haunting eyes.

"Yes, of course," you gasp. You know part of the reason you have been selected for this job is that out of the whole group you are the most expendable. If you were to get caught or anything you were also the least likely to give anyone away. You could be tortured and you wouldn't break. That was another reason. None of them are really good reasons for you.

The leader and a few other members of the crew walk with you towards the palace entrance. Recently, Queen Mythri had taken to shopping on the streets and touring through the entire Rakshasa Court. Today she and her caravan were out in the market and everyone was extremely excited. Even you had to admit it was exciting. Mythri had once been a commoner like you, a young girl working in the palace. Then, she turned King Amit's eye. It was then things began to change for the better. Mythri had become something of a symbol for the entire Rakshasa Court.

"You ready?" The leader of the crew whispered into your ear, his hands clamped down hard on your shoulders hurting you a little. His sharp claws digging into your skin.

"Yes," you answer.

You're then shoved down and kicked in the stomach. You scream in shock. The leader and the other crew members start kicking and beating on you. You try to escape, scraping at the ground. They strike you down and stomp on your hands, laughing while they do it.

"What are you doing?" A voice booms. "Get off them!"

The leader and the crew start laughing harder and run away, cackling as they go. You lay there, covering your head and trying to not cry. A soft hand touches you and you look up. Your eyes grow wide and the tears won't stop.

"She's hurt," Mythri wipes the blood from under your nose. "Someone help me!" She commands and a moment later a leopard guard lifts you into his strong arms. "Foluke, we need to get her to the doctor, fast."

You look up at the leopard guard holding you. You find yourself thinking he's lovely, but that could also be a concussion.

"Your Majesty, are you sure?" Foluke growls quietly to the queen.

Mythri gives him a scolding look. "Of course I'm sure. The poor girl is beaten and bloody. I will not turn her away at my own doorstep." She shoves him towards the entrance, walking with him all the way.

They take you into the palace and through many halls until they reach the royal physician. Foluke lays you on a table and you groan, whimpering from pain. You can tell you've got at least one broken bone, maybe more.

Mythri sits beside you and Foluke stands behind her. "You don't have to be here, your Majesty," Foluke says.

"Hush you," Mythri brushes his hand off. "She's my responsibility now. You're the one who can go."

Foluke growls low.

"Didn't I tell you to hush?" Mythri scolds him and turns back to you. She holds your hand and you try to pull your hand back. "Did that hurt?" She asks.

"No," you cough. "I didn't want to get you dirty."

She smiles and takes your hand again. "Dirty is the least of my concerns."

After the doctor inspects you and bandages you up the queen has you moved to a private room near the royal family. Foluke continues to guard.

"Now," Mythri sighs after you're settled. "I'm leaving Foluke for you."

"What?" Foluke growls, his ears, and tail going tense.

"I'm going to let you rest," she continues to ignore her guard. "If you need anything at all, you call Foluke." she pets your hair then excuses herself.

Foluke stands there and stares after the queen then looks back at you and sighs. He scratches the back of his neck. "Well...I'll stand outside."

"Do you want a chair?" You offer, not sure why. Foluke was a little intimidating.

He looks back at you with a cocked brow and he smirks. You notice there's a scar on his upper lip that splits it a little. "I'll be fine." He steps outside, leaving the door slightly ajar.

You sigh, gazing up at the ceiling. So this had been the crew's intent in getting you in the castle. Beat you up and make the queen take pity on you. You had to admit, it was a gambit but it was a genius one. They knew the queen cared extremely for her people and seeing one getting beaten to the edge of their life on her own grounds would open her heart. This made it harder for you though. The queen was risking a lot to take care of you and you weren't helping.

You rest a little bit, but due to your injuries, it's hard to find a comfortable one. You grunt and grumble, trying to adjust yourself so you can lay in a position that doesn't kill your ribs.

"What are you doing?" Foluke comes into the room with a curious expression on his face.

"Sorry," you huff. "Just trying to-"

He comes in and picks you up, sitting you so you're sitting up on the bed. "You trying to crack the ribs that were fixed?"

You huff. "I didn't want to bother."

There's a knock on the door and the queen walks in with a tray. "I brought food!" behind her you hear the pitter-patter of feet but see nothing. Mythri sets the tray down on the bed and hands a plate to Foluke and then one to you.

As you take the plate you notice two sets of eyes staring at you from the edge of the bed. You glance at them, realizing they're the twin princes.

"Dhaval, Himank," Mythri scolds them, "don't stare like that."

The boys duck their heads and they giggle.

"They're just curious," she sighs shaking her head.

You had never seen the princes before. They were still young, but they were much bigger than you expected. They had the same white coat as their father, their stripes still faint gray lines in their fluff. Their eyes were still blue as well.

"They have every right to be curious," you reply.

Mythri smiles. "Do you have children?" She asks.

You feel a tight knot form in your gut. You shake your head. "I don't," you feel like she won't believe your words. "I don't even have any family left."

Mythri's eyes go soft. "I'm so sorry to hear that. What do you do then?"

You feel your chest from tight and a pain greater than your broken bones swell up. "I do what I have to."

Foluke's eyes cut to you and narrow slightly.

"Then how about a job?" Mythri claps her hands together.

"Your Majesty-" Foluke is cut off before he could even begin.

"How are you in a kitchen?" She asks. "One of our staff there recently had to leave so we've been looking for someone. How about it?"

You feel tears welling up and you duck your head, trying to not cry. Mythri holds your hand and continues to talk with you. You're not sure why someone so kind as her is even taking care of you. There were far more deserving people than you. You so wanted to accept her kindness, but you knew if you took it your life would be in danger. If you didn't complete this job the rest of the crew would find a way to end your life.

Mythri came and visited you every day, sometimes with the twins at her feet. Foluke continued to watch over you. More and more you knew he could read you. You even feared he knew exactly what was going on. He never said anything to the queen or to you, but you had a feeling he was close to doing it.

Soon you were able to walk around and move. Mythri took you to the gardens and showed you around the palace. One day, she took you to the King's study. Your heart was hammering and your palms felt clammy. This was exactly where you needed to be. To your shock, it wasn't too far from your own quarters now.

"Do you read?" Mythri asked you.

"Not really," you mutter. "I can read some but not a lot."

"Well, we have a library full of every sort of book. My husband and I have also started a school for our staff who wishes to learn more. Once you start feeling better you can attend the classes."

Your eyes are darting around the room, scoping it out and memorizing the layout. You then see it, exactly what you came here for. Above the King's desk, there is a bust of a tiger's head. The mouth is wide open and inside is a massive ruby. You decide sooner is better than later. You already feel terrible enough.

That evening you wait for when Foluke trades posts with another guard. Usually, this guard is a little less diligent that Foluke. He often sneaks away with one of the maids. Luckily for you, this night is no different. You make your way to the King's study and whisk inside. You climb up the desk and the bookshelf. You grasp the ruby and hold it close. You then hear voices and you slip down as silently as possible, but everything still hurts.

"How dare you leave your post!" You hear Foluke growl angrily. "The queen may be trusting but I am not! You have failed me."

You look around, trying to find somewhere to hide. You slip into a clock, hiding in the cabinet below. You're squeezed in tight and it hurts to breathe. The door is thrown open and you can hear someone stalk around the room.

"What's going on?" Mythri gasps.

You squeeze your eyes shut tight, feeling tears grow.

"Foluke," your heart stops cold at the sound of King Amit's voice.

"Your Highness," Foluke replies. "I have reason to believe the girl Queen Mythri has been caring for has escaped her quarters and is wandering around the palace. I came back to my post having forgotten something and found the guard on duty had slacked off. I checked on the girl and she is nowhere to be found."

"Oh," Mythri whispers. "There must be some reason I...it's my fault."

You bite your cheek hard.

"Whatever happens is my fault. Please, don't punish her because of me."

"Love," Amit murmurs to her.

"She can't have gone far," Foluke continues. "Not with her injuries or-" he's stopped by the opening of the clock.

You step out and with both hands extend the ruby. You bow your head low, too ashamed of yourself to face the queen.

"Foluke, stop!" Mythri cries out.

Foluke's massive paws clamp down around your wrists and he grabs the ruby back.

"Her Majesty did nothing wrong but care about the wrong person," you reply to Foluke. "I tricked her. I allowed those men to beat me up so I could come into the castle and take the King's Ruby."

"A confession," Foluke murmurs. "I'm sorry," he says to the queen.

Mythri comes to your side. "Tell me," she whispers, "is this the truth."

You say nothing and avert your gaze.

"She has to be covering," Mythri gasps as she stands up. "She must be."

"My love," King Amit murmurs. "This may be the best time to walk away. Let Foluke take care of this."

"Please," you whisper. "Leave, your majesty. Your kindness is no longer needed."

Mythri runs to her husband who leads her out of the room. Foluke then lifts you by the collar, taking you out of the palace towards the dungeons below. He locks you up and stands there are the bars.

"Why did you do it?" He asks.

You keep your eyes down.

"Why are you lying?" He kneels down, getting on your level.

You look up at him. "I'm not lying."

"I see how you look at the queen," he replies. "I saw those thugs who were beating on you the day you came into our lives. I know their lot. There is no reason to cover for them."

You frown. "I came here to steal the ruby for myself," you reply.

"Liar," he hisses and stands up. "I don't know why you would continue to lie now, especially when the queen is on your side."

You duck your head again.

"What do they have that makes you afraid?"

You keep silent.

"You don't have long here. I don't know why you think you'd have any longer out there," Foluke growls as he walks away.

You fall asleep in the cold cell but wake up to a blanket draped over you. You rub your eyes, sore from crying all night. A bowl of soggy bread and thin soup is slid into your cell and you poke at it and eat slowly.

"Hard night?"

You duck your head as Foluke comes to the cell. "It was normal," you mutter.

"The queen wants to see you," he says.

You sigh. "Tell her to stay where she is. She isn't needed here."

"I know you care about her or else you wouldn't have given yourself up." He says. "But I also know there is something more at stake here. Something you're hiding. You wouldn't take this job for just a Ruby."

You look up at him. "Please stop."

"Let me help you."

Your eyes go wide. "What?" You gasp.

"You're covering for the real thieves for some reason. I'm not stupid I know how all this works. Tell me and I can help you."

Tears trickle down your cheeks. "My daughter," you whimper. "They have my daughter."

His eyes go wide this time.

"They'll keep her safe as long as I do the job. If I fail and rat them out they'll kill her!" You grasp the bars of the cell. "So please...don't do anything! Please."

He touches your hand and nods. "I understand," he growls. He squeezes your hand. "You have my word."

"Foluke," you whimper. "Tell the queen I'm sorry."

"She knows," he murmurs. "I think she knows more than anyone." He sighs, taking your hand and kissing your palm. You flinch, stunned by the intimate action. He looks up at you, his golden eyes narrowing. "Give me the word and I'll help you."

"Why?" You laugh with nerves. "I thought you hated me."

He laughs. "I just liked watching you."

Your heart hammers and you squeeze his paw back. "I'm sorry then," you whisper.

He squeezes your palm in both paws. "Your daughter, how old is she?"

"Not much older than the princes," you murmur. "Her father-" your throat feels painfully tight. "He's the tiger, the leader of the crew."

He scowls. "I see."

"He won't let anything happen to her," you whisper. "I hope at least."

He kisses your palm again. "He better."

He leaves soon after and you hold your hand to your chest. You smile, imagining your daughter being held by Foluke.

Several days pass and you're woken when your cell is opened. A black panther stands there, his yellow eyes glaring down at you. "Get up."

"What's happening?" You mumble.

"Up," he grabs you and yanks you from the cell.

You sigh, feeling a bit of relief as you assume what's to come. You're led from the dungeon and back upstairs. You squint at the sunlight, it had been ages since you had seen daylight.

"Mommy!"

Your heart stops and you turn. Tears begin to flood down your face when you see Foluke step forward with your child in his arms. "Esha!" You cry out and rush forward. You take her into your arms and hold her fast.

"Mommy!" He tiny arms squeeze around your neck. Her fur feels so soft and he little whiskers tickle.

Through your tears, you look up at Foluke, behind him stands the queen with a bright smile on her face. "I don't understand-" your voice chokes.

"You have friends in powerful places now," Foluke touches your cheek and wipes away tears. "You're loved here."

You reach out and hug Foluke, kissing his cheek. "Thank you!"

You and Esha are given a room, this time farther away from the royal family, but Mythri still visits. Esha and the princes become fast friends and are soon inseparable. You take the position in the kitchen but a guard is still kept on you at all times until you can prove yourself. It isn't so bad though, having Foluke around all the time.

"I think you'll be free of me soon," Foluke says one day as he walks you back to your quarters.

"Oh?" You glance up at him and smile. "What makes you say that?"

"The kitchen staff doesn't like me. They say you're more trustworthy than I am," he stops before your door.

"I don't steal apples," you put your hand on his chest.

He dips his head, kissing you and resting his paws on your hips. "When does Esha come back?" He asks.

"The princes invited her to stay for a sleepover," you murmur, kissing the scar on his lip. "So I'm alone tonight."

Foluke opens the door. "You don't have to be."

You tug him into your small room and kiss him, moaning as he tugs the strands of your apron off. You wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him the way you've been dying to all these weeks.

"I love you," he growls into your ear. "I love you and Esha," he continues as he hikes up your skirts. "I want you to know how much."

You pet down his front, feeling his heat and his need. "I know," you whisper as you undo his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. "I love you too."

He kisses you, groaning as you topple onto the bed. He lifts your hips and grinds himself against your warmth and softness. You gasp as his fingers rub your folds, opening them enough so he can have access. The need has been painful and real for both of you all this time. You're not able to hold back anymore.

"I want you," you whimper. "Hurry."

"You sure?" he bites your neck and licks.

You nod, "hurry. Hurry." You reach down and guide him into place, maneuvering him inside. You mewl as he begins to push inside, stretching you and stuffing you.

Foluke rips open your dress, a few buttons flying as he exposes your bare skin. He licks your chest, your small breasts, and erect nipples.

You arch your back, pressing closer to his lips. His hips buck, pushing deep and hard. You bite your lip, giggling softly. You touch your belly and feel him deep inside.

"I like that smile," Foluke kisses your cheek.

"That's because I like you," You rolls your hips. "You feel so good."

He kisses you, pushing you into the bed and holding both your wrists in one hand. He rolls his hips slow, making the ride luxurious and torturous.

"Careful," you whimper, locking your legs around his strong waist.

"Are you still sore?" he strokes your bruised rib cage.

You shake your head, "no...I mean...when you cum."

He bites his lip, huffing as he eases out slowly and back in hard, making you yelp. "How so?" He grins.

"Because uhm...if you cum inside-"

"I think Esha being a big sister would be cute," he growls. He pets your belly and his thumb taps your clit. His hips start to move faster and harder. "I can also tell you want it."

"Foluke!" You cry out, your back arching.

"You want me inside," he whispers into your ear. "Tell me."

You whimper, clawing down his back. "Foluke I-" you squeeze tight around his cock inside you.

"Tell me what you want?" He groans, his voice straining as he pumps faster and harder. The bed begins to rattle against the wall.

"Cum-" you moan. "I want you to cum inside me!"

He kisses you, moaning into your mouth. You squeeze tight around him, inside and out. Your body spasms and tenses up, shaking as he pulls something sweet and aching from you. You choke on your voice, shivering before relaxing and melting.

He melts too, releasing thick and warm inside. He groans and grunts, flooding your womb and dribbling out along his shaft and balls and your thighs. He gasps and whimpers, kissing you as he nuzzles against you. The heavy weight of his body feels good on top of you.

"That was a lot," you pant.

"I've been waiting a long time for you," he growls into your ear. "I still have a lot more to give when you're ready for me." He nips your ear and you shiver.

"I think you've done enough damage," you giggle. His paw moves over your belly and you sigh. "You've left your mark. It only took once for me to have Esha."

He kisses your chest and nuzzles to your belly, kissing there and snuggling to it. "Is that alright with you?"

"Only if it's yours," you sigh, relaxing on the bed. "I'll only have your babies."

"You already gave me Esha," he smiles as he lifts up on top of you. "I can't imagine being any happier."

"Not even if it was a boy?"

He kisses you and wraps you up in his strong arms. "I'd be happy with fifty little girls if you gave them to me."

"Oh god not fifty," you shake your head.

He laughs and helps you out of your clothes. "I'll help you find the buttons," he says. "Sorry about that."

"It was fun in the moment." You lay naked on the bed and sigh. You still have bruises and scars from the beating your crew had given you the day you came to the palace. Foluke touches then gently, kissing the bruises on your ribs and hips.

"I thought Esha was such a mistake in the beginning. I was so terrified," you touch Foluke's face as he gazes at you. "I knew she would grow up with the life I had. Fighting and scraping, dodging everything." You frown. "Her father was the real mistake."

Foluke kisses your palm and wrist. "I'm her father now," he growls.

You smile up at him. "You are. She loves you so much."

"What about her mother?" He nuzzles into the curve of your neck and his whiskers tickle. "What does she think of me?"

You wrap your arms around him. "She loves you more than she could ever imagine."

"Good, because I love her too." He strokes your hip and opens your thighs, placing himself back between them.

"Again?" You stretch out and lift your hips for him. "That was a rather fast recovery."

He chuckles. "I told you, I've been waiting a very long time for you. Now that I have you, I never intend to let you go. I'm going to give you everything I've been holding onto until this point."

You kiss him, soft and long. You sigh, stroking his silky fur. "I want it. All of it and more. Foluke...thank you."

He smirks. "Don't thank me just yet, my love. You still have so much to be grateful for."


	51. Orc Girlfriend: Dura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Female Monster

Obresh is a great village to live in, at least you think so. The people are kind and it's usually quiet. Ok, not so quiet, a lot of shit happens there, but for the most part is a good place to live. Ever since the Orc tribe took it over it has been thriving and growing. The reapings aren't the horrible price to pay that people had originally thought it was. In fact, it was now an event everyone seemed to look forward to. You're no different. In fact, you've been eagerly waiting for the next reaping and you hope that some orc will come and throw you over their shoulder.

You inherited your family's vineyard and you have been selling wine since you were old enough to stomp grapes. As such, you're pretty popular with the orcs who frequent the town. It's been a surprise to you that you haven't been reaped yet. At the same time though, you're relieved.

You have an orc, in particular, you've had your eye on, Dura. Her brother, Max, has been in the village for years and is married to your friend Meggie. She comes to visit often and she comes to your shop a lot. You flirt with her as long as she's in the shop. She's big like Max, extremely tall with broad shoulders and strong arms. She has an ass you could see a wine glass on and you have a habit of dropping things around her to watch her pick them up. She also has the most amazing dark brown eyes, puppy dog in one instant and sultry the next.

You look forward to Dura's visits and when Meggie gets pregnant she's around a lot more. In fact, she's up once a week. She visits you every time she's up to and with the reaping getting closer and closer, you feel certain that she's going to come into the shop, grab a bottle of wine and then you.

One day as you're dusting the bottles Dura comes in and saunters up beside you, taking the wine bottle in your hand and looking it over. "Got anything new?"

You smirk at her. "I have something old that will knock your socks off."

She grins, biting her lip as her eyes dart over you. "I'd rather have my socks knocked off another way, but do share."

You wave your hand and lead her to the cellar. She follows you down the stairs and you light the lamps down there. You lead her down an aisle and you stand on tiptoe to reach the top shelf where you have a bottle in mind for her.

Dura chuckles and she grabs the bottle for you. "As much as I like you reaching, let me help." She looks over the bottle, dusting it to read the label. "What's so special about this one?"

"It was one of my firsts," you reply, taking the bottle back. "One of the firsts I made, I mean." Dura touches your cheek, knocking away a spider web. You blush, smiling sweetly up at her. "It's more suited to go with a nice supper though," you reply suggestively.

"Steaks, I take it would be best?" Dura smirks.

You reach out, touching her arm. You fingers trail up as you touch her muscle. You bet she could easily lift you and carry you. You gently tug on one of her dreadlocks and meet her gaze. You nod. "Yes, red meat would be best to pair with this."

She grins and presses her lips close to your ear. "Are you red meat?"

You blush and chuckle nervously. "Oh uhm well-" You flounder.

"Because I plan on eating you while I drink it," she kisses your neck and drags her lips down your skin.

You shiver and catch your breath while she pulls back and grins smugly. "Pussy pairs well with most wines," you hiccup as you try to collect your thoughts.

Dura cackles. "Good to know." She takes the bottle from you. "Very good to know." She paid for the wine and left.

A few days later the town was on pins and needles. Everything was going as it normally did, but the anticipation of the reaping was thick in the air. You too were feeling it as you swept outside, dusting away the dead leaves and dirt. You heard some cheering in the distance, meaning the orcs were coming. You bite your lip in anticipation as you wait on the stoop, watching as the procession of orcs coming to reap came into town. You watch them walk by, not seeing the orc you want. As they thin out you start to feel a pain in your chest. Perhaps Dura was just flirting with you and meant nothing to it. You sigh and turn to walk inside when someone grabs your waist and pulls you back.

"No work today," dura growls into your ear as she hefts you over her shoulder. She slaps your rear and you yelp, a huge grin on your face. "I've got steaks and saved that wine," she chuckles as she turns on her heel, carrying you out of the village. "I've been waiting on this for a long time now."

"Why wait?" You ask, admiring her rear from your view on her shoulder.

"I wasn't sure at first. I figured someone like you, especially someone who makes wine, could have any high ranking orc you wanted. Any big dick you wanted," she grumbles.

"Dicks don't mean anything," you say. "I've never liked them."

She gropes your rear again. "You'll like mine," she teases.

"I already like you," you admit. "I have for a long time now."

She slips you down onto the ground, kissing you and pressing your back into a tree. You gasp in surprise and she snakes her tongue into your open mouth. She nips your lip and smirks at you. "You should have told me. I wouldn't have waited." She takes your hand and leads you to her home. It's a cottage in the depths of the woods just right off the banks of the river.

Inside you notice that your bottles of wine line her shelves. They're all empty, but she's kept all of them like trophies. She dips down, kissing you again and running her fingers through your hair. You kiss back, pressing yourself against her and feeling her strong body.

She gently pushes you back. "Careful," she growls. "You'll tempt me into being an improper wife."

You giggle, fidgeting in place. "I'm being the improper wife," you love the sound of those words. "I'm just excited."

She kisses your cheek. "I am too," she growls into your ear.

You shiver and watch as she steps into the kitchen. She takes out the wine and uncorks it, pouring it into two goblets. She hands you one and watches as you take the first drink. It's a bit sweeter than you expected, but it's still very good. You glance up, seeing her take a drink.

"Best bottle yet," she says. "I expect you to taste just as good."

You feel your cheeks burn and you giggle. "Are you hungry or something?"

"Starving," she growls. "So, I better go and cook."

You smirk as she goes back into the kitchen. She takes the steaks she was bragging about then nods her head to you. "Follow me?"

"Huh?" You follow her back outside. She goes around back and your eyes widen when you see the display. She has a firepit set up and around it, there's a table and beside it, she has blankets and pillows laid out. There are flowers laid everywhere and petals tossed over the blankets and pillows.

Dura smirks at your awed expression as she lights the fire. Once it's hot and roaring she sets the steaks on a grill. You sit down at the table, happy to watch your new wife cook for you. You sip on wine and when Dura doesn't need to tend to the steaks she steals kisses, lingering sometimes before she has to rush to flip the meat.

Once the food is done she serves you. There are grilled vegetables with the steaks and she looks proud as she waits for you to try the first bite. The steak is perfect, it's so tender and juicy and it's still pink.

"So good," you moan in pleasure.

Her eyes light up and she kisses your cheek. "I expect to hear that a lot."

You cough and blush, meeting her smug grin.

You talk and giggle through dinner. She's just as flirty with you as she ever was in the shop and it's nice. You finish the bottle of wine and once you're both full she tugs you down before the fire. She snuggles up to you on the pillows, kissing your hair and stroking your back.

"Comfortable?" She asks.

You nod. "I could fall asleep."

"I'll wake you up if you do." She kisses your neck and she tugs at the strings holding your blouse closed. She kisses your exposes skin, her strong hands petting down your soft skin. "You smell so good," she growls.

"Mm," you bite your lip.

Her eyes flick up to you and she smirks. "Are you ready?"

"I have been," you purr. "You took your sweet time though, I was growing impatient reaping after reaping."

"I'll make up for it." She rises up and kisses you and you melt into the pillows. You wrap your arms around her as he hands roam your body. She removes your clothes and gazes down at you when you're bare beneath her.

She sucks in a sharp breath through her teeth and shakes her head. "This isn't right," she growls. A worried knot weighs in your belly. "This is too good for me." She dips down, kissing and biting your body. "I wasn't ready for how beautiful you'd be."

You whimper and grasp the back of her head as she kisses down your chest and belly. She parts your thighs and she moans. "Oh, heaven's blessed me." She kneels between your thighs. "Hello, gorgeous. I'm going to be your new best friend."

You giggle and sputter and they turn into soft moans as she kisses and licks. You sigh, stretching as her warm tongue parts your folds.

"I should have eaten you for dinner first," she growls. "No steak compares."

"Oh gosh!" You giggle, blushing like mad. "Stop that!"

"I know you love it," she slurps you up, nuzzling close. Her tongue burrows deep inside you while the bridge of her nose ruts against your clit. "Fuck," she pulls back and strips away her clothes. You gaze in amazement at her form. You thick muscles and strong body. Her muscular thighs make your mouth water. You sit up and crawl towards her, kissing her belly and chest. You dart your tongue around her pierced nipples, the gold bars that jut through them are cute. She moans softly, petting your back as you have your way with her body. You flick your eyes up to her seeing a pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

"I can't stand it," she growls. "You're so fucking cute and sexy. Having you touch me seems too good to be true."

You smile up at her, kissing her neck and chest as your hand stroked down her body. "Touching you feels that way too," you purr. "You're so big and strong," you lap your tongue over her small breast. She moans above you. "I feel like a kid in a candy store."

She grunts, tilting your head up to kiss you. "There's somewhere you haven't touched, babe."

You smirk. "I'm saving that candy for last." Your hand pets down her belly and you curl your fingers to find her dripping sex. You bite your lip. "You're so wet," you coo. You roll your fingers around her clit. It's large and jutting from her folds. You then slip your fingers inside her and she lets out a passionate cry.

You giggle and make her lie down again. You curl up next to her, wrapping your legs around her thigh so you can grind against her. You slip your fingers back into her folds, petting her and teasing her.

"Your fingers," she moans. "Oh fuck-"

"Do you like them?" You lift your hand up and lick her cream from them.

She snarls, watching you with hunger. You dip your fingers back inside her, enjoying the wet sounds as you move them. "I much prefer this to smelly old orc dick," you reply. "This pretty flower is much more my taste."

She snarls and slaps your rear. "Come here, babe." She waves you up. "I want you on my face."

You can feel your face burn bright red. "What?" You gasp.

"Put those thighs against my ears and ride my face," she snarls.

You swallow your heart back into your throat and does as she commands. You rise up and slip your legs over her face. As you slowly ease down she grabs your hips and pulls you down. You yelp, gasping for breath as she starts to devour you. You moan and whimper, shivering as her tongue explores your depths. You tremble, rolling your hips to meet her impassioned lips.

Her fingers knead and grope your rear, digging into your pliant flesh. Your eyes roll back and you choke out some pleasured cries. You squeeze around her head and you feel her chuckling under you. She slips you back down into the blankets, grinning from ear to ear as she licks her chops.

"Was that good babe?" She purrs.

You nod, still trying to find your voice.

She kisses you and smirks. "Take your time. I can't wait."

You kiss her back, pushing her down onto her back. "I've got this," you purr into her ear, your fingers slipping back into her warm, dewy folds. You kiss her neck and bite, listening to her voice pick up and she sighs. She rolls her hips and squeezes her thighs around your wrist.

"Good?" You ask her.

She grunts, looking at you and kissing you as your fingers circle around her clit. "Very good," she swallows. "I should've known you'd have good hands."

You kiss her again and slip your fingers back inside her. "Not really. This just happens to be my area of expertise." You feel her inner walls clench around your fingers and you watch her expression melt. She gasps and shudders, her back arching.

"Good girl," you purr into her ear. "Cum for your little wife."

She grunts and roars and gushes on your fingers. She falls back, panting and heaving as her breath shudders. You smirk, licking your fingers clean. "Don't tell me you're just that easy?"

She snarls at you, her lip curling. "I was prepared for you," she pushes her hair from her face.

You sit up, gazing down at her. "No worries. We can work up to that."

She grabs you and pulls you on top of her. She kisses you, biting your neck and shoulder before wrapping her arms around you. "Too bad we drank all the wine."

"Why?" You snuggle up beside her, curling into her side.

"I did want to see if it paired well with pussy," she teases and pinches your rear.

You giggle and cling to her. "Your wife owns a vineyard," you reply. "You'll have lots of time to figure that out and all the wine you want."

"I don't give a shit about the vineyard," Dura's palm strokes down your back. "I just need you. I'd gladly give up all drink just to keep sampling your nectar."

You kiss her and stroke her face. "You're such a charmer."

She grins. "Of course." She gazes at you lovingly. "I'm so sorry I waited," she murmurs. "I've wanted you for so long, I was afraid."

You smile sweetly at her and kiss her cheek. "Sometimes the stars have to align properly. So I don't mind the little wait." You pull a blanket up over the both of you. "Our stars are finally just right."

Dura kisses the top of your head and she gazes up at the sky. "I suppose so."

You tease her nipple, feeling it grow hard again. She grunts and pops your rear. "Careful, babe. I'll use my whole fist this time."

You snicker and bite her shoulder. "Is that a promise?"

Dura grunts, kissing you as she rolls on top of you. "Don't test me, wife. I don't want to use all my tricks at once. After all, we have a life to tolerate each other and wine will only go so far."

You smirk at her, wrapping your arms around her neck. "I'll never grow bored of you or making love to you. I will always be excited."

She kisses you. "Good girl."


	52. Centaur Boyfriend: Demir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Human

I grew up as a slave. My people were used as beasts of burden simply because we were perceived as barbaric and wild. The Western Steppes weren't the same as the rest of the Ruby Empire. I had heard that Centaurs towards the east had much more freedoms than my people did. The lords of the land did everything they could to squash these ideas and stories. They told us we were the same everywhere and that we should be grateful for what the gave us. We could be out in the fields starving because we were too stupid to find food.

Well, these men dug their own graves. My father led an uprising and started a war with the lords of the land. He became Chief of the Western Steppes, leading his army of centaurs to freedom and prosperity. I had expected my father to continue his conquest, but it ended where it began. When I asked him why he did not want to continue conquering and unify all lands, he shook his head at me.

He told me; "do not reach for more than you need. Chances are it will slip from your hands and fall on top of you." He was always wise, but this was the first time I didn't believe him.

Once he died, I took his armies, now my armies, and decided once and for all that the Ruby Empire deserved to be what it was, not just in name, but in reality. I would do what my father was too cowardly to do, and I would expand from the West and conquer this land.

Of course, not everyone agreed with my vision. Many tribes that had once unified under my father were now breaking off. Some even chose to stand in my way. One such tribe was led by a man who had been close to my father. He was a formidable man who challenged me to hand to hand combat during the battle. As men fought around us, we circled each other. In youth, he had been the one who taught me how to fight. How ironic it is that this could be the way it ends.

We charge one another, and in the heat of battle, it looks like any other fight. The warriors rage around us like fire through a wheatfield. Yet between this man and me, it feels like we are encased in ice. Time stands still as I take his life, and the battle comes to a grinding halt when the horn sounds.

His son approaches his father's corpse, and as he mourns, he extends his hand to me. "He died on his feet?" He asks.

"He stood till the end," I take his hand and bring it to my chest. "It was an honor to be his last."

He bows before me, kneeling down and laying his hands on my feet. The rest of his tribe soon follows, all of them bowing down before me.

"Stand men," I announce. "Celebrate our union and take your fight as a success. For in my eyes you are my equal and my partners in this conquest!"

That night we celebrate. After we bury the dead and tend to the wounded, a feast is made. Sorik, the son of the tribe leader I killed, joins me as my right hand.

"Do you plan to rule the world?" He asks me as we drink.

I grin and chuckle. "The world is a huge place. I don't expect it to be easy or kind. My ideals for what it could be are what is best. But I know not everyone will see eye to eye with me."

"Then why do you do it?" Soril asks. "Money? Glory?"

I shake my head, a smile still on my face. "I want this world to be beautiful. I want everyone to feel like family. Back in the fields when they broke our backs and whipped us, when they raped our mothers and sisters and told us we should be happy about it, I knew it could be better. I knew what was evil and what was good. This world needs a unifier, a leader who can tell them the right from the wrong."

"And what if no one listens?" Sorik asks.

"That is why a hand needs fingers," I reply. "That is why I must unify our people first!" I shake my head. "How will it look to the world if I try to unify all nations but cannot even bring together my own people?"

"You will meet people like my father," Sorik replies with a heavy heart. "You will for certain meet opposition on every side. How do you plan to change their minds?"

I grin at him and slap his back. "That, my friend, is where you come in."

I used Sorik to spread my word and reach out to the other tribes. I used his voice and his natural charisma to aid in bringing the different tribes together. Of course, not all of them agreed. It troubles me when I have to fight my own people when I know there are other nations out there who have earned my fist more. I don't expect to stay young forever, and I would like to use the energy I have to fight outward not inward.

Soon though, I have my unified nation of Centaurs. It is with them that the Western Steppes become mine. I did what my father could not do and went East, I conquered land to further my conquests. I took fields and orchards so that my people and my armies could eat. I know I would need the mountains soon for their gems and precious metals. For now, the first strike I would take was on a kingdom at war. Their army was returning from a victorious battle but evens till they were tired, hungry, and weak. It is not my style to kick someone when they are down, but when the army is much bigger and better equipped than my own, I will take the chink in their armor and jam a knife into it.

We first set fire behind them so they cannot run. The field glows like the open gates of hell, serving as a distraction as well as a hindrance to escape. The opposing army was panicking, trying to find a way to deal with the flames. Meanwhile, my warriors and I came from the hills to attack them. They were unprepared, and many were slaughtered in the first moments, the ground ran red with their blood and baked brown under the flames. It reminded me that we all were the same in the end. So why not reach that in life? Was it so wrong?

I am impressed by these men, even as their number rapidly dwindle, and they are trapped like rats, they continue to fight as hard as they can. I receive several decisive blows, and I honor the men who make me bleed with a warrior's death. My spear becomes bathed in their blood, but it is my bare hands that deliver the final blow. It is how I would want to die.

It is late when we claim our victory and take the survivors as our captives. The fire has been put out, and the men are chained and placed under a guard. Sorik and I go through the camp, finding what treasures and weapons they had we could use to our advantage.

"Chief Demir!" Sorik calls to me from the opposite end of the camp. "I think you'll want to see this."

I go to him and the tent he was in. Inside was a man, severely beaten and bruised and chained to a pole.

"You'll want to hear what he told me," Sorik whispers to me.

I kneel down before the man. "My friend tells me you have some important information for me. But first?" I take my ax from my side and break the lock on his chains. I release him and give him water from my sieve.

"Thank you," he coughs after his long drink.

"Now, why are you chained up here?" I ask him. "What slight have you caused this army?"

"It is not the army," he gasps. "But the kingdom, or," he sighs and shakes his head. "My name is Bailin, I was a prince under my brother, King Brahms."

"Isn't he dead?" I ask.

A look of rage goes over Bailin's face. "Assassinated!" he roars. "My brother's life was taken by Lord Reginald who sits in his throne now! He is the leader of a political cabal who sought to take down my brother."

"So you know who these men are?" I ask.

He nods. "They have my niece, I would do anything to help her."

"Is she the rightful heir?" I ask.

"Upon marriage, yes," Bailin nods. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "Why did you attack this army?" He asks. "Did you just need supplies?"

"Supplies, bragging rights, perhaps even a little exercise," I reply, to which Sorik snickers at. "But really, my dear Bailin, I came to conquer."

He furrows his brow and nods. "So you're that centaur."

My ears perk up. "Oh, so you've heard of me?"

"Not much. Just rumors that a greedy centaur has set his sights on conquering the world," he scoffs. "Is this true?"

"I don't think I am greedy, but that is probably me they speak of," I laugh.

Bailin smiles half-heartedly. "If you help me avenge my brother I will give you anything you ask for."

"Your niece," I answer. "I would like to call her my queen."

Bailin glares at me, but I can see him weighing his options.

"I will destroy the cabal and see them all punished for their actions. I will give you a place at my side, and your niece will hold my hand, and I will thank her for it." I take his hand and place it on my chest. "My heart is true."

"I do not want to take my niece from the cauldron to throw her into the pan," Bailin replies.

"If Demir gives his word it is as good as law," Sorik stands behind me. "I feel a princess is exactly what he needs anyway. Someone to go home to and calm his woes."

I glare back at him and kick his shins, to which he laughs.

"If you promise to love her, then I will agree," Bailin murmurs.

I kiss his knuckles in a show of trust. "Your niece will be the love of my life, I will see to it. I will give her all the Ruby Empire, and if I fail her, she shall cut my heart from my chest."

Bailin reluctantly agrees. I do not blame him for his initial distrust, I would not want to trust me either. Especially when such a prize is laid out on the table. His niece is his pride and joy, has been since she was born. His brother, King Brahms, had been his best friend and suffering his loss had nearly broken poor Bailin.

Using Bailin, I am able to woo the prisoners we have taken onto our side. Bailin also tells me of the Goblins who have been used as nothing more than slaves by Reginald and the Veleryn people to work in their copper mines as well as in their homes. He assures me that, once we take siege on the palace, they will join our ranks as well. This fills me with joy, knowing I am liberating these people and take them under my wing.

Bailin fills me in on the cabal and their leader, Reginald lord of Veleryn. He had placed all the blame on the royal cook who came from the neighboring kingdom they had just gone to war with. They used the cook as a scapegoat so they could attack this kingdom. He and his cabal have been undermining the king for years. It was only now they chose to act and assassinate the king due to the princess coming of age.

Princess Daliah, or Dali as he uncle calls her, has been made a prisoner in her own home. Reginald has kept her locked away, so she does not run or attempt to seek asylum. Bailin was going to be sold along the road, if not, hopefully, killed by the enemy army.

The Kingdom of Sothen would be a great first victory for me. It was the perfect stepping stone towards taking over the east. It was a kingdom built upon mining. It was one of the few places that produced copper, as such, it was a trade rich kingdom and had lots of connections with other countries in the Ruby Empire. This included Rakshasa country, the Golem nation for just a start. Securing this position would assure me existing relations with all of them.

Much like Bailin says, as we make our ways to the Kingdom of Sothen, we are joined by Goblin hordes who have overthrown their masters and the homes they were enslaved under. They make getting into the city a much easier feat. Bailin leads me into the city and to the palace gates. It is there we are met with opposition. The city all recoiled into their homes, content to watch from the windows as they anticipate the fall.

I am surprised by how many of the guard takes a knee, letting us pass through without so much as a fight. It only proves to me that I am the true ruler her, and this Reginald is nothing more than a fake in my shadow.

We find Reginald, the assassin, and usurper, in the throne room. I find this very appropriate. It was undeniable this man was a coward in armor. He looked panicked and enraged. I couldn't wait to snap his neck. He cowers in his ill-gotten throne, rapping his fingers on the arm as he tries to control his expression.

"What is it you want?" Reginald asks me. "Money? Do you wish for treasure in exchange for my men?"

I look at Sorik, and he grins at me. "Why do they always offer money first?" I look back at him. "I do not want your undeserved riches." I take a step towards him, and he flinches as if I was going to strike him.

"I've taken your army, are you not afraid?" I ask. "Admit you are afraid of me."

Reginald glares up at me. "I would no more be afraid of a centaur than my own shadow."

Sorik snickers behind me and I wave my hand at him. "Don't laugh just yet, my friend. He honestly believes his words."

"That is why I laugh," Sorik grins.

Reginald fidgets. "Just because your kind won the west does not mean you will take the east too. It is a different world here."

"I know," I chuckle. "My father taught me that when he led the uprising in the Western Steppes."

That's when Reginald loses his color.

"Are you afraid yet?" I ask. I then motion to Sorik. "You've let your death in through the door. I do not intend to make the same mistake." Sorik takes several of my selected warriors to comb through the palace and take prisoners. I leave explicit instructions to gather Reginald and his cabal in the throne room for me. I leave Reginald in Sorik's custody, and Bailin takes me to find Princess Dali.

I kick down her locked door and Bailin steps through. Dali races to him, wrapping him up in her arms.

"I thought for sure you were dead too!" She sobs.

I am struck by Dali and her beauty. I had never met a princess before, let alone seen one in person. In my mind, I had made it up that princesses were all the same. Spoiled, overly made up, and somehow too pretty for their own good. But Dali was like a breath of fresh hair. She had olive skin and dark gray eyes. Her hair was thick and dark, rolling down her shoulders in waves. Her body is curvy, and she looks plump and healthy. I am taken by her natural beauty, and I now know real fear. I have found my weakness, and I will worship at her feet.

"This is Chief Demir," Bailin motions to you as Dali clings to him. "He saved my life and has taken Reginald as his captive."

Dali looks up at me with wide, frightened eyes. "Is this true?" She whispers.

"Would you like his head on a platter?" I bow before her, taking her hands in mine. "Would you like to slit his throat yourself?"

"Oh, no," she pulls her hands away from me. "I do not wish his death to be instant."

Be still my heart, I was not prepared for her words.

"I want him to suffer!" She insists. "I want him and all his men to know anguish. I want them to scream forgiveness! I want them to curse the day they even looked upon my father." Angry tears sparkle in her eyes and I realize I have met my soulmate.

"Would you let me, my princess, I would kiss you now." I retake her hand and place it over my heart. "Tell me more. Give me wish, and I will see it done."

She stares up at me, and she wipes her eyes. "Set them to work in the mines," she tells me. "Have them beset by the cruelest you have so that they do not stop working and they do not know a moment without pain."

I smile at her. "If I fail you, you shall cut out my heart."

She smiles at me and glances at her uncle. "I have had a long time to think about this," she murmurs. "Do not think I am so readily clever."

I grin, knowing for sure now I have a queen I feared was only a dream.

I do as she commanded. I sent Reginald and his conspirators to work in the mines for the rest of their lives. I also appointed Goblins over their watch, knowing they had the most reason to be vengeful to them. I also gave the Goblins reign over the mines for me, since they knew better about them than I did. The Kingdom of Sothen was now my domain, or well, soon it would be once Dali and I were wed.

I am still charmed by her. As things settle and we adjust to our new lives, I grow closer to her. They say a good woman is rare, well my Dali is the most extraordinary jewel there is. She is cunning and devious, but she maintains a pure charm to her.

"My father did not hide me away," she tells me. "He kept me by his side like he would any prince. He taught me how to rule rather than how to please a ruler."

"I am glad he did," I pour her tea that I brought with me from the Steppes. "I would much rather my queen was my partner rather than my lover."

She smirks at me and takes a sip of the tea. She sighs and licks her lips. "This is rather spicy," she says.

I tilt my head. "Is it not to your taste?"

She takes another drink and smiles. "No, I enjoy it very much."

"It's good for the blood," I tell her. I reach out, touching her cheek and brushing her hair from her face. "It heals the heart and makes it stronger."

She kisses my finger and holds my palm. She kisses it, and I can understand how some men are so weak. "I have been told stories about men like you, Demir," she tells me. "But I had always assumed they were stories. What makes a man like you?"

"Dreams," I answer her. "I have always dreamed." I pull her close, and I kiss the top of her head. "When I was a little boy I dreamed of freedom. As an adolescent, I dreamed of peace. And as a young man, my dreams became much grander. I dreamed of the Ruby Empire as one."

"What do you dream of now?" She asks me.

I smirk at her. "I dream of your eyes," I whisper to her. "I find I dream of presenting you the world as an anniversary gift. I dream of the children you'll bear me and how beautiful they will be. My kingdom expands as my family grows."

She pulls me down, kissing me before I have the chance to kiss her. She tastes like the tea, and she leaves my lips burning.

"You're rather presumptuous," she smirks at me. "What makes you think I'll let you get close enough to me to even have children?"

I grin, licking my lips. "Your kiss speaks volumes."

She shrugs. "Perhaps I just wanted to shut you up."

I kiss her neck, and she turns her head to allow me more skin. I tug down her dress, kissing her shoulder and dragging my teeth across her beautiful skin. "I want you like no other."

She moans softly and touches my cheek. "Demir," she makes me look at her. "You want the world," she corrects me. "That is your dream."

I kiss her, pulling her tight into my arms. She plants her hand on my chest over my heart. "If you do not take it, I will cut out your heart."

I moan for her, she knows me so well already. "If we had it my way, you would be pregnant with my first heir by dawn."

She pushes her palm against my face. "You are different than most men, but you are the same as them all." She strokes my cheek. "I would love to feel you inside me tonight but I am afraid patience is a virtue."

I growl into her ear. "You'll make me wait?"

She bites my lip. "I want to make sure you're good and tight around my little finger."

I moan pathetically. She knows me too well.

Our wedding takes place in the fields. I am encircled by my best warriors, and she has chosen her maids. After we are wed, we go to the throne room where we are crowned. I am made King of Sothen, and with that, I become the highest ruler in the West and own the most powerful army. I am breathless. I did not expect this so soon. Doubt had made me believe I would be working into old age to accomplish even my simple goals. But all it took was Dali agreeing to take me, her lips signed our fate.

"Are you happy my king?" Dali asks me as she hands me a goblet of wine.

"That depends, are you happy, my queen?" I kiss her.

She smiles at me. "What if I said I was nervous?"

"Nervous?" I frown at her. "What is there is be nervous about?"

She pulls me aside and whispers into my ear. "You are a great man with many powerful assets. What if I cannot please you?"

I bite her cheek. "I should be the one nervous about that?" I kissed her again and held her close. "Is that all?"

She laughs. "I am nervous I will grow as hungry as you. I'm afraid the entire world will not be enough for either of us."

I pick her up and holding her in my arms. "You make me very happy, my queen."

She puts her arms around me as I carry her. "Where are you taking me?"

"Do not act so innocent now," I chuckle. "I am not waiting for the celebrations to die down. I will have you now."

She giggles and kisses my neck. She gently bites and sucks, leaving her mark on me. I take her to our new chambers when I remove her heavy gown and corset. She stands before me bare. Her breasts are golden, and her nipples are a deep brown. I touch her and kiss her chest. She moans softly as I take her nipple in my mouth.

"Baby," she purrs as she tangles her fingers in my hair.

I shove her down onto the bed, and she laughs loudly. I pull her rear to the edge of the bed and kneel down before her. She sits up on her elbows, watching me as I kiss her thighs and belly.

"What's this form of worship?" She asks me.

I open her thighs more, kissing her mound. "Proper," I tug her closer and lick her folds. She moans and lays back.

"Such a king," she sighs.

"It is custom that the woman should cum first," I lick her again, feeling her wetness start to seep out. "As a reward for allowing her mate to bed her."

She rolls her hips, meeting my tongue. "I like this custom," she purrs.

I open her with my fingers, finding her berry like clit. I suck upon it, and she wails out. She grips the top of my head, pushing me closer. I knead her thighs and hips as I suck her and lick her. She moans and rides my face, gasping and shuddering before he collapses onto the bed. Her thick cream coats my tongue and rewards my efforts. I sit up and lean over her, kissing her as she huffs and puffs.

"You're far too good at that," she mewls at me.

I smirk. "Good for you though, is it not?"

She kisses me again and strokes her hand down my chest. "Do I need to repay the favor, my king?"

I shake my head. "Not at all. Although if you'd like in the future, I won't turn it away." I roll her onto her stomach, so her legs are hanging off the side. "Don't worry, if you need me to stop, I will."

She moans softly then gasps as I rub against her. I'm over top of her, my front legs leaned on the bed. I press my arms into the mattress as I rock back and forth, rubbing myself in her wetness.

"Demir," you mewl. "You're too big."

I chuckle. "You think so?" I press at her folds, and she squeaks. Dali buries her face into the pillows and lets out a deep cry as I inch my way inside.

"Does it hurt?" I ask.

She shakes her head and reaches back, slapping my flank with her palm.

I grin. "Do you want more, my queen?"

She nods and lifts her head. "Too big...too good," she groans.

I push deeper, stopping once I hit a wall. I pull out then push back inside her. Dali whimpers and moans. She stretches her arms out across the bed and claws her way back down. I thrust into her, going slow at first to make sure I don't break my new queen. Her rear is soft and plump, and it feels good when I press against it. I cannot wait to try more positions with her, but for now, I will do this to ease her into making love with a centaur. Mere human men do not compare, so I am confident she is not ready. We have far more stamina as well as much more in general.

She cries out, squeezing tight around me as I give her release again. She claws at the bed and screams into the pillows. I wish I could kiss her and reassure her, but for now, all I can do is watch her. I start to move faster, pumping harder than before. She whimper and moans, seeming to go into a trance the harder I pushed.

I feel myself start to throb and already my seed is dripping from inside her. I keep moving, pushing deeper inside her to make sure my seed reached her womb. I wanted my heir inside her. I cry out, roaring as my release finally came. She cries out with me as I stuff her full. It's such a shame to see most of my load drip from her folds no matter how hard she tries to keep it inside.

I lay beside her, wrapping her up in my arms. I massage her thighs and hips, knowing that she will be sore come morning. "How does it feel?"

"Mmm," she nuzzles into my neck. "How does what feel?"

I chuckle and kiss the top of her head. "How does being a full-fledged queen feel?"

"It feels big and hard," she teases. "How does being a full-fledged king feel?"

I kiss her. "Better than I could have hoped."

"What will make you happier?" She asks me.

I lay my hand on her belly. "Seeing you grow round and heavy with my heir. That way, they will see with their own eyes as I hand their mother the entire Ruby Empire."

Dali smirks. "You're much cuter than I gave you credit it for." She kisses me again. "You'll make a wonderful father. I cannot wait to see your conquer kingdoms with a babe in your arms."

"I want to be the father of a new world," I whisper. "So it will be fitting."


	53. Gorgon Girlfriend: Chestre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Monster x Female Reader

You belong to a temple of oracles in the mountains. You've been there since you were little when you were taken for your gift of sight. Most would think oracles could just see the future, which is far from the truth. Your ability allows you to view visions of the present. This comes quite in handy for royals and warriors who want to know what their enemies are up to. Some of the other oracles can see the past and the messages they hold. Others can see the future, but they all claim it's spotty at best.

The temple is beautiful, and it only keeps women. Most of your life you have never seen another man unless they are seeking your wisdom of the assistance of the temple. You much prefer this place than what lies outside. You prefer your sisters at the temple, and you've not tried to hide that. It is very common for the sisters to indulge in one another, in fact, there is a ritual to it. You've kissed before, but you've yet to take one of your sisters as your confidant. You've yet to meet one who captures you completely.

Well, there is one, but no one but the High Priestess is allowed to visit her. She is known as the Superior Clarity and was one of the most powerful oracles to have ever lived. She was kept locked away from sight, and only those who paid the top coin were allowed to hear from her. You had heard so many rumors about her beauty and power that all you wanted was her.

It is a privilege for the sisters to guard her room, so you've been working hard to earn favor with the High Priestess. Your plan is simple, gain guard duty for the Superior Clarity room and sneak inside once the High Priestess retires for the evening. With your present sight, you will know who is coming and who is around. Once you sneak into her room, you'll woo her as best you can. But gaining favor with the High Priestess was harder than you thought. You eventually get what you want though and are given the guard duty.

It seems like a cushy job. There is a room before the Superior Clarity's where the guard lives. It's a small room, but at least it is comfortable. Once the High Priestess leaves, she locks the Superior Clarity door and takes the key it with her. You hadn't expected that you have no idea how you're going to sneak in now.

That's when you notice something strange with the door. Where the lock should go into the doorframe, you see a sliver of light. Something is covering the deadbolt from locking completely. You test the door and see you can open it.

"I'm so glad it worked," her voice is husky and sweet.

You gaze into the room where glowing lights are hovering everywhere. Sheer curtains are hanging from the ceiling in a circle, surrounding the raised stage the Superior Clarity is on. You can see her silhouette blurred by the curtains.

"I was worried my little trick wouldn't work," she says again.

You glance down, seeing a playing card on the floor with a dent in the middle. You pick it up and hold it out. "Did you expect to meet me."

"I've wanted to meet you." Her voice is beautiful, you wonder what the rest of her is like. She then giggles softly, "She is gone right? You can see her?"

You close your eyes, checking the present. I then look back up at her. "She's in bed already."

"I'm glad," she murmurs.

You step closer and realize the floor is painfully cold.

"You don't have shoes, do you? Does it hurt?" She asks.

You walk quickly until I'm at the first stair of the platform. "I'm fine," you hiss. You toes ache like you have just walked through endless miles of snow.

"She does that to keep me here," she murmurs.

You look up, seeing her hand extended from the curtains. You take her hand and kiss her palm. There is a soft moan from inside the curtains. Her skin is cold and very pale.

"Are you cold?" You ask, preparing my seduction. "I can warm you up if you like."

"You can flirt with me once you see me," she taps her finger to my lips. "But your warmth is very much desired." Her hand disappears back into the curtains, and you chase after it. You pull open the curtains and see a strange yet stunning creature posed in a sea of pillows.

Her body is long and twisted, you see it rise and fall through all the pillows. It is scaly, splotches of golden yellow and peachy white. Her torso is relatively human, although it is the same peachy white and golden yellow as her tail. She looks painted almost. Her hair is a writhing mass of live snakes, curling, and falling and rising. Her eyes are milky white, she is blind, but I know she can see.

She tilts her head. "Do you still wish to seduce me."

You stare at her, awed by the sight. She has a lovely face and body. Her breasts are perfect, and her lips look sweet. You lick your lips and close the curtains behind yourself. "You are not what I expected."

She smiles. "Is it a good surprise or a bad surprise?"

You kneel down in the pillows before her, and her tail seeks you out. It wraps around you in an attempt to find warmth. "It is a good surprise," you answer.

She turns her head away, clasping her hands around her cheeks. "I'm glad."

You pet her tail, and it shivers. "So...you were expecting me?"

She glances towards you again. "I have been, for some time now." She smiles sweetly. "I've been longing for company, it's so lonesome here."

"I bet," you whisper.

"I've always been so jealous of the other sisters. They get to play together and touch one another. I can only touch myself."

You bite your lip. "How do you touch yourself, my Clarity?"

She giggles. "Please, call me Chestre," she touches her lips. "It's been so long."

"Chestre," You purr. You inch closer to her and take her hand. You kiss her palm again and her wrist. "I will make sure to call out your name often."

She giggles nervously, and she swipes her fingertips across your lips. "You could have any sister in the temple," she says. "Why test fate with me?"

"Because testing fate is fun." You kiss up her arm until you are at her shoulder. You kiss her neck and cheek, and she moans loudly.

"That feels better than I saw," she pants. You see her little tongue is split and is the color of ripe cherries.

"You're starved for affection, aren't you, Chestre?" You purr into her ear. Her hair comes down, kissing all over my face.

Chestre nods. "My touch won't suffice me anymore."

You tilt her head up towards yours, and you gaze at her beautiful face. Her lips part and she closes her eyes. You kiss her and her tongue licks at your lips. She moans and grabs hold of you. She pushes open your robes, touching your bare skin.

"Mm," You sigh as you pull back. "Chestre," you purr into her ear. "You're a naughty girl."

She pouts slightly. "You're so warm. I can't help it."

You kiss her softly, and she mewls sweetly. "I'll take care of you, I promise." I kiss her cheek, and she wraps her arms around me. Her hair kisses at my face still.

"What is the matter?" I ask her.

"It is a relief to have you here. It's so lonely. But I am afraid," she whimpers. "It is forbidden between us. If we continue this, you could be thrown out of the temple, and my solitude will become much worse!"

You smile at her, kissing her again. "Is that what you see?" You ask her. "With your great clarity, can you see the fate of our affair?"

"I see you, somewhere far away. You are not here," he voice trembles.

You kiss her again, pressing her down into her pillows. "I will touch you until then," you whisper to her. "Please, let me be your lover for as long as I can."

She nods and wraps her arms around my neck. "Kiss me."

You give her the kisses she wants. She moans softly and loudly as you do. Her touch starved body presses against yours, and you follow its demands. Every night, after the High Priestess leaves and attempts to lock the door, you sneak back into Chestre's chambers. You lay beside her, cuddling her and kissing her cheek. She giggles softly, nuzzling to your breasts and kneading them with her fingers.

"Sometimes, I can't help but watch the other sisters," she admits. "The way they kiss. The way they make love," she mewls. "I want that too."

"Have you told the High Priestess how you feel?" You ask. "Perhaps she will listen."

"I am too afraid. I have been kept here for so long," she whimpers. "I have only been waiting for you."

You kiss her. "We can make love," you whisper to her.

She gasps softly and presses her fingertips to her lips. "Aren't you afraid?"

You smile and kiss her fingers. "What is there to be afraid of? It is you I want, every beautiful inch."

She bites her lips and wriggles. "I touch myself...lots...when you leave in the morning. Before the High Priestess arrives, I think of you, and I touch myself until I release."

You moan and pinch your thighs together. "I touch myself thinking about your too."

She gasps again and shivers. "What do you think about?"

You kiss her. "I think about kissing you and feeling you need through them. I think about your voice and how you tell me how horny you are."

She puckers her lips them sighs. "I am," she mewls. "Is it bad that I'm always aroused with you?"

You kiss her again. "Tell me that again."

"I always want you," she mewls a little louder. "I love you so much that all I want is you."

You stare at her, gazing at her expression. "You love me?"

She nods and turns her head timidly. "Of course I do."

"I love you too, Chestre," you whisper.

Suddenly the door slams open and the curtains billow open. The High Priestess stands there with a look of utter disgust on her face. "What is this?" She roars.

Chestre and I both sit up, and tears are already streaming down Chestre's cheeks. I glare down at the High Priestess, and I put my arms around Chestre.

"Get down from there this instant!" The High Priestess growls with the calm of a tempest.

I shake my head. "No."

Her eyes widen.

"You keep Chestre here like a prisoner!" I snap at her. "She has an amazing gift, and your first course of action is to lock her away."

"She is like a child to me!" The High Priestess growls. "I raised her since she was abandoned. I saw what she was. I keep her here to protect her. If she is out there, she would be so overwhelmed it would kill her. The stress of everything would cause her mind to collapse." She blinks rapidly, and I see tears streaming down her face. "Do you think I enjoy keeping my child like this?"

"Mama," Chestre whimpers.

You realize that the High Priestess was only trying to protect Chestre. Her powers made her so sensitive to others that she was incapable of living amongst them without harm to herself.

"I'm so sorry," you whisper. "But I love Chestre, and I want what is best for her too. I want to be with her but if it is going to harm her I-" your voice chokes off.

The High Priestess wipes her cheeks. "Are you willing to let her go if it means keeping her safe?"

You look at Chestre and see the pain on her face. She loves her mother, but she also loves you. There is no way out of this without pain.

"I would," you reply as you touch her face. "I would leave, but I would always love her."

"Then, I'll leave you two alone," the High Priestess sighs.

You gasp and look back at her. "What?"

The High Priestess smiles. "Love my daughter, that is all I ask." She turns and leaves without another word, and you look to Chestre who is smiling.

"What was that?" You whisper to her.

She touches my face and grins. "Her blessing."

"But," you shake your head. "Am I going to hurt you or not?"

"You tell me," she pulls me into a deep kiss. "Make love to me," she pleas.

You sigh and nod. "Of course." You kiss her again and trail my kisses down her neck to her chest. You play with her perfect breasts, groping them and teasing them. You lick the soft nipple until she grows hard. She whimpers and mewls, her soft voice making you just as excited. Her tail starts to coil around your leg, and you feel the tip of it inch closer to your heat.

"Tell me," you whisper to her, "how should I touch you?

She gulps and shows me. Her hands slip down to where her tail meets her torso. There's a small slit that she gently touches. It starts to open, and something rises out from inside. It's sticky and pink and looks like the petals of a flower. She presses her fingers inside, and she mewls in pleasure.

"Ok, ok," you move her hand away. "Let me." You stroke the petals and she gasps softly. You then ease a finger inside her. It's tight inside, and she squeezes around you like a vice. You then feel her tail between your thighs. It flicks against your folds, going back and forth repeatedly. You moan and reach down, guiding it to go deeper.

"It's so hot!" She gasps.

You grin at her. "Do you like it?"

You feel the tip of her tail press deeper. It grinds against your clit, and she bites her lip. "So wet."

You pull my finger out and lick it clean. She tastes sweet to you. "Look who's talking." You press two fingers inside her this time, and she cries out. She clings to you and digs her fingers into your back. Her tail thrusts into you, stretching you and filling you up. I gasp, shuddering at the sensation of her penetrating you. You press your fingers deeper inside her, adding a third finger to the mix. She's syrupy and sticky inside and her muscle contract as if begging you deeper. He tail pushes inside you, going deeper and faster. You're both mewling and crying out, impassioned by each other's touch.

You seize up, clenching around the tip of her tail. You gush along her scales, your cream dripping down. You grunt and snarl, trembling, so you fall into the pillows. Chestre rises over you, watching you with a soft smile on her lips.

You giggle and pant. "I'm not done."

She shakes her head. "No, you aren't." She lays on top of you, part of her tail coiled around the back of your head. Her petals press to your lips, and then you feel her tongue on your folds.

She smears her syrup on your face, rubbing herself against you. She moans and gasps, kissing and licking your folds. She slurps at you, sucking on your lips and then kissing your sensitive clit.

You lick her, shoving your tongue into her. She cries out and wriggles more, writhing on your face. You grab hold of her hips, groping her rear as she grinds. She whimpers and mewls.

She then twitches. Her tail squeezes, and her petals clasp around your tongue. She mewls and sighs, her body wrenching for a moment before she cries out. She releases on your face, her thick syrup stringing along your lips as he falls off you. She sighs and pants in a heap on the bed.

You lick your lips and grin down at her. "Is that all?"

She pouts up at you. "You wouldn't."

You laugh and kiss her. "Not unless you want me to."

She wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you down. "Give me a minute," she sighs. "I do want more, but I'm sensitive."

You lay beside her and let her nuzzles between your breasts. She's smiling giddily to herself. "I'm so glad Mama wasn't mad."

"I think she is, but she likes you more than me so..." you huff.

She sits up and looks at you, her hair floating around and dancing happily. "You would do that for me?" She asks.

"What? Leave if you were hurting?" You hold her cheek. "Of course I would!"

She smiles sweetly then nuzzles back against your chest.

"You told me before that you envisioned me somewhere far away. What was that?" You ask. "Did you really see that?"

She nods. "At some point, you're going to have to leave. Not just you, but all of us," she whispers. "Someone is coming."

You hold her close and her hair coils around my fingers. "Who?"

"Someone powerful," she murmurs. "A centaur with great ambition." She shivers. "He has to fight a dragon, and it will destroy the temple."

You sigh. "When do we have to leave?"

"Soon," she whispers. "Mother knows already I told her."

You kiss the top of her head. "I'll stay with you and keep you safe," you whisper. "No matter what dragon comes. I promise you."

"I know," she murmurs. She then bites your breast, and you moan loudly. She giggles. "Your nipples are sensitive aren't they?"

You frown at her. "No fair."

She grins deviously. "All's fair."


	54. Rakshasa Girlfriend: Queen Imani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Monster x Male Monster

Your husband seems tense, even the boys getting tangled in the curtains doesn't seem to make a dent in his demeanor. It started a few days ago when Amit received a letter from a Queen in a neighboring kingdom. He didn't say much about it, just that she was coming to visit the court. You asked him the normal question, but he didn't budge on answering. He just said she was an old friend, they had grown up together, and that she was coming to visit.

You went to Kalidas, hoping to find a little more information. If this queen was such a good friend to Amit he shouldn't be acting like the sky was going to fall.

"Queen Imani?" He looks at you with shock. His ears slick back to the sides of his head and his tail twitches as if he's uncomfortable.

His reaction is not comforting. "Yeah," you reply slowly. "Amit said she's coming for a visit later this week."

"Oh man," Kalidas rubs the back of his head.

"She hasn't been back here in ages," Foluke replies. He leans over the fence and watches Kalidas.

"Yeah not since-" Kalidas and Foluke exchange glances then look away from one another.

"What?" You growl, crossing your arms over your chest.

"It's kind of a long story," Kalidas shrugs. "The two of them used to be engaged."

You feel sucker punched. You drop your arms to your side. "Was it...were they..." You feel a little strange.

"It was a betrothal," Kalidas answers. "Their parents arranged it when they were young, but Amit broke it off."

You feel your stomach squeeze with nerves. "Was it-" you hesitate and place your hand on your chest. "Was it me?"

"No, no, no," Foluke scoffs. "This was ages before you came around. In fact, Amit was content to never get married."

You huff, "then, what of Imani?"

"Not sure," Kalidas shrugs. "I don't know why Amit called it off. They had been great friends beforehand but now...I'm pretty sure she hates his guts."

You shoulders slouch and you sigh. "No wonder Amit has been so tense. He must feel guilty."

"He might be afraid for his life. Knowing Imani she might be here to kill him," Foluke laughs and Kalidas shoves him.

You head back upstairs into the palace and you go into the library. The boys are taking a nap with Esha in the library, snuggled up on Prince's Sharif's chest.

"Margo, do you have any books on the neighboring kingdom, Maiban?" You ask the librarian.

She nods, "right over here," she leads you down an aisle and pulls out a book. "I've been trying to get Sharif to read these," she huffs.

"Good luck with that," you chuckle. You take the book and go over near the sleeping pile of children. You sit in the sunlight and pour over the pages, learning about the kingdom. It is mainly a Lion Court. The Kings have all been Lions. Imani though is the first queen. Her reign is barely covered in the book, as she had only just started when it was published. She had many ideas and values similar to Amit, in fact, the two seemed so well suited. You close the book wondering why Amit would break the engagement, why he would lose his old friend. You wanted to put this puzzle together so you could help solve their differences.

The day came that Queen Imani was arriving. You got the boys dressed in their best suits, which they chewed on their collars and sleeves. You then go to Amit and you take hold of his hand.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs as he touches your cheek.

You place your hand over his paw and look up at him. "You've had me worried," you fuss at him.

"I didn't want you mad at me as well," he rubs his thumb across your bottom lip. "I should have told you the truth beforehand."

You pull him down, kissing him. "Yes, you should have."

He nuzzles to your cheek. "I didn't love Imani," he admits. "She was a good friend, but I didn't love her." He gazes at you, sighing softly as he clasps your hand dearly. "I didn't have those feelings and I knew I would hurt her. I couldn't put her through that so I called it off."

"What did you tell her?" You ask as you take hold of his hand and walk down the halls.

"I told her that I never wanted to marry," he replies.

You let go of his hand and glare up at him. "And then you do get married!"

His ears flatten against his head and he ducks his chin.

"She's pissed off, Amit!" You snap at him. "You tell her you'll never get married and then you marry some asshole commoner?" You jam your thumb into your chest.

"You're not an asshole," he grumbles quietly, averting his gaze.

"No, but to her I am!" You shove against his chest. "She's here because she's angry, Amit! Angry at you and me."

"I know," he pulls you close. "I plan on making things right."

You frown. "You better. Because Imani and I both deserve better." You take his hand again and you stand outside, waiting as her procession arrives. Her arrival is without pomp, in fact, her carriage and procession are very humble. Her carriage is lovely though and you feel nervous when it pulls up.

Imani steps out and for a moment your breath is taken away. She's dressed in the most beautiful blue robes you've ever seen. She has a ring through her nose that a large sapphire in the center. The chain attached leads to her ear where there is a cluster of sapphires shaped like a flower. She's tall and regal, her presence takes up the whole room. But what amazes you the most is her mane. You didn't realize lionesses could grow them. Her's was by far the most beautiful mane you had ever seen.

Her dark eyes peer down at you and Amit as she steps down from her carriage. She's taller than Amit. You're not sure if you should duck and hide behind your husband or go up to greet her first.

You take a hesitant step forward and extend your hands out to her. "Welcome," you plaster on a smile. "We're so happy to have you here! I've been so eager to meet you."

She takes your hands and she bends down, kissing your cheeks as you kiss her's. She lifts up and looks at you. "Thank you," her voice is deep and velvety. "I have been wanting to come since I learned of my very old friend's marriage." She looks you over and then glances at Amit. "I have been curious as to his...tastes." She lets go of your hands and trades blows with Amit.

"Imani, it has been far too long," Amit replies.

"Has it?" Her words are slicing and pointed. She looks back at you. "I didn't think you would notice. What with a wife and children on your hip."

Amit clears his throat. "Imani-"

"I've heard enough from you," Imani turns back to you. "I came here to meet my fellow Queen."

Your heart squeezes in your chest as her gaze falls upon you.

Imani is taken to her quarters to rest from her long journey. You return to your own with Amit and the boys. He's pacing the floor and the boys are curled up in your lap.

"Everything is alright," you try to coax your husband.

"She's here for a reason!" Amit growls. "She's up to something." His tail twitches nervously behind him.

The boys slip off your lap and start wrestling on the ground. "Just let me talk to her. She said she wants to meet me," you take hold of his paw.

Amit huffs, his ears pressed flat against his head. "I don't like this."

"I know you don't. But you just have to trust me." You pet his chest and smile up at him. "It will be ok," you murmur.

Amit huffs. "I know she won't hurt you but...I just-" you place your finger over his lips.

"Hush," you smile at him. "It'll be ok." You then realize the room has gone quiet. You turn and see that the boys are no longer wrestling on the floor.

"Where's Dhaval and Himank?" Amit asks.

You go out into the hallway, trying to listen for the boys and find them. You eventually go into the hall where Imani's room is and you hear laughing. You see Imani's door is cracked and as you step inside you see Dhaval and Himank playing with Imani on the floor. She's on her side and swatting at them, playfully knocking them over and watching them tumble and roll. She groans and laughs as they make playful throws at her, she falls back and giggles, letting them have their fun.

"You're taller than Daddy," Himank says.

"I know! I take pride in that," Imani chuckles at them.

Dhaval gazes up at her with wide eyes. "Then do you think you're stronger than Daddy too?" He asks with eager excitement.

"Oh, I'd say I probably could take your father in a one on one match," Imani purrs as she playfully bats a charging Himank to the ground.

"You should then!" Both boys cheers.

"Boys," you say. They look up and Imani sits up in surprise. "Are you bothering Queen Imani?" You sit down on the floor with them and the boys giggle and swagger about.

"We were just playing, Mama," Himank hides behind Imani.

"Imani is fun!" Dhaval scampers around you.

You smile up at Imani. "Please excuse my rude little boys. They're filled with more energy than necessary."

"N-no," Imani murmurs quietly. She watches as Himank bats around her tail. "I've enjoyed them."

You smile. "I'm sorry about Amit," you reply. "He never told me the full story before. In fact, I had no idea until you messaged us."

She frowns. "I have been trying to get over this anger of mine for ages but I keep gripping it close to my chest." She lays her paw flat on her chest. "It is a pain I can no longer bare. I am wasting my energies."

"I don't blame you," you reply. "The man you love telling you that-"

She laughs loudly and throws her head back. "I never loved Amit," she grimaces at you. "Not romantically anyways!"

Your eyes widen. "Then why-?"

"I am angry because he broke his promise," Imani scoffs. "We were going to build an empire together! Our two kingdoms were going to join as one and we would have ruled the world! Our military would have been the largest in the entire country."

You furrow your brow. "Is that all you wanted from it?"

She frowns and turns her head. "I would not have expected you to understand." Her eyes go to the window. "When I heard word Amit had married someone like you, I felt entirely disgusted."

You fidget in place, pulling Dhaval into your lap.

"But then I heard what you were doing," Imani growls. "Amit had been sitting on his hands for far too long. And you? You were guiding them."

You glance back at Imani who was pushing Himanki away when he charged her, only to charge again and be pushed back when he got close. "An education system, a better regulated military training program, convict to military program," she scoffs. "You were making Amit get off his ass for once."

You glance down, a small smile on your face. "I just knew there was more than firepower to Amit's court."

"Education can be a better weapon than a sword," Imani replies. "I could never get Amit to agree with me on anything. What is your secret?"

You laugh, "well. I tell Amit that we never go to bed angry."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, we never slept together so we could never do that."

You both chuckle and Dhaval runs to join Himank in attacking Imani again. "You have beautiful children," she murmurs. "They look just like Amit when he was this small, only much prettier."

"Thank you," you chuckle.

"Amit told me once he never wanted to marry," she glances back at you. "How did you manage to get him to do that?"

You eye the boys and smile in embarrassment. "They helped."

"Oh!" Imani presses her mouth into a tight line and laughs. "That is an Amit I never knew!" She starts to laugh.

You're both laughing when there is a rapping on the door. Amit steps in and the boys rush for his ankles, attempting to bring him down. "Found the boys?"

"I was trying to bring them to my side, old man," Imani replies. "Them and your lovely wife."

Amit frowns but you smile up at him and wink.

"You give me far too little credit, Amit," Imani continues. "Your wife and I have much more to discuss." She stands up and smooths out her robes. "But I suppose you want us to join you for dinner." She pokes him in the belly. "Although, I'd say a missed meal would do wonders for you."

You stand up and try to keep from making any sort of reaction to Imani's comment.

Amit sighs. "Dinner is ready," he replies. "I was not sure you would want to join us or dine alone."

"I very much wish to see how a happy family dines together," she says.

At the dinner table, Imani takes Amit's usual seat at the head. Dinner is silent at first but as Imani downs her second goblet of wine she clears her throat.

"I came here for several reasons," she replies. "As you know, my letter said I wanted to discuss some of our trade options in depth. They haven't changed at all since your grandfathers and it is starting to piss me off." She wipes her mouth. "I also wanted to meet your family, speak to the queen," she then chuckles. "I was also hoping the queen could help me find a mate."

You go stiff in your chair and stare. "A mate?"

She sighs. "I am not getting any younger I am afraid. I have no heirs and I am starting to aggravate some of my out of touch advisers." She rolls her eyes and sighs. "I could replace them I guess but they're near death anyways so I may as well wait them out."

"Surely you must have suitors," Amit replies. "Why not just decide on one of them?"

She scoffs. "There's no way I'd go for any of them. They are neither to my taste nor are they worth my time. They're all sniveling little grabbers." She counts off courting royals on her fingers. There is a tiger further north who is basically a puppet for his mother, a cheetah king towards the west whose country is painfully in debt, there was also a dragon lord from another country who wanted her more as a trophy than a partner.

"A you can see," she growls irritatedly, "my pickings are slim and pathetic."

You glance to Amit then to Imani. "What are you looking for then?"

"Someone like you," she replies. "Common but worldly, strong and capable. I want a partner as much as I want someone to rattle my bed."

You make a quick check of the twins who were mashing their food into their mouths. "Well, I mean, I can try to help you. I don't know where I would begin though."

"Gender doesn't matter," she then scoffs. "Well, I suppose it does if I'm to produce heirs," she grumbles under her breath. "What about that Kalidas?" She asks. "Your General."

"He's engaged," Amit replies.

Imani makes a face and shrugs. "He's too tall anyway."

"Too tall?" You ask.

"I want someone shorter than me," she replies with a purr. "Someone who will look up to me with awe and reverence. I am a Queen and a goddess, I deserve that respect at all times. In the home and in the bed." She catches your's and Amit's expression and she smirks. "What? Are you surprised? I like things cute. Is that so wrong?"

"Uh-" Amit gasps. "No. I lie cute. I mean obviously." He motions to you.

"Thank you, dear." You then gasp, thinking of someone perfect. "I can set up a meeting with someone," you reply.

Imani's eyes widen. "Oh really?"

"Let me talk to them," you say. "If they agree to a meeting when would you like to make it?"

"Soon," she purrs. "What have you got in mind, little queen?" She leans towards you.

"No worries," you smile. "It will be a surprise."

Amit eyes you curiously but continues to eat his meal.

The next day you go down to meet the palace tailor. He's working away, hemming and repairing staff uniforms. He looks up, his wide black eyes made even large by his glasses. He's known through the palace as the Charming Tailor. He's an ocelot, small but cute and utterly flattering.

"Your majesty!" She gets up from his table. "It is a pleasure to have you here," he kisses both your cheeks, he's just a hair shorter than you. "What is the honor?" He asks. "I have many people to thank for this visit."

You chuckle, "I'm here with a very strange request, Mateo."

Mateo's already wide eyes get larger. "Oh? My goodness, should I be nervous?"

"Maybe," you shrug. You pat his back and you both take seats. "As you know, Queen Imani is here visiting and-"

Mateo gasps and excitedly rubs his paws together. "Do I need to make a garment for her? I know she's is taller than King Amit, but I would so love to make a stunning dress for her."

"No, no," you gasp. "I mean, maybe but uhm...Queen Imani has asked a rather hefty favor of me." You speak fast so Mateo doesn't interrupt. "She's asked me to help her find a mate."

Mateo tilts his head and his jaw hangs open. "I am not-oh...are you-oh! Oh! You're majesty you are not suggesting that I-" he lays his paw on his chest.

"You can say no," you touch his paw. "You just happen to match the description of what she's looking for."

Mateo looks around the room, his works and dress forms and rows of fabric hanging on the wall. "I love my work here but...what fool would turn down becoming a king?" He laughs.

"I have not told her you are who I had in mind," you reply. "So if you do not wish to meet her, then there is no pressure."

"Of course I want to meet her!" He stands up. "You say she is looking for someone and I match her desires? Oh my goodness..." he starts to pace. "I do enjoy beauty in all forms. I love a handsome man and a gorgeous woman. Oh my, Queen Imani is such a figure too. I would be a fool to say no."

"Then do you want to meet?"

"Of course!" His ears stand straight up.

You smile, "then join us for lunch."

You lead Mateo upstairs and into the royal garden where tea and lunch are being served under the gazebo. Imani is already there and she is dressed just as finely as the day before. Today she's wearing red and her nose ring is encrusted with rubies.

As you and Mateo approach she sits up. Her ears perk and her tail swishes back and forth. Mateo's tail does the same.

"Imani," you reply, "this is Mateo. He makes all the garments in the palace."

Imani's eyes flick over him and she smiles. "Good with your hands then?" She takes his paws and shakes them.

"For certain," Mateo smirks.

Imani invites him to sit beside her. "Not many Ocelots in this neck of the country," she pours him his tea. "How did you end up here?"

"My friend Akio brought me here," he replies. "I showed off my skills to her Majesty and she hired me on the spot." He smiles at you before turning his attention back to Imani.

"Well, she's just smart like that." Imani looks at Mateo and you see a spark in her eye. The way Mateo returns that stare is just as ignited. As you watch them, you feel as if a roaring fire might start at any moment.

Imani and Mateo begin spending much of their time together. Imani goes to visit him while he makes garments. You even notice that Imani is wearing some new apparel. She seems rather proud of the special garments that Mateo has made for her. She wears drapey scarves and new two pieces dresses, that Amit says were never her style before.

You join them for tea one day and are amazed at their chemistry. They seem like a couple who has been together for ages.

"I don't know quite what it is," Imani admits to you as Mateo leaves to get more snacks. "I feel like I'm being pulled to my death and yet I welcome it!"

"That sounds serious," you say with a smile.

She sighs, laying her hand on her chest. "I've never met anyone like Mateo, or I guess, has made me feel like him. The way his eyes move me I just-" she takes a breath. "I feel like I admire him more than he admires me," she purrs. "I could watch him stitch and sew for hours. It's a remarkable sight."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You don't mind me stealing him do you?" She asks, tilting her head. "I don't expect to leave without him, I hope you know."

"He will be missed for sure," you reply. "But if he's meant to be by your side, I shouldn't stop it."

Imani beams and her eyes light up when Mateo comes back into the room. She kisses his cheek and you see Mateo melt a little.

"I was only gone a moment," he says as he serves more tea and cookies.

"It was a moment too long," she purrs.

Mateo glances at you, an embarrassed smile crossing his face. "Dear, we should behave in front of company."

"Nonsense," she pulls him close and kisses his cheek. "She's the one who brought us together after all."

Mateo's ears flick and he purrs as she kisses him more. "Still, there is decorum, my lady." His tail swishes happily.

One day as your returning from the library after having dropped the boys off you decide to go pay Imani a visit. As you approach her door you see it's open a crack. You also hear noises. You hear a thudding sound and then you hear a long wail of pleasure. You gasp and turn back but curiosity gets the best of you. You go to the door and peek inside.

You see Imani naked on the bed. She's straddling little Mateo whose paws are gripping tight on her hips. Your eyes go wide and you suck in your laugh. Mateo is moaning and whimpering.

"My queen, my queen!" He cries in pleasure.

"Oh yes," Imani sighs. "Oh, I needed this!" She growls, her paws dragging down her bare chest. "You feel so good! My Mateo!"

"You feel good too," Mateo pants. "I want to only please my queen!"

"I'm cumming!" Imani wails in ecstasy, her head falling back. "Your cute little cock is making me cum!" She shakes the bed with her powerful thrusts.

You close the door and walk away, giggling into your palm as you make your way to Amit's study. You put your arms around him from behind him and kiss his cheek.

"What's this?" Amit pulls you into his lap. "You seem smug about something."

"I think I make a rather good matchmaker," you say, curling close to him. "I'm just a little proud of my work right now is all."

"Are Mateo and Imani getting along well then?" He asks as he continues to look over his books.

"You could say that." You giggle as you kiss him.

Amit growls. "Careful love."

"Why?" You kiss down his neck and slip your fingers under his shirt, touching his hard belly.

"Because," he murmurs, "I am liable to request more children from you."

You laugh and continue to kiss. "It has been a while, your sack must be heavy."

He scoffs. "Don't say it like that." He grips your hips. "But not untrue," he huffs. "We've both been busy with our duties. We've neglected our bed."

"Can you step away from your work now?" you ask.

He picks you up and you squeal. "For you, I'd postpone a war."

You giggle and squeal as he rushes you to your chambers, startling a few guards in the hall. He throws you onto bed and with an urgency you haven't felt since after Himank and Dhaval were born, you grasp onto your husband. It is dark and passed supper by the time you both have had your fill.

Imani requests you to join her for breakfast the next day. Your shocked when you see Mateo is in her chambers, wearing one of her robes that is too big for him.

"Good morning," Imani greets you with a kiss on the cheek.

"It must be," you smirk.

Imani leads you to the table and Mateo is beaming but he averts his eyes shyly. "I'm afraid," Imani sighs, "we made a bit of an overzealous mistake yesterday." She takes her seat and reaches for Mateo's paw.

"Oh?" You try to act surprised. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing really," she smiles at Mateo. "We just happened to be over eager and shared a marital bed a little too soon."

"I'm sorry you have to be here for this, your majesty," Mateo replies.

"Why are you telling me this?" You ask. "So what if you slept together before marriage? Amit and I did the same as well."

"Didn't you also end up in a motherly way before marriage too?" Imani asks.

You blush and clear your throat. "Well yes but-"

"Mateo and I were also foolish," she says. "He may have left a bit of himself inside me."

You huff and shake your head. "You really didn't need to tell me this," You sigh.

"I told her!" Mateo whimpers. He glances at you. "I am very, very sorry, your majesty. I told her this would be far too personal a conversation."

"It's ok," you say, your cheeks blushed bright red though. "Imani and I have become close friends during her time here. I suppose sharing shows that."

Imani smiles at you and squeezes Mateo's palm again. "I need her to understand the urgency of the situation love." She kisses Mateo's cheek and glances back at you. "I think it would be safe for us to get married," she replies. "Sooner rather than later."

"Oh," you gasp. "So you want a-"

"A wedding, yes," Imani beams. "Having it here rather than back home would be best. I'm afraid I would be up for a fight back there. Here, it will be seamless and smooth. Not only that I will have Amit's blessing."

You glance at Mateo and back at Imani. "Well, I guess we have a lot of work to do." You stand up. "I have some things in my room for you. I was given them when I was planning my wedding to Amit. I'll be right back."

You leave to fetch the books and journals. When you return you catch an intimate conversation between Mateo and Imani.

"I don't want you to settle for something when you could deserve better," Mateo murmurs to her. His voice is full of love and concern.

"I deserve you," Imani whispers. "I know you are what the gods have promised me. I have never felt so sure about anything in my life."

"But, my love," Mateo whimpers, "I am just a poor tailor. I am nothing royal. I am a servant. You are a queen and a powerful one, you are worth something more."

"You silence that sort of talk," she growls. "I love you. You are worth more to me than anything I've ever had. Do you not see that?"

"My love," Mateo purrs. "Forgive me but I am afraid. Not of you, but those around you. I care not what they will say to me it is what they will whisper about you."

"I don't care either, as long as you stay by my side." She pulls his paw to her belly. "Our side," she murmurs. "When we have a child, our family is all that matters to me. The council and the dignitaries just need to worry about the kingdom, not about us."

"Imani," Mateo is near tears with joy. "You really want my child?"

"You adorable fool, I want as many of your children as you will give me." She kisses him and tears roll down both their cheeks. "I am not afraid of voices. Neither should you."

Mateo nods. "I promise," he murmurs. "I will never leave your side." She wraps his arms around her as she lays her head on his chest. "I will make you the most beautiful gowns so everyone will see how much you are loved. Our children will be the finest dressed creatures in the entire empire."

"And what will you wear?" She chuckles.

"The biggest smile anyone has ever seen," she whispers, holding her face between his paws. "I will gladly dress in rags because I will be the happiest man in existence. My wife and my children will be beautiful and loved, and these stunning creatures will love me."

"Mateo!" She scoops him up in her arms, squeezing tight.

You know you have to protect them. Their love is precious and familiar. You want to see them happy above all else. They deserved it, just like you and Amit did.


	55. Minotaur Boyfriend: Codras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

A few days ago your brother broke his leg playing in the river, this meant that you now had to make the deliveries. Your mother made medicines and tinctures from the herbs in her garden and lots of the old people in the village kept a regular order that had to be delivered. As such, you had deliveries that needed to be made daily. With your brother laid up, it was up to you to make sure that everything got out and the money came in.

You were more used to the production side of it. You were always helping your mom harvest and make up the medicine and whatever else needed to be made. You weren't used to running around the village all day. After your first week of doing it, your legs were killing you and you already needed new shoes.

It was a little bit of a hassle too, considering there was a new bridge being built. One area of town was roped off and the walk around for it was long and aggravating all just so you could reach the other side of town. One day, you had just a few packages left to deliver. All of them were on the other side of the construction. You were already dead tired and had no desire to walk that awful detour. So you decided to walk through the construction. You were just one tiny person, it shouldn't matter.

You ducked under the boundary signs and slipped in amongst the work crew. All the men there were large and angry looking. You jumped at any scouting or loud noise, worried you were going to be caught. You kept your head ducked low and tried to walk as fast as you could.

You're halfway through and you're grabbed. You feel like something has ripped your soul out. You look up into the dark eyes of the minotaur holding you. His great big hand squeezes your shoulder and you hope he's not planning on ripping your arm out.

"You shouldn't be here," his voice is low. "It's extremely dangerous."

You swallow your heart back down your throat. "I just need to get to the other side," you point a shaky hand. "The detour is so long."

The minotaur looks around and huffs. "It still isn't safe." He takes hold of your arm and leads you to the side of town you need to go. He picks you up and sets you down on the other side of the border.

"Don't do this again," he scolds. His ears are perked up and his tail wags behind him.

"I'm sorry," you bow your head. "I won't."

He nods and leaves, his tail still wagging. You turn, going and finishing up your deliveries. You come back, seeing the worksite is clearing out. Part of you thinks you could get away with walking through again, but then you remember the minotaur and decide to take the detour.

"Girl," a whisper catches your attention.

You look up to see the minotaur coming towards you again. "You shouldn't have come back but-" he lifts you again and walks you across the worksite. His large body hides you from anyone who might see you. He sets you on the other side and you smile up at him. His ears are perked up again and his tail is wagging.

"Last time," he warns before heading back to work again.

It wasn't the last time. In fact, over the next few days, it keeps happening. He spots you and calls to you, helping you cross the construction without incident and then walking you back when you've finished deliveries.

"Last time," is what he always ends it with but he always helps you through the next day.

One day, as you approach the construction site, you don't see him. You glance around and see they are starting to put the massive logs for the bridge up. Most everyone isn't paying attention so you slip on through, deciding to make a run for it. As you're running across you hear a loud pop and bang. Looking up you see the cords that had been holding the logs are breaking. One already has and logs are starting to shift and groan. You make a madder dash for the other side, hearing another bang. You hear shouting and screaming and the next thing you know you're pressed against the wall.

There's shouting still and a great deal of cussing. You look up, seeing the minotaur bent over top of you. His expression is pained and behind him, you see logs against his back.

"Oh no," you whisper. "I'm so sorry!"

He grunts, a strained breath escaping. "I should've been there," he groans.

"Get this shit off of him!" You hear someone yell.

The logs are removed and he collapses into your lap. His shirt is ripped to shreds and there's blood everywhere. You help get him to the doctor and stay in the waiting room the entire time he's being looked at.

Eventually, he's taken to a room in order to heal. As you're waiting a woman comes in asking for her son.

"Where's Cody?" She barks.

You stand up. "Are you here for Codras?" You ask with a small, timid voice.

The woman whips around, fear and panic on her face as well as anger. "What?" She gasps, trying to keep her hair from getting into her face. She looks sweaty and red, she's run all the way here it looks like.

"They took him back a while ago. They're getting ready to move him to a sleeping bed." You walk towards her, seeing relief wash over her face.

"Oh thank god," she sighs. "Who are you?"

You explain to her what happened, admitting it was your fault that her son got hurt. You apologize but she just laughs.

"That's my Cody," she murmurs. "He's been that way ever since I took him in." She smiles nostalgically. "Do you know how many times that big softy has gotten himself hurt over someone?" She shakes her head as she laughs. "Can you count all the grays in my hair?"

You clench your hands on your knees. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have crossed today. Then he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

She pats your hand. "He shouldn't have been a push-over and let you cross all those other times. But, if I know him, he won't hold a grudge. He'll just be sorry you feel sorry."

A nurse comes in, waving you back. His mother takes your hand and takes you back with her. Codras has been moved to a separate room and is laying in two beds pushed together. His mother sits down by his side, holding his hand. You stand to the side, feeling guilt surge up inside you.

Codras' eyes fluttered open slowly and he glances at his mother. He smiles and squeezes her hand. They're talking low, nearly whispering.

"Is she ok," you hear. "Did the girl make it?"

"Of course," his mother turns and waves you over.

You walk to the bedside and look down at him. He smiles. "Oh good, you're ok." His hand slips from his mother's and reaches for yours. You take it and tears well up as he squeezes your fingers.

"My mom makes medicines," you blurt out. "I'll be sure to bring you some every day!"

His mother smiles. "Isn't she adorable."

"Yeah," Codras murmurs. His hand then slips and he falls asleep.

His mother stays with him but sends you home. She tells you to stop by the hospital again and also tells you where she and Codras are living if you wanted to ever visit. The next day you return to work, avoiding the bridge construction site altogether. Your route takes you by the hospital and everytime you think about stopping and going to visit Codras, guilt swells and you move on.

Near the end of the day, you finally muster up the courage to go into the hospital. When you ask for him though, the nurse tells you they already went home. You decide to head back home and you gather a few things. You take some tinctures and balms and a few other things to give to Codras.

It's nearly dusk by the time you reach his home that rests closer to the woods than the village. His mother answers the door and drags you inside.

"There you are!" She beams down at you. "It's getting late! You must be tired." You can smell good food cooking. "Do you want anything to eat? Maybe some tea."

"I uh," you lift up the basket full of gifts. "I brought these, to help him heal."

"That's so sweet of you." She takes the basket and looks over everything inside. "Dinner is nearly ready. Why don't you go sit with Cody? I'm sure he'd love the company." She points you to a door.

You walk inside, seeing Codras sitting on his bed. He perks up as you walk in. His ears stand up and his tail that hangs off the bed begins to wag.

"Hi," you start nervously. You stand beside his bed. "How are you feeling."

He shrugs, but he continues to smile.

"I'm really sorry," your voice is small and weak. "I didn't mean to get you hurt. I shouldn't have gone through that day when you weren't there."

He tilts his head then lifts his hand and stops you from talking. "It's ok. I'm just glad you're not hurt." He then pats the bed for you to sit.

"I wouldn't blame you if you were mad." You take the seat.

"I am mad," he replies. "But at the people who didn't secure the logs properly. Never you."

You bow your head and he pets the top of your head. His hand is big and warm. "Why did you even let me through?" You ask. "You could have gotten in trouble."

His ears fall back against his head and he tucks his chin down. "I just wanted to help."

His mother comes in, bringing plates of dinner. She places a tray over Codras' lap and loads it with several plates. After you're finished eating, it's dark outside and is starting to rain.

"You're not leaving in that," his mother scolds. "Stay the night."

"Oh, I'd hate to cause any trouble," you try to argue.

"Nonsense!" She laughs. "We'd love to have you." She makes you up the spare bedroom, which you have a feeling used to belong to someone else. In the night, you can't sleep so you get up and step into the living room where there's a huge window.

"Is that you?" A voice whispers.

You turn and step into Codras' bedroom door. "Are you?"

A small amount of light comes in through his window, just enough you can see him wave you in. You sit down beside him again. "Did I wake you?"

"No," he whispers. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Does it hurt?" You touch his hand, your fingers stroking the back of his hand.

He nervous chuckle leaves his lips. "Not really." He turns his hand over, grasping your hand in his.

You lay your head on his arm. "If it does, I brought some medicine that's really good for that."

You feel his tail wag against your back and you giggle.

"Hm?"

"It tickles," you chuckle. "Your tail."

You then feel something on your neck. It's soft and warm, a little moist. You gasp softly and touch your neck.

"Did that?" He whispers.

"Uhm uh...no. Not really," you feel your face begin to burn. Was that what you thought it was?

You feel it again on your cheek. "Did that?"

"Uh-" you turn your head, this time meeting his soft kiss. He's so big and yet everything he does is so gentle. The way he touches your hand, his lips meeting yours.

"Oh," you whisper as he pulls away. Your place your hand on his chest, feeling his heart quaking in his chest and vibrate your fingertips. His skin is velvety and soft, you pet down his chest, feeling some thicker fur and then a rubbery softness on his belly.

He catches your hand and brings it up, kissing your palm. "I wanted to walk with you every day. Even if it was brief."

You move your fingers along his muzzle and to his cheek. "Me too," you whisper.

"You're so cute," he murmurs into your ear.

You butt your forehead against his shoulder, trying to hide. "Not really."

His hand rubs your back. "You are to me," he says. "I've always like small thing."

You peek up at him, the moonlight making him glow a sort of dim coppery color. "Someone as big as you...everything is small."

"But not as cute," he kisses your cheek again. He pulls you into his lap and wraps his arms around you.

You whimper but you hold on to him. "I liked when you held my hand, every time," you confess to him. "It's so big...so warm." You clutch his hand again, squeezing it. "It made me feel so safe and protected." You kiss his neck, parting your lips along the muscle.

He shudders, a soft grunt escaping his throat. You pull back and rest your head against his chest again, letting the rumble of his heart soothe you into a sleep.

You wake in the morning, still in his lap and wrapped up in his strong, warm arms. His head rests on top of yours as he dozes happily away. You snuggle close, smiling as you indulge in his warmth and his strong frame. You then hear a board groan and you glance up, seeing his mother watching you from the doorway. She's grinning from ear to ear, nearly vibrating with excitement. You are held hostage, forced to remain quiet and still lest you wake Codras.

"I can't wait for grandchildren!" She giggles in a whisper. "I'll go start breakfast!"

"Wait! No!" You want to stop her but Codras' arms tighten around you. He grumbles softly, nuzzling more to your hair.

You sigh, easing back into his embrace. You smile softly, imagining his hands petting over your body and his kiss waking you up first thing in the morning. It wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Good morning," he mumbles into your ear.

"Morning," You sit up, meeting his sleepy gaze.

He eases in, kissing you. You moan softly and he pulls away.

"You best go," he grunts as he tucks his head down.

"Why?" You ask.

"There are things that happen to me in the morning that uhm-it's best you go help my mother."

You glance at the door and then at Codras. You kiss his neck, panting softly. "I want to thank you for saving me."

He grunts and his fists clench the bed sheets tight. You get up, closing the bedroom door. You return, already seeing a tent in the blanket. You crawl back up to his side and moan into his ear. His ear twitches and his tail begins thumping against the bed. You kiss his neck, gently biting his shoulder as you move down. You pull away the blanket, seeing his bare thighs. You gasp in awe, seeing the third leg between his thighs.

"Oh wow," you swallow. You've never seen one this big. It's soft and pink, mottled with white and the tan of his skin. You lick the smooth head and a small gush of precum greets you.

"Sorry," he grunts.

You smile up at him. "This is your reward. Don't apologize." He's far too big to take in your mouth, but you want to reward him anyways. You take him in both hands, pumping his shaft slowly. He's still getting hard, his pulse throbbing in the shaft and making it bob. He cups his hand over his mouth, trying to keep his voice down.

You lick him, going from head to sack. You palm his sack and he lurches nearly off the bed.

"Ow!" He whines.

"Sorry!" You gasp and pull your hand back. You move back to his shaft, licking him and stroking him fast. You then tug down your top, exposing your breasts. You hear his breath shudder as you mash his cock between them.

"That's-" he whimpers.

"Does it feel good?" You pant as you pump your breasts along his shaft.

He squeezes his palm over his mouth again, nodding his head excitedly. His eyes are wide and dark as he watches you. His hips bounce, meeting your thrusts. Precum oozes from his tip, dripping down and coating your breasts. His head hangs back and he grunts heatedly. His hips begin to buck harder, nearly bouncing you off the bed.

He then lurches, gasping and twisting. He releases, his thick cream gushing from his tip and smattering all over your chest and face. It's warm and thick and it holds a surprisingly pleasant and creamy smell. You lick some from your cheek, finding it tastes a little sweet.

"Oh no-" Codras pants. He wipes his cum from your face.

"Why oh no?" You lean into his palm.

"I made a mess," he murmurs.

You smile, kissing him. "Messes are fine," you purr. You pet his chest, feeling his body vibrating from the rhythm of his heart. "This was my gift anyways."

He kisses you again, moaning softly as his thick cock softens. "You didn't have to do that," he whispers.

"I wanted to," you fidget. The heat between your thighs demanding attention. "It was fun anyways."

He pulls you close and presses his lips to your ear. "When I am able, I'll pay you back."

You shudder and nod. "Ok." You smile at him. "I should clean up before your mother comes barging in."

His eyes widen and his ears stick straight up. His tail goes still and his hands on your hips squeeze. "Oh no," he whispers.

You use a shirt to wipe yourself up and tug your top up just as there is a knock at the door. "You kids done yet? I have coffee for you!"

 

Over the last few weeks, you've been visiting and tending to Codras. He had rescued you and had gotten injured in the process. He's not able to get up and move around, but his mother still wants someone around. She's had to leave and go visit her other son. She's asked you to come and take care of Codras while she's away.

"I promise, I won't be any trouble," he tells you.

"I know you won't," you smile up at him. You feel your face grow warm as he gazes softly down at you. You clear your throat and fidget. Not long ago, you had given Codras a reward for saving you. Ever since he has spoken of paying you back in full for that even though it was a gift. Since he was better and his mother wasn't around, you had a feeling it would happen at any second.

"Oh!" You bring out a balm from your bag. "I made this just for you!" You gasp. "It's for scars. So hopefully they'll heal up."

"I'm not worried about scars," he replies as he takes the tin. "I have plenty already."

He did and he never really explained why he had them. Some were big and scary. There was one that looked like someone had whipped him over and over on his side. You didn't want to bring them up unless he wanted to.

"It's for those too," you murmur. You take the tin back and open it up. You scoop some of the balm out and start to knead it into his side. "It'll help them fade over time."

His throat ripples as he swallows. "It's ok, really."

You rub the balm in, your fingers lingering for a moment before you pull away. "It smells good anyway." You smile nervously.

He kisses the top of your head. "I appreciate the thought."

"Uhm...what do I need to do while I'm here?" You ask him.

"Nothing much," he replies. "My mom just didn't want me to be alone," he chuckles. "I told her I'm already better. She doesn't need to worry so."

"You're still pretty bruised. I don't blame her being worried."

He smiles. "Are you?"

You pout at him. "Maybe a little."

He dips down lower and kisses your cheek. "That's very sweet."

You look up at him as he stands again. He's so tall and big, you feel like you're staring up at some antique statue. You blush, feeling his eyes on you and you duck your head. "I should at least clean or something. Do you need clean sheets?"

He shrugs.

"I'll go check." You step into his bedroom and start tugging the blankets off his bed. You bundle them up and look up at him as he stands in the doorway. "I should go and wash these."

He presses his lips into a tight line and turns away, shuddering from trying to keep from laughing.

"What?" You huff.

"Nothing," he replies. His ears smash flat onto his head. "I promise. It's nothing." He takes the sheets from you.

"No," you follow after him as he leads you outside. "Tell me what made you laugh like that." You snatch the sheets back as he reaches the wash basin outside.

"I just thought that well-" he scratched behind his ear and ducks his head down. "Maybe you should wash them after well-" he hesitates and a soft smile spreads across his lips. "After I have the chance to pay you back."

Your whole face turns bright red and you feel like dunking it under the water. "Well," you shove the sheets into the cold water instead. "That certainly was something."

He chuckles, his tail swishing happily behind him. "Sorry."

"No, no," you try to keep from laughing. "It was a genuine concern." You smile up at him and suddenly both of you and rolling with laughter. You clutch your stomach, gasping for breath and he pulls you into his arms, holding you fast as he laughs.

As the laughter subsides, your fingers creep around his sides and you look up at him. He looks back down at you and you both instantly separate. "I should finish the sheets."

"Right. Right. Sorry," he gasps. He glances around then takes a seat on a stone by the river, staying close to you as you work.

You wash the sheets, noticing several blood stains from his injuries. You try and get them out as best you can but they might as well be set in. You then hang the sheets up. You peer out from behind them, watching Codras as he sits quietly by the river. His back is still tender looking, bruises that are still black and green. You step up behind him, kissing his neck and shoulders.

He sighs softly and his tail begins to wag again. You kiss more, petting his back gently. You kiss his ears and then loop your arms around his neck. "Are you hungry?" You ask.

He rubs his hand up your arm. "Not really." He glances back at you, his ears flicking. "I'm comfortable here."

You move around and take a seat in his lap, curling up to his chest again.

"You're like a teddy bear," he sighs as he hugs you close and nuzzles into your hair.

"You calling me small and soft?" You pout.

"Is that bad?" He asks, kissing your cheek. "You bring me comfort and you make me smile. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find that again after my mom saved me."

You sit up on his lap. "Do you mind if I ask...what that means?"

Codras dips his head. "Do you really want to hear this?"

You nod. "But only if you want to tell me. Otherwise, I won't make you say a word about it." Your finger slips along a scar. "I just want to know because I care about you."

He sighs, resting his chin on the top of your head. "When I was young I was forced into one of the arenas."

You flinch. The arenas were these horrible places where people who could afford it, bought slaves and had them fight to the death. You had been sure as a child they were just horror stories parents told to make you behave, but you learned they were a frightening and all too real thing.

"Ever since I was young, I was always big. I was a favorite in the arena. I can't tell you how many battles I won-" he swallows and his arms tighten around you. "Then one day...I couldn't take it. I couldn't suffer another fight nor could I finish another life." He shudders and you quickly wrap your arms around him.

"It's ok," you whisper. "You don't have to continue."

"If it wasn't for my brothers and my mom...I would still be there," he shivers. "I'd be dead or I'd be...I'd be a monster."

You kiss his cheek and wipe away his big, fat tears. "You don't have the heart to be a monster," you whisper to him. "The people who hold those arenas, they are the real monsters. Those of you who were forced inside them...you never could be a monster. You're a victim."

He looks up at you, big eyes sad and soft.

"You have a heart too big for your own good," you place your hand over his chest. "The fact they tried to break that heart makes me so sick!"

He holds you tight, and you would let him crush you to get the hug her desired. You pull back, kissing him lovingly.

"I would fight them myself if I could," you whisper to him.

He cups your cheek. "I love you," he whispers.

Your heart stops and your soul leaves your body for a moment. You hover above yourself, watching as your eyes water and begin to flood. You sink back into your body, kissing Codras long and hard until you needed to breathe.

"You big dummy!" You sniffle. "You say that now?"

"Why?" He gasps. "You care about me... I just wanted you to know-" you kiss him again and he moans softly.

"Of course I love you too!" You huff. "You knocked me off guard!"

His ears perk up and his tail swishes slowly behind him. He nuzzles to your cheek and kisses your face all over.

You giggle, petting down his chest as you let him kiss you all over.

"Hey," you whisper, pushing back slightly. "The sheets aren't dry yet," you swallow back the nervous lump in your throat. "Don't get so excited just now." You can feel him growing. His pants already bulging.

"Sorry," he chuckles.

You slip out of his lap and stand up. You smooth out your dress and then hold your hand out to him. "I brought some things from the garden for lunch."

He takes your hand and stands up, holding it preciously as you walk to the house. You make him a nice meal with the fresh greens and vegetables from your family's garden. He smiles excitedly when he sees the bright red tomatoes and crisp green peppers. He eats excitedly. His ears flicking and twitching as he ate, his tail thrumming behind him like a pendulum. You could watch him eat like that all day.

When you finish you take up the dishes and start washing them. You feel him inch up behind you, his big hands kneading your hips as he stands behind you. You wash slowly, biting your lip as his lips peck down your neck. You push your rear back, rubbing it against his front, although, you rub more against his lower thighs than anything important.

He picks you up, setting you on the counter so that you're more at eye level. He kisses you, his fingers brushing down the side of your neck. You pet down his chest, your hands resting on his stomach.

His fingers knead your hips, pulling them out and opening your thighs. He kneels down, removing your undergarments. You whimper in embarrassment as he nudges your hips out more to look closely. You feel his warm breath on you and you cover your face with both palms.

"Don't stare like that!" You fidget and his strong hands force you to stay still.

"It's so pretty," he moans. His nose ruts against you and you shiver. "Smells good."

"Codras!" You squeal.

His tongue strokes up your slit and you forget to breathe. He kisses and nuzzles closer as your thighs squeeze around his head. He moans, his tongue thrusting deeper inside and pushing your open. You gasp, shuddering and clutching your chest as he discovers the most sensitive parts of you.

His fingers dig into your hips, urging you to squeeze tighter. You roll your hips, meeting his long tongue as he burrows deeper inside. Your lashes flutter, feeling the crescendo build. You gasp needily, your chest shuddering. Your belly does flips flops and then your head goes white and fuzzy.

Codras pushes your thighs open, breathing deeply as he rises up between your legs. You gaze up at him, your eyes glazed over. His tongue darts out and licks his chops before he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder.

"Wait-" you pant. "Where are you taking me?"

He takes you into his room and lays you down on the bed.

You rise up, pointing behind him. "The sheets they're-"

He kisses you, pressing you back down into the bed. "Don't worry." He strips away your clothing, tossing them aside. "I'll keep you warm if that's what you're concerned about," he whispers into your ear.

You swallow back the lump in your throat and wrap your arms around him. "No, I was just-" you gasp when you feel him rub at your entrance. The flat head of his cock smearing along the wetness he had caused. The shaft then slides along it, coating himself in your stickiness.

Codras moans softly, panting in your ear as he ruts against you.

"So big-" you pant. You remember he was too big to take in your mouth.

He looks at you, petting your face. "I won't hurt you," he says. "I promise. If you don't feel good, I'll stop."

"It...it feels good," you whisper. You guide him into place with your hand and press him at your entrance.

He frowns, biting his lip as he pushes closer. You feel him ease inside, stretching you with just the head. You bite your cheek, concentrating on the sensation of him easing inside. He grunts, his ears flicking back as his tail whips behind him. You urge him on, grasping his rear and making him push deeper.

Soon, he's in place, his shaft planted deep inside. You can feel his hips pressed against your rear. You feel as if your stuffed full, even your belly has a slight bulge to it. Codras is trying to recover, he's gasping and panting. His mouth hangs open and his tongue lolls out.

You pet his chest, your fingers tickling along his neck. "Cody," you whimper.

"Does it hurt?" he begins to pull back.

"No," you gasp, gripping him to stay in place. "Cody don't go."

He stills, his hips trembling as he remains inside. "Does it...does it feel good?"

You nod, rolling your hips slightly. "Please...continue," you whisper to him. You squeeze along his shaft and moan.

"Mm," his ears flick. "You...you shouldn't squeeze like that."

You bite your lip, giggling as his expression melts into one of pleasure and frustration. "Cody," you sing. "Move."

He growls, grabbing your hips and pulling you onto him roughly. He snorts, his nostrils flaring as he begins to glide deeper inside. Your breath shudders at the jolting movement, but soon he finds a rhythm. You begin to melt, gasping for breath as he moves deep and hard. His cock hits a spot inside that makes you ache and swoon.

You whisper his name over and over, your fingers gripping into his strong arms as you hold onto him for dear life. He dips down, kissing you heatedly. Your lips part and he moans into your mouth, a low desperate sound.

"Stay with me," you whisper to him. "Cody stay with me." You're not sure why you're saying it, it just feels like the right thing to say.

He growls, bucking his hips and then slowing. He moves gently and his hands knead your hips and rear with a tender touch. He then takes his thumb and rubs it to the needy bud at the top of your folds. You cry out, clamping your hand over your mouth. The sudden touch makes you spasm and twitches, a gush of your cream rewarding him and dribbling along his shaft and down his thighs.

He chuckles, kissing you again as he picks up the fast rhythm again. His thumb continues to rub against you, coaxing shocks and bolts to flood your body. He grunts, his core spasming as he moves. His hands plant on either side of you and he begins to go faster and faster. He shudders, trembling and releasing inside you. The hood of his cock opens a little more, flaring out as he releases inside. You squeeze around him, urging every last drop to be spent. He pants and his elbows buckle, he eases slowly down onto you, resting his head on your chest.

You coo, petting his soft fur as he nestles against you.

"I can't see," he whimpers. "Is that you?"

You giggle, kissing the top of his head. "Seeing stars?"

"Yeah. Lots." He nuzzles to your breasts. "You feel so good."

You kiss his nose and smile at him. "Same goes to you, big boy."

He lifts his head enough to kiss you. He slowly begins to pull from you, plopping out. His hand then cups your mound, kneading it with a soft touch. "You'll be sore tomorrow," he murmurs. "I'm sorry."

"It'll be a good sore," you sigh, relaxing into his touch. "It'll remind me how much you love me."

He turns his head away, his ears going flat. "Well," he murmurs.

You pet down his chest. "Maybe later, when we recover a little, we can go again."

His ears stand straight up and his tail thumps against the side of the bed. "You shouldn't say that."

"You seem like you have good stamina," you hook your leg around his waist and tug him back down to you. "I'd like to think I can keep up." You kiss him then nuzzle to his cheek. "Besides, I like feeling you so close to me." You wrap your arms around him. "You take good care of me."

He holds you tight, rolling you onto his chest. "Only because you take good care of me," he murmurs.

You lay your head on his chest, listening to the gentle pulse of his heart. "I want to keep you safe and loved. You deserve that."

He rubs his hand down your back and sighs. "You do that already," he whispers.

You hear the rumble of his belly, a soft growl. You chuckle and sit up. "Did you work up an appetite?"

He tilts his chin down. "I have to eat a lot."

You stand up off the bed, feeling the contents of your body have shifted since last time. You fall over onto the ground with a grunt.

"Are you ok?" Codra gasps as he tries to help you up.

"What'd you do to me?" You laugh. You stand up on shaky legs and lean against him. You slip your arms around his waist and kiss his belly. "If we go again I might not be able to walk again for a few days!"

"I'm sorry," he pouts.

"Don't apologize," you smile up at him. "It's a good thing."

His tail begins to swish behind him and you attempt to stand on your own again. "I'll make you something to eat."

"You should eat too," his voice sounds uncharacteristically seductive. "You'll need the energy to keep up."


	56. Gorgon & Mimic Lovers: Ermolai & Gergo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous 2 Male Monster x Female Reader

You knew before they took you away that you were never coming back. Their voices were too sweet, and their manner was far too trite. They liked to believe that you were slow and stupid but that could not have been farther from the truth. You could read them from a mile away. You knew this had been coming for a long time. Ever since you were dropped off at the orphanage when you were little. The Sisters that ran the orphanage had been trying to find a way to get rid of you for far too many years now. They were always looking for a way that would abscond them from guilt.

You used to sit near the pillars in the market when the Sisters would go shopping because God forbid you were left alone for even a moment. You would sit there and listen to the Harpies that had made the old stone pantheons there home. They would often sit above you. Their whispering and singing always provided the best education you could hope for when you were waiting for the Sisters to get done with their shopping. They somehow knew everything about anyone, and so you learned to listen to the Harpies above anyone else in the world. The Harpies knew you were smarter than the Sisters gave you credit, so they always whispered close to you.

They didn't sugarcoat things like the Sisters either. They told you every gory detail of things. It was through this that you learned there were some creatures that hid in the shadows. Creatures the world feared and did things to placate. There was a Manticore in the east who ate women in exchange for gold. There was a ghostly hell knight who only appeared as armor in the south who took souls for gems. There were dragons all over who took lives for nothing at all. There was also a Lich King who absconded with slaves to end their wretched existence. Those were all stories, of course, the Harpies laughed how dragons were more likely to take brides than lives. How the Lich King kept cute girls because it made him happy to dote on them. How the Manticore now has a family of his own to worry about.

You knew too that not all monsters were as they seemed. Sometimes it was man who were the monsters. That was something you didn't need the Harpies for. You had known that since you were a small child.

The Sisters had been whispering for weeks now, so you had expected something like this to happen for a while. When their voices were sweet that morning, you knew. They claimed to be going to market but when they took a different buggy than usual, you knew then too. The journey was long and the sun was blazing hot. But when the buggy stopped it was cold out.

The Sisters helped you down from the buggy and with their obviously forced voices they told you to sit down and they would be right back for you. You smiled and waved, telling them to be safe. You sat there and put your head down, listening as the buggy pulled away.

Once you were sure that they were gone you got up and listened. You held your breath, hoping to hear something. You heard whispers in the distance, you could smell smoke. You stretched out your hand, placing it before you. You shuffled your feet so as not to trip and soon you touched a wall. It was rough cut stone, and ice cold to the touch. You placed your hand upon it and followed it. A moment later you slipped and fell, nearly crashing down a set of stairs. You were able to catch yourself on the corner that turned down to an unknown. You inched down each step, quietly, cautiously and carefully.

"Don't you hear that?" A steely cold voice asks.

"No," another huffs. "What are you talking about?"

"Steps," the first voice whispers. "They're slow."

It's quiet and you stay still on the stairs. A moment later you hear breathing and something dragging towards the foot of the stairs. Whatever it is its long. Your heart begins to hammer as you hear it come closer. The dragging stops and you stand at attention.

"What are you doing here?" It's the steely voice again.

You swallow back the lump in your throat. "I was left here," you answer. No point in trying to hide anything now, you think. You point back behind you. "Above the stairs on a rock. I was told to wait there."

"Did you?" It was the same voice and it seemed to be getting closer.

"I didn't," you shake your head.

They laugh. "And why didn't you?" This time it was far closer, only a few feet away now.

"I thought I would find my death rather than wait for it," you admit in a shaky voice.

He sighs and drags itself closer to you. You hear their breath and you feel their hands on you. They touch your face and the wrappings around your eyes. You flinch and jerk your head away, not used to anyone touching you there.

He sighs again and takes your hand. "Your death is down here."

"Thank you," you whisper, following slowly behind him.

"What was it?" It's the second voice again. The voice seemed more curious this time and less skeptical.

"Another abandoned girl," the first replies. "She didn't want to wait."

"Pity," the second clicks their tongue in disappointment. "She's a pretty thing. What's with her eyes?"

You touch the wrappings on your face and duck your head. "I don't have any," you answer them.

"Blind?" The first whispers in awe.

You use both hands to cover your face. "No not blind.... Like I said, I don't have any." You smile like you always do when you tell people. "They're not in there."

"Ghastly," the first voice murmurs. His tone is not one of shock or disgust, it's one of sympathy. You're not used to that. His hand soon comes back and touches your face again. You didn't notice it before, but now you can tell their skin is cool and silky, it doesn't feel like skin at all. Their palm is large too. You've never felt such a big hand like that before. His knuckles brush against your cheek and then he tucks your hair behind your ear. You look up only to what you could assume would be where his head would be. That is if the creature before you even had a head.

"You won't find your death here," he continues as he swipes a finger across the bandages. "You've got the perfect defense."

You touch either side of your face making sure the cloth bandage stays in place as his hand leaves. "I don't understand."

"Best you don't," the second says. "Bring her to me, Ermolai."

"Ermolai?" You tilt your head towards the creature that was leading you, wondering if that was their name. He takes you by hand and you notice his touch his tender. "You can call me that," he says, leading you to a seat. "This is Gergo."

You take the seat, noticing the cushion feels soft and plump. You squeeze the seat, feeling the feathers crunch and crackle inside. You've never even seen a feather pillow before! You then feel hands on you. They aren't like Ermolai's. His are softer, more leathery. The fingers are long and thin, the palms are barely existent. He sighs as he touches you.

"Who brought you here?" Gergo asked.

"The Sisters," you murmur. "I was left in an orphanage when I was young. The Si-"

Gergo scoffs, cutting you off before you could explain further as he pulls his hands away. "Let me guess, you were a burden to them? They thought you dumb and slow because of your little affliction?"

You nod. "You sound as if you speak from experience."

Gergo laughs and pats your hand. "People tend to think Mimics are nothing more than objects with a craving for flesh. So yes, I know what it feels like to be considered a stupid burden."

"Mimic?" You ask. You had heard the Harpies speak of such creatures. You had always imagined them as giant monsters who were all mouth.

"No need to worry," Gergo assures. "I'm just Gergo to you." He then clears his throat. "Ermolai," he starts. His attention turned on the other. "What do you plan to do to her?"

You tense up, fearing the worst with those words. Your mind races for the worse possible outcome.

"I don't want her near stairs," Ermolai answers. "I'll probably move my room so she can have a ground floor room. Then she has easy access to things she will need."

You look up towards Ermolai, your lips parted in awe. "A room?" You ask.

"Did you plan on going somewhere else?" Ermolai asked, teasing you gently. "Stay here," he replied. "Keep Gergo company. I'll start making arrangements for your keep."

You swallow back the lump in your throat again, this time it was different though. "This is all too kind," you whisper.

"We rarely have lasting company," Gergo replies. "Ermolai has been rather starved of it. I am not surprised he is eager to let a stranger into his keep. He hides it well, but he is ecstatic to have a new face. To say he is bored with me is, to put it mildly," he laughed to himself.

You turn back towards Gergo, smiling now that your death will not come today. "Are there not others here?" You ask, a bit hung up on his comment about lasting company. "I figured...well if I was left here and spared. Were others not given the same mercy?"

Gergo sighs and shifts a bit. "You're immune to Ermolai," he replies. "The others have not been."

You don't understand what Gergo is saying, but you have the feeling that if you were to press the issue he wouldn't answer you anyways.

While you wait on Ermolai, Gergo had gone off for a short moment only to fetch food to feed you. He offers you cheeses and fruits, hunks of soft, fluffy bread. You've never had cheese like this before, and all the fruits the Sisters gave you were never this sweet. The bread, above all else, is what amazed you. You had always been given stale bread of hard crackers. This was more than you ever hoped for.

"I like a good eater," Gergo chuckles as he hands you another slice of bread with cheese spread over the top. "It's nice to see someone with a healthy appetite here."

"I've never had anything so delicious!" You remark with awe. "I can't imagine someone not wanting to make a hog of themselves on this food!"

Gergo sighs, "well, you eat all you want. No need in fearing how you look."

You nod and bite into the bread, sighing happily as you chew. You're so busy stuffing yourself you don't hear Ermolai return. He puts his hand on your shoulder and you nearly jump out of your skin.

"Forgive me," he retracts his hand. "I didn't mean to startle you."

You clutch your hand to your chest as you settle your heart. "No, you're fine," you whisper and turn towards him. "I wasn't listening."

He clears his throat and shifts. "The room is ready," he replies. "If you're tired you can rest now."

You stand up, steadying yourself on the table. "I think I should stop eating at least." You extend your hand to Ermolai.

He takes it, wrapping his fingers around yours and he leads you along. You try to memorize the footsteps it takes and you glide your hand along the wall to remember your way back. When he gets to the room, he takes you to the bed.

You smooth your hands over the blankets. You feel furs and something plush. As you lean your weight into your palms you feel an actual mattress beneath the blankets. Your mouth parts as you gasp in awe.

You turn towards Ermolai. "Is this really for me?" Your voice is weak.

"Of course," he sounds confused. "I told you I had made this room ready for you."

You crawl into the bed and find pillows. You squeeze one to your chest as you sit there, and you wish you could cry. "Oh, how remarkable!" You whisper.

"Have you never had a bed?" Ermolai asks. His weight joins yours on the bed.

"I've had places to sleep," you whisper. "But never a real bed. Never furs. I balled up my extra clothes as my pillow."

A soft gasp escapes his throat. "I am sorry to hear that."

"I was used to it," you answer. "I never thought twice, never knew anything ells." You smooth your hand over the blankets again. You look up at him and smile. "Thank you."

He slides his hand over yours. "You're very welcome."

"I hope I can pay you back some day," you turn your hand, grasping his and lacing your fingers together.

"Do not worry about that," he squeezes your hand back. "The company is more than enough for me."

"Gergo said you were lonely," you murmur. "Does no one else live here?"

Ermolai is silent and you do not hear him move at all. "No one else can," he whispers after a long pause.

"Oh?" You tilt your head. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing you have to worry about," Ermolai answers. "You're extremely safe here." He pets your cheek, his fingers brushing the edge of the bandages.

"Because I can't see," you reply. You touch his fingers as they brush along your cheek.

"Right," he whispers. "And yes, Gergo is right, I am lonesome. It is lucky that both of you are immune to it."

"Can Gergo not see?" You ask.

"Not like one normally would, so he is safe," he chuckles. It is silent again, an awkward pause hung thick in the air. He clears his throat and fumbles with his words for a moment. "You are really brave," he starts then clears his throat again. "I mean, I am impressed by it. You so willingly walk into what you assumed was your end."

"I've known for a long time what the Sisters wished to do," you answer. "I was very much eager to get it over with now that they had finally followed through. I've been listening to the Harpies, so, I wasn't too afraid of my fate. Sometimes, the place you are is more dangerous than the place you are going."

"How so?" He leans closer to you.

You smile. "The place I was I used clothes for a pillow. Here, I have many. That seems better already."

He chuckles, "Well, you're right. I suppose here is better than there." He squeezes your hand again and you realize he has scales.

"May I?" You stretch your hand out, wanting to touch him and study him.

"Of course," he eases into your palms.

You run your hands over his face, studying each detail. Yes, there are scales. They're silky and shiny like the rosaries the Sisters owned. Where there should be a nose was a flat expanse with barely a ridge. His eyes were narrow and but long. His lips were smooth and had a cleft in the center. The underbelly of his neck and his chest felt dewy soft. He had broad shoulders and a strong chest.

"You're lovely," you tell him in a soft whisper.

He's silent.

You reach up, wanting to see if he had hair. As you touch you feel it move. Your lips part. You feel something wriggling and slithering along your hands. You feel a small tongue vibrate against your skin.

You go cold. Your whole body seizes up as if frozen solid. You feel it slither against your hand again. In fact, you feel dozens of them reach for your hands. Your mouth opens wide and a low, agonized howl escapes your throat.

"What's wrong?" Ermolai touches your cheek.

You wrench back, screaming in absolute terror. You fall off the bed and cower, covering your head and shuddering and shaking.

"What's wrong?" Gergo's voice booms from somewhere in the room.

"I don't know!" Ermolai is trying to help you but you kick and scream, trying to fight him off.

"Please! Don't-" you kick him and he recoils from you.

"Hold back, hold back," Gergo's growls and he grabs you, restraining your hands. In the struggle and terror, your bandages have fallen away. Your eyes are revealed. The sockets indeed empty. Your face scared and puckered and pink and raw looking.

Ermolai then sees it, the punctures wounds around your eyes. "Oh...gods," he whispers in horror.

You cling to Gergo, shivering and shaking. Your screams of terror slowly turn into sobs. Even though you couldn't cry you could still sound like it. After some time to recover, Gergo places you back on the bed and covers you up.

"It was a snake," you finally whisper when you've come back to your senses. "I was barely three and playing in the gardens. I found a snake and it had eggs. I so wanted to take an egg home but when I tried-" your voice breaks and you cover your face with your hands.

"I'm so sorry," Gergo murmurs as he pets your hair.

"I was taken to the Sisters when I was released from the hospital. My parents thought I would be safer there. But I know they didn't want to deal with me," you murmur. "Then the children there used to call me a Gorgon and would torment me. They would make me think there were snakes all around me. Even once they threw one into my bed," you bottom lip trembles and your voice breaks.

"I understand your fear," Gergo coaxes. "It is alright to be afraid. I fact you are justified."

"But I shouldn't have hit Ermolai," you mutter. "That wasn't right." You sniffle. "Please, tell him I'm sorry."

"He knows," Gergo eases you into the bed. "Calm down now, deary." He tucks you in and pats the top of your head. "Try and get some sleep."

"But," you grab his hand. "But what was that?" You ask. "Ermolai, what is he?"

Gergo grunts. "The reason there are no souls here," he starts, "and the reason only we can stay is very simple. You were called a Gorgon as a child. Tormented by the thing you fear most cannot be pleasant. But has you ever met a Gorgon?"

You shake your head. "No. I never have."

"Then you know their power," he continues. "That staring into their eyes will cause one to turn to stone."

Your lips part. "Oh," you gasp.

"You are immune because you have no eyes. I am immune because I do not see with eyes." He pets your head again. "Ermolai turns all he sees into stone. That is why we are alone. He is a Gorgon."

"I see," you whisper.

"Are you afraid?" Gergo asks.

You screw your mouth into a tight line and you shake your head. "It was a shock before. Yes. I do not know him well but I do not get the same feeling from Ermolai that I got from the Sisters or the others in the orphanage." You fidget with your fingers and take a deep breath. "I don't want to be afraid of someone like him."

"I'm sure he will be relieved to hear this," Gergo says. "He has so little to appreciate in this world. Having you has already brought a light back into his eyes."

"Will you tell him everything?" You ask.

"He knows," Gergo says.

You lift your head and turn it towards the door. You focus, hoping Ermolai is standing there listening. "I do believe he is lovely," you say, still turned towards the door. "I am disgusted by how I reacted."

"Like I said, if what had happened to you had happened to anyone, the reaction would be a just one." Gergo grunts again. "Now, for the last time, get some sleep!" He pushes you back down onto the bed and tucks you in. "Sleep well, girl. There will be more bread in the morning."

 

 

You've been living with Ermolai and Gergo for a month and you've gotten used to your new surroundings. You're able to navigate and find your way with ease for the most part. There have been a few times when Gergo has shifted into a bed or something large and soft when you to tumble, just to get you all flustered. Though when compared to the orphanage it's much easier for you to get around. Here, you don't have to worry about traps being laid for you, other than the mischievous mimic.

In the beginning, it was easy for you to open up to Gergo. You spend a lot of time with him. He often reads to you from large, impressive books. You rarely ever got to enjoy books. The Sisters only kept a few around, and none of them were really anything so substance. They all seem like propaganda for the church. Grego read you actual stories and real histories. He talked to you about things across the world and places you never knew existed. It was always a treat for you when Grego said he had a new book for you.

It had not been so easy for you to get to know Ermolai. After your first night in the place, it took you some time to build a relationship with Ermolai. Your fear had gotten the best of you and despite knowing full well Ermolai meant no harm, you still sometimes couldn't be alone with him. It also didn't help that Ermolai seemed to have distanced himself from you as to not cause a repeat of that night.

You've gotten close though. Having been able to work bit by bit to get to know one another. It was slow, but you were building. Both of you longed for trust and companionship. You both wanted a kind hand. Ermolai was very kind and patient. He was much different from anyone you had ever met. He showed you a respect that had never been given.

You often ate dinner together. Gergo went to sleep rather early so most evenings were left between you and Ermolai. Conversations were usually you talking about what you had learned and read with Gergo that day. He would ask questions often, even sometimes comment how excited you seemed about the subject. It was nice. The conversations going on and no one questioning your intelligence. For some reason, people always assumed that because of your lack of sight, you also lacked a mind. It felt good to talk to someone who didn't think that way.

"Aren't you angry?" Eromlai asks.

"Huh?" You lift your head in his direction. "What do you mean?"

"At the Sisters?" He asked. "Aren't you angry? Don't you want to show them how wrong they were? Shove their faces in it?"

"Why would I do that?" You ask.

He sighs and huffs, wriggling a bit beside you. "I'm angry," he scoffs.

"They don't matter anymore," you answer. "So I don't concern myself on them. What would be the point to dwell on things that no longer have control on my life?" You smile. "I'm happy now."

"You're smiling more," Ermolai remarked. "That's good."

You lift your head, feeling your smile grow a little more. "Am I?" You touch your hand to your cheek. "I guess I have a lot more to smile before."

"You smiled before," he says. "But they were polite smiles and forced smiles. You're giving real smiles now."

"I enjoy being here," you answer. "I finally feel like I have a home."

He's silent and you begin to feel your stomach contort and twist into knots. You wonder if his silence means something else. You open your mouth, wanting to speak but only a small squeak escapes.

"It feels like a home to me at last," he says and the knots vanish. Your heart begins to hammer and his hand touches yours. You open your palm, feeling his cool skin slide over your hand and his fingers wrap around your wrist.

"I'm so happy to have you here," he whispers. "Even if I do scare you."

You shake your head. "No," you gasp. "You don't scare me. Not anymore."

He chuckles and his hand tightens around your wrist. "Are you sure?"

You squeeze back. "I'm certain, Ermolai." You're both quiet after a moment, both of you just enjoying each other. After dinner, he takes your hand and leads you to the library where you usually spend time with Gergo. He sits you down before the fire and he takes the spot beside you. It takes him a while to adjust himself and get comfy. He has to fidget and move so that his long tail coiled back and forth in front of the warm flames. You held back a giggle, knowing it was rude to laugh just because he wanted to be comfortable.

You lift your hands and extend them towards him once he was settled. "Let me try again," you smile for him. "I promise I won't scream again."

"It would be ok if you did." he eases his face into your palms and you hold him for a moment. You touch his face again and slip your fingers down his neck and over his shoulders. "Your hands are warm," he murmurs.

"Are they?" You ask.

"Compared to me," he chuckles. "I am cold blooded after all."

You lay your hands on his chest and you feel his heart hammering. He touches your chin, tilting up your chin. For a moment, your mouth goes dry and your lips part. You expect something, but you're not quite sure what. You inch closer to him, feeling him also ease towards you. His lips press to yours and you lose your breath. You kiss him back, your hands moving to the sides of his face as he tilts his head, his kiss becoming deeper. Your small tongue peeks out, licking his lips. When he pulls back, there is a small trail of your saliva still connecting you.

You feel as if all the air has been squeezed from your body. You need to breathe but you can't, you don't want to. You want to keep kissing him. Your tongue is still slightly sticking out as you catch your breath.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

You swallow, your throat is thick and you feel a heat building in your stomach. "Yes, I'm fine." You pull him down again, kissing him and placing yourself in his lap. Your kisses trail from his lip, kissing his cheek and neck. He moans, stretching his neck to allow you more skin to kiss.

His hand grips your hip and you make yourself pull back. "Sorry," you whisper. Your face is burning hot and your lips are tingling. "I've never...oh god...I've never felt this way before."

He touches your lips and his thumb and he kisses your hair. "You're acting like your starved."

You remember when Gergo fed you the bread. You couldn't stop eating them either. Now, you're wanting to devour Ermolai. "Maybe I am," you mewl.  
He kisses you again and pulls back before you're able to latch on. "I am too."

"I feel," you clutch your chest, "hot. I feel this tingling warmth all throughout my body." You stroke your hands down your chest and belly, stopping just short before the apex of your legs.

He takes your hands and lifts them. "A fire," he whispers. He then chuckles. "You're burning me." He rolls his tail, bumping between your thighs. You whimper, feeling it hit the deepest of your ache.

"Burning?" You whimper. You grind your hips a little, trying to find relief.

"Yes," he hisses in your ear.

"It hurts," you mewl. "Ermolai," you feel yourself wanting to beg but you try to keep your desperation back.

He kisses your neck, nipping your skin and shoulder. You can't hold back your voice. Your moans are loud and uncontrolled. "I'm sorry," you squeak.

"It's ok," he whispers. His fingers make quick work of your dress. He opens the fabric and exposes your overly heated skin to the chilled air. You whimper at the sensation and feel your nipples become painfully hard.

His breath shudders and you can feel his eyes on you. His hands stroke your bare skin and his fingers gently massage your breasts. You yelp then clap your hand over your mouth.

"Does it hurt?" He asks.

You shake your hand. "It feels...good." You roll your hips more as you try to find relief on his tail.

Something wet licks at your breast. His mouth then sucks at your nipple and you feel yourself melting. He takes turns, nipping and sucking your breast and squeezing the other while rolling the sensitive nipple between his fingers. Doing his best to give each an equal amount of attention. He does this until you feel as if you're head might explode.

"Ermolai," your voice is pathetic and needy.

He moves you, picking you up by your waist and laying you down on the plush sofa. He strips away the rest of your dress. "Your body is beautiful," he hisses over top of you.

You swallow, fidgeting and squeezing your thighs together. "Is it?"

His hands trail down your form, touching every inch of skin exposed to him. He kisses your chest and down your belly. You open your thighs to him, feeling something sticky and wet. He kisses your mound and your breath shudders. His tongue laps at your folds and you moan loudly. Your body jerks in reaction, unused to being touched, let alone there.

"Don't worry," his hand stretches up and touches your face. "Let me take care of you."

You whimper again, nodding when words fail. His tongue licks again and he pressed closer. There are wet, slurping noises and his tongue burrows deeper and deeper with each stroke. His fingers join in. His thumb rubbing and tapping the source of your ache. Your voice escapes you, unable to hold back a single sound. Your voice is echoing off the walls. You bite your lip attempting to hold it back. But you nearly chomp through it. His finger pushes inside you and you feel all the pressure and ache release. The tingling heat comes to a boil through your entire body and your voice chokes off. Your thighs tighten around his head, pushing him closer.

You lay back, catching your breath and feeling as if the world were melting. Ermolai kisses your cheek and nuzzles to your neck. "Do you feel better?"

You swallow and nod. "I'm...well, I'm not quite sure how I feel." You touch his face and smile at him. "And you?"

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about me." He kisses you and you taste yourself on his lips. "I'm just happy to see you like this."

You giggle unsurely and hide your face in his chest. "I wish I could see you."

He tilts your chin back up. "I know you do." He runs his thumb along your cheek. "But don't let that desire hurt you. You're perfectly imperfect in my eyes, and those eyes belong to you."

You feel your face burn again and you have to bite your cheek to keep your smile in check. "Yeah," you whisper and curl against him again. His arms tighten around you and his tail coils around your legs. Even if he was cool to the touch, he made you feel so warm and safe. You fall asleep there with him wrapped around you.

Come morning you wake to hear Gergo clicking his tongue. You grumble, slowly sitting up as Ermolai's head slips into your lap.

"I was wondering what all that noise was last night," Gergo sighs.

Your face begins to burn and you slip your arm over your chest. "Sorry uhm-" you're not quite sure how to react. You feel a little ashamed but at the same time proud of yourself.

"No need to cover," Gergo replies. "I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready. If you can wake him more power to you."

"Gergo," you whimper. "Are you mad?"

He's silent and you hear him shift. "Why would I be mad?" He asks.

"Well because of-"

"The two people I love most are happy. I'm happy," he says. "Why ever would I be mad for that?"

You smile and nod. "I was just worried."

"Well, don't be. It's cold this morning so put some damn clothes on." He shuffles from the room and starts heading back to the kitchen. Once he is gone you start to try and wake Ermolai.

You've heard Gergo complain about having to wake him in the morning. His cold blood makes him want to sleep in and stay in the comforting warmth of his bed. Gergo has complained a lot to you some days about how unmoveable he is.

"Ermolai, wake up," you shake his shoulder. "Come on. Gergo said breakfast was ready." You manage to wiggle free a little bit, but he still has one leg in a vice. You shake your leg, trying to get him to budge.

"Hot," he groans.

You then realize your thighs are wrapped around him and his tail is rubbing against you again. You get an idea. "Ermolai," you mewl like you did the previous night.

He snaps up, his tail releasing you and you're able to finally slip free. "Where-" his voice cracks from being dry. "Oh...oh!" He gasps in shock.

"Awake are we?" You ask. You try to feel about for your clothes.

"I'm sorry I'm just-" you hear him plop onto the floor.

"Did you fall?" You laugh.

"No," he rises up and kisses you, quieting your giggles. You moan softly as he parts from you and he sighs. "Good morning."

"Breakfast," you repeat. "Help me find my clothes."

"Why?" He kisses your neck and shoulder. "To both? I'll eat you again right here and you won't need your clothes for that."

You push against his chest. "But Gergo said-"

"He can wait," his tongue twirls in your ear and your knees buckle. "Let me play with you some more. Please," he whispers into your ear.

You really want to. You want to give in to him and let him have his way and your way as well, but your stomach is on absolute empty. "I'm hungry," you pout.

His hand rests on your belly and he huffs. "I do want you at your best," he kisses your cheek and then slips something over you. "Wear this for now. It'll keep you warm." Quickly running your hands over the fabric it feels like one of his long tunics.

You kiss him before he parts from you. "Thank you."

He takes your hand and kisses it before leading you the dining room where you can hear Gergo grumbling and cussing under his breath. You sit down at the table and dig in, hearing Gergo and Ermolai having an argument they think you can't hear.

"You know I can hear better than I can see, right?" You say after your second slice of bread.

"Yeah," Ermolai fidgets in his seat.

"Don't let him take advantage of you. If you want someone gentle you come to me for that sort of love, my girl," Gergo scolds. His hand is gentle on your cheek as he wipes away some jelly.

You giggle. "Thank you for the offer Gergo, maybe I'll take you up on that," you say just to see what kind of reaction you can get out of Ermolai

Ermolai gags and chokes, nearly spewing out his tea he was sipping. He coughs and pounds his chest.

"He's not used to sharing," Gergo teases. "This will be a good life lesson for him if we made him watch."

You cover your mouth, trying not to laugh too hard.

"I can share!" Ermolai snaps.

"Prove it," Gergo says.

You turn back to your food, happily eating as they go on besides you. After breakfast Ermolai joins you for your time with Gergo. Gergo reads to you like he always does, but this time he reads from something different rather than the book you were yesterday. You notice Ermolai drifting. He yawns a lot and he jerks as if waking from a nap.

"It's impolite to nap during a lesson," you elbow him and he grunts.

"Why do you think he's never here for the lessons. But since your little liaison, he's become even more attached than before."

"Ow! Don't poke," Ermolai scolds at Gergo.

Gergo sighs and pats your knee. "Don't give him an inch, my girl. That's the lesson for today. You have to keep the reins tight on this one."

You reach over and take Ermolai's hand. "I think he'll be ok."

Ermolai squeezes your hand and then kisses it.

 

You hear the crashing of waves and feel the dewy grass between your toes. For a moment, you believe yourself to be dreaming. But as their hands squeeze yours, you realize it is all real. The ocean, the breeze, the warm sun on your face and the grass between your toes. A bright smile spreads across your face.

"Is there a beach too?" You ask.

Ermolai and Gergo had promised you that once the harsh weather cleared up, they would take you to the ocean just beyond the keep. You had always wanted to see the ocean, or well, at least experience it, but the Sisters had always told you it was far too dangerous.

You had put it from your mind until Gergo had started to teach you to read. He had found special books for the blind where you could real by touch. The pages were covered in raised dots and you would be able to decipher once taught.

One of the books with braille that Gergo was teaching from talked about marine life and the ocean. It rekindled your curiosity and you asked Gergo about it.

"The ocean isn't too far from here," he reflected. "It's far too cold right now, and the winds are too harsh." He strokes your cheek. "You'd be swept away."

"Oh," you murmur as the words of the Sisters flooded back to you. "They told me it was too dangerous."

"It isn't," Gergo chuckles. He runs his long fingers through your hair. "Well, right now it is, but once the weather clears it'll be nice to go visit."

"Will you both take me?" You ask. "You and Ermolai?"

"Of course," he pats the top of your head. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

The trip was brought to Ermolai's attention during dinner. He seemed more excited about it than you did. "I've been wanting to take her outside," his voice is raised with excitement. "The ocean is amazing! And when it's sunny the rocks get so warm."

You giggle and smile to yourself. "I've always been told it's a dangerous place, especially for someone like me. I'm glad to hear you're so excited to take me."

When the time came, Gergo and Ermolai made the preparations. You barely slept the night before, far too excited that you kept tossing and turning and keeping Ermolai awake.

"You really should sleep, darling," he yawns. His tail coils around you, making you lay still.

"I can't help it," you whisper excitedly. "I keep trying to imagine how it will be and my mind keeps wandering."

"Mm," he nuzzles to your neck. "Why imagine when you'll know?"

"Is sand like dirt?" You ask. "Or is it more like pebbles?"

"Like a mix," he grunts.

You try to do that math in your head. "Is it big or small?"

He huffs and squeezes his tail tight around you. "Go to sleep or I'll make you." His hands rub up your sides and you blush. "I can wear you out, you know I can," he growls warningly.

"Ok, ok," you squeak as you snuggle against him. You rest your burning cheek on his cool chest and he wraps his arms around you.

Despite some lack of sleep, you wake up just as excited in the morning. After Gergo serves you a large breakfast you make your way down to the basement of the castle. The long, winding corridors are a little scary for you, unsure which twists and turns to make. Luckily, Gergo and Ermolai hold your hands the whole way. The basement finally leads you outside and you feel the breeze on your face. Another step out and you feel the grass.

The ocean breathes and sighs, at least to your ears that's how it sounds. The crashing of the waves is faint for now, but the closer you get the more you realize it's not just breathing. The ocean is laughing. The spray hits your face and you want to inch closer, but for the time being Gergo insists on staying back until the winds die down.

The sand is so much different than you imagined. Like Ermolai said it's like a mix of dirt and pebbles, but the texture is fine and feels good running through your hands. You find small objects in the sand, seashells, Gergo explains. He finds more and has you run your hands over them. Some are smooth and flat, the insides silky. Others are spiky and cone-shaped and when Gergo presses on to your ear you can hear breathing within.

"You look like you're having fun," Ermolai chuckles.

"I am!" You gasp. You spin around too fast in the sand and plop down.

Ermolai laughs as you try to right yourself, but you keep slipping and falling in the sand. "Here," Ermolai brushes his hand against your cheek and you take it. He pulls you close and kisses you.

"What was that for?" You ask.

"Just wanted to kiss this face while it was here," he chuckles, kissing your cheek. "I wanted to add to your fun."

"Let her enjoy herself, Ermolai," Gergo scolds from behind. "Stop trying to take advantage."

"It's fun to kiss, you should try it," Ermolai teases. He runs his fingers over your lips. "See these? They're super soft."

Your face begins to burn. "Stop teasing."

His tongue licks up your neck and you squeak at the sensation. "Her skin tastes good too."

Gergo takes hold of your hands and pulls you towards him. He wraps you up in his long, thin arms. "Keep your nasty hands off her for twenty seconds."

You snuggle up close to Gergo on the blanket, trying to feel out what sort of shape he's taken. He doesn't feel like furniture today. Although, he has a somewhat human-shaped body if not just a really stretched out one. Also, where a head should be is something that feels like a box.

"Thanks," you say and sit in his lap.

He wipes your cheek where Ermolai licked. "I just want you to have fun today," there's a smile in his voice. "If you're hungry, I brought lunch."

"Maybe a bite," you say.

Gergo turns and you hear him opening a basket. A moment later he presses something to your lips. You eat it, accidentally biting his finger. "Showwy," you say with your mouthful of fruit.

He chuckles, "quite alright." He swallows back a lump in his throat. "Want some more?"

You nod and open your mouth so he can feed you. He gives you bites of fruit and cheese, then makes you drink some water.

His finger brushes against your lip for a moment, wiping a drop of water away.

"I can kiss you," you tell him. "If you wanted."

He's quiet, save for his breathing becoming deeper. "You don't have to if you don't want to," his voice is low and gentle.

You sit up a bit, wondering where his mouth is. You've only ever really felt his hands. "I really want to."

He swallows and you feel something wet on your lips. It feels like a tongue, but much bigger. You kiss it and it wiggles to your lips.

You giggle, "what is that?"

"Afraid I don't really have lips," he pants. "Just this."

You part your lips, taking his tongue into your mouth and sucking on it. A low moan escapes his throat and you release him. He tasted sweet. "I love you too, Gergo," you whisper to him. "Just like I love Ermolai."

He takes a breath and he runs his finger over your lips again. "I know," he says. "I love you too, little one."

"Hey," Ermolai growls from behind you. "I want a kiss too."

You smile towards him and nod. "Of course." You meet his lips and press close. You feel his sharp teeth as he parts his lips. He sucks your tongue then pulls away.

"You bit me," you mewl at him.

Ermolai chuckles. "Judging from that expression, you liked it a little too much." He kisses your neck.

You look up towards Gergo and you feel his tongue again, you kiss and lick it. It circles your lips then trails down your neck and chest.

"Not getting any ideas are you?" Ermolai teases.

Gergo clears his throat and sighs. "None at all. You're the one with all the ideas in his head. I'm just here to enjoy the beach with her."

"Why not the beach and her?" Ermolai smarts. You pinch his cheek.

"Behave," you scold him. Although, the idea of being touched by them both wasn't an unpleasant idea.

Gergo pulls you back into his lap, holding you dearly. "Now, what would you like to do?" He asks you.

"Can I go in the water now?" You ask.

Ermolai makes an argumentative noise but Gergo stands up, holding your hand. "You sure?" Ermolai asks.

"As long as we both keep a close eye on her," Gergo replies as he leads you towards the ocean.

You feel the water on your toes and you lose your breath for a moment. You walk further out, letting it splash over your feet and ankles. You go deeper until it's around your waist. You can smell the salt and taste it in the air. Your feet squish into something and it makes you grimace. A second later you feel something under you and push you to the surface. Gergo's hand squeezes yours. He's shifted into something that floats on the top of the water. Every so often you feel Ermolai swim around you and nip at your toes and fingers.

After a while though, your teeth begin to chatter and you shiver. "It's really cold," you murmur.

Gergo pulls you out of the water and holds you against his chest. Your clothes cling to you and it only makes everything that much colder. Gergo strips you down and you feel his hands on your bare skin. Ermolai wraps a blanket around you and snuggles against your back.

"You're too cold for her," Gergo snarls. "Let me warm her." He pulls you close, pressing his skin to yours.

Ermolai grumbles something nasty under his breath but he doesn't back away.

You wrap your arms around Gergo, pressing close to him and his warmth. His body feels like skin and bones. His shape is strange, but it isn't unpleasant. His skin is soft and supple and he feels strong. He was so different from Ermolai, whose body felt like a broad wall.

"Hmm," Ermolai huffed. "Maybe you should warm her up some more," his tone is suggestive and teasing.

"Hush up," Gergo pops his cheek and Ermolai hisses.

You giggle and press kisses to Gergo's chest. You can feel his heart flutter each time you do. Your hands move lower, feeling between his legs. The blanket shrouds your activities from Ermolai's eyes. Your finger stroke something semi-hard. You touch again and Gergo chokes back a moan. You smirk, kissing his chest again as you wrap your fingers around him. You stroke slowly, feeling him grow harder and thicker.

Ermolai bites the tip of your ear and his tongue trailed down your neck. "Don't act so cute," he hisses. "You may not be able to see Gergo's expression right now, but I can. He's not subtle."

"Sh-shut up," Gergo grunts.

You bite your lip and continue to pump Gergo's cock in your fist. "He's really big," you whisper.

Ermolai chuckles. "Oh really?" He leans in close, kissing your neck and nipping your shoulder. "Do you like it?"

Gergo grunts and whimpers.

You nod, sucking in a breath. "It's warm."

"Are you still cold?" Ermolai whispers. "Will Gergo warm you up?"

You tilt your chin up, feeling Gergo's tongue at your cheek. You kiss it and let him lick you. "Yeah," you whimper. You sit up and straddle Gergo's narrow hips. You lower yourself, feeling his tip rub against your dripping sex.

Gergo holds his breath in an attempt to hold his voice back, but as you begin to lower yourself onto him he's unable to keep it in check. He lets out a long, almost pained cry. His hands grip your hips and his fingers knead into your rear.

"Well?" Ermolai hisses into your ear. "How does it feel?"

You bite your lip, whimpering as your rear meets Gergo's hips. "Big," you touch your belly. "He's so deep inside."

Ermolai chuckles and he slithers under the blanket. He presses his chest to your bad and you shiver at the sensation of his cool skin. His hands wrap around your and pet down your chest and stomach. His skilled fingers rub your mound and tap against your clit.

Gergo growls, rolling his hips and pushing deeper. You whimper, the sensation too much.

"She likes it," Ermolai pants. "How does she feel, Gergo?"

"Hot," Gergo moans, thrusting again. "Tight," another thrust. "Amazing." You cry out with this thrust. The combination of Gergo's cock and Ermolai's fingers nearly making you erupt.

"She's nearly at her limit," Ermolai kisses you and nips your bottom lip. "It's written all over her pretty face."

Gergo snarls, thrusting into you again and you whimper. You moan into Ermolai's mouth, wanting some sort of mercy. His tongue swirls around inside your mouth and he pulls back, a smirk on his lips. "What would you like, Gergo?"

Gergo grunts, "to come inside her."

You whimper, his words exciting you.

"Then you should," Ermolai pulls back and the blanket falls away.

Gergo then eases you onto your back, his hands trap your arms above your head. You wrap your legs around his small waist and raise your hips. He pulls out of you and you whine when he leaves you completely. You wriggle excitedly though when you feel him pushed back inside.

Ermolai kisses you, his hands still on you. His fingers stroking your needy little clit as Gergo pushes deep inside you.

"Can I ask for a favor, darling?" Ermolai whispers.

"Yes," you moan.

You feel something on your lips. "Suck me," Ermolai mewls, his voice needy.

You open your mouth and lick his cock. You taste the sea on him and you wrap your tongue around him. Ermolai moans, gently bucking his hips as you take him between your lips and suck.

Gergo snarls and grunts, his thrust become harder and sharper. You moan onto Ermolai's shaft, unable to let your cries out. You then feel it, the deep flutter in your belly. The heat erupting and flooding your body. You whimper and shake, trembling as Gergo lets out a strained roar of a cry. His heat fills you too, thick and gushing. It floods your womb and globs out of you even as he remains inside.

Ermolai chuckles, "leaving a mess for me?" He slips from your lips and you're left gasping.

Gergo pulls away from you and he and Ermolai trade positions. Gergo kisses you, his tongue twisting over your lips and skin as Ermolai places himself between your thighs. He locks himself into place, sliding his cock inside you.

"Did I warm you enough?" Gergo whispers into your ear.

You nod, still trembling from aftershocks. "Yes," you mewl. "You felt so good."

Ermolai moans and grunts, thrusting faster and faster. "You really did a number on her," he huffs at Gergo.

Gergo laughs and kisses you again, pushing his tongue into your mouth. "Like my mess?"

Ermolai scoffs but doesn't argue it. You squeeze around him and he whimpers. "I won't be able to last if you keep that up, darling."

You giggle, kissing Gergo's fingertips. "I can't say who feels better," you whimper.

"You don't have to," Gergo snarls.

Ermolai starts thrusting faster and faster, his moans and grunts fading into one long drawn out cry. You feel him shudder and spurt, his seed mixing with Gergo's. You cry out, another eruption flooding your body with more heat.

Ermolai lays against your chest, his cheek on one breast and his palm groping the other. Gergo holds you in his lap, stroking your hair and rubbing your back. You feel spent and exhausted but at the same time light and effervescent. The waves crash and recede and you feel a chill come to the air.

"We should get her home," Gergo murmurs.

Ermolai grunts. "I can't move."

"Then freeze out here," Gergo laughs.

Ermolai kisses you and then lifts himself up. You hear his back pop and he grunts. "Fine, let's go home."

Gergo lifts you up, holding you in his arms and wrapped securely in the blanket. They take you home and back through the basement of the keep. Once home, Gergo takes you to the bathroom and sets you in the warm water.

"How was it?" Gergo asks.

Ermolai slips into the hot water with you and coils around you. "Judging from her smile, I'd say she had a very pleasurable experience."

"Let her talk," Gergo huffs.

"I did," you beam at them both. "Can we go again?" You touch Gergo's hand. "Maybe we can study down there? I would really enjoy that."

"Aww, he's blushing," Ermolai teases.

"We can try if we don't get distracted," he directs that snarl at Ermolai who ducks under the water.

"I would like that," you reply. "I would also like to let you share me again."

Gergo clears his throat and swallows back a huge lump. "Well, as long as it is your decision to do so."

You giggle, feeling their mixed seed still inside you. "It was fun being with both the people I love," you bite your lip. "I've never felt this way before. It's honestly remarkable. I've never felt so loved before. I never ever dreamed someone would love me, let alone two people." You cup your hands over your cheeks. "I'm so blessed."

Ermolai rises from the water and kisses your cheek. "We're the blessed ones here, darling." He kisses you again. "We don't deserve such an angel."

Gergo kisses your neck, his tongue circling your lips. "It's true. We aren't worthy."


	57. Rakshasa Boyfriend: Rokshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Trans Female Reader

The trip to King Amit's court has been one you've been longing to take. Ever since Amit married Queen Mythri you have been longing to meet her. In her short time as Queen, she has become something of a hero amongst other royals in the surrounding kingdoms. The Rakshasa were known as beasts of war, the best military, and fighters in the entire country. King Amit happened to have taken over one of the most powerful militaries when he started his reign. He was feared and there were even legends of his might and brawn. With the arrival of Queen Mythri, those legends were dampened. King Amit's court was becoming known for its progressive steps towards education and healthcare. It wasn't just known for its impressive military anymore. Rather than fear King Amit, people were flocking to him, eager to align themselves with his growing court and inspirational Queen.

The meeting with Queen Mythri wasn't just one of diplomacy. You had kept a correspondence with her, exchanging letters that grew from polite pleasantries into something of a friendship. She invited you to come to her castle to meet with her and King Amit. She wanted to open trades with your kingdom since you had an abundance of orchards and fruits, as well as some of the Empire's best wines. Your kingdom was known as the Lush Country, for several reasons.

You brought with you many gifts to give to the King and Queen as well as their children. You were excited to meet the queen, but also nervous. You had plans aside from opening you kingdom's walls to the Rakshasa. You had a favor to ask of the Queen, something that could mean life or death.

Mythri greets you with wide open arms and you're shocked to see her belly is swollen and round.

"Oh yes," she chuckles, rubbing her pregnant belly. "I'm afraid I can't sample your wonderful wines for a while. The little one in here barely lets me eat anything outside of steaks and peppers."

King Amit looks smug with his work, eyeing Mythri like the cat who ate the canary. "I am hoping for a princess this go around," he replies. "I am afraid more princes will cause a collapse," he teases as his twin sons glare at him.

"I am certain the whole kingdom would celebrate a princess," you reply. "I barely got a fanfare when I came out as a princess."

"How do you come out as a princess?" One of the twins asked.

Mythri pets the top of his head. "Our guest was not born their gender. They're one of the Hidden Souls I was telling you about. Remember Dhaval?"

Himank's eyes go wide. "Oh!" He leaps at you. "My friend Moai is like you," he says. "She just discovered her True Soul too."

You smile and pet the top of his head. "That's wonderful. I'm happy for her."

"Why would no one celebrate you?" Dhaval asks. "Isn't it a good thing you set your Soul right?"

"Some people aren't as understanding, love," Mythri explains. "But our guest will be celebrated here, won't she?"

"She will!" The two princes exclaim.

King Amit smiles, taking your hand and kissing it. "Welcome to our home. You must be tired from the journey."

"I'm fine actually," you chuckle. "It's refreshing for me to get out. I rarely leave the palace these days." You follow along with the royal family. You admire the affection between Amit and Mythri, feeling a bit envious. Amit worships the ground Mythri walks on, his love for her was apparent from the moment you catch him looking at her. Mythri adores Amit, her gaze never flattering when it is on him.

Your parents never really cared for one another. They never shared a chamber and they only appeared together for appearances. If you did not have your father's nose you would be certain you were the child of one of your mother's harem. You had always thought that royal families were ones that were pieced together to form powerful alliances. Yet Mythri had been a servant of the palace before she met Amit and their kingdom had done nothing but grow since she took the throne.

You join the family for dinner, your fruits and wine being served to those who could enjoy it. You notice the chef come and join the table. He serves the wine and takes a seat beside King Amit. He's a handsome cat, fluffy and striped in color. Silver and deep brown and wide green eyes. He was short and stout compared to some of the other Rakshasa, but there was a beauty to him same as the others.

Mythri smiles, tapping your arm. "That's Lord Rokshi," she whispers to you. "He's a dear friend and he took over the kitchen when our old chef passed."

"He's a lord?" You gasp.

Mythri nods. "Wonderful man. Prefers the simple things. Why he was living in a tent when he and Amit first met despite the fact that he has several sprawling estates." Mythri then smirks at you, her eyes sparkling with some sort of mischief.

"What?" You ask.

"Mama is a matchmaker," Himank says.

"She does it a lot now. Auntie Imani and Uncle Mateo started it," Dhaval says between bites of blueberries that are now staining his soft, white face. His paws were already a royal purple from grabbing at them.

"A matchmaker?" You say, eyeing Mythri as she tries to hide her devious thought with an innocent expression.

She giggles. "Oh, don't worry. I would never do it without your permission." She takes a sip of water. "Although, I cannot help but notice he keeps casting glances down your way.  
She then gasps and grows silent as Rokshi comes to your side with a bottle.

"I couldn't help but notice your glass was empty my lady," he says. "But, I am sure you must be tired of your own wines."

"Not at all." Your heart is going haywire as you gaze up at him.

He smiles and pours your glass. "Your hands look lovely holding a chalice," he admires as you pick up your cup.

"Rokshi, my dear," Mythri replies, "you'll have to make your wonderful pies with our guest's gifts." She smiles at you. "Perhaps you could even show her?"

"I usually don't give lessons, let alone private ones," Rokshi takes your hand and kisses your wrist. "But for a princess, I will make an exception."

"Oh boy," Himank rolls his eyes.

You're surprised at how quickly Mythri works. Her dastardly plan of matchmaking while you're visiting takes little to no time to take off. Lord Rokshi is often present for the morning tea you share with her. He prepares tarts and treats with your fruit, making them somehow taste even more delicious than freshly picked.

His fur is always mottled with flour, sometimes crusty with dough. His paws smell like the zest of fruit and his whiskers are often crystallized with sugar. He is a man of refined tastes and pallete but something about him seems very wild. You can't help but be attracted to him, your heart tugging with excitement when he sits near you. He greets you by taking your hand and kissing your wrist. He admires your hands, always complimenting them when you hold a chalice or pick at berries. You've never liked your hands, but under Rokshi's gaze, you're starting to see the beauty to them.

"Oh!" Mythri cries out during tea. She holds her baby. "This little one simply loves to dance on my bladder," she stands up with a grunt. "Please excuse me," she smiles and you realize she is leaving you alone. "You two have fun. I'll try to make this quick if this one," she points to her belly, "will let me." She waddles away and you're left with Rokshi, alone, for the first time.

You sip your tea, nervous and unsure what to say without Mythri there. You look at him, noticing him combing his whiskers and knocking away the sugar.

"What is your favorite?" he asks.

"My favorite?" You glance at him.

"Of your kingdom's bounties," he replies. "I was curious, you seem to enjoy them all but do you have a favorite?"

You bite your lip and think a moment.

"How about I guess?" Rokshi smirks.

You chuckle. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I have a method," he says. "If you'll allow me to try?"

You smirk and nod. "Ok, sure. What is this method of yours?"

"Ok," he sets his cup aside. "Close your eyes."

You do so and laugh. "Now what?"

You feel his paw on your cheek and then is soft lips on yours. You're frozen. You've not been kissed since you discovered your true soul. You feel strange but at the same time, you've longed for nothing else.

Rokshi begins to purr and he takes hold of your hands. "Too forward?"

"Oh yes," you clear your throat. "But, I like that."

He smirks as his bushy tail flicks behind him. "Mythri is devious, isn't she?"

You dip down, meeting his kiss again, eager to steal as many as you can before she comes back. "Oh yes, wicked. But," you sit back up, "did you figure out my favorite fruit?"

"Oh, you believed that?" He tilts his head.

You shove him playfully. "I did, actually. You're very good at that."

"I learned from the best," he says. "So tell me, what is your favorite?"

"Blueberries," you reply. "But little Dhaval has been enjoying them so much so I've let him eat them to his heart's content."

"That explains why he's been purple the last few days," Rokshi laughs loudly.

"I've been able to tell the two troublemakers apart actually," you giggle, nuzzling up to Rokshi as he pulls you into his lap. He nibbles your neck, making no attempt to hide his desire even as Mythri comes back into the room.

"You two got close while I was away," she tries to laugh but grunts. She holds her belly and frowns.

"What's wrong?" You stand up, going to her.

She makes a face and she grips tightly onto your hand. "I uhm..." she takes a gulp of air. She winces and her body goes a little tense.

"Looks like contractions," Rokshi walks down and takes Mythri's hand.

"But," Mythri whimpers. "It's way too early!" She clutches her belly. "That can't be possible."

"I'm afraid it is, my dear," Rokshi looks at you. "Get her comfortable, I'll go find the king and the doctor." He rushes off and you help Mythri to lie down on the sofa. She lays her head in your lap as tears start to stream down her face.

"It's ok," you coax. "Not to worry."

She sniffles, making a face. "It's too early," she blubbers. "What if something is wrong?"

You smile down at her. "This is the luckiest baby in the world. They're simply excited to get into it. They want to be with you and Amit and their brothers."

Mythri chuckles and sniffles again. "Yeah, maybe."

"I was early too," you stroke her cheek and pet her hair away from her face. "My mom told me I was so small they had to make special garments for me."

"Himank and Dhaval were small too," she whimpers. "But I figured that was because...ah! Because there was two."

Rokshi returns with Amit and the doctor as well as a few nurses. Amit picks her up, carrying her to their chambers where she's to have the baby. You sit with Rokshi, grasping his hand as you listen to Mythri cry and scream. She whimpers and Amit coaxes her.

You squeeze Rokshi's hand. "Will she be ok?"

"Oh, I'm sure. The birth of the twins was much louder than this." He looks up at you, smiling. "You're so lucky to be here for this. There is nothing more beautiful than a mother just giving birth. Mythri especially."

"I wish I had a mother like her," you glance at the door, hearing a moment of silence. "My mother barely pays attention to me except to make sure I dress properly."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rokshi murmurs.

"When I discovered my true soul," you murmur, a little fear creeping up, "my father stopped having things to do with me altogether."

"Some people can't see the blessing they have," he puts his arm around you and has you rest your head on his shoulder. "Hidden Souls often have strange luck, did you know this?"

You feel relieved he hasn't turned you away. "How so?" You ask.

"You experience luck in the strangest of ways. Take this for example," he motions to the closed door. "Your friend is having a premature birth, but you were here for it. Do you notice these things happen to you often?"

"Thinking about it...yeah, they do."

When Rokshi kisses the top of your head you melt a little. "Tell me about it."

You wipe your eyes. "One time, when I was little, my favorite toy was trampled by a guard. The guard tripped on it and nearly fell out a window. He was grabbed by a maid and the two later got married. I thought it was always strange."

"You bring amazing luck to people," Rokshi replies. "So that means-"

You hear the loud screaming of a baby. It's crying carries throughout the halls and you hear Amit roar with glee. The baby continues to cry and cry its tiny heart out.

A moment later Amit steps out, waving you inside. Mythri is on the bed, disheveled and sweaty but she's glowing and radiant. She beams with pride, holding the screaming kitten in her arms. The baby is anything but small. It is fat and covered in rolls. Their body is pink with faint stripes and pale fur.

"I have a princess!" Amit beams.

Mythri kisses him as Amit takes the new princess, holding her like a precious jewel."Damini," he murmurs to her. "My little love."

You sit down beside Mythri and take her hand. "You have another beautiful child."

She sighs. "I can tell she will be trouble if this is how she comes into the world," she squeezes your hand. "She is blessed already though."

You leave when Himank and Dhaval are brought in to see their new sister. Rokshi walks with you, the two of you too excited from the events to go to bed. You walk through the gardens, going to the gazebo in the center. You sit down but Rokshi pulls you back into his lap.

"Do you want a family?" He asks. "Little ones running about and all that?"

"Perhaps," you murmur. "Although I will probably have to adopt. That will make my family less than happy."

"Who gives a fuck," Rokshi scoffs. "They won't be happy, but you will be. That is what matters. Not some people who only want to see you present yourself properly."

You smile, kissing him and running your fingers through his soft fur. "What would make me happy now is kissing a cute lord."

He growls and meets you eager kisses. "That would make me happy too." His hands roam your body, petting your sides and rubbing your thighs. His paw then sneaks up your skirts, palming between your legs.

"Wait-" you gasp, moaning softly at his touch.

He rubs you, stroking you through your underclothes. He growls into your ear and bites your neck. "Should I stop?"

You bite your lip and open your thighs a little more, one of your legs moving over his lap. "No," you mewl.

He chuckles, kissing your throat as his paw tugs away your underclothes. He touches you, stroking you as you grow hard for him.

"So sensitive," he purrs. "I like that in a woman."

You tremble at his words, arching your back slightly.

He opens your robes, exposing your bare chest. His rough tongue laps at your nipples. Your breasts are small and slightly puffy from your treatments. He moans, taking pleasure in them. You stroke his fur, enjoying how his purrs vibrate against your sensitive nipples. His rough tongue bringing them to hard peaks.

"Rokshi," you moan, gripping onto his shoulder.

His paw strokes faster, squeezing you as you begin to tremble. He moans, pressing his kisses on your chest. He moves, dipping down between your legs and hiking up your skirt. He then takes you into his mouth, bobbing up and down along your shaft as he licks and sucks you.

"Oh!" You gasp at the sight, gushing on his tongue almost instantly.

He pants, taking every drop you offer him. He cleans you with his tongue, his eyes flashing up at you with a wild desire. He lifts his head, licking his chops as he grins at you're overly pleased expression.

"My princess," he purrs, "you look ravishing." He kisses you and you hold fast to him.

"Wow," you whisper as he pulls back.

He smooths down your skirts and buttons you back up. "My pleasure," he growls and kisses your cheek. "I very much enjoyed pleasing you."

You palm the front of his robes, feeling his hard cock there. "What about you?"

He moves your hand away and kisses your palm. "Mm," he purrs. "We have plenty of time for me. It is your pleasure I care most about."

Your face is warm already, but his words made you burn. You kiss him again, grasping his paws and squeezing. He then takes you back to the palace, escorting you to your room. You smile at him, keeping a hold of his hand.

"Would you like to come in for a nightcap?"

His purrs grow louder and his smirk is far too suggestive. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"I have a special liquor stored away," you comb your fingers through the fluff on his chest. "It's a special one made from blueberries. We call is Blue Flame."

He follows you into your room and you lock the door behind yourself. He sits down as you take the blue bottle from your chest. You pour him a tumbler and you take a sip. You sit on his lap and as you kiss him you give him his first taste.

He growls, his fingers kneading your rear. "Delicious."

You giggle, kissing his neck as you snuggle with him.

"I preferred your natural liquor," he snarls into your ear. "I love a thick cream."

You squeal and shove him. "You dirty little man!" You cackle.

He laughs, stealing kisses between drinks. "I'm only speaking the truth, my little princess," he smirks. "Tasting you was my greatest pleasure in life."

You swallow back your heart and swoon. "I would love to taste you too."

"A princess between my legs," he says thoughtfully. "I'd rather be between her legs."

You giggle, kissing him lovingly. "I mean it. I feel I should repay the favor."

"Wasn't a favor," he laughs. "It was all my own greed." He strokes your face. "The fact you took pleasure in it too was a bonus."

You kiss him and you open his robes. You comb your fingers through the fluff on his chest and belly. His purrs grow loud as your fingers reach his nethers. You run your fingers along his shaft, surprised by his length. The tip is long and pointed, along the shaft you feel little ridges. He growls as you touch more, your fingers stroking him and squeezing. He grunt and pants, his mouth hanging open.

"Does it feel good?" You ask.

"Very, my princess," he grabs your wrist, making you stop. "But I do not wish to rush through this." He kisses you, picking you up and carrying you to the bed. He slowly strips away your clothes, admiring your bare body on the bed. He kisses every inch of you, worshipping you. You start to grow hard and he looks so pleased with himself.

"Rokshi," you mewl.

"Yes, my princess?" He purrs, kissing up your ribs.

You sit up, meeting his kiss and moaning softly. You pull him down to you, feeling his shaft rub against your own. You reach into your drawer, taking out your favorite body oil. You place it in Rokshi's paw.

"Smart girl," he kisses your cheek.

He smears the oil along his shaft then rubs it to your bud. He glides his finger easily inside then adds a little more oil. You suck in a sharp breath as he moves between your legs. You chew on your cheek as he disappears inside you. He moans and you take hold of his hips. He's so big and warm and his pleasured sounds make you want to melt into a puddle.

"What's this expression?" He tugs on your bottom lip.

"Mm," you whimper. "I like it."

He kisses you, moving his hips slowly. You feel like it won't take much until you cum again but that is probably his plan. He grunts and moans, moving his hips so he pushes deeper inside you. The little ridges along his shaft feel good, especially around your entrance. You feel entranced and your back arches off the bed.

"A pleasured princess is said to be a delicacy for the eyes, they are not wrong."

"Who...who says such things?" You mewl.

"Just me for now," he grins. He grunts, and watches as you shaft shivers. He strokes it and you can't hold on anymore. You release along his fingers and cry out with pleasure.

Rokshi chuckles, licking his fingers clean. "Still delicious."

"Rokshi," you whisper.

"No worries, I plan on leaving you with a gift." He grunts and grips onto the sheets. He moves faster and harder, his hips bucking wildly. You cry out, nearly levitating off the bed as he grinds against the sweet spot inside you.

Rokshi lets out a choked roar, turning into a grunt as you feel his release inside. He huffs and puffs and you flop down back onto the bed. You gasp and shudder, your entire body spent.

"Mm," he grunts as he pulls from you. He rubs your cheeks, watching your pucker. He then crawls back beside you, nuzzling to your chest and kissing your cheek.

"Wow," you pant.

He smirks as his tail flutters up your body. "Is that all I get?"

You turn and kiss him. "You're amazing."

He chuckles. "You're even better." He kisses you and then pecks all over your face. You giggle, pulling him into your arms. "Can you...can you call me something besides princess?" You ask.

Rokshi smirks. "Alright then." he kisses you. "My love," he purrs.

The next day you manage to sleep late into the afternoon. After getting cleaned and dressed Rokshi goes to take care of the kitchen. You then go to visit Mythri and baby Damini.

Amit is asleep on the bed, snoring loudly as Mythri feeds Damini. The little kitten grunting and kneading on her mother's breast as she gobbles down her meal.

"She's a hungry little thing," Mythri chuckles. "Thank goodness there is just one of her. Himank and Dhaval were a pain to feed at once." She smiles at you. "You seem to be in good spirits today."

You blush and her eyes widen. "Oh? Did something happen?" She gasps.

"Something," you grin.

"You have to tell me!" Mythri beams.

Damini grunts and whine before going back to feeding. Amit rolls over and sits up, checking on her. "She made a sound."

"She's fine, go back to bed. You didn't sleep all night." Mythri fusses.

Once Amit's asleep again she grins at you. "Tell me! What happened?"

You smile. "Rokshi and I...well.." you blush hard, your face feels like it is on fire.

"Did you kiss?" Mythri giggles.

You nod. "Yeah. We kissed," you smirked to yourself.


	58. Teifling Boyfriend: Odd Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

Some time ago, you had been forcibly removed from your world and placed into another. You were dropped so much like a sack of flour and your life was at risk. It was hard getting used to your new surroundings but you had made a very unlikely ally. You also loved him.

"Hey, Squirt," Odd steps out of the cottage and looks around. His golden eyes dart back and forth along the horizon looking for you. He has to walk with a cane now since his tail is gone. He steps outside and frowns. "Squirt!"

"Over here," you grunt, you come out from behind the cottage, hauling several logs.

"What are you doing?" Odd steps forward but you plow past him, taking the logs inside. "It's cold out."

"Exactly," you set a log on the fire, topping it with scarp and kindling. "That's why I did that." You smile up at him.

He frowns, not because he doesn't like what you're doing but because he feels that should be his job. You walk up to him and kiss his cheek.

"You're still healing," you say. "Once you're all better you can haul as much wood as you like. Until then, I'll haul the wood and you can make sure I don't have any splinters."

Odd sighs. "You seem so certain I'll heal."

"You will," you pat his chest. "You just have to be patient and allow yourself that time."

Odd isn't used to just sitting around and waiting. Before you came along he was a mercenary and adventurer, always off bounding about doing whatever he could to make coin and a life. Now, he was pretty much a house husband. You felt bad for him, you knew he loved excitement and showing off. You had been studying, reading books on magic and healing, hoping to find something to help him, even ways to restore his tail somehow.

When he was first so weak you can stayed with Jasper and his wife Aisling. They had helped you find some land and even got some other friends together to help you build the cottage you have now.

"I'm sorry, Squirt," Odd mumbles.

"For what?" You chuckle.

He looks at you and you feel the overwhelming sadness in his eyes. "I'm just sorry," he murmurs.

You take his hand and squeeze it. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I love you and I want to help you."

"I'm not the Tiefling you met before," he grumbles. "Are you so sure you-" you pop his cheek and his eyes got wide.

"Oddelthius," you growl his full name. "I love you and that means I 'll love you through anything. Your depression does not change my feelings nor how I see you."

He gives you a small smile. "I feel like a burden to you. If you needed saving again...could I even do it?"

"You're nothing but a joy to me," you kiss him again. "And if I needed saving, I think you could rise to the occasion."

He looks aside for a moment and you see a glint of the old Odd sparkle in his eyes. "Something can rise to the occasion."

You smirk at him. "And what might that be?" You roll your eyes.

"Something big for sure, perhaps a little dangerous." He places his hands on the wall beside your head. "But if you pet him just right he'll be very, very good to you."

You scoff. "You're disgusting!"

"You still love me though, right?" He dips down, kissing you. He hasn't kissed you like this in a while. It's heated a long and a moan bubbles up in his throat. You cup his cheek, parting your lips as you feel his teeth on your bottom lip.

"Odd," you moan.

He kisses your neck, biting your shoulder playfully. "Yes, Squirt?"

You chuckle, running your fingers through his silky hair. "If you feel like playing, then perhaps you feel like a bath?"

He groans and glares at you. "I was going to sex you up and you want to give me a bath?"

You chuckle. "You need it! I also need to change the wrappings on your tail."

He frowns then. "What tail?"

You sigh and stroke the front of his pants, his expression melting. "If you are a good boy and take the bath I'll give you a nice reward."

He bites his lip and glances down at you. "Ok. But only because you asked nicely."

You get him a bath ready, using a spell you learned to keep the water nice and hot. He eases into the tub and sighs, stretching out.

"This does feel nice," he sighs.

You can't help but admire him as he lounges. He's very attractive, even if he needs a good scrubbing. You take the bar of soap and start rubbing it all over him. He smirks, watching you with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What's the look?" You ask.

"I'm picturing all the wonderful things I'm going to do to you." He slips a wet hand around your cheek. "Delicious and dirty things. Like that night by the river."

You blush, remember your first time with Odd.

He kisses your cheek and sigh. "You could use a bath too."

"Odd no, wait no Odd no!" Your protests and fighting does not save you. Odd instantly has you in the water, fully clothed. After some fighting and struggling, he strips you down and you sit in his lap in the tub. He chuckles, kissing your shoulders and the nape of your neck, victorious in his pursuits.

"I hope you're happy," you growl at him.

"Elated!" He moans softly as he gropes your breasts. "Hello ladies, miss me?"

You frown over your shoulder at him. "Seriously?"

"Oh, I am extremely serious when it comes to your body," he kisses you. "Your breasts, your belly, your mound." His hands trail down until his long fingers are between your legs. "You're a rolling valley I never grow tired of exploring."

You lean into his back, moaning softly as he touches you.

"It's been awhile since I took the time to appreciate it," he purrs into your ear. "I won't forgive myself for being neglectful." He nips the tip of your ear.

You feel Odd against your back, hard and pulsing. "Mm," you moan. "You're poking me."

"Nice, right?" He chuckles. "I think it's compensating for the loss of his brother," he teases. "Bigger and longer," he snarls into your ear. His teeth drag down your skin.

You turn around in his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him hungrily. It had been a long time since you had made love. It felt long overdue but you had been waiting for him to feel well enough again.

"Am I clean enough now?" Odd whines.

You nod, kissing down his chest. You stand up in the water then and take great pleasure in the way his eyes linger on you. He stays seated, touching your sides and belly, leaning in to kiss. He kisses your hips and thighs before nuzzling to your mound.

"I prefer the wetness here to the water," he smirks, nipping your inner thigh. His fingers slip along your lips and his tongue burrows between your folds.

"Mm," you whimper, your knees trembling.

"Sensitive?" Odd growls, his golden eyes flicking up to you.

You nod and bite your lip.

Odd licks more, snarling between your thighs, You grip onto his horns for balance, sighing and shivering at his talented kiss.

There's a knock at the door.

Odd pulls back and glares. "Fuck off!"

The knocking continues.

Odd grunts and rolls his eyes, standing up. "I'll kill whoever is there," he snarls as you wrap a robe around yourself, your knees still knocking from his tongue.

You answer the door, surprised to see Jasper standing there. He has a panicked look in his eye and his breathing hard.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, why the fuck are you bothering me?" Odd shouts from the back.

"It's Aisling," he pants.

You hold up your hand. "Say no more. Let me get dressed and I'll come with you," you quickly whisk to the bedroom and grab a change of clothes.

"Where are you going?" Odd pouts.

"Aisling," you reply. "Somethings wrong?"

Odd huffs and slips on his clothes too, following you out the door with Jasper. You both owe Aisling and Jasper a huge debt. The two of them have done so much for you it's staggering.

"She's not been feeling well the past few days," Jasper replies. "But today, it's so much worse. She can barely get out of bed and she's throwing up."

"Oh gosh," you whisper.

"I thought, maybe, you might know something we can do," Jasper rarely ever seems shaken. Aside from when he's drunk, he's usually stoned-faced and hard, but now, he looks so worried and panicked.

"I won't make promises except that I will try to help her," you reply.

Odd is strangely quiet, a stricken look on his face.

When you reach their home you go back to the bedroom where Aisling in laying in bed. She looks a little pale but her temperature feels normal.

"He didn't need to go and bother you," she smiles sweetly.

"Oh hush now," you scold gently. "He's worried. So am I."

"I'm feeling quite better," she murmurs as she sits up. "After I threw up it took all the nausea away." She then burps and blushes profusely.

"Jasper said this started a few days ago," you reply. "Can you tell me how it began? Like, what you were feeling and all?"

"Fatigue was the main issue," she sighs. "My feet also hurt, but I figured that was because of the gardening we've been doing. I've had some mild nausea but today was the worse of it I've ever felt."

You furrow your brow and you pull the blankets back a bit, feeling Aisling's tummy.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I know you and Jasper enjoy being with one another," you say. "But uhm...when was your last period?"

"My last period?" She chuckles. "Why would you ask me about-OH!" She nearly pops like a kernel of corn. Her hand joins yours on her belly which does feel a little rounded. "I thought it was gas."

"I think you got a little lizard in there," you reply.

Aisling starts to shake and tears stream down her cheeks. "Oh my gosh!" She giggles. "Oh this is...oh!"

You smile and wipe her cheeks. "Have you two been talking about this?"

"Not exactly," she gasps. "I just said it would be nice to fill up our family. He agreed but aside from that no plans were made."

"Should I go fetch him?" You ask.

She stands from bed and beams. "Oh, this is wonderful! First Meggie now me."

"Meggie too?" You gasp.

Aisling nods. "Her and Max just found out," she beams as you walk with her into the kitchen.

Jasper jumps from his chair and looks down at Aisling, confused by her massive smile. You join Odd, kissing his cheek as Aisling takes Jasper's big hands.

"Are you ok?" Jasper gasps.

"Oh I'm fine, I just have an extra passenger with me for a few months." She guides his hand to her belly. "They're getting comfortable right now, that's why I've felt so strange."

Jasper's jaw drops and his eyes widen.

"What's she talking about?" Odd asks.

You chuckle. "You know that thing we were going to do earlier?"

"It's been a while but, yeah," he scoffs, still bitter that Jasper interrupted you.

You smile and kiss his cheek again. "Well, that leads to what Aisling is now."

Odd's eyes go wide just as Jasper lifts Aisling from the ground and he spins around, laughing with her and kissing her all over.

"So they're-"

"They're multiplying," you take his hand and help him stand. "Let's go on home, let them enjoy this."

You walk with Odd through the woods as you head back home. He's quiet again, his expression is rather blank this time.

"Do you think that'll be us someday?" Odd finally asks.

"Huh?" You look up at him.

He stills, standing where he is. "We'll we multiply?" He asks.

You smile, turning to him and taking his hand. "Maybe one day, if that's what you want."

"Not until I can get back to normal," he murmurs.

You squeeze his hand then kiss his palm. "Then we can wait. It isn't something we should rush towards."

"You're right," he murmurs. She smiles down at you.

When you get back home he leads you to the bedroom. "Is it ok, if we start over?" He asks. He runs his fingers through your hair.

"If you want to," you nuzzle to his palm.

"Very much," he growls, kissing you hungrily.

You moan softly as his hands make quick work of your clothes. He drops them to the ground and his hands begin to explore you. He sighs, lingering on your breasts and stroking down your hips. He smirks as he kneads and squeezes your rear.

"Having fun?" You giggle.

"So much," he bites your shoulder as his fingers slip along your folds again. "She's still wet for me."

Your lashes flutter as his fingers slip inside. "What about you?"

He chuckles. "Oh, I don't need anything but you. If you want to do something special for me though I won't stop you."

"Sit down then," you growl.

He chuckles, slipping out of his clothes before he sits on the edge of the bed. He opens his thighs and you kneel between them. His shaft is half hard so you begin to stroke it. You lick from tip to base and listen to his moans. He throbs, starting to grow harder. You take him between your lips, swirling your tongue around his tip as you suck.

"Ah-" Odd moans. His fingers run along your scalp and collect a fistful of hair. "That's nice," he purrs. "Very nice. Now, a little to the left," he teases.

You giggle while he throbs on your tongue. You look up, meeting his gaze. He's so lovely you can't believe he would even look at you. His melted, lusty expression is enough to make you fall in love with him all over again.

You can taste his precum and he's hard again. You pull back, admiring your handy work. "Hello old friend," you tease.

He smirks. "Can't you tell he's excited to see you?"

You crawl up onto the bed beside him, kissing him and petting down his chest. "You're stunning," you whisper to him. "So beautiful and charming. I love your smile and that twinkle in your eye."

He whimpers, capturing your hand on his cheek. "What's this?"

"I'm so lucky," you purr. "Even after everything that's happened."

He looks at you, his eyes starry and bright. "You think you're the lucky one?" He kisses you and eases you down onto the bed. He wraps his arms around you, hugging you close and moaning softly.

You hook your leg around his waist, feeling his heat at your entrance. "I am lucky," you reply. "Very lucky."

He slowly eases inside, biting his lip as you tighten around him. "Mm," he moans. "No, I'm lucky."

You laugh, stroking his hair from his face. "Silly boy."

He easily slips inside you, sighing as he begins to move. "I'm half the man I was."

"No, you aren't," you moan. "You're twice what I found."

He begins moving faster and harder. "You think so?"

Your back arches and you grip onto his arms. "I know-" you grunt. Your lashes flutter as he moves inside you, stroking a sensitive spot inside. "Oh wow," you gasp.

He smirks, kissing you as you feel like you're rising off the bed. "I've still got this at least," his voice is a little sad.

"Odd," you murmur between gasps. "Don't-"

"I know ah-I know," he shivers, still moving inside. "I'll try and stop."

"Don't stop," you whimper.

He laughs. "Oh, I'll never stop this." He thrusts deep inside you and you cry out, his grunts echoing your pleasured moans. You feel him inside, thick and hot as he releases. You shiver, your body trembling all over as you melt.

Odd lies on top of you, breathing hard as he nuzzles between your breasts.

You run your fingers through his hair, resolving to find a way to help him, no matter what the cost was.

You go into town a few days later, going through the library as you try to find anything at all that could help you. You find a few tomes and you take them to a table to pour over them. You've been getting good at magic since you got here. You've been able to learn a few tricks, like keeping the bathwater hot, you're also good at healing. Your knowledge from your previous world seems to be a boon to you here and helps you understand the spells of this world.

It's getting late and you know you need to go home so you decide to read up on one more spell before you go. This one shocks you. It's a replacement spell for organic matter. It talks about losing a limb but you think, why not a tail? You don't have time to copy so you take the book home with you.

You tuck the book away in your bag, hoping Odd doesn't see it when you get home. When you get there, you see a note tacked to the door.

"Gone to Jasper's. If you get back in time, come over."

You place your things inside the house then head on over to Jasper's and Aisling's. Once there, you hear Odd singing from inside. You haven't heard him sing in a long time. He's strumming an old guitar and singing while Jasper cleans away the dinner table.

You walk into the house and Odd's smile grows large when he sees you. You have to him and take a seat beside Aisling.

"Are you hungry?" She asks.

You shake your head, just watching Odd. "No, I'm fine." This doesn't stop Aisling from handing you a bowl of stew. You listen to Odd sing, his voice is just as lovely as he is. It's nice to see him in good spirits.

After he finishes his song he sets his guitar down and holds his arms open for you. You sit on his lap and he kisses your cheek. "I'm glad you saw my note. What kept you all day?"

"Just out and about," you reply. "I got caught up reading."

He nuzzles to your cheek. "I'll never understand that."

"Reading is fun," you kiss him.

"Thank you both for coming," Jasper says. "We just wanted to do something for you after what happened the other morning."

"I never would have figured it out by myself," Aisling chuckles.

"You don't have to thank us," you reply. "We're always happy to help you two. We owe you so much."

"For what?" Jasper asks. "Dragging this one up in a cart?" He motions to Odd. "You don't owe us anything."

"Maybe for the land but-" Odd shrugs. "If you say so!"

"We're friends, we help one another," Aisling replies. She kisses Odd on the cheek. "We're grateful for both of you."

"Sometimes," Jasper teases.

Odd looks at you and smiles. "We're grateful too."

As you walk home that evening Odd takes your hand and squeezes tight. "That was nice," he says.

"It was," you gaze up at him. "I liked hearing you sing again."

"Did you?" He tilts his head. "I didn't know you liked my singing."

"I love your singing, you have a great voice," you reply. "It suits you too."

He furrows his brow. "Suits me? How?"

You shrug. "I dunno. You just look so dashing and charming when you sing. You have this great aura for it. You're so inviting."

"Inviting am I?" He pulls you close and loops his arm around your waist. "You wanna know what I find inviting-"

"I will hit you," you warn him.

He kisses the top of your head. "You're smart but so am I."

At home, he grunts, tired from the walk and you're sure his stump is sore. You help him get into bed and give him some medicine.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" He asks, eyes in full puppy-dog mode.

You had planned on staying up a bit to research that one spell more but you can't deny his sweet expression. "I am, just give me a second." You blow out the candles and return to bed. He wraps his arms around you and snuggles close.

"You're awful handsy today," you chuckle.

"You just look, dare I say, inviting."

You both snicker and laugh, kissing and giggling until Odd falls asleep on your chest again. He seems to be coming out of his shell now, his smile is ever present again and the twinkle doesn't fade from his eye.

You still want to help him, heal him. If that spell can do any good at all, you'll use it.

You wake the next morning and Odd is already out of bed. Getting up, you find him in the kitchen. He turns and grins at you. "Good morning!"

"Wow, you seem chipper for it being so early."

"It's been a year," he says.

You furrow your brow. "A year?"

He nods and sets a cup of coffee on the table for you. "Yup, a year."

"Babe, I'm not as chipper as you. You're going to have to tell me what this year of yours means."

"It means, my darling, it's been a year to the day since you fell out of the sky." He kisses you and cups your cheek. "Remember or have I just imagined everything since then?"

"A year?" You gasp. "Has it really been?"

He nods, kissing your forehead. "I'm calling it our anniversary. I don't exactly remember the day we first made love or anything so-"

"You keep count of how many times we've done it, I'm sure you remember the date we first made love."

"Ok fine! Way to make me sound weird." he returns to the stove to cook. You see that the nub of his tail is wiggling. If his tail was still there it would for sure be wagging.

You kiss his back as he cooks. "I'm glad you're weird. You're my Odd."

He chuckles. "And you're my Squirt." He sets food on the table. "Now, you better eat up every bite so you have enough energy for what I have planned."

"And what is your plan."

He poses dramatically on the table. "I'm going to ravish you over and over again until we're both just puddles on the bed."

"Can we stop before we become puddles?"

He shoves a bite of food into your mouth. "Don't poke holes in the plan, Squirt."

You smile at him and chuckle. "How long did it take you to think of this plan?

He frowns at you and sticks his tongue out. "Fine, no ravishing for you then. I'll just ravish by myself."

You smirk. "I wouldn't mind seeing that."

He kisses you. "That can be arranged."

That afternoon, Odd is passed out from all his efforts, dozing happily in the sun filtering over the bed. You get up and take up the book you've been dying to study. You open it to the spell, reading over what must be done.

The spell requires an exchange, an eye for an eye, so to speak. If an appendage is lost then another must sacrifice something so it can be restored. A finger for a leg, a toe for an arm, as long as it is flesh it can be reborn.

You glance at your hand and you know you'd sacrifice the entire palm if it meant helping Odd. A finger was nothing in terms of cost. You continue reading over the spell and gather all the things you'll need to make it happen.

You're glad Odd is still asleep as you do this. You make a ring out of sage and step in the center of it. You start murmuring the incantation and you hold your palm up. You cut the center of your palm, pouring the blood into a small bowl. You then take the same knife and place it on your pinky.

You take a deep breath, readying yourself for the pain. This is all for Odd, the pain will be nothing compared to that. You close your eyes tight and lay your hand on the ground. You ready the knife and steal your nerves.

"What the ever living fuck are you doing?"

You gasp and look up, seeing Odd standing over you. He looks angry, extremely angry. He kneels down and grabs the knife and throws it against the wall. He then holds your wrist.

"Odd, don't stop me!" You cry.

"I am going to stop you! What is this bullshit?" he snarls. He looks at the cut on your palm and shakes his head. "What the fuck are you trying to do?"

"I was trying to grow your tail back," you admit.

"Grow my tail back?" he spits. "By maiming yourself?" His eyes are glowing.

You duck your head. "I'd gladly lose my entire hand to make you happy!"

"This is my hand!" He shouts. "This hand is attached to my mate! I would slaughter entire villages should someone take this hand!"

"But Odd-"

"No!" Odd growls. "I have made peace with the fact my tail is gone. I gave my tail to save your life and my life. I would rather have you than a fucking tail!"

You whimper, tears streaming down your face.

"You try some shit stunt like this again and you'll see how angry I can get. You even try to sacrifice one hair on that head and I'll be pissed." He lets go of your wrist and pulls you into a kiss. He gazes at you and sighs. "Squirt, you're so stupid."

You chuckle and sob at the same time.

"What made you think I would want this?" He asks.

"I hated seeing you so hurt," you sniffle. "You seemed like you were in so much pain. I just wanted to do something to help you."

"You being here is helping," he sighs. "You being you, you being mine," he huffs and butts his forehead to yours. "Yes, I was hurting I was depressed and feeling sorry for myself. But then I saw you and realized how grateful I should be."

"Grateful?"

"You aren't even from this world," he replies. "You shouldn't even exist here yet somehow here you are. Against all improbable odds, you are here! And somehow, the miraculous being that you are, you could have ended up with anyone. I told you before, cute girls don't like Tieflings. And yet..." he shakes his head as he looks into your eyes. "Holy fucking shit you're with me!"

You laugh and hold onto his wrists.

"A miracle loves me," he whispers. "And I love it! Holy fucking shit! Do you know just what that thought did to me?"

"What?" You sniffle.

"It made me forget," he whispers. "It made me forget about my tail and my sadness. It made me so happy. My fight isn't over but with you, by my side, it's worth fighting." He kisses you again and sniffles.

"Odd," you whisper. "That's the most beautiful thing you've ever said."

"Just wait, I'll say more."

You wipe the tears from his cheek. "I love you so much."

"I know," he smirks. "How could you not?"

You shake your head. "I really didn't have a choice."

He kisses you again and sighs. "I cannot wait to continue our lives together. We'll build onto this cottage. We'll multiply," he grins. "We'll make our own miracles happen."

You throw your arms around him, kissing him hard.

"I'm also pissed, because well," he moves away from you and to his coat. He takes a small box from the pocket. "You were going to cut off the finger I planned to put this on." He opens the box and takes the ring out. He places it on your finger. The ring is a simple band with some engraving upon it.

"Odd?" Your voice catches in your throat.

"Accept this ring and our year will begin again," he whispers. "Accept me, forever and always?"

You start blubbering and can barely get your words out.

"Is that a yes?" He asks. "Or an emphatic yes?"

You bob your head, snorting as you clutch your hand to your chest.

"Emphatic yes it is." He lifts up your face, kissing you despite the tears cascading down your cheeks. "Salty," he chuckles. He then beams at you. "I gave myself to you a long time ago. I hope you know that."

"I do," you whimper. "I do."


	59. Rakshasa Boyfriend: Adi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader x Male Monster

King Amit's court is much grander than you had expected. Then again, all your life your father talked about how horrible the Rakshasa and their kind. You never liked the way your father spoke of them, but now you know he had spoken out of a place of jealousy and vitriol for them. King Amit was nothing but gracious when you agreed to open your borders with him. Your two kingdoms had been teeter-tottering for ages due to your father's perceived hatred of the Rakshasa. Now that he was gone, you were all but happy to wipe away any trace of him.

King Amit's wife, Mythri, was lovely and gracious, you were enamored with her instantly. No wonder the Rakshasa court was such a draw with a queen like her at the helm.

"You just missed the wedding," she sighs. "It was wonderful."

"You mean Queen Imani's, right?" You ask.

Mythri nods. "I was beautiful. The groom designed and crafted all the gowns. It was a remarkable event. I will so miss them."

"Is it common for Rakshasa royals to marry commoners?" You ask.

Mythri smirks. "Only as of recently. I would love to see the trend continue, sir."

You chuckle. "I only planned to marry someone to piss of my father while he was alive. Now that's he's dead and buried in the ditch I left him, there is no need."

"Your father wasn't your favorite person I take it?" Mythri asks.

"Not at all," you huff. "He was so full of hatred and anger. I couldn't stomach his presence sometimes."

Mytrhi pats your back and you feel comforted by her presence. "Do you mind if I change the subject."

You beam at her and nod your head. "I insist, your majesty."

"You have quite a few piercings," she remarks. "I couldn't help but notice the ones on your tongue."

"It's a tradition in my kingdom," you answer. "The piercings each symbolize something. Rites of passage, age, conquests, wars. You name it."

"The tongue one," Mythi asks. "Does that mean anything?"

"It means I thought it would be a lovely addition," you chuckle.

Mythri giggles as well and loops her arm with yours. She gives you a guided tour of the castle before showing you to your quarters. The castle is magnificent and better yet, the staff seems happy and pleased to be there.

"You're in for a treat," Mythri tells you as she takes you to dinner.

"Am I?" You've already grown fond of Mythri and you can see why Amit is wrapped around her finger.

"The Royal Circus is in town," she replies. "The dancers have come tonight to entertain us after supper."

You bite back a smirk, you've always loved dancers, and the Royal Circus is known for having some of the most beautiful performers in the world. This includes their renowned and highly sought after Liger Troupe.

You anxiously await dinner to be over, barely tasting your food as the excitement builds. Afterward, you and the group are taken into the ballroom where there have been chairs and tables set up around a marked staged. The lights are dimmed and there are colored lights hanging about, coloring the room in purple and red. As everyone sits down the lights go off and then only the purple lights come on.

You gaze at the stage, seeing a single dancer. Your jaw nearly drops to the floor. It is one of the Liger dancers. They're so tall and regal, their body lithe. They're hips sway and then they move like water across the stage as they dance. Several more dancers appear but your eyes remained locked on the graceful Liger.

The dancers come out onto the floor and the Liger comes achingly close to you. Inside you beg and plead for them to come close. You want to smell their perfume, touch their soft fur. They are so beautiful it makes your heart ache.

Finally, the Liger comes to you, wrapping a scarf around your neck and dancing before you for a moment. They smell like incense and coffee and you become intoxicated. You reach out, touching their hand as they pull back the scarf. The Liger winks at you and you turn to putty.

After the performances are over you go to Mythri, begging to meet one of the dancers. She goes to a tengu named Akio who arranged the performance. He waves you to follow him into the hall where the performers are staying.

"Who was it you wanted to meet?" He asks.

"The Liger," you reply with a nervous voice. "The first one."

"Oh!" Akio gasps. "That's Adi," he says. "One moment." He disappears into a door. You stand there fidgeting, other dancers come out, most of them naked and giggling. They barely notice you there.

Akio finally comes out and holds the door open. "Go on in, they want to meet you."

You swallow your heart back into your throat and step into the room. Adi is there, sitting before a vanity as they brush their fur. They're naked, save for a scarf draped over their lap.

"Welcome," Adi replies. Their voice is soft and sweet. They turn and look back at you, dark eyes scanning you. "Akio said you wanted to meet me."

"I did...do," you gasp. "I was so taken by you. I can't describe it."

Adi sets down their brush. "Try."

You lose your breath for a moment. "Well I...I've never seen someone so beautiful. You made my heart ache to look at you. Your dancing reminded me of something I thought was only possible in dreams of fairy tales. I was so captivated I would have given you anything you asked for."

Adi stands up and turns around, the scarf on their lap falls away and you see Adi standing naked before you. Their body is still beautiful and takes your breath away, but their cock is a surprise.

"Anything?" Adi asks with a snarl.

You lips part in shock and you go silent.

"I have men promising me anything all the time," Adi jabs a finger into your chest. "What makes you so different from all of them."

You swallow and gaze up at them. "I would love you more."

Adi scoffs and gently pats your face. "Poor fool."

You would let Adi rip your throat out right now if they wanted. "I am. I am powerless. I can't tell you how I would be different from those others but I would try."

Adi scoffs. "Who are you?"

"I'm a prince, well actually, I'm the king now of the neighboring kingdom. I'm here to discuss opening borders with King Amit and making our kingdoms allies."

Adi eyes you, a slight sneer on their face. "A king," they murmur. "You don't look it."

You shake your head. "I don't want to."

Adi smiles and a soft chuckle escapes their lips. "You want to prove you are different to me?" They pet down your chest. "Come to me tomorrow and I'll give you a chance." They kiss you and your knees nearly buckle. They then push you out the door and you're left standing there breathless and bewildered.

You've had many romances in your life, many wild flings and casual encounters. You've never really fallen for someone like Adi though. You've toyed with men and women and had your fun, but never love. It has been a thought that's crossed your mind, but until now the need has never felt so powerful. You can barely sleep, your thoughts are all focused on Adi and their beauty. Even their cock when you glanced it was lovely. You sigh, trying to keep your thoughts straight and your dick from aching.

The next day, you go to Adi's room and knock on the door. You hear a grunt and grumble from inside. "Who the fuck is there? Fuck. It's open."

You open the door and walk inside. Adi is naked on the bed and sitting up to glare at you. "I'm sorry," you reply. "Is it too early."

Adi's lip curls up. "Yes, it is far too early!" They flop back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry," you reply. "Should I leave?"

"No, no," Adi grumbles. "Just close the door."

You do so and the room is dark. Adi's smell is all around you and you feel as if you could get drunk off of it. Adi props up in bed, you can see the slight glow in their eyes as they stare at you.

"Aren't you going to come to me?" They purr.

You take a few steps towards them. "Do you want me to?" You ask.

Adi chuckles, "aren't you aching to touch me?"

"Of course but I...I wouldn't dare do it if you told me not to." You feel Adi's paw wrap around your hand. They pull it close and kiss your palm.

"You smell nice," they reply. "Also, you would listen if I said no?"

"Of course," you whisper.

Adi pulls you down, tugging you into their bed. They purr softly into your ear as they snuggles to your chest. They loop their leg around your hips and you can hear their tail hitting against the bed. "I'm going back to sleep," they reply. "Stay put."

"Oh...oh," you gasp. "Really?"

They simply purr.

You sigh and relax, petting Adi's fur as they curl into you. Every so often they move, snuggling closer or nuzzling to your neck. It's a strange experience, but one you wouldn't trade for anything.

Adi eventually wakes up, yawning and stretching. They rub their eyes and glance at you. "I take it you survived through that?"

You sit up and they kiss you again, their lips parting as their rough tongues darts across your lips.

"Am I supposed to survive?" You swoon.

Adi smirks and standing up, changing into a robe. "Depends," he sits down at the vanity and starts filing their nails. "What you said impressed me."

"What did I say?" You ask.

"That if I said no, you would listen," Adi's golden eyes flick up to you and they smile. "No one has ever listened to me, especially when I said no."

"That's...that's not right," you murmur.

"That's why I kept you while I slept. I knew you wouldn't do anything." They lean in close again and tug down your lip. "Hmm, I like your style too," he purrs. "Do you have any other...interesting piercings?"

You nod. "I do."

Adi smirks. "Curiosity killed the cat and all that," they pull away. "You can show me all your bits and baubles another time." They stand up and take your arm. "I'm hungry. Feed me."

"What do you want?" You ask, happy to have something so lovely on your arm.

Adi snuggles to your side, resting their cheek on your shoulder. "Meat," he purrs. "I'm very hungry."

You're glad to give Adi whatever it is they want, although they don't ask for much. They enjoy good food and drinks more than anything. They then ask you to take them somewhere private like the gardens or the solarium. You sit together and talk or Adi cuddles against you, using you as a human pillow. 

They purr and sigh, their lithe warm body felt nice against yours. They would then have to leave to prepare for performances with the circus. Once the circus opened you went every night to see Adi perform. They were remarkable. They could dance, act, sing. They even did a trapeze act involving long scarves that cascading down from the highest poles of the tent. They danced on them, rolling in them then falling down, catching himself in time. They were the most remarkable thing you'd ever seen.

One day, after a show, he sends someone to fetch you. You go to Adi's room and inside you see there's a doctor with them. Adi smiles up at you as the doctor wraps up their arm.

"Is everything ok?" You ask.

"I'm fine," Adi replies. "Just the usual." They pull you close when the doctor leaves, kissing you heatedly. Their tongue pushes into your mouth and rolls with your tongue. "Mm," they pants as they pull back. "I like how your bauble feels," they giggles sweetly.

You touch their arm where the bandage was and kiss their paw. "Were you cut?" You ask.

"Yeah, a little," they say. "Happen sometimes. Just got to close to a dancing sword is all." They watches your expression with a close eye. "Do you worry about me?"

"Of course. I just want you to be safe." You kiss their cheek.

Adi's ears go flat against their head and they tilt their chin down. "If my beauty was hurt, would you still kiss me?" 

You frown at them. "I would love you no matter what scars you had," you growl. "Don't you understand that by now?"

Adi nods. "I do." They touch your cheek. "I'm just not used to real love is all."

You kiss them, pressing everything you have into it. You want Adi to feel how much you love them and need them, not just for their beauty but for everything they are. "You silly, kitten," you growl into their ear.

They moan softly and grasps your hips. "Not fair," they mewl.

"If you say no to me, I'll walk away, but I need you tonight. I want you." You kiss their neck and shoulder. "I know the circus will leave soon, let me taste you until then."

Adi makes you stand erect. They make you take off your robes and they kiss your exposed belly as their fingers work at undoing your belt. When your pants drop to the ground you see a soft smile spread across their lips.

"Do you like my bits and baubles?" You ask.

Their eyes flick up to you then back to your cock. They stroke you, admiring the Jacob's Ladder piercings that adorn you there. "I'm curious," they purr and lick you. Their rough tongue is warm and you moan for him. They lick and kiss, making your cock throb and harden.

"Your bauble is impressive," they pant. "Certainly a grower." They take you into their mouth, sucking and moaning. Their paws grip onto your rear, kneading and squeezing.

You pet the top of his head and rub their ears, their purrs vibrate along your shaft. "Adi. Adi," you moan their name over and over.

Adi pulls back and smirks up at you. "Not yet, my king," they murmur as they kiss your belly and up your chest as they rise. "You've got to last for me. Got it?"

You smirk and nod. "Got it," you murmur.

Adi removes their clothes, showing their hard cock before they lay on the bed. They then lift his ass into the air and wiggles it before you. "Come here, my king. Touch me."

You bite your lip and go to them. You stroke theur rear and squeeze it, kneading your fingers into them. Adi passes something to you. "Use this," he says.

You take the small vile and pour a little of the viscous liquid onto your fingers. You then pour more around their pucker, gently massaging it in and pressing your fingers inside him. Adi moans into their pillows, their tail swishing back and forth excitedly. You bite their ass and they moan loudly, their purrs growing the more your touch them.

"Good kitten," you growl at them.

"You can only call me that here," they pout. "Only here."

You slather some of the lube on your cock and rise up. "I know." You bring Adi's rear close, rubbing yourself against their soft ass.

Adi whimpers, touching themself as they waits for you. "Stop teasing," they grunt. "I can't wait any longer."

"Greedy, aren't we?" You spread him open and press your tip at their entrance. As you slowly ease yourself inside they grunt and giggle. 

"What's so funny?" You chuckle.

"Your bits and baubles feel nice," they coo.

You bend over them and bite their neck. Adi cries out suddenly and then buries their face in the pillows. You put your hand around their neck and lift their head. 

"No, don't you dare. I want to hear you."

"I'm loud though," Adi whimpers.

"That only matters to me," you roll your hips and push deep inside them. Adi cries out and mewls sweetly.

"Ok," they pant. "Please, I want more." They push against you, moving back and forth on your cock. Adi pants and mewls lewdly. Their body was erotic before but this is something else. Adi is a different creature now, still lovely and beautiful, but something else.

You pet them and stroke them, rubbing their hips as they move on you. Adi pants and purrs, their tongue hanging out as they find a rhythm they like. Just when they seem to be enjoying themself too much you stop them. Adi pouts back at you and you smile.

"It's my turn, kitten," you murmur to them.

Adi bites their lip and nods. They sigh softly then starts to mewl as you move. You go slow, teasing them. You pull yourself all the way out and then ease the tip in before pulling back again. When Adi sounds frustrated you place yourself back inside and start moving a little faster. Their purrs grow louder and they begin to wiggle. You grip hard onto their hips and start going faster. Adi's voice is picking up, they sound sweet and angelic. They're singing a song all for you.

You then stop and Adi whines. "Why did you stop? Why?"

"I want to see you," you murmur into their ear.

"Huh?" Adi glances back at you.

"Lay on your back, kitten," you coo. "I want to see you, all of you."

"Oh," Adi seems embarrassed but they do it. They wrap their legs around you as you slip back into place once they're on their back.

You gaze down at him, stroking their soft chest and petting their cheek. "I love you," you whisper.

Adi mewls again and nods. "My king," he pants. "I love you too."

You kiss them, pressing your bodies together as you move inside them. Adi grips to you, clawing down your chest. They cry out impassioned and you feel their seed gush up along your belly. You chuckle, kissing them and biting their lip.

"My king," Adi whimpers.

"It's alright," you growl. "It'll clean up."

Adi's paws grope your rear, making you move faster and deeper. They pant into your ear, their sweet little voice all you can hear. You tremble, your hips bucking. "Adi," you moan. "I'm so close."

They nod. "I want you," they moan and you're done for. You've melted for them. You moan loudly as you cum inside them, filling their walls with your thick cream.

Adi pants and sighs, stretching in the afterglow as you lay on their chest. "Too bad I can't get pregnant," they purr as you relax. "I would love to have the king's bastard."

"Aren't you just funny," You growl, nipping their ear before kissing them. "I mean what I said."

Adi smiles at you. "I know."

You frown. "Did you mean it?"

They chuckle, kissing you lovingly. "I did, unfortunately. I promise myself to never give my heart to some royal scum and yet, here we are."

You roll over and pull Adi to your chest. "When your tour is over with the circus, I want you to come live with me. I'll give you a ring if you need it. Just come be with me."

Adi purrs. "How can I stay away from you?"

"I promise to come and see you, but I have my responsibilities to deal with." You rub their ears. "I know the circus is important to you as well. We must make time for the things we love, including each other."

"I will need that ring," Adi growls. "Before I go."

"Really?" You chuckle.

Adi kisses your cheek. "That way you can't escape me, no matter where I go."


	60. Fae Boyfriend: Beist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

You have been trying so hard for ages to get accepted into the Magic Commune. It's this village north of Rakshasa Country that is sealed off behind a wall of magic so thick it would take the best magic users in all the Empire years to tear it down. You had finally gotten accepted in after years of honing your skills and proving it to the proper authorities.

The letter you received alerted you that you were accepted in but for a thirty day probation period. For that time you would have a 'caretaker' a high up in the town who would watch over you and make sure you're suited for life in the village. That was a bit annoying but you went along with it. You were just so excited you had finally gotten in!

You arrive at the gates and show off your credentials to the fae there. They then send a message inside. A moment later, someone comes through the gate. It's another fae, this one looks like they belong in the Unseelie court, but they're smaller. Their features are sharp and fine and he looks like he is constantly swallowed by moonlight. His dark eyes turn to you and they look like actual gemstones in the sockets.

"You're the new one right?" He stretches his hand out, long elegant fingers wrap around your palm. "I'm Beist. I'll be your caretaker for these next thirty days."

"I was curious about that," you reply. "I'm very pleased to meet you and I'm excited to start my stay but why is a caretaker necessary."

Beist waves his hand and the gates open. He floats in and you follow behind him. "We have learned it is best to be wary. You may be all good intentions now but after awhile it could turn out to be a bad fit. We've had some cases in the past."

"I'm sorry to hear that," you try to walk beside Beist but he keeps flitting on ahead of you. You frown, trying to keep up as he leads you to the cottage the two of you will be sharing until your trial is up.

You notice that one of Beist's wings has a seam in it as if it has been sewn back together. His wings look like thin ice as it is, delicate and beautiful. You don't quite understand how he stays in the air like that. Although, judging from his sour expression you guessed it was spite keeping him afloat.

The cottage you're staying in is nice and cozy, much better than the mud shack you had been living in back home. Beist shows you to your room and you start to unpack, placing your things around the room.

"Don't get too comfy," Beist says.

You turn around and glare at him. "Is that a threat?"

"No, just a warning," Beist replies.

Your lip curls and you roll your eyes. "You seem so confident in your warning though."

"I've seen many a young hopeful come and go through this trial," he replies. "Overconfidence is a killer, remember that."

You shake your head and set up your few books you brought with you, happy to have the little tomes you did. You then sit down on the bed, looking around the small room. You still can't believe you're here! This has been your life's goal since you were little. Your mother had come from this village, she was making a pilgrimage when she met your father. When she got pregnant it was a choice between the village or her new family. She chose family. She was happy but you could always see a sadness in her like a heavy dark cloud. After she died it was your only goal to get here so you could honor her. You then take the small urn from your nightstand. Inside were your mother's ashes. In a way, you had brought her home too.

You think that you have time to relax for the moment. The trip was extremely long and during the last leg of it, you had to walk. Your feet hurt and your back was aching, you just wanted a moment to lie down and chill. That was not meant to be. As soon as you're comfy there is a knock on the door.

"Get up, we have work to do," Beist replies.

You groan as you sit up. "I'm exhausted!" You can't help but whine a little. "Don't you know how hard that journey here is?"

"I do and I don't care. We all make that trip one way or another, you aren't more special than anyone else for making it." He tosses you a pack with clothes and a robe inside. "Change into those. "You have a lesson to get to."

You scowl, knowing that Beist is going to be the bane of your existence. You change into the outfit which consists of a white tunic and a lavender robe. It's quite pretty but you know you're going to struggle with keeping it clean.

Beist waits for you outside and he flits ahead once you walk out the door.

"Why do have you to act like a lemon?" You call after him.

He hesitates and turns, his gem-like eyes narrowing on you. "What did you say?"

You stop in your tracks, his expression a bit of a surprise. It was just something your mother used to say to you when you were in a bad mood. "I said, you're acting like a lemon. Sour and bitter."

He rolls his eyes and continues along. "I don't have time to play games. There is a lot of work involved in this trial."

You scoff, following behind him. The more he talked the less attractive he became.

"I went through these exact trials myself," he replies. "If you follow my example you will make it. If you continue to follow your own, well, I won't make any promises but I can tell you that you won't last long."

He continues this sanctimonious dribble over the course of the next few days. He goes over the rules of the village, things you should and shouldn't do during your time here. That included leaving without permission or without notice. Keeping contact with people on the outside about secrets of the village. You weren't allowed to start fights and blah blah blah. Even though you were accepted into this village on your merit, he seemed to test it around every corner.

"My caretaker when I first came here put me through the same rigors as I am putting you," Beist replies. "That is why you're wearing white."

He says this after having thrown several what you assumed were blocks and instead were frozen chunks of paint. Your white tunic looked like a splatterfest on your body.

"You have to be prepared for anything. Magic is not cut and dry. Magic is ever changing and full of surprises." Beist then tosses you a bar of soap. "Now go clean up."

You frown at him, taking you pack to the communal bath. While there, you have your tunic laundered as you take a soak. There are a few others there this included a fairy and a witch.

"Oh, your Beist's charge aren't you?" The fairy asks.

"Poor thing," the witch tuts. "He's always so hard on his charges. Has he done the paint blocks on you yet?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" You scowl.

The fairy titters. "Ever since his old caretaker left, he's been a little well...picky."

"He's been a downright ass," the witch huffs. "No one is good enough in his eyes."

"He feels abandoned," the fairy corrects. "If the one he idolized most wanted to leave, I mean," she sighs, "in his eyes that was a major betrayal. Even if someone is the best they could still up and leave."

"His caretaker left the village?" You ask.

"Yeah, like, twenty some years ago," the witch replies. "She was supposed to come back but she just never did."

The fairy sighs and shakes her head. "Beist used to enjoy his job, now, it's just another burden to him."

"Then why does he still do it?" You ask.

"I suppose to keep some part of his caretaker alive," the witch shrugs. "Who knows why he does anything."

After your bath and gathering your clean clothes, you have back to the cottage. As you head towards your room you hear a faint sound. It sounds like a sniffle. You peek into your door and see Beist holding your mother's urn in his hands. He has his forehead pressed to it and tears are rolling down his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" You ask.

He gasps and turns around. "When did you get back?"

You step towards him and take your mother's urn from him. "Just now. You have no right to be in my room!"

His eyes flash and his pointed ears twitch. "This is my home," he growls. "I have every right to be in here if I suspect you're hiding something."

"This is my mother!" You snap. "I am not hiding her!"

His expression breaks and more tears begin to roll down his cheeks. "I..." his voice chokes off. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

You frown at him but you sigh and shake your head. "Why are you crying?"

He touches the urn you hold so close to your chest. "Your mother...how did she die?"

"She got into an accident," you murmur. "A horse got spooked and ran off while still attached to a carriage and-"

"Stop!" He commands.

"She saved my life," you mutter.

He eyes you, his expression blank. "She gave her life for you?"

You nod. "So don't you dare say anything about it." You look down at the urn in your hands. "I know it's my fault."

He swallows and reaches out, his small hand touching the top of your head. "I knew your mother...I can say without falter that it was not your fault."

You look up at him, tears stinging your eyes. "How could you know her?"

"She was," he whispers, "my teacher, my caretaker."

"Oh," you gasp as you remember your conversation with the witch and fairy.

"She did things like that a lot, so it makes sense," he floats down, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I never knew she died until you came here."

"I'm sorry," you murmur.

He shakes his head. "You look so much like her," he holds his head in his hands and his long hair falls over his face. "It was nothing but pain when I saw you. Old memories flooding back. I wanted you to leave so I wouldn't have to deal with them."

"I'm not leaving," you reply. "No matter how big of an ass you make yourself."

He chuckles. "Forgive me," he mutters. "Your mother would scold me for the role I've taken here."

You sit down beside him on the bed. "I need you Beist," you glance at him. "You're my ticket to staying here."

He lightens up after that, less doom and gloom. You begin to connect, knowing you have your mother as a stepping stone. You actually start to like Beist, especially when he smiles. He also tells you stories about your mother in her youth. He also tells you about his childhood. He was once a human but was taken by an Unseelie. He learned about his heritage when he was young but it was already far too late for him to turn back. He had been with the fae too long.

"I came here," he says. "I couldn't stay with the Unseelie. Since I knew my birth all I could see around me was fear."

"How old were you?" You ask.

"I was just a child, barely ten," he sighs. "I think that's part of the reason your mother vouched for me at the gates. Everyone else wanted to turn me away. Even if I had been human once, Unseelie are not too kindly looked upon here."

You smile. "My mom was always like that."

"You're a lot like her," he says. "But, at the same time, there's something about you that is different. I can't quite put my finger on it but it's attractive."

Your cheeks burn and you look away.

"I'm drawn to you just like I was to your mother but for totally different reasons." He reaches out and touches your hand. "Like a moth to a flame."

You swallow and look at him. "Is this ok?" You ask.

"I doubt it," he floats up enough, pressing his lips to yours.

You swallow and duck your head.

"Whats wrong?" He asks.

You shake your head. "Nothing, I've just uhm...I've never been kissed before."

A sly smirk spreads across his lips. "Is that so?" He tilts your head back up, placing another soft kiss. His hands cup your cheeks and you feel a change. His hands are bigger as are his lips. You open your eyes, seeing he's twice his normal size now.

"Oh," you gasp.

He smirks, looking very much like a full Unseelie now. "I would have done the first kiss right had I known."

You touch his hair and it feels cool and silky. "It was fine the way it was."

He cups your cheek and you lean into it. "I feel like I've been waiting for you this whole time. Your mother just happened to be the first stepping stone to bringing us together."

"I'll ask this again," you whisper. "Is this ok?"

He sighs. "I guess we'll find out."

You barely sleep that night, unable to think of anything else besides Beist and his kisses. He was gentle but you could sense an urgency to them. Come morning there is a knock at the door. The Witch you had met at the bathhouse is there.

"Are you ready?" She asks.

"Ready?" You furrow your brow. "For what?"

"Didn't Beist tell you?" She asks. "He switched you over to a new caretaker," she winks, "me."

You stare hard at her. "No, I uh...one second." You go back to your room and start to put your things into a bag. You don't feel like anything is real at that moment. It all feels strange. You go to his room to find him but he's gone.

You follow the witch, still in a bit of a daze. She tries to comfort you and makes you tea, but the shock is still there even by the end of the day. That night, after dinner, you leave the witch's house and go back to Beist's. You knock on the door but he doesn't answer.

"Fine!" You snap at the door. "Go ahead and ignore me! I'm a flame, I'll just burn you down. Stupid moth," you grumble as you stomp away.

"Wait," you turn around and see Beist in the doorway, back to his usual small form.

"Why did you drop me?" You snap.

"I had to," he huffs. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I-"

You make a face. "You could have told me before you kissed me!" You snap at him. "It's an insult."

"I'm sorry," he hisses. "It happened so fast for me too. I'll make this right to you I promise."

"How?" You snap. "How do you plan on making it right?"

He smiles then and you want to slap him. "Dinner?" he replies. "Wine and some good food always puts me in a better mood."

You stare at him and you feel your cheeks begin to burn. "Y-you mean-?"

"I'll kiss you again," he reaches out and touches your cheek, placing a soft kiss there. "Maybe I'll kiss more than just your lips this time."

You grunt and shake your head. "Hey, don't-"

He kisses you softly. "If I was your caretaker, this wouldn't be right," he replies. "Now that I'm not, I can properly treat you to the romance we both deserve."

You suck in a sharp breath and huff. "Ok well, don't think this means that you're off the hook. I am still mad at you."

He chuckles. "Yeah, I don't expect you to let me go from this for a long while."

You step towards him, kissing him. "When is this so-called dinner?" you grumble.

"How about tomorrow?" He kisses your neck and ear. "Come by after your lessons with the witch are over."

You duck your head and nod. "Fine."

He chuckles. "Don't look away." he lifts your head again and you gaze into his beautiful gem-like eyes. "Look at me."

"I am," you murmur.

"This will be for the best," he says. "Us sleeping so close might have made us rush into something we would regret. Now, we have nothing but time."

"What would we regret?" You ask.

He grins and chuckles. "You'll find out later."

You frown. "I was hoping for an elaborate explanation," you then chuckle. "Something that would give me good dreams tonight while I'm in my new home."

He bites your cheek and nuzzles to your ear. "Just remember now, I'm a grower, not a shower," he purrs suggestively.

You snort and both of you bust out laughing. You kiss him goodbye before returning back to the witch's home. You're excited as you go to bed, waiting for the new day and the start of something special.


	61. Gorgon Girlfriend: Merle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader x Female Monster

The village you grew up in had a strange tradition where the Orcs would come through and choose someone as their mate then walk out with them. It was something you tried to avoid. Whenever the ritual 'Reaping' as it was called was coming, you made sure to be out of town. The Orcs weren't bad or anything, it just you didn't have any desire to be taken like that. You're just lucky your work often requires traveling.

Your cousin owns a vineyard and she has you take deliveries out of the town. Traveling with wine is not the safest job in the world but you don't mind it. You enjoy the traveling and selling the wine to new people is more fun that people would expect, especially when you get to drink it with them.

You're happy to keep this up, traveling around, meeting strangers, one night stands, going home to rest and then repeating the process. It was a good life, always busy and never standing still.

You're traveling home after one such trip. You had to sleep in the cart the evening before so you feel a bit stiff and tired. You're ready to get home and into your bed and sleep for a good long while. As your daydreaming about your pillow, the cart shifts and tilts then rolls over and tumbles. You fall out of the cart and roll to the ground, hitting your head on a rock. The pain is horrible. You sit up, holding your head and when you look at your palm there is blood.

"Fuck," You growl. You stand up, pulling the reins on your horse to make him come close. You use him to balance as you try to see what happened. From the looks of things a wheel came loose and popped off.

You snarl under your breath and look around. Your vision is blurry from the pain. You walk beside your horse when you see a bridge. Across the bridge is a small castle covered by thorns. You make it to the door, knocking when your head begins to throb.

The door opens and you can't even see who is standing in the doorway. "You're hurt," a cool hand touches your cheek. "Poor thing."

You pass out as soon as you hear her soft voice.

You wake sometime later. Your eyes hurt and your head still aches, but it is nothing compared to before. There's a bandage wrapped snugly around your head. You groan, looking around the room you're in. The bed is massive and soft and the pillows are numerous and fluffy. You groan as you sit up, trying to get your bearings.

"You should rest," a soft voice speaks up.

Beyond the curtains of the bed, you see a shadow. A hand clutches the curtains, her skin is milky white and her nails are long and red.

"Who goes there?" You groan.

"You need to rest, you're very hurt, sir," she sounds terrified.

You rub your eyes. "I'll rest, I'll rest," you ease back into bed. "I just wanted to know who I was speaking too."

The hand on the curtain squeezes. "This is my home," she says. "I'll take care of you until you get better."

You chuckle softly. "That's all well and good but that doesn't answer my question."

You hear a small squeak and she shifts behind the curtain. "I'm Merle," she says.

"Merle," you murmur the name. "That's pretty."

Her hand disappears behind the curtain. "If you need anything just say so. I'll try to get whatever it is."

"I'd like to see you."

She gasps softly and you see her head shake behind the curtain. "You don't really want that," she replies. "I meant like water or food?"

"Water then, I guess."

A moment later there is a tray that rolls through the door and to your bedside. There is a cup and pitcher of water on it.

"Oh shit," you gasp as you sit up. You pour yourself some water and take a sip from the glass. "Are you magic, Merle?"

She chuckles softly. "Something like that." You see her hand on the curtain again. Her skin is so pale it's almost translucent.

"Are you alone here?" You set the glass down.

She fidgets again. "I am...was. You're here now so technically I am not."

You lean back onto the pillows. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes," she whispers. "And no. You don't worry about it. Just rest. Once you're better you can go home." She lets go of the curtain and then she's gone. You heard no footsteps as she left though.

You sigh, relaxing on the bed and closing your eyes. Later that afternoon another tray rolled in with food on it. You happily ate it, delicious cheese and fresh fruits as well as some chicken smeared with lemon. After eating you felt a bit better. You get up and look around the room. You see a vanity with jewelry laid all over it. There's a wardrobe full of scarves and beautiful coats. You realize this is Merle's room.

You hear a soft gasp and you turn, Merle's hand is clasped around the doorframe. "Hi," you reply.

"You're up," she squeaks.

"Is this your room?" You ask. "You didn't have to do that."

She whimpers. "I didn't know what to do. I panicked."

"It's ok," you say, walking to the door. "You don't have to be afraid of me." You stop just before the door. "You saved me, I wouldn't hurt you."

"It isn't you that makes me afraid," she murmurs.

You furrowed your brow. "What's the matter?" You see something laying in the doorway. It is long and white, shimmering and beautiful. It twitches and you realize it's the tail of a snake. It's huge!

"I am alone because I am dangerous," Merle murmurs. "It isn't safe to keep company with me."

"I've met many a dangerous creature," you reply. "In fact, my village is full of them. I can tell you that you are no more dangerous than any of them."

"You don't know that," Merle whispers.

"You saved me," you reply. "Nothing so bad would do that."

"Is not a discussion of good or bad, sir," she replies. "My danger is not so apparent right away."

You chuckle. "Well, that is true."

"I would rather you didn't look at me, for your own good," she replies. "Can we leave it at that?"

"That's fine," you murmur, watching the snake tail slither away from the door. "But can I still talk to you?"

She gasps. "You want to?"

"You seem very sweet and I'm not used to being alone like you are. The company would be very much appreciated."

She pauses for a moment. "Ok, I'll talk to you."

As long as you keep the curtains around the bed drawn she stays in the room talking to you. She's kind and she has a strange sense of humor but yours is not much different. She sometimes reads aloud to you and sometimes you even fall asleep to the sound of her voice. She tells you she's fixed your wagon and it is ready for when you're able to leave. Her voice sounds small and weak when she says this.

One night as you're halfway between sleep and awake, you feel her cool hand on your cheek and face. Her sharp nails gently caress your skin. You then feel something soft and dewy on your lips.

"Merle?" You murmur.

She gasps and tries to stay quiet.

"I'll keep my eyes closed," you whisper. "You can kiss me again."

"Oh, no," her voice trembles. "You're mistaken I didn't-"

"Kiss me, please," you murmur. "It felt so nice and I've wanted to kiss you all day. Please? I won't move I swear."

She whimpers and you feel her weight dip the side of the bed. You feel her soft lips again, timid and unsure. Soon she grows more confident as you keep your promise. She kisses deep and long, moaning softly as she does. Her cool lips trail along your jaw and neck. Her hands hold your face gently.

You moan, unable to keep it at bay.

"Do you like it?" Merle asks.

"Very much so," you reach up and take hold of her hand. "I like you, Merle."

She whimpers softly. "I wish you didn't," she kisses you again. "I wish I didn't like you either." She kisses again and you kiss back. Her gasp of surprise parts her lips and you taste her. Your press you tongue into her mouth, feeling sharp fangs and jagged teeth inside.

"Don't!" She yanks back.

"My, my," you pant. "What sharp teeth you have."

"Oh no!" She whimpers.

You hold her hand and sit up, keeping your eyes closed you find her. You touch her face and feel ice cold tears. You bring her close, kissing her again.

"I like a girl with a pretty smile," you tell her.

She sniffles. "Shut up."

You chuckle and kiss her cheek. They're soft and plump. Yout ouch her, feeling her chilled skin and the curves of her body. At her waist, you feel scales and your hand pets down a long, silky tail.

"Oh my, you're tall," you tease, kissing her shoulder.

She whimpers. "You shouldn't touch me either."

"You feel so nice," you reply, kissing her neck just to hear her groan. "Scales and all. I bet you're even more beautiful to look at."

"Don't butter me up," she kisses you and then pushes you back. "You won't like me if you saw me."

"I highly doubt that," you groan. "Merle, I like you for so much more than appearances. If I look at you will I turn to stone or something?" You chuckle but she is deathly silent.

"Oh," you gasp and sit up, taking hold of her hand. "Merle, is that true?"

She sniffles. "I told you I was dangerous."

"There is no way I can ever see you?" You whisper and hold her close. Her head rests on your shoulder. You stroke her hair a feel a mess of writhing and moving tentacles. No, not tentacles, more snakes.

"Well," she whimpers. "As long as I close my eyes, you can."

"We can never look at one another?" You ask.

"Not exactly," she says. "One second," she pulls back. "Ok, you can open your eyes."

You look at her, seeing the milky white skin. She has her hands placed over her face and she's shaking. You pet her arms and shoulder and kiss her forehead. The white and red snakes that make up her hair rise up. Tiny little mouths peck at your cheeks and face.

"Lower your hands for me?" You murmur into her ear.

She slowly does and you see her face. It is soft and round, her lips cherry red and plump. Her nose is flat, just two slits on the face really. Her eyes are closed but they look big and wide. You kiss her cheeks and her lips.

"You're beautiful, Merle."

She squeaks.

"Stunning," you run your hand down her arm. "So soft, so sweet." You kiss her shoulder, tugging down her top to have more access to her skin.

"Anh-" she gasps.

You open her shirt and touch her bare chest, her small breasts, and her tight, hard nipples. You lick there, tasting her skin and she shivers.

"Darling, don't," she whimpers.

"Darling?" You chuckle, giving her a kiss. "Am I your darling?"

She nods. "And I hate it. You'll leave soon. If you're able to get this excited then you're well enough to leave." She covers her chest with her hand.

"How could I leave now?" You ask. "Do you really think I'd abandon you?" You cup her cheek and enjoy her pouting face.

"Wouldn't you?"

You kiss her and ease her down onto the bed. "Merle," you moan into her ear. "I couldn't stay away from you even if you made me." You chuckle. "Actually, you did make me."

She whimpers and her tail coils around your leg and waist. "You mean it?"

You kiss her lips and down her chest. "I've met many women during my travel," You kiss her soft belly. "You're the first who has ever made me feel so drawn."

Merle's tail constricts around you. "I've seen you pass by before," she says. "I've always thought you were so handsome."

You chuckle, kissing where her torso meets her tail. "I'm glad to hear it."

Her hair squeaks and peeps as you come close to a small slit on her tail. You smell something sweet and pungent. You lick and your tongue dips inside. It is gooey and syrupy inside. Merle cries out loudly at your touch there.

"Did I find something special?" You ask.

She grunts and whimpers, her hips writhing as you lick more.

You burrow your tongue inside and she nearly screams. Her snakes peep and peep and peep.

"Sensitive?" You chuckle.

She places her hand over the slit and pouts, her eyes still closed. "Darling," she pants. She tail squeezes and she lifts you up off the bed. She moves and then slams you back down onto it. She places her palm over your eyes.

"Close them," she commands.

You do and a moment later she tugs down some of your bandages to cover your eyes. You feel her peel away your clothes and she tosses them away. She strokes your chest, her small hands groping and petting you.

"Furry," she giggles. She kisses your chest and nips your nipple.

"Ouch!" You gasp.

She chuckles. "A little venom never hurts."

"Venom?" You pant, feeling heat spread through your body.

"Don't worry, it's not poisonous. I just gave you a little extra fire." She kisses down your chest, her snakes kissing and nibbling as she goes lower. She then gasps and her hand wraps around your cock. "Oh my," she coos.

"What?" You moan.

You feel her cold tongue lap up your shaft. "Just...bigger than I expected," she murmurs shyly. "I dunno if you'll fit. I'm kind of small."

You moan as she kisses and licks more, both her hands stroking you. "Merle," you moan. "It feels so good."

She giggles, sucking your tip. "You taste good. So warm." She kisses your thighs. "I've never done this before," she admits.

"Oh?" You pant. "I couldn't tell."

She chuckles. "You're the first I've ever wanted. The first who I've...wanted inside."

"You're not going to unhinge your jaws and eat me are you?" You tease.

She bites your thigh and you moan, even that feels good. "That's a mean stereotype," she pouts. She lifts you, suckling your tip again. "No, meany, I mean," she rises up between your legs and you feel something slick and cool rub to your cock.

"Merle," you sit up, kissing her and holding her to your chest.

"Darling," she moans, wrapping her arms around you. She meets your kiss hungrily and her tail coils around you. She places her hand between you and guides your cock to the slit. She snuggles closer, easing the tip inside.

"You sure?" You moan.

She kisses your cheek. "You are big but I will make room." She moans as you slip inside. Her tail wraps around you making you push deep. She cries out, constricting tight around you and making your back pop.

"Anh-" you cry out, feeling even her insides coil around you.

Merle's breath shudders and her arms tremble. "It fits," she purrs.

She squeezes around you and her muscles seem to want to pull you deeper. She moans in your ear and whimpers.

"Something wrong?" You pant, kissing her.

"You're so hot," she moans. "So warm." She bites your lip. "It feels so good."

You chuckle, kissing her as she uses her tail to make you move. "Is this my sweet, little Merle?" You moan. "You seem drunk."

"Maybe," she groans. "I've never felt this way before-oh!" She squeezes around you and you feel her syrup dribble onto your shaft and balls.

"I wish I could see your sweet expression," you moan.

She kisses you and pushes you down. She rolls her hips and pushes you deep inside. She squeezes and tightens, both inside herself and around you. She moans and grunts and you feel tears splash on your face.

"Merle?" You moan.

"Shh-" she kisses you. "I'm close," she whimpers. "Something is coming."

You kiss her, wrapping your arms around her. You thrust up into her, bucking your hips. She moans inside your mouth and you feel her inner walls tighten like a vice. You cry out, shuddering and shaking as you release your seed inside her.

She cries out, shivering all over, her tail trembling down to the tip. She whimpers and mewls as she lays on your chest, sniffling too.

"Merle?" You ask, petting her hair.

"So warm," she coos. She touches her slit, keeping your cum inside her.

You kiss her face and nibble on her neck. "Why are you crying?"

"You'll have to leave," she says. "I'll be alone again. Even if you come back I'll still be sad."

You chuckle, kissing her all over. "Then come with me."

"What?" She gasps.

"We can keep your eyes covered," you reply. "Glasses or wraps or something. Come with me. I want to show off the beautiful creature I love."

She whimpers and kisses you, her tail constricting around you again. "Do it again," she moans. "I want you inside again!"

"Merle!" You gasp, afraid she might actually devour you if you aren't careful.


	62. Ifrit Boyfriend: Ikid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

It's your birthday and the whole kingdom seems to be in attendance. Royals have come from all over the land to pay tribute to you. As the heir to one of the most powerful thrones in the entire Ruby Empire, it feels like everyone wants to grovel at your feet. You don't much care for it. You know it's good to have allies amongst the other royals but this just feels like pandering.

You're accepting gifts when a woman comes forward. You don't recognize her but your father seems to hold her in great esteem. She's tall and gorgeous with long pure white hair. The features of her face are sharp and vaguely deer-like and her skin is pale and shimmery. She also bares massive white antlers on her head.

She hands you a small lantern with a flame flowing inside. "Let this lantern ever guide you," she whispers into your ear. "The flame inside will never go out and as long as you keep it you will always have a friend."

The lantern is simple but the flame inside is warm and beautiful. It flickers and dances and you feel comforted by it. "Thank you," you tell the woman.

She smiles at you. "A princess always needs a companion," she replies. "And one as lovely as you deserves one that is extremely special." She touches your cheek and runs her fingers through your hair. She then bows to the king and turns, making her way through the crowd.

That evening you go to your room and find your gifts delivered there. You take the lamp and set it by your window. While you enjoy it you wonder why the woman called it a companion. You touch the glass, feeling the warmth from inside. It's not hot like you'd expect. You wonder what sort of magic it is.

You sigh and decide to go to bed, exhausted from dealing with people all day. You get ready for bed and you look to your lantern. You notice the flame has gone from soft orange to bright red. You pick it up, looking it over.

"How odd," you murmur. "I didn't realize it changed color."

"Put on some clothes and I'll turn back!"

You stare for a moment. "I beg your pardon?"

"As much as your shapely form pleases me, princess, I would ask you to please clothe yourself!" The flame inside snaps.

"You can talk?" You gasp.

"I can do a lot than that. Just get dressed!" He snaps.

You set the lantern down quickly and slip into your dressing gown. You then go back to the lantern and pick it up. "So, you can talk? What are you?"

"I'm a creature of unimaginable power! An ifrit! I rival the Phoenix in life and I make golems shrivel at more might." He then chuckles. "Well, I used to."

"Used to?" You ask.

"The witch who gave me to you," he huffs. "She trapped me here and well now," he scoffs. "I'm a pet to some princess with more ass than she needs."

You glance back at your behind then look back at the flame. "I well...can I let you out?"

"Right now, if you let me out I'll die," he grunts.

You sigh. "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing you can do. You didn't ask for this. I didn't either but no one bothers to ask me nothing." He grunts and he dances inside. "The names Ikid," he says. "At your service, I suppose."

"Hi," you murmur. "It's nice to meet you Ikid. I'm sorry it had to be like this though."

"Hey, nothing is ever perfect. At least I'm in the hands of a beautiful girl now. That's of some comfort to me."

You chuckle, feeling your cheeks burn.

"Ah, the blush of a princess. It's a blessing."

"Oh stop," you giggle.

"I will not. I got a good flash at all your goods, I have a lot to compliment for a very long time." Ikid sighs. "Oh, it's been so long since I've touched a beautiful woman. It makes me hot just thinking about it."

You arch an eyebrow.

"Oh, excuse me, I took you as someone who liked a good pun. Apparently, I'm wrong," he scoffs.

You sigh. "I got the pun."

"But did you like it?" He asks. "No."

You chuckle, staying up all night talking to Ikid was like talking with an old friend. You're not sure when, but sometime during the night, you fell asleep. You wake up when you hear the staff bring in your breakfast and pour your tea.

"Good morning." You yawn and stretch, not realizing your robe has fallen open.

"Good morning indeed!" Ikid replies.

You clutch your robe closed and huff. "I'm sure it is for you."

He chuckles. "It's just more fuel for the fire."

You eye him and he flinches. You then pick him up and take him to the table with you as you eat.

"Do you always eat alone?" Ikid asks.

You shrug as you bite into your toast. "My father knows I'm exhausted from yesterday." You pour milk into your tea. "He understands that sometimes I get exhausted and spent dealing with people."

"So what, like, anxiety?" Ikid asks.

You nod. "I've dealt with it since I was a child. It's not fitting for a future queen to shy away from her people so father has kept it our secret. He makes sure I'm taken care of and he knows when I'm at my limits."

"He sounds like a good father," Ikid replies.

You smile. "He is. He's a good king too," you then sigh and frown. "I'll never live up to him, I know it."

"Hey now, you don't know that. No one knows the future." He then scoffs. "Well, I mean, I do."

You glance down at him. "You can tell the future?"

"Kind of," he replies. "Well, used to. Before this whole thing."

You tilt your head at him. "Is there anything we can do to get you back to normal?" You ask.

"I just have to build my strength back up. For now, it's a waiting game. Once I get some spark back I'll be able to leave the lantern."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"It means I'm no longer locked in a dark room having to use all my energy. Now that I'm in the daylight I can build my strength back up. Give it time, princess, I'll be able to pop out of this lantern and worship your lovely body in no time."

You tip his lantern over. "Very funny, Ikid."

You continue to spend your days with Ikid. You find being with him doesn't drain you as much as it does being with others. You could talk all day to Ikid and never tire. He's funny and kind and you can't help but imagine what he'll be like once he's back to his former glory.

One day, the lid to the lantern pops odd. You then see tiny, flaming hands reach out and take your toast from your plate.

"Feeling better?" You ask.

"Oh! You noticed." He takes a massive bite of the toast that starts to smoke and burn in his grasp. "You gonna eat that egg?"

You smirk and offer him bites from your fork. He gobbles up everything with a wide mouth. You even see two ruby-like eyes set in the flame. He's able to leave the lantern now and walk around when he wants. He starts taking up residence in your fireplace as he begins to grow.

You wake one evening, hearing something moving about your room. You rub your eyes, seeing a massive figure standing at the end of your bed. Ruby eyes stare at you from a long, sharp face. His shoulders are hunched forward and his chest curves inward. His shoulders, and arms are alight with golden flames and his mouth glows like lava. He has horns that curl upward and towards the back of his head. Flames flicker around his face and neck like a mane. You sit up, staring with wide eyes at him.

"Ikid?" You gasp.

He chuckles and poses, flexing for you. "You like?"

You crawl towards the end of the bed, feeling his heat radiate from him. "You're bigger than I expected."

"Oh, I'm massive my love," he bends down, kissing you. He tastes like a warm breeze during summer.

You gasp when he pulls back. "Oh?"

"I told you that once I was back to my former, raging glory, I'd worship your peachy body." He smirks at you. "Did you think I was joking?"

You touch your lips, feeling your cheeks burn with his warmth and your own. "I thought you were teasing me."

"I would never tease about something so serious." He nuzzles to your cheek. "I'll set you on fire in the best way, love."

You place your hands on his chest. "Hold on," you whisper.

He pulls back and looks into your eyes. "Ok, love. I'm holding."

You look at him and smile. "I've been waiting on this," you whisper. "To see you out of the lantern and back to yourself. But-" you hesitate.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Now that you're back, will you leave?" You feel tears sting in your eyes.

He grunts. "I mean, I could if I wanted." He kisses you again and runs his fingers through your hair. Your hair curls with his fingers, forming lovely waves. "But I don't want to." He kisses you again. "It seems rather fun here and besides if I can become king to a stunning queen, all the better."

You frown at him. "You just want to be king don't you?"

"Only if you want me to be," he shrugs. "It'd be a bonus for all those years locked away. I'd really love to strut my stuff then. Hell, I'd just be happy being your royal consort. I'd warm your bed in every single way."

You huff. "I can't tell if you're kidding or not."

He cups your cheek in his hand. "I love you and that's no joke."

You kiss his palm. "Then do you mind waiting?" You ask.

He shrugs. "More waiting? No problem. What is it you want to wait for?"

"My father," you reply. "I want you two to meet."

He scoffs and grumbles under his breath. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Do you think he'll like the fact his daughter wants to be with a burning coal?"

You smile reassuringly at him as you pull him down into bed. "He'll see you make me happy, besides, this would solve a lot of his concerns I think. A big, powerful guy like you would be a perfect addition to the royal family." You cuddle to his chest. "After all, you rival the Phoenix in life and you make golems shrivel at your might, right?"

He holds you close, squeezing you in his long arms. "Yes, that's right."

Come morning you forget to wake before the main arrives. She comes in and starts shrieking. You have to hold back the guards until your father arrives and you are able to explain everything. Your father looks at Ikid and isn't sure what to make of it, but he comes inside and sends the guards away.

"I knew what she brought would be too good to be true," he sighs. "I simply wanted you to have a pet, something to keep you company. I didn't expect her to bring you a suitor."

You smile bashfully and squeeze Ikid's hand under the table. "I didn't even expect the pet part."

Your father eyes Ikid with curiosity and huffs. "Well, this is a surprise, to say the least. For all of us, I'm certain."

Ikid ducks his head, for once he's rendered silent. You give his warm hand an extra squeeze and you look to your father. "I know this isn't conventional or even probably logical but I do love him."

Your father turns to Ikid. "And what about you? Do you love her?"

"More than I thought possible," Ikid growls.

He sighs and he looks down at his hands. "This is unprecedented and it could make a lot of people very angry. But in all honesty, I never trusted my daughter's suitor with her well being very much. I know people come here to hope for alliances and up their status, I just never wanted my daughter to be one of those rungs on the ladder." He looks up at Ikid. "I have full faith that won't be you. You have no reason to want such a thing, you only want my daughter's hand."

You hold back you smile as you look up at Ikid who nods in agreement. "Being a king would give me pleasure in only to stand by her side."

"Well then," your father stands up from the table. "It will take some time and work but you can expect a wedding in the near future." He smiles. "Until then, I insist you have your own quarters."

"Why?" Ikid grunts.

"I am a father after all and it is my duty to protect her. You say you love her but even so, I know the things that run through a man's head when he is near the woman he loves. I also know what can run through a woman's mind. Now, call me old fashioned but I insist you wait until your wedding night."

Ikid glows a little brighter and he growls something under his breath. You give his hand a squeeze and look up at him. "It'll be alright," you tell him. You know that you will miss him though. You have gotten so used to having him to talk to every night and falling asleep with him there. Your room would feel so empty without him.

He doesn't make you worry though, he takes the quarters your father gives him, but he is able to slip through the chimney system and find himself in your room whenever he sees fit. He's proud of his sneaky feat and even more so of seeing you.

He kisses you hungrily every time he appears, almost as if he's never kissed you before. He touches you but always breaks away before he loses control. "You're kindling to my fire. You'll have to excuse me," he chuckles.

"It's alright. I don't mind really."

He smirks. "Don't you want to obey your father's wishes?"

"I do but-" you touch your finger to your lips as you smile. "It's hard to remember them when I'm standing here with you."

He growls in your ear. "That's good to know."

You smirk up at him, placing your hands on his chest. "I mean, more than anything I'm curious," you murmur.

"Curious?" He looks you over. "About what?"

You tilt your head. "What you...have." You reply. "I mean, I kind of have an idea what men have, but you're not exactly a man."

He then gasps. "I didn't quite get it until just now," he touches your cheek. "You're a virgin," he smirks. "I should have guessed."

You pout slightly. "What else could I be?"

"No, no," he says. "Nothing wrong with that. It does make it more exciting, knowing I am going to be the only creature to know you deeply and fully," he purrs suggestively into your ear.

You shiver and shove him. "Oh stop teasing."

He chuckles and kisses your cheek. "Well, if your curious as to what will be pleasing you daily and nightly, I could show you a preview."

You bite your lip. "Well..."

He kisses your cheek. "I promise, I won't touch you at all. Only myself." He then takes a few steps back. He sits down in a chair and you sit on the edge of the bed. "I will ask, one favor though, my love."

"Yes?" You feel nervous and excited.

"Do you mind taking off your robe?" He asks. "Or even just opening it?"

You stand back up and strip away your robe. His eyes light up and sparkle as he gazes down your body. He leans back and touches between his thighs. You see something open up and a glowing tip emerge. You bite your lip and run your hand down your center. Ikid moans softly, the glowing tip eases out and he takes it in his hand. You touch your breasts, squeezing them as he watches. He strokes himself, taking his glowing shaft in his palm. Your hands pet down your stomach and you open your thighs. Ikid's breath hitches as you see a shimmery liquid bubble from his tip. You bite your lip as your fingers open your folds. You touch yourself, feeling your lips grow wet and your clit swell at your touch.

"Love," he purrs. "You're driving me crazy." He continues to pump himself with his fist. His cock is long and thick. The head of it is sharp and flat and glides down into bubbled ridges. You wonder how warm it is and how it will feel inside you. You have to sit down as you touch yourself. You sit back and open your thighs, showing off your sex to him.

Ikid groans loudly, leaning forward as more of the liquid bubbles over his fingers. "How dare you show me such beauty?" He moans.

You gasp, tapping your clit and then opening your lips to show him your dewy wetness. "You mean this?"

His breath hitches and his jaw drops. His long tongue hangs from his lips and he begins to stroke faster, more of the liquid gushing forth. You gasp and shudder, swirling your fingers around your clit as you watch him. You feel something building inside you and you lock eyes with him. He gasps and moans and his hips buck as if he's tethered to the chair. You moan softly, whispering his name and he snarls. A flash of light emits from his cock and his release gushes from the tip. Hot, glowing ooze coats his fingers and the floor. Your own sex begins to drip and you tense up, shivering and trembling as your own peak builds. You gasp and fall back onto the bed. The next thing you know Ikid is kissing you. His warm body is on top of yours and he's holding you close. You wrap your arms around him, kissing him back and sucking his tongue.

"How can I possibly hold back now?" He moans.

"Please," you whimper. "We have to behave."

He snarls and kisses you more, rolling onto the bed with you. "You best be mindful of me now, my love," he kisses your cheek. "Come morning I may eat you for breakfast."

"Well," you bite your lip. "I mean, there's the loophole right?" You stroke down his chest. "We can just touch one another."

He kisses you. "If you insist."


	63. Minotaur Boyfriend: Briefstienn the Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Fae

I wake up from a dream, well, not so much a dream as a nightmare. I'm young again and I'm helping my family on the farm. I can feel the warmth of the sun on my skin. The wind chimes on the porch that mom made are tinkling and singing. The next thing I know I'm staring at my father dead on the ground. The Gnolls are burning down my home and the windchimes are shattered on the ground. I can hear my mother screaming. No. It's me screaming.

I sit up, holding my head in my hands as I sit up in bed. This recurring nightmare is a pain in my ass. Why won't it go away? Every time I see the faces of those slimy Gnolls the anger gnaws away at my stomach. I get a drink, something dark and strong and I stare out the window. It's been years now since I've been on that farm. I can't even remember where it was now. Is there even a Minotaur country anymore? I was once considered one of the most beautiful back then, strong and witty. I had inherited my mother's freckled coat and my father's cream and brown coloring. Then the Gnolls came and they dragged me away. They broke off one of my horns and used me for whatever sick purpose they desired. They had no idea of the anger they invited into their lives.

I've made it my mission as a pirate lord to sate my anger. It has never gone away and I doubt it ever will. As long as I continue to have this dream I will never allow the Gnolls a moment of peace. Even now my men are stalking one of their ships.

There's a pounding on my door. "Sir, are you awake?"

"Unfortunately, Glabber," I growl as I open my door to my first mate. "What is it?"

He nods his head. "We're ready, sir."

I smirk, "then so am I." I toss on my coat and follow Glabber out on deck. I can see the Gnoll's ship ahead of us. "You know the drill," I growl to Glabber.

"Take prisoners," Glabber replies. "Bring the Gnolls on board to your feet and report any loot taken."

I sigh. "You make my job so easy Glabber."

"You don't mine, sir."

I stare down at the dwarf. "What was that Glabber?"

He smirks at me. "You heard me, sir but I love ya all the same."

I grin at him and laugh. "Get to work, you arse."

How I love to hear Gnolls scream. Their panicked and desperate pleas are like music to me. They never listened to my crying but oh, how I relish in theirs. My men take the ship with ease, and like most Gnoll ships there are indeed slaves onboard. People who are must like me when I was young. Scared and shaken, taken from their homes and loved ones. My crew take them and get them to the ship where they are fed. The Gnolls, on the other hand, are first brought to me.

The Gnolls have been busy lately, I've taken several ships this month alone. Their haughty Empress must be up to something and I have no stomach for it. I usually toss the Gnolls brought to me overboard, I have little to no care for them at all. I just like to hear them beg for their lives first. Jokes on them, I usually wait to toss them overboard where there are signs of land. My friend Autry has a chain of islands that I like to dump them near. Autry has as much vicious hate for the Gnolls that I do. He's a friend, I like to give him presents.

After such a dumping my crew and I head home, to my own chain of islands. We'll drop off our new passengers where they will be taken in and cared for until they can safely return to their own homes. If they have nowhere to go they are given residence by me and my crew. It may not be the home they knew, but at least they'll have one.

We're close to home, I can smell it on the breeze. A few more days and I'll be able to rest up, even with the nightmares. Glabber comes to me, alerting me to a strange chest found onboard the Gnoll ship.

"It's light, but there is something inside," he explains. He brings the chest into my room. It looks normal enough but the lock is what's odd. It'sinto chain and bolted and chained again. "Must be something foul in there, sir. We've been working on the chains for hours and chain break them.

I take an ax from my wall, "then, my dear Glabber, you do this." I smash in the top of the trunk and I hear a terrified scream. I stop, ax still raised above my head. From the wreckage of the chest's lid a small, pale hand raises up.

"Holy shit," Glabber whispers.

A girl's head peeks out from the hole in the lid, her eyes wide with fear. Splinters and shattered wood stick in her fluffy white hair. Her eyes are a shocking, bright red. Glabber steps forward, helping the girl out of the chest. She stands there naked and shivering.

She's beautiful. I cannot describe the way looking at her makes me feel. Delicate, lovely, ethereal creature that she is. I feel like a piece of shit before her. Her pale skin is shimmery like a pearl tinged slightly green. Her fluffy white hair curls in some places and waves in the other. From here back are two magnificent wings.

I remove my coat and offer it to her to set on her shoulders. She takes one look at it and makes a face, shoving it away from herself.

"What do we do, sir?" Glabber asks me.

"I'll keep her," I whisper.

Glabber glares at me. "What?" He scoffs.

"I'll keep her," my heart is hammering so hard. Even though she looks at me like I'm a disgusting brute I'm just happy she looks at me. "I'll keep her safe."

Glabber makes an unsure sure face. "Well, I'll try and find her some clothes amongst the ladies onboard." He says, turning and leaving.

The petite thing stands there, still glaring at me.

I kneel down before her, awed by her. "Do you have a name?"

She scowls at me.

I lay my hand on my chest. "I am Captain Brifstienn," I tell her. "Lord Pirate of the southern regent," I murmur. "And I will give you everything you command of me."

She arches a brow at me. "What?"

I inch closer and she takes a couple steps back and hops up on the window seat. "Stay back," she barks at me.

"I won't touch you," I assure her.

She frowns at me. "What are you? Some sort of mutated Unicorn?"

I chuckle. "No, sweet beauty, I am a Minotaur. I lost one of my horns a long time ago." I touch the broken horn where it is covered with gold.

He grimaces and glances out the window. She turns, looking out over the ocean.

"Where do you hail from?" I ask. "Did the Gnolls take you?"

She looks back at me with a grimace on her face. "Why do you care?"

I feel my shoulders slouch and my expression turns serious. "Experience," I murmur.

She sits down on the window seat and tilts her head to her shoulder. Her eyes scan over me and she glances back out the window.

I could gaze at her forever, even if she does despise me. "You don't have to tell me anything. I just want to make sure you're taken care of," I tell her.

She sighs then reaches down, picking my coat off the ground. She wraps it around herself. "You stink," she grumps but doesn't drop my coat.

I chuckle and stand back up. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything to drink?"

heldShe looks up at me. "You still can't touch me," she hisses with lots of venom on her tongue.

I hold my hands up in the air. "I would never," I shake my head.

"Fruit," she quips at me. "Good fruit. Lots of it too!"

I fetch someone to go retrieve fruit for her. I give her mango and pineapple and she picks at the slices. She takes a few bites then glares up at me. After a few more small bites she has a piece of fruit in each tiny fist.

I wouldn't dare say it was love at first sight but I knew that was what it was. From the moment I first saw this creature, I loved her to my core. I would fight for her and I would die for her willingly.

She stays in my quarters as we sail back home. I give her everything she wants, but mainly as she desires is eating as much fruit as she possibly can. She rarely speaks to me or acknowledges my presence. She sleeps in my bed and continues to wear my coat. Other than that, I do not exist to her.

One day when she finishes her fruit while I'm at my desk going over the records of what treasure and loot were taken from the Gnoll's ship. She walks up to me when I'm not paying attention and wipes her hands in my hair. I turn and look at her.

"My hands were sticky, this looked fine." She says.

I turn and smirk at her. "But now my hair is sticky."

She sniffs. "It looked dirty anyways." She stands there as if expecting something.

I turn back to my desk. "You can have my bed if you want to sleep." She then slaps the back of my head. I turn and glare at her. "What the hell was that for?"

She frowns at me, slapping me again, this time on my cheek.

I rub my cheek. "You're stronger than you look," I growl at her. I turn my head, offering the other cheek. "You want to hit this one too while you're at it?"

her tiny fists are clenched in the air. Her expression is one of panic and anger. "Why are you doing nothing?" She screeches at me.

I furrow my brow. "What?"

She starts wailing on me with her tiny fists. "I'm hitting you! I dirtied you! Why aren't you striking me back? What are you going to do to me?"

I hold my hands up in surrender, keeping my promise not to touch her.

"Beat me! Slap me!" She starts to cry. "I can't take it-" she starts sobbing and she clutches to my shirt. She blubbers to my chest, trembling like a leaf.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I murmur to her.

"They've all said that," she snivels.

"I'm not one of them," I whisper to her. "Because I've been you before."

She scoffs and pulls back, wiping away tears that look more like gemstones. They scatter on the floor at my feet, dozens, possibly hundreds of them. "Yeah, fucking, right!" She slams her hands into my chest. "Some big, hulking monster like you?" She takes the hem of my shirt and blows her nose on it.

"I was," I whisper. "I was beaten, raped, taken from everything I loved. I felt small and helpless even though I was big and hulking. I was always waiting for the cruel hand on me. I knew it was coming and yet I still cried."

She sniffles and looks at me, her expression softening. "What?"

I kneel down before her and hold out my hand, she places her little palm in mine and I squeeze it gently. "The Gnolls took everything from me," I growl. "My whole life has been dedicated to paying them back."

She touches my broken horn, her fingers tracing down it to my face. I nuzzle to her palm, feeling blessed by the gods. She steps closer to me, taking my hand and kissing my palm.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs.

I chuckle. "It is alright, pretty one. I would gladly take a beating from a creature such as you."

Her cheeks darken and she fidgets before me. "Mynie." I tilt my head towards her and she frowns at me again. "That's my name, brute."

"Mynie," I feel as though I am whispering the name of a goddess. "You are safe with me. I will see to it you will be happy."

Several more jewels fall from her eyes and scatter on the ground. She sniffles and shakes her head. "Why are you doing this for me?" She strokes my long bear, twisting the air around her fingers.

I smirk up at her, squeezing her hand in my palm again. "I'm a sucker for a beautiful woman."

Her cheeks burn darker and she pinches my ear. "Weirdo."

That evening as she's laying down in bed, I'm still working at my desk. In fact, since she takes my bed I've just been sleeping there. She sits up and pulls back the covers. "Brute," she calls to me. I turn and look at her and she pets the bed. "Come here."

My heart stops cold. I stand, going to the bed and she looks up at me with curious eyes. "You still can't touch me," she says and lays back down, rolling over so her back is to me.

I would be a fool to turn down such an offer. I take off my shirt and lay down in bed, staying towards the edge so I didn't touch her. As I'm drifting to sleep I feel something touch me. It is her hands on my back. She pets me, smoothing her palm along my hair. Her fingertips trace my scars delicately.

"Are you not sleepy, Mynie?" I ask.

She gasps and her hands leave my back for a moment. She goes back to tracing my scars and she sighs. "There are so many."

"I know," I murmur, laying my head back into the pillow.

I can feel her warm breath on my skin. "Do they hurt?" Her voice sounds so soft and sweet.

"No," I answer her.

She's silent for a long moment, her hands pressing against my shoulders. "How did you get away?" She asks.

I close my eyes and sigh. "I was angry. Not for what they did to me but for what they did to this girl," my voice low and dark. "I had heard enough of her screaming and crying. I broke my chains and used them to choke my captors."

"Oh," she whispers. "I wish I was that strong."

I roll over and she is crying those gemstone tears again. I take hold of her hands, kissing each fingertip and her palms. "You have me now to be your strength for you."

She sniffles as she nuzzles into the pillow. "Why?" She asks. "What do you want from me?"

I place her palm on my cheek. "I want nothing unless you want to give it."

She looks at me, little stones falling from her eyes. She inches closer and cuddles to my chest. "You're soft," she murmurs as she drifts to sleep.

I hold her in my arms and for the first time in ages, I do not have my nightmare.

Mynie starts to show me more affection as the days go on. She sits in my lap as I work and feeds me from her plate. I love to nip at her little fingers and lick the juice of the fruit from them. She smirks and giggles when I do this. She continues to let me sleep beside her, often laying on my chest and stomach. I do not mind, in fact, I am all too pleased with the situation.

Once we land and she steps off the boat she watches as the slaves taken from the Gnolls file off the ship. "They look so happy," she murmurs.

"They're not slaves anymore," I tell her. "They're free now."

She tilts her head, looking around as people come out of their homes and businesses to greet us. She watches as they give food and clothes to the freed slaves and how happy everyone seems.

"What is this place?" She tugs at the hem of my shirt.

"Home," I reply to her. "I own this island and several others."

"But you're a pirate!" She scoffs at me.

I smirk down at her. "I am a pirate lord, my pretty one." I pet the top of her head and down her neck. "The Gnolls pay for all this."

She moves behind me as some of the villagers greet me. I then take Mynie to my home, it's far from the village places in a field that reminds me of my old home. Mynie walks around the place, sniffing about every room and getting acquainted with it.

"For a Lord your home is small," she comes to me, sitting in my lap at the table. I have poured myself a beer and am feasting on the bread and cheeses the villagers have left me.

"I do not desire much," I reply.

She kisses my cheek and I swear I must have died for a moment.

"You're a good man, aren't you?" She asks.

"I do not think so," I shake my head.

She kisses my cheek again. "But you are," she murmurs. "The people here love you, your crew loves you." She turns my head to face her and she kisses me. Her lips are warm and soft and she tastes so sweet.

"I want to stay with you." She kisses my cheek and neck. "I want your touch."

I moan softly, petting up her back. "Oh Mynie," I whisper.

"I feel safe with you, I've never known that before." She loops her arms around my neck, hugging me fast. "Hold me."

I wrap her up in my arms, rubbing her back and nuzzling to her hair. "I will never let you go, Mynie," I whisper to her. "I am your servant, your captive. You own me, body, heart, and soul."

She pulls back and smiles at me. "I've never been given such a remarkable gift," she coos and kisses me again.

That evening I pour us a hot bath. She lounges in the water, looking pleased as can be. She watches me as I strip, her expression curious and eager. I start to wrap a towel around myself and she grabs it.

"Don't," she mewls.

I grin down at her, keeping the towel covering myself just enough. "Don't?"

She shakes her head. "Let me see."

I tilt my head. "What is it you want to see?"

She shrugs and yanks on the towel again. "I dunno."

I chuckle, dropping the towel. Her eyes widen and she ducks into the tub so all I can see are her eyes and her fingers clutching the edge. I hear a soft giggle.

I bite back my grin. "Are you laughing at me?" I ask.

She shakes her head then giggles again.

"Then what was that giggle?" I sit on the edge of the tub and she rises up, resting her cheek on my thigh. Her fingers tickle along my leg.

"I just got a little excited," she admits.

"Oh?" I bite my cheek to keep from grinning so big.

She nods and stands up. She kisses me and her hand rubs along my shaft. I moan, my back arching as she touches me. "Mynie, you don't-"

She squeezes me and bites my lip. "I'm excited to make you completely mine," she whispers to me.

"Mynie," I moan.

"Get in the tub, brute," she purrs. "I'm going to scrub you clean."

I ease into the hot water and she smiles happily as she rubs the soap to me. She scrubs my body and washes my hair. Her fingers massaging my scalp feel so good. She kisses me and rubs her body against me. I have never known a heaven such as this.

She reaches under the subs, stroking my hard, throbbing cock. "You've impressed me, brute," she moans into my ear. "Is this all for me?"

I groan, turning my head so she can kiss and nibble down my neck. I am all hers to do with as she pleases, her own personal toy.

She dries me off with the towel and we go to the bedroom. I lay down first, stretching out as she watches me. My cock lays on my belly and having her gaze on me is enough to make me ache with need.

She climbs up on the bed and sits beside me. She pets down my chest, running her fingers through the trail of fur that goes from my neck all the way down my belly. She looks at me and smiles. "You're beautiful," she murmurs.

I shiver, moaning softly.

"My brute," she coos. She kisses me as she climbs on top of me. Her pure heat and wetness presses against my belly. "Am I too heavy?"

I groan, reaching up and running my hands up her legs. "Far from."

"Then what makes you moan so?" She tickles her fingers up my chest.

"Your delicious pussy on my stomach," I moan as she presses her fingertips to my lips.

She giggles, her cheeks burning. "You think it's delicious?" She crawls up me, her thighs straddling my face and her hands using my horns as balance. "Then taste itto." She lowers herself down. Her dewy, wet lips touch to mine. I taste her and I can't help but groan in ecstasy. My hands pet up her thighs, gripping her hips and pulling her further down. She yelps, gasping and trembling as my tongue buries deep inside her. I slurp her up, not ashamed to make as much noise as I can. Her thighs begin to tremble and she grinding herself against me. I don't care if I suffocate and die, this is the only way I want to die now.

She lifts up, gasping and shaking. Strings of her sweet cum connect my lips to hers. She's dripping, her nectar splattering on my chest as she moves back.

"Why'd you stop?" I snarl, pissed I didn't get to eat her longer.

She sits on my belly again, smearing her wetness all over me. She then leans back, opening her thighs and showing off the mess I had made. She slips her fingers into her folds, making me watch as she touches herself. I grit my teeth and clench my fists into the sheets. I want her but she obviously has another game in mind. She moans and sighs, making me watch her fingers slip inside her tasty pussy. She whispers my name, calling me brute.

"You want me, right?" She purrs. "You want inside me?"

"I do," I moan. "I want to feel you wrapped around me."

She bites back her grin. "Do you want to cum?" She reaches behind herself and touches me, stroking my cock with one hand while she touches herself with the other.

"Yes," I moan. "But I want to make you cum."

"Tell me," she gasps.

"I want to make you cum, and cum and cum," I growl. "I want to pleasure you all night. I care not if you let me have my release, I just want to feel you shuddering in pleasure."

She eases back, rubbing herself against my shaft. Her nectar coats me and her heat burns me. She bites her lip, moaning as she ruts against me. I moan in anguish. How did I come to deserve such an amazing torture?

She kisses my chest and belly, nibbling to her content. She then lifts up, guiding my tip to her entrance. "You've earned a very good reward, brute." She rubs me to her folds. "Do you want it?"

I grit my teeth and nod, straining to keep still.

She looks down, watching as she eases down upon me. She stretches to accommodate me. She's so petite I pray I do not hurt her. Her expression reads pure lust though. She mouth hangs open and her pink tongue sticks out as she spears herself over me. Her thick, sticky nectar drips down along my cock and sack. I watch her belly bulge as she sits on me.

"Mynie?" I groan.

"So good," she moans, her tongue still hanging out. She plants her palms on my chest and bounces slowly. She grinds me inside her then bounces again. "You brute," she moans. "Your big cock has stretched my little pussy so much."

I groan, watching her ride me like a champ. I grab hold of her hips, kneading them as she starts to ride me harder. She rolls her hips, gyrating almost as she bounces up and down. He wings stretch out and shudder helping her balance herself. I feel her inner walls clamp around me, squeeze me tight. She's moaning and crying out, her thighs quaking. She stills for a moment, her legs twitching and her arms nearly give out. She gulps down breaths and she looks at me.

"How was it?" I growl.

"More." She licks her lips and lifts off me. Her cum is thick and drips from her lips to my tip. She eases back down on me, riding me again. I can't help but roll my hips, bucking to meet her. She cries out, shivering and spasming. Her wings jerk and she moans my name over and over. She keeps riding me, impressing me more.

"Mynie," I groan. "I'm-"

She nods. "Please. I'm ready."

I groan, gripping her hips and holding her in place. I thrust up into her and she wails in pleasure. I feel her inner walls clamp around me like a vice. I release inside her, my load stuffing her full. She shivers and collapses on my chest, panting and writhing in pleasure.

I feel dizzy, I've never cum like that before. I don't come to again until she kisses me. She strokes my face, kissing my cheeks and forehead. She smiles at me. "Brifstienn, are you alright?" she looks concerned.

I grin, kissing her and rolling her into the mattress. "I am better than alright," I growl.

"I was worried I was too hard," she coos.

I laugh, kissing her over and over again. "I've never known a pleasure such as you riding me," I whisper. "You can dominate me to your heart's content."

She smiles shyly at me. "It's fun."

I look at her, stroking her thighs and belly. "I love you," I whisper.

She nods. "I know." She kisses me. "I know."

 

"Good morning," she coos to me before she rips open the curtains and I start screaming in pain. I burrow under the blankets, trying to escape the light and she tries to rip the blankets from me.

"Get up, brute!" She climbs on top of me and tries to wrestle the blankets from me.

"Leave me alone, beast!" I snarl.

She giggles wickedly as she eventually yanks the blanket from my hands and tosses it aside. She sits on my chest and kisses me with cruel intention. "Wake up, brute," she sings into my ear.

"You're a horrible, evil creature," I snarl as I capture her wrists in my hands.

She giggles, wiggling on my chest. "I love when you sweet talk me." I let her go and kiss her, rolling her onto her back as she wraps herself around me.

Ever since I found Mynie and returned to my islands, we've sequestered ourselves before I go on my next voyage. Unfortunately, my love is a morning bird and I am a night owl. So every morning it is the same cruel dance. She rips open the curtains and terrorizes me until I wake. She usually makes up for it, either by being cute or other ways. Sometimes she'll have already made me breakfast or she will make a meal out of me. Both are very good.

She kisses me this morning and runs her fingers through my long hair. "I wish I had hair as silky as yours," she pouts.

I kiss her hair, so soft and fluffy. "I prefer your hair."

She wraps her arms around my neck. "I'm hungry."

I grunt. "I see, so today you wake me with no gift? No breakfast, no lovemaking?"

She shrugs. "If you're a good boy I'll do that thing you like," she then smirks up at me. This wicked little creature is the love of my life.

I kiss her again. "What will make me a good little boy?" He asks.

"Make breakfast, fill the tub, and prep yourself for what's to come."

I stand up while she remains in bed, the ultimate insult. "You better be glad I love you so much."

She giggles. "I am."

I go to the kitchen, cracking eggs and slicing bread for breakfast. She needn't even ask me to do these things, I would willingly do them anyways. Being with her has sated my rage. Before, all I thought about was seeking revenge for the death of my family and countless others. Now, with Mynie by my side, I feel as if she has resurrected me from the grave.

Mynie sneaks into the kitchen while I cook, coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist. She kisses my back and kneads her fingers into my rear. Before I found her locked in a chest, she had been passed around by the Gnolls and countless other masters. Not only was she a beautiful and rare creature, but she produced tears that became gemstones. Priceless tiny gems that would create a fortune from one hard sob. I have made it my life's mission to make sure she never sheds a tear again. She has spilled too many and for all the wrong reasons.

"Brute," she coos. "Where is my breakfast?"

"You must be patient, my little mistress," I growl to her.

She gropes and squeezes my rear. "How dare you make me wait?"

I groan and wriggle my ass into her palms. "The more you touch me the longer it is going to take." I glance back at her and she grins up at me. "I beg of you, my mistress, release me from your cruel hands."

She kisses my back, her hands stroking up to my belly. "Never ever."

I chuckle, letting her pet and kiss me until breakfast is ready. I slide the eggs on top of the thick slices of bread and happily watch her eat. I could gaze in awe at her forever. Everything she does seems like magic to me.

"Brute," she looks up at me and licks her fingers clean. "What about the bath?"

"What about it?"

"Is it ready?" She crawls into my lap, feeding me bites of food. "I want to get you nice and clean before I make you sweat."

I snarl against her cheek, growling and nibbling her as she howls with laughter. "It's ready," I tell her. "I filled it last night so it should be nice and warm."

"You're my hero," she kisses me softly, straddling my hips as the kiss becomes deeper and hotter. I moan as she sucks my tongue. She pulls back and giggles, wagging her finger for me to follow her to the bath.

She makes me undress and ease into the water first. She starts my washing my hair, she stands behind the tub, massaging my scalp as she froths up the soap. She then conditions it with oils and scrubs at my back. She plants lots of kisses on my neck and shoulders.

"What about you?" I ask.

"There's not a lot of me," she giggles. "I don't take much time to bathe. I like pampering you, brute." She kisses my cheek.

"You downright spoil me," I say. "How am I supposed to go back to my crew when they know I have become rotten."

"Not just rotten," she says as she eases into the water. "They'll also know you're whipped."

She scrubs my chest then nestles to my lap. I wash her wings and back, kissing the nape of her neck as much as I can. She giggles and looks up at me.

"Do you love me?" She coos.

"More than anything," I kiss her. "Do you love me?"

"Of course," she murmurs. "Never doubt it for a second."

"Never have." I rub my hands up her front, around her belly and squeezing her small breasts. She arches her back, pressing into my palms. Her nipples are already hard. I kiss her neck and growl into her ear. "Clean enough?"

She nods, rising out of the water and rinsing. She then helps me rinse off and she grabs my hand, leading me into the bedroom.

"Bend over," she commands.

I do so, grabbing hold of the footboard to the bed and thrusting my hips back to me. She rubs my rear, kissing it and biting gently. She then takes an oil, spilling it between my cheeks and massaging it into my pucker. Her fingers slip inside me and I'm already reduced to a horny, eager mess.

"Does that feel good?" She growls, slapping my rear as she fingers move inside me. "Does the brute like it?"

"Very much," I choke on my breath as I hang my head.

She bites my cheek and kisses. "You're just begging for it," she moans. She adds another finger, stretching my tight hole. "So beg."

I groan and grunt, thrusting my hips back to meet her talented fingers. My thighs are trembling. This beautiful creature reduces me to a complete mess, dominating me with little effort. "Please," I cry out. "Oh god, please. I want more. Please. Fuck me."

She giggles, pulling her fingers back. "Wait right here, brute." She walks away from me.

We had discovered early on that the more control Mynie had the safer we both felt and the more open we were. With Mynie holding me I felt this rush of power and urgency I had never felt before. Being moved by her small hands was a pleasure I had been aching for. I let her dominate me and I love every second of it.

"Ok," she walks up beside me, showing me she's ready for what's to come. She's wearing a belted harness on her hips and attached to it is a phallus carved from Moonstone. She smears oil over it. "Since you're so good, I'll let you choose how I take you."

I rise up, eager to feel her inside me. "I want to see you."

She smirks and pats the bed. "Then lay down, let me take care of you."

I lay on my back, placing my arms above my head. I watch her as she moves between my legs and holds them up. She rubs the tip to my pucker, teasing before she presses inside. She bites her lip, watching me stretch to take it. I groan, writhing on the bed.

"You like that don't you?" She grins. "Oh, my sweet brute." She pets her hand up my belly. "You take it so lovely."

I grunt and snarls, gulping down breaths as I try to keep control. She rolls her hips and my back arches off the bed. She reaches up, stroking my cock. I buck my hips crying out pitifully as she touches me.

"Too much?" she giggles, knowing exactly what she's doing.

"Please, Mistress," I moan.

She detaches the phallus from the harness and she steps out of it. She then crawls on top of me. "I can't take it." She guides my cock to her dripping sex. "I need you."

I groan, watching my cock disappear inside her. She shivers, rolling her hips to grind me inside. She reaches behind her, taking hold of the moonstone phallus and thrusting it into me. I buck my hips, thrusting up deep inside her. She cries out and I echo her. I grip onto her hips, holding her in place as I arch my hips, pushing deep inside her. She continues to move the moonstone inside me.

"Please," I manage to sputter.

She nods, gasping for breath. "Me too!"

I grunt, snarling as I make her ride me. I feel her inner walls squeezing around me and her expression melts into one of pure pleasure. I cry out with my release, gushing inside her and stuffing her to the brim with my seed.

She falls on top of me, mewling happily as she kisses my stomach and chest. "Good brute," she sighs.

The moonstone is still inside me, making me spurt continuously inside her until there is a pool of cum on my stomach. When we're both finally able to move, she stands on shaky legs, cleaning me up and taking the moonstone from inside me. Mynie then crawls back up beside me, kissing my cheek.

"How was it?" She curls against me and I wrap her up in my arms.

"Amazing," I sigh, kissing her all over her face.

"Once we're back on the sea, how will we hide our lovemaking from the crew?" She asks.

I look at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"When we go back and head out on the voyage," she says. "Obviously if we're this loud the crew will hear us."

"No, I mean..." I grunt, sitting up. "Why do you think you're coming along?"

She sits up, glaring at me. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because" I flounder to find the words.

She huffs. "I'm going with you, Brif!" She pokes a finger at my chest. "I'm not sending you out into the ocean alone. If you die, I die. If I'm on the ship we'll do it together."

I grunt. "I don't want you to die."

"And I don't want you to either," she pouts. "You're my heart and I'll be so sick if I have to be alone without you." She takes hold of my hands. "How can you leave me behind?"

He grunts. "I can't I..." he huffs.

"See?" she moves into my lap. "You need me, you're helpless now." She smiles sweetly at me. "How will you wake up in the morning without me? Do you think Glabber will be this cute?"

I chuckle, cupping her cheek in my hand. "I hope he's not."

"Then take me with you, please?" I see tears in her eyes and my heart shatters. My one goal was to keep her from ever crying again.

"Mynie, please-" I whisper.

The gemstones roll down her cheeks. "I'll be so scared," she sniffles. "I can't do it. Please."

I hold her tightly in my arms. "Don't cry anymore, I beg you."

"Then please let me go," she mewls. "I promise! I won't be a bother. I'll stay quiet, I'll hide under the bed."

I kiss her and sigh. "I won't leave you. And you don't have to hide under the bed. You can stay in my cabin like before."

She sniffles, a few more gemstones falling. "I'm sorry."

"No, no," I rub my thumb over her lips. "I should have known you'd be scared. How could I even think of leaving you behind?"

"That's right," she whimpers.

"I thought you would be safer. You'd have the whole village to help you and keep you company."

"I just want you!" Mynie whines.

I place my finger over her lips. "Sometimes you're going to have to," I tell her. "It's dangerous and I won't always be able to protect you."

"I know," she pouts. "You're the only one who has ever made me feel safe," she whispers. "I love you. The whole village loves you."

I kiss the top of her head. "I know."

She looks up at me. "I know it's silly," she traces her fingers on my scars, "but I want to protect you."

"Oh?" I smile at her. "And tell me, how would you do that?"

She giggles. "I dunno," she shrugs. "I guess looking at us side by side that does sound rather silly."

"Not at all," I cup her cheek. "You could use your body to shield me."

She snickers. "Oh come on!"

"You could flap your wings and fly me away."

"You'd have to lose some weight first," she pushes me back down onto the bed.

"Maybe you just need to get stronger," I tease back, kissing her and wrapping her up in my arms. "But you don't have to. I am your strength."

"I know," she lays her head on my chest. "I've never felt strong before you."

I pet her back and sigh. "Me neither."

When we head back, I make sure to fit her with a proper outfit and a sword of her own. I don't see any reason she should have to use it, but I don't want her to be without it. Once onboard the ship and we've cast off, she's already made an impression on the crew. Her and Glabber have already hit it off, but she's managed to charm everyone else.

That first evening on the ship, I usually spend the whole night drinking with the crew. Afterward, I make my way back to my cabin. I'm a bit tipsy and all I can think of is sleep. I walk into the cabin and see Mynie posed on the bed, dressed in only my coat.

"Hello sailor, care to bless this maiden voyage?" She winks at me.

I hiccup and start to drool. "You look tasty."

She grins at me, sitting up on the bed. "You've had a lot to drink."

I fall into her arms, nuzzling to her cute little breasts. "You look tasty."

She lays my head in her lap and combs her fingers through my hair. "You know I am, brute."

"So pretty," I touch her face and she kisses my fingertips.

"You smell god-awful," she says. "There is no way I'm letting you near me."

"But you look tasty," I grumble as I start to drift to sleep.

She kisses my cheek and smiles. "Good night, my sweet love."

I wake in the morning on my own, no curtains yanked open or her wicked laughter in my ear. My head is throbbing and my mouth is dry. I notice a bottle of water by the bed and I guzzle it down. I then see her sitting at my desk going over the log.

"What are you doing?"

She glances over at me and I see she's still wearing my coat. "Playing captain," she says. "What are you doing?"

I stand up out of bed. "Feeling sick."

"I should say so! You drank more than a fish last night." She gets up from the desk. "I let you sleep but you should really get up and to your duties, brute." She takes off my coat and hands it up to me. "I fixed your buttons."

I dip down, kissing her and she makes a disgusted face. "You taste nasty!"

"Sorry," I kiss her cheek and neck.

"Go rinse your mouth out," she says.

"I will in a moment, let me love you a little bit longer before I have to go out there." I wrap my arms around her.

She sighs, hugging me back. "You can love me out there. Your crew is going to think I've eaten you alive."

I shrug. "I mean, you can if you think we've got time."

She scoffs, letting go of me and slapping my rear. "Be a captain."

I slip on my coat and place my hand on the door. "And what will you be?"

She smirks. "The real boss."


	64. Rakshasa Lovers: Hapi & Kairav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous 2 Male Monsters x Female Reader

"How is this, your majesty?" You wave the queen over, showing her the painting you've been working on.

Mythri beams with excitement and she grabs your shoulders and squeezes. "This is astounding!"

You feel your cheeks burn as the queen compliments you.

Mythri then pats your back. "I only hope that when you do the family portrait my rowdy family can sit still." She goes to the crib nearby and lifts the baby princess out. "Of course, once the children get older I'll have to bring you back."

You feel tears come to your eyes. This is your first royal job as a painter. You've done small jobs, mainly for nobles and affluent countrymen. All of them have had a sour attitude about your work, complaining about your use of colors and how you take artistic liberties.

"Oh, sweetie," Mythri puts a gentle hand on your shoulder as you wipe your tears away. "I'm not stressing you out am I?"

"Quite the opposite your Majesty," you chuckle and you smile at her. "I love working here. I'm so very grateful to you."

Mythri smiles and bounces the princess, who is burbling and chattering away. "I fell in love with your work when I saw it at the auction. I knew you were the only one to capture the emotion of the Rakshasa court. I'd love to find excuses to keep you around."

Your cheeks burn and you secretly wish that was the case as well. You love the country. The Rakshasa court is much larger than you expected. It's so massive and sprawling and the countryside is beautiful to travel through. The fact that the Queen was probably one of the kindest people you've met was a shock. She was lively and integrated herself into every part of the palace, making sure she was up to date with all her staff and affairs of the court.

Something else that shocked you about the royal family was the love you saw there. You had worked for a great deal of nobles and the like. Most marriages were as ice cold as winter, forced together for monetary gain. Yet King Amit loved his queen with every fiber of his being. It was apparent in the way he looked at her and touched her. He was a good father as well, absolutely devoted to his twin sons and smitten with his new daughter. It was refreshing! In fact, seeing the happy family made you long for one of your own. A romance to fit the ages.

After having tea and lunch with Mythri, you decided to head back to your quarters for a quick nap. Since arriving at the palace you'd had a dickens of a time sleeping. Perhaps it was all the excitement of being in such a remarkable land. Queen Mythri had given you a private apartment on the edge of the gardens. You were secluded and surrounded by one of the most luscious gardens you'd ever seen. It was all very inspiring. One one side was the garden, and out your back window, you overlooked the village. Perhaps sketching all night was the reason you weren't sleeping.

As you're making your way through the garden you come across a guard sleeping in the garden. He's a massive fellow and he's dozing in the warm sun like a worn-out child. He grumbles, rubbing his paw on his face and you can't help but think it's painfully cute. You set your things aside and take out your sketchpad. You set to work, quickly sketching out the slumbering guard.

As you shading in his mane he sits up, grumbling and blinking in the warm light. You clutch your sketchpad to your chest and freeze up. The lion guard stands and you realize just how big he is. King Amit is an exceptionally tall man, but this lion guard is something else. He might as well be a giant.

He rubs his eyes and yawns, stretching so that his armor rises over his belly. He doesn't seem to see you standing there.

He kneels down to pick up his spear and that's when he sees you. He turns, looking directly at you. You freeze up and squeeze your arms tighter around your sketchpad. The lion tilts his head as he looks at you. He takes his spear into his paw and then stands back up.

"How long have you been there?" He asks, his voice as deep and booming as a thunderstorm.

"Uh?" Your jaw hangs open. "Me?"

"Yes you," he points at you. "Right there. How long did you watch me sleep?"

You fidget. "I wasn't watching really."

The lion tilts his head and leans down towards you. "You have paint on you," he murmurs. "It's on your clothes and hands. You also have charcoal stains on your hand. You were drawing me!"

You stare in awe. "Were you faking being asleep?" you gasp in horror.

"No," he chuckles. "I just put all the pieces together." he points to the sketchpad in your arms. "Let me see it."

You frown and hand it over, letting him see the sketch you did of him.

"This is really good," he says in awe. "Are you the painter that the queen hired?"

You nod. "Yes. I've been working on portraits of the family for her."

He smiles at his sketch and then at you. "Do you mind?" He starts to turn the page in the sketchpad.

Your eyes widen a bit. "Oh! I mean, go ahead, but it's all just sketches. Nothing really good."

He sits back down on the stone bench and flips the book to the first page. His tail swishes back and forth as he goes through each and every page. His ears twitch and flick occasionally and he stares at the pages with a studious intensity. You take a step towards him and sit beside him on the bench. His body is warm and he smells like the sunshine.

"You're very good," he says suddenly, his booming voice making you nearly jump from your skin.

"Thank you," you gasp.

He smiles at the picture you drew of him. "You made me look cute." He hands the sketchpad back to you.

You look down. "You kind of were."

He chuckles and stands back up. "Maybe some other time, I can pose nude for you."

You suck your lips into your mouth and pray your face doesn't turn as beet red as it usually does.

"See you later, little artist," he chuckles as he saunters away.

You jump up. "What's your name?"

He glances over his shoulder, his large mane tucking under his chin. "Hapi," he smirks and then continues walking away.

You quickly write the name down on his page and smile to yourself as you return to your apartment at the edge of the garden.

The next morning, you're crossing through the garden. You yawn and rub your eyes, still not having gotten a good night's sleep. As you're making your way to the palace you barely see the massive figure standing beside the door.

"Going in for work, little artist?"

You jump, turning to see Hapi standing by the door. "Good morning," you say as you clutch your chest.

He smiles and takes your bag from your hand. "Pretty heavy," he says. "Let me carry it for you."

"Thank you," you murmur as you walk beside him.

"Did I embarrass you when I said I would pose nude for you?" He chuckles, elbowing you gently. "Your face got red, that's why I left."

You chew on your bottom lip and dip your head down. "I draw nudes sometimes," you reply quickly.

"Then why did you turn so red?" He smiles. "Was it because a great big-"

"Asshole?"

You look up, seeing another guard standing at the end of the hall. He's coming from King Amit's study where you've been working on the portraits.

"Kairav," Hapi says and his tail starts swishing back and forth behind him. "I thought you had duty with Ravi today."

Kairav was a little on the short side, stocky and his fur was fluffy. He's gray and white with dark spots. He looks like a leopard but you're not so certain.

"Her Majesty asked for my personal assistance today," Kairav replies. "So Foluke took my place on duty this morning." He tilts his head. "What are you doing?" he asks as he steps towards Hapi. "Aren't you supposed to be at the western gate?"

Hapi's tail continues to twitch and flick behind him. "I was on my way."

Kairav's ears flick. "This is the eastern part of the palace," he takes your art bag from his hand. "I do hope you make it in time."

Hapi's lip curls slightly and he bows. "I will. I have long legs."

Kairav growls quietly.

Hapi smiles down at you. "When time is more fortunate with us both," he says and touches your shoulder before he leaves.

Kairav sighs and shakes his head. "Do not let such a lazy lout charm you." He opens the door for you into Amit's study.

"He's not so bad," you reply, feeling bad you got Hapi in trouble.

Kairav sets your bag down. "He and I entered training at the same time. He squeaked by just because he's some giant mutant."

"Surely it was more than that." You uncover the canvas and easel and set your chair before it.

Kairav stares at the painting, his pupils going thick and dark. "This is your work?" He asks, sounding a touch breathless.

"It is," you start mixing paints. "I'm far from done though. I still have a lot of work to do." You glance back at Kairav and see his mouth is slightly parted and forming a cute W shape. "Do you like it?"

"You use such thick brush strokes," he murmurs. "Usually, those convey such anxiety and anger. But yours...they somehow look gentle."

"Oh wow, you really think so?" You ask.

He shakes his head. "Sorry," he grumbles.

"For what?" You turn towards him.

"It isn't my place," he says. "I don't even know why Mythri asked me to be here this morning," he grumbles.

"Where is she?" You ask.

"She came here with me but then had to rush off for some reason, but she told me to stay put and make sure you got set up before she comes back." He stands attentively at the door. "Perhaps we should be leary of the queen's motives."

"Huh?" You look back at him.

He chuckles. "Ah, you don't know about her hobby, do you?"

You shake your head in reply.

"The queen has a penchant for matchmaking," he sighs. He then smirks and chuckles. "Perhaps she is playing it right now."

Your cheeks begin to burn and you fumble with your brush and paints, nearly dropping everything you hold. "Well," you gasp. "Her choice is a good one."

His ears twitch. "Excuse me?"

You bite your cheek. "You're a good choice."

He turns his head to the side. "If you say so." He then chuckles and he smiles at you. "I suppose the queen caught my admiration for art and thought that I would enjoy an artist." He dips his head. "She wasn't wrong there either."

"How many matches as the queen made?" You ask.

"Oh, let's see," Kairav relaxes a little. "There's Rokshi and Princess Bast, Mateo and Queen Imani," he continues the list and you're amazed at the Queen's reach.

"Sounds less like a hobby her natural calling," you giggle.

He shrugs. "Perhaps. Let's say you and I make an agreement?"

"Oh?" You look back at him. "What kind of agreement?"

"Let's end her reign," he chuckles. "Take her off her high horse and hate one another," he smirks boyishly.

You smile back at him. "Ok sure, why not?"

He looks away, his ears folding flat. "She's almost prophetic."

You blush as you look down at your paints. First Hapi now Kairav, what a wonderful surprise.

Mythri pops in a few moments later, trying to act as innocent as possible. Once Kairav is excused she smiles at you, looking expectant.

"Yes, your majesty?" You ask.

"Nothing," she says. "Well just..." she thinks for a moment. "Kairav, he's awful cute isn't he?"

You bite back a knowing smile as you set back to work. "Aren't you married, your majesty?"

"I-" Mythri scoffs and frowns. "I don't mean it like that!"

"There are many handsome men here," you reply.

Mythri huffs and eyes you, rapping her fingers on the desktop. "I wasn't asking about them. I was wondering what you thought of Kairav?"

"Who?"

She growls. "The man who was just here?"

You look up at her, feigning innocent like she did. "There was a man here?"

She growls and shakes her fists. "The snow leopard!"

You chuckle and nod. "He was nice," you look up at her as relief comes over her face. "He knew quite a bit about art."

Mythi beams. "I've caught him several times in the library reading some of the art books. I thought you two might have something to talk about."

"So it was a setup," you smirk.

Mythri flinches. "Oh well, not so much a setup."

You giggle. "Kairav warned me you liked to play matchmaker, your majesty."

Mythri shrugged, feigning innocence again. "When you've got a gift, share it."

After supper that evening, you feel exceptionally tired. You hope tonight will be the night you get a decent sleep. As you go through the garden you see Hapi sitting on the stone bench you caught him napping on before. He looks up and he stands in attention.

"Were you waiting?" You ask as you approach him.

He shrugs and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry, I don't mean to make it seem like I'm following you around."

You smile up at him. "I was starting to wonder."

He tilts his head to his shoulder. "Our conversation got interrupted this morning, so I was a little disappointed."

You wave him to follow, taking him into your apartment. He sits down, has to actually, the ceiling there is far too low for him. "What were we discussing this morning?" You ask.

He chuckles. "I don't remember." He looks at you and he reaches out. He gently chips away paint that has dried on your cheek.

You bite your cheek, gazing into his soft, golden eyes. He's lovely. Such a big, dominating presence and yet so gentle and soft-spoken. His touch feels nice. You lean into it, feeling a bit silly. His touch slips from your cheek, down your neck and petting your arm. He takes your hand and holds it, bringing it to his face he kisses your palm and wrist.

Your face burns and you know you must be ten shades from your actual skin tone.

Hapi chuckles, kissing your palm again and nuzzling to it, making you pet him. "Sorry. I get mushy around people I think are cute."

"You think I'm cute?" Your voice squeaks.

He nods. "You're cute and you smell good." He kisses up your arm, tugging your closer. "Sorry," he purrs as he pulls you into his lap. "I like to touch."

You fidget at first but soon you grow comfortable in his embrace. "Touching is ok," you murmur.

He sniffs your hair, burying his muzzle in it. His monster paws feel good on your back, so big and warm. You rest against his chest, feeling how strong he is. His muscle is hard and yet, he has a pooched, soft belly. You giggle slightly as you cuddle with him.

You wake up, feeling the sun on your face. You yawn and stretch and feel arms tighten around you. You gasp, staring up at Hapi sleeping in your bed. When did you fall asleep? Can't you remember? You inspect yourself, everything is as you left it. You haven't even changed your work clothes.

You look back up at Hapi. He looks so peaceful and content. You smile and nuzzle to his neck, burying your face in his mane.

He yawns, squeezing tight onto you. "Good morning."

"Morning," you murmur. "Did I fall asleep on you?"

"You were out so fast I took it as a skill," he chuckles. He sits up and you realize he has removed his armor. "I hope you don't mind," he murmurs shyly. "You were clinging to me so tightly I couldn't leave."

"I'm sorry," you murmur as you sit up. "You could have left."

He dips down, planting a soft kiss on your lips. "Why would I want to leave?"

An electric current flows through your body and you lose your breath. You clutch Hapi's hand and smile. "It was nice."

He kisses your cheek and neck, his lips so soft and warm. "I haven't slept that well in ages. I guess the old adage is true. A shared bed is a happy bed."

You tilt your head, exposing more of your skin to Hapi's kisses. He gladly gives them. He then grumbles and kisses you again. "I have to leave," he replies. "May I see you tonight too?"

"I have the day off," you murmur. "If you'd like to stop by again I wouldn't mind it."

He beams and kisses your cheek. "Later then." He leaves in a rush.

You sigh and fall back into the bed. Your chest feels fluttery and light. You beam excitedly until there is a knock at your door. You get up and answer it, see Kairav at the door.

"Oh!" You gasp in shock.

He then extends a tray to you. "Her Majesty told me to bring this to you."

You take the tray of food from him. "Usually one of the maids brings my food."

"I supposed I'm playing the role of maid today," he sighs, his ears going flat.

You look up at him, getting the same fluttery feeling in your stomach when you look into his green eyes. "Is she still playing her game?"

He shrugs. "Seems rather obvious at this point doesn't it?"

You notice he's wearing casual clothes rather than a tunic. "Do you not have duty today?" You ask.

He shakes his head. "Everyone in the guard gets at least one day off a week," he replies. "Kalidas has graced me with such a day."

You motion into your apartment. "Then would you like to stay for a bit?"

His ears perk up and his eyes widen ever so slightly. "Oh, thank you," he murmurs. "Are you sure?"

You motion to the tray. "There are two cups here."

He chuckles and follows you inside. He sits down at the table as you set the tray down. You pour coffee, offering him a cup that he pours an excessive amount of cream into.

"I wonder if her majesty had her hand in this," you murmur.

"In the coffee?" Kairav smirks.

You laugh. "I mean, in both of us having the same day off."

Kairav chuckles. "Is that even a question. I thought it was obvious."

You end up showing Kairav your sketchpad, he combs through it with a similar intensity as Hapi did. His eyes darting over each page with a sense of wonder in his expression. When he comes to the picture of Hapi sleeping you feel your guts churn. The two of them didn't quite seem to like one another.

As he looks at the sketch of the sleeping lion his expression softens. "When did you draw this?" He asks.

"A few days ago," you gasp.

He smiles softly at the picture. "He looks almost cute there." He tilts his head slightly. "It's amazing how you're able to catch the subtle innocence in all your subjects. The garden. The city. Even this lout."

"Hapi's nice," you murmur.

"Did I say he's not," he turns and smiles at you. "Do you like him too?"

You gasp, feeling as if you're a mouse about to get eaten.

"He's a good-looking man," Kairav turns back to the picture. "I don't blame you if you do. I understand the allure he has."

You glance down. "I like you too."

He sets the sketchpad down and touches your cheek. "It's ok to like more than one person."

You look into his eyes. "Even if Mythri thinks we're a perfect match?"

Kairav kisses your cheek. "I'll admit, the competition makes me excited," he chuckles. "I've been neck and neck with Hapi since were entered training. I'm not surprised we both have our eye on the same prize as well."

You lean in, kissing Kairav softly. He presses close, deepening the kiss and holding you fast. His kiss is different from Hapi's, it is much more intense and deep but just as enjoyable.

Kairav parts from you, kissing your forehead. "Not to say you're a prize to be one," he gasps quickly. "I'm just....what I meant was that we both have similar hearts and-" he grunts.

He chuckles. "You both do have a lot in common. But maybe that's what I like about both of you."

 

 

"I can't believe you're actually painting him naked," Kairav sighs from behind you as he sips wine.

"I've always wanted to do a nude portrait," you reply as you mix paint to capture the golden of Hapi's fur in the candlelight.

Hapi fidgets on the sofa before you, sighing as he tries to relax. "Does he have to be here for this?"

"You're in my house," Kairav offers Hapi a glass of wine.

Hapi rolls his eyes and takes a sip of wine then relaxes back in his original pose. Kairav sits back down beside you, watching as you paint. "He does make a stunning subject."

It was a stunning situation. You had never expected it to turn out this way. Both Hapi and Kairav sitting with you, enjoying your presence as well as one another. They've been trying at least, in order to be with you and make you happy.

As you're painting Hapi, placing purposeful brushstrokes leading down his stomach, you feel Kairav's lips on your neck.

"Hey," you gasp.

He chuckles, his kisses continuing. "Why'd you stop painting?"

You shove him back and give him a scolding look. You then slap your paintbrush to the tip of his nose. "I told you, hands off until I'm done."

Hapi chuckles from the sofa. "It's cute to watch him try."

Kairav sticks his tongue out and kisses your cheek anyways. He refills his wine glass and comes back to sit beside you. You take a drink from his glass. "Why not go give Hapi a kiss?"

Kairav growls. "I did that once."

"Do it again," it smirk at him. "You two are so cute when you do."

"But you're painting him, I don't want to get in the way," Kairav growls bashfully, kicking his foot at the rug.

Hapi stretches and he purrs. "She can paint my legs."

Kairav's ears flatten to his head and he stands up. He goes over to the sofa and sits down beside Hapi. He kisses his chest and up his neck. Hapi's purrs grow louder and he cups the back of Kairav's head as they kiss.

You still and watch, your heart hammering as you watch their tender kiss. When they both discovered you had feelings for them another confession quickly followed.

"I like Kairav too," Hapi murmured as he looked at his feet.

Kairav's ears stood on end. "Excuse me?" he coughs.

"Ever since training," Hapi grumbled. "I thought you were cute. I like cute things." He fidgets. "I was always trying to impress you."

Kairav ducked his chin down and his ears went flat against the back of his head. Both their tails were swishing back and forth. It looked to you like two kids trying to ask each other to a festival dance.

You placed your hand on Kairav's back. "Tell him what you told me," you whispered to him, smiling reassuringly.

Kairav looked at Hapi and he scoffs. "You were annoying," he grumbled. "But sometimes when we were racing...I would...I would slow down so I could..." he scoffed and shook his head. "I don't wanna say this!"

Hapi tilted his head this way and that as Kairav tried to gather the courage to make his confession. "I knew you were looking at me," Hapi replied.

Kairav went still all over and his tail fluffed up.

Hapi smirked. "I liked knowing you were checking me out."

Kairav looked up at him, seeming a little timid. "Yeah well," he grumbled. "When it's the only good thing to look at in a barrack full of gross soldiers, you take what you can get."

"Kairav," you scolded.

He looked at you and scowled then glanced back to Hapi. "Anyways. I think we all understand what this means."

"Slumber party," Hapi smirked.

Tonight was the first major date with all three of you. You've had separate dates with Hapi and Kairav but this is the first where you've all been together like this. Hapi and Kairav have spent alone time together too but they admit they prefer having you around.

Watching them kiss is like its own form of art. You wish you could paint the tenderness between them, the soft purrs they're making, the way their whiskers twitch as their lips part. Their tongues are such different shades of pink. Kairav's is a dark red while Hapi's is much softer, a baby sort of pink. Kairav has a fondness for licking that Hapi is more than happy to indulge.

You swallow your heart back down into your throat and try to focus on painting. Kairav sits up and huffs. "Ok, that's enough."

Hapi's purrs grow louder as she stretches. "That was all you, I was just following your lead."

Kairav returns to your side, wrapping his arms around you and resting his chin on your shoulder. "You're warmer."

"Watching you two is an experience," you murmur. You then glance back at Hapi. "It's lovely."

"I know, right?" Hapi giggles.

Kairav grumbles, hugging on to you. "I want to kiss you too," he whispers in your ear with a needy tone.

"I'll be done in a second," you scold him. "I want to kiss both of you too."

Hapi stretches on the sofa. "Why wait then?"

"You two are so impatient," you can't help but smile. "Did no one tell you that good things come to those who wait?"

Kairav stands up, taking a long drink from his glass until it is empty. "Desire does not age like wine, darling," he says.

"It won't be much longer," you giggle. You take your time, getting some of the shading right before you set your brush down and stretch. "I need a break." You stand up from your chair and walk into Hapi's open arms. You fall onto his chest, meeting his soft lips and tender kisses. Hapi sits up, letting Kairav sit beside you on the sofa. You turn, meeting Kairav's desperate kissing. His tongue laps over yours and he moans softly.

You shudder as both of them start kissing your neck and chest. It's almost too much for your to take. "Boys, boys," you touch both their faces. "You're giving me a headrush."

"Too eager?" Hapi nuzzles to your cheek.

"Maybe we should blindfold her," Kairav purrs as he gives Hapi a quick kiss.

"Wait for a second," you giggle. "Have you thought about this?"

Kairav smirks. "Imagine not being able to see, only feeling what we're doing to you." He whispers close to your ear.

You rest your back against Hapi's chest as your heart starts to go at a hummingbird pace. "I'll take that as a yes."

Kairav spreads your thighs, placing himself between them and crawling up to you. "Whose hands are touching you? Whose lips are caressing you? Whose tongue is inside you?"

Your face is aching it's burning so hot. "Well, the sound of it is...alluring," you grumble.

"Your body would be a canvas for our love," he purrs.

Hapi snorts.

"What?" Kairav glares up at him.

Kapi just shakes his head, keeping his lips firmly pressed together.

"No, come on, out with it!" Kairav rises up to meet him eye to eye. "What made you giggle so."

As they argue, Kairav's belly is at eye level with you. You sneakily tug up his shirt and start kissing his belly, his secret weak spot.

"Look me in the eye Hapi and if you don't oooooh," he moans out as you kiss his stomach. You nuzzle to his belly as your hands work on undoing his belt.

Hapi growls, kissing Kairav in a sneak attack. You tug down his pants while Hapi kisses him. You giggle in excitement as you take his cock into your palm. You lick around the tip and Kairav's voice pitches into a mewl above you as Hapi bites his neck.

You take Kairav into your mouth, bobbing your head until he grows hard. His hips buck and he mewls as Hapi bites and kisses him more.

"No fair," he whimpers.

"We do it because we love you," Hapi purrs into his ear. His paw rubs your ass, pushing away your apron and lifting up your skirt. He moans into Kairav's ear, sighing softly. "She's wet, love," he tells him. "Her cute, dewy folds are dripping wet. She's excited."

Kairav pants. "She's moaning as she sucks me."

Hapi chuckles. "She must like you then."

You lift your head, catching your breath. You pant and sit up, stripping away your clothes before them. "The sofa is a tight fit for all three of us," you say. "Let's go to bed."

Hapi grabs you and Kairav up, slinging you over both his shoulders. He carts you both to the bed, throwing you down into all of Kairav's pillows and blankets.

"I've never seen a soldier with so many pillows." Hapi teases as he crawls into bed, nuzzling between both of you.

"You like cute," Kairav grunts and he grabs Hapi's belly. "I like soft."

Hapi whimpers and bites Kairav's neck. He then rolls over, laying by your side. "He's making fun of my belly."

You chuckle and kiss him, rolling him onto his back. "He likes your belly."

"Do you?" He pouts.

You kiss him, moaning softly as you feel Kairav's paw between your legs. His fingers slip along your slit and push inside, finding your needy clit.

"She is wet," he snarls.

Hapi kisses your chest, licking your breasts and happily sucking your nipples. His pays knead on you while he does this.

Kairav eases down, slipping between Hapi's great thighs. He stroke's Hapi's thick cock slowly, watching as you two kiss. He takes Hapi's cock into his mouth and starts to bob his head.

Hapi's purrs grow louder and his back arches. You kiss his cheek and whisper into his ear. "Do you like being pampered like this?"

He nods and shivers.

You kiss his neck. "It figures you'd be this cute."

He moans and jerks his head back. You kiss his neck through his mane, petting down to his belly that you rub. He whimpers and moans as Kairav lifts his head up, kissing his thighs and to his belly that he nuzzles against.

"I like your belly," he growls.

Hapi pulls him up, kissing you both at the same time. "I'm really happy," he says as tears come to his eyes.

"Aww," you kiss his cheek as Kairav kisses his neck and shoulder.

"I don't mean to cry," he sniffles. "I just really am that happy."

"I am too," Kairav whispers. "Being with both of you...it's like a dream."

You kiss them both. "I'm glad you're happy."

Hapi then lifts up and pushes you down into the bed. Both he and Kairav take a side. You whimper as their lips come down on you. They kiss and touch you all over. Hapi's paw presses over your eyes as they do, taking Kairav's idea to heart. You gasp and shudder, feeling your whole body embraced and touched. You feel someone between your thighs, their warm tongue lapping up your cream. Another mouth suctions around your breast and sharp teeth drag down your skin.

Your back arches off the bed and you cry out. Whoever it between your thighs, sucks your clit like a piece of candy causing you to shudder and spasm. Your legs kick and you eventually collapse into the sheets panting.

Hapi lifts his paw away, chuckling as Kairav lifts up from between your legs.

"You were good at that," Hapi purrs, licking at Kairav's mouth.

He huffs and glances at you. "It's fun to play with her."

You huff and puff in the sheets trying to catch your breath before round two begins. Hapi places himself between your thighs though and makes you wrap your legs around his waist. "I hope you don't mind me, love."

"Hapi," you pant.

He rubs his thick cock at your entrance. Kairav lays down beside you, kissing you and nibbling your neck as Hapi gets into position. You feel him slip inside, your walls opening for him. You gasp, shivering as you feel his monstrous cock stuff you full.

Kairav purrs into your ear. "Does he feel good?"

You nod. "Big-" you grunt.

Hapi chuckles. "That's my love."

Kairav sits up, kissing Hapi as he starts to move inside you. He whispers something in Hapi's ear and Hapi nods. "Good boy," Kairav purrs as he moves behind Hapi.

Hapi stills for a moment and you see his expression change as Kairav moves into place and enters him from behind. Hapi's mouth hangs open and he groans loudly. You smirk up at him, running your fingers through his mane.

"Lucky Hapi," you moan. You feel Kairav's movements. His thrusts make Hapi thrust into you in turn. All three of you are moaning and sighing. Kairav is grunting eagerly, moving his hips faster and faster. Hapi is a drooling mess, both ends being pleasure by the people he loves. His paws run all over your, admiring you and touching you ceaselessly.

You hear Hapi snarl, his back arches and he moans loudly. His hips thrust harder, pushing deeper inside you until you feel him shudder with release. His seed floods you and stuffs you full. Kairav pulls away, letting Hapi flop onto the bed beside you.

"Sorry," he mewls. "I tried not to finish so fast."

Kairav is panting with effort. "Quite alright." He takes Hapi's place between your thighs and he touches your folds, watching Hapi's thick cum start to dribble out. He uses a nearby rag to clean himself up and then he places himself between your thighs. His cock is long and thick, but nothing like the monster Hapi has.

Hapi watches sleepily as Kairav enters you. His tongue laps at your clit and the base fo Kairav's cock.

"You stuffed her full," Kairav chuckles.

Hapi smirks. "She deserved it."

Kairav dips down, kissing you as he starts to thrust into you. Hapi kisses you and Kairav, his paw groping Kairav's rear as he moves inside you.

"I'm glad I get to watch this," Hapi purrs. "Seeing you both pleasured is such a treat." He kisses your neck and cheek. "You're both getting me excited again."

"So fast?" Kairav pants.

"I can recover quite quickly," he rises up behind Kairav and kneels. He kisses and bites his ear before his tongue slips between his cheeks.

Kairav cries out shuddering as he stills for a moment inside you. You frown. "Both of you are going to cum before I do."

"Sorry darling," Kairav reaches down, swirling his thumb around your clit. "Please forgive our rude manners."

Hapi chuckles, rising up again. "You have us all evening. We'll make sure you're taken care of."

"Holy shit!" Kairav yelps as Hapi starts to enter him. "Oh fuck...ha! Oh shit love, how did you take him?" He groans, burying his face between your breasts as Hapi eases inside him.

"Big boy isn't he?" You rub the back of his head and scratch your neck.

"He's in my guts," Kairav moans. "Oh fuck...oh fuck yes," he snarls, bucking his hips inside you harder and faster.

You moan, gripping hold of Kairav as you feel a quickening in your core. Your eyelashes flutter and you thrust your head back. You wail out loudly, finally having your release. Kairav snarls, nipping and biting you as Hapi starts to move inside him. Their combined thrusts send aftershocks through your body, making you jerk and cry out.

Kairav yowls, his back arching and he plunges deeper inside you. His seed mixes with Hapi's and you shudder, nearly screaming with another wave of release. Kairav collapses on you, panting and clinging to you. Hapi's cock slips out, his cum dribbling from his tip. He's swooning and looks half drunk. He eases between your legs, licking your clean and slurping their combined mess from inside you.

The three of you then fall asleep in a big pile, cuddled together and clinging to each other. Come morning, you're sandwiched between them. Hapi laying on your chest while Kairav curls to your back. You kiss them both as you come to, listening to their sleepy purrs as they wake up.

"Oh good, it wasn't a dream again," Hapi yawns as he nuzzles between your breasts and kneads them.

"You dream like that often?" Kairav murmurs, still wanting to sleep.

"Oh, lots." He reaches around you, squeezing Kairav's ass with his paw. "I wake up most mornings yearning for one or both of you."

Kairav kisses your shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Oh, I'm fine. How's your ass?"

Kairav chuckles. "That's Hapi's job."

Hapi rises up, kissing you then Kairav good morning. "My ass feels great, thanks for asking."

Kairav sits up and stretches. "I feel good but sore all over. I haven't felt this way since training."

"We don't exercise like that much," Hapi says as he gets up from the bed. "Well, we will from this point on."

"You two are going to have to pull out or wrap it up then," you groan as you flop onto the bed. "You're going to get me pregnant with a whole litter if we keep at it like that."

"I licked you clean," Hapi says. He then licks his chops and winks. "Should I do it again before we go to work?"

You cover your face. "You're gonna kill me!"

Kairav starts to purr. "A litter wouldn't be so bad, would it?" he rubs your belly. "I've always wanted a big family."

"She'd look so cute with a big belly," Hapi joins him, kissing your belly and cooing to it.

"Oh my god, you two are crazy!" You push them both aside and get up.

The chuckle and kiss before getting up and begin the search for all your scattered clothes. "I say we start looking for a bigger place before we discuss any more talks of litters," Kairav says. "Ravi's building a home here with his wife so he doesn't have to travel so much anymore. His old home would be big enough."

"Really?" Hapi gasps.

Kairav nods. "I already asked him about it. It's got big enough ceilings for you Hapi and there's even a solarium that would be perfect for you to paint in." he glances shyly at you.

"How long were you planning this?" You gasp.

"A while now," he grumbles. "I don't get to wake up with both of you often and the nights I do have to sleep alone are the worst. I want both of you. I won't take less anymore."

Both you and Hapi rush on Kairav, hugging him tightly. "You big softy!" Hapi murmurs.

"Of course I want to live with both of you!" You whimper.

Kairav sighs. "Let me go, you're squishing me." he kisses you both though and smiles. "Then that's it. I'll tell Ravi we want to buy his home." He then chuckles. "Well, our home."


	65. Lamia Lovers: Alphi & Sela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous 2 Female Monsters x Female Reader

The village you grew up in had a ritual, one that always set you on edge. Once every three years they select one of the village's most beautiful and for two weeks they're pampered and lavished fine beauty treatments. They're bathed in oils and perfumes and every inch of them is massaged and tended to. At the end of those two weeks, they're dressed in ceremonial garb and placed at an altar at the edge of the forest. They're left there never to be seen again. It is believed that the creatures that live in the lush jungle will take them for whatever they desire and then bless the village with crops, fortune, and rain.

This time, it's you. You've gone through the beauty treatments and oils, but all you can think about is the jungle. Since you were little you've always been curious about it. You're afraid and yet you can't stay away from it. You've come terribly close to the edge before. You stare through the trees and vines, listening to the whispers that come from inside.

You're terrified of what's to come and what will find you on the altar. You don't want to be taken but you know you can never return to your village. All you can do, once you're placed there, is wait. As you sit there, picking at the hem of your robes, you hear the whispering. You lift your head, hearing the voices in the trees. You stand up from the altar and step towards the edge of the trees. You feel a breeze stroke your face and there's a rustling sound as if someone is moving.

As you stand there you hear breathing. It sounds like it is right in your ear. You turn, gazing up at a skeletal face. It is blood red and painted with blue and gold. It wears a crown of jagged and gnarled feathers and bone. It screams at you and you scream back before you run into the jungle. You hear the thing screaming from behind you as you race forward. You jump and leap, never knowing you were this agile. You come to a river and trip into it, floundering in the water you manage to get up and cross to the other side. You turn around, seeing that the strange red creature is no longer there, but you still hear is screaming somewhere. You pant, grasping at your chest and shivering.

You're really stuck now. At least on the altar, you could expect something but being lost in the jungle you had no idea what would come after you. There could be wild Rakshasa here. There was also a tribe of Orcs who lived in the trees. Not to mention any number of bloodthirsty monsters waiting in the shadows.

You decide to stay along the bank of the river. If anything it could lead you out of the jungle. You'd at least be near fresh water to drink and you knew what you could and couldn't eat that would grow near it. Finding shelter was your only concern.

Your first night, you find a tree with roots that grew up and out of the ground, coiling around like a sphere. You decide to stay there and gather some mushrooms and berries for your meal that night. You also found a nice, hefty stick and a stone. You used the stone to chip away at the stick, fashioning a sharp point. Well, it wasn't much but it was something. If that terrifying red thing ever came back.

As you're drifting to sleep you're roused by the familiar scream. You hear rustling in the leaves and the whispers seem to rise. You lay your head back down, covering your ears as you start to cry.

Come morning everything is still and quiet. You finish the last bit of your gathered food, take a deep drink from the river, and continue on your way. This continues for a few days. You walk and gather and pray you find shelter before night falls. You wonder how you've managed to make it this far and not see any creatures. Even the birds seem to fly away from you.

On your fifth night, you're struggling to find shelter. You're getting ready to try and build something when you hear the screaming. It sounds close. You want to run but you can't leave the river. You look up at a tree wondering if you could climb it. The screaming is coming closer and closer. You hear them running towards you. You claw at the tree, trying to find footing. You turn, seeing him rushing towards you. You scream and then you're yanked into the air. The red thing slams into the tree and falls backward into the river.

You're suspended in the air, strong hands wrapped around your wrists. You hear giggling above you. "Serves him right."

"Fucking idiot."

You look up, seeing two sets of glowing eyes in the shadows of the tree. You're pulled up and set down on a tree limb. You feel something cool and soft coil around you.

"She's so pretty, Sela," a voice near you murmurs.

"Especially up close, Aphi." A cool hand touches your neck and cheek. "She's so very warm too."

"No fair, I want to touch her too!" Aphi fusses.

"Excuse me," you manage to gasp.

"She's frightened, Sela!" Aphi murmurs. "Let me hold her, I'm the tender one."

"Back off," Sela growls. "I pulled her up, let me have my moment." The clouds move in the sky and moonlight pours through the tree. You see a lovely face before you. Her eyes are pitch black and there are black and copper scales along her jaw and forehead. Her lips are pouty but her mouth stretched towards the back of her head. She has long black hair twisted into buns on either side of her head. Her hand that touches you is pitch black, her fingers are exceptionally long. Her arms are thick and muscled. Gazing down, you see her bare chest and her waist which connects to a long, long tail.

You suck in a sharp breath as fear grips you. You've heard tales of the lamia, snake women who live in the jungle.

"Let me hold her, Sela," Aphi whines.

You look up, seeing another lamia hanging from the limb above you. She looks soft and chubby. Her scales red and yellow to Sela's copper and black. Her hands are bright red and she looks soft and plump. She inches closer, her long hair is curly and wavy. Her soft hands touch your cheeks and she coos.

"Did that mean old man scare you?" She murmurs.

"Uhh-" you gasp as she cups your face between her silky palms.

"Look who's scaring who now," Sela growls, her tail coiling tighter around you.

Aphi pouts, slithering down from her limb and joining you and Sela. She curls up to you, pressing her plump body against yours. "She feels so nice!"

"Aphi," Sela growls warningly.

Aphi smells nice, sweet and fragrant. Her body feels nice too. "We've been following her all this time and you wouldn't let me talk to her."

"You've been following me?" You gasp.

Sela's long fingers stroke your neck and she pulls you away from Aphi. Her cool lips press against your cheek. "We couldn't let something so cute get hurt."

Aphi lays in your lap, gazing up at you with wide, sweet eyes. "We saw you run from that old man and we wanted to see what you would do."

You feel like you should be terrified, just like of the red thing. These were lamia, predators capable of feasting on humans like a chicken. But they smelled so good. Sela's scent of spicy and rich to Aphi's sweetness. Their voices were lush and seductive, a comfort to the screaming from the red thing and the whispers. You also liked being touched, it had been days and you had missed being hugged by your friends and family.

"We can take care of you," Sela whispers into your ear. "Stay with us, we'll feed you, keep you safe."

"We'll love you too," Aphi giggles as she nuzzles to your belly.

"Yes," Sela murmurs. "We'll love you very much." Her lips brush against your neck.

You shiver, but not from fear or the cold. Their hands-on you felt nice, and while that was a bit scary, you liked it all the same. Aphi rises up from your belly, planting a soft kiss on your lips.

"Let's take her home," Aphi murmurs. "Poor thing is filthy."

"We'll get a good meal too," Sela says as she wraps her arms around you. They carry you away, taking you through the jungle you tried to avoid. You come to a cave and they take you inside, leading you down many passageways until you come to a massive opening. There's a roaring fire in the center of a pit, the smoke going through a hole in the top. One one side there's a hot spring gushing from the wall into naturally formed pools. To the other, there's a big nest that looks so comfortable and inviting.

"Let me bathe you," Aphi presses to you again. "Sela will make us dinner." She leads you to the pool and strips away your clothing. Her expression is soft as she gazes at you. She kisses your shoulder before you ease into the wonderfully warm water.

"Nice isn't it?" She slips into the water with you, coiling around you and making you relax against her ample bosom. She rubs your shoulders and arms. "Sela and I just love to lounge in the warm water."

You gaze up at her, admiring how lovely she is. You know you should be scared but you feel safe somehow. Aphi smiles at you. "Is something wrong?"

"I uhm...why are you doing this?" You ask.

"You mean, being nice?" She asks. "Taking care of you?"

You nod. "I thought lamia ate humans."

"Why would we eat a human when we have plenty of food provided to us? Besides, humans usually never taste quite right." She giggles as she kisses your shoulder.

"Were you guys the reason I never saw any creatures?" You ask.

"That's right?" Aphi replies. "We wanted to help you get out safe at first but we started to grow attached." She kisses your neck and a pleasured sigh escapes your lips. "You're so warm," Aphi moans.

"Uhm-" you feel yourself growing warmer. Aphi's touch and scent are making you feel aroused and needy.

"Are you teasing her, darling?" Sela asks as she comes up to the pools.

Aphi smiles innocently at her. "She likes me, I think."

Sela scoffs, giving Aphi a long, deep kiss. "I'm sure she is with the pheromones you're pumping out. I can smell you on the other side of the cave."

Aphi chuckles and hugs you closer, your head sinking between her breasts. "Maybe I was trying to get your attention."

Sela slips into the pool and takes you from Aphi. She holds you in her strong arms and rubs your back. "Don't let her seduce you so easily. How do you think I got stuck with her?"

Aphi pouts. "You liked me before!"

Sela kisses your cheek. "Do you feel better?"

You nod. "I guess," you gaze at her. Sela has muscle as well as some softness like Aphi. She looks regal where Aphi looks comforting.

"I'm glad you're here," Sela murmur. "I've been wanting to snatch you up since that old man chased you into the woods."

"What was that?" You ask. "The thing you call an old man?"

"He's a demon," Sela runs her fingers through your hair and massages your scalp. "He's been in this jungle since it was nothing but weeds." She kisses your neck and rubs her hand down the center of your chest.

"Is the food ready?" Aphi asks.

"Food?" Sela moans against your shoulder.

"Not her, love," Aphi scoffs.

Sela chuckles, kissing your cheek. "Yes, it's very ready." They held you out of the pool and wrap you in a warm robe. They then take you towards the fire where Sela takes fish speared on spikes from the coals. You eat your fill of the tasty fish. You haven't had a hot meal in so long. The two watch you, smiling as you devour fish after fish. Once your full, Aphi takes you to the nest. As they coil around you, your belly stuffed full, you start to doze. Soon, you're fast asleep.

When you wake up, you're alone in the nest. You stretch and lounge, enjoying the plush comfort. The air smells good and you can hear the crackling of the fire and sloshing of the hot spring. You wonder where Aphi and Sela are but you're too comfortable to move.

After a moment you feel something pressed against your lips. You open your eyes and see Sela feeding you something. You open your mouth, taking her offering as well as her finger. She groans as such suck her fingertip before she pulls it back.

"It's honey," you sigh.

"And the comb," Sela kisses your cheek. "Aphi and I found treasure."

You chew the comb and enjoy the way the honey melts down your throat. "This is wonderful!"

Sela leans in, licking your lips then kisses you. "Good morning," she purrs.

Your face burns and your body feels set on fire. "Morning," you gasp.

Aphi slides up to the nest with a frown on her sweet face. "No fair." She comes in, kissing you and lingering, making Sela watch. "Mm, sweet." She smiles when she pulls back. "Time to get up."

They lead you back to the pit where they have food waiting. There's more honeycomb as well as fat, plump berries and some strange, crispy skin they're fried over the flames.

"Thank you," you say to them. "This is wonderful."

"We're glad you like it," Sela replies.

Aphi snuggles up beside you. "If you stay with us, we'll make sure you stay nice and well fed."

"We don't need to spoil her," Sela chuckles.

"But she's so cute when she's happy." Aphi kisses your cheek.

Sela and Aphi continue to pamper you, making sure you're well fed and content. They take naps during midday, lounging in the warm sun and snuggling against you. At night they're more lively and handsy. Since the air is a little chilled they like to touch and snuggle up with you.

One evening as you're laying with them in the nest Sela's hand strokes down your belly and slips between your thighs. You gasp, squeezing your thighs around her wrist.

"She's so warm here," Sela moans.

"Is she?" Aphi purrs.

"Wait-" you moan as Sela's fingers stroke your folds.

"Should I stop?" Sela asks.

You shake your head. "I just-" you open your thighs again and Aphi's head pops up between them. She watches Sela's fingers spread you open and touch you. She licks her lips and she grins up at you.

"Sela's good at that, isn't she?" She kisses your thighs.

"Mm-" you bite your lip. You've only been touched like this once before but it was awkward and clumsy. Sela's fingers are skilled and deft. She's able to find the pleasurable bud at the top of your folds and touch it the exact way you want without speaking.

"She's so wet," Aphi purrs as she watches.

"She must really like us," Sela kisses your neck and gently bites. You gasp and shudder, rolling your hips to meet her touch.

Aphi's fingers join Sela's. They traced your folds before she glides two inside. "Oh wow!" Aphi gasps. "She feels so good!"

"Aphi-" you voice chokes off and you press into Sela's chest.

"I think she's liking it," Sela tips your head back, kissing you deeply. Her tongue swirling in your mouth. You moan for her as Aphi's fingers move inside you.

"So hot," Aphi pants. "Want-" she kisses your folds, her long tongue slurping you up. She lips suction around your clit and she sucks as if there is poison.

You cry out, shivering and kicking your legs. Aphi just giggles, her fingers inside you and her lips around you. You feel as if you've been struck by lightning. Every nerve in your body is alive and dancing. You shudder and cry out as you're flooded with pleasure.

"Oh, my," Sela chuckles as she gropes your breasts, teasing and twisting your nipples. "Aphi's mouth is the best," she moans.

"Yummy," Aphi pants as she lifts her head.

You pant as you lie limp in Sela's strong arms. "What...what was-" you groan.

"Was that your first?" Aphi asks as she rises up and kisses you. She moans softly and you can taste yourself on her lips. "I'm honored."

"So good-" you pant.

"Oh, just wait," Aphi giggles. "Sela has something special for you."

"Huh?" You gulp down a breath as Aphi pulls you into her lap. You look up, watching Sela rise. Just below her torso where the tail ends you see an opening, from inside a long tube extends. It's black at the tip and turns pink towards the base.

"She feels really good." Aphi takes your hand, guiding it to her slit. She moves your fingers, making you touch. She sighs and moans in your ear.

"Aphi and I have been mates for years," Sela explains. "Now, we want you to join us." She guides her shaft to your folds while Aphi holds them open.

"Please?" Aphi coos into your ear.

"So big-" you stare in awe.

Sela grins with pride. "Better than any human dick, I'll promise you that." She presses forward, slipping inside you. You gasp and your legs jerk. She stretches your inner walls, molding you to take her.

"Oh wow," Aphi moans, your fingers deep inside her. "It took me awhile to be able to take Sela in one go."

"I knew she was special," Sela grins, rolling her hips.

Aphi mewls in your ear, shivering as you touch her. Inside she's sticky and wet, her insides suck your fingers in deeper until your fist is firmly inside her. She cries out and her inner walls constrict tighter.

Sela grins wickedly. "Be care of her," she dips down, kissing Aphi. "She's a real monster."

Aphi pouts but kisses Sela back. "She's so warm though!"

Sela chuckles. "I know, she feels so good inside." She grinds inside you, her long shaft going deep. You've never felt this before, this deep sensation courses through your body to even the tips of your hair.

You whimper, gasping for breath. You feel a pulsing from Sela's shaft. It throbs and twitches inside you. You look up at her, your mouth open as you see her jaw is unhinged, her long tongue lolling out.

"She's close," Aphi whispers into your ear. She turns your head, kissing you deeply. Your fist is still inside her and her insides won't stop twitching.

Sela cries out and your breath is knocked from you. You moan loudly into Aphi's mouth and she starts to echo you. You feel a surge run through your body and your back arches. Inside, Sela gushes inside you, stuffing you and making your belly pooch.

She grunts, falling onto your chest and nuzzling between your breasts. Aphi whimpers as she tugs your fist from inside her. Her slit is open, showing how red it is inside. You gasp and tremble, your body spasming as you calm down.

Sela stretches and yawns rising up to kiss you and Aphi. "How was she?" She coos to her mate.

"I came just from how warm she was," Aphi purred. "You?"

Sela grins wickedly. "I could go again, that's how good she fills." She shaft slips from inside you and you watch as a sticky, thick, pink fluid oozes out. "I almost really mated her," Sela grins with pride. "Maybe next time."

Aphi giggles. "Let's warm her up before we breed her."

You moan, rubbing your belly from where Sela's ooze has stuffed you. "If it feels anything like that, I don't mind," you murmur dreamily.

"I think you fucked our new love into a coma," Aphi nuzzles and kisses your cheek.

"I held back so I wouldn't." Sela cuddles up beside you so that you're squished between them. "I was going to build her up before I went full speed."

Aphi kisses your shoulder. "I think she can take it."

You smile, gazing at both with them with awe. Such gorgeous creatures want you and adore you. It seems so strange. You kiss them both, soft and sweet to get across your gratitude. "Thank you both," you murmur. "I'm so happy you took me in."

"So cute!" Aphi squeezes you between her breasts. You notice they're leaking, creamy milk drips from her nipples. You lick her clean then start suckling on her. Her milk tastes so sweet, just like she smells. The flavor is rich and amazing.

"Oh!" Aphi whimpers.

Sela takes the other breast, nursing on her other breast. Aphi moans, stretching as you both have your fill. You lift your head and lick your lips. "Yummy," you pant.

Sela chuckles. "She always does this after a good round of lovemaking."

Aphi pouts, squeezing her large breasts with her small hands. "They like to overreact."

"It works out in our favor." You move her hand, suckling her nipple again. She tastes so good, you want more.

Sela pulls you back. "Careful now, she'll get you drunk and ravage you all over again."

Aphi giggles. "You make me sound like such a predator."

Sela smirks at her. "Only because you are, my love." She kisses Aphi's cheek. "She hunted me for days before I finally gave in to her. Before I tamed her with my love she was a vicious killer in these woods."

"Oh?" You gasp.

Aphi blushes. "It's true. I was horrible." she then beams at Sela. "She loved me anyway."

"Still do," Sela kisses her then kisses you. "We love you now too. So please, help me keep her from becoming a wild animal again."

Aphi shoves her and kisses you. "Help me keep her satisfied."

You giggle and wrap your arms around them. "I love you too. I'll do anything for you."


	66. Banshee Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Human x Female Monster

The Red Knight was half asleep and sagging in his horse's saddle. He had been riding for days and doing little else. When the horse shook him to his senses, nearly toppling him into the river he had stopped to drink from. He groaned and removed himself, wobbling at first from riding for so long and hard. He pet the horse's mane, a silent thank you for having taken the hard ride.

The horse wasn't as young as she used to be, but she still rode as hard as if she was. The knight had a small worry this could be his trusted companions last ride. He led the mare to drink as he crouched down and sat on the cold bank of the river. He stretched, his back cracking mercilessly and he collapsed on the slightly damp earth.

He stared up through the trees, the dappled light through the green leaves reminded him of his childhood in the thick forests. It was there that his home had been ransacked. His parents were killed, and he was dragged off, sold to become a knight of the Rusted King. The knight shivered, then he felt the mare's wet lips and snout nipping at the top of his head.

"Stop that you bloody fucker," he snarled and pushed at her gently. The mare kicked and huffed before turning her head to a patch of grass.

"Food," the Red Knight thought as he watched his mare ea., "I can't remember the last meal I had. I can remember the last gulp of wine but..." He laid there for a while, his body screaming, his mind still a horrified blur of fire and then some more screaming. He hardly felt human, not that he had ever felt entirely that, but in this moment he felt like some panicked beast that had been stabbed and shot through, waiting for whatever the gods had in mind for him.

After a spell he sat up, his bones groaning and muscles burning. He braced against the mare and managed to set himself up. The Red Knight didn't want to ride in the saddle for now. He took hold of his reins and walked alongside her. He let the mare lead him, any place a horse went was better than from where he came. The Castle of Rust was probably gone by now. The Rusted King was probably hanging from gallows, a sharpened stick going up his ass if he was lucky.

The Red Knight had been a child of healers and shamans, he was never meant for war, never intended for bloodshed and smoke. His place was in the woods and the damp of the earth. His colors should be heavenly browns and godly greens. Not the red and black of a Rust Knight. Now that he had no claim, no place, and nowhere to go, he knew the mare wouldn't lead him astray.

The Red Knight knew he would have to find shelter and food eventually, he couldn't sustain himself on water and grass like the mare did. He needed meat and wine, possibly an excellent woman to warm him for a night. The Red Knight checked his pockets for what money he had. He would need to find some coin as well if he wanted to survive. Perhaps there was a small farm somewhere he could strong arm.

The Red Knight had survived worst conditions though, he thought as his hand pet up the mare's stiff neck. "As long as you stay by my side, girl," he growled, kicking a rock from his path, "I don't think I'm in too much trouble." The Red Knight forced a smile. "A woman has never lead me wrong."

The mare snorted and turned her head away, suddenly changing her course.

"Fucking idiot," he growls as if forgetting his previous words. "Where are you going?" The Red Knight snarled, tugging the reins but unable to stop the mare's new direction.

He followed regardless, seeing the mare take him into a clearing in the woods. It looked like an old campsite. There were signs of men there, footprints and hoof prints, several snuffed out campfires with logs around them. At the back there was a campfire still lit, several sticks skewered into the earth with fresh fish cooking on them. He took the mare and tied her reins to a tree as he approached the fire, checking over the fish and reaching to take them for himself.

"Excuse me," a sharp voice barked out. "Do you often rob campfires? Or are you just a professional asshole?" A woman stomped out from the brush, sticks, and kindling under her arm to stoke the fire. She chucked them aside to snap her hands to her waist and glared at him.

Her hair was long and dark, tied back in a thick braid that hung over her shoulder. Her eyes held a wild quality to them, dark and deep. They were threatening without even trying. She looked human, but the Red Knight knew better. Yet if he was taken from his mother young, she had taught him how to recognize the Fair Folk. She taught him to recognize Glamors, no matter how strong they were. He now realized his first mistake. This was no ordinary clearing, and the men who had come here before were far worse off than before. He was standing in this Fae's circle.

The Red Knight scoffed, "I take some fish and leave, no harm to anyone."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Is that a threat, boy?" She removed a sword from inside her skirts and jutted it towards him. "Fuck off now, go find some other damsels campfire to rob. You won't be taking mine."

The Red Knight dropped his hood and noticed her expression change ever slightly, but she kept it dark and sour. She frowned at him. "You think I should pity you now?" She kept her sword aimed at his throat. "I've seen uglier than you without the scars."

He touched his face. His name as Red Knight didn't come from the blood that stained his armor. No. It was from the red of his face. The deep scars and tattoos the Rusted King marked him with. His whole face and body were covered in them.

"Lower your damn toothpick, girl," The Red Knight snarled. "I just want some food and to rest."

Her brow knit tightly as she studied his face, her eyes cutting to the mare and back to him before she lowered her sword. "Got any coin?" She waved her hand at him.

The Red Knight smirked. "Do you?"

"I'm not the intruder here," she snapped her hands to her waist again.

He took a seat down on one of the logs and folded his arms over his knees. She continued to pace him, keeping her eyes on him even as she stoked the fire.

"See something you like?" The Red Knight growled, his lip curling.

"Is there something to like?" She snipped then pointed at him. "You look like a disgusting candle, and I doubt you smell pleasant." She motioned behind her. "There's a lake over there. Go take care of your nasty self and let your ugly horse drink."

The mare snorted.

"I'll let you insult me," the red Knight stood up and glowered down at her. "But I will not let you insult my horse."

She arched her brow at the Red Knight, and for a moment he saw the deepness of her eyes.

"I suppose she ain't done anything wrong," she clicked her tongue as she walked away from him to her tent.

The Red Knight untied the mare and took her down the path the Fae motioned too. Beyond the trees, there was indeed a small lake. It was surrounded by blackberry bushes that the mare took to like a greedy child.

"At least you're pleased," the red Knight huffed as he began to peel away his armor and tunic. He kicked his boots aside and stretched, his neck popping and his back groaning as he lifted his arms above his head. It had been a long while since his last bath, he thought. He stepped into the lake and then dove in.

When he came back out from below the depths, he turned to the shore and saw the sour Fae girl picking up his things.

"Hey!" He roared at her.

She didn't pay him any mind and continued to collect his boots. "Good lord you're ripe," she scoffed as she tucked the bundle under his arms.

"Bitch!" The Red Knight snarled as he clamored to get to shore, swimming not his strength.

She stood there and stared down at him. "Are you still making noise?"

The Red Knight came up onto the beach and stomped towards her. "What makes you think you can take my shit."

She frowned and tilted her head. "The same thing that makes you think you can steal my food," her eyes then darted down his body and back up. "Huh, hairy creature aren't you," a smirk graced her face, heightening her threatening eyes. "You a knight?"

"Fuck you," he spit.

The Fae laughed, and her dark skin started to show a rosy shimmer underneath. "No, I highly doubt...this," she motioned to his whole body, "would ever be a knight." She thought for a moment, hand on her chin. "Yeah, you're ugly, but from the neck down you look like a fine specimen." She then pointed between his thighs. "How do you keep that from getting pinched in your armor?"

The Red Knight rolled his eyes and reached for his things, she yanked them away clearly and held her head up.

"You don't need these," she smarted as she held his clothes behind her. "I was just going to burn these and let you figure it out from there," her smirk darkened. "But I think I've figured out a way you can pay without coin."

The Red Knight scowled at her, opening his mouth to snarl at her.

She pointed back to the lake, "please, wash off a bit more," she replied. "I'll even lend you my soap."

"What are you going on about?" The Red Knight snarled.

The Fae girl scoffed, "you aren't smart are you?" She reached out and grabbed his cock in her strong hand. "This is going to earn you a meal and warm bed, boy." She released him and laughed as she turned to walk away.

The Red Knight stood there glaring at her for a few moments before turning and looking at the Mare. "Some fucking help you are!"

The mare's ears twitched, but she ignored him.

The Red Knight returned to the water, lazing about a bit when the Fae girl returned and set something on a rock before the shore. "Make sure you scrub the good bits, boy." She made a jerking-off motion before her crotch.

"Fuck off!" The Red Knight growled back at her.

"Get under the balls too. Might as well scrub your asshole while you're down there. Can't be too careful with you nasty boys these days." She walked over to the mare, offering her something from her palm the mare ate gladly. The Fae turned to look back at the Red Knight and then returned up the path.

The Red Knight returned to the shore and fetched the small bar of soap she had left. He scoffed, glancing to the mare who stomped her hoof into the mud. "You shouldn't have eaten that, girl," he says quietly to her. "You're Fae property now."

The mare neighed loudly and shook her head.

"Don't judge me too harshly," he growled as returned to the water, using the soap to scrub himself down.

When he was done, he took the mare and tied her back up near the campsite. The Fae girl was waiting by the fire, a plate of fishbones beside her. The Red Knight frowned, not seeing any more fish roasting on the spikes.

He opened his mouth to snarl, and the girl stood up. "You'll eat don't worry," she huffed at him. "I simply want mine first," she said matter-of-factly to him as she approached him.

"You think you can just walk all over me?" The Red Knight snarled as she stood before him. "You take my clothes, withhold food you promised-"

"You tried to steal it from me. Thinking logically boy," she jabbed a strong finger into his hairy chest, "I'll get what's mine, and then I will give you what I see fit," she replied. "Food and perhaps a bed tonight." She ran her hand over his body then. "At least you clean up well," she sighed. She then touched the gnarled and puckered scars on his face. "Eh, I suppose you could be worse." She motioned to the tent. "Go in there, lay on your back and wait for me," her voice commanding.

"A much as I love fucking," the Red Knight growled, "I doubt I have the energy to do it. I haven't eaten in days."

The Fae huffed. "Fine," she rolled her eyes. She opened up a bag sitting by the fire and tossed a leather satchel at him. "It'll be enough for you."

The Red Knight opened the bag, seeing dried berries and nuts mixed with grain inside. He took fistfuls, shoving it into his mouth.

The Fae sat down, watching as he ate. Her eyes narrowed on him, and she sighed. "Boys have no manners."

"Hard to learn them when all you're taught is to kill," the Red Knight snarled at her.

She smirked. "Why are you here then?" She asked. "So far from the nearest King. Did you run away?"

The Red Knight shoved more food into his mouth, chewing loudly.

She scoffed. "Desertion is considered high treason."

"It is," he growled.

She tilted her head. "What are you running from?"

He licked his lips. "Death." He glared into her eyes. "Not my own, but the death of everyone around me." He then tossed the empty bag aside. "I'm done." He glared down at her, and she gave him a scolding look.

"You don't scare me, knight," she said the word threateningly, a knowing glint in her eyes that gave him a moment's pause. She merely smirked and pushed him towards the tent.

He snarled but did as she commanded, going into the tent and laying down on the mat. Fae women had a tradition of going out into the world and choosing their sexual conquests taking what they needed and they bearing more frightening children. He huffed and closed his eyes, bracing his forearm over his head.

The Red Knight waited there a long while before she came into the tent. Her body bare save for her long dark braid over her shoulder. She knelt down beside him, her lips on his throat as he hand stroked down his body, fingers coiling around the shaft of his cock.

Her lips were at his ear, her teeth biting down. "Keep your hands where I can see them," she snarled. "I'll tell you what to do."

The Red Knight groaned as her fingers quickened a fire in his belly. His cock throbbing in her palm. She giggled and lifted her head for a moment.

"Good boy," she growled. "Good to see you aren't just showing off." She kissed at his throat again, biting his jaw then pressing hard, fierce kisses to his lips.

"Ferocious little tart aren't you?" He snarled.

She reached down and squeezed his sack in her palm. "More ferocious than you could bargain for." She straddled his hips and kissed him more, keeping his mouth shut as she ground against his growing cock. Her heat was searing, a wetness smearing along his length.

"Been quite a long time since I had a nice fat one," she pant as she pulled up and looked at him between her thighs. "Good length too." She pumped her fist along his cock again. She then locked eyes with the Red Knight.

He felt a pull on his mind and his eyes were forced to look at her. She leaned down, kissing his chest and neck. Her lips pressed to his ear, and she moaned softly. "Tell me your name."

He chuckled. "Fuck no."

She sat up like a shot. "What?" She gasped.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her, so her wet slit rubbed against his cock again. "I'm not telling you my name," he growled. "You'll never hear it. You never own me."

She whimpered then steeled herself again. She planted her palms flat on his chest. "How could you tell?" She huffed.

"Before I was a knight I lived in the woods," he moaned, feeling her wetness grow. "My mother taught me to recognize the Fae and their Glamour."

She scoffed and with a sizzling crackle, her Glamour faded. Sitting on top of him was still a beautiful creature. Her skin was dark with rosy marking shimmering all over, especially on her breasts and belly. She had four eyes, pure black and wide. Her mouth was full of sharp teeth and two black tongues.

"Banshee," the Red Knight laughed.

She chuckled. "You're still hard as a rock."

"I never said I wasn't completely stupid," the Red Knight laughed. "Besides, it would be extremely stupid of me to stop right now."

"I didn't give you enough credit." The Banshee chuckled. "The others who have fallen for my trap were beyond hope." She raised up and slowly eased herself down on him. She bit her lip, arching her back slightly as she took him inside.

Her insides were warm and tight, he could feel them twisting and churning all around him. He had heard legends that Banshee had teeth below, as protection from those who found ways to subdue them. All the Red Knight felt was the warm, safe, sensation of a great cunt.

She laughed. "What's with this expression now? Not afraid even a little?" She rolled her hips as he fit snugly into place. She pant softly, grinding against him and bouncing slightly as she figured out what felt good.

"I'm afraid I'll cum too soon." The red Knight grabbed her hips between his hands and held her. He moved her up and down, her reaction changing from one of pleased study to shocked pleasure. He smirked, arching his hips to meet her as he bounced her against his thighs. Her two long tongues stretched from behind her sharp teeth, and she moaned loudly.

"Fuck," she pant, squeezing around his cock. She arched her back and let him work her. She laughed to herself as he began to move underneath her. "I knew you'd be a decent fuck," she snarled as she clawed her sharp nails down his chest, drawing blood.

The Red Knight pushed her off and pinned her to the ground, pushing her ass into the air. She started to snarl and hiss when he shoved his cock back inside her. Her angry snarking turned into pleasured grunts as he began to push back inside her. He slapped her ass, punishment for everything she had put him through until that point.

She moaned happily though, gasping at the sting. He slapped her again and chuckled, "damn Fae."

"Damn knights," she pant. "Better not pull out," she threatened, "or I'll stalk you into the night." Her back then arched and she raised up on her elbows. Her thighs and rear meeting with him as she rut to find her own pleasure. Her panting and moaning grew as The Red Knight's attention grew in intent. His body shuddering as she squeezed onto him.

Her body trembled and she pant, her elbows trembling and she collapsed forward, shaking still as the Red Knight drove harder into her. His own orgasm building. Her mouth opened and a strange, eerie sound came from her lips. It wasn't the usual haunting scream of a Banshee, but the sound of her release. The sound filled his ears and all his senses. She was pleasured, and she was allowing him his own in gratitude. He bent over her, gaining momentum as the quickening in his belly trembled and released. His growling and snarling close to her ear as he released inside her, stuffing her full of his seed.

He fell to the ground, panting hard from his well-earned efforts. The Banshee kissed him and giggled. "Not bad, for a knight." She slapped his shoulder and laid on her back, breathing heavy.

The red Knight grunted at her, rolling so his back was to her.

"You're fun," she laughed, sighing contentedly. "Maybe I'll remember you later." She reached down and cupped her folds. "Your seed with make a fine child."

He scoffed. "Is that what you wanted from me?"

She giggled. "Not at first. Believe me. I was planning to kill you and eat you like the others." She rolled over and laid on his chest. "But I may keep you to myself for a while until I'm sure your seed takes root within me." She kissed his cheek. "Sleep now, my ugly one, you'll need your strength to please me again."

He growled and laid there, letting her pet and swoon post orgasm. If he wanted to live, he would have to obey her. He traded one master for another, but at least he knew what she would do.

In the morning the Red Knight gathered his clothes, going outside to find himself something to eat for the morning. The Banshee was gone, but he could hear her singing at the lake. He went to the mare and stroked her muzzle. There was already a change to her. She looked younger, and her eyes shone brighter. She no longer belonged to him anymore, she was now property of the Banshee, just like he was.

The mare looked at him and huffed, stomping her hoof into the dirt as if she was impatient.

"Good girl," the Red Knight growled, running his fingers through her mane. "We're both stuck now, aren't we?"

The Banshee returned, walking up from the lake with a serene smile on her face. "Good morning, my stud." She walked up to him and kissed his hand. "I suppose you want to eat before we fuck again."

"I only had nuts and berries last night. I want meat." The Red Knight snarled.

She chuckled and waved her hand towards the fire where suddenly, a stuck pig was rotating over the flames. "I had a feeling you liked pork."

He stared at the fire and then at her. "I do," he walked over and took out his knife, slicing off some of the belly and eating it.

For days, the Red Knight and the Banshee had sex. Whenever she desired it, they fucked until every drop of his seed was inside her. When her belly started to swell, she gave him an offer, go off and away, leaving her and babe. But the Red Knight chose to stay.

"I have no place to go," he said. "And I've made my peace with it. I'd rather be with you than out there again."

"Then mine you shall remain," the Banshee whispered.

When the Banshee gave birth but it was difficult, and she lost a lot of blood. Within days, she was gone. The child was born weak and followed its mother soon after. The Red Knight, filled with grief and anger, having lost his home yet again, screamed. He screamed and cried and hollered. As the forest grew around him, becoming a dense, lush jungle, his pain did not subside.

He became feared as an evil spirit within the jungle, and the surrounding villages called him the Red Beast. As the years turned into centuries, sacrifices were made to him in hopes he would stop his screaming. The only thing he wanted was his Banshee, so that's what he became. Haunting the jungle that grew around the graves of his loved ones. His mare still roams, becoming something of a legend herself, but that's another story.


	67. Unseelie Boyfriend: Toris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

The carriage of the Unseelie King is quite a sight to behold. The frame is pitch black yet somehow iridescent, It is covered in filigree and opals. Just one of those opals would be enough to feed you and your entire family for months.

The carriage had pulled up to the Duke's home about three days ago. The King had attended the wedding of the Duke's daughter to the Unicorn Rodahdin. It was a busy season for both those attending the wedding and those looking to make a quick buck off the unsuspecting rich folk. You were a street performer who had managed to earn a few more coin thanks to the extra traffic on the streets. It was when you saw the Unseelie carriage that you got a feeling in your gut.

You had snuck onto the grounds of the Duke's home and were now making your way to the carriage house. Inside the massive building, there were several illustrious carriages. You snuck through each one, finding left behind treasures inside. A gold earring in one, a pearl ring in another, a dozen silk handkerchiefs and gloves, a parasol, and some coin to boot. You then find your real mark. The daunting Unseelie carriage.

You gaze at the opals decorating it and you take the knife from your boot. You reach up, intending to take one or two at most, nothing that would be noticed. As the knife touches the carriage your hand is ripped back. You scream and nearly fall. Powerful fingers constrict around your wrist and twist it until you drop the knife on the ground.

You whimper in pain, glancing up at the massive suit of armor before it. It's black yet iridescent like the carriage. Long white hair pours like water from under the helmet and down the chest.

"Well," they take the bag from your side filled with the loot you took from the other carriages. "What have we here?"

You try to twist and yank free, grunting and clawing at the metal gauntlet holding you.

"You best be glad I was the one to sense your intent," the knight replies. He lifts up his helmet, revealing his lovely face. You're stunned for a moment, taken by his beauty. His features are sharp, almost jagged, yet the loveliness that pours from him is indescribable. You had been told the Unseelie were a gorgeous lot, you just never expected it.

"I didn't do anything," he snarls. "Just let me go and it will be like nothing happened."

He scoffs. "Once a thief, always a thief." He yanks your wrist for you to follow him. "Let's go now."

"Wait! Please!" You gasp as he drags you along. "I'm not a thief!"

"Then what you were you doing?"

You grunt and huff. "Yes, uhm uh well," you hold to his wrist. "I'm not really! I swear. I perform!"

He stops and turns back at you. "Perform?"

You nod. "I dance and do gymnastics and I juggle!" Your heart begins to sink as you say these things. There is no way juggling is going to get you out of this.

"Then why were you trying to steal from my King?" The knight hisses.

"I didn't say I was a wanted performer," you huff. "My family is poor. Starving! One of those opals would feed us for months, give us a chance to save for the winter. Your King wouldn't miss them. At least, that was my thinking."

The knight holds up the bag of loot. "And what about this?"

You look down. "They were just left behind but..."

"But." He growls. He turns back around and you follow behind him. He takes you through the garden where you watch vines grow from the ground and rise up to make an arch. The inside of the arch looks shimmery and warped and as you walk through it you realize you've been transported somewhere else. You're inside a small room where there is a bed and a small amount of luggage on it. The knight uses vines to chain you to the post on the bed.

"You'll stay here," he growls.

"Here?" You ask.

"My room," he removes his helmet and sets it on the bed. "There is no proper place here for thieves and I do not trust mortals with the responsibility of the Unseelie. You'll stay here until we can return back."

"I didn't even do anything to the carriage!" You struggle against the vines. "I didn't even touch it!"

"Your intent is your crime," he replies. "Now stay here." He leaves back through the arch and it vanishes, leaving you only walls.

He snarls, trying to rug and fight against the vines. You try to chew at them but the flavor is indescribably terrible and numbs your mouth to the point of nausea. You eventually tire and lay on the bed.

Sometime later, the arch appears again and you sit up, watching as the Knight walks in. He carries a plate with him that he hands to you. It's full of all sorts of food both sweet and savory. You frown at it then look up, watching as he removes his armor. He touches something and it starts to fold into itself until it is nothing but an amulet around his neck. His long hair flows down his back and he takes it, tying it up with a vine.

Most Unseelie looking ghastly thin and made of limbs. He is no different, but there is a broadness to his shoulders and a thickness to his limbs. He also has shimmery, pearly scars on his body. There is a massive one on his left arm that looks like it had been split in half all the way to his palm.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asks as he tugs on a tunic.

You frown at him. "Why should I?"

"Because you are hungry," he points at you. "I know you are. You best eat. You will be of no use emaciated."

"What does that supposed to mean?" You snap.

"It means you'll be of no use to your family if you starve because you are pouting," he snarls through his sharp teeth. "Now eat," he hisses.

You frown down at the plate. You are hungry, you've always been hungry. This plate looks like a godsend. You take a bite of some cake and it is so good you feel tears come to your eyes. The knight sits down beside you, watching you as you savor each bite of food.

"The opals would have brought you nothing," he replies. "Had you actually gotten past me and taken one, it would have turned to stone in your hand."

You furrow your brow at him. "So they were just fakes?"

He reaches out and you flinch at his touch, but all he does is wipe away a smear of chocolate on your cheek. "No, they're very much real," he replies. "They are just enchanted."

You scoff. "Figures."

"What was so worth the risk?" He asks. "Stealing from one of the most dangerous rulers in all the Ruby Empire is something only a moron would do. You are not a moron, not by a long shot. Why risk the punishment for an unknown reward?"

"My family is worth it," you growl at him. "All I needed was one. That was it. It wouldn't be missed and could easily be replaced. That was what I thought."

"You aren't lying," he says. "That is was impresses me."

"How do you know?" You spit at him.

"It's a gift," he murmurs. "It's why his majesty employs me and trusts me." He touches his forehead and your stare in horror and awe as a third eye opens there. "I can see the things others can't."

You frown at him. "Then why are you just some knight?"

"Because I am also good with a sword," he smirks.

You scoff and look away from him. "Then you know what's true and real. Let me go." You look back at him, the eye closed and gone again. "Please. You know I meant no harm."

"You didn't." He touches the vines on your wrist and they pull away and release you. "I know your intent."

"But I didn't-" you try to argue and he slips his finger over your lips.

"There are spies here," he whispers into your ear. "Eyes everywhere, lips on every ear." You shudder as his lips press against yours. "It wouldn't be wise to let you slip away." He brings out your bag of loot. "Do you know what it is you took from those carriages?"

You shake your head.

He then reaches inside pulling out a strange golden cylinder you thought was a seal. He turns it and a mechanism springs open. He then pulls out a tube from inside and there is a vial inside. He holds it up to you and inside the vial, you see swirling shapes.

"It's a bomb," he whispers.

Your eyes widen in shock in fear.

"Your whole family wouldn't have had time to enjoy the loot your stole." He locks the vial back up. "Courtesy of a certain Centaur."

"I don't understand," your voice cracks.

"Fear is coming," he murmurs. "Two sides of it are approaching fast. One by sea the other by land. I am not sure which shadow is the coldest yet." He glances at you. "But that is not for you to worry about. Not yet anyway." He holds the bomb in his palm and vines start to wrap around it and drag it away. "You're here for protection from the eyes," he replies. "I am sorry if I scared you."

You look him over. "Am I supposed to thank you?"

"No," he shrugs. "But it would be nice." He stands up. "My name is Toris," he says as a chest appears from the wall. From inside he pulls out a bottle and pours himself a drink.

You finish your plate and he sits back down beside you, drinking a dark, starry liquid. You pull your knees up to your chest, watching him sip it.

"Do you see the future?" You ask.

"It isn't that clear-cut," he leans back against the wall. "It is more like I can see the present."

You furrow your brow. "What does that mean?"

He chuckles, a soft smirk spreading across his lips. "I can see things in the now. People, places, emotions, all mixing together to weave a tapestry. From those things I can understand the world and what is to come."

"What do I weave together?" You ask from curiosity.

"You're curious," he chuckles. "You're vibrant and creative. Right now I can sense your irritation and fear as well as a touch of lust."

You scoff. "No!"

"I am intrigued," he murmurs. "Because in the tapestry I can feel emotions and a bond. You and I are connected."

You furrow your brow. "What?"

He looks at you and your heart suddenly starts to hammer. "Let me kiss you and I'll show you want I mean."

You shake your head. "I shouldn't I-" you close your eyes, tilting your head as he comes near. You feel his kiss and the urge to kiss him back is strong. You moan and part your lips, kissing him deeper. You feel as if lightning is coursing through your veins. He tastes sweet and every touch he gives is like life flowing through your blood.

You manage to rip away from him and you still crave more. "What was that?" You snap at him.

"That is us," he pants. "Woven together. Bonded. Inescapable."

You lick your lips and realize you're wet and your nipples are hard. "You did something to me didn't you?"

"In a way, but, you did the same to me." He turns your attention to the risen arch of his pants.

You bite your lip, watching as he pushes his pants down, revealing the engorged shaft. The sharp head with the bulbous lip beneath it. It is covered with strange bumps and ridges but it is not unattractive.

You pinch your thighs together, wanting him. "We shouldn't," you murmur. "We barely know one another."

"We don't have to if it is what you wish." He kisses your cheek and neck and you do not fight him.

"What else would we do?" You turn your head, meeting his kiss and crawling into his lap. You kiss him, sucking his tongue and moaning as he touches you. His long fingers and strong hand grope you and strip you of your clothes. Your wetness only grows. You feel him at your entrance, already eager and hard. You know you shouldn't but it's all you want.

You whimper, biting your lip as you ease down on him. Your mouth opens wide, his length feels like miles. You finally take all of him inside and he feels like he's buried in your guts. Your mouth hangs open as you feel him, not just inside you but all through you. The strange sensation of falling in love in an instant. You clutch his face between your palms, seeing him gaze upon you with more than just desire.

"What have you done to me?" You whisper as you kiss him.

He grips your hips, moving you in his lap. He rolls his hips and ruts inside you. The strange shape of his shaft rubs you in every pleasurable spot. You start to bounce to meet him, wanting to feel more of his excellent shape.

"Are all Unseelie like this?" You moan.

He chuckles, kissing your neck and down your chest. Your fingers tangle in his hair as you ride him, thrusting him deeper and harder inside you. He growls, gripping you and throwing you down onto the bed. You yelp then gasp in pleasure as he starts driving into you. You cry out, burying your face in the pillows.

He growls and snarls, his hands petting your body, touching your small chest and wrapping around your neck. You moan, feeling the lightning in your core. Your back starts to arch off the bed and your eyes roll back. You cry out, spasming and kicking. He takes your legs and pushes them back over your head. You notice his third eye is open and gleaming, his regular eyes have gone pure white. He grunts and moans, the tip of his tongue clenched between his teeth.

You whimper and gaze up at him. "Toris," you mewl his name.

He seizes, his back arching and body contorting. He grunts and shivers, you feel him inside you release. He is warm and thick, stuffing your insides full. He shudders, falling on top of you and burying his face in your neck.

You wrap your arms around him, the love you feel for him not receding. You understand him, you know things about him that you two had not even spoken. You take her arm that is terribly scarred and kiss it. You kiss his palm and wrist and he sighs.

"That feels nice," he purrs.

You giggle, nuzzling to his cheek. "I know."

He kisses you softly. "Of course you do." He kisses your cheek and neck and buries his nose in your hair, breathing you in deeply.

"No wonder the king likes you so much. After taking such a blow, I would be devoted to you as well."

"You already are," he growls into your ear.

You shove him. "It's so strange," you murmur. "I've only known you a day yet it feels like this has been for years, decades." You kiss him, wrapping your arms around his neck. "I want you so badly my body aches."

"It is the decades catching up to you," he whispers, brushing your hair from your face. "The ache will subside after a few more rounds of lovemaking," he moans into your ear. "That first one was less than romantic. I promise, next time I will worship your tender body properly."

You shiver and kiss him, nipping his lip and sucking it. "Sounds nice," you sigh.

He takes your palm and kisses it. "I have been waiting for you," he whispers. "I have been feeling your threads connected to fine since before you were born. Meeting you today was a shock to my system. I was not ready."

"Did you not know I would be here today?" You ask.

"I could feel the threads tightening but I chose to ignore what it meant." He nuzzles to your neck again. "The relief I feel, finally holding you, it is pure bliss."

"Toris," you whisper into his pointed ear.

"Mm," he moans. "Say it again, love."

"Toris, Toris, Toris, Toris," you whisper over and over into his ear until he's mauling you with kisses.

You giggle and squeal, meeting his eager and starved kisses. You touch his cheek and gaze into his lovely eyes. "I'm scared," you whisper with a smile.

His eyes widen. "Why?"

"Because I love you," you whisper. "And it's so sudden."

He smiles, kissing the tip of your nose. "We have time, my love. We have all of it."


	68. Manticore Boyfriend Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

A couple of years ago, your father tried to kill you. He took you to the cave of the manticore, where he heard legend the dreaded creature would eat the miserable and disabled, giving the living a bag of coin for their trouble. The only reason you were miserable was that your father was an asshole. The only thing wrong with you was that you were four feet tall. Not being able to reach the top shelf wasn't your fault, if anything it was his. Well, that didn't stop him from dumping you like bad eggs.

The creature in the cave was scary, you'll admit that right away. You were terrified and afraid you'd get eaten. For such a creature as him, you'd be a pretty hefty mouthful. Instead, the manticore was kind to you. He took pity on your situation, as you found out he did to all the discarded. He gave them enough money to start life anew or even found them the help they needed. But for you, he decided to keep you. He treated you like a goddess, delivering you gifts every day. Eventually, you were smitten.

You fell for the creature and offered him the sweetest gift you give, yourself. Making love to him was both tender and wild. Looking at the two of you side by side no one would ever guess such a little thing could take the manticore's cock. Yet you did and happily at that.

For the next couple of years, you and the manticore lived in a honeymoon like bliss. You helped him with his task of taking care of those who were unceremoniously dumped at the cave. He would provide the money and you would provide them safety. With your darling manticore's fortune, you were able to build a safe house for those left behind. You would guide them there and they could choose to stay or find their own way into the world. For those who could not take care of themselves, help and a loving home were found for them. Sometimes, this required you to travel away from your beloved beast.

You were returning home from such a trip. You had just taken a young girl, born with withered legs, to a family far up north on the shore. You had made friends with a husband and wife who had a farm and took in children with birth defects and raised them as their own. They were familiar with the manticore, having met him once when the husband had gotten lost in his cave.

You ran down to the cave, huffing, and puffing as you came to the entrance, for once wishing your legs were long enough so you could run faster. As you round the curve that takes you to the entrance of your home you hear a familiar growl.

"I recognize those footsteps," he breathes. "That tiny little scurry of hurry." He steps out of the cave and you break into a huge grin. You rush into his arms and loop your arms around his neck. "My tiny bride, how I've missed you."

You kiss him lovingly and sigh with relief. "I'm so happy to be back."

He places you on his back as he walks back into the cave. You cuddle to his soft fur and wiry mane. He smells so good, like home and love.

"You must be tired," he says.

"I am," you murmur. "All I've thought about lately is our bed."

He takes you to the nest, laying you down and then curling around you. He lays his head on your chest and he sighs. "I've not slept at all."

You giggle. "Oh really?" You scratch behind his ears. "Did you miss me so?"

"Of course I did," he scoffs. "I worry something will happen to you when you're away. That keeps me awake. I've also become ill-equipped to sleep alone! I used to be fine alone. Now, I miss you beside me."

You hug him tight, curling against him. "I was worried too," you murmur. "That you were worried."

He scoffs and pinches your cheek. "I can take care of myself."

You smirk up at him. "Can you, love?"

He sticks his long tongue out at you and licks from your neck to your cheek. "If you had not been traveling for days I would take you right now and give you something to worry over."

You chuckle and kiss him. "Let me have one good sleep and then you can give me whatever you want." You cuddle up to him and fidget out of your clothes, pressing your bare body to his fur. "I love you."

He wraps you up in his thick arms. "I love you too, little one."

You wake up to his kisses on your neck and shoulders. You snuggle into your pillow, feeling his claws on your thighs and hips. He's nearly on top of you with his affection and his purring. You giggle and he bites your ear.

"Wake up, love," he growls.

"I'm still asleep. Just a few more minutes." You wiggle closer, rubbing your rear against him.

He takes a sharp breath through his teeth. "You're awake now." He gropes your breast and you whimper softly into the pillow.

"Good things come to those who wait," you tease, keeping your eyes shut.

He snarls. "I have waited." His claws slip between your thighs, touching your mound and kneading it.

You mewl, having missed his touch so much while you were away. You keep your eyes closed and face into the pillow.

"Your desire is already seeping out," he growls into your ear. "You can't hide that from me." He rolls you onto your side and places your leg over his hip.

"Anh!" You moan as you feel a claw dip inside you. Your lashes flutter open and he chuckles, nibbling your neck and shoulder.

"Awake now, love?" He moans. He pulls his claw out of you and kneads at your mound again.

"Mnh," you press your back against him. "Don't tease me."

"You seem to like my teasing." He lifts his hands, showing how your wetness strings between his dark claws. "You seem to like it a lot."

"It's not just the teasing," you whimper as his hand returns to touching you. "It's you. It's missing you."

He purrs in your ear and pulls your head back, kissing you hungrily. His hand moves away and you feel his throbbing, warm cock at your folds. You moan into his mouth as he rubs against your dewy lips, coating himself in your cream.

"Do you want me, love?" He purrs to you.

You nod, hooking your leg that's around his hip and urging him forward. "Take me, please."

He slowly eases inside them pulls out before the tip is even in place. He slips back inside then pulls back again.

"Why?" You whimper.

He chuckles and bites your neck. "Good things come to those who wait," he sneers into your ear.

You grunt and wiggle, trying to get him inside yourself.

He stops you, holding your hips firmly in place he finally moves inside you, stretching you and stuffing you full.

You bite your lip to hold back your pleasured grunts and growls, especially when he starts to move. He thrusts up deep inside you and you feel every powerful inch of him. You cry out and grip his arm wrapped around you. You look down, seeing him disappear inside you and your cream that smears along his powerful shaft.

"My love," he moans in your ear. "You feel so good."

You whimper, unable to form the words to tell him how amazing his cock feels inside you. All you know is that there is nothing else that could ever hope to satisfy you like he does. You grunt as he sits up, holding your leg against his chest as you remain on your side, he slowly moves deeper inside you. You gaze up at him, watching his melted expression. His tongue hangs from his lips and his eyes are hazy. You gasp, throwing your head back into the pillow as you feel the waves crashing over you. He fills you with pleasure and lust and your strained voice belts into your pillow.

You feel the familiar surge of his warm cum inside you. Your belly already bulges with his cock, now it pooches with his copious seed. You giggle, touching your belly as he collapses back into the bed with you.

"You had a lot saved up, my love," you whisper into his ear and he shivers. You curl up onto his chest and snuggle with him, falling asleep again.

A couple of months later, you start noticing something strange. You feel tired a lot and in the mornings you have powerful waves of nausea. Your breasts have also started to get bigger. But more importantly, so has your belly. The revelation you could be pregnant suddenly strikes you like a flying rock.

You go to your manticore to tell him the news. It isn't certain but it is a major possibility. You step up to him and he looks at you. "Is something wrong?" He asks. "Are you still feeling sick?"

You smile at him, guiding his clawed hand to your belly. His ears flatten to the back of his head. His eyes widen and he looks at you as if he's afraid.

"I think I'm pregnant," you murmur. "I can feel something inside."

He yanks his claw away. "But..." he whispers in fright. "No, you..." He shakes his head and looks away.

"What's wrong?" You step closer to him and touch his face.

He shivers. "You're so little."

"And?" You chuckle.

"Manticore babies...they're so big," he whispers. "We have claws and fangs and our tails...it's going to rip you to shreds."

You touch him, making him look at you. "It will be ok. I can feel it." You place his hand back on your belly. "Our baby won't hurt anyone."

"It isn't anyone I'm worried about," he pulls you into his arms, holding you for dear life.

You give him an extra tight squeeze. "It'll be all right. Tiny creatures have babies all the time. I am stronger than I look. Me and the baby will be safe and healthy, I promise you."

He growls and nuzzles to your cheek. "As long as you promise me."

As the days and weeks go by and your belly begins to grow, your manticore continues to fret. He's become even more protective of you and barely allows you to the leave the cave. He's taken to hunting more and storing more food and treasure. He's built a bigger nest, one he considers more protective of you and the baby. He constantly asks how you're feeling if anything hurts. He's still worried the size of the baby, as well as the manticore's more dangerous attributes, are hurting you.

To be honest, aside from the usual discomforts of pregnancy, you feel fine. Your belly feels tight and the baby seems to have a fondness for sleeping on your bladder, and your legs and feet hurt like heck. During the final stages of the pregnancy, you're on bed rest. During this time, your manticore is more fretful than ever. He stays beside you, pacing or curled up around you. He keeps his ear pressed to your belly, listening for the baby or anything strange. He sniffs you a lot too, making sure you aren't bleeding or anything else.

"What do you think?" You ask him. "Boy or girl?"

"What?" He growls.

You giggle. "We haven't really discussed it. You've been more worried about me than the baby." You rest your hand on your stomach. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

"I want you," he grunts.

You roll your eyes. "I think a girl would be sweet," you reply. "I keep imagining you playing with the baby."

"If they hurt you I won't touch them."

You box his ear and he growls at you.

"You will love your child. I hate to break it to you but birth hurts! I will bleed and I will cry but I will forget it all once our baby is here." You sigh and relax against him again. "I'm sure you will too."

He huffs. "I'll know what I know when it arrives. Until then, all I can do is pray you survive it."

"I promise that I will," you whisper to him.

The next morning you're woken by horrible pains. You grunt and whimper, feeling the start of labor. The manticore leaves you, returning later with one of the nurses from the safe house. She helps you as well as the manticore who is pacing and roaring at any cry you make. The birth lasts hours, going far into the night.

When the baby finally comes it screams and screams and screams, already angry at the world. The nurse wraps her up and places the baby girl in your arms. She looks very much like her father. Her fur isn't quite in yet and her tail and claws have yet to even harden, still soft and pink. She's also tiny.

Your manticore eyes her with such shock. His eyes going big and black as he watches the baby sleep in your arms. "She's...she's so small," he whispers in awe.

"Told you," you sing softly. You kiss him and hold up the baby. "Want to hold her?"

He shivers but takes her, gazing down at the tiny pink thing snuggling to his chest. Her tiny hands stretch out and knead into his mane. You know what he knows now and that is he will never not love his daughter.

As the weeks go on her fur starts to come in. Her eyes open to reveal the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen. Around her first month, she starts to walk around on her own. She loves her father, chasing after him and mewling for him when she wasn't hungry and nursing at your teat. You're grateful he claws haven't come in and her tail is still slightly soft.

As she gets older she plays with her father, chasing him and attacking him. She climbs up his legs and runs around on his back. When he's laying down she swats and bats at his ears, attacking them and using them as her first chew toy. He gives in to her every time. He plays dead when she attacks him, he acts injured when she swats at him. All the while he holds a massive smile on his face.

He names her Tava, after tour mother who told you that your life was leading towards bigger and better things. He calls himself the bigger and Tava the better. He gives Tava anything her heart desires. She can't quite speak yet but she makes her desires known. She grunts and mewls as she attempts to roar and snarl like her father does. Her blue eyes become more grey, resembling her father more and more.

"Tava," your manticore murmurs as he slowly paces around the nest. Tava is hiding, wriggling behind your back. She watches her father with an amazed gaze, thinking she's truly vanished from his eye. Her tail though has given her away.

"Tava," your manticore calls out again. "Oh where, oh where, could my Tava have gone? Did she leave on her Tava toes?" He looks this way and that and Tava wriggles even more. "Did she leave me and mama all alone?"

You look down seeing Tava grin from ear to ear.

"Oh, where, oh where did my little Tava go?" He reaches down, snatching Tava from behind and she squeals and grunts as he rolls her in the nest. She jumps him, bouncing up and down his back as he makes pitiful injured noises.

"Oh, why does my Tava only attack me?" He mocks tragedy.

Tava bounces along him and then rushes into your lap.

He huffs, sitting up to see this. "How cruel you are to me. Always running to mama and being sweet."

Tava lunges at him and curls into his mane. She does this when she's ready for a nap. Once she's asleep, your manticore tucks her into bed. You two then sit outside the nest, far enough away you can talk without waking Tava.

"She got your ear," you say, tending to the small cut on his ear where Tava got a bit too rough.

"It's going to be a horrible day for me once her claws and teeth all come in," he chuckles. "I'm going to have more scars than when I was young and fighting."

You chuckle, kissing his cheek after you tended to him. "She loves you."

"I know," he murmurs. "I would gladly take every bite and claw mark she wants to give me." He kisses you. "Thank you."

"For what?" You giggle.

"For Tava," he murmurs. "For you." He glances at you, his expression soft and loving. "You have given me the most remarkable gift. I can never show you the full brunt of my love and gratitude for what you've done."

You kiss him and sigh softly. "You can and you do."

He chuckles, nuzzling to your cheek. "I feel greedy wanting more."

You grin at him, tilting your head to see his expression. "You want another baby?"

He nods and averts his eyes. "Being with Tava made me realize how much I wanted children. I want a full nest, lots of little ones. All of them biting me and attacking me. I want to hear their little feet running across the floor in the morning. I want to hear them fighting over you and loving you. I want to see you cuddling them as you fall asleep. I just keep picturing all these beautiful, little babies." He stops and looks at you, seeing your arched brow.

You scoff. "And who is going to be having this nest full?" You run your fingers through his mane, fluffing it up as he averts his gaze from you.

He sighs, glancing back at you. "Ok well, not a nest full." He kisses you again. "Two more?" He asks.

You look your arms around his neck. "We'll see, big guy. We'll see." You turn your head, hearing Tava burbling in the nest. "I didn't mind pregnancy, so, who knows?" You kiss him again and he wraps his claws around your waist.

"I love you," he whispers.

You nod. "I love you too."


	69. Dark Elf Boyfriend: Saraelos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

I was young when I got married, probably too young. That's why, when my husband died, it seemed like such a tragedy. I was too young to be a widow, too young to have a baby on my own. Sophie wasn't even born yet. He never got to see her, not even once. He knew I was pregnant before he was shipped off, but that's about it.

I devoted my life to Sophie after that. I wanted her to grow healthy and independent, something I feel that I lacked. I didn't want her to lose something so young like I did. I wanted her to grow up knowing safety and comfort for as long as possible. Isn't that what any parent wants? I also made sure Sophie knew the things her father did. She was so much like him; it was like his spirit was inside her. I swear, Sophie could climb before she could walk. She took to water like a fish; I never knew a child who insisted on having baths as much as she did. Even as a baby if I wanted to comfort her a warm bath was all it took. I swear, by the time she was three I thought she could fly.

My parents asked me to go out and meet people. Sophie needs a father was a regular mantra of theirs. Sophie had a father, and I knew he was guiding her. A male figure in her life? She had several; my brother was always around, both sets of grandparents were still around, my uncle spoiled her more than any of them. My uncle, Eric, was the reason I even met my husband. He had raised him since his home life was far from perfect. My husband's father was a drunk so he would often run away to the docks that my uncle owned and operated. He taught him everything he knew and considered him a son. So to him, Sophie was his granddaughter as well as his great niece.

One day, on one of his many visits, he brings Sophie the usual gift. This time, it's a replica of her father's boat. As she played with it in the yard, Eric came and sat beside me.

"I still have it," he tells me, "Dominic's boat."

"I know you do," I murmur.

He puts his arm around me and squeezes extra tight. "I miss him; I can't imagine how you feel somedays."

"I have Sophie, she helps." I smile up at Eric. "You've got a plan don't you?"

He grins. "You always could read me better than anyone." He releases me and reaches into the pocket of his vest. He pulls out a map and shows it to me. "I want to take you and Sophie on a little adventure. There's an island I go to often. I've built a cabin there, and I always intended to give it to you and Dominic. I think Sophie should have it."

I look over the map and sigh. "I don't know, Eric," I murmur.

He rubs my back. "You need a vacation, Clemmy," she says.

I groan. "I hate that nickname."

"What else should I call you?" Eric chuckles. "Clement? Tiny?"

I grin at him. "Clementine is my name; you could try it."

He rolls his eyes. "I told your mother that was a stupid name. Told her she should have named you Erica."

I give him an exasperated look, and he grins, the one gold tooth of his glimmers in the sun. "Come on; I know Dominic would want Sophie to enjoy the ocean. You can't tell me he wouldn't have her on the boat every chance he got."

"We would live on a boat if it were up to him," I sigh. You watch Sophie running around with the boat, and I smile softly. "It's close to Obresh," you say. "I can visit Meggie afterward."

Eric claps me on the back. "It's settled then." He runs out into the yard to tell Sophie, and she squeals with excitement. I can say already that until this trip happens, it is all she is ever going to talk about. She plans to the absolute tiniest detail what she's going to pack, packs it, then unpacks it, then packs it again. She runs back and forth like a chicken with her head cut off, just excited as she can possibly be.

Once the day of the trip comes, we go to the dock where Eric has Dominic's boat all ready to go. It looks brand new, the same as when Dominic had it. He had taken it from an old fisherman and fixed it, basically rebuilding it by himself. I can remember coming to the dock and watching him work. I used to call him the Otter with a Hammer, because of his sleek frame and furry nature.

"Up we go!" Eric helps Sophie onto the boat while I'm daydreaming of days gone. He then offers his hand to me. "It's time to look forward, Clemmy. You can't look back now."

I take his hand, squeezing it as he helps me ease into the boat. I've not stood on this deck in six years, and it feels like I'm in the past. I half expect to see Dominic run around the corner and scoop Sophie up at any second. I know that is a fantasy and I need to leave it behind as Eric said.

We set sail, and the wind carries us away. Eric shows Sophie how to steer, and he quizzes her on her already extensive knowledge of sailing and ships. She's already a master of it, able to name each thing on the boat. She even knows the different types of clouds and what they signal.

"Oh well, if you know all that then can you talk like a sailor?" Eric grins teasingly, and I glare at him from my seat on the deck.

Sophie tilts her head to one side and squints up at him. "What does that mean?"

"Well," Eric squats down before her. "I don't think your mother wants me to teach you how to talk like a sailor."

Sophie's mouth gapes open, and her arms snap across her chest. "Why not?" She stomps her little foot, and it is all Eric can do to keep from laughing his old ass off.

I walk up to them and put my hands on Sophie's shoulders. "Your uncle is playing a cruel joke on me," I tell her.

Sophie pouts at up me, glaring as hard as her little eyes can. "But I want to talk like a sailor, mommy!"

I shoot her glare back at Eric who has fallen onto his backside and is laughing into his knees. "Talking like a sailor isn't nice."

"Who said I was nice?"

Eric can't hold back any longer and has busted out laughing. He's holding his gut, and Sophie is grinning. I roll my eyes and lead Sophie back to the deck where she was painting on a piece of old canvas.

"Talking like a sailor," I explain to her. "Is what your grandpa does when he thinks you aren't listening."

"You mean the bad words?" Sophie asks with a cocked up eyebrow, a mirror image of what her father did.

I nod, pressing my lips into a tight line. "Yup. The bad words. Talking like a sailor means you say those bads words almost every other line. It has nothing to do with working on a boat or being on the ocean."

"Oh," she seems disappointed. "Did Daddy talk like that?" She asks.

I sigh and smile softly. "Sometimes he did but not often."

Sophie nods in understanding. "Ok, I just wanted to be like him."

I kiss her forehead and place a paintbrush back into her hand. "I know you do."

It's dark when we reach the island and Eric leads us to the cabin with a torch. It's nestled deep within the trees. We come upon a river, and a stone path is built alongside it, leading to the cabin, and as we walk, we hear screaming coming from the trees.

"What was that?" I gasp, holding Sophie close to me.

"That's just Old Red," Eric replies.

I frown at him. "Old Red?"

He nods. "He's been with this jungle since it was nothing but weeds. He protects it. I've only seen him once. He chased me up a tree and tried to cut it down."

The screams ring out again, and I hear many, many whispers echoing from all around me. "You didn't mention this at all."

"You get used to it. I practically forgot about the old bastard." He unlocks the cabin, and we go inside. He lights lanterns and shows us around. For a cabin, he built himself it's rather large. There are three bedrooms, so each of us has a private room. Sophie is already half asleep in my arms, so I tuck her into bed and kiss her cheek.

I can barely hear it, but I still can hear the thing Eric called Old Red screaming outside. I frown and snap the curtains shut and double check that the door is locked.

"Don't worry about anything," Eric says. "Old Red isn't even the worst of what is in the jungle."

I glare up at him. "That's not as comforting as you think it is."

He chuckles. "The lamia rule this place now," he murmurs. "They've taken all of Old Red's power. They're kind to women," he chuckles with a somewhat nostalgic grin. "So you and Sophie would be quite alright."

"You talk as if you know," I look him over.

"They're beautiful, but boy did they hate me," he sighs and chuckles, shaking his head as he gazes into the distance. "Young love."

I grimace, not at all curious about this story of his. "Is there anything I need to do?"

He shakes his head. "I'll take care of everything, Clemmy," he kisses my forehead. "Go to sleep. I'm sure Sophie will be up before the sun."

"Me too," I sigh. "Don't stay up too late." I go to my room and air out the blankets and sheets before I nestle down into bed. The screaming has thankfully stopped, but I can still hear the whispers and murmurs echoing all around. It's hard to find sleep, but it comes eventually.

I wake up to Sophie crawling in bed with me, and she's eager to start her adventures and laying her claim on the island. She bounces and giggles until I wake up and she runs into the kitchen where Eric has blessedly made breakfast and tea.

"There's my two mermaids!" Eric throws a pancake into the air and lets it plop down on Sophie's head.

"Don't waste food, Uncle Eric!" Sophie giggles as she takes the pancake from the top of her head.

"Food? That's you sunhat!" Eric grins at her. He picks her up and plops her down at the table.

I fix my tea and watch as Sophie eats her food, her eyes are all aglow, and her grin is so big. At that moment all I see is Dominic in her. Eric hands me my plate.

"Good morning, Clemmy. Sleep well?"

I sigh. "Aside from all that noise outside."

"The whispers?" He asks then shrugs. "You get used to it. I was up all night and never noticed it at all."

"You didn't sleep?" Sophie gasps. As much as she loves her play Sophie has always been a child who enjoyed her bedtime and naps.

"No!" Eric grins at her. "I never sleep!"

"You have to sleep!" Sophie gasps in horror.

I shake my head as I eat and I look out the window, seeing the dense foliage of the jungle around us. It's beautiful and dark with a thick mist as tall as Sophie. It was hard to believe it was already late in the morning.

After breakfast, we take Sophie out onto the beach. It was strange walking from the dark, lush forest and onto the bright sandy beach. The sand on the beach is soft pink which gives Sophie nothing but pure joy. She runs along the shore, chasing seagulls and collecting shells. She squeals with delight when she finds crabs scuttling along the ebbing waters. I take her out into the water, and it's all I can do to keep her darting away from me. She's a better swimmer than I could ever hope to be.

After lunch, Eric passes out on the beach. I sit in the shade and watch as Sophie builds a sandcastle city. I'm not sure when but I fell asleep too. I wake up and see Sophie's city but not Sophie. I look around, but I don't see her. Panic starts to swell up inside me, and I jump to my feet.

"Sophie!" I cry out. "Sophie!"

Eric groans and sits up. "Clemmy what's-"

"I can't find Sophie!" I say to him, and that's when I hear the screams. Old Red is screaming, and he is painfully close. Eric and I both run into the trees, following the cries until they are suddenly cut off.

"Oh no!" I sprint faster, trying to pinpoint the direction the screams came. I run through the river and fall face first into the waters. As I try to pick myself up, I see a body floating in the water. "Sophie!" I lunge at it, grabbing it. As I turn it over, I see a horrible skull-like face that's bright red. The eyes suddenly snap open, showing bright white-blue with a black pinpoint. I scream and let it go, scrambling out of the river.

"Mommy!"

I look up, seeing Sophie run to me. "Baby!" I grab her in my arms and hold her tight.

Eric crosses the river as Old Red floats away. "Sophie, you scared us!"

"I'm sorry. You both fell asleep, so I went back to get you some tea." She rubs her eyes. "Then that man came out of the jungle and started screaming, so I just ran."

I squeeze her tight. "From now on, if that happens to wake us up. Don't go anywhere ok?"

She nods. "The nice man helped me."

"Nice man?" I murmur.

Sophie points back, and I see a tall figure standing in the shadows. I stand up and go towards him, but he takes a few steps back, staying hidden.

"Thank you," I whisper. "Thank you so much for protecting her."

"She was in no real danger." His voice is so deep and sultry I feel like a virgin again for the briefest moment. "Old Red wouldn't ever do harm, but he was scaring her so..." he clears his throat.

"Thank you!" Sophie rushes forward, capturing him and hugging him.

He rubs the top of her head. "Don't go running off into the jungle like that again. Ok?" He says with a gentle voice. "Listen to your mother."

"I will," she then takes his hand, and she looks back at me. "Mommy? Can we have him over for dinner?"

I smile. "Of course! I owe him my thanks."

"No, that's not-" He tried to argue.

"Nonsense!" Eric claps his hands together. "I had something special put away, and tonight I'll put it on the fire. We insist. What's your name young man?"

He chuckles at those words. "Saraelos," he replies.

"Come with us then, Saraelos," Eric picks up Sophie and carries her across the river.

I stand waiting, looking at Saraelos in the shadows. He steps out slowly, his skin is this dark purple almost black, and it almost seems to glitter. He's tall and broad-shouldered with a narrow waist. His long silvery hair is tied back with braids, and one long one drapes down his shoulder. His ears are long and pointed, angled downward like a sad dog. His eyes are black with a pure white iris, well, one eye is. His right eye is missing and is permanently shut. Deep scars and claw marks mangle the right side of his face. There is a scar going from the corner of his mouth and all the way up to his ear, half of which is missing. The more I look, the more scars I notice on his body.

He turns, so all I can see is the left side of his face. I can tell there is a beauty to him even with all the scars. I smile at him. "Thank you again," I reach out and take hold of his hand. "I'm Clementine," I introduce yourself as your heart starts to leap into my throat. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Saraelos."

We go back to the cabin, and I can already tell Sophie has a new friend. She shows Saraelos to her room, showing off her toy boat and telling him everything about sailing. I smile watching them, enjoying the fact that Saraelos seems just as interested as Sophie does. He asks her questions and lets her explain in depth. Saraelos never seems aggravated or annoyed by her. Instead, he looks just as enamored with her as she does with him.

During dinner, Eric serves rum with the meal. I've only had wine in years, and the rum makes me feel warm and jovial. After supper I notice Sophie waning, her head bobs up and down, but she tries to stay awake and remain part of the conversation.

"I'll put her down," Eric whispers. "Why don't you two go out onto the porch?" He motions out back where there's a sitting area with a fireplace. He takes Sophie to put her to bed.

I look over at Saraelos who has placed himself so that all I see is his left side. "Would you like a refill?" I offer the bottle of rum.

"Oh," he glances at me then holds out his cup. I pour for him and take my glass. "I can start a fire. It'll be nice."

He follows me outside, the fire pit already filled with wood, so I have to get it started.

"Your family is so kind," Saraelos murmurs as the fire begins to crackle.

I go and sit beside him, taking my rum back into my hands. "Are you not used to that?"

He's silent and sips his rum. "Your husband is a good man."

I suddenly bust out laughing, and this startles him. I shake my head and grin up at him. "That is my uncle!" I try to calm my laughter. "I am not married."

"Oh," he gasps. "Then is Sophie...?"

I sigh and lean back. "My husband died before she was born." I take a slow sip of the rum.

"A widow," he murmurs and glances down into his drink. "That's such a shame."

"How so?" I glance up at him. The rum has made me feel warm and a little flirty. Saraelos is attractive and pleasant with my daughter. I may have only just met him, but I already have a slight crush.

He's quiet again, and he tilts his head down. "It just is."

I place my hand on his knee. "What about you?" I feel him flinch as I touch. "Are you attached?"

"No," he growls.

"That's such a shame," I feel a bit smug.

He clears his throat. "Is it?"

"You're handsome." The rum has unlocked my tongue as well as a few other things. "You try to hide your scars, but they don't bother me." I sit up and slip my palm to the right side of his face. He scowls as I touch, but I quickly turn him to face me. I gently rub his scars, running my fingertips along them.

"Don't-" he growls.

"Does it hurt?" I meet his gaze.

He shakes his head. "Not for a long time." he takes hold of my hand on his face. "It's just...embarrassing now."

I pinch my brow slightly as I look at him. "Why?"

He grunts and hesitates, averting his gaze then looking back at me. "You're so lovely," he whispers.

My heart stops in my chest. I lick my lips. "You know...I never properly thanked you for saving Sophie."

"You don't have to," he shakes his head.

I tilt his head up, and I stretch my neck out. "I do." I kiss him, and at first, he flinches, but he eases back. He returns my kiss and then pulls away.

"The rum," he murmurs.

"What about it?" I place my hand on his chest.

He sets the glasses away. "I think you've had too much."

I snuggle into his side, and he puts his arm around me. "Don't you want to kiss me more?" I murmur.

"Of course," he rubs my back. "But the rum could be speaking for you."

"I want it," I pout. I fall asleep soon after.

I wake up in bed with a slight headache. I groan as I wake up, stretching and staring up at the ceiling. A see a millipede scurry across the wood and into a crack at the corner. I sigh and sit up. I then hear Sophie giggling. I open my window and see her and Saraelos at the river. He's holding a spear with many fish on the tip and Sophie is clapping her hands with glee. She looks up and sees me, waving her little hand. Saraelos turns and waves, I smile and wave back.

I meet them in the kitchen where Sophie hugs me tight. "We caught breakfast, mommy!" She shows me the spear with all the fish on it.

"That's amazing, did you catch all these?" I ask.

"I wish!" Sophie laughs. "Saraelos did!"

I smile at him, and he looks away. "That's very kind of him. Why don't you go wash up while we get breakfast ready?"

She bobs her head and flies into the bathroom. I go up to Saraelos and take the spear. "Thank you again."

"It's nothing really."

I take the fish to the sink and start removing the scales. "For last night as well." I glance up at him. "Although, I wouldn't take that kiss back."

"You wouldn't?" He gasps.

I wash my hands and walk over to him. "Come here," I make him dip down and place another kiss on his scar covered lips. I kiss his right cheek and jaw then look up at him. "I like you," I tell him with a whisper. "I'd like to get to know you even better."

He grunts and shakes his head but comes back, kissing me again. "I feel the same."

I step away as Sophie comes running out of the bathroom. "All clean!" She shows her hands off to me.

"Then come help me filet these. I think your uncle is still asleep." I say, pulling up a stool so she can season the fish as I cut them.

Saraelos shows us around the jungle that afternoon. He takes us high up into the trees and to his home. He's built himself a place into the treetops, somewhere that once the rainy season starts, his home won't get flooded.

"Your uncle built his cabin on the side of the river that doesn't flood," he explains. "But on this side, it will all be underwater for at least two months."

"Oh wow!" Sophie gasps as she gazes out his window.

"It's beautiful nonetheless," I say.

Saraelos smiles down at me. "It is home. I want somewhere I can be comfortable."

After he makes us lunch, using lots of fresh fruits, Sophie goes down for a nap on his bed. He offers me a drink made from the juice of bright pink fruit, and we sit together. He is characteristically silent, but as I cozy up to him, he makes frustrated grunts.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him.

"You're so close," he murmurs.

I bite back my smirk. "Is that bad?"

He sighs. "I am attracted to you," he answers. "So everything just adds up." He looks down at me. "Your scent, your skin, everything just adds up."

I take his hand, kissing his palm and wrist. "There's no rum, so I know it isn't speaking for me this time." I sit up, kissing him and moving into his lap. I kiss him heatedly, moaning softly as his bigs hands wrap around my hips. He kisses my neck and chest, groaning as his fingers dig into my rear.

"We shouldn't," he moans into my ear.

I kiss him again. "I know," I kiss him again and trail them down his chest and stomach until I'm kneeling before him between his legs.

"Clementine, don't," he growls.

I move his loincloth aside and see he's already half hard. His cock is long and pretty, the head of it is slightly pointed and shiny. I lick him, going from tip to his sack. Above me, he strains to keep his voice down.

I feel his pulse throb against my tongue. I've not felt this excited in so long. I take him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his shaft as I suck upon him. He groans and gasps, cupping his hand around his mouth while his other grabs the back of my head. I feel a strange power in this position, knowing I am doing something so simple that is causing him such pleasure. I knead my hands into his thighs. I can feel him pulsing, and his growing moans signal his imminent release.

"Fuck, oh no," he groans. "Clementine," he pants, barely able to get my name out as he cums. His thick seed goes down my throat and coats my tongue. I keep sucking him until every drop has spilled. I pant as I pull back, strings of saliva connecting me to his tip. He's panting and weak, his body going slack on the seat. I use his loincloth to wipe my mouth, and I climb back into his lap, kissing my neck and stroking his chest.

"Why..." he swallows. "Why did you do that?"

I kiss his cheek. "Why not?"

He kisses me, cupping my cheek and groaning. "I could have taken care of you."

I place my finger on his lips. "Later," I whisper. "I just wanted to have a bit of fun for the time being."

After Sophie's nap, we head back to the cabin. After dinner and Sophie is put to bed Eric is soon to follow. Saraelos and I are left alone. He then takes me by the hand and kisses me.

"Let me pay back the favor," he growls into my ear.

I blush and smirk up at him. "Your place?" I ask.

He picks me up, carrying me through the dark forest and back up into his treehouse. He brings me to his bed, laying me down and climbing on top of me. He kisses me and runs his hands over my body, pushing up my skirts and groping my thighs and hips.

"I have scars too," I whisper to him. I pull up my dress, showing him the deep pink scar on my stomach from where they had to cut Sophie out. "She was breached," I explain.

He touches my belly, dipping down to kiss it. I moan softly, watching him as his lips trail to my hips. I open my thighs for him, letting his kisses linger there. I chew on my lip as his fingers touch my folds. He kisses my mound as his fingers open me.

"Don't stare too much," I whimper.

"How could I not?" He kisses my lips, and I shiver. His long tongue laps from bottom to top, and I can't keep my voice in check. I gasp and giggle with excitement. He takes his time, gently rubbing me and bathing my slit with kisses. As he slowly eases a finger inside, I realize how long it's been. He moans against me as his lips encircle my clit. He's gentle with me, taking his time and learning the delicate ins and outs of my body. He reaches up with his free hand, touching my breast and kneading the soft flesh.

I gasp and shudder as my back arches off the bed. I reach down, grabbing his hair and tangling my fingers in it. I grunt and whine, rolling my hips as his finger starts to move faster and his lips press closer to my clit. I can feel him flood me, filling me with this forgotten storm. It rumbles and roars, shaking me to my core. I grunt and whimper, trembling and bucking even as he pulls away from me.

He licks his lips and comes down on me again. He presses his muscular body against mine, and I hold onto him for dear life. I kiss him, trying to thank him without speaking. I loop my legs around his waist, urging him to finish me off once and for all.

He strokes my hair from my face. "Are you sure?" He whispers.

"More than anything," I mewl. I run my hands up the back of his neck. "I know now I came here to find you. Sophie and I...we've been waiting for you."

He smiles softly, kissing me as he holds me. "Do you believe that?"

"With all my heart." I touch his mangled cheek. "I think Dominic wanted us to find each other."

He nuzzles into my palm, grunting. "Clementine," he growls.

"I want you," I whisper. "Please. Don't make me wait any longer, Saraelos." I turn him to face me again. "Don't you want me?"

He kisses me, and I feel his cock rub against my folds. I gasp as he ruts, coating himself in my slickness. "I need you," he growls. He then slips inside me. His long cock is slowly filling me, and my inner walls stretch to accommodate him, and he feels so good. He rocks me slowly, ever gentle and considerate of me. He touches me, stroking my body and kissing me like I'm something precious.

I kiss his scars and whisper into his ear how beautiful I know he is. It is not just his body that calls out to me, although it calls pretty loudly. I love his voice, his mind, I love his gentle touch and how wonderful he is with Sophie. His heart reaches out for mine, and I can feel that gravity between us is strong.

His hips start to rock faster, and I tighten my thighs around his waist. I moan into his ear, my words fading into gasps and cries of pleasure. He grunts and snarls, sounding lewder the faster he moves. He holds fast to me and kisses me as the storm begins to rumble again. Thunder and lightning travel through both of us and I feel his seed flow inside me. It is hot, and it starts to dribble out. He collapses on top of me, resting his scarred cheek on my bosom.

After a few moments of heavy breathing and recovery, he sits up and kisses my cheek. "Are you alright?" He asks. He brushes my wet hair away from my face. "How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

I smile serenely and kiss him. "I need you to do that again," I purr.

His jaw drops, and he chuckles. "We have all night." He stands up, and I whine, I grab his hand. "I'm getting you a drink," he growls. "Stay there."

I watch him go, admiring the dimples in his ass. I bite my lip and roll back over in bed. I touch my body, running my hands down my belly and between my legs. I feel tender and squishy, and his cum is still slowly oozing out of me. I lick my fingers, tasting him again.

I sit up as he comes back and I take the cold drink of water. "Thank you," I sigh.

He kisses my neck and rubs my back. "I should be thanking you. You gave me such a wonderful gift tonight."

"I'll give you lots more," I whisper to him.

He touches my cheek and rubs his thumb across my bottom lip. "You don't even realize what it is you gave me, do you?"

I tilt my head, and he kisses me softly.

"You've given me comfort," he whispers. "You've given me an excitement for life I had forgotten." He takes my hands and squeezes them. "I have a sense of peace in my heart I have not felt since I was small."

I smile at him. "I feel that too." I take my hands back and wrap my arms around his neck. "Stay with me," I whisper. "Come home with Sophie and me. Love us. Watch over us."

"Even with this face?" He asks.

"Especially with that face." I beam at him. "Be mine."

He kisses me, easing me back down onto the bed. "Forever," he growls into my ear.

When we tell Sophie that Saraelos is coming back with us, she is all excitement. She hugs onto him and kisses his face all over. Eric is a little most suspect, but he has his reasons to be. After all, for so long he was the only one to watch out for us. Now, he had to share that responsibility with Saraelos.

It takes him awhile to adjust to life off of his secluded island. He's not using to wearing the clothes, but he makes a good effort. Sophie couldn't be happier as he's built her a treehouse out back as well as dug her a pool.

One evening, a couple of months after the island, I place his hand over my belly. "What is this?" he whispers.

"It's yours," I grin up at him. "Sophie is going to be a big sister."

His eyes widen, and his mouth hangs open wide. He drops to his knees and presses his forehead to my belly. He whispers something in another tongue, and he kisses my stomach.

"What was that?" I ask.

"A prayer," he grins up at me. "You keep giving to me."

I pull him up and kiss him. "You don't see what you've given me," I tell him.

He hugs me tight and spins me around then sets me down gently. "I can't wait to tell Sophie," he whispers. "She's going to be so excited," he places his big hand over my belly, and a somber expression comes over his face. "I will always be beside you. I promise. You will never be alone."

"I know, my love." I kiss him. "With all my heart."


	70. Lamia Girlfriends: Alphia & Sela Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous 2 Female Monsters x Female Reader (pregnancy is featured)

You wake up from a strange dream, one that had you afraid you were no longer in the nest but somewhere far away. You relieved to wake up with Aphi and Sela still beside you. You watch them sleep for a moment when you look around the cave you call home.

Sela's hand strokes up your arm. "Why are you awake, love?"

You glance down at her and smile softly. She rises up, kissing you gently and stroking your hair away from your face. "Did you have a bad dream?"

You nod and nuzzle to her cheek, wanting to feel her close. "I don't remember much," you murmur. "I just remember I was far away. I wasn't with you and Aphi."

Sela kisses your shoulder, her lips trailing down your arm until she kisses the center of your palm. "I'm sorry to hear that. But you're here with us, you're safe."

You smile at her and you lean in to kiss her again.

Aphi whimpers and grunts. "Why are you two awake?" She whines. She flops her tail in protest and pouts as you both return to bed.

"Our love had a bad dream," Sela says. "You need to comfort her."

She whines again but reaches for you. You go into her arms and she kisses you. She runs her hands down your chest, touching your breasts and resting them on your belly.

"Bad dreams cannot hurt you," Sela murmurs into your ear and she kisses your neck.

"They keep you awake," Aphi growls, cuddling up to you and rubbing her face between your breasts.

Sela chuckles, reaching over your to pet Aphi's hair. "You are not far away from us. In fact, you are closer than ever." She bites your ear and you whimper softly. "You're not going anywhere, we'll see to that."

Apji grunts and slap her tail against Sela's. "Go to sleep."

Sela huffs and continues to kiss and touch you. "You don't mind, do you?" She whispers to you.

You bite your lip, feeling Sela's fingers tickle down the middle of your back. "No," you whisper.

Sela giggles, biting your shoulder and pressing close to you. Her fingers slip between your thighs, finding your warm and welcoming. She rubs your folds and mound, opening you up slowly.

Aphi shoves her hand between your thighs, grabbing Sela's and she lifts up. Her expression is dark and angry. But you can see her nipples are hard. "Sela," she growls. "You're in heat!"

Sela looks up at her from behind your shoulder, looking very guilty and smug.

Aphi's lip curls. "If you do this now you'll make us parents."

You flinch and then moan as Sela's fingers slip inside of you. "Wait...Sela...oh fuck...Sela please," you moan. Her hands are too skilled, her touch too talented, she's already got you a sopping mess in need of her affection.

Sela giggles. "She's ready."

Aphia snarls. "Love?" She looks at you. "Do you want us to breed you?"

You gasp and shiver as Sela's fingers tease you and delight you. You bite your lip as only moans leave your lips.

"Sela!" aphi barks and Sela pulls her dripping wet fingers away. She giggles and licks her fingers clean.

Aphi has you sit up and she looks deep into your eyes. "Sela goes into heat very rarely these days. This means she's full of fertile eggs." She pets your belly. "You'll be completely ours then."

You fidget, aching to be touched. "I don't mind," you whisper to Aphi. "I want to stay with you both. I want to grow our family."

Aphi smiles and kisses you, her plump lips trailing down your neck and she kisses Sela over your shoulder. "Then Mommy you'll be."

You gasp as Sela's fingers slip back inside you. You grunt as you thrust your hips back. You kiss down Aphi's chest, suckling on her breast and tasting her sweet milk. You then kiss her soft, plump belly and down to her lap. You lick around her slit and pushing your tongue inside her. Aphi whimper, reaching for Sela who has positioned herself behind you. You raise your hips and feel Sela's thick cock ease inside you. She feels so much bigger than normal. You moan against Aphi as you slip your fingers inside her.

"She's so wet today," Sela grunts. "I'll take it as a sign. She needs me to breed her."

Aphi pouts. "I remember the days you said that about me."

Sela chuckles then moans as she moves inside you. "I have enough to give to you too, my darling."

Aphi mewls, shivering as your whole hand pushes inside her. "Muh-maybe," she pants.

You grunt and chew your bottom lip as Sela pushes hard inside of you. You feel her thrust and buck with purpose and a drive she's not had before. Her motives are usually to make you cum as much and as hard as possible, but this is different. She digs her fingers into her hips, pulling you back to meet her thrusts.

Aphi pulls your hand out and she pulls you away from Sela. As she sits you in her lap, you gaze at Sela, seeing the wild look to her eyes. You look down, seeing two cocks where there is usually one. One is longer and a little thicker than the other.

"Come on, darling," Aphi coaxes her. "Don't keep us waiting."

Sela snarls, inching back in closer. Aphi helps guide her, easing the longer cock inside you and her regular one to her entrance. "I love you both," she grunts as she starts to move again. You moan and stretch as you're pressed between the two of them. Aphi mewls and pants in your ear. Sela is snarling and grunting, each thrust more powerful than the last. Soon, she seizes and chokes, her body quivers and you feel her inside. She stretches you more as she starts to lay the eggs. Aphi cries out, shivering and clinging to you. You whimper, watching your belly start to swell. You kiss Sela and squeeze tight around her.

Aphi lays you down, her belly has swollen too. She clings to you and presses her breast to your lips, making you drink her cream. As you do, Sela rises from the next and slithers away.

"Where's she going?" You gasp.

"Shh," Aphi coaxes you. "She's going hunting," she giggles. "She's laid her eggs and her instincts have taken over. She'll hunt for us and make sure we are healthy and strong for the babies." She rubs your belly and smiles. "She will be fierce and protective from now on."

After a few days, you belly returns to normal, there's a slight pooch, but not the large swelling it was before. Aphi explains that this means the eggs are fertilized. The eggs will start to grow now and your belly will swell again.

True to word, Sela has become more protective. She's constantly around you or the entrance to the cave. She hunts more frequently and she touches your belly as if looking for something. Aphi is used to it, she has seen Sela in this state many times before.

Your belly does start to swell again, you feel something squirming inside. Aphi's belly has grown too, but it has gotten much bigger than yours.

"It's ok," she reassures you. "I've had many babies, so I'm more prepared for it. You're new to this and human." She smiles as she touches your belly. "One is more than enough. Next time we'll aim for more," she giggles.

"One is still mine," Sela wraps her arms around you from behind. Her hand rests on your stomach. "One is still enough to make me worry and hunt." She kisses your cheek. "They will grow big and strong but they will seek affection." She grins. "I was a single egg myself. And you see what trouble that brings me?"

Aphi smirks and chuckles. "Do not make her more nervous than she already is."

Sela kisses you again. "You aren't worried, are you?" She asks. "If there was one or one hundred?"

"I might worry for one hundred. But having the one is more than enough." You smile at her.

Aphi's belly gets bigger and she becomes uncomfortable. She goes to the nest and stays there, only feeling comfortable laid on her side with her belly on a pillow. You tend to her, bringing her food and water when she needs it. She lays her head in your lap and whines.

"Sela is so cruel doing this to me!" She huffs. "I don't care what I said. She's horrible to me!"

You chuckle. "You don't mean that."

She frowns. "No. But I need to complain!" She nuzzles to your thighs.

You run your fingers through her hair. "It's ok. It'll be over sooner than you think." You kiss her temple and she smiles sweetly.

"I cannot wait to see them," she murmurs. "We've always had cute babies before."

Your heart hammers with excitement. "I can't wait to see."

"It is a wonderful experience," she sighs dreamily. "Seeing their little faces and tiny hands as they reach for you. Their color starts to come in and you see who they take after." She smiles and closes her eyes. "They grow so fast," her smile fades. "They always grow so fast."

Sela joins you in the nest and she kisses your cheek then when she goes to kiss Aphi she rolls away. "Why do you ignore me?" Sela asks.

"I am punishing you!" Aphi huffs. "You've made me horribly uncomfortable! You lay too many damn eggs."

Sela sighs. "I am sorry, darling. My intent was not to make you unhappy."

Aphi turns and looks at her with a pout. "I know," she grumbles. "But complaining is my only joy right now."

Sela sighs. "Not planning for names?" She asks. "Not daydreaming about their little pink forms and how cute they grunt and squeak?"

Aphi smiles again. "Oh, their squeaks!"

Sela snuggles to you and holds you. "They sound so cute at first. Then when they grow they get so loud," she giggles. "They start to sound like Aphi."

"Hey," she grunts.

You giggle and lean against Sela's chest. She rubs your belly and you touch her hand. "Since I'm human, will there be anything different?"

"Perhaps," Sela murmurs. "But we shall see once the little one arrives to us." She kisses your cheek again as eases down to sleep.

One evening Aphi wakes you with pained cries. Sela is leaning over her, stroking her. You rush to their side, watching as she lays her eggs. Three large eggs that look marbled rest before her. They wiggle and jerk before stilling. Aphi sighs and flops onto her back.

Sela holds one egg up and kisses it. "Hello, little ones!"

You touch your belly, wondering why you haven't laid your egg yet. You go to Aphi and she clings to you, holding tight to you as she lays her head in your lap.

"She's exhausted," Sela explains as she coils around the eggs. "It takes a lot of effort. She'll be cold for a while so she needs you now more than ever."

You lay down beside her and she wraps her whole body around you. She whimpers and sniffles, looking so cute and helpless. You smile and hold her fast. "I have you, don't worry."

"Don't let go," she mewls. "Please, don't let me go. I need you."

"I know, darling," you kiss her. "I know."

After Aphi recovers, it's your turn to take care of Sela. Sela stays with the eggs, staying coiled around them to protect them and make sure they hatch. They require a lot of attention and constant moving. Resting too long on one side could mean discomfort for the baby.

Days go by and still, you haven't laid your egg. Sela and Aphi reassure you, things could be different because you're human. You try to take their words to heart, but you can't help but feel nervous. You feel the baby wriggle inside you, so you know it's ok. You just can't help but wonder what is so different.

One day you're helping Sela move the eggs when you feel a twinge in your gut. It takes the breath from you and you cling to Sela's arm.

"Aphi!" Sela shouts and she's in the nest in an instant.

You cry out at another pain and fall into Aphi's arms. Sela comes close and moves away your clothes. You whimper, feeling something deep from within you shudder and press. You feel pain rip through you and you try to push it away. Aphi clings to you, whispering softly as Sela reaches down. She lifts something from the nest that's grunting and peeping.

Your vision is blurred but you see tiny hands. Sela places the pink, wiggling thing in your arms.

"She's so big!" Aphi marvels.

The baby latches to your breast, her hands kneading against you as she grunts. She's all shiny and pink, her long tail has a rattle on the end.

"They have those until they get older. They'll fall off eventually," Sela curls up beside you, the eggs still in her tail.

"She's beautiful," Sela kisses your cheek.

"No wonder you didn't lay an egg," Aphi giggles.

Several days later, the three other eggs hatch. The babies come out as pink and squeaky as their sister, but they are almost half her size. You name your baby Nysi. Her sisters are named Lisophi, Dory, and Prix.

Nysi opens her eyes first, revealing the brightest pink eyes you've ever seen.

"Looks like our Nysi is much more special than we assumed," Sela remarks.

"How so?" You ask as you feed Nysi and Prix while Aphi feeds Dory and Lisophi.

"Pink eyes are a sign of the White Mother," Sela explains. "Our little Nysi will be white like snow all over. The White Mother is a legend, a warrior queen who forged the Sagise River that cuts through the trees. She fought away the Barren King and brought fertility to the land," She kisses the top of Nysi's head. "Our little one is a sign of fortune."

Prix, Lisophi, and Dory all opened their eyes eventually, their eyes as deep, dark brown as Sela's. It was fun watching the four of them play together. They crawled around the nest and climbed into piles. They squeaked and grunted, flopping their tails and gumming each other.

One day as the babies napped, the three of you took some much needed alone time together. You curled up with Aphi and Sela, feeling so warm and loved.

"I love having babies around," Sela sighs.

"I'm sure you do," Aphi scoffs. "You got the fun end of having them."

Sela chuckles. "You know I'd carry them myself if I could."

"I just can't believe it sometimes," you murmur. "I look at them and I'm just awed. We made those little wormy things."

Aphi giggles and kisses your cheek. "You worked wonders. Nysi is so beautiful. I've had many beautiful children, but Nysi takes the cake."

"She'll be a wonder," Sela yawns.

"They all will be," you reply. "They're all amazing already. Dory is so sweet. Prix is so smart. And Lisophi is already Aphi's double."

"You think so?" Aphi asks.

"She's just like you! It scares me sometimes," Sela laughs. "She does that pout thing you do and she rolls to her side and flops."

"I don't do that!" Aphi huffs.

"Yeah you do," Sela kisses her. "It's cute."

You hear squeaking and you get up, going to the nest and seeing Nysi has crawled away from her sisters and is crying. You pick her up and take her over to Sela and Aphi. She snuggles against your chest, peeping quietly until she's latched to your breast and feeding. You notice her fingertips are tinted darker pink than before and she's started to grow wispy white hair that comes out in curls.

Sela leans in, kissing the top of Nysi's head. "She's always so hungry."

"That's because she's growing so much!" Aphi rubs Nysi's tail. "She's so heavy! She's going to be quite the monster," she grins with excitement.

"I can't wait to see that," you smile and snuggle back down with Aphi and Sela, falling asleep as Nysi nurses.


	71. Fairy Girlfriend: Vela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Female Monster

Basmek is a famous place, a secret that everyone knows about. It is a Magic Commune where only the best and brightest magic users can go. It is located just beyond Rakshasa Country. Legend says it is a place that the ancient Rakshasa kings gave to Biphion, goddess of magic and healing. She took the land and gave birth to the first great mages and sorcerers. It is said that the great Sorceress Ephy built the walls there and started the commune in hopes of appeasing her goddess mother.

Of course, having grown up in Basmek, you have heard all the stories. After all, it was your mother who wrote them all. She collected the stories and histories and wrote the great tome, entrusting you to finish her work, as your children would finish yours, and so on and so on. Your whole life has been history and storytelling. Your father is a bard, traveling around to spread the stories, so no one forgets. He recently had the honor of performing for King Amit and Queen Mythri, highest rulers in the Rakshasa Country. He got to hold their new baby princess, and he sang unique songs to the princes.

You so love hearing of your father's travels, but you have never had the urge to do it yourself. Akio, a great friend of yours, often comes to Basmek with special clearance. He brings you books as well as supplies. He does trade in the village often, and he's become a good confidant, as well as his wife. You've heard her sing many times. In fact, she gave birth in your home. It was a tumultuous evening. Akio came to your door in a panic, he wasn't sure where to go or what to do, all he knew was that he needed to get his wife somewhere safe. You were flattered he first thought of you.

His wife is carried in by an armor-clad knight. They bring her into the house and lay her down on the guest bed. They then leave, standing guard outside the house while you've rushed off to fetch Beist and another healer. While Beist and the healer work, you stay out of the way. You can hear Akio coaxing his wife, Dara, as she screams and cries.

You step outside with the knight. They're so tall, and with their beautiful rose gold armor, they look hulking too. You hold up a cup of tea to them, rose petals still floating at the top. "It's chilly out."

They glance down at you. "Thank you." They take the cup.

"You don't have to stand out here," you clutch your wrap around yourself. "You can come inside."

They pull back their helmet, taking a sip of the floral tea. "No," they say and close the helmet back. They offer the cup back to you, and you frown. The petals on top are gone as well as half the tea.

"Well," you sigh if you change your mind." You go back in, setting the cup aside you hear quiet. You then hear screaming and wailing. Akio cries out with jubilation, and you hear Dara coo and giggle.

Beist steps out of the room, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"How is it?" You ask.

Beist smirks. "She's healthy," he replies. He takes the teapot and pours himself a drink. "She'll be beautiful." He motions to the room. "Go in and see."

You step into the bedroom, seeing Dara clutching the swaddled baby. You had half expected a Tengu like Akio. Instead, you see a little girl with thick, dark curls, and skin as black as her father's feathers.

"She's amazing!" Akio hugs you tight. "Look at her! How can she not be amazing already!"

"Darling, calm down," Dara chuckles.

Akio takes the baby. "My little Aika." He pulls out her hand, and you see it looks more like a little wing with claws at the tips. He gently pecks it, and she whines.

"Do you need anything?" You ask.

"Some water," Dara asks softly.

"Nothing, I have all I need here," Akio coos and tuts over Aika.

You go outside to the well to fetch water for Dara. As you do, the knight in rose gold follows you. They take over at the well and carry the bucket inside for you.

"Thank you," you tell them.

They walk away from you as soon as you speak to them.

You go back to Dara and Akio with water. "Oh, thank you," Dara sighs with relief, taking a deep gulp.

"Akio," you turn to him as Dara lays back to rest. "What's with the knight outside?"

"Oh, that's Vela," he tucks one of Aika's curls away. "She's a Knight of Biphion."

Your eyes widen. "What?" You gasp.

"She's been sent from the Hinterlands by Queen Amadi to come here. Amadi adores Dara, so she sent Vela with us to keep watch. She knew I came here often, so she asked me to bring her with us."

"But what's a Knight of Biphion doing here?" You gasp.

"Not sure. I wasn't privy to the details. Vela is nice enough though, stoic but she's good-hearted."

The news is shocking. Knights of Biphion are powerful warriors chosen by the Fae court. The Unseelie King has them, the Sidhe queen Amadi is most well known for her army of them. The fact she sent one of her Knights here would be cause for a big deal. You leave Akio and Dara to rest with the baby.

It is late out, and Vela still stands in the doorway. "You can come inside and rest. You must be tired."

"No. I am fine," she murmurs.

You hesitate, you're curious about her. You've heard many stories about the Knights of Biphion, hell, you've written most of them down yourself. "I've never met a Knight of Biphion before," you say. "Do you mind if we...talk?"

"Yes," she says. "I would mind greatly."

You flinch and look away. "Sorry. If you need anything, I'm inside." You go back into your house and to your room.

Dara and Akio end up having to stay for awhile until Dara heals. All the while, Vela continues to lurk around the house. Her armor is beautiful in the daylight, the glimmering rose gold shines in such a way it always looks like there is a halo of ethereal light around her. You're amazed by how tall she is, standing heads and shoulders above most of the people in the village.

During the day, she goes about her duties, doing whatever it was she came to Basmek to do. She rarely even talks, in fact, she seems to despise you. Every time you try to talk to her or offer her something, she balks or refuses it. You're not sure why she keeps returning each evening, other than to see to her escorts.

Dara and Akio leave eventually, heading home to set up their lives with Aika in it. You miss them, feeling your home is rather empty without them. You had gotten used to the sounds of the baby and having people there. Now, it would be vacant until your father returned home from his latest journey.

That evening though, you find Vela has returned. You open the door to her, ready to tell her Dara and Akio are gone when you see she's holding a bouquet of flowers. She offers them to you then walks away without a word. The bouquet is beautiful, deep purple and dark blue flowers with bright magenta blossoms. It's lovely. Why would she give it to you? You take it inside, setting it in a vase at the center of the table.

The next day, Vela comes back at the same time. This time she offers you a carved bowl. It's beautiful and made from dark wood. Inside there are etchings of flowers and rabbits. You're amazed at it.

"Thank you!" You gasp as you take the bowl.

She turns on her heel to leave.

"Wait a second!" You snap after her but she keeps walking, in fact, she picks up the pace.

You huff, wondering what her gifts and actions all meant. You set the bowl inside, displaying it so you can see the beautiful etchings inside you. That evening, as the moonlight hits it, you notice the rabbits come to life and move across the bowl. The etched flowers blossom and the petals fall. You realize that's it tracks time! The rabbits are the hands, and the petals count the past hours.

You wait for Vela the next day, clutching one of your books to your chest to offer to you. You see her approach, and you stand up from the stoop. When she sees you, she flinches, dropping the bag she was holding. She stoops down to pick it up, and you approach her.

"Why do you keep running away?" You ask.

She thrusts the bag at you and turns to walk away from you again. You give chase this time. "Vela! Wait!" You call after her.

She keeps going, picking up the pace. You don't give up, you start running to keep up with her. She begins to run too, her long legs taking her much farther than you. You don't give up, huffing and puffing you keep up with her for a while. You then trip, hitting a rock and falling down.

"Ow!" You cry out. You sit up and look at your bleeding knee. "Dammit," You growl. You try to stand, but it hurts. "Ow," you whimper again. You pick pebbles from your knee and Vela comes back. She kneels down and picks you up.

"Are you hurt?" She asks.

You frown at her. "You were running away from me, why do you care?"

She takes you back home and tends to your knee. She cleans it and wraps it with a cloth. All the while she's silent. She stands up, placing the bag she had given you on the table. She notices you still have the flowers and the timekeeper is set precisely where you always have an eye on it.

"Why do you do this?" You ask with a grumbly voice.

She glances back at you.

"You give me a gift and then run away. I can't tell if you're doing this out of kindness or obligation."

Her gloves squeak as she clinches her fist.

"All my life I've heard stories of the Knight of Biphion. They were always my favorite. I got so excited once I got to meet one."

Vela reaches up and removes her helmet. Her hair is gossamer white. It is long on one side and shaved on the other where there are prominent tattoos. Her features are sharp like an Unseelie, but her skin is a sapphire blue. Her dark eyes peer down at you, and she looks almost afraid.

"I'm nervous," she admits with a shaky voice. Her hands tremble as she holds her helmet. "I-I have been trained for every situation I could come across." She swallows hard and takes a breath. "I ha-have seen war and trial. I ha-have fought kings and-and demons alike. I-I am not puh-properly prepared for this."

You stare at her, watching her anxious expression and her nervous fidgeting. She sets her helmet down, and she clenches her fists tight. "I saw you, and I felt as if I was shot through my heart." She places her hand over her chest plate. "I have not felt right since."

"Vela," you murmur. "Do you like me?"

She averts her gaze. "I have feelings," she mutters. "It is an affliction I have no way to cope with. I see your beauty, and I am frozen by it."

"Beauty?" You try not to laugh.

"I apologize," she reaches for her helmet. "I should go."

You touch her hand, and she goes stiff. You take her helmet from her and place it on your lap. "You should stay." You tilt your head, seeing her bite her lip. "I'd like to talk to you."

"It is not proper," she whispers.

"It is the only way you'll learn to cope." You stroke the bristles on her helmet. "Stay with me, you'll grow immune."

She hesitates but sits down at your table. She touches the flowers and smiles. "I'm glad you kept them."

"They're beautiful," you say with a smile. "Why would I ever get rid of them?"

"I'm not sure," she whispers.

"Are all the Knights like you?" You ask her, inching closer. "I want to know. All I have are stories of battles. I don't know anything about the individual knights."

She sighs and tucks her hair behind her ear. "I was trained since I was a child," she murmurs. "Most of us are. We're chosen and taken from our homes and families."

"What makes you chosen?" I ask.

She glances at me, and her cheeks turn into a blackberry purple. She then looks down at her hands. "My skin," she murmurs. She takes off her glove, showing me its the same sapphire as the color as her face. "Knights of Biphion are all shaded like gems."

"So, you're a sapphire?" You want to touch her to see what her skin feels like.

She bites her lip again and nods. "I'm one of the rarer ones." She slips her glove back on. "I've grown up at Amadi's side. It's the only place I've known."

You lean forward. "Why did she send you then?"

She sighs, and her long lashes flutter. "Queen Amadi has found a lover. She wants to find a home here where she can keep them."

"Oh," you gasp, feeling your cheeks burn.

"I am to stay here and guard the home as well as watch over Basmek." She looks at you, her cheeks still dark. "I didn't expect to be shot through the heart once I got here."

You chew on your cheek, deciding to take a chance. "Are the Knights allowed to take lovers?"

Her lips part and she gasps. She turns her head slightly. "It is allowed."

You smile. "Are you hungry? I was going to make dinner?"

She suddenly slams her head on the table, covering it with her arms. "You said this would make it easier! It has only made my affliction worse!" She cries. "I can not handle feeling so weak!"

You stand up and step towards her. You run your fingers through her hair and she whimpers. "You can be weak around me."

She looks up at you with a pitiful expression. "You do not understand. The Knights are not supposed to show such weakness. I am supposed to be strong at all times. This feeling in my chest, my desire, it should not exist."

You smile at her and touch her cheek. "I am the only one who will see it. If that is all, then will it be ok?"

She closes her eyes and nuzzles her cheek into your palm. Her skin feels soft and warm, not at all like you imagined. She takes your hand, holding it as she kisses your palm.

"Perhaps," she whispers.

"Then stay for dinner. Get comfortable." You go around the house, shutting the curtains so that way she feels safe. She gets up as you start to cook and she removes her armor. With a tap of her hand, it all folds away and collapses into a locket around her neck. Without her armor, she is still tall. Her arms are strong and muscular, her thighs are thick and legs sculpted. You secretly wanted to see what was under her tunic and see if she was indeed cut like a sapphire.

She's unsure what to do with herself. She sits down then stands up, she comes to stand beside you then goes all the way across the room. She comes back and moves away. She sits down then stands up.

You finish cutting the vegetables and capture her. You take her hand and pull her down towards you. You kiss her, and she moves awkwardly. The kiss feels strange at first but you guide her, and soon you feel her kiss back. She moans softly as she pulls away, standing erect and touching her lips. Her face is blackberry dark all over.

You smile up at her. "You don't have to be nervous."

"I cannot help it. I am." She touches her lips, and her lashes flutter. "You are very good at that."

"Thank you. Would you like more?"

She presses her cheek to her shoulder. "I don't know if I could stand it."

You then gasp. "Was that your first kiss?"

She glances down at you shyly. "And if it was?"

You move to her again, easing her back down to kiss her again. "Then I shall kiss you lots to make up for it."

She shivers and her lips part. "Don't talk like that."

You kiss her, pressing close to her. She then grabs you, lifting you up and holding you, so she doesn't have to bend. You wrap your arms around her neck, planting kisses to her cheeks and temples, her neck and shoulder.

"You are so very good at that," she moans softly. Her hands move to hold you, and her palm gropes your rear.

"So sorry!" She gasps and quickly sets you back down. "Oh, forgive me! I didn't mean to move inappropriately."

You giggle and press against her again. "It's ok." You take her hand and place it over your chest. She squeaks but doesn't fight to move away.

"You can touch me." You then move boldly and open your blouse, letting her bare skin touch your bare skin. "It feels nice."

She whimpers and looks back at you. "Your breasts..." she mewls. "They feel so soft." She squeezes them, using both palms. Her strong hands feel good on your body, and you fear you may have gone past the point of no return.

"Your nipples are hard," Vela pants.

"Mm," you bite your lip.

She pulls her hands away and fans herself. "Forgive me."

"Can I see yours?" You paw at her belly, feeling she is hard as stone there. "Please?"

She dips her head then grasps your hand, taking you to your bedroom. She closes the door then sits down on your bed. "Only you," she whispers. Vela tugs on the laces of her tunic, letting it fall open so you can see her bare chest. Her breasts are small, but her nipples are soft and puffy and inverted.

"They're strange, right?" She mewls.

You sit on her lap and touch them. She grunts softly, biting her lip to keep quiet. "They're cute," you kiss her chest and trail your tongue to her nipple. Her voice squeaks as you kiss her nipple then swirling your tongue around the indent.

"Ah! What are-" she grunts and cups the back of your head.

You feel her nipple hit your tongue and you suck it gently. You pull back and swirl your finger around the plum-like protrusion. "Let's fetch the other one."

"No, wait-" she moans as you suckle to her other breast, teasing her newly released nipple until the second one pops out. You giggle, admiring them for a moment before you sit up and kiss her.

"You don't think they're weird?" She pouts.

You smirk. "I told you, they're adorable."

She lays back on the bed, kissing you as she does. "Do you want more kisses?" You ask her, pushing away her tunic so you can admire her robust and muscled body.

"Is that bad?" She asks,

I kiss down her chest and stomach. "Not at all. I'm more than eager to give them to you." Her mound is uncovered and covered in that gossamer hair. It feels soft and downy. I nuzzle to it before I kiss her hips and thighs.

"I've touched myself before," Vela admits with a timid voice. "But not often."

"Would you like it if I touched you?" You easily open her thighs, and you stare at her mound. You're surprised to find she has tiny lips but her clit is rather large. "You're cute everywhere," you purr as you ease between her legs.

"Am I?" She pants.

Her lips are dark purple and are already dripping with her excitement. You inch in closer, licking her and tasting her and she lets out a yell. "What?" You gasp, sitting up to see her.

She shakes her head furiously and clamps her hand over her mouth. "Sorry! Sorry!"

You smile at her, kissing her belly. "Did you like it?"

"Don't stop, please," she whispers.

"I won't," you kiss back down until you reach her folds. You lick her again, and she twitches. You trace your fingers around her mound, and she lets out a long moan. You watch her clit, seeing it gets a little bigger and throbs with her pulse. You kiss it, and she sighs, mewling softly. You then lick it and swirl your tongue around it. She cries out, and her muscular thighs squeeze around you. You suck her, and she lets out another yell. She grabs your hair, and you suck harder. You thrust your fingers inside her, and she shivers and bucks. You keep a tight suction on her thick clit as you work your fingers inside her. She cries out and writhes. Her legs kick and spasm as her inner walls convulse around your fingers. You ease back, your chin dripping with her juice.

She looks up at you, dazed and sated. Her hands are on her breasts, touching her nipples slowly. You smirk, kissing her mound and belly as you stroke her sides. "You enjoyed yourself. I'm glad."

"How did you do that?" She grabs you up and kisses you, rolling over on top of you, so she has you pinned. "I've never been able to make myself feel so good before." She nuzzles between your breasts, kissing each tender peak.

"I wanted to make you feel good," you reply.

"Me too," she murmurs and kisses your cheek. "I want to make you feel good too."

You lay her down. "Since this is your first time, I'll give you a pass." You open her thighs, throwing one of her incredibly long legs over your shoulder. You rub your lips against hers. Her clit hits yours, and she whimpers, chomping on her bottom lip. You grind your cunt to hers, feeling the slickness between you two. You groan and grind, gyrating your hips and moving, so her thick clit always hits yours.

"Oh, my!" Vela gasps. "Oh, my!"

"Still sensitive?" You giggle.

She grunts and moans, arching her back and hips to meet yours. She thrusts against you, wanting to feel more, needing more. You're happy to see her expression this time. Her anxiousness has dissolved, replaced by a grin and a lustful gaze. You begin to shudder, and your hips lose rhythm. You grit your teeth and shudder. She pulls you down and locks her legs around your waist. She kisses you, hard and deep. Her tongue slithers down your throat, and she grunts as she pulls back.

"Please...I can't take anymore."

You grin and kiss her. "Too bad. Once I get the feeling back in my legs, I'm going for more."

She mewls and kisses you. "I can't take anymore."

I kiss her neck and cheek. "You're too good, Vela," I murmur. "You've shot my heart as well."

She kisses me softly. "I'm glad I did."

I lay beside her, stroking her cheek and counting the dark freckles on her face. "Don't run away from me again. Ok?"

She smiles sweetly. "I won't." She kisses me. "From now on, I'll run to you."


	72. Centaur Boyfriend: Demir Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

I'm not used to sea travel, being on a ship is foreign to most centaurs. But after being the ship for a few days, I think I've finally gotten my sea legs. Usually, on these matters of conquest, I would bring Sorik with me, but this time my queen insisted on joining me. Unfortunately, she is worse at sea than even I am. She's been dealing with bouts of seasickness ever since we started the voyage. She wanted to come with me, not only because she has been tired of the palace, but because Dali knows she would be of some help to me. Much like Sorik, she is good with people and is a fantastic negotiator. I just hope she isn't exhausted by the time we reach dry land.

Not too long ago, a pirate lord by the name of Bray reached out to me. Apparently, Gnolls have taken over his harbor and home, as well as another pirate lord he is acquainted with. They have both been ripped from their islands and ports by the infestation and have taken asylum on the island of the pirate lord Breifstienn. These three men have been fighting off the Gnolls for a decade as Bray explained to me. He sent me a ship, hoping I could be of some help to them. If so, the three of them would give me their fleets to add to my army.

The port of Briefstienn was a sprawling place. It was an island off the coast of the Rakshasa kingdom in an inlet that led both to the sea and to the strait between the two continents. It was a prime location, I would have to tell Lord Briefstienn I was impressed he was able to protect it for so long.

As we stand on solid ground, my door queen retches one last time into the ocean. "Are you ok?" I ask her, stroking her hair away from her face.

"That was horrible!" She points at the ship. "How am I supposed to survive the trip home? Thank the gods I was able to keep my appetite, I could have dehydrated!"

I kiss her forehead. "I'm sure these pirates know a trick or two to cure seasickness. We'll speak to them on the subject once we're done with negotiations."

She sticks her tongue out. "I need a drink."

"We can provide that," a gravely voice replies.

I take hold of Dali's hand as a man approaches. He is tall and broad-shouldered with golden scales. He removes his hat and bows before me. Beside him is a woman with a long, dark braid and narrow eyes. She stands still as Bray bows.

Bray stands back up. "Chief Demir, I'm glad you could come on such short notice."

I place my hand over my heart. "Your offer was too good to turn down, Lord Bray."

Bray glances at Dali and smiles. "I see, so you brought your new queen with you as well?" He kneels before her and kisses her hand. "It's a pleasure."

"Not for me," Dali huffs.

"Forgive me, she dealt with some terrible seasickness on the way in," I reply. "I'm afraid she is not her charming self."

The woman with Bray steps forward. "I'll take care of that," she says.

"This is my wife, Miki," Bray says. "She's a doctor, she'll help get your queen into proper shape."

"Thank the gods, someone who knows what the hell they're doing." Dali follows Miki as I send one of my guards after them to watch over her.

"Do you feel like meeting now or should we wait for you to rest up as well?" Bray asks.

I shake my head. "I would like to talk now if possible. I was hoping to bring Dali with me, but if we start with introductions, we can continue later."

"Sure," Bray shrugs. "Whatever." He leads me to a manor on the hill. Once inside he takes me to a hall where I hear two men arguing back and forth. The men are Autry, a white lion Rakshasa, and Breifstienn, a buffalo Minotaur who owned this island. Sitting at the opposite end of the table were two women, one whose skin was a deep, dark brown and the other who looked like she was made of pearls. They were playing cards while the two men bantered.

"Do you two never shut up?" Bray scoffs as he walks into the room.

Autry takes a long drag of a cigar before blowing out a cloud as big as his mane. "Is this the centaur you keep bragging about?"

"Bragging?" I laugh.

"Bray has some sort of crush on you," Briefsteinn adds.

Bray scoffs. "I know something promising when I see it. Now both of you shut up and fly right." He takes a seat at the table.

The woman with dark skin stands up. "I suppose you want me to fetch drinks?" She glares in Autry's direction.

He reaches out to her as she walks towards him. He kisses her on the cheek, and she steals his cigar, taking it for herself. "I wouldn't mind something to eat, love," he growls.

She blows smoke in his face. "I bet you would." She glances around the table. "What about the rest of you boys? Do you share my husband's appetite?"

"Never, but I wouldn't mind some of that stew you make," Bray smiles.

She then glances at me. "And you?"

I place my palm over my heart. "I would be a fool to turn down home cooking."

She nods and walks back towards the kitchen. The other one, the girl who looks like pearls, runs over to Briefstienn and sits in his lap. I see her wings, and I recognize her kind. They were a rare breed of fae who had been slaughtered and tortured for their ability to makes gems with their tears. No wonder Briefstienn is so well off.

Briefstienn holds his treasure and kisses the top of her head. "Can we get this going then?" He growls.

"We are trying," Bray scoffs at him.

"I want the both of you off my island as soon as possible," Briefstienn huffs. "My hospitality is wearing thin."

"Do you think we want to be marooned here? We both had our own fortunes and homes. This is humiliating for us both!" Autry snarls at him.

"Yes, about that," I interrupt. "How did the Gnolls invade so easily and so quickly? I know they have been a problem for decades, but they've never been quite so successful."

"They're an infestation," Autry snarls. "They work like bees in a hive but are as foul and disgusting as cockroaches." He then motions to Briefstienn. "This one here has been fighting them since he was young."

I glance at the minotaur. "Is that true?"

"He doesn't like talking about it," the fairy in his lap says, glaring at me.

"Mynie," Briefstienn growls.

She sighs. "The gnolls raided his country. They kidnapped him, raped him and beat him. He broke free from their capture. He saved me from them as well." She squeezes his hand tight. "Now, his fellow lords have been ripped from their homes. How do you think we feel? All we have these days are rage! And it is all because of her!"

I furrow my brow. "Her?" I ask.

"The Empress," Briefstienn growls. "Bethsabe."

"She's as mad as she is brilliant," Bray scoffs. "She's a raving lunatic, like a toddler having a tantrum. But, she's brilliant too. Probably one of the best military leaders I've ever seen." he then smirks at me. "You two could be equals."

"What about King Amit? Even Czar Gregor and his polar army?" I ask.

"Are you trying to be humble?" Bray laughs.

"You two stop flirting!" Autry bangs his fist on the table. "We are talking about a grave matter here! I want my home back! I want my ships back! I am sick and tired of my children crying at night from nightmares of these vermin!"

I look at him. "I'm sorry." Hearing of his children, my heart softens a bit. Dali and I have been trying for a baby since we wed. I hate to admit it, but I have come to adore children. "I want to help you. Do not believe anything else. Your fleets are great, and I want all of you as my allies."

"I do not want to conquer," Briefstienn snarls. "But pissing off those creatures has been my goal since I gained my first ship. I have spent my life making my fortune by cutting them off at the pass. Most of my crew and the people on this island were once slaves captured by those filthy shitbags." He clings to Mynie, and she holds fast to him. "I will give you everything if you give me Bethsabe's head."

I smile at him. "Why am I flirting with Bray when I should be flirting with you?"

"Hey," both Mynie and Bray sneer at the same time.

Autry's wife, Simone, returns and serves us her stew. She's still chewing on Autry's cigar which she hands back to him. "Excuse me again," he says. "I have to go take food to the children."

"Why not bring them down?" I offer. "I would love to meet them?"

Simone glances from me and to her husband then shrugs. "Better they make a mess at the table then in their rooms." She goes on up the stairs.

Autry glares at me. "What is your goal?"

"My queen and I are trying for a child," I admit. "Besides, is it not your children who give you the most fire to fight? Are they not your greatest inspiration?" I smile at him. "I want to stoke your fires. All of you. Besides, children are smarter than you give them credit for. You might be surprised by what they have to say."

The sounds of a stampede comes roaring down the stairs. Two children race to the table, both of them climbing all over their father. One is dark like their mother, his mane has yet to grow in, but his neck is fluffy. The other is a little girl, all white like her father and she's adorned in the pinkest dress I have ever seen.

"Andre, Lusea," Simone scolds, taking Lusea from the top of her father's head. "Sit down and behave, we have company."

Lusea waves at me. "Hi!"

Andre ducks his head and clings to his father's arm.

"You're a centaur right?" Lusea asks, tilting her head to one side. Her little ears flick back and forth.

I smile at her. "I am."

"How many stomachs do you have?" Lusea asks.

Autry growls at her. "Lusea, what kind of question is that?"

"Cows have an extra stomach," Lusea replies. "I was wondering if centaurs do too!"

"Centaurs are horses," Andre huffs.

"Don't horses count as cows?" Lusea asks.

Bray is snickering, trying to hide his laughter as Briefsteinn shakes his head. "Aren't these the most amazing kids? Their dad's arrogance and their mother's mouth."

Autry snarls across the table at Bray, he then reaches down and pets Lusea's head. "I'm afraid your lessons aren't taking if you think cows and horses are the same, my darling."

Simone serves the children their food, and they eat viciously.

"You two make beautiful children. Are they twins?" I ask Simone.

"Thank god no, but this beast over here can barely keep his paws off me!" She glares at Autry. "I just had Lusea, and he goes and puts Andre in me! They're barely a year apart." She sits down with the kids, cleaning off Andre's paws.

"Are you a pirate too?" Andre asks me.

I smile. "No. I'm a king."

"Whoa!" Andre gasps.

"Do you need a princess?" Lusea raises her hand high up.

I smile. "I do need a princess. How did you know?"

Lusea giggles and covers her mouth with her paws. "If you're a king, why are you here?" She asks.

"I'm looking to help your parents," I reply. "As I understand it, your homes were taken. I'm here to get them back for you."

"Are you going to fight the Gnolls?" Andre asks.

I nod. "I plan on throwing them into the ocean for you?"

"Why?" Andre tilts his head. "Wouldn't it better to have them join you?"

I furrow my brow and lean towards the young boy. "Why would you think that?"

"Isn't it better to make more friends than enemies?" He chews on his claws. "That's what mama said. But..." he fidgets in his seat. "It's better to have more friends."

I smile at him. "You're very right, young man. That's very smart." I look to his father and Briefstienn. "See? What did I tell you? That sounds like a plan to me."

"Make the Gnolls allies?" Autry scoffs.

"It's a cute idea," Briefstienn snorts. "But it would never work."

"The Gnolls are obviously much more educated than they were in our youth," I say. "They took over both your islands with amazing speed. They've been trained, and they would make a powerful army. If we can rip them from Empress Bethsabe's clutches and put them to work for us, isn't that better? You said so yourself, Lord Briefstienn, you've been trying to piss the Gnolls off for as long as you can remember? What better way to piss them off than to turn them against one another?"

Briefstieen and Autry exchange glances while Bray chuckles. "See what I mean? It's brilliant."

"I can't take credit." I offer my bread roll to Andre. "This little one here is the true tactician."

Andre takes the roll and grins.

"Why don't you think about it? I want to check on my wife." I rise from the table. "Thank you for your hospitality, Simone. Your cooking is extraordinary." I then reach into my pockets and produce a couple of trinkets. I give one to Lusea and Andre. "These will bring you luck," I tell them. "So keep them close to your heart."

Bray leads me to his home where his wife Miki also runs her small doctor's office. I find Dali eating when we arrive. She's drinking down a hearty bone broth, and her color has returned to her cheeks.

"Did discussions go well?" Miki asks Bray.

Bray kisses her cheek and grins. "Very well. This one here is much more devious than I gave him credit for."

"Let's leave these two alone for a moment," Miki takes his hand. "They have something to discuss." she leads him back outside.

I look at Dali. "Is something wrong?" I kneel down before her, clutching her small hands.

She grins at me. "My king," she whispers. She runs her fingers through my hair. "I wasn't seasick."

"Why are you smiling?" I ask. "Are you truly sick?"

"It wasn't seasickness," she bops the tip of my nose. "It was morning sickness."

I furrow my brow. "What?"

She takes my hands and lays them over her stomach. "This little one is growing."

I press my face to her belly, kissing them and I wrap my arms around her. "Please do not toy with my heart!" I cry.

She giggles and pets my head. "I would never, my love. You are soon to have your precious heir. So you best hurry and get ready to give them the world."

I look up at her as tears stream down my face. I kiss her and whisper my thankful prayers to her. "You are my miracle."

She chuckles. "That is true." She gazes into my eyes. "But I won't be the only one for long."

I hold her close and whisper prayers over her. "We will return home as soon as possible."

She shakes her head. "Worry not about me. Worry about gaining the trust of these men. Tell me, what all did you discuss? I do not want to be kept out of the loop simply because you could not keep your seed in check."

I chuckle and kiss her again. "My plan is to steal the Gnolls away from the empress."

Dali looks at me like I am stupid.

"No, listen," I kneel before her again. "These Gnolls are educated and trained. If we can sway them to our side, imagine what sort of army that could mean for us?"

"Do we even need them?" Dali huffs. "They are a disgusting lot, I do not wish to do any business with them."

I cup her cheeks in my palms. "That is not the way to think, my love. These Gnolls could be my demise if I do not find a way to deal with them successfully. They could prove to be of use to us!"

She sighs. "What makes you think this is possible? This plan sounds far too innocent for you."

I laugh and nod. "It isn't my idea, I must admit. But I can see the possibilities with it. Gnolls are not known for their loyalty. If we can turn them to fight for us, just imagine how vast my armies could be."

"While that is true, what will it cost us to find this out?" She strokes my cheek.

"We will find out once we go to liberate Autry's and Bray's ports. These are small, isolated trials so if we cannot sway them we will annihilate them all."

Dali frowns at me then sighs. "Ok fine. How long do you expect all this to take?"

"Hopefully, no more than a few months." I lay my hand on her belly. "I promise, we will have our baby back at home. I want them born on the Western Steppes like I was."

"What's this 'we' nonsense? I'm the one having it! I'm the one pushing it out." She shakes her head at me. "You best hurry then. I was an impatient baby and came early. This little one is both of us, they will be eager to see the world they inherit."


	73. Fairy Girlfriend: Myrlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Monster x Male Reader

For a while now, I have been dealing with a pest control problem. It is usual for wizards like myself to deal with such issues, but this one seems to be causing me more grief than others. My potions and brews have always attracted fairies, but it is easy to keep them at bay. The usual spells and deterrents have always worked for me, but there is one fairy who is able to bypass them all. Her name is Myrlie, or so she told me.

She is a small thing, much smaller than most fairies are. She's a delicate thing with an hourglass shape and shimmery, stained glass-like wings. Her eyes are wide and silvery lavender. She reminds me of the time I took a dragonfly and combined it with a butterfly. She had that sort of effect to her. Well, despite her rather small size she was able to ignore the incense I always kept out to keep fairies away.

She stays in my shop, eating my food and flitting about me while I try to work. And while I'll admit, up close she is pretty cute, she is an annoyance I would enjoy to do without. Hell, she's even started referring to this as her home as well. I don't like this sort of possessiveness. I need to devise of a way to scare her off rather than try to deflect her.

I got myself a cat, but the dumb thing only fell for Myrile. It curls up with her and now serves as her bed. The creature likes when she scratches its ears and follows her around like it is in love. Now, I have two pests to deal with.

Back when I was in the mountains, I rarely ever dealt with fairies, now that I am in the valleys and closer to the woods, they're most problematic. It makes me long for the days on the mountain, even if I had a straw mattress, fleas, and it was always leaking and no matter how intense the fire was it was always cold. Crap, I'm letting this fairy get to me.

"Master Roland." I raise my head from my book, looking over to see Myrlie floating before me, her wings fluttering faster than a hummingbird. "Master Roland, you fell asleep."

I look down at my book, seeing a large wet stain from drool there. "Oh crap," I groan and rub my eyes.

"Are you ok?" Myrlie asks, following me as I go to pour myself a cup of water.

"I'm fine," I grunt.

She floats towards me and places her tiny hand on my forehead. "Perhaps you should go to bed early tonight. Pollen season is upon us, and people are easily affected by it."

I wave my hand, shooing her away from me. "I am fine," I scoff. I go back to my book and find the cat has made himself at home on it. "Oh, really?" I scoop the cat up despite their mewling complaints and set them on the ground.

The cat then circles around me as I continue to try and read. It meows and swats at me, even at one point attacking my shoe.

"I can't get anything done around here!" I snap as I pick the cat up and set it outside.

"Be careful with her," Myrlie scolds me.

I glare at her, and she flinches. "You too!" I point a finger at her. "Why don't you ever leave? Why are you always flapping around my face?"

"Master Roland-" she squeaks.

"I'm a scholar, and this is my workshop not a house for freeloading fae!" I huff and throw my hands into the air.

Myrlie sniffles and hangs her head.

"Don't do that," I scoff.

She hiccups and rubs at her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Master Roland."

"Great," I frown. "Don't make me feel guilty!"

She whimpers and sobs. "I'm not trying to!"

I hold my hand out and let her fall into my palm. "I'm trying to work here, Myrlie," I tap the top of her head. "This isn't a place of play."

"I know," she rubs at her eyes. "You just seemed so lonely. I only wanted to give you company." She looks up at me with those big eyes of hers. "Am I really annoying you, Master Roland?"

I sigh, and my shoulders slouch. "Sometimes."

Big, fat tears stream down her cheeks. "Oh," she whimpers.

"I've dealt with worse," I admit. "The rams used to be a big issue for me back when I was on the mountain. They actually destroyed things." I smile softly at Myrlie. "You're not so bad in comparison."

She smiles back at me, using the hem of her dress to wipe her eyes. "I am sorry." She beams up at me. "I'll try harder not to bother you while you work, Master Roland."

"I'd appreciate it." I sigh.

She flutters her wings and flies up. She places a small kiss on my lips and then shoots away from me, disappearing behind the pots and pans on the top shelf. I suppose I should be shocked, I am a little bit. I touch my lip where she kissed, and I look to where she's hiding. I go back to work, letting the cat in when its screams become too loud.

That evening I am relaxing by the fire, enjoying a cup of brandy while I read. I know I read all day, but that's different. I don't have to translate or do enchantments while I read this book. A friend had sent it to me, promising me I could enjoy every single page. It was a surprise, considering this friend was not known for his reading comprehension. The book was ok, nothing I would have picked up myself. It wasn't until a few pages in I realized why my friend liked it. The images inside were pornographic, and the writing soon turned to erotic exploits most creative. I have to admit, even I was intrigued.

I glance over, seeing Myrlie asleep with the cat. I rise from my seat and go to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I undress and lay down in bed. I read further into the book, growing hard with each passing page. The illustrations were a marvel of their own. I notice that one of the women in the book has a shape very similar to Myrlie's. Suddenly, in my mind, I can hear the sweet moanings of; "Master Roland. Master Roland please!"

I start to touch myself, stroking my cock slowly until I hear a scream from outside. It is followed by the sounds of glass breaking and things falling over. I throw on a robe and dash out, seeing my work area has been completely knocked over.

"Fucking cat," I snarl under my breath and storm over to the desk. It is then I see someone is sitting there in the mess.

"It hurts," she sniffles, clutching her sides. "Master Roland it hurts."

I stare down at her, her lavender skin is shimmery, and her wings are tucked around herself. She looks up at me, her hair falling before her wide eyes. "Master Roland," she cries.

I furrow my brow. "Myrlie?" I reach down, picking her up and carrying her to my chair. I set her down in it, but she clings to me, holding me.

"I thought it was your brandy!" She cries. "I only wanted a sip."

I keep my arms around her. "It's ok, it's ok."

"My whole body hurts!" She wails.

"I know." I manage to pull myself away from her so I can look at her. She's more human size now, although still very short. I would guess she's maybe five feet tall or shorter, probably shorter.

"What did you drink?" I ask her.

"There was a glass on your desk. It looked like brandy, but it tasted like paint thinner," she rubs her eyes and sniffles.

I sigh and shake my head. "That was part of the draft I was making for Lord Arto for his...problem." I dare not tell her she just drank a half-finished potion for erectile dysfunction. "It was supposed to sit out all evening to get to full potency."

"It wasn't?" She blurts at me.

I chuckle and pet her hair. "Calm down. I know you're scared."

She looks down and then covers herself. "Master Roland I'm naked."

I wanted to ask what was wrong with that but I quickly grab a blanket to throw over her. "Nothing wrong with some skin," I say and clear my throat.

She clings to the blanket around herself and looks up at me. "What are we going to do?" She whimpers.

I sigh. "I'm not sure. It could take me awhile to get you back to normal size, Myrlie." I look back at her. "Don't the green fairies have some sort of way of growing and shrinking?"

"It doesn't work on my kind," Myrlie sniffles. "The green fairies are the ones who always fornicate with humans."

I hold my tongue. "Well then, this could be a while until we get you back to size." I pick her up again. "You probably want to sleep after this ordeal."

She puts her arms around me, and as I lay her in bed, she pulls me down with her. "Stay with me, Master Roland?" She mewls. "I'm scared."

Only moments ago I had been trying to jerk off, imagining her of all people. "You'll be ok, Myrlie," I assure her. "You should get some sleep."

She hugs me tight. "Please?"

I huff, giving into her mewling and laying down beside her. She curls up to me, sniffling as she falls asleep. I hold her, falling asleep as well.

In the morning I wake up, feeling something warm and soft pressed to my front. I look down, seeing Myrlie's ample ass rubbing to my lower abdomen. Not good. I'm already rock hard, and there is no way she won't feel that when she wakes up. I try to move away, but she has me pinned to the wall. I'm trapped.

I place my hand on her hip in hopes of moving her without waking her. She scoots closer to me, and the blanket falls away from her breasts. They're big and beautiful, and I am losing my mind.

"Mm," she moans in her sleep and her lips part.

I'm going to die here, I just know it.

"You're big," she moans.

I hold my breath.

She turns and looks at me. "Your dick is huge, Master Roland."

"Myrlie," I try to talk but my voice cracks.

She rubs her ass against me more. "Does that feel good?"

"Myrlie, you should stop!" I grab her hips, and she gasps in pleasure.

"Mm," she giggles and sighs. "I've always wanted you to touch me, Master Roland." She glances back at me, her expression sweet and rosy. "I've admired you for so long. I love you."

I bite my lip. Of course, she confesses to me.

She takes my hand, guiding it to her amazing breast. She makes me squeeze and grope her, all the while she makes the sweetest sounds imaginable.

"Myrlie, we should stop," I say this as I rut to her ass, unable to stop the motion of my hips.

"But it feels good right?" She giggles. "Don't you like touching me?"

"I do but-" I groan and strain, releasing on her rear and back.

She gasps and rolls onto her stomach. "Did you cum, Master Roland?" She smirks at me. "I'm glad."

I huff and puff, gazing at her cum smeared ass. It's a lovely vision, just not one I was prepared for.

"Do you mind cleaning me up?" She asks. "You made a huge mess didn't you, Master Roland?" She giggles.

I grunt and reach for a cloth, wiping her down. She then sits up and stretches. "Good morning!" She touches my cheek, kissing me softly. "What's for breakfast?"

"You're awful demanding," I grunt.

She then pouts. "Hey, I went through something pretty traumatic last night. I'm famished." She then touches my cock, and I flinch. "You came on my ass instead of my tongue after all."

"Myrlie, holy shit!" I pant.

She laughs and kisses my cheek. "Later then." She stands up, claiming one of my robes for herself so she can be dressed. As she stands up, I can say for sure she's under five feet tall. She's tiny but plump and curvy. Her breasts and ass taking up the most real estate on her figure. She looks like a sweet dumpling I wouldn't mind eating. This is when I realize I am in deep, deep, deep trouble.

I make breakfast for us, realizing how low on groceries I am to feed two people now. Myrlie also needs clothes if she's going to be staying with me until I can find a way to fix her. I have a feeling she wouldn't mind walking around butt naked, but I would mind. I would mind a lot. I would never get work done if I had to gaze at those big, beautiful tits all day.

"Stay here," I tell her after I feed her breakfast.

"Oh?" She follows me to the door. "Where are you going?"

I look down at her, and my heart starts to hammer. Was she always this cute? "I'm going shopping."

"Do you want me to clean up while you're gone?" She asks.

"Uh-" I'm actually surprised. "Yeah, if you want to."

She beams at me. "Ok then! Be safe in town." She tugs me down and kisses me.

Is this what having a wife is like? I go into town, shopping for food and things to put into storage. I'm not entirely sure how to shop for women's clothing though. I am not sure of Myrlie's size or what her measurements are. The best I can do is buy a few shapeless tunics and dresses so she'll have clothing. I could always bring her in to pick things out for herself.

When I get back home, I am shocked to see my place is spotless. It had always been rather dusty and full of cobwebs, but now it looked like a whole new place. The mess and broken glass from last night are all gone, and the floor is even mopped.

Myrlie is standing over the fire, mixing something in a pot. She turns and smiles at me, her face is dirty, but she looks so cute.

"Welcome back!" She steps off the stool and comes towards me. "What do you think?"

"You must be exhausted," I say.

She smiles at me. "Did you get everything you need shopping?"

I nod, setting my holding bag on the counter and taking out everything I got. I then hand her the dresses I got her.

"So you won't be naked."

She takes the dresses and hugs them close. "Thank you! You're so kind!" She sets the dresses down and tugs at me until I stoop over. She kisses me and this time I kiss her back. She moans softly and licks my lips. I open my mouth and suck on her tongue. She mewls and sighs, watching me with a lusty gaze as I stand up.

"You're good at that," she touches her lips.

I clear my throat. "Yes well, I should put these groceries up."

She giggles and takes her dresses. "I'll go try these on."

"You should get a bath first," I tell her. "You worked so hard, you should be clean when you try your new stuff on."

She turns and smirks at me. "If you feel like it, join me."

My knees nearly give out. She's going to eat me alive, I just know it. I try to put the food away slowly, hoping she will be out of the tub by the time I'm done. No such luck. I go to the bathroom and peek in, seeing her sitting in the tub. I step inside, and she smiles at me.

"Did you come to join me?" She tilts her head to the side.

My face is burning so I know it must be bright red right now. "I was just making sure you were ok."

"I'll be out in a moment," she says. "I just like relaxing in this nice water."

I nod and clear my throat. "If you need me, just say something." I step out of the bathroom, pleased with myself that I didn't jump into the water with her right away. I go to my desk, intent on studying and finding a way to turn her back to her original size.

Myrlie comes up beside me, freshly washed and wearing one of the dresses I bought for her. "Are you hungry?" She asks. "I made stew while you were out."

"Is that what that is?" I ask. "Yeah, I'll have a bowl."

I follow her into the kitchen, and she steps up on the stool to ladle me my bowl. Inside there is a thick, hearty broth and big chunks of vegetables. It tastes fantastic, I haven't had such a good meal since I was a young boy.

"After this, I'd like to thank you properly for taking care of me." Myrlie smiles sweetly at me.

"What do you mean?" I'm too busy eating her stew to realize her double entendre.

"I mean," she then giggles and blushes. "I'd love to do whatever you wanted of me, Master Roland." She then unbuttons her dress and exposes her breasts to me. I nearly choke on my food as I look at her.

"Myrlie!" I gasp once I'm done coughing.

She pouts and pushes her breasts together, making them look more delectable than the stew she made. "I want you, Master Roland. I won't just be pleasing you."

I sigh and swallow my heart down my throat. "Myrlie," I murmur.

"Ever since this morning, I realized I don't have to hide my feelings for you anymore. With this body, I can do everything I want with you." She blushes and looks away. "I know it's forward, master Roland but I've longed for you for so long. This morning I felt so happy. This body will allow me to show you the depth of my feelings for you."

"You don't need to use your body to show me that," I sigh. "You could have confessed your feelings to me when you were a fairy."

She pouts at me. "But nothing could have happened. I was too small. I could never hold you or kiss you the way I wanted."

I smile at her and kiss her, pulling her into my lap. "Are you saying you want to stay this size?"

She presses her breasts against my chest. "Only if you like it."

I chuckle and kiss her again, running my fingers through her gossamer hair. "You're very cute, I'll give you that." I pick her up, and she squeals, kicking her little legs as I carry her to the bedroom. I lay her down and kiss her neck and chest. I nuzzle between her soft breasts and sigh. I lick her nipples, taking one in my mouth and sucking it.

She mewls and gasps. "Master Roland!"

I chuckle, lifting my head to smirk at her. "Does that feel good?"

"It's strange but...yes." She bites her lip.

I help her remove her dress, and I kiss her chest and belly. I nibble along her hips and thighs. She mewls and grunts, wriggling a bit. "Master Roland," she opens her thighs and places her hand over her folds.

"Don't hide it," I growl.

She shakes her head. "I won't but-" she kisses me and pulls me on top of her. "I'm a little scared," she admits.

"Oh, what?" I kiss her cheek and neck.

"Ah-" she moans. "I'm small," she murmurs. "And you...you're so big."

I kiss her again and gaze into her eyes. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to though!" She pouts. "I'm aching for you inside." She moves her hand and guides my fingers to her folds. She's dripping wet, almost like a waterfall. She feels warm and squishy. I press my fingers inside her, feeling how tight she still is.

"I'm aching to be inside you too," I purr into her ear.

She grunts and gasps, stretching as my fingers ease inside her.

"Just feeling you right now," I growl, "makes me so hard."

"Master Roland," she mewls.

I moan and pant into her ear as I move my fingers inside her. "Your cute little cunt keeps begging for my fingers." I can feel her grip around me as I move my fingers inside. She's moaning and sighing, arching her back off the bed.

"I bet you taste good," I snarl. I then move down and throw her legs over my shoulders. She gasps and seizes as I lick her. I kiss her clit, sucking on it like hard candy. She lets out a shriek, and her fingers rip into my hair. She grinds her delicious pussy to my face as she writhes and thrashes on the bed.

"Master Roland! Master Roland!" She squeals with pleasure.

Suddenly she collapses on the bed, and she smashes her foot in my face, making her move away. My chin is dripping with her honey as I sit up. I gaze down at her, looking like a limp doll. She pants and wheezes, her eyes gazing off into some distant neverland.

I chuckle into her ear. "How was that?"

She mewls and paws at my chest. "Too good. I almost died!"

I kiss her and lay beside her, letting her calm down from her wild ride. I kiss her softly and stroke her side. She spasms every so often, but soon she lays beside me with a massive grin on her face.

"Master Roland," she purrs. "That felt so good."

I grope her ass and smirk. "My pleasure."

She looks up at me with those big, pretty eyes. "I want your pleasure too." She reaches down and touches the tip of my cock. "I want you inside me so bad."

I bite my lip as she strokes me.

"I want your big, thick cock stretching my cute pussy. I want to ride you, Master Roland. I want to feel you ravaging my belly."

I snarl and kiss her, rolling us over, so she's straddled on top of me. She uses both her small hands to pump me. She then eases forward, sitting up and placing my tip at her dewy lips. She bites her lip as she starts to ease down. I hold her hips, watching as I disappear inside her.

"Are you ok?" I whisper to her.

She nods. "So big..." she mewls. She takes more of me, and I see her sweet pussy stretch to accommodate me. She doesn't feel tight though, she feels snug and warm. She feels so good.

"Myrlie," I whisper.

She then sits on me, my entire cock buried deep inside her. She pants and moans but grins. She giggles in triumph. "I did it!"

"You did," I grind inside her and she whines in pleasure. "I'm proud of you."

She places her palms on my belly and moved forward then shoves back. She pants and grunts, getting used to having me inside. I let her do her work and find what's comfortable but I can tell she's struggling.

"Wait," I grab her hips, and I start to move. I thrust up inside her, and she cries out. I move slowly at first, watching her expression melt and her mouth hanging open. I start to go faster and harder, giving her a real wild ride.

She grunts and groans and she squeezes onto me inside. I won't last long, just watching her is a show in of itself. She then seizes and trembles, she chokes on her own voice, and she nearly falls. She plants her hands on my stomach again, and as she clamps tightly around me, I surge inside. I can no longer hold back, and I flood her. I can feel my cum dripping down my shaft. I even see her belly swell slightly. She cries out again and falls onto my chest. Her wings shudder, and she moans.

"So much-" she mewls.

I pull her up beside me and let her snuggle to me. She flushed face holds a very pleased and satisfied expression. She kisses my chest and sighs. "Master Roland, you devil."

I chuckle. "What's so devilish?"

"My pussy is so full of cum," she mewls. "Only devils do that."

I kiss the top of her head. "You're the succubus who sucked me dry."

She kisses me and pets my cheek. "It feels nice and warm. I like it." She rolls onto her back and sighs. "I feel so lightheaded."

I chuckle, kissing her chest and belly. "That means it worked."

She runs her fingers through my hair as I rest my head on her breasts. "I can't wait to do it again," she purrs. "And again and again."

I groan. "You really are a succubus."

She giggles. "Maybe."

We fall asleep and when I wake up all I can do it watch her. She's lovely and cute, as well as sexy. Her curvy body is soft and plump, perfect for nibbling on and cuddling. I kiss her, realizing I don't want to find a way to take her back to her original size.

She wakes up and smiles at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I feel like I'm grinning like an idiot.

She snuggles to me. "That's ok." She pets my chest and sighs.

"Do you need anything?" I ask her. "Are you sore?"

She kisses my neck. "I wouldn't mind some water."

I get up, fetching her the water she wants. When I return, she's sitting up in bed and stretching. I could watch that all day and never grow bored.

"Thank you," she takes the glass and drinks. As she does, the water dribbles down her chin and onto her breasts. I lick it up, and she moans. "Devil," she then kisses me.

"It looked too good to waste," I chuckle. I touch her cheek and smile. "Seriously though, you did quite a bit. Are you sure you're not sore?"

"A little, but it's mainly in my hips. All I feel between my legs is you cum still inside me." She giggles.

I could die, I could honestly die. "Fuck, you're going to drain me."

She kisses me, dragging me back down into the bed. "Master Roland, you're hard again!"

"Of course I am!" I snap. "You're so sexy and cute how am I supposed to cope with it when you talk like that!"

She moans into my ear, and I know I don't have a fighting chance. "You could make me breakfast," she purrs.

I freeze. "What?"

She kisses my cheek. "Make me breakfast." She smiles up at me. "You'll go soft after you crack a couple of eggs."

"No," I gasp.

She smirks at me. "I'm hungry, Master Roland."

I snarl and kiss her hard. "You tease."

She laughs and kisses me more. "I had you going, didn't I?"

I pin her down onto the bed. "I'm hungry too, what about me?"

"As long as you don't mind your own leftovers, you're free to eat as much as you like." She grins at me. "You'll just have to make more for me is all."

I moan and shiver. "I'm not going to survive loving you."

She kisses me and moans. "Say it again!"

"I love you," I whisper. "I love you."

She gazes up at me with the sweetest expression. "Do you love me enough to make me breakfast."

I bust out laughing, and I kiss her, filling it with all the love I felt for her at that moment. "Yes," I chuckle. "Of course."

"I love you too," she whispers to me. "So I won't make you go just yet." She smirks at me. "I'll make you hungry."

I grin. "I'm already starving, my love."


	74. Gnoll Boyfriend: Nadeem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

As a child you were blinded by sickness, you've also been weak since then, but you still tried your best to work on your family's farm. You shucked corn and stringed beans, helping in the kitchen and learning as much as you could. That was, until one day your family's home was sieged. There was an attack on the village, the Gnolls had come. You had heard stories about them. They destroyed homes and communities, burning and pillaging, taking what treasure they wanted and stealing people into their slave trade.

Now, they were at your front door. Your family tried to run and when that failed they tried to hide you. They knew that when the Gnolls found you that they would take you and kill you. So, your parents hid you, and they ran, leading the Gnolls away from you so there was a chance you could survive on your own.

"You may be weak, but you are stronger than us," your mother whispered to you as she cried. "You are too smart. Use it for something other than vegetables!" She closes the trunk they've placed you in.

You cower there for what feels like hours, your body starts to ache, and your throat goes sore. You're so hungry. You sit up and push away the lid of the chest. You smell smoke, and you hear crackling in the distance. As you rise from the chest, you hear footsteps behind you. Before you have a chance to duck, you're grabbed by the nape of your neck.

You scream in terror as you're pulled from the chest.

"It seems we missed somebody," a dark voice growls. He turns you around, and he gasps softly. "What is wrong with your eyes?"

You whimper and cry, kicking and struggling as they hold you in the air.

"Blind?" He asks. "Is that why you were hiding?" He sets you down but keeps a tight hold of you.

You fight against his arm, beating it and kicking your legs, hoping to find a shin you could crack.

"Answer me," he gives you a harsh shake.

You go still and grip tight onto his arm, which is covered in coarse fur. "Yes," you whisper. "My parents hid me," you continue. "Because they knew I wouldn't be of use to you."

The gnoll huffs. "Love will make you do desperate things." He tugs at you, making you walk with him.

"Lord Nadeem, did you find something?"

"I did. But do not touch it. This one belongs to me."

You whimper, too afraid to struggle now. You feel there is no hope in it. You might as well do as he says until you meet your fate. Tears flow down your face, and you try to keep from making any sound.

"You are lucky I found you," he growls close to your ear. "They others will call me soft, but I can see the promise in you." You hear a door close. He releases your hands and he circles around you. "Do you know what you look like?"

You duck your head and shake it.

"You're beautiful," Nadeem snarls.

You shake your head again.

"Do you not believe me?" He slips his hand under your chin and makes you raise your head. "I guess you wouldn't believe a man who just destroyed your home." He pets your cheek. "That is alright. I will keep you as my little pet, regardless. I could use the company. So why not someone who cannot see me and call me hideous?"

You frown and take a step back. "Don't touch me."

"I had a cat once who did not like me petting it either." You hear him uncork a bottle a pour something. "It was a little feral, I admit. But soon, I earned its trust as well." He places a cold glass in your hands. "How long were you hiding, my pet?"

You frown at him and drop the glass. "I will not take anything you give me."

"That was water," he scoffs. He picks the glass up. "I am not so disgusting as to drug someone. That is the coward's way." You hear the swishing of the bottle, and then he grabs you by the back of your head. He tilts you back and kisses you. In your shock you gasp and then he opens his lips, pouring water into your mouth. You cough and gasp as he releases you. It was not the ideal way to get water, but after having that sip, you can't deny you needed it.

"Here," he snarls, thrusting the glass back into your hands. "Drink it, you fool. Don't make me do that again."

"Suh-sorry." You whimper. You tip the glass back, gulping it down.

"Hungry?" He asks. He picks you up off the ground and sets you in a chair. You hear him scoot close to you and he places something at your lips. It's sour and makes your lips tingle.

"Go ahead," he growls. "Try it. It's good for you."

You open your mouth, and he places it on your tongue. It's juicy and delicious. Tart but sweet and it makes your tongue feel strange.

"Have you ever had pineapple?" He asks.

You shake your head.

"Do you like it then?"

You turn your head towards him. "Why are you being kind to me?"

Nadeem scoffs and tosses the fork her held aside. "You looked scared."

"Aren't Gnolls supposed to be ruthless and unforgiving? I thought you took what you wanted and left the remains behind?" You feel more tears flow down your cheeks. "Just do what you want to me and get it over with! I can't take this!"

"Hey now," he snarls. He wipes your cheeks. "I took you in so that wouldn't happen." He pets your hair away from your face. "Calm down, sweetling. I am a Gnoll, but I am no monster."

You hiccup and sniffle. "How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Would you rather die?" he sneers. "Would you rather I handed you over and let someone else have you?" He then scoffs. "I promise. I will only touch you if you ask me to."

"I will never ask for that!" You growl.

He chuckles. "You will. I will earn it."

Nadeem keeps you in his quarters on his ship. He gives you anything you ask for, though you make it a point to never ask for anything. True to his word he doesn't touch you. He keeps his distance from you at all times. You hear him, but you never feel him.

To your surprise, he reads to you. During the evenings when the ship is quiet, he opens a book and starts to read. You know the books his chooses. So one day, when he's reading, and he skips an entire chapter, you stop him.

"You missed something," you tell him. "There's a chapter there where Joelle goes-"

"I know the chapter," Nadeem snarls. "I do not like that chapter."

"Is it because Kate dies?" You ask.

He snarls and huffs. "I don't like thinking about that! How dare they? How dare they kill the only good character in this book in such a pitiful way!"

"If she didn't die though, Joelle never would have-"

"Joelle is a pig!" Nadeem sneers.

You place your hand over your mouth to hide your giggles.

"What?" he huffs. "What is so damned funny?"

You move your hand, smiling for the first time in his presence. "It is just a book," you reply. "But it's cute how you react to it."

He sighs, and he sets the book aside. "I knew you'd be beautiful when you smiled. I just wasn't prepared for it."

You drop your head then glance back up at him. "Why did you keep me?" You ask him. "Was it just because I was beautiful or was there another reason?"

He sighs and shifts in his chair. "Yes, I do think you're beautiful. But that wasn't the only reason I decided to keep you. I am lonely," he sighs. "I simply wanted some company."

"What about all your crew?" You ask.

"They're wild animals!" he scoffs. "They do my order, and that's it! I am not used to their behavior. I was raised with royalty and was trained to lead armies. Instead, I am nothing but a zookeeper. I open their cages and let them do as they will. I feel so...disgusted."

You reach out and touch the top of his head. You feel the coarse fur as well as a patch of soft hair growing in a ridge down his neck. You rub his ears, and he sighs.

"That feels nice," he whimpers.

You inch closer to him. You feel down his shoulder to his arm, and you take hold of his hand. "I'm lonely too," you confess.

He squeezes your hand and kisses your knuckles. "Can we learn to be friends?" He asks. "That is all I want."

You nod in agreement. "I think I can try."

He chuckles. "I'm glad." He then picks up the book again and starts to read.

"You have to go back," you correct him. "You skipped the chapter."

"And I told you," he pokes your nose, "that I will not acknowledge what they did to Kate, so pretend like I do that chapter does not exist!"

You smile and lean back, listening to him as he reads again. You must have fallen asleep because you wake up later that evening tucked into bed. You yawn and stretch, snuggling into the soft blankets. The air in the ship is cold, such is the case of being out at sea. You sit up in bed and take a deep breath of the cold air.

"Nadeem?" You murmur. "It's cold." You turn your head this way and that. "Nadeem?" You hear something in the corner of the room. Nadeem is breathing heavily, and he grunts and moans. You wonder if he's sick, so you get out of bed and walk towards his voice.

He's trying to stay quiet, you can tell that much, but his grunts are low and strained. You reach out and touch his neck. "Nadeem? Are you ok?"

"Shit!" He hisses loudly, and he turns around. "What are you doing up?"

"Are you sick?" You ask. "You sound strange."

He swallows. "No, no, I'm fine really."

"Are you sure?" You asked. "You sounded so strange."

He sighs and kisses your palm. "Can you stand here for a moment?" He asks.

"Yeah, of course," you say.

He holds your hand to his muzzle, he breathes in your scent, and he moans softly again. "Oh," he whimpers.

You furrow your brow. "Nadeem, what are you doing?"

"Nuh-nothing!" He gasps. "Why would you ask that?"

You frown. "Are you touching yourself?"

He's silent, and he groans.

You lean over his shoulder. You pet down his bare chest and stomach until you feel his long shaft. He moans at your touch.

"Don't," he whimpers. "I'm so sorry."

You bite your lip. "Were you thinking about me?" You ask.

"I'm sorry," he whines again.

"Tell me the truth," you whisper into his ear.

He grunts and sighs. "I was," he answers you. "How could I not think about you?"

You take his shaft in your hand and start to stroke it. He gasps and shivers, his hips bucking at your touch. "What do you think about?"

"Don't-ah!" He cries out.

"Tell me," you growl. "What do you think about?" You suppose this could partly be revenge, but on the other hand, you could not deny your own needs. Back on the farm, for a while, you had taken a lover who would climb into your window at night to please you. You had been missing that touch for some time now.

"Your body," Nadeem pants. "Your thighs spread open and your cunny is dripping wet for me," he whimpers pitifully as you stroke him.

"Did you want to fuck me?" You snarl into his ear. "Is that all you wanted from me."

He lets out a panicked laugh and grunts. "No!"

"Tell the truth!" You hiss. "Do you just want to fuck me?"

He laughs again and trembles. "I want to love you!" He howls, and you feel his hot seed spurt all over your fingers. He cries out as he does, laughing again as his thick cum coats your fingers. He leans back in the chair, panting and moaning.

"Love me?" You whisper.

He kisses you, and you return it. You let his tongue into your mouth, and you suck on it.

"Yes," he moans. "I do love you, my pet. I love you so much."

You wipe your hand on your nightgown. "I was calling you because I am cold. I still am." You strip away the nightie and tilt your head. "Come warm me up." You hear him wheeze as you go back to the bed.

A moment later he's right beside you. He curls against your back, forming a perfect big spoon. You rub your ass to his lap, pleased to hear him groan again.

"You're so warm," you sigh.

"You're burning me up." His paw pets up your middle, and he kisses your shoulder. "You smell so good."

You wriggle against him as his paw rests on your belly. "I want you to touch me."

"Is that what you want?"

You nod and push his hand between your thighs. "Get the dripping cunt you dreamed about," you purr.

He growls and slips his fingers between your folds. He gasps in rapture once he finds you are already wet and eager. "What a treasure!" He moans into your ear.

"Mm," I guide his hand, keeping it pressed against you. "Good boy," you pant. "Use those strong fingers. Hurry up and get hard."

He laughs. "I didn't realize my pet was so needy."

You turn your head and kiss him. "You said you loved me."

He kisses you softly as his fingers press inside. "I do."

"Then I need you," you gasp as his fingers dip inside you. You clench tight around him, feeling his knobby knuckles.

"You're so wet," he moans. "So messy." He licks the nape of your neck. "I want a bigger mess."

You whimper and roll onto your stomach. You raise your rear into the air. "Are you hard yet?"

"Not quite," he licks your ass and spreads you open. "But I will make you cum until I am." He presses his mouth to your folds, and you cry out. He licks you and sucks. His tongue is much more talented than the farm boy you used to play with. His fingers join the mix, pressing inside you and coaxing something to release from your core. You shudder and tremble as your orgasm builds. He bites your ass, and you cry out loudly, you don't dampen it with your pillow either. You want him to hear your screams.

"Oh shit," you flop onto the bed, shivering and shaking.

"Are you ok?" He pets your cheek.

You nod. "I'm not...very strong," you gulp down a breath. "You took a lot from me just now," you giggle.

"I should stop then," he kisses you.

"Don't-" you mewl and cling to him. "Please," you reach down, swirling your fingers in the dripping mess he created. "Nadeem, I need you to love me."

He whimpers, but you feel his cock at your folds. He rubs himself there and pants softly. "You feel so warm."

"You're burning me up," you coo.

He pushes inside, and you bite your lip. He's very long and hits all the way back inside you. You shiver and stretch your neck again. "Oh wow-" you mewl.

He pets your neck and chest. "Are you ok?"

You nod and reach for him. He places himself in your hands. "You feel so good," you sigh.

He trembles. "Careful," he snarls. "I'm sensitive now." He starts to move slowly. "And I feel like I'm buried in heaven."

You bite your lip as his cock surges inside you. You can feel every inch of him, and he rubs against your sensitive spots. Even the farm boy couldn't do that much.

"I never want to hurt you," he whispers. "So if it becomes too much, I'll stop."

You grab onto his arms. "Don't you dare. Don't leave me until you're done." You arch your back off the bed. "Don't stop."

He starts to move a little faster, but you sense his hesitance. "You look so beautiful, my pet," he whispers. "I'm so happy you're letting me touch you."

"Nadeem," you mewl. "Nadeem." Your grip on his arms tightens, so you claw at his back. You dig your sharp fingers into his flesh and cry out as he pulls from you a pulsing vibration.

"I will love you always," he whispers. "I will do everything in my power to keep you holding me-ah!" You feel him throbbing within.

"Nadeem!" you cry out again. His release follows yours. I feel him inside, flooding me and surging. His thick cum drips from your lips and onto the soft sheets. He lays on top of you, kissing you all over as you catch your breath.

"You're shaking like a leaf, my love." He holds you to his chest.

"I'll be ok," you whisper.

He rubs my back and kisses my shoulder. "How do you feel?"

You kiss his chest. "Wonderful, my love."

His voice catches in his throat.

"Your hands may be rough, and your fur may be course," you murmur, "but I will always long for them to touch me." You kiss his chin. "Is this not what you wanted?"

He kisses you, pressing you down into the bed. "I will be your pet," he whimpers. "As long as you love me."

You touch his face. "Are you scared?"

He holds your palm to his cheek. "I feel as if I am too happy. I am worried it will be taken away."

"Do not fear, my love." You wrap my arms around him and pull him down to you. "We shall see our happy ending."

 

 

You've been traveling with Nadeem, who you had started a secret love affair with. As far as anyone else is aware, Nadeem is keeping you as a sort of pet. The truth is, he is more your pet now. He is devoted to you and head over heels in love. You too must admit, that you have fallen for him as well.

The Gnolls are by far, not the best of people. But even you have to admit their tactics and planning is top notch. Nadeem is far from pleased though. His father was a military leader, and his mother was a cousin to the current Empress. He was noble by birth and had been raised going to the best school and had military training to rival a king. He was supposed to be like his father, a leader of men and the grandmaster of Empress Bethsabe. Instead, he was in control of her rabid dogs. He took a ship full of them from coast to coast to pillage, plunder, and steal any capable body for her slave trade. The whole operation made Nadeem sick to his very core.

We were returning to his home country, Culuweth the land of Gnolls. The air smelled dusty as we docked at the port. I could smell thick smoke and something toxic.

"Nadeem, why does it smell so bad?" I ask him.

"Do not worry about that." He pets my cheek as he helps me onto the ground. "The empress enjoys her canons." He takes my hand, leading me along until we reached a carriage.

Nadeem was delivering the latest batch of captured slaves to the Empress. Even though he and Bethsabe were blood relatives, practically raised together, she treated him like dirt. In fact, that was how she treated everyone. Nadeem had told me horror stories about her. She had a hairline temper and threw tantrums like a child. She was malicious and cruel, but he confessed that she was one of the most intelligent people he knew. Her mind was calculating and sharp, and she leads one of the tightest army operations Nadeem had ever seen.

You hold Nadeem's hand, knowing he is not looking forward to meeting with Bethsabe. "It will be alright. You will deliver to her what she wants and then she won't want to see you until the next mission."

"Who knows what that could be," he snarls. He squeezes your hand and kisses your cheek. "As long as I have you, I will fear nothing."

I shrug. "Eh, fear a little."

He laughs and kisses you. "Just stay in my room. I'll return to you in one piece, I promise."

The palace has a strange smell to it. You're not sure how to put your finger on it. It sort of smells like the butcher's shop when your father would take you shopping. That cold smell mixed with blood and meat. It was unsettling, but you weren't going to give Nadeem anything else to worry about. He makes sure you're comfortable in his chambers before he leaves.

You sit by the window, feeling a cool breeze. Moments later, the door opens, and you stand up. "That was fast," you say. "Nadeem?"

You hear boots clomping across the floor towards you.

You grip onto your skirts. "Nadeem?"

You're grabbed by the scruff of your neck. "Say nothing, young lady, and come along with me."

You yelp and tremble. "Who are you?" You cry.

"Esdras," his voice is soft and high pitched. "I am Bethsabe's husband. I truly don't mean you harm, young lady. She told me to fetch you once Nadeem was gone."

You tremble, feeling like those moments when Nadeem plucked you from your hiding place. "Why does she want me?"

"I truly am sorry," Esdras trembles.

You press your lips into a firm line. "Esdras?" You whisper, "Is that correct?"

"Yuh-yes it is," he stutters.

"Why does the empress want me?" You repeat your question.

He swallows back a heavy lump in his throat. "I am sorry. I truly am sorry."

You take a deep breath as he leads you along, his hand firm on your neck. "You keep saying that. But what does she want?"

"I cannot say, young lady. That is why I am so sorry."

"I see," you whisper. "I suppose you have no choice in the matter either."

He's silent after that, leading you away. You then hear high pitched laughter and then a horrible shriek. Something crashes and clatters to the ground. A door opens, and there is laughter again.

"You took your time!" Her voice is shrill. "Esdras! Bring her close."

"What is she doing here?" Nadeem growls low.

"I'm offended you didn't want to introduce me." You smell thick perfume and then gloved hands touch your face. "What a sweet little thing." Bethsabe places her hands over your eyes. "Too bad she's no better than a broken toy." She growls low. "Can't see. Can't work." She keeps ahold of your face. "Why on earth would you keep something like this alive, my darling Nadeem?"

Nadeem takes a few deep breaths then scoffs. "You know how it is, dear cousin. Sometimes you need a chew toy."

Bethsabe shrieks with laughter, and she shoves you over to Nadeem who puts his hands on her shoulders. "I would certainly like to see that, dear cousin." She sneers Nadeem's words in his face. "There is a table there. Bend her over and chew on her, as you so say."

I hold my breath and try to keep my hands from shaking.

"Darling," Esdras gasps. "Th-that is so unbecoming!"

She scoffs. "You have no complaints when I ask you to-" She then laughs, cutting herself off. "Nadeem, why are you hesitating? Getting your dick wet should take no time at all, correct?"

Nadeem squeezes your shoulders. "Even still, that I, not something I like people to watch. I couldn't get into the proper mood."

"That is why you are a weak man!" Bethsabe snarls. She then scoffs. "Fine then. If she is just a toy, you will have no qualms punishing her." You hear something grind and squeak then she offers something to Nadeem. "Beat her."

Nadeem takes the weapon, which I'm sure it is. "I..." His voice chokes off, and I can feel him tremble.

"Beat her Nadeem, or I will have to question where your loyalties lie." Bethsabe's voice is so close to your ear. "Don't test me, Nadeem. That isn't fair after all I have done for you." You hear her stomp away and sit on her throne.

You nod, and you hear Nadeem gasp.

You nod again. "Do it," you whisper, so only Nadeem can hear.

"I can't," he shivers.

You cling to his chest. "If you don't beat me, she'll kill us both. It's ok. I can handle it. Just do it Nadeem."

"I can't-" he repeats.

"I love you. I don't want you to die," I feel my tears rolling down my face.

"Do it!" Bethsabe roars.

You scream when Nadeem strikes you. You hit the floor, and he continues to strike you with the blunt weapon. Behind Nadeem, you can hear Bethsabe's rolling, shrill laughter. You scream and cry even as you try to remain silent. You know each sound cause Nadeem a pain you can't imagine. You black out at some point, only to awaken in Nadeem's arms, He's crying, and his tears are splashing on your face.

"I'm ok," you whimper.

"My love!" He whispers. "Forgive me, please! Forgive me!"

"Nadeem, it's ok," you reach out and realize how sore your body is. "I told you..." you flinch and draw your hand back. "She would have killed you."

"Gods..." he chokes. "What I did to you!"

"Hush now," you murmur. "Where are we?"

"We're off the coast," he whispers. "I took the ship."

I moan and take a painful breath. "The ship?"

"I'm leaving this vile place. I do not know where we will go, but I will never return to this land unless she is dead!" He snarls.

"Nadeem," you whimper, passing out again.

You wake up and feel the sun on your face. You can hear the ocean outside, and a nurse greets you with a kind voice. Nadeem has docked at a port near the south and is replenishing supplies and gathering a small crew. You've been asleep for several days. Your already fragile state made you fall into a deep sleep while you healed. n

Once the ship takes off again, Nadeem comes to your side and wraps you in his arms. "I was so scared," he whispers. "But I knew I had to get you away."

"I told you," I smile at him. "What are you planning?" I whisper. "Where are you running?"

He kisses my palm. "I decided the best place to go would be to Rakshasa country," he replies. "I know it will be a long journey, but you will at least be able to heal in that time."

"Why the Rakshasa?" You ask.

"King Amit is probably the only man who could stand up to Bethsabe and cause her fear," he kisses your palm again. "If I can trade him all my knowledge and information for asylum, that is the only way."

You squeeze his hand as tight as you can. "If you think that is what is best."

"I do," he touches your cheek. "If that does not work, I will hope he can take you in and protect you."

"Nadeem, no," you gasp.

"I won't allow her to have any power of me again. If it comes to it, it will be her or me." He kisses your forehead. "Now rest up, my love. I will come back as soon as I can."

"Ok," you whisper as he slips away.

You relax back into the bed, sniffling at the thought of being without him.

"I doubt that his Majesty will turn you away," your nurse replies. Her voice is sweet and soothing. He wipes at your forehead with a damp cloth then helps you sit up to eat something.

"What makes you say that?" You ask.

She feeds you bone broth, and it is the most delicious thing you've ever had. "I'm Rakshasa," she answers. "King Amit is a good ruler. But it is the queen you must speak to."

"Why her?"

"Queen Mythri is a goddess," she whispers. "She denies it! But how could a mere palace servant marry a king?" She sounds so excited. "And it isn't just that about her. Ever since she and Amit married, the kingdom has prospered like I have never seen before! Whoever earns Mythri graces gets blessed in all sorts of ways. She is called the Goddess of Love, you know?" She giggles softly. "All those who seek her guidance end up falling in deep love!"

"A goddess," you murmur.

"She's wonderful," your nurse spoons you more broth. "She's so kind and lovely. If anyone can help you, it's her."

You chuckle. "I don't believe in gods and goddesses," you confess. "She will have to really be something to prove otherwise to me."

"She will," you nurse chuckles. "I can assure you that much."

Each day, thanks to your nurse, you get stronger. Soon, you're able to get up and walk around your cabin. At nights, Nadeem wraps himself around you, acting like a buffer between you and the harsh world. You notice he is growing thin. You can feel his bones when you hug him. You know he is under stress, and he's worried for your safety. You just hope this King Amit and his goddess will be able to soothe his mind.

You wake one morning to a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?" He whispers.

"I'm sore," you roll over and kiss him. "What about you?"

"Tired," he whispers. "But I'll know soon enough if I can sleep again."

You take a deep breath. "Are we here?"

He nods. "Yes," he clings to you and takes a deep breath. "I am so scared, my love. What should I do?"

"I will stand beside you and hold your hand," you tell him. "So help me get dressed. Supposedly, we will be in the presence of a goddess today."

"But you're still so weak!" Nadeem huffs.

I shake my head. "I will find my strength with you," I whisper.

He helps me dress, and he carries me. Once we reach the palace, he continues to carry me until we enter the throne room where I insist on walking inside. The castle has a lovely smell to it. It smells clean and airy. I can smell spices and flowers. Unlike at Bethsabe's palace, I feel safe here. I don't smell danger.

"Welcome," a booming voice greets us. "You've come a long way."

"You look exhausted!" A woman exclaims. "Was the sea such trouble for you?" She takes my hands and gasps softly. She squeezes my hands then kisses my cheeks. "You poor thing," she murmurs. "Darling, pull up a chair!" She then helps you to sit down.

"I am surprised by your hospitality," Nadeem whispers.

"This is my wife's doing," Amit scoffs. "If it were up to me you'd be standing with nothing until you made your plea."

Mythri places a chalice in your hands. "This juice is wonderful!" She says. "It's made from pineapple and then mixed with some coconut juice. My children go crazy for it."

"Pineapple," I murmur. That first night with Nadeem he fed me the fresh pineapple. I take a deep drink from the chalice. It is tangy and sweet, the cream of the coconut milk reminds me of home.

"You've come at a proper time," Amit replies. "I have been keeping my eye on the Gnoll infestation in other countries. I am uncomfortable with how close it is encroaching."

"I will tell you all you need to know. All of Empress Bethsabe's tactics and battle plans. I have them with me. They are all yours, and you can use me for anything you want. I just ask you to give us asylum."

"These bruises," Mythri touches your arm. "What happened?"

"The empress made him beat me," you answer. "She was going to kill him if he didn't, so I forced his hand. She is unstable," you whisper. "She smells strange."

"Smell?" Amit asks.

You nod. "I've heard of people seeing auras. Well, I feel like I can smell them." You touch your nose. "She smells wrong," you reply. "She was coated in thick perfume, but I could smell something behind it. Not exactly rotten but close enough."

"What do you smell here?" Amit asks again.

"I feel like I am home," you answer. "I smell things that make me feel safe. The air is clean, and every breath is not a burden."

"What a strange power," Mythri murmurs.

Amit sighs. "Nadeem was it?" He asks. "You look tired. Let me fix you up a room. Once you and your wife have rested better, I'll discuss things with you. For now, know you're under my keep."

Nadeem sighs. "Thank you, my lord."

Mythri lets you finish your drink, and she takes you by the hand. "These quarters will only be temporary. Just enough space to let you two rest and get back to normal."

"This is more than we need," Nadeem sighs. "You have no idea how grateful I am to you and your husband."

"He's worried," Mythri admits. "There is much more than the Gnolls that has weighed heavy on his mind. With you here, he has a weight lifted from him. So I owe you my gratitude as well for making my husband smile." She then squeezes your hand again. "Are you two married or did my husband misread something?"

You shake your head. "He didn't misread anything, but we are not married." You turn towards Nadeem. "I would die for this man."

He sniffles and a nervous laugh escapes.

"If you'd like to get married, I do enjoy planning weddings," Mythri giggles. "I know my daughter is a very long way away from her wedding, but I have already started planning her's." She then sighs. "I'm sorry. Let me leave you two to rest." She kisses your cheek again before she leaves.

"I do not feel worthy of you, my love," Nadeem whispers as he holds me. "How can I marry you, knowing what my hands have done."

"It was my will that guided your hands," you kiss his palms. "After all you have sacrificed for me, how could you claim you aren't worthy?" You squeeze his hands. "Besides, when a goddess gives us our blessing, we should listen to it."

~The Gnoll Kingdom~

My name is Esdras and I am the husband of the Empress Bethsabe. I love my wife, more than anyone in the world. I know to some she may seem terrifying but that was what she had to become. No one took her seriously when she took to the throne, so she had to make them. She rules with an iron fist, but I know how vulnerable she can be.

Our cousin Nadeem heads up out fleets, or used to. At this moment I have to deliver the news to her that Nadeem has defected from us, taking all our plans and strategies across the strait to the Rakshasa King Amit.

She's sitting alone in her room, looking as beautiful as always. She's dressed down, wearing nothing but a sheer robe. I know it is wrong, but I love her more than words can say. She looks up, seeing me standing in the doorway.

"I'm glad you're here, come in," she waves me in and stands to meet me. She kisses me and I taste blood on her tongue. "My beloved, you look ill." She strokes my cheek.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," my voice trembles and I see her eyes narrow. "Nadeem has defected."

She smirks. "Good."

I stare at her in shock. "How can you think this is good? Nadeem had all our strategies! He's gone to Amit of all people!"

"Fucking cat," she cackles as she ties up her robe. "Come with me, darling." She takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. "I have something I want to show you. Then, you and I will be the only ones to know of my secret."

"Bethsabe," I gasp, clutching her hand tight. "Aren't you at all concerned?"

She tilts her head and glares at me, her dark eyes narrowing. "Of course I am." She opens a secret door in her wall. "That is why I am showing you this."

The staricase behind the hidden door is narrow and tight. I barely fit and I start to feel suffocated. It opens up and I gaze down into a massive pit. It is cold and i heard splashing and growling. I then see it, the glowing golden scales, the bright, frightening eyes.

"This is my secret weapon," Bethsabe captures my face but all I can stare at is the dragon.

"How did you do this?" I gasp in horror.

Bethsabe smirks and cackles. "I have my ways, my love. Isn't he beautiful?" She grins wickedly down at the sedated creature. "He's under my control. So to answer your question, I am not worried about the traitor. He can tell that fucking king of kittens everything he wants. All the better." She looks at me, seeing the panic in my expression. "Don't you trust me?"

I stare at her and then look back at the dragon. "Of course I do."

She kisses me again. "I do so love you. You're the only one I can trust."


	75. Orc Boyfriend: Teshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader (Asexual reader)

You've grown up in Obresh all your life, in fact, you've never really been anywhere else. Since you were little, you worked with your father in his cobbler shop. You've known all your life how to make shoes, the best leathers to use, the proper tools, how to carve the perfect sole. You've always enjoyed this line of work.

Now, it is no secret that Obresh is quite famous. Not only is it one of the main ports on the Cobra Strait, but ages ago the Maxbanok orc tribe saved it from falling into ruin and being taken over. Their only request for this was that once a year, members of the tribe could come in and select humans to take as mates. This had become known as the Reaping. And yes, ages ago it was thought to be horrible, but in recent years it's become an honor to the humans picked and, in fact, many happy relationships have been made this way.

Now, you've heard many of your friends talk about how well-endowed Orcs are compared to human men. "Of course," one girl says, "if I have the choice between this sausage and my pinky finger, I am going to pick the sausage."

Your friends' giggles and snort, but all you can do is kind of sigh. You don't rightly understand their fascination with sex. You've never really felt the need or desire for it. Your fantasies don't involve the bedroom; instead, you fantasize about having your own shop, coming home to your partner who has cooked for you and is willing to massage your tired hands and fingers. Actually, if sex was such a significant part of being married, you much rather be alone than have to deal with that sort of stress.

One day, while you're cleaning up the front of the shop, you see several Orcs come into town. Recently, the tribe leader Max's wife had a baby, so most of the city and the Orcs were celebrating the birth of the future tribe leader. You're sweeping as they pass by and one stalls, breaking from the pack and looking up at your sign.

"Shoemaker," he calls to you.

You look up at him, meeting his liquid gold eyes. Your heart skips a beat for a moment, and you're unsure if it was something you ate or what. "Yes?" you voice squeaks and you clear your throat.

The orc smirks at you and rubs his chin. He has bright red hair that's curly and pulled to one side then braided. The braid is decorated with teeth and other trinkets of war. His skin is mottled, patches of soft brown mingled with grayish green. His tusks have bands of copper on them, and his right eyebrow has been shaved in the center. You can't quite remember custom, but this often means the orc is quite well off.

"Do you do repairs?" He asks.

You nod. "I do."

He points down to his boots. "Can you fix these?"

You look back up into his eyes. "Not while you're wearing them," you reply and lean on your broom. "You'll have to come inside and take them off. Do you have any spares you can wear until I fix them?"

He chuckles. "None at all. You think I walk around with extra shoes?"

"This shop has been here for a long time," you shrug. "Most people who want repairs know how to prepare for that."

He tilts his head. "Are you being smart?"

"Perhaps," you smirk. "Do you want the repair or not?"

He snorts and rubs the back of his neck. "You wouldn't happen to have a loaner pair? Or will I have to sit in there until you fix em?"

"You could test your luck being barefoot," you say as you lead him inside. "Go ahead and sit down. What do you need fixed?"

He takes off his left boot and shows you how the sole is splitting from the rest of the shoe. "I was told these boots would last me a lifetime," he huffs.

You look over the boot. The leather isn't great, and the soles were merely glued on. They were lovely to look at, but they weren't made well at all. "Whoever told you that must have told you to shine your shoes with shit too."

He scoffs. "I paid a lot for these."

You take the boots from him. "You got robbed." You set them on the counter. "These could take me awhile to fix. It might actually be better for you to order a custom pair."

"What?" He scoffs.

You go into the back to find a size that will suit him and come back out. "Try these on." You hand them to him, and he slips them on.

His expression changes almost instantly. "Oh wow."

"See how that feels?" You tell him. "That's quality," you smirk up at him. "So what do you say? New shoes or fix those?" You motion over your shoulder at the pair on the counter.

He growls and grunts. "Fine, new ones. But I want them to look like those. Same style. I don't really need the embellishments."

"I can do that," you nod. "I'll just need to take some measurements if you have the time."

He sighs and leans back in the chair. "Some business," he says as you get set up. "Hanging around feet all day."

"That is far from what I do," you say as you take the measuring cloth to his foot. He flinches, and you look up to him. You try again, and he snorts, and his leg bounces. "Are you ticklish?" You ask, writing down on your pad.

"No," he grunts.

You smirk. "What is your name, by the way?"

"Teshi," he fidgets when you move the tape measure again.

You bite back your smile and push up his pants leg to measure his calf and shin. "Nice to meet you Teshi. A pleasure to be doing business with you."

"Yeah," he sighs. "How long is this going to take, you think?"

"Could be a week," you tell him. "Actually, I've never made shoes this big before. It could take me a little over a week. Maybe more."

He grunts. "I'll have to keep tabs on your progress," he says with a nod of his head. "I can't have you slacking off on your duties."

You look up at him, seeing a smile on his face. "Oh sure, whatever you say, Teshi."

He buys the loaner pair you had picked out for him and pairs for half of the new boots. "Let's say this takes two weeks," he says as he leans on the counter, "what will happen if it takes too long?"

"Quality takes time," you hold up his old boots. "Obviously."

He chuckles. "Yeah but, what if I get impatient?" He tilts his head, and you see the attractive lines of his neck.

You look back into his eyes and smile. "Then you'll have to find your patience again," You toss his old boots away. "How awful would that be?"

"I guess I'll just have to think of something on my own," he winks, and your heart stops again. "See you soon, shoemaker."

Your face grows hot, and you have to duck down behind your counter to collect yourself. He was so cute and attractive, he was also funny, and you felt like you could have teased with him back and forth all day.

You start to work on his order. You mainly just have to make sure you have all the supplies you need, His feet are big, and he has thick, muscular calves that are half the battle. Luckily, you have enough of the leather you need, also the block for the soles of the shoes.

You get to work, soaking the leather to form it. Tomorrow you would start carving the soles. From there you would be hammering, sewing, hammering and working your fingers to the bone.

The next day, Teshi walks into the shop as tour carving. "Those better be mine," he chuckles and smiles knowingly at you.

"I had to find special block to fit your toes," you tease.

He looks unsure for a moment like he took you seriously. But when you giggle, he rolls his eyes and takes a seat, watching you widdle away at the block. "Aren't you afraid of taking off a knuckle?"

"I have nine more if I do," You reply.

He chuckles. "I suppose that's true." He rests his chin in his palm. "How long have you been making shoes?"

"Since I was twelve," you answer. "I've been watching my dad make shoes since I was born though.

"Wow," he murmurs.

You look up at him and wag the awl blade at him. "What about you? What do you do?"

He frowns and leans back, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Uh oh," you tilt your head. "Someone doesn't look too happy."

He grunts then puffs. "My father has a tobacco farm," he grumbles.

You arch your brows, looking back down. "Has?" You question his word choice.

"Well, owns, operates, blah blah blah. He's mainly into trade now. He used to farm it on his own until it grew and grew and now he's all business." He glances out the window with an unsatisfied look on his face.

You crook your brows. "Is that so bad?"

"It isn't very...orc of him," he grunts.

You wave your awl blade again. "Is there a proper way to be an Orc? Do you not agree with his business practices or something?"

"He used to be a warrior!" He scoffs. "I just..." he huffs. "No, there is no right way to be an orc I guess. It's just-"

"Tradition," you blow on the finished sole and present it to him.

He takes it and looks it over. "I guess that's what it is."

"Do you think orcs should mate with humans?" You ask.

He frowns and goes quiet for a long moment. "Do you think they should?"

"Actually, I don't particularly like mating of any kind," you laugh. "But I don't mind when I see it. Like Max and Meggie, they're a super cute couple. I'm really happy for them, they look so proud when they're together."

Teshi smiles and looks at the sole. "What don't you like about mating?" He offers the sole back to me.

"I don't know," you sigh as you set your tools aside. "I've just never found it quite...important," he shrugs, not sure with your word choice. You weren't sure Teshi would understand, your friends didn't. Most people didn't quite understand you when you tried to tell them sex wasn't something you thought about or wanted.

"So, you'd never do it?" he asks.

"I wouldn't say never. I don't know if I would ever meet someone I would want to do it with," you shrug. "I know I don't have any interest in sex."

He grins. "Whoa now, I was talking about marriage. I never mentioned sex."

You laugh and nod. "Marriage, I wouldn't mind having a loving partner."

He sighs and stands up. "Well, I came to see if you were working hard, and I have no been reassured at all." He winks at you. "Get back to work, shoemaker."

"Then shut the hell up," you tell him as you dust the shaving from your lap.

"No promises," he leaves the shop, and you feel a little bit happier having seen him.

He comes by each day, sometimes staying and talking for hours, other times to tease you for not being done yet. Then, one day, you are finally done. You've even managed to etch some designs into the leather like the old boots, only much better. But that's just your opinion.

"Why aren't you working?" Teshi scoffs as he comes into the shop for the day.

You grin up at him. "Because I have none!"

"Like fuck you don't," he laughs, slamming his fist on the counter.

You place his new boots on the counter. "Just last night. What do you think?"

He picks them up and looks them over. "Well, I'd say fuck me silly, shoemaker, but that isn't your style."

You snort, and he turns the boots over. "These look beautiful. So I have a lifetime guarantee?" He asks.

You smile as you watch him take off his shoes to put the boots on. "I'll repair them for sure. But nothing lasts forever."

He poses in his new boots and grins. "I'm holding you to forever, shoemaker." He tosses you the rest of the money for the boots and then some. "See you then." You feel a bit sad watching him leave. You enjoyed seeing him every day and getting to talk to him. Was that over now?

You're getting ready to open for the day when you realize what day it is. People are scattered all over the streets, cheering and excited for the group of orcs marching onto the road. They come out of the fog, looking like beasts of legend. You stand there, staring in awe, realizing today was the Reaping. You had been so busy you hadn't given it much thought!

You watch several people get reaped, and they couldn't be more excited. You sigh and then look up, seeing Teshi among them. He's wearing his new boots, and he looks like he's dressed very nice. He looks so handsome. You feel awful, wondering if there is someone he has come to reap. He comes towards you, and you stare at one another. Your heart has stopped as you look up at him, gazing into his golden eyes. The next thing you know, he's picked you up and tossed you over his shoulder.

"Wait, really?" You gasp.

He pats your rear as he carts you out of town. "Really, shoemaker."

You sniffle, and he rubs the backs of your thighs. "Don't tell me you're crying back there!"

"I didn't think you'd pick me," you admit. "After all, I told you."

"I'm picking you because I adore you, not because I expect sex," he says. "Being with you and talking with you has made me realize what I want. I want you, little shoemaker. You and all nine knuckles."

You laugh and wipe your face, still tearing up.

He sets you down once we're at his home. It's at the edge of the tobacco farm. It's small, but it's built of stone and mortar. You look up at him, and he wipes away your tears with his big, warm hands.

"Can I kiss you?"

You nod. "Of course."

He dips down, his sharp tusks brushing against you before his lips do. You cup his cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He runs his fingers through your hair and smiles. "You're good at that too." He opens the door and leads you inside. "Will this be a good enough home for you?"

You look around the place. You see to one side there is a door with a sign that says workshop on it. He takes you to it, showing me inside there is a whole cobbler studio there, complete with supplies and tools of all sorts.

"I figured you could work at home if you ever wanted to," he murmurs. "I just...well it's a bit selfish, but I liked watching you when you worked. You just seemed so peaceful and pretty-"

You grab him and wrap your arms tight around him. You squeeze tight and his strong arms circle around you. "I love it!" You gasp.

"I love you," he whispers. "I wanted to make sure you'd like it here."

You kiss him again and sigh. "You don't think I'm weird?"

"I love that you're weird. That's why I like you so much." He smiles at you. "Having a partner who is happy, beautiful, and makes me smile is more important than anything. If your desires change then, well, they change. But until then I like you as you are. Sex isn't important to make us work."

You sniffle and hug tight to him again. "Teshi," you whimper.

He kisses the top of your head. "Now, if this is going to work I need to know something." He looks serious, his eyes even going a little dark.

"Oh," you gasp, feeling a small pain of fear.

"Do you give me your lifelong guarantee?" he asks, grinning from ear to ear.

You bite your lip, holding your smile back. "Are you holding me to forever?" You ask, tilting my head.

He nods. "I'm holding you forever," he says, his voice soft.

You take his hand, kissing his palm. "I'm holding you forever too. No escape."

"Who said anything about escaping?" He leads you through the house, showing you the different rooms, including a closet he's prepared for you full of new clothes for every season. You then stand out on the back porch overlooking the tobacco field. He points to a pavilion just beyond the field.

"My parents were married there," he tells you. "I was also born there," he chuckles. "I would understand if you'd like a wedding somewhere else."

"Why were you born in a pavilion?" You ask.

"Oh sure," he sighs, "focus on that."

You smirk at him. "We can get married there if that's what you want?"

"It's tradition," he murmurs. "But...I wouldn't mind breaking tradition." he smiles down at you. "I've always liked the ocean."

"Ok," you take his hand. "But if we get married there, I'm not giving birth in the ocean."

His eyes widen, and his cheeks turn bright red, and he sets me on the railing.

You huff. "Don't go getting any ideas. It's just an expression." You kiss his cheek.

He sighs with relief. "Just surprised me was all. I hadn't even considered kids. You scared me a good deal, little shoemaker."

You giggle. "Good. I plan on scaring you a lot."

"As long as you keep all your knuckles, you won't scare me much." He kisses your knuckles and smirks at you.


	76. Changeling Boyfriend: Hugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

A dark cloud has been hanging over the Ruby Empire for a long time now. Not just because of the Gnolls or even the new Centaur warlord making his way across the land. There's something else, something that has been making the hairs on the back of my neck prickle.

There's something on the darkening horizon that I can't put my finger on. I've always been able to sense things as they come. I was able to get the village to safety when Gnoll slavers tried to invade just a few years ago. I had also predicted a massive storm that took down our crops when I was a child.

All my life I've been able to protect my village and family, but now, I feel like I am failing them. I cannot tell what this bad omen is. All I know is that it is looming. The dark shadow of it hangs over me, refusing to reveal its secrets.

I've been able to make a living for myself using these gifts. A simple touch and I can see a brief flash of someone's future or present. Sometimes a small warning or idea is all people need. It's with this gift I am able to put money on the table and keep my family in good health.

A few months ago, someone new moved into the village. He claimed to be a doctor and set up shop. Although, because of his strange behavior and ways, no one was really busting down his doors. He constantly dressed all in black. He wore black robes and gloves, and a wide-brimmed hat. If that wasn't strange enough, he wore a mask. Not just any mask either. It had a long, bird-like beak pointing out of it. And where the eyes were, were two dark glass orbs.

Needless to say, kids were scared of him, and the adults were a little more than wary. He was often outside his office, sweeping, or hanging out herbs to dry. He kept the curtains drawn so if anyone tried to peer inside they wouldn't see a thing.

One day I was passing by the doctor's place with my two little sisters. They hid behind me, clutching to my left arm which was farthest from the door. As we walk by, the doctor comes out, and my sisters squeak and duck their heads.

"Ah! Good morning!" He chimes. His voice is booming and pleasant. "I hope you are all feeling well and healthy today!"

Vera and Dela are squeezing my hand tight, trying to pull me along faster. Instead, I linger and look up at the Doctor. He's taller than I thought. Usually, he's stooped over when we pass by.

"Good morning," I say to him.

"Mercy, no!" Vera hisses.

The doctor bows, removing his hat and swooping it out as he does. "It is a good morning now that you have blessed me with it." He places his hat back upon his head. "Your little ones there seem eager to be away."

I scoff as I look down at them. "My sisters don't like you."

"Mercy!" Dela screeches at me.

The doctor chuckles. "Most children don't like doctors, it's the curse of the profession I'm afraid." He reaches into his robes and produces two foil-wrapped hard candies. "These candies came all the way from the Rakshasa Courts," he says as he kneels down, going eye level with Vera and Dela.

The two girls ducked behind me, watching the doctor warily. The doctor places the candies on the beak of his mask. He bounces them up and down, never letting the candies fall. My sisters peek out in curiosity.

"Can you catch them?" The doctor asks.

Dela reaches out, but he swipes his beak upwards. She giggles, trying again and catching one of the candies. Seeing this, Vera steps out, trying her hand at catching the last candy. As she does, the doctor throws the candy up into the air and it lands on Vera's head.

The girls seem pleased and have forgotten their worries from before as they open up the candies to enjoy.

"I haven't forgotten about you, lovely Mercy." He places a candy on top of my head and chuckles. "Hugo," he says with a charm to his voice.

"Oh, so you do have a name," I say as I take the candy.

"I find that, when one has a name, people will trust them," Hugo chuckles. "So I always try to have a name."

I can't help but smile at him. "Then why the mask?"

Hugo touches the beak. "What mask?"

I chuckle and nod at him. "I hope you continue to have a good day, Doctor Hugo." I shoo my sisters along, continuing on our way home with the few supplies our mother sent us out for.

That evening, just as I am about to fall asleep, I suddenly see something. There's a blackness seeping in from the mountains. It cascades down like a waterfall but flows through like fog. Standing in its wake, I see Doctor Hugo. His back is turned towards me, but in the last second, before the blackness envelopes him, he turns back to look at me.

I quickly race from the house, throwing on a shawl as I run through night and back towards the square. I go to Doctor Hugo's door, banging on it.

He opens the door, still wearing all his black and the bird mask. "My goodness, lovely Mercy," he sighs. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

I shake my head then nod, trying to catch my breath from running.

"My goodness, ah-" he leads me inside and sits me at his table. "Take a deep breath," he coaxes.

"Sorry," I finally sputter. "It's just- oh this is so hard to explain."

Hugo tilts his head. "Is it your visions?" He asks me.

"Oh," I gasp, catching my breath finally. "So you know about that?" I look at the glass eyes of his mask as he nods.

"You're quite famous around here," Hugo replies. "It's kind of hard to not know about you here."

"Well uhm," I chuckle. "That saves some explaining."

"What did you see?" His voice is low and quiet. "You came here, so I assumed you saw something about me. What was it?"

I look up to Hugo and take a quick breath. "There was this...inky black cloud coming from the mountains," I start. "It came rolling in and spilled down the mountains like water. It spread out really fast, taking over a lot of land. I saw you standing before it. You were holding out a lantern to it. But it didn't even slow down for a moment. It enveloped you, and you disappeared inside."

Hugo is quiet, his head tilted to the side as he remains quiet. He then glances back towards me, and he sighs.

Standing up, he walks over to a wall covered by shelves that are loaded with bottles. He looks them over, sighing again before he looks at me.

"I've devoted my life to helping people. To curing things in this world best left unseen." He shakes his head then looks up at the towering wall. "All these medicines and cures have been my life's work. But this..." He places his head in his hands. "I have feared this for a long time now."

I feel his dread and his worry because I have been feeling it for so long now. "There has been this nagging feeling inside me for ages now," I tell him. "I can usually put a name to it, or I'll know when or where. But this one...this one is different, and it scares me. I can't define it. No matter how hard I search. I can't figure it out."

Hugo turns to me, his hands dropping back down to his sides.

"Whatever it is, I feel as if it is pointing me towards you," I murmur.

Hugo sighs and sits back down across from me. "This isn't something I want you to get swept up in, lovely Mercy." He reaches out and takes my hands. "I appreciate your warning. But you are not tethered to me. You can run away from this."

I furrow my brow. "What is there to run away from?" I ask. "I do not sense war or attack. I barely sense danger. All I feel-"

"You feel dread and doubt," Hugo whispers. "And that is what it is. This isn't an entity to define or place logic upon. It does not see gold. It doesn't see young or old. It doesn't know good from evil. All it does is take," Hugo whispers urgently to me.

I squeeze his hands. "If this is something that scares you, then you'll need my help," I tell him. "I you want people to listen to you, you'll need someone they trust."

Hugo touches his mask. "I know what they say about me," he murmurs. "But it is better this way if I keep my mask and my black on." He then chuckles. "I wouldn't want to scare them any more than I have to. Especially you, lovely Mercy."

I smile softly at him. "I know you are kind and well-meaning. I wouldn't be afraid."

Hugo scoffs. "You say that now." He then stands up. "Let me take you home, it's the least I can do."

I walk beside him. The air is chilled and quiet. Crickets hum all around us and then grow quiet as we pass.

"So, will you accept my help?" I ask him again.

"Will it stop you if I refused?" Hugo asks.

I chuckle and shake my head. "I suppose it wouldn't."

"Then I shall accept, if only you grant me your, well," he laughs. "Your mercy."

I smirk at him, reaching for the door before turning to look back at him. "If you take off your glove," I whisper to him, "I can better see your future. Maybe it will help you."

Hugo holds his hand to his chest. "There are things I do not want you to see," he whispers. "Better yet, there are things I am not ready to know." He then tosses another piece of candy at me. "I hope you sleep well, lovely Mercy."

I nod to him and smile. "I hope you do too, Hugo."

He turns, walking back into the night. As he leaves, the crickets start to sing again, growing louder as I walk inside.

When I wake up, I hear one of my brother's coughing. Going downstairs, I see my eldest brother, Kurt, sitting at the table. He looks pale and exhausted. Our mother is hurriedly trying to make a tea for him, but her pallor doesn't look much better.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Oh yes," you mother sighs. "Just a cold!" She rolls her eyes as she pours tea for Kurt. "Seems like Kurt brought it home from those Merry boys."

The hair on the nape of my neck prickles and the sensation travels up my scalp. "Let me go visit the doctor," I say. "Maybe he'll have something that can help."

"That freak?" Kurt's laugh turns into a cough. "I'd rather suck dad's toe than trust him with something."

"He's a good man," I scoff. "And he's an actual doctor, unlike dad's toe." I grab my shawl and walk towards the door. "I'll be back, and you will take whatever he gives me."

I return to the village, and the air feels heavy. The world feels like it's moving slow, almost stopping. As I approach Hugo's shop, I am stunned to see people waiting outside. The door opens, and he steps out, handing a baby back to its mother.

"Make sure to give that to her with every feeding," he assures the panicked looking mother. "It'll help the coughing I promise." Hugo turns and when he sees me his hands go to his side. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"My brother-" I start nervously.

He sighs and motions to the people waiting. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait." He takes in the next patient.

The woman ahead of me is shivering, and she has a blanket wrapped around as well as a wool cap on her head. She looks pale, almost gray. When she breathes it sounds like a stone rattling around in a bucket. When she coughs, it sounds like the sky opening and letting loose storm.

I hold myself, feeling scared and nervous. I watch as Hugo takes in patients, seeing to them as quickly as he can. When he gets to me, he places a burlap bag into my hand. "Take this," he says, "and place it into a boiling cauldron. Leave it there all day, keep water in the cauldron, so the steam seeps through the entire house." He then hands me a bottle. "Give everyone in your home three drops of this with every meal."

I squeeze his hand. "Hugo, what's wrong?"

He grunts and shakes his head. "It will be ok. I promise." He moves me aside. "Hurry, get home and stay there."

I watch as he takes an old woman inside. I race home, doing exactly as he told me to do. Kurt and my mother both have started to looking like the shivering woman. My sisters seem fine, but as the day wears on, they start to complain that they ache and are tired.

Come the next day, I am feeling the ache as well. I keep the cauldron boiling, so the steam floats through the house. I keep feeding everyone the medicine, but my body feels as if it is betraying me. I am in pain, and I am growing weaker and weaker by the second. I am cold even as I put wood on the fire. When I breathe, it feels as if there are bees in my lungs and I cannot catch a deep enough breath.

This isn't an entity to define or place logic upon. It does not see gold. It doesn't see young or old. It doesn't know good from evil. All it does is take. Hugo's words ring in my head.

Of course, I could not define it. There was nothing there to defend against. It was sickness approaching, and nothing in the world can stop it.

"It's alright," a voice whispers. "The fever is broken."

I whimper, trying to breathe but it's hard. It feels like needles every time. I look up, seeing the glow of a candle and then the beak of Hugo's mask.

"Hu-" I wince and he places his finger over my lips.

"Hush now, don't talk," he coaxes. "I'm so glad I found you." He strokes my hair from my face. "It's alright now." He lifts me up enough and makes me drink. "I was afraid I'd lost you."

I shiver and cling to his wrist.

"Your family is fine. They got the medicine," he whispers. "Why didn't you take it?"

I had wanted my family to have enough, so I didn't take any.

"Foolish girl," he whispers. "I almost lost you."

Over the next few days, Hugo tends to me, keeping me comfortable as I start to get better. I'm weak and healing, and often I'm asleep. Eventually, I'm able to sit up and eat solid food. With Hugo's help, I'm able to walk around. But even still, I'm weak and need assistance,

One morning, as Hugo takes me on a walk, I lean into his side. "Thank you," I murmur.

"Don't," he whispers. "I don't deserve it." He sighs. "Mercy," he murmurs, "I must confess something to you."

We go back to his place, and we sit down. He removes his gloves, revealing inky skin, dark blue-ish black. The fingers are strange and knobby, tipped with strange thick nails. He removes his hat and hood, showing off a long, thin neck. He then takes off the mask. He has four dark gold eyes, two large ones on top with two smaller ones below them. His nose is long and hooked, and from the looks of it, he has no mouth.

"Don't look," he whispers, "if you don't want to." His mouth opens where his chin is, going along his jawline and towards his ears.

"Oh," I whisper, sitting there shocked. I look up at him and stretch my hand out. I touch his cheek, and I see a flash of something.

"Mercy," he takes my hand and holds it. "It's my fault you got sick," he whispers. "The darkness in your vision was me."

I shake my head. "No," I murmur. "It's not you, it's chasing you."

He sighs and dips his head down. "I am a changeling," he confesses. "And it is my fae nature that follows me." He whispers. Tears fall from the small eyes, and I wipe them away. "All I do is cause sickness and death, but all I want is to-" he breaks down into tears.

"And it hurt you," he cries. "It almost took you away from me."

"You saved me," I whisper to him. I make him look up at me, and I smile. "You did exactly what you wanted. You healed me."

Hugo touches my face with both hands. His fingers tremble as he touches my lips and runs his fingers through my hair. "My lovely Mercy," he whispers. "I would never have forgiven myself if I had let someone like you slip away."

I lean in, placing a kiss to his strange mouth. I kiss the soft line along his jaw and Hugo whimpers.

"Don't force yourself," he chokes.

"I want to," I whisper. "More than anything." I kiss him again, and I place his hands on my waist. He lifts his chin up, making it easier for me to kiss.

"Why?" Hugo gasps.

I brush the dark hair away from his neck. "Because I love you."

He grabs me and wraps me up tight in his arms. He burrows his face into my neck, hiding it away. I hold him tight, kissing the top of his head as he trembles.

"I prayed someone would say those words to me," Hugo whispers. "I never imagined it'd be someone like you."

"Who is someone like me?" I whisper. I tilt his head back up and gaze into his eyes. "What makes me so special?"

"I can't put it into words," he whispers. "I just know..." his voice cracks. "I just know I loved you too. From the moment I met you."

I kiss Hugo deeply, trailing my kiss down his long neck. My hand opens up his robe more, and I touch his bare skin. I press my fingertips down his center towards his stomach.

"Wait," he moans, "you're still weak."

I look up at him, panting with excitement and need. "Please?" I whisper.

He picks me up, carrying me over to the bed. His robes open up, covering us as he kisses me. I touch his bare body, lingering on his stomach when I feel his breath shudder. I unbutton my nightgown, exposing myself to him.

Hugo's breath hitches and he stills above me. "Lovely Mercy," his long fingers stroke down my center. I'm flat chested and thin as a bone. All my life I've been teased about it and have felt self-conscious for my lack of curves. But under Hugo's gaze, I feel desire and want.

I pull him back down, kissing him as his body presses to mine. I feel his heat against me, rubbing against my thigh and belly.

"I'm sorry," he rasps. He swallows and tries to catch his breath. "I'm sorry I'm-" he turns his head away. "I can't help it that-"

I touch him, gliding my fingers along the strange shaft. It's glossy and thick. It feels like a stack of spheres going from small to big all the way down. The tip is flared, and heart-shaped and oozing something slick.

Hugo gasps and his back arches. A low, strange grunt issues from his throat the more I touch. His jaws open, showing off the gold interior of his mouth.

"I want you," I whisper to him, spreading my thighs. "Hugo," I mewl his name.

He shudders and sits up. He puts his hand under the small of my back and his tip presses to my slit. He ruts and bucks, clumsily trying to make his way inside. He takes hold of himself, guiding his cock into place and he slowly comes inside.

I gasp and cup my hand over my mouth. I can feel him deep inside me. The strange shape rubs all the right spots and stretches me, easing me onto the thick base. I grip onto his arms and moan for him, letting him know I'm not uncomfortable.

"You...you're tight," his voice cracks. He moves his hips slowly, his eyes focused on my slit and thighs. He touches my belly, which each thrust it bulges. He trembles for a bit before gaining confidence. The more he moves, the better it feels. As he starts to go faster, I get a lightness in my head.

I mewl and moan, stretching out as I start to feel the heat pool in my belly.

"You feel amazing," Hugo groans. "You keep squeezing me."

I look up at him, and my toes start to curl. "I want you," I stretch my hands out, beckoning him. "I need you."

He falls into my touch, and we kiss. His hips keep moving, and I gasp. I moan into his mouth as the heat spread through my body. It makes me jolt and arch of the bed, pressing into his chest.

He suddenly whimpers, his hips stilling as he releases inside me. I feel his seed, thick and warm as it dribbles from me.

I feel dizzy and faint. Hugo moans quietly into my ear, slowly pulling himself out of me. His hand cups my mound, and he licks my neck and cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispers again. "I didn't mean to...I should have-"

I press my hand over his mouth. "It's what I wanted," I mewl. "I wanted to feel all of you." I give him a sweet smirk. "Didn't it feel good?"

He nods, looking beyond shocked. "But...what if...I mean, what if you get-"

I chuckle and pull him down on top of me. "I'm not worried," I whisper. "Touching you, I see things that I am ready for."

Hugo gasps. "You...what do you see?"

I smile up at him. "I see us," I whisper to him. "Together."

He smiles. "I could have told you that." He pulls me into his arms, laying, so my back is against his chest. "What else?"

I kiss his fingertips and relax into the bed. "There's so much," I murmur. "I don't know where to begin." I glance over my shoulder and smile at him. "It won't be now," I tell him. "But someday your seed will bear fruit."

His eyes widen. "Really?"

"Really," I purr.


	77. Unseelie Girlfriend: Klasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader x Female Monster

You've always had a green thumb and have been gardening since you were little. You loved flowers, but your favorite by far were roses. By the time you were a teenager, you had made a massive rose garden. It became a popular destination for royals and nobles in the area, and your roses were featured in some of the most lavish castles and palaces. You were so well known as the Master of Roses, you had been called for my kings and queens to design and grow their gardens. But your garden remained your passion.

Your skills had earned you good money, and you were able to live a comfortable lifestyle, but nothing gave you more pleasure than tending to your own garden. You were currently working on a new crossbreed, making a pink and white rose. You were getting close, but your efforts were stilled mottled at best.

You had given up on the project months ago when your sister had gone missing. She had been walking through the woods to come to visit you when she just vanished. You had searched high and low for her, but all efforts showed nothing. Months went by, and there was no word or sign. You had all but given up hope on finding her.

Then, one day, there was a knock on your door. Standing on your doorstep was an Unseelie knight, and beyond him, you saw the royal carriage of the King. You were frozen in fear, unsure why the Unseelie King would be here. What would he want with roses? He wouldn't need a gardener either.

She's tall and regal with eyes that resemble green glass. Her skin is faintly green with a lustrous shimmer. Her cheekbones are high and angular, sharp enough to cut glass. Her hair looks like the stems of rose, long greens stalk with sharp red thorns. They twist around her head, and some fall off her shoulder. You see small buds all through her hair, delicate roses just waiting to blossom.

You're in awe of her, and you can't stop staring.

She comes towards you with a sour expression on her face, and she thrusts something out at you. It's a mirror, and she's jamming it into your chest.

"A message from her majesty the queen," she scoffs. "Take it."

She slams the mirror into your hands, and you hold it up. In the place of your reflection, you see your sister.

"It's really you!" You gasp.

"Hello, brother," she says softly. "Oh, you look so well! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Where have you been?" You whisper. "You have been missing all these months!"

She smiles at you. "I am so sorry. I got married!"

"Married?" You frown.

Your sister turns, presenting a tall, dark man behind her. "This is my husband," she tells you, and your jaw goes slack. "This is Czernobog." She sits in his lap, and he puts his arms around her.

Czernobog smiles softly. "Well now, I've heard all about you, Master of Roses," he says with a silvery voice. "It is a pleasure to meet my Queen's family."

"Queen?" You whisper, everything still sinking in.

"I have a gift for you," Czernobog replies. "A rose from my garden, for yours. The beautiful Klasha, for you." You glance up at the thorny girl, still awed by the beauty she is. She looks at you, and a devilish smirk spreads across her lips. "My Queen thought she would be a good match for you. And since I got married Klasha has been lonely." He nuzzles to your sister's cheek. "She was head of my harem."

"Oh," you don't quite know how to respond to that.

"Did she give you my gift yet?" Your sister asks.

"Huh? Gift?" You ask.

Klasha takes the mirror from you. "Show me to your garden," she says.

You frown slightly. "I would like to talk to my sister please."

"Maybe later," she tilts her head. "But first, the garden." You take her down the small stone path and into your garden.

You watch Klasha as she looks around. Her elegant hands touch the roses, and a slight smile crosses her face.

"Can I have the gift from my sister?" You ask.

She glances back at you. "No," she says, and the rose bush opens and billows out. She steps inside it, and the rose bush closes around her.

Klasha stays hidden in the roses, and that night you walk out into the garden. You've brought a bowl of fresh fruit for her as well as something to drink.

"Lady Klasha?" You murmur. "Are you still here?"

"I'm sorry about my sister," you murmur. "She thought she was doing something kind. But I know it doesn't feel that way." You set the drink and food down.

"Your sister is a cow," Klasha snarls. A vine lashes out, taking the cup of wine you brought. It zips into a bush, and you go to stand near it.

"Hey!" You snap. "I'm upset with her too, but that gives you no right to name call her like that."

A bush before you open up and Klasha steps out. Her body seems one with the roses, and you're once again stunned by how beautiful she is. She sits in the open bush, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Your sister is just lucky. My King has always had a fascination with mortals," she murmurs.

"Are you in love with Czernobog?" You ask, taking a seat.

She scoffs. "No!" She grumbles. "Did I enjoy him? Yes. Was he a good fuck? Yes!" She frowns down at the ground. "I liked being his favorite," she whispers. "But I never loved him."

"I'm sorry," you mutter.

She looks back at you and takes a drink of wine. "You would make a lovely prize," she says. "I wonder what would have happened had you been spirited away." She touches your cheek and runs her fingers through your hair. She smells intoxicating good when she's close to you.

"You'd be popular with the girls of the castle," Klasha grins. "For you skill with roses, for one." She then points to your pants. "Depends on whats in there. I dunno yet. Whip it out."

You scowl at her, and she throws her head back with laughter. "That face!" She wheezes and snorts. "You looked like a pissed cat!" She then holds her hand out. "Ok, keep it locked up. I just wanted to see your face." She wags her fingers. "The fruit, please?"

You sigh and hand her the bowl. "Why do the Unseelie even take mortals?" You ask. "Why does your king love humans so?"

She smirks and tilts her head. "Because they're warm," she answers softly. "Because they live and die. It is a fascination with us. We are so used to having things that last forever that when we hold something so fleeting, it feels like a treasure."

You furrow your brow. "So the fae like us...simply because we die?"

"Everyone has their different reasons. Some like to fuck. Others like to look. It's all about status really. Like how mortals keep horses and foxes and whatever. Statues and entertainment." She chuckles. She then huffs and looks around. "I'll give you credit," she sighs. "Your garden is magnificent. Your roses speak nothing but love for you."

Your eyes go wide. "You can speak to my roses."

She turns, cupping a blossom in her palms. "They tell me you are loving and kind." She glances at you. "They tell me you have gentle fingers and soft lips."

You blush and look down at your knees. "Oh well," you cough and start again. "I touch them as I would touch a woman, with tenderness and affection. I would never handle my roses harshly."

You feel Klasha's breath on your ear. You're frozen in place, feeling like you've been cornered by a wild animal. "Would you touch me as you touch your blossoms?"

You glance at her from the corner of your eye, seeing she is frighteningly close. "Only if you wanted me to," you reply.

She chuckles and presses and open mouth kiss to your throat. She moans softly, and your body turns to warm butter. "You smell good for a mortal." She pulls back towards the rose bushes. "Like dark, wet earth after the rain." She smirks at you. "Would you make me one of your blossoms?" She asks. "If I stay here in your garden, would you tend to me?"

You stand up and nod. "If you stayed in my garden, I would do everything in my power to keep you as beautiful and happy as the rest of my roses. I would see to it you would become more beautiful and fragrant than you are now."

A smirk spreads across her dark lips, and she places a small package in your hands. "You're none much better than the king, you know?" She tilts her head.

You look at her, furrowing your brow and she smirks over the rim of her cup at you.

"You yes," she sighs. "You steal girls just like he does," she says with a devilish grin.

You frown at her. "I didn't steal you away."

Klasha chuckles and leans back in the rose bush. "You've brought me into your home," she replies, "you've offered me food and drink," she continues.

"Is that what the King does?" You ask.

"It is what all Unseelie doo," she crosses her legs in a dramatic, swooshing fashion, almost as if she's giving you a peek of something. "We lure with appetite."

You chuckle slightly. "So food, drink, and sex?" You ask. "Or do you offer other menu options?"

Klasha grins. "Those are the three basics," she pops a few grapes into her mouth and chews in contemplation. "Sometimes I've known drugs to be offered, but the King has never liked that. He said that makes the hunt too easy."

"And what about you?" You ask. "What is your method for stealing?"

She wags her finger at you. "I am the stolen one here," she says. "Or well, given, I suppose," she scoffs.

"You could leave," you tell her. "You don't have to stay simply because my sister and the King said so."

She frowns at you. "And where would be the fun in that?" She huffs and looks around, her gaze a little sad. "It's no fun at the palace anymore. The King is so wrapped around her finger he doesn't see himself. It's smugness," she sticks her tongue out and gags.

"They're in love-" you start, but she reaches out and pinches your cheek.

"Don't say that word!" She scoffs. She goes back into her rose bush and lays her head on a vine. "It's disgusting."

"So, I guess stealing humans is never for simply catching a date," you sigh, rubbing your cheek where she struck you.

"For the Unseelie, love is an afterthought," she grumbles. She then glares at you, and she sits up again. "The Unseelie steal humans for entertainment, whether that means sex, torture, or mere pranks," she says. "Like I said, it's easy. We lure with appetites."

"It really doesn't matter then," you grumble.

"In a way," she shrugs. "It's an art form. You wine, you dine, and then you strike. You take all you want and then leave what remains. Although," she purrs, "an eager to please human is always fun. You give them a cookie, and they're dedicated."

You feel your cheeks burn and she giggles. She leans out again, kissing the exact cheek she struck. "Keep that in mind, little rose master." She then tilts your chin and parts your lips. She places something on your tongue, and she recedes into the rose bush as it closes around her and you sigh.

You spit out what she's left in your mouth. It is the small gift from your sister. It is a ring made of strange crystal material in the shape of a rose. It's beautiful and ornate, but you could never imagine yourself wearing it, so you put it around a chain on your neck.

Despite Klasha staying there, you go to work in the garden, watering the plants and checking the soil. You fertilize where need be, and you start to prune.

The bush you're working at opens and Klasha peers out. "You're awfully intuitive," she purrs.

Your cheeks burn, and you set aside the clippings in your hand. "I know my roses," you reply. "I just have to get used to you now."

She smiles and reaches out and taps her fingertip to your lips. "You'll never get used to me, mortal." She winks and slinks back into the bushes.

You try to go about your business as you tend to your garden. Every so often Klasha will make her appearance, and she will either tease you or threaten you. It's like this for a few weeks before you're summoned to the court of a queen whose garden you planted a few years ago.

Before you leave you go to the garden and approach a bush. "Klasha," you murmur. "If you're listening, I have to go. I'll be away for a while. I don't want you to get lonely, but I have to go take care of this job."

The bush opens and Klasha peers out. "How long?" She asks.

You smile softly at her. "Could be a week," you reply. "Could be several."

She frowns at you and looks away. "I don't care," she huffs and shuts herself back up into the rose bush.

"I'm sorry," you whisper. "I promise. I'll come back soon."

You leave that evening, feeling a guilty pull at your heart. You always feel bad leaving your garden, but now that Klasha is there, you feel even more homesick.

Your trip is a quick one. The queen simply wanted you to expand a small section where she removed some shrubbery. It took a little over a week and then you were able to return home. You run to the garden first thing.

"I'm home," you reply. You walk towards the roses and look around. "Sorry, it took so long," you murmur as you start to your work, tending to the soil and making sure everything was watered. "Did it rain while I was-whoa!" You yelp as you're pulled into a rose bush. You're sucked into a strange chamber where it resembles a bedroom, but you still feel like you're in a rose bush. Klasha bears down on you, her eyes are sharp and ready for the kill.

"Klasha," you gasp. "Hi uhm...is everything-" she cuts you off with a deep, long kiss. You moan softly, tasting nectar and roses.

"You moron!" She growls. "How dare you keep a beauty like me waiting?" She kisses you again. "What happened to your promise?" She growls.

"Sorry," you pant. "I know it's just-"

She cups her hand around your mouth and vines coil around your wrists. Your arms are held up in the air, and Klasha starts unbuttoning your top. "I'm going to see to it you tend to me today." She kisses your chest, biting you and dragging her sharp teeth on your skin. She kisses your belly and opens your pants, tugging them down. She then steps back, and the vines move you, making you kneel before her.

She bites her lip and smirks coyly. "I have to admit, I'm surprised at how well you've earned my affections." She slips her fingers under your chin, making you look up at her. "I missed you."

"Klasha," you whisper. "I missed you too."

Her vines strike at your bottom and you whimper, you bend over and cry out as they lash at you again.

"You disappointed me," she purrs. "You'll have to earn my forgiveness." She licks her lips, and her vines hoist you up, making you stand on your tiptoes. She kisses you as her vines whip your rear again. You moan into her mouth, enjoying the pain with the pleasure.

She licks your lips and reaches back, squeezing and rubbing your bottom. She moves her hand and the vines whip again. You cry out, and she massages and pets your ass again. She bites your nipple and sucks it. The vines ease you down into a kneeling position.

"I think that should be enough," she purrs. She puts her leg over your shoulder. "Now, is the time where actions speak louder than words."

Your eyes focus on her sex as she presents them to you. Her lips look like actual petals. They're a dark red and curl at the ends, fading into a soft pink. Her round, plump clit looks like a berry. Her arousal smells like the most fragrant, pungent rose. You inch in, dragging your tongue along her folds.

She sighs and giggles, grabbing the back of your head she smashes your face against her. "No need to go easy on me."

You moan against her, unable to use your hands all you have is your mouth. She grinds herself against you, moaning and cooing. You lick and suck, trying your hardest to not be overcome. Her wetness smears all over your face. She gasps and shudders, pulling away from you suddenly. She braces herself up, vines holding her aloft. She pants and shiver, cupping her hand between her legs.

Her vines release you, and you stand up. Your cock stands hard and ready, already dripping precum. She moans softly and pouts at you. "Give me a second."

You walk over to her, and her vines lay back like a bed. You kiss her thighs and belly, gently caressing her sides as you nuzzle to her small breast. She whimpers softly as you lick her nipples, teasing them with your tongue.

"Klasha," you moan, and she looks at you with a soft expression. You kiss her and whisper into her ear. "I'll do whatever you command of me."

She chuckles darkly. "That's what I wanted to hear." She rolls you over, pushing you down into the vines. She straddles you, placing her palms on your stomach as she hovers over your tip. "Don't touch me until I tell you to," she growls, and you place your hands above your head. "Good boy," she purrs as she slowly eases down on you. Her insides feel velvety and cool, she squeezes around you and sighs in pleasure.

"Not bad, for a mortal," she shivers. She pushes off you, riding you slowly. You look down, watching her hips and legs. You want so badly to reach out and hold her, but you can't, not until she gives you her permission. Your heart is pounding as you watch her. You examine her face and seeing it melt. She bounces start to grow faster. She pushing you down into the vines as her voice becomes guttural and dark.

"Don't you dare-" she snarls, "don't you dare cum before me."

"I would never," you moan.

She gropes her breasts and drags her palms down her body. "Do you want to touch me?" She moans as she swirls her hips, grinding you inside her.

"I do," you whisper.

She smirks. "Then why don't you?"

"Because you haven't commanded me to," you moan.

She stretches out, pressing her chest to yours. She kisses you and pants. "Touch me," she purrs and sits up.

You lift your arms and runs your hands all over her body. You grab hold of her hips, digging your fingers into her firm rear. She moans and bucks, riding you harder and faster. You then feel her tighten inside. She squeezes as she grunts and growls. She throws her head back and chokes on her own voice.

You sit up, wrapping your arms around her, kissing her neck and chest. You start to move, thrusting upwards inside her as she goes limp in your arms. She digs her fingers into your biceps, dragging the thorn-like nails down and drawing blood. You grunt and snarl, feeling the sparks of your peak fly. You bounce harder, bucking deeper inside her. You feel the swell, and your cock starts to throb.

"All in me," she snarls in your ear. "Don't let a drop go to waste."

You grunt, burying your face in her chest as you release. She giggles and falls back, dragging you down, so you're on top of her. She locks her legs around you and relaxes there, breathing softly into your ear.

After a while, Klasha lays you down, and she kisses your back. She starts rubbing and massaging your backs and legs, tending to you. She kisses your rear and pets when her vines lashed you.

"Do you forgive me?" You ask.

Klasha kisses your shoulder. "Of course I do," she purrs. She then lays on your back and kisses your neck. Her bodyweight feels nice, and her skin feels so silky. "I hope you enjoyed yourself?"

You chuckle. "I didn't think I would, but you have a way of making one like what you like."

"Good," she purrs into your ear. "I'm a very tricky rose," she says. "You're going to have to give me a lot of attention." She runs her fingers through your hair and kisses your neck. "I can be pretty demanding, I'm sure you've learned."

You smile. "I've been waiting all my life for a rose like you, Klasha. I can't wait to make you my pride and joy."

Klasha smiles softly and plants a small kiss to your lips. "Why'd you have to go and say that?" She lays her head on your chest and curls up with you.

"Is this a part of being stolen?" You ask.

She chuckles. "Why are you so obsessed with that?" She caresses her fingers down your chest and side. "I let you cum inside me to mark me," she says. "That's how the Unseelie do it." She glances up at you. "You belong to me now."

"Oh," you gasp. "Well," you put your arms around Klasha and kiss the top of her head, burying your face in the scent of roses. "That makes sense now."


	78. Orc Boyfriend: Rhazien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

Times are changing rapidly these days. The Ruby Empire is coming under attack from a Centaur and his hoard. You and your men have been protecting yourselves for decades now, and this new threat has you all on edge.

You're the leader of a tribe of elves that were displaced ages ago. Your mother had once been a queen, but she slept with an ordinary knight and birthed you. She took you, her knight, and her loyalist of subjects into the mountains she started your tribe. But more strife found its way to you in the form of an orc called Chrom. He wanted your mother, but your father wouldn't let Chrom take her. The two fought, and while your father defeated and killed Chrom, the battle also took his life.

As a result, you and the son of Chrom, Rhazien, have held a blood feud with one another. You've fought countless times. Your tribe against his, always ending with no one feeling satisfied. Your hatred runs deep, and even in death, you'd doubt you'd find peace.

Rhazien, like his father, is a big and powerful figure. He wears the skulls and skins of the massive animals he's killed. He wears the teeth of his enemies as trinkets in his hair. You know that if he had the chance, he'd use your bones to make a necklace for himself. His long hair is braided, and you've longed for the day you could rip one straight from his scalp. You admire Rhazien for his brute strength and domineering figure alone. He could have all the veiny muscle he wanted, you'd still only respect him for that. You're petite and small, but you're just as brutal and bloodthristy as Rhazien ever will be.

"Oh look, the elves have a sent a toddler to deal with me!" Rhazien taunted during one battle. "Do not think I will go easy on you because you're an infant."

"It is only a child who mocks their enemy based on their appearance. Trust me, I can sever the tendons in your ankle before you can even blink. Then you will be down to my level, Rhazien. Your insults will be meaningless."

Rhaizen snorted and grinned. "Isn't that cute! The toddler thinks it can talk."

You threw yourself off your horse, attacking him and giving him the massive scar that goes all the way down the left side of his face. Not that he hasn't given you any scars. You have a deep one on your belly from where he slashes at you once. It always seems the two of you are even. Eye for an eye, scar for a scar, blood for blood. You can never quite seem to get the upper hand on one another.

But this news of the advancing armies of the centaur warlord has shaken you to your core, no more so than the letter you've received from Rhazien.

"My lady, what does it say?" Your right-hand man asks.

You peel away the wax seal on the letter and scoff. "I haven't even opened it yet. Why not go busy yourself with other things while I read?" You sit back and kicking your feet onto the top of your table.

Rhazien's script is surprisingly legible, for an orc that is. For some reason that makes you more concerned than before. You read over his letter carefully, hoping to not miss anything.

"Our tribes have been at war for decades, but there is a bigger war coming to our back door. I have thought about this every which way I could, hoping to find a way to throw your bloody carcass at the centaur's hooves. But none of them have ended well in my mind. All battles and fights end with both our tribes dying. I could care less about my own life, but it if the lives of my people I must ever concern myself with. As much as I hate to think it, I know you are the same way with your people. That is why I have reached out to you. Meet me, alone, and we can hash out our differences. If we fight we fight, but in the end, we must agree to something. If Demir is headed for our mountains, we won't be left alive. If you agree to these terms meet me in the Corith Ruins at nightfall."

You frown, reading over the letter again to try and make heads or tails of it. This is by far one of the strangest messages you've ever been sent. But it is odd only because you agree with Rhazien. You've weighed your options about how to handle this impending invasion, and nothing works. Your tribe is too small, and no matter how hard you'd fight, this centaur would always come out on top.

You decide to go to the Ruins that evening. Even if it meant you could get a few choice strikes on Rhazien alone.

"You can't go alone, that's insane!" Your second in command, Dahman, argues.

"If I perish, I perish," you tell him. "But then that means there is no more blood feud between our tribes. If Rhazien kills me, then hell, throw him a massive feast congratulating him," you say flippantly.

"My lady," he argues.

"If I don't return then you're in charge Dahman," you tell him. "You do what you feel is right."

He grabs your arm. "My lady, please, listen to reason. No good will come of meeting him alone."

You shake him off and slap him. "Don't touch me," you growl at him. "Have you no faith in me?" You snarl at him. "Have you not seen what I am capable of?" You shake your head. "You disappoint me, Dahman," you growl.

He scowls and stands straight. "It is as a man concerned for a woman that I forget myself," he says. "I do not want that orc defiling you, my lady."

You smirk. "Well now, isn't that interesting?" You chortle at the thought. "As if that giant green shit has even concerned such a thing. He doesn't see me as a woman, he sees me as his enemy. There is no gender between the two of us.."

"You do not know how a man thinks, my lady," Dahman murmurs. "Especially how orcs think." He swallows and shakes his head.

You eye him. "Go on then," you wave your hand. "You seem like you have something to say, Dahman. Say it."

He frowns. "I have heard how the orcs speak," he murmurs. "I have heard them say they would put a high price on your...on your genitals and how they would pleasure themselves with it."

You snort and let out a long guffaw that makes your belly sore. "Surely the orcs did not say 'genitals'!" You snort. "Oh, oh, Dahman I needed that laugh."

"My lady! I am serious! I do not want Rhazien to steal your honor!"

You slap him hard again, knocking him down to the ground. "My honor doesn't come from my cunt, Dahman. Just as your honor doesn't come from your asshole." You glare at him. "And if there is one thing I can expect from Rhazien, it is that he is more of a man than most. He will not use such cowardly tactics to defeat me. Now get up," you spit at him. "You're making me fear what will become of us if I die tonight."

You make your way to the ruins, following the cut path through the woods. The ruins were once the center of dryad activity centuries ago, but due to famine and wars, the dryads had to leave their forests. The ruins stood now as a colosseum, a place where differences were settled, or people just wanted to watch a good fight.

As you approach the ruins you see the torches have been lit, Rhazien is waiting on you. You step inside and see him sitting on the stones. He stands as you approach and he places his hands on his hips. He puffs out his hairy chest, trying to look bigger you suppose.

"I knew you'd come," he growls.

"I figured you'd be stroking your dick," you reply.

He grins. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

You narrow your eyes on him. "I've come to fight you, Rhazien," you growl. "So enough with the pleasantries. Name your choice of combat."

He smirks. "Good. I didn't want to talk either." He drops his hands to his side. "We strip and fight naked as the gods intended. No weapons, no armor. Just bare fists and our own power."

You frown at him.

"Oh, you can have one weapon," he holds up a finger. "I'd feel bad if you didn't."

"Fucking scum," you start ripping away your armor and clothes, tossing them aside until you're standing bare before Rhazien.

He removes his armor as well, his leather's and pelts. He then tosses you a dagger that lands at your feet. "That's the same dagger my father used to stab your old man in the gut." He smirks. "It seems fitting."

You pick up the dagger and look it over then you glance up at him. You throw the blade aside. "I don't need it."

He grins and lowers himself. "I usually don't enjoy fighting children, but for you I'll-" you throw yourself at him, tackling him the ground and pounding his face into the dirt.

He's laughing as you strike him, grunting as you turn his head with a solid punch. He grabs you and throws you off. You scramble to gain footing on the soft dirt, but you manage to evade his kick. You climb up on the rocks, but he grabs your legs and throws you back down onto the ground.

He slams his foot down onto the center of your back, and you cry out. He chuckles. "Should've taken the dagger, little one, you could have severed the tendons by now." He lifts his foot and kicks you, sending you into the stones.

You grab a fistful of dirt and toss it into his face, and he bends over to pick you up. He howls in pain, and you tackle him again. You sit on his chest and grab his wrists. He flings you over, and you lock your legs around him. You knock his jaw, and he slams your back down into the ground. You manage to push him up and over. The two of you are struggling and heaving, panting hard. You're at a stalemate.

You feel excited and strange. The more effort you exert in trying to overpower him, the hotter you feel. You're extremely aroused, and you love it and hate it at the same time. You also know that Rhazien is as hard as a rock. His cock has been poking at you and prodding you this entire time.

You push him down and feel his massive cock on his stomach. You move back, rubbing yourself against it. He stills and quiets for a moment, and just as you're enjoying yourself, he throws you down on the ground. He pins your arms behind your back and holds you in place.

"Fucker," you snarl angrily at him.

He rubs his cock against your thighs and ass. "Bitch in heat," he growls. His fingers rub at your wetness and plunge inside you.

You cry out and heave, gasping in pleasure as his huge finger fills you.

"Dripping cunt," he growls. "Did you get off on the idea of killing me?"

You thrust your hips back at him. "Says the bastard who is knuckle deep inside me." You rear your leg back and kick him and break free, standing up and looking down at him. He stands up before you, and you see how big and thick his cock is. You stare at it then up at him. You're both breathing hard but not from the effort.

You both rush at one another, slamming into each other and falling to the ground. You struggle again, throwing each other and rolling. You grunt and moan and try to remain the dominant one. Rhazien slaps your ass, and you cry out. You bite his nipple, and he roars. You struggle and bite and slap, and soon, you're sitting on top. You glare at him and pant. You slowly ease back, taking his cock inside you.

"Fucking whore," he growls, his fingers digging into your hips.

"Slut," you hiss at him, reaching down and twisting his nipples hard.

He snarls and bucks his hips, thrusting himself so deep inside you it feels like he's trying to rearrange your organs. You cry out loudly and claw your fingers down his chest.

"Oh fuck," you wail and you start to bounce.

He chuckles as his giant hands roam your body. "This scar is mine," he snarls, "this one is mine."

"Only thing you're good for is this dick!" You hiss at him as you ride him.

"I could say the same about you," he snarls as he pinches your nipples. He bucks his hips again and nearly throws you off. How dare he feel so good? He sits up, dragging his tucks and sharp teeth on your hot, tortured skin. You feel his tongue as it laps at your flesh. He tugs and bites your breasts, pulling and shaking like a dog feasting on a steak.

You slap his head and pull his hair, yanking on his braids. "Goddamn beast."

He smirks at you. "But look who's riding my cock." He slaps your ass, and you tremble in pleasure. "I'm going to send this cunt to hell," he snarls. He throws you off and onto the ground again. He pins your arms back and arches your hips. You struggle, but you let him slip back inside you. He slaps your ass again and digs his fingers hard into your thighs.

"I always knew you'd enjoy this," he snarls.

You grunt and wheeze. "You...you fucking pig...did you get off imagining me....anh! Like this?"

He chuckles and drives hard inside you. You cry out your eyes roll to the back of your head. It shouldn't feel this good, and yet it does. He feels amazing inside of you. You love when he slaps your ass or bites you. You love the pain with this overwhelming pleasure.

He pushes off you again, and he flips you over. He pushes your legs back, so your feet are near your ears. He pounds back down inside you, and you watch his heated expression. He looks angry and powerful, fuck he actually looks sexy. You reach through your legs, grabbing his arms and clawing down them. He releases a leg and wraps his meaty paw around your throat.

"You like this, don't you?" he moans.

You bite your lip and smirk. "As if you don't."

He smashes his mouth with yours, biting your lips and sucking on your tongue. You moan together, and you feel the coursing heat start to ravage its way through your blood. Your back arches off the ground and your eyes roll to the back of your head. The powerful sensation nearly knocks you unconscious, and you choke on your own breath. Rhazien snarls and roars, pumping harder and harder into you even as his molten hot seed stuffs you full. He stays inside you, watching as his cum starts to dribble out.

You see stars in your eyes as you lay there. Your limbs are limp, and you're immobile. Rhazien lays on you, his heavy body not crushing but actually comforting. After a while, he rolls off you and lays beside you. You both stay like that, gazing up at the sky through the ruins.

"Well," he mutters.

You huff and bite your cheek.

"I uhm-" he clears his throat.

"Yeah-" you start then stop yourself.

Rhazien sits up and looks down at you. "Can we do this again?"

You sit up and glare at him. "Excuse me?"

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that," he snarls. "I've not felt anything so powerful in all my life."

You glare at him, but you are wordless. You did enjoy it, you did feel that power. It was raw and right.

"You fucking terrify me," he whispers low. "And you turn me on."

Your eyes widen. "You do have a good cock."

He smirks and grabs you, kissing you hard and hungry. "I want you to have my horrifying children," he snarls as he drags his teeth down your skin. "I want to fill you again."

You cling to him, wrapping your arms around him as you bite his neck and shoulder. "Fucking beast."

"I'll fuck you," he snarls in your ear. He then kisses your cheek and neck, showing a level of tenderness you'd never assumed he had. "I'll fuck you raw even as you swell with my children."

You push him away and stand up. "This is wrong," you shake your head. "I hate you!"

"I hate you too," he leans back. "But perhaps I love you as well."

You glare at him as you feel his seed start to spill down your thigh from inside you. "What?" You scoff.

"How could I not love you?" He snarls. "As much as I want to rip you limb from limb I also want you, all of you." He shakes his head and laughs. "I told you, you're terrifying and sexy. You make me feel alive!" He stands up and comes towards you, he places his hands around your waist. "Tell me you don't feel the same?"

You bite your lip and look aside. "No one compares," you whisper. "You strength and power are...seductive," you kiss his chest and lick the scratches you left on his skin. "I told myself I would never lay with a man unless they matched you."

He smirks. "And have you?"

"Only once and it wasn't worth it." You grinned up at him. "One more round before we go home?" You whisper.

He palms your rear. "I'm all yours until sunrise."


	79. Drider Boyfriend: Prince Florent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Monster

I can remember my mother reading to me at bedtime, telling me stories of princes and their princesses. How they started with 'once upon a time' and ended with a 'happily ever after.' They always bored me to tears. Good triumphed over evil and blah blah blah. All for what? A girl? It never ever made sense to me. I thought it was always so ridiculous that this prince, someone so great and beloved, would risk it all because of some princess in a tower.

When it came down to it, I much preferred my own company. I knew in my heart that I was more beautiful than any princess could be. So, as I grew, I focused all my attention on myself. I made sure that I was the one the looking glass would call 'the fairest in the land.' That was another thing I couldn't stand about those silly stories. The princess was also the most beautiful, the fairest, the kindest, the blah blah blah blandest creature. They never sounded worth anything except their looks.

Sure, I know what you're thinking reading this: King Florent, didn't you just say you put all your efforts into your looks? Why, how very astute of you! Yes, I do put a lot of effort into my beauty and my vanity. But I am also educated and traveled. I make myself interesting as well as glamorous.

Anyways, you must think I have high standards, and indeed, I do. But I have not given up on romance. Deep in my heart, I am a romantic. I long for a queen, someone beautiful like the roses that grow in my garden. I want to cherish me and hold onto me like the flowering vines on the palace walls. I want to drape her in silk and satin. And even if she is beautiful, I will still be the lovelier one. Scoff all you like, doesn't everyone one hope to be the prettiest?

Anyways, it has become a pressing issue as of late that I marry. I became king rather young, my father died unexpectedly in an accident. In the midst of grief and anguish over losing my best friend and father, I became a reluctant king. My mother has not quite fully recovered from her pain. Her one wish is that someday I marry, finding a love like she and my father cherished for too few years. I love my mother, and I want to make her happy, but I feel no one will fit my standards. I feel no one would appreciate me as much as I do.

One of the few pleasures my mother has is arranging balls and parties. I indulge her, granted I enjoy attending such events myself. But I let her plan these things to her heart's content. Otherwise, I fear she would rot away. She has one coming up, between her many high teas and the like, she's orchestrated a masked ball for all the neighboring kingdoms. I know these are also her veiled attempts to get me to meet princesses and noblewomen from all around, hoping one of them will catch my eye and we'll be wed.

"Oh darling," she huffs at me as I get ready. "Do you really need such fanciful accouterments?" She fusses about as I paint my face. "It is a mask after all."

"Mask or not," I reply as I lay an inky brush to my lips. "I still wish to look my best."

She takes a brush and combs my long hair. The dark purple faded into pink and then pastel pink at the very tips. I've never cut my hair, aside from the occasional trim to relieve myself of split ends. How could I ever cut such beauty?

"Your father was like that too," my mother sighs. "Always so concerned with appearances." She sets the brush down and smooths out my coat tails over my abdomen that juts out behind me. Unlike my father and I who are pinkbloom driders, my mother was black drider. And while she was beautiful, she did not have the same regality and splendor my father, and I have. She is all black, while my colors fade from purple to pink, giving me the glow of a sunset horizon. My mother's beauty was simple and effortless, and part of me envied her for that.

"Beauty isn't everything, love," she kisses my cheek then strokes the soft curls in my hair.

"Beauty is a great deal," I correct. "But there is more to life than just that." I wink at her, and she smiles softly.

After finishing my makeup and hair, I slip on my mask and go to join the ball. By the time I arrive, the party is in full swing. People are dancing and enjoying the drinks. There are music and laughter all around. Of course, as I'm announced, all eyes turn towards me. It is my most favorite feeling in the whole world. As I descend the stairs, I notice the usual gaggle of admirers collects at the bottom.

"Can I get you a drink, your majesty?" One girl fawns.

"Let me fetch it for you, I know better how to mix a proper cocktail," a man replies.

I then hear a snort from behind me. I turn, seeing a girl wearing a pink a yellow cape. She has her hand over her mouth and is suppressing her laughter. "Oh, this is sad," she snickers before she walks away.

My eyes follow her, realizing her cape is actually wings. They look downy soft, and there is a fluffy yellow collar around her neck. I recognize she is a moth.

"I brought your drink, your majesty!" One girl gasps.

"No, try mine, it's a specialty."

I reach out, taking a drink without paying attention and sipping it. I'm not sure who that moth girl is, but I want to know what she was laughing at and why. What was so sad? I lose her in the crowd, so I turn my attention back to those who have gathered around me.

I have a game I like to play at such events. I find someone and turn my attention to them. I flirt and woo them, talking them up all night. I do this to those who I feel would be the princess from my old bedtime stories. Sure, they're pretty, but they're horrendously, hideously bland.

Tonight, I find a girl wearing a purple mask adorned with feathers and lace. I start talking to her, and I notice all the telltale signs. She sighs and giggles, she sways to and fro as I speak to her. She is all but focused on me. Her eyes behind the mask are horribly starstruck.

And then a drink is thrown in my face. As I sputter and gasp in horror, the girl is ripped away and instead, the moth girl is standing before me. She has taken her mask off, and her large, black eyes bore into me.

"Stay away from her! You callous, malodorous tramp!" She snaps at me.

I glare at her, ripping away my mask and snarling. "How dare you?"

"Had I another drink I would toss it on you to wash away that stench!" She hisses at me. "Stay away from my friend. Keep your terrible hands off her."

"Who do you think you are?" I hiss at her.

The antenna at the top of her head twitch back and forth. "Does it matter to you?" She jabs her finger into my face. "No. It's doesn't. You'll move on and on. Going from heart to heart and toying with it just because you can. Fuck off!"

I have never been talked to this way before, I am shocked to my core. "Do you know who you are speaking with?"

"I do, but your face is melting, so it is becoming harder and harder to tell," she smirks with triumph. "You best go tend to that before you begin to look like the rest of us."

I touch my cheek and continue to glare at her. "Who are you?"

"Just another horrendously bland creature." She turns to her friend, grabbing her hand. "Go do us all a favor and freshen yourself up. This ball was fun until you showed up." She walks away with her friend, and I am left standing there, horrified beyond my wildest dreams.

I rush away, going to deal with my face. I wipe away the makeup into a cloth and stare at myself in the mirror. I then look down at the cloth, seeing my makeup. I scoff, throwing the towel aside as I set up everything to redo my face.

When I return to the ball, things have died down slightly. There are still a ton of people, but something feels different than before. People whisper around me, and I realized the moth has done her fair share of damage.

I go to my confidant, my cousin Raoul who has his way of being in the know of everything. He grins at me and starts to snicker.

"Oh don't you start!" I hiss at him.

He sticks his forked tongue out at me. "My goodness, you do have your ways of stealing the spotlight, but this one takes the whole cake."

"Shut up and tell me who she is!" I shove him.

His eyes blink, four of them stay closed while the remaining open. He's thinking. I know he knows who she is, but he's considering if it is worth sharing that information with me.

"Raoul!" I snap at him and yank at his lapels.

"Geez, alright!" He scoffs and smooths his coat down. "She is Princess Meihui," he replies. "Heir to the Ornate Kingdom of Fenfang."

I furrow my brow. "What is she doing here?" I snap. "Our kingdoms have been on thin ice of decades!"

He shrugs. "I suppose your mother reached out. She has always been a peacekeeper."

I shake my head. "Is she still here?"

He closes four-eyes again.

"Stop it!" I snap.

He snorts. "My god, you're a brat," he juts his tongue out between his chelicera. "I think she is still here. She's become the instant celebrity. Everyone wants to know the princess who shafted the king."

I storm past him, heading towards the main ballroom and see a group of people has gathered. They part as they see me and I scuttle towards the center only to see my mother talking with Meihui.

"Florent!" She waves me over. "Come over here."

I hesitantly step forward, meeting Meihui's icy glare again. I then turn to my mother and put my hands on her back. "Maman," I start cautiously. "I think you should return to-"

"Have you met Meihui?" She asks with a chipper tone. "I've been talking with her father for quite a long time. Your father and he never quite saw eye to eye."

"You can say they hated one another, your highness," Meihui interrupts. "I've heard my father's tyraids."

"Oh well, hate is such a strong word," my mother shakes her head. "But yes, it is true. They were a hair's breadth away from attacking one another. Anyways," she turns back towards me. "I've been talking to Meihui's father, and he sent her here to discuss ending this cold war between our kingdoms."

"She's sure done a marvelous job putting her best foot forward," I turn slowly to glare at her and she rolls her eyes. Her eyelashes are amazingly long and tipped with pink. Wait, why do I notice this?

"I heard the story," my mother giggles.

"You're laughing?" I sneer.

"Meihui dear, I hope you liked the accommodations I set up for you? I so tried to find things that would make you feel at home while you stayed here."

Meihui smiles at her and her antenna bow gently. "Everything is lovely, your highness. You didn't need to go so out of your way."

I am beyond mortified. How am I even going to begin peace talks with a horrible girl like this Meihui? That evening, after the ball, I go to my mother in a rage.

"How can you keep her here after what she did?" I snap at her.

She glares at me. "How dare you speak to me with such a tone? You're acting like an impudent child!"

"She offended me in front of all our guests!" I argue.

She squints her eyes at me. "You think I do not hear about your games, young man?" She hisses at me, her chelicera spread open threateningly. "I hear how you toy with hearts. Do not act innocent with your mother." She slaps the back of my hand, and I drop my arms down to my side.

She sighs and shakes her head. "She told me she would apologize for the scene anyway," she grumbles. "Get out of here now." She shoos me away. "Go to bed and consider what an asshole you have been."

I leave her room and return to my own. As I go down the hall, I see a rather disgusting sight. I see Meihui in the hall, she's looking at a statue in the wall. She poses like it and giggles. She then stands on the base of it, climbing up to look closer at the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I scoff.

He wings flap out, and she turns to look at me. Her eyes are wide and guilty. "Oh, it's only you." Her wings close, and she returns to climbing the statue.

"That is an antique!" I snap at her as I storm up to her and the priceless work of art.

"Sure, sure," she scoffs as she sits in the arms of the statue.

I glare up at her. "Are you not listening to me?"

"What?" She asks. She looks her arms around the head of the statue and then brings them out, holding something in her hands. She then glances down at me. "A little help?"

I frown at her.

"Are you honestly going to let a lady fall from such a height?" She scoffs.

"You have fucking wings!" I snap.

She shakes her head. "I can't launch myself from this thing and get enough momentum and air to fly. Help me down!" She then smirks viciously. "Or are you not strong enough from only ever holding a paintbrush to your face your entire life?"

I glare up at her and reach up, yanking her down from her perch and dropping her onto the ground. She giggles as she stands and shakes her head. " Was that too much effort for you?"

I roll my eyes at her. "What were you doing?" I growl. "What is it you have there?"

She holds her hands back, cupping something in her delicate palms. Her limbs are long and willowy. Her body is curvy and covered in soft pink and yellow fluff. "That's personal," she tells me.

"Did you steal something?" I snarl.

"Why would I ever want to steal something from you of all people?" She scoffs. She then reveals to me what is in her palms. It is a big, fat, bumblebee. It flies up and buzzes around her head, landing in her fluffy, short hair.

"A pet?" I scoff.

"We were playing hide and seek," she says, turning on her heel to walk away from me. "Good night, your majesty," she waves over her shoulder. "I hope you're a better person come morning."

I glare after her. "Don't you owe me an apology."

She stops in her tracks and turns, glaring at me. "Excuse me?"

"I'll give you the chance to apologize now," I tell her. "Rather than a public one. Do it here, and I will forgive you."

She snorts and laughs. "Are you kidding me?" She asks.

"My mother said-"

She rolls her eyes. "You are so full of yourself. I'll apologize for smudging your eyeliner, but I will not say anything more. You tried to humiliate that poor girl as you've done to so many others!" She comes back towards me and stands on her tiptoes to get in my face. "I think you're an ugly person and I feel sorry for you." She huffs and turns away walking away from me in her victory.

I go to my room and find Raoul is collapsed on my bed. I sit down at the foot of my bed, and he sits up.

"Oh god, I told you, buddy, friend, cousin, I do not swing that way. I like men," he slurs.

I glare back at him. "Your piss drunk," I snarl.

"Ugh ok, we can cuddle, but that's as far as I want it to go." He crawls into bed and flops down on the pillows.

I'm silent for a long spell then I sigh. "What do you think makes a person ugly?" I ask.

"I think women aren't that great," he grumbles. "But that's just my genitals controlling my heart," he sits up and yawns. "What are you going on about? Are you not feeling pretty? Do I need to go over the list again."

I turn and glare back at him. "List? Wha-" I shake my head. "No! To whatever you're thinking." I grumble and stand back up. "Go back to sleep."

He huffs and flops back onto the pillows, posing slightly. "C'mon. Whats got that pretty head of yours thinking?"

I start taking pins from my hair and letting it fall. "Nothing."

"Liar, liar, legs hairs on fire," he sings.

I toss my brush at him, and he catches it. "Just go to fucking sleep."

"Meihui is quite the spitfire isn't she?"

I freeze up.

"Fucking knew it," he sings again and runs the brush through his own hair. "I'll bet you fifty gold that you two end up married."

"Disgusting!" I hiss at him.

"You'll be making pretty, fluffy pink babies before the end of the season," Raoul sighs. "I'm seeing a little girl."

"I would never even consider touching her! She's contemptible and argumentative! She called me ugly!"

"Ah ha!" He sits up. "The route of the cause. She called you ugly. Come," he pats his lap. "Come sit on my knee and cry."

"Get out," I snarl.

He smirks. "Too many yes men never a snappy bride. I'm going to love it when you do fall in love with her."

I throw my coat at him, and he just laughs.

The next morning as I go downstairs for breakfast, I notice that Meihui is at the table with my mother. Every hair on my body bristles up, and I feel so tense.

"Good morning," my mother chimes. "So good of you to join us."

Meihui looks at her plate and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Yes well," I grumble as I sit down. "I had a rather rough night. I didn't sleep very well."

Meihui glances up at me, a small smirk on her lips.

After breakfast, Mother insists that Meihui and I start deliberations. She gives us the sunroom to talk and sends tea in for us. Meihui lounges, enjoying the warmth of the sun coming in.

"You must spend hours in here," she sighs. "It's so amazing."

I'm quiet.

She glances over at me. "Oh? Not so chatty today?"

I close my eyes and grunt.

I feel her hand on mine, and I look down. I then glance at her, and she sighs. "I'm...sorry," she grumbles. "I went a bit too far last night."

"Oh," I gasp.

She huffs and sits back. "To be honest, I feel very much like my father. I don't much like you. I don't care for how you go about things. I hate it that you seem to care more about yourself than your own people."

I look away.

"But," she huffs, "I had no right to call you ugly the way I did." She rubs her hands together. "I don't know you well enough to say you're ugly on the inside. I just know you smell ugly."

"I smell ugly?" I ask.

She chuckles nervously. "Yes! I don't know who is lying to you, but whatever perfume or soap you're using just smells awful!"

I sniff my wrists. "I was told it was the finest-"

She shakes her head. "It isn't."

I chuckle. "Well, uhm...I appreciate the apology. I have to admit, it did have me...hurt."

"I mean, I wanted to hurt you last night. I just got heated." She huffs. "So, I really do hope we can work things out for the betterment of our kingdoms."

I nod. "I would enjoy that too."

I hate to admit that, the more we talked and the longer we spent time together, I actually enjoyed her company. She's sweet and intelligent, she knows much more than I do in what it takes to run a kingdom. She has battle strategies and combat training all planned out in her head. She says it helps her sleep at night to think of such things.

To my horror, I find that my thoughts are becoming less and less about me and more about her. I think about her fluffy hair, it's short but so pretty still. Her face is lovely and charming. Her long lashes make me so envious. She dresses simply, but on her, it looks so elegant and refined.

In my heart I know one thing, I am going to murder my cousin. He has cursed me, and all of this is his fault. I am falling for Meihui, and I know I shouldn't. Even if our kingdoms end their cold war, we would still never be allowed to marry.

One evening my mother has set up a private dinner between us. Even she has noticed the animosity between us has cooled. The dinner is silent. There is a tension between us I can't put my finger on. She sips her wine, not even able to look at me. Even though the meal, she is quiet and uncharacteristically mum. Although, before dessert is served, she stands up and walks around the table. For a moment, I fear she is going to leave. Instead, she comes to me and holds my face between her palms. She kisses me, and I feel her lashes flutter against my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I couldn't hold back."

I grasp her, pulling her into my lap and kissing her. "Don't apologize."

She chuckles. "All you ever wanted from me before was an apology," she coos.

I shake my head. "You were right," I whisper, and I kiss her again. Her long arms around me, and she runs her fingers through my hair. "I was afraid you still hated me."

"I hate that I feel for you," she grumbles. "You're vain, egotistical, and you're cute and funny and so charming!" She grunts and stands up from my lap. "You're brilliant," she tells me, looking into my eyes as I stand up. "And yes, you're amazingly beautiful."

I take her hands and squeeze them. "You're the amazing one," I whisper. "You're so smart it makes my head spin. You're gorgeous in a way I'll never ever be. You're a horrible, cruel little thief."

Her eyes soften, and she looks sad. "Theif?"

I smirk. "You stole my ugly little heart."

She shakes her head. "I don't want it," her voice cracks. She then wraps her arms around me and presses her cheek to my cheek. "But I need it too."

I hold her in my arms and kiss the top of her head. "I need yours too."

She pulls back and looks up at me. "What do we do? Even if my father signs on to our peace agreement he would never ever let you marry me."

"I doubt I'd find any favor either," I shake my head. "There has been too much animosity for too long."

She smiles gently at me. "Perhaps it's best we end it here," she touches my cheek. "Let it hurt for now instead of pining for the rest of our lives."

I kiss her palm and close my eyes. "How can you say that? I will always want you even you tell me this is the last time we see one another."

She wraps me up in her arms. "Come with me," she whispers and takes my hand. She pulls me towards the doors that lead out to the garden.

"Where are we going?" I gasp.

"Somewhere only we know," she tells me. She pulls me through the garden and off the path. I step in mud and dirt, and I feel everything that I am squirming in disgust. I follow her though, never letting go of her soft hand. We cross a river, and my body gets soaked. She makes me climb a hill and go under the branches of a willow.

She giggles as she makes me sit in the twisting, arching roots of the tree. I look at myself, after all, that running through the muck and gunk, I am filthier than I have ever been.

"What have you done to me?" I gasp.

She reaches up and kisses me, stealing as many as she can. "I want this stolen moment," she whispers. "Let's pretend we aren't royals at all. Instead, let's imagine we have the freedom to be who we wanted. She sniffles and I wrap my arms around her.

"Let me pretend I can have you," she whimpers.

I hold her close, squeezing her tight in my arms. "Don't cry Meihui," I whisper.

She looks up at me and smiles softly. "You look so beautiful," she touches my face. "Your hair is a mess, your makeup is gone, and you've never looked so much like yourself."

I nuzzle into her palm. "How can I begin to describe your beauty?"

She giggles and kisses me. "I don't need to hear it."

"You are everything I needed," I whisper to her. "I had so many wants, but I never realized what it was I needed." Tears fall down my cheeks. "Don't say this must end when we say goodbye."

She takes hold of my hands. "It has to, Florent," she whispers. "I'm sorry."

We take our time walking back to the palace. We both know that come morning, it could be the last time we see one another. After I kiss her goodnight, I go to my room and wash off my face. I look into the towel, seeing that there is barely anything smudged there. Weeks ago, it used to be caked with my makeup. I had been wearing less and less because, around Meihui, I felt it wasn't necessary. With her, I felt more lovely than I could ever be.

The next morning as I step outside my room, I watch as her luggage is hauled away and I go to her room. I see her standing by the window, looking out over the garden.

I touch her shoulder, and she doesn't move. "If I look at you I'll break," she whispers.

I extend my hand out, showing her in the ring in my palm. "Let us run away."

She turns and looks up at me, wide eyes and terrified. "What?" She gasps.

I kneel before her, holding up the ring. "Run away with me. We'll get married. Whose permission do we really need?" I grin at her. "How will they fight us if we get married? Wouldn't it be better if your kingdoms had a real reason to be allies?" I slip the ring onto her finger and kiss her knuckles. "The only way I'll ever feel beautiful again is if you are my queen."

Tears are rolling down her cheeks, big fat ones that splash onto my sleeve. I stand up, wiping her tears away. She tackles me, shoving me to the ground as she covers me in kisses.

"We have to do it now!" She grabs my hand, and we race out of her room and down the hall. "Hurry!" She squeals with laughter as we race away.

"Oh, where are you two going?" Raoul calls after us.

"We're getting married!" Meihui laughs.

Raoul girns. "You," he pokes me in the chest, "owe me money."

I nod and rolls my eyes. "Yes. Yes. Now shut up and help us get out of here."

He grins and grabs both our hands, leading us towards the stables where he steals a buggy for us. As he drives away, I cling to Meihui in the back seat.

"Your father is going to murder me isn't he?" I gasp.

"Probably," she grins. "But if we get pregnant, his honor would never allow him to do such a thing."

My heart is hammering through my chest at this point. "Are you certain?"

She kisses me. "We have our whole honeymoon," she whispers. "I'll be certain."

I wrap my arms around her, kissing her lovingly as Raoul races the buggy out of the palace gates and through the kingdom. He whoops and hollers, thoroughly enjoying being an accessory to our elopement. I hate to admit to him that he was right, but at the same time, I am grateful for his curse on me worked. As I hold Meihui in my arms, I thank the gods for the gift I have been given. For the first time in my life, I feel a freedom I never felt. I was caged not only by my responsibilities but by the standards I put on myself. Meihui has taught me that while I can be beautiful, it isn't everything.

The evening, Meihui and I were wed. Under the canopy of a willow tree, a priestess joined us in marriage. She sang as we kissed, blessing our life and our future together. She then gave us a vision, telling us she saw us many years from now, delighted and at peace, our children playing happily amongst themselves while I hold a baby in my arms.

"See?" Meihui giggles. "You'll survive. But you may have to fight."

"I'll let you plan it out for me," I whisper to her. "In fact, I give you permission to map out our entire lives like one of your combat strategies."

She grins at me and kisses my palm. "I don't need to plan that," she whispers. "It's already better than I ever could have hoped."


	80. Fairy Girlfriend: Queen Amadi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Female Monster

You work as a knight for a King in the Hinterlands. His court is famous for its luscious gardens, the kingdom renowned for its flower festivals. You've grown up in this kingdom all your life, your father used to be one of the best orchid growers around. You knew, that secretly, fairy's were a huge part of why this kingdom flourished so.

Specifically, it was the Sidhe and Queen Amadi who had struck a deal with your king. Everyone often whispered about what the deal could be. Was it money? Gems? Some even whisper that the king would sleep with the queen. You highly doubted this. Queen Amadi was amazingly beautiful, she could have anyone she wanted, male or female. She didn't need to strike a deal with some lackluster king to get some quickie.

Anyways, you and the other knights were on special alert. The Festival of the Rose was approaching, and it was a big one. This was usually one of the festivals that Amadi and her court attended without fail. You were nervous, Amadi's Knights of Biphion always came in their full regalia and made all other knights look like playthings. It was also your first time as Head of Guard, and you weren't going to waste it.

Your troop was assigned on greeting Amadi at the gate and leading her in. You had seen this procession many times before, but this was your first time up close. Her carriage was opal and shimmering, covered by vines and blossoming flowers. What caught you first, was the amazing aroma that wafted from the transport. It was sweet and delicate, almost creamy. It made your head swim a little with romantic thoughts.

Alongside her rode the Knight of Biphion, all of them riding on Bison outfitted with glamorous saddles and helmets, making them look even more powerful than they already were. You were already concerned with looking like chum next to the Bipihon, but now you were certain you simply were.

You lead the procession towards the palace, and then comes the part you're most terrified of. You go to the carriage door and open it and offer your hand to Queen Amadi.

"Thank you," her voice is husky and lilting. Her hand takes mine, and you're able to admire her beautiful, dark skin. Her fingernails are perfect almond shapes and painted bright green. She steps out of the carriage, her long dark hair falls in tight corkscrews all around her. Her lips are full, her cheeks are round. Her wide black eyes gaze down at me. Long lashes flutter and your breath is stolen. The sweet scent that surrounds her captivates you, and you feel yourself falling.

Her fingers lace with yours, and you feel your heart leap into your chest. Standing beside you, you're stunned to see she's quite small. She's at least four feet tall, her gossamer wings are bigger than she is. In your mind, you had always imagined her much taller. Then again, you had only seen her at a distance and mostly sitting. She smiles up at you, tiny hand clasping yours. You lead her into the palace where she's greeted by the king.

"I must say, your majesty," she tells him. "I'm impressed with your new Head of Guard," she turns and smiles at me, those plump lips twisting into a gentle smile. "I like her."

How did she know? Your heart is going a mile a minute and is bouncing between your stomach and your throat.

"What must I do to keep her?" She says with a sultry purr.

The King chuckles. "You've picked one out already?"

Already? What does that mean? You can't help but panic a little.

Queen Amadi comes back over to you and takes your hand again. "I think she will work just fine. I feel something extraordinary about her."

You're struck speechless. You aren't sure what is happening, but when you look to your king, he is taking this like he expected it.

"Take the Queen to her chambers," he tells you. "And while she's here, I want you to personally attend to her. Keep her company, make sure she's safe, all that sort of thing."

"But, your majesty," you try to start. "I mean...my other duties?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you are covered." The king them bows and makes his exit. All you can do is watch. The Knights of Biphion stand behind you while Queen Amadi tugs at your hand.

"It's been a long journey," she says. "And I am so tired."

"Yes, forgive me," you gasp and lead her towards her chambers. The Knights of Biphion follow. They stop along the halls, one being placed every few feet until you reach the doors to Amadi's room. She pulls you inside with her, and she yawns.

"I can always count on your king being predictable," she sighs. She waves her hand and candles flicker to life. She stretches, and her wings flutter. "Knight," she beckons. "Come here."

You tiptoe close to her, and she glances over her shoulder at you. "Yes, your majesty?" Your voice shudders with nerves.

"Take off your armor," she says. "Get comfortable. Then help me do the same."

"I...I really..."

She turns and looks up at me, her long lashes flutter again. "I picked you," she says. "For the festival, you belong to me." Her hand pets up my armor, and she smiles. "And I take good care of what is mine."

You nod and remove your helmet. A bright smile stretches her lips, and she nods. "Perfect," she says softly. She steps back as you remove the gauntlets, you take off each piece of armor until you're stripped down to your tunic and leggings.

"Forgive the smell, your majesty," you murmur with shame. "The armor is unforgiving."

"I know," she says. "That's what I'm planning to take care of next." She turns and lifts her wings. "Remove those laces for me, and we'll have a bath."

Your hands tremble as you undo the laces. Her bare skin becomes exposed, and it's just as richly dark as her hands. Her skin is that healthy, dark, color of the earth your father preferred for his orchids. It made you think of home and comfort. Her skin alone was beautiful enough to make you swoon.

Amadi steps from her gown and stretches. Her body is plump and curvy. Her breasts are heavy with dark nipples. "Mm, much better," she sighs. She giggles when she catches you staring. "You can touch me." She grabs your hand and places it on her waist. "Your hands are cold."

Your face is burning. You've never touched something so beautiful before. Her skin is amazingly soft too. Her plump body radiates a gentle warmth that lures you in.

"Come now," she tugs you along into the bathroom. She waves her hands over the tub and water rises inside. Flowers float to the top, and it starts to steam. An earthy scent wafts from the steam, and she steps into the tub. "Sit with me," she curls her fingers.

You flinch and stand there, unsure what to do.

"Take off those awful clothes and come bathe with me," Amadi beckons. "The water will stay warm, I promise."

You sigh and reluctantly remove your clothes. When you glance at Amadi, you notice she's biting her bottom lip, and her eyes are wide and starry. You ease into the water with her, and she giggles at you. She stands in the water behind you, taking soap to your shoulders.

"Such broad shoulders," she murmurs in your ear as she scrubs. "Big, strong arms." You nearly jump out of your skin when you feel her breasts press against your back. "Stunning women like you always catch my eye," she giggles.

"Your majesty," you whimper.

She wets your hair and starts to scrub it. "Tell me, you have several scars on yourself, what are they from? Swords? Arrows? Stupid mistakes?"

Her nails scratch your scalp and make you feel so good. "I...well..." you gasp.

She steps around you and touches the large scar that goes from your scalp and all the way down the right side of your face. "What wound cut such a lovely face so deep?" She's so close and beautiful, you can't stand it.

Her soft lips caress your cheek and to your temple. Her breasts press against your lips, and you shudder with nerves and excitement.

"Your heart sounds like a hummingbird." She presses her palm over your chest. "Do I scare you?"

You swallow. "A little."

She touches your scar again. "It was an ax, wasn't it?" She whispers.

You nod. "It was," you look up at her. "It was a Gnoll that did it."

"They've become an awful nuisance lately," she frowns and kisses your cheek again. "Do you think this scar makes you more ugly?"

You duck your head and look away from her.

"It doesn't," she corrects as she sits on your lap. "It makes you look powerful," she whispers. "It makes me like you even more."

You glance back at her, feeling your face inflamed. "Your majesty," your voice cracks.

She kisses your neck and chest. She peppers soft kisses along your shoulder and then giggles. "You must be terrified of me."

"A little," you admit.

She rinses you off and steps out of the bath. "Human women are like a delicacy to me," she says. "You are a meal I've been longing for."

Your heart might as well have stopped beating. You can't deny your strong attraction to Amadi. You've admired her for so long. In fact, you've had more than one fantasy about her in your life.

Amadi dries you off, admiring your strong, built body like you admire her feminine curves. She leads you to the bedroom and lays down on the bed. "Come lay with me, talk with me."

She cautiously crawls into bed, feeling raw and exposed. You lay down, and she comes to you, straddling your belly so she can look down at you. The candles go dim, and her body starts to glow. Her dark skin radiates an ethereal, golden halo. She looks so beautiful you can barely breathe.

She smiles at you. "I'm going to tell you a secret," she whispers to me. "The secret as to why this kingdom flourishes so." She tilts her head, and you notice tears rolling down her cheeks. "My lover," her voice trembles. "The truest love I've ever known was a mortal woman," she touches my cheek. "Strong and brave, she died in war. Ever since the ruler of this country promises that her soul can return. They keep her grave here so that she may be reborn here." She dips down and kisses me and my mind is flooded is past memories. I see her, beautiful and grinning with delight. She kisses me and touches me. She weeps for me with blood on her hands.

As the memories flow, I grab hold of her. I kiss her harder and deeper as I feel my heart surge with love for her again. "Amadi," I moan.

"Is it you, my love?" She weeps.

I snarl as I kiss her, hungry to have her again. "I'm sorry," I moan. "It took me so long this time."

She laughs and kisses me all over my face. "I knew it was you the moment you opened my carriage," she cups her hands around my face and grins at me. "The scar," she whispers as she traces it. "It hasn't changed."

I kiss her neck and chest, and she moans softly. "You had me scared for a while there, my love," you sigh. "Why did you tease me so?"

"You look so cute and helpless," she giggles. "I couldn't help myself." She kisses the top of your head and sniffles.

"Don't cry," you whisper, touching her cheek. "Stop those tears, my love, my tiny queen."

She chuckles and kisses you hard, pushing you down into the bed. "I need you, it's been too long," she whimpers.

"What would you like?" I touch her body, running my palms up her hips and waist until I'm clutching her perfect, soft breasts.

She whimpers and lowers down, rubbing her nipple to your lips. You kiss and lick, feeling the hardened peak. You take her into your warm, wet mouth, sucking her while your hand teases and pulls the other nipple.

She mewls and gasps, rocking back and forth as you torment her. Your mouth moves, kissing her belly as your hands grip her hips. You move her up, so she's straddling your face. Her sweet sounds are muffled by her warm thighs. It's been a long time, but you still remember the dark, earthy taste of her mound. Her dewy lips as that rub against you, her molten core is starting to awaken for you. She grinds herself against you, gasping as she begins to roll her hips.

I dig my fingers into her soft flesh, holding her hips. You slowly move your hands to her rear, groping her greedily as she starts to bounce against you. Her nectar seeps out, coating your chin and lips. You thrust your tongue at her, licking her lips and swirling around her engorged clit. You hear her pleasured cries, and you grab her, pushing her down on you so you can suction your lips around that sensitive bud. Her thighs squeeze them tremble. She rips herself away, falling onto the bed with her legs on your belly.

You lick your lips and giggle. "That was a feast," you purr.

She gasping and panting, her legs still shaking. "Too long-" she mewls.

You sit up and look down at her. You touch her body, remembering every curve and sensation. Her halo is brighter, and her eyes are wider. You kiss her, and she bites your bottom lip.

"I need you too," you whisper to her.

"Mm," she sits up and kisses your breast. They're small, but she's able to squeeze them and knead at them. "What does my love want?" She purrs as she kisses your strong stomach.

You smirk. "My love," you say as you open your thighs. "I am at your mercy."

Her eyes go starry as she looks between your thighs. She touches your folds, coating her fingers in your wetness. She brings her fingers to her lips and licks them clean. "Mm," she moans softly, dragging her palm down her skin. "What should I do to you?" She waves her hand over her middle, and you watch as vines grow around her hips and mound. They form together, creating a long, thick shape. You bite your lip, excited to feel such a thing inside you.

"Do you know how to use that?" You tease as you lay back and grip the headboard.

Amadi giggles. "You know I do." She rubs the toy against my folds, coating it with my wetness.

You moan softly, closing your eyes as you take in the sensation. "Hurry," I mewl. "I need you."

"Of course my love," she purrs. She slowly eases it inside, and your mouth hangs open. In this body, you have not yet had sex. It feels new and strange, but at the same time familiar and surprising. The texture of the vines feels so good inside, rubbing you. It stretches you, opening you up and plunging deep.

"Beautiful." Amadi reaches down, rubbing your clit as she starts to move inside you. She gasps and moans, the vines allow her to feel the pleasure of being inside you. "You're so tight," she grinds inside you. "It's hard to move."

You gasp and shiver, feeling a tight pleasure in your chest. You arch your hips to meet her, wanting to explore more of her power inside you. "Amadi," you moan. "Lay down."

"Oh? You sure?" She lays on her back, and you climb on top of her.

"I am very sure," you grin down at her as you take her back inside. You ease down on the phallus, grinding it inside you for a moment. Amadi whimpers, grasping her breasts and squeezing them as she gazes up at you.

You sit up a bit, you swirl your hips around, feeling her deep inside. You start to pant, feeling your blood boil. This old feeling is brand new to this body, and you're overwhelmed by it. You gasp as you start to bounce, riding your queen towards release. You gasp and shudder, throbbing internally the more you move. You start to go faster and harder. You lean forward and thrust yourself back onto the viney cock.

Amadi whines and mewls, her fingers claw down your strong arms, leaving glowing cuts behind. You snarl, gritting your teeth as you feel your climax approaching. You squeezing tight around her, gasping for breath as every nerve in your body lights on fire. You cry out, rising up and arching you back deeply. You throw your head back, crowing to the gods. Inside you, the vines release a thick, warm fluid. You tremble with pleasure, slowly falling onto your queen, you face nestled between her bosoms.

Amadi purrs, combing her fingers along your scalp. "My love," she sighs.

"I'm here," you sigh. "I'll move in a moment." You gulp down a cold breath and kiss her chest and neck.

"No," she murmurs. "I missed this feeling." She hugs you tight. "Your weight on top of me, your warmth and comfort. I feel so at home."

You lift up enough to kiss her and lick the tears from her cheeks. "I am sorry I must always make you wait," you whisper. "But I will stay beside you for as long as this body allows me."

She gazes at me, and I feel so much love for this fantastic woman. "I know," she whispers. "I cannot wait to share my life with you," she says. "Again and again, I will always offer my heart to you." She pets my scar and beams. "I can't wait to view the roses with you."

"Me too," you pull her into your strong arms. "I will place them in your hair, like always."


	81. Amit & Mythri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Human x Male Monster

I feel my husband's great paw on my cheek, patting it gently to wake me up. "My queen," he murmurs. "Wake up now." I groan and rub my eyes.

"What time is it?" I grumble as I rise from bed.

Outside I hear ran and the echo of thunder. I hear the waves crashing on the boat and rocking it more than usual. The Cobra Strait was usually an easy boat journey to the eastern continent, but ever since Amit and I started our trip, it has been nothing but foul weather.

Amit is sitting up in bed, looking tense as can be. His tail is flicking back and forth, and his ears are flat onto his head. "I'm sorry to wake you," he murmurs.

"It's ok," I pull him down for a kiss. "Are you nervous?"

"All this terrible weather," he growls. "I took it as an omen," he looks at me with concern flooding his eyes. "I had a nightmare."

"Another one?" I ask.

He touches my face, brushing my hair back and running his thumb along my lips. "I wish you hadn't come."

I keep his paw on my cheek. "I needed to. The children will be fine. They are with Foluke and Sheba."

He growls low. "It's not just the children," he says. "I don't want to lose you. If you are lost, then I fear all of the Rakshasa will be lost."

"Amit," I whisper. "What did you dream?"

"Ever since Lord Nictis contacted me, I have not slept well. I have been plagued with nightmares about this Centaur," he shakes his head. "This meeting in Obresh," his voice cracks. "I keep seeing flashes of it."

"Amit," I whisper.

"All these storms that follow me, I can't help but feel nothing good will come of this." He looks at me, and he wraps his strong arms around me. He holds me tight, and I grip to his back.

"My love, you are worried." I pet his back. "Of course all these things are going to look like bad omens. You did the same thing when I was pregnant, both times. The sandstorm, the late shipment of mangos," I say.

He chuckles. "This is different."

I pull back and hold his face between my palms. "Do you trust the leaders we are meeting with?" I ask him.

He nods. "Most of them, yes."

I tilt my head. "Do you believe Lord Nictis and what he said?"

"I do," he whispers.

"Do you love me?"

He smiles. "With all my heart."

I kiss him, and he puts his paws around my waist. "I'm your lucky charm, your goddess," I smirk. "We have Nadeem as well and his knowledge. We'll be able to use it to our advantage. And if this Demir is as big a threat as Lord Nictis says, then we will fight him too."

He smiles at me and his tail starts to sway back and forth. "I'm starting to believe the rumors," he purrs. "That you're a goddess."

"Starting?" I scoff and thunder booms outside.

Amit's ears and tail stand on end, and he gapes at me. "Holy shit."

I chuckle and kiss him, throwing him down onto the bed.

Not too long ago, we were paid a visit by a Gnoll named Nadeem. He warned us about his Empress and her invasion schemes. For the longest time, the Gnolls have been a minor threat. Their slave trade, as of late, had gotten out of hand. They'd been growing in power for the last few years and had taken over several ports. Amit had been keeping a close eye on the Gnolls, considering that for centuries, the Rakshasa had been the primary source of the slave trade in the Ruby Empire before his grandfather started a war with the Gnolls. Since then, the Rakshasa ports and shorelines have been guarded against another Gnoll invasion.

Around the same time that Nadeem arrived, we had also received word from Lord Nictis, the lord over Obresh. He sent word to Amit and several other kings and leaders in the world, asking them for their help. It seems the Gnolls weren't the only other concern in the Ruby Empire. There was a Centaur Chief who had recently risen to power, conquering the West and East. He had already taken over the Golem mines and amassed himself a considerable wealth. His eyes were on the North and South now. His primary goal was to take over Obresh, which was a major port city, one of the most important on the Cobra Strait. If he took Obresh, it was only a matter of time before he reached the Western Continent and we faced him on Rakshasa soil.

For personal reasons, I would like to see the Gnolls taken care of first. Not just for Amit and the history of violence between the Rakshasa and Gnolls, but because my family was ripped apart by the Gnolls. I was with my father and mother who was extremely pregnant at the time. We were going to visit family when your caravan was attacked. My father tried to protect me, but he was murdered in front of my very eyes. My mother was dragged away, and I never saw her again. As the Gnolls were taking me, they were attacked by a Rakshasa troop on their way back from training. I was saved and placed in the care of a woman who worked for the Rakshasa royal family. It was there I grew up and found my fate.

I now see my destiny laid out before me. I feel as if, everything has lead up to this moment. My family being attacked, my life being rescued by the Rakshasa, falling in love with Amit, and now this. I feel called towards something bigger than myself, and that is why I insisted on going with Amit. I did not want to leave my children, but I knew what I was doing was for their greater good.

We docked safety at Obresh a few days later. The storms had passed, but Amit's nightmares had not. I take hold of his hand as we walk onto the dock. I have never been off the Western Continent before. This was my first major journey in ages. I was impressed, Obresh looked beautiful, even if it was covered in dense fog at the moment.

Ages ago, despite its perfect placement, Obresh was a failing community. Lord Nictis had gone into a depression and let everything fall into disrepair and neglect. Then, a flourishing Orc horde took it over with the promise that the people allow the Orcs to intermarry with them. Since then it has become a booming and ever-growing town. So much so it was coming under attack by the Gnolls and this Chief Demir.

"Are you cold?" Amit asks nothing my hand is trembling.

"A little," I admit. The Eastern Continent is not the sunny, heated plains of the Rakshasa court. I am not used to cold weather I am afraid.

Amit holds me close. "Just stay by me, my love," he purrs. "I do not want you to get reaped by one of the Orcs."

I chuckle and beam at him. "Surely not."

We are greeted by a young woman with rich colored skin and long, tight curls. "You must be King Amit and Queen Mythri," she bows to us. "I'm Yasmin, Nictis' wife."

Amit frowns, I can tell he does not like that lord Nictis hasn't greeted us personally. "It's very kind of you to meet us for him."

She nods. "I know you're frustrated that he is not here," she murmurs. "He wishes to meet you right away, but as you'll soon find out, leaving the manor is not an option for him at this time."

As a wife, I can see the worry painted on Yasmin's face. She loves her husband very much, and her concern for him would move mountains.

"Has anyone else arrived?" I ask.

"There are a few, but we are still waiting on others," she sighs. "You have been our main concern."

"Why me?" Amit asks.

She leads us to a carriage before answering, making sure we're inside before she continues the conversation. "When those who would be attending this summit replied back, all of them asked if King Amit would be here as well. You're a greatly respected man, Amit," she replies. "Your opinion could decide the fate of the Ruby Empire."

Amit reaches out and squeezes my hand. "I am not sure I should be honored by this news or take it as a sword against my throat."

Yasmin smiles sadly. "I am sorry," she murmurs. "My husband doesn't mean to place so much weight on your shoulders. He admires you too, he's admired your family since your grandfather."

"Since then?" Amit growls.

We arrive at Nictis' manor. Everything around the place looks like brand new, new plants and trees have been planted, a new walkway and bridge has been built to the front door. The manor itself looks like it is being cleaned by hand. Yasmin leads us in and takes us to a grand room with a massive fireplace. I finally feel warm.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the tiger and the goddess," a dark voice rises. "Such a fairy tale for us Easterners."

I look up, seeing a tall man with white as death hair that falls down past his waist. His features are sharp, and his limbs are long. From his neck down he wears dark clothing that shimmers like a beetle's wings. His eyes are dark, and half of his face is burnt and melted. I have never met an Unseelie before in my life.

"This must be a matter of concern if you are here," Amit says to him.

He chuckles. "I owe Nictis a favor, you could say." He then glances at me. "I have not had the favor of meeting the Goddess." He says with a sharp smile. He takes my hand and bends to kiss it. "Mythri, correct? He asks. I'm Czernobog, the Unseelie King."

"Nice to meet you," I murmur, awed by his presence.

Amit puts his arm protectively around me. He then looks up, seeing a woman come down the stairs. She's an Orc and dressed in a beautiful ruby red gown. Beside her is a man with fiery red hair and beard. The woman is Queen Mora, a powerful orc chieftain, and leader of a mighty all-female army. Her husband is King Branok who owns one of the biggest gold mines in all the Ruby Empire. They had visited our court not long after their wedding.

Another man enters the room, he is tall and broad shoulders, his skin is brightly colored, and he's wearing a heavy coat over his sapphire and gold scales. His bright red eyes looked like rubies.

"Finally!" He throws his hands up in the air, and I see the fingers are webbed. "People who understand how bloody cold it is." He rushes up to us, and I am excited to see a familiar face. I meet him halfway, hugging him tightly.

"Kitto! It's so wonderful to see you. How is Behrou?" I ask him.

He grins at me. "Beautiful, gorgeous, and extremely pregnant," he grins from fin to fin. "I hated leaving her, but I knew I needed to be here." He releases me to receive a hug from Amit.

Kitto is a King in the Cetus country. His family has been close to Amit's for generations. They trade Rakshasa spices for the Cetus's fish. The two were so interwoven it was considered blasphemy to eat one without the other. Kitto had been at our wedding, and he dazzled me from our first meeting. We attended his wedding, and I had become instantly close with his wife, Behrou.

"I have gifts for her," I tell him. "We were hoping to see you here."

He nods. "I wouldn't have come if Amit hadn't."

Amit sighs, that weight growing more and more noticeable. "Am I such a desired ruler?" he asks.

"I am surprised you do not know," Mora says, joining the conversation. "Ever since your grandfather, the Rakshasa court has been an inspiration to many people. You especially have taken the mantel with great promise."

"I was not aware," Amit shakes his head.

"Most of the greats do not recognize it," Czernobog adds. "Wise men do not know that they are wise, for they see themselves as fools."

"I'm dumb as hell," Kitto remarks. "Does that make me a wise man?"

"No," Czernobog retorts without pause.

"I see you're all getting along amicably," I turn, seeing Yasmin walk into the room with a man draped in a dark red cloak. "Sorry to keep you waiting, King Amit. I have been so eager to meet you, but I must admit I am nervous."

Amit looks at him and bows his head. "I am grateful you reached out to me."

Nictis reaches up, and I see his hands are quite strange. He removes his hood, and I am glad I am not the only one who gasps. Kitto grabs my shoulder when he sees what hides under the hood.

Nictis chuckles. "Gasp away, all you like. I know my appearance isn't quite the beauty my wife insists it is."

Yasmin smiles lovingly at him. His body is covered in a strange transparent pink film. His body is skeletal, all bones that that peculiar pink. His skull is stretched and pointed, beautiful etchings cover it. His sockets are dark and deep. After the initial shock wears off, I could understand the ghastly allure of him.

My husband takes his hand, shaking it heartily. "I don't understand what my wife sees in me half the time." He smiles, and Nictis laughs.

"We are all lucky, I suppose. Come! I have food waiting for all of you. The rest should arrive throughout the next few days. I plan on talking with each of you individually before we start the summit."

Kitto takes hold of my hand, and I can tell he is missing Behrou. He sits beside me at the dinner table, not joining Czernobog and Amit at the head. Mora sits beside me as well, looking frustrated and annoyed.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"I don't like this," she murmurs. "We've known about the Gnolls, and frankly I don't see the problem with them. You swat at them, and they'll go away. But it's this Centaur that has me on edge."

"Are you worried about the gold mines?" Kitto asks.

"He's already conquered the Golems," Branok replies. "He's trying to amass as much fortune as he can to support this unified Empire ideal of his."

I furrow my brow. "Unified Empire?"

"He wants to be the one sole King," Mora growls. "He wants to conquer and take over everything. Any king or ruler is in great danger of facing him right now." She scoffs and shakes her head, "the fact that Nictis has invited us all here under one roof has me worried. We are easy pickings."

"Then why come?" Kitto glares at her.

"Because of Amit," Branok answers. "If anyone can face this Demir and come out victorious is him. We want to stand behind him."

I look over at my husband at the head of the table. I feel his weight and burden, all these expectations that rest on him. All these leaders look up to him and respect his opinion. I am so worried about him. I know he wants to make the right decision, but how can he when so many expect something from him?

The door opens, and more royals join us. I see and Ifrit and a Griffin, both with wives at their sides. Later a Naga comes in with her wife as well. Nictis greets them all warmly, inviting them to his table and serving them wine and fine foods.

The Naga Queen, Nadine, goes out of her way to greet me and her wife rolls her eyes. "She loves beautiful women," she replies.

"How can I resist kissing the cheeks of a Goddess?" Nadine smirks at me.

"Has that rumor stretched so far?" I ask.

Nadine goes and joins her wife again, curling up beside her and holding her hand. "Anyone that knows of Amit knows about you," Nadine replies. "You're talked about even more than he is these days."

After dinner, Amit goes and talks for a long time alone with Nictis. I go to our room and sit before the fire, still unable to feel completely warm. Amit comes in late, and I stand up to meet him. I throw my arms around him, and he kisses me softly.

I pet his cheek, studying his expression. He's stoney and severe, and very exhausted. "Come to bed," I whisper to him. I pull back the blankets for him.

"I don't want to sleep," he growls. He pulls me close, kissing me heatedly. "I need you."

I sigh softly, tasting wine on his tongue. "What can I do?" I whisper to him.

He purrs into my ear. "Give me your body," he says. "I need your comfort."

I pet his chest, opening his robes. "Lay down," I command him. "I need you too." I kiss him, and he pulls me down onto the bed with him. He removes my dressing gown and touches my bare skin. My belly bares stretch marks from my pregnancies. He kisses there, nuzzling to my thighs and spreading my legs. He laps at my folds, growling as he tastes me.

I sigh, throwing my head back as his rough tongue presses inside me and swirls around my sensitive clit.

"My queen," he growls. "I need you tonight more than ever." He slurps me up. "I don't want to be demanding but..." he whimpers softly.

I pull him up, kissing him and rolling him onto his back. "Be demanding," I coax. I kiss down his chest and stomach, which has grown soft since I met him. I see his cock on his thigh, throbbing with need. I kiss his shaft and lick him. I suck on the head as my fists pump over him. He growls dark and his breath hitches.

Once he's good and hard, I straddle his hips and take him inside me. I bounce slowly, placing my hands on his thighs and kneading my fingers into him. He growls, looking up at me and I ride him. He reaches out, grasping my chest and waist, letting his paws roam all over my body. He undoes my hair, making the long, black waves fall all over me.

"My goddess," he growls.

I whimper softly, feeling his surging inside me. I want to make him feel good, I want to comfort him. I love him so much, I want to take all his stress from him. I will do this as long as he wants as many times as he wants.

He rolls me over, pinning me down into the bed. He kisses me, thrusting hard and deep inside of me. I cry out into his mouth, gasping for air as he grinds his cock into me.

"Amit," I mewl, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Don't stop."

"Never," he snarls. He goes slow and then hammers hard, goes slow and then thrusts heavily again.

I claw at his back, mewling and crying out with pleasure. I kiss him, sucking on his tongue and gasping his name over and over.

"Amit," I squeak. "I'm cumming!" I cry out for him. My inner walls clamp around him, and my legs kick out. My back arches off the bed and I press against his broad chest. He snarls and grunts, thrusting and pushing inside me. I feel him throb and his hot seed floods me.

He sighs and flops down on top of me, his heavy weight feels good. He nuzzles to my chest and neck, licking the sweat from my skin. After a while he mounts me again, this time he bends me over and lifts my hips up. We make love several times that night until we are both exhausted and collapse into the bed.

I wake up with him wraps around me, holding me fast. He's biting my shoulder but not hard at all. I tap his nose, and he wakes up. He gasps and looks down at me.

"Another nightmare?" I ask him.

He whimpers and kisses me. "I won't let anything happen to you," he whispers.

"I know," I pet his cheek. "And I will protect you too. I'll carry your burden right by your side until the very end."

He kisses me. "I've made my decision," he tells me. "Once all the rulers are here, I need you to stand by me."

"I will," I wrap him in my arms as he lays on top of me. He nuzzles to my neck. "I will, my love."

 

 

Amit and I have been in Obresh for several days, waiting on the other rulers to arrive for the summit. Lord Nictis has called us all here together, hoping to find a way to combat the rising influx of the Gnoll Empire as well as the growing threat of the Centaur, Demir.

Seeing all these rulers here makes me realize how close and ever-looming war is. Not just any war either, a worldwide war with every kingdom and country at stake. No one in this crowd looks confident. Everyone seems drawn and serious. I'm sitting beside Amit with my hand on his knee. We have both dressed in our ceremonial garb of all white. For the Rakshasa, the white attire is a sign of peace and acceptance, usually worn during visits from other royals, or during times of conflict. We agreed to wear them now to show our support of all these leaders.

Amit was sure of his decisions, but because there were so many expectations on his shoulders, he was visibly shaken. I had never seen such a cross look on his face since before we were married. So many people looked up to him, in fact, many of the royals here at the table now were only here because of Amit. Amit asked me to sit by his side during this meeting, although I do not know what i bring to the table.

Years ago I was just a servant in Amit's palace, now, the world said I was a goddess. I am not so sure about that. In many ways, I still feel like that simple servant girl. In other ways I feel like a queen. I do not know if I belong here or not, I just know that my husband needs me.

Nictis takes his seat at the very head of the table with a gavel clutched in his hand. "Good morning, all of you," he sighs as he settles. "It is good to see so many...faces this morning."

"Let's get on with it," Czernobog growls. "I've been here for says waiting. I am anxious for this meeting to end."

"I agree," Imani says from her spot at the table. "I don't want to be here any more than any of you. Frankly, I feel like we're all being trapped here."

Several others agree with Imani, murmuring loudly as she leans back in her chair. I can see in her eyes that Imani has not come to agree with anyone. She has come here to voice her opinion and to fight anyone who says differently. In my heart, I fear I may lose her as a friend today. If her ideals are opposite of Amit's our two kingdoms could be at war.

"No one is trapped here," Amit replies. "Anyone who doesn't want to be here is free to leave. You were given the option to come or ignore Nictis' message. You still have that option here at this table."

"Are we here about the Gnolls or the Centaur?" An Ifrit asks, raising his hand in the air. "I would very much like to get rid of the Gnolls. This centaur doesn't seem to understand the scope of what he's trying to accomplish. He'll get wiped out soon enough if his own men don't do it first."

"You obviously are obtuse!" Czernobog laughs. "Don't assume your Northern landscape will protect you. Mountains don't move, of course, but this Centaur will find a way to make them work for him. I saw his conquest in the East, my men saw his swift take over of the Golem's mines."

The Golem king slams his fist on the table. "He has no right to those mines! My brothers ruled those mines. Those mines belong to the Golems! He is using our wealth to expand his unhealthy obsession with unity!" The molten lava inside him glows brightly with fury. He crushes the cup in his hand, melting the metal, so it dribbles into a puddle on the table. "This Demir is a threat. I say we cut off his head while we still have the chance."

"And what are we to do about the Gnolls?" Mora argues. "While our back is turned and dealing with this threat, they will seize the opportunity and take us when we are vulnerable."

"Are you saying we let this Centaur take us over?" The Golem King laughs.

"I am saying we avoid as much conflict as possible!" Mora argues. "Demir is a greater threat than the Gnolls. If we try to fight one, the other will strike at us. I say we try to gain favor with the stronger enemy."

"You're giving him what he wants!" Imani roars. "You want us all to go to him with our tails between our legs and beg him to help us fight the Gnolls?" She laughs loudly. "We don't need help against the Gnolls!"

"She is trying to colonize us!" Phanes, the griffin, argues. "She's not trying to unify us at all. She is trying to take over and make anyone who isn't a Gnoll a slave! Demir is trying to make us a true Empire! He doesn't want to enslave us."

"Anyone who wants to conquer wishes to enslave!" Nadine hisses. "We shouldn't take either side lightly."

"And what will happen then?" Ikid scoffs. "We unify anyways?"

"Just for war?" Mora balks. "Is it not better to unify for peace? I do not want to start a war and end up worse than when we started!"

Nictis turns to Amit. "You are awfully quiet," he murmurs. "Do you enjoy seeing your fellow leaders bicker amongst themselves?"

I squeeze Amit's hand. "He is waiting," I murmur. "He will know the right moment to speak."

The Golem King crashes his fist through the table, leaving a smoldering hole that begins to smoke. "Have any of your people been conquered yet? Have any of you felt the sting of it? If you have not then, I suggest you all shut up and listen close! I have seen these wars before. I have lived centuries seeing it! My kind is always the first to be picked on. The first to have our mines taken from us. It has happened again! And you all sit by and wait until your own houses are looted before you grow any rage! How many times have my people helped your kingdoms? How many times have we come baring our own gems and gold as reparations to you? Answer me!" He bellows.

Nictis bangs his gavel. "Please do before he ruins any more of my table," he sighs.

"Hebbar is right," Amit speaks up, and I am shocked how everyone turns their attention to him. "The Golem are secluded and secretive beings, but they have always shown kindness that has goen unrewarded. And what do we do when they are being taken over? We do nothing. We stand by and think to ourselves 'as long as it isn't me, it doesn't' matter." Amit stands up, laying his palms flat on the table. "I owe Hebbar a great deal of debt, but anytime I offer to pay him back he turns it down. He was an ally during my grandfather's campaign to rid the Rakshasa of the Gnolls. Without him, there would be no Rakshasa court today. There would be no me. This summit wouldn't be happening. Thanks to the Golems we are all here able to make this choice today. I was happy when I knew Hebbar would be here because I knew that soon my debt would be paid and Hebbar and I could finally be brothers."

"You're worried about debt?" Nadine scoffs.

"No," Amit growls. "Do you not see what I am trying to say? You are all so concerned with our palaces and kingdoms and things that you cannot stretch out your hand to your brothers and sisters in need! Think how much you would want that hand if it were your own kingdom! How dare you sit there and think "not me" when everywhere it is you! The Gnolls, the Centaurs, whoever it may be, they are in your backyard, and they know exactly what they want!"

The room grows quiet, and there are murmurs all around. Imani then stands up, her paws firm on the table like Amit's.

"Then tell me, brother," she starts with a snarl and a curled lip. "Who do you want in your backyard? Because you can pick only one."

Amit doesn't blink, his tail and ears don't move. He gives her nothing but the cold hard glare of someone who knows exactly the answer. "Demir," he starts, "a war with him will only end in bloodshed and horror for everyone. If we side with him, the Gnolls will be a threat that are easily dealt with. If we do not, it is war with both at the same time."

Imani scowls, showing her fangs. "You choose to cower before that Centaur?" She snarls.

I want to cry, I know this is the moment where the division will be violent.

Amit's paw rests on my shoulder. "I choose to fight beside him. Is unity such a horrible price to pay for a crown?"

"You are not the man I used to know!" Imani roars at him, pointing a sharp claw in his direction. "Will you not fight for your country? Will you give away your people so easily? Hand them over on a silver plate, make it nice for him!" She mocks. "Do not think for one second I will bow down to anyone!" She spits. "Bethsabe is a raving lunatic, she's bound to make a misstep and lose it all. If we are smart, we can turn Demir's focus onto the Gnoll empire, and we can strike him when he tries."

"And then what?" Habbar snarls. "We are back to where we started! It is war on all sides. Demir versus the Gnolls, us versus them. It is chaos!"

"Amit speaks wisdom!" Phanes replies. "He speaks out of sanity. Either way, we lose. There are no winners in this room. The only winners with be Demir or Bethsabe and frankly I prefer Demir over the psychopath!"

"How do we know Demir is sane?" Nadine asks. "His ideals certainly sound like the ravings of a mad minister!"

"He has taken my people and their land!" Habbar roars.

Nictis bangs the gavel again. "Calm down, Habbar, drop your fists. You will owe me a new table regardless, but you will start a fire next time." He bangs the gavel again when Imani starts to lurch on the table. "Two sides," he replies. "I see it clear as day. Those of you who wish to remove the Gnolls, and the others who wish to remove Demir." He waves his hand to Amit. "He has made his stance, and all of you made it clear you respected his opinion. Who stands beside Amit today and who stands against him?"

Kitto stands up. "There is too much blood in the ocean," he starts. "It comes in waves from the Gnoll Empire. I taste it everyday, and I want it out of my mouth. Demir is conquering, yes, that is true. But has his conquest put that much blood into people's mouths?" He pushes his chair away and stands behind me. "Demir is a better ally and is willing to be one. Empress Bethsabe is an enemy to everyone and gleeful to do so. I stand with Amit."

Nadine rises from her seat. "As much as I respect Amit and his decision, I do not think it is wise to give ourselves over so easily." She moves, standing behind Imani. "I chose to fight for my freedom."

Mora and Branok stand and silently moves to stand with Kitto. Ikid rises with his queen, and they also stand with Amit.

Czernobog stands and chuckles. "I am usually one who revels in such division and chaos. I enjoy standing in the shadows and waiting for the world to make its decision. But today, there is no waiting, there are no shadows. If we wait, there will be nothing but smoke and blood to greet us in the morning. Standing in the middle to see who rises to the top is no longer an option here." He goes and stands with Imani. "This may lead to war, but we still will be our own people when we do it."

Habbar stands up. "I do not like this Centaur, I already have my hatred against him. I have no conflict with these Gnolls. They have been too afraid to come against me. But I am not a stupid man I trust my brother." He motions to Amit. "I have lived much longer, but he is far wiser than I will ever be." he stands with Amit. "I do not want to see my people suffer any more than they have to."

"Thank you," Amit whispers to him.

"It is my pleasure, brother," Habbar grins.

Imani snarls, glaring at Amit the entire time that the rulers make their decisions. In the end, one man sits at the table, his eyes focused on his hands. It is Niran, the king of the Lizardfolk. He looks up and around.

"Oh my, is it my turn already?" He rises up, and he turns to Imani. "You've always been a bitch," he says to her. "But you were always an impressive leader no matter what my opinion on you may be. But now I know you are foolish. You are willing to risk the lives of your people for what? To stand alone? To be yourself? That is a level of fuckery that will see you beheaded, young lady." He then turns to Amit. "You have some insight, old man. The enemy or my enemy is my friend, correct? Demir is an enemy to some while Bethsabe is an enemy to all. Habbar is smart enough to trust you. We all risk our kingdoms and people here. But the truth comes down to if we are willing to sacrifice ourselves for our people." He sighs, removing his headpiece, laying the gold ring on the table.

Niran looks at each side with a cold, hard stare. "I am a symbol for my people. This" he points to the headpiece, "means nothing without my people! I am the one who should sacrifice his life, not them. It is not a war of the people this time. It is a war between us who are symbols. If we cannot be that symbol for our people, we don't deserve our kingdoms anyway."

Amit removes his crown and tosses it across the table to meet Niran's. "I agree, old friend."

"Oh, so you call me friend now," Niran smirks.

I stand up and remove my crown, throwing it, so it lands with Amit's. Kitto's diadem joins the pile, as does Mora's tiara and Branok's circlet. A massive stone then smashes through the center of the table. Habbar had no crown, so instead, he threw one of his fingers.

Nictis sighs. "I knew I should have held this outside."

"I don't like you," Habbar whispers to him.

"So what is it going to be Imani?" Niran asks. "Are you going to sacrifice yourself or your people?"

I look at Imani, and I see tears streaming down her face. She is angry, of course, she is. She is also in great pain. I know her love for her kingdom knows no bounds. I also know how stubborn she is and how violently she can react.

Nadine removes her diadem. "I only saw a picture of myself," she murmurs. "I forgot that each drop of paint in that picture is the blood of my people." She throws her diadem into the center of the collapsed table. "What must be done to spare that blood must be done."

"Well fuck," Czernodog chucks his crown into the center. "I knew this summit would make me feel like a shitty king."

"Imani," Amit speaks up. "No matter what decision you make, I still love you, my sister," he replies. "I will still speak highly of you no matter what."

I can't stop crying now, and I make no attempts to cease it.

"The goddess is crying," Nictis murmurs. "How can you deny her?"

"How dare you use my sister against me?" Imani shrieks. The next thing I know I'm wrapped up in Imani's arms. I cling to her, holding her tightly as we both cry.

"I hate you," she whimpers. "As long as my spirit screams I will hate you forever, Amit!" She glares up at him. "Be grateful you have her or else I would have killed you."

"I know," Amit whispers.

It is agreed that evening, the Gnolls are the enemy and Demir is our ally. But this could mean that all of us are in danger. If Demir does not agree with our demands, we could all fall from grace for the promise of his unity.

Amit has agreed to be the one to meet with Demir while all the other royals go home to decide what they should do if he denies our offers.

"I want you to go home," Amit whispers.

"No," I shake my head. "I'm staying with you."

He touches my cheek. "You cried so much today." He kisses my cheek and licks away the salt from my tears. "I do not want to put any more of this strain on you."

I shake my head. "It was my honor," I whisper to him. "From now until all of this is settled I am by your side without question. I will meet Demir head on if I must. But by your side is where I belong."

He smiles at me and kisses me. "You really are a goddess. I don't care what you say to me."

I sniffle and nuzzle to his cheek. "I just want to be your wife."

He chuckles, wrapping me up in his arms. "I owe you everything. Imani was ready to go to war with me. If it weren't for her love for you, I would have lost her."

"She loves you too," I tell him.

"Not anymore," he whispers.

We send word home with Niran and Imani, who both promised to keep an eye on the Rakshasa Court until we returned. We set out that evening with Habbar who was taking us to meet with Demir. Czernobog went ahead of us to deliver word to Demir to expect us.

We had no idea what to expect or what we were walking in to. Czernobog delivered us a message from Demir in the morning. He was looking forward to meeting us and asked that we come to meet him at his home in Sothen, which wasn't too far from where we were.

By the time we arrived at the palace, it was dark. I couldn't see much outside the carriage except for rows upon rows of glowing eyes in the dark.

"Those are the centaur," Habbar growls. I turn from the window and look at him. "His warriors line the path to the palace no matter the time or weather when they greet someone."

"Why do they glow like that?" I whisper.

"The reflect light, much like my eyes do," Amit squeezes my hand. "This means they're just as dangerous at night as they are during the day. Even more so."

I look back out the window, seeing the outlines of the centaurian guards on either side of the walk we're driving up. Once we reach the castle, Habbar keeps us in the carriage, meeting with Demir first.

From the window I see Demir is very tall, all Centaurs are, but he holds a stature that stands head and shoulders above the others. He is black all over his lower half, and his top half is dark gray with dapples of white. His hair is long and decorated with braids and trinkets. I hear Habbar's low growling as he talks to Demir. Habbar then opens the carriage and Amit steps out first.

"Your friend is protective of you," Demir bows before Amit, kneeling on his front two legs and then laying his arms out flat before Amit on the ground.

"He has his reasons," Amit replies. He turns and takes my hand as I step out of the carriage.

Demir does not look up at me, instead his whole body tenses forward and his fingers spread across the ground. "I am pleased that you've brought the goddess with you. Rumors of her have reached even my ears." He then rises up, golden eyes falling on me. He smiles and stretches out his hand. "Would you honor me with a blessing, goddess?"

"I will not," I say without hesitation.

Demir chuckles. "Good! Please, come in, you must be exhausted from your journey. You're quite far from your home and children."

"Do not talk about his children!" Habbar growls.

"Forgive me," Demir replies as he leads us inside. "I am fixing to be a parent myself. I cannot help but think about them."

Amit squeezes my hand, urging me to not say a word on the matter.

Demir takes us to where the throne room would be, instead it is open and there are centaurs and other creatures alike inside. They're all lounging together and relaxing.

"Please come in," Demir waves his hand for us.

"My wife is tired," Amit replies. "I am afraid we are in no mood for fraternizing this evening. We would like to rest."

Demir turns and looks at Amit. "I was told you were coming to meet with me because you believed I was the lesser of two evils."

"You are still an evil unknown to me," Amit growls.

"And we all fear which we do not know," Demir smirks. "I fully understand how you must feel, Amit. But I assure you, for me, it is an honor to have you and your goddess with us. I have admired you for quite some time." He tilts his head and sighs. "In fact, I am surprised to see you here at all. I had thought for sure that you would be my greatest foe."

"I am not one for making arch enemies," Amit answers. "That is why I am here."

Demir nods. "This is a communal area," he motions back to the room. "A place of peace and rest. Let me feed you before you go to bed."

Amit looks to me, and I pat his hand. "Let's agree to this," I tell him. "He feels genuine to me."

Habbar snarls under his breath. "It feels forced to me."

"Because you are forcing yourself," I tell him.

We follow Demir, and he sits down with us. We are served food and drink, but Habbar does not allow us to try anything until he has sampled it. Poisons will not make him sick, but he can taste them easily. Once he is assured, he lets us eat.

"I am surprised you have come, Habbar," Demir starts. "I was sure you hated me when you threatened me with a volcano."

"I came because of this man," Habbar looks to Amit. "And my duty to my people."

"I assure you, your people are being well cared for," Demir starts but Habbar cuts him off.

"How can you say that when you have stolen our mines!" he blurts.

I reach out and touch his hand, calming him and making him rear back.

"It is true. You have taken a great deal from him. You claim his people are fine, but how can they be when you have robbed them of what is rightfully theirs?"

"The land is mine now, but they serve me."

Habbar snarls. "I am their king! They serve me!"

"Habbar, please!" I cry out as we are surrounded.

"Forgive me," Demir waves his hand, calling off his warriors. "Once you unify under me it will still be your land. As your King, I have rights to it."

Habbar snarls, but I keep him in check.

Amit sighs. "That is exactly why I am here. This so-called unification you dream of, what does it entail for other rulers like me?"

Demir nods and looks Amit directly in the eye. "I will still allow you your status and homes. You will lose nothing except title."

"I have no idea what that means," Amit says. "Nothing will change but everything will."

"I will be king, you will become a lord for me. You will serve me, but your people will serve you." He smiles. "Think of it as a pyramid."

Amit's eyes narrow. "And you're at the top while all of us are the building stones that hold you aloft. Ou sounds greedy to me, Demir. What makes you think I should consider you noble in your actions?"

Demir looks at me. "Your wife and I are cut from the same cloth. Granted, I am not a God like she is," he smirks. "But we share something. Much like her, I was a slave. I was beaten and broken so many times as a child. Mythri won a war with your heart. My father and I won a war against our oppressors. Mythri went from being your servant to a goddess! I want to be a savior." He reaches out and takes Amit's paws in his hands. "You know what it's like to see your people suffer. When you were small, and your grandfather fought a war with the Gnolls, didn't you wish to be the same beacon of hope as him? My ambition and my goals are the same as his. I wish to free my people, all peoples. I want to end the suffering and the wars and slavery." He holds his hands flat, showing Amit the scars there.

"I am lowly, I came from nothing. I understand that place. I know what it takes to lift people up from it." He places Amit's paw over his heart. "My heart is true."

"You want to be a savior," Amit replies as he takes his hand back. "That is lofty."

Demir smiles. "I know it is. I know I sound like a foolish dreamer, but I know it is what is right for this world. And I want you by my side when I do it."

Amit's eyes open wide. "What?"

"I told you Amit, out of everybody in this world I respect you the most. To be honest, I am terrified of you," he grins from ear to ear. "There is no one I would rather stand beside than you. After all, you have the blessing of a goddess."

"But I am not," I murmur.

"You're a symbol," Demir says. "All across the world, you are a story of hope and beauty in these ugly times. You are so powerful, Mythri."

I look down at my hands and Amit puts his arm around me.

"Habbar," Demir says. "I will give you your mines as long as you do what Amit says. Can you agree to that?"

Habbar is speechless. He nods. "Yes," he gasps. "I can agree to that."

"Amit, can you agree to that?" Demir asks him.

"Yes, I can."

Demir grins. "Then I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship."

Habbar grunts. "Don't get cocky just yet."

Demir just smiles. Afterward, he leads us down the halls. "I hope you don't mind, but I would like you to share chambers with my queen and I. It is a show of confidence and great trust for my kind to share a space so intimate."

"I will follow your customs if it means we can build trust during these negotiations," Amit nods.

"My wife is excited to meet you, goddess," Demir says as he leads us inside. "But her condition has made her weak." He takes me to the bedside where his wife is laid. Her belly is massive, and she looks so pale despite her rich complexion. Demir takes her hands, and she smiles, her eyes slowly opening.

"There you are," she then sees me. "Oh. Let her get up."

"No, no," I gasp. I move to sit beside her. "I went through this with my twins," I ease her back. "She needs coconut milk," I instruct Demir. "Can you get that?"

"Coconut?" Demir asks.

I roll my eyes. "Amit, in our luggage I packed a crate of coconuts. I need it brought here right away."

"I'll send for it," Demir says, leaving the bedside for a moment.

I then glance back to Dali. "The meat of the coconut will work for now until I can harvest the milk properly."

"You're so kind," she holds my hand.

"I know how horrible a difficult pregnancy can be." I lay my hand on her belly. "My twins were awful. There was nothing fun about it. The coconut milk has good fat in it, keeps you healthy and keeps the baby happy."

Demir comes back, and he places his hands on my shoulders. "Thank you. The rumors of you are true." He then glances at Amit. "You have a princess, correct? Your newest?"

Amit's eyes narrow on him. "What is it to you?"

"My son would make an excellent husband," he says. "If you would agree to it."

"No," both Dali and I scoff. We both start yelling at him in unison. He stares with wides eyes, and Amit steps away as our fury beats down on Demir.

"It was a mere suggestion! I unify our families!" Demir gasps.

"This little one isn't even born yet, and you're already planning everything for him! Go suck on your hoof Demir and do what you're good at!" She then gasps and falls back into bed. She starts to sweat, and she whimpers.

"Shh, shh," I coax her. "Don't make her mad!" I fuss at Demir. "Go play with your betrothal ideas somewhere else. She is in no condition to hear your bullshit."

Amit puts his hand on Demir's shoulder. "She told me the same thing when she was pregnant with the twins. It's best you do not fight this war. You have no hope of winning. That is a promise I can guarantee."


	82. The Rakshasa War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster (major plot)

I've grown up in the oasis of Bastat since I was born. When my mother died, I was taken in by the Shaman here and raised as one of his own. It is a long story, how I came to be here and how I've finally decided to search for my blood. I have a small sigil that my mother had that will lead me to my birth family. All I want is to know them and tell them what happened to my mother and myself. The family I have in Bastat may not be my blood, but they are mine, and I will love them forever.

Before I was born, my parents had been traveling and were returning home from their long trip. My mother was soon to give birth and was anxious about the journey. She kept having this dark feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Halfway home, their carriage was attacked. Gnolls from the Eastern Sea ransacked the transport, taking my father and sister as captives. My mother ran, able to escape. She ran into the desert, a near death sentence for anyone.

As she wandered, the pains of childbirth set upon her. She was panicked, alone, and terrified beyond reason. Luckily for her, she was found by a scout of a nearby tribe of wild Rakshasa. He was a handsome sabertooth, tall and muscular, able to carry her to safety without a thought. He took her to the Shaman, Penu, who saw her through childbirth and kept her alive.

My mother named me Chiyo after the scout who saved us, Chi. She survived the birth but was never the same afterward, so it was impossible for us to leave Bastat. Chi always loved my mother and was constantly by her side. It wasn't until I was older when Chi told me how much he loved my mother and that she felt guilty for loving him in return. He told me that, due to her weakened state they could never consummate their romance, but it didn't matter to him. All Chi wanted was her, and that was enough for him.

On my mother's deathbed, she gave me the sigil of my family. Her small hands trembled as she passed it to me.

"If you ever wish to find them, this is the start," she whispered. She touched my cheek as tears began falling from my face. "I understand if you always want to stay in Bastat. You have Chi, and you have Penu and Othet," her smile was so lovely then, it made me think for a moment she would be ok. "But if ever you want to know, this is the way. I love you so much." Tears roll down her cheeks. "I am so sorry, my darling."

Her hand slipped from my cheek, and she closed her eyes. Chi let out a pained and haunting roar as he cried.

I was taken from the tent by Othet, Penu's son, and my adoptive brother. He's my best friend, and while I cried for my mother, he held me tight.

"It'll be ok, Chiyo," he whispered. "Your mother is still with you. Her spirit has left the body like Papa says, her spirit is now free to be where it wants." He placed his paw on my chest. "For sure, she is always with you now."

I remember wondering how Othet could be so wise. He wasn't much older than me and yet he already talked like his shaman father. He stayed by my side for days after my mother's death. He kept close watch over me.

Chi did the same, when he wasn't on duty he was visiting with us. He would have adopted me, but his scout duties kept him away for days, even weeks, at a time. With Penu and Othet I was safe and secure. As I got older, Chi talked more in-depth to me about my mother. He told me things I never knew and confided how much he loved her and how much he adored me.

Chi taught me many of his skills. I became one of the best archers in the clan, and I could hold a saber with any of the scouts. Othet was training to be a Shaman like his father, but he was also one of the best fighters in the clan. I stayed with Chi, learning to become a scout.

Around my eighteenth birthday, Othet and I were celebrating. We were eating fresh fruit on the wall and watching the Dancing Lights in the sky over the desert.

"Do you ever think about your other family?" Othet asked.

I look at him, confused by why he brought this up. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Why do you ask me this?"

"I had a nightmare," he told me. "My father always says to pay attention to nightmares," he sighs and looks at his paws. "You went to find your family," he murmurs. "You go to a palace in the distance, but along the way, it rains. The rain turns into arrows, and then there is fire all around you." He takes a deep breath. "There is dread all around as the sound of galloping horses fill the air. You stand in the center, unmoving."

"What happened?" I asked.

He shakes his head as he looked back at me. "I woke up."

I smiled softly at him. "I don't want to look for them," I confessed. "Not now at least. This is my home," I reached out and took his paw. "You are my family."

Othet leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. His fangs brushed against my cheeks, and he touched his forehead to mine. I always knew Othet loved me, but I never knew how much. That evening, we kissed more and confessed our love to one another. We made love under the Dancing Lights and continued to make love in secret when we could.

I'm twenty-one now, and I have joined Chi's guard. I am often away from Bastat and Othet, but my heart is with them. I keep my mother's sigil close to my chest as a good luck charm. I ride with Chi as his second in command, I know my mother would be proud of me.

One day, as we're making our usual routine through the desert, we see smoke on the horizon.

"What do you think Little Chi," Chi says to me. "Should we investigate?"

I look into the distance, seeing the smoke is black and coiling in the air. In my gut, I feel dread. "Let's," I tell him, and we ride towards the smoke. The closer we get I see there is a struggle happening. Gnolls are attacking a convoy. Chi rides ahead, and I reach for my arrows. I start shooting, hitting a Gnoll in the eye right off the bat. The Gnolls turn to attack us, but our scouting unit overwhelms them. Several Gnolls escape, but we kill most of the attackers.

"Should I chase the ones that escaped?" I ask Chi.

"I wouldn't bother. They'll die or kill themselves if their masters don't," he smirks. "At least that's how it used to be." He then frowns. "I haven't seen Gnolls in these parts since-" he hesitates, and he looks at me. There is a pang of sadness in his eyes that is all too telling.

"My mother?" I ask.

He looks at me and nods. "It was Gnolls that attacked her carriage back then too," he growls.

We held the attacked convoy, we give them water and help them to recover. To our shock, the caravan belongs to Queen Imani, more specifically, her husband.

He's tending to his people, and at first, we don't even recognize him as a king. He's modestly dressed and using his own clothes to wrap the wounds of his guards and staff.

"I owe you my life," Mateo bows before us. "We would have been goners."

"It's quite alright," I tell him. "We were just doing our duty."

He looks us over, he's a small Ocelot, and he looks adorable. I've not seen many other Rakshasa outside the Sabertooths of Bastat.

"I had thought the rumors of the Wild Rakshasa were just children stories. I must admit, I feel like a child meeting his hero," he says. "Please, let me reward you. Ask for anything, and I will give it to you."

"No," Chi answers him. "Like the girl said, all we were doing was our duty. We are happy to have been of service to you." He bows at the waist, and Mateo looks so stunned.

"Please, I insist. Anything at all!" I then hear the wailing of a baby and Mateo leaps up. He runs to the carriage and takes a tiny baby from the inside. "This is why I must repay you." He shows us the tiny cub. She is extremely small, I've never seen something so tiny.

"We were going to meet Imani upon her return," he admits as he gazes lovingly at the baby in his arms. "Had you not come along..." tears begin to roll down his cheeks, and he clutches the little one tight.

I sniffle and Chi claps his paw onto my shoulder. I watch Mateo and the baby, wondering how my mother must have felt all those years ago. In my heart, I feel her pain, and I feel Mateo's pain.

I kneel down. "May I see her?" I ask.

Mateo nods and hands her over to me. I hold her in my arms, gazing at the small face. Her paws are tiny, no bigger than my fingertips, yet she grips hold of me so tight. "She's beautiful," I whisper.

"Imani and I have lost so many children," he admits. "This is our little miracle or Aksha," he whispers. "She's premature."

I smile at Aksha, feeling my mother surge inside me. "If you will let us, we will guard you to pick up your wife. And if she so deems it, we will guard you back to your kingdom."

Mateo looks relieved but stunned. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

Chi looks at me, and when I gaze back at him, I think he understands what I am feeling. "We insist," he tells Mateo. "Gnolls are known for vengeance, they could come back."

I hand Aksha back to Mateo, and he sighs. "I know it was foolish of me to bring her. But Imani was torn into pieces leaving her for this summit. I knew she'd want to see her as soon as possible."

"I will die before anyone else touches Aksha," I assure Mateo. "That is my vow."

We send a messenger back to Bastat, alerting them of our new duty. We ride with Mateo's convoy to the Cobra Pier where we meet with Imani's ship.

Imani is started when she sees us. She looks haggard and tired, but this gut instinct in her rises up when she sees all these Sabertooth scouts.

"What is this?" She asks.

"Darling, it's ok," Mateo assures her. "They saved us from the Gnolls."

The look on her face is something I will remember for the rest of my life. The look of horror and dread mixed with guilt and something I can't put my finger on. "What?" She gasps as all the air inside her leaves her body.

"The Gnolls ambushed your husband's convoy," Chi replies. "We happened to be nearby and put a stop to it. We decided it was best we stay with them in case of further attack."

Imani stares at Chi. "The Gnolls?" She asks slowly. "They..." she clutches her chest.

"Your Majesty?" I approach her, and she grabs my hand tight.

"This..." she starts and her voice shudders. "I cannot explain to you what I am feeling," she murmurs.

Aksha starts crying and Imani races to her and clutches her cub in her arms.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Mateo asks.

She shakes her head. "I want to go home."

We leave with their convoy. All the while, what was plaguing Imani was haunting me. Something happened to her, and the Gnolls has something to do with it. We stop to camp as night falls and I stay close to Imani, Mateo, and Aksha.

Imani brings me something to drink. "Chi told me it was you who insisted you stay with my family, I want to thank you personally."

The drink she gives me is sweet and decadent, filled with fruits and pungent juice. "It was nothing, your majesty. I did it because I felt it was right."

"You don't know what you've done," she whispers. "The fact that Gnolls attacked my family-" he voice cracks and she shakes her head. She places her face into her paws and starts to sob. "It would have been my fault!"

I reach out to her. "Your majesty, no. Don't think that!"

"I insisted we ignore them!" She cried. "I was so convinced they weren't a problem!" She suddenly wraps her arms around me and sobs into my shoulder.

I stroke her mane and let her cry. I felt a sense of peace being able to stand there with her as she fell. She pulls back and wipes her face.

"Forgive me," she clears her throat. "I lost myself for a moment."

"Don't worry," I tell her. "I lost my family to the Gnolls, I did what I did because of that pain I hold on to."

Imani takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky. "Amit was right."

Amit was spoken well off in Bastat, well actually, it was his wife that held high esteem with us.

Imani looks down at me. "I will have to apologize to him. I said some horrible things to his face. But he was right as always."

"What was this summit?" I ask. "It may not be my place, but I wish to know."

"There is war on the horizon," Imani whispers. "And the Gnolls, I only now realize, are the true enemy. I will see Bethsabe's head on a platter if it's the last thing I do." She returns to Aksha after that who is crying for her milk.

As the evening wears on, a horse comes through the night with Othet riding him. "What are you doing here?" I run to him and hold him tight in my arms.

"I came to see you," he presses his forehead to mine. "When the messenger told us what was happening I felt that you needed me."

I smirk and give him a soft kiss. "I always need you. What made this time so urgent."

He clutches his paw over his chest. "I felt you," he whispers. "I felt pain and worry like I've never felt before. I knew you'd need me."

I take his paw and lead him to my tent. I remove my hood and cloak and kiss him again. His fangs brush against my skin as his rough tongue licks my neck and jaw.

"You shouldn't have come," I whisper to him as he undresses me. "But I am happy to see you." He licks between my breasts. His fangs brush against each breast, and he starts to purr.

"I'm staying by your side," he whispers. "Until it is over, I won't leave you."

I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my bare chest to his fur. "I love you, Othet," I whisper.

"I love you too, Chiyo." He kisses me, and I pull him on to of me.

Ever since my eighteenth birthday, we've made love often. Sure, when we were younger, we went at it like we were in heat. We would sneak around, hiding it in places where we wouldn't be caught. Othet was more than family to me, he was a piece of me. I knew this even when we were children. Othet was my soulmate and my happy place. Being in his arms gave me the strength and courage I needed.

The tent flap suddenly opens, and Chi is standing there, he glares at us as we yelp and scramble, trying to cover ourselves.

"Fucking really?" He grumbles. "Othet, what are you even doing here?" He stands up and leaves the tent. Othet dresses quickly and I slip my robe back on. We follow Chi outside the tent as he loads his pipe.

He huffs. "I saw your horse," he growls. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came for Chiyo," he gasps. He places his paw over his chest. "After hearing the message or your new duty, I felt pain."

Chi scoffs. "Pain?" He asks. "If it were anyone else, I'd say go home. But you've always been like your father."

Othet sighs in relief and he looks at me. We had always assumed people knew of our affair, but we had never admitted it to anyone. After all, he was my adoptive brother, and I was not a Sabertooth, we were afraid we might be looked down upon.

"Don't you two screw enough at home?" Chi blows smoke out into the sky. "Why do you have to do it here?"

"You knew?" I squeak.

"It's obvious. You two aren't subtle." He grunts. "I've seen how you look at one another. You don't look at someone like that without knowing how good sex with them is."

My face burns. I had never heard Chi talk like that before.

"My intent wasn't to do that, sir," Othet tries to cover, but Chi laughs.

He snorts and grins. "No. But love is love. I get it. You're young. Do it while you still can." He blows out another puff of smoke, hiding his sad expression. "Go ahead and take your break, Chiyo. I'll come fetch you when we need to change the guard." He walks away, and I sigh with relief.

"That scared me shitless," Othet huffs.

"Me too," I whisper as I kiss him. "We don't have to if you're nervous now," I murmur to him.

He shakes his head. "I want you," he growls into my ear. "This need-" his voice is low and serious. "I feel something leading me to you," he looks into my eyes. "Tonight it's important."

"I feel it too," I kiss him again as we go back to the tent.

He makes quick work of removing my robe. He kisses my chest and belly and his rough tongue laps at my slit. I bite my lip as I reach down, rubbing behind his ears. He moans against me as his tongue burrows deeper. I feel his fangs against me, and I shiver.

He growls softly, gently nipping my thighs before he crawls back on top of me. "You'll have to be quiet," he whispers. He places his finger on my lips. "Can you do that?"

I take his finger in my mouth and suck on it. He rubs his cock to me, gently dipping it inside before plunging it deep. I moan, and his finger presses down on my tongue. I feel such a deep connection with Othet. I feel truly one with him. Having him deep inside me makes me feel the world stop.

He growls softly as he begins to move. He goes slowly at first watching as he disappears inside me. He's thick, with spiky bumps all down the shaft. It took me a while to get used to him. Even so, he still goes slow at first, rolling his hips, so he grinds up inside me. He feels so warm, and it comforts me.

He leans down, panting and purring into my ear. His finger slips out, and he wraps his paw around the back of my head.

"Othet," I whimper. "Faster."

He snarls. "I'm trying to stay quiet. The whole camp could hear us."

I claw at his back, pressing my chest to his. "I want more," I moan longingly.

He gasps and pants. "Chiyo," he growls as he starts to move faster.

I feel him deep inside me, and I shiver. "More," I beckon him.

He wraps his arms tight around me. He pushes harder into me, and I can feel every inch of him. I love the way he moans and purrs into my ear, effort with pleasure. I wrap my legs around him and tighten them, urging him forward. I can feel my wetness seeping down, and I know he's feeling my heat.

I cling to him, dragging my nails down his back. "Othet!" I cry out.

He lets out a strained grunt. I know he wants to roar, but he can't.

"Othet," I mewl to him. "I'm close."

He lifts his head and looks into my eyes. His soft, golden-green eyes make me weak. I whimper and shiver, my thighs squeeze around him as my molten core is released. He strains and grunts. His back bows and he presses all the way deep inside me. For a moment, I feel a powerful swelling, it's him, I can feel what he feels. It's a rush like an all too powerful river, and then it crashes. He quickly pulls out, his warm seed gushing over my breasts and belly. I reach down, stroking him until every last drop is spilled. I lick him from my fingertips as he licks me clean from slit to neck.

He then lays on top of me, purring happily. "I could feel you," he whispers. "That intense surge," he strokes my cheek. "It's amazing how strongly you feel it."

I cup my hand over his cheek. "I felt you too. A wild river."

He kisses me softly. "We're connected," he whispers.

I hold him close, feeling his warmth on top of me is the greatest feeling in the world. I feel at home with him even though we are so far away from it. I wonder if this is what my mother and Chi felt when they held one another.

I'm woken in the early morning for the change of guard duty. Othet joins me, and together we share a quick meal of bread and honey before I set out. Othet is strangely quiet, and he looks pensive.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him.

He sighs. "I had a strange dream," he answers, his voice low. "It does not make me feel very well."

I take his paw in my hand and squeeze. "Tell me about it." He sighs and glances down at me.

"I saw fire," he growls. "And I heard the stampede again."

"The stampede?" I ask.

"The nightmare I have about you. It's the same stampede from it," he squeezes my hand extra tight. "I see one of us," he whispers. "A Bastat."

I furrow my brow at him. "Who?"

He shakes his head. "I'm uncertain. But the fire comes from him, and I see a massive creature that woke me."

I stand close to him and place my palm over his chest. "What was it?"

He shakes his head. "He wouldn't let me see it."

I tilt my head up towards him. "Who?"

"The other Bastat," he whispers. "He saw me."

I hear the crying of Aksha as she wakes. A moment later, Imani is outside her tent with the baby in her arms. She sees us and nods. "Good morning."

"Morning," I keep a firm hold of Othet's hand.

Aksha is nursing, her tiny paws kneading against Imani's bare chest. She looks so happy, and at peace, it makes me feel all is right with the world.

"She is small, but she eats like she's ten times her size," Imani scoffs.

"That means she is growing," Othet replies. "I was premature like her, and my father said I was fit to suck my mother dry."

Imani sighs with relief. "Seeing you and how big you are, it makes me feel better," she smiles at Aksha. She glances up at me, and her smile fades. "What is that?" She points to the sigil pinned to my headdress scarf.

I touch it and glance at it. "My mother gave it to me," I reply. "It's my family's sigil."

Imani furrows her brow. "Can I see it?" She asks.

I nod and take the pin off and offer it to her. She holds it and studies it up close. "My good friend has a pendant that looks exactly like this."

"Your friend?" I ask.

He nods as she places the sigil back into my palm. "Queen Mythri, it's near identical to yours."

A soft gasp escapes Othet's mouth.

"Why would she have my family's sigil?" I laugh nervously.

She shakes her head. "I am not sure. But I would recognize that anywhere. She always has it on her, no matter what. She says it's all she has left of her father." She glances down at Aksha as she whines. "She grew up as a servant in the palace. She was found with her father, dead, lying on top of her in the desert. She does not speak of it much but-" she hesitates and watches my expression. "If you grew up in the oasis of Rakshasa country, you two were not far apart." She then touches my cheek and lifts my chin. "You do look like her. The same eyes and nose," she whispers. "I thought I was seeing things before."

"Chiyo," Othet whispers.

"It can't be possible-" I whisper.

"I would say you should go see her, but right now, she and Amit are across the Cobra Strait and heading north. A lot rests on their shoulders right now."

I am unsure how to process this news. Queen Mythri, of all people, holds the same sigil as me. We could be a family, she could be my big sister.

"Rumors say Mythri is a goddess," Chi tells me. "Have you been a goddess this whole time as well?" He smiles, and his eyes fade into the distance. I know he is thinking of my mother. "It would certainly explain things."

"How could this be possible?" I whisper. "We've been so close this whole time. We've been..." I feel choked up. "We've been standing on the same ground this entire time and-" I cup my hand over my mouth, and Othet wraps his arms around me. I turn into his chest and cling to him.

"Fate is tricky," Chi answers. "It may not make sense now, but in the greater scheme, there is a reason to it. Bastat knows all and sees all, she is wise. She may have started your life in tragedy, but there is meaning to it, Little Chi," he tells me. "This all has a purpose in the end."

We reach Imani's kingdom safely. Once there, Imani invites us into her home, insisting on rewarding the scout troop properly. She gives us a great feast and Mateo provides for us beautiful garments. I had never worn a dress before, let alone anything so beautiful.

That evening, after drinking and eating too much, Othet and I lay down to sleep. But I am woken from a deep slumber by Othet grabbing me. He touches me and checks me and holds me so tight I feel my bones pop.

"What's wrong?" I gasp.

He shivers and lays his head on my shoulder. "He came to me," he whispers.

I wrap my arms around him. "Othet," I whisper.

"He came to me," he shudders. "The other one. He showed himself to me and told me who he is." He pulls back and looks into my eyes. "My uncle, Bithus," he says. "He lost favor with Bastat because he would force his will onto living creatures. He could manipulate them to do his bidding, and it gave him a blood lust," he shivers again. "He came to me. He showed me what he had! He told me-" he whimpers.

"Othet," I hold his face between my palms. "Othet, breathe."

He takes a few deeps breaths and looks at me again. "He showed me the creature he's broken."

I furrow my brow at him.

"He has a dragon," he whimpers. "For Empress Bethsabe."

"We have to tell Imani," I say urgently. I get out of bed, taking Othet with me. We come to her guards who try to stop us, but I insist on seeing her.

"It is a matter of life and death!" I shout. "Imani need to know about this! She needs to know what is coming and from where!"

"What is coming?" Imani growls as she steps out her door. She looks exhausted and angry, but I don't care.

"A dragon," I tell her. "It's under the control of a fanatic under Empress Bethsabe!"

Her eyes widen, and she grabs me, pulling Othet and me into her chambers. She shakes me. "Do not speak her name unless there is intent to it."

"I saw it," Othet replies. "He came to me and spoke to me. The man who is controlling the dragon worships Bethsabe and will do anything for her. The dragon is close."

"How close?" Imani snarls.

"The Gnolls that attack the convoy," Mateo whispers. "I heard them saying they needed to feed something."

Imani opens the doors again. "Alert the guards," she growls. "Get the armada ready. Search the docks for any large cargo that may have come through. Search for any news of dragons in the area. Even children's stories. Anything at all, report it back to me!" She then goes to her desk and feverishly scribbles on parchment. She then comes back to us and places it in my hands.

"Get this immediately to General Kalidas. He's the leader of Amit's military. Go and warn them now," she growls to me.

Chi, Othet and I lead out scouting unit through the darkness of the desert, racing towards the capital of Rakshasa Country. We arrive at dawn and are met by a Jaguar guard.

"This must be special," he says. "I thought the Sabertooths never left the oasis." He keeps his hand on the scabbard of his sword.

I race to him, presenting the royal seal on the letter Imani is sent. "I need to see Kalidas!" I insist.

He stares at me, tilting his head. "Mythri?" He whispers.

I frown. "I'm Chiyo of the Bastat clan! This is an emergency! The Gnolls have a dragon, and it is nearby!"

The Jaguar furrows his brow. "How do you know this?"

"I don't have time to explain all this," I growl.

The Jaguar, named Foluke, took the letter and lead us into the palace. We're met by a panther and standing beside him is a Gnoll.

"Tell me," the Gnoll growls. "How do you know Bethsabe has a dragon."

"I saw it," Othet speaks up. "The one controlling it spoke directly to me in a vision. He worships Bethsabe and is doing everything she commands. This dragon is somewhere in Rakshasa country."

"Of course this happens while Amit is away," Kalidas snarls.

"What do we do?" Foluke asks.

"We'll join Imani's army," Kalidas replies. "We'll search for this dragon and make sure we put a stop to it. It's obviously here because Amit isn't," he growls. "This Bethsabe plans to strike down Amit while she can."

The Gnoll shakes his head. "I never knew about this," he whispers. "In all the plans and maps...my god...she hid this from everyone."

It is now I realize what Chi's words meant. My tragedy was not random, Bastat had placed me in that situation so that I would be standing here at this moment. This was my fate all along.

 

"I've sent word to every surrounding kingdom," Kalidas tells us. "Imani has been trying to spread the word as quick as she can as well."

"What about overseas?" I ask. "Beyond the Cobra Strait? Didn't Amit go to that summit because of the concerns of Obresh?"

"There is only so much we can do at this point," Foluke grunts. "Even if we did get word overseas there is no guarantee it will reach them in time, even less that help will arrive."

"We have hope at least," Chi replies. "Thanks to Othet, we know what is coming."

Nadeem shakes his head. "I still can't believe she hid this. I mean, I can believe it, but it is a hard thing to swallow," he growls.

"It's been decades since there was war on our soil," Kalidas growls low. "We have worked so hard to keep the Gnolls out of the country to protect our people."

"The evacuation went smoothly," Foluke assured him. "We have everyone safely in the catacombs."

Not long after we had gotten to Amit's court, Kalidas took authoritative action and ordered an evacuation of the city. Ages ago, Amit's grandfather had created an underground network of tunnels and rooms he called the catacombs. He had made this if something were to happen, like now with the threat of war and the dragon. He built them after the last time the Gnolls invaded Rakshasa country. Kalidas, as general of Amit's army, was now in charge until Amit came back.

So far, he was doing what he thought was best for the people, something he felt Amit would try to accomplish. In the meantime, he left Foluke in charge of where to send the troops and how to organize him. I could sense the tension in the air as thick as pudding. I'm not even sure why we are here, but Kalidas insists on keeping us close at hand.

"I like having her here," Foluke says with a smile on his face. He turns to me and chuckles. "It feels like Mythri is in the room."

I place my hand over my sigil and smile. "Imani said I looked like her," I force out a laugh. I then glance at Chi who sighs and glances back to the maps.

"If they have to come up from the Western Sea, we should expect to see them come from the south," he taps at a point on the map. "But if that have a dragon-" he hesitates and sighs.

"How do we plan for that?" Kalidas growls and glares angrily down at the map.

That evening I am too nervous to fit down for dinner. Instead, I wander the palace halls. My mind drifts between the oncoming battle, Queen Mythri and how she could be my sister. I still feel so out of place, unsure about where I belong and what to do. I know this is where everything has been leading, but it still does nothing to assure me.

"There you are," I turn and look up as Othet comes down the hall. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

I sigh and smile at him. "I wasn't hungry," I reply. "I felt better taking a walk around the place." I glance out the window towards the night sky. "It's amazing, even here the sky is the same."

Othet puts his arms around me, and I suddenly feel at home. It all feels right when Othet holds me. I put my arms around him and nuzzle to his broad chest. He's so warm and soothing, I finally feel my body and soul relax. I've not gotten to spend much time with him, I am either with Chi working on battle strategy, or assisting Kalidas and Foluke. Othet has been serving as an advisor, using his Shamanic gifts and knowledge to help as much as he can. We've been like shadows passing in the night to one another.

He touches my cheek, smoothing his finger across my skin. "Have you been sleeping well?" He asks.

"When I can," I murmur.

He sighs and kisses my forehead. "You should go to bed. Really, you should eat then go to bed." He holds me again and kisses the top of my head. "To be honest, I have not slept well in this place. Too many dreams," he murmurs.

I take his paw and kiss the center of it. "Does he still come to you?" I ask.

He sighs, and we go to sit down on the floor under a great window. He holds my hand and pets it. "I have been trying to keep him at bay, but it is hard. He has influence," he murmurs. "He's strong, and he has unencumbered himself from caring. He is stronger than me, but he is also frail because of it."

Bithus is the brother of Penu, Othet's father. He was also a powerful Shaman, but he used his abilities to bend creatures to his will. And while the people of Bastat believed in non-violent means, Bithus was trying to change that. He wanted to warp our little oasis into one for bloodlust. He was swiftly kicked out. How he ended up in the clutches of Empress Bethsabe is beyond me. But now, he has been visiting his nephew through dreams, tormenting him and taunting him while also using him to find where to strike with the dragon.

"Unlike father, he's not aged well. Time has been harsh to him. He looks like a skeleton with a fur draped over it. His eyes are crazy and distant, they point in different directions. But he's so powerful," he whispers. "He terrifies me." He shivers. "I hear the screaming of children, and he says he will eat the heart of a baby! I can't stand it-"

I wrap my arms around him. "Is there anything I can do?"

He looks at me, and his look of pain melts into a smile. "Knowing you're here is enough for me. As long as your arrows are pointed to the horizon of our enemies, I will fear nothing."

I kiss him, moaning softly as he presses closer to me. He holds me tight and growls softly. He touches his forehead to mine.

"When we go home," he murmurs. "I want to marry you."

My breath catches in my throat.

"I want to belong to you. I no longer want us to hide." He looks at me with those molten gold eyes. "Please, Chiyo," he squeezes my hand. "Will you take me?"

I sniffle and nod. "I have been waiting for you to ask me that!" I tackle him, kissing him and pushing him down onto the ground.

Othet laughs, holding me tightly and kissing me all over my face. Suddenly, he's struck with a pained expression, and he cries out. I leap up and watch as he struggles. He growls and grunts, passing for breath before he takes hold of my hands.

"Othet, what's wrong?" I cry.

"I feel him," he grunts. "Ah!" He wails in pain. "He's close-" he whimpers.

"Bithus?" I whisper.

I then hear a horn sound in the distance. I go to the window, looking out I see the horizon is aglow with flames. "Oh no," I whisper.

Othet grabs the hems of my robes. "You...you have to go..." he growls in agony. "Chiyo," he pants. "It has to be you. The dragon...is for you."

I kneel down beside him again, seeing his eyes have gone blank and white. "Othet," I whisper in terror. "What does that mean?"

"The dragon is meant for you," he murmurs. "The dragon...he's in pain," Othet's nose is starting to bleed. "Chiyo, you have to help him."

I wipe at his nose with my sleeve. "I am not a savior," I whisper. "But I will try." The horn sounds again, this time much closer to the palace.

I race to find Chi as more horns sound. I can smell the smoke and the flames now as they all waft through the halls. I find Chi, who is barking orders to men.

"Thank god you're here," he quickly kisses the top of my head. "This is it," he growls. "Are you ready?"

I smile up at him. "You trained me, you tell me."

He takes my hand and squeezes it. "I feel her," he places his paw over his chest. "Do you feel her?"

I nod, placing my palm over my heart. "She is giving me strength, Chi. So are you." I join the archers on the wall at first, but then I see. It flies high in the clouds and smoke, but with every breath is gives, shooting fire out, I see the jagged outline of the dragon.

Chi claps his paw down on my shoulder. "This is it," he growls.

I take a deep breath and aim my bow. "Ready!" I shout to all the archers. The symphony of bows straining and bending echoes all around me. "Aim!" Clicking and more straining. I hold my breath and feel the wind on my cheeks. Above me, the sky blazes as the dragon breathes. The wind stings with severe heat and cinders singe my skin.

"Fire!" I scream and release the arrow.

Like a sheet, the arrows fall, I have never seen so many in my life. The arrows slice through the smoke and strike the emerging Gnoll horde. I hear yells and panicked laughs from the Gnolls below. This causes them to charge.

"Don't stop!" I command as I ready my next arrow. "Don't give them a moment to breathe! Aim!" I scream. "Fire!" Another waterfall of arrows strikes down on the Gnolls.

The dragon is right on top of us. Their fiery breath blazes and their wings cause a mighty wind. Arrows are tossed, and men drop their bows. Some fall to the ground screaming while others turn their arrows to the creature above us.

The dragon lands on the wall above us, knocking men from their posts and roaring in our direction. Its wings stretch out, flapping and blowing us back with a powerful gust. It breathes fire below, lighting the palace gardens on fire and creating a wall between the troops and the palace.

"They're trying to keep us out!" Chi roars to me as we regain our balance.

I look up at the dragon, seeing it isn't trying to attack anyone. Instead, it keeps creating walls of fire around the palace.

I shake my head. "No," I whisper. "They're trying to keep someone in." I grab Chi's wrist and drag him along with me. We race into the castle where every window is ablaze with fire. I heard screaming and panicked wailing from the staff.

"What are you doing?" Chi growls at me.

"It was something Othet told me," I pant. "He said Bithus has been coming to him and tormenting him with the screams of children." I race through the halls, and I hear manic cackling. I turn and see something that looks like a skeleton coming down a staircase. He steps at the bottom, wild-eyed and manic in appearance. His skin is stretched tight over his bones. His fur is sparse, very few patches of it remain on him.

"Greetings!" he throws his arms up into the air. "Oh my goodness, Chi, is that you?" He points a gnarled and jagged finger in Chi's direction. "Well, well, well, if time hasn't been good to you old friend!" He cackles again and claps his paws together. "And you!" He looks to me. "If you aren't the little raggamuffin who has the heart of nephew. Oh, happy day!" He claps his hands excitedly.

"Bithus," Chi steps in front of me. "You aren't well."

Bithus snorts. "No shit!" He spits everywhere, and I feel it fleck on my face. "My own family cast me out! Of course, I'm sick with grief."

"This isn't grief, brother," Chi growls.

Bithus laughs wildly. "It doesn't matter!" Outside the dragon roars and fire floods through the windows. Chi and I duck to the ground, and he covers me. "Nothing matters because I have a dragon! You can say anything you like to me because it doesn't fucking matter. Why?" Another wave of flames billows through the windows. "Mother fucking dragon!"

"You can't keep it!" Chi roars over the flames. "You are powerful, but you can't hold him forever! And when you even let one finger slip, he will rear back and take you down!"

Bithus giggles. "I once thought you were smart, Chi." He walks towards us and kneels down, tilting his skull this way and that. "Now I just see what a pitiful man you are." His eyes widen, and they twitch and squirm in the sockets, finally coming forward to point directly at us instead of caty wompoused. "So small. So pitiful." Fire floods through the windows again. "I am big now, and I will squash you like the ant you are." He snaps his fingers, and for a moment there is quiet. Then the walls cave in. The dragon smashes through the stone and mortar. I scream, and Chi throws me. He tosses me towards the stairs.

"Run! Chiyo!" He roars at me.

I look up as he screams, watching as the dragon takes Chi into his jowls. All I can do is scream, there are no words that could describe my pain, grief, and anger. The man who I considered my father, a man I loved and respected with all my heart, was doomed to such a fate as this. He struggles against the dragon, trying to fight while roaring in pain.

I then hear Bithus cackling. I turn and look at him, seeing him bent backward as he points and laughs at Chi in the dragon's mouth. "I told you! I told you!" He squeals with glee. "Pitiful and small! Mighty Chi, oh dear, he cannot flee!" He throws his head back to wail with laughter again.

With all my might I tackle him to the ground. He claws at my face, hissing and spitting in my eyes. Blood rains from above, Chi's blood. I scream and bash Bithus' head into the ground. He continues to cackle, and he swipes at me clawing across my face. I fall back onto the ground, and as he stands, he kicks me hard in the ribs.

"Silly ragamuffin!" He giggles with glee. "You aren't the hero of this story." He reaches down and grabs me by the scruff of my neck, his sharp claws dig into my skin. "You aren't even a character in this farce." He stares at me with his wild, bug eyes. "You are nothing," he sneers. "So say it."

I feel as if my throat is being gripped and pulled on. I feel like a puppet with strings attached to me. My mouth opens, and my voice comes out. "I am nothing," I say, but it isn't me speaking. It is, but at the same time, it isn't.

Bithus squeals excitedly. "Good girl! Good! Good!" He shakes and dances about. He drops me to the ground. "Oh for shit's sake! Stand up!"

I rise in an instant, and it feels like my body is shredding.

"Keep quiet," he hisses at me. "Straighten up!"

I stand rigid and want to scream from the pain, but I cannot make a sound at all.

Bithus claps and giggles, dancing around excitedly. "Good! Good! You mind so well for such a young thing!" He comes face to face with me. "I do so hate to disappoint my nephew," he says. "But I don't care!" He throws his head back and laughs.

Above I hear Chi groaning and crying. "Chiyo!" He coughs. "Chiyo...stop it! Little...little Chi! Listen to me!"

"Shut up, old man!" Bithus yells at him. "She's my dolly now. You lost your chance to play with her anymore!" He giggles and whips around to me. "Tell him," he says. "Tell him who you want to play with. Tell him! Tell him! Tell him!"

His voice is grating. I feel it in my bones, scraping against them like a knife on a stone. It makes my teeth hurt, and my body feels covered in needles. My mouth opens, but instead of the words, he wants to hear I let out a scream.

"What?" Bithus snarls.

I take a step forward.

"Don't come near me!" Bithus roars.

I take a step backward.

Bithus giggles. "What is this? You think you're stronger than me?" He stares at me with those wild, ever moving eyes. "Little nephew! You've come to play?"

I take another step forward, and Bithus takes a step back. I open my mouth and scream again. I feel warm as if I am wrapped in Othet's arms.

"Now, now, now," Bithus' laughs is starting to sound nervous. "One shouldn't be so willful against their elders! Young man!" He screeches. "Young man!"

I feel Bithus grip on me fall, and all I feel is Othet with him. I lunge forward and knock Bithus down to the ground, so I'm sitting on his chest. He starts laughing, his claws digging into my hands as I grab either side of his head. I smash my thumbs into his eye sockets, and his laughter only gets louder. I scream and slam his head into the ground. I bash his head over and over into the stone until the laughter stops.

I gasp and pant as I fall away from his body. I feel burning cold all over, and I start to shake and shiver. I look at my hands, seeing them covered in blood and viscera. I heave and choke, I feel my insides retch and churn forward. I vomit violently onto the ground and tremble as I crawl away from the remains of Bithus. I hear groaning, and I look up, seeing tears falling from the eyes of the dragon. He roars in agony and relief, and he turns to me. He lays Chi on the ground, and I scramble to get to his side. I take Chi's broken body into my arms. I'm sobbing painfully, and I feel his paw on my cheek.

"I see her...Little Chi..." he whispers. His voice is hoarse and shallow. He takes breaths that are far too short and far between.

"Mama?" I whimper as I look at him. How he's still alive, I do not know. But somehow, he is hanging by a thread.

"She's so beautiful," he whispers. His eyes look vacant and far off, but his smile is pure and blissful. "She's crying though."

"Of course she is," I sputter. I sniffle and try to clear my throat, but only sobs come out. "Chi...Chi, I love you so much."

He looks at me, eyes glazed over and full of blood. "You are my child, Little Chi...always..." he gasps softly. "Oh...Tali...you're here."

His paw slips from my cheek, and I am frozen with grief. I sit there with Chi in my arms, and the world is silent. The violence of the battle below is deafened. I hear a ringing in my ears and my own shallow breathing. My chest feels tight and squeezed and yet empty all at the same time.

"Girl," the word breaks through the silence and the ringing. "Girl," the dragon growls for me. "Answer me, girl."

I look up, seeing him watching over me. "Oh," is the only word that escapes my lips.

The dragon is bright gold, his scales make him look like an opened treasure chest. He is massive and daunting. But unlike before, his eyes look gentle. They are a dark brown and reminds me of Chi's gaze, powerful yet kind. He lowers his head towards me and lays it on the ground.

"You killed him." He grabs Bithus in his fist and forces him into his mouth. I watch as he angrily chews and swallows the corpse of he captor. His throat ripples and he makes a disgusted face and smacks his tongue.

He then lowers his head to me again. "What can I do to repay you for returning my will to me?" He asks with a low, gentle voice.

I tremble as tears continue to cascade down my face. "Destroy the Gnolls," I snarl. "Burn them alive. Keep them from reaching the palace."

He rubs his muzzle to my cheek, and my blood smears on his face. He then gives me a look, and I notice his scales change into a dusky color. "As you wish." He flaps his wings, flying up into the air and roaring. Golden flames light the sky.

I look back to Chi and hold him fast. I lay him down and wipe the blood from my eyes. I take his sword and bow, and I head to the stairs. I take two at a time, racing up them. I can feel Othet, I know he is above. My goal is to find the royal children and keep them out of harm's way. I can only hope that I am not too late.

I race down the hall, hearing screaming. I hear the wails of a baby.

"Please no! Take me! Take me!" A woman screams.

"Mama!" I hear a little boy cry. "Mama!"

"Daddy! Please!" Another little boy screams in terror. "I want my Daddy!"

"Every fucking one of you needs to shut up!" A horrible voice growls. "Or you'll end up like that other kitty cat!"

A second Gnoll cackles wildly. "Stand back! They're just kids! It doesn't matter what happens to 'em!"

"Leave them alone!" Another woman bellows.

At the end of the hall, I see two Gnolls rip from a room. One holds a baby that is wailing, the other has the two boys under each arm.

"Mommy!" One screams when he sees me. "Mommy! Mommy!"

I feel a rage inside me I have never felt before. It is not my anger. This is the anger of Mythri, her pain, and agony. This is what a mother feels like. I take Chi's bow and ready an arrow.

One of the Gnolls holds up the baby princess, placing a knife to her throat. "You shoot that, then this little one won't see the dawn."

Behind the Gnoll, I see a woman with dark skin. Her eye is swollen shut, and her lip is bleeding, but she brandishes a knife in her fist.

"Monster," I whisper and aim my arrow right as she slits the throat of the Gnoll holding the princess. I then shoot the Gnoll in the head who holds the princes, and I rush forward.

The woman grabs the princess, and the princes rush for me.

"I've got you little ones," I hold them tight as they cry. I look to the woman with the knife who is staring at me.

"I thought you were Mythri," she whispers as she calms the princess.

I shake my head. "No. I'm afraid I'm not."

They had been hiding inside the library. Othet had tried fighting the Gnolls off but had gotten injured and knocked unconscious. Margo, the librarian, had managed to keep the Gnolls at bay, while Nalini, Foluke's wife, and Brahmi, Kalidas' wife, tried to hide the children.

The princes, Himank and Dhaval, will not leave my side. Since I look so much like their mother, they feel comfortable with me.

"I need to go back," I say. "I need to help them."

"You're bleeding horribly," Brahmi forces me down. "Your beautiful face is sliced to ribbons," she growls at me. "You saved our lives, you saved the children, you have done enough heroics for this battle."

Nalini's daughter, Esha, is rushing around, helping all she can. Tiny paws handing out cups of water and helping tie bandages.

Brahmi mends my wounds received from Bithus, and she takes the princes once they've cried themselves to sleep. I go to Othet, kneeling by his side and clutching his paw. He stirs, slowly opening his eyes and groaning. He received a knife to his stomach, but thankfully it wasn't deep.

"You're here," he looks at me. "Oh no," he whispers. "Chi," he whispers.

I clutch my hands over my chest. "He is with me," I feel the tears come back fresh. "He is in my heart with my mother now. It is where he always wanted to be."

"Chiyo," he wipes away my tears with a trembling paw. "I am so sorry."

I shake my head.

"What about the dragon?" He asks.

I close my eyes as tears continue to spill down my face.

"Is he gone?" He asks.

"I can't..." my voice chokes off. "Othet," I lay beside him and cry onto his shoulder.

"It's ok," I hear a small voice murmur. A tiny paw pets my hair. "It's ok, lady," little Esha coaxes me. "My papa told me, being scared is ok."

I look up at little Esha, who is putting on such a brave face after what she saw. I take the small handkerchief she offers me. "Aren't you scared, little one?"

She nods. "But I know that everyone is working hard to protect us. Papa, Uncle Kali, and you." She takes my hands, and I feel her trembling. "Papa always said, as long as he had Uncle Kali, there wasn't anything they couldn't do."

I sniffle and squeeze her hands. "I need to go." I stand up and gather my sword and bow. "I need to get back out there."

"Chiyo," Othet groans as he tries to sit up.

"I'm going," I say firmly. "I have to." I leave the room and return to the hall where Chi was. Outside, I see the fire and chaos. Above, I see the dragon as he breathes fire down before the Gnolls, keeping them at bay.

"Dragon!" I call out. "Come here!"

He turns in the sky and comes down. He lands near me and lowers his head to my level. "I have done as you asked."

I nod, and I look at him, meeting his dark eyes. "Put me on your back," I command him. He lowers down, and I crawl onto his neck. I tap the side of his neck. "Fly up again, charge into the Gnolls." He flaps his wings, flying upwards and into the sky. He then flies down, charging through the Gnoll troops. He tosses them into the sir, chomping down onto them and breathing fire on all sides.

I land the dragon and step off his back. I look around, seeing fire and destruction. I stand in the center of what had once been the market outside the palace.

"Girl," the dragon growls at me.

"That's enough," I whisper. "That's enough." I look up, seeing the Rakshasa troops surrounding us.

Kalidas storms forward and his eyes widen when he sees me. "You?" He comes towards me and looks up at the dragon who lays his head on the ground. "What is this?"

"The dragon is no longer under Gnoll control," I murmur. "He's on our side now."

Kalidas puts his arm around me, holding me up. "Come on," he whispers. "It's over."

I'm not sure when I passed out, but I wake up in a bed. My whole body aches. My hands are bandaged, and my face is wrapped. I also find that Foluke is in the room, tending to the other wounded that have been placed in this room.

"There's the hero," Foluke comes and leans over the bed. His arm is wrapped up, but other than that he looks in one piece. "You've been out a while."

"How long?" My voice cracks.

He smiles sympathetically at me. "Two days." He helps me sit up and gives me a drink of water. "I don't blame you though. If I had saved an entire country, I would have been out a week."

"What?" I groan.

"Getting that dragon on our team was one thing," he says. "But saving the royal children was another." He eases me back down onto the bed. "I want to thank you too. You saved my Nalini and Esha. I can never repay you that, let alone everything else you did."

"Esha helped me," I reply. "She's a courageous girl."

Foluke smiles. "Nalini told me." He squeezes my hand. "Do you think you could accept visitors?" He asks. "There have been people begging to see you."

"Where's Othet?" I ask. "I want to see him."

"He'll see you when he can. But right now, there's someone really important." He steps back and waves his hand.

I look up a second later and feel as if I am looking into a mirror. I gaze into Mythri's eyes as tears start to roll down her face.

"I don't know what to say," she whispers. "How can I even begin?" She sits on my bedside and takes hold of my hand. "You saved my children. How can I put into words my gratitude to you?"

Amit comes up behind her like a white mountain. In his arms, he's clutching the princess. He is wordless too.

I smile despite the pain. "I felt you," I tell her. "Your anger." I touch my chest. "For a moment, we were connected, and it was your love for them that fueled me."

He furrows her brows for a moment when she smiles. She brushes my hair from my face and sits with me for a long while. We don't say anything, she just stays with me.

Othet comes, and he tries to bow, but his stomach wound causes him great pain.

"Don't worry about it," Amit tells him.

"Your majesty," he says to Mythri. He then holds out my sigil to her. "Does this look familiar to you?" Mythri furrows her brow and takes the sigil from him. She then reaches into her robes and pulls out the one around her neck. She compares to two then looks up to Othet.

"Where did you find this?" She whispers.

Othet motions to me. "It belongs to her and her mother before."

Mythri looks at me. "Your mother?" She whispers. She tilts her head, and a strange sort of smile crosses her face. "Tali?" She whispers. "Is that your mother?"

I nod. "She was."

Mythri gasps and her mouth hangs open. "Oh..." she looks up to Amit as she struggles with herself. "This has been...the most unbelievable time in my life." She looks at me and tears roll down her face. "My sister..." she whispers.

Amit gasps softly. "Mythri?"

Mythri clutches the two sigils to her chest. "My little sister," she looks at me again. "This is a miracle."

Othet come sand sits on the other side of me while I cry. He clutches my hand and smiles at me. "Her mother was found by Chi, the man who died fighting alongside your men," he starts. "She gave birth to Chiyo, healthy and beautiful. She never quite recovered, but she remained alive for five years. She gave Chiyo the sigil, hoping she would be family one day. In her wildest dreams, she never would have assumed her eldest would become queen of the very country she died in."

Mythri nods slowly, and she looks down at me. She takes my sigil and pins it to my chest. Her hand then rests over my heart. I manage to sit up on my own and take her into my arms. As she holds me, I feel at peace. I feel a warmth that once only came from Othet. I feel at home.

"Sister," Mythri sobs.

I choke up and whimper. "Sister."

I have never held so tight onto something in my entire life as I do Mythri. With all my might, I will never let her go. Just like Othet, I will not lose her. Mythri and I belong together, and no force in nature will ever rip us apart again. In my heart, I feel my mother sing. I feel her love and happiness, I feel her sadness as well. In this time of loss and misery and pain, I am holding my sister in my arms.

 

 

"Auntie Chiyo, wake up!" I hear the soft whisper near my ear. I feel a soft paw poking at my arm. "Auntie Chiyo," the small voice sings.

I grunt and huff, looking over the edge of the bed to see two sets of eyes staring up at me. I sit up slowly and look down at them. "How did you two get in here?"

They giggle and crawl up into bed with me, Himank and Dhaval have been inseparable from me. I wake up most mornings to them already in my room, like today. I love my nephews, as shocking as it is to call them that.

I've been healing at the palace for a month now, the wounds inflicted on me as well as the control that Bithus try to force on me had taken a grave toll. Mythri insisted I stay until I was all better. This was hard, especially since Othet and the remaining scout troop were taking the bodies of Chi and the others who died during the battle to be buried in Bastat. I mourn their loss profoundly, with Chi gone I felt a deep emptiness in my world. Othet promised to come back for me after the burials, but I still missed him.

Being with Mythri was a great comfort. We had never known each other our entire lives, yet we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. We spent most of our days together catching each other up and talking about our lives up until this point. Mythri showed me the palace, she took me around the usual places, but also showed me the secret passages and hidden doors that had gotten her into the inner circle that soon lead her to Amit.

Amit was a stoic man, but around his wife and children, he was warm and affectionate. He reminded me of Chi in that way. His love for Mythri reminded me of the love he held for my mother until the day he died. Ever since the battle, he has barely let go of Damini, his daughter. He's kept her in his strong arms aside from times she needs to eat. He was overseeing a lot of reconstruction to the city outside the palace as well as to the castle itself. His primary concern was his people and seeing that they were taken care of. Needless to say, he was kept quite busy.

Mythri went out with him a lot, but it was hard. She mainly wanted to stay home with her babies. She went with Amit, however, to deliver food and goods to the citizens. She kept a strong front for them so she could raise morale.

"You look exhausted," I tell her one day when she returns.

"Do I?" She chuckles. "I feel torn several ways, but it is worth it." She takes Damini into her arms and squeezes her tight. "Things are looking better every day. King Hebbar has been a massive help."

Hebbar was the Golem King and was a loyal ally to Amit. He had come to aid in the rebuilding of the city.

"I wish there was more I could do," I reply.

"You've done enough," Mythri scolds me. "You just need to heal, that is all I ask of you at this moment." She then gives me a soft smile. "Seeing you gives me great comfort," she reaches out and takes my hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "You still haven't told me how you would like to be rewarded."

"Rewarded?" I laugh, and I place my hand over my bruised ribs. "I told you not to even consider it. I did what I had to do."

"You saved an entire country," Mythri whispers to me. "You took a dragon and turned it towards our side. There are already legends about you. There are songs!" She laughs in disbelief. "You saved the lives of my children. How can you sit there and just tell me it was all in a day's work for you?"

I smile at her and chuckle. "My reward is you," I tell her as I take both her hands. "Knowing you're in this world with me, is all I'll ever need."

She beams at me and nods. "Still, I cannot fully impart my gratitude to you without doing something." She thinks for a moment, her expression serious. "You and Othet," she starts. "You aren't married are you?"

I shake my head. "He asked me to take him before the battle," I reply. "I agreed."

Mythri beams. "Then that settles it," she squeezes my hands. "I'll throw you a wedding!"

"Oh," I gasp. "No. That isn't necessary!"

"Oh, but I love weddings!" Mythri sighs. "And you are my sister! Let me do this for you, please." She grins at me. "It will be good for the country too. If we celebrate our victory and your marriage, it will be back some semblance of normalcy."

I take a breath and nod. "When you put it that way," I murmur.

She kisses my cheek and puts her arms around me. "Are there traditions in Bastat you'd like to uphold?" She asks. "Things you and Othet would like?"

"Oh," I gasp. "Usually, Penu just performs the ceremony in his tent," I tell her. "It's usually not that big of a thing in Bastat. Maybe the family makes a meal, but there is usually no cause to celebrate as we see it as an intimate thing between the partners."

Mythri gasps and nods. "I see. Well, I certainly don't want to offend you and Othet with some lavish ceremony. I remember when Amit and I married it lasted three days. Hearing that, I would highly doubt you and Othet would want something so extreme."

I chuckle and shake my head. "Othet might want to celebrate for centuries, but if we hide the wedding in with the celebrations of the victory, I think I could accept it."

"If it will make you comfortable, then I'll see what I can do." She grins at me. "Now," she says as she takes a serious tone. "As your big sister, I must know if Othet has been proper with you." She looks as stoic as her husband, but he eyes are bright and smiling.

I grin at her and nod. "He's been proper. Although I'm afraid, I can't say I've been that way towards him."

Mythri giggles. "And what is that to mean?"

I smile softly. "We've slept together," I admit. "Often." I then shrug. "A lot, in fact."

She nods. "I can't say anything. Amit and I fucked like bunnies in the beginning. Why do you think the twins are here?"

I snort and cover my mouth. "You didn't?"

"He insisted we get married because I got pregnant," Mythri whispers. "It was all very rushed to hide it, but it was so sweet how concerned he was. He said he didn't care what people said about him, he just didn't want tongues wagging about me." Her smile is pure and warm. "I knew Amit was a good man. He's honest and sure with everything he does."

"I can tell," I murmur.

She then giggles. "Anyways, aside from us both being unable to keep it in our pants," she pours me a cup of tea. "We'll keep the ceremony quiet," she replies. "Like you said, we'll hide it amongst the victory celebrations."

"I'd like that," I nod.

"What about your dragon?" She then asks. "Is he comfortable with where he's at?"

Addor, the dragon I saved from Bithus, had bonded with me. He agreed to stay by my side until I said differently. So for the time being, he had gone into the caves by the sea, both as a lookout and to rest after being under Bithus' control for so long.

"He's fine," I murmur. "Just...I was only under Bithus' control for a short spell. He was under it for months. I can't imagine what healing he's needed."

"I know Amit said he would like to keep him here until Demir arrives," she murmurs. "But you would probably let him go if you had the choice."

I nod. "I would like to."

"After how much he turned the tides in the battle, I think if we had him on our side for a little longer, it could give the Gnolls the scare they need. With Demir's assistance, we may be able to get rid of them for good," she sighs.

"It isn't over is it?" I ask. "The fighting? That was only just the first one."

She sets her cup down and nods. "I'm afraid so," she whispers.

That evening, word arrives that Othet has returned. I race to meet him and throw myself into his arms. His warm embrace feels so good, so welcome. He kisses the top of my head.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs to me.

I know that can't be true. My face is covered in scratches from Bithus, and I will bear scars for the rest of my life. He kisses me, pushing away all my doubts at that moment.

"I missed you," he whispers.

I pet his face and run my fingers down his fangs. "I missed you too." I take his hand, leading him off to my room. I have food waiting for him there, so he can eat and relax after his long journey.

"Have they been treating you well?" He asks. "And Mythri? How is she?"

"Everyone has been wonderful," I tell him. "And I love Mythri so much. It was instant." I pour him a drink, and he kisses me again. "You need to eat!" I chuckle.

"I don't care about food or water right now," he kisses me again and presses his forehead to mine. "I need to apologize to you."

"For what?" I ask.

"I did what Bithus did," he whispers. "I forced my will onto you. I hate myself for it, but I didn't know what else to do."

I smile at him. "If you hadn't of done that he would still be alive. Rakshasa Country would have fallen to the Gnolls. You were able to save me," I whisper to him. "It never even crossed my mind."

He looks at me with those molten gold eyes. "I still hate it. I don't understand how Bithus could do such a thing all these years forcing his will onto other living creatures." He shakes his head and sighs. "It felt like...it felt dirty and wrong. I was utterly disgusted with myself."

"He didn't care," I assure Othet. "Bithus has no conscious, no moral center." I place my hand on his chest over his heart. "You are kind and sweet with empathy for those around you. Penu raised an amazing man. A man I love." I kiss him softly, and he shivers.

"Will you still take me?" He asks.

I beam at him. "My sister is throwing us a wedding."

His eyes widen.

"They're throwing a celebration for the victory, something for the citizens and their army to thank them. She wants to throw us a wedding ceremony during the celebrations." I pet his cheek and run my fingers through his golden fur. "I told her to keep it small."

"Oh wow," he whispers. "I know she's your sister but still...she's queen! And King Amit-" he shakes his head. "This is...beyond my wildest dreams, Chiyo!"

I grin. "I just want you," I whisper. "That's all my silly little heart has ever wanted."

He smiles at me. "You've always had me." He kisses my palm. "Was that even a question?"

"No," I admit. "I knew all along." I then point to the food. "You need to eat. You've been traveling all day and knowing you I doubt you stopped to even take a piss."

"I took a piss once," she scoffs. "I help it the rest of the way."

After he eats and takes a bath, I wait in bed for him. My body is still to hurt to lie with him like I want, but I want to feel his warmth pressed against me and his fur against my skin. As he comes out from his bath, he sees me waiting naked on the bed.

"My love," he whispers. He comes to me, touching the bruises and burns on my skin. He kisses my shoulder and neck. "I feel your pain."

"I am fine," I tell him pulling him down into bed with me. "I feel better now," I whisper as I hold him.

"I have seen your dreams," he whispers. "I felt your trauma and misery in those moments. All I've wanted this entire time was to hold you and comfort you when you wake from your nightmares."

I hide my face in his chest. "I still see his eyes," I whisper. "Those wild, mismatched eyes," I shiver. "Even as I tried to force them to shut they still looked at me."

"I know," he whispers. He kisses my cheek and neck with his soft lips.

"What did Penu say?" I ask him. "I need to know."

Othet lays back, and I snuggle to his chest and side. He wraps his arm around me and rubs my sore back. "He cried," he whispers. "For you, his daughter and for Bithus, his brother. He wept for your pain. He wept for Bithus' suffering. He prayed for him and that his soul would find the peace it never got on this earth." He then looks at me with a tender expression. "He told me to tell you he loves you and is very proud of you."

I sniffle, and he kisses my forehead. "I can't promise you that you're going to be alright all of the time," he whispers. "But I can promise you I will be right here for you through all of it. I won't let you down."

I smile up at him. "I know you won't."

The days leading up to the celebration saw new buildings erected by Hebbar and his men. They fashioned new stone buildings for the people and even helped to repair the gardens of the palace that had been decimated by Addor.

One day, there was a procession of Centaurs coming up to the palace. Leading them, was a centaur as dark as night. This was Demir, the fabled warlord who was plotting to unify the entire Ruby Empire under his hand. Amit had become his confidant and his right-hand advisor, he came as soon as he could, and I was told he wanted to speak to me immediately.

Mythri takes me to the gardens where Demir is wandering around. He picks up the charred remains of a rose bush, turning the blackened stem over. He turns and looks at me.

"Is this the hero I've heard so much about?" He asks. He bows down before me, kneeling and them spreading his arms out on the ground. "I owe you many thanks."

"Nuh-no," I gasp. "Please, sir, get up."

He chuckles. "Mythri told me you were humble." He rises back up and takes my hand. "I owe you a great-"

I grunt and shake my head. "Uh, no! I am sick and tired of everyone telling me they owe me something!" I shake my head and step away from him. "Please, it's enough. I am tired of hearing about it."

"Then tell me," he says. "What is it you want to hear?"

I scoff and shake my head, closing my eyes as I wrap my arms around myself. "I want to hear nothing."

"You don't feel like a hero," he murmurs. "Then what is it you feel like?" He stands beside me, and I glance sideways at him. He looks off into the distance, and I stare down at what used to be a flowering bush.

"Do you feel like a waste?" He asks. "After saving a country?"

I sigh. "I just did what-"

"What you had to do," he says. "But what you did was above and beyond." he looks at me. "Do you still see blood on your hands?"

My eyes widen, and I swallow back the hard lump in my throat.

"You gave him a just death by doing it with your own hands, Chiyo." He takes hold of my hands. "For centaurs, if we want to give someone an honorable death, we drop our weapons and use our own hands." He then holds his palms out to me. "I have blood on my hands as well. Lots of it. I know what your mind is going through. Someone who isn't a hero doesn't have those thoughts." He narrows his eyes at me. "What you have is a heart stronger and truer than most. You have a power that few have. Men like Amit have it."

"Men like you?" I ask.

He chuckles. "Perhaps I do. But it is people like you I need for this new world I want to build." He stands erect again. "I need you, Chiyo," he says. "Your bravery and heroism are what inspires soldiers and citizens alike. You have a profound gift much like your sister to inspire and give hope to the hopeless." He waves his hand out over the ruined wall where we can see the city below us. "All of them, everyone you see walking out there is alive because of you. Just because you took one life with your bare hands, you saved countless others. And you can save even more."

I glance back up at him, seeing the intense look to his eyes.

"The Gnolls won't stop. Just because you took the ace up her sleeve, Bethsabe isn't going to stop. Amit and I are taking my armada and shipping out. We're going to fight her on her own ground. I want you, no, need you to join me. Bring the very dragon she tried to use to destroy us and use it against her. It's poetry, Chiyo."

"Even if I didn't have Addor," I say, "would you still want me to join."

"Addor is irony," he smirks. "You are the hero."

I chuckle softly. "I was warned that you had a way with words. I didn't realize how well you could weaponize them."

He smirks. "You don't get anywhere in life with just an army. You need charisma behind it," he smirks and pats my back. "I told you're getting married. I just recently got married myself. I'm hoping to be home in time for the birth of my son."

"Congratulations," I tell him. "But what makes you so certain it is a son? What if you have a daughter?"

"It changes nothing really," he replies. "I've just had visions that my firstborn will be a son. After that, I hope I only have daughters, that way I can have an army of women like you and Mythri."

"Flattery!" I chuckle. "Has anyone ever told you it's cheap?"

He nods. "My wife. Countless times."

I smile. "Good woman then, I like her."

And archway is built at the edge of the city, symbolizing the lives lost in the battle as well as Rakshasa country opening their gates to Demir and the growing unification he was bringing. The celebration started with a massive feast for the citizens and soldiers who fought in the battle. Imani and Mateo came, baby Aksha as well. King Niran and his wife attended with their children, as did Hebbar and his bride. Mythri had gone out of her way and sent for Penu who came to perform the marriage ceremony. When he arrived, he brought with him something that belonged to Chi. It was a new bow and arrow, hand carved with my sigil etched into it. He had made it for me and had been saving it for the day I would marry. The strange feeling of joy and loss overwhelmed me, and Penu held me as I wept.

In the middle of everything, while fireworks were shot into the sky that is when Penu performed the marriage ceremony. Othet and I have been given special robes, specially made by Mateo himself with exceptional fabrics that Imani had. Hebbar made me a tiara encrusted with ruby red jewels to signify my heroism as well as royalty in the Rakshasa court. Othet was given a circlet of opals to show his connection to the spirits and his eternal gifts.

Penu tied Othet and my hands together with a scarf provided by Mythri. He then had us raise our joined hand into the sky for the goddess Bastat to bless it. As our hands were raised, the children ran up, throwing flowers at our feet and coating the aisle we would walk down with them.

"My children," Penu says with tears in his eyes. "I have raised you. I have watched you grow. My heart is heavy as I send you off but lifted knowing you have become two souls so strong and beautiful. Together, these souls make a beacon that reaches to Bastat and assures her that her blessings are not taken for granted." He kisses us both. "My children, you are one."

Othet pulls me close and kisses me as the others cheer. The children throw flowers at us, and we walk down the coated pathway where Mythri has set up a special dinner for us.

"Can you feel them with you?" Penu asks me.

I touch my chest. "My mother and Chi are with me, as they always were," I reply.

He nods and kisses my cheek. "You were a blessing in my life," he tells me. "I never saw Othet smile after we lost his mother. But when he saw you, it was as if there was a sun again. Thanks to you, Othet is the beautiful soul he is now."

I smile through my tears. "That wasn't all me, Penu. I wish it were. But a lot of that beauty that shines in him is because of you."

He hugs me tight. "I know you saw Chi as your father, but you were always mine, Chiyo. From the moment you came screaming into the world, I knew you."

I squeeze him tight. "You are my father too, Penu," I whisper. "Never doubt that for a moment."

"Is this woman making you cry, father?" Othet chuckles as he comes up to us.

Penu chuckles and hugs his son. "I was just telling Chiyo all the things I didn't get to tell her before."

Othet smiles at me and takes me into his arms. "I knew I wouldn't be able to do your words justice. She had to hear them from you." He gives me a kiss. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

I shake my head. "I've been far too nervous. There are many royals here," she whispers. "I don't know what to do with myself."

"They're here for you," he whispers. "It doesn't matter what you do."

I chuckle and kiss him again. "What about you? Have you eaten anything?"

"Are you kidding me?" He scoffs. "I just got married I am only raw nerves and anxiety right now."

I giggle and put my arm around his waist. "Then let's go eat our first meal together."

"What if I get nervous tonight?" He purrs to me. "When we make love as newlyweds for the very first time?"

I scoff and slap his shoulder. "I know you. You don't get nervous at all when you get to do that."

He laughs and kisses my neck, and I can't help but moan softly when his fangs brush against my neck.

"Let's go now," he whispers into my ear. "We can eat once we've really earned it."

I smirk at him then glance around the room. "Ok," I whisper and grab his hand. "Now!" We run from the room, hopefully, unseen by the rest of the party.

I know eventually, once the honeymoon is over and life returns to its usual flow, I will have to leave his side for a while. I am joining the battle beside Amit and Demir as they take the war to the shores of the Gnoll Empire. Empress Bethsabe is not just an ordinary threat anymore. She attacked the children of Amit, who knows how far she is willing to go to make her point. With Addor by my side, we plan to give her back what she gave the Rakshasa before she can attack again. The War on the Gnolls has barely begun, and the War of Crown Jewels is fast underway.


	83. Disguised Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

Ages ago, my family made a deal with one of the noblemen in the land. That's how it always was with my parents, they schemed and plotted, trying to find ways to get richer faster. I was just another one of their tools it felt like.

Now, this nobleman had a son, and I'm not sure how my parent's finessed it, but they made the nobleman promised his son to me. When we both came of age, we would be married. It wasn't ideal, I didn't want to marry someone under false pretenses. My parents assured me though, that even if the marriage is a designed one, I would still have a comfortable life. Now more struggling and fighting to keep up appearances. I could relax and enjoy my new life. Part of me knew though, that even if my new life would be comfortable, I would still have my parents to attend to. And they always had their hands stretched out for an offering.

As the years went on, I was never even introduced to my betrothed. I hoped beyond hopes that it was forgotten and that me and this boy would be set free. Well, it was too much to expect I suppose, because one day, just shy of my birthday, my parents told me to pack up everything I had. They were taking me to live with my betrothed and his family.

"Make sure this face is on," my mother whispers to me. "Keep it on now," she tells me with a hushed voice. "You can't be letting him see what's beneath too soon." She smooths down my hair and smiles at me. "Ain't that a lovely one now. Good job."

I look down at my hands, feeling wrong. I don't want this, and I highly doubt this boy wants it either. As my parents take me to this home, I watch the countryside fly past me. The trees start to thin out, and I see long lines of trimmed hedges. The hedges turn into ornate, delicately crafted shapes like lions and bears. We went through a set of iron gates and onto the grounds of his home. I was gobsmacked by the beauty of the place. White stone and ironwork everywhere. I felt like I was looking at something from a picture book.

"This will all be ours someday!" Your mother giggles with glee.

As you step out of the carriage, you feel horribly out of place. Your parents tried to keep you in beautiful clothes, but as you gaze at the mansion, you can't help but feel ugly and small. You clutch onto your necklace, rubbing the beads along your fingers as you walk towards the steps.

From above, an older man appears with a young man by his side. My guts turn to cold slush, and they start to churn about. The young man is handsome indeed! He's tall with dark hair and a warm complexion. He has thick eyebrows and a hooked nose. He descends the stairs, and I duck my head, looking aside.

"Thank you for having us!" My father cheers. "It will be so nice to finally have us all as one big happy family."

The older man turns and furrows his brow. "I only invited the girl," he motions his cane towards me.

"Oh but...we don't want to leave her alone!" My mother wraps her arm around me and squeezes. I should have known, they had something else up their sleeve.

"They traveled all this one," the young man says.

"No, Henry," his father scoffs. "I invited just the girl like you asked, that way you can get to know her before the wedding."

I glance up, seeing Henry is looking at me. His eyes are pale green and are so beautiful. I quickly tuck my chin down again.

"I am not up to keeping the parents too. I have no reason to!" The old man scoffs. "I'm afraid you two will have to go. After last time, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

I hear my mother cuss under her breath and she lets me go. She makes a rush of unpacking my things from the carriage. They tell me a swift goodbye and then they are on their way.

"Here," Henry comes to me, offering his hand. "Are you alright?"

I look at him, feeling my insides churn again. "I'm fine," I murmur.

"No offense, good lady," the old man says, "my good riddance. Your parents are a pain in the ass."

"No need to complain to me sir, I know," I murmur.

Henry stoops down and picks something up from the ground. "You dropped this."

I look down, seeing my handkerchief in his hand. "Thank you," I murmur softly and take it from him.

He then takes my hand and smiles at me. "You must be exhausted from the journey. Why don't I show you to your room? From there you can rest, and I can give you the grand tour later."

I was taken by his kindness. He smelled good too, like clean linen and soap with a dash of spice. I smile softly at him, feeling a bit awkward. "Thank you," I say again. "Uhm...I'm Minuette," I say, feeling horribly embarrassed by my name. "You can call me Minnie."

"Such an odd name," he chuckles. "Forgive me, I know you are stuck with it. But it sounds like such a forced name."

"Well, I was forced into it," I sigh, shrugging my shoulders.

He chuckles and beams at me. I am wowed, his smile is crooked, and he has a gap in his front teeth, but it is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. "I wasn't prepared for you to be funny," he says.

Be still my stupid heart. "What were you prepared for."

He shakes his head. "No. I promised my father I would not repeat what he said." He then winks. "All about your parents at least."

"They are not the kindest of folk," I admit. "I don't even know the complete story of how they trapped your father into this plea bargain."

"Plea bargain! Ha!" His father walks up beside us. "Was blackmail!" He walks by us, grumbling and muttering under his breath.

"He doesn't like to talk about it," Henry whispers to me. "But he loves to complain about it all the time."

I giggle, and he offers his arm to me. I eagerly take it, wondering if this would last throughout my stay here.

He takes me to my room and opens up the curtains. "I thought you might enjoy the view here. I insisted we clear out this room so you could have it," he says. "Come on." He takes my hand and brings me to the glass.

I glance out, seeing below my room is the vast, almost endless garden. "Oh my," I whisper softly in awe.

"I wanted you to have something to look forward to, even if you didn't like being here," he murmurs.

I glance up at him. "What makes you think I wouldn't want to be here."

He shrugs. "No one wants a forced marriage," he says.

"It isn't ideal," I agree. "But you didn't have to go so out of your way to make me feel comfortable. The fact you're so kind is a huge weight off my heart."

He glances back out the window. "The mornings here are the best. When the fog rolls in from the rivers and covers the garden, it looks like a whole other world."

I look him over and sigh. "Was this your room?"

He looks at me, his cheeks going slightly dark.

"Why would you give me your room?" I gasp.

He chuckles and walks away. "I should let you rest, Ms. Minnie," he says. "I'll save some stories to share later. When you're ready for the tour, please, send for me."

I watch as he goes and turns back to look out over the garden. I smile to myself, wondering what I did to deserve such kindness from someone so lovely. I go and unpack the few bags I had and wander about my new room. It's bigger than I'm used to. In fact, half my old house could easily fit in this one room. I have my own bathroom, and it could comfortably house a small bedroom inside it. I have a walk-in closet, which to my shock is stocked full of clothes already. And then there's the bed! A gorgeous four post with canopy and curtains. I flop down onto it, letting the down comforter fluff up around me. I sigh, a big grin on my face. No wonder my parents wanted to weasel their way in.

I fall asleep, only to wake up in darkness. I step out of the canopy and look around. I must have slept into the wee hours. I feel awful, I wonder if Henry had been waiting on me all this time. I go to the window and glance outside, the fog has rolled in over the garden, and with the heavy moon above, I can see what Henry was talking about. It looks like another world out there, so beautiful and ethereal.

There's a loud yawn behind me, and I turn and see Henry rising off the couch. "You awake?" he rubs his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper and shout, somehow at the same time.

"I came to check on you, but you were still asleep." he stands up, and I realize his shirt is unbuttoned and open.

My cheeks burn, and I avert my eyes from him. "That still doesn't explain why you're here!" My voice cracks.

"Oh, I just decided to take a nap," he says as simply as that.

"Why?" I ask.

He comes to the window as he buttons up his shirt. "Why not?" He smirks at me, and my heart starts to hammer. "Do you still want that tour?"

"It's late!" I gasp.

"Even better," he smirks. "No one to bother. Plus, everything is better at night."

I feel like I would be a fool to turn him down. The way he talks makes everything sound so much more fun. I wrap a shawl around me, and he grabs my hand. He leads me through the halls. Everything has an air of mystery and eerie to it, it makes it seem like we're doing something sinister when really, he is just showing me his house!

He presses his finger to his lips. "Over here, is where my father insists we always have tea," he whispers to me. "And this room here is where my mother sews."

"She sews?" I ask with a hushed voice.

"If she didn't do that then she'd be making the cats put on shows, we figured it was best she stuck with sewing." He grins at me, and we rush through the house, giggling quietly. We then step out into the garden. Fog swirls around our feet, and the chill in the air nips my toes.

"Come on," he says. He vanishes into the mist, and I gasp, trying to keep up with him and chase after him.

"Henry! Wait!" I rush into the fog, turning this way and that, barely able to see my hand in front of my face.

"Henry!" I hiss out. I walk forward, stepping cautiously on the cold stones. The thick, ghostly mist wraps around me. I breathe it in and feel the coldness on me. It's beautiful to look at through the window, but now, lost inside it, I start to feel scared. I feel alone and cold.

I sniffle and feel the few warm tears roll down my cheeks. I whimper, and a sob escapes my mouth. I cup my hands over my mouth and start to cry.

"Oh no," Henry comes to me. "Oh my sweet Minnie, don't cry." he tilts my head up and wipes away my tears. "I didn't mean to scare you, Minnie. Come here." He puts his arms around me. He's so warm, and he smells so good.

"I love the mist," he tells me. "It reminds me of home. I used to sneak out here often as a kid and just let it take me. I feel safe inside it." He pulls back and looks down at me. "I forget it can be scary for others." He gives me a great big smile. "It's ok, my Minnie. I'm here." He wipes away my tears again.

He leads me out of the mist, and we sit on the stairs for a moment. He keeps his strong arm around me, and I lean into him. How strange it is that already I feel so comfortable with him. He makes me feel safe even in this strange place.

"You know, my father called me odd when he told me about our betrothal all those years ago," he says.

"Odd?" I ask. "How come? Did you do something?"

He smirks. "I guess to him it was strange," he answers. "When he told me, I guess he expected me to be upset and pitch a tantrum or something like that." He glances down at me, and I swear, those pale green eyes could steal my soul. "I got excited."

I can't help but smile. "Really?"

"Oh yes," he nods. "I got extremely excited. I wanted to meet you then and there. I thought, back then, that if we got married, I would always have a friend and a playmate."

I can't help but giggle. "You do sound like a very strange child!"

"I'm a strange man too!" He announces with pride. "Never grew out of it." he smiles into the fog. "I'm still excited about marrying you."

My heart leaps from my body, through the air, and slams through my spine to get back into my chest. "Wuh-what?" My voice cracks.

"Same reasons too," he replies. He glances down at me, looking very bashful. "I'm excited I get to have a friend. Someone who I get to see every day and who might actually be excited to see me." He glances away. "I mean, I understand if you don't feel that way. It could take a while for that. You know?"

I lean into his side. "I know."

Over the next few days, Henry continues to show around the grounds. He takes me horseback riding, which I have never done before. He rides with me, sitting behind me, and I must confess, I indulged a bit in how close he was to me. We ride out beyond the garden and towards the river that the fog rolls off of.

We go there often, sometimes taking a picnic lunch with us. It's become my most favorite spot in the entire world. Being there with Henry makes me feel like I'm at home. I've never had that feeling of security and calm before.

One day as he's teaching me to skip stones across the water, he dips down, kissing me softly on the lips. I gasp, dropping my stone and nearly slipping on the moss. I turn and look up at him, feeling my heart hammering like mad.

"What was that for?" My voice cracks.

"Because," he says in a sing-song way.

I place my palms on his chest. "Because why?"

He rests his hands around my waist. "Because I've been wanting to," he starts to sway with me.

I smile softly at him. "Will you want to do it again?"

He grins. "I want to do it right now." He dips his head, kissing me again. This time he lingers, and I feel the stubble of his beard. I reach up, touching his cheek as I return his kiss.

He wiggles his brows. "You kiss me."

"I suppose I did," I answer.

"Why would you want to do that?" He sways with me more, spinning me as we dance.

I giggle and wrap my arms around him. "Because I wanted to."

He lifts me and spins me, kissing me again before he sets me back down on the mossy bank.

I feel so happy. It's better than I ever could have hoped and that scares me too. Not only do I like Henry, but he likes me. In fact, it's more than that. We've both fallen for one another. And that makes me feel guilty. I don't want to keep hiding my true self from him, but I know if I were to reveal my true self to him, he probably wouldn't like me anymore. I want to stay with Henry for as long as I can. I don't want my parents' lies to rip us apart.

Henry is such a charmer, there aren't many people on the grounds who don't like him. Although, there are times I notice a mischievous glint to his eyes. A sly smirk will spread across his lips and the next thing I know, the stable boy who laughed at him tripping as fallen off a haystack. He then looks at me, same soft smile as always. Another time I thought I saw that strange glint in his eyes, the maid who sniffed at me dropped the tray she was carrying and made a huge mess.

"Oh dear," Henry says. "Wonder what that was all about?"

Things like that seem to happen a lot around here, especially around Henry. I guess it could all be a coincidence. After all, stuff like this does happen.

One evening, Henry sneaks into my room. I'm up reading before the fireplace. He scares me, kissing my neck and cheek.

"Henry! You nearly made my heart jump out of my throat!" I pout with him.

"Sorry my love," he leaps over the back of the sofa and joins me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap. "I just wanted to see you."

"You could have knocked too," I kiss his cheek.

"I like surprising you," he chuckles, and he looks at the book I'm reading. "Wedding gowns?" he asks.

"Your mother gave it to me. She told me to find something I liked," I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "I honestly don't even know what to look for."

He takes the book, briskly looking through the pages. "You'd look pretty in any of these, really," he tells me. "I'd be happy to see you walk down the aisle in any dress."

I blush and smile up at him. "It should be special though."

He kisses my cheek and neck greedily. I have to push him back, smooshing his face with the book. "Hey, hey! Hands where I can see them."

He raises his hands above his head. "There they are," he laughs. "See them?"

I lower the book and sigh. "Good," I grunt.

He tilts his head. "Is something wrong?" He asks. He brushes away the hair that falls on my face. "You seem nervous about something."

I avert my gaze.

"Oh shit. You're pregnant!" He gasps.

I snap my neck looking up at him. "What?" I snap.

He gasps and covers his mouth with the back of his hand. "Oh no! You are pregnant! I should have been more careful!"

"Henry! What the heck are you talking about?" I snap at him and start hitting his thigh with the book.

He chuckles and snorts, and he wrestles the book from my hands. "Come on, love." he steals a quick, sweet kiss. "Tell me, what has you so scared?"

I smile up at him, seeing the loving, gentle expression in his eyes. I touch his cheek, and he nuzzles to my palm. "Just all this wedding nonsense," I'm technically not entirely lying.

"I say we run away and just elope. Find some little moss covered shaman to marry us in the rushing river," he says. "What do you say? Get rid of all the pomp and frivolity. Forget wedding gowns and massive banquets. Let's make it just us."

My smile grows, and I tug him down, kissing him. "I wish we could do that," I say, looping my arms around his neck. "But I don't want to upset your mother. She seems so intent on making this a magical wedding."

He scoffs. "Aren't you worried about your parents?"

"Of course I am," I murmur. "I'm surprised they haven't shown up any sooner."

He kisses the top of my hair and rubs his nose to my hair. "If you tell me that they ever hurt you, I would gladly have then banished from here. Any wrong hand laid upon you will be quickly slapped away. I'll see to it myself."

I lean into him. "I was alone a lot," I murmur to him. "I can remember there were days I was just left alone in my room. It didn't matter how much I cried, no one ever came."

He holds me tight.

"That's why, even when you scare me, I like when you show up out of the blue. It's almost as if you can sense when I need you the very most," I rub my cheek to his chest. "Even just now, I was thinking how much I wanted to see you."

"Well, I'm here now, love." He kisses the top of my head. "I'm here as long as you need me. I promise."

The day of the wedding arrives. I am all nerves and terrified. I know that that night, Henry and I will become partners. I am very excited about that, but what frightens me is me. As I'm getting my hair ready the doors open and my mother comes in.

"There she is!" She comes up to me and hugs me, chasing away the woman doing my hair. "Look at you! Like a delicate little angel."

I brush her hand away from my face.

"What?" She scoffs. "Aren't you happy to see me?" She snaps her hands to her waist and glares down at me. This was a stance that, a few months ago would have terrified me. But right now, I just wanted her gone.

"I'm just nervous!" I tell her.

"Aww, you should be," she has me sit down, and she frets over my hair. "As long as you keep up this pretty little face of yours, there is nothing to worry about! From what I've heard you've got him wrapped around your delicate little fingers."

I slap her hand away again, and in the mirror I see her eyes go dark. She hunches over, and she grabs me, whipping me around to look at her. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me and your father, would you?" her voice is low.

I struggle, trying to free my wrist from her strong clutches.

"Stay pretty," she growls at me. "Smile and do whatever he tells you to do." My wrist pops, and she's starting to hurt me. At that moment all I want is Henry.

"Let go of me!" I cry.

Suddenly my mother is wrenched back, and Henry places himself between her and me. "I think it's best you go find your seat now," he says. "Let the bride finish getting ready."

"Oh my! I didn't realize you were there," my mother does her best fake laugh. "I was helping Minuette with her-"

"Go away," Henry snarls. "Now."

My mother smiles nervously and turns to leave. As she does the door swings, hitting and making her fall just outside the door.

I gasp and go to stand, but Henry sits me down. "Are you ok?"

I look up at him, feeling tears in my eyes. "I'm so glad you here," I sniffle.

He holds my face in his hands. With the gentlest of touches, he wipes away my tears, making sure they don't smudge my makeup. "I'm here, no need to be afraid. I'll see they're shown off the residence," he tells me with a serious tone. "They will not be allowed to see you at all unless you want to. They will never see a penny, and they will never hurt you again. That is my vow to you as your husband."

I sniffle. "Henry-" I whimper, wanting to confess to him here and now.

He gives me a soft kiss. "No more sad tears," he whispers. "Only happy ones from here on out. No matter what, I will always love you."

"No, wait," I grab his hand as he stands to leave. "Henry, there's something you should know." I stand up with him. "Something you need to know before we go through with this." I touch my chest. "This...isn't me."

He furrows his brow at me. "Minnie, what are you talking about?"

I sigh and close my eyes. "This isn't my face," I tell him. "This isn't really what I look like." I take off my necklace, and as I lay it aside, my true form takes shape. My skin grows violet purple, and my hair goes dark. Tusks grow from my bottom lip. I shoot up a few inches, and my shoulders get broader, and my arms get thicker and longer.

"This is me," I murmur. "I'm a troll," I confess to him with a shaky voice. "I'm not the pretty face you fell in love with."

"Oh," he gasps. "Well then," he fidgets and then he grins. "This makes what I have to tell you a little easier." Suddenly, his dark hair goes pure white and loses its curl. It cascades like spider's silk down his back. His skin goes near translucent and pearly. His features get sharper, and he gets taller as well, his limbs are long and gangly. He looks at me, and I gaze back at him with awe.

"I'm not the handsome face you fell for either." He runs his long fingers through his hair and sighs. "I'm an Unseelie fairy." He reaches out and touches my face, catching the few tears that spill. "And I still love you, Minnie," he whispers. "Whatever shape you take, whatever face you hold, I will love you for what really matters." When he smiles, he still has the gap in his teeth.

I whimper and sob, wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace. "I love you too!"

"My beautiful girl," he whispers. He kisses me and chuckles. "We best change back," he says. "The wedding is starting soon."

"Oh!" I gasp and pick up my necklace. "You're right."

"Not that I wouldn't mind giving our guests this lovely shock," he says as he places his glamour back on. "But For the best, we must keep up this silly appearance." He winks.

I place my necklace back on. "Silly," I agree.

During the ceremony, I feel much better going through it. Now that Henry and I both know the truth, I can honestly say this is the best day of my life.

After the wedding, Henry and I travel to the boat we're spending our honeymoon on. In our secluded cabin, he touches y necklace. "Do you mind if I remove this?"

I move my hair away from the clasp. "By all means," I tell him.

He kisses the nape of my neck as he removes the necklace. He then sets it aside gently and touches my purple skin. "I didn't get the best look before. Now, I get to study you up close."

I touch his hair, feeling how soft and angelic it is. The whiteness is still a shock, he looks so strange and unearthly. "No wonder you like the fog so much."

"I did say it felt like home," he chuckles. "But now," he murmurs. "Here with you, is all the home I'll ever need."

I beam up at him. "Even when I look like this?"

"Especially when you look like this!" He insists. "Ok, another vow," he tells me. "Anyone who dares call you anything but beautiful will be at my mercy." I see the glint in his eye, and I giggle.

"Just don't hurt anyone," I add.

He leans up and grins. "Deal!" He says as he shoves me into bed.


	84. Rakshasa Boyfriend: Seif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader x Male Monster

The last thing that you ever expected when you started your journey was a war. But to your utter horror, war was what happened. You had been sent by your father, a king, to visit the Rakshasa Court to further your education. You were supposed to meet Queen Mythri who would be helping you, but when you saw the dragon fly overhead, you knew something was wrong.

You convoy happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. An invading Gnoll army descended upon you like locusts. They took everything, ripping with their dirty hands. They took your horses and dismounted your knights.

"Your majesty, run now!" One of your knights shouted at you.

"I can't!" You gasp, shaking.

"You have to!" He shoves you away, knocking you down a dune. You roll and tumble, coming to a heavy stop at the bottom. You look up, seeing smoke start to rise. You're not sure what to do, you're just a prince. How are you supposed to survive? All you have with you are your books.

You got lost in the desert, endless sand was your only horizon on all sides. For days you wandered until you eventually collapsed in the heat. If you had any water left in your body, you might have cried then. Your knights had protected you, and what did it get them? They were probably dead, and you were going to die too. You hate that their sacrifice was for nothing.

"What's that?" A loud voice rings out.

You wish you could move and see if you were really hallucinating or not.

"It's probably nothing, we need to get back to Bastet," a second voice, this one deeper than the first.

"No, I'm going to see what it is." You hear a horse, and then you see a shadow. "Oh my god," the voice gasps. Someone leans over you and touches your face. "I have a person over here!" He yells.

The next thing you know, this person is kissing you. You feel sharp fangs on your skin, and then there's water in your mouth. They're feeding you water. You press closer, opening your mouth more for the water they're parting to you.

"We've got you," he growls and hefts you up. "We'll get you to Penu, you'll be safe."

The next time you full come to, you're in a tent, and the air is crisp. Your face feels sticky and has some strange goop all over it. You see a bowl of water beside you, and you grab it, gulping it down as fast you can.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, young man!" A voice chuckles. "There is more where that came from. You needn't drink so harshly." He takes the bowl from your hand, and you're amazed to see a Sabertooth.

You had read about the wild Sabertooth Rakshasa in your books. Some people believed they were a legend, having died out ages ago. Other had theorized they were dying out, but colonies existed in the unexplored desert, hiding away in remote oases.

This one looked old and was wearing a headscarf decorated with beads, feathers, and bird skulls. "You're lucky the watch found you when they did, boy. And longer and you'd have been burnt to a crisp."

You nod. "Thank you."

"I'm Penu, by the way." He inspects your face, rubbing some of the goo in. "Looks like the aloe and turmeric are working," he says. "You shouldn't be in too much pain from the burn. You at least kept yourself covered." He then tilts his head. "What were you doing out here?"

"My convoy was attacked," you answer. "It was Gnolls."

Penu's eyes widen. "Really?"

"There was a dragon too," you shiver. "It flew overhead before the Gnolls attacked us." You sniffle and hang your head.

"Where were you going?"

"My father, King Dion, he had made plans with Queen Mythri for my education." You glance back up at Penu. "I was heading to the court of King Amit."

"Bad timing," Penu sighs. "My son had a vision of war, and I'm afraid it's happened," he sighs with dread.

"I'm sorry," you whisper.

"Some of our men joined the fight and I fear not all of them will return," he shakes his head.

"Penu," a familiar voice calls. "Is he ok?"

"He's awake, Seif," Penu moves aside as another Sabertooth steps into the tent.

Your eyes go wide, this Seif is tall and broad shoulder. His chest is barreled, and his arms look like tree trunks. His massive fangs are capped with gold, and he wears a scarf that covered his left eye.

"Glad to see you're up and about," he sits down beside Penu.

"This is the watchman who saved you," Penu replies. "Seif is the Head of Watch while Chi and Chiyo are away."

Seif bows his head.

"Thank you," you whisper. You remember that Seif had fed you water, kissing it to you to make sure you drank. Your cheeks burn, not from the sun but from your own heat. Seif was such a stunning figure, you couldn't help but feel attracted.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I feel responsible for your well being," Seif replies.

"Turns out, you saved a prince," Penu says with a smirk.

Seif's ears stick up in the air, and he looks at you with alarm. "A prince?"

You look away shyly. "Really, it shouldn't matter what I am. I am extremely grateful, and I'm sure my father will be as well."

"Once you're healed we'll get you to the court of Amit," Penu says. "But for now, I don't think it's safe for you to travel."

"Is there any way we could get word to them?" You ask.

"Othet is at the palace now," Penu says. "My son," he tells you. "I can send him word in a dream, and he can alert the proper authorities."

"In a dream?" You ask.

"Such is our way," Penu smirks. "We're what your kind would call mystics, but we really prefer to say we're healers."

Seif is oddly quiet, and he keeps looking at you.

You stay under Penu's care, but Seif visits you often. You spend most of your time reading from your books, but when Penu is around, he teaches you about the Sabertooth tribe and Bastet, their oasis as well as their goddess. You're fascinated by them, and you enjoy Penu's lessons immensely.

Despite his silence, you've grown fond of Seif as well. He sometimes sits in on Penu's lessons, and he'll have dinner with you every night.

"You don't have to sit with me," you tell him. By this time, your skin is mostly healed. It's peeling, and you still feel bruised, but Penu's medicines and balms have worked wonders.

Seif looks up from his bowl, his one eye shimmering in the dim light of the lamp. "Do you not like my company?"

"No, it's just-" you bite your lip and bow your head. "You don't have to keep watching over me. I mean...you must have people you'd prefer sitting with."

"I feel responsible for you while you're with us," Seif replies. "Besides, your company is fine. I enjoy our conversations."

You glance up at him. "You must have a girlfriend or something though," you say this, hoping to find out more about him.

Seif smirks, knowing exactly what your game is. "I do not have a lover," he replies. "And if I did, it wouldn't be a woman." He suggestively licks one of his fangs.

Your eyes widen, and your heart squeezes. "O-oh," you gasp.

He smirks and lifts his bowl again, drinking the soup inside. "What about you?" He asks. "Do you have a partner?"

You shake your head. "I've always been more concerned with my studies than anything else," you admit. "I'm too focused on my books to really see anybody." You lift your head, looking at Seif. For once, you've noticed someone, and you can't stop looking at him.

Seif chuckles. "I see then."

It's silent for a long spell, and you want to keep talking to Seif before he leaves for duty. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything," Seif replies.

"Your eye," you motion to the scarf. "Why do you keep it covered?"

Seif sighs. "Because an arrow took it," he answers. He places his paw over it. "It isn't a pretty picture, your majesty."

"What happened?" You ask.

"Regular training," he huffs. "I was helping train the young recruits and one of them lied about their proficiency with a bow."

You gasp and cover your mouth.

"Needless to say, I don't help with the young ones anymore." He looks at you, one golden eye gleaming. "It wasn't battle or war, it was an accident."

"Oh gosh," you whisper.

"Do you have any scars?" He asks.

You blush and shrug. "Kind of," you murmur.

Seif chuckles. "Kind of? What does that mean?"

You sigh and open up your robes. Seif's eyes go dark as his pupil widens and his ears go flat on his head. You show him the pink scar on the side of your belly. "I had surgery when I was younger," you tell him. "Nothing too serious. I was having cramps a lot, and it turned out something inside me was twisted."

Seif moves in close and slips his paw under your robes, touching the thin, pink scar. You shiver, feeling his warm, rough touch on your skin. Seif lets out a soft, low growl and he inches in. His hands roam your chest and stomach, touching your bare skin. You swallow as your heart pounds in your throat. You're losing your breath the more he touches. Your nipples grow hard and ache, and when he touches them, you feel your mind go blank.

Seif clears his throat and removes his hands. "Forgive me I-" he takes a deep breath. "I...I don't know what that-"

You look into his eyes, still breathing heavy. "It's ok-" you whisper.

Seif licks his fang and chuckles. "I feel intoxicated."

You chuckle and close your robes. You reach out, touching the bulge growing along his muscular thigh. "I can see that."

He groans and lets you touch. He's thick and warm and throbbing with a pulse. "Your Highness," he growls low.

"I like you too, Seif," you murmur as you crawl into his lap.

He dips his head and your cheek brushes against his fangs. You kiss him, feeling his soft lips again. He growls, pressing closer and holding you. His rough tongue rolls in your mouth, and he pulls back.

"We shouldn't-" he swallows.

You kiss him again, and he moans, grabbing you again before yanking his head back. "Your Highness!" He snarls warningly.

You look away and sit back. "Sorry I just..." you open your robe again, splitting it all the way down until your erect cock is exposed. You look at him with a heady expression. "I want you, Seif," you whisper.

Seif glares at you, and he moves in. He wraps his paw around your cock, stroking it slowly. He growls darkly in your ear, and you shudder. "You want me?" He licks your neck. "Fuck," he snarls. "Your body is too much for my will." He licks down your chest and belly then takes your cock into his mouth.

You whimper as his rough tongue laps at you. His mouth is warm and wet, and he growls hungrily as he bobs his head up and down in your lap. You rub behind his ears and stare in awe at the scene before you. His eye flicks up to you, and you can no longer hold on. With a choked cry everything releases from you. Your seed spills in his mouth, and Seif moans.

Seif sits up, licking his chops and smiling. "You cum a lot," his paws knead your trembling thighs. "I wonder how much you'd cum with my cock inside you," he purrs into your ear.

You whimper and shiver. "Seif...oh my god..."

He chuckles, kissing your chest and neck. "Can you stand?" he purrs. "I want to show you something."

It takes you a few moments to recover, but once you can walk Seif takes you from the tent and into the chilled night air. He leads you passed the village and down a slope towards the lushest part of the oasis. He leads you to a waterfall pouring into the stream.

"I've always had a fantasy of making love here," he squeezes your hand. "Would that be ok with you, my prince?"

You bite your lip and nod. "You needn't ask."

You both strip down, and you get to admire Seif's naked body for the first time. He's so strong and built, he looks like he could easily throw you. His cock is thick and has strange nubs all over it. It's hard as a rock and throbbing with need.

"Come now," he leads you to the water. The water is warm from the harsh sun all day. It feels good on your skin. Seif pulls you close, and his cock rubs against your belly. He kisses you, pulling you under the waterfall to the cave behind it.

"Have you ever had sex before?" He asks you, setting you on the smooth stone.

You blush and turn your head. "No," you admit. "I mean...I've touched myself but...I know it's not the same thing."

Seif kisses you, growling hungrily. "Then I'll be gentle." He kisses down your chest again, licking your cock before his tongue licks at your rear. You whimper, feeling his tongue swirl around your tight pucker. It feels weird but good. He pushes his tongue in, and you gasp. He wettens it then takes something hanging from a chain on his neck. He dribbles the thick oil, rubbing it into your ass and using his finger to push it inside you.

Your lashes flutter as you feel him stretch you.

"Does it hurt?" Seif growls.

"No," you moan. "It feels...mmm," you stretch out on the stone. "I could take more."

Seif chuckles, licking your cock. "You're getting hard again. Being young is a gift." He sits up and pours more of the oil over his cock. He rubs it slowly as you watch. You sit up and crawl to him, you kiss him and reach down, stroking him and feeling how warm and thick he is.

"If it ever hurts, tell me to stop." Seif grabs you and pulls you close. He bends you over a stone and kisses your back and shoulders. His tip rubs at your entrance, and you feel him start to spear you. You gasp in shock, feeling a tightness and dull ache. It doesn't hurt though, in fact, this kind of pain feels good.

Seif grunts and whimpers, he watches as you take him, as his thick cock disappears inside you. He grips tight to your hips, pulling you back until he's entirely inside you. You whimper, biting your bottom lip.

Seif kisses the nape of your neck. "My little prince," he growls. "What do you want?"

Your voice cracks as you try to answer him. You move your hips, going forward and then pushing back against him. Seif chuckles darkly and starts to move slowly. His long moans and grunts sound so sexy, and you're shocked how good he feels.

He doubles over you, moaning directly into your ear. His deep voice and the rumble from his chest all add to the erotic aura of the cave. You groan and look up at him, seeing his lusty expression.

"You're wonderful, Seif," you pant. "You're so beautiful."

He puts his paw around your neck, turning you so he can kiss you. "My handsome prince," he growls. He starts to move faster, his hips slap against your thighs, and the sounds echo off the cave wall. Your moans grow louder, and you cry out his name. His thrusts deep inside you, stuff you full you feel like your belly could bulge. He growls and snarls, his manly sounds filling the cave and your mind.

He doubles over again, rolling his hips slowly. "I want to see you," he pants.

With a pitiful whine, he pulls out of you. He lays back on the stone and beckons you over. You straddle his lap, spearing yourself back down on him. In this position, he feels deeper inside you. You bite your lip as you gaze down on him.

"Your body is amazing," he growls, his paws roaming over your again. "I could gaze at you for hours."

You feel excited as he compliments you. You ride him, grinding him inside as you start to bounce. He holds your hips, guiding you how to move. He arches his hips, bucking straight up inside you. You whimper and moan, feeling another surge rush through your body. You stroke your cock, crying out as your release comes. You thick, milky seed splatters all over Seif's chest and belly. He snarls, thrusting hard and fast up inside you. He then bucks, twitches, and his face contorts as if in pain. But you feel him inside you, the pulse and jerk, then sudden rush of heat in your belly.

"Cum," you command him. "Fill me. I want it."

He growls and jerks, his legs kick as he continues to pump inside you. He collapses beside him, cuddling to his war, fur as his strong arms hold you. His seed is inside you, warm and thick.

"Fuck," he growls.

"Was it ok?" You ask. "Was I good?"

He chuckles, rolling on top of you and kissing you ravenously. "You were better than good, my prince," he growls. "I was worried I wasn't good enough for you."

You chuckle. "You were the best."

"How would you know?" He teases and kisses you again. "Let's swim and do it again," he purrs into your ear. "Let me make love to you until the sun rises."

You chuckle and grin. "I kind of like the sounds of that." You pet his cheek and gaze into his eye. "I think I want to stay is Bastet," you murmur. "I've really enjoyed Penu's lessons, and I adore the culture here." You sit up and look out the waterfall. "As much as I admire Amit and Mythri, I've found something here I feel a deep connection to." You then look back at Seif and smile. "I also found someone I adore."

Seif kisses you and drags his fangs down your skin. "My prince," he growls. "If you wish to stay here we'll find a way to make you useful," he purrs. "I think you shouldn't forsake your education, but I cannot argue to keeping you as long as possible."

You wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him lovingly. "Will the rest of the tribe accept me as your lover?"

He grins. "They'll be shocked I've taken one." He kisses you back. "I'll make you happy, my prince," he purrs. "And don't worry, I have lots to teach you."


	85. Gnoll Girlfriend: Empress Bethsabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Monster

I became Emperor of Culuweth when I was sixteen years old. In many aspects, I was just a child then. Bethsabe was eighteen, just a little older than me. But I had known her almost all my life. And from the time I first met her and at the end of her life, I admired her. She was the things I wasn't and completed me. She had bravery and charisma where I lacked it. Yet somehow I ended up happily married to her.

Even at a young age, Bethsabe was called a genius by her tutors. She was brilliant and resourceful. She was a fantastic problem solver, and also at the tender age of ten, she was planning battle strategies where most young girls were learning to dance.

I was only able to see her during holidays, as my schooling sent me off the military academy. But it was during those holidays Bethsabe would show me the world she had concocted all on her own.

"See here?" She points to the map. "If we storm the shores at night, they won't be expecting it. All you have to do is build these ships here, the one they call the Night Raiders."

"Bethsabe," I squeaked as she talked passionately about her plans. "Those ships are only legends."

She snaps up her plans and glares at me. "No, they're not! They're very real! How else do you think so nasty pirates get away with so much?"

"They have money," I reply and Bethsabe swats at the end of my nose.

"Esdras! You're my betrothed! When you're my husband are you going to cast doubts on me still?" She asks.

"Bethsabe, no!" I gasp. "I'm not casting doubts even now. I just don't think you need special ships. I think you could do this all with what you already possess."

Bethsabe's expression shifts and she looks almost sad. She lays her papers down again and frowns. "Do you really think they're good?"

"Even the Captain's at the academy don't have such well thought out plans," I tell her.

Bethsabe turns quickly, kissing my cheek and then switching back to her maps. I remember how happy I was then. Bethsabe was never one for affection, but on that day she started to show it to me.

"You know she's not allowed to have pets," Nadeem tells me one day during cleaning duty.

I look up at him from mopping, seeing his serious expression. "What do you mean?"

Nadeem was older than me, but he took care of me at school and was my best friend. He was so tall and good looking and was at the top of his class. I still wonder why he ever took notice of me.

"Bethsabe isn't allowed to have pets," he repeats. "Her mom caught her dissecting her birds."

My fur stands on end. "No," I shake my head.

Nadeem nods. "She was cutting them open and organizing their organs. She even found a jar of preserved organs under her bed as well as some bones."

"That's not true!" I snap.

Nadeem's eyes widen at me, and he holds his hands up. "Whoa," he starts. "Those weren't fighting words, Essy," he says. "I'm just telling you to be careful. Bethsabe's not normal."

I'm seeing red. "Of course she's not! She's a genius! She's special!"

"Hey," Nadeem says cooly. "I know she is. Bethsabe has always been ahead of the pack." He puts his hands down. "No one can say you don't like your bride."

Several months later, I was pulled from the academy for my wedding. Bethsabe was crowned the Empress of Culuweth, and she made me her Emperor.

Our wedding night was strained, in fact, we never consummated our marriage until much, much later. Bethsabe was grieving the loss of her parents as well as the loss of her childhood. She had become Empress so fast, she was sent for a loop.

One evening I went to her and took her hand. "You look beautiful tonight my love."

"You flatter me because you want something," she growls.

"Bethsabe," I whisper to her. "I have you, that is all I've ever wanted." I kneel down, and she tilts her head to look at me. "Ever since we were little, I've always admired you. You're the epitome of womanhood in my mind as well as the destined conqueror of the Ruby Empire."

Her expression goes soft, and her mouth opens slightly.

"Your destiny is to lead the Gnolls to supremacy," I whisper to her. "And all I want from you is a promise you will do as you please."

She smiles at me and dips down, kissing me softly. "My lovely Esdras," she whispers. "What I want is a baby."

We consummated our marriage that night, and well, many times later. Bethsabe prepared a nursery, filling it with toys and clothes and everything the baby could need. But months passed and still, she could not conceive. She contacted a shaman who came to the castle and provided her with some herbs that would help her conceive. They worked, and soon she became pregnant.

One day I came home, having been out most of the day visiting family, and I heard a terrible noises coming from the nursery. I rush in, seeing Bethsabe is ripping down the curtains. The room is destroyed. The crib is toppled and smashed. Toys have been flung out the broken windows. Bethsabe is in a blind rage, and as she moves, I see her dress is bloody.

"Stop it!" I cry as I race to her and grab her. "Bethsabe stop!"

She screams and snaps in my face.

"Bethsabe!" I tackle her down on the ground and hold her. "Please! Bethsabe!"

She claws at my back and starts to cry. She clings to me and sobs to my chest.

I hold fast to her, knowing what pain she has suffered today and the pain she'll feel the rest of her life. Apparently, it was not in our stars to have a child. So destroyed the nursery and emptied everything within it out. She kept the room dark and empty and forbade anyone from entering it.

After she recovered she set to work on a new batch of plans. "Esdras," she beckons me to her desk one day. She kisses me and motions to her maps. "I've had enough of the Rakshasa," she tells me. "Their smugness suffocates me. Just because they defeated my grandfather doesn't mean they can get it away with."

"What do you have planned?" I ask her.

She smirks. "Those disgusting cats think they are regal," she then scoffs. "That pompous prince Amit has just taken the throne. And already he is grating on my nerves."

"What do you mean?" I ask and Bethsabe hands me a written letter from Amit himself.

"He wants to talk!" Bethsabe laughs. "As if his kind hasn't humiliated me enough! He wants to talk about peace between our countries."

I frown. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," she then shrugs, "for now." She turns back to her maps with a giddy smirk on her face. "The Rakshasa think they are owed something when really, they took everything from us. If it weren't for us, they wouldn't have all they possess now."

"Are you planning on taking it back?" I ask.

"In one way or another." She pricks her finger and uses the blood to mark Xs on the map. I watch her as she touches Rakshasa Country, the Cobra Strait and the chain of islands within it. She marks Obresh and its port. She crosses the Mountains of the Golem and the Goldmines of Brackor. She smirks to herself and holds her hand up. I lick her pricked finger and kiss the center of her palm.

"I want them," she sighs. "Those marked with blood will be mine." She turns and looks at me with a soft smile on her face. "I plan on planting colonies," she tells me. "As the start to all this." She turns back to the map. "I'll plant the colonies, and they will root and grow. From there they will spread, and like vines, they will suffocate out everything else. Not that there's much."

"As always, you're brilliant, my love," I tell her, still clutching her hand.

She starts her colonization plan right away, sending some of her most loyal subjects to the marks on her map. All the while, she continues her slave trade operation. And with the colonies in place, she grows more aggressive with it, even turning her Navy into the business.

My older sister Ismay calls a private meeting with me one evening. She has become an advisor to Bethsabe, a member of her inner circle and is privy to all her doings. She is also one of the wealthiest women in the Ruby Empire. Her lumber business and shipyards have her in high demand. That is why Bethsabe keeps her close.

"I have some concerns," she tells me.

I shake my head. "What is there to be concerned about."

"It's Bethsabe," he voice is low and cold. "There is something wrong with her, Esdras," she starts as she lights a cigar.

I chuckle. "She's fine!"

"No," Ismay insist, thrusting the red-hot eye of her cigar at me. "I've known her as long as you. I've seen the shadows dancing in her eyes. Something is wrong." She blows a cloud of smoke from her nostrils. "Bethsabe's mind is off kilter."

"She's just as brilliant as ever," I argue.

"Yes, she is, but there is madness there." She leans forward towards me and grabs my hands. "Brother, I am telling you this because I am worried about you. You see no wrong with Bethsabe! But you need to see that she needs help!"

I pull my hands away from her. "If she needed help she would ask for it."

Ismay scoffs. "That is not how this works."

I stand up and step away from Ismay. "Bethsabe has grown Culuweth so much! She has pulled us from the shadows left by the Rakshasa uprising. She has taken us leaps and bounds into the future!"

"You can do all that and still be unstable Esdras!" She snuffs out her cigar and stands up. "I am telling you, she needs an eye on her. You're too wrapped up by her to see it. If you really loved her, you'd do something."

The next day, Nadeem returns from a mission to make his reports to Bethsabe. But I am given a strange report from one of the guards.

"He has a woman with him?" I ask.

"Human," the guard answers. "Blind as well."

Bethsabe closes her eyes and sighs. "Very interesting." She then stands up. "Esdras, I doubt he wants me to know about this little treasure. Will you go fetch her for me while my dear cousin and I talk?" She asks.

"Yes darling," I answer. "But what do you plan to do?"

She huffs. "My cousin concerns me," she answers. "I want to teach him a lesson." She looks at me and smiles. "I also want to meet his little secret."

She goes to talk with Nadeem in the throne room, and I go to Nadeem's chambers. I find the girl sitting alone by the window, her eyes downcast and vacant. They're pearly, the iris and pupil are faded like in a fog. She lifts her head when she hears me approaching.

"That was fast." A beautiful smile blossoms across her face. "Nadeem?"

I say nothing and quicken my pace towards her.

Her smile fades, and a trembling voice replies. "Nadeem?"

I grab her by her neck and pull her off the window. She screams and starts to cry. "Say nothing, young lady, and come along with me."

She struggles against me, fighting at my grip. "Who are you?"

"Esdras. I am Bethsabe's husband. I truly don't mean you harm, young lady. She told me to fetch you once Nadeem was gone."

She's shaking like a leaf. "Why does she want me?"

"I truly am sorry," I whisper.

She grows silent as I drag her along, leading her towards the throne room.

"Esdras?" She whispers, "Is that correct?"

I swallow back the lump in my throat. This girl is so small and looks rather feeble. I remember the words Nadeem told me ages ago, about Bethsabe not being allowed to keep pets. I don't know why such a thought entered my mind then.

"Yuh-yes it is," I gasp.

"Why does the empress want me?" She repeats the question, but her meaning is far different than before.

I feel sick and uneasy. "I am sorry. I truly am sorry."

She closes her eyes. "You keep saying that. But what does she want?"

I shake my head. "I cannot say, young lady. That is why I am so sorry."

"I see," she whispers. "I suppose you have no choice in the matter either."

I stay silent the rest of the way, taking her towards the throne room where I hear Bethsabe's laughter. She then screams, and I hesitate for a moment. She throws something against the wall and starts to laugh again.

We walk inside, and I see Bethsabe standing before Nadeem with his sword in her hand. She turns and looks at me, a big smile on her face. "You took your time!" She sighs. "Esdras! Bring her close."

"What is she doing here?" Nadeem growls low.

"I'm offended you didn't want to introduce me," Bethsabe says as she takes the girl from me. "What a sweet little thing." Bethsabe places her hands over her eyes. "Too bad she's no better than a broken toy." She growls low. "Can't see. Can't work." She keeps ahold of the girl. "Why on earth would you keep something like this alive, my darling Nadeem?"

Nadeem takes a few deep breaths then scoffs. "You know how it is, dear cousin. Sometimes you need a chew toy."

Bethsabe laughs and shoves the girl to Nadeem. "I would certainly like to see that, dear cousin. There is a table there. Bend her over and chew on her, as you so say."

"Darling," Esdras I snap at her. "Th-that is so unbecoming!"

Her eyes cut at me, and she sniffs. "You have no complaints when I ask you to-" She then laughs, cutting herself off. "Nadeem, why are you hesitating? Getting your dick wet should take no time at all, correct?"

I look at Nadeem, seeing the pure rage in his eyes. "Even still, this is not something I like people to watch. I couldn't get into the proper mood."

"That is why you are a weak man!" Bethsabe snarls. She then leans back into her seat. "Fine then. If she is just a toy, you will have no qualms punishing her." She walks over to the fireplace and picks up the fire poker. "Beat her." She says as she hands it over to Nadeem.

This wouldn't be the first time Bethsabe has reacted this way. I have seen it many times before and I doubt this will be the last. But because it is Nadeem, I feel that this is different fromt he rest.

"Bethsabe maybe we should-" I start, and she turns and glares hatefully at me.

Bethsabe turns back to Nadeem. "Beat her Nadeem, or I will have to question where your loyalties lie. Don't test me, Nadeem. That isn't fair after all I have done for you." She whips away and comes to stand beside me. She takes my hand and grips it tightly.

Would you rather I have him killed?" She whispers. "This is for the best."

"But," I choke on my words and swallow. Nadeem is still my closest friend. As I watch him with the girl, I look back to Bethsabe. "If you think this is what's best."

She kisses me and nuzzles to my cheek. "Thank you," she whispers then turns back. "Do it!" Bethsabe roars at them.

I turn my head as the girl screams. There is no returning from this moment. Even long after, I still hear the girl's screams. I wake up nights in cold sweats seeing Nadeem's eyes as the screams echo in my head.

After his betrayal is revealed, Bethsabe shows me the secret she's been hiding from me all this time. The shaman who tried to help us conceive is down in the catacombs of the castle where he holds a dragon his prisoner. Bethsabe plans to use the creature to destroy her enemies.

"I'll start with the fat Rakshasa," she says. "We'll send our troops to their shore along with the dragon," she giggles gleefully. "Even if Nadeem has told them all our secrets they won't be prepared for this!"

"My love," I whisper and let my voice drop.

She glares at me. "Do you doubt me?"

I shake my head. "No! Of course not. I just think...I don't think that's enough of a message," I lie.

She grins. "You think so? Then how about we try to steal the royal children?"

My eyes widen. "What?"

"Because I thought of that!" She laughs. "But I thought it would be too much." She then cackles. "i'll have them brought her and I'll skin them! We'll make them into slippers!"

"Of course, love," I whisper.

To our horror, the Rakshasa defeat us. They turn the dragon against us, and they are headed our way. Bethsabe starts a spiral into panic. She doesn't eat or sleep for days, but she keeps making plans and strategies.

"Please," I beg her as I try to get her to eat. "You need to stop. Please, rest or eat!"

She slaps the plate from my hand. "I can't sleep! If I sleep, then he'll get me!"

"Who?" I gasp.

"The horse!" She snarls. "He's been after me all this time! He used Amit to hide from me but now. Oh now! Now he's shown himself!"

"You're talking about Demir," I murmur as she goes through her maps, ripping them off the wall and repositioning them.

She then taps the side of her head. "I can hear his thoughts," she whispers. "We're the same."

"Bethsabe, that's not true," I whisper to her as I pick up the glass from the shattered plate. She steps on a shard and keeps going. "You're bleeding! Please stop!"

She crouches over her desk, and I kneel down beside her, taking her foot and removing the glass. Her blood smears all over my hands, and I start to cry. She glances down at me.

"Esdras?" She whispers. "The baby is crying...oh...wait," she murmurs softly. "Oh, we didn't have the baby. We didn't...Esdras..." She shakes her head. "Esdras, you're crying."

"I am scared!" I yelp, and she kneels down beside me. "I don't know how to reach you!" I wail in pain. "I can't help you, and you aren't-" I sob heavily as she puts her arms around me.

"Esdras," she whispers. "Oh good, you're still here." She holds me tight. "I keep feeling like you're fading away from me." She looks around the room. "I can't let them win. I can't stop, not now. I have to-"

I kiss her, and she kisses me back. "You can sleep," I insist. "You can eat!"

Her eyes look dazed and distant. "If I do, that's when they'll come." She stands up, and her eyes go wide again. She throws herself at a map and starts to cackle. "I see it now! Oh, you stupid fucking horse! I see it!"

I stay there on the ground, watching her as she goes into her panic again. "Don't leave me," I whisper.

On the day of the invasion, I watch from the windows as the dragon Bethsabe had been so proud of holding descended upon the city. It's fire created a barrier between our troops and the city. It destroyed crops and fields, scorching the earth and all in its wake.

"Hellfire," Bethsabe whispers as she walks into the room like a ghost. "The horse is from hell," she says.

I got to her and took her in my arms. "It'll all be ok," I tell her.

She shoves me away and screams. "How can you say that you idiot!" She cries. She claws at her face. "I am damned! Damned to hell! I always knew it."

I go to her again and hold her. "Bethsabe, tell me, what else do you know?"

She scoffs and looks at me. "I know nothing, and yet I know better!" She growls. Her eyes widen, and she looks at me. "I know I will die." She pushes me away again and looks out the window. "Look at him! He was mine!" She screams. "He was mine!"

I watch her, and I know deep in my heart I love her. I understand what Ismay was trying to tell me. I love her so much, I have to do what is best for her.

"Bethsabe, my love," I whisper as the tears roll down my face. I step towards her, and she doesn't face me. She keeps staring at the window. "Do you love me?" I ask her.

"I love Esdras," she says with a hoarse, parched voice. "I always have."

I take my dagger from my belt. "Then kiss me."

She looks at me. "Oh, there you are." She comes to me, and as she kisses me, I plunge my dagger into her chest.

She places her hands over mine, and she looks down, watching as her dress begins to stain with her blood. "I lost the baby again," she sighs. "Esdras will cry." She sinks to the floor, and I hold her in my arms.

She looks up at me, and her eyes look clear. She smiles at me. "Are you happy?" She whispers, and she closes her eyes.

I scream and pound the ground. I hold her close to me and sob into her fur. When the doors open I know who is there without looking.

"Brother, what is this?" Nadeem's voice is clear and loud as he kneels beside me.

I lift my head from Bethsabe's chest. "I couldn't let her die by their hands. I couldn't let her be held by them either." I turn and look at my old friend. "I put her out of her misery." I reach up and grab his shirt with my bloody fist. "I still love her!"

Nadeem's expression makes me want to die. "I understand, brother," he takes hold of my hand. "You did what she needed."

"What do you command, my lord?" The hoarse asks.

I glare up at him and hold Bethsabe closer to me.

"Take him captive," Nadeem murmurs. "But do not harm him. We will hide Bethsabe's body. For all that the public knows, she is captive."

"No!" I scream and cover her body. "She deserves a proper burial! You owe her that much!" I grab Nadeem and shake him. Bethsabe is his family, his blood. How can he not understand this? "You owe her!" I tell him. Does he not understand what he's done? "You owe her!"

Nadeem holds my face between his palms. "I know what I owe!" He howls at me, and I see the tears rolling down his face. He stands and moves away from me. "Take him, prisoner," he whispers. "And take Bethsabe to the ship. Let no one see her."

They put their hands on me and pull me away from her. "No!" I scream. "No! Nadeem! How could you! Don't take her from me, please! Please! Don't let her be alone! She's scared! She can't be alone! Nadeem! Nadeem!"

"Brother," a soft voice whispers. "Are you there?"

I wake up and stare at the ceiling. I turn, seeing Ismay sitting beside me.

"Was it all a dream?" I ask. I sit up and see Rakshasa guard at the door. "Where's Bethsabe?" As soon as I say the words I am filled with dread.

"I'm staying here," Ismay tells me. "I promised Nadeem I would stay and help him as long as you stayed alive and were protected." She offers me a cup of water. "I couldn't bear seeing you down in the cells, so I offered my room."

"You should have left me down there," I refuse the cup.

"You didn't deserve that," she tells me. "Esdras-" her voice chokes off, and I look at her. She puts her arms around me and holds me tight. "I am so sorry, Esdras," she whispers.

I hug Ismay back. "She's ok now," I sob. "She's ok."


	86. Gnoll Boyfriend: Nadeem Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Human

Ever since I left Culuweth, turning my back on the Gnoll Empire and Bethsabe, the Rakshasa Court has become my home. For years I hated the Rakshasa, ever since I was little I was told how they were selfish, lazy, and greedy. I had been forced to believe the Rakshasa was lesser than. But when I came here, I pushed my prejudice aside and came to King Amit with all I had.

I turned traitor on my own country for one I used to hate. But here, I have never felt more at peace with myself. I married here, taking the hand of my beloved Eliza. She received such excellent care here. It was because of her I turned my back on the Gnolls, on my family. For years I had struggled with myself, I was unhappy with the way my cousin the Queen, Bethsabe was treating me. I was displeased with how she was running her military and the kingdom. It wasn't until Eliza I fully opened my eyes. Under Queen Mythri's hand, I married her, and we've been in bliss ever since.

For this safety, I traded all my knowledge about Bethsabe and her strategies to King Amit. He took my own personal expertise and asked me to join his military. Under the guidance of General Kalidas, I felt I was finally putting my skills to good use.

"If someone had told me I would be working alongside a Gnoll, I would have called them insane," Kalidas smirks at me one day during training.

It's been a long time since I've had to go through such rigors, so I'm a bit out of breath and tired. "I feel the same way," I force out a chuckle between heavy breaths.

Kalidas chuckles and throws me a towel. "My grandfather was a slave," he tells me. "He fought in the uprising and the war against the Gnolls."

"Oh," I gasp. "Kalidas I'm-"

"I never thought we'd be at war with them again," he sighs.

"War is inevitable," I answer. "It will always exist no matter who we like and who we hate. It will come eventually in our lifetimes."

Kalidas shakes his head. "With all that is happening in the Ruby Empire, I feel as though there is too much change coming. His ears then twitch, and he looks up with alarm and concern. I turn, seeing Foluke come in with three strangers standing beside him. There are two Sabertooth Tigers and one young woman. The woman bears a frightening similarity to Queen Mythri, and I have to double take.

"What's going on here?" Kalidas asks as he steps towards them.

Foluke hands out a letter with a royal seal. "These three come with news from Imani," he replies.

Kalidas takes the letter and looks it over. His ears go flat to the back of his head, and his eyes widen. "My god, is this true?"

"The Gnolls are planning an attack on the Rakshasa Court, specifically targeting King Amit's kingdom while he's away," the young woman replies.

"We knew that," I say coming forward, and the woman glares at me. "I've already told them all this."

"So you know about the dragon?" The young Sabertooth asks.

I feel my entire body go cold. I feel as if time is moving slowly around me. "Dragon?" I rasp. "What dragon?"

"Bethsabe has one under her control," the girl says. "She plans on using it to attack."

Kalidas looks at me with an angry glare on his face.

"Tell me," I gasp at her. "How do you know Bethsabe has a dragon?"

"I saw it," the young Sabertooth speaks up. "The one controlling it spoke directly to me in a vision. He worships Bethsabe and is doing everything she commands. This dragon is somewhere in Rakshasa country."

"Of course this happens while Amit is away," Kalidas snarls.

"What do we do?" Foluke asks.

"We'll join Imani's army," Kalidas replies. "Like she says in her letter. We'll search for this dragon and make sure we put a stop to it. It's obviously here because Amit isn't," he growls. "This Bethsabe plans to strike down Amit while she can."

I shake my head slowly, taking deep breaths. "I never knew about this," I whisper. "In all the plans and maps...my god...she hid this from everyone."

"What do you mean?" The girl asks.

I look up at her, feeling as if I am looking into the eyes of Mythri. It is uncanny how similar they are. "I came here and gave Amit all the information I had. I was the General of the Gnoll Navy," I shake my head. "I thought I knew everything she had up her sleeve."

"She hid this for a reason," the older sabertooth replies. "That much is certain. She obviously knew she would be betrayed at some point."

"I feel sick," I growl.

Kalidas eyes me strangely, and he turns back to the others. "Send out word Foluke. Maybe we can get word to Amit and Mythri in time. We'll start preparing our military. Imani's troops should be arriving soon."

"We're staying as well," the older sabertooth replies. "We've brought some of our men with us. We plan on helping protect the palace."

"Go with Foluke then," Kalidas replies. "He'll help you get everything sorted." He then turns to me. "You," his voice is low and grave. "I need to speak with you alone."

He takes me aside, leading me into a secluded and dark hallway. "Look me in the eye and tell me you had no knowledge of this."

I look into his eyes. "Kalidas, I swear to you, had I known about this dragon it would have been the first thing I brought to your attention."

His lip curls and he lunges at me. "I am still trying to decide if I trust you," he tells me. "All this time, I've been worried you've had a knife for my back."

"I don't!" I argue. "Kalidas, I came here out of fear! Bethsabe is unstable, and her plans are catastrophic! The fact she had this dragon and hid it should be proof of that!"

Kalidas backs down, but his tail still swishes back and forth behind him. "I want to trust you, Nadeem, but this knowledge makes it hard."

I want to look away, but I keep my gaze on his eyes. "I know this. I know that this dragon adds tension to everything. But I swear on my life I am loyal to Amit and this court. I cannot stand with Culuweth anymore."

Kalidas sighs. "For now, I have no other option but to trust you. Let's hope that doesn't change." He walks away from me, and I remain there in the shadows.

I return to my quarters where Eliza is waiting with food. "Is something wrong?" She asks me. "You're quiet."

I reach out and wrap her up in my arms. Her small, warm body comforts me, but I am still horribly uneasy.

"Nadeem?" She murmurs. "What's wrong?"

"I am scared," I whisper to her. "News arrived today, news about Bethsabe."

"Tell me," she murmurs.

I sigh and sit down, and she sits beside me, taking my hand and holding it tight. "Members of the Sabertooth tribe arrived today. They rescued a convoy belonging to Queen Imani. It was attacked by Gnoll slavers."

Her mouth drops open. "They're already here?"

"Worse," I growl. "She has a secret weapon I didn't know about."

She puts her arm around me and holds her breath.

"She has a dragon under her control," I whisper. "Someone with power over creatures worships her and has captured her a dragon." I hang my head in my hands. "I look like an enemy to Kalidas," I whisper. "He thinks I am still loyal to Bethsabe."

Eliza puts her arms around me and pets the back of my head. "He's scared," she whispers. "Just like you are."

I hold her tight. "What am I to do? Bethsabe plans to attack while Amit is gone."

Eliza places her forehead against mine. "You fight with them," she whispers. "You fight with your new brothers." She then gives me a soft smile. "You will protect your home and your new family. You are strong and dedicated." She kisses the tears on my cheeks. "Stand beside Kalidas in battle."

I sigh and nod. "What about you?"

"I'll worry," she answers. "But I will be proud of you, and I will be safe here."

I enveloped her in my arms again and held her tight, saying a silent prayer.

Over the next few days, Kalidas evacuated the city. He sent the civilians to protective, underground bunkers that Amit's grandfather had built. He is doing an admirable job and commands like a real leader.

"Amit would be proud of you," I tell him as he agonizes over maps and plans.

"Would he?" Kalidas growls. He is focusing on the West Sea, but because of the dragon, he fears an attack could happen from anywhere. "We have Chiyo and her archers," he replies. "That will give us our first line of defense once they start advancing on the walls." He then growls and shakes his head. "But the dragon-"

"The dragon can spill blood just like any of us," I tell him. "Dragons are powerful, but that is not undefeatable." I kneel before Kalidas. "You cannot let fear and doubt rule you. You must use them to your advantage, General."

Kalidas looks at me, and I see the exhaustion in his eyes. "You'll be fighting your own blood, you know that right?"

"I am wearing the armor of a Rakshasa, that is what matters to me right now." I stand up and look over the map. "Even with the dragon, knowing the planning prowess of the Gnoll military let's still expect them to come from the Western Sea," I tell him. "We can prepare extra archers at the south for the dragon if you think that is what will happen."

Kalidas stands up. "I agree. We'll get our main troops here. We have extra troops from Imani we can place here. If they're foolish enough to try and advanced towards the south, they'll have to deal with Czar Gregori and his bears." He looks and me and smiles. "Thank you, Nadeem."

It isn't long before the horns start sounding. The watch at their posts is signaling down the line, warning us that the Gnolls are approaching. I go with Kalidas to the front of the lines, wearing the armor of a Rakshasa.

"It suits you," Kalidas smirks. "How does it feel?"

"I'm shitting myself," I answer truthfully. "But I feel I am standing with a military I can believe in."

Kalidas claps his hand on my shoulder. "Have you ever fought in a war before?"

I shake my head. "Not a war, General."

"You won't get used to it," Kalidas then turns, and I see the smoke on the horizon. I smell fire and blood, and I hear the whooping war cries of the Gnolls. "Good luck," Kalidas whispers as he removes his saber from his belt. "I won't my promises. But I pray we see the morning."

I take out my sword and nod. "Agreed."

"Fire!" I hear the scream from above. I then see the hellish fire of arrows come down like a wall before us. It slices through the advancing line of Gnolls, many dropping before they even set foot before us.

Kalidas roars, thrusting his saber into the sky and our troops rush forward. A dark shadow moves in the clouds above us. The breath of the dragon ignites the sky and sends sparks and smokes down all around us. The beat of his wings knocks the arrows off path, and he heads straight for the castle.

I have no time to worry or doubt, all I can do is fight off the Gnolls that are invading. My sword tastes blood, I taste blood. I am beaten and wounded, but I do not falter. I keep charging forward, protecting this land.

I hear a painful scream, and I see Kalidas ahead of me, knocked to the ground with a sword in his leg. The Gnoll over him is yipping and laughing, and to my horror I recognize him. Ludovic, he was a friend of mine, we had grown up in the academy together, and we had worked side by side many times.

"Traitor!" I hear him bellow when he sees me.

I stand still, feeling cold again.

Ludovic laughs loudly. "Working for the pretty kitties now?" He twists the sword in Kalidas' leg. Kalidas roars in pain. "You're such a disappointment Nadeem," Ludovic snarls.

I hold my sword out before me. "Let him go."

Ludovic yips. "That's funny you think I give a fuck about these cats." He rips his sword from Kalidas' leg. "It's funny to think you give a fuck." He looks down at Kalidas then back at me. "You will be much more fun to kill."

"Try!" I snarl as I charge at him. Our swords clash, and he fights hard. He is bigger than me and has always been stronger. We struggle for the longest time, clashing and missing one another. He eventually knocks me down and readies his sword to strike me. I think about Eliza at the palace. I pray the dragon doesn't find her. I pray she doesn't mourn me long.

Ludovic starts to laugh as he raises his sword above his head. I close my eyes and wait for death. But a saber punctures through his chest. He coughs and heaves, staring down at the saber. I open my eyes as he falls over. I stare in awe, seeing Kalidas standing there.

"General!" I gasp.

Kalidas rips his saber back out and falls back. "You're lucky," he pants.

I go to him and help him up. "You saved my life."

"You distracted him," Kalidas laughs then snarls in pain. "He would have killed me first." I help Kalidas get onto a horse.

"Get back to the palace," I tell him. "I can lead from here."

"It's far too late," Kalidas pants. "I might as well stay here and-" the roar of the dragon cuts him off. We both look up, seeing the dragon come swooping down towards us. "Can I say I'm dying with a friend?" Kalidas whispers.

"You may, General," I reach out and take his hand and he squeezes it back.

But the dragon glides over us and heads directly into the Gnoll army. His fire cuts through them, and he eats those that escape the flames.

"What is happening?"Kalidas gasps in awe.

I laugh. "A miracle!"

"Then we must not waste it!" Kalidas takes the reigns of the horse. "Advance while you can! I'll tell the troops to keep pushing forward!" He gallops off, and I race ahead. I commend the men on the front lines to follow behind the dragon.

I then see her, Chiyo, the girl from the Sabertooth tribe. She rides astride the dragon, commanding him and guiding him through the Gnoll army. As the Gnolls retreat the dragon lands and Chiyo steps off. Kalidas approaches on horseback.

"You?" He is stunned into near silence. "What is this?"

Chiyo looks up at him, and I see in her eyes something I've never seen before. The grief and pain she is in, the rage she feels, all mixed with a stoney sense of calm. This was what real warriors looked like.

The dragon lays its head on the ground beside her, and she stands protectively before him. "The dragon is no longer under Gnoll control," she says, and her body sways. I rush forward and grab her before she collapses. "He's on our side now."

I look at the dragon. "Is this true?"

"She saved my life," he replies. "I owe her a great debt."

"As do we, apparently," Kalidas murmurs.

Foluke and I lead a sweep for the rest of the Gnoll troops. Meanwhile, back at the palace, there has been considerable destruction. We also learn there had been a plot to kidnap the princes and princess, but Chiyo saved their lives.

Eliza was hiding with the children when they were attacked. Luckily Brahmi, Kalidas' wife, protected her. I go to visit them one day and see how Kalidas is doing. He insists on being kept with his men instead of in his private chambers.

When Amit and Mythri return I feel a bit of relief. Having them here means our job was well done. Even if the palace and the city are in chaos, having them here made things feel like they could heal.

I meeting is held with me, Kalidas, Chiyo, Foluke, Mythri, and Ravi, one of his soldiers who now works across the Cobra Strait. Also with us is Demir, the centaur warlord. He came to show his solidarity with Amit and offer his support for reconstruction. He called the meeting to discuss what to do about Bethsabe.

"I cannot let this violence on my people stand," Amit growls.

"Not just violence on you," Chiyo replies. "But specifically targeted to you. Bethsabe wanted to hurt you the most."

Amit's expression is one of such rage I feel suffocated just seeing it. I cannot imagine the storm raging inside his body. "If she had attacked me I could understand that. But she attacked my children."

"Bethsabe has never been afraid to hit her enemies where it will hurt most," I reply. "She once executed the entire harem simply because he husband was feeding them apples." I glance up to Amit. "She also holds family members of her inner circle ransom at all times, so they do not betray her."

"What about you?" Chiyo asks. "What did she hold over your head to keep you in line?"

"Esdras, her king, he was once my best friend," I answer with a low voice. "And Bethsabe was my cousin. She was my blood and only family. I loved them both and would have done anything for them."

"What do you think she will do now?" Ravi asks. "Now that we've stolen her greatest weapon and destroyed one of her armies, what does she have?"

I shake my head. "She has nothing now."

"Then I saw we attack her on her own territory," Foluke growls. "We grab at her as she grabbed at us! If she truly has nothing, then we topple Culuweth with Demir."

"But what will happen after we do this?" Mythri asks. "Bethsabe's court is loyally devoted to her. Those who worship her will certainly try to overthrow whatever efforts we do. Even if we take Bethsabe-"

"We will not take her," Demir says cooly. "I plan on killing her and mounting her head on a spike for all to see."

I shudder, and Mythri touches my hand.

"I know you are kind, my queen," Demir says to Mythri. "But would you show mercy to the woman who wanted to murder and skin your children?"

"I wouldn't," she answers. "But we cannot plan on emotion," she tells him. "We must think with tact and our future in mind. If we keep her alive, we can keep an insurgency from happening. Her loyalists are fanatical-"

"You have a cult, my queen," Ravi replies with a smirk. "You are a goddess, and she is mortal. "Who do you think will win?"

Mythri scoffs. "That is not the point! Bethsabe is an incredibly intelligent woman. She knows we will want her dead, so she for sure will already have contingencies in place for when that happens."

"You sound so sure of that, my queen," Demir says.

"Because I would do the same!" Mythri snaps. She then shakes her head and holds back a sob. "I want her dead more than anyone! But bloodlust will not solve all our problems! It will only-" Amit places his hand on her back.

"My love is wiser than I," he says. "Like Demir, I wanted to storm her castle and take her head home with me. But we must act with grace to her bloodlust," he replies. "Her loyalists will be a threat if we don't."

"Then what do we do to replace her?" Kalidas asks. "If one of us stays it will do no good."

"We have her blood on our side," Demir remarks coolly. He turns to me and smiles. "Cousin to Bethsabe, heir to the throne of Culuweth, what say you?"

I sare back and forth at the faces in the room. I look at Amit and Mythri and then to Kalidas. "You would honor me so?"

"You're our best bet to keeping loyalists calm. It won't be enough for most of them, but it will be more than if we let one of us do it," Amit murmurs.

"I don't know what to say," I gasp.

"Say yes, friend," Kalidas replies. "For your country."

I take a deep breath. "For King Amit," I whisper. "I will take this honor."

"Then we will leave at dawn," Demir replies. "I will take Nadeem, Chiyo, and Amit with me," he says. "Your lives are my responsibility. I leave my life with your partners."

 

 

"Do I have to stay here?" Eliza's voice is weak as I pack my things.

I close the chest and sigh, turning to look at her sitting on the bed. "Mythri promised she would look after you. You won't be lonely."

"It's not that," she says as she lifts her head slightly. "I'm worried about you." She turns her head towards me. "Demir wants you to take over Culuweth, and you could be in danger. I want to be there with you."

I go over to her and kneel before you, placing my hand on her cheek ."That is exactly why I don't want you there," I whisper. "If my life is in danger, then for sure your life is."

Tears run down her cheek. "I don't want to imagine you hurting and suffering alone," she whimpers.

I take her in my arms, and she holds me tightly. "I'll be safe, I promise. Just for you. Demir is leaving his men with me. I promise I'll take care."

Eliza slips away from me and opens up her blouse. "Before you go," she whispers. "One last time?"

I smile at her and kiss her. I trail my lips down her neck and fall with her back into bed. I cannot express how much I love her. If anything were to happen to her, I would die. Being apart from her is going to be bad enough, but I can't risk the life of the person I love most in this world.

I meet with the others late, and we leave Rakshasa Country for the harbor. "Where's Chiyo?" I ask.

Amit points up. "She's fetching Addor. She'll meet us at the strait."

"Is there enough room for him on the ship?" I gasp.

"I've made sure to have the deck cleared and prepared for him," Demir replies. "It'll be a tight fit for him, but he'll be able to stretch his wings whenever he needs to."

We first have to travel across the strait where we will change ships and pick up some of Demir's men as well as the boats with his military. Once there, I meet the Bailin, the uncle of Demir's wife who will be helping me in Culuweth. Amit has also allowed me to pick some of his soldiers to be my guards while I stay in Culuweth.

After we leave the strait, I'm starting to feel the surmounting pressure. I know in my heart what I'm doing is right, but I feel guilt and pain. I am attacking my own people, my home, my family. I may be a traitor, but I still love Culuweth. What I am doing is for the best of the country and the people, but I hate the thought of bringing a war to its shores.

"Why are you crying?"

I gasp and look up, seeing Chiyo standing in my doorway.

I wipe my face and sniffle. "Oh, Chiyo," I rub my eyes, but the tears won't stop.

Chiyo walks into my room and sits down. "It's ok, cry." She replies. "After all, you're becoming as close to a king as you can get."

"What?" I scoff.

She tilts her head. "Come on now," she murmurs. "You can be honest. This is why you ran to Amit isn't it?"

I stare at her. "No! It never even occurred to me that-"

"Excuse me if I sound rude," she says. "I intend to protect the interests of my family. I'm part of this fight now, this war of jewels or whatever they call it, I just want to make sure we're fighting for something."

I huff and glare at her. "I came to Amit out of fear," I tell her. "I know Bethsabe, and I know what she's capable of. I came to Amit to stop senseless bloodshed."

Chiyo touches her cheek where the cuts are still healing. "I'm sure you heard the story, about Mythri and me," she starts. "Our parents were traveling home when they were attacked by Gnoll slavers. My father died trying to get Mythri to safety, and my mother found Bastat." She looks at me with those haunting eyes of hers. Where Mythri is filled with wisdom and peace, Chiyo has eyes that are steeled and vigilant.

"I understand," I reply. "You don't trust me. You don't trust any Gnoll."

"I don't want my sister's trust broken," Chiyo's voice is low. "Seeing a Gnoll at her court was jarring. Seeing you on the battlefield made me wonder." She then sighs and looks at her hands. "And then Kalidas told me what happened." Her eyes look back at me. "In my mind, I could have sworn it was Kalidas who carried me from the battle. But it was you. You commanded the Rakshasa with Kalidas while you carried me to safety."

"You're a hero," I reply. "It was my honor. You helped save my Eliza."

"The blind girl," Chiyo nods. "She is sweet." She then stands up. "I have no choice but to trust you," she replies. "They say a tiger can't change its stripes."

"Thank goodness I'm not a tiger," I try to laugh.

Chiyo smirks. "Your tears," she murmurs. "What causes them?"

"Conflict," I whisper. "I want to do what is right, but I am afraid of what will become of Culuweth."

"Then perhaps you will be a good leader. Try and sleep," she says as she heads back out the door.

I am not sure if I earned Chiyo's trust them or not, all I know is that if she feels that way, then there could be others who feel the same.

During the journey, I spend time with Demir and his men. Bailin is a brilliant man, and I'm pleased to find we get along.

"Tell me, who on Bethsabe's court do you think is worth keeping around? At least ones that will see eye to eye with the cause," Bailin asks me.

"I'm not certain," I reply. "A lot of them are being held there against their will. I'm not sure any would want to stay."

Bailin sighs. "So no one at all?"

"Maybe," I murmur. "The queen's husband, Esdras, his sister serves on the inner circle. Ismay, she has hated Bethsabe for as long as Esdras has been married to her. But Bethsabe keeps her around because of her own wealth and properties. Ismay's loyal to Culuweth as I am. I used to talk to her about my frustrations with the position I was in. She is very much in the same league as me."

"But will she stay if we have to kill her brother?" Bailin asks.

"Please," I gasp. "Esdras is a dear friend. If there is anyway, we can spare him-"

Bailin holds his hand up. "That will be up to you," he then smiles. "If you see fit to keep him alive, then we will try." He then looks at the maps. "You said this Ismay has properties?"

"She's a savvy businesswoman," I reply. "Sharp as a tack and twice as hard. She owns the lumbermill in Culuweth as well the shipyard."

"Really?" Bailin asks. "She has a monopoly, you'd say?"

I nod in agreement. "I told you, Bethsabe likes ruthless people. No one is more in on the game than Ismay. She started buying property when he brother became betrothed."

When we get close to Culuweth,, we send Chiyo and Addor out first. Hours later, we land on the beaches of Culuweth and are met by the forces of Bethsabe's military. We storm the beach, soldiers from all corners of the Ruby Empire emerging from the ships. Bethsabe's people are overwhelmed. Most retreat at the sight, but there is still a massacre on the sand.

The white sand has turned pink with the stain of so much blood, and my stomach churns as we walk across it.

"No doubt she'll have her castle and city more protected," Demir muses as he cleans off his sword.

Amit growls, and I see he has sustained a wound on his arm. "Those who ran away probably retreated to return and protect the city."

The beach is frightening cold, and our breath comes out in thick white clouds. I can smell smoke and the distinctive scent of dragon's fire.

"I feel horrible asking Chiyo to do what she's doing now," Demir sighs.

I look up at him. "Do what?" I gasp.

Demir is quiet, but he doesn't look away from me.

I step back and snarl. "Do what?" I nearly roar.

Amit reaches out and grabs my arm. "Calm yourself, Nadeem," he whispers warningly. I wrench from his grasp and curl my lip up at Demir, showing him my teeth. "What have you asked Chiyo to do?"

"Scorch the land," Demir replies cooly. "We're going to make the civilians dependent on us after you take over. They'll have no reason but to trust us."

I only see red. I am filled with rage. "You could kill them!" Amit grabs me and his blood stains my robes.

"I am fully aware of that," Demir responds. "I plan on taking responsibility for my actions. Do not worry. My first act will be to provide rations to the people and assist with bringing their land back." He starts to walk up the beach. "Come now, we have much more important work at hand."

The siege on the city is fully underway. Chiyo and Addor have scorched the earth and used the dragon's fire to keep Bethsabe's troops at bay. We quickly walk into the city and through the gates of the palace.

The palace has always wreaked of blood and death, ever since Bethsabe took over. But now, you could see it. Dead guards and soldiers lined the halls as we walked through. I can't help but shed tears. These were men I knew, men I had trained alongside and commanded.

The doors to the throne room are wide open, and I am not prepared for the sight I see before me. Esdras is on the ground, crying hard and loudly. In his arms, he holds Bethsabe who is dead and bleeding.

I race towards him. "Brother," I whisper urgently at him. "What is this?"

Esdras lifts his head. "I couldn't let her die by their hands," he chokes. "I couldn't let her be held by them either." He looks at me. "I put her out of her misery." He grabs my shirt with his bloody fist. "I love her still!"

I shiver, feeling his pain and love. "I understand, brother," I whisper. I take his hand and mine. "You did what she needed."

"What do you command, my lord?" Demir asks you.

"Take him captive," I whisper. "But do not harm him." I look at Bethsabe's corpse. She looks at peace, for the first time in her life. "We will hide Bethsabe's body. For all that the public knows, she is captive."

"No!" Esdras screams. "She deserves a proper burial! You owe her that much!" He shakes me hard. "You owe her! You owe her!"

I put my hands on his face. "I know what I owe!" I howl at him. I then stand up as his grip loosens from my shirt. "Take him, prisoner," I mutter. "And take Bethsabe to the ship," I say. "Let no one see her."

Esdras screams and howls as they take him and I go to the window.

"My lord," Demir murmurs. "You are now master of Culuweth. What is it you decree?"

I am numb to his words, but I still give my orders. Over the next few days, we weed out the loyalists of Bethsabe we can find. I am able to create my own council with the help of Bailin and Ismay, who joins our ranks freely as long as we keep Esdras alive.

Amit and Demir stay to see me through the difficult period. Demir keeps to his word, bringing in ships worth of crops for the civilians of Culuweth.

"To be honest," Ismay tells me, "Bethsabe's crops weren't even for the people." She smirks and chuckles to herself. "She had them growing supplies for her colonization efforts." She turns and looks at me. "Destroying those crops and providing for the people was a brilliant move. You've already gained their trust but taking care of them first."

"But," I shake my head, "I didn't-" I glance back at Demir and Amit who are going over edicts and proclamations that have been written up. I now realize what Demir's real actions were.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and Chiyo comes walking in, dragging a Gnoll by his throat. "Nadeem!" She shouts at me and tosses the man at my feet. "I have a request!"

The man chokes and heaves. He looks bloody and beaten, and he scrambles to try to get to his feet, but Chiyo kicks him.

I stand up and push Chiyo away from him. "What is the meaning of this?" I gasp.

I look down, recognizing the man as General Wulsi, one of the oldest members of Bethsabe's inner circle. Chiyo had returned from the Rakshasa Empire with urgent news for us. An assassin had been hired to kill Mythri and the children, and Wulsi was to blame. He's heaving and spitting blood, who knows what Chiyo did to him before she brought him to me. Chiyo had been upset when she brought the news, but now, she was angry and clinging to her reason.

She points at the Gnoll. "This is the man who killed my family!" She seethes. "I recognize him from my nightmares!" She snarls. "He continues to hunt my family like animals! I want justice!"

I push her back again and glare down at Wulsi. "I think your sister deserves some retribution as well," I tell her. "Take him back to Rakshasa Country as your prisoner, like you originally planned. You can decide his fate there."

"You are lucky," Demir snarls as he rises from the shadows. "Bethsabe tried to makes grabs at the children before. But why Mythri this time?"

Wulsi lifts his bloodied head and grins. "Us Gnolls do not like deities, especially when they're living."

I hold Chiyo back as she tries to rip through me to tear Wulsi asunder. "We need him alive!" I warn her.

"He threatened my family! Again!" Chiyo roars. "I'll see him dead!" She ripped from behind as Demir picks her up off the ground.

"I do adore your fire, my champion," he tells her. "But you need to stay calm in these matters. Thank the gods Amit wasn't here to hear this." He steps over to Wulsi and kicks him, knocking out a few teeth along with his consciousness.

"I showed mercy, and that was with my adoration for Mythri." He sets Chiyo down and sighs. "Take him prisoner, my champion," he tells her. "I'll send you and Amit home right away."

I go to Chiyo and place my hand on her, but she wrenches it away. "Get all the information you can from him," I whisper to her. "Find out who he has been colluding with, and I will see them all hanged on the gallows in your name."

"Why would you do that?" She growls.

"Because I am loyal to my country and my people and that now extends to the Rakshasa and your family," I tell her.

He wipes the blood from her nose and sniffles. "Thank you," she whispers.

Chiyo and Amit return home that evening, leaving on a boat directly headed to the shores of Rakshasa country with Wulsi as their prisoner. Some weeks later, I receive word from them on what has happened. Wulsi was put on trial before Mythri. Before he was sentenced her confessed the names of his conspirators, who I eagerly dealt with. Wulsi was hanged for his crimes.

Then, I see a letter sealed with the one sent from Amit. It is written by Mythri and dictated by my Eliza. I open it in a hurry, excited to hear word from her.

"My love, I so wish you were here so I could tell you in person, but I have wonderful news to share with you. You're going to be a father."

I have not felt such joy since I married Eliza. I had gone through so much grief and agony these past few months that this bliss is overwhelming. My tears fall on the letter, streaking the words.

"I so want to join you in Culuweth and have the baby there, but I am warned that in my condition it isn't safe for me to travel. I must admit, I am scared, but I am happy. I don't know what to do with myself without you."

I am a wreck. I so want to be with my Eliza, but I don't know how. She cannot travel, and I can't leave Culuweth.

One day, Addor returns, flying in and landing on the shores. I go to meet him and on the way run into Chiyo. "What is wrong?" I gasp, expecting something has happened.

"I've come to fetch you," she says. "The travel on dragon's back isn't long."

I furrow my brow. "Travel?" I ask.

Chiyo grins. "She's going to give birth any day now, don't you want to be there?"

I hug Chiyo tight, and after leaving orders with Bailin and Ismay, I leave with Chiyo and Addor to go to Eliza.

When we return, I am rushed to Eliza's room. Inside she is screaming and crying in pain as the nurses tend to her.

"Nadeem!" She cries.

"I'm here, my love," I take her hand from a nurse. "I'm here."

She smiles at me. "The little one-" she whimpers.

I kiss her forehead and pet away her damp hair. She screams and cries as the nurses urge her to push. There is so much blood on the bed, and Eliza is exerting so much effort. I am filled with terror. I cannot lose her, not like this.

I then hear it, and the world goes silent. I listen to the powerful screams of the baby.

"Here she is," a nurse coos.

"She?" I gasp.

Eliza sniffles and giggles. "How does she look? Does she look like her father?"

The nurse washes and bundles the baby up and lays her in Eliza's arms. She's a Gnoll, but she's pure white all over, and when she opens her eyes, they're strikingly pink.

Eliza's starting to cry. "What does she look like?" She commands me. "I can't see her! You have to tell me!"

"She's beautiful," I coax her. "She's white like snow."

Eliza chokes. "What?"

"She's beautiful like you, but she's a Gnoll like me," I tell her. "And she's all pink and white."

"Is that normal?" Eliza sounds panicked.

"No," I chuckle. "But she's perfect."

Eliza touches the baby's face and kisses her all over. The baby whimpers and cries, sounding angrier than anything.

We name her Emeline, once Eliza calms and recovers we settle on the name. She's beautiful and looks like a little doll. She grows fat and chubby as she nurses on her mother, and she's quiet and calm.

"Do you have to go back?" Eliza whimpers.

"I do," I whisper. "Believe me, I don't want to leave you. But I have to do what's right."

"She is your princess, and you dare leave her?" Eliza scoffs she then sniffles. "I can't see how beautiful she is," she cries. "How will I know if you can't tell me?"

"Because you have Mythri and the nurses," I assure her. "And you know how beautiful she is without looking." I kiss her lovingly. "When you're well enough you can join me in Culuweth."

Emeline starts to fuss, and I pick her up from the bassinet and hold her close. As I look at her, I know that everything I do now will be for her.


	87. Tiefling Boyfriend: Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Monster

A small piece to the War of Crown Jewels saga. This one features an assassin hired by the Gniolls and the mission he must take. This Tiefling assassin also has some familial ties you may enjoy. Male reader/monster X female monster.

As a mercenary, my job is really quite simple. I get paid to do whatever my employer wants, and I do it. Although, for a while now, it hasn't been that much fun of a job. In fact, I kind of hate it. I'm bored with it all. I'm sick of people. No wonder my brother left.

Recently, I've been hired by a group of Gnolls who somehow survived the purge on Culuweth. The job is simple, I'm to kill Queen Mythri and her children with King Amit.

"You know, I'll have to charge extra for this," I reply.

"Anything, anything!" The Gnoll named Wulsi snarls. "Name your price, I don't care. I just want that bitch and her brats dead!"

For some reason, I feel really uneasy about this. "I understand what you want, sir. It's just that after the previous attack I don't think it's going to quite so easy to get into the Rakshasa Court looking the way I do."

"I don't fucking care! Just take care of them, Blink." Wulsi almost seems to be foaming at the mouth over this one.

I sigh and take my first half of the payment. I leave that evening, taking a ship across the sea to the shores of the Rakshasa Empire. I guess Tieflings aren't too common here, because I am getting looks and stares from every angle.

Not that we Tieflings have that great a reputation anyway. My brother, Odd, used to tell me that people are just inquisitive. They want to know but at the same time don't want to get close. He always had a strange spin on things.

The first thing I do is start making my plan. The castle is under repairs, so that'll make it a bit easier for me to sneak in. The war had done it's damage to the place. Half the palace had been ravaged by Dragon-fire while the other half suffered under the hands of the attacking Gnolls. Lord knows why I would ever want to get caught in the middle of this catfight. Actually, part of me hopes I get caught, but I try not to think about that.

Gaining entry into the castle will be easy, getting out, especially with four children, will be quite the feat. After making my plans and charting my entry, I put myself into motion. I sneak in with supplies and am carried in by the Rakshasa repairing the walls.

Inside, I feel like I have it easy, and then I see the guards. They're placed all around the charred remains of the garden.

"Fuck," I snarl. I lean back against a wall and huff. "Ok so," I look back out and count. "So six guards ok," I grumble as I rack through plans in my brain. "I could use the darts, but I need those for inside the castle." I search through my pockets, tossing things out in hopes of finding a miracle. All I find is some dirt, lint, my pipe, several pits of string, my old rusted dagger I really only use for marking, and then an old piece of candy covered with my hair than a dog.

"Or I could just die," I say to myself. "That sounds nice." I stand back up and look over my shoulder into the garden. "Yeah, I'll just die." I then hear something. I turn, seeing to my left a Rakshasa maid is leaning out a window, tossing a bucket of mop water to the ground below. She slips back into the window, and I sigh. "Or I climb." I think for a moment. "Die," I hold out my right hand. "Or climb," I hold out my left.

I sigh, and my shoulders slump. "Climb." I go over to the wall and start finding finger holes in the stone. I make a jerky, slow climb up and peek into the window. I see that it leads into a washing room. Maids keep coming in and out of it. My fingers are starting to ache, and I have no idea when the room will be empty.

I'm fixing to let go and give dying a try when I hear a loud, sharp whistle. "Ok, everyone! Lunch is being served!"

The maids in the room start to file out, and the door closes. With a sigh of relief, I climb in through the window and stand there in the cold, soap smelling room. I look around the room and start going through baskets of dirty laundry. Perhaps if I can find a disguise, I won't stick out so much. Unfortunately, the only thing I can find is the maid uniforms.

I look over the dark blue fabric of the dress and sigh. "Well," I click my tongue. "I'd probably stick out more if I wore this thing." I toss the dress aside. "Big dude in a tiny dress? I'd attract the wrong kind of attention."

I look through the window of the cleaning room door and see a hallway directly in front of me and to the left. I step outside and look around, hearing only the giggling of the maids as they leave for lunch. That sound comes from the hallway to my left, assuming that's the way to the kitchen, I head straight forward.

Using what layout I knew from stalking around the grounds, I can tell this hallway runs along the side of the garden, this means it could come out into the solarium in the center that was crushed. Once I get there, I have to make my way around guards. Unless I could find another hallway.

I'm able to move pretty quickly through the corridors. Only a few times do I really come across anyone, and by then it's easy to hide. It seems, most of the staff are away attending to the city and civilians while most of the guards are serving Amit while he's in Culuweth.

Finally, I come to the hall with the bedrooms of the royal family. When I see two guards at the wait, I'm not surprised. Honestly, I'm surprised there weren't more. There are a panther and a cheetah standing watch. All I have to do is get the drop on them, and I can get into the queen's chambers.

I then see a Lynx coming out of the bedroom. The guards nod to her as she passes by. I hide in the shadows. I watch as she goes by, and then I slip back out. I prepare my dart, shooting the cheetah first and then the panther. They go down before I even reach them.

I go to the bedrooms doors, preparing my knife. I hear the queen singing softly inside. Her voice is low and gentle, and I can hear the soft, pathetic whimpering of an infant. I feel uneasy again, guilty even. It's strange, I've never felt that before. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I open the bedroom door and step inside.

"Did you forget something Penelope?" Mythri hums.

"Mama!" One of the little boys screams from the bed.

Mythri whips around, she holds the infant princess in her arms. "Oh my god!" She screams, and she rushes for the little boys. "Himank! Hold your sister!" She urges, and she stands before the bed while the children cry.

"Let it be easy," I tell her. "I'll make it quick for all of you."

The little boys are shivering and cowering while the infant whines and whimpers, crying because her mother let her go. The queen is glaring at me, fire in her eyes even as she cries.

"Please, why are you doing this?" She whimpers.

"Nothing against you personally, your highness," I reply. "Just a job." I grab her, and the children scream. The queen fights against me, clawing at me and biting my arm. I'm hesitating. Why? I watch the children and see the screaming, crying baby. The little boys can't be more than six. One gets up and starts to run towards us, and Mythri yells at him.

"Himank, don't!" She cries. "Himank please-" she sobs.

"But Mommy!" Himank sobs as his brother pull him back.

I lower my blade, and I start to release Mythri.

"Get your hands off her you bastard!" A chair crashes down on my head.

Mythri scrambles and runs to her children, grabbing them all up in her arms as I'm tackled and thrown to the ground. It's the Lynx from before. Her paws wrap around my throat, and she bangs my head to the ground.

"Stop it! Holy shit!" I grab her and pull her off and push her down as I get up. "Calm the fuck down, lady!"

She wrenches her paw free and slashes me across the face with her claws. I scream and fall backward, clutching my bleeding face.

"I swear," she pants as she stands up. "I'll kill you if I have to!"

I drop my knife and throw my hands up into the air. "Stop!" I gasp. The room is quiet save for the crying of the children. "I surrender."

The Lynx scoffs at me. "You what?"

"I surr-" I'm stopped. The sound of something zipping through the air and strikes my ears as well as my shoulder. I look down, seeing an arrow struck through me. "Oh shit," I whisper.

"Chiyo," the lynx gasps as a woman comes into the room, aiming an arrow at my head.

"You're lucky I didn't shoot you through the throat," the woman snarls. "Don't move," she commands me. "Who sent you?"

I swallow and try to catch my breath. "Gnoll loyalists," I gasp with a sputtering breath. The pain in my arm is blinding. "Wulsi," I manage to get the name out as the pain starts to get to me.

"Wulsi?" Chiyo snarls angrily. "The general?"

"Yuh-yes," I feel woozy and sick. "He and the others they-" I start to sway, and I fall to my knees.

"He's bleeding out," the lynx gasps.

Chiyo growls. "Get him patched. I want him fucking alive!"

I blackout as the lynx runs at me. I wake up later and see the guard posted at the foot of my bed. The little Lynx is standing beside me, checking my bandages.

"Oh shit, I'm alive?" I groan.

Her ears flicks, and she turns to me. "Of course you are," she says. "I've not lost a patient in ten years. Just because you tried to kill the queen and the royal children, you'd think you'd die?"

"You're being sarcastic," I smirk and raise my weak hand. "I like you."

"You're lucky," Penelope hisses. "Chiyo and the Queen want you alive for questioning." She huffs and shakes her head.

"I was surrendering, you didn't need to shoot me," I grunt, feeling a throbbing ache.

Penelope sighs. "Yeah, sorry about that," she grumbles. "Chiyo didn't know. She just saw you and her first instinct is shoot to kill."

"I get that," I cough and whine as my shoulder starts to really hurt.

Penelope comes to my side. "Easy, easy," she whispers. "Chiyo's arrows are massive. She tips them with some sort of poison. I'm not sure. It's non-lethal but it lets you know it's there."

"Fuck," I growl.

"I said hold still!" She snaps at me. "Geez," she huffs as she offers me a cup. "Take this. It'll help with the pain."

It tastes horrid as it touches my tongue. I grimace and swat at her. "Are you trying to poison me?"

"Medicine never tastes good, poison always will." She touches my shoulder, slowly rubbing it. "I've got to get you better for the trial."

"So, they really aren't going to kill me?" I ask.

Penelope sniffs. "I'm surprised Mythri hasn't choked you to death at this point. The Gnolls have already tried to take her children once."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I groan.

"Once you're well enough I'm supposed to-" I start sitting up, and she rushes at me. "Get down! Get the fuck down you red menace!"

"I'm fine," I grunt. "I'll talk to the queen now."

The guard has come over and pushes me back down into the bed. "Listen to the doctor," he snarls at me.

Penelope huffs and frets. "You're fucking crazy."

"Stupid," I correct her. "And depressed."

She furrows her brow at me. "Depressed?"

"Oh yeah," I chuckle. "Kind of been taking these suicide missions as of late because if I die, I die."

"Oh," she doesn't quite seem to know how to respond to that.

A few days later I'm taken from the infirmary and into the throne room. I stand before Queen Mythri. She glares at me, and I see her visibly recoil. Penelope stands with her, I suppose she's a witness. After all, she did hit me with a chair.

"Oh wow," I murmur. "No wonder people think you're a goddess, your highness."

Mythri frowns and shakes her head. "Penelope tells me you're part of a plot to murder me and my children." If looks could kill, I would be on fire and in stomach exploding right now. I would not want to be on Mythri's wrong side.

"Yes, your highness," I answer. The guard holding me digs his claws into my arm. "I was hired by a group of Gnolls still loyal to Bethsabe."

Mythri raises her head. "Go on," she whispers.

"The leader is a Gnoll named Wulsi," I answer. "He was willing to pay me anything. I mean, he was rabid about it." I watch her expression remain stoney, but her eyes were full of fire and fury. "He wanted me to kill the children to punish Amit," I continue. "And then, he wanted you dead because your presence in this world was unnecessary and the fact you're being lauded as a goddess really doesn't settle well with any of them."

Mythri takes a few deep breaths and clenches her fists on the arms of her throne. "Do you know the names of the others?"

I nod at her. "I'm not supposed to, but I like to know the people who hire me."

"Do you?" Mythri snaps.

I flinch in shock of her voice. "I do, your highness." If she's this frightening, I don't want to imagine what Amit's wrath is like.

"Then I'll send word to Amit and Nadeem of this plot." She turns slightly and looks above. "Chiyo?" She asks.

I turn and see the girl who shot me sitting in the rafters with a bow and arrow in her hands. "Yes?" She asks, lowering the bow. I didn't notice her before, because of her shooting me and all, but she bears an uncanny resemblance to Mythri.

"Take Addor and return to Culuweth with word for Amit and Nadeem," Mythri tells her. "Find this Wulsi and bring him here to me."

Chiyo climbs down from the rafters. "Just him?" She asks.

"If Amit will allow it," Mythri answers.

Chiyo goes to Mythri and kisses her cheek. "If I will allow it," she grins. Mythri returns the kiss to her cheek and Chiyo walks passed me and the guards.

"Release him," Mythri stands up as the guards let go of me. "Blink, correct?"

"Ulysses actually," I rub my wrists. "My brother and I never liked our names, so we gave each other nicknames."

"I don't care," Mythri sighs. "Write down all the names of the Gnolls who met with you. In fact, write down any name you feel could be of harm to my family of the new Emperor of Culuweth. For this, I will spare your life."

I glance up at Penelope who has been quiet this whole time, standing at Mythri's side. "I have my life," I say. "But am I allowed to leave with it."

"I'm afraid at this time, it would not be wise of me to let you go. Until the Gnoll loyalists of Bethsabe are dealt with, I'm afraid I have to keep you here." She places her hand over the bandages. "You are lucky this is all you got."

"I have quite a few knots on my head from the chair the Doc smashed over me." I glance up at Penelope. "But for me, that's fair."

I write down the list of names for her to send with Chiyo. Afterward, I am led to a new cell. Not one in the dungeon, but a small room with barred windows and guards posted at the door. It's a comfortable enough room, better than most I've had in my life.

One day the doors open and Penelope walks in. "Oh hey, it's you," I yawn as I sit up.

"Have you only been sleeping this entire time?" Penelope asks.

"What else can I do?" I say as I scoot to the edge of the bed. "I'm not allowed to leave and to be honest sleeping is better than feeling anything while I'm here."

Penelope pulls a chair up to the side of the bed and sits down. "I want to help you, Blink," she replies. "I don't want you to keep thinking that death is the right way to go."

I look her over. "Why would you wanna do that, Doc?"

"Because it's my job," she says. "I heal people. I know the mind is a different thing than the body, but I did do a study on it in school."

I nod. "You can certainly try, Doc. But I've been this way for a long time. Not sure it's something I can get out of."

"What have you got to lose?" She asks. "You have nothing but time on your hands."

"That and some hummus from lunch," I say, looking at my palms.

Penelope smiles softly and then hands me a book. "I want you to keep a journal," she tells me. "Keep a record of your mood. Your feelings. You can even write down your dreams and aspirations as they come to you."

"Eh," I look over the journal. "I dunno, Doc. How is that supposed to help?"

"It's good to keep a log," she says. "Just try it. For me?"

I look at her cute fluffy face and sigh. "Ok. I'll try."

At first, I only do the journal idea every once in a while. She come and visits me every day in the morning and then again to have dinner with me. We talk a lot, and I tell her things about myself that probably only Odd would know.

"What happened to your brother?" Penelope asks me one day. "You talk about him often, but it seems like he's absent."

I sigh and poke at my food. "He left," I answered. "We had worked together since we were stupid kids. He just got up one day and was done with all of it."

Penelope adjusts her glasses. "How long ago was this?"

"A few years," I shake my head. "I'm not really sure."

"Was it around the time your depression started?" She suggests to me. "Maybe, your brother leaving was a catalyst for this."

I smirk. "Oh no, he gets credit for a lot of things, but this," I tap my temple. "This is all me. He gets no credit for it."

"Yes, it's always been there, but his leaving could have triggered the worsening of it," she offers. "Maybe if you reach out to him and make up-"

"No, no," I growl. "I made an ass of myself when he left. I'm not big enough to get over that yet," I grumble. I push my plate away. "I'm done."

A few days later, Mythri comes to visit me. She sits down and looks at me very sternly. "Chiyo brought Wulsi here," she tells me. "He confessed to the plot. He admitted to hiring you."

I look her over. "And?"

"You're free to go. You can leave and go back to your life," she says.

"Actually," I murmur. "Can I stay here?"

She frowns at me. "I..." she shakes her head. "I can't think of a reason why I would even agree to that."

"I don't know how to offer myself to you promising anything more than what you see. If you want someone to be your spy or thief, then let it be me. You saw how I was able to find you. Imagine what I could do to your enemies."

Mythri sighs. "Let me think about it," she says. "I was not expecting...this." She says as she goes to the door.

"I understand," I nod. "Oh and uhm, if you don't mind me asking, what did you do to Wulsi?" I ask.

Mythri looks at me. "Chiyo and I fed him to Addor," she answers cooly. "The dragon, I mean."

My eyes widen in fear.

"I'll let you know my decision later," she says before she leaves.

As time goes by, I start to keep a better log in the journal. I write maybe once or twice a week, then once a day. Then as time goes on, I write something whenever I feel like it.

I hand over the full journal to Penelope. "I hate to say it Doc but...the stupid journal actually worked. Or well, helped."

She takes it and smiles. "I'm glad, but you don't have to give it to me."

I shrug. "I kind of want you to have it. You can read it too. Around the second month is when I started to get really interesting."

She chuckles. "I'm glad to see you're feeling a bit better. You're a much different person than when you first came here."

"I still feel it," I say and place my hand on my chest. "It's this heavyweight, but it's not the horrible stab wound it used to me."

"And it may always be there," she says. "But at least you know now how to cope."

I smirk. "Once I'm back to normal, Queen Mythri says she wants my expertise. Her and Amit would like to know my methods of breaking and entering. I can't imagine what they would ever want to use that for." I laugh.

"Things are changing," Penelope murmurs. "The world is shifting, and they are constantly on their guard now. I can't imagine what stress they must be going through." She looks at my journal and sighs. "Well, it's getting late. You probably want to get some sleep."

"Hey. Wait a second. Uhm..." I smile up at her. "Can I make a confession, Doc?"

Penelope sets the journal aside. "What's that?"

"I love your cute, fluffy face," I say, and her eyes go wide. "I love your whiskers and how they twitch. I love your flat pink nose and your cute little mouth." I reach out, touching her cheek and rubbing my thumb along her bottom lip. "I'm pretty sure I just love you."

"Blink," she whispers and takes hold of my hand with both paws.

"Don't say anything," I whisper. "I know it's awkward. After all this time you helped me. But I haven't felt this way about someone before. I think you're funny and brilliant, you're way out of my league." I squeeze her paws in both my hands. "I still love you."

Penelope stands up and kisses me, placing a long, drawn-out kiss on my lips. "I love you too, Blink," she whispers into my ear.

"That means I can hug your right?" I ask.

She chuckles and nods. "Yes."

I grab her up and lift her off the floor. Her cute little paws kick in the air as I squeeze her like a beloved toy. I kiss her cheek and nuzzle to her soft fur. "Oh my god," I gasp.

"What?" She whispers.

"You smell like awful medicine," I say, and she starts to laugh.

She kiss me, and I sit back down, so she's in my lap. "I'm a doctor, what were you expecting me to smell like?"

"I dunno," I chuckle as I kiss her sweet face. "I just wasn't expecting medicine."


	88. Ifrit Boyfriend: Ikid Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

You're waiting patiently at your window, looking out over the kingdom. Your father had sent Ikid out to an important meeting in Obresh. Recent happenings in all the Ruby Empire have had everyone on edge. In a show of trust to Ikid and for a chance to see what Ikid was made of, your father sent him to the meeting of rulers. Ikid was on his way home now, and he should be back any minute.

You've missed him so much, and you can't wait to see him. Your wedding was put on hold until he got back. Once he was home and gave good news, you would finally have your wedding day set. You look up, seeing a twinkling light on the horizon. You then see a bird fly towards your window. It flashes, and suddenly, Ikid is sitting on your windowsill.

"Hello gorgeous," he tilts his head. "Did you miss me?"

You jump up from your seat and rush to him. He wraps you up in his big warm arms and kisses the top of your head.

"I'm so glad you're home!" You nuzzle to his chest.

"Hey, look at me," he tilts your chin up. "There it is." He dips down, kissing you and he moans softly. "That's the stuff." He kisses you again, picking you up as he does. He walks you over to the bed and laying you down. Ikid crawls on top of you.

"Wait," you giggle as he kisses your neck. "My father."

"Shh," he hisses. "Don't remind me. I'm in the zone right now." He kisses you again. His hot tongue swirling around inside your mouth. "I've waited long enough. I missed you so much I thought my flames would extinguish."

"I missed you too," you moan as he hokes up your skirts. "But you promised-"

Ikid growls and sits up, his flames glowing brightly. "The promise," he growls and kisses you. "Fine." He stands up and cracks his neck. "I suppose I should go report to your father first before I set you aflame."

You giggle and smooth out your skirts. "I would greatly appreciate it if you did."

He sighs as he looks at you. "But I see you and I just...all that time I was gone." He kneels down before you and lays his head in your lap. "I was so lonely! All the other kings and queens there were so scary."

"What was so scary about them?" You ask.

"Everything!" Ikid pops up. "They're actually kings and queens! They actually knew what they were doing and talking about! Don't get me started on the Rakshasa king, he made me cry."

You gasp. "What'd he do to you?"

"Nothing!" Ikid gasps. "He just talked, and he was really good." He huffs and shakes his head. "It amazed me how much they were dedicated to their people. It made me think about myself. How was I going to be a king like these royals when my only concern the entire time was going home?"

Ikid looks up at you. "I know what being a king is but it is so much more than that. This meeting showed me that. They all sacrificed themselves for their people. They gave up their positions in order to assure that all those beneath them were safe."

"And what did you do?" You clutch his hand.

"I did what I thought you would do," he whispers. "I gave them my crown too. It was so scary. But I knew in my heart, had you been there, you would have done that same. You would have agreed with everything Amit had to say." He then sighs. "I am terrified about what to tell your father."

"If you did what you know is right, he'll respect your answer," you tell him. "Ikid, I am so sorry you were alone."

Ikid smiles. "I just wanted you there," he whispers. "Everyone there had someone with them, and I was just...I was so alone."

You touch his cheek and smile sweetly at him. "Next time, I'll be by your side."

"It made me realize that, more than anything, I do want you. I need you." He kisses you softly. "I want to be yours, one way or another. I love you so much."

You smile at him, returning his gentle kiss. "I love you too, Ikid."

"That's why, after I give my report, I'm going to ask your father that tonight to hurry up our wedding." He runs his fingers through your hair, and it curls to his heat. "I can't keep waiting."

You kiss his palm. "You best go see him now then."

He nods and huffs. "I will. I just don't want to leave you. I know the meeting will last long into the night. You'll be asleep."

You smile. "You can wake me up," you whisper. "Just come through the fireplace, like always. I'll wait for you."

He chuckles and runs his thumb along your lips. "And how will you wait for me?" He purrs. "Will you be naked?"

You chuckle and kiss his thumb. "I'll make sure it's a surprise."

"I do love surprise," he licks his lips with his molten tongue. "I've been starving so something plump and juicy," he snarls into your ear. "Made something like a peach?" Ikid's hand gropes your rear.

You burst out laughing and give him a long kiss. "You've been thinking a lot about this haven't you?"

"It is all I had to keep me sane!" He sighs dramatically. "The thought of your breasts was what kept me alive some nights out there."

You smirk at him. "Just my breasts?" You scoff.

He kisses you. "Surprises, my love," he whispers. "I'll tell you the rest when I get back. As I said, it could take a long time."

You nod and kiss his cheek. "Take your time. I'm just glad to see you safe and at home."

"Me too," Ikid kisses your palm. He lingers, not wanting to leave and he continues to steal kisses. You eventually shoo him away, and he goes to meet with your father.

Day melts into night, and the room grows cold. You light a small fire to keep warm, and you have coffee delivered to your room. You want to stay awake for Ikid, to greet him and give him a proper welcome home.

The two of you had promised to not sleep together until your wedding night, but you had both found loopholes around that. You had touched and tormented one another, but you had not yet been penetrated by Ikid and his fiery cock.

During his absence, you had been plagued by many dreams where Ikid had come to you, rigid and dominating, and he took you in a rough fashion. You had woken many a night in a sweat and with an aching, wet cunt. It had become quite the issue that, you felt you couldn't wait any longer for Ikid and his touch.

That evening, half asleep and drifting, the fireplace bursts into golden flames and Ikid steps out. Yous it up, rubbing your eyes.

"How was the meeting?" You grumble sleepily.

"Long," he sighs and sits beside you on the bed. "You look exhausted." He kisses you and eases you down into the pillows. "Go to sleep."

You shake your head. "If I go to sleep I'll only dream of you." You take his hand and firmly grasp his wrist. "I would much rather have the real you." You open your robe, showing him you're naked underneath. You place his palm on your breast, making him knead and grope it.

Ikid growls. "My princess," he pants. "How dare you?"

You smirk back. "I've been wanting to tell you all the things you've been doing to me in my dreams," you purr. "Depraved, dirty, perverted things," you mewl.

"Who? Me?" He chuckles. He dips down, kissing you and moves away your robes, looking down at your naked body. "Still so plump and peachy." He kisses between your breasts and down to your belly. He then pulls the covers up over you.

"What?" You pout.

"As much as I want to bury myself in your steamy garden I must confess I am too exhausted to give you the hard, animalistic pounding you want." He lays down and pulls you into his arms. "I didn't realize how tired I would be."

"It's ok," you whisper. "I'd rather see you rest than anything."

He kisses your hair and cheek. "Your father promised that now a wedding would happen soon. But I'm afraid the wedding night will have to happen sooner," he whispers. "After seeing this side of you, I'm afraid I won't be able to think of anything else."

You giggle and let him rest his head on your breasts. "Just get some sleep, Ikid."

"I will," he yawns, and his flames grow dim. "You sleep too."

You drift to sleep, kept warm by Ikid's body. Come morning, Ikid has snuck back to his room, so when the maid arrives, you're alone. You get bathed and dressed for the day then go to have breakfast with your father and Ikid.

"Ikid tells me he is impatient on waiting for the wedding," your father says. "How do you feel?"

Your cheeks burn, and you glance at Ikid. "I feel the same way," you admit. "I would like to get married soon."

Your father nods. "I'll get to working on it," he says. "Ikid did a good job in Obresh. I'm very impressed with him."

"Thank you, sir, but I was honored to do it." Ikid glance over at you and he smiles. "I only hope I'll be the king your daughter deserves."

"I'm sure you will. After what you told me last night." Your father beams proudly.

That afternoon you go horseback riding with some of your friends in the kingdom. You end up being gone longer than expected, missing dinner and having to take a meal in your room. Once you get undressed and settled, you sit down at the table to eat your food.

"About time," Ikid says as he steps out of the firepit.

You wave at him. "Hi."

"Don't 'hi' me young lady," he growls as he kisses your cheek and neck. "Being out late and having a good time, makes me sick." He teases as he steals a kiss. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, lots," you giggle.

"Ugh, horrible," he takes another kiss. "You taste good."

"Orange tea," you chuckle.

Ikid takes a seat at the table and sighs. He picks up a book of the table, flipping through it as you eat. He then suddenly slips under the table. You gasp when you feel his hands slide under your robes. He spreads your legs apart, and you feel his heat burn against you.

"Ah-" you moan. "Ikid?" You gasp.

"Just keep eating," Ikid growls. "I am." He kisses your mound, and his tongue pressed between your folds.

You cry out then quickly cover your mouth with your hand. You look under the table and give him a warning look. "Ikid! What are you doing?"

He moans and plunges his molten tongue inside you. You whimper and shiver as you start to melt for him. You sigh and shiver as you grip the edges of the table.

"Ikid," you mewl as you throw your head back.

He slurps and moans, kissing you and licking you. "My princess gets wet," he grins. "She may put me out." He kisses your clit, swirling his tongue around it before sucking.

You gasp, and your leg kicks. You grip harder on the table and grit your teeth. "Ikid!" You gasp and moan. "Oh, gods...what are you doing to me?"

He growls and pants. "Making you cum." He sucks your clit again, and you cover your mouth. You cup both hands over your mouth as you let out a wild cry. Your hips arch off the chair and rub against Ikid's face. You then flop back down, your head hanging over the back of the chair your hands still sealed around your lips.

Ikid climbs out from under the table, a massive grin on his face. He peels your hands away, kissing you and stealing your breath. "I've been wanting to do that since I met you," he purrs.

You look up at him, dazed and dreamy. "Oh wow," you pant.

He chuckles and pinches your cheek. "I know right?" He picks you up from the chair and carries you to the fireplace. He lays you down there so your stomach in on the ground.

"Mmm," you stretch. "What are you doing now?"

He takes a candle from the wall and holds it in his hand. He holds it over you, and you gasp as you feel the hot wax splatter on your back. It drips and drips, stinging and then cooling. You whimper, biting your lip as Ikid's free hand rubs your ass and then his fingers slip between your legs. His warm fingers pet your sensitive slit as the wax drips down your back and shoulders.

"Not fair," you mewls.

"What isn't fair?" Ikid purrs.

You glance over your shoulder at him. "What about you?"

He grins at you. "Why? What do you want to do to me?" He whispers. "Tell me, my princess," he says. "I want to hear it."

You sit up and move to his lap. You kiss down his chest as the wax continues to drip over you. You're pleased to see his cock is already hard and eager. It throbs and oozes a dark red liquid. You lick the tip, tasting him and lapping up the red liquid. You moan softly, looking up at him as you take him into your mouth.

"Too good," Ikid moans. "Anh-" he hisses as you suck him. "Princess," he whimpers. "What are you trying to do to me."

You slurp him up, licking his shaft and kissing his tip. You kiss down the side and take him back into your mouth again. You bob your head, slurping and sucking him like a piece of cinnamon candy. He growls and snarls, gasping for breath as he starts to roll his hips. He pushes into your mouth as his breath shudders.

"Anh-" he grunts, and his tip goes into your throat. He throbs, gushing cum down your throat and into your mouth. His hot, glowing cum spattered on your lips and cheeks as he pulls out. It dribbles down your chin and between your breasts.

"Oh shit," he growls. He then smirks. "Although, you do look cute."

You swallow what he gave you and lick your lips. You crawl on top of him, kissing him and rubbing your body against his. He kisses you back, rolling you onto the floor. Your legs loop around his waist and his fingers slip inside you.

"Mmm!" You groan as you feel him inside you.

Ikid pants and whispers into your ear. "Give me a second, love," he purrs. "Give me a second." He kisses you and bites your lip. "I'll give myself to you. Just one second."

You whimper and writhe on the floor, his heat feels so good inside you. He watches as his fingers move inside you and he strokes himself. He gazes at your body and soon, his cock is rigid and high again.

"Ok," he pants, moving back between your thighs. "Are you ready?"

You look up at him and grab him, pulling him down and kissing him. "It's all I want."

Ikid grins, slowly positioning himself, he rubs his tip against your dewy lips. "Are you sure?" He murmurs.

"Absolutely," you grab him. "Take me."

He kisses you, thrusting inside you. You cry out, and he silences your moans with a kiss. His thick, warm cock stuffs you full, stretching your inner walls, so you melt around him. He is your first, and with any luck, he'll be your last and only.

He stills and groans, trembling with effort not to go now. You touch his face, and he kisses your palm. "I'm ok, love. I'm ok." He looks at you and starts to move. He rolls his hips, grinding himself inside you. He studies your expression, learning what feels good and what makes you moan.

He starts to move faster, enjoying the fact that the rough he is, the more you enjoy it. He grunts and snarls, bucking hard inside you. You grab hold of him, wrapping yourself around him and holding on for dear life. He snarls in your ear, breathing hard.

"I'm going to cum," he moans. "Oh fuck, love, I'm going to cum."

You nod and kiss him. "Me too," you mewl. "Ikid, oh gods-" you gasp. He kisses you to cover your loud cries.

He snarls and roars, and with great effort, he pulls out. His cum splatters over your belly and breasts. The bright, glowing cum covers your skin. He spills every drop on you, panting hard and shallow.

He flops onto the ground beside you. "I didn't want to..." he swallows and pants. "If I came inside."

You run your fingers through his cum. "It's hot."

He chuckles. "I couldn't risk you being pregnant at the wedding," he sits up and kisses you. "I'll save that for the wedding night."

You smile at him. "I suppose we should save something special for that night," you moan and stretch, glad for the cool tiles against your back. Everything else was smoldering hot, and you loved it. You roll over, melting into Ikid's arms.

"Let me help you get a bath," he purrs.

You shake your head. "Not right now," you whisper. "I'm happy here."

He chuckles and kisses your cheek. "Ok, we'll stay a little longer." He snuggles back beside you, wrapping his strong arms around you.

"Are you happy?" he asks. "I mean, do you feel ok?" He sounds a bit nervous.

You sit up and smile down at him. "I made love with the person that means most to me in this world. I'm over the moon."

He grins and kisses you. "Me too."


	89. Deity Lover: Maradon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender Fluid Monster x Male Reader

I have been traveling the seas most of my life. My mother was the captain of her own vessel, and I was born on the waves. My mother taught me to respect and fear the ocean. She always told me that we do not take more from the sea than we need, and we will always accept what the sea gives us.

My mother believed in the god Maradon, and she would pray to them in the morning and evenings. On the seas, she made offerings to Maradon, giving part of whatever treasure she found to them.

I do the same, although I am not the pirate like my mother was, I still make offerings to Maradon in her honor. When my mother grew older, she sold her ship and took to a houseboat on the port. From there, I joined many voyages just for the sake of staying on the ocean.

Currently, I was leaving the Cobra Strait, having delivered supplies to the Rakshasa Court. After the Gnolls attacked, the seas were becoming a much stranger place. The Cobra Strait was usually an extremely busy place, as it was what connected the continents of the Ruby Empire together. Since the Gnoll invasion on the Rakshasa, there were measures being taken to safeguard from outside forces.

The ship had just left the Cobra Strait and was heading out into the open waters of the ocean. For some reason, the air felt strange. Something did not seem right at all. Everyone was tense and alert for no reason. There was an electricity to the air that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Ariston," one of my mates calls to me. "You feel it too right?" He asks.

I nod with a frown on my lips. "I can't put my finger on it," I reply. "But it feels like something nagging at me, chewing at am. I don't know what it is, but everything feels strange."

They look out over the water and frown. "Perhaps you should pray to that god of yours."

"Perhaps," I whisper as a breeze washes over me. I look behind me, feeling as if my eyes are being guided. I then see it, another ship on the horizon and coming in fast. Before you know it, the ship is firing at you. Canons strike, sending splintered wood everywhere. The crew and I tried to fight them off, but it is too late.

It's a Gnoll ship, one full of refugees from the attack on the Gnoll Kingdom. After the death of Bethsabe and he replacement took the throne, people either stayed or fled. This happened to be on of the ships that fled. They attacked, coming on board and killing all in their path. They were taking supplies and those who didn't fight.

I was trying to fighting them off, but I was overpowered. I was sliced and stabbed quite a few times. As my blood left me, I was thrown overboard, tossed into the waves. I don't know how long I struggled to remain float, but as the ship burned and sank beneath the waves, so did I.

I prayed to Maradon, asking that if I did not survive then perhaps use whatever life I had left to save anyone else. I thought about how it felt right, that since I was born on the waters, I should die in them now.

I hear the screeches of gulls and the crashing of waves. I groan, rolling over in the black sand as I raise myself up. I look around, realizing I am laying on a beach. I survived, but how? I am aching, and in pain, my wounds are stinging from just the air.

Looking up, I can see a castle on the horizon. Its dark towers protrude into the sky, piercing the clouds and disappearing into the sky. I stare up at it, feeling as if I am seeing some strange illusion, but the palace does not move or change. If anything, the more I look the more real it becomes.

I stand up, seeing wreckage from the ship washing on shore. It chills me, so I leave the shore. I walk into the woods behind me, hearing the rush of fresh water near by.

I race forward, finding a stream that leads to a basin where there's a waterfall pouring from the wall of the castle. I drink deep from the water, gulping it down and wetting my head. Who knows how long I baked on that beach. As I pull my head from the water, I see before me a beautiful vision.

There's a woman bathing in the waterfall. Her skin is copper and unblemished. There are marking of yellow and blue on her, going down her back and legs. Her long hair flows about her, not falling to the water at all.

She turns, and I gasp as her eyes fall on me. They're bright like lightening and twice as frightening. She rises from sitting, standing much taller than me. Her Amazonian physique makes me feel small in comparison, but it does not take away from her savage beauty.

She walks towards me, and I feel a mighty presence. I am not in the presence of a normal woman. Whoever, or whatever, she is, is something more. I feel the breath sucked from my lungs and I lose my nerve to speak.

She tilts her head, her hair flowing around her still as if she were underwater. Her lashes flicker, and I feel electricity in my veins.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Her voice is deep and snarling, and it makes me weak down to my bones.

"Th-thank you?" I manage to gasp.

She smiles, kneeling down to be on my level. "I saved your life." She touches my chest, her fingers grazing along my wounds. They start to heal, and it burns and itches with such intensity it makes me cry out in agony.

"Hush now, it is only for a moment," she murmurs as she tilts up my chin.

"Wh-who are you?" I whine, still unable to catch my breath.

She smiles at me, and I see the blue and yellow markings on her face. One of them looks hauntingly familiar. It is the eye at the center of her forehead that forms a tea drop down the bride of her nose. My mother had an amulet bearing the same markings.

"Maradon?" I gasp.

She grins at me. "Aren't you smart," he dark, smokey voice reminds me of the distant rumbling of storms on the sea.

"This can't be," I gasp, watching as she wades in the pool. "How is this possible?"

She turns and looks at me from over her shoulder. "I have been listening to your prayers for a long time," she replies. "I've always liked you, Ariston. Your mother was always one of my favorites too."

I am stunned beyond belief. As much as I had prayed to Maradon, I had never assumed that could take a form and walk among man. Yet here they were, in the form of a gorgeous, earthly woman. Was that who they really were or were they taking a shape that would please me? I wasn't sure. But watching Maradon as they stood in the water I felt overwhelmed and grateful. I passed out there by the waterfall. My wounds and the healing they were going through, mixed with my shock, made me pass out.

I woke a second time that day in a warm, fluffy bed. I sat up, staring at my surroundings. The walls look like leaves, and for some reason, I feel like I'm inside a tree. As I set my feet on the ground a hand rises from the bed, pulling me back into it.

Maradon, still naked and woman, pins me into the fluffy bed. "Stay put," they growl.

"Yes," I gasp, staring up at them.

They smirk at me and get up. "You need to heal, so stay where you are."

I watch them, the movement of their body and how they pose. I'm not quite sure what they are. God, mortal, or something else entirely.

Maradon's hand goes through the wall, and they pull back with a handful of fruits. They come back over to me, setting the fruit on the floor and picking up a mango. With a twist of their wrist, the mango falls in half, and they use their finger to scoop out the sweet flesh and feed it to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

Maradon's eyes flick up to me. "Do I need a reason for anything I do?" They ask.

I shrug. "No, not exactly," I mutter between bites. "I just don't feel worthy."

Maradon sets the mango aside and leans in, pressing a long, deep kiss to my lips. Their mouth parts and I feel an electric shock course down my tongue, making it numb and tingle. Maradon pulls back with a sigh, fog wisping from their lips.

"You are my worthiest," they reply. "Your prayers and offerings have always reached me, and your loyalty has not gone unnoticed. I am forgotten," they whisper. "There are few who still call me by name." They kiss you again, and you moan with need as the kiss deepens.

"It is not often a God falls in love," they whisper. "Your loyalty and beauty have made me weak," they smirk. "You should be proud."

My tongue still feels numb and my lips tingle. "Love?" I gasp.

Maradon offers me another bite of mango, but my taste buds are all out of whack from their kiss. "Of course," they reply. "Gods fall for beauty easy. That is why you see so many little half-bloods running around," Maradon scoffs. "You have beauty, piety, and devotion. How could I not fall in love with that?"

I lick my lips and gaze at Maradon's beauty. I can't help but wonder if they are wearing a disguise to match me.

As I heal, Maradon continues to take care of me. Their healing touch closed the wounds, but I am still quite weak and in pain most often. They feed me and stay by my side, although I have noticed they seem restrained. It's as if Maradon is holding back, afraid to let something go.

I can't help but feel a need when I'm around Maradon. My desire and libido increase, as if I am a very young man again. Although Maradon kissed me and confessed their love, they do not express it like mortals do. I do wonder how sex with a god would work and then I can't help but laugh at myself at the thought.

Once I am strong enough to move around, I realize that I am merely in a room in a greater building. As soon as I walk out of my nest, I realize there is something strange. I stand in a stone room, almost like a temple. It looks old and worn. The room is massive with a huge circle in the ceiling. Below it there is a giant fire raging. Across the room, there is a throne where I see Maradon posed. Only they are not in the form they have always taken around me.

Their body is still tall and graceful, very powerful. The markings are the same, but the skin is storm gray. Their face is hard and stoney, with sharp features. Their third eye was actually there, and when I walked into the room, they turned towards me.

"What are you doing up?" They growl.

I look around, seeing how empty this chamber is. I can imagine that once it was full of worshippers all bowing and praying to Maradon. I stand before their throne, looking up at this still majestic creature.

"I came to pray," I tell them. "I owe it, and it has been too long since I last did it."

I can see Maradon swallow, and they stand up. "You are the last one who needs to pray to me."

I strip away the robe Maradon had wrapped me in, standing before them naked. I then bow before them, spreading my arms out of the ground. "I want to," I reply.

Maradon makes me sit up, and they slip their fingers under my chin. I reach up, stealing a kiss from them and feeling that electricity on my tongue again. Is it wrong to want a god?

Maradon growls, pushing me back and staring into my eyes. "You dare steal a kiss."

I reach out, touching their hair that now looks more like angry storm clouds. "I would dare to steal many kisses," I whisper to them.

Maradon clutches the back of my neck, pulling my hair and back my neck arch. They kiss me again, taking their time. The kiss is deep and heated, and I am able to slip my tongue into their mouth. I pull back, kissing their neck and shoulder. I move into their lap as I kiss down their chest. I meet their eyes, watching their expression as they lean back against the stairs towards their throne.

Maradon parts their legs and there I see a massive cock waiting for me. I grin, excited to see it. I am a fan of sex in general, I don't have a preference for who I share the experience with. I've slept with men, women, and everything in between. Maradon is all new to me, but nothing I am unfamiliar with.

I stroke their thick cock, feeling it throb and pulse in my palm. I kiss their belly and listen to them moan. They throw their head back, panting as I swirl my fingers around their tip. I take them into my mouth, sucking the tip specifically as my hand pumps around their mighty shaft.

Maradon reaches for something, taking a chalice from the foot of the throne. They tip it, pouring the warm oil inside over my back. Their long arm stretches along my back, rubbing the oil into my flesh and between the cheeks of my ass.

I moan, taking more of their cock into my mouth and into my throat.

"Fuck," Maradon snarls, hips bucking. Their fingers slip inside me, and I pull up just to moan out loud for them. I grin up at them, biting my lip as their fingers slowly move inside me.

Maradon's eyes widen, and they gasp softly. They lean back more as I take some of the oil to pump over their cock. Maradon's eyes squeeze shut, and their mouth hangs open, gasping for breath.

I then stop, sitting up I move closer to them. I kiss Maradon, slowly easing myself down onto their thick cock. I've taken orcs and trolls before, but Maradon blew them all out of the water, in size and my own desire.

I sigh, relaxing as I slowly spear myself over Maradon. I press close to them, and their strong hands grab my hips. Their fingers knead into my flesh as I inch down over him. I pull up again, teasing their tip before sitting over them. I look down, seeing they have bulged my stomach slightly.

I grin and press my hands on their chest, leveraging myself as I start to move. I bounce on them, riding their cock while I listen to them moan and gasp. Their hand grab me, pushing me down and grinding deep inside me. Their mouth hangs open, and I steal another kiss. Lightning sparks on my tongue and I feel Maradon jerk and flinch. They pull away as their back arches.

They growl and snarl, thrusting their hips up into me. I cry out, surging as I feel the electricity all the way to my cock. I shudder and gasp as my cum smears all over Maradon's belly. My cock twitches and spurts, coating their strong stomach in layers. I grin with pride as Maradon's fingers trail through it. He then bucks and I cry out, another strong wail as I feel their release.

I rolls my hips, still moving on them as they gasp and shudder. I sway, feeling weak and sated. I feel light headed, and Maradon catches me. I'm carried back to my room where I'm taken to a hot spring just outside. Maradon sets me in the water and has me rest on their chest.

I lean back against them, touching their chest and smiling to myself. "Was that a proper worship?" I ask them.

Maradon scoffs and kisses me softly. They then kiss my neck and shoulders. I feel breasts on my back, soft and plump. They rub against my shoulders as Maradon's silken hands pet down my chest.

"I deserve another offering," they say, and I can hear the terrible smirk in their voice. "This time, inside me, rather than on my stomach." They nip my ear playfully.

I chuckle, stroking their thighs under water. "Yes, my god," I purr. "I will worship you to the best of my ability."

Maradon pulls me back, my head sinking in between their great breasts. "This doesn't frighten you?" They ask.

I look up at them, seeing the expression to their eyes. "Why would I be afraid?" I ask.

"Some people don't like a god they can't define," Maradon pouts. "If I am in this shape, they see me as an object. If I am in my other form, they seem me as something to fear."

"Which do you prefer?" I ask.

"Neither," Maradon scoffs. "I want respect! I want my dues." They glare into the distance, lightning shooting from their eyes. "The reason I adore you and your mother so much is because that is what you give me." Their hand stroke down my chest. "Your prayers stuck out to me. They were like love poems." They kiss my cheek. "That is why I always watched you and listened. I never wanted to lose your sweet words, Ariston."

I smile up at them, kissing their breasts before meeting their lips again. I love how they make my tongue numb each time. "I will never stop saying them," I whisper to Maradon.

Maradon smirks, palming my ass. "Good, because I have already become quite addicted to this new form of worship." They kiss my chest, gently biting. "I don't need a religion around me," they say, "when you feel so good."

I kiss them again. "My god," I whisper, "I love you."

Maradon's smile goes from smug smirk to gentle smile. "As I love you."


	90. Queen Mythri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

The last few months have been so fraught with strife that sometimes I fear our lives will never be normal again. I fear that my children will grow up in a world where war and chaos are the norm. I fear that my people will never find rest. I fear that Amit will never come home.

After the incident with the tiefling called Blink, I have not slept well. In fact, I barely do anymore. I've moved the children into mine and Amit's bedroom so I can keep a watch on them. There are days where all I feel like doing is cry. But I know I must remain strong for my children, for Amit, and for my people. I cannot allow myself to fall to pity and terror as they want.

Instead, I do what I can. I keep myself busy with matters at hand. The palace and the village are being reconstructed, and many civilians are struggling to put their lives back together more so than I am. I go out every day, taking food and water into the village, handing it out to those in need.

I was once like them, I was merely a servant in Amit's palace, so it is strange when they see me and start to cry. They kiss my hands and kneel before me, and I kneel with them. Foluke is nearby playing my guard, and I even see a tear come to his eye. If there is anything I could possibly do for my people, it is let them know I am with them.

One day, while returning to the palace I feel woozy. I wobble and brace myself against Foluke.

"Mythri," he gasps, holding me up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I grunt, blinking several times. I then grunt and cough. "I uhm...I feel a little sick, actually."

Foluke picks me up in his arms and races to get me to the doctor. Once there, Amit is alerted, so when he gets to me, I am sobbing on the doctor's table.

"What's going on?" Amit growls. He has been through enough of me crying, and he is on the defense. One more strike and he's liable to snap.

I look up at him, beaming like a lunatic. "Amit!" I reach for him, and he runs into my arms. I hug him tight and sniffle. "It's ok," I whisper. "It's good news. Wonderful news, in fact!" I start to laugh through my tears.

Amit looks at me, clutching my hands tight. "Then why are you crying?"

I shake my head, still grinning. "I cried a lot when I was pregnant with Damini," I tell him. "Don't you remember?"

His jaw drops and his eyes go wide.

I nod at him and move his paw over my belly. His fingers flex, and a few fat tears roll off his whiskers.

"Another baby?" He marvels.

"It must have happened when we went to the summit," I chuckle, wiping away his tears. "No wonder I've been so on edge lately."

Amit pulls me into another tight embrace. "I'm so sorry I've been leaving you alone so much. I won't again."

I sniffle. "It's ok. You've been needed."

He butts his forehead against mine. "My kingdom and my family should be what's important right now," he growls. "And if we are to have a new child here, I want to make sure they enter a world I am in."

I nod, holding his paw to my cheek. "I can't argue with that," I chuckle.

Amit laughs and kisses me. "I love you so much," he whispers.

"I love you more," I answer.

That evening, after Amit and I have delivered the news to the children, we decide to spend the evening together playing. Damini mainly sits in her father's lap while the boys play. I watch Himnak and Daval play, remembering when they were first born. They had both been so small and tiny, their little cries were barely squeaks. Now, they're growing tall and strong, resembling their father more and more each day. Their conception had been an accident, but one that Amit and I would never trade in the world.

There is a knock at the door, and Amit stands to answer it. Kalidas is there with a serious expression on his face.

"Lady Chiyo and Addor have returned from Culuweth," he says.

I stand up as the children crowd behind me. I stand with baited breath, waiting for was Kalidas had to say.

"She has the leader of the Gnoll insurgence with her," Kalidas replies. "She wishes to see Mythri right away."

Amit turns and looks at me. "I'll go with you," he says.

I shake my head. "No Amit, stay with the children. I'll be fine, I'll have Chiyo by my side." I walk to the door and approach Kalidas. "I want to speak to this man alone."

Amit puts his hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure?"

I look up at him. "This man tried to take everything away from me. Not just my life, but my children and my loved ones. He tried to ruin you." I stare up at him with my heart resolute. "I want to look into his eyes so that he knows his life is in my hands." I touch his cheek and Amit nuzzles into my palm.

"I understand, my love," Amit growls low. "But all those things are all mine as well, even more so. It was me he was after to hurt."

"Exactly." I murmur. "If you met with him, you would kill him then and there. It is best I go alone."

Amit frowns, giving me a long kiss. "You're always right."

I beam. "I know." I turn to Kalidas and follow him away.

We go down to the dungeons where Chiyo greets me with open arms. I squeeze her tight every time I see her, afraid that if I look away, she will be gone. For so long I had assumed my entire family had been killed by the Gnolls. But by the graces of the Gods, my little sister was still in this world. I hate that it took a war to bring us together.

"I'm glad to see you are well," I sigh. "I take it you found the man responsible for the attack?"

Chiyo nods. "I wanted to kill him," she seethes. "But I knew you had more blood from him than me." She turns, glancing to the cell that had two guards posted by it.

I walk up to the small cell, glaring down at the cowering figure within. He looks at me, and suddenly I feel my whole world shift and fall. Those eyes are the ones I see in my dreams. One eye is slightly blue with a crescent scar around it.

Suddenly, my heart is racing, and my entire body goes cold. I grip tight to Chiyo's hand as I am overwhelmed. With the mere sight of Wulsi, I am brought back in time to the day my family was ripped apart. I was barely four, my mother, father, and I were traveling home. I barely remember why. Anything before that night is lost in the fog. I can remember my mother's fat belly and her discomfort. Any day she was going to give birth. I sat beside my father, playing with a little stuffed camel. Then, it all happened in a flash.

The carriage was knocked over and dragged through the sand. My mother screamed, and I cried. My father climbed out, getting us detached. He then scrambled, trying to get us out. He got me out and told me to run. I stayed crouched by the carriage, trying to keep myself small. I'm grabbed by my neck, and I look into the eyes of the Gnoll now before me. He's squeezing so hard on my neck that I can't breathe.

My father charges him, knocks him down. I'm released and roll in the sand, crying as I try to catch my breath. A moment later, my father has me, and we're running through the desert. He's leaving a trail of blood, so he sets me down and tells me to run without him. I scream and cry, but he makes me go on without him.

I am found by knights of Amit's father, Samar. They take me to the palace where I grow up and eventually become queen.

"Mythri!" Chiyo gasps, grabbing me as I stumble backward.

The two guards reach out, offering their hand to me. I gasp and pant, nearly screaming as rage and pain fill me. I put my hand on my stomach as it starts to hurt. I glare into the cage.

"You're the monster," I seethe. "Chiyo," I hiss, "do you not know who this is?" I jam my finger towards the cell. "Do you not know what he's done?"

Chiyo stares at me and then down at Wulsi who starts to chuckle. "What do you mean? He is the man who attempted to kill you."

"Twice!" I roar. "He has tried to kill me twice!" I remove my headscarf and toss my hair aside, showing Chiyo the scars on my neck from Wulsi's fist all those years ago.

"This!" I roar as I glare down at Wulsi. "This is the one who killed our father! Who tried to kill us and our mother!"

Chiyo turns and looks at Wulsi. Even if she was just in the womb, the fear our mother carried should have imprinted on her. She should know and understand!

"You captured us in the desert!" I bellow, grabbing onto the bars of the cell. "You toppled our carriage and tried to drag us away! I wandered the desert while you chased my father!"

Wulsi smirks up at me, still chuckling to himself. "And look at you now," he snarls. "Standing over me a Queen. It seems I blessed you that night."

It takes everything in my power to not grab the sword from one of the guards and stab Wulsi right this very moment. "You think you blessed me?" I'm shaking with rage. "After everything you have done to my family, you are lucky I am not in that cage ripping your throat out with my bare hands."

The two guards exchange wary looks then turn forward.

Wulsi cackles. "That's what the other one said," he glances to Chiyo then smirks back at me. "It is amazing how alike you are. Although, for someone raised in a palace and not in the wild, you appear much more savage than I expected."

"Laugh while you can, Wulsi," I murmur. "Because if I have my way, you'll be hanged soon. You'll have your trial first. I cannot deny you that right, but I don't see any favor shining on you. Pray to whatever gods you have this evening, for it may be your last."

Wulsi grins, licking at the gold tooth in his mouth. "You know quite a thing or two about gods, don't you?" He steps closer towards the bars of the cell. "The living goddess, isn't that what you're called?"

I scowl at him as I put my head scarf back on. "I am called Mythri," I tell him. "It is what my mother named me, what my father named it. It is the name my husband loves." I glare at him once the scarf is back in place. "You best keep it off your lips."

I turn, walking away while Wulsi starts to laugh maniacally. Chiyo walks beside me, reaching out and squeezing my hand tight as we begin to walk up the stairs.

"You're going to give him a trial?" Chiyo scoffs. "After everything, he's done?"

"It is what's fair," I answer. "I want him dead as much as you do. After all the years of fear he's put me through, all the anger," I sigh as we stand in the hall. "I am exhausted with it, and I want it put to rest."

Chiyo furrows her brow at me. "Then why the trial? Just let me shoot him with my arrows now! I can go down to the cells and-"

I hold up my hand, stopping her. "You are remarkably like Amit," I tell her. "He said something similar. Only a lot more detailed and graphic."

I look outside, seeing the scorched earth where the garden once was. "I want to hear it all, I whisper. "Everything. I want him to tell me everything. He doesn't think what he did was wrong, so I want him to say it to his victims."

Chiyo looks up to the moon as she removes her headdress. Her long dark hair falls out, and she combs her fingers through it. "Will you be ok?"

"I can't say." I then grab her hand and place it on my belly. "But I'll need to keep my head, just in case."

Chiyo gasps and her eyes grow wide. "Another one?"

"I'm afraid so," I smile.

Chiyo sniffles then and wipes at her eyes. "I miss Othet," she whimpers. "All this back and forth with Addor, I rarely get to see him."

"I'll send my men out," I tell her. "He can be here by lunch tomorrow."

Chiyo blinks fat tears from her eyes. "Really?" She squeaks.

I nod. "Go on to bed," I tell her. "I'll send someone fetch him."

Chiyo hugs me tight. I then call two of my messengers to go to Bastat for Othet. When I return to my room, Amit has tucked the children into bed.

"Are you ok?" He whispers as he puts his hands around my waist.

I nod. "I'm fine," I whisper, touching his chest.

"Talk to me," he cups my cheek.

I look up at him, marveling at his eyes. I smile softly, tilting my head up for a kiss. I open his shirt, touching his bare chest and running my fingers through his fur. I press my ear to his chest, listening to the low, warm rumble of his heart.

I melt, turning to tears and sobbing. Amit holds me, wrapping his strong arms around me and kissing the top of my head. He removes my scarf and kisses my temple and forehead.

"Love," he murmurs low. "What happened?"

I cling to him, my rock and my life. "He's the one-" I whimper and place his hands on my neck where the scars are. "Amit he-" I hiccup.

Amit's low growl in his chest signifies his anger. "The slaver who attacked your family."

I nod, and Amit kisses me softly. His massive paws wipe away my tears, and he gazes into my eyes.

"Is he still alive?" Amit whispers.

"There will be a trial, tomorrow," I tell him through my tears.

He furrows his brow. "Why?"

I chuckle. "I know you are angry," I reply. "So am I. Much more than you are." I brush my knuckles against his cheek. "But I have my reasons for this trial. I have years of hatred to put to rest."

Amit captures my hand and nuzzles to it. "I trust in you."

The next day, Wulsi is brought to the throne room and held by chain before Amit and I. Chiyo stands beside me with her bow and arrow at the ready. Blink, Wulsi's hired assassin stands in the room as well.

I stand up and extend my hand to Blink. He walks forward and kneels down before me. He lowers his head, and I place my palm on it.

"Ulysses," I start. "Speak the truth here and if you do not, may your gods and ours see your punishment is due."

"They will," Blink announces.

I remove my hand from his head, and he stands. "You were hired to kill me and my children, correct?"

"I was, my queen." Blink nods.

I take a deep breath. "Is the one who hired you in this room with us?"

"He is, my queen," he says with assurance.

I look into Blink's eyes, finding strength from him. "Can you point to him?"

Blink nods to me. "I can, my queen." He turns and points to Wulsi who is kneeling on the ground with halberds places above his neck. "It is the once lord Wulsi of Culuweth. He was the one who hired me to assassinate you and the royal children."

Amit steps forward and takes hold of Blink's hands. "Thank you," he growls to him.

Blink is then led from the room, and the doors are locked behind him. I step towards Wulsi. The guards lift their halberds just enough so Wulsi can look up at me.

"Of this crime you are guilty," I murmur to him. "But tell me, how do you plea?"

Wulsi spits at my feet and the crowd in the room gasps. I hold my arm out, keeping Amit from lunging forward. Behind me, I hear Chiyo's arrows clatter.

"That is the answer of a child, Wulsi," I state calmly. "Tell me your plea, or it will not be heard at all."

Wulsi snorts and laughs. "Anyone who claims to be a deity deserves death," he snarls. "You are nothing more than a common whore who seduced a worthless man." He looks up at me, a wicked grin on his face. "I was doing the world a favor trying to kill you."

"Twice," I correct. "You have nearly killed me twice."

He scowls. "Only twice?" His mouth then spreads into a nasty grin. "Fine. You may continue."

I step towards him. "Many years ago, you attacked a carriage carrying a man, his pregnant wife, and his child. You and your slavers intended to take them. You intended to kill the father and take the mother and child. You succeeded in only the former. The mother lived, giving birth in an oasis not far from the attack. The little girl lived, saved only because he father sacrificed his life."

I hear murmurs in the crowd, and the expression on Wulsi's face is one of confusion and answer. Tears are streaming down my face, and I am trying to quell the burning rage inside me for the sake of my child.

"I have scars on my neck from your claws," I hiss. "I survived that night. I survived you." I step closer to him. "Your death escaped that night. Your death grew strong and noble. Your death gained more power than you could ever possibly hold. Your death became a queen." I kneel down, so Wulsi and I are eye to eye.

"Your death is no goddess," I shake my head. "Your death is a woman, a wife, and a mother. Your death is mortal just like you." I grab him by the throat, and the whole room erupts in gasps and muffled whispers.

I squeeze tight onto his throat, digging my nails into his flesh. He starts to wheeze, and he thrashes against the chain. I stare into his eyes, gripping him harder until my arm starts to burn. He chokes and writhes. The guards pull the chains harder, and Wulsi starts to shake. His back is curved like a crescent moon, his head is thrown back, and his ears nearly touch his shoulder blades.

Amit comes down from the thrones and grabs me, tugging my arm, and I release Wulsi. He sags in the chains, gasping and panting for breath.

"Do you remember?" I growl over him as I rise.

Wulsi chokes and gasps. He looks up at me. "I don't remember the vermin I squash under my heel," he rasps.

I scowl at him and take Amit's hand. As I turn I look up at Chiyo, and I take my seat at the throne. I take a long deep breath and fold my hands into my lap.

"It is not often one gets the justice they crave," I murmur. "But this evening, I have found a peace that has long eluded me." I reach over and take Amit's hand again, squeezing it tight. "Lord Wulsi of Culuweth. You have been found guilty to all charges. Your sentence is death."

Wulsi doesn't flinch, he just spits at the floor.

"Your death will be carried out by the dragon Addor," I continue.

It is then I see Wulsi's terror. His eyes grow wide, and he thrashes at his chains.

"You had a hand in his capture, correct?" I tilt my chin down. "Then he shall have his peace as well."

"You can't do this!" Wulsi suddenly snarls. "A dragon is no means to an execution! What sort of trial is this? You're angry at me so you can do whatever you want?"

I glare down at him. "You are guilty. There are witnesses to your crimes. And perhaps I am angry," I murmur. "But I have every fucking right to be."

"Chiyo," I growl. "Summon Addor to the gardens."

"Yes, sister," Chiyo leaves the room, and I follow behind her with Amit. The guards drag Wulsi along with them.

"You'll burn in hell!" Wulsi roars behind us. "Calling yourself a goddess while killing all in your way!" He cackles angrily. "I can't wait to see you there. I can't wait to see you in the fires and laugh at you! It will be heaven for me then!"

I squeeze Amit's hand and his puts his arm around.

Wulsi continues to spew hatred and vitriol at me until we reach the gardens. There, Addor comes down from the sky, greeting Chiyo my touching his nose to her forehead. The guards place Wulsi before Addor who glares down at him.

"Addor," Chiyo looks up at her dragon companion. "Do you recognize this man?"

Addor lowers himself down, and Wulsi flinches. "I do," he replies. "He was with Bithus when I was captured."

Wulsi thrashes in his chain.

"He's been sentenced to death," Chiyo tells him. "Your choice, you can eat him, burn him, or however you see fit."

"I am honored," Addor bends down sniffing Wulsi. He then suddenly snaps his jaws around him and Wulsi screams. His feet remain on the ground while Addor tosses him into the air. Wulsi screams and cries then goes silent as Addor snaps him up in his mouth. There's a crunch and pop and some blood splatters to the ground.

"Don't play with your food, Addor," Chiyo grumbles as she kicks one of Wulsi's feet over.

That evening I surround myself with loved ones. Othet and Chiyo play with the children while I sit in Amit's lap. His massive paw rests on my belly as he goes through names.

"We can always name them after your father," I reply.

"Don't wish that, "Amit growls. "I love my sons, but I am praying for a little girl again." He looks over at Damini hanging off Othet's fangs. "I never had sisters, Imani was close but barely," he huffs. "I never thought I'd enjoy having so many women around me."

I snuggle to his chest. "That was a foolish assumption."

Amit chuckles and kisses the top of my head. "You sound exhausted, we should go to bed."

For the first time in a long time, the children sleep in their own rooms. Amit and I lay together in the big bed. I cling to him, holding him fast as he falls asleep. I am exhausted, but I find it hard to sleep. I get up, deciding to go on a walk.

I notice that the door to Othet and Chiyo's room is open and there is still a candle on inside. I peer inside, wondering if they are still awake. To my shock, they are, and they are doing what any healthy couple does.

Chiyo sits astride Othet, riding him and grinding her hips. Othet's large paws are wrapped around her waist. They're both moaning and sighing, and I can smell their sex from the door. Othet snarls and throws Chiyo down onto the bed. I gasp and cover my mouth as I watch him take over. His strong body moves and thrusts and Chiyo cries out. I quickly close the door and turn around, rushing back to bed with Amit.

He growls sleepily, grabbing me. "Where did you go?"

I stroke his chest. "I just needed some fresh air."

Amit nuzzles to my neck. His tongue licks me, and I shiver. I plant my hand on his chest and moan softly.

"Amit," I whisper as his hand pets down my thigh.

"You smell like desire," he growls.

I whimper softly as his paw moves between my legs.

"I want to sate it," he growls in my ear.

I put my arms around, meeting his heated kiss with my own. I pull him down into me, feeling his power already surging. I have made love to this man countless times, and each time I am stunned by him. When his power courses through me I feel out souls meld closer. Our hearts beat in tune to one another. I am addicted to the feeling of him, and I know he is addicted to me.

Come morning, there will be two very happy women at the breakfast table, and their tired but satisfied husbands.


	91. Chiyo in Bastat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

I'm resting with Addor just outside Bastat, for some reason, these past few weeks I have felt completely and utterly exhausted. There are some mornings it is a struggle to get up, and other days my usual vigor is sapped from my body. Sometimes, resting with Addor, who is cool and provides shade, is all I can do some days.

Addor lifts his head and sighs. "Lady Chiyo," he replies. "There is something different about you."

I grunt and stroke his side. "What do you mean?"

Addor lowers his head down towards me and sniffs me. I push against his nose, and he growls low in his throat.

"What?" I sigh.

He inches close again, smelling my skin and hair. "From the look of things, I believe you're with child." He says.

If glare up at him in shock. "Excuse me?" I scoff and stand up. "My sister is the one who is pregnant."

"That isn't what I said," Addor growls. "I said that YOU are the pregnant one."

I shake my head at him, defiant that I am not. "You must smell her on me!"

Addor sighs. "Fine. Do not believe me, dear friend. I have simply been alive for centuries and have seen many children. But you? You know better."

I scoff, kicking sand at him before storming back home. As I reach my house, I feel myself start to swoon. I try to shake the woozy sensation from my head.

"Lady Chiyo, are you alright?" Seif comes up behind me, balancing me before I toppled over. "You don't look so well."

I push off him. "I'm fine. I'm just fine."

"Let me walk you home," Seif says.

He leads me into my home where Othet is meditating on the stone hearth. He stands up, a concerned look at his face.

"What's wrong? You look pale," he takes me from Seif, and I grimace.

"I'm fine!" I huff. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Othet takes me over to the bed, but I refuse to lay down.

"Chiyo," he uses a stern voice with me, and I chuckle. "What?"

I smile up at him. "You sound like Penu." My laugh turns into a dreary sigh. "You sound like a dad."

Othet touches my forehead and frowns. "You're not well," he makes me lie on the bed, and he removes my head covering. "You're a little warm. That's not good." He makes me drink water, and he takes out his diving crystal.

"Put that thing away," I grumble. "I'm telling you, Othet I'm fine."

"I'm not risking it," Othet huffs. "Just be still for a moment while I do this."

I lay back and sigh, relaxing in the shade of the hut felt nice. Even after the ridiculous thing, Addor said, maybe I am getting a little sick.

Othet gasps and I peel my eyes open to look at him. "What?"

Othet's face goes through a range of emotions. He looks confused then startled, shocked, then elated. He lays his paw on my stomach.

"Oh no!" I sit up, shoving his paw away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Calm down!" Othet grabs me.

I struggle against him. "No! You're all crazy! There's nothing there!"

"Chiyo!" Othet grabs me and holds me still. "Chiyo, the baby," he whispers.

I whimper, and the tears start to come. "No," I cry, and I fall into Othet's arms. I cling to him, and he holds me tight.

"Aren't you happy?" Othet asks. "Don't you want a baby?"

I tremble and shake my head. "I'm scared," I whisper.

Othet looks me in the eye, wiping away my tears. "Chiyo," he whispers. "I have never seen you afraid. Why are you now?"

"I don't want to be like my mother," I confess. "She gave birth to me and was never the same again. I don't want to have a child and then not have the strength to raise it. It is my baby, it will be wild!"

Othet chuckles and kisses me. "Your sister has given birth to three, and with the fourth on the way she is stronger than ever." He brushes the hair from my face. "Your mother gave birth to you under horrible circumstances. You will give birth healthy and surrounded by love and comfort. You can be here or in the High Country with your sister."

"I want to be here," I whimper. "But-" I cling to Othet, and he kisses my forehead.

"No buts, save for the ass of our little one," he comforts me.

I blubber and sob into his shoulder. Othet rubs my back, holding me until I'm done.

Penu confirms the pregnancy, assuring me that I will be safe and healthy when the baby arrives.

"If I am to be a grandfather, I will see to every moment of this journey," he beams at you. "I did everything I could for your mother, but the damage was done already. You are starting out stronger than most."

"I'ms till scared Penu," I murmur, my arm clasped around my stomach. "I'm used to being a warrior, not a mother."

"Are children not little battles?" Penu asks. "Do they not fight and scream and cause war?" he grins at me, petting my cheek. "Warriors beget warriors," he winks. "I should know, I raised both you and Othet."

"Yeah, but Othet was a good kid," I laugh.

"Not with you around," Penu offers me a drink. "This will help with the fatigue. The little one is getting all the nutrients while you are left with the scraps, so your body unbalanced."

I grimace. "Oh, that's awful."

"Most good things are. Finish it up. All of it." He tilts the bowl back to my mouth. "There you go, last drop."

I cough and wipe my mouth. "That will help?"

"Drink it with every meal and before bed, and it will," Penu says.

I scoff. "I can't drink this four times a day!"

He taps my belly. "Unless you want to get eaten by the baby, you will." He then looks at me. "I also suggest you go and visit your sister when she gives birth so you can prepare yourself. Birth is beautiful, but it is also vicious."

"Is it worse than being stabbed?" I ask.

"I am not sure. I am merely a man. But I have birthed just about every child in this village since I was sixteen," he says. "I have seen the women in pain, and I have seen men in pain. Men don't know anything about pain."

"Oh," I grumble, fidgeting in my seat.

"You sister has had three already, correct?" He asks. "She is a wealth of knowledge to you, especially since you are sisters. Your bodies are similar, and she will know the struggles you will face. I highly suggest you and Othet witness this next birth."

Othet agreed, and when the time was right, we traveled to the High Country to be with Mythri during her final month. I am nearing my fifth month and have started to show. I am also ravenously hungry all the time, so I am excited to be in the palace where I can eat without shame.

Mythri is on bed rest, and her belly is like a mountain under the sheets. She rubs and kisses my belly, whispering sweet nothings to my child.

"You're quite big for five months," she says. "That's how I was with Himank and Dhaval," she replies.

"Do not curse me, sister," I scold her. "I cannot handle two at once!"

Mythri giggles and rubs her own belly. "It is a blessing," she replies.

I huff and glance out the window, looking at the sunset. "Does it hurt?"

"They all hurt," she answers. "It is unbearable and unending."

I squeeze her hand tight.

"But, it is worth it," she replies. "The moment you hold that baby in your arms it all fades away. Nothing matters but keeping them from pain."

I glance back at Mythri. "I'm so scared."

Mythri pulls me down and cuddles me. "That is normal. When the boys were born, I was completely out of my mind. I had no clue what to do. But Amit was there, and he made the world make sense. Othet will do the same if you need it."

"I'm not worried about that. Othet is like Penu, he's made to be a parent. I'm worried that I won't be a good mother," I murmur.

Mythri runs her fingers through my hair. "You will be, in time. It doesn't happen all at once. Instinct kicks in for the first few months, and after that, you learn. You grow with the baby."

I take a deep breath and place my hand on her belly. I feel the baby kick and my eyes grow wide. "Did you feel that?"

Mythri grimaces. "All the time. This little one will not stop moving! I swear, I'm going to bound their legs when they get out, or else they're coming out running."

I smile, rubbing her belly. "You said Amit is hoping for another girl?"

"He loves his Damini so, he's hoping for a copy of her," Mythri chuckles. "We want to name her Tali."

My eyes grow wide, "After mother?"

Mythri smiles up at me. "But who knows? We usually choose a name that we feel when we first hold the baby. So we shall see."

Not long after, I am woken from my slumber by one of Mythri's nurses. Othet and I are rushed to the royal bedchamber where Mythri is huffing and puffing. Amitis by her side, holding her up and letting her squeeze the living daylights out of his hand. I join Mythri at her side, fanning her and keeping her hair from her face. She screams and cries, and there is blood, lots of it.

For hours she pushes and screams, crying to Amit. Finally, one final push and the screams of the new baby fill the air. The doctor washes the baby, and it screams and screams and screams. The baby has lungs that could make Bastat turn her head.

Finally, the little bundle is placed in Mythri's arms. "It's another prince," the doctor replies with a hushes voice.

Amit looks displeased, after all, he was looking forward to another daughter. But when he holds the new baby in his arms, his usually stern expression melts. He kisses and whispers to the baby as it whines and whimpers.

"Chirayu," Mythri says suddenly.

I turn to her, seeing her beaming at me. "After his aunt."

I blink tears from my eyes, gasping as Amit hands the little boy over to me. I look at him, seeing he is all squirming and pink. His eyes aren't even open yet.

"Chirayu," I whisper to him. "Hi," my voice trembles.

We stay another few weeks before heading home to Bastat. Penu and the rest of the tribe have gotten the house ready for us. They've got a new bed and have set up the crib for the baby. They've made toys and blankets, and have stocked the house with supplies.

As I enter my last few months, my belly swells to gigantic proportions. I'm placed in bed rest, barely able to even walk without assistance.

One day, to my shock, Mythri and Amit arrive in the village. Chirayu has gotten chubby, and his fur has grown in.

"What are you doing here?" I gasp as Mythri kisses me.

"We've come to help take care of you," she replies. "Plus, we want to see the baby as well. Or, babies I suppose." She touches my belly.

"I told you not to curse me!" I huff.

"Perhaps we were already cursed," Mythri chuckles as she sits beside me, baby Chirayu chewing on her hand.

"I'm glad you're here," I whisper to her. "Seeing you makes me feel better."

Mythri squeezes my hand, bouncing Chirayu on her other arm. "Seeing you made me feel better too. That's how I knew we had to be here."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "What about the restorations?"

"It'll be fine!" Mythri insists. "Kalidas is there, and he knows how to handle things." He pets my hair from my face. "Addor greeted us when we got here, he's anxious."

"He can't enter the village, so he has to rely on messages from Othet," I grunt as I try to adjust myself.

Mythri helps me, propping me up just enough so I can get a drink of water.

"The boys said they would keep him company," Mythri chuckles. "They absolutely adore him."

"Boys and dragons," I scoff. I squeeze Mythri's hand again and sigh. "I really am happy you're here."

One evening, I'm woken by horrible pains. The birth has started. Everything happens in a whirlwind, and I'm so overwhelmed by pain that it's all a blur to me. One moment I'm alone with Othet, in the next, Mythri is there. A few moments later I'm screaming. I can't remember up or down or time at all.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up to the sound of rain. Blinking through the fog in my eyes I feel someone squeezing my hand. I look up, seeing Mythri sitting beside me. Behind her, Othet is holding a baby, and on the other side of the Amit is holding another.

"Which one is mine?" My voice cracks.

Mythri helps me sit up. "I'm sorry, my dear," she sighs. "You were cursed."

I stare in stunned silence as both babies are placed in my arms. They're pink and fuzzy, but they look very much like their father. Tiny little stumps show where their fangs will grow in. Othet sits beside me, kissing my temple.

"We need to decide names," he says. "For the boy and the girl."

I whimper and sniffle. "Maitri," I reply. "I match her aunt," I whisper to the little girl. "And Chi," I murmur. "I carry on his love."

Othet kisses me again and hugs me close. "I was hoping you'd do that."

"Maitri is first born," Mythri tells me. "Chi took a little time coming out."

I open my robes, letting the children feed. "Well, at least this part will be easy," I grumble. "I have two of these."

Othet laughs. "Now, now, you will have many hands helping you. No need to worry." He rubs my back and kisses my hair.

I lean back into the pillows, listening to the twins grunt and burble as they nurse. "This will suck when their teeth come in."

Mythri giggles and sits beside me. "It will, but hopefully they will ween before then."

I look up at her and smile. "I want to introduce them to Addor, is there anyway?"

"You need your bed rest," Mythri warns me. "And I wouldn't take the children out just yet. Not until their eyes open."

I frown, if anyone deserved to see them, it was Addor. After all, he was the one who first became aware of them. It was also because of him they were even in this world. Without Addor on your side, I would have been dead during the war on Rakshasa.

Othet and Amit build a bed on wheels with a canopy over it. With it, they are able to take the babies and me to the edge of Bastat where Addor is.

"I see," Addor murmurs as he looks into the canopy. "You've outdone yourself, Lady Chiyo." He places his nose near Maitri's scalp and sniffs.

Maitri burbles and kicks her legs, grunting at the sudden breeze on her head, but she doesn't cry.

"Hopefully, they will grow up to be just like you," Addor murmurs. "We need more people in the world like you."

"Thank you Addor," I murmur. "I'm sure you'll be around to see that day."

Two months later, a procession arrives at Bastat. At this time, I am able to walk around again, so I leave Othet with the children while I go out to see what is coming. To my shock, it is Demir and his caravan arriving.

"Lady Chiyo!" Demir rushes forward and kneels down before me. "I heard the wonderful news from your sister! I simply had to come and bring my blessing directly to you."

"Lord Demir," I gasp, stunned by his arrival. "This is unnecessary. You could have sent a letter, and that would have been enough."

"Nonsense!" Demir scolds. "You are one of my most treasured allies, and I owe you a great deal." He squeezes my hands. "The least I could do was come here myself. Besides, I wanted to see the children myself."

"And what about your new baby?" I ask him.

A woman walks up beside Demir, holding a large bundle in her arms. "This is my wife, Dali," Demir says and takes the bundle. "And this, is my little prince, Orrick."

The little centaur in his arms is colored just like his father, but his hair is curly and wild like his mother's. I greet Dali, hugging her and taking her hand as we walk into the village.

Right away, Demir goes for Maitri. He holds her and bounces her, cooing gently to her.

"Mythri stills refuses to let her daughter and out son be betrothed," Dali whispers to me. "You may want to watch out," she warns. "He wants connections to the Rakshasa that will stand the test of time." She then rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Is his mind always going like that?" I ask.

Dali laughs, bouncing Chi in her arms. "Always," he laughs. "Had you not married Othet, Demir wanted you as a second wife," she smirks.

My eyes widen, and my jaw hangs open.

Dali laughs. "He is extremely fond of you. I don't blame him. You're beautiful like Mythri but a warrior like Demir. Too bad. Othet is a lucky man. Meeting you now, I wouldn't have minded one bit sharing a bed with you."

"Thank you?" I say unsurely.

"Chiyo, Maitri and Orrick are already getting along!" Demir exclaims excitedly. He has the two on the bed together. Little Orrick is petting Maitri while she squirms around on her belly.

"Told you," Dali whispers. "Put your foot down now, or they'll be married before we leave the village."


	92. Gnoll Girlfriend: Ismay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Monster x Male Reader

Demir has left Culuweth to attend to the birth of his first child. His wife is my niece, and as much as I want to be with her and see the child, I have my responsibilities here. Ever since the death of Empress Bethsabe and the fall of her empire, I have been helping Emperor Nadeem as well as acting as Demir's right hand in all matters.

It has not been an easy journey. The Gnolls are a conflicted people who are used to the old regime but in desperate need of something new. Empress Bethsabe was a brilliant but deeply afflicted woman. I feel, had she been in more caring hands, Culuweth could have been a different place. She relied heavily on the use of slaves, which have been freed and are slowly being returned to their homes. This could cause a drastic change in the economy, but, I am hoping, with Nadeem and Demir it will become that place.

Nadeem's wife and child are arriving in Culuweth, delivered on the back of the dragon, Addor. The new princess, Emeline, is seen as a good omen to the Gnolls. Born pure white and with eyes like rubies, she is considered a sign of good fortune for the kingdom. This bodes well for us, if we have a gift from the heavens in our hands, then this means the people will trust us more.

"This is bullshit!"

I am snapped clean from my thoughts as Ismay storms into the room. The woman terrifies me. She is sharp, calculating, and perhaps the most intelligent being I have ever come across. She was the sister-in-law to Queen Bethsabe and has been keeping her brother, Esdras, in asylum in her quarters. She's the wealthiest woman in Culuweth and holds one of the biggest fortunes in all the Ruby Empire. She owns shipyards in all the major ports, and her ships are considered to be the best the Empire has to offer. The woman could control the world if she wants to. Instead, she wants to save her people.

"Is something wrong, Lady Ismay?" I ask.

She turns and scowls at me. Unlike most of the women in Culuweth, she does not wear flowy dresses with high collars for modesty. Instead, she wears tailored slacks and billowy blouses that cut down to her navel. She dresses to kill.

I offer her a goblet of wine, and she snatches it from me.

"Everything is wrong!" She barks at me. "People are fawning over this new baby," she sneers with contempt. "They are ignoring the real issues in favor of promoting the supposed 'god-child.'" She rolls her eyes and takes a long drink of the dark wine. "Oh shit, that's good."

"Just sent from King Amit," I reply. "To congratulate the new-"

Ismay grabs my collar. "If you say 'baby' I will choke you out and strip down your corpse," she snarls.

To my horror, this arouses me.

Ismay drops me and takes another drink. "My regards to the Rakshasa, they may be kittens, but they know how to delight the palate." She then turns to me. "Now tell me, Bailin, when should we expect the restorations to begin? Demir promised them before he left, yet half of Culuweth is still ash."

"He's shipping supplies as we speak. On his way home he was conferring with the Golems." I pick up a ledger, showing her the itinerary Demir left me. "He's planning on rebuilding with their help, using stone so that-"

"Stone?" Ismay scoffs. "I make my money with lumber," she snaps. "And you're throwing stones at me?" She slaps the ledger in my face.

"We are rebuilding Culuweth, my lady!" I scoff at her. "Not lining your already deep pockets."

She scowls at me. "My lumber is made with the blood sweat and tears of hardworking men and women in Culuweth. Not the brick and mortar of Golems!" She spits at my feet. "Demir is taking work from me, which in turn is taking money from the Gnolls of Culuweth who he promised to help!"

"How do you plan to do that without the use of slaves?" I throws at her.

Ismay glares at me. "You've just been waiting to throw that back at me," her lip curls. "The slaves I did use were overseas, cutting the timber and preparing it. But here in Culuweth, I used the hardworking men and women of my people. I always have. I may have a hard time finding willing hands to cut the wood, but with the right price, I will get new hands. But I stand by what I said!" She hisses at me.

"Using the stone of the Golem's will only rub it into the survivors of Culuweth that they aren't welcomed in this world. Their way is going to be erased, and they will be forced to take on a new one." She sniffs and stands up, still staring me down.

"Not all Gnolls are slavers, Bailin," she murmurs. "The slavers were the royals here. Most here are victims of the regime just like the slaves. Do not lump them all in together with the likes of Bethsabe and Wulsi."

I stare at her, unable to come up with a responsive answer. Everything I say she has something better to add to it. She is smarter than me and is always ahead of me. She was the exact kind of person Demir needed at his table. If she was angry with him, she could spell disaster whenever she wanted.

"My lady," I say cooly. "You're right."

Her ears perk up, and she furrows her brow. "I know I am," Ismay scoffs. "How come you only realize it now?"

"Demir is thinking of ways to unify. He's also dealing with his first born child. He is excited and eager. So of course, he is not thinking straight." I take her hand holding the goblet and fill it back to the brim with wine. "Have your people start making the lumber."

"For what?" Ismay scoffs, yanking her hand back.

"We'll send the lumber overseas," I continue. "We'll send it to villages and places that Bethsabe's slavers attacked."

Ismay smirks slightly. "Go on, Sir Bailin."

"It will show that this new regime is conscious of correcting the wrongs of the past and making amends. Using your lumber, made by the hands of the good and upright Gnolls of Culuweth, will show we are good and kind people." I then shrug. "And it will bring you, customers. But, you aren't worried about that, are you?"

Ismay licks her lips and chuckles. "You're a sweet talker, aren't you?" She tips her goblet to me. "By all means, Sir Bailin. I agree with your business deal. And with any good luck, may we have many more."

The next time I see Ismay, she's sitting in the throne room with Nadeem, Eliza, and the princess Emeline. She's holding the princess while talking with Nadeem. She then looks up, passing the princess back to Nadeem.

"The first shipment of lumber just went out," she says, standing before me. I then realize that Ismay is a head taller than I am. "Nadeem and I agreed that sending the first wave of 'repair lumber' to the Rakshasa Court was the right move. If we're to build a relationship with the Rakshasa we need to start now. Lord knows we've hated each other long enough."

I nod. "It's a good move. I completely agree with you, my lady."

Ismay smirks at me. "I know you have a meeting with Nadeem," she says, "but afterward, I'd like you to meet me in my private office." She places her hand on my arm, gently squeezing and rubbing. "I have some matters that I would like to discuss with you alone."

My heart is hammering, and my throat goes tight. Looking at her, slightly afraid and a touch aroused, I feel myself slipping into her control. "Of course, my lady," I answer breathlessly.

Ismay smirks, walking out of the throne room with her usual confident stride. I meet with Nadeem and am pleased to hold the new princess. I may not be able to get to hold my newest nephew or niece, but the princess will make due.

After discussing trades and various plans with Nadeem, I make my way to Ismay's office. Her quarters are being used as an asylum for her brother, so she's taken over an unused chamber as her office. Inside the walls are dark purple and the carpet is wine red. The scent of cinnamon hangs heavy in the air.

Red lanterns hang from the ceiling as smoke billows out from them. At her desk, Ismay is throwing papers at a very confused looking girl. She looks up, sees me and hisses at the girl who quickly dashes out of the office, clutching scrolls and bound bricks of paper.

Ismay stands up from her desk, opening the globe beside her desk to reveal an array of liquor bottles. She decants one, filling a round glass with an amber liquid.

"Thank you for coming, Bailin," she then smirks. "I hope you don't mind me dismissing the pleasantries." She offers me the glass.

"Not at all," I say, taking the drink.

Ismay sits on her desk, crossing her legs. "Have a seat," she says, motioning to one of the purple chairs.

She takes a long drink as I sit down then sighs. "Ok, down to business," she sets her cup aside and looks down at me. "Do you have children, Bailin?" She asks.

I glance up at her, feeling my guts churn slightly. "Dali, my niece, she's like a daughter to me."

"Not what I asked," Ismay sneers. "No wife? No kids?" She then chuckles. "Do you have a secret husband perhaps?"

"I am not skilled enough to have a secret husband," I throw back at her. "As for a wife, I had one once, she died though."

Ismay tilts her head. "How did she die?"

"She got sick," I answer. "And her religion forbid her to take the treatment that could cure her. She wanted to die pure."

"Purity is an outdated concept don't you think?" Ismay sighs. "Not to say anything ill against your late wife, but the idea of staying pure, being pure, blah blah blah, it's so boring." She finishes her drink.

"Was it boring?" she asks me.

I look into her eyes. "Pardon?"

"Remaining pure," Ismay takes my glass, and drink from it. "Living up to your late wife's standards."

I huff. "It was tedious," I agree. "I cared for her, but she made love hard."

"Love is soft," Ismay slips off the desk, and she straddles my lap. "Sex should be hard."

I gulp and stare up at Ismay in my lap.

Ismay smirks down at me. "My business proposal is simple, Bailin," she says with a scoff. "You fuck me whenever I want it. Once I'm pregnant, I'll marry you."

I'm stunned silent.

Ismay sniffs, and her ears twitch. "Do have any issues with this deal." I feel her heat grinding into me. "Because I'm ready, right now, to make it official," her snarl turns into a deep moan.

"Ismay," I gasp. "I'm just...this isn't what I was expecting." I swallow and try to push the desire from my mind. My head is growing cloudy and heavy. Her heat on my groin is turning me to putty. My fear and desire for her mingle into an insatiable hunger.

"I need sex," Ismay replies. She runs her fingers through my hair, her claws gently scratch the nape of my neck. "I like you," she adds. "You're a solid, attractive man. And I've had good word that you're well endowed for a human." She then smirks. "And if this growing bulge is any indication, I'm impressed."

"But-" I try to collect my thoughts into one cohesive sentence. "But you said marriage."

"That's right," she says with a curt nod. "Once I get pregnant, we'll get married. I don't plan on letting you pull out, so I'm covering my bases." She strokes my cheek. "Don't you want to cum inside me, Bailin?" She licks my lips. "You thick, hard cock deep inside my hot, wet pussy?" She moans into my ear.

I grab her hips, digging my fingers in. "I knew you were a bitch," I snarl. "But never a bitch in heat."

Ismay giggles. "You call me that during sex and I'll gut you," she pulls back and looks into my eyes. "You have to say yes to me. I need a verbal yes or no."

"I have the right to say no at any time," I say.

"Until I get pregnant. After that, you're my darling, devoted husband." Ismay purrs.

I nod. "Agreed."

Ismay licks her lips. "Then fuck me."

I kiss her, and she drags her claws through my hair. I press close to her, ripping open her blouse and running my hands over her body. She moans and laughs, stretching her neck so I can kiss and bite. I've never felt this strong of a need for a woman before, but Ismay has released a beast from my body.

I throw her onto her desk, and she laughs, posing for me. "You better be good," she moans. "If you can't make me cum the contract is null and void." I grab her wrists and push them above her head.

"Same could be said for you," I use her top to tie her wrists together, and Ismay grins.

"Hurry up!" She snaps at me.

I strip down and then pull off her pants. I had heard tales that there were no women Gnolls, only men. I could see where the rumors come from, but I knew better. Gnoll women had rather large clits, and seeing Ismay's put the rumors to rest. It was long and hard, and as I touched it, Ismay snarled and laughed.

"Easy!" She then snaps.

I chuckle, slipping my fingers down to her drenched folds. I watch her expression. Her furrowed brow unclenches, and her mouth opens. She moans and arches her back off the desk.

"Don't tease me!" She whines.

I slip my fingers inside her, and she sighs. "Are you in heat?" I ask.

Ismay bucks her hips, whimpering loudly. "That fucking baby!"

I chuckle. "You can't blame her for this," I moan as she clenches around my fingers. "This is the cunt of a lewd, dirty, woman," I growl.

Ismay mewls and sighs.

"Did you know all this time I wanted you?" I kiss her chest and neck. "You scare me, and you attract me."

Ismay moans, and she twitches. "Bailin," she cries. "Use your cock, dammit!"

I chuckle, slipping my fingers out and licking them clean as she watches. "You're such a sweet talker, aren't you?"

She pouts and frowns at me, thrashing at the binds around her wrists. "I need your dick, dammit!"

"Hold still, hold still," I slip between her thighs, and she latches them around me, pulling me in. My cock rubs against her clit, and she lets out a strange cackle. Her back then arches off the desk, and she rolls her hips.

I bend down, kissing her and stroking her. She melts to my touch and sighs. Her lashes flutter, and she gazes up at me.

"I don't need your affection," she coos.

"I know what you need," I say. I guide myself to her folds, pressing my tip to her entrance.

Ismay shudders in excitement, her nipples growing hard as I inch inside her. Her mouth hangs open and then she grins. She looks so smug and triumphant.

"Oh fuck yes!" She growls once I'm fully inside. "That's a real dick!"

I kiss her and untie her wrists. She grabs me, tugging at my face. I start to move, pulling out and then shoving back in. She's loud and passionate. Her body shakes and quakes with each thrust.

I pull back, looking down at her stretched cunt taking my cock. I thrust inside her, slamming all the way inside. I feel her inner walls clench around me, she throbs, and I watch her eyes roll back.

"Oh fuck-" her voice squeaks. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" She grabs me, pulling me down and clawing down my back. Her kiss is deep, and longing and I feel myself let go.

Everything I have is given to Ismay. I am falling for this woman and her power. I grunt and moan, driving harder into her, bucking wildly until I gasp and shiver. I'm throbbing inside her, my cum floods her womb and starts to dribble from her cunt.

We lay on the cold floor together, her head on my chest and her hand stroking my belly. She sits up after a while, stretching and reaching for one of the bottles in the globe. I sit up enough, kissing her lower back and ass.

"Pervert," she giggles, sitting on my stomach when she returns. She opens the cork with her teeth and takes a drink. She lowers herself down, kissing the mouthful to me.

"You came," I sigh after my drink. "Something must have worked."

Ismay kisses me again and takes her own drink. "Your cock works," she chuckles. She lays back down and snuggles to me. "I can still feel your cum inside me," she purrs with pleasure. "I like it."

I kiss the top of her head and stroke her cheek. "I like you."

Ismay giggles. "I may not be a good wife," she says.

"Not a normal one," I reply. "That's all."

Ismay sits up and looks down at me. "You'd marry me even with a kid, wouldn't you?" She asks.

I smile at her. "I'd marry you right now," I reply. "Any man would be dumb to let a terrifying creature like you get away."

She takes my palm and kisses it. "You really know how to flatter a lady don't you?" Ismay kisses me again, and her lips go down my neck and chest. She kisses my belly and thighs, her tongue licking me.

I hiss, still a touch sensitive. "Ismay, wait-" I moan.

She moans as she licks my shaft. "I want your baby," she growls. "I also want you." Her eyes meet mine. "Don't you?"

I bite my lip and touch the tip of her head, rubbing it as she strokes the fire in me again. "More than anything."

Needless to say, between meetings and the usual business of the castle, Ismay and I were like horny teenagers. We couldn't keep our hands off one another. Even blind Eliza could see our attraction to one another.

I loved Ismay, and I had never felt this passion before. Even before she realized she was pregnant, I proposed to her. To my shock, she started crying. We found out later that she cried because her hormones were going crazy. She was pregnant. We got married quickly, and several months later, our son was born.

He looks like Ismay, but he had my blue eyes. His fur is also a lighter shade of gray that Ismay's dark fur. She whimpers and grunt, and he always seems like he's hungry.

"What do you think?" Ismay asks as she feeds him, his little black hands kneading her breast. "Should we name him after me?"

I chuckle. "We agreed you got to name the boys," I reply.

Ismay smirks. "Ishmael," she coos. "Izzy for short," she strokes the top of his head.

I kiss her cheek. "I love you," I whisper.

Ismay tilts her head up, meeting my kiss. "I love you too."

After Ishmael finishes his meal, we go into Ismay's old quarters where Esdras is still being held. Ever since the death of Bethsabe, he has been mostly unresponsive. He's not spoken at all, and he only responds to his sister when she visits.

Since the start of Ismay's pregnancy, we were unsure if he had noticed. He hadn't reacted to her growing belly, and the most he did was accept the food from the announcement celebration.

Ismay walks up to her brother, baby Ishmael bundled up in her arms. "Brother," she whispers as she sits beside Esdras. "There's someone very important I want you to meet."

I stand by and watch as Ismay presents our son towards Esdras. She removes the blanket from over his precious face, and she puts her arm around Esdras' back.

"You're an uncle now, Esdras," Ismay whispers to him. "See? Look at him," she grins as she gazes upon Ishmael. "He looks just like you when you were little, I think."

Esdras's eyes remain unfocused as he stares out the window.

Ismay looks back at me in distress then back to her brother. "Do you want to hold him?" She whispers low.

Esdras just blinks slowly.

Ishmael sneezes, and Esdras flinches. His ears rise up and twitch, and his eyes look clear and focused. Ishmael sneezes again and starts to whine. He struggles against the blankets, and he opens his mouth in a terrific cry.

Esdras turns his head, glancing down at Ishmael.

"Oh hush now," Ismay coos. "I know you're hungry, I do."

"It's the sunlight," Esdras whispers.

Ismay looks up at him with her jaw dropped. "What?" Her breath is stolen from her lips as she gazes at her brother.

"The sun is bothering him," Esdras reaches out, taking Ishmael from her arms and cradling him lovingly. He turns so his back is to the window and his shadow is cast over Ishmael's eyes.

Ishmael burbles and coos, calming as his uncle rocks him.

Tears flow freely from Ismay's eyes as she watches this scene. She sniffles and cups her hands around her muzzles.

Esdras taps Ismahl's nose and smiles. "Much better, right?" He coos.

Ishmael catches Esdras' finger, squeezing it with all his might. Esdras' eyes open a little wider, and he leans down, kissing Ishmael and whispering something to him I can't hear. He lifts his head to Ismay and smiles as tears trickle down his cheeks.

"When did this happen?" His voice cracks as he asks this.

Ismay laughs and looks over to me with a bright smile on her face. "While you were gone."

Esdras sniffs the top of Ishmael's head and sighs. "Hello little one, I'm so very glad you're here with us."

Ishmael burbles and sighs. His mouth opens wide in a yawn, and he falls asleep, still clinging to Esdras' finger.

"Sister," Esdras whimpers, "he's perfect."

"Yeah, I think he's pretty neat too." Ismay lays her head on Esdras' shoulder. "I think he likes you too."

I sit down with them and take Ismay's hand.

"Was there a wedding?" Esdra's sniffles. "I do so love weddings."

"You were there," I reply. "But I do not know what you saw or took in."

"It was very small," Ismay replies. "Very rushed."

Esdras grins down at Ishmael. "Just like your mother I see."

I look to Ismay, and she kicks Esdras' shin. "You be quiet. Do not give away all my secrets now."

Esdras laughs. "I just can't believe..." he gazes at Ismal. "I've wanted a child for so long, and you never cared for them."

"Well, I changed my mind," Ismay huffs. "When I saw Nadeem's little brat, something came over me."

Esdras looks up in aw. "Nadeem as well?"

Ismay nods. "I'm lucky I had a little boy," she murmurs. "Maybe I can weasel him onto the throne beside the princess."

"Ismay," I whisper warningly.

Ismay smirks at me. "All in jest, love. That's still a long ways off. I have a long time to plan for a wedding."


	93. Centaur Boyfriend: Sorik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Centaur x Female Human

The city of Obresh is a significant port, and the noble over it has allowed Demir domain over it. As such, I have been placed in Obresh to begin work on the Unifying Road that Demir is building. I'm here for the long haul, but I am so honored to have been chosen by Demir to oversee this grand and noble project.

The Unifying Road will work its way through all the Ruby Empire, connecting every nation and civilization so that Demir's vision can become a reality. In Demir's eyes, all people are equals and are family under the sun. As High Chieftain over all the Ruby Empire, he will act as the great father to everyone.

I'm setting up a homestead in Obresh overseeing the beginnings of the Unifying Road as well as the construction of my own home. It's a place much bigger and grander than I need, but Demir insisted upon it, saying I will play host to his family often as well as other royal dignitaries. Demir crowned me, making me very much a prince under his hand. Well, second to the new prince Orrick. If anything were to happen to Demir, I would act as Orrick's guide until he came of age. But hopefully, such a situation will never happen.

For the time being, I have been living with Lord Nictis, the noble who owns much of Obresh. His wife Yasmin has been very kind in welcoming me, offering me one of the lavish suites in the house. Instead, I take to the small barn outside. It reminds me of my childhood and growing in the vast plains where Demir and I played.

I don't spend much time there anyway, I am far too busy with all the projects that are on my hands. I must confess too, I am not very good at all this. I miss Bailin something terribly. He kept me organized and on task. Demir gave me confidence that my actions and choices aided the effort. Without my two best confidants by my side, I felt completely and utterly lost.

I've made friends with Ravi, a Rakshasa who once was a knight to King Amit. He has since married one of the wealthy nobles who runs a shipyard near Obresh. He has been acting as a liaison for Amit and helping me as much as he can. During a night of drinking, I confessed to Ravi all my anxiety and worry. I don't remember much of what happened, but I must have been a complete and utter wreck because he came to visit me the next day to make sure I was alright.

"I am so sorry," I sigh as I clutch my aching head. "The stress must have it's fist tighter around my neck than I thought."

"It is quite alright," Ravi laughs. He pours me a glass of water and then places some mint leaves inside it. "Any man worth is salt has been to that breaking point at least once in their life."

I drink the water, and my throat feels like a dirt road. "I hope I was not too much a whining mess."

Ravi smirks. "Enough of one to cause me worry."

I groan and turn my head away.

"But I come with good news," Ravi chuckles. "My wife's father has many managers for his businesses. I convinced him to release one, she'll be helping you from now on."

I turn and look at Ravi. "Oh, you are indeed a friend."

Ravi laughs. "I try to be. She'll be coming into Obresh later today."

I am filled with relief that I will be having someone working with me who knows what they are doing. But at the same time, it also makes me nervous. I don't want this professional thinking I'm some screw-up and that Demir chose idiots to help him run his country.

That evening, a carriage comes to Nictis' home. Yasmin has agreed to give room and board to this manager while she stays in Obresh. I come to greet her, hoping to be an honorable first impression.

As the woman steps out of the carriage I have to admit, I hesitate. I had prepared myself for a lot of things, but I hadn't even thought to ready myself for this. She's beautiful. I feel my heart seize and my lungs turn to dust. My stomach drops out, and my entire body no longer knows how to move.

She steps from the carriage and stands before me. Her posture is regal, and she stands tall. She's head and shoulders taller than Yasmin. She has long black hair that swoops down, covering one half of her face. Her skin is alabaster, perfect porcelain white. Her lips are bright red, and her nails are painted to match. She's wearing pants that adhere to the curve of her hips. She wears a billowing blouse that shifts like a shadow with her every move.

"You must be Sorik," she says as she strides towards me. "I'm Sayuri Suzu." She thrusts her hand out towards me. "I'm looking forward to work with you."

With a shaky hand, I take hold of her's. She smells so good, and her skin is so soft. Oh god, I am lost.

"Yes," I say with a crackly voice. "I am very much looking forward to having your expertise on this project."

Sayuri tilts her head, and her dark eyes give me a quick look over. Her long hair shifts off her shoulder, and she stands erect again. "It was a long journey," she says with a clipped tone. "I'd like to go to bed."

Yasmin nods. "Of course, right this way."

Is this how meetings are supposed to go? I'm not certain. All I know is that Sayuri is going to terrify me to my very core.

The next morning when I get up, Sayuri is sitting outside the barn with a table set with breakfast. She sipping steaming tea and scribbling in a thick notebook.

"Good morning," she says without looking up.

I slowly walk out to the table, looking down at the spread and then at lovely Sayuri. "Good morning," I murmur,

Sayuri sticks her hand out. "Help yourself to anything, I asked that enough was made for both of us."

"Thank you," I'm still a bit stunned.

Sayuri glances up at me, only one of her eyes visible. The other is hidden under the perfect styled swoop of her hair. "You're nervous."

If her words had been arrows, I would be dead and cold. I look up at her, meeting her sharp gaze. "Pardon?"

Sayuri smiles at me. "Your body language," she points to me. "Everything screams that you're anxious and nervous."

"I mean-" I grumble.

"You're used to hard work," Sayuri continues. "You're a warrior, not a leader. You grew up using your hands and exerting effort. You're not an analytical mind."

I frown, knowing I have let Demir and the world down.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Sayuri murmurs.

I look up at her, and she is glancing back down in her notebook. "Your intentions are well-meaning, and you obviously wouldn't be here if your Chieftan didn't think you were fit for it." She looks back at me. "You just need help."

"I do," I murmur.

"Don't worry," Sayuri taps her temple with her pen. "You'll be the sword I'll be the pen." She smiles at me, and I see one of her canine teeth is capped in gold. "But, I will not tolerate any chauvinistic behavior."

I flinch, worrying I've said or done something. "Excuse me?"

"I haven't gotten to where I am by relying on anything other than my own skill set," she replies. "I have dealt with overbearing, disgusting male egos all my life. I don't plan on working with anymore since I have the choice."

I shake my head. "I need you, Sayuri," I tell her. "I am not ashamed to admit that. I will make sure that you are not offended, and if anyone does they have my hooves to deal with."

She smirks at me. "I don't need you protection either." She reaches into her blouse and removes a dagger that she stabs into the table. "Sorik," she laces her fingers under her chin. "Don't think of me as a woman. Think of me as your equal in this venture. I will be the brain to match your impressive brawn. I will make you Demir's most need ally. Understood?"

I swallow and nod. "Yes, of course."

Sayuri takes the dagger out of the table and slips it back into place under her shirt. "Eat," she motions to the food. "You need to eat!"

I quickly make myself a plate. Sayuri makes me unbearably nervous, but at the same time, I enjoy it.

The day starts out by showing Sayuri the construction of my house and then the plans for the unifying road. Without a word, she takes over. She redesigns the plans for the house as well as writing down notes all over the map for the Unifying Road. She takes command like a King, but she reigns the men like a Queen.

In her first week of working for me, the house is starting to take shape and rise from the ground. The road is getting underway, and we're visiting the next town over to present gifts to the leaders.

Sayuri rides on my back, rather than taking the comfortable carriage. This makes me extremely anxious. She's touching me, riding me. I can smell her, and it's making my head swim with thoughts.

She touches my hair, and I shiver. Her fingers caress the nape of the neck, and my knees go weak.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You have lovely hair," Sayuri replies as she undoes the braid. "Do all centaurs have such thick hair like this?"

I glance over my shoulder, watching as her long fingers stroke through my locks. "Centaurs take pride in their hair," I say with a nod. "We have our own special treatments to keep it shiny and strong."

Sayuri compares the texture of our hair. "What do you use?"

"I prefer olive oil," I say. "But I know Demir uses castor."

Sayuri chuckles. "Interesting. I had no idea centaurs put so much stock into their appearance."

"It's important for us," I tell her. "Back home, we used special mud to protect our skin from the sun. We have perfumes that keep bugs off us. In fact, I've noticed that some noble women are using supposed beauty treatments that copy things we do just out of survival."

"Oh?" Sayuri asks. "Really?"

"They use the mud ask skin treatments for one," I chuckle. "I always find amusement in that."

Sayuri brushes her fingers along my shoulder, and my knees grow weak again. "I must confess, I've been admiring your skin. It's tan but supple. You look very young."

My heart is skipping like mad. "Do I?"

"When I first saw you I thought to myself: 'good lord! I'm working for a child!'" She then laughs. It's the first time I've ever heard Sayuri laugh.

"But then as you talked, well, I still thought you were young. You were so anxious," Saiyuri sighs. "How old are you? Do you mind if I ask that?"

"Not at all," I laugh. "I'm nearing my thirty-fifth year."

"Holy shit," Sayuri whispers under her breath. "I need to take notes from you."

I swallow my heart down. "What do you mean? You're gorgeous as it is."

Sayuri grumbles something under her breath.

"I'm sorry," I gasp.

She sighs and pats my shoulder. "No. Don't be. I'm flattered you think so. I've just-" she stops and takes a deep breath. "Never mind."

"If I'm being honest," I continue. "The reason I was so nervous around you at the start was because...well," I clear my throat. "I'm not used to working with beauty. I saw you, and it was like my body stopped working."

"Do you flatter everyone like this?" Sayuri asks.

"I give credit where credit is due," I reply.

Sauri then taps my arm. "Let's stop here for a bit," she says. "I need to stretch my legs and get something to eat."

I stop by the clearing as Sayuri slips from my back. She stretches, and grunts then reaches into the saddlebags on my back. She takes out two apples, handing one to me.

"Do you ever plan on marrying?" She asks me.

My throat goes tight. "Well, I have always wanted a family."

Sayuri bites into her apple and looks out across the clearing. "I only said I would marry if I could find someone who matched me." She glances up at me. "What about you?"

I sigh and roll the apple between my palms. "I never thought about it. I just wanted someone who loved me as much as I loved them."

Sayuri smiles softly and turns back, finishing her apple in silence.

We reach the town by nightfall and are given lodging at the mayor's home. There is a small guest house in the back, which Sayuri takes while I decide to stay in the stable that evening.

In the morning, Sayuri and I would break ground on the start of the road while offering gifts from Demir to the town. I was a little nervous, this was the first big step on a very long journey.

As I'm laying down to go to sleep, Sayuri walks into the stable. She's wearing a long, red robe and is carrying a lantern with her.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, perking up as she approaches.

Sayuri hangs the lantern then approaches me, capturing my face between her palms and kissing me. My breath is stolen, and I am putty in her clutches.

Sayuri sighs as she breaks the kiss and steps back. Her fingers slide down my chest, and she tilts her head, watching as my stomach flutters.

"Sayuri?" I whisper.

She kisses my cheek and neck then runs her fingers through my hair. "You can touch me too, you know?" She tells me.

My throat grows tight, and I'm not sure how to move as her soft kisses trail down my neck. I moan softly, stretching my neck to allow her more skin to kiss. I place my hands on her ample hips, gently kneading my fingers into her warm flesh.

"Are you surprised?" Sayuri smirks.

"A little," I confess. "A lot, actually."

She chuckles then brushes her swooped hair away from her face. I gaze at her, seeing her scars and glass eye. I touch her cheek, and she whimpers softly, pressing her scarred cheek into my palm.

"Who did this to you?" I growl.

She smiles softly. "No one who matters anymore." She puts her hands around my wrist. "You're so very warm," she mewls.

I kiss her cheek and scars. I kiss over her missing eye and then gaze at her. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," I whisper.

Sayuri guides my hand down her throat and to her chest. She makes me spread out my palm along her small breasts. Her nipples are hard and inviting. I press my fingertips to them, toying with the hard peaks.

Sayuri whimpers, biting her plump bottom lip. "You're beautiful too," she whispers.

I look at her, tilting my head to meet her kiss. I moan softly as she bare body presses against my chest. I wrap my arms around her, and she drops her robe. I touch her soft, beautiful, bare skin. I see the scars aren't limited to her face. There are faint scars on her breasts and down her rib cage. There are bigger, darker ones on her thighs and legs.

"Sayuri," I growl, feeling rage boil up inside me.

"Shh," she whispers. Her nails run along my scalp.

I press my face against her chest. Leaning down I kiss each scar and mark on her body. I nuzzle to her belly and Sayuri steps back from me. I look up at her, marveling at her powerful form.

Her hands slides down her center, and her fingers slip between her legs. "I want you, Sorik," she whispers. Lifting her hand, Sayuri shows me her wets fingers. Her need stringing between the fingertips.

I take her wrist and lick her fingertips. I suck them clean, and then I pull her to me, kissing her hungrily as I move my hand between her legs.

Sayuri gasps into my ear, bracing her palms against my chest.

I ease a finger inside her, feeling her wetness and heat. I moan as my own desire rises. I am growing hard with need, aching for Sayuri.

"Sorik," she wraps her arms around my neck. "You're so warm."

I put my free arm around her as I ease another finger inside her. "I can feel your pulse," I murmur. "It's so fast."

Sayuri chuckles. "I'm excited to have your cock."

I laugh and roll onto my side, letting her see what she's caused in me. She kneels down beside me, touching my cock and stroking her palm along it. She bites her lip and then looks up at me.

"Big boy," She eases me onto my back, and she takes hold of my rear legs. She rubs herself against my cock, coating it in her slick cream.

"Sayuri," I pant.

She looks up at me, locking eyes with me. Sayuri starts to take me inside, sitting down on me and impaling herself. Her lips part and she cries out. She holds onto my rear legs for balance, her knees on my stomach.

"Sayuri," I whisper, reach out to her and touching her chest. My hands pet down, and I grab hold of her hips.

"So big," she mewls with a dumbstruck smile on her lips.

I swallow, feeling her tightness wrap around me and squeeze. Sayuri starts to move, bouncing slowly as she takes me. I hold her hips, guiding her and keep her up.

Sayuri trembles and she bucks. She thrusts and grinds me inside, a slight pooch showing on her belly where my cock is.

"Are you ok?" I whisper.

Sayuri nods, panting as sweat runs down her chest. "You feel so good," she purrs. She then stands up, and with wobbly legs, she walks over to a bail of hay and lays on top of her. She thrusts her hips out towards me, wagging her ass at me.

"Hurry," she whimpers.

I walk up behind Sayuri and mount. I rub myself against her ass and thighs before slipping back inside her.

Sayuri cries out, and her hands dig into the hay. "Oh yes," she mewls beneath me.

I thrust inside her, feeling her inner walls tremble and clamp around me. I grunt and moan, wanting to both take my time and savor her, while also wanting to go as hard as possible.

I shudder, feeling the heat build. Sayuri moans and bucks, her legs kick, and she giggles in pleasure. As I feel my peak approaching, I lose control of my hips. I thrust harder inside her, shaking the bail of hay as well as her.

Sayuri cries out, moaning loudly and growling. "Cum in me," she cries. "Oh fuck!" She squeaks. "Cum! I want it!"

I snarl, huffing and puffing as her commands become true. I release, flooding her womb and gushing inside her. She sighs and mewls, twitching around me as I continue to cum.

I slip from her, watching as my cum dribbles down her thighs. I pet her rear and pick her up, holding her in my arms as I lay back down. Sayuri snuggles to my chest, breathing heavily as she starts to cool.

"Are you ok?" I whisper, kissing her cheek softly.

She leans into my kiss and nods. "I should have waited though," she purrs. "I won't be walking right for the ceremony tomorrow."

I chuckle and kiss her again. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I couldn't," she murmurs. "I've been wanting you for a long time now. All month we worked side by side, I thought how nice your big, strong hands would feel on me." She smirks shyly at me.

I kiss her and trail my lips down her neck and chest. "I'll touch you whenever you want from now on," I whisper.

Sayuri chuckles and relaxes in my arms. "Go to sleep. I need you in top shape tomorrow." She curls into me, and soon, I'm fast asleep.

When I wake up the next morning, Sayuri is standing and putting her robe back on. She groans and stretches.

"How are you?" I whisper.

She turns and looks at me. "Sore," she grins. "I need to go wash up," she replies.

"Go ahead," I murmur, just happy to admire her. "I'll wait on you."

After a breakfast with the mayor and his family, we break ground on the road. There is then a small festival to celebrate. Sayuri and I make love again that night and come morning we head back to Obresh.

Sayuri kisses my neck and shoulders, gently brushing her fingers along my skin.

"You best behave back there," I chuckle.

"Sorry," Sayuri replies. "I can't help it."

"Are you ok?" I ask. "I notice you're riding sidesaddle today."

Sayuri scoffs. "How could I possibly ride regularly when you've got me sensitive and raw?" She drags her nails down the nape of my neck. "Your thick cum is still inside me after all."

I shudder, feeling my cock twitch with excitement. "Don't talk like that," I warn her.

"My bad," she sighs. "I'll wait until we get back to Obresh."

We travel in silence for a long while and then Sayuri sighs to herself. "I hope we have a girl," she says.

"What?" I gasp, nearly wrenching my spine as I turn to look at her.

She winks and places her hand on her stomach. "You said you wanted a family. And I said I would only do that when I met my match."

I swallow and take a deep breath. "What?"

Sayuri laughs. "You're my match," she murmurs. "And I want you."

My heart flops around in my chest. "I want you too."

Sayuri kisses my shoulder and back, resting her forehead on my arm. "And like I said, I hope we have a girl first."

"Had I known you were trying already, I wouldn't have let any of my seed spill." My cheeks burn with his words, and I'm growing excited more and more. "We need to stop," I laugh. "Or I'll need to take care of something urgent."

"I'd like to get back to Obresh before dark," Sayuri murmurs. "Or else I would make it an outright emergency."

"You're diabolical," I huff.

Sayuri kisses my neck. "It matches your heroics."

By the time my house, if finished being built, Sayuri is already heavy with our first child. Demir comes to visit and is lucky enough to witness the birth of my daughter. She's pure white all over with dark hair like her mother. We name her Kana.

"I'll have to get to work on another son!" Demir laughs as he holds Kana. "Orrick is already promised to another."

"Are you serious?" Sayuri scoffs at him.

Demir chuckles. "Are all women so dead set against their child being queen of the entire world?"

"Not everyone has the lofty ambitions you do, sir," Sayuri takes Kana back and tucks her into bed.

Demir smirks. "It does make me happy, seeing all my friends and confidants growing. I feel like I can't reward them enough."

"So marrying off all your supposed children makes you feel like you accomplish that?" Sayuri sighs as she lays back down in bed.

I smile at her. "He's always had a mind for stories with happy endings."

Demir smiles. "I suppose that's true. I never cared for fairy tales, but I did enjoy when things ended well."

I go over to Sayuri and prop up her pillows for her. "I must admit, it is nice."

After Sayuri and Kana fall asleep, I join Demir outside. I pour us both a drink and stand with him as he stares out over the land.

"You have a nice spot here, dear friend," Demir murmurs.

"Thank you," I then place a book before him. "I found that ledger you wanted. It has the same symbol that Mythri possesses."

Demir takes the book and smiles. "Thank you. This is exactly how I plan to payback Chiyo and Mythri for everything they've done for me."

"If things are to be believed, sir," I start, "the king over that land has never died."

Demir smiles. "Well then, perhaps those women actually are goddesses."


	94. Lich Boyfriend: Theodred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

Bound forever, eternal being, no light shall illuminate thee. Cursed between, hollow within, let no mortal set its sights on you again.

That is the inscription on the tomb in the cemetery that my father and I take care of. It was the first thing I learned to read, and yet the meaning of it still eludes me. The tomb existed here before there was a cemetery before there was a church. These things grew up around the tomb. No one knows how long it has been here or even whose remains rest inside. The crypt is as old as the land that surrounds it, unexplained and evermore.

My father is the pastor of the church, he also takes care of the graveyard. We live in the small space above the church, just behind the steeple. It's got more than enough room for the two of us, but sometimes the confines are quite close. Although, neither of us are there often. Father spends most of his time in the church, and I tended to wander.

Beyond the graveyard, there is a forest, and I like to go there. I follow along the river that leads to the lake just beyond the trees. My mother would take me here on days she was feeling well. We would sit by the lake, and she would read to me. She showed me how to skip stones across the surface. I go here when I need to feel close to her again.

I skip stones, trying to hit the tall stone in the middle of the lake. It just out from the surface of the water like a sore thumb. Ever since I was little, it has been my goal to strike that stone with at least one pebble. I'm not sure why this desire lingers, I'm not even sure where it came from. All I know is that it is what I want.

When Mother died, Father got me a kitten, hoping it would help with my grief. The small thing was all black with a single white spot around its left eye. I named him Lucien after one of the gravestones.

For all these years, it has just been Father, Lucien, and me. My father chose not to remarry, he loved my mother too much, and he felt that, now that he was such an important figure in the village, it would not bode well for him to date or attempt romance.

As the daughter of a pastor, I had no own limitations in terms of romance. No one wanted the pastor's daughter. It was too risky. She's too pristine. She's a prude. I don't think any of these things are true, but people have their own reasons for believing things.

My father hires young men to dig the graves, and every time, he invites them in for dinner. He has me cook, and he brags about me to these men the entire time. I know his game, and quite honestly, I hate it.

After one such dinner, as my father washes the dishes and I clear the table, I decide to put an end to it.

"I want you to stop talking about me," I tell him point blank.

He looks up at me as innocently as possible. Of course, he doesn't think he's doing anything wrong. He's just doing what he thinks is right of a father.

"Maria, what brings this on?" Ok, he's acting far too innocent.

"Asking the men to dinner, having me cook, and then talking nonsense about me between scriptures," I shake my head and roll my eyes. "I know what you are trying to do, and I can't stand it anymore. I am asking you to please just stop."

He looks at me like I'm crazy. "I only want what is best for you."

"Well," I huff, "this isn't it. Obviously, you're bragging doesn't work. None of these men have come back knocking on the door or stop me on the street. They don't like you trying to pawn your daughter off on them."

It seems to click in his mind. He stops and turns, bracing his hands on the basin. "Is that what you think I'm trying to do?"

"I know it is," I grumble. "The men can too."

He sighs and turns to me. "I'm sorry if it feels like I am overeager. I just want you to be happy, Maria."

"And I am," I snap. "I don't want to get married off to some asshole in the village. You say trust in God to do what is right for us, so that's what I'm doing." I hold out the drying cloth to him. "God has his plans, and you're meddling in them." I turn towards the stairs. "I'm going to go find Lucien and bring him in for the night."

I go down the stairs and head outside. Lucien usually finds his own way back inside, but I really don't want to be around my father. I hope I made my point and it sticks. I don't like using God as a point of argument, but sometimes it is the only way my father will listen.

It's dusk out, and the air has a hazy purple hue to it. I walk out into the graveyard, gliding my fingers along the stones there as I click my tongue calling for Lucien. I hear a shuffle, and the slither of dry grass being walked through.

"Lucien," I call out. "Is that you, boy?" I kneel down, hoping to see him wandering through the aisles of stone.

I then look ahead, seeing Lucien rubbing himself against the old tomb. As I approach him, he looks up at me, eyes all wide. He seems to smirk at me, rubs against the base of the tomb, and then he slips inside.

"Lucien! No!" I snap at him. I don't reach him in time as his puffy tail slips into the cracks of the door.

"Lucien!" I hiss, kneeling down to peer into the tomb. "Lucien! Bad cat! Get out here right now!"

I hear him meow inside and I roll my eyes. I don't like the tomb, it gives me the creeps. I've never gone inside it, ever. But I know Lucien, and he will never come out of there unless I force him to.

I duck down, crawling through the small hole and then standing up inside. It's pitch black save for the light coming from the hole in the door.

"Lucien!" I hiss. I feel around blindly. "Lucien, you come here!"

He meows again, and I hear him skittering about.

"Oh come on you fat shit," I hiss at him. "Just come here." I kneel down, shaking out my fingers for him to chase.

I hear more pouncing and running about, and then I hear a thud above me. He meows just above my head.

"Got you," I grunt. I reach out like a viper to grab him. Only, I don't touch anything fat, squishy, and furry. It's hard and heavy and covered in cobwebs and dusk.

"What!" I yelp in fright and chuck it onto the ground.

The thing lands in the wedge of sunlight coming from the light of the door. It's a skull with massive gemstones in the eye sockets. Lucien appears, running towards it and swiping at it.

"Lucien, no! Not a toy!" I grab him up in my arms, and the skull snaps at me.

I scream and jump back. "What is that?" I cling Lucien to my chest as he struggles to wriggle free.

The skull laughs. It's jaw snapping and clacking as it bounces on the ground. "At last!" A voice roars. "At long last!"

From behind me there is a rattling and shaking. The wall of the tomb is jerking and quaking. Doors open, striking me and I am knocked aside. I spill onto the ground and Lucien ducks behind me.

The tomb is filled with green light that spills out from the open doors on the wall. A thick, dark smokes spills from within. It doesn't move like normal smoke. It moves more like ink in water. I swirls and twitches. It stretches outward and bleeds into the air. The smoke grows long spindly fingers and reaches for the skull.

The massive emeralds in the skull's eye sockets begin to glow, and the skull levitates off the floor. All the while the skull is laughing. I would say he was 'laughing his head off,' but there's nobody.

The skull floats up nearly hitting the ceiling. Then, from the smoke, a body rises. The skeletal figure has scraps of cloth sticking to it, hanging from the limbs and ribs and ragging along the ground. The hands raise up, stretching out to the skull.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" The skull laughs more. "Oh! Too long have I been sitting!" The skeletal frame places the skull back on the neck and the smoke swirls around them. It goes up their legs and around their arms. It swallows them up and then green lights bursts forth with such a force that Lucien and I are blown backward. Lucien takes the hint and leaves, screaming as he runs through the hole in the door.

"In your fucking face Balafelamona!" The skeleton shrieks and starts to cackle more.

Looking up, I see that the rags that had been clinging to the bones have become royal vestments and armor. The armor is encrusted with emeralds. The armor is built like lace, intricate and beautiful. The crown on his head is all green, as if carved from a single emerald. It sits atop a sheer cloth that flows down from the head and around the body like a fog. From within, the skeleton glows green. The light inside forms musculature and organs that remind me of the stained glass windows of the church. I gape in awe at him, both afraid and stunned. I cannot move from my spot.

The skeleton sighs and wraps their arms around themselves. "Oh, divine form, thou art mine to embrace again!" His head turns and looks at me.

Our eyes lock for a moment, and I consider running out like Lucien did.

"My savior!" The skeleton extends its arms outward. He kneels down and keeps his hand thrust out to me.

"I owe you a great debt," he replies.

I stare at him, not exactly sure what to say besides screaming.

"Have you nothing to say?" He asks. "Are you so stunned?"

I shake my head. "I uh...shouldn't...shouldn't you be thanking the cat?"

I am not sure how a skull grins, but he is doing it. "If we are splitting hairs on the matter," he says in a low, grave voice. "But I much prefer to thank the beautiful maiden who has broken the infernal curse that was beset on me."

"Curse?" I whisper.

He tilts his head. "Bound forever," he starts with the same hushed voice, "eternal being, no light shall illuminate thee." He rises up and lifts his fists into the air. "Cursed between, hollow within, let no mortal set its sights on you again." He turns and looks down at me again.

"Once you saw me and the light hit my eyes, I was free." He kneels again before me. "I told you, I owe you a great debt."

It strikes me that usually when one is cursed and sealed away forever in a cell, it's more than likely that had done something cataclysmically bad. Is this thing a devil? Some sort of demon? Obviously, he wasn't human, he was just a skeleton. Or well, maybe he had once been human. Who knows? I don't. For all I know I've just unleashed a plague upon the world.

"Speak up, maiden," he says.

"What have I done?" I whisper. "Who are you and why were you cursed, to begin with? What will you do now and will it haunt me for the rest of my life?"

He hums. "A very reasonable set of questions." He rises up off the floor. "But first," he waves his hands, and the great stone doors swing open as if they were made of paper. The light of the setting sun fills the tomb.

He takes a deep breath, I guess, and he raises his hands out towards the sky. "This day I have been blessed, and by the night I will live again. I am reborn."

I stand up and stare at him. I don't want to run away as I feel responsible for letting him free. If he is a prisoner and sealed away for his crimes, I will be his warden.

"No," he turns towards me. "To begin answering your questions." He folds his arms behind his back. "I am Theodred of the Black Lake. Lord of the Boiling Knights and ruler of the emeralds."

You furrow your brow, none of these feels good. Boiling Knights? Black Lake? Neither of those sound like good things.

"What you have done is released me from this misery. For centuries I have been sealed in this tomb and kept from my life," Theodred snarls, raising his fists before himself. Green lights and fog swirl around his wrists like chains and he spreads his arms apart, breaking them.

"People don't usually wear chains unless they've done something bad," I retort. "And I highly doubt you were a slave, being lord and ruler and all that bullshit."

"Astute, aren't you?" Theodred smirks. He taps his fingertips to his jaw and teeth. "You would be correct in that. I have done many foul things in the name of conquest." He lowers his arms to his sides.

"I still have not answered all your questions," Theodred whispers. "And that is what I will do now." He taps his index finger to his mouth. "I will continue my work."

"But will it haunt me?" I insist. "Will this follow me to my grave? Will I carry guilt heavily upon me?"

"Guilt and the grave," he scoffs and looks around, noticing all the tombstones surrounding him. His eyes then cast upwards, and he gazes at the cross and the steeple.

"What divine comedy is this? What the hell has happened?" He snaps.

"Don't change the subject," I snap at Theodred.

"A church!" Theodred scoffs. "On my lands?" He clasps his head between his hands. "Oh Balafelamona, was your joke not cruel enough already?"

"Shut up!" I roar at him.

Theodred gasps and turns towards me, emeralds in his eyes alight from within.

"Tell me your motives! Now!" I snarl. "Or I will spend my life trying to send you back into your grave!"

Theodred stiffens and stands erect. It only just dawns on me now that he stands at least eight feet tall. He takes a step towards me, his first outside the tomb.

"You have a lot of vigor," Theodred whispers. "I like that."

"Answer the question," I snarl through gnashed teeth.

He tilts his head to the side. "I plan to take this world and make it mine," he replies. "What is it now? What do you call this place."

You glare at him. "The Ruby Empire has enough people wanting to take it over and rule it."

Theodred seems offended. "RUBY Empire?" He balks and turns to me. "Is that really what it is called?"

"Yes, and it does not need you in it," I reply. "So it would be best if you just left it."

"Idle threats do not worry me," Theodred growls. "You are just a woman. Powerful for a human but nowhere near me or the welp who shoved me into that tomb." He juts his arm backward, pointing inside the crypt.

"How would you ever propose fighting me? Hm?" He leans down, getting into my face. "With your good looks? Perhaps."

For some reason, I am taken aback by his comment. I clam up and shake my head as my cheeks start to burn.

"You could marry me," Theodred replies. "It would be two birds with one stone!" He gasps, almost laughing. "It would repay my debt to you as well as keep me in shackles!" He throws his head back and laughs, slapping his knee as he does.

I scowl, taking a fallen limb from the ground and striking him. His head goes flying off his body, crashing into the woods.

His body turns towards me, snapping their hands to its waist.

I scowl at it then run ahead, racing it to locate the skull in the forest.

"Over here!" Theodred shouts.

You're lucky, the body slams into a tree and you're able to scoop up the head. You run ahead while the body gives chase, taking your worn path towards the lake.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this?" Theodred scoffs.

"I don't know," you huff. You come to the lake, and the body is closing in on you. With your last ditch effort, you chuck the skull.

Theodred is screaming something as he goes flying. To you shock, he lands on the stone in the center of the lake. Two birds, one stone.

The body grabs you and lifts you into the air. You scream and kick but then the ground quakes. You gasp and watch as the rock rises from the water. The lake splits open, and something starts to rise from beneath.

A castle grows from the waters, and Theodred's skull swoops down, getting into your face as his body holds you aloft.

"Did you not hear me mention something about a lake?" He laughs. He tosses me into the water.

I struggle to get to the surface. As the castle rises, it creates a suction that pulls me down. I stretch my hand out, trying to reach the sun. Something grabs my hand, but I do not remember reaching the surface.

I wake up in a bed with green sheets and a heavy green blanket on top of me. I rise from the bed and see I am wearing a nightgown I have never seen before. The fabric is silky and is like I am wearing nothing at all.

As I part the canopy, I see Theodred standing at the window with a chalice in his hand. He turns towards me, a glint in his eye as he smiles.

"Welcome back," he strides over towards me and hands me the chalice. "I would have drank all this already, but it has a way of going right through me."

I stare at him and his strange grin. "Was...was that a joke?"

Theodred scoffs and turns away from me. "Saved you frown drowning, the least you could do was give me a pity laugh."

"You threw me into the lake!" I snap at him.

"It was an accident," Theodred huffs. "I wasn't trying to kill you, just scare you. Forgive me, I beg of you."

"I don't know how to take you seriously," I tell him.

"I suppose you wouldn't." He walks back over to the window and gazes out. "My Black Lake," he murmurs, "my home. It was all still here."

I gasp and rush to the window, pushing Theodred aside as I gaze out. I am overlooking the lake, the forest. I see the church and the graveyard, I see the village.

"Oh my soul," I cup my hands around my mouth as I step backward.

Theodred puts his hands on my shoulders. "A beautiful sight, is it not?" He whispers. "And it can belong to you."

I turn and glare up at him. "Are you going on about that proposal?"

"I told you I owe you the debt," he says. "And if you are so desperate to keep an eye on me, then what better way than being my bride?"

I furrow my brow. "But you're a skeleton!"

He tsks and wags his finger. "I am still a man," he whispers. "And not just any skeleton, but a lich."

I frown and glare up at him. "If I agree to this," I whisper. "Then you do realize I will do everything in my power to keep you underfoot?"

"I have always expected that from marriage. It would be nothing new." He waves his hand around in the air. Smoke and green lights whip around and form a ring in his hands.

"I will treasure you," he whispers. "If you say yes to me, you will never hurt, you will never worry, and you will come to love me."

I stare at him like he's mad. "I don't see how that will be possible." I hold my hand out. "I will be your bride, but as a chain only."

He slips the ring onto my finger. The ring is black, and the emerald on it might as well be a weapon. "My bride, my queen," Theodred whispers. His bony fingers brush against my cheek.

The green and smoke swirl around me, crawling up my body and fitting around me. As it dissipates, I look down, seeing I am wearing a gown to match Theodred's own attire.

"I shall love you until my dying breath," Theodred murmurs then chuckles. "Which will be never," he grins. "So you are the luckiest bride in the world."

I frown. "Yes. Lucky me," I snarl through gritted teeth.

Looking back on that evening I have to laugh at myself. It started with an argument with my father about not wanting to get married and that God had a plan for me. In a way, I cursed myself. Because there was a plan, and there was a husband for me, but it was far from anything I could imagine.

Theodred had been born so long ago even he has a hard time remembering. He built his power as a young man, transforming himself into a lich during war. He amassed an army and a fortune with his brother, who had also become lich. Together they joined forces with a sorceress named Balafelamona. They split up the three riches of the land, namely sapphires which went to Theodred's brother, Albion, the emeralds went to Theodred, and the rubies went to Balafelamona.

The brothers had a falling out and went their separate ways with Albion creating a stronghold for himself in the north. Theodred stayed in their homeland with the emeralds. Meanwhile, Balafelamona kept to herself after the brothers had tried to convince her to become a lich-like they did.

One day, Balafelamona approached Theodred. Since Albion had left, Theodred's methods had become less restrained and more cruel. Balafelamona had come to ask him to put a stop to his ways, and Theodred refused. It was then that Balafelamona took fate into her own hands and sealed Theodred away in the crypt with his curse.

After that, rubies became the main currency, and the birth of the Ruby Empire had begun. Balafelamona was the progenitor and mother of the empire, destroying Theodred's Boiling Knights and making sure Albion never used the same tactics as his brother.

Now, all Theodred had was me, his castle, and the emeralds. To my surprise, Theodred asked my approval for everything. He wanted to start his army and bring back the Boiling Knights, I said no. He wanted to reach out to the Warlord Demir and destroy him, I said no. And even more shocking, he obeyed.

I often left the castle, going back home to spend time with my father and Lucien. As much as I tried to get them both to come with me, they wouldn't budge. Lucien would follow me to the lake, but he wouldn't step foot inside the castle no matter how much I baited him.

Anytime Theodred would come to fetch me from the church, my father would assault him with holy water. He would toss is at Theodred, and it entertained me greatly. Theodred sputters and tries to stop my father but to no avail. Eventually, I agree to return to the palace with, but only after I am amused.

Theodred neither eats nor sleeps, but he still goes through the motions with me. He joins me at dinner, watching me as I eat. In the evenings, he comes into my room to bid me goodnight. Each night he asks the same question.

"My love, my bride," he starts, "may I kiss you?"

"No," I answer.

He obeys me. "Then you will not allow me to share your bed?"

"You will not," I tell him. "Now goodnight, Theodred."

"Goodnight, sweet wife," he says as I close the doors on him.

I am growing more used to him, and sometimes I even enjoy his company. He's strange, and his ways are old. I have had to show him much of the new world he inhabits. I have become a teacher in history, going through tomes and records to reveal to him his place in the world. I have also became a master in geography, as I go over the kingdoms and lands with him. So many kings and queens, rulers of this world.

Theodred learns well and is eager for it. He tells me his plans, his desires to continue his work as a conqueror. He pleads with me to let him continue, to build his army, to create his own kingdom. And when I tell him no, he obeys in agreement.

"You are right love. Now is not the time. We are still on our honeymoon. I will ask again later." He replies with the chipper upbeat attitude of someone who has not heard the word 'no' fifty times that day alone.

He is kind to me, he listens to me. For a man taken from so far in the past, his mindset and attitude towards me is enlightened. He calls me his equal, his better, without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Yet every night I still answer his questions the same way.

"My love, my bride," he starts, "may I kiss you?"

"No," I answer.

He obeys me. "Then you will not allow me to share your bed?"

"You will not," I tell him. "Now goodnight, Theodred."

It has become the ritual and the norm for both of us.

One morning as I am enjoying my breakfast and coffee I look across the table at Theodred. He is gazing out the window with a solemn expression on his skull. I am not sure how a skull can show any expression, but I have learned him well enough to translate his body and ways.

"What is wrong?" I ask him. "You look troubled."

"Because I am," he sighs. "We have been man and wife for three months, and yet you still keep me at arm's length. Am I not doing what you want? Am I not handsome to you? Have I been unkind?"

"You did almost drown me on our wedding night," I toss at him.

Theodred glares then looks away. "Besides that. I did end up saving you!"

"You have not done anything wrong, exactly," I answer him out of pity. "As for your looks, I still have no clue how to place them. You've been a diligent and loyal husband, and I am grateful for that. But you must see I do not see you as my husband. You are simply a person I share an old castle with."

Theodred stares at me, taking in a sharp breath. "I see," he whispers. "This does answers some questions," he taps his fingertips to his teeth.

"I'm sorry," I tell him. "That's how I feel."

"It is because we never had a wedding!" Theodred exclaims and leaps up from his seat.

I wave my hands in the air. "No, that really has nothing to do with-"

"I should have known!" Theodred laments. "I never gave you the proper wedding! We never said our vows. Of course, you don't look at me as a husband! I have just been some wishful suitor at your door all this time! Damn my eyes." He walks around the table to me and clutches my hands, kneeling on his knee before me.

"I shall throw you a lavish wedding. Anything and everything you desire I shall do it. I want you to see me as your groom, your equal, if this is what it takes, let me do it." He squeezes my hand.

I sigh and pet the back of his hand. "It is not the wedding that is missing," I tell him. "I simply do not feel those feelings for you. I married you out of responsibility, not romance. I barely knew you a few hours. Only insane people agree to get married in that amount of time."

"Oh," Theodred whispers. "I see." He pulls his hand back. "Then, there is no hope for us, is there?"

I can't tell him no. I already have a heavy weight upon me. I feel bad for Theodred. I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"I wouldn't say that so readily," I murmur.

He looks at me, something glowing in his emerald eyes. "Then what should be said?"

I look at him as I search my mind for something at all to say. "You-" I start then stop myself. "All you have asked for is kisses," I reply. "But you have not done anything romantic to win them."

Theodred gasps. "You mean wooing?" He asks.

"A date," you chuckle. "But yes, something like that."

"Oh," he gasps, "oh yes!" He stands up and bows before me. "Tonight I will start trying to win your heart." He smiles at me. "I will romance the socks off of you." He whisks away, and for the rest of the day I do not hear from him or see him at all.

He does not join me for lunch or tea. I go to my room after lunch to lie down, and I find a dress laying on my bed. It's a pale green dotted with emeralds all over it. The green fabric is overlaid by antique lace. It's beautiful and soft, and wearing it I find it is comfortable and fits perfectly. As I'm posing before the mirror with it on there is a knock at my door.

Opening it, Theodred is there with a bouquet of flowers for me. "Good evening," he says. "I'm glad you like the dress. I knew it would suit you."

I take the flowers and chuckle. "Ok," I reply. "What is this?"

"I fully intend to win you over," Theodred replies with a curt sniff. "I will not a suffer a loveless marriage."

I'm a bit surprised, why had I not considered that?

"I have an evening set up for us you won't forget," he holds his hand out to me. "If you'll join me, that is."

I set the flowers down and take his hand. "I will," I reply.

Theodred leads me away, taking to the staircase. It shifts and spins, leading up in a different direction than it had before. We go up, and we step out onto the roof. There's music playing, but I can't find where it is coming from. There is a table set up with candles floating all around it.

"This way," Theodred says, leading me to the table.

I sit down, and Theodred serves me wine. He then fixes my plate and sits down across from me. "Is everything to your liking?"

"It's quite good," I answer. "It's beautiful up here."

"Would you like to dance when you're done?" He asks.

I chuckle. "Dance? Really?"

"I did used to love it," he answers. "Do you not like it?"

I shrug and take a sip of wine. "I've actually never tried," I admit. "I may not be the best dance partner."

"Then I will just have to teach you," Theodred replies. "Much like you've been teaching me this entire time." He touches my hand, his bony fingers stroke the back of my hand. "But I will have to hold you to do it."

My cheeks start to burn, and I have a hard time swallowing the bite in my mouth. After I'm done eating, Theodred takes me out to dance. The music swells, growing louder as he puts his arms around me. His hand lays on my waist, and he takes my hand.

"Ok, move slow at first until you know what to do with your feet," he says.

"I uhm-" I keep looking down at my feet, worried I am going to step on his. His fingers then slip under my chin, and he has me look up at him.

"Don't worry about me," he tells me. "All I want is to see your lovely face."

I smile sheepishly up at him and the more we move, the easier it becomes. He shows me how to dance and moves me. At one point, he lifts me up into the air and spins me around. I squeal and laugh, clinging to Theodred as he sets me down.

I realize how close we are, and I feel like I should step back, but I don't. I like being close to him.

"Your cheeks are flushed," Theodred whispers, brushing his knuckles against my skin. "Is it cold up here?"

"No," I whisper. "That's not-" I swallow the lump in my throat. "That's not what it is." I look up into his eyes.

He chuckles and leads me off the dance floor. "We should still go inside, it's late. Did you enjoy your evening?" He asks.

I nod. "I did," I glance up at him. "Dancing was fun."

"Then I shall make note to do it more often," Theodred takes me to my door, and I already know what he is going to say.

"My love, my bride," he starts, "may I kiss you?"

I hesitate. I don't want to say no. I swallow and take a step closer to him. "You may."

Theodred suppresses and excited noise, and he bends down. He presses to my lips, and I touch his cheek. I kiss him, feeling a warmth from his bones that takes my breath away. I pull back, looking into his eyes.

I open my door and take hold of his hand.

"Wait," he whispers. "Are you sure?"

I shake my head. "I'm not, but the kiss has me confused. I would like to do it again until I am sure," I tell him.

Theodred squeezes my hand and follows me into my room.


	95. Mimic Boyfriend: Merlind Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

You wake up, still expecting to see the cold walls of the castle. Instead, you see sunlight shimmering through the curtains hanging around your bed. You sit up, the sheets falling from your shoulder as you rub your eyes. The bed is warm and soft, but aside from you, it's empty.

You slip out of bed and go to the window, gazing out and seeing the small town just below. You see the people wandering the streets going about their day. You smile slightly, glad to not see the jagged cliffs and the endless abyss that had waited outside the castle's windows.

"Awake, finally?"

You turn, seeing the chest sitting on the floor. You smile and dip down, kissing his tongue as it slips out. "Awake," you laugh.

"You used to be an early riser," he remarks, stretching out a hand that rubs up your bare leg. "I see the easy life has made you lazy."

You chuckle, rubbing the top of his chest as his hand wanders under your skirt. "Excuse me if I'm enjoying my freedom a little too much, my love."

"I rather like watching you sleep, so it's ok," he chuckles. He eases up onto his legs, standing and towering above you.

"How long have you been up?" You ask.

"A while now, I'm not lazy like you," he teases. His tongue licks your cheek. "I wanted to make breakfast but we're low on supplies."

You fidget anxiously. "Do I...do I have to leave."

"I know you're still afraid, but you don't need to be here. This town is safe. Hiding away won't help you." He runs his fingers through your hair and you capture his hand to press to your cheek.

"We've been running so long, Merlind," you whisper.

"Yes," he murmurs. "But we are safe here. I promise you."

You glance back out the window and you nod. "I know. I know. I'm just worried." You kneel down and reach under the bed. You pull out a chest and open it, inside there is enough gold and jewels to last you several lifetimes. You take some gold coins and hand them to Merlind.

"I'll get dressed," you say.

You both had once been trapped in a castle owned by a mad king. The castle was old and was a treacherous labyrinth filled with traps and treasures. You had been a slave purchased by the king and had been taught every inch of the castle except how to escape. You knew all the traps to avoid and the safe halls to take. One day, you found a room filled with treasure chests. One of them happened to be a mimic, placed there to capture thieves. Both of you were being held against your will and you bonded and eventually fell in love. Desperate to escape, you both made a plan. You stole treasures and using both your combined knowledge, escaped the palace. You never knew if they found out that you escaped, all you knew was that you were constantly looking over your shoulder.

Using the treasure you had stolen, your mimic and you managed to make it across the ocean to another land. You found a town that was described as a refuge for outcasts and you bought a home, a big one in fact. But now, you're so afraid you'll be found and dragged back to the mad king and his castle you're even afraid of your own shadow.

After you dress you find Merlind has shifted into a backpack. You slip him on and head out of the house. There's a path from your new home that leads down into town. You have several neighbors, but you've yet to meet any of them.

As you're walking down the hill you see a woman in her garden. She looks up and waves at you a shy smile on her face.

"You should go say hello," Merlind whispers.

"What?" You gasp.

"Say hello, we need to make friends here. You can't be creepy and hide away in your huge house. Do you wanna start acting like the mad king?" He hisses.

You walk up to the garden gate, you see the girl is collecting strawberries from an overflowing bed. "You have a beautiful garden," you say. "Is it hard to keep up with."

She blushes and fidgets. "Oh, I have some help," she replies.

"That must be nice," you look around her garden, realizing it's lush and dense. Every tree is bearing fruit, every plant seems more vivid and alive than the last. "Really nice."

"I've been meaning to come say a proper hello," she says. "But I rarely ever see you leave."

You look down at your hands.

"I get scared on my own too," she says. When you look up she's smiling at you. "Do you live alone?"

"Oh uh-" you feel Merlind shift on your back. "No," you answer. "I'm married, actually."

Her cheeks turn rosy and she sighs. "I had no idea!" she gasps. "It must be nice."

You find yourself smiling. "It can be. I take it you have someone who refuses to pop the question?"

"Kind of," she murmurs. "He's a bit sensitive about some things." she glances around as if looking for someone. "He's a little anxious about his family and-" she's suddenly yanked back and she yelps. "Bolivar! That hurts."

You then see the little green fairy flit around her head. "Don't go spilling secrets! Especially about me."

The girl pouts, a few tears in her eyes. "You didn't have to pull my hair. That was awful."

The fairy glances at you and he huffs. "I thought I smelled a mimic."

"Excuse me?" Merlind growls. "Speaking of smells, I thought our windows reeked of fairy piss!"

"Oh," you gasp.

The fairy grimaced at you. "I figures! First, the changeling moves in, now this lot. Fantastic," she snoots.

"Bolivar, you're being rude!" the girl snaps. She tugs his leg and pulls him down. "You should apologize to our neighbors"

Bolivar rolls his eyes and looks at you. "Sorry your husband is a lousy mimic-ow!" he yowls as the girl pinches his cheek. "Midori!" he growls.

"Apologize," she scolds.

Bolivar huffs. "Sorry I peed on your windows."

"I knew it!" Merlind growls as he rises off your back. The straps turn into his hands and he points a judgmental finger at Bolivar.

"Listen," Midori puts her hand over Bolivar's mouth. "As an apology and to welcome you to the neighborhood, let me have you over for dinner."

"Oh, that sounds nice," you gasp. "I'd hate to put you out." You take Merlind off your shoulders and lock him in your arms.

"Nonsense," Midori laughs. "It'd be my pleasure."

You nod. "Thank you, we have to go into town to shop. So later tonight?"

"Sounds perfect." She releases Bolivar who is scowling but he remains quiet.

"I promise mine will behave if yours will," you wink.

Midori grins. "Agreed!"

Merlind wriggles free of your arms as you walk away and scoffs. "Really?" He slips back onto your back.

"You told me to make friends," you say. "Give them the benefit of the doubt. Come on, she's making us dinner."

"I have no issue with her," he scoffs. "It's the other one I know I am going to take issue with," he grumbles. His strap squeezes tight on your arms.

"Get over it," you pop him. "What issue do you take with fairies?"

"They're all gigantic assholes!" Merlind growls.

"Fairies? Really?" You laugh.

He snarls and says something under his breath. "All of them, they're all trickster pieces of shit. None of them are good."

"How many have you met?" You ask.

"Enough," he grumbles as you walk into the village.

You look around, feeling your nerves perk up again. But as you spend more time there you begin to relax. You enjoy the market and buy meat from a lizardman who bears a massive scar on the side of his face. After going home and storing your things, Merlind shifts back to his regular form and grumbles heatedly under his breath while you wash up.

"We're not missing this dinner," you scold him.

He hisses slightly and looks you over, watching as water glistens on your skin. "Then I want something in return."

You turn and scowl at him. "I know what you're getting at."

He chuckles, coming towards you and slipping his hand up your thigh. You try to remain like a stone as he touches you. "Just a quickie before we go over and have a horrible evening."

You turned your head away. "You were the one who said-" his long arm shoots up and he plants his finger on your lips.

"Hush," he growls, lifting off the ground enough to face you. "Do this for me and I won't complain all night. Hell, I'll even act fucking pleasant."

You part your lips and take his finger into your mouth, nipping it. He pulls back and scoffs. "Well, maybe not pleasant now."

You push him down until he just looks like a treasure chest with arms. "Quick," you hiss. His lid opens up as you step over top of him. His tongue comes out, swirling up your leg and squeezing your thigh. His spindly hands tug you down, pulling you into his gaping maw.

You chuckle at the plop sound your rear makes on his tongue. "Easy, Merlind," you coax. You bite your lip as his tongue writhes against your sex.

"I'm not easy," he laughs, his hands squeezing around your waist and then up your back. You moan softly, kissing his fingertips as they come up. He gently flicks his tongue against your folds and parts you. The tip of his tongue presses to your clit and slicks along your entrance.

"Mm," you lean back, his hand on your back supporting you. "That feels nice," you sigh.

"I'm not going to do all the work," he chuckles. He pulls you out and sits you on the edge of the bed. He rises up, his long legs stretching out from under the chest. He towers over you and lays you back onto the bed. His palm is firmly planted on your chest. "I expect a lot of hard work out of you, young lady."

You chuckle and wrap your hands around his wrist. "All I need to do is squeeze real good," you tease.

"You know," he slicks his fingers in your wetness. "I have been wanting to try something." His voice is dark and sultry. His fingers slip down further and they gently tap at your tight pucker.

You squeak and snap your thighs around his wrist. "Hey now!"

He laughs, "it would be so fun."

"Not when we've got to meet our neighbors," you sit up, pushing him down onto the bed. "I don't like your ideas." You straddle him and take his thick cock into your hand.

"I don't like being on my back!" He whines, his fingers coiling around the rim of his chest.

"Too bad. You want this and I want it done quickly." You take hold of him and you lift up enough to guide him into place. You bite your lip as you slowly impale yourself on him. He may be spindly and skinny, but you were glad he wasn't here. Perhaps he did that on purpose. You gasp softly as your rear touches his hips. He fits snuggly inside, pressing deep into you. You grind him inside of you, panting softly.

"Oh," his hands grip your hips, digging in. "Fuck, love."

You chuckle. "Don't like being on your back huh?" You begin to bounce slowly. "You feel like you're enjoying it."

Little eyes open at the bottom of his chest, all of them turned towards you. His tongue lolls from the open lid and he grunts. His hips buck up to meet you. "Still," he snarls. "I prefer having you under me." His hands roam up your body. "I enjoy making you squirm."

You grunt, biting your lip. "Well, you're squirming tonight."

"You are lovely at this angle though," he moans. "All your good parts jiggling like that-" he takes in a sharp breath as his hands clasp your breasts. "I'll admit, it's fun."

You take hold of his wrists, pushing his palms to touch more. "I knew you liked it." He leans forward a little, kissing the bottom of his treasure chest head.

"I love you, so of course," he moans. He then grips your hips, tugging you and flipping you over. You yelp in surprise, trying to regain ground as he rears up behind you and starts moving hard and fast. You bury your face into the mattress, crying out as he takes you over.

"I prefer this," he snarls. "Like that first night, we shared together."

You look over your shoulder, gazing up at him. "Animal," you moan.

He laughs, bucking deep and hard inside you. His cock shudders inside and you feel the first warm gush of his cum. You squeeze tightly around him, moaning longly.

"That's right," he pants. "Take me."

You moan and his fingers slip into your mouth, you tremble as he gushes again. You whine, shivering and your legs going numb as he brings you to the edge. He snarls and grunts, heaving as he shoots his thick, warm load inside.

You pant and wheeze, shivering as he pulls out of you. He lowers himself down, spreading you open he shoves his tongue inside. You whimper, burying your face into the mattress again. He slurps and moans, making you tremble with another orgasm.

"My treasure," he snarls.

"How am I suppose to walk now?" you whimper.

He rolls you over, pushing his tongue into your mouth for a kiss. "You're fine." He helps you off the bed and takes a wet cloth to your body, washing you off again. "We should hurry. Don't want to be late meeting the new neighbors."

You chuck a shoe at him as you try to dress.

You both go to Midori's home and she greets you warmly as you come in. "I just finished," she leads you to the table. "I'll be right back. I just have to get the chicken out of the oven." She then glances up the stairs. "Bolivar, they're here."

"Late," Bolivar huffs as he comes down the stairs. You're a bit shocked, seeing someone much bigger than the fairy you had seen that morning.

"Compensating for something?" Merlind asks and you elbow him.

"You were going to be pleasant," you sneer at him.

He sticks his tongue out at you as Bolivar comes to the table, pouring goblets of wine. He's much taller than before. Not the usual fairy size but around the size of a halfling. "I wanted to help Midori with dinner," he huffs. "So I ate some of my kind's magic mushrooms."

"Cute," Merlind mocks nice as he takes a goblet of wine and throws it into his mouth.

Bolivar scowls at him as he refills his goblet.

"Is he being nice?" Midori asks as she comes back into the dining room. "He promised me he would be nice."

"So did mine," you sigh. "I think they're trying."

"Maybe that's all we can ask for," Midori smiles softly as she looks at Bolivar. "To be honest though I think he's having a lot of fun."

You eye them. "You think they're having fun?"

"A little bit, yes," she chuckles. "Bolivar, would you like to carve the chicken for me?"

"Aww, she trusts you with sharp objects?" Merlind simpers.

Bolivar turns and glares at him. "I've got an ax out back if you'd like to see it face to face."

"Boys," You sigh. "Can't we play nice."

"Maybe next time I should invite Max and Jasper over," Midori says this so sweetly but it also sounds vaguely threatening.

Bolivar screws his mouth shut and he huffs. "Not until I get more mushroom," he growls.

"Jasper and Max?" You ask.

"I'm good friends with their wives," you reply. "Max is an orc and Jasper is a lizardman. He runs the butcher shop in town."

"The guy with the scars?" You touch the side of your face.

"That's him! They're both very nice but Bolivar feels a wee bit...wee when he's around them."

Bolivar sticks his tongue out at her. "They tossed me around last time they were drunk," he scoffs. "Animals."

Merlind squeezes your thigh under the table. "Seems to be a lot of outcasts in this town," he says. "Is that a normal thing?"

"Kind of feels like it," Midori replies. "It seems a lot of people gravitate towards this village. Our other neighbors were like that too. They were helping us get rid of this giant boar who had taken over the woods. It nearly killed Max."

Bolivar snickers at this and Midori gives him a scolding look.

"We hired them because of their hunting expertise. They killed it, but it nearly took poor Malachi with it." She starts serving out the food as Bolivar carves the chicken. "Not to mention that Jasper and his wife Aisling are taking care of this Tiefling fellow who got his tail cut off."

"Is that sort of shit normal?" Merlind balks.

Midori shrugs. "I mean, that does seem like a lot, but really, more good comes from this town than bad. There's a lot of good people here and we all try to take care of one another."

"What about you?" Bolivar asks. "What trouble are you two running from?"

You glance at Merlind and he squeezes your thigh reassuringly. "I'm a runaway slave," you admit. "Merlind and I both were. We escaped and traveled across the sea to get away."

"That explains why you were so jumpy," Bolivar replies as he takes his plate. "No worries. If anyone comes for you we've got orcs and dragons and dwarves to protect you."

You smile, feeling like whatever is standing over your shoulder is no longer there. "Thank you," you reply. "That's...that's a great comfort."

"Perhaps we can finally settle now," Merlind takes your hand and squeezes it lovingly.


	96. Naga Boyfriend: Halil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

The cave at the edge of the woods is like a large open mouth. The rocks that come from the ground and the ceiling are harsh, jagged teeth. They're extended outward as if they are eager to rip into you and devour you.

It has been known for a long time now that a beast lives in that cave and your elders have chosen to offer sacrifices to the beast. You have been chosen as this sacrifice.

They've taken you out into the woods and tied you to a post just outside the cave. Around your feet, they've left baskets or fruit and vegetables as well as some bread. You hate how much they've adorned you like feast when all the while they told you how awful they felt.

"They don't feel awful," you think. "They feel safe. As soon as I am gone then so is their guilt."

You slouch in your bonds, waiting for the beast to come and rip you to shreds. You kick over one of the baskets and the fruit inside spills out. Some roll into the mouth of the cave. You lean back, keeping your eyes cast to the ground.

You then hear the sound of chewing. You glance up to the cave, seeing a shadow moving from within. You stand in attention and hold your breath as the beast emerges.

Your eyes widen when you see the naga coming towards the mouth of the cave. He blinks a few times in the bright light, his wide, dark eyes unused to the sun. He is pitch black all over, but his body is decorated with gold markings. He looks like midnight made flesh.

In his hand, he has a pear and is chewing it slowly as he looks at you. His head tilts one way, and the tips of his ears twitch. He takes another bite of the pear and then he inches out into the sun. The gold on his scales glitters brilliantly. He bends over, picking up the other pears on the ground.

He glances up at you, carting an armful of pears, and he turns around going back into the cave.

You stare in shock as he vanishes back into the shadows without saying a word. Your mouth opens, and you gasp.

"Hey, wait!" You call out. "Aren't you..." you hesitate. What are you supposed to say? Hey, come eat me, I'm the real sacrifice, not the pears? But then, you either let this Naga eat you or you stay tethered to the poll forever.

A moment later the Naga peeks back out of the cave. He holds a sword in his hand, and you flinch. He approaches you, lifting one hand towards you. He whispers softly as you, bringing the sword down on the ropes.

The Naga takes your hand and touches your wrists where the ropes had dug into your arms. He shakes his head and looks to you.

"You are not hurt?" He asks.

You swallow and fidget in place. "No," you whimper.

The Naga pats the top of your head. "There, there," he says.

You frown at this awkward gesture.

The Naga then takes your hand. "Come inside with me."

"Uh-" you look around, wondering if you can make a run for it before he drags you into his den to eat you.

"Pick up one of those baskets," he says as he takes one with vegetables in it. "I don't much like bread, but if you enjoy it, bring it with you."

You furrow your brow at him. "Why?"

He tilts his head. "You've been here for a long time, right? Then you must be hungry. Bring the food so you can eat and rest with me."

You take the basket full of bread. "You aren't going to eat me?"

The naga grimaces. "Oh. No!" He scoffs and shakes his head. "Humans are not good meat." He then leads you into the cave. It's dark at first, but the deeper in you go, the more light there is. He has torches on the wall as well as candles whose wax has melted down the walls and onto the floor.

Deep inside the cave, there is a wide, open cavern filled with a golden glow. The walls are made completely out of gold. Your jaw drops as you gaze at the splendor of it.

The naga looks at you then around his home. "Do you like it?"

"I uhm-" you blink furiously as you take it all in. "It's amazing."

He takes the basket of bread from you. "I am Halil," he tells you with a quiet voice. He touches your cheek and brushes one of your long dreadlocks from your face. "And I will take care of you from now on."

You swallow back the lump growing in your throat. You look into Halil's eyes, realizing they aren't black, but deep dark brown.

"Why-" you swallow again. "Why would you do that?"

He tilts his head. "Because you are my bride."

You gasp and then cover your mouth with your hand. "What?" You shake your head. "No. I was-" you stop yourself again.

Halil cups your cheek in his smooth palm. "You're lovely," he says. "You will make the perfect bride." His thumb brushes against your lips. "But do not worry. I do not take. I plan to earn your trust before we do anything."

Relief floods you, and you allow your shoulders to slouch. "Oh," you whisper. "I'm uhm...I'm not really sure what to say. This is all a surprise."

Halil smiles at you, his eyes brightening ever so slightly as he looks at you. "You can tell me anything you desire," he says. "I can get it for you."

"You really don't have to," you murmur.

Halil clasps both your hands in his. "I do mean it. Anything. What I have is yours."

You return his smile and nod. "I am kind of thirsty," you murmur.

"Then take a seat here." he places you on an extremely soft cushion. "What do you want to drink?"

"Oh, uhm-" you're already starting to melt into the comfortable seat. "Just water."

Halil gives you a sharp nod, and he moves away from you. His long black tail flicks as he slithers down into the cave, going into a crevice. He emerges later, clasping a golden chalice in his fist. It's dripping, and when he hands it to you, it feels ice cold.

The water inside is so clear and lovely. The taste of it is crisp and wonderful. You sigh deeply after taking a long drink. "Thank you, this is wonderful."

Halil tilts his head, watching you as you drink from the cup. He eases down, resting his head on your knee as you sit back. "Is there anything else?" He asks.

You shake your head. "No. Really," you smile, "you don't need to do anything for me. I thought I was going to die today?"

Halil's eyes go wide, and his head perks up. "Why did you think you would die?"

You frown and glance away. "The elders chose me as a sacrifice," you reply. "I thought that you were going to eat me or something."

Halil grimaces. "That explains it," he mutters.

"Because they always left animals, but this year, because of the drought, they thought offering up someone like me would-" you look away with a sour taste in your mouth.

"No," Halil touches your hand. "I rarely eat meat. The animals who were left here before were all given away. And you," he sighs as his long fingers squeezing around yours. "You were left for me but not for the reason I assumed."

He touches your cheek again. "Do you wish to go home then?"

You look back at Halil and shake your head. "I was alone in the village," you confess. "And if they were willing to sacrifice me then they have no qualms for other things."

Halil's expression is soft and understanding. "Then, you can stay here."

"I won't be in your way?" You ask,

"It is only me here," he replies. "I do not see how you would get in my way."

You smile up at Halil. "I don't know where else I would go. So this may be the safest place for me."

Halil leans in, placing a soft kiss on your cheek. "Then all that is mine will belong to you," he says. "Ask for everything, and I will give it."

"I don't need everything," you say. "You've done enough as it is taking me in."

As the days go by you carve out a spot for yourself in Halil's golden cave. He's given you a room and has filled it with pillows and blankets for you. You're not quite sure what to do with yourself in those first days, so you mainly sat alone or wandered about.

Halil's cave is filled with different rooms and caverns that go deeper into the cave. One room is a lake filled with ice cold water. Then another room is filled with steam and hot water. There is a room filled with gemstones. Another room is stuffed with fabrics and clothes.

You're not sure where all this comes from or how it is possible, you fear questioning it will make the dream end.

You spend a lot of time with Halil, getting to know him as much as he's getting to know you. He sleeps a lot, often not rising until the cave warms. He spends much of his time in the room full of steam and hot water.

"You should come with me," he offers. "Come bathe in the hot waters and relax with me. We can talk and enjoy ourselves together."

Your face burns as he says this. You would like to join him, but inside the hot room, you would have to be naked.

Halil tilts his head towards you. "The steam is thick," he replies. "But if I promise not to look, will you feel comfortable?"

You turn to Halil and give him a smile. "Ok," you agree. "But only if you promise."

Halil nods, and he takes your hand. He goes into the hot room first while you disrobe. You take your clothes, hanging them near the entrance. Looking down at yourself, you really hope Halil doesn't peak. You have dark skin, and you're quite plump with wide hips and a big rear. Halil is quite lean and his body his hard. You're all soft.

"My eyes are closed," Halil says from inside. "You can come in."

You keep your arm across your chest as you step into the room full of steam. You see Halil, and his hand is extended out. He keeps his head down, and his eyes are closed.

You take Halil's hand as he helps you into the pool of steaming water. You sigh and relax into the warmth.

"Oh wow, this is amazing," you sigh.

Halil's tail brushes against your leg, and for a moment a dark thought enters your mind. You look at Halil, seeing his strong body. His tapered waist and big hands. You wonder how he would touch you as a husband.

You touch his tail under the water and Halil makes a small noise in his throat. He keeps his eyes closed even as your hand pets further. Your palm lays on his side and his lips part.

"What's wrong?" Halil asks.

You inch closer to him, your fingers tracing the gold markings on his body. "I'm just...touching," you murmur. "Is that ok?"

"I uhm...yeah," he whispers. Halil keeps his eyes shut tight.

You stroke up his chest with one hand, while one palm remains on his stomach. His belly flutters and you smile to yourself.

"Bend down a bit," you tell him.

Halil does as you command and you place a kiss on his lips. He flinches at first, but then he leans in, pressing into your kiss. You take his hand, placing them on your body. He whimpers softly, and he places himself over top of you. His chest is smashed against yours while his hands roam your body.

"I need to see," Halil whisper urgently. "Please, let me open my eyes."

You're anxious, but you agree. "You may," you whisper to him.

His eyes open wide and burn gold in color. He looks down at you, and his mouth opens. His hands tremble as he touches you.

"Oh my," he whispers. He kneels down, pressing his lips to your neck, your shoulder. He moans softly as his kisses trail further down.

"Wait," you gasp, sitting up in the water.

Halil sits up, gazing at you. "What is it?"

You sit up out of the water and place yourself on the rocks. You then pull Halil close again, kissing him as his hands wind down your body. His tongue is long and slick, and he has a strange, sweet taste.

Halil moans softly and as he pulls back, so see two glossy heads sticking out of the water. You stare at them, and Halil arches his hips to show you his cocks.

"Sorry," he whispers. "I got...I got excited," he chuckles.

"It's ok," you murmur. You reach out, taking one cock in each hand. The tips are gold and bleed down into stripes that melt with the black. They're both curved with the underbelly bulging outward. They're also oozing a slippery, glittery substance that makes stroking them easier.

Halil brushes his fingers against your breasts, and you mewl. Your nipples are hard and thick, and the slightest touch makes you realize how sensitive you are.

"Are you excited too?" Halil pants.

You nod, murmur as you gaze at his cocks. "Yeah," you look up into his eyes. "How could I not be?"

Halil licks his lips. "If we mate now, then we are wed." He swallows and takes a breath. "Are you ok with that?"

You nod and stand up. "I am."

Halil pulls you into his arms, holding you, so you're flush against him. You kiss, moaning softly. One of his cocks presses for entrance. It eases in and you whimper, holding onto Halil's chest as he impales you upon him. He grunts and shivers. His eyes flash bright gold again as he fits snuggly inside you. The second cock rubs against your ass and thighs.

Halil moves you, bouncing you up and down on himself. You gasp and shudder, never having something so big before. He takes up every inch of you, filling you, and making you feel pleasantly stuffed.

"Halil," you mewl.

"Are you ok?" He pants. "Does it hurt?"

You shake your head. "You feel so good." You kiss his neck and chest, moaning for him as he starts to thrust upwards into you.

His tail thrashes, sloshing water everywhere and making the hot pool splash and swirl. He grunts and moans. His sharp fingers dig into your hips. His second cock ruts against you. As it rubs against your thigh, it spurts that viscous, slippery fluid.

Halil snarls, bucking his hips a little harder up into you. He snarls and lets out a long, powerful moan. He stills for a moment as he throbs inside you. His cock twitches and then he thrusts his hips again. With a snarl and a hiss, he drives back inside you.

You whimper and gasp, feeling the heat in your core start to flood throughout your body. You cling to Halil. "I'm close," you mewl to him.

Halil clutches you, grunting and sighing. "Me too," he snarls into your ear.

You kiss him, and inside he surges. His seed spills inside, and you moan into his mouth. The heat from your core wraps around you, dragging you down and then making your mind turn blank. His second cock releases, gushing along your thighs and back.

Halil pants and moans, carrying you to your room. He lays you down then curls himself around you. His tail is around your waist and legs as he relaxes beside you.

"My wife," she whispers, brushing his hand along your belly.

Your cheeks burn. "Am I?" You whisper.

Halil smiles at you, peppering your cheeks with kisses. "Very much so. I am so pleased." He nuzzles to your neck.

"Are you?" You whisper.

Halil frowns and purses his lips. "I have a beautiful, warm, soft creature in my arms, one that I have just poured all my love into, and you do not believe me?"

You duck your head. "Well, it's just-"

Halil captures a kiss. "My wife will know how beautiful she is. No matter what."

You smile at him. "My husband will know how handsome he is. No matter what."

Halil pushes you deeper down into your bed, kissing you and squeezing you tight. "All I need to know is if you are with me. I will do anything in my power for you."

You touch his cheek and smile. "Just stay beside me. That's all."

"Then I am yours," Halil whispers. "Now. Tomorrow. A year from now and forever." He kisses you and presses his forehead to yours.

"My vow is the same," you whisper. "Always."

Halil tucks you in, leaving for a moment to fetch you food and something to drink. You lay in the sheets, for the first time enjoying being naked and excited for Halil to come back and see you that way.


	97. Griffin Boyfriend: Phanes Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

You rush through the house, grasping your skirts in your fists as you race through the mansion. You scare some of the staff as you run by but you don't care. You'd apologize to them later. They'd understand once you explained. You had been sitting in the library reading when you glanced out the window to see his carriage coming up the drive.

You haven't seen your husband in a month. You usually try to travel with him but this time he was doing business with his father and there was no way around it. You rush out the front door and race to him as he's stepping out the carriage. He meets you, throwing his big, strong arms around you and spinning as you hold tight.

"I missed you!" You laugh as you finally embrace him.

He kisses the top of your head and tilts your chin up to look at you. "You have no idea how much I missed you." He dips down, kissing you.

Behind him, his father clears his throat. Phanes lifts his head and glances back at him, you can tell how smug he feels in this instance. When you and Phanes were first married, his father intended you to be a burden on his son. Phanes father, Notus, was a harsh man. He was strict on his children, even into adulthood. He had chosen you, a girl from a rather poor noble family, to teach his son a hard lesson. Instead, you two had fallen in love and pissed him off royally in the process.

Phanes ignores his father and turns back to you. "I have so many gifts for you, my love," he whispers before kissing you, letting it last as his father walked by.

He chuckles, holding your hand as you walk together back through the house. You take his arm, holding him tight.

"I have news for you as well," you tell him with a broad smile on your lips.

"Oh?" His feather fluff around his neck. "I do hope you replaced that awful mattress of ours. The bed frame as well."

"I did both those things," you beam. "There were dents in the wall behind the headboard. That was rather embarrassing to explain to the staff."

"Well, it's their fault they think we don't have a rollicking and active sex life, my love." He kisses the top of your head. "Speaking of which," he smirks as the doors close behind you. "Before my luggage is delivered, all I've thought about is having you in my arms again." He kisses you, wrapping his arms tightly around you as his kisses trail down your neck.

"Darling, wait," you moan, wanting his touch more than anything. "There is something I really must tell you."

He lifts his head again and whimpers. "Can you tell it to me naked, my love?" He pouts, fidgeting with the ties on your dress.

You chuckle, smiling up at him. "I can, but it might give away my news." You place your hand over your belly. At first, his expression is confused but then, his eyes widen and his feathers ruffle and fluff up in surprise.

"No," he gasps. He places both taloned hands on your belly. "Is it?"

You smile. "I found out not long after you left. I wasn't sure a letter would reach you in time so I waited until you returned to me. Well, returned to us."

Phanes drops to his knees and nuzzles to your belly. He makes soft clicking sounds and whispers to the life growing inside. "What is it?" He gasps. "I must know now!"

You chuckle. "We won't know until they're born, darling."

"I cannot wait to rub his face in his grandchild," he snarls in triumph. "He told me while we were gone that it would be a miracle for him to see grandchildren. Well, fuck you too." He kisses your belly and then you, standing up again to press many kisses on your face.

"This is the best gift you could ever give me," he sighs. "I cannot wait to see the miracle you create."

You chuckle, meeting his kiss and pressing close to him. "I do have a request," you murmur.

"Anything," he whispers.

"I don't want to live here anymore," you admit.

He takes a step back and looks down at you. "Is there a reason?" He places his hands on your shoulders.

You nod. "I do not like living under your father. You know this. Living in this house sometimes feels suffocating. I do not want it to hurt the baby."

He nods, kissing your cheek and pulling you back into his arms. "I understand. I will see what I can do." He then smiles at you, touching your cheek and gazing into your eyes. "I am so damned happy."

"Me too," you return his smile and stand on tiptoe to kiss him.

That evening at supper you plan on revealing the news to Phanes' family. His father and mother, as well as two of his siblings. You felt a bit nervous, you had no idea how his father was going to react. It would be silent until he gave his reaction.

During the meal, Phanes stands up and you hold in a nervous breath. "I'd like to make an announcement." You stand up beside him, taking his hand and squeezing it tight. The faces that turn and look at you make your stomach churn with nerves.

"My wife is with child," Phanes grins. "I'm going to be a father."

You look to Notus, seeing him glancing down at the table, looking very much deep in thought. You feel angry when looking at him.

Notus sighs. "Are you sure it's yours, son?"

You're not sure what happened in the following moments. All you know is that an orange flew into Notus' head. You don't realize until it's too late that the orange came from your fist.

Phanes and his siblings stare at you with shock and awe. Phanes mother tends to Notus as you stand there and glare at him.

"All you have done to me since I came here is belittle me and talk to me as if I do not exist!" You snap at him. "Now you insult my honor and my husband!" You slam your fists on the table. "This is why I want you to have nothing to do with your grandchild! You will never speak to them. They will never be in your toxic presence. You do not deserve to know them as far as I am concerned!"

Phanes holds you back, gripping tightly onto your shoulders. He says nothing, just watches his father across the table. Notus looks down at the table and you're unsure if he has heard anything you've said at all. You want him to acknowledge what you've done. You want him to get angry. You want him to do something at all.

"I chose you for my son because I thought you looked timid and terrified of your own shadow," Notus looks up at you, holding his head where the orange struck him. "Now look at you. Throwing food. Threatening me." He stands up from the table. "My grandchild will stay here and you will go."

"Do you want an apple this time, father?" Phanes little sister, Hestia, scoffs from her end of the table.

Phanes holds fast to you. "How dare you threaten to take my child?" He growls. "You are glad I do not fling myself across this table and rip your throat out."

Notus scoffs. "I would love to see you try, son."

"Does seeing my happy cause you such displeasure?" Phanes hisses. "Is seeing your children struggle to get the most basic decency from you the only thing that makes you happy?" He shakes his head. "My child will never know that." He takes you and moves away from the table. "You won't see me again if you're lucky."

"Once you see the baby in her belly does not belong to you, you'll return." Notus sighs. "You'll see."

Phanes grips tightly onto you as you try to rip from his grasp and rush back at the table. "It isn't worth it, love," he snarls to you. He takes you and makes plans to leave that very night. As you're packing Phanes is called away.

You pace the room with nerves while he is gone, unable to focus while you try to pack. Hestia comes in later, sitting with you and holding you.

"Do you know how much I've wanted to throw things at him?" Hestia giggles as she strokes your hair.

You sigh. "I don't even remember doing it."

"I don't blame you," he scoffs. "Insinuating something so vulgar! It was disgusting. I am shocked Phanes did not flip the table on him."

"I've never been so angry before," you murmur. "I've never felt such need to harm someone before. I've never wanted to raise my hand to anyone in my entire life. Tonight? I could have honestly killed him."

Hestia chuckles, resting her cheek on your head. "I will miss you," she replies. "Seeing you and Phanes flaunt your happiness was my one indulgence in this tomb."

"I'm so sorry, Hestia." You squeeze her hand.

She sighs. "Maybe one day I will be brave like you."

Phanes comes back into the room and you jump up. He waves you over and holds you tight in his arms. "Let's go," he whispers.

"What happened?" Hestia asks.

"He tried to force me to sign divorce papers," he replied. "Said he'd give me such and such and-" he rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "I have my own fortune. I have my own homestead. It may not be anything compared to his but I do not need that." He touches your cheek and smiles at you. "I would not leave you for anything." His hand then presses to your belly. "Or you."

"Where will you go?" Hestia gasps.

"The cottage," he murmurs and smiles at you. "Remember? Our honeymoon?" He kisses you. "It may not be a mansion, but it is all mine."

You pack up and leave, filling the carriage full with your possessions. You grip onto his hand and kiss it. You know Phanes did not want to leave his family. He loved them even if he did not like most of them. You hold fast to him, you're heartbreaking as he starts to cry.

"Why did he have to say such things?" He whimpers. "Why could he not be happy for just once? Even if he wasn't happy for me but for himself?" His shoulders shudder as he sobs.

"I'm so sorry, darling," you whisper as you kiss the top of his head. He clings to you, crying on your shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Do not apologize," he whispers. "God, I am the sorry one."

You pet the back of his neck and tears slip from your eyes. "I love you more than anything."

He lifts his head, his eyes bleary and his feathers soaked with his tears. He looks at you, gazing deeply into your eyes. "I will never leave you," he whispers. "And I will always love you."

You kiss him and wrap your arms around him, holding him fast until you reach the cottage where the two of you had fallen in love. You walk inside, holding onto him until you get him to bed. He lays down and pulls you into his arms.

"The last time we were here we were so happy," he whispers. "How different things look now."

You sit up, removing your dress and tossing it aside. You strip down, removing everything. You open your husband's clothes, stripping them away as well. His hand touches your belly. It's not much now but it has started to swell.

You kiss him, moaning softly as your lips trail down his neck and chest.

"My love," he whispers.

You hold his face between his palms and look into his eyes. "I want to hold you," you whisper.

He smiles at you. "Will the baby be ok?"

You giggle, kissing him lovingly. "The baby will be fine." You kiss down his chest again, moving aside his clothes you kiss his belly and tug down his pants. His cock lays against his thigh, thick and growing stiff the more you touch him. You lick his shaft, taking him in your mouth and sucking him. You coil around tongue around his tip and stroke the shaft.

"Ah-" Phanes' hips buck and he grips to the sheets. "Careful," he pants.

"It's been too long," you chuckle.

"It has," he moans.

You lick him and suck upon him until he is rigid and thick. His cock throbs with his pulse and you rise up. You straddle him, rubbing him to your lips. His grips your hips, gazing up lovingly at you. You ease down upon him, spearing yourself with his cock. You moan, gasping softly. It has been so long, you nearly forgot how thick he was and how much he stretches you.

Phanes gasps, kneading your hips as you roll them, grinding him inside you. All you want is to make him feel good, to comfort him and show him your love. He has walked away from his family but he is not alone and he has this family now. You bounce, riding his cock. You lean forward and thrust back onto him. Gasping and shuddering, he feels so good inside you.

Phanes grunts and moans, clutching tight onto your hips. He pushes you down and bounces you, bucking his hips and thrusting upwards inside you. You cry out, squeezing your inner walls around him.

"Phanes," you whimper and he sits up so you're sitting chest to chest with him. He kisses you desperately, wrapping his arms tightly around you. He bounces you in his lap, gazing into your eyes and panting. Your back arches and you press close to him.

"Phanes-" you whimper as you feel a fluttering in your core.

"Me too," he pants. "Darling-" he kisses you, long and hard as your body shudders and trembles. You feel him throbbing inside, filling you to the brim.

You cling to him, nuzzling to his chest and kissing his neck. "I love you," you pant.

"I love you," he whispers, tucking his wings around you. He sighs and turns to look out the window. "I do not regret leaving," he murmurs. "And I never will."

The baby is born during the spring. The trees outside have started to bloom and the garden is budding. Her little screams as she is born fill the cottage. You're shocked such tiny lungs can make such a noise! He tiny wings shudder and twitch. She is very pink, her fur and feathers barely have grown in.

"I knew she was mine," Phanes whispers as he clutches Thalia in his arms, rocking her while she coos and burbles in her sleep.

You rest in bed, still exhausted. You beam as you watch Phanes hold her. He looks so peaceful and happy. He kisses her tiny hand as she clutches to his talon. He then glances at you and grins.

"You look so lovely," he murmurs.

"Do I?" You chuckle.

He comes and joins you on the bed, sitting beside you with Thalia. You watch as Thalia wiggles in his arms and goes still as she sleeps again. "I can't believe she's here," Phanes murmurs. "It's so hard to believe she's real."

You chuckle. "I could have told you she was real the way she kept kicking me."

He kisses your cheek. "I'm going to spoil her."

"No you won't," you huff. "She's not going to be some spoiled, pampered princess."

"The very idea," Phanes scoffs. "A princess. No. My daughter is a queen." He lifts one of Thalia's tiny hands. "These hands will never know a day or hard work in their life."

You sigh. "I am not raising a brat. She is going to have chores!"

"Oh, I promise she will be no brat. She will be gentle and kind and loving," He murmurs to the baby. "I will see to that."

Several days later, just around the time you're able to stand from the bed, you receive a letter from Hestia. The look that comes over Phanes face as he reads the letter says it all.

"Who?" You whisper.

"My father," he drops the letter. "He died."

You close your eyes, feeling an overwhelming guilt flood you.

"I don't know what to do," he murmurs. "I know you need me here but..." he clutches his hand over his beak.

"Go home," you murmur. "I will be fine. Thalia and I will be ok." You stroke his back. "Go home please."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

You nod. "Please. You need to."

Phanes leaves the next day. After that, help from the house comes to assist you with the baby. The dote on her cooing and awing every second. They seem excited to be away from the house as it is.

A week later, Phanes returns home with his mother and Hestia in tow. His mother sobs as she holds the baby, so happy to be with her first grandchild. As the two of then bond with Thalia, Phanes takes you aside and clutches your hands.

"He left me something," he tells you.

"You father?" You gasp.

He nods. "I thought I would get nothing. Honestly, I thought he'd command everything be thrown in the ocean but-" he smiles and laughs. "I cannot believe he did this. He left me money as well as an inheritance for Thalia when she comes of age."

"He did that?" You gasp in disbelief.

He shakes his head. "I don't know what he was thinking." He pulls you into his arms and holds you fast. "I'm going to build us a new home," he says. "This cottage is lovely but for our family, it isn't enough." He beams at you. "I want Hestia and mom to stay with us too. My big brother got the house and I don't care for them to stay with him."

"Of course!" You gasp. "I'd love to have them here." You loop your arms around his neck and hug him tight.

He kisses you and beams. "Thalia is going to have a great big room filled with toys."

You sigh and shake your head. "You spoil her enough, I can't imagine how your mother and sister are going to spoil her."

He kisses you again. "Don't worry, she will still have her chores. Promise."

You go back to tell his mother and Hestia the news of your plans. Hestia looks relieved and all his mother can do is sob on Thalia. Later though she tells Phanes how grateful she is for him and how happy she is he found someone who loves him.

That evening after everyone is in bed Phanes pulls you to his chest and hugs you fast. "Have I ever told you the moment I knew I loved you?"

"No," you murmur. "When?"

"It was during our honeymoon. We had just made love and I was watching you sleep. For a moment I couldn't see you breathing and I got so terrified. I didn't want to be alone. Then when you rolled into my arms I knew you were the love of my life."

You cling to him. "I'm glad."

He kisses the top of your head. "I am too."


	98. Cyclops Girlfriend: Brigid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Female Monster

It has always been there at the corner of your eye. You always barely catch a glimpse of it before it goes away. Sometimes you can see its shadow, other times you can hear it in the woods behind you. You've always known of its existence, but you have never really seen it.

Your grandmother told you stories about it, how generations ago, your ancestors rescued the creature and from that point on, the creature devoted their life to your family. They were a blessing, especially on these treacherous mountains. Your family has never known an attack, not from man or beast. Whatever this creature is, they have always been a warm presence over your home. You've never truly feared anything growing up.

When you were little, you used to leave gifts and treats outside for the creature. Sometimes the creature returned the favor, leaving small carvings out for you. They were rough and strange at first, but over time they grew more elaborate and beautiful. Your favorite was of a horse standing on a cloud.

One day in the woods as your walking around, collecting sticks to make bundles for the fire, you hear the snow crunching and squeaking. When you turn around it stops. You can hear the creature circling around you, watching you from the distance.

"Must you always hide?" You ask.

You hear it breathing.

"Is it against the rules for you to talk to us?" You call out to it again. "You've been so good to us, why do you hide then?"

You hear it sniff and grumble.

You take from your pack the dried berries your grandmother makes. You lay them out in the snow for the creature. "Are you worried we will be afraid?" You try to make out where the breathing is coming from, but it seems to come from every direction. "Because I doubt I could ever find anything to be afraid of. All I've ever known from your presence is warmth."

There's a soft gasp.

You smile, finding the direction it's coming from. "Can't I see you just once?" You take a few steps towards it and you hear a shocked breath. You stop, hearing a scramble. You frown and stay still. "I do love you," you murmur. "Why are you afraid?"

You grumble and return to collecting sticks. As the day wears on the sky grows dark and it begins to grow colder and colder. You make your way back to the camp and as you do it starts to snow. At first, it is light, but soon it turns into a blizzard. The wind whips and you lose your way in the blinding fall.

You look around, trying to find some sort of landmark you can recognize. As you move forward your foot slips and you nearly go off a cliff. You're grabbed from behind and yanked to safety. You shiver, clinging to whoever has saved you. They are warm like a fire, their body soft and large. There is more than one arm holding it. You count four, in fact.

You cling to them, hiding your face from the cold. "Thank you," you shiver.

"Fool, you know better," it growls. They pick you up and cradle you to their chest. They carry you, pushing through the harsh winds and sharp snow. They take you into a cave where there is a fire crackling. They lay you down in a nest made of shredded old blankets and animal hides. They inspect your face and you gaze up at the creature.

They're a smoky purple color. They have a mess of rope-like hair at the top of their head. It's bundled up high and then drapes down their back. Two massive horns jut from the side of their head and they look velvety and soft. Their face is covered with a cloth with an eye painted on it. Their lips are dark and behind them are jagged sharp fangs.

"Oh wow," you reach up to touch them and they yank back. A frown covers their face and they hold up three hands to keep you at bay.

"Is it really you?" You gaze in awe at them.

They look away from you. "You should have known to head home as soon as it got dark." Their voice is gentle and soft. You realize the creature is female. "Just because I ama round doesn't mean you get to act reckless!"

You inch closer to them. "I'm sorry," you murmur. "You're right."

"Of course I am!" She grunts.

You smile, "I just can't believe it's you!"

She turns and looks at you. "Why do you keep staring like that?"

"You're better than I ever imagined!" You say, standing up out of the nest. You drop your hood and remove your gloves. You take hold of one of her hands. They're leathery and silky on the pads but soft and velvet-like on the back. She's covered in gold jewelry. Her fingers and wrists and neck, even her back legs and horns. You run your hand up her arm, marveling at her strength. She is pure muscle.

"Why are you touching me?" She asks.

"Because I've always wanted to." You look up at the painted eye on her mask. "I've always wanted to meet you!"

He grunts, sitting down and allowing you to examine her. She grips the top of your head with one hand. "I've never touched you before either."

You giggle. "Well, you can now."

He huffs, shoving you down into her nest. "You're stuck here until the storm passes." He stands up, moving to the opposite end of the cave from you.

You brace yourself back up and watch her as she sits beside the fire. "Then why are you pushing me away?" You ask.

She grunts. "Our kind shouldn't mix," you growl. "I was told to stay away."

"By who?" You tilt your head.

"Your ancestors. They said if I wanted to pay them back I should keep my distance. They didn't want me frightening them." She growls under her breath. She ducks her head, covering it with her hands.

"My ancestors were fools," you walk to me and sit down with her. "I think you're beautiful."

He scoffs. "Don't say that."

"Why not?" You touch her knee.

She takes her hand, placing her fingers under your chin and lifting your head. "You've always been my favorite. From the moment you were born, I knew I loved you more than anyone else in your family. As you grew, I knew my love was different. You're so lovely, I have to make myself take care of the rest of your family."

Your shiver with excitement, you crawl into her lap and put your arms around her. You squeeze tight as your heart threatens to burst from your chest. "I've always loved you too."

Her breath shudders. "No, you shouldn't." She doesn't fight to push you away though.

"What's your name?" You ask.

She shrugs. "I don't know really. Never had someone to call me."

You touch her face and trace your fingers down her neck. "What can I call you?"

She grunts. "As long as it's kind, I don't care."

You think for a moment, going over in your head things that sounded like they would suit her. You smile when something clicks. "I'll name you, Brigid."

She flinches. "Why?"

"Because you make me feel safe and warm," you take her hand, kissing her palm and wrist.

She shivers, dipping down her head low enough. You move your lips to hers, kissing her softly. Her hands touch you, petting up your back and legs. She pulls back reluctantly.

"Fine, call me whatever," she grumbles.

You make yourself at home in her lap, resting your head on her chest. "This is all I've ever wanted. To be near you and talk to you."

"Silly dreams," she holds you thought. "You could do much better than me."

"Why would I when you're the best?" You kiss her neck and she whimpers.

She presses her finger to your lips. "Don't tease me like that!"

You kiss her fingertip. "I'm just excited!" You giggle. "I've wanted to do this all my life. I always was so worried you were alone."

She sighs, kissing the top of your head. "As long as you were safe and happy, I never worried about myself."

"Didn't you ever want to be close to the person you loved though?" You peer up at her. "I mean, didn't you ever long for me?"

She cups your cheek. "Of course I did!" She snarls. "I wanted to be this close to you. To touch and kiss, to feel your skin. I've ached for you to be by my side but I've always been happy knowing you were safe. I never assumed in my wildest dreams you would reciprocate."

You sit up, kissing her again. You moan and press your body against her's. "Tell me more," you gasp.

"More?" She scoffs.

"What did you want to do to me?" You purr into her sharp ear. "When you feel my skin, what are you doing?"

She grips your hips and snarls as she starts breathing heavy. "Dammit," she pants. "Do not tease me! I told you!"

"I am serious," you bite her neck and she whines in pleasure. "All I've wanted was to feel you and touch you. Knowing you wanted the same... I can't stop myself."

She swallows. "Had I known you were like this-" she whispers.

You pull back, gazing at her. You touch the fabric on her face and she leans into your touch. You gently pull, revealing her face to you. There you see it, one large eye. It's pitch black, the iris is a rectangle and strange, like a goat's eye. It's a brilliant glowing gold.

"Wow," you murmur, petting her cheek. "So lovely."

"I don't scare you," she whimpers, She kisses your neck and drags her sharp teeth down your shoulder as she removes your coat. "Your ancestors said my eye was hideous."

"They were morons," you moan. "You're beautiful."

She kisses you and you lean into her kiss. "I want you," she whispers into your ear. "Having you this close...I feel like I'm losing my control."

You chuckle, petting her chest. "I feel the same. I feel like a wall has come down. I don't care what you do to me, so long as you don't take your hands off me."

She chuckles nervously. "Who knew?" She shivers. "I always imagined you so sweet and darling. Yet in my arms, you are like an all-consuming fire."

You kiss her neck, your hands pets down her chest, finding two rows of nipples down her front. She twitches each time you touch one. "How am I supposed to hold back?"

"I was hoping you would be better than me," she murmurs, kissing your cheek and ear. Her long tongue slithers into your ear, twisting and turning. You whimper, gripping her strong arms. "I suppose we are both supposed to fall."

"Thank god I was a fool today. Thank god for the storm." She slaps your rear and you yelp.

"Don't go thinking you can always be a fool," Brigid snarls. "I will not allow it." She kisses your cheek again. "But in a way, I am grateful too."

She takes you back to the nest. She carefully strips away your clothes. "Are you cold?" She whispers.

You shake your head. "I feel rather hot, actually."

She chuckles, all four of her hands caressing and petting your body as she eases you into the nest. She strokes your stomach, gentle fingers petting your mound and between your thighs. She gasps softly when her fingers find the center of your heat. You're already wet and gooey, eagerly awaiting her touch.

You bite your lip as her fingers clumsily find their way. She soon gains ground and you're soon melting even more at her touch.

"Brigid," you whimper as you grip to her shoulders.

She chuckles darkly into your ear. "Mind if I take a bite?" She dips down, biting your thigh and then burrowing her face between them. You cry out, gripping her hair as she kisses and licks. Her long tongue burrows deep inside you and you forget to breathe for a moment. She slurps and snarls, her sharp fingers kneading into your rear.

"My love," she pants, "you're delicious."

You let out an anguished groan. "Thank you," you twitch as she presses a finger inside. You glance down, seeing a wicked grin spread across her lips. "Brigid?"

She pulls her finger out and licks it clean. "Yes, love?"

You sit up. "My turn," you push her back and she opens her thighs willingly. You move aside her loincloth and gasp when you see what is beneath. There's a mound much like yours. Her lips are dark purple, nearly black. They're wet like yours, dripping a shimmering sort of cream. At the top of her folds though, where there should be a clit, was something else. There was something thick jutting up, it was black at the tip and faded into lavender. Below it there was another object, a little smaller and bulbous that was pitch black.

She bites her lip. "Is it too strange?"

You take a soft breath and inch in. "Unexpected," you whisper. "But not strange," you lick her slit, tasting the shimmering cream. It was tart with a hint of sweetness. You listen as she mewls. Her hips wiggle as you touch her. Your fingers trace her dewy lips and your tongue moves up. You inspect the two protrusions. The bulbous one is hot to the touch and she grunts when you lick it. The longer and thicker one bobs with a pulse and it's silky smooth with hidden ridges under the skin. You lick along the shaft and she moans loudly. She chuckles excitedly and sucks in a sharp breath. As you lick it continues to grow and the skin peels back, something slick and black inching out. It's glossy and has a sweet smell.

"What else can you do?" You coo as you begin to stroke it. You lap the glossy tip and it tastes tangy. As you touch is dribbles something sticky.

"Mm," she pushes you back down into the nest. "To you? A lot?" She spreads your thighs wide open and she presses the glossy tip to your needy slit. "If you want me to."

You bite your lip, keeping your greedy grin at bay. "I want it." You reach down, spreading your lips open for her. "All of it."

She purrs as she smears herself in your nectar. Her own sticky ooze coating you. She thrust inside. You whimper, feeling a small, sharp pain. Brigid gasps. "You're bleeding."

"It's ok," you take hold of her hand. "Keep going."

"But-" she hesitates.

You smile up at her. "You're my first," you whisper softly. "It's ok, keep going." You arch your back, urging for more. "You feel good."

She nods, kissing you as she stretches you and goes deeper. You moan against her lips and claw down her back. She sighs once she's fully inside you. She takes a deep breath and tenses her back.

"Everything ok?" You moan.

"I'm being careful," she grinds herself inside you. "I'm not used to this."

You giggle and clench around her. "Me neither."

She grunts and bites her lip. "Don't tease," she ruts inside you. She slowly pulls out and then pushes hard back inside. You cry out, your legs hitching around her waist. "I can tease right back."

You bury your face against her shoulder, moaning as she begins to move. Her strong haunches drive her forward, hitting so deep inside you. The small prick of pain from before has melted away and all you feel is a searing heat in your belly. The hidden ridges on her shaft rub inside you in such a way you can't feel your hips.

"Anh-" she groans. The small bulbous growth under her shaft hits against your rear. It feels bigger and squishier somehow. "You're so tight."

"You're so big," you echo to her. You arch your back and squeeze around her. "Please, keep going. I want more."

She chuckles, driving harder and faster into you. The wicked grin returns as she watches you come undone beneath her. Your whole body trembles and shakes, you no longer can feel anything below your waist. You coat her shaft in your thick cream, unable to hold back anymore.

"You're still throbbing inside," she moans as she continues to move. She pulls out of you and rolls you onto your stomach. Lifting your hips, she places herself behind you and pushes back inside. Between your legs, you see her driving into you. You also see the bulbous growth under her shaft has grown bigger and is hanging down. It slaps against your ass and thighs as she drives into you.

You reach between your legs and grasp at the growth. She howls, moaning loudly and she bucks hard, nearly picking you up off the ground. You then feel the first warm gush deep inside. You whine, gritting your teeth. The growth between her legs pushes up, going tight as she trembles and spurts inside you. She continues to pump inside you, moving her hips and bucking. Her thick cream globs out of you, coating your thighs and rear.

Finally, she stills. She gulps down deep breaths and lays you down. She mops up her mess, licking your tender slit clean in the process. You shiver and twitch, nearly kicking her in the face. She giggles, laying down beside you, nearly on top of you.

"What was that?" You moan.

She nibbles your shoulder. "I've had a lot pent up."

"I couldn't tell," you grunt. You feel like you'd slosh if you moved. "You trying to knock me up?"

"A little, but I wouldn't worry about it," she purrs happily as she snuggled against you.


	99. Naga Boyfriend: Kalmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

For the last few years, you've been a servant under King Kalmin. You work as one of his dancers, entertaining his guests, and putting on shows for them. Sometimes, you and the other dancers are called upon to dance solely for King Kalmin.

It is during these special performances that you have been able to look at him and gaze upon his beauty up close. He is one of the last remaining immortal nagas, and it is rumored he is the son of the great Lamia. But to you, he is one of the most beautiful creatures you have ever laid your eyes on.

His tail is long and heavy, often coiling around his throne. His body is a vivid coral and baring dark tattoos and markings. Down his entire center, starting at the bottom of his chin is a blue stripe. His colors are beautiful, but it is his dark eyes you first felt drawn to.

He always has a staunch look upon his face, making him look stern and cold. But in his eyes, you sometimes see flickers of fear or pain. You're not quite sure if it is all in your mind or not. You have heard stories from the night staff though. You've come across them in the kitchens on late nights when you can't sleep. They've spoken of how the king rarely sleeps well.

"He has witnessed many wars," one of the pale night maids told you. "It isn't surprising that he would hold those nightmares deep within him like wounds."

It is shocking for you to think that someone as strong as King Kalmin could be susceptible to anything. His heroics are legendary, and you grew up singing songs about all his trials and conquests.

One evening during a New Moon banquet, you've finished performing for the revelers, and you are now serving wine and delicacies to the guests. The outfit you are wearing is quite revealing, but it is nothing new. The shimmering gold and bronze match the decor of the ballroom, making you look like one of the statues come to life.

"Girl, come here," a man with curled black horns beckons you over.

You offer your tray up to him. "Wine, sir?"

The man chuckles, taking a goblet. "Why do you think I called you over then?"

You bow, feeling a bit sheepish as it is. "Excuse me," you say.

"Now hold on a second," the man says. He grabs your wrist, and you nearly drop the tray. "Let 's have a look at you," his voice is a low growl.

You want to jerk and runaway and rejoin your sisters of the dance troupe, but you also can't get in trouble insulting your king's guest. So you stand frozen, afraid. This man's fist is as big as your head, and it's hurting your arm as he pulls you close.

He slips his hand under your chin. "Mighty pretty thing," he says. His teeth are yellow and sharp. "Kalmin always did have a taste for that."

The man's hand caresses down your throat, and you feel sick. His fingers then gently unlatch your top. "He has an eye for the details that matter."

You start to tremble and shake as his fingers stroke the tops of your now exposed breasts.

"I could treat you well," he says, and his fist grows tighter around your wrist. "Follow me, pretty thing."

"You're hurting me," you finally whimper out.

A black hand grabs the man's wrist and pulls him back. "Who said you could touch what is mine?" Kalmin hisses at the man.

You clutch your top around yourself, gazing up at your rescuer and king.

"No really," the man laughs, trying to brush it off as Kalmin's hand squeezes his arm. "She's the one-"

Kalmin twists the man's arm making him bellow out in pain as it's wrenched behind his back at a harsh angle. "You dare blame her?"

"They all want it!" The man yowls.

Kalmin looks at you with his dark eyes. "Did he touch you?" He asks.

You nod shakily as your dance sisters crowd around you.

Kalmin notices how you're clutching your top. "Did this pitiful creature expose you?" He asks.

You nod again. "He did, my king," your voice cracks. "He tried to make me follow him."

The man snarls. "She lies!"

Kalmin shoves him down, his arm cracking. "You need to learn when to shut up, sir. You've insulted me by assaulting what is mine. You should be grateful I have no ripped your arm off and fed to my guests."

You shiver, and tears fall down your cheeks, smearing the golden makeup.

Kalmin turns back to you. "Take care of her," he says to the other dancers.

Your sister dancers lead you away from the ballroom, all of them as concerned as the last. As you step through the doors, you hear a terrifying scream. You turn, glancing out the door as the rest of the guests erupt with applause, and they start chanting Kalmin's name.

You're taken to the kitchen where you feel most safe. The staff there fusses over you, feeding you dishes meant for the banquet and fixing you a piping hot cup of hot cocoa.

Once the shivering ends, one of Kalmin's handmaids comes to fetch you. "Our king wishes to apologize," she tells you with a bow. "If you'll follow me." She takes you by the hand, leading you through the palace. She takes you into the west wing, where Kalmin's living quarters are. The handmaid takes you to a room that's filled with dark green.

"What is this?" You whisper.

"Our king wishes you to rest here," she replies.

You furrow your brow. "But...but why?"

The handmaid shrugs. "Go ahead and sleep, you will be safe here." She leaves, shutting the door behind her.

The room is warm and cozy. The dark green of everything feels like you are in a lush, dense forest. The bed is enormous, and you've never slept in one alone. You've always shared, whether it was at home or with your dance sisters.

You find a wash basin, scrubbing off your makeup before you go to bed. You wake up in the middle of the night. You find a robe hanging in a wardrobe and put it on.

You open the door and walk outside. The halls are dark save for the light of a torch every few steps. Unable to hold back your curiosity, you wander around. The hallways are hushed, that is until you hear a loud scream.

You turn, seeing the doors to King Kalmin's bedroom at the end of the hall. You hear the scream again and a cry of anguish. You duck back as several of the night staff left. Once they're done the hall, you step back out and go to the door.

You peek through the crack, seeing Kalmin is on the ground, his body draped over the side of the bed. To your shock, you see that his body is bound by intricate ropes.

"Who is there?" His dark voice snarls. "I know someone is there! Come out, or I'll have you killed."

You gasp and shiver, stepping into his room. "I'm sorry, my king," you bow down on the ground. "I heard a noise, and I was-"

"The dancer," Kalmin murmurs. "What are you doing out of your room?"

You look up from the ground, seeing Kalmin's body as turned towards you. His expression is pained, and he looks terrified.

You sit up. "My king," you whisper. "Are you in pain?" You stand up. "The ropes, are they hurting you? Should I release them?"

"No!" Kalmin snarls, lunging out towards you.

You gasp and step back. "I'm sorry I-"

"Dare touch my ropes, and it'll be the last thing you ever do," Kalmin growls at you.

You hold your hand out to him. "Can I hold you?" You whisper. "You look frightened."

Kalmin rises up, looking at your hand. He lowers down, rubbing his cheek to your palm. He's so much bigger than you, and yet he seems so fragile. You step closer, putting your arms around him.

The intricate web of knots and ropes that bind his body are not tight and restraining, in fact, they look quite lovely. As you hold him, your fingers trace the lines, gently you touch his skin and he whimpers.

Come morning, you wake up in his bed. The canopy is drawn, and you see the ropes lying on the bed. You start to leave when you hear voices, so you clam up and curl into a ball.

"I'll be down later," Kalmin replies as the door closes.

It is quiet for a long time and then his hand parts the curtains. She crawls onto the bed and touches your face.

"Thank you for your comfort last night," he whispers to you. "I've not slept so well in such a long time."

You look up at him, clasping his hand and holding it to your cheek. "I would do anything for you," you whisper to him.

Kalmin smiles at you. "How can I trust you?"

You kiss his palm and then place it around your throat.

Kalmin chuckles, moving his hand away and placing his lips to your throat instead. You tremble as he kisses there.

"Stay here," he growls to you. "I've always wanted a pet." He kisses your cheek with a chuckle. "I have business to attend to, but I'll return." He opens the canopy for you and shows you breakfast waiting on the table.

After he leaves, you eat, enjoying the thick toast slathered with butter, and the crisp, cured meats. You then wander around his room, finding ancient tomes filled with languages you couldn't read. You find a book filled with pages about the intricate rope tying you had found Kalmin in that night. You practice a few on yourself, binding your legs and stomach.

When Kalmin returns, he brings lunch with him. You stand to greet him, getting ready to bow but he stops you. He runs his fingers through your hair and presses his finger to your lips.

"Is something wrong?" You ask him.

He smiles at you. "To be honest I'm surprised, little dancer," he says. "I'm relieved to see you."

"Is that such a rare thing?" You ask, kissing his palm.

Kalmin sighs. "For me it is."

You sit with him, sipping on bone broth with crunchy croutons. You look up at him, he's more watching you than he is enjoying the food. You set your bowl aside and lay your hands in your lap.

"Do you need to nap, my king?" You ask him.

Kalmin smirks. "Are you offering?"

You glance aside. "I have heard that my king does not sleep well, and when he does, he is plagued." You gaze back into his eyes. "I would love to help my king, anyway I can. After you saved me last night, I only want to serve you."

Kalmin scowls. "I do not take lovers," he tells you. "Too many have betrayed me."

"I want to comfort you," you tell him. "You need not love me."

His eyes narrow on you. "I am plagued," he continues. "Horrors of the past resurface, and they keep me from sleeping. Last night, in your arms, they did not haunt me." He then picks up the ropes from the floor. "I use these to keep those around me safe."

You stand up, taking the ropes and tying his wrists. His eyes widen when he sees the knots you've constructed. You look up at him.

"I said I would do anything for you."

Kalmin's expression is weak, and he swoons. "How can you do this?"

You smirk. "I'm a fast learner." You smooth your palm up his great chest. You place a kiss on his collarbone, and he shivers. "Do you want me to bind you, my king?"

"Yes," he hisses as his breath squeezes from his body. "Please."

You take the ropes, wrapping them around his body using the knots you saw in the book. As you bind his arms behind his back, nearly braiding the ropes around them, you kiss his skin and whisper softly to him.

Kalmin's moans are deep and pitiful, but his expression is pleased.

As you walk around him, admiring your handiwork, you unlatch his belt, dropping the fabric hanging around his waist. The slit at the base of his torso is engorged, and his cock is already starting to grow forward.

You kiss his chest and stomach. "Does this excite you?" You slip your fingers into the slit, feeling him thick and hard inside.

He groans and sighs, his head hanging back.

You bite him. "Answer me," you growl.

"Yes," he gasps. His cock pops out, but that isn't all. A second one starts to ease out behind the first.

You bite your lip, shocked by the turn of events taking place. You take the first cock into your hand, stroking it slowly. "Will you obey me?"

Kalmin's voice cracks and he whimpers. "Yes," he pants.

"Good," you use the ropes to pull him down. You kiss his cheeks and jaw. He turns his head, meeting your kiss.

Kalmin leans back as you kiss down his chest and belly. You flick your eyes up to him, and you pull back, taking a shuddering, nervous breath.

You swallow the lump down in your throat. "Good," you whisper. "Stay like that. Keep still." You step back, looking over him.

The robe falls from your shoulders, showing the bodice you made from the soft ropes. Kalmin's eyes grow wide, and he moans. The second cock has eased out, thick and longer than the first. Both are marble black and coral, but the tips are the same lovely blue as the stripe down his body.

You touch one then the other. Their tips are oozing a sticky, clear liquid. You lick it from your fingers then reach down, touching yourself. You moan for Kalmin, feeling how hot and wet you are. You've touched yourself to the thought of Kalmin before, but this was different. You look into his eyes, seeing his soft, pathetic gaze.

You slip your wet fingers into his tongue. You then step close, pushing him down onto the bed. You crawl on top of him, never breaking eye contact. You take a deep breath, not to sure what you're doing. All you know is that seeing King Kalmin helpless and bound beneath you is one of the most glorious sights you've ever seen.

His strong hard body is held by your small, soft hands. He shivers and shakes like a leaf, and only your touch can soothe it. You control him, you drive him. You bite your lip to hold back the proud smile.

"I will take care of you," you whisper to him. "You don't have to call me lover," you moan as you start to rub yourself against him. "But you will answer when I call you."

Kalmin moans, wiggling his hips. "Yes. Of course!"

You ease back, taking his smaller cock inside you, but even it is bigger than you are used to. The bigger one rubs against your belly, and Kalmin lets out a pleasured cry. His hips buck, and you slam your hand back.

"Stay still," you moan, grinding him inside you while stroking his second cock with your hand.

"I'm sorry," Kalmin whines. "I will."

"Good boy," you purr as you start to bounce. You gasp and shiver, never having felt this full before. He throbs and twitches inside you, adding to your pleasure.

Having this great, powerful man between your legs, entirely at your mercy, has never made you feel more powerful. You've always felt weak and small, at the will to others. But right now, there is no one stronger than you, no one above you.

You gasp and moan and glare down at kalmin. "If you cum before me you'll regret it."

"I won't," Kalmin whimpers. "I promise. I won't!"

You feel the pleasure pool inside you. You've never felt it so strongly before. You gasp and shudder, your legs twitching. "Mm, that's right. Just be my good boy." You lean back, bracing your hands against his tail as you thrust onto him.

Kalmin moans and grunts, straining to keep himself in check.

You then stand up, your nectar splashing onto his belly. You feel brave and reckless, so you take the bigger cock and guide to towards your slit. Kalmin watches, his eyes lighting up as he watches you impale yourself upon him.

You feel yourself stretch to accommodate him, but it feels so good. You grunt and cry out as you sit back upon him. You touch your belly where his cock makes you bulge.

"Now," you pant, tossing your hair back. "Tell me, who do you belong to?"

"You," Kalim whimpers, his eyes locked onto yours. "I belong to you."

You start to move again, gasping and shaking. The heat spreads through your body, wrapping you up and squeezing you. You cry out as your thighs tremble. You throat your head back and let yourself drown in the sensation.

You manage to sit back upright, and you see the pained expression in Kalmin's eyes. His cocks are twitching and you know he's close.

"Cum for me," you purr. "Cum right now."

Kalmin whimpers, his hips thrusting and he does as you command. His voice breaks and cracks and he doesn't breathe. He floods you, stuffing you full as the other cock spurts on your ass and legs and all over his scales.

He falls back, sated and quiet.

You sit up, feeling his thick seed dribble down your thigh. "You've made a mess of me." You move up, placing yourself over his face.

Kalmin whimpers weakly, but he stretches his neck. His long tongue laps up your thighs and into your slit. Kalmin licks you clean, making you tremble and shake all over again.

You chuckle and fall back onto the bed, laying beside him. You pull his head to your breast and run your fingers through his long dark hair.

"I will keep you," you whisper to him. "As long as you will be mine."

Kalmin lifts his head, pressing a long, soft kiss to your lips. "Please," he begs. "You can't let me go."

You smile and touch his cheek. "What will you call me then?"

He leans in and whispers darkly into your ear. "Master."


	100. Cursed Immortal: Arjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Monster

Ages ago, I made a very terrible mistake. One that tore from me the things I loved and the things I needed. I was always told by my mother to be careful what I wished for. I never listened to her. I should have listened to her. I suppose, really, that was my first big mistake.

I was born to a very affluent and powerful noble family. My father was king over a small providence, and my mother was a princess from a foreign land, chosen for her beauty and her family's wealth. My mother named me Arjun since I was the first prince and a bright spot in her life.

Both my parents were rich on their own, but together they created one of the largest wealth in the entire Ruby Empire. I grew up wanting for not, but I wasn't spoiled. No. My father saw it fit that I earned the life I had. He treated my mother and I both very poorly. He whipped me when I gave the slightest of offenses. He hit my mother when she did not appear as he wanted her to. I hated my father, but I also needed him.

My mother was stronger than anyone I had ever met, but in my mind, I resented her for the way my father treated us. Why did she do nothing? Why did she act the way she did? She was always getting hit, and in my twisted sense of reality, she deserved it. In my mind, I also deserved whatever punishment my father gave me.

In order to escape them both, I agreed to be sent away for school. My mother cried and cried, so much, so my father found her an embarrassment and, well...he did what he always does. I never got to say goodbye to my mother that first time I was sent away. She was locked up in her room 'resting' as my father said. I knew from the looks on the faces of the staff that she was really recovering from his 'loving touch.'

While I was away at school the name my mother gave me was stripped away. My name which meant prince and bright was deemed too 'ethnic' by my father. While I was at school, he had instructed my teachers to call me Adam. I hated it, but I felt I had no choice in the matter.

I enjoyed being at school though. I was away from my parents, far from the daily toils of royal life. I was free at school. I made what friends I wanted, I kept the company I desired. No one knew what I was at home, so they all I thought I was the richest prince in the land. So I played the part.

The more time I spent at school, the more, I became expectant on my way of life back home. I was indeed a prince, I was in fact so rich I could buy and sell any soul I wanted. As I grew, I also took on the handsome features of my father as well as the dusky, sensual look of my mother. I had my mother's skin and hair, I had my father's nose and build. I was not just any prince, I was THE prince.

I had admirers all around me, both women and men fawned over me. I loved it. I didn't care if it was for the wrong reasons. I just wanted them to adore me for any reason. My wealth, my beauty, my strength, I wanted all their eyes and affection on me.

That was far from the case when I had to go home. Between semesters I went home, angry and bitter. I didn't want to be here until my father had died so I could take over. I also hated seeing my mother. Not because I didn't love her anymore, no far from. I hated seeing her and how she was changing. Once one of the most beautiful women to ever have graced the earth, now, she looked like a withered rose. My father had wrung the life out of her.

One such visit home, I was wandering the halls after having spent time with some of the plump, young maids. I was coming down the hall when I heard a scream. It was my mother. I rushed to the door, seeing my father standing over her, raising an iron poker to her.

I rushed in, not thinking or caring. I had become stronger than my father, I had grown angrier than he could ever be. I wrenched the poker from his hands, and I used it to beat him as he beat me, as he beat my mother. I don't know how many times I struck him or how long my mother screamed at me to stop.

When I finally stopped there wasn't much of my father to recognize. There wasn't a father left in that room at all. My mother and I held each other for the longest time until we knew what we had to do.

We buried my father in the garden and planted roses over top of him. My mother and I both agreed it was best no one knew. We were lucky that my father was going away on a trip the following morning, going to a neighboring kingdom to talk to the king there. I took my father's place, pretended to be him. Then, while the driver of the carriage was relieving himself, I had the horses run off without him. The carriage went off the mountainside and so did my father, as far as anyone knew.

I became king and was crowned on my birthday. I was elated, but when I turned to my mother, she still looked miserable. Back then I took it as a great offense, but now I realize that she didn't see her son being crowned that day. My mother saw her husband again, and she was filled with dread and guilt.

I allowed my mother more freedoms than my father did and asked her to find me a princess to marry, one who had been as beautiful and rich as she had been. I didn't really care, I was hoping it would just keep her busy.

My mother made me promise that should I ever raise a hand like my father did, I would be asking a cruel fate upon myself. She told me no one ever deserved a hand raised to them, no woman, no man, no child. I was not to harm my new bride at all. If I did, I would suffer something dire. I agreed, but as I said before, I never listened to my mother.

My mother found me a princess from my own country, one who was as dark and lovely as she was. I was very pleased and welcomed her as my queen. Her fortune wasn't as vast as I would have liked it to be, but her exquisite beauty made up for it.

Soon she was pregnant with my first child, and I was excited to have a son. I would raise him like I wanted to be raised. He would be happy and loved, he would know how proud of him I was at all times. Oh yes, I would be nothing at all like my father.

But then, the bay was born. I rushed in to hold my son, but I was greeted with a daughter. I couldn't understand my wife's joy. It was a girl, not a boy. Why was she so happy? Was she stupid or something?

The baby was named Aesha, another name from another country. I had long ago forgotten my true name of Arjun, I had been Adam for far too long to remember my past and the pride once associated with it. I was disappointed in my wife, and it only grew.

One day I was having tea with my little family. My wife though, saw it fit to crawl on the ground with Aesha. She played with her, getting her dress dirty as well as the infant. I was getting fed up with it. It wasn't until she hit the table in a way that one of the teacups fell from the table and shattered.

In my anger, I raised my hand to her. It wasn't until I saw her crying on the ground with her hand on her cheek I realized what I had done. Aesha was screaming and screaming. My wife was screaming profanity at me. My mother had never gotten angry, but my wife was vicious.

I ran away. I went through the garden, trying to get away from them. I only wish I could escape myself. I come to the rose garden, my father's true final resting place. I am gulping down air and shaking. I look up and see my mother stand across from the roses. Something is strange with her though. Her long dark hair falls in front of her face, and she is wearing a simple dress.

"Mama!" I cry to her.

"You do not listen," she comes towards me, walking through the roses. "You do not care." She stretches out her hand to me. "You only care for your own beauty and youth, your wealth." Her fingers snap around my neck, and she forces me down onto the ground.

As I look up at her, I realize this creature isn't my mother. It is the curse my mother put on me should I ever disobey her one request. Their hair is now flowing as if in water around their head. Their face is nothing but a skull with glowing sockets. A black tongue hangs from the disjointed jaw.

"If all you desire is what you see in the mirror, then that is all you shall have," they whisper to me. "Face value is all you will be." The creature drops me, and I fall to the ground coughing and sputtering.

I feel something quiver inside me, it moves and sloshes around as if alive inside my guts. I then wretch, vomiting up blood. It spills on the roses, on my father's grave. I am afraid and crying. But then, suddenly, I feel nothing.

I rise from my ground, and the world has changed. I feel nothing at all.

I return to the palace where I find my wife with my mother. She sees me and shouts disgraceful things at me. All things that are true. She's going to take my mother and my child far away where I cannot reach them or harm them ever again.

I still feel nothing.

My mother looks at me, and she knows. By some grace, she manages to convince my wife to stay, it will never happen again. I agree and tell her if I should break that vow she can kill me and bury me in the roses.

I still feel nothing.

I discover as the days go by that my senses are gone. I can see and hear, but when I touch something, I do not feel the texture of it. I shove my hand into the flames, and I feel no pain. When I eat, I do not taste the wood or wine. When I am holding my baby, I do not smell how sweet she is. I feel no pleasure, no pain. My body is a tomb for my soul to rot in.

And rot it does.

My mother passes away, and while I feel the grief, my body does not allow me to have it. I also notice, that as time passes, my form never changes. I remain young and healthy while those around me begin to wither away. My wife shows the fine lines a good life will give. My Aesha grows and marries, leaving us behind. I am given grandchildren, and they give me great-grandchildren. And yet, I never once look like a grandfather.

My wife dies, my daughter dies, my grandchildren die. Yet I remain. My great-granddaughter Tali moves in with me with her growing family. For a moment, I have peace again. My great-great-granddaughter is born where I was born. Her name was Mythri, and for the first time in a long time, my mind was quiet.

Tali loved to travel, and she was taking her family to visit a dear friend of hers. I didn't much like it, I enjoyed having her and Mythri around. And since she was pregnant again, I didn't want them to travel. She insisted, and they left. One day, I receive word that Tali's caravan was attacked by Gnoll slavers. No one survived. Once again, I am left to rot in the tomb of my body.

I try to distract my mind, for while my body feels nothing, my mind has been left in a mire of agony and brambles. It feels steeped in acid and knives. It is a paper cut submerged in lemon juice. I could go on, but it would probably not make sense to anyone.

I decide to go hunting. The act of it distracts me. I focus on the target and not my own thoughts. I come upon a deer, and as I am aiming my bow, I freeze. I stare at it and watch it. My hands tremble, and I drop the arrow and bow. The deer skips away at the sound of it.

How can I kill when everything I've ever cared about as died?

I'm standing there when suddenly, there is a woman in front of me. She's small but lithe, and she floats off the forest floor. Her hair is a deep wine red and floats around her like a cloud. Her eyes are bright green, and her skin glows with a radiance I'd only ever seen in sunrises and sunsets.

She pokes me, right in the eye. I pull back and grab her hand.

"Why are you sad?" She asks me.

"Go away," I whisper.

She tilts her head to the side. "That does not answer my question, young man," she follows me as I start to walk away.

"Young man," I scoff. "Do you think I am so young?"

She flows out in front of me. "Most people I meet are young," she says.

I glare at her. "I am well over a hundred, young lady," I snarl through my gritted teeth.

Her eyes widen at me. "Yes," she says with a nod. "That is still very young."

"You look younger than I do!" I snap at her. "How old might you be that a century is so young?"

"Try five centuries," she fans out her entire palm in my face. "You are still just a baby sapling like much of these forest is." She grins at me in triumph.

I scoff and continue walking. She continues to follow me.

"I am Mairia," she says. "And who are you?"

I shake my head. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I want to meet you and find out why you are so sad." Mairia moves in front of me again, and she taps her fingertip to my forehead. "There is so much pain," she whimpers. Tears start to fall from her eyes. "It's excruciating."

I push her hand away from me. "Then do not touch me. It is not yours to feel."

"But I want to help!" She insists. "Please, let me help you."

I could not shake Mairia no matter what I did. She was a Nymph and used to the world flowing around her like a river. She did as she pleased, truly free.

She followed me around like a puppy, wide-eyed and excited by everything I did. She tilted her head in confusion and asked many questions.

"Why do you not enjoy your food?" She asks me one evening over dinner. "You simply eat it, you don't see to take anything from it." She picks up her fork with green beans speared on the end. "These are fresh and crisp and saturated in butter. But you do not seem to take any of that in!"

I scoff at her and sigh. "Do not concern yourself with it."

"But I must," Mairia insists. "Because I can feel how much it bothers you." She stares up at me with those big wide eyes. "Please, I wish to understand the thing that afflicts you."

I set my mug down. "You want to know what afflicts me, Mairia?" I roll up my sleeve, and I place my arm into the flames of the candle.

"No!" Mairia cries in terror. She grabs my hand and pulls it away. "Why did you do such a horrible thing?" She has big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why would you so will cause yourself so much pain?"

"Because I cannot feel it, Mairia!" I snap at her. "I feel no pain. No pleasure. I do not taste. I cannot smell. I can only see and hear, and even then everything is muted to me. Your face is dull your voice is boring, and yet I know you are a beauty."

Mairia looks up at me, and as her tears dribble down her face, they splash onto my arm, soothing the burns and healing the blisters.

"I have not aged since I was thirty," I hiss at her. "I have not enjoyed anything since then. It is my burden. My curse."

Mairia sniffles and whimpers. "You say you feel no pain but you misery is like a fog!" She clings to my hand. "I have felt it for so long! I have wanted to help you!" She places my hand on her cheek, and she leans into my touch.

"I have watched you, and I have wanted to be with you," she whispers.

I sigh and touch her to comfort her. "There is nothing you can do. And as for why you want to be with a disgusting soul as me, I can't say."

Mairia looks at me and then down at the ground. "I want to help," she whispers.

"I can't stop you," I whisper. "No one can."

Maria moves in closer to me, she kisses me and then wrenches back. She gazes at me and touches her temples. "I am sorry," she whispers.

I shake my head, placing my hand over my mouth. "I wanted it," I whisper. "But since I could not enjoy it I-" I hang my head. "Go somewhere else, Mairia, choose someone better."

Mairia touches my cheek. "The other nymph call me willful and stubborn," she smiles at me. "They call me a fool." She kisses my cheek. "I will not move from you."

"I think it's a big mistake," I whisper to her. "I can't even feel the warmth from your body. I can't give you anything in return."

"It will be alright," Mairia replies. "I have seen worse."

I want to laugh but I can't. I just gaze into her eyes hoping she understands.

I often catch her taking down the drapes around paintings. She stares up at the long-dead members of my family as if she can read their thoughts and feelings. On one such occasion, I find her standing before the painting of my great-granddaughter Tali.

"I feel much suffering from this one," Mairia murmurs. I notice that he hair has started to shift color as the seasons change. It was autumn when we met and as it becomes winter the bright red of her hair is becoming silver.

"She suffered a horrible end," I murmur. "She and her family."

"Not from her," Mairia turns to me. "From you. Her death haunts you, but it is not the one I am looking for." She touches my cheek and brushes my hair away from my face. "There is something that haunts you and causes most of your suffering."

"I was cursed," I tell her. "That is what haunts me."

"I know there is more to it than that! It is not so simple as being cursed." She grabs my hands and squeezes them tight. "Who cursed you? Why did they do it? What had you done to deserve such a thing?"

I sigh and look down at her hand squeezing mine. "I turned into my father," I tell her and pull my hands away. "I made a promise to my mother, and I broke it. It was she who cursed me."

Mairia furrows her brow and shakes her head. "Why would a mother curse her own son?" She gasps. "If I was so lucky as to even have one son I would-"

I stop her. "I was not a good son," I whisper to her. "I was not a good husband or father. Just like my father was."

Mairia shakes her head. "I do not understand."

"My father would beat the shit out of my mother and me," I whisper as Mairia's expression changes. "My mother cursed me so I would never turn out to be like him. But the joke is that I already was my father."

"You..." Mairia hesitates. "You did such a thing?"

I sigh and shake my head. "I did. It was this dark impulse deep inside me," I mourn. "My father buried it inside me, and I dug it up. My mother saw it. She knew all along."

Mairia puts her hands on my back. "That is why she did this. She wanted to keep it buried."

"Buried," I whisper. I then turn and look at her and her bright green eyes. "I think I know the death you're looking for."

I take her by the hand and lead her into the dying garden. The plants and flowers spring to life as she walks by. As we reach the roses, she rushes forward. She plants her hands firmly on the ground, and a terrified breath escapes her lips.

"You killed him," she turns and looks back at me,

I furrow my brow. "How can you tell that?"

"There is rage," she whispers. "There is pain." She closes her eyes, and her hair starts to float around her like a cloud. "He was a bad man," she whispers. "He had no love in his heart." The rose start to grow around her. Their thrones dig into her arms and legs as they wrap around her. Her blood begins to pearl, and the blossoms of the roses turn bright red.

"He is still here," Mairia whimpers. "His anger is still here!"

I rip through the roses and thrones, clawing my way to Mairia as I bloody my hands. I reach for her, pulling her from the clutches of the roses. My hands sting, and I lose my breath for a moment.

"It's ok," Mairia gasps. "It's pain." She takes hold of my hands, kissing them. I feel her warmth but barely.

"Why does it hurt?" I cry.

Mairia points to the roses. "You have to give him the forgiveness he never gave you."

I dig up the roses and find their roots planted deep inside my father's skeleton. He does not deserve the grave I am giving him, but Mairia promises me it is the only way that we will find peace. I bury him in the cemetery, far away from my mother, my wife, and my children. He goes on a hill, overshadowed by trees and brambles. It is a harsh and dark place like him, but even it sees the sun.

"I am proud of you Arjun," Mairia whispers to me as my hands sting from the shovel.

"Arjun," I whisper as I turn to look at her. "How did you know that?"

She beams up at me, her bright and chipper face reminds me of an excited puppy about to receive a treat. "I know many things." She takes my hands and brushes her fingertips over the blisters. I feel her touch, the tickle of how gentle it is.

"It will return," she whispers to me. "It will come slowly, but it will return." She smiles at me, and I take her hand.

Surely enough, bit by bit, my senses return. Pain comes first. After that touch returns and I am able to kiss Mairia for the first time. Soon, my eyes truly open. I can see the beauty in things I had forgotten. I could look at Mairia and take in what a magnificent woman she was. My ears popped and I could hear the splendor of the world, the bells, the songs and music, the charm of Mairia's voice. Taste and smell returned as well, and I was able to enjoy food again. It was overwhelming, and I often had to sequester myself away until my nerves calmed down.

I am afraid, but I invite Mairia into my bed. For so long I have not felt the pleasure of sharing my bed with someone. I am afraid of the fire that Mairia's kisses cause, but I want her all the same.

"It is ok to be nervous," Mairia whispers to me. "It is ok to tell me no."

"I know," I whisper as I gaze at her naked body. "But I want this so much."

Mairia gives me that excited grin. "So do I." She pulls me down into her arms, kissing me hungrily. She tastes like honey and nectar, she smells like fall leaves. Her body is as warm, and summer and I press myself to her.

Mairia moans softly as my fingers trail down her body. She giggles as I clumsily place my hand between her thighs. She sighs softly, guiding me and teaching me how to touch.

She is wet and warm, and I can feel my need turning into a powerful ache. Mairia giggles again and pushes me down into the bed. She straddles me and looks down at me with a sensual look on her face.

"You're basically a virgin," she purrs to me. She reaches behind herself and takes my cock into her hands. I moan and whimper, the strong sensation is familiar but new.

"It's been over a hundred years right?" Mairia whispers. "A century?" She pulls up her hand and licks her fingertips. "Let me remind you." She slips back, making sure I watch as she rises up. She guides my cock to her slit and grinds the tip into her clit before she takes all of me.

I grab her hips as she eases down upon me. Mairia bites her lip and moans headily as she takes me. "You're much bigger than the others," she pants.

"Others?" I smirk, cocking my brow.

Mairia giggles and starts to move. She guides my hands where to touch her, and I eagerly oblige. Being inside her is the greatest feeling I have ever known. Her heat melts into me, and I am overtaken. I cum far too soon, but she makes me reward her with my hands and mouth.

She has been eager to lay with me, so she obliges my desire that had been buried for so long. We screw like rabbits, I'm embarrassed to say. For a while, I forget life and am only concerned with Mairia and her body. I have fallen in love with her so deeply. I never expected to feel this way, even before my curse.

Needless to say, Mairia became pregnant and we married. Our first son was born, and she named him Alexander. He came into the world pink and perfect. Alexander wasn't even one when Mairia became pregnant again. This time the birth was hard on both Mairia and our new son. Unlike Alexander, Darius was not pink, but he was perfect. It took Mairia and Darius a while to recover, but soon, we were a bright and happy family.

Some years later when the boys were grown, and I was showing my age, a centaur came to the castle presenting me an offer. My kingdom had fallen into neglect because of my own ignorance, but my wealth remained. This centaur, Demir, promised to restore my kingdom if I agreed to join his ranks.

I agreed, but only because Mairia seemed to greatly enjoy his presence and my sons were enamored with his stories.

"I am about to go visit my friends in the Rakshasa kingdom," Demir tells me. "I would very much like you all to join me."

"You mean King Amit?" Alexander blurts.

Demir chuckles. "Yes. He is my closest ally and whom I consider my only equal," he says with a look on her face I would consider love. "Since you have become some a vital part of my plans, I want you all to become acquainted."

"I think it will be fun!" Mairia chimes. She then gives Demir a look, and he places his lips to his finger as if promising her to a secret.

So the four of us travel with Demir and his family, going across the Cobra Strait and towards the Rakshasa Country. It was here that my great-granddaughter had lost her life. She was crossing the road between the Rakshasa Country and the Shami Desert that they were attacked by Gnoll Slavers.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Darius asks.

Mairia puts her hands on me. "This place holds a dark gem for your father," she replies. "He lost the last of his family here."

"Oh," Darius whispers. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I tell him. "Those who trespassed my family have had karma come back upon them," I smile at my sons. Both of them are old enough to go off and have families of their own. But I have told them that they can have their lives and do things on their own time. They don't need to rush, the world moves fast enough.

We arrive at the palace in the evening, and I am taking in the lights of the kingdom when suddenly I am faced with a ghost.

Amit's queen looks exactly like my Tali. She is regal and beautiful with the sharp, knowing eyes of a dangerous mind. It takes me a moment to reclaim my breath so I can greet her properly.

"Thank you for taking us into your home, my queen," I tell her, kissing her knuckles.

"You may call me Mythri," she grins at me. "When you are in my home, you are friends and family to us."

"Mythri?" I whisper.

"Yes?" Mythri asks me with a bright smile.

I shake my head. "It's nothing. I'm sorry."

Mairia jumps in, pulling Mythri into her arms for a tight hug. "Your home is a wonder! How lucky you must feel to live here!"

Mythri laughs, taking my wife's exuberance like a champ. "You have no idea." She leads us inside. "We have food ready for you, but if you need to rest from your journey, we can send the food to your rooms."

"Nonsense," I reply. "The journey was easy, and we have all been looking forward to meeting you as Demir wanted."

My sons are looking up at Amit with awe and wonder. They have both been avid admirer of him for as long as I can remember.

"I have two boys as well," Mythri says then gasps. "Oh dear, three now actually."

"Three boys?" Mairia gasps. "That must be a feat!"

"We also have a daughter," Amit replies. "So we have four."

Mairia looks almost offended. "Does he not leave you alone?" She whispers to Mythri.

I still cannot believe it. Queen Mythri looks exactly like my lost Tali and bears the name of my lost great-great-granddaughter. If she was a ghost, I would believe it, but she is just as much human as I am.

As we sit down to dinner Mythri serves us wine. As she bends to pour my glass, I see a necklace hang from her robes. On it is a charm that looks painfully familiar to me.

Mairia looks at me. "Darling, what's wrong?"

My eyes remain on Mythri as she returns to Amit's side. "My queen," I start.

"Mythri," she insists.

I nod. "Oh yes," I clear my throat. "Uhm, Mythri, "I whisper. "That necklace you are wearing...where did you get it."

Mythri touches the charm around her neck. "Oh," she gasps. "I got it from my mother," she answers me. "Before she died."

Amit reaches out, putting his arm on Mythri's back. "Mythri did not come to me as a princess of noble," she explains. "She was simply a servant working in the palace. She helped me weed out those in my trust who did not earn it. I hope you will not judge her for that."

I shake my head. "I would never."

"I'm just a Nymph," Mairia says, placing her hands on my chest. "Arjun has no right to speak on such matters."

Mythri smiles, twisting the charm around in her fingers. "I was young, and I don't remember much before the attack," she whispers.

"Gnolls?" I whisper.

Mythri looks up at me with a wide and shocked expression. "Yes. It was."

The tears burn as they start to roll down my eyes. I take off my ring and hold it out to Mythri. With her lovely hands she takes it, and with a trembling breath, she lays eyes on my family crest. The one that the charm of her necklace bears.

"How-" Mythri's eyes flood with tears as she looks up at me.

"Your mother...was she Tali?"

Mythri swallows and whimpers as she nods.

"Tali," I start, my eyes firmly locked with Mythri's, "Tali was my great-granddaughter," I whisper. "I...I watched be born," I say. "I was the first to hold you."

Mythri cups her hands around her mouth. "How is this possible?"

Mairia is sobbing. She had known Demir's plan all along.

"It is a long story, my child." I stand up and Mythri races to me. We embrace, and I kiss the top of her head like when she was a newborn.

"Tali didn't die," Mythri tells me when she is able to speak again.

I stare deeply into her eyes and choke back a sob. "Where is she?"

Mythri shakes her head. "I mean," she laughs and wipes her eyes. "She didn't die during the attack. She was rescued and gave birth."

"It's so beautiful!" Mairia wails as our sons try to comfort her.

Mythri and I both laugh. "She was saved by the oasis of Bastat," she tells me. "Your other granddaughter is alive as well. Her name is Chiyo."

For the longest time I was unable to cry for their loss, and now I am weeping for their return. My family was not gone, and it had not ended. It had grown and blossomed. I had great great great grandchildren now, six of them as a matter of fact. I had the children I thought I had lost and I had my new family to give to them as well. My kingdom had become everything I greedily dreamed as a child. My blood was royalty, and they were considered heroes in their own right.

Chiyo reminds me of my mother. They share the same eyes. They look determined and sharp, piercing through all the souls that cross her path. I would like to believe Chiyo gave my mother a second chance at a more powerful life.

My heart had never been so full, and I realize that this was what my poor mother had always wanted for me.

When I am alone with Mairia, I pelt her with grateful kisses. It was because of her patience and understanding I was able to have all of this back. Without her, I would have continued to decay inside my body until I lost my mind.

Demir is smug when I meet with him again, and rightfully so. "I take it you enjoy King Amit and his family as much as I do."

"How did you know?" I scoff at him. "Even I didn't know!"

Demir laughs. "I am very dedicated to both Mythri and Chiyo. I owe them both a great debt, so I made it my mission to find where they came from. I found you."

"I am a thank you present?" I laugh.

"And a pretty damn good one too," Demir smirks. "I've not seen Mythri in such a state before. It's quite fun."

I sigh and shake my head. "This is more than I ever could have hoped for," I whisper. "I owe you now."

"No," Demir replies. "I have your loyalty, that will be enough for the time being."

"What plans do you have for me?" I ask him.

"Your sons, actually," Demir replies. "I didn't mean for that to sound creepy," he chuckles. "What I mean to say is that you have brilliant sons. Alexander and Darius seem eager to continue their travels as well."

I frown. "I nearly lost them once on a mission. I won't let that happen again."

Demir shakes his head and claps his hand onto my shoulder. "No worries at all. Darius is bright, I'd like to have him keep up a correspondence with some of the other kingdoms for me. Alexander seems more the adventuring type, I may partner him up with some of my messengers from time to time."

"Only if it is what they wish to do, they may do." I take Demir's hand and shake it.

"This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Demir smirks.


	101. Orc & Mortabulus Lovers: Makas & Elion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous Male Orc x Gender Neutral Monster x Female Reader (original monster)

A few years ago, you had been taken during the orc Reaping in your home of Obresh. It had come as a shock to you, especially since Makas never seemed to like you. You were used to that, having lived on the outskirts of Obresh your whole life because of your family's profession. Most people didn't trust the witches.

Makas though had admitted that, while at first, he had always been taught to despise your kind, he had been drawn to you and eventually he knew you would be the one he would take in the Reaping. As such, he had prepared his home with a garden for you and prepared the kitchen to suit your needs.

It took you some time, but eventually, you fell in love with Makas too.

In the morning you often wake up to the sound of Makas outside. He grunts and snarls, chopping wood for the fire. You enjoy this sight, watching him shirtless and swinging that ax. His muscles are bulging and rippling. You smirk to yourself, watching your orc husband a bit lasciviously.

You then see something in the woods. You perk up a bit, staring into the still foggy treeline. It's dark and stays low to the ground, but you see something moving. You gasp and sit up in the window.

"Makas," you whisper urgently. "Makas!"

He continues to chop wood, not hearing you.

You keep your eyes fixed on the creature lurking in the trees. It rises for a moment, and you see its strange, haunting eyes flash towards you.

"Makas!" You snap.

"What?" Makas turns around and glares at you.

"There's something out there!" You hiss.

Makas turns, looking into the woods. Of course, there's not a thing now. But you know what you saw. You may not know exactly what it was, but you saw it.

Makas grunts and looks back at you. He approaches the window and leans against the wall. "If you want my attention, you don't have to make up stories, love."

You huff, still staring off into the trees. "I know what I saw, Makas!" You snap down a dirty look at him. "There was something big and creepy out there!"

Makas chuckles. "I've got something big a creepy for you."

You scowl down at him. "Really?"

Makas laughs and kisses you. "Go back to bed. I'll meet you there."

You grumble under your breath as he picks up two arms full of wood. You look back out into the trees for a moment and then go into the kitchen.

Makas tosses a few logs onto the fire and turns as you walk in. "I thought I told you to wait in the bed?" He snarls with a smirk.

You glance over at him, taking in his form. He's big and strong with a bit of a gut. He's somewhat older, and his dark body hair is starting to pepper. He has scars along his sides and one big one going down his face that requires him to wear an eyepatch. Not the best looking, but for you, he's magnificent.

"And I thought I told you I didn't want to be kidnapped by a big, hairy, sweaty orc." You poke his chest. "We all want something."

Makas grins, dipping down and meeting your kiss. His thick, callused hand palms your rear and his chuckle rumbles in his chest.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Makas asks.

You sigh and shake your head. "I'm not picky," you answer. You go over to your stack of books and pull out a rather heavy one. It's something your grandfather had been working on all his life, cataloging the creatures of the world.

"You sure?" Makas asks. "Because I could give you my dick for breakfast."

You glare up at him from the book. "I've had your dick for breakfast. It's far from filling these days."

Makas clutches his chest and falls back against the cabinets. "Ow, my love, you cut me deep."

"Just make something I care to have in my mouth this morning," you scoff as you look back into the book.

Makas slams himself dramatically into the cabinets again. "My love dares shoot me yet again!" He cries.

"Just cook, you moron," you sigh.

"Anything my evil bride commands," he laughs as he stands.

You turn pages in the book, hoping to find something that resembles what you saw in the forest earlier.

Makas sits beside you, handing you the breakfast he's made. "What are you looking for?" He asks.

"I'm trying to identify the thing I saw this morning," you say.

Makas shoves a piece of bacon into your mouth. "It was me. Duh."

You frown up at him. "You don't believe me?" You ask between bites.

Makas shrugs. "You know more than I do about these things. If you saw something, I trust you saw it. I don't want to know what it is," he smirks. "It's scary."

"Says the guy who has fought in wars since he was teething." You shove him then turn the page. Your eyes focus on the creature drawn there, and you point.

"That's it," you whisper.

Makas scowls as he looks at the book. "Nope. I don't like that."

"Mortabulus," you whisper. "A dark forest entity that stalks mass graves or cursed earth. The Mortabulus feeds on bones. It poses no threat to the living other than it's penchant to stalk, scream, and frighten. If their feedings grounds become disturbed, they will do anything to get rid of those bothering them."

You look up to Makas. "Is there a mass grave in the woods?"

His grimace is the only answer you need.

"Well then," you shut the book. "We now know what we're dealing with." You stand up and go back to the bedroom to change.

"You're not going to find this thing are you?" Makas storms in after you.

"I'm just going to tell it that we don't want to bother it. We aren't going to pester, and we'd appreciate not getting screamed at." You say as you change into your clothes.

"No," Makas snarls.

You turn and look at him. "The book says they don't harm the living."

"I don't care. Anything with death in the name can't be good." Makas snarls.

"I'm just gonna talk to it." You say as you go back into the kitchen. You fetch one of your soup bones from the cabinet.

"Love," Makas growls as you step out the door.

"If you're so concerned, come with me. You can tell me all about the mass grave out there," you say with a wink.

Makas grumbles under his breath, following behind you and then capturing your hand. "That whole forest is nothing but a mass grave," he snarls under his breath. "Enemies and orc alike are buried out there. Generations of them in fact. If that creature is out there, they'll be kept fed for eons."

"Hmm, I don't know which is worse, a monster eating the skeletons out here, or that fact we've lived next to a mass grave all this time." You murmur.

Makas picks you up to set you over a fallen a tree. "I've grown up beside it all my life. I didn't think you'd mind."

"I can see where you'd be concerned. Telling your kidnapped bride, she's also living next to a melting pot of dead can be a boner killer." You turn and look into the woods. You've never gone this far in before.

While Makas's climbs over the fallen tree, you step out, you then see a hole in the ground. Looking in, you see something glowing inside like two shiny marbles.

"Hi!" You wave inside. "Are you the Mortabulus?"

Makas yanks you away from the hole in a hurry. You drop the soup bone in his rush to pull you away.

"Makas, stop it you're-"

A black shape lurches out from the hole. It screams, sounding very much like a trumpet of the unholy. He lands with a sickening thud on the ground. Claws scrap and dig into the ground attached to long spindly arms. The Mortabulus looks like it is covered in thick, black fur, but it wisps and flickers like smoke or the flame of a candle. The head comes out from the thick mane, smooth and long. It looks like the head of a cane, ending in a small, soft pad of a nose. The nose has a link through it. You had sworn you had seen eyes, but the head seems to have none. A long, blood-red tongue lashes out from the jowls which cut all the way down the head and onto the neck.

It then suddenly stops and drops its gaze, looking down at the soup bone you brought. It gasps and makes a soft chittering sound. It grabs the bone and licks it. It's tongue corkscrews down into the marrow, and it starts to purr.

You shove away from Makas. "If you like that, I can always get you more."

The Mortabulus looks at you. It's glassy eyes blinking for a moment.

"We don't want to bother you," you tell it. "Understand? We won't do anything to upset you in your home."

The Mortabulus slurps its tongue out and looks at you. "I know."

You flinch at the dark rumble of its voice. "Oh, you do...oh." You weren't expecting it to talk at all."

"I can talk," it says, their voice seems more lilting and sweet.

"Oh uhm, hello then, neighbor." You wave.

The Mortabulus waves back at you then crunches down on the soup bone with a gut-churning sound.

You glance to Makas then back up at the Mortabulus. "I saw you this morning and-"

The mortabulus looks at Makas. "I like watching him," they say, their voice a low rumble again. "He's beautiful when he moves."

Makas cheeks darken, and he glances away.

"He is, right?" You take a step closer to the Mortabulus. "Do you have a name?" You ask.

"I'm not sure, I've had people yell at me 'what the fuck is that' is that my name?" They ask you.

For some reason, you find this endearingly cute. "No," you chuckle as you step closer to them. You put your hand on theirs, and they rip it back.

They whimper softly then tilt their head towards you. "I've been watching you both," it admits. "You two...made living here feel less lonely."

You reach up, touching their face as they lean into your palms. "I fell in love with you," they whisper.

Makas clears his throat. "Well then."

You take them into your arms. "That's so sweet," you whisper.

The Mortabulus puts its hands around your waist. "I've wanted to come out so many times," it whispers. "But I was scared."

Makas comes closer, and the Mortabulus touches his face. "It probably would've been better than just hiding," he grunts.

You step back and look up at them. "Would you like to come home with us then?"

"Very much," they answer.

The Mortabulus follows you home. They take a shape similar to Makas, sometimes shifting into one matching yours. Inside the house, they take a more primal form as they sniff around and get familiar with the setting. They arrive in the morning, often right as Makas is chopping wood. They will join you for the rest of your day before disappearing back into the woods at night.

You decided to name them Elion after a fairy tale you once read as a child. As Elion became familiar with the house, as well as you and Makas, you noticed they were quite handsy. They liked to touch and rub against things, specifically you and Makas. Their hands can go from sharp claws to soft paws. They like to put their hands around your waist and their nose to the back of your neck. Their nose is soft and squishy and the hoop going through it is often cold. You notice that when Elion does this to Makas, the big orc loves to lean into it.

"You say you love us," you say to Elion one evening. "What sort of love is that?"

Elion is quiet for a moment. "The way that you and Makas show your feelings to one another," they reply. "It's how I wish to show it to both of you."

"Oh," makas whispers, his cheeks growing dark. "So, you're in love with us?"

Elion nods and fidgets with their fingers. "There have been times, I must admit, I watched you as you mated."

This time your cheeks burn. Makas may not be embarrassed by that, but you are.

Makas chuckles. "Did you enjoy what you saw?"

"I would have much preferred joining," Elion answers without a hint of shame. "I wanted to feel that bond with you. I wanted to feel that heat."

You clear your throat. "Do you mate, Elion?"

They're quiet again. "I can, but it has never come up. I've never met another of my kind before." They lift their head. "But when I saw the both of you, I knew it was something I wanted." They stretch out and nuzzle to your cheek then Makas.

"I can be anything you want." They lean back again and expose themselves, showing off a thick growth below. They then take their fingers and slip them inside themself. A soft moan escapes their mouth and then a dark, hungry growl.

You swallow as you watch, not exactly sure what you were seeing, but enjoying it. Makas's hands squeeze around you waist, and you hear his dark snarl in your ear.

"Look at the poor thing," he moans. "They've suffered long enough, love." His thick fingers rub between your thighs and grind against your growing heat.

You bite your lip, watching Elion's fingers go deeper. They then stroke their growing shaft, pumping slowly as their moans grow.

"Go help them," Makas snarls, pushing you forward.

You get up and walk over to Elion who sits up. They dip their neck down, and you kiss them. Their lips are soft, and they press eagerly to yours.

You take Elion's hand, guiding it down to touch between your thighs. Elion gasps loudly as their fingers sink into your warm folds.

"Oh, wow," they pant.

Makas stands beside you, stealing a kiss from Elion who admires him for a moment. Elion's hand pets down Makas' chest and then caresses the length of his shaft.

"He's good with that," you moan as Elion's fingers continue to move inside you.

"I can't decide which I want," Elion whimpers.

"Why?" Makas snarls. "You can have us both."

Elion gulps. "I can?"

You giggle and strip off your clothes. "Of course." You lay back, inviting Elion closer to you.

They brace over top of you as Makas guides them to your slit. Elion shudders, and his hips buck. They then slip inside you, their shaft is twisted and had flared ridges. It fits inside but then seems to lock in place. They're not quite as thick as Makas, but they're amazingly long.

Elion's tongue hangs from their mouth, and they grunt and whine. They move slowly, savoring the sensation of being inside you.

"So good," they whisper.

You mewl, biting your lip and you take hold of their waist. "Elion," you pant.

Makas comes up behind Elion, rubbing his cock to their dripping slit. "Just wait," he growls. "It's going to get a lot better."

Elion gasps and shivers. You watch them as Makas moves inside them. Elion's shaft bulges inside you, seeing to get thicker as Makas plants himself inside them.

You whimper, wiggling your hips. "Elion?" You whisper, petting their chest. "You ok?"

Elion sniffles and whimpers. "I'm so happy."

You kiss them as Makas starts to move. His thrusts shove Elion deeper inside you. The three of you moan and sigh. Elion's voice shifts between dark and dangerous, to soft and gentle. Makas snarls and grunts, his movements become harder and faster.

Elion, inside you, is throbbing. You can feel the pulse of him deep inside you, they've grown warmer, and you can feel the heat pool in your belly. You can hear Makas groaning, and you can tell he's close.

"Elion," you whisper, clinging to them.

"I'm-" Elion pants then cries out. They stretch out their neck and let out a cry. Unlike before, when they screamed, this sound is much more pleasant.

Makas snarls and roars, he bucks and shivers, suddenly growing still and throwing his head back. Elion trembles and inside you feel a rush of warmth. You gasp, and your voice chokes off. You grip tight to Elion as your body convulses and trembles.

Elion falls on top of you, breathing into your ear.

Makas pulls back, and with shaking legs, he flops onto the ground beside you. "That was...." he pants. "Something."

You chuckle and kiss him then snuggle to Elion. "How do you feel?" You whisper to them.

"Mm," Elion grunts. "Makas came inside me."

You snort. "He tends to do that." You kiss Elion softly. "Aside from that."

Elion lays their head on your chest. "I feel so happy," they whisper. "I felt it," they murmur. "I felt it all. The bond. The heat. I felt so loved."

Makas pulls you close, having both you and Elion lay on his chest. "Yeah, you're stuck now. Should've gotten out while you had the chance." He kisses Elion. "Your ours now."

Elion snuggles to Makas's neck and purrs softly. "I'm glad."

You lay your head on Makas chest. "How did Elion feel for you?"

"I can't explain it," Makas growls. "Tight and liquid at the same time. It was like fucking hot cocoa."

You snort and kiss his cheek. "I wonder if they taste that good too."

Elion squeaks.

"What about you?" Makas asks. "How did they feel inside you?"

You smirk. "Maybe you'll just have to wait and find out for yourself."

Elion gasps again. "You're going to make me crazy!"

"That she will," Makas grins. "That she will."


	102. Kobold Girlfriend: Princess Dinihari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Monster x Male Reader

You're not exactly the prize of the family, but you've tried to do the best you could. Being the youngest not much was expected from you anyways, but your amputation made it nearly impossible for you to accomplish anything. At least, doing anything that could get taken seriously. Every task you were given to feel 'included' felt like a pity party on behalf of your family.

When you were younger, you had gone out with your big brother on a matter of state. Unfortunately, your caravan was attacked by Gnoll slavers. Your brother and the Knights managed to fend them off, but you were left severely injured in your left leg. The injury became infected, and over time the doctors had to remove it. So from the knee down, you had no leg.

Your family fitted you with a prosthetic, and you had to walk with a cane. Now while your brother was the heroic prince often talked about in stories, you were often forced to stay at home. You kept yourself busy, reading and studying up on matters of state. You maintained correspondence with the kingdoms your family was allied with. And when your brother was away, you always made sure to keep tabs on him and his men.

"It isn't like your helpless," your brother, Alexander, replies.

You huff and shove your books aside. "Mom and Dad don't look at it that way. They see me as a hindrance. Someone who is always going to be around and never getting married or traveling or..." you roll your eyes and lay your head into the open book before you.

Alexander opens one of your books, flipping through the pages. "Do you even like reading all this boring crap?"

"What do you think?" You scoff. "All these texts and tomes are boring as hell, but I read them in case you might need me one day."

Alexander grins. "If dad dies that is."

You grimace and look away.

"You know they don't see you as a hindrance, right?" Alexander shakes his head.

You glare out the window and remain silent.

"They worry is all. You've never been well-" Alexander hesitates as he tries to put his words together.

"I've never been you," you sigh. "I've never been strong and tough. I've never been brave or daring." You sigh and hang your head. "I'm just the youngest son. Doomed to ever hide in your shadow."

Alexander frowns. "Is that how you really feel?"

You shrug. "Mostly."

Alexander huffs and looks at the stack of letters on your desk. He takes one that's quite hefty in his hands. "Correspondance?"

"Yeah," you grumble.

"That's a big deal," Alexander replies. "You have relations with these people. I don't. Anytime I go somewhere they always ask me 'how's your brother?' 'I hope your brother received the letter I sent' does your brother talk about me?'." He then grins. "When I go to all these places all they can talk about is you."

You give him a small smile. "Oh sure." You snatch the letter back from him. You recognize the seal on, and your heart starts to jump.

Alexander chuckles. "Oh, what's that look then?"

You reel back. "Nothing," you say, still clutching the letter.

"You're blushing!" Alexander teases. "Come on, what is it?" He tries to snatch the letter from you, but you yank it back.

"It's a letter from Afan," you reply.

Alexander's brow pinches. "Isn't that the island off the coast of Mongkut?"

You nod, "The nation of Kobolds," you answer. "When I was sending letters to Niran, he told me about Afan and how he relies on them."

Alexander furrows his brow. "And yet the Rakshasa are his neighbors? Wouldn't they be much better allies than some tiny little island nation?"

You give your brother a blank stare. "Not everything is about power and war, Lexi. Afan is so far advanced in their healthcare and medicine practices they might as well be in the future. If you don't have your health, you don't have anything."

"What if you're immortal like dad?" Alexander asks.

You roll your eyes and open the letter. There are at least ten pages inside as well as a small pressed flower.

"A pressed flower," Alexander grins. "Who are you talking to?"

"Dinihari," you murmur. You then flinch and glance up at Alexander. You try to cover up the dreamy way you said her name. "Princess Dinihari," you say with a staunch voice.

Alexander smirks but keeps quiet. "If you're so close to the Nation of Afan, why not go there?"

"Go there?" You huff.

Alexander nods. "Mongkut is just a hop skip and jump away from the Rakshasa Court. You can travel with me when I go and catch a ship to Afan."

"I can't," you mutter. You gather up your things, sticking them into your bag and then taking up your cane.

"You can travel with only one leg. Hell, you can travel with no legs." Alexander follows after you.

"What if we're both attacked again," you huff.

"The Gnolls aren't a problem anymore!" Alexander tries to keep up with you. "If you don't want to feel like a hindrance then I suggest you come with me."

You stop and glare at him.

Alexander huffs. "Go and see this princess of yours why don't you?"

"Because she doesn't know I'm crippled!" You snap at him.

Alexander furrows his brow. "You're missing a leg, so what?"

"So everything!" You snap. "Do you think some princess is going to fall head over heels for me when she sees me limping around with this?" You wave your cane in the air. "No one wants a burden as a husband!"

Alexander's expression is dark and angry. "How dare you talk that way about my brother?"

You scoff and set your cane back on the ground. "I don't want to lose this friendship I have with Dinihari."

"And if you do, you only know her true character," Alexander replies. "It's just like Mom says. People will use you for your statues. Friends will stay forever."

You sigh and weakly agree to Alexander's plans. With your parent's approval, you travel with Alexander to the Rakshasa Court, then to Mongkut to visit Niran, and then you're on a boat going to Afan.

You've been a ball of nerves the entire trip. For the past three years, you've been writing with Dinihari regularly. Your letters started out diplomatic at first, but when the two of you became familiar with one another, you traded jokes back forth, you talked about more than matters of state. The letters soon became something close love letters.

Dinihari was practicing medicine, like most of Afan. She would tell you about her classes and the lectures she went to. Often mentioning she wished you were there. You would tell her about your own boring studies and how you also hoped she was by your side to make them interesting. But through all your conversations and wishes to be in the same room, you had never told her once about your leg. And now, you feel as if this could end your friendship.

At the docks, you're shocked to see there is a small procession awaiting you. The royal caravan is there, waiting to take you to the palace. As you walk off the ship, cane in hand, you see someone standing in waiting.

Kobold's are like a mix of the Lizardfolk and Dragons. They have features more like dragons but are the size of Lizardfolk. The one standing in wait is rather small. Her scales are sapphire blue, and she's wearing a wine-colored wrapped top and a flowing skirt to match.

She rushes ahead to meet you. "It's so wonderful to meet you in person finally!" She gasps, reaching out to hug you.

You have to stoop to meet her embrace, as she only comes up to your chest, but it's worth it. "It's a dream to meet you too, Dinihari finally."

Dinihari squeezes you then lets go. Her eyes flicker to your cane, but she grins when she looks back into your eyes. "Come! Come! I have a room for you, and there's going to be a wonderful dinner for you tonight." She takes your free hand, leading you to the carriage.

Inside the carriage, she sits right beside you, thankfully on your right side.

"I am just so-" she loses her breath for a moment as she looks up at you. "I'm so happy," she whispers. She tilts her head as she gazes up at you. Her eyes are the most beautiful amber gold color, and you know you could get lost in them.

"So am I," you chuckle breathlessly.

Dinihari captures your hand again, squeezing it tight. Her scales and cool and glossy. "Oh," she gasps, and her eyes widen. "Bend down, you have something on your face."

"Do I?" You bend slightly, and her hand touches your cheek.

"Yes," she murmurs, "right-" she kisses you. Herr soft lips press against yours, and she steals your breath.

Your stunned for a moment, but upon recovering you return her kiss. She tastes like spiced tea and a touch of mint.

Dinihari pulls back, her eyes fluttering. "I've been waiting to do that for so long."

You chuckle nervously and nod. "Me too."

She puts her small hand on your chest. "Your heart is beating so fast."

"It's trying to find you," I whisper. You then laugh. "Oh god, that sound so corny."

Dinihari smiles. "I liked it."

Once at the palace, Dinihari guides you through the bright, open halls to your room. Inside it's sunny with open windows letting in the fragrant wind from the sea.

"You're near my room," Dinihari says with a quiet voice. "So if you ever need anything you can easily find me."

You turn and look at her. "Thank you. The view from here is beautiful," you glance back at her, gripping onto your cane.

Dinihari steps towards you. "You probably want to rest before the dinner," she says. "Do you need anything for your leg?" She asks shyly.

"Oh. no," you murmur. "I'm used to it at this point."

Dinihari furrows her brow. "Is it an old injury?"

"You could say that," you reply with a quiet nod.

Dinihari walks over to you. Her fingers brush along your hand holding your cane. "You never told me."

You lower your head. "It didn't seem important."

Dinihari looks up at you with a scolding expression. "Of course it is important," she grumbles at you. "If I had known, maybe I could have helped."

You smile at her. "There is no helping this, I'm afraid."

Dinihari tilts her head, and you raise your pant leg, showing her the prosthetic your parents had fashioned ages ago.

"Oh!" Dinihari is suddenly kneeling before you. She pushes your pants leg up more, trying to see your thigh.

"Hey!" You gasp, stumbling a bit. "What are you doing?"

"What happened?" Dinihari asks with an inquisitive tone. "Was it a birth defect? An injury?"

"An injury," you try to stay balanced.

"Oh!" Dinihari gasps. "So probably an infection then? Did it go gangrenous?" She looks up at you with wide, fascinated eyes.

You chuckle. "Infection, I'm not sure what the other word is-"

She then drops your pant leg down again. "Oh! I really wish I had known! I had research lab a few weeks ago dealing with amputations and the aftereffects. I so would have enjoyed picking your brain about it!"

You chuckle softly, smiling at her excited expression. "It's not something I usually talk about," you admit.

She gasps softly, her eyes widening. "I'm sorry!" She says. "I just get excited and...oh I don't want to offend you."

You chuckle. "You didn't offend me. Actually, I worried you'd-" you shake your head. "Never mind. I was stupid and wrong."

Dinihari furrows her brow. "You'd thought I would what?"

You grimace.

"Did you think I wouldn't like you because of it?" She tilts her head at you. "Well, you're wrong, sir." She snaps her hands to her waist.

You smile and nod. "I know I am," you murmur.

"Well good," she huffs. "Go ahead and get some rest. I'll fetch you for dinner later." She places her palms on your chest and stands on her tiptoes.

You dip down, meeting her kiss and returning it, pressing close to her.

She sighs softly as she pulls back, her bright eyes gazing up at you. She grins and makes a quick escape.

That evening, after having rested and gotten a bath, Dinihari returns to escort you to dinner. As you sit and eat, enjoying a vast assortment of fresh fruits as the first course, Dinihari is filled with questions.

"How is your brother doing?" Dinihari asks as she dips fruit into a chocolate sauce.

"He's gone to Rakshasa Country for a bit," you tell her. "He was the one who suggested I come with him and then take the ship to Afan."

"I owe him my biggest thanks," Dinihari grins. "Why do you not travel as much as he does?" She asks.

You sigh. "Honestly, I've probably let my leg hold me back."

"You can still travel with one leg," she says. "Hell, I bet even someone with no legs could travel."

You nearly spew out your wine. You start laughing so hard you have to hold your stomach.

Dinihari is giggling and grinning. "What? What'd I say that was so funny?"

You grin at her. "Alexander said the exact same thing to me."

"And you claim you're the smart brother," Dinihari takes a drink of sweet wine and inches in closer to you.

The tables are low with pillows serving as the seats, and there are several of them spread out around the room. You and Dinihari are at a table by yourselves, a glowing red lantern in the center with a spread of food all around it.

"So what sends your brother to the Rakshasa country?" She asks.

"Ever since we found out that Queen Mythri is a long lost relative, Dad has been visiting them often. Lexi really enjoys the weather there, and he's been training the oldest prince's in sword fighting as well. Well, mostly Damini has been training with him, but I hear she's quite the star pupil for being so young."

"Why not you?" Dinihari asks with a tilt of her head. "Wouldn't you make a great tutor to the royal children as well? After all, that's what you've been studying for right?"

You nod. "Yes, but-" you hesitate, not wanting to say your fear out loud.

"You're much more intelligent than your brother is," Dinihari murmurs. She then sighs and hangs her head. "Well, that's not fair to say, I've really only ever talked with you."

"Alexander has his strengths and weaknesses as I do. Alexander just enjoys traveling more than I do." You take a sip of the wine, surprising by how sweet it is.

Dinihari keeps inching in closer and closer to you until she's basically in your lap. This isn't odd, considering most of the couples around you are practically sitting on one another.

Dinihari snuggles up to you, sipping her wine and relaxing against you. Three courses of food in, and you feel stuffed and stated. The wine has you warm and relaxed. Dinihari, however, is another story.

After dinner, Dinihari takes you on a walk to through the gardens. "We've been growing these herbs here since the construction of the palace," she says. "These here are good for pains. And these here are wonderful as a sedative as well as disinfecting," she says, her voice excited and chipper.

"Has Afan always had an affinity for healing?" You ask.

"At the time, it wasn't realized that was what they were doing." She replies. "To my ancestors, it was a form of religion. Taking the herbs, using them on the body, it was just part of our nature. It wasn't until recently that we realized everything we were doing was in the name of health."

You smile at her, astounded by her mind. "How are your studies going?" You ask. "Will you be a Princess Doctor soon?"

Dinihari chuckles. "I would much rather just be a doctor than a royal," she sighs. "I was lucky my parents wanted to study. Most royals aren't so blessed." She looks around the garden, her eyes and scales shimmering in the moonlight.

"I understand that," you murmur.

"It's getting chilly out," Dinihari says suddenly. "Let me show you back to your room so you can warm up."

It wasn't chilly out, in fact, it was quite balmy. But you followed Dinihari along to your room. Once inside, Dinihari lingers for a bit. She sits beside you at the window, curling her legs up under herself as her tail swishes back and forth.

"Oh, uhm-" you tap your leg. "Did you still have any questions?" You ask.

"Do you want to?" Dinihari's eyes gleam.

You nod. "I don't mind." You take off your pants in order for her to have a closer look. You even remove the straps from your prosthetic so she can study every aspect of it.

Dinihari gasps and touches it, she studies the scars and trails her fingers along your skin. You shiver, feeling slightly excited by her close inspection. You use your pants to cover your groin, but this doesn't escape Dinihari's eye.

"I am a trained medical practitioner," she chuckles. "I've seen quite a lot of naked bodies. No need to be so modest with me." Her back end wriggles, and her tail starts to move back and forth much faster.

"It isn't the nudity, Dinihari," you chuckle. Your face is burning red hot. "I am wearing underclothes but-" You fidget and a lump forms in your throat. The ache in your groin is a mix of being so close to Dinihari as well as her exploring fingers.

Dinihari's fingers slip up under your shirt, touching your belly and tracing them around your belly button. She presses close to you and gazes up at you with soft eyes. She pushes aside your hand and looks at the bulge that's pressing against your underclothes.

"I see," she whispers. Her eyes flick up to you for a moment then she dips her head down.

"Wait," you gasp.

Dinihair tugs down your underclothes, your cock springing out and slapping the tip of her nose. She giggles, her long black long lapping up the length of you. You shiver and bite your lip. Leaning back, you watching as Dinihari licks you, pressing your cock to your belly.

Dinihari moans, taking you into her mouth. Her long tongue coils around your cock, squeezing it as she bobs her head up and down. You moan and pant, feeling your body burn like smoldering coals.

Dinihari's eyes flick up to you, and a low, dark moans escape your lips. You reach down, stroking her head and touching the spines along the back of her head.

Dinihari lifts her head, sighing as she laps the tip of your dick. "You're so warm," she moans. She kisses down your shaft, stroking you in her small hand. "So thick," she groans longingly as she takes you back into your mouth.

You grunt and push at her, making her lift her head. You swallow down the lump in your throat, panting as you try to still yourself.

"That's enough," you pant.

Dinihari smiles and crawls into your lap, she kisses you, swirling her tongue into your mouth. She moans and whimpers, rubbing her rear against you.

You remove her top, touching her smooth, silky chest. You kiss down her neck and chest. She has no breasts, but she seems to enjoy being touched there.

Dinihari whimpers and she kicks off her skirt. You chuckle, groping her firm, plump rear. You cock rubs between her cheeks, and you can feel he slit rubbing against you.

You worry for a moment, Dinihari is rather small, not only that, you've only fooled around with a few women. You've never really gone all the way.

"Are you sure?" You whisper to Dinihari. You stroke her cheek and gaze up at her lovingly.

"Mhm," she nods. She presses to your chest, wrapping her arms around your neck. "I want you so much."

You kiss her, and she moves into place. She rises up enough so your tip presses at her folds. She moans into your mouth, gasping and squealing as she impales herself upon you. A smile spreads across her lips. You gasp and shudder, you fit so tight and snug inside of her. Her inner walls squeeze and grip, and you can feel every inch of her.

Dinihari giggles and starts to bounce. She gasps and pants, gazing into your eyes as she moves. "So big-" she mewls.

You grasp her hips, helping to guide her. You moan and whimper, not used to such an all-encompassing feeling.

Dinihari's low moans make you quiver. Inside, you can feel yourself twitch. She squeezes and grips as she takes you deeper and faster. She rides your lap, pushing you deep and grinding you inside. Dinihari bites her lip and looks at you.

"I want you to cum for me," she whispers, moving her hips again. "Inside me. Mark me." She begs. "I want every drop inside me. Please."

Your grip on her hips grows tighter. You start to move her, forcing her down hard on you. You growl and grunt, bucking your hips upwards into her. You hold in place as you move, pushing deeper and harder.

Dinihari squeals and gasps. She presses her head against your shoulder, and she lets out a sweet, trilling cry. She wails your name over and over and then with a final thrust you fully plant yourself inside her, throbbing and shuddering. You release, flooding her womb and stuffing her sweet, wet cunt.

You pant and moan as Dinihari relaxes on your chest. She coos and swoons, her eyes dreamy and distant. Her rear wiggles and her tail starts to wag again.

"Oh wow," she purrs.

You kiss her, pushing her down, so she's laying on the sofa, and you're on top of her. You nuzzle to her chest and reach down, cupping her plump vulva, so nothing gets spilled. Dinihari giggles, wrapping her arms around you and kissing the top of your head.

"I feel so good," she coos.

"Do you?" You chuckle, sitting up so you can look at her.

Dinihari poses on the sofa a lusty look lingering in her eyes. "What about you?" She asks, stroking down your chest.

You nod, kissing her again. "I feel amazing," you whisper to her.

Dinihari leads you over to the bed, crawling under the blankets with you. She forms to your side, sighing softly. She pets your belly and kisses your chest.

"Have you been planning this?" You tease, a big grin never leaving your face.

"Only a little," she giggles. "Did you never imagine it?"

You shrug. "I'm only a man after all. I'd be lying if I said I never dreamed of one day well-" you bite your cheek and laugh. "I never expected it so soon."

"I'm impatient," Dinihari laughs. She sits up, looking down at you. "And you kept me waiting much longer than I cared for." She leans over, kissing you and licking your lips. "Will you make me wait again?" She whispers.

Your eyes grow wide, and you lose your breath. "Again?" You sit up. "Already?"

"I recover quickly," she purrs.

"I don't unfortunately. Give me a few more minutes," you push her down into bed, kissing her and nibbling her neck.

Dinihari wraps her legs around your waist and gazes up at you. "If I said I love you, would it make you hurry up?"

You kiss her hard, pushing her down into the pillows. "Do you really?"

She chuckles. "Ever since that letter where you told me how much you admired my ability to write circles around you." She kisses you. "I knew I didn't want to write to anyone else."

You beam and kiss her again. "I love you too."

You extend your stay in Afan, wanting to study with Dinihari and learn about Afan's advanced techniques in healing. While there, Dinihari sets you up an appointment to get fitted for a new prosthetic, one made by technicians specializing in the field of amputations and prosthetics. Everything was like a dream. You spent most of your days with the woman you loved and learning things you can take home with you and spread to your people. You keep up your correspondence, of course, this now includes your brother and parents.

Although, things take a strange turn.

One morning you answer your door, expecting Dinihari. Instead, you're thrown to the floor by her father, King Zikri. He holds me down with his arm braced on my collar bone. His other hand is raised up with a knife in it.

"Good morning sir," you cough. "Is something wrong?"

"Papa don't!" Dinihari rushes in, trying to pull her father back.

"Get back, daughter," Zikri growls. "I need to have a word with this supposed lover of yours!"

"Papa stop!" Dinihari cries. "He doesn't know!"

You struggle, trying to push Zikri off but you decide that fighting back is useless. "What don't I know?"

"My daughter is pregnant you greedy fool!" Zikri snarls. "You come into my home as a guest, and what do you do? You knock up my only child!"

"Dinihair's what?" I whisper, losing all feeling in my remaining limbs.

Dinihari has a firm hold on her father's arm holding the knife. "Leave me alone! This is my fault too!"

"I should kill you where you stand, but that would leave my daughter in worst straits than she already is," Zikri snarls in your face.

You're not sure why he needs the knife when his mouth is filled with sharp, needle-like teeth. Maybe he doesn't like the taste of blood.

"Let him go!" Dinihari whispers. "Let me talk to him, please."

Zikri snarls, releasing you and standing up. Dinihari falls into your arms and presses her head against your chest.

You hold her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shakes her head. "I didn't want to worry you."

You place your hand on her stomach and then look into her eyes. "It's our child, of course, I would worry."

Dinihari sniffles and whimpers. "You mean it?"

"I won't have my daughter's named dragged through the mud," Zikri snarls. "You marry her or I find someone who will."

"No, no, sir," you gasp. "I'll marry her." You look back at Dinihari and grin. "I had hoped it would be too great a wish to marry her."

Zikri scoffs. "This was not the marriage I had hoped for my child," he grumbles. "But I suppose things could get worse." He reaches out, grabbing you by the nape of your neck.

"Papa, don't hurt him!" Dinihari gasps as Zikri drags you away.

"Not yet," he snarls. "I just wish to have a word with him."

You get yelled at by Zikri and Dinihair's mother, Hapsah, for a couple of hours. They lay down the law for you, and warn you that if you ever hurt Dinihari you'd head would be displayed in the courtyard. They write a letter to your parents, explaining to them the situation and inviting them to the wedding.

You can only imagine what your parents will have to say about this. You're supposed to be the smart one after all. After the lecture, you find Dinihari waiting for you outside. She pulls you into her arms.

"This is what you want right?" She asks quietly.

You nod. "I wanted to marry you even before we met," you tell her. "I'm just sorry I was foolish and did this to you know." I lay my hand on her stomach again.

"It will all work out," she says. "Plans never go right anyway."

You kiss her, holding her close. "You will continue school," you tell her. "You will finish your studies and do your work proudly."

Dinihari smirks. "And what will you do?"

"I'll continue to do my work and care for our baby," you reply. "It is the least I can do for you, my love."

The wedding arrives, as do your family. To your shock, Queen Mythri and King Amit are in attendance. Your mother and Mythri pull you aside to talk to you.

"The situation is all too familiar to me," Mythri says as she clutches your hands. "I remember when I realized the twins were inside me, Amit was so anxious. We got married within the same week."

Your eyes nearly bug. "You and Amit?"

"We went at it like bunnies," Mythri says with a smirk on her face. "For two supposedly intelligent people, we even had our lack of foresight."

"Your brother came into this world much in the same way," your mom, Mairia, says with a nostalgic look in her eyes.

"Lexi?" You balk.

Mairia nods. "Your father had just gotten out of that curse, he had a lot built up inside him. I was just telling Mythri I was quite surprised I only got pregnant once from that."

"Oh my god," you grumble under your breath.

"Our point is," Mythri giggles, "is that you don't need to beat yourself up about this. Accidents happen. All we need to know is that Dinihari is one worth making accidents with."

You sigh and look into their eyes. "She is. Even before I met her in person, I knew she was the one for me." You smile softly. "I promised her that I would love her forever."

"This is what is most important, son," Mairia beams at you, clutching your face between her palms. "I am very happy for you." She kisses your forehead.

They take you to the alter, and you watch as Dinihari comes out in her wedding dress. Both of you are dressed in all white, and Dinihari's head is wrapped. As she stands beside you, you know deep in your heart that even if this was an accident, it was all fate.


	103. Rakshasa Girlfriends: Aahna & Tiye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous Female Monsters x Male Reader

Ever since your family learned that Mythri was a long lost relative, you've been taking frequent trips to the Rakshasa Court. You enjoy the weather and your new family. You've been teaching the twins to sword fight while you're there, but to your surprise, your best student is little Princess Damini, she's merely five, and already she's taken to sword fighting with a grand flourish.

While also spending time with your new recovered family, you've been doing work for Demir as well. You've been doing small jobs for him, traveling to various kingdoms Demir is working to build relations with.

You liked Demir, he was strong, resourceful, and when he talked, he felt more like a friend than some warlord taking over the world. He asked nothing from your father and family except advice and friendship.

Your parent's anniversary was coming around, and Demir wanted to do something special. So together with Mythri and Amit, they were planning a surprise celebration for them. Mythri was inviting you to come to the palace to pick your brain on things they could do for them. You were first taking your brother to the port for a ship to Afan, then after that, you were to meet with your guide, a Rakshasa woman named Aahna, who was taking you to the Rakshasa Court.

After getting your brother, Darius, to the port in Mongkut, you waited for Aahna to arrive. As you're sitting at the pub, a woman approaches you. She puts her arm around you at the bar and leans against your back.

"Very pleased to meet you," she says with a low voice that purrs into your ear.

You flinch and nearly spill your drink. You turn around, seeing the smirking tiger standing behind you. Aahna is tall and lovely, dressed in all green robes with a golden scarf around her head that matches her eyes. Her deep orange fur is lovely, and her long whiskers twitch.

You catch your breath as you look at this lovely creature. "Yes, you too." You shake her hand and bow, kissing the back of her paw her fur is so soft.

"What was that?" Aahna laughs as she yanks her paw back.

You weren't sure how to react. It has always been how you greeted women. "Uhm well...just saying hello?" You stammer. You feel awkward, your brother is the one who is good at this sort of thing, not you.

"If you're going to kiss me, then do it the right way," Aahna winks at you then waves her hand. "Come along, princy. This way."

You follow Aahna to a carriage. Inside Aahna takes a seat, so you sit across from her. It's rather small, not what you're used to at all. As you sit down, you notice that Aahna is studying you. Her gold green eyes narrowing on you, giving you a once over.

"Is something wrong?" You ask.

"No," she says with a faint smirk on her lips. "Can't a girl look?"

"You're looking at me like I'm fresh produce," you murmur. "Any reason for that? Or is that how you always look at people?"

Aahna giggles. "Not all people," she says, leaning back as the carriage moves. "Just people who catch my eye."

You furrow your brow as you look at her. "And have I caught your eye?"

Aahna's smirk grows. "Don't worry about it, princy. Just enjoy the trip."

You look out the window. "How long is the trip?" You ask her. "I haven't traveled this way before. I've always just gone in straight from the port."

"We'll first be going through Bastat," Aahna tells you.

You furrow your brow. "The oasis?" You ask. Your other long-lost family member, Chiyo, lived in Bastat, but you had yet to visit there. "What for?"

"Because I like throwing princes into the sand pits," she rolls her eyes. You scowl at her.

"Demir thought you'd like to visit Chiyo there," she laughs. "Plus he's been sending her presents since she had her babies."

"Oh," you gasp. "So you work for Demir too?"

"Partially," she replies. "I work for Imani, Demir, sometimes Amit and Mythri as well." She stretches out her arms and grunts. "I go between them all, delivering letters, sitting in on meetings and taking notes."

"So a messenger then?" You ask.

Aahna shrugs. "I enjoy the travel." She then tilts her head as she looks at you. "I was told that you travel quite a bit too."

"I do," you reply. "My father doesn't like to, so I like to go out and do it for him. And with our alliance with Demir, I've been able to go to a lot of places than before."

Her ears perk up, and she leans in. "I don't want to seem rude but is it true he's cursed?" Aahna whispers.

You sigh and nod. "Kind of."

Aahna gives you another quick look over. "Are you cursed by proxy?"

"I'm half Nymph, so maybe," you laugh. "But no. Whatever my father asked upon himself is not on my head. He's not cursed anymore anyways, so it doesn't matter much."

Aahna gasps. "Oh!" She whispers. She leans back and is silent for a moment. After half a beat Aahna glances back at you. "Half-Nymph? Really?"

You chuckle and brush back your hair, showing her that your ears end in points. "I keep my hair long because everyone teases me about these."

Aahna's eyes go wide. "Why? They're so cute!" She moves from her seat to sit next to you. She taps the points of your ears, and her eyes go wide.

"Yeah, exactly," you laugh, trying to fight her off.

"Is there anything else?" She giggles as she continues to poke the tips of your ears.

"Not really," you chuckle. "The human of my dad kind of cancels some shit out. Although I don't exactly know if I'll have any sort of longevity because of my mom."

"Don't know until you die," Aahna giggles.

You smile at her. "So, how did you end up here?" You ask.

"I took a job from Demir to show you here, duh," Aahna scoffs.

You laugh and shake your head. "No, I mean, how did you wind up becoming a messenger for all these royals?" You ask. "Were you doing it before? Were you just hired?"

"I'm Amit's cousin," she answers straightforwardly.

"What?" You jaw nearly hits the floor.

"My dad is Amit's uncle. He was the baby of the family," she replies with a cheeky grin. "We live off the Rakshasa Country border where my Dad deals with trades and shit like that. I started doing the messenger mess for him once Amit took the throne. It was a lot of back and forth, but eventually, I started taking things to Imani as well. Imani and I became friends, and well, once Demir came around he offered me jobs for him as well."

"So, are you close to Amit?" You ask.

She shrugs. "We're family, that's about it. I do love his kids though. The princes are so much fun."

You chuckle. "I've been trying to teach them sword fighting whenever I'm at the palace," you reply. "But Damini has turned out to be my best student."

"Good," Aahna grins. "I'd love to see her swing a sword around."

"Actually," you reach into your bag and pull out a small case. Aahna leans over while you open it open, showing off the small sword inside. "I got this made for her," you say. "Perfectly weighted for her and everything."

"It's so cute!" Aahna gasps.

You chuckle. "She's earned it. All the swords there are much too big for her paws. With this, she'll be able to practice longer and perform more complicated maneuvers."

"What does Amit think of his little princess sword fighting?" Aahna asks.

You put the sword back into your bag. "He loves it. He's been watching our lessons when he gets the chance." You then sigh. "He scares me. He's always so serious."

"Even when he was like eighteen he was like that," Aahna laughs.

Once you arrive in Bastat Aahna has you help take a chest from the top of the carriage. Carrying it into town, you deliver to a hut where Othet answers.

"Oh, Aahna, what a surprise," he says. He then glances at you and smiles. "You too? Why do I have a feeling Demir planned this?"

"Demir and Mythri, "Aahna huffs. She then slaps the hood of the chest. "You know Demir's been sending this dowry since the babies were born.

"Send it away!" Chiyo storms out of the hut and for a moment you feel like you're looking at a ghost. "Take that away and tell Demir to stop sending them."

Othet tries to coax her, but she shakes him off. "He's just celebrating, Chiyo," Othet says.

Chiyo scowls up at Othet and then back at me. "Oh look, it's my uncle, hi. Excuse me for a moment," she then glares to Aahna. "I don't want this! He is not buying my daughter for his son. You can keep whatever is in there, and I won't say a word."

"Just take the gifts Chiyo. You can take whatever is inside and offer it out to everyone. No need to look a gift horse in the mouth." She then smirks smugly at herself.

"Really?" Chiyo stares her down.

"I've been dying to say it since last time," Aahna bounces. "Besides, Demir is two steps ahead of you. It's medicine and supplies the village can use. You'd be an idiot to turn this down."

After helping load the chest into Chiyo and Othet's home, you have dinner with them while Aahna attends to some personal matters. You play with her twins, Chi and Maitri, who spend most of their times chewing on things since their large fangs are already growing in.

As it starts to turn dusk, Chiyo suggests you go watch the sunset. As you stand outside, you see Aahna talking to a Sabertooth woman. The two lean in, and Aahna wraps her arms around her, kissing her.

"Whoa," you whisper, your cheeks growing painfully hot.

Aahna chuckles and turns to you. "Don't stare, it's rude."

You quick duck and look away. "I wasn't staring."

The Sabertooth woman nuzzles Aahna's cheek. "He is rather cute," she chuckles.

You glance aside, feeling your face burn hotter.

"Little Prince, this is Tiye," she says. "She's a lover of mine."

"A?" Tiye snips at her.

Aahna chuckles, giving her another kiss. "She's traveling with us to the Palace. Hope you don't mind."

You swallow. "I uhm...why would I?"

Tiye walks up to you and kisses your cheek. "It's very nice to meet you," she says. "Aahna says you're the nervous type. If you need help relaxing at the palace, I'd be more than happy to help."

Your eyes grow wide, and your entire body feels like it's on fire.

Tiye breaks into a wide, excited grin and she turns to Aahna. "Oh my god that was fun," she laughs.

You stare, seeing the great big, smug smile on Aahna's face. "That's not funny!" You blurt at her.

"She's trained in massage," Aahna smirks at you. "Get your head out of the gutter. You're a prince, after all, have some dignity."

Tiye puts her paw on your lower back. "She loves to tease. If it helps, I can teach you how to ignore that so you can find the lovely person underneath."

Aahna scoffs, and capture's Tiye's paw. She kisses the center of it and glances at you. "He'll be in love with me too by the end of the week, you'll see."

You flinch, looking between the two women. Your heart starts to pound rapidly. Sure, you've had your fair share of women. But these Rakshasa women were different. You felt more like prey under their gaze.

The next morning, after saying goodbye to Chiyo and Othet, you meet up Aahna and Tiye for the caravan home. As you're about to leave, Chiyo grabs you and pulls you back.

"Be careful with those two," Chiyo replies.

"Huh?" You gasp, glancing back at her.

"Just be careful," she smirks. "I have a feeling my sister has plans for you."

You feel a bit unnerved by Chiyo's warning, but you continue to the caravan anyways. Tiye sits beside you while Aahna sits across the way. Tiye smells like fresh Jasmine and when her fur brushes against you it's warm and soft.

"I've always admired Mythri," Tiye says suddenly. "To know her bloodline doesn't end with her and Chiyo is quite uplifting." She smiles up at you. "You all have the same eyes," she murmurs. "Those powerful yet warm eyes." She touches your cheek, and the scent of jasmine holds your mind hostage.

"They have the same lips too," Aahna says. "A little pouty, but it's the cute bow that gets me."

Tiye giggles as your cheeks burn. "The eyes say more than lips ever will."

It's like this the entire trip, if the two of them aren't flirting with you, then they're flirting with each other. The tension in the carriage is thick for you, not just with nerves, but because you are attracted to your predators. Aahna and Tiye may be hunting you for one reason or another, but you're enjoying it.

Once you get to the court, you're shown to your chambers, and for a moment, you think you have peace. You start to undress and get comfortable, taking advantage of the hot baths that the underground springs provide. You relax for a while, soaking for a while and letting the warm water soothe the aches that long travel provides.

You take a deep breath, picturing Aahna and Tiye kissing again. You frown, feeling a bit guilty at how much you enjoyed the scene. Aahna said that she and Tiye were lovers. What was that like? Your mind wanders as you imagine the two of them together. The spicy scent of Aahna is mixing with the fragrant jasmine of Tiye.

You're snapped from your thoughts when you hear something coming from your chambers. As you get out of the bath and step into your room, you find Aahna and Tiye sitting on your bed playing cards.

Tiye looks up towards you, and her ears flick forward. "Oh, are you done?"

You stare at them. "Just what are you two doing here?" You grumble, once again feeling guilty for what you were daydreaming about in the bath.

"He's tired," Tiye whispers to Aahna who stands up off the bed.

Aahna smirks. "I'll let him have his say," she says. She approaches you and touches your face. She then dips in, kissing you. She pulls back with a sigh.

Your mind is swirling. You think about Chiyo's warning, Aahna's kiss, the slight touch of her tongue against yours, Chiyo's warning, the way her paw grazed you just enough you could feel her through the towel, Chiyo's warning.

Aahna's lips part as she looks at you. "I know you haven't known us long, but we'd like to make you an offer."

You swallow, still, a bit dazed from her kiss. "A what?"

"Tiye and I both want children," Aahna murmurs as she pulls away your towel. "We've been keeping our eyes out for a decent mate." She looks down, and a smirk spreads across her lips.

"Wait," you huff, pressing your palm against her chest. "Are you saying you want me to be that mate?"

Aahna pets down your side. "We both think you're cute. You're big, strong, and well this-" she caresses the length of your cock. "It's quite nice too."

You shiver and give her a cold stare. "What makes you think I'd agree to this?"

Tiye joins Aahna, and she gives you a kiss. "I can see in your eyes a future," she whispers. "In it, you're gazing at us with love."

Your heart pounds and you swallow back a lump in your throat. "Oh?" You gasp.

"She's rarely wrong about these things," Aahna purrs in your ear.

You swallow and take a step back from the two women. "Can you give me some time to decide?" Your reply. "This is...a bit much for me to take in."

"Told you," Tiye scolds Aahna.

"I didn't expect a yes right away," Aahna pouts.

"She gets impatient, she likes things easy," Tiye rubs your shoulders, and you start to melt. She rubs down your back and eases your spine.

"That's why I like you," Aahna throws at her.

Tiye sticks her tongue out then nuzzles to the back of your neck. "We can wait for your answer. I know it is quite a lot to ask."

You glance back at Tiye, giving her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

The next day you go to give Damini the special sword you made for her. As you go into her room, her eyes light up brightly, and she rushes away from Mythri to hug you.

"I missed you!" Damini's little voice squeaks.

You pick her up, hugging her tight. "I missed you too, Princess." You set her down. "I brought you a gift."

Damini gasps and bounces. She claps her paws together. "Really? Really?"

You chuckle, taking out the box and opening it up before her. Damini's jaw drops and her eyes go wide. "Mama! Mama!" She squeals with delight as she takes the specially craft sword out. "Mama!" She bounces over to Mythri with the sword firmly in her grasp.

Mythri nearly falls over, afraid her child is going to stab her. "That's wonderful, Damini," she looks over the sword as well as she can. Damini refused to release it. "Go say thank you."

Damini races back over to you, hugging your legs tight. "This is the greatest gift in the entire world!" She gasps. "Thank you so much! I'm gonna go show Papa!" She dashes from the room.

Mythri sighs. "A sword? Really?"

"She has amazing skill, she just needs a sword that suits her. And it's dull," you promise quickly. "No sharper than a letter opener."

Mythri sighs as Chirayu starts to fuss in his crib. She pulls him out, and he giggles happily. "I suppose I don't like the idea of my little girl wielding weapons," she chuckles. "Actually, I was relieved when Dhaval said he hated it."

"Oh," you murmur. "He did?"

Mythri smirks. "Sorry. He much prefers his books and mathematics." She hands you Chirayu, and the little bundle wriggles happily in your arms.

"How do you like Aahna?" She asks with a smirk.

Chiyo's warning suddenly clicks in your head. "Oh!" You gasp.

Mythri tilts her head to the side. "Hm?"

"You're playing matchmaker aren't you?" You look at her.

Mythri looks away and laughs. "I wouldn't...no...I mean...Aahna is a bright and lovely girl. I wouldn't...ha!" She then huffs. "Ok fine! I was."

"You do know Tiye is her partner right?" You ask.

Mythri gasps and places her hand over her mouth. "Oh goodness."

"Actually," you murmur. "Can I ask some advice from you?"

Mythri takes Chirayu back, and you go to sit down on the sofa together. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything."

"Aahna and Tiye asked me to join them," you admit as your face starts to turn into coals. "They want to start a family."

"How do you feel about that?" Mythri asks. "Do you want a family?"

You nod. "I do but, I never imagined it like this."

"I never pictured I would be queen," Mythri replies. "I always pictured myself staying in the palace, happy to serve and make myself useful to Amit. But life has its own plans," she reaches out and squeezes your hand.

"Do you like Aahna and Tiye?"

You nod in silence.

"How do you feel when you're with them?" Mythri then asks.

You smile softly. "It feels natural like that's how it's always been. They drive me crazy," you chuckle, "but it's a good kind of feeling too."

"Just try and hear them out," Mythri replies. "Maybe it'll work out."

Damini comes running back in waving her sword around. "I accidentally stabbed Uncle Foluke in the butt!"

Mythri scoffs and places her hand over her eyes. "I thought it was dull."

"Me too," you whisper.

After giving Damini her lesson for the day, you enjoy dinner with Mythri and Amit. Afterward, you decide to go back to your room and fall straight to sleep. Your lessons with Damini are getting more demanding the better she gets. One day she's going to become a force of nature. She even told you about how she plans on making her own type of dance when she gets old enough.

You step inside your room, and you aren't at all surprised when you see Tiye and Aahna are sitting on your bed playing cards.

"You're still here?" You sigh.

"Your bed is nicer than ours," Tiye says with a smile.

"How was your day?" Aahna asks.

You sigh, sitting down on the bed with them. "Damini loved her sword," you reply. "She stabbed Foluke in the butt with it. Not to bad but he did bleed."

Aahna smirks. "It's something he can brag about later."

Tiye sets down her cards and comes up behind you, rubbing your shoulders and back, slowly turning you into putty. "She really gives you a run for your money, doesn't she?"

"She's amazing, wouldn't mind having a few like her," you grunt.

That evening you fall asleep sandwiched between Aahna and Tiye. Tiye curls to your back, her head resting between your shoulder blades. Aahna hugs you like a pillow, squeezing you tight while her tail twitches under the sheets.

It is probably one of the best nights of sleep you've ever had. You wake up, warm and squished between two women. Their fur is soft, and they smell fragrant. Their soft purrs vibrate against your chest and back, nearly lulling you to sleep again.

"Did you sleep well?" Tiye asks, her whiskers brushing against your neck.

You chuckle, leaning back into her. "I did. It was, remarkable."

Aahna grunts and grumbles, still tucked under the blankets.

"She likes to sleep in," Tiye says with a hushed voice. She nuzzles to the curve of your neck and kisses.

You moan softly as he rough tongue drags along the back of your neck. "Tiye," you whisper.

She chuckles and strokes her paw down your chest. "Forgive me, I couldn't help myself."

"No, it felt nice," you murmur. You turn your head, kissing Tiye. You moan softly as the scent of jasmine takes over your mind again. You taste Tiye and feel her warmth on you. Her paw pets lower and slips under your pajamas.

"Aahna was right," she moans into your ear. "You are impressive."

You shiver and press your back into her chest. "Tiye," you moan, "Aahna is-"

"What about me?" Aahna growls as she sits up.

Tiye giggles. "I was waiting for you to stop pretending and get up."

Aahna huffs and dips down to kiss you then Tiye. "She's always frisky in the morning," she purrs. "I should have warned you. Aahna moves under the sheets. She tugs down your pajamas and her cold nose presses against your belly.

"I fell for the trap, didn't I?" You chuckle softly. You then hiss as Aahna takes you into her mouth, her rough tongue rubbing your shaft as you start to swell and pulse. You shudder, pressing into Tiye you nibbles and bites your neck.

"Not a trap at all," Tiye purrs. "As always, it's an invitation."

Aahna moans against you, taking you into her throat before she pulls back up, gasping. She sits up, pushing away the sheets. "We really do want you to join us." She sits between your legs while Tiye holds your head in her lap. Aahna dips back down, taking your cock into her mouth again.

You moan and gasp, shivering as Aahna's head bobs up and down. You gaze up at Tiye, flinching when you feel Aahna's claws on your chest.

"I think that's good enough," Tiye purrs.

Aahna releases your cock and licks her chops. "Pretty thick for a human," she moans, stroking you with her hand. "Is that the nymph in you?"

You swallow and chuckle. "Perhaps."

Aahna sits up and straddles your hips. "I want the nymph in me now. She rubs herself against you so that the heat of her slit is directly on you. She leans over, kissing Tiye so that her heat grows.

Tiye places a pillow under your head as she sits up. "Aahna gets to go first. Is it ok if I take this position." She rises over you, so her thighs are on either side of your head.

You look up, seeing Tiye's soft vulva above you. You reach up, guiding her down and licking her slit. You gasp and pull her down, so she's sitting on you. Tiye shivers and moans. She meets Aahna's kisses and moans.

Tiye's already getting wet, but the more she kisses Aahna and the more you lick her, she starts to grow puffy and hot. She leans in, rubbing herself to you. The moans of the girls are canceled out by Tiye's firm thighs.

Aahna guides you into place, sitting upon you and taking you inside. You buck at the sensation, pressing closer to Tiye's folds and moaning against her. Tiye jerks in reaction and you hear them both laughing.

Aahna moans and sighs as she rides you, bouncing slowly at first, stopping to grind you inside her. She starts to move harder and faster, moaning loudly. You wish you could see her, but the view of Tiye's slick mound is good too.

You ease your fingers inside Tiye, and she whimpers, shivering and squeezing around you. You kiss her clit, suckling it like a piece of candy. Tiye bounces and grinds, she gasps and cries out. Her inner walls clamp fast around your fingers and pulse. After a few moments, she lifts up, kissing you and licking your lips.

"You're good at that," Tiye growls.

You smirk. "I always did enjoy making girls cum." You kiss her again, and Tiye guides you to look at Aahna.

You look up, seeing the pleasured agony of Aahna's expression. You can feel her heat building, she's close, her eyes say it all. Tiye was right, the eyes do say more than the lips ever could.

You roll your hips, moving up inside Aahna and she gasps. She plants her paws on your chest and thrusts back against you.

Tiye smirks and kisses your cheek. "I can't wait to see you cum inside her," she whispers into your ear.

"Don't-" Aahna snarls as she rides you. "Don't help him!"

Tiye chuckles, licking your neck. "Fill her up for me," she moans. "That way, I'll know what to expect when you're inside me."

You gasp and grunt, your fingers dig into Aahna's hips.

"Tiye don't-" Aahna mewls as her eyes become glazed over.

"She likes to fight it," Tiye whispers. "But when she cums he body is amazing." She strokes down your chest. "Hurry, make her cum."

Grabbing her and holding her in place you keep her still so you can fuck her. Aahna's eyes roll back, and her voice becomes a long, drawn-out cry. Her inner walls contract around you and you thrust once more. She whimpers and bites her lip. You surge, releasing inside Aahna. She gasps, and she squeezes tight around you again.

"Don't spill any," Tiye purrs as she sits up. Her and Aahna kiss and she helps Aahna down onto the bed. You then watch as Tiye licks Aahna clean. Tiye then moves to you, lapping up your spent cock until it's clean as well.

After a while, Aahna sits up, stretching and sighing. "Well then," she purrs. "I thoroughly enjoyed myself. How about you?"

Tiye kisses my cheek. "Just wait until my turn, you won't be disappointed with his skilled mouth."

"And you?" Aahna purrs as she lays back down beside you. "Did you like us?"

"Uhm-" you lay your forearm over your eyes and laugh. "That was...wow."

Tiye giggles, kissing his cheek. "You'll get me tonight." She says. "Don't worry, we won't take too much advantage."

"No, by all means, feel free," you laugh.

"Ah, you hear that?" Aahna sighs. "Maybe we don't have to go too easy on him after all."

Tiye slips off the bed. "Well, if you plan on doing such a thing, perhaps we should make sure he gets something to eat and drink before we drain him dry."

You sit up, watching as Tiye pulls the breakfast tray into the room. She wheels it over beside the bed and offers you a glass of water, which you eagerly down.

"What's your place like?" Aahna asks you.

You chuckle and smile at her. "Why don't you come visit with me?" He asks. "I think you'd like it. Although, it can get a bit cold."

"Good thing there are three of us to warm up a bed then," Tiye replies as she pours coffee.

"Will your family accept us?" Aahna asks cautiously.

You take another glass of water before you have coffee. "My mom has three moms and four dads," you reply. "I think they'll be ok with it."

"Hmm," Tiye murmurs. "Four dads. That would be a lot of fun, don't you think Aahna?"

"Babe, no," Aahna shakes her head at her.

You chuckle and kiss them both. "I'm happy here with the two of you. That's what my family will be looking for over anything."

Aahna kisses your cheek. "Well, I hate to admit it, but Mythri's freaking matchmaking worked after all."

"You knew?" You gasp.

"She's always doing it," Aahna huffs. "And she's never wrong." She then takes her coffee and smiles to herself. "Oh well, I can't be mad at her for it. Maybe we'll name the first baby after her."


	104. Polar Onikuma: Demyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Monster

When I was young both my parents died. Well, my mother died, I'm not too certain what happened to my father. I was left to take care of my younger brother. I did everything I could to raise him and provide for him. We had been poor from the get go, but without my mother, we got even poorer. I worked various odd jobs all my life, eventually having to rent out part of our small home to less than inscrutable people.

When my brother matured, he joined the Royal Rakshasa Army. I was worried about him, but I knew he was in the right place. He was provided for, had a stable roof over his head. I could rest easy then. He was getting an education as well, thanks to Mythri and Amit's new influences.

Everything, for a while, was ok. But then, the Gnolls attacked.

The Rakshasa War had most of us evacuated out of our homes and to the underground bunkers. Even there we could still hear the low rumble of the fight. Afterward, when we were allowed to return to our homes, we saw the decimation. More than that, we saw the field where the dead were being laid.

To my horror, one of the dead was my baby brother. I was crushed. I was ruined. Everything in my life I had worked for was now gone. What little home I had made, the brother I had raised as my own, everything was taken from me.

I left Rakshasa Country once and for all. I didn't care where I ended up. I just started walking. Eventually, I realized I was heading north. The world was getting colder and colder, and even in the thin clothes I wore suited for the heat of Rakshasa Country, I kept going.

Eventually, it started to snow. I had never seen snow before. Everything was white and blurry. I felt like I was in the fog of a dream, no, a nightmare. I kept trudging forward, not caring that I was in agony. And then ahead of me, I saw someone. Not just anyone, I could see my brother.

I cried out his name and ran forward. I held my arms open wide for him. Once I embraced him I'm not sure what happened. If I died, then I had been greeted by my brother in the afterlife. I was ok with that. At least I knew where he was.

To my disappointment, I wake up. I'm staring at the rafters of a slanted ceiling. I try to sit up, but my body feels in agony. My feet and hands are wrapped in warm, wet clothes. I'm buried under down blankets, and I smell something pungent and hot.

"Ah, you're awake," the heavy accent is unfamiliar to me. "I must admit, seeing a black cat cross my path caused some worry."

I turn my head and see a massive polar bear. He sits down beside me, holding a bowl in one paw.

"Where am I?" My voice cracks.

"Hell for the Rakshasa," he says, stirring something in a bowl. He helps prop be up despite my protests. I try to swat at him, but my claws are covered.

"You were freezing to death. I am surprised hypothermia hadn't set in and taken your toes," the bear growls. He then shoves a spoon in my mouth, and I gag, nearly spatting out the food her served me.

"Stop it!" I snap at him.

"You need to eat, you're dying after all," he places the spoon in my mouth again.

The broth is thick and heavy, I'm not sure exactly what sort of meat he's used, but it's almost minty. I cough and sputter, and then he hands me water, tipping it for me since I can't hold it.

"What is it?" I groan, taking another mouthful. I'm no fool, even if I don't like it, one never turns down a free meal.

"Venison," the bear says. "Never had that before?"

"I rarely ever got meat," I huff at him. "What's venison?"

He chuckles. "Never you worry about it." He offers me another spoonful.

"Who are you?" I ask before he shoves the spoon back into my mouth.

He laughs. "I was going to ask you the same thing. I've just been calling you Bad Luck all this time."

You scoff. "Prisha," you answer him.

"Prissy?" The bear asks with a crooked brow.

You roll your eyes. "No. Prisha! Pree-shaaa." He shoves the spoon into my mouth again.

He taps his ear. "Your accent, I'm not used to it."

"Look who's talking," I grumble as he takes the spoon back.

He stirs the soup again. "Demyan," he replies. He taps the bowl then looks down at me. His eyes are dark, just like his nose. "You're in luck too, I'm a doctor."

"Doctor?" I laugh. "You look more like a wall."

"I used to be," he stands up, setting the bowl aside. He goes to the oven, turning it down. "Back when I was a battalion leader."

"How do you go from battalion leader to doctor?" I ask.

"It is law here," he says. "Once children turn eighteen they serve five years in the military. After those five years, their schooling is paid for, or they continue the military. I took advantage and became a doctor."

You frown. "You all have served in the military? No choice at all? That's barbaric."

"This is life here," Demyan says as he slips on a pair of glasses. "We are all used to it, and we don't need some black cat telling us how to live it."

I scowl a bit and lean back in the bed. I look around the small room, noticing a few shelves of books, some counters, and a couple of chairs.

"For being a doctor, your house isn't impressive." I laugh.

"Rest of the building is my hospital," Demyan growls. "I do not live above my means. I am happy with unimpressive. And what of you? No doubt used to fancy street fairs and easy living. Sunning yourself without a care and having royal tea with the king and queen."

I scowl at him. "That's not how life is?"

"Then I suppose we are all living under assumptions," Demyan growls. He walks to the foot of the bed and starts removing the wet wrappings around my feet.

I hiss in pain, the air stings on my toes and I try to wrench away from him. His strong paws hold me in place as he inspects me with a close eye.

"You won't lose your toes," Demyan growls. "In the future, maybe."

I finally pull my feet away, tugging them under the blankets.

"Who goes walking barefoot in the north?" He clicks his tongue and shakes his head. "I suppose the education system implemented by your rulers came too late."

I cut a dirty look to him as he comes to my side. He grabs my wrist, pulling me harshly and then removing the wrappings around my hand. He keeps my wrist still once the wrapping is off and he glares at me.

"Take a swing at me, and I won't be afraid to knock you to the ground," Demyan snarls. "Got it, Prissy?"

My lips curls and I hold still. I pull my wrist back as he releases me. He unwraps my other hand and looks it over.

"Fingers are fine too," he stands up again. "You still are in no shape to go anywhere. You'll stay here so I can keep a close eye on you."

"I'm fine," I huff, pushing the blankets away from me. "I can go if I want to," I swing my legs over the side of the bed. "I don't-" As soon as I try to stand, I crumble to the ground like a rag doll.

Demyan chuckles as he looks down at me. "What was that again, Prissy?" He asks. "You can go?" He motions to the door. "Yes?"

I snarl and prop myself up. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"You did that all by yourself?" Demyan stoops down and places me back into the bed. "You over exerted yourself, not to mention you almost died." He tucks me back into bed. "I told you, you are staying."

I snarl ugly words under my breath at him.

I'm bedridden for the next few days. Demyan works in his hospital, coming back to make sure I eat and to check on me. Other than that, I am left alone in his awful little room. He leaves me books by the bedside, but I ignore them.

Demyan doesn't seem like a healer. His approach is rough, and his bedside manner is nonexistent. If I am a special case, I hate to see how he treats his patients on a daily basis.

One afternoon a cub comes wandering into the room. I stare at them, and they look at me. They're wearing a dark blue coat that goes down to their ankles.

"Are you Prissy?" She asks.

I furrow my brow at her. "I'm Prisha."

The girl smiles and she comes into the room and to my bedside. "My dad said I should check on you. I'm Annushka!"

I frown. "Your what?"

"Papa," Annushka says. "Demyan," she smiles up at me. "He was telling me all about how you were walking around during the storm. He said it's a miracle you didn't die."

I narrow my eyes at her. "That asshole has a child?" I ask.

She frowns at me. "Papa isn't an-" she hesitates and scowls. "He's not that word. He's a good person," she grumbles.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I'm just surprised he has a family," I reply. "He doesn't seem the type."

Annsushka shakes her head. "We aren't a family," she says. "He and Mama aren't together. Mama is married to Papa Borya."

I try to suppress my smirk. "Well, isn't that nice?"

"Papa told me to check on you and see if you needed anything," Annushka sits by the bed and folds her hands into her lap.

"I'm fine, little one," I sigh. "You don't have to worry over me. I've been in worse situations than this. I've dealt with people worse than your papa."

Annushka's eyes widen, and she nods. She looks down at her hands and then glances back at me. "You're really pretty."

I'm a bit surprised. I turn and look at Annushka. "Am I?"

Annushka nods. "Papa said you had lovely eyes."

I stare at the child like she insane. "Demyan said that? Willingly?"

Annushka nods. "He said, that when you look at him, he feels like demons are tearing out his soul."

I'm not sure if this little girl understands what that means or if there is some cultural divide in sayings up here. "That's...nice," I say unsurely.

"I've never met a Rakshasa before," Annushka replies.

"Well," I huff. "If it helps," I look over at her again. "You are only the second Polar Bear I have ever met."

Annushka grins. "The first being Papa?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," I grumble under my breath.

Annushka stays with me all afternoon, she asks me silly questions only a child would ask. She's curious about Raksha Country and has quite a lot of questions about Queen Mythri.

"Do you have a family?" Annushka asks.

Now it is my turn to have my soul ripped out by demons.

"Prisha?" Annushka murmurs with concern. "Is there something wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing, child," I whisper. "It is nothing."

For the first time, I am happy that Demyan comes through the door. Annushka rushes to him, and he lifts her up in his arms.

"I was beginning to think Prissy ate you," Demyan says. "You never came back out to help me!"

"She's fun, Papa," Annushka giggles.

"Is she?" Demyan glances over at me. He then sets Annushka down. "Well then," he reaches into his pocket and hands Annushka some coins. "As promised, you get to go pick out dinner for tonight. Nurse Mara is outside, she's going to take you while I finish up here."

Annushka giggles and bounces. "Ok! Thank you, Papa!" She rushes out the door.

Demyan turns to me. "I trust you were kind to her?"

"She made be from your ballsack, but she is still just a child. Although, I do not understand how she is yours. She's a good girl."

Demyan smirks. "I am glad to hear that. Also, I strangely pleased to hear you say ballsack." He starts the oven and tosses wood inside.

"You are divorced?" I ask.

"Never married," Demyan replies. "I was young, Annushka's mother was a warm cunt for my cock. That's the story." He turns and looks at me as he unbuttons his shirt. "We agreed to raise her together, but neither of us wanted each other. It all worked out."

Demyan strips off his shirt and goes over to the chest of drawers. "I get Annushka every other week."

"Lucky you," I grumble.

"Don't you have a family?" Demyan asks as he slips on another shirt. "You don't seem too concerned about going back to them alive."

"That's because they're all dead," I murmur. "So being alive is counterintuitive."

Demyan is surprisingly silent.

"The war took what I had," I whisper. "So I left, and I never looked back." I hang my head and start to cry.

Demyan sits on the edge of the bed and sighs. "I too would rather die than go about in this world without Annushka in it," he reaches over and pats my leg. "You can suffer here."

I chuckle through my tears. "You're a fucking asshole."

"I know," he says with a nod. "So are you."

Annushka returns later with her shopping basket full. She's bought fish and butter and some sort of leafy greens. She's also purchased a heavy cake that visibly makes the table shake when she sets it down.

The meal is wonderful, and I am shocked by how much I enjoy myself that evening. Annushka reads to me from a book and winds up falling asleep by my side.

"I am very jealous," Demyan says from his chair. "She usually falls asleep with me."

"Good," I smirk. "I am glad you are suffering."

Demyan chuckles then sighs. "Tell me, what did you lose back home?"

I look down at Annushka sleeping peacefully beside me. "Why do you care?" I ask.

"Because I have seen war," Demyan growls. "And I know first hand how awful it can render a life.

"It was my brother," I murmur quietly. I run my claws through Annushka's fur. "My mother died when we were both young, so I had to raise him on my own. He was my own," I whisper.

"How did he pass?" Demyan's voice is low and quiet, it is almost pleasant.

"He was a soldier," I feel the tears roll down my cheek.

Demyan sighs and shakes his head. "Your loss is great," is all he says before he goes to bed.

During her week with Demyan, I grow close to Annushka. She helps me take my first steps out of bed, and she shows me how to make cinnamon cookies. My strength still hasn't fully returned, and it is aggravating. Even making the cookies, I find myself winded and exhausted.

At the end of the week, I hate to see Annushka go. She hugs me tight and kisses my cheek goodbye.

"I'll see you soon!" She says to me as Demyan walks her out the door.

I make myself a cup of tea while Demyan and Annushka are gone. Once Demyan returns I am sitting at the table, looking over Annushka's drawings.

"The best of you is gone," I tell Demyan.

"I know," he sighs. He pours himself a cup of tea from the pot I made. "She's never here long enough."

I look over Demyan, his eyes look sunken, and his shoulders are slouched. "Do you want more?" I ask.

Demyan stares down at me then shakes his head. "What would be the point?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "You just seem to enjoy it."

"And what about you?" Demyan looks at me as he takes a seat. "Do you want any?"

I look away and into my teacup. "I've never given it any thought," I answer him. "But probably not."

Demyan scoffs and shakes his head. "Young women."

I finish my tea and then stand up. "Perhaps now, I should go," I say to him. "I can walk again, and even if I'm not back to what I was, I think I can make it back home with some luck."

Demyan snorts. "But, you are bad luck," he says.

"Well," I shrug. "It's luck. And I've overstayed my welcome here." I go over to the bed where my bag is hung on the post. As I reach for it, Demyan's paw wraps around my wrist.

"Let me go," I say to him. "You needn't play doctor with me anymore."

Demyan snarls, bearing down on me. "You will stay until I say so."

I glare up at him, narrowing in on his dark eyes. "Make me," I snarl at him.

Demyan's lip curls over his teeth, and he puts his hands on me. His paws dig into my waist and then slide down to my hips. He tugs me forward and presses a kiss to my lips. I moan and push against him, slapping him once, twice and then plunging into another kiss.

Demyan lifts me off the ground, and I struggle against him. I both hate him and want him. I want to rip him apart and make love to him. I strike his arms and shoulders, and then he tosses me down on the bed. He captures my hands and pins them above my bed.

"You will stay in this bed," he snarls. He grabs gauze and uses it to tie my wrists to the bed. He then places himself over top of me. "I will let you go when you are better."

I hiss at him and struggle against the restraints. "Some doctor," I moan.

Demyan hands stroke down my body and remove the robe wrapped around me. He bites his lip as he gazes at my naked form. He dips down, kissing my neck and then biting me. I cry out, both pleasured and hurt. He bites at my chest and drags his fingers down.

His dark eyes cut up at me as he shoves his hand between my legs.

"Don't you dare," I pant.

He smirks as he lifts his head. "You're soaking wet, Prissy," he growls. His fingers slick around my folds, he squeezes and pinches. He rubs me between his fingers. "You're dripping all over the sheets. You're filthy."

I snarl at him, meeting his hungry kiss as his fingers push inside me. Demyan would not be my first lover, but he was the first to draw such passion from me. My desire for him mixed with my revulsion. It felt good, it felt tormentingly right.

I sigh and moan, biting him as his fingers move inside me.

"Am I just another hot cunt to you?" I hiss.

Demyan grins wickedly. "Of course," he moans. "But you're more than that too." His fingers pull out, and I grunt in frustration. He licks his fingers clean then sits up and stands by the bed.

He strips down and stands naked before me. His thick, heavy cock bobs in front of my eyes. It's pitch black, the tip is flat and spear-shaped. The belly of it bulges outward slightly, and the base is amazingly thick. I bite my lip as I stare at it.

"What," I pant, "am I supposed to be impressed?" I look up at him and then pose myself on the bed. "It takes more than looking to make me impressed by a stupid dick."

"Don't worry," Demyan growls. He props a knee on the bed and places the tip on my lips. "I may be a stupid dick, but my cock is my best feature."

I lick his tip, teasing him. He then pushes between my lips, shoving his cock into my mouth. I growl and grunt, but I enjoy the weight of him on my tongue. His taste is dark and musky, I can't describe the way it makes me feel. I thrash against the bed as he pushes deeper, the tip goes down my throat, and he moans. Oh god, his moan is so sexy.

I grunt and choke as he uses me, but I don't hate it nearly as much as I thought I would. I actually feel disappointed as he pulls away. I gasp and catch my breath, watching him as he moves back onto the bed.

"The sheets are filthy now," he snarls as he hikes up my legs.

I gasp as he rubs his tip to my folds. I bite my lip, aching to feel him inside me. "You better fuck me good," I snarl. "If you don't you'll be lucky I don't eat your heart."

"Eat it," he growls, spearing himself inside me just enough it's torture. "I don't need it." He pulls out, and I hiss in frustration.

Demyan chuckles darkly. He rubs to my folds then pushes his tip to my pucker. "I bet it would feel better here."

"You better not," I growl.

"You're right," he pushes at my ass anyways. "Unless you ask for it."

I pant and huff, struggling to try and rip the gauze on my own.

"Tell me you want me," Demyan whispers. "And I'll give you what you want."

I snarl at him and thrust my hips. I just want him to fuck me, I don't care! I then flop to the bed, nearly at my limit.

"Please," I pant.

Demyan leans closer. "What was that?"

I look into his eyes. "I want you," I murmur. "Hurry. I can't take this much longer."

Demyan kiss me, and as he does, I feel his cock push inside. I moan into his mouth as he stretches me. I've never taken something so big before, I feel almost like a virgin again. I say almost because this actually feels good.

Demyan chuckles as he starts to move. He arches his back and pushes himself in deeper. He plants his paw on my chest, holding me in place as he starts to move his hips. He groans and watches himself move inside me.

I press deeper into the bed, straining to keep my head above water. Each thrust of his cock I'm shoved deeper and deeper into oblivion. His moans and loud voice don't help, they make me ache more. I can feel his pulse inside me, and it's driving me crazy.

"I'm going to cum inside you," he growls into my ear. "That soppy hot cunt is going to be all mine."

I mewl and writhe. I feel the pulsing grow deeper and harder. "Do it!" I cry out. "Oh god! Oh god!" My legs twitch and kick, and I lose my senses for a moment. All I feel is Demyan, all I want is Demyan.

With a few harsh thrusts and jerks, Demyan snarls, roaring out as he finds his release. His thick, molten cum burns inside me. I'm a shivering panting mess as he unties my wrists. He kisses down my arms until he reaches the center of my palm.

"You belong to me now, Prisha," he growls. "How does it feel?"

I moan, kissing him as I wrap my arms around him. "What makes you think that?" I purr. "If anything, I own you now."

He smirks. "How so?"

"A man doesn't cum like that inside a woman without some intent," I kiss him again. "If you don't get me pregnant, I will be shocked."

Demyan pants as he pulls out. In fact, it almost looks painful to do so. "Shocked?" He laughs as he lays down. "Or disappointed?"

I bite back my smile. "I'm tying you up next time, and you will have no choice in the matter," I growl into his ear.

"My Prisha," he whispers. "You're awful."

"So are you, my Demyan."


	105. Rakshasa Boyfriend: Atticus the Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster X Female Reader

The massive black sails that appeared on the horizon that day had many people hold their breath. I'll admit, I too felt a serene sort of terror. I was afraid of what these black sails could mean for us, but I knew what was coming. Much like when a storm arrives. Storms do what storms will do, and no matter how much you fight, you can't change that much.

The Ruby Empire has been through so much already, and since the Gnolls have faded, we all expected our little port town to be taken over at some point. The pirate lords, Autry, Bray, and Brifsteinn, had banded with the new order, the warlord Demir and his expanding army. Could you even call them pirates now that they had joined forces with the powers that be?

My family and I held out hope. We were blacksmiths by trade, and usually, those with trades useful to the pirates could keep a decent life. If you worked hard for them, then they would keep you protected. But as the days went on, we heard barely anything about the pirates. We knew they were around and were talking to the leaders of the port, but we were kept very much in the dark.

"They say he's blue," my brother, Jason, says.

"Blue?" I look back at him. He's sitting on the stool while repairing the spokes on his wheelchair. "Like sad?"

"Blue," he shows off the handle to his tool. "Like actually the color blue."

"How can that be possible? Does he bathe in blueberries?" I laugh, snapping my hands to my waist.

"Pirates are known to decorate themselves. They have stricter beauty regimen than the rich folk do." Jason looks over his wheel then back up at me. "It's like how some animals mate. The more outrageous they look, the more distinct and frightening they are."

"Well, I've never heard of a blue pirate," I scoff, crossing my arms. "I would like to hear about any pirate at all instead of just sitting here and stewing as we wait for something. What the hell are they even doing?"

Jason shrugs in reply. "They're probably trying to buy the port. Now that Autry and their kind are rallying with the new power, there are those who are trying to rise through the ranks."

I turn and cock my eyebrow at him. "How do you know so much about pirates?"

"I read," he sneers. Jason then smiles and attaches the wheel back. "And, it's not hard to put two and two together, you know?"

I huff and glance out the window. "So, if they buy this place, does that mean we're homeless?"

"Maybe," Jason says a bit too cheerfully. "Could also mean the same thing as when Brifsteinn bought his island. He kept everyone there and brought refugees there. The whole island was like a massive extended family."

"I am NOT becoming family to some berry stained pirate," I scoff. "I would much rather be homeless than all that."

"You look it already," Jason smirks.

I huff and push his wheelchair away from him. "That's what you get."

"If you don't want anything said, then brush your hair," Jason's smile never fades.

I grumble and push his chair back towards him so he can hop from the bench into his seat. Ever since he was little, he had problems with his legs. Even as he tried to work passed it, he found out it did him little good to try and build his strength up. He built the wheelchair by himself and has made himself a small business making more of them for the elderly and sick in the village. He was able to turn his pain into something good.

One afternoon, at least a week since the black sails pulled into port, I was walking home from getting groceries when I saw him. The blue pirate. He was at the end of the market, walking with Aberdeen Wallace Shaw, the richest man in North Square. He was a tall, massive lion, and indeed, like Jason had said, he was blue from head to toe. His pure white fur was now the color of fairy floss. He had an eyepatch over his left eye where deep gnarled scars went down his cheek and neck and even onto his exposed chest.

Aberdeen wasn't a bad person, but he wasn't the best. He did good and bad for North Square. After all, he owned a good chunk of it, and my family paid him rent for the house we were living in. Walking beside the blue pirate, he looked absolutely green to match.

I was trying to shop before they could come across me, but as I'm paying for potatoes, a massive cloud hangs over me. I look up, seeing only blue.

"Well, what have we here?" His voice is dark and booming like a storm cloud. "Are these sweet or regular?" He asks.

I ignore him and am silent.

"They're regular, sir," the shopkeep answers.

The blue pirate chuckles. "Too bad, I only like them sweet."

I pay for the potatoes and then grab my bag. "Thank you," I say clipped and turn to walk away.

"My, my now," I hesitate as the voice still remains close to my ear. "Tall one, ain't you?"

I flinch and turn, looking back at the pirate. "Blue one, ain't you?" I toss back at him.

Some of his mates snicker and laugh, ducking their heads as the blue one tilts his head towards his shoulder.

He takes off his hat, brandishing it out and bowing before me. "Forgive me," he says. "Let me introduce myself. I am Lord Atticus Banastre Valancourt," he says.

I frown down at him. "What makes you a lord?"

His mates all take a step back, looking like balloons that are about to pop.

Atticus rises up, smirking down at me with a triumphant gleam to his eye. "I make myself a lord since all the others tucked tail and turned."

My brother always told me it would be my mouth that got me into trouble. I knew it would, too. Hell, I've been in trouble most of my life for what comes out of my lips, but right now, I simply don't care.

"Then I, too, am a lord," I say. "No, wait!" I gasp. "I make myself a general, or you know what? I'm Queen of all the water you can see and even beyond that." I place my hand to my hip and shake my hand at him. "So don't talk to me. Just because you're a lord doesn't mean you have the right to talk to a queen." I turn on my heel and leave him.

"Who is she, really?" I hear Atticus snarl to Aberdeen.

"That's Lorelei Smithson," Aberdeen's voice squeaks. "Daughter of the town blacksmith."

Atticus chuckles darkly, and I pick up the pace. "Blacksmith, eh?"

I make it home in record time, quickly closing and locking the door behind me.

"Don't lock the door! We could have customers," my dad fusses.

"Keep it locked," I snap. "I ran into the blue pirate," I grumble.

Jason looks up in awe. "You saw him?" He gasps. "What's he like? How did he look? And he really WAS blue?"

I snap a harsh and dirty look to Jason. "Yes, he was blue. Nothing to get yourself riled up about."

"Is he following you?" My dad asks with a worried tone.

"Not sure," I grumble. "He was with Aberdeen and asked him who I was. I just bolted." I say as I get my work gear on.

"But what does he look like?" Jason asks again.

"He's a big blue lion!" I snap. "Who fucking cares?" I storm into the workshop, sitting down before the furnace, hoping that the blistering heat will take my mind off of it. I didn't want to admit I was nervous. I didn't want to believe that Atticus whatever the hell his name was, would come looking for me at my own home.

Well, he found me.

The next day, I came down the stairs as my father was greeting someone at the front door. My father was going on and on about prices for something.

"My daughter is the one who makes those," I heard my dad say.

I'm putting on my apron and getting my gloves.

"Oh good, I've always said, a woman's touch seems to be the thing that makes everything better than it is." The dark grumbly voice shocks me to my core. I drop what I'm holding, my hammer and tools clanging to the floor loudly.

"Lorelei, dear, is that you?" My dad calls. "Come in here, I have you an order."

I close my eyes and exhale loudly. I then stiffen my shoulders and walk into the front room where dad is talking with Atticus.

"What is it?" I ask, ignoring Atticus as much as you can ignore a giant blue thumb.

Atticus stands up and bows to me. "Lovely to meet you," he says. "I'm looking for someone to make me a gate for my new house."

I turn and look at him, frowning. "What does a seafarer need with a gate?"

Atticus smirks. "I won't always be at sea," he says. "I do plan on staying on land sometimes, especially now that I own this little haven."

My insides clinch and grow cold.

"I was just telling your father here, Aberdeen was quite apt to selling. He's moving, and I'll be taking over his home as my own," Atticus smirks. "His wooden gate is cute, but-" he shrugs and taps the tips of his fingers together. "I have always been partial to wrought iron."

I give my father the stink eye then glance up to Atticus again. "And just what do you want?" I ask. "What sort of gate? The style? The size?" I tap my foot. "Did you think these things out or are you just charging through without a whim?"

Atticus takes a piece of paper from his pocket. "Everything is there." He hands it to me. "I don't go charging, Ms. Blacksmith," he snarls. "I plan, and I plan intricately to the very fine wrought details."

I look over his sketch and then glance back up at him. "I didn't realize pirates were so organized."

Atticus chuckles, and he shrugs. "There is much I'm sure you don't know about pirates." He then takes a bag from his jacket. "Will this pay for everything?"

I push the bag away. "Give us the house, since you own it now."

My dad looks at me with a terrified expression.

"Seems rather steep for just a gate," Atticus snarls.

"Gate, fence, I'll do it all," I huff. "Just give us the house so that way, when the work is done, I won't have to see you again."

Atticus's smirk cuts deep, going quite wicked. "You plan too, I see."

"I'm just thinking ahead," I reply. "What is going to cost me and my family a lot less misery in the future." I fold up his sketch for the gate and tuck it into my pocket. "With a pirate owning this port now, you never know what will happen these days."

"Pirate lord," Atticus corrects me.

"Not the way I see it," I growl at him.

"Lorelei," my father hisses warningly. I know he wants to tell me my mouth is working faster and harder than any grave digger in the country.

Atticus grins. "How about you marry me, then?"

My eyes widen, and everything inside me feels like the furnace in the workroom.

"Marry me, and you'll never have to worry about what any old pirate does," Atticus takes a step towards me. "You'll own more than just your home," he says as he takes my hand. "You'll own the port, the land, everything." He squeezes my palm and then rubs my middle finger. "You'll own me."

I pull my hand back. "I just want the house," I say as calmly as I possibly can. "I don't need a headache."

My father is looking at me, and I can't quite tell if he's proud or ready to watch me get eaten alive. I guess we'll both find out.

Atticus smirks. "You can have the house," he says. "Be prepared to work," he replies. "I plan on seeing you often." He turns and leaves.

As the door closes, my father slouches over into the chair. "Lorelei, you are playing with fire."

"It's better than playing with his big, blue hairy balls," I growl under my breath. "Are you not angry?" I snap at my dad. "Aren't you livid that he even asked me such a thing?"

"I knew you would get angry enough for the both of us," my father sighs. "No need to add more logs to that fire." He then smiles at me. "For a moment, I thought he was going to snap your neck. I never expected him to go and propose."

"That wasn't a proposal!" I scoff. "That was a scare tactic." I then grin. "I got us the house!" I cheer.

"Yes, but for your soul," my father sighs. "How long are you going to have to work under him?"

"Never under him, daddy," I scoff, rolling my eyes. "I'll make sure I'm always on top of him."

My dad shakes his head. "I'm afraid you've signed your soul away, Lorelei," he growls. "You may be under his thumb for the rest of your life."

"Then he's going to get his thumb cut off," I shrug. I take out his design plan for the iron gate. "Well, I suppose I better start sawing away, then."

I start working on the fence, and in a few days, Atticus returns to our front door. This time, Jason answers.

"What is that you're sitting on?" Atticus growls as Jason rolls backward on his wheelchair.

"I made it!" Jason announces brightly. "See? My legs have never been great, so I made this so I can get around better."

"How odd," Atticus kneels down, looking at it. "And you say you can move better this way?"

"For me, it's better. I dunno about you, sir," Jason replies.

I step out of the workroom. "Iron gates don't happen in a day," I tell him. "What are you here for?"

"I came by with this," he presents a roll of paper towards me.

As I open it, I see it's the deed to the house.

"Payment, up front, I do so hope you don't run away," Atticus purrs.

I tuck the deed under my arm. "Where would I run to?" I huff.

Atticus smirks. "You get lovelier every time I see you."

"Really?" Jason scoffs. "Her?"

"You hold your tongue, son," Atticus snarls. "Women are not their base appearance. Women are the fire that is stoked within them. It rages, and it burns with the hurt and anger that years of being stepped on can bring. That fire births diamonds and jewels only the lucky can see. Your sister," Atticus shivers as he takes in a deep breath. "I can see a fortune in her."

"Really?" Jason asks again.

I shake my head. "Fire? Diamonds?" I scoff. "Do you really think pretty talk will get you anywhere, Atticus?"

"I hope an inch or two, enough for me to smell your hair," Atticus purrs.

"You might wanna rethink that, sir," Jason whispers to him.

"I am not a trinket," I growl at Atticus. "Nor some perfumed ball to be sniffed," I snap my hands to my hips. "Words and ideals won't work on me."

"A house barely did," Atticus chuckles. "Perhaps I'll find the key."

"Don't," I shake my head. "It's best some doors stay locked."

Jason looks between the two of us. "We aren't talking about houses, are we?"

"Go to your room," I tell him. "I have to go, I've got a tall order to finish," I say as I motion to the work room.

"I know you do," Atticus chuckles.

"If you want to impress her, buy her new clothes," Jason says quickly. "She's been wearing a quilt as a dress for the passed...I guess since she was five."

"Jason!" I bark at him.

"Dresses?" Atticus smirks and rubs his chin. His eyes go up and down me. "I'm not one for fashion," he starts.

"Obviously," I scoff.

Atticus laughs. "But I do know what I like on women."

"Really trying to make more diamonds in me, aren't you?" I snarl at him. "Jason, just deal with him. I need to work." I take the deed and lock it away before I go back to working on Atticus's gate.

I strike the wrought iron just like I want to strike his toes and teeth and fingers. I work out my anger and frustration on that smoldering iron until it takes the beautiful complex shapes Atticus had sketched on the paper.

Maybe he was right about women making diamonds in themselves, I can certainly feel them forming right now.

I was walking outside one day, I had visited some friends and had tea with them. As I'm rounding the corner, I see Atticus at the front door. He has with him a few of his mates, all of them loaded with boxes in their arms.

"No! No, no!" I call out to him as I rush forward.

Atticus turns, his brow raised and then he grins when he sees me, bending into a low, elegant bow. "Lorelei, your ears must have been burning."

I smack the box from his arms. "Turn around. Go home. I'll call on you when the gate is ready," I huff at him.

Atticus picks up the box I smacked from his hands. "No," he says simply. "I've brought gifts for you and your family."

I sputter and stare cross at him. "Don't tell me you actually got the dresses!"

"I also have something for your brother and father. New tools. A sturdy new work bench. I also noticed that the chair your brother sits in had a crack down the back. I found him something that could be used as a replacement."

I stare back at all the boxes then back up at Atticus. "This won't work!" I snap.

Atticus opens a box and lets the dress inside spill out. It's pitch black and made from a heavy material. "I had it specially made. It's flame retardant and will protect you from sparks and debris that I am sure you work with daily."

I reach out to touch the dress then reel my hand back. "I don't need it!"

"You're working in a quilt," Atticus replies. "I think you do."

I huff and put myself between him and the front door. "Take your gifts and go away," I snap. "You paid for the labor I'm doing, we don't need more." I step inside and close the door behind myself, locking it despite Atticus remaining at the steps.

"Lorelei," Jason calls to me, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," I say as I storm into the kitchen. "Ignore the door. Don't answer it at all or I'll break your fingers."

Jason arches his brow at me then turns to the door. "Is it Atticus?" He asks.

"Don't speak so familiarly about him," I say. "He's not going to set foot in this house again if I have it my way."

Jason scowls at me. "Why are you so dead set against him? What has he done to you?" He asks, following me towards the work room.

I hesitate, and my back stiffens. "He bought the town!" I snap at Jason as I turn to look at him.

"And?" Jason shrugs. "You do realize he's kind of doing a good thing, right? Aberdeen may have seemed like a nice guy, but his taxes were getting higher and higher every year. Not to mention, he's doubled our rent since we moved in. Atticus got rid of that nonsense."

"By blackmailing the town!" I laugh.

"And what exactly are taxes?" Jason asks.

I stare him down. "You've always liked pirates. Of course, you wouldn't see anything wrong with what Atticus is doing."

"He likes you! Is that so offensive?" Jason laughs.

I scoff and turn to look out the window where I can see the ocean just outside. "I don't know why," I grumble.

"You can act like a woman," Jason says. "You don't need to be afraid of that."

"I'm not afraid-" I stop cold in my tracks when I look into Jason's eyes. I then huff and kick at the ground. "Ok, shut up."

"You know I'm always right," Jason throws at me. "So what if Atticus likes you? He likes you as you are, dirty hair and all."

"Ok, I have to ask, why are you always harping on my hair?" I can't help but laugh.

Jason smiles at me. "Can you do me a favor?" He asks.

I sigh and nod. "Ok. But just one."

"Just hear Atticus out," he says. "You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with, but just...maybe accept what he's offering."

"He's offering his blue paw in marriage," I scoff.

"Would that be so horrible?" Jason shrugs. "He's good looking, big, strong, not to mention stinking wealthy."

I look over Jason. "You marry him, then."

Jason snickers and shakes his head. "I would! But he isn't trying to win me over. He's after you."

I huff and look out the window again. "Ok," I sigh. "I'll be nice to him, just once."

"That's the spirit!" Jason cheers.


	106. Rakshasa Boyfriend: Atticus the Pirate Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

I've finished the gate for Atticus and am delivering it to him for inspection. I had been to Aberdeen's house countless times, but never once since Atticus had bought it and taken over North Square. The appearance of the place hadn't changed at all, but the aura around it had. There was now this lively feeling, less pomp and more welcoming, as strange as that is.

I pull the carriage up to the existing gate, and before I can even step out, the door is open, and Atticus comes walking out.

"There she is, the gem of the North Square," Atticus greets me.

I frown, but I remember my promise to my brother, Jason. I have to play nice. I manage to push out a smile as he approaches. "I have your gate," I say, moving to the back of the cart. "I just wanted to get your approval. If it meets your standards, I'll get the hinges ready and then my dad, and I will install it."

Atticus pulls back the sheet and a smile crosses his lips. "This craftsmanship," he purrs, and he rubs his paw over the iron. "Intricate, yet strong. Only the most beautiful of hands could craft such an amazing work of art."

I tuck my hands behind my back. "So, is that your stamp of approval?" I ask.

"More than that," Atticus growls. "I am extremely pleased with your work. You not only did what I asked, but you went above and beyond that."

"I simply did the work that was asked of me," I reply. "No need to go into flowery words to thank me for doing my job."

Atticus smiles down at me. "Why don't you come inside?" He asks. "I was just sitting down for a drink."

I could kill Jason, but I know I need to fulfill my promise to him and I suppose it is better to do it sooner than later. "What kind of drink?" I ask.

"Whatever you'd like. I, myself, am enjoying a wonderful tea blend I got while traveling the Rakshasa coast."

I perk up at this. "Tea?" I ask.

Atticus chuckles, flourishing his arm out to lead me inside. "I much prefer caffeine over alcohol."

I chuckle in surprise. "You don't seem the tea type at all. I figured you for the one who drinks wine over a meal."

"Oh god, no. I love food." Atticus pats his belly. "I figured that would be obvious."

I smile and can't help but giggle. "Well, one never wants to assume something based on someone's weight."

Atticus licks his chops. "There is one thing I prefer to eat above food, but that is a conversation for a much more-" he takes in a deep breath, "intimate time."

My cheeks grow red and burn like embers. I look away from him as he leads me into the parlor where there is a fire roaring. I sit down in a large overstuffed armchair and Atticus pours me a cup of tea.

"This blend reminds me of my childhood," Atticus starts. "I grew up on the coast, I knew more of water than I ever did of land." He places the cup and saucer in my hands.

"I thought that the Rakshasa hated water?" I ask.

Atticus' lip curls up over his sharp teeth, and I see one is capped in gold. "Horrible rumor," he growls. "It is very much like saying humans don't like spices."

I glance aside. "I'm sorry," I murmur.

Atticus pours his own cup and sits down. "The Rakshasa are as diverse and different as anyone. We are more than the pathetic term of 'cat-people'" he growls. "Within Rakshasa Country, there are different tribes, countries, and worlds. You should read a book sometime."

I frown down into my teacup. "I said I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology," Atticus says. "You should let me take you to Rakshasa Country one day," he sighs dreamily. "I hate to say it, but Amit knows what he's doing."

"Do you know him?" I ask.

Atticus snorts. "Oh, fuck no," he grins as he looks at me. "I grew up hearing stories of him. Firstborn son, war hero, champion of justice, blah-blah-blah." He takes a long sip of his tea and sighs deeply. "And then he married a goddess. The man can do no wrong."

"You mean Mythri?" I ask.

"That's the kind of story that becomes a fairy tale," Atticus replies. "Mythri and Amit are destined for that history. Forever loved and never forgotten, their story will be told into the future." He chuckles and looks at me. "That's what I want," he says. "I want that sort of story and immortality."

I look down into my teacup. "And you think you'll achieve that by being a pirate?" I ask.

Atticus chuckles and takes another sip of tea. "I think it's the perfect way. That warlord taking over the Empire, he was a slave. Now, look at him. Something can always come from nothing. If I can take my name and make it into such a thing, why not? Wouldn't you take such risks to achieve your dreams?"

I think for a moment. "Not sure."

"Don't you have dreams, Lorelei?" Atticus asks. "Or is being a blacksmith what you always wanted to be?"

I'm quiet for a long time, then I sigh. "I dreamed my mom would come back."

Atticus's ears flick. "Did she run away?" He asks with a quiet voice.

I set my cup aside and look into the fire. "Not long after Jason was born," I murmur. "The doctor said Jason would never walk and it really got to her." A scowl crosses my face. "She stuck around long enough to see Jason try."

"I'm sorry," Atticus reaches out and puts his paw over mine.

I look down at his paw, and I don't pull my hand away. "My dad did a good enough job. But still," I grumble.

Atticus squeezes my hand. "That explains a few things," he chuckles. He takes my hand, lifting it and kissing my knuckles. "Let me give you your gifts."

I sigh and pull my hand back. "Why?" I huff.

"Because they're for you. I can't give them to anyone else," he chuckles. "Please?" He asks. "Or else they are just going to go to waste."

I sigh. "Ok, fine," I grumble.

"Wonderful," he stands up and extends his paw to me again.

I reluctantly take it, letting him lead me to the ballroom. It's full of crates and boxes. Apparently, Atticus and his crew are using it as storage and a napping area. He leads me to a stack of wrapped boxes and hands me one.

"Did you really have to go the extra step and wrap them?" I ask as I tug lose a bow.

"I did," he chuckles. "I do so find it enjoyable to watch a woman open gifts."

From inside the box, I pull out a simple dress, light and soft fabric the color of a poppy blossom.

"I knew you wouldn't care for gowns and frills," Atticus says as he rubs the fabric between his fingers. "I got you several along with the fireproof one." He hands me another gift.

"Do you always try to woo women like this?" I ask.

Atticus shrugs. "Men, women, everything in between," he grins. "I prefer to get to know someone before I do any sort of wooing," he replies. "I like to create lasting relationships."

I look up at him. "Are you telling me you're a polygamist?" I ask.

Atticus throws his head back and laughs loudly. "Of course not!" He says. "I make love and keep friends," he says. "Is that such a strange concept?"

"A little," I mutter.

Atticus captures my chin and tilts my head up. "I find attraction, I desire company, only once the bond is cemented do I truly wish to make love."

I drop the box I was holding and hear something clattering and crack.

Atticus chuckles and kicks the box aside. "Am I shocking you?"

I swallow and take a step out of his reach. "I think I should be getting home." I quickly turn and leave the ballroom. Atticus is close on my heel.

"Why the rush?" He asks. "I thought we were having a good time."

I go outside and to the cart. "I need to make the hinges," I say as I try to get into the cart. "Then I can install this with my father."

Atticus crawls up into the cart with me. "Let me go with you."

"No, really, just stay put!" I snap at him

"I insist, really. You'll need help unloading the gate, won't you?" Atticus asks as he takes the reigns.

I try to snatch the reigns back from him, and it starts a tug of war. We struggle and the next thing I know, the cart tilts. Our fighting and the weight of the gate makes the cart unbalanced, and as the horses rear back in retaliation, the cart dunks Atticus and I into the ocean.

I cough and sputter, struggling to get to the rock wall. "See what you did?" I cough. I wipe my face and push my wet hair from my face. "It's better if you just leave me-" I stare out over the water, not seeing Atticus anywhere.

"Atticus?" I whisper. I turn my head this way and that way in a panic. "Atticus!" I scream out. "Atticus!" I swim out and dunk under the water. I can't see him anywhere.

I rise up out of the water. "Atticus! This isn't funny!"

Under the water, I feel something grab at my ankle. I scream and jerk, kicking. It catches me again, pulling me under the water. Strong hands wrap around my waist and pull me close. A moment later, I rise to the surface as Atticus bursts out laughing.

I hit him and kick him. "You scared me!"

"You were worried," Atticus purrs. "I could hear it in your voice." He nuzzles up to my cheek and neck.

"Not anymore!" I snarl. I shove against him as he kisses me. I moan softly, meeting his kiss and tasting the tea on his tongue. I then pull back to my senses and slap him.

"You're not funny!" I snap.

Atticus pulls me into another kiss, and I greedily fall for it again.

Atticus sighs as he pulls back. "I knew it," he growls darkly.

I glare up at him. "Asshole," I pant.

Atticus takes my hand. "There's a dock behind the house," he says. As he starts to swim, I notice that he has no legs. Instead, there is a tail.

"Whoa!" I lunge away from him. "What is that?" I gasp.

Atticus laughs and splashes his tail above the surface. "Never heard of merlions?"

I stare at him, then his tail. "Where are your legs?"

"The tail," he says. "Water does something, not too sure on the how." He shrugs, and his tail slips back under the water.

"I thought merlions were a myth!" I gasp as he retakes my hand.

"You're gonna freeze here in a second. No time to argue." He swims with me back to the dock behind his house. He gets me out of the water and carries me into the house. Once inside, he gives me a blanket to wrap up in.

"Get out of those wet clothes," he says. "Wrap up in the blanket and sit before the fire," he tells me. Once on land, his tail becomes legs again.

I do as he tells me, wrapping myself up in the blanket and sitting before his fire. He returns to the room, wearing dry clothes, his thick mane is still very wet.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

I shiver and nod. "I'm fine."

Atticus comes and sits down beside me. He puts his arm around me, and I have to admit, he does feel warm.

"Skin to skin would be much better," he chuckles.

"I'm sure in hell it is," I grumble, tucking the blanket closer around me.

Atticus pushes my hair away from my face. The touch of his fur feels nice, but I still make myself grimace anyway.

"Merlions aren't a myth, merely well hidden," he chuckles.

I glance up at him and huff. "You scared me."

"I know," he says. "I apologize for that one." He snuggles in close to me.

I shiver again, and he huffs. He grabs at the blanket. "You're never going to get warm that way. Come on now."

I grip tighter to the blanket. "You just want your kicks!"

"I want to make sure you don't get sick," he snarls. He yanks open the blanket and places himself inside it. He pulls me close, and I can feel his warmth all over me.

I frown, even if it does feel better that way.

"See?" He chuckles. "You'll be right as rain soon." He rubs his paw up and down my bare back. He then starts to purr.

"What?" I huff.

"You're hard as a rock," he says. "I should have known, though. Years of working as a blacksmith have done it to you."

The more he touches me, the more I begin to melt. It feels good, and I feel dreamy and floaty.

"Strong arms and back," Atticus growls. His paw then touches my arm. "I should challenge you to arm wrestling. Your arms feel like granite."

His touch isn't bad at all. The only thing I hate is how much I am enjoying it and his words.

"Can I feel the rest of you?" Atticus whispers into my ear.

I shiver, but not from the cold. "Why?" I ask.

"Because," he says. "I want to know."

I pull back slightly, letting his paw go down my center and along my stomach. He growls, and a dark smile spreads across his face.

"I remember when I had abs like this," he chuckles.

I touch his belly, it's soft but rock hard beneath it. I lay close to him as his paw travels down my legs.

"There's a softness here," he breathes. "I rather like that."

I press my cheek to his chest and bite my lip. Why does he have to feel so good?

Atticus tilts my chin up and presses a long, warm kiss to my lips. "I could make you a very happy woman," he growls to me.

I swallow and duck my head back down. "Atticus," I whisper.

Atticus pulls me into his lap, his paws stroking down my back as our chests press together.

"I can feel your heart hammering away," Atticus chuckles. "It's nice."

I huff and lay my head on his chest. "Don't get any ideas."

"I have tons of ideas," he laughs. "But I am not going to act on them. Not yet, anyway." He kisses the top of my head. "Right now, I'm concerned with your health."

"I'm fine," I grunt.

"You're still cold," he whispers.

I glare up at him. "Then why aren't you warming me up?"

He smirks and steals another long, deep kiss. I place my hands around his face, leaning deeper into his kiss. His arms embrace around me, holding me fast and tight. I feel a heat deep inside me, a longing to further this.

I gasp softly, pulling back as Atticus winces.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Atticus opens an eye at me, chuckling. "You can't feel that?" He moves his hips, pushing them up. I feel something hot and hard rub against me, and I gasp softly.

"Oh fuck," I moan.

"It's been a long time since I've felt this," he growls. His hands move to my hips, holding me in place. "Can you feel it too?"

I moan softly, clinging to his chest and rubbing against him. The heat matches the one I feel inside me, and I want it desperately.

Atticus reaches down, opening up his pants and kicking them off. His cock is thick and hard, the way it lays, I am able to rub myself against him. His heat hits my folds, making them wet and ache. I slip my fingers between my legs, toying with my clit in need. I have usually been able to satisfy my desire this way, but I am finding it frustratingly fleeting.

"Here," Atticus moans, "let me try." he replaces my fingers with his own and my body jolts in response. The rough pads of his fingers feel so good against me, and the fact that it is him helps to soothe the dull ache.

I cling to his chest, rocking myself back and forth along his throbbing hard cock. Atticus is moaning in my ear, deep snarls and heavy pants.

I start to go faster and his tip presses at my entrance. I ease back on him, taking his cock inside me. I gasp and shudder, feeling a pleasurable spike course through my legs. I bounce more on his lap, stroking his thick cock deep inside me. It makes me feel tight and hot, and each time I sit on him, his tip hits all the way inside me.

Atticus moans, his hands gripping my hips tight, helping guide me as I ride him. The blanket falls away and were able to see each other fully. I kiss him, rolling my hips to keep him inside me.

"Is this what you wanted?" Atticus snarls with a smirk.

I gasp and pant, not really sure if I had wanted this all along or just now. I kiss him again, so I don't have to answer, let alone think about it.

Atticus's fingers dig into my hair, and he starts to move. He pushes up inside me, bouncing me harder and faster in his lap. I feel dizzy and like I am spiraling. I gasp and shudder, wrapping my arms tight around his neck. I moan loudly as I feel another spike strike me. I nearly scream when the heat becomes unbearable. It floods me and turns my brain to mush.

Atticus snarls, bucking his hips uncontrollably. He then pulls out quickly, his cum smatters along my thighs and buttocks. We sit limp for the longest time, panting hard and melting together.

After a while, Atticus lifts me up and carries me to his bathroom. There, he lays me in a hot tub and sits behind me. The warm water feels nice, and my fuzzy mind starts to clear.

Under the water, his tail wriggles slightly. He kisses my neck and shoulder and nuzzles to my hair. "Are you warm again?" He asks.

I chuckle sleepily and nod. "I am," I murmur.

"Good," he says proudly.

I look up at him, and my heart starts to hammer again. "Could we uhm...keep this under wraps for a bit?" I ask.

"You don't want your brother to act smug?" Atticus grins.

I frown. "I hate when he's right," I huff.

Atticus kisses my cheek. "He'll be right one way or another. Might as well go out and thank him. That'll catch him off guard."

I giggle and lay against Atticus' chest. "I still have to make the hinges for your gate. Good thing it didn't fall into the ocean too."

Atticus nibbles my ear. "No shop talk in the tub." He smooths his hand down my chest and stomach. "Fuck, I could wash my clothes on your abs," he snarls with a smirk.

I giggle and move his hands to my thighs. "These will be sore in the morning."

"Good," he growls. "That means you worked hard. Don't worry, we'll get them trained up in no time."

I pop his cheek. "Don't be gross."

"Never," he purrs. "Just being honest." He kisses my neck. "The proposal still stands by the way." He purrs. "Should you choose to accept it."

I sigh. "Not yet." I look up at him. "A little more bonding first."


	107. Drider Girlfriend: Senthia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Monster x Female Reader

You've been hired to investigate problems that have recently been plaguing one of the villages your cathedral looks after. Lately, there has been a string of disappearances. Both men and women have vanished, never to be seen again. It is believed that it is the work of a witch who lives in the caves nearby.

They say that even getting near her lair is certain death. Many have tried to hunt her down and kill her, but none of succeeded, and almost all of them have fallen to her powers. There has only been one survivor, a young woman who has been made an outcast in the village, so her family has kept her locked away inside.

You're going to meet with this woman first before you go to try and use your abilities to confront the witch.

You're let into the young woman's room, there you find her sitting in a chair and reading. She looks up at you as you come in and a soft smile graces her face.

"You must be the priest," she says. "It's nice to meet you."

You sit down across from her and smile. "Nice to meet you as well." You're confused, you expected something else when you were told about this girl. Yet she looks perfectly normal, pretty and sweet. You do notice faint bruises on her arms, but that could be anything.

"I need to know what you witnessed with the witch," you tell her. "It's ok if it is hard for you to talk about I just need-"

The girl's expression suddenly becomes drawn, and she looks away from her. Her cheeks flush, and she touches her fingertips to her lips. "I miss her," she mewls softly.

Your eyes widen. "I beg your pardon?"

The girl bites her lip, and she sighs. "Senthia," she says. "I miss her touch."

You notice her nipples are growing hard through her dress. "What'd she do to you?" You whisper urgently.

The girl looks at you. "She saved me," she gasps. "My husband was using me as bait to lure her out, hoping to kill her. She took me, but she saved me! My husband was horrible. He beat me and forced me to-" she looks away and clutches her hand over her chest. "Senthia made me happy during the time we spent together. She made me-" a satisfied smile spreads across her lips.

"If you go to her in kindness," the girl replies, "she will welcome you in."

You frown and nod. "So then, that means that all the people who have disappeared-"

"They've been hunting her," the girl urges. "She's done nothing wrong but exists here. If they just left her alone, then no harm would come to them."

You stand up and place a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Thank you for your help. May you be blessed."

You leave the house, a little angry that you had not been told all the details. If she was killing those who wished her harm, it was just self-defense. You couldn't really blame her for that. You didn't believe that killing was a just punishment, so you still felt the need to confront this Senthia.

You follow the stream through the woods, coming to a cliffside where her cave was. Out front, there was a stone pathway leading to the mouth. Around the entrance, there were spider's webs draping down like sheer curtains.

There was a strange, exotic smell in the air. It smelled spicy and warm, and you felt yourself relax. You try to keep a clear mind, this could be a spell to appease those who intend harm. But you have no intention for such a thing. You've come to talk, that is all. You walk up to the mouth of the cave, brushing aside the webs as you look in. Lights are hovering and flickering about, lighting the pathway further down.

"Hello?" You call out. "Lady Senthia?" You clear your throat, feeling a strange mix of anxiety and calm. "I'm a high priest from the Cathedral of Korra," you announce yourself. "I've come to talk to you about the recent disappearances."

You hear a soft chuckle. "Well, well," she purrs. "I certainly never expected to have a priest grace my presence. At least, not while I was alive. Please, come in."

You swallow, but your throat is tight. "I would rather meet with you out here."

"I promise you," Senthia murmurs, "no harm will come to you. You have brought no weapons with you, which is a first. I also wish to talk. I do get rather lonely."

You look around, trying to find where her voice is coming from. You take a tentative step inside, letting the spider's webs close behind you. You follow the lights down the path, entering into a room that's decorated with dark furniture.

A woman is standing behind a bar, mixing drinks. She places a glass on the counter and crooks her finger at you. "Come forward," her voice is sultry. "Take your drink and have a seat."

She's beautiful, and you find yourself gazing at her a little too long. Her complexion is creamy and pale. Her lips are full and painted a dark shade that only makes her skin brighter. Her long black hair is styled carefully, where the perfectly coiffed and curled front covers her forehead. She's wearing a very sheer top that splits at the neck, showing off her ample bosom.

You've seen many a beauty in your life, but Senthia truly takes the cake. You could gaze at her for hours like a painting. But you must remember what she is and why you're here. It is her eyes that keep you from falling too far. Her eyes are a dead giveaway, they are completely black with a red iris. Certainly far from human.

Your mouth is dry, and your throat feels like wool. "I don't drink," you tell her.

Senthia pouts at you. "Oh, not even a little?"

You sigh, not wanting to offend her in any way you take the glass. You then sit down on one of the chairs. As you look up, you see Senthia walk out from behind the bar. You nearly drop your drink, and your mouth hangs open.

As Senthia walks towards you, it is on eight spindly legs. Senthia isn't just a witch, but she is a black widow. A drider. Her bulbous back end is glossy black, and you can see the bright red hourglass.

She smirks at you. "Do you see something shocking?"

"I just-" you clear your throat and take a long drink. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare, Lady, Senthia."

She giggles, coming close to you. She touches your cheek. "For a priest, you are awfully young, even for an elf." Her long fingers graze down your neck. "I'm surprised they would send such a lovely thing."

Your cheeks are burning, in fact, your whole body is feeling hot from your core. "Yes well," you take her hand and push it back. "My youth isn't the subject of discussion."

"Oh right," she clicks her tongue. "You are here to talk about those so-called disappearances." She steps back and stands before you.

"The one young woman you let go, she told me you only kill those who attack you and mean you harm. I do not blame you for that," you start out.

Senthia smirks. "I'm glad to hear you understand."

"But you shouldn't kill-"

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Oh." She then looks at you. "As a woman, can I speak frankly with you? Woman to woman."

"Of course," you murmur.

"All my life I have been prey in one form of fashion or another," she tells you with a growl in her voice. "It was either for my beauty or my body or just for the singular reason that I had a warm cunt that could be played with." She spits on the ground and scowls. "I found a way to turn what they wanted against them. Passion, heat, desire, all of it could be used to my advantage to protect myself."

Senthia then huffs. "And even still," her voice turns solemn, "using these very things makes me a monster. Even though they used it to harm me first."

You look into her eyes the entire time. Anytime she looks at you, you meet her gaze. You understand her, you've felt this frustration before.

"I use the same things they use," Senthia growls. "Yet I am the monster," she laughs and shakes her head. "That poor girl," she murmurs. "Her husband used her. He treated her like garbage. He was the one who forced himself upon her and yet she was the whore." She scowls at you and inches close.

"How could I not end her suffering?" Senthia smiles gently at you. She runs her fingers through your hair. "I enjoy the pleasures of the body," she whispers. "Even after everything, I still wish to use my powers for some good."

You pinch your thighs together, the heat has become an unbearable ache. "But that doesn't explain-" you pant.

"A girl has to eat," she purrs. "So why not kill a few assholes and make the world a better place?" She leans in, placing a soft kiss on your lips. "I bet, if you ask anyone in that damn village if it is a better place without those violent behemoths, they would all say yes."

Your lips part and you tilt your head, wanting another kiss from Senthia's lips. "That still doesn't give you the right-" you swallow. "That's not a reason to-"

Senthia touches her finger to your lips. "Enough about those who don't matter," she murmurs. "I want to know about you."

"Me?" Your voice cracks.

Senthia giggles, a soft smirk spreading across her lovely lips. "How long has it been since you last enjoyed your body? Or anybody?"

You lick her finger, unable to hold yourself back you suck on it. She presses it against your tongue, grinning in pleasure.

"Too long," she says. "Let me guess, you have taken a vow of chastity?"

You nod, and her finger slips off your tongue. She kisses you again and sucks your tongue, moaning softly as she does. "But do you touch yourself?" She whispers into your ear. "Do you lie in bed alone, imagining the sweet sensation of having a sinner fill your pure little cunt with his thick, dirty cock?"

You whimper, feeling wetness seep between your thighs. "Lady Senthia, please," you mewl. "I should go we shouldn't talk like this."

Senthia kisses you again. "Tell me, no, and I will stop."

You gaze into her eyes, realizing there are more hiding behind her hair. "I don't-" you shiver. "I don't want to stop."

Senthia grins. "Good girl." She kisses you again, nipping your bottom lip with her sharp fangs. "Tell me what you desire."

You look down at her chest, seeing her nipples have grown hard and dark. "I watch the other priests as they undress," you whisper, confessing your sin to Senthia. "I imagine how the other sisters' skin tastes. I stare at their breasts and wonder how they feel."

Senthia removes her sheer top, tossing it aside and presenting her breasts to you. "Wonder no more, little priest," she sighs. "Consider them yours."

You whimper and cautiously take a breast in each hand. They're heavy and plump and as you rub your cheeks to them Senthia giggles.

"Tell me more," she runs her nails along the nape of your neck. "What are you feeling in this moment?"

You lick her nipple, teasing it before sucking on it. "Mm," you moan as you pull back. "Senthia," you whimper. "It aches." You place your arm between your legs, rubbing yourself against it.

Senthia giggles. "Should I take care of you?"

You look up at her. "Please," you beg.

Senthia removes the belt from around her waist, revealing her slick, warm cunt just at the base of her torso. She touches herself, showing you how wet and dripping she is. She then takes her sopping fingers and lays them on your tongue. You suck hungrily on her fingers, enjoying her taste too much.

Your body feels powerfully awake and needy. Every slight touch on your body feels overwhelming. You stand up, stripping away your clothes. Senthia grabs you, kissing you and nibbling down your neck. She bites your nipples, and you nearly topple over from the sensation.

Senthia pets her hand down your stomach, and her long, elegant fingers slip between your thighs. She purrs, and you can hear her finger slicking in your wetness. You hold on to her arms, leaning into her as your knees start to quake.

"You're like a waterfall," Senthia purrs into your ear. "I bet you could make many a man happy with this treat." She pulls her hand back up, licking her fingers and palm clean. "But you'll not want any after me."

You gulp down breaths as you look into her eyes. You grab her, kissing her and sliding your fingers into her warm slit. She moans, lips parting as her finger her slowly.

Senthia seethes and giggles. "Oh little priest," she moans. "Are you so eager?"

As you touch her, something feels strange. It's as if her innards are getting tighter and harder. They start to push against your fingers. Looking down, you see something is coming out. You keep touching her, guiding out the shaft that grows from inside. Soon, it's standing erect and rubbing against your thigh.

"What's that?" You gasp.

"Something fun," Senthia growls into your ear. "Would you like to try it?"

You gulp and kneel down before her. You lick the base where her lips are spread out. Senthia moans softly, and she bucks forward. You lick up the shaft which is amazingly thick at the base. It gets narrower further up, and the top is an open pucker. You lick inside, and Senthia cries out and moans.

You take the shaft into your mouth, sucking it and tasting something sweet and spicy in your tongue. You touch yourself, writhing against your hand as you lap at Senthia.

"Good girl," Senthia moans as she steps back. She then grins, lifting you up; she spins her web around your wrists behind your back. She tugs on it, and she bends you over the sofa. Her hand pets down your back, and she gropes your rear, pulling it apart and then slapping it.

"Anh!" You mewl in pleasure. "Senthia," you whine.

"Shh," Senthia whispers. "You don't want to rush." She spanks you again, and you chew on your cheek. "Let me take care of you." She strikes your rear again and then rubs it.

You wriggle your ass at her, wanting to feel her inside. She spanks you again, and you moan loudly.

Senthia kisses you rear, biting down. You gasp, shuddering as a warm sensation floods through you from her bite.

"Ok then," she purrs. You feel her stand behind you and her shaft rubs against your folds. You bite back an excited breath.

"Oh please," you mewl.

"Good girl," Senthia moans as she presses inside.

Her tip opens you, and as she spears you deeper, she stretches you more. You cry out, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as she fills you.

Senthia grunts, tugging on her web and making your back arch. She thrusts hard inside you, going so deep she feels like she's rearranging your guts. She spanks you between hard thrusts, her voice is dark and sweet.

"Good girl," she purrs to you. "Good girl." She spanks you again and drives harder.

You moan with abandon, not caring what sounds you're making. Senthia feels too good. Your head is all white noise and fog. The only thing that matters is Senthia and how she's pleasing you.

Senthia grunts and snarls, her body seizes, and she grips down on your rear. You feel the shaft inside getting thicker. It's opening up. You gasp, and your mouth opens wider. Something is moving up the shaft. You feel the rippling of it as they travel further up. They plop inside you, filling your womb. You whine and moan, thrashing. Senthia growls and snarls, pushing deeper. You cry out, nearly screaming with overwhelming release. You go limp, only help up by the web around your wrists.

Senthia continues to fill you, laying her eggs in your womb. Your lashes flutter, and everything goes dark.

You wake feeling something soft on your cheek. You moan softly. Your body feels raw and sore, but warm and soft at the same time. You lay back, gazing up at the rocky ceiling. Senthia's fingers trace shapes on your body, and she's humming.

"Where am I?" You sigh.

"With me," Senthia kisses you. She sits you up and offers you a glass of water. She then touches your belly, which feels a little heavy and tight. "How do you feel?"

"Strange," you sigh. "But-" a smile spreads across your lips, one that you had seen on the lips of the girl in the village.

"I know," Senthia kisses your neck. "You're free to go, but you're also welcomed to stay."

You look at her, gazing into her dark eyes. "I can?" You gasp. "Stay, I mean."

Senthia grins. "Of course," she says excitedly. "I would prefer it if you did." She lays you back down and admires your body. "Stay with me," she whispers. "Be mine." Her eyes glow softly. "And I'll give you everything you desire."

You capture her hand, kissing her palm and nuzzling into it. You smell the fragrance from outside the cave, and you realize, even before you met her, she had trapped you. You had been standing in her web, and you never realized it.

You look up at her smile, and you return it. "I want to stay with you," you whisper to her.

Senthia dips down, kissing you softly. "Don't worry," she whispers. "I'll make sure you continue to pray."


	108. The Cult Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous   
> Male Reader x Female Monsters

In the mornings, I usually get woken up by my cat, Buttons. She comes in, swats at my face or pounces on my stomach, making me get up a feed her. Today is no different mind you, there's nothing at all special today that would change her routine. She swats me in the face, giving me a few good whacks before she starts fussing.

"I'm getting up. I'm getting up," I growl at her.

She sees her victory and jumps off the bed, meowing all the way towards the kitchen to remind me of my morning job. Getting up takes some effort, what with the bum leg and all. After it was broken, it never quite healed right, and it still causes me issues. I use a cane to walk most days, and I hobble myself into the kitchen where Button is circling around her empty dish.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I take the dish and toss her food inside.

Buttons is nearly climbing my good leg as I set the bowl down. She happily trots around it before shoving her head into the bowl.

I light the fire, and once it's good and roaring, I hang the kettle over the fire. I yawn and stretch then have to brace myself on the wall when my leg buckles. I sit down, taking the brace I've put together and slipping it on.

I rub my eyes and watch the flames for a few minutes. Buttons comes bounding up, throwing herself into my lap and settling down to get comfy.

"Don't get too relaxed," I say as I stroke her fur. "I'll have to get up in a second when the kettle is done."

Buttons starts to purr and her tail curls around herself. When the kettle whistles she stands up and flies away, running back into the bedroom to hide under the bed.

I fix my tea as well as a bowl of oatmeal. To be quite honest I fucking hate oatmeal, but it's all I've got and all I can afford. Ever since I came here to this little remote spot, I'm lucky to get the coin I do get. From time to time villagers come, asking for relief from a cough, or an itch. I've had to do stitches a few times. If I could afford it, I'd run a proper apothecary. But as it stands the only one eating well in this old house is the damn cat.

Most days I sit and do my research. The few things I was able to run away with had at least given me a chance to do that. The area which I moved to had an abundance for fungi. Specifically, a fancy little mushroom called the Mourning Cap. The top of it was pitch black with bead-like puffs on the top made of spores. Underneath the cap, everything was blood red. Eating the thing whole would cause problems ranging from gastrointestinal to swelling of the brain. But, if you were able to separate the black from the red just right and boil the red down, it made a surprisingly tasty and sweet broth. The black part could then be washed and used as a topical numbing agent. I had used it during the few times I had to stitch someone up. Anyways, I was researching what other properties the Mourning Cap could be used for, as well as some of the other local fungi I could get my hands on. Aside from oatmeal, most of the edible mushrooms were what my diet consisted of.

The village I lived near was a little bit on the strange side. It seemed far too peaceful and happy for my tastes. Everyone seemed cheerful and well mannered. Anytime I had to visit to get supplies, I was greeted warmly. That was odd enough in itself. I learned though that the village itself was actually something of a cult. They worshiped a minor fertility goddess. That explained why there were so many damn kids around. I tried to avoid the place as much as possible, but being it was the only inhabited place nearby, it was my only option.

I nearly slice my palm open when there is a banging at the door. Buttons jumps up and runs away, darting back into the bedroom. The banging continues, and I growl as I get up. "Ok, ok!" I scoff. "I'm coming!"

"You best be!" Someone snarls from the other side.

I open the door and see a cat standing there. Not like Buttons, but she had all the cat feature. She had striped fur that's fluffy around her cheeks. She has lovely moon-like eyes and a sweet pink nose. She was carrying a kid in her arms, speckled brown and white.

"Can I help you?" I sigh.

She bounces the kid in her arms. "He's sick," she says. "Says he has a stomach ache and hasn't used the bathroom in a few days." She pushes past me and steps into my home. She sets the boy down on the work table.

The boy looks withdrawn, almost lethargic. I check his temperature and look at his pupils. "How long would you say he hasn't used the bathroom?"

"His Ma says about four days," she replies. Her arms are crossed tight against her chest. She's tapping her foot too. She looks worried but doesn't want to show it.

"I have something," I go over to my desk, taking a tincture I had made from one of the mushrooms. "Give him five drops in a glass of water with each meal. If you're lucky, by his second glass, he'll be going."

She curls her lip at the bottle. "What is it?"

"Laxative, what do you think?" I scoff. "He's backed up, that's why he's got the stomach ache. Make him shit, and it'll get better."

The girl scoffs and picks the boy up. She then throws some gold coins down on the table. "I'll give you more if this works."

"It will," I say with a shrug.

She leaves, and I return to my work, hunching over my table. I'll have to make more of that tincture. If it works then everyone in the village will want to try it. I go out later that day, collecting the mushrooms I use to make it. When I return by nightfall, I see the cat woman from that morning standing at the door.

I furrow my brow at her. "What are you doing here?"

She looks at me and smiles. "You were right, by the second glass he was a regular logging river," she chuckles.

"That's good," I reply as I go back into my house.

She follows after me. "I'm Rings by the way," she replies.

"Have you come to give me the rest of my payment?" I ask. I wash off the mushrooms I've collected and start to chop them up.

"I do," she purrs as she comes up close to me.

I glance down at her. "I'm a little busy," I tell her. "You can just leave it on the table, and I'll find it."

"Want me to help with that?" Rings asks.

I shake my head. "No, it's just chopping."

She inches closer to me. "What brings you here?" She asks.

I scoff and look at her, seeing she's batting one of the mushrooms around. "You mean my house?" I ask her.

Rings chuckles. "No, I mean, here, in the village."

I step away from her. "I'm not in the village," I retort, "I'm outside the village." I continue chopping.

Thankfully, Rings moves and sits at the table. "Still, this doesn't seem like the kind of place a man of your knowledge would be staying."

"It isn't," I huff. "Trust me, it's not my first choice."

"Then why are you here?" Rings asks again.

I scoff and roll my eyes. "Because I have nowhere else. If I hadn't of broken my leg, I'd be far away from here."

"Maybe the broken leg was a blessing," Rings' purrs. "A sign that this is where you're supposed to belong."

I roll my eyes and place at the chopped mushrooms into a cheesecloth bag, I tie it up and toss it into the boiling cauldron. "If you believe in such nonsense."

Rings chuckles, standing up from the table. "You don't?"

I turn and look at her, glancing down at her small form. "Things happen. Not everything is a sign. Not everything is a blessing. I don't believe in blessings or miracles. Those are all nonsense concocted by feeble minds to explain the misfortunes in their day to day life."

Rings tilts her head to the side, and her tail twitches behind her. "Shit," she shakes her head and clicks her tongue. "You sound terribly boring."

I throw my hands in the air. "Then why are you here? I told you to leave the payment and go on your way."

Rings smirks. "Because there was something I wanted."

I frown at her. "Ok then, what?"

She steps towards me and grabs my shirt. She kisses me and her rough tongue laps at my lips. I push her away and stumble backward. "What the hell?" I snap at her.

She licks her lips and chuckles. "I need the good healing touch of the doctor." She drags her hand up her leg and tugs up her skirt, showing she's completely bare underneath.

I stare for a moment, any straight man would. Her vulva is plump, and when she touches herself, I can see she's already wet and ready. I bite my lip as her fingers plunge between her folds.

"You're pretty cute," Rings pants. "Everyone in the town is curious about you anyways. Let me be the first to know."

I cough and rub the bridge of my nose. "As tempting an offer as that is, I have to ask you to leave."

Rings eyes bulge, and she drops her skirts back down. "Excuse me?"

"Please leave," I shoo her away. I walk around her open the door. "Thank you for the offer, but I must pass."

Rings frowns at me and storms by, shoving me as she goes. "You're missing out! For some supposed scholar you're an idiot."

"Yes, yes. I'm a damn fool. Bye." I close my door and lock it. I huff and lean against it, still seeing her touching herself when I close my eyes. "Nope," I pop my cheek. "Not getting involved with that village and its mess."

I return to the cauldron adding water once it boiled down and then I headed to bed. Come morning, when Buttons wakes me up by fighting with my nose, I take care of the cauldron. I move it off the coals and fish out the bag of boiled mushrooms.

As I'm squeezing the bag, there's a knock at my door. I huff and get up, willing that it's not that horny cat again.

I open my door and stare at a chest. I look up, seeing a strange face. The mouth is lovely, but the eyes are covered by a blindfold. On her head are horns, jutting out like branches on a tree. It is then I notice that they are covered in eyes.

I'm stunned silent for a moment as I look at her, tall and slightly terrifying.

"Can I come in?" She asks with a low voice.

I gasp and look back at her face. "Oh, uhm...I'm sorry. Yes. Come in." I step aside so she can come in.

She has to dip down in order to come through the door. She smiles as she walks inside. She's wearing a dark blue robe that's a little loose. Her long leg sticks out of the slit, and I can see the curve of her breasts as well. She's a striking figure. Strange to look at but somehow beautiful at the same time.

"I came to see what all the fuss is about," she replies. "I hope you don't mind me stopping by for a little visit." She sets a basket down on the table. "I brought some food to make up for my intrusion."

"Oh," is all I can think to say. I watch her more than anything. She takes out a loaf of bread from the basket, some preserves, a package of cured meats. My stomach growls loudly at the sight of it. I can't remember the last time I had an actual, honest to god, meat.

Buttons jumps up on the table and meows loudly at the woman.

"No!" I huff, going over and picking her up.

The woman smiles. "Ah, so you're not alone here." She offers a bit of meat to Buttons who takes it and runs off with it.

She chuckles and pats the table for me to sit. "I was told all about your visit with Rings yesterday."

I flinch and hesitate to take the seat. "Oh, right," I ease down into the chair, and the strange woman continues to smile at me.

"I was glad to hear you were able to help her nephew so readily," she says as she slices the bread. "I'm sorry," she turns towards me, and I notice all the eyes on her horns blink. Not in unison but all at different times. "What was your name again?"

"Ebert," I answer.

"Ebert," she quips. "That's right." She then flourishes her elegant hand and places it on her chest. "I am who they call Reverence."

"Why?" It slips out, and I suddenly feel on edge.

Reverence chuckles. "Do you think it is a silly name?"

"Slightly," I glance down at the plate she has made for me. I quickly take the slice of meat before she can resend her offer.

"You're honest, that's good. Especially when one is a healer." Reverence smears preserve onto her bread.

"I'm not exactly a healer," I admit. "I'm more a scholar than anything. Just a student. I just know what's what."

"You've stitched several of my family," she replies. "Not to mention your advice on medicines has been most helpful. Even if Rings isn't too pleased with you turning down her offer."

I huff. "So she did mention that. Listen, she seems nice and all but-"

"That's not what you wanted," Reverence murmurs. "As wonderful a treat as Rings is, perhaps there is something else you're craving."

"Not exactly," I answer. "I'm just not readily in the mood for such a thing. It was a surprise and knocked me off my guard."

"That's understandable as well. Sometimes a mood needs to be set." Reverence takes a bite of her food. I watch as crumbs from the bread fall between her breasts. "Anyways, Ebert," she licks her lips. "I came here to make an offer as well."

I grimace. "Ok, what kind exactly?" I ask. "Let me prepare for it."

She chuckles. "Nothing like what Rings did. Not yet anyway."

My heart starts to pound like a war drum.

"The village needs a doctor, someone educated who knows what's what," she smirks as she uses my own words. "As it is right now, we've all been using the basic knowledge and resources we had. What we really need is someone who knows and understands. Someone we can go to."

I frown. "You mean the cult?"

"Is that how you see it?" She asks. "We're all family there," she tells me. "Have you ever even visited us properly? I know you like to shop there and get your supplies, but have you ever just spent time with us?"

"No offense, but you all seem too creepy," I answer.

"I take it you didn't have a happy family life," she leans forward towards me. "You've only known competition, bitterness, and jealousy. Right?"

I look at her cautiously then look away.

Reverence touches my cheek and runs her hand along my temple. "We're a commune of like-minded people. We've grown together with love, trust, and something deep and fulfilling." Her palm pets down my chest. "Wouldn't you like to know such a comfort?" I swallow and look at her, seeing her blinking eyes.

"Listen," I clear my throat and cough. "I'm very flattered by your offer. I just don't know If I am exactly what you want for your...commune."

She chuckles and smirks. "I think you are exactly what we need, Ebert." She stands up and extends her hand. "Come visit with me. I'll give you the grand tour."

I take her hand, and she leads me down into the village. She takes me through the section of town I'm used to, the market and main square. There's a farmer's market going on, and everyone is trading back and forth rather than selling. The kids are running around, all playing together.

"Mama!" A girl rushes up and hugs Reverence's legs.

Reverence picks her up and hugs her. "How are you doing today, love?"

"I've been great!" The little girl looks like her mother, only her eyes are on her face. Reverence kisses her all over then sets her down. A man walks up and Reverence stoops to kiss him. "Take care love," she tells him.

"Is that your husband?" I ask.

Reverence smiles. "I'm not married," she says proudly. "He's the father of one of my children. Very passionate lover," she takes my hand again.

"This side of town is just one aspect of our community. It's for the children and the families made here." She then stops before a gate that separates the town. She unlocks it and walks through, dragging me along. "This side is for the worship," she says. There is a big building here, something that probably used to be a town hall. Outside there is a magnificent statue of a woman with four breasts and a head that fans out like a crown at the top. She has four arms and a long tail.

"This is our goddess," Reverence tells me, "Fysy. Goddess of fertility, lovemaking, and peace." She leads me into the building, and I am surrounded by the sounds of moaning and gasping. I hear screams and yowling. As I walk down the hall all the doors are open. Inside each room, there is a different scene. In one there is a woman having sex with several men. In another, a man is tied up and being stepped on by a woman wearing spiked heels.

"What is this?" I shudder.

"This is our hall of worship," Reverence tells me. She stops in front of a room where I see Rings. There is a woman between her legs slurping and moaning. Rings is crying out in pleasure, grasping the back of the head of the other woman.

"Here, we are free to give ourselves to Fysy. Our passion and pleasure are the offerings that we give to her." She presses close to me and palms the front of my pants. "There is no shame here in giving in to the pleasures of the flesh." Her voice is a dark, pleased, moan. "Here, lust is a virtue. We all share and share alike. We love, we give, we receive." She gropes my thickening cock and giggles. "Don't you want to be a part of that?"

"Reverence-" I swallow and gasp. "I'm not sure that's-" he bites my neck, and I moan loudly.

"Oy, you did bring him," Rings comes sauntering over to the door. Her legs are a little wobbly, and her expression is a bit glazed. "What do you think, smarty pants?" She comes up to me. Her hands join Reverence's.

I gulp and shiver as they lead me into the room. They sit me down where Rings had been laying, and Reverence starts to undress me. "Let's give him a lesson," Reverence purrs. "If he likes it, we'll continue his training."

I'm stripped down naked and Rings ties my hands behind my back. Reverence kisses me, her long tongue swirling in my mouth. I moan helplessly, melting as Rings kisses my neck and bites my shoulder. Her sharp teeth drag down my skin, and I shudder.

"Mm," Reverence moans. Her tongue laps at my nipples. "He's gotten hard here too." She bites the pebbled peaks, and I cry out.

Rings giggles. "If you wanted your nipples played with, you should have asked" She bites my ear and moans.

Reverence trails down, biting my ribs and kissing my stomach. She rubs her cheek to my cock and licks it. "For such a skinny fellow, you sure have a fat cock."

Rings in purring in my ear. "Very nice." She bites my cheek, and I gasp.

Reverence takes my cock into her mouth, and to my shock, she even takes it into her throat. She moans against me, and I shudder. I gasp and moan, pressing my back against Rings' chest. Reverence pulls back, saliva stringing from the tip of my cock to her mouth.

"Not just yet," she takes something from under the bed and places it around my cock, making it fit snuggly at the base. "This is a training after all." She stands up and removes her robe, standing naked before me.

Rings makes me stand up, and Reverence takes her place on the bed. Rings strokes me, grasping my cock firmly as we watch Reverence on the bed. Reverence spreads her legs and touching herself. I see that Reverence is gifted with not just a vagina, but a rather fantastic cock as well. It's thick with a sharp tip, papering from blue to purple. Around the base are several petal-like appendages that squirm and writhe.

Rings giggles. "Does seeing this display turn you on so much?" She bites my neck, and I groan loudly. "Once she opened her legs you started leaking so much precum."

"Bring him over, Rigs," she purrs.

Rings bites my neck and pushes me towards Reverence. She then makes me kneel and Reverence tangles her fingers in my hair. Rings then goes and lays beside Reverence.

"Have you ever tasted a woman before?" Reverence asks.

"Not like you," I answer as she rubs her cock to my cheek.

Rings plays with Reverence's pierced nipples and kisses her. "No one is like Reverence. She was blessed by Fysy, hand chosen to lead us.

Only Reverence can give the divine pleasure. You're lucky she has taken an interest in you." She kisses Reverence again, moaning into her mouth as Reverence pushes my face into her cunt. Rings strokes her cock as I lick at her. I taste her cream and moan softly. With my hands, all I can do is shove my tongue deep inside her.

Reverence moans loudly, gasping for breath and then laughing. "He's good," she moans to Rings.

"Let me see," Rings smirks.

Reverence pulls my head back and moves it between Rings' legs. I feel the softness of her fur as her thighs clamp around my ears. She giggles, running her claws on my scalp as I lick her. I suck her clit, and she throws her head back.

"What do you think?" Reverence kisses her neck and cheek.

"He'll be a good pupil," Rings sighs and moans. Her tongue hangs out, and she ruts herself against my face. I focus on her clit, sucking and gently biting it.

Rings lets out a pleasured scream, and a gush of her cum smears all over my lips and chin. She falls back onto the bed, gasping and panting.

"Good job." Reverence kisses me and pushes me down onto my stomach. "Good dick, but your ass is on the small side." She slaps it, and I moan into the pillow.

Rings giggles, kissing down my back, biting every now and then. "It's not that bad." She bites down on my ass and my cock throbs. Had Reverence not put the ring around it I would have cum then.

"I think he liked it," Reverence moans. I feel her cock rubbing against my thighs. I feel a slickness as she rubs, her cock and the tendrils at the base are oozing an oily liquid.

"Did you?" Rings purrs into my ear as she kneads my ass. "Did you enjoy me biting you?" She turns my head and kisses me roughly. "Tell me."

"I did," I pant. "Oh fuck-" I groan as Reverence's cock rubs between my cheeks. "It felt really good."

Reverence moans softly. "What would you like then? What next?"

I pant and moan. "I'm...I'm not sure."

"Dealer's choice?" Rings asks. Her groping fingers move deeper. She uses the slick ooze from Reverence's cock to push inside me. I grunt and moan, squeezing my eyes shut as she teases my tight pucker.

"I have an idea," Reverence pants. "Ebert, get up."

I moan as Rings' fingers leave me. I stand, and Rings moves onto the bed. She spreads her legs and Reverence shoves me forward. I plunge deep into Rings, her pussy is hot and dripping wet. She moans longly, stretching on the bed with a smug grin on her face.

Reverence comes up behind me, rubbing her cock against me and slowly easing it inside me. I cry out, growling and snarling. I buck inside Rings, and she squeals with delight. She reaches up, touching my face and dragging her claws down my chest.

"That face is beautiful," she mewls. "Your cock feels so good!"

I grunt and sigh. I've not felt such a feeling before. Fucking and being fucked? It's a strange pleasure I never thought I would enjoy.

"Careful with his leg," Rings mewls. "Don't want him giving out too soon."

Reverence pushes deeper inside me, and I cry out. Rings whines and covers her face with her hands. "Oh fuck! Don't stop!"

Reverence pushes deeper and harder, thrusting her cock inside me. I'm moaning and panting, bending over I kiss Rings, and she wraps her arms around me.

"Bite me, please," I beg her.

She grins smugly, chomping down on my neck and growling. I wail louder. If I weren't wearing that cockring, I would have exploded long ago.

Reverence snarls and hisses. Her hips buck and jerk, she stills, and I feel her flooding inside me. She snarls and chuckles, rolling her hips to grind herself inside me.

Reverance pulls out slowly and pushes me down onto the bed. Rings removes the binds from my hands. I moan softly, feeling like putty. Reverence straddles me, taking my cock and spearing herself on me. She bounces slowly, rolling her hips to grind me inside her. She feels amazingly tight.

"Me too," Rings purrs into my ear. She squats down over my face, rubbing her spent and dripping pussy against me. She mewls and moans and I have to grab her hips. She pants and gasps, bending forward to kiss and touch Reverence.

Both of them are sighing and moaning. Rings moves back, rutting herself harder against me. Reverence is snarling and growling. She moans loudly, and I feel her insides convulsing around my cock. Rings laughs out and gushes on my face again. She flops off onto the bed, biting my belly as she does.

Reverence lifts off my cock, gasping for breath. Her legs tremble, and she lays down beside me. "Don't worry," she moans. "You'll get your reward." She takes the ring off my cock, and cum starts to spurt from the tip. She inches close, licking me and stroking me. Rings mewls, her rough tongue circling around my tip. They both lick and suck, their eyes watching me. I moan and pant. I writhe and arch my back.

I release like a volcano. Everything pent up inside me comes gushing forth. It splashes on their faces and touches, it spills down their breasts and on my stomach. Rings takes me into her mouth, sucking me and gulping down the last few drops.

Reverence licks my cum from Ring's cheeks and rubs my cream into her skin. "Impressive, Ebert." She lays down beside me, cuddling up to me. Rings does the same, purring happily as her tail swishes back and forth. They kiss me and pamper me, cooing praise into my ear as my body melts into the bed.

Rings fetches some water and fruit, feeding me and holding my cup. "Thank you," I moan. I then chuckle softly. "Thank you!" I pant. "I just...wow...I enjoyed that so much!"

Reverence smirks. "I know."

Rings kisses me again. "If you're the town doctor, you might receive this special treatment regularly."

Reverence sits up, moving my head onto her breasts. "You two make an adorable couple," she says. "Imagine Ebert," she brushes my hair from my face. "Sleeping beside such a lovely creature every night. If you like being bit and scratched then Rings is the perfect girl for you."

Rings smirks. "Imagine cumming inside me," she whispers to me. "You thick, warm, cum dripping from my hot cunt."

I moan softly as she kisses me.

"Match made in heaven," Reverence sighs. "Praise Fysy!"

Rings lays down beside you, curled up and purring softly. "I'm so tired," she mewls.

Reverance dips down, kissing Rings and then looking at you. "Oh, I am far from tired."

You swallow and take a breath, propping yourself up on your elbows. "Maybe we should take a break here. This former virgin has had his fill."

"Virgin?" Reverence grins. "You didn't tell me this! Are you being serious?"

I frown and look away from her. "I was, I am."

Rings giggles. "I had a feeling." She smirks. "The way you acted yesterday was very telling."

"Two virginities were lost today, if we're counting," I huff. "Considering this one here decided to cum inside my ass."

Reverance grins, "don't act like you didn't enjoy it now, young man." She kisses me, her long tongue swirling inside my mouth like some demnted candy. "Don't act like you aren't thinking about it now." She reaches down, stroking my cock and breathing deeply. "Remembering how it felt to be stuffed so full. Fucking and being fucked at the same time."

Rings giggles beside me, kissing me and biting my neck. I whimper, feeling myself grow hard again. It aches but feels good at the same time. Rings bites my ear and swirls her tongue inside it.

"This time," Reverance moans. "I want to taste your cock." She then grins wickedly. "Better yet, I want you to cum inside me."

I whimper and throw my head back, gasping as Reverance's talented fingers work over me. I shiver as she kneads my sack and she licks her lips. "It feels like you're ready." She straddles my hips and rubs her slick cunt against me.

Rings bites me again and licks. "You're in for a real treat now," she purrs.

Reverence giggles as she rubs herself to me. Her expression melts and her mouth hangs open. "You aren't going to touch me?" She mewls.

I gasp and reach out, grabbing her hips and pulling her forward. She sighs dramatically and chuckles. She then takes my hand, guiding it to her cock. She then guides my cock into place. She eases me inside, slowly spearing herself over me.

"Mmm," she moans. "He does feel good."

"Doesn't he?" Rings purrs. "I like a thick cock."

I gasp and shudder, stroking Reverence's cock as she bounces on mine. She sighs and gasps, pumping herself over me. She braces her hands on my chest and slowly grinds me inside her.

Rings sits up and kisses Reverence. Watching the two women kiss makes me feel so much more excited. I reach over, slipping my fingers between Rings legs and rubb her still dripping cunt. She mewls loudly and looks down at me.

"Careful!" She gasps. "I'm still sensitive." She grinds herself to my fingers though, panting as she reaches up to Reverence again.

I feel so close. Having just cum once already I'm about to blow again. Reverence just feels so good. Her pussy is got and tight. It grips around me, the inner walls squeezing the ever living shit out of my cock. It was as if all she was made for was sex.

"Anh!" Reverence cries out loudly. She looks at me and grins. "Big boy," she moans. "You're doing just the trick." She leans down, kissing me and biting my tongue. "Are you going to cum inside me?" She whispers into my ear. "I want it," she mewls. "Oh Fysy," she pants. "I want you thick, hot cum inside my pussy." She giggles. "I want you to make me pregnant."

I surge, feeling a sudden power and lust inside me.

"I want you to breed me," she growls in desperation. "I want it. I want it. I want it!"

I snarl and bite her shoulder as I release inside her. The force of it almost knocks the breath from me but I keep unloading inside her. She laughs and her cock cums all over my stomach. Her moans and heavy breathing fill my ear and then she kisses me.

"Oh Fysy, less this seed," she moans.

"Oh fuck," I gasp.

Rings smirks. "He cums a lot." She rubs the dribbles of cum that are flowing down my cock. "If you want to be bred, Reverence, I would suggest laying back now." She stands up So Reverence can lay on her back. Rings then places a pillow under her hips so they're raised.

"It is about time for another child," Reverence rubs her belly. "Thank you, Ebert. You're certainly a treasure to me."

"Thank you?" My voice cracks.

"Reverence," two men come into the room and I cover myself. "We've found two tresspassers int he village."

Reverence scoffs. "Can't you see I'm trying to get pregnant?" She looks over at them, glaring hatefully. "What do the tresspassers want?"

"The wizard at the edge of the village. They were looking for him. They broke into his house and then they came here." One of the men says.

"They had weapons on them," the other replies. "They were here to kill him."

"What?" I blurt out. "Why would they want to kill me?"

"Oh, you're here," one guy says in surprise.

"They said they were tasked to," the other answers.

You slip down to the ground and cover your head. "Oh no. It's the school. I just know it is!" I moan pathetically.

Rings sits beside me and kisses me sweetly. "Don't worry. You're one of us now and we protect our own."

"For now, men, lock them up. I'll deal with them later." She then smirks. "Perhaps we'll introduce them to the town like we did for our beloved Ebert."


	109. A Cautionary Tale

It's a rather slow night in the pub and I'm already starting to clean things up. As I'm going around, mopping up the tables the door opens. The man who walks in is someone I have never seen before and this is the sort of place where if you don't recognize someone you'll probably never see them again.

I finish the table I'm working on as the man goes to the back of the pub, taking the corner booth below the stained glass window. After washing my hands I go to his table. He really isn't like anyone I've seen before. He's a bit unkempt and shaggy. His long hair was done in thick dreads decorated with charms and ribbons, a three-day beard, but he had the most astonishing eyes I had ever seen. They were a sort of lavender color, not quite purple, not very blue, and almost but not very gray. They stood out especially against his dark skin. He looks at me and I flinch for a moment.

"Can I get you anything?" I ask as I recover.

He smiles, leaning on the table. "Just whatever," he replies. "I saw you cleaning, are you getting ready to close?"

"No, not at all," I chuckle. "It's just a slow night."

His eyes turn to the stained glass window. "Not surprised about that."

I tilt my head as I watch him. "What do you mean?"

He turns back, look at me. His eyes start at my toes and work their way up. I'm used to that sort of head-to-toe once-over from the patrons of this bar. But when he does it I feel a sense of unease, as if he sees more than just my appearance. "It's the Witch's Moon tonight, didn't you know?"

I furrow my brow. "Witch's moon?"

"The moon turns red," he replies. "It gets real low to the earth and causes all sorts of trouble." A smile crosses his face. "It's not really good for anyone."

I had never heard of such a thing. I knew of Harvest Moons and the like, but a Witch's Moon? It sounded quite like a fairy tale.

"Don't believe me?" He asks.

"It's not that I don't," I smile at him. "It's that I'm curious."

He smiles again. "If it stays slow like this, perhaps I'll appease that curiosity."

I feel my stomach do flip-flops as my heart turns into a hummingbird. He's lovely and charming. I could easily drag him into my bed for the evening just because of that smile alone. I return his smile, "I'll go get you something to drink."

"Thank you," he murmurs as I turn away.

The night wears on and he remains. When my shift comes to an end I approach his table and smile down at him. "My curiosity has not been touched," I smirk. "Are you ever going to tell me anything?"

He smirks, standing up from the table. "I was simply waiting for you." He follows me upstairs to my room.

He's the best I've ever had. His kiss was remarkable and his touch seemed to awaken a need inside me I had never known before. He seemed to know my body better than I did or ever will. He made me feel new and cherished, in the end, I was disappointed because I knew I would never feel that way again.

As we lay naked in bed, I turned to him and kisses his chest and neck. "Tell me about your Witch's Moon."

He chuckles, pulling me close and kissing me again. "It's a long story. I hope you can stay awake."

I smirk up at him. "I'll stay awake, promise."

He sits up and reaches down for his belongings. I sit up as well, watching him pull out his guitar and start to strum it. He looks towards the window, a glimmer of light coming through the curtains.

"A long time ago," he begins, "a brother and sister lived alone near the edges of a swamp."

Their family had died ages ago, mother, father, sisters, and brothers. They were all that was left. Work was hard to come by and even if they had the coin to buy what they needed it was never of quality. The whole village was suffering and some blamed it on the Witch who lived deeper in the swamp. They claimed the witch stole the wealth and luck from the village. She kept the waters dark and murky, turning the fish weak and sickly. She lured in birds of prey to steal what fish were in the waters. She kept vicious beasts like crocodiles and serpents as her familiars, things that scared away or ate anything worth hunting. The witch herself was said to be like a siren, luring men, women, and children alike into unsafe waters. She would fool them and as soon as they came into the water she would do unspeakable things to them, body and soul.

Now, because the brother and sister lived closest to the swamp they were often the victims of prejudice in the town. The sister was called the witch and her brother was claimed to be her familiar. Of course, this was as far from the truth as could be. They were simply two poor children, poor orphans at that.

But, because of the rumors of the witch, there was a curfew on the whole village. No one was allowed outside at night, especially during a full moon. Now, as things so happen, moons aren't always the same. Some moons are blue, some yellow, some come close to the earth, others fade away. Such a strange moon was approaching and the whole village felt a strange presence in the air as it approached. It was a blood moon, or as the village came to dread it, the Witch's Moon.

Extra precautions were being taken to assure that, should the witch come into the village no one would be harmed. All sorts of people were taking advantage of this panic! Tinctures and tonics and charms and blessings were being sold left and right. Yet, there is no real way to ward off a witch. You simply have to stay inside and keep your doors shut.

Come that evening, the brother and sister were home as well. Things had been bleak. The brother was sick and tired of watching his sister waste away. He decided, that since no one was out and wouldn't be until daylight, he would take advantage and go fishing.

"Brother, you can't!" His sister cried. She grasped hold of him, forcing him to drop what he was holding.

"I have to," he replies. "I can't sit around and watch you starve any longer. This is the only way I can do it. I'll catch us fish to eat and sell the rest. Then we'll have money! We can move out of here and find somewhere else."

"Please! Any other night just not tonight," she sobs. "The witch is out there! She is hunting tonight. Brother please, do not go!"

"Do not tell me you believe in their silly superstitions?" The brother laughs. "They call us tricksters and witches and what are we? We are simple like them. There is no witch in the swamps! They've fallen for their own fairy tales. Sister, look at me, I will return home, I promise."

The sister cannot look at him, she is sobbing too hard. "Please, brother. Oh please, do not leave me!"

"I promise," the brother whispers and kisses the top of her head. "Now stay put and go to bed. I'll be back come morning." He leaves their home and heads for the dock. "Just wait for me ok? You have nothing to fear."

As he's loading up his boat and attaching his lantern to the front he hears something coming from inside the swamp. It sounds like the wind rustling through the trees, but there is a lilting to it. He stands to listen, hearing a faint trill.

"Trust in my hands and let go of the land.   
I'll lead you to what's been promised take your feet from the sand."

Every hair on his body stands on end as he listens to the song. "Well," he laughs to himself. "Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks all this witch talk is nonsense." He tells himself this so he won't be afraid.

He casts off from shore and starts rowing out, deeper into the murky waters where the fish would be plentiful enough to feed him and his sister as well as earn him enough coin. A fog is rolling in on the water and above him, the moon is heavy and fat. As he stares at it, the more it comes to resemble a bloodshot eye glaring hatefully at him. He tries to throw this image out of his mind, as his nerves are already a bit shot.

He finally stops, coming to a place he can freely cast his net. As he throws it out into the water he hears it again. The whisper of a song lingering in the air.

"Trust in my hands let go of the land.  
I'll tell you secrets that will make your life grand.  
Come to me, children come up out your beds.  
Come to the water. Come to my hands."

The brother looks around, seeing more other lanterns on the water. Nothing else is around him except the fog and inky blackness. His eyes cast back up to the moon, a small thought telling him it is the moon that is singing to him.

"Young man," a voice beckons.

He nearly screams and falls from his boat. He catches himself on the pole holding up the lantern and gazes out into the fog.

"Young man," it calls him again. "Why are you out here alone?"

He looks around, the voice sounds close enough that lips should be touching his ear. "Wh-who goes there?"

There's a knocking and he glances down. He sees eyes in the water, glowing red gemstones peering up at him. "Young man," it whispers again. "Are you afraid?"

He steps towards the edge of the boat, looking down at the red eyes gazing up at him. The closer he looks he sees the face holding them. It looks like a woman, her face is narrow and elegant, her lips pulled into a sweet smile. Her long, dark hair wafts in the water, looking faintly like seaweed.

"Who are you?" the brother gasps in shock.

"I am concerned," she replies. "It is not safe for you to be out here this evening." She blinks slowly, her eyelids going sideways then up and down.

The brother swallows, she seemed to grow lovelier and lovelier the more he gazed upon her. "I am not afraid," he boasts. "There is no reason to fear a moon."

She lifts a little from the water, exposing her small breasts. Her skin is pale down the center, a milky white. The rest of her is dark and striped. Her hands are pitch black as she clutches the side of his boat.

"Being alone is the greatest threat of all," she murmurs. "Even a strong, young man like yourself should be wary."

He reaches out, touching the strange woman's hand. "It's very kind of you to worry about me," he replies. "But I will be fine."

She tilts her head. "I wish I was brave like you. But-" she turns her head away.

"What's wrong?" The brother asks.

"The witch," she whispers. "She scares me so. I'm always too afraid to come out of the water. I've been trapped here so long. If only she was gone, I could be free."

The brother thinks of his sister and he frowns. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, I couldn't ask you such a thing!" The girl in the water exclaims. "The witch is far too powerful."

The brother forces a strong a smile. "If I can deal with her then I can finish all this nonsense in the town. I never believed she was real in the first place."

The woman points and following her hand, the brother sees lights in the distance. The brother hadn't seen the lights earlier, but he wasn't considering that. "Over there," the woman whispers. "If you go there, you'll find her."

"Stay here, ok?" The brother says as he pulls up his empty net and takes hold of his oars. "I'll go see this witch."

"Please, oh please be careful," the girl in the water simpers.

The brother then stops and turns, glancing at the girl. "Hey...if something should happen to me, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything," she whispers.

"My sister, she'll be alone if something happens. I'm not saying anything will but...just in case. Will you go to her?" The brother asks. "See she knows what happened, tell her she was right." He chuckles. "I don't want her to be alone."

The girl smiles. "I promise, your sister will be looked after." She then disappears under the water.

The brother rows towards the lights. As he approaches he hears the singing again.

"Cast off the land, take my willing hand.  
Nothing good will come from lingering in the sand.  
Take what you have you won't need anymore.  
There's nothing to hold. There's nothing so let go."

The brother suddenly feels a pain in his chest the closer he gets. As the lights become burning torches that hover in the air above him. He gapes in awe and fear at them as the moon continues to glare. He looks around, hearing the singing but not where they come from.

"Are you a hero or a fool?" A voice calls out.

The pain in his chest throbs with the beating of his own heart.

"A fool, I'd say," the voice continues. "A hero would have turned back and gone to what he set out to protect. A fool will listen to the siren and crash into the rocks."

The brother jolts as rocks suddenly spear up from under his boat. The rise up like lightning out of the water and shred his boat like paper. He falls into the water and everything so black and silent. He opens his eyes, seeing the moon hanging above him.

"Trust in my hands let go of the land.  
Let go of everything you have.  
Come to my arms and let go of earthly charms.  
Your blood will turn cold as you fall into my arms."

The brother then sees the girl from before. She's swimming towards him with her arms held out. Her eyes are glowing red and her jaw begins to part. Her mouth splits her face and rows of sharp, horrid teeth are exposed. He tries to scream, but only ice cold water fills his mouth.

It is only too later the brother realizes that he has fallen into the witch's trap. Her teeth sink into his neck and his blood turns the swamp red under the Witch's moon.

Not long after, his sister vanishes as well. After finding remains of the brother's fishing boat some of the people in the village go to check on the sister. The house was left wide open. Inside nothing was moved or touched. It all looked frozen in time. But there was no sign of the brother or the sister, nor any evidence of what became of them.

Every so often, fishermen would claim to have seen the sister in the water, although she was greatly changed. They claimed she sang to them, beckoning them to save her brother from the witch. Others said that she was not alone, that another woman was with her. Both of them baring blood red eyes. From time to time when the nights were their blackest a song could be heard echoing over the swamp.

"Trust in my hands and let go of the land.   
I'll lead you to what's been promised take your feet from the sand.  
Trust in my hands let go of the land.  
I'll tell you secrets that will make your life grand.  
Come to me, children come up out your beds.  
Come to the water. Come to my hands.  
Cast off the land, take my willing hand.  
Nothing good will come from lingering in the sand.  
Take what you have you won't need anymore.  
There's nothing to hold. There's nothing so let go.  
Trust in my hands let go of the land.  
Let go of everything you have.  
Come to my arms and let go of earthly charms.  
Your blood will turn cold as you fall into my arms."

I've pulled the blanket tight around me as he finishes the song. He sets his guitar aside and looks at me with those strange eyes. At least they aren't red.

"Do you see it now?" He asks.

I shiver and nod. "See it?" I ask.

"How the moon is glaring at you," he replies. "The Witch's Moon."

I frown at him. "Don't try to scare me anymore," I huff. "I've had enough of it." I look him over. "It was just like any ghost story wasn't it?"

"Perhaps," he murmurs. "But don't all stories have a hint of truth to them? Why else would we believe in them?"

"But-" I hesitate. "But then how do you know the truth?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "Don't be so afraid," he touches my cheek and I lean into his palm. "Did I really frighten you?"

"A little," I whisper.

"My mother used to tell me that story," he says as he pulls me into his arms. "She loved to scare me as well." He kisses my neck.

I close my eyes. "Your mother sounds mean."

He chuckles, "she wanted me to be cautious. She didn't want me to be like the brother. She wanted a hero, not a fool." His lips part on my neck and for a moment, I expect to feel sharp fangs around my throat.

"Was she a witch?" I whisper.


	110. Dragon Boyfriend: Phineas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

It's been a long time since Phineas was at the palace. He had been away on diplomatic projects and seeking counsel. Lia had been desperately wanting to see him. How funny that, only a few months ago, the two had been going at one another like cats and dogs. They had been betrothed to one another since they were young. Neither of them had been quite happy about it. After Lia had been forced to move to the Fire Kingdom and spend more time with Phineas they grew closer. Eventually, they realized their feelings ran much deeper than they expected.

Before Phineas had left they had started sneaking around and trying to find time to spend alone together. They still weren't married yet and Phineas' parents were sticklers when it came to that sort of thing. Lia was missing their times together and being in the Fire Kingdom by herself she felt lonely. She was excited to see Phineas' procession come up the drawbridge towards the castle.

She raced down the hallway, nearly careening into Phineas' parents as they stood to greet their son when he came home. She stood behind them, standing on her tip-toes to try and get a look at her betrothed as he came through the door. She bounced and tried to see over shoulders. She caught a glimpse of his bright red hair and she waved her tiny hand high.

She huffed, hearing his voice as he greeted his parents. She finally managed to shove her way through and his eyes lit up as she came forward. "There you are!" He took hold of Lia, grasping her in his arms and holding her fast.

She sighs, relaxing for the first time in so long. She hated the heat but she loved how warm Phineas' strong arms were. Lia felt liked melting until his mother cleared her throat loudly and deliberately behind her.

Lia lunged back and shook Phineas' hand. "Good to see you again. And in one piece too!"

Phineas laughs and squeezes her hand back. "I could say the same thing about you, lovely Lia." He kisses the back of her hand before releasing.

"You shouldn't bother him, deary, he needs to go rest and get off his tired feet." His mother takes him by the arm, leading him away.

Lia scoffs, snapping her hands to her hips. She may not know how to navigate this castle yet, but she knew ways of spending time with Phineas when she wanted it. She crept behind the queen and Phineas, following them to his room. She hid behind some statue of a dragon while Phineas closed his door. His mother then walked away, pleased as punch to have her son home.

Lia waited till she was gone and as she stepped out from behind the statue she heard the door open and shut. Turning, she saw Phineas slipping off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

Phineas nearly screams but shoves his hand over his mouth. He sees Lia and his hand drops. "What are you doing?"

"I was coming to see you," Lisa snaps her hands to her hips again. "Where are you going?"

He blushes and glances away. "I was going to sneak away to see you."

Lisa sighs and runs to him, wrapping him up in her arms. Phineas holds her, kissing the top of her head and nuzzling to her hair. "You smell so good," he murmurs. "I've been stuck with the smelliest bunch of knights in all the kingdoms." He kisses her cheek. "All I could think about was the cold, sweet scent you have."

Lia giggles and meets his kiss, blowing a bit of cold air between his lips. He shivers and shakes his head. "Don't do that!"

"Forgive me," she pets his cheek. "I've so missed teasing you."

"Tease me right now and I'm liable to explode." He leads you into his room and shuts the door. "I've missed you so much."

Lia grins, feeling her heart begin to race. "What did you miss?"

His hands land on her hips. "Everything," he smiles serenely. "Where do I begin?"

Lia loses her breath for a moment then she shoves him to the bed. "Come now. Like your mother said, I'm sure your feet are tired. How about I massage them while you tell me all about your trip." Phineas plops down on the bed with a grunt. Lia sits, placing his legs on her lap as she starts to knead the arch of his foot.

"Well," he starts, laying back and popping his head up on a pillow. "Not much to talk about. It all seemed boring to me. Just seeking wise counsel and all the delegations and blah, blah, blah," he then blew a raspberry and sighed. "That feels good."

"Still," Lia says, "you must have seen some pretty interesting things."

"Travel is travel," Phineas says dismissively. "And like I said, all I could really think about was how much I just wanted to get home."

"You're so lazy," Lia pops his toes and he yowls.

Grunting, Phineas props himself up on his elbows. "That hurt."

Lia pops his toes again and he whimpers. "Lazy dragons are worthless dragons."

"My mom says that! Don't say that ever again."

Lia smirks deviously at him. "Is that right?"

He scowls at her. "I don't like that smirk. Wipe it off your face this instant." He inches a little closer.

"Or what?" Lia tilts her head. "Make me."

Phineas kisses her, moaning softly as she kisses back. His hands wrap around her waist and trail up. Lia whimpers, pushing his hands back down and parting from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Phineas asks.

Lia looks down and screws her mouth up into a tight line.

Phineas tilts her chin up, making her look at him. "Did something happen while I was away."

Lia didn't want to admit it, but she had been feeling self-conscious since moving to the Fire Kingdom. Everywhere she looked, all the women were quite well endowed. She felt like she couldn't compare to these women. Even the queen had a rather impressive shelf on her hands. You were a little lacking in comparison. You were worried Phineas would find the view a little lackluster.

"Hey," Phineas pecks her cheek. "Look at me."

Lia's blue eyes meet his golden ones and she shakes her head, smiling softly. "You're tired," she murmurs. "I don't want to get you all hot and bothered right now."

"I'm always hot and bothered though," Phineas teases. "That's not the issue."

Lia giggles and kisses him again. "I'm just glad your home. I was worried about you." She laces her fingers with his.

He squeezes her hand back. "I'll always come home to you, Lia," he whispers. He butts his forehead with hers. "No matter what."

Lia kisses him again and stands up. "You should get some rest. She fluffs his pillow for him. "I need to make my escape before your mother shows back up."

Phineas kisses Lia's palm before she slips away. A slight frost sticking to his lips that makes him shiver from more than just the cold.

Over the next few days, it's a little hard for Phineas to find alone time. Not just to spend with Lia, but for himself as well. He was kept busy with debriefing meetings and reporting everything he had come across while on his trips. It was frustrating. He felt suffocated in his own home. Lia was supposed to be his priority, he thought. He certainly wanted to make her that, but it felt like she was getting pushed further and further away by his other duties.

He missed kissing her and hearing her voice. He missed her cold little hands on his warm skin. He wanted to touch her and show her how much his love had grown. He excused himself from lunch one day, unable to focus on the conversation at hand.

Lia had been feeling much the same way. She felt distant from Phineas, wondering if she was being a bother or not. She wanted to see him but was afraid any attempt would be pestering him. She wanted him to smile when he saw her, light up and throw her up in the air like he used to. She wanted to kiss him and touch him. She wanted to feel his heat grow and grow until he had her melting.

Looking around, Lia realized she was lost again. "Oh dammit," she stomps her foot and looks around. "Ok that's the kitchen," she mumbles. She then sees him rounding the corner and her heart stops.

Phineas smells something sweet and at first glances to the kitchen when he hears her soft voice as she gasps. He gazes into Lia's eyes and relief washes over him. He charges towards her then slows himself down.

"Hey," he starts.

"Hi," Lia beams and fails at keeping herself from bouncing. "You look tired."

"I feel tired," he chuckles. "You look lost."

"I am lost," she giggles and inches closer to him. "You must be busy. I shouldn't keep you," she touches him anyways. Her hand petting under his shirt to feel her favorite patch of scales.

He bites his lip, holding back a pleasured grunt. "It's ok. I can help you back to your room if you'd like." He cups her cheek and rubs his thumb over his plump bottom lip.

"I'd like that a lot," he stands on her tip toes then stops. Both turn to hear voices coming from down the hallway. They move into the kitchen, hiding in a small closet. They're pressed close together, waiting for the voices to go on. Instead, they seem to linger in the hall.

"Tight," Lia grunts, trying to move to get comfortable.

"Sorry," Phineas opens his legs slightly and Lia falls forward. She presses against him and she gasps.

"Oh," he hand trails up the hard ridge in his pants. "Oh!" Her eyes go wide and her lips part.

"Sorry," he whispers. "Don't...you shouldn't-"

Lia continues to stroke it, feeling his heat at it's most intense. She licked her lips and swallows. "I know but..." she moans softly, kissing his neck and blowing cold air on him.

"Lia...not fair," he moans. He gropes her rear and lifts up her skirt. He touches the bare skin of her thighs and groans.

Lia tugs down his pants and touches him directly. "So big," she whimpers.

Phineas' fingers travel up under her underwear. "I told you I was about to explode."

Lia nips his neck and licks. "Forgive me for not taking you seriously. Ah-" she whines as Phineas's fingers find her needy slit.

"I'm surprised," Phineas pants. "My princess feels so lewd here."

"Phineas," she squeaks, trying to keep her voice down.

"You're soaking wet," he growls into her ear. "Why is that?"

She continues to stroke him, rubbing the head of his cock with both palms. "Because-" she grunts. "Phineas I-" she hiccups as he slicks a finger along her folds.

"I'm sorry I haven't paid proper attention to you," he murmurs. "This closet isn't how I expected to make up for lost time but-" he lifts Lia up, setting her on a low shelf. He presses himself between her thighs, his cock rubbing directly against her. He kisses her, moaning lewdly as his lips trail down. He opens up her dress, exposing her bare chest.

"Phineas-" she whimpers, embarrassed.

Phineas squeezes her small breasts in each balm. His gaze is heady and lidded. He licks his lips and plants soft kisses to her breasts. "So cute."

"Cute?" Lia pouts.

He licks a blue nipple and smiles. "I prefer your legs and butt, you know this," he winks. "But these are the most appetizing things I've ever seen." He sets his mouth over one, sucking and nibbling.

Lia gasps and whimpers, trying to keep her voice down as Phineas has his way. She tugs at his hair, hoping to get him to relent.

Phineas lifts his head and licks his lips. "Sweet."

"Not fair," Lia mewls.

Phineas touches her cheek, admiring her pleasured and tortured expression. "You look so beautiful," he whispers. He lowers his hand, pushing aside her panties and guiding his cock to her entrance. "I can't wait any longer."

Lia nods, grasping his shoulders. "I can't either. Please, I need you."

Phineas kisses her, pressing close and biting her plump bottom lip. His cock slowly pushes inside. He gasps, his mouth opening as Lia takes his shaft.

Lia clings to him, a little sting of pain as he first enters melts into pleasure as his lovely heat floods her body. "You feel good," she purrs into her ear.

Phineas whimpers, obviously struggling to keep his cool. He shivers, his hips trembling as he starts to move. Her insides squish and squelch, not helping him focus on not blowing right away. Lia squeezes around him, memorizing his shape and girth. He was surprisingly thick and there were little ridges along the head that felt good inside.

"Lia," he whimpers and she meets his gaze. "You feel good too."

She isn't sure why this is so flattering but she kisses him again, moaning as he moves again. He pulls out completely by accident a few times, but Lia finds him re-entering feels good too. She mewls into his ear, gasping for breath each time he slams all the way inside. She squeaks, feeling something building, a sort of pressure in her belly.

"Phineas-" she moans.

"Ah-" Phineas can only grunt and moan. His hips are moving fast and hard. The shelf is rattling and things are starting to fall from the shelves above them.

Lia kisses him to keep his voice in check. The pressure is building and building and finally, it pops. She whimpers loudly, gasping and sighing in pleasure as his hip movements become wild and fast. A tablecloth hits them and covers them as he grunts loudly, gnashing his teeth and seething. Something boiling hot floods Lia's insides and she cries out again.

They're both sighing and panting. Their breathing filling the tiny closet to a crescendo. They catch each other's eye and they begin to giggle. The giggles turned into chuckles and soon they're both laughing hard. He kisses Lia passionately, moaning softly as he lifts her off the shelf.

"I can't believe it," Phineas moans.

"I feel delirious," Lia coos, smoothing down her skirt. "I've never felt so good before. I feel drunk."

"Drunk doesn't feel anything like this," Phineas croons as he kisses her.

"I don't think I can walk," Lia giggles as she tries to stand on her own. She braces against Phineas, her knees buckling and thigh trembling.

"I think I'm a bit dilapidated myself," He slips his arm around her waist and helps her fix her clothing right.

She nuzzles on his chest, giggling again.

"What?" he asks.

"I can feel you," she squeezes her thighs together. "You're dripping out of me. It's still so warm."

"I'll clean you up, but we gotta get out of here," he whimpers.

Lia kisses his neck and moans. "Can't walk. We'll have to raise our bastard children in this closet."

"Don't talk like that Lia!" He whines. He opens the closet door a crack. "I have a plan but you need to play along."

"I'll try," she whimpers.

He lifts her up, his legs still shaky but he pushes through it. "Play dead," he says.

"I am dead," she sighs and swoons, laying slack in his arms.

He steps out into the hallway, explaining to anyone who asked that Lia had passed out from the heat. It was true, she had done it a few times before. It would certainly explain her flushed expression and dazed eyes.

Phineas returned Lia to her room, laying her on her bed and kissing her heatedly. "Did that really happen?" He crawls up onto the bed, cuddling next to her.

Lia kisses her fingertips. "I think so. I don't know. It does feel so strange doesn't it?"

He beams at her. "I wasn't prepared to feel so...just wow."

"Yeah, same. Just wow," Lia coos as she nuzzles into his neck. She blows cold air on his neck and he whimpers. "What?" she smirks knowingly.

"I'm too weak for that," he pants. "You're going to have to learn to be kind to me."

"I think I was pretty kind enough, oh great dragon prince," she nips his ear then kisses. "I'm a little drunk on you. I simply want another drink."

"I might not be able to muster up another drink for a while," he grunts. "You drank me dry."

"Speaking of," Lia stripped off her panties, tossing them aside. "You did make an awful mess."

Phineas stood up and went to her wash basin, taking a cloth and getting it damp. He came back, rubbing it between her thighs. Lia whimpers and ruts to his palm as he cleans her up.

"Sensitive?"

"It's crazy," Lia melts into the bed as he sets the damp cloth aside. Phineas curls back up next to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair. "I love you," she mewls to him.

"I love you more," he whispers back.

Lia peeks up at him. "I'm not worried about the wedding. I just want you to myself."

Phineas smirks, charming as always. He kisses the tip of her nose. "Maybe I can convince my mother of a trip. Separate of course, both of us need our own vacations after all. But we can always plan them to be real close by. I'll run away and kidnap you from wherever you are. Whisk you away and make sure your legs stay jelly."

Lia shivers and hides her face against his chest. "Oh shush!"

He chuckles. "Our honeymoon will last years if I have anything to say about it."

Lia pouts a little. "What if it doesn't feel as good the second time?" She asks. "Will you still like me?"

"I highly doubt that. You'll always feel good to me." He smiles at her, kissing her again. "I'll always crave you. Never doubt that about me."


	111. Krampus Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

The town is quiet and dark. All lights have been snuffed out, and the only sound comes from the rain and sleet falling. There is a dread that has fallen over everything like a thick fog. You can feel it in the air, and you know what's coming.

Soon, you hear crying and sharp, pitiful screams. But you don't feel bad for them. Those who are crying now have only earned this punishment. It is a shame they do not learn their lesson. After all, he comes every year to punish the wicked.

You sit by the fire waiting, your legs stretched out as more screams start to fill the air. You aren't surprised. The children have been unbearably awful this year. How do they forget it all comes back on them? Well, they are children, it could take them time.

As the screams get closer, you begin to grow more excited. You know that soon, there will be a knock on your door and you will let him in. He has come to you for years now, you're not sure why, it's been so long since you were a child, but he comes.

You hear the howling of the wind and the rattle of ice and sleet against your window. You turn then, watching as the door slowly opens. It creaks and whines, thudding as it hits the wall. You stand up, seeing his tall, dark figure fill the doorway.

He steps inside, breathing as he steps into your room. He unburdens himself, dropping the satchel from his back, his whip, his chains. The door closes behind him, and he melts into the shadows. You can barely see him, but you can hear his dark, raspy breath. You can smell him too, a mix of iron, cinnamon, and the cold.

You step forward, going slow and raising a towel. "You must be cold from all that wet," you whisper. You touch him with the towel, rubbing it to his rabbit-soft fur. "You should come warm yourself by the fire."

You rub the towel to his body, and he steps closer. He puts his hand around your waist, and you feel his sharp nails scrap against your dress.

Your heart hammers and your excitement only grows. You have been waiting all year for him, dreaming of his touch. Now he's here, he's all yours again. He's tall and covered in dark fur and has cloven hooves. He's strong and powerful, his hands could easily rip iron chains. The top of his head there are twisted and sharp horns. His face is vaguely goat-like, especially his golden eyes.

"I can make you cocoa, if you'd like," you murmur.

His head dips down, and you feel his long tongue graze against your cheek. His sharp teeth drag on your skin, and he buries his face in your neck. His hand holding you pushes you close, so your bodies are smashed together. He moans softly, breathing in your scent and kissing you.

"Anh-" you moan softly as his fingers dig into your rear. "Babe, you're hurting me," you whimper softly.

He chuckles darkly and pulls back. "Is that a joke?" He grins at you.

You smirk at him and kiss his lips. "You like to get rough when you're the Krampus," you tug on his bear.

He laughs and kisses you again. "You like when I'm Krampus," he moves to the kitchen table, stealing cookies from the tray. "I'm starting to think that's the only reason you married me."

"You have other redeeming qualities," you tease.

He grins, his long, blood-red tongue licking at the corner of his mouth. "If you say my cock I'll have to whip you, young lady."

You smirk and go to the fire, adding another log. "It sounded like a lot this year."

"It was," he says as he munches on a cookie. "Lots of awful, awful children. But I'm home now, eager to punish the most wicked girl in the land." He comes up behind you and grabs your waist.

You turn and smirk up at him. "You're so clever, darling."

"I know!" He laughs and kisses your cheek. "Surely cookies and cocoa aren't all you have waiting on me that's sweet and piping hot." He grinds against your rear. "I know you wait on this all year."

You bite your lip, he knows you far too well. After all, you've been doing this since before you were married. Back when you first discovered his secret.

Back then, you were both young. Your father was a wealthy merchant and your husband, your Krampus, was the son of a goat herder. The two of you knew one another, but you had never run in the same circles. You only knew each other in passing.

One day, as winter began, you were gazing through the window of the bakery. All the sweets and cakes inside were making your mouth water. But your father had never allowed you to eat such decadent treats. He forbid them in the house. You had rarely ever tasted a morsel of chocolate before. The sweetest thing you had ever had was an orange.

"Why stare so dreamily at that window?"

You turned and saw him standing there. He was tall with greatly tanned skin. His wild mop of pitch black hair looked like it needed a rake taken to it. But it was his smile that intrigued you. It was crooked, and his teeth looked sharp.

You frowned at him and sighed. "It's nothing," you said, and you started to walk away.

"Nothing?" He chuckled, following after you. "No one looks in a window with such a greedy stare, and it be nothing."

You turned back, looking him over. Sure, he was good-looking, but you didn't care for his tone. "Leave me alone," you barked at him.

He smiles and shook his head. "Don't be rude. You know what happens to bad children this time of year?"

"I'm not bad!" You snapped at him.

His dark eyes widened, and he fought to suppress his grin. "That's not the tone of a good child, Miss."

"Why are you picking on me?" You huffed.

His eyes lingered on you for a long moment and his smile faded. "I've been wanting to talk to the pretty girl."

You frowned at him. "Don't tease!"

"I'm not," he said. "Why would that be teasing?"

You hesitated, not exactly sure what was happening in that moment, but it would be the first of many between you and Peter. Soon, you two were stealing away to see one another, going behind your father's back to meet him. His kisses were firm and sweet, and you couldn't help but fall for him.

"Do you think the Krampus will punish us?" You ask him one evening. You had hidden in your father's barn and were snuggled in the loft.

Peter chuckled, kissing the nape of your neck as he snuggled to you. "What makes you think that?"

"We're being bad though, aren't we?" You asked. "I mean...we're disobeying our families and sneaking around. We're doing things-"

Peter put his hand around your mouth. "Being in love isn't bad," he whispered. He then sits up with you, and he cupped his hands around your cheeks. "I promise you, the Krampus won't hurt you." He then chuckled. "Has he ever?"

"No," you muttered.

"Then fear not." Peter kissed your forehead.

On the Krampusnacht though, you were still filled with dread. You locked yourself in your room and tried to sleep, but you couldn't. It was late when your window opened. You hid, ducking your head under the covers hoping that was enough to protect you.

You repeated Peter's words in your head over and over, but all you wanted was Peter there with you. You shivered and trembled as the Krampus' hooves clop quietly on your floor.

"I know you're here," his voice sounded so familiar. "Come out. Please? I promise I won't hurt you. I told you I wouldn't."

You slowly sit up, looking over your covers at the Krampus standing in your room. "Peter?" Your voice cracks. "Is that you?"

The Krampus smiled. "It is." He then took a bag from his side and held it out. "I brought you some cookies. Like the ones from the bakery."

You got off your bed and went to him. "What happened to you?" You whispered.

Peter smiled and put his strange hand on your cheek. "Family tradition," he chuckled. "I love you, so let me explain."

Peter went on to tell you, the first born son of each firstborn son is fated to take the mantle of Krampus. At dusk on Krampusnact, her transforms, turning in the Krampus. It isn't until dawn the next day that he returns to normal.

You talked with him all night, eating all the cookies he brought for you. It was also the first night the two of you made love. As such, it became a tradition for the two of you. After his responsibilities as Krampus were over for the night, he would return home, and the two of you would spend the evening together, talking, eating sweets, and making love.

"Tonight," he whispers in your ear. "I finally want that firstborn."

You bite your lip and rub your rear against him. "You'll have to work for it," you laugh. You moan as he bites the nape of your neck. His sharp teeth drag down your skin as his hands push up your skirt.

"You're not wearing anything underneath," Peter laughs.

"You always rip them," you scold.

He grabs your rear, squeezing and indulging himself. "They get in my way. You know this, silly girl." One hand pulls back and then claps down on your ass.

You yelp then bite your cheek as you moan.

His palm rubs where he struck then pulls back to spank you again. A low, pleasured moan echoes from his throat as your knees grow weak.

"I love the way your ass jiggles when I do this." He spanks you again, and you grab hold on the wall.

"I suppose we have those cookies to thank," Peter's voice is raspy and dark. He spanks you again and rubs the growing red marks there.

"Peter," you moan.

"Not Peter tonight remember?" He growls directly in your ear. "It's Krampus."

You giggle and stand erect again. "I'm sorry Krampus," you purr.

"Quite alright," he moans. "I'll forgive, but only because it's you." He pulls on the laces of your dress, opening the top. His hands slip inside and touch your breasts. Krampus moans into your ear again, his long tongue slithering around inside.

"You might as well just wait for me naked next year," he growls.

"And what if we have that supposed firstborn?" You smart at him.

Krampus chuckles. "He'll be with his grandparents of course." He turns you around, pressing your back against the wall as he dips down to kiss your breasts. His bites your nipples and then sucks them.

"Krampus," you mewl.

"I know," he grabs you and tosses you over his shoulder, swatting your ass three times. He laughs as he carries you to the bedroom. He strips your dress off completely then lays you over his knees.

He strokes your ass, studying the red marks he's already left. His fingers then slip down, touching your slit.

"You're dripping," he growls.

You whimper as he touches you. You then yelp as he pops your mound.

Krampus chuckles and swirls his fingers around. "You're a mess," his voice is a dark groan.

"It's all your fault," you sigh.

He slaps your ass again. "Good." His sharp nails dig into your already tender rear. "Now, sit in my lap."

You shake a little as you prop yourself up. You sit on his thighs and look into his eyes. "Ok, so what now?"

The Krampus smirks and kisses your cheek. "What would you like?"

You chuckle and give him a smirk. "You know what I would like, love."

He kisses you, his hands rubbing your body. He then has you get on your knees between his legs. There, you see your favorite treat.

His cock is long and as bright red as his tongue. The base is bulbous and the shaft as knobby ridges along the base. The head is spread like a sharp and is already oozing precum. You lick him from base to tip, pleased to hear his long, dark groan.

You suck on his base, making his legs twitch. You go to his tip, taking him into your mouth and slowly to your throat. Krampus growls, his eyes flashing in the dark. He grasps the back of your head, and his sharp nails dig in.

You moan against him, suckling his length as he moves you back and forth. You have to press your palms to his thighs, making him stop long enough so you can catch your breath.

"Easy big guy," you pant. "Don't waste your time and energy there." You stand up from between his legs and push him down onto the bed. "Don't forget about me."

Krampus smirks, grabbing your hips as you straddle him. "I never forget about you, darling," he snarls. His sharp nails dig into your flesh. "It's all I think about."

You slowly rub yourself along his length, feeling him. His moans start to grow more desperate and frustrated. It feels good, but you know for him it isn't good enough. His fingers knead into your thighs and rear, eager to get to the main event.

You lift up enough then guide him into place. You ease back, taking him inside slow and easy. He gasps, and his lashes flutter. He grunts and his legs kick as you take all of him inside.

"Oh-" he groans.

You plant your palm on his chest. "You better make sure you give me everything if you finally want that firstborn." You start to move, grinding him at first before you slowly start to bounce. You roll your hips, and Krampus lets out a loud groan.

You begin to move a bit faster, bracing yourself on his solid chest. You thrust backward, finding a good rhythm for both of you. You then go slow again, and his frustrated roar makes you laugh.

"Stop teasing me!" He snarls.

"I'm not teasing you," you giggle. Of course, you're teasing him, you love to see him get worked up and frustrated.

"You're teasing me!" He slaps your ass you cry out. "You do it every year." His palm claps to your ass again, and you bite your lip to keep your voice down.

Krampus laughs. "You're enjoying that too much." He grabs your hips and moves you. He thrusts his hips upwards, and you mewl as he does.

He groans and bucks, making you ride him. You whimper and grab onto his chest again to find balance. He's moving faster and harder, his deep snarls bouncing with his eager and busied movements.

You squeeze around him, feeling a deep swelling from inside you. It grows and grows, and with a final strike, it pops. You cry out, back arching and head going back he snarls, going faster and harder until he lets out a roar.

You feel him inside you, throbbing and gushing. The bulbous base pushes inside you, and you feel it pulse with each release.

You flop onto the bed and Krampus curls up behind you, wrapping himself around you. His fur is so soft and warm, you wish we felt this fluffy all the time. But you know once the sun rises, he'll be back to himself. He's still hairy, it's just not as soft.

Krampus kisses your neck and strokes up your side. "I think this will be the one," he chuckles.

"I hope so," you murmur.

Another stipulation to Peter's family's curse is that a firstborn can only be conceived during Krampusnacht. So every year, you and Peter have tried and so far, no luck. Not that you don't mind, you're both still young. But you do both want it.

Krampus kisses your neck and shoulder. "Is that hot cocoa still being offered?"

You giggle and kiss his palm. "I can't walk just yet," you beam at him as he props up. You touch his face and his kisses each fingertip.

"You're so lovely," you murmur to him.

He kisses you. "I know."

The following year you fall asleep waiting for Peter to return from his Krampusnacht duties. He wakes you with a kiss.

"Get up my love," he whispers.

You yawn and stretch and see him holding the twins in his arms. "How long have you been back?" You ask, taking one from him.

"Not long," he answers. "I heard them fussing so I checked on them." He bounces the little boy in his arms while you hold the other. It was a shock when you gave birth to twins. It had never happened before. Peter wasn't sure who would take up being the Krampus once they were old enough. It was anyone's guess, hell, maybe even both.

"I know we can't do our usual tradition this year," Krampus says as he sits down. "But," he kisses you, "this is still nice."

You lean into his side, rubbing your cheek against his rabbit soft fur. "I like it well enough." You hand him back the baby, so he has both. "I'll be right back with the sweets."

"Nah, you're here, stay." He grins.

You sit back down, resting your head on his arm as he holds the two boys.


	112. Minotaur Boyfriend: Claudio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

The village you've grown up in is 'protected' by a tribe of minotaurs. They offer the kind of protection that is based on fear and submission. They've ruled over your village for years, using their tactics to get the things they want. This includes food, money, and when they call for it, women.

The minotaur use the women to breed, and when they're done with them and get the sons they want the women, and often baby girls, are sent back to the village. Some of the women speak very highly of how the minotaur treated them. Others come back very changed by the experience.

A good friend of yours recently came back, having given birth to a girl, she and the little one returned to the village. For a long time, she was quiet, not speaking about the minotaurs at all. Finally, one evening while the little girl slept, she turned to you, grabbing your hand and squeezing it.

"He was good to me if you were concerned," she says.

"What?" You whisper.

"Her father, Henrie," she says and looks to the crib. "He didn't want us to go, he wanted us to stay." Tears are in her eyes. "He said he would come for us."

I look at her and then the baby who is rosy pink with white patches all over her body. "Did you love him?"

"I do," she says. "But...they aren't allowed to keep their women. Only while they're pregnant-" she whimpers and hangs her head. "I didn't want to say anything, I was afraid I would be looked down upon. But I love him so much."

"Hush now," you whisper and stroke her hand. "It'll be ok."

She wipes her eyes and looks at you. "You're going soon, right?"

You slowly sit back down, squeezing her hand tight. "I was called on a few days ago. I'll be sent for soon."

"Not all of them are bad," your friend warns you. "Some of them are very good people. The older ones-" she hesitates. "It's the older ones who you need to worry about."

You frown a bit and nod. "I'll be ok," you whisper.

When your day comes, a carriage arrives for you. Inside, the carriage is extremely dark. It has no windows and feels very much like a coffin. As you step inside and sit down, the door closes, sealing you away from the outside world.

You take a deep breath, holding back your urge to cry. You won't let the minotaur who has sent for you see you with bloodshot eyes.

As the carriage moves, you feel a strange sensation. You feel a prickling at the back of your neck as your hair stands on end. It feels like you're being watched. You look up, trying to see through the darkness.

You hear breathing, and you know you're not alone in this carriage.

"Don't be afraid," the deep voice murmurs.

You gasp and grip your fists to the seat.

"This is tradition, after all, a way for us to meet without pretense," he says. "I'm Claudio," he replies. "No need to introduce yourself, I know who you are."

You swallow down the painful lump in your throat.

Claudio takes in a deep breath and exhales with a sigh. "You smell divine."

You keep your mouth pressed into a tight line, and your tongue sticks to the roof of your mouth.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Claudio asks. "I have yet to hear your lovely voice."

"It isn't lovely," you croak.

Claudio chuckles. "You don't have to be so nervous around me," he says. "We're going to get very close very soon."

"If I let you," you growl at him.

Claudio chuckles. "I was warned about you. The scouts told me you were a very difficult woman. You fight. You claw. You're not afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid of a lot of things," you correct.

"You don't have to be afraid with me," Claudio whispers. "But I enjoy a challenge. I enjoy...difficult things. I like to work for the good in my life."

You scoff and turn your head away, peering at the glimmer of light coming through the crack of the door. You gasp when you feel a hand on your knee. It's massive and heavy and very warm.

"Get your hand off me," you snarl.

Claudio chuckles. "You will be begging for my touch soon," he says as he removes his hand from your thigh. "I am aching for yours."

"You can ache by yourself," you hiss at him. "And ache away from me, I don't want to see that bullshit."

Claudio laughs. "You're going to be fun. Like a feral kitten."

"Call me a kitten again, and I'll bite your ear off your head." You glare through the shadows, wanting to make out anything about Claudio.

Claudio moans, and it isn't the disgusting sound you would have thought it was. In fact, the moan sounds...pleasing.

"I like to get bitten," his voice is dark and dusky. "I like a rough touch."

You swallow and try to get your head straight. Just because his voice was sexy didn't mean you could go and get soft now. "You're taking the fun out of this."

"Forgive me. It should be fun first a foremost," Claudio replies. "Light wine and candles. My hands are going up your skirt. I want you to be wet when I find you," he snarls. "I want my words to have a power over you. So when I do start to touch, you're aching and dripping, just waiting for me. I'll taste my fingers and know exactly what you want."

You glare and suck in a breath. "Stop," you whisper warningly.

Claudio chuckles. "Fine. I should save my best for when you're ready for me."

The carriage stops and the door opens. You step out and turn, looking up at the great, massive bull that follows behind you. He's chocolate brown with shaggy fur. His horns are black and tipped in gold, and he has to turn his head sideways to exit the carriage.

You take a step back, wondering if you can run, but you see guards posted. It would be impossible to escape, and you've heard stories about what happens to the girls who try.

Claudio stands tall above you, broad, hairy, and thick. He bows to you. "My pleasure to finally see you."

You scowl at him. "I wish I could say the same."

Claudio laughs as he rises. "Soon, you'll be begging for me."

You roll your eyes. "I will do no such thing with you involved," you grumble as he leads you into his home.

His home is large, but only so that it can accommodate him. His furniture is twice the size of what you're used to. Even in the room, you're given, the furniture is large. The bed is like an island and is probably the only thing you enjoy about this experience.

For the first few days, you don't allow Claudio into your room. He knocks and asks for permission, but you tell him to go away. He obeys, but soon, you can tell he's getting frustrated.

"I have the key," he says. "I can come in any time I want."

"Then do it," you scoff. "Why do my feelings matter at all? Just come in and lay your seed in me! Who cares?"

"I do," Claudio growls. "It matters to me. Your feelings matter."

You stare at the door. "What?"

"I don't want to take," Claudio snarls. "It is barbaric. I don't want to hurt you, that gives me no pleasure. I want you to feel as good as I do. We both have to consent."

You're a bit shocked.

"Can I come in?"

You open and close your mouth a few times then frown. "Yes," you grumble.

The door opens, and Claudio steps in. He sits down beside you on the bed, his hands placed in his lap.

"I didn't just choose you to fuck and breed," he growls. "I chose you because you sounded like a strong partner. I want a strong child," he says.

You frown down at your hands. "I'll give birth and be shipped out," you reply. "How is that a partner?"

"We'll be forever connected," Claudio whispers. "That's what a child it." He brushes his fingers along your cheek and tucks your hair behind your ear. "The ways are changing, the elders are dying. We don't just want to fuck and breed like animals."

You glance at Claudio from the corner of your eye. "My friend thinks the father of his child will come for her," you say. "Will, that happen?"

"Maybe," Claudio gives you a gentle smile. "But I will promise you that whatever happens between us, you will always be connected to me. I will make sure you are never wanting, even if we have to be apart."

You slap his hand away and stand up, walking across the room.

"I chose you for a reason," Claudio whispers.

You sigh and turn to look at him, meeting his dark eyes. "Maybe you chose wrong."

Claudio grins, "I know I didn't," he whispers. He then stands up. "Are you hungry?" He asks. "I would like to not eat alone."

You huff and shrug. "Yeah, whatever."

Claudio chuckles and flourishes his arm out as you walk past him. The table is set and filled with food. Claudio helps you into your chair and then serves you a goblet of wine.

"We could have been doing this all along," Claudio says.

You have to take the goblet into both hands as you drink. "I feel like a toy doll sitting at this table," you grunt.

Claudio chuckles. "Forgive me for being such a big boy," he bites his lip.

You cut a dirty look at him. "That sounds dirty."

"It can be," Claudio chuckles. "That's all up to you."

You take another long drink from the goblet and set it aside. Your plate is piled with food. Fried mushrooms dipped in fluffy batter, broccoli, a pile of potatoes, and much more. It was more food than you could ever eat.

"No meat?" You ask as you start to dig in.

"We don't eat meat here," Claudio explains. "It isn't good for us. Is that a problem?" He tilts his head.

You shrug. "No. Just not used to it."

Claudio sips from his goblet, his eyes watching you between bites. He smiles, and you hate how attractive he looks when he does. All you want to do is eat and go to bed, you don't want to have to worry about Claudio anymore.

You drink just enough wine to feel warm and forgiving. Your lips come loose, and you start to answer Claudio's questions freely.

"Will I be your first?" Claudio asks.

"If I let you," you scoff. "But no," you grumble. "I've had sex with others before."

Claudio inches in. "Tell me about them."

You smirk and take another sip of wine. "I bet you'd like to know all about it," you chuckle. "All the dirty little details." You then scowl. "Well, there are none. Most of my experiences are boring in retrospect."

Claudio tilts his head. "Boring?" He then laughs. "Oh, oh no. Are you telling me that you've never-"

"Not never," you spit. "Just not with a guy."

Claudio puts his hand on your back, his strong fingers kneading where it feels best. You gasp softly and lean into his touch.

"Such a shame," he growls. "Having a woman cum for you is a badge of pride."

"Should be," you grunt as his fingers dig into your lower back.

Claudio leans in, his lips brushing against your ear. "If you ever allow me the honor, I will make sure you cum as much as you want before I even get my fill."

You gently push him back. "You think you're slick," you burp. "Just because you got some wine in me doesn't mean I'll melt to your massage and sweet words. Promising an orgasm means nothing to me."

Claudio smirks. "I wouldn't dare do anything now. The wine would make you sloppy." he pushes your goblet away even as you protest. "May I confess my fantasy?"

You burp again. "I don't care."

He chuckles, his fingers still kneading and turning your spine to pudding. "It's the morning," he whispers. "The light is gray, and the air is crisp and cold. Your body is warm," he moans into your ear. "Your mouth is hot. You can't wait for me to wake up, so you take matters into your own hands. But I'm awake, I'm wide awake. It's painful," he moans. "I've been waiting on you for so long. You find my cock fat and hard against my stomach. Then there's your hot mouth and oh-" he groans.

You suck in a sharp breath.

"As I lift the covers to watch you, you complain about the cold. I grab you, pulling you to my chest. I promise I'll keep you warm." His fingers brush against your cheek. "Oh no, are my fingers cold?" He breathes. "Let me warm them up. Let me touch you. Let me taste you."

You quickly push him away again and stand up from the table. You wobble and grab onto his arm for balance. "I need to go to bed."

Claudio chuckles, helping you get to your room. He takes off your clothes and tucks you into bed. "I have a feeling this will be the last night you sleep alone."

"Go jerk off and leave me alone," you grumble as you pull the covers up over your head.

"As you wish," Claudio laughs. You hear him walk away and close the door.

You stay under the blankets, tucking your hand between your thighs. You're sopping wet and aching. You touch yourself, slicking your fingers into your folds. You rub your clit, hoping to find some relief. You pant and moan, dipping your fingers deep inside.

Damn Claudio and his voice. Damn his perfect words!

You find a small bit of relief, not enough to quench the deep need now burning inside you. You fall asleep, agitated and a little tipsy. When you wake in the morning, you have a headache, and your thighs are sticky.

You get up and go to find water. You step out of your room and go into the kitchen. You stand on a bucket to get your water and guzzle it down greedily.

"Good morning," Claudio yawns.

You turn, seeing Claudio is half naked behind you. He has on pants, but that does nothing to hide the morning wood he has. You turn back around from shock.

"You weren't trying to surprise, were you?" Claudio laughs.

"No," you grunt. You glance at him as he stands beside you, fetching his own cup of water. You look down and bite your lip. The tent tugs at the waist of his pants and you can peer down inside. You quickly look away.

"That's obscene," you grunt under your breath.

Claudio puts his hand at the small of your back, his fingers kneading there. "Did you sleep well?" He asks, avoiding your words.

"No," you answer truthfully.

Claudio's fingers feel so good. "Do you want to lay back down then?"

You glance up at him. "Stop that," you mumbled.

"Why?" Claudio breathes.

You close your eyes and grunt. "It feels too good."

Claudio's palm pets up your back. "Why didn't you sleep well?" He asks.

You huff, not wanting to tell him that part. "Too much wine," you reply, stepping down off the bucket.

"Don't lie," Claudio whispers. "Not now. Not when I could smell you all night."

Your cheeks v\burn and your heart starts to thrash wildly in your chest. "Oh no," you gasp, and you pinch your thighs together.

"This obscenity," he touches the tip of the tent, "no matter how much I struggled with it last night, it stayed like this. Your bawdy scent plagued me."

"It's your own damn fault," you scoff. "Open a window or something. You shouldn't have talked to me the way you did last night."

Claudio kisses the top of your head. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I shouldn't have left you alone. You must have been so uncomfortable," he whispers.

You press your lips into a tight line and remain silent.

"Did you try to cum?" He moans. "Did you try to listen to your body?"

"Claudio," you gulp as you try to catch your breath.

Claudio puts his hand around your waist. "We're both in pain."

You step away from him. "I have a headache," you grumble quietly. "That's all I have that hurts."

"Don't lie to me," he whispers.

You look down at the ground. "Claudio, please," you moan.

"Let me help you," he says. "Please. That's all I want."

You look up at him, seeing the warm, dark look of his eyes. You take in a breath, and he kisses you. His lips are soft and warm, and his strong hands circle around your body. You moan for him, tasting his tongue. You pull back, pressing your palms against his soft belly.

"Should I stop?" Claudio asks.

You swallow and take a deep breath. You look down and see the tip of Claudio's cock is slipping from the waistband. You bite your lip and close your eyes.

"Speak to me," Claudio whispers.

You take a couple of steps back from him. "It's too big."

Claudio's eyes widen, and his ears twitch.

You point at his cock. "That thing," you start with a raspy breath. "It's so big!" You gasp. "It's so thick and big I can't-" you bite your lip, watching as Claudio strips away his pants, letting you look at him naked and bare.

"Obscene," you breathe, feeling your breath is so hot it should steam.

Claudio strokes himself while your eyes are locked on him. He's a soft pink, long, and with a flat head. The slit at the tip is already oozing and dripping his precum onto the floor. Your knees feel weak, and your own wetness is starting to drip down your leg.

"Speak to me," Claudio moans.

Your lashes flutter, and you take another few steps back. "What should I say?"

Claudio takes a deep breath and lets out a low moan. "Tell me what you want, right now, in this moment."

"You," the word slips out without any thought.

Claudio's dark growl fills your senses. He grabs you, picking you up and carrying your back to your bed. You stripped naked, and his hungry kisses push you into the softness of the bed. You grab hold of his strong arms and pull him close. His body rubs against yours, and you can feel his cock on your belly.

You bite his neck, and the loud cry that leaves Claudio's mouth snaps you to your senses for a moment. You bite him again, and his cock shudders on your belly.

"Stop, please," Claudio whines.

You reach down, stroking him in your fist. Claudio's cries are pathetic and hot at the same time. You bite him again, dragging your teeth down to his shoulder.

Claudio bucks and thrashes. His cum shoots out, gushing all over your stomach and chest. You pants and snarls, sounding almost angry. You giggle, feeling quite powerful at that moment.

"Where's your badge of honor?" You sneer at him.

Claudio kisses you, and his hand pushes between your thighs, cupping your mound. "You're going to pay for that," he growls in your ear.

"How?" You pant. You whimper as his fingers move. His thumb swirls around your clit while his thick fingers slip inside you.

"I recover quickly," he snarls. Claudio then groans. "Fuck, you're so wet."

You whimper and grip around his wrist. The ache you couldn't make go away was starting to fade with his touch. It felt so good, just like when he massages your back.

"Do you like it?" Claudio growls. "Do you like having me inside you?" He kisses you, hard and rough. You moan for him, squeezing tight around his fingers as they move inside you.

"Once I'm hard again," he snarls into your ear, "I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fill you so full."

You cry out, feeling the first surge pulse through you.

"I'm going to bury my cock inside you and make you mine," he moans. "Oh fuck," he moans. "You're squeezing me so tight."

You wrap your arms around him, clawing your fingers down his broad back. "I'm cumming!" You mewl for him.

"You fucking better," Claudio growls as his fingers stroke the sweet spot inside you. "Cum for me. Cum right now. Do it," he moans.

You stretch and arch your back. Your voice chokes off, and you press close to Claudio. You shiver and twitch as your toes and legs go numb.

"Yes," he pants. "Good girl. My girl." He kisses you as you melt into the bed. You watch as he takes his fingers and licks them clean, tasting you and savoring it. He then smirks at you and mops you up with your nightgown.

"How was it?" He purrs.

You swallow and try to catch your breath.

"Just wait until I can really fuck you," he kisses down your chest, suckling your breast hungrily. "I can use my cock just as good as my hands."

"Mm," you moan. "Claudio."

He rises up over you, looking into your face. "I love it when you say my name," he smirks. He strokes his hands down your center. "Did you like forcing me to cum like that?"

You bite your lip as you look up at him. "I did," you grin. "I knew you didn't want to."

Claudio chuckles and lays down beside you, cuddling to your back. "You'll regret wasting my seed," he moans into your ear.

You rub your ass to his lap, feeling him starting to get hard again. "I just wanted you to know who is boss here."

"You are, for certain," he nuzzles to your neck.

You moan softly, feeling his cock rub to your folds. "Hurry up," you grouse. "I thought you recovered fast."

Claudio laughs. "Impatient are we?"

"You promised me," you reach between your legs and pull his cock in between your thighs. You grind against him, squishing him with your thighs. Claudio moans and grabs your hips. He starts to move.

"Greedy," he snarls.

"Claudio," you mewl.

"I'm trying," he moans into your ear. "God knows I want to."

You feel him throbbing against you, he pushes up, slipping his tip inside you. You mewl and gasp, already being stretched. He pushes in deeper, and you open your thighs more. You place one leg over his hip, watching as he slips inside you. You gasp, eyes wide, as his thick cock fits snuggly inside. Biting your lip, you squeeze around him, and he groans loudly.

"For the love of god," he growls, "don't do that. You're tight enough."

"You feel so good though," you mewl.

Claudio grunts and snarls, pushing inside you then pulling out. He moves slowly, and you're grateful for that, it allows you to feel everything. You gasp and sigh, turning your head back to meet his kiss.

He pushes you down into the bed, so you're laying on your stomach. He grabs your hips, arching them as he starts to move faster. Your eyes roll back, and you're grunting as you breathe. He snarls and grunts, bucking as he drives into you. You hear the slapping of his thighs against your ass, the squish of your wet cunt as he slams into you.

Soon, you've come undone again, this time but the searing hot release of his cum inside you. You cry out, nearly ripping the sheets with your fingers. Claudio snarls and groans, sounding angry again.

You lay together, breathing hard and gazing up at the ceiling. You feel weightless and numb all over, but you know you'll be sore for the rest of the day.

"New fantasy," Claudio pants.

"Hmm?" You groan.

Claudio kisses your cheek. "It's cold and raining," he whispers. "Thunder crashes, and we hear the baby cry."

You push against him. "Don't say it."

"I get up and bring them to bed. They nurse on your breast while you sit in my lap. It falls asleep never hear the storm again." He kisses you and stares into your eyes. "We're happy and exhausted, but we're in love."

You kiss him softly. "Don't be an idiot."

He chuckles. "You're mine, and I am yours," he whispers to you. "My darling, please say it's true."

You smile at Claudio and rub your fingers across his cheek. "You belong to me," you whisper. "You must do what I say," you kiss him. "You have no choice."

"Good," he growls with a smirk. "What is your command?"

"Love me," you whisper.

"Done."


	113. Goblin Boyfriend: Brict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Non Binary Reader

You had always dreamed of what your wedding would be like. As a small child you used to play it out with all your dolls and stuffed animals. You would make our own wedding outfit and walk down an aisle with a sheet serving as a veil.

All you wanted was to have the biggest, most beautiful wedding that anyone had ever seen. It had never occurred to you to think about a groom or who you would be walking up the aisle towards. You wanted the big white alter, the flowers, the beautiful flower girl and to dance.

Now that your big day was here, you wanted anything else. Your arranged marriage had taken place a few years ago, but you always figured it would fall through or never happen. But your betrothed was eager and was constantly asking for a date from your father. He soon grew too impatient and backed your father into a corner.

The Goblin kingdom had been fighting over borders with your family's kingdom for ages. As long as you could remember fights and war were fought on the horizon outside your window. All the guards in the castle were now men younger than you. All the strong and older knights were off fighting.

It wasn't until the crowned prince of the goblins came forward, asking for your hand in marriage that any peace was struck. You had agreed to it if only to help your kingdom. Your father and mother were dead set against it, but you had seen too many friends go off to wage war and die. You knew the same could be said for the prince.

You had been the one who had hoped you could delay the proceedings as much as possible. But soon, the prince became much too overbearing, and your father had to concede to his demands.

Now, you were in your dream wedding attire, about to have the wedding you always had longed for. But you were daydreaming of someway it would never happen. Perhaps a dragon would attack the church and eat the prince. Maybe a knight would come in and save you. Perhaps the dam would break, and everyone would be swept away.

You sigh heavily as you look at your reflection, seeing someone you didn't quite recognize. There is a knock at your chamber doors, and you don't even turn.

"Come in," you murmur.

The door creak opens and closes quietly. "My darling."

You look up in the mirror, seeing the goblin prince, Brict, my betrothed. He's standing at the door, dressed in his wedding finery.

"What are you doing here?" You ask with a quiet voice.

"I wanted to talk," he says. "Is that ok?"

You look down at your hands "You aren't supposed to see me before the wedding," you mumble, not really feeling it.

"That's human tradition," he says as he walks into the room. He's barefoot, his three toed feet exposed. For a creature so short, the goblins have big feet. "It is usually goblin tradition that we spend the week leading up the wedding alone and secluded, sharing everything."

You look back up to the mirror, seeing his dark brown eyes looking at you. His hand is stretched out, and a finger gently pets a loose curl going down your back.

You turn abruptly, and Brict takes a few steps back. His eyes go wide as you stare him down. "What do you want to talk about."

Brict stands straight, and he clears his throat. "I wanted to let you know I've planned us a romantic honeymoon. I was told you like to swim and enjoy the ocean, so I found a place at the coast that will be-" he slows and tilts his head. His great big, bat-wing like ears flick, and he looks over you.

"What?" You snap at him.

"You're crying," Brict says.

You quickly whip back around to the mirror and see tears streaming down your cheeks. "Oh no," you gasp as you reach for a handkerchief.

"Are you..." Brict hesitates. "Are you unhappy?"

You sniffle, weeping into the handkerchief. "Just go! What does it matter now?"

"I thought-" his voice chokes off. "Oh no," he murmurs as he steps back. "I thought this was what you wanted?"

You turn back to face Brict. "Why would I want this?" You cry. "Why would I ever want to be married to something like you?"

His eyes widen, and you instantly regret your words.

"I'm sorry," you whimper. "This is just...not at all what I wanted."

"I thought when you agreed," Brict's voice wavers, obviously still hurt by your blow. "That's why I was so eager." His ears fold back. "Why did you agree even when your parents didn't want it?"

"I wanted to end the war," you say. "I wanted it done with! Why did you ask for my hand if not for that?"

Brict hesitates. "It was a bonus, to be certain," he mutters. "But-" his ears twitch, and he looks down. His big nose seems to take up most of his face. "I have always loved you."

You furrow your brow at him. "Excuse me?"

Brict looks back up at you. "It was love at first sight," he says. "Back during the High Council in Obresh that Nictis had hosted." He swallows nervously. "I saw you there, and I was overwhelmed-" he chuckles. "It wasn't until later I learned that you were supposed to be my sworn enemy. But I still only saw love when I thought of you."

You avert your eyes from him. "Oh," you mutter.

"Guess I was so excited, I had invented the idea in my head that you had fallen for me as well," he laughs. "My mistake. My mom always said being a romantic would get me into trouble. Well, here it is," he flaps his arms out.

Brict reaches into his pocket and pulls out another handkerchief. "Here," he offers it to you.

You tentatively take it and dab your eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize," Brict chuckles. "I was warned that I was-" he shakes his head. "Never mind."

You sniffle and glance over Brict. Standing tall, he barely came up to your breasts. If his ears stood on end, they'd touch your collarbone. He had long black hair that was slicked back and tied into an elegant braid. He looked uncomfortable in his suit. After all, even Goblin royals didn't wear much clothing.

"Maybe we should have done that week," you huff. "And gotten all this out of the way."

Brict's eyes go bright, and his ears stand up. "You're right!" He gasps. "Please," he takes hold of your hands. "Stop crying. Let me make this right."

"What're you talking about?" You sniffle.

"Give me a week," he says. "Let's delay the wedding."

You stare at Brict like he's insane. "You can't delay it now! Not when all the guests are here, and everyone is waiting! My dad thinks you're angry at him!"

"I'll make this right. Let me handle all that wrath." He brushes his strange fingers across your cheek. "We'll take our honeymoon now and give ourselves that week." he gives you a determined smile. "I promise, I'll make you fall for me."

You still give him that crazy stare, but you did say you would do anything to delay this wedding for whatever reason. It wasn't exactly the dragon you were praying for, but it was an out.

You nod slowly. "Ok." You wipe at your eyes. "Ok sure. You try and do that."

Brict grins and gives your hand a tight squeeze. "I promise. This will make everything better!" He kisses your gloved hand and leaves in a rush.

Somehow, Brict announcing to the full church that the wedding was being delayed by a week didn't erupt in instant war and bloodshed. He instead offered logging and anything the guests would need. He opened his kingdom to those who wanted to stay and wait. You weren't too sure on the details, but somehow, no one seemed too upset.

The next day, you were in a carriage heading to the coast where Brict had arranged for your honeymoon. Now, it was to be your Elamot Week, as it's known to goblins. It was a week where the bride and groom spend alone together. They get used to living with one another as well as growing closer before the wedding.

It was a strange tradition for you, but you were just glad to escape the wedding for another week. You're wearing a new outfit made for you. Brict, on the other hand, has a piece of cloth wrapped down his chest and waist. It barely covers him.

You knew you would have to get used to the goblin's version of modesty, but this was a bit much, It almost felt like Brict was trying to show off something. You tried not to look, but you always didn't want to be rude to Brict.

"Don't be embarrassed," Brict says.

You fidget in your seat. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to uhm...so much skin." You murmur.

Brict looks down. "I feel overdressed actually. Not as much as yesterday, but-" he then chuckles. "I still wanted to look nice for you."

You sigh and relax into your seat as the carriage bobs along. "Thank you, for yesterday."

"I would do anything for you," Brict replies brightly. "You need to know this," he smiles. "I will always be on your side."

You look at him and can't help but smile. "What I said-"

"It's in the past," he waves his hand out. "I understand. You didn't know me, and I only knew the romanticized you in my mind. I'm hoping we can both cure this by the end of the week."

You can already smell the ocean and the beach. Glancing out your window, you see the wide expanse of the horizon turn into nothing but water. You grin, unable to hold back your excitement.

"You really do love the water," Brict says, reminding you of his presence.

You sit back down. "Yes," you murmur. "I love to swim."

"Hopefully, it will be warm enough for that," Brict replies. "To be honest, I never have."

You stare at him and gasp. "You can't swim?"

He wags his finger. "I didn't say can't," he corrects.

"But you said you never have!" You're so alarmed by this. Swimming has always been your favorite thing in the world. It seems absurd to you that someone doesn't know how or has never been. "If you've never been how can you?"

"I'm sure I can swim if I tried it," he chuckles.

"It's not so easy," you lean forward in your seat. "The water isn't something to be trifled with you know?"

Brict grins. "I like the look in your eyes. You're even more beautiful than the day I first saw you."

Your cheeks ache with heat, and you glance aside. A smile still blossoms on your face. "Thank you," you murmur.

The small cottage that Brict bought was cozy. It had just a handful of rooms, and only one of them held a bed. It was apparent Brict had ideas when he got this place.

"You can have the bed," Brict says. "I can find somewhere to curl up and sleep."

"No," you scratch the back of your neck. "It's big enough," you murmur. "I mean...the whole point of the Elamot is to share, right?"

Brict tries to bite back a grin, but you caught it. "I promise, I won't do anything unless you ask for it." He then takes off the clothes he's wearing.

"What-" you yelp and bounce on your toes. "What...what are you doing?"

"Oh," he rubs his hand down his hairy chest. "I was just getting comfortable."

You look away, holding your breath.

"Elamot usually is spent completely naked," he explains. "I thought you knew that."

You huff and swallow the lump in your throat back down. "I did-" your voice cracks. "I just thought." You glance at him, your eyes lingering a bit. You snap your attention away again. "I've never-" you place your palms over your stomach and chest.

"You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable," Brict says. "Do you want me to dress again?"

"No," you murmur. "You're being accommodating for me, I should...do the same for you." You look back at him. "Give me some time to...feel comfortable with it."

"Of course," Brict takes your hand and kisses the inside of your palm.

After unpacking, you walk outside and onto the beach. You take off your shoes, letting your toes sink into the sand. The air is crisp, and the spray of the ocean makes it freezing. You still step out, hiking up your skirt as you wade into the chilled water.

You look down, seeing how high you've raised your hem. Your stomach churns with nerves, but you take off your clothes and feel the cold breeze on your bare body. You clutch the clothes to your chest and turn to step out of the water. You see Brict standing on the porch of the house, and you hesitate.

"Is it cold?" He calls out to you, his eyes shining.

You nod, remaining silent.

"Then come inside," his voice is suddenly breathy and quiet.

You step back onto the sand and walk up to the house. You take Brict's hand as you hold your breath. You're both silent as you walk back inside. You feel strange, so naked and uncovered as you are. But Brict is also naked. There should be no reason to feel this exposed.

"Go sit down, I got the fire started," Brict finally says. "I'll pour us a drink."

You brush your fingers down your middle. You then touch Brict's shoulder. "Thank you," you say. "And you were right, it's much too cold to go swimming."

Brict smiles at you, capturing your hand and kissing the center of your palm again. "It will be warmer soon."

You walk over to the fireplace, sitting down in front of it. You pull your knees to your chest. You bite back a smile.

Brict joins you, carrying two glasses of dark red wine. "Here you go."

"This looks lovely," you say.

"Not half as lovely as you on the beach," Brict sighs. "I must admit, seeing you out there stole ten years off my life."

"That bad?" You chuckle as you take a sip.

"That good," Brict's grin brightens. "So good, it's a downright sin."

You sputter as you giggle and a little wine drips down between your breasts. You notice the look in Brict's eyes as he watches that single drop slide down. He licks his lips, and you feel a flutter in your belly.

"Made a mess," you murmur, wiping it up with your finger.

Brict clears his throat and glances back towards the fire. "Are you sure about the sleeping situation?"

"Kind of," you admit. "I guess we'll find out."

He nods. "Right."

You touch his shoulder and stroke down his arm. "You're much more muscular than I thought," you say. "You're very fit."

Brict's breath shudders. "Yes. I do the same training regiment as my men do," he replies. "It's only fair."

"I also didn't realize goblins were so hairy," you comb your fingers through his chest hair, and you can feel the spike in his pulse. "I thought you were all smooth."

"Hardly," Brict's laugh is nervous.

You brush your fingers along his cheek and up his ear. Once you touch his ear, he wrenches back and whimpers.

"Sorry," you gasp.

"No, no," his ears flick back. "My ears are uhm...sensitive."

You nod. "I'll be careful," you bite your lip.

You sit in silence for a while. Soon, the wine is gone, and the fire is only glowing embers. Brict takes your empty glass.

"It's late," he says. "Go on to bed."

You stand up from the sofa as he takes the glasses to the kitchen. You go to the bedroom, pulling back the blankets and slipping into the cold sheets. You shiver as you try to warm up the bed. For some reason, Brict doesn't come right away.

After a while, Brict walks into the dark room and climbs into bed. He lays on top of the covers.

You roll over and touch his back. "Aren't you cold?"

"Oh," he murmurs. "I thought you were asleep."

You shake your head. "No uhm...the bed is cold."

"Then why should I get under the blankets?" Brict teases.

"Ah-" you giggle. "Ok, that's fair."

Brict moves under the blankets, and you can feel his body warmth close to you. You inch closer, placing your hand on his back.

"Are you that cold?" He asks.

You press your chest to his back, and a low moan escapes his lips. "I am," you whisper, trembling slightly.

You pet your hand along his thigh, and your fingertips brush along his shaft. Brict's back stiffens, and he presses closer to you.

"Is this what you want?" He asks.

You nod as you take his cock into your hand, stroking it slowly. You feel it get hotter and thicker, you feel his pulse pounding and his blood surge. He groans and grunts as you touch him.

"Why?" Brict pants.

"I like how I feel with you," you confess. "I feel free and safe," you pant into his ear. "And when I saw you naked...I grew hot."

Brict rolls over, kissing you and placing his hands on your body. His cock rubs against your belly, smearing precum along your skin.

"Why did you get hot?" He growls into your ear. His fingers pet down your belly and comb through the fluff of your mound.

You bite back a moan as his fingers open your folds and find your clit. "You looked handsome," you moan. "Anh-" you cry out. "Rugged-" you grunt. "Manly."

"Did I not look that way yesterday?" Brict growls as his fingers sink inside you.

"No," you whimper.

Brict chuckles as he bites your nipple and nuzzles between your breasts. "I'm glad," he sighs. "I saw you staring, but I thought it was another reason."

You arch your back as his fingers move inside your cunt. "Your cock too-" you mewl. "It looked. Unh-" you squeeze around his fingers.

"What?" Brict suckles your breast, tugging on it and shaking his head. "What about my dick?"

"It looks big," you mewl.

Brict kisses your hard. "Really?" He grins. "Not seen a pickle that big around the royal castle?"

You bite your lip as you look into his heated eyes. "I've spied...a few times," you admit. "Sometimes when the guards would bathe." You stroke your palm down his chest and grasp his cock again. "Even soft-" you pant.

"Do you want me inside then?" Brict pulls his fingers out.

You nod. "I mean...we are sharing all this week," you kiss him and lick his lips.

"Oof-" Brict grunts with a grin. "Now you're really sure?" he asks as he nestled between your thighs. "This isn't the wine talking is it?"

You shake your head and place your hands on his chest. "You impressed me," you moan as you feel his cock sliding against your folds.

"Is that all it took?" Brict grunts as he moves into place. His cock slides up and down your slit, and you can hear your wetness as he sloshes about.

You grown and your lashes flutter. "I'm also really horny," you confess.

Brict kisses your belly and breasts. "Let me cure that for you then."

You bite your cheek as his cock spears inside. You groan and squeeze around him. Brict jerks, gasping for breath.

"Easy now," he moans. "First time doing this."

You gasp. "You're a virgin."

He moves slowly looking down and watching as your pussy takes him. "Yeah, or was," he smirks. "I've been saving myself for the right person."

You squeeze around him again. "I've only ever touched," you moan. "You're my first too."

Brict bends down to kiss you, barely making your chin. "That makes me happy to hear." he sits back up, rolling his hips. "Does this feel right?"

You nod. "Mm-hm," you lock your legs around his waist. "Keep going." You reach down, stroking your clit as he moves inside you.

You're both panting and moaning, tangling together. At one point, you switch places. You straddle Brict's hips, riding him. It takes you a while to figure out how to move and get a rhythm, but soon, you're bouncing on him and liking it.

Brict's hands grab your hips, and his fingers dig into your thighs. He rises up, arching his hips and meeting you. He drives himself inside, and you feel a heat quickening in your belly. You grind him inside, feeling the heat build.

Brict snarls and grunts. "I'm cumming," he moans. "Oh god...I'm going to cum."

You gasp and shudder, not really hearing him. You hear a roaring in your ears as the heat explodes from within. You cry out, clamping down around his cock right as he blows. You feel him surging inside you and looking down, you see his cum dribbling down his shaft.

You flop down onto the bed, curling into his chest.

"Wow," Brict pants.

You giggle and kiss his chest and neck. "That was so good," you stretch and wiggle your toes.

"Well, the bed is certainly warm now," Brict sighs in triumph.

You reach down, feeling the sopping mess between your legs. Your vulva is hot and a little sore, but it feels so good. "You came a lot," you sigh.

"Sorry," he groans. "I should've asked."

You kiss him then lick his ear making his body quiver. "I think I wanted it that way," you purr.

Brict strokes your cheek and looks into your eyes. "Was that really ok?" He asks. "We've only been here a day, I didn't expect things to happen so quickly."

"Neither did I," you whisper. "But my body-" you sigh. "I felt it so fast and so deep." You kiss Brict again and then lay your head to his chest. "It was that love at first sight."

"Hey," he growls. "You only felt that after seeing me naked. What gives?" He bites the tip of your ear. "Did you only want me for my body?"

"No," you mewl in protest. "Of course not. I think well...maybe I just needed to see all of you first. You looked so strange in uncomfortable in that suit yesterday. That wasn't really you." You pet down his body. "This is you."

He grunts. "Ok, I'll let that slide." He rolls you over and nuzzles between your breasts and lays on them like a pillow. "Well, now what are we supposed to do all week?"

"You know exactly what we're going to do," you purr. "Until the water warms, we're staying in this bed all cozy and warm."

Brict chuckles. "Cozy and warm eh?" He squeezes your breast in his hand. "I'm starting to feel cozy again already."

You wake up the next morning with your head on Brict's chest. He's snoozing soundly and doesn't budge as you sit up. You stretch and yawn, hearing the waves crashing outside. You hear rain and wind and the whole room is chilled.

"Get back in bed," Brict grumbles.

"It's storming," you murmur.

Brict throws you down in bed and tucks you in. "exactly. I'll go light the fire. You stay here." He kisses your cheek.

"Thank you," you murmur to him.

Brict smiles at you, a dreamy look in his eyes before he leaves the room. "Always," he whispers to you.

You snuggle back into the blankets and listen to the storm raging outside. When Brict returns, he smells a bit like ash. You open the covers for him and kiss him.

"No swimming today, I'm afraid," Brict sighs.

"That's ok," you murmur as he lays his head on your breast. "I don't feel like moving today."


	114. Tiefling Boyfriend: Emil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

You work as a nanny for a noble family ever since their son was born. You've practically raised the child, and you love him with all your heart. He's bright and kind, and you see something special in him compared to his parents. His mother is gentle, but she's a wilting flower often bending to the will of her husband, who is a tyrant. Luckily, he is gone often.

Iris, the mother, has grown dependent upon you. Ever since having baby Rodry, she's never really recovered. She gives you extra money and sometimes jewelry in return for all your help and your affection for Rodry.

Every little bit helps as you're working to put your own younger siblings through school. It's been hard, especially since Gnoll slavers were a constant threat in the area. At least, they were until the war started. The days seem to calm down, and the threat of the slavers attacking had diminished. Now, there was just the lingering threat of war on everyone's minds.

One day while playing with Rodry in the garden while Iris sits in the cool shade, you notice Rodry is coughing a lot. On closer inspection, you also notice his usually glowing and rosy complexion is waxy and pale.

You kiss his forehead and feel he's very hot. "Rodry," you gasp, "how do you feel?"

"I'm a little tired," he admits. "But I don't want to my Mummy worry since she's not feeling well." He coughs, ducking his head, so his mother doesn't see.

You take the little boy in your arms and go to his mother. To your shock, she looks faint. She's usually pale and frail looking, but today, she looks like a ghost.

"My lady?" You ask, and she doesn't respond. "Lady Iris," You say louder.

Her reaction is slow and stilted. "My," she gasps. Her eyes widen when she sees you and Rodry, and she looks out. "Oh," she touches her cheek. "Goodness, I simply haven't felt right since Colonel May stopped by for a visit the other day. I've been so peculiar."

Colonel May was a friend to Lord Ross the way the scorpion is a friend to the frog. They're friendly when they want to be, but they can sting or drown when they feel like it. Colonel May had been having an affair with Iris for years. You had suspected often that Rodry was, in fact, his son.

You were shocked, to say the least, considering that May had been overseas as of late in the Islands of Bury. If one was not careful there, they could easily wind up bringing something home more dangerous than a snake or poisonous beetle. The Islands of Bury were called that because so many men had indeed been buried there after long bouts of sickness.

Looking at Iris and Rodry now, you worry that Colonel May may have brought back something with him, giving it to Iris and Rodry in the process.

"If you are feeling ill, perhaps you should go lie down," you tell her and offer your hand so she can stand.

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Iris swoons before she even takes your hand. She falls onto the ground, looking very much like a wounded bird.

"Mummy!" Rodry tries to cry out, but he starts to cough and wheeze. He gasps in fright once he looks at his little hands, sees blood splattered there. "Nanny, I'm scared!" Fat tears start to stream down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, darling," you whisper.

You get help for Iris, and I tend to Rodry. The staff and you quarantine them in Lady Iris' room. You and the rest of the staff then send out for a doctor, someone who knew better about strange and foreign diseases. The nurses here were at a loss. They had no idea what to do.

Luckily, it doesn't take too long for us to receive word from someone who is willing to help us. He arrives on day driving a carriage with a showy picture painted along the side. It read: "Doctor Emil's Wonder Serum."

You and the other exchange wary looks, wondering if he's really a doctor or some sideshow huckster trying to sell his wares. As Emil steps off his carriage, you see he's wearing dark clothes where the wrists and ankles are tight to the body. He has on a wide-brimmed hat with a gold band, and below it, he's wearing an odd mask. It's white with dark lenses for eyes, and the face is stretched out into a long beak.

"Hello, hello, hello," Emil sings as he approaches you at the door. He takes off his hat and bows low, swinging his hat into the air. "Doctor Emil are your service, my lady!" His voice is sing-songy and bright. He certainly sounds like some snake oil salesman.

He stands erect and places his hat back on his head. "I was told there were some seriously ill people here." He tilts his head up and whistles. "Nice place ya got here." He's pretty tall, but he's a little thick, kind of husky.

You scowl and step towards him. "The Lady of the place and her son are extremely ill," you tell him with a hushed, dangerous tone. "They're both weak, pale, and are having labored breathing."

Emil tilts his head as your talk.

"The little boy has been coughing blood for three days now. The lady barely moves. She doesn't eat or drink. She just lies there." You ball up your fists and glare at him. "If you're just someone looking for a quick dollar then here-" you shove a fist full of money at him.

"This isn't a place for false miracles," you whisper.

Emil looks down at the money in his hands then holds it back out to you. "I do not promise such things. I promise results." He looks back at his carriage. "Yes, I sell my wares on roadsides and markets. Yes, I try to make a quick buck anyway I can. But first and foremost I respect my craft, and I do know how to heal." He places the money back into your pockets.

"Let me see the patients," the song is gone from his voice.

You take him to the quarantined area, following him into the bedroom. He looks over Lady Iris and then checks on Rodry.

"Nanny," she wheezes.

You sit beside him, squeezing his small hand. "Don't worry, this is the doctor we sent for. He's going to try and help you." You glare up at Emil.

"Have you been coming in here often?" Emil asks you.

You furrow your brow. "I do it, so no one else has to."

"And yet," Emil whispers, "you show no symptoms. You don't even show signs of slowing done." He approaches you and opens your eyes wide. "Do you grow up on a dairy farm?" He asks.

You feel like you should take offense to it, but then you settle and nod. "Yes," you stare him down. "How did you-"

He sits up and returns to Lady Iris's side. He removes a bottle from his belt, shakes it up, uncaps it, and dumps the contents into her mouth. All this in one fluid, dance-like motion. He rubs her throat, and in a moment Lady Iris is gasping and coughing.

"What'd you do?" You jump up, but he holds his arm out and kicks a waste bucket to the side of the bed just as Lady Iris heaves and throws up. The waste bucket becomes filled with dark green phlegm and bile. Along with it, there are dark black chunks you've never seen before.

Emil then turns and glances at you. "Thought so," he sings.

"What did you-" you shake your head and blink rapidly. "How did you-" you look back at Emil as he shakes up another bottle as he goes to stand beside Rodry.

Emil chuckles. "Simple, I'm a doctor." He holds up Rodry and feeds him the bottle. A moment later Rodry vomits up the same contents as his mother. Both of them fall into a deep sleep afterwards.

Emil walks you out of the room and folds his arms behind his back. "Go ahead, apologize."

You blink as you look up at him. "Excuse me?"

"Apologies," Emil stops in the empty hallway and bends at his waist to come to eye level with you. "Come on now. Let me hear the words."

You sigh. "Ok," you grumble. "I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Ah!" Emil stands up and raises his hands. "Beautiful words."

"But how did you know all that?" I ask him. "What they were sick with, how I grew up on a dairy farm."

"What they have is a bacteria," Emil replies. "Not really a sickness, more like a parasite living in their lungs and stomach. They need to eat so they can vomit again. Make sure you get food into them before the next dose. Water as well. Tons and tons of water."

"But the dairy farm!" You urge.

"You're immune and healthy and peachy as a dairy maid should be," Emil taps the tip of your nose. "Working around the cows and their raw milk you've built up a tolerance naturally. Not quite sure what it is, but I've noticed a connection in my studies."

You walk beside him as he takes longs strides down the hallway.

"They'll need several doses," Emil murmurs, almost as if he's talking to himself. "I'll need to start working to make more. My inventory is low." He goes outside and to his carriage.

"Aren't you hungry?" You ask after him.

He turns before going into the carriage. "Are you?" He laughs. "After seeing them wretch up everything?" He shakes his head. "If I get hungry, I'll eat, but for now, I have work to do."

You sigh as Emil disappears into his wagon. You turn back inside, going to tell the cook to make a light broth for Iris and Rodry once they awake.

Over the next few days, Emil continues to give the medicine to Iris and Rodry. Each time they throw up phlegm and more of the gross black chunks that seem to be causing the sickness. You try to help Emil as much as possible, but as Iris and Rodry get better, they become more demanding of your time.

When you can, you help Emil bottle and seal his medicine. You help him go into the woods to collect ingredients as well. He's teaching you quite a lot about what you can use just beyond the front door.

"This moss can heal wounds," he tells you one day. "It keeps it clean and allows it to heal quickly." He scraps fistfuls of it from the trees, throwing it all into a bucket you carry. "I can make a slave from it that is great for cuts, bruises, and even dry skin," he laughs.

You follow along beside him, smiling slightly. "Is that why you wear the mask then?"

"The what?" He asks.

You place your hand over your face. "The mask. Do you have dry skin?"

Emil laughs, touching the bill of the mask. "I wear this to protect myself. I deal with a lot of illness and the like."

"Then why do you never take it off?" You ask.

Emil turns his head. "Oh look!" He dashes over to the base of a tree, scooping up a mushroom from the ground. "Perfect! Exactly what I was looking for."

You frown, feeling like he's avoiding the question. As you go to approach him, hear you a great fuss coming back from the castle. There is the sound of fanfare and shouting, horses and carriages.

"Oh no," you gasp, dropping the bucket and racing back towards the manor. Once you get there, you see Lord Ross jumping off his horseback.

You race up to head him off the pass. "My lord!" You gasp. "Welcome home have you-"

He turns and stares you down. You shrink under his dark gaze. "My Lord," you start again, slowly. "Lady Iris and your son are very sick. I don't recommend."

"Sick?" He sneers. "How could you let this happen?"

You freeze, and you want to take a step away, but you know if you move it will only make things worse.

Lord Ross takes a step towards you. "Your job is to protect my son from any harm. This includes getting sick."

You stand in place, gripping onto your apron. "Yes, I know sir," you whisper.

"Not only did you fail that very simple task, but you also let it spread to my wife?" He strikes you across the face and you dare not even cry out in pain, or he may do it again.

"I'm sorry, sir," you keep your eyes down. "They are getting better."

He strikes you again, and this time you stumble backwards and fall onto the stairs.

"There shouldn't have been anything to get better from!" Lord Ross roars. "You dare disrespect me? After I trusted you?"

You try to stand up, but he pushes you down.

"Stay there on the ground, it's where you belong." Lord Ross stomps into the house, and you hear him shouting down the hallway.

You sit there, sniveling and whimpering. Your face ache, and it's hot to the touch. He feel a calming presence loom over you and looking up, you see Emil kneeling down to you.

"Look at me," he whispers.

You try to push his hands away, but he touches you gently as he examines your cheek. "It'll be ok," he helps you to your feet. "I'll get this take care of."

Emil leads you to his wagon where he sits you down inside. A moment later, he places something cold to your cheek. It smells strongly of lavender and comfrey. You whimper and sniffle as hot tears roll down your cheeks.

"Has he done that to you often?" Emil asks as he sits beside you.

You nod. "Once before," you sniffle. "Rodry had pulled the tablecloth, and Lord Ross spilt tea on himself. He hit me so hard I lost a tooth then."

Emil takes your hand and squeezes it gently.

"I also once stood between him and Rodry. He had his belt ready to beat him, all because he wet his bed." You swallow and shake your head. "I asked for that one."

"No," Emil snarls. "No one ever asks for such treatment." He sighs. "No wonder Lady Iris can't recover. She has that sickness to deal with."

Emil then removes the cold back and checks your cheek. "A little longer," he murmurs. "How does it feel?"

"It's not hurting as much," you reply.

"That's good." He then stands up to leave.

"Where are you going?" You gasp.

He holds up two vials of medicine. "Lady Iris and little Rodry need their evening dosage," he replies.

You jump up, following after him. "You can't! Not while Lord Ross is there!"

Emil snaps back to you. "Go back inside and keep that compress on your face!" He commands. "I don't give two shits about this Lord Ross. Iris and Rodry need their medicine, and they'll take it whether that overbearing codpiece likes it or not."

You chase Emil as he heads into the house, but he evades you and closes the doors in your face. You struggle with them, trying to get them open. You bang on the doors and eventually, one of the maids answers.

"Where's Lord Ross?" You gasp.

"He went to go see Lady Iris," she says.

You gasp and run off. Emil must already be there, you just pray Lord Ross hasn't done anything to him yet. When you get to the bedroom, Lord Ross has Emil held back by two of his guards. Rodry is crying in bed as Lady Iris holds him. He nightgown is ripped, and her nose is bleeding.

Lord Ross is striking Emil with his belt. His hat is knocked off, and his clothes are ripped. As you rush in, Lord Ross rips away Emil mask and reels back in horror.

"This disgusting creature has been in my home?" He snarls. "Around my wife?" He barks.

Emil spits blood. "You don't deserve either of them," he snarls.

You lunge in front of Emil, blocking him from Lord Ross's wrath. "Let him go! He's saved your wife and son's lives! Let him go for that!"

Lord Ross glares down at you, seething. "Haven't you learned anything?" You brace yourself for the blow, but you hear Lady Iris scream.

Opening your eyes, you see Iris standing there with a candlestick in her hand, Lord Ross is unconscious and bleeding on the ground.

"You see that Rodry?" She shouts to the boy. "That is what happens to bad people!" She then looks at you, and you both go towards Emil.

Lord Ross's guards release him and step aside, eager to be away from the scene more than anybody. You examine Emil face, touching his bright red skin. He leans into your palm and looks up at you with dark, black eyes.

"A tiefling," Iris murmurs.

You run your fingers through Emil's hair and realize his horns have been cut off. You Then help Emil to his feet, getting him to his wagon to lay down.

"He didn't hurt me that bad," he laughs. "Just a few good kicks and slaps with his belt is all."

You use the compress he gave you earlier on his face. His maks had protected him from some blows, but he still showed signs of beating.

"My brothers would be so disappointed in me if they knew some fancy pants nobleman beat me up," he grumbles.

"What happened?" You whisper.

Emil sighs. "When I walked in, he had Rodry locked in the closet, and he was trying to force himself on Lady Iris." He groans as he sits up, holding his ribs. "I may have hit him first."

You press a kiss to his lips, tasting blood. You pull back and look at his shocked expression. "Thank you," you whisper. "For protecting them."

Emil blinks a few times then he turns his head as his cheeks darken. "It was instinct. I would have done it for anybody."

You kiss Emil again, and he presses close to you. He brushes his fingers along your cheek then he pulls back.

"As much as I am enjoying this," he hisses. "I'm afraid I can't follow it up with what it deserves."

"I wasn't going to go beyond the kiss," you smirk.

Emil grins, showing off his sharp teeth. "I guess that's the difference." He sighs, and he relaxes back into the bed.

You brush his hair away from his forehead, cleaning the cut there and wiping away the blood. You touch the stumps where his horns used to be. "What happened here?" You ask.

Emil grumps and looks away. "Childhood deformity," he grumbles. "My horns were growing way too fast, and they were getting so heavy they nearly broke my neck."

"Oh," you gasp.

"My brothers kept the horns to play with," he laughs. "But it was the doctor who helped me," Emil murmurs. "Even though I was a tiefling he still helped my mom and me." He looks up at you. "I trained with him after that."

"Ah," you smile, "a backstory."

Emil chuckles. "Just a small one."

You kiss his forehead. "Get some rest. I'm going to go tend to Iris and Rodry."

"Please," he whispers.

You go inside and clean up the mess, getting Lord Ross dragged downstairs where the guards throw him into the wine cellar. You take care of Iris and Rodry, giving them the medicine from Emil.

After everything is said and done, you go back out to Emil's wagon. He's asleep inside, so you crawl into bed with him.

Come morning, you're wrapped up tight in Emil's arms, and you wake to his kiss on your forehead. You meet his lips, anxious for another kiss. Emil moans softly, moving over top of you as you wrap your arms around him.

His tail swishes back and forth, free from his robes. You gasp softly as you touch his bare skin. It's silky to the touch, and he smells like herbs.

Emil strips away your clothes, pressing his bare chest to yours. He kisses down your neck and chest, nuzzling to your belly. His eyes flick up to you, glowing bright yellow in the darkness of the wagon.

You whimper softly, wriggling under him as he pins back your legs. He kisses your thighs, and you feel his finger at your folds. He rubs and kneads, slowly opening you. Emil's touch goes deeper, reaching the core of your heat.

"Emil," you mewl.

"Look at this plump berry," Emil purrs.

You gasp as his tongue swirls around your clit. You gasp as he slips a finger inside you.

"Sweet too," Emil purrs.

You squeeze tight around his finger, your body surging as his lips come down, sucking your clit in small, short bursts. You gasp and sigh, arching your back off the bed.

Emil chuckles and his cheek rubs to your thigh. "I could stay between these thighs all my life." He rises up, placing himself over top of you again. "Can I?" He sings.

You nod, gasping for breath as you feel his length rub against you.

Emil moans, rolling his hips and grinding himself against your folds. You can hear him splash in your slickness and you gasp for breath. Your back arches off the bed again, and Emil lowers his head to kiss you.

As you taste him, he slips inside you. You moan into his mouth, feeling every inch of him. He's long and curved, the tip of his cock pressing deep inside and hitting your sweet spots expertly.

You wrap your legs around him, and he chuckles. "Those thighs," he purrs.

Emil starts to move, pushing deep before pulling back. He moans for you, sighing deeply as he fills you. Emil touches you ,stroking your body and kissing you deeply. You gasp, feeling a spark rush through your body.

"That's it," Emil whispers into your ear. "Feel it?"

You cry out as another spark shoots down and makes your toes curl.

"That's it," Emil snarls again. He starts to move faster and harder. Surely, by now, everyone can notice that his wagon is swaying back and forth.

You cry out, gripping hard onto his back. You buck, grinding him inside and he hits a spot that makes you nearly scream. Your body is flooded with such a powerful wave you only see white for a moment. You whimper and tremble, still holding onto Emil until his body stills. He huffs and puffs, spasming and then laying on top of you.

He's heavy, but the weight is nice. You can feel his heat pooling inside you, and you bite your lip, finding you enjoy it as well.

Emil grunts and rubs his cheek to your breast. "Soft," he croons.

You chuckle and kiss the top of his head. "Don't fall asleep again and trap me."

"I would never," he mutters sleepily. He looks up at you and smiles. "How do you feel? Anything hurt?"

"What about you?" You ask, watching him as he sits up. You notice some bruises on his ribs and kiss them. He's a little husky with a slight pooch to his belly.

"I'm fine," he laughs. "Light as a feather." He meets you kiss and sighs. "Just not ready to get up yet."

You sit in his lap and rest your head on his shoulder. "We can linger for a while," you murmur, not wanting to go anywhere either.

Emil rests his cheek on your head and chuckles. "Is he dead?" He asks.

"Huh? Oh!" You gasp. "Uhm, unconscious is all. I think." You shake your head. "I guess we'll find out."

"You can come with me," Emil whispers. "Just the two of us." He brushes your hair from your face. "I won't ever let him hurt you again."

"I won't let him hurt you either," you agree. "I'll protect you."


	115. Illithid Boyfriend: Rudissk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

There were many great changes that occurred to the Ruby Empire after Lord Demir took over. The War of the Crowned Jewels had brought about some unexpected consequences to the world. This included the resurgence of the Cult of the Goddess. Your father had told you stories about the cult when you were little.

The members worshipped and unnamed and faceless Goddess who represented the mother of the entire world. She gave birth to the earth, then the water, she then suffered and hard labor giving birth to the air and the animals. She rested, and from her sleep, the animals and creatures of the earth grew in her womb. These creatures were born, and having been in her womb so long, they took her blood with them as well.

Your father's family used to make all their money from carving and creating idols and shrines for the Cult of the Goddess. But when he was a young boy, then the cult started to vanish. It was forced away, their members slaughtered and killed for worshipping a false god, an idol. The stronger religious sects saw it as their duty to purge the world of impure idols and thoughts.

But after the War of the Crowned Jewels, the cult had risen back up, and now the Goddess had been given a name and a face all thanks to Queen Mythri. It was because of her actions and the stories that spread about her heart, love, and dedication to all peoples that the cult started to resurface.

The cult had always been hidden away, still alive and breathing, but kept secret. Your small village had housed them all this time, and now it was the apex of the resurgence. Once again, your family was making their living building shrines and idols to the Goddess.

New members flooded in daily to visit the Mother Shrine, which had been kept safe after it was rebuilt by the new leader. It was hidden away it the craggy paths that lead into the mountains. At night, you could see the torches illuminating the path, cutting through the rocky gorge like some sort of fiery serpent.

"Watching the serpent again?" Your father asks as he walks out onto the porch where you're sitting.

"I guess so," you grumble.

"It's bigger than it used to be," he says. "When I was young, it was half that long." he chuckles. "Suppose they took her further back just in case."

"Her," you chuckle. "Mythri, the goddess," you growl under your breath as you polish the marble for tomorrow. "Whoever."

"That poor girl," you dad whispers.

You furrow your brow and look up at her. "Who?"

"Mythri," he sighs. "She is just woman like you, no more goddess, no less." He shakes his head. "The Cult of the Goddess isn't a bad religion, but they aren't a right one either. If they truly loved the Goddess, they wouldn't put her weight on that poor woman's shoulders."

"I guess," you sigh. "But you have to admit, hearing about her, she seems unreal enough to be a goddess."

"Stories have a way of growing. Much like seeds," your father says. "They start as these little things you can hold. But soon, they sprout, and they grow. Soon, the stories are these trees planted in the earth, and they cannot be moved."

You stare back up to the fiery serpent etched into the stone and then back down at the marble in your hand. You remain silent and set the marble aside in a basket.

"We should go to bed, we have an early day tomorrow," you tell your father.

The next morning when you wake up there is a hush over the world that makes you uncomfortable. You look out the window, seeing a tall man standing in your front yard. He's wearing a long, black robe with a high, dome-shaped hood. There are pure white ropes around his neck, and he's wearing white gloves.

You open the door, and the man turns. It's the high priest of the Cult of the Goddess. He's an Illithid and has been guarding the Mother Shrine most of his waking life. His arms are long, and his body is pulled tight into a corset, making his shoulders and chest look broad, but his waist very narrow. His skin is dark blue, and the tentacles on his face are tipped in dark purple.

"Are you the shrine maker?" He asks, his voice is so deep you feel it rattles your head.

You frown at him. "One of them," you reply.

He holds out his white-gloved hand. "I am Rudissk," he bows low before you, his hand still outstretched.

"I know who you are," you say, looking him over suspiciously. "You live at the head of the Serpent."

Rudissk chuckles as he raises. "You're the goddess who melts marble."

You frown at him. "Excuse me?"

"That is what I know you as," he replies. The tentacles on his face twitch and rise. "Every since you started making our marble idols we have been experiencing great fortune and growth in our numbers."

"I don't melt the marble," you correct him. "I carve it. Big difference."

Rudissk's low laugh is raspy and quaking. "But that's how it looks. So perfect and smooth. It's like a pearl in its perfection."

You are strangely flattered. "Thanks," you say slowly and unsurely.

"I have come to seek your help," Rudissk says. "The Mother Shrine needs tending to. She isn't her beautiful self. I'm afraid she hasn't for a long time. But these days, with all the new worship and revelry," he sighs and shakes his head. "She is far from herself. I will pay handsomely," he adds. "Whatever it takes."

You glance over your shoulder and look at your father. You then look back to Rudissk. "Anything you say?"

"Exactly," he answers.

A strange thought flickers through your mind, one that has been growing since you started making the idols again.

"I want a home near the head of the serpent," you tell him. "Somewhere recluse but still close to our main source of income."

Rudissk's dark eyes narrow and he appears confused. "But the only home up there is my own."

"I know," you tell him. "In payment for fixing the mother shrine, I want you."

"What are you doing?" You hear your father hiss.

Rudissk hums. "A proposal," he folds his hands before himself. "The other ladies of the temple will not be pleased by this. They rely on me."

You chuckle. "What is your answer?"

"The goddess who melts marble," he says, his voice low and sensual, "I'll accept."

"Let me fetch my tools then, and I will return with you. We can figure out details while I am there," you say.

You father grabs you. "What are you doing?" He hisses at you. "What the hell are you thinking?"

You look at him. "Do you not like your new son in law?" You ask.

"He is an Illithid!" he snarls. "Not to mention the leader of that cult!" He shakes his head. "He is not a proper man to wed."

You gather your things and a few supplies for your stay. "I am not worried," you reply. "And sure, Illithids are weird to look at, but that doesn't bother me either."

"He will not make an attentive and loving husband," your father warns. "Illithids do not feel love."

"I don't think that's true," you say. "I'll be back soon, and we'll move to our new home," you smile at him. "I know what I am doing."

You walk back outside where Rudissk is waiting. "Are you ready?" He asks.

You nod at him and stand by his side. "I am."

Rudissk takes your hand, and in a flash of light and smoke you feel ripped from what you knew and tossed about and shoved through something you couldn't comprehend. You exhale smoke as you stand in a while open alter.

"Forgive the rough journey," Rudissk replies. He brushes his cold fingers against your cheek and through your hair.

"No problem," you croak. "A warning, maybe, next time."

"Of course," he says with a sharp nod. Rudissk then motions before you. "The Mother Shrine is right over there."

There is a set of stairs leading up to a platform that has a wide window over top of it where the light comes in through a cluster of crystals.

"Lead the way," you say.

You follow Rudissk up the stairs, realizing how daunting the trek is.

"I am curious," Rudissk murmurs, "why do you wish to marry me?"

"I told you, I want to live secluded and out of the way of the Serpent," you answer. "But also somewhere we can still work."

"It is more than the house," Rudissk stops on the stairs and looks down at you. "Tell me, goddess, why else would you ask for my hand as payment."

You chuckle, and a smirk spreads across your lips. "I've been told you're a passionate and expert lovemaker," you reply.

"If you wanted to receive my touch, you do not need to marry me to do it," Rudissk laughs. "You just needed to ask for that."

"If we are married, then I will always have you," you say, climbing the stairs until you're beside him. You touch the tentacles on his face and let them coil around your fingers. "I have my reasons, Rudissk."

"You will not tell me now?" He asks.

"Perhaps later," you pass him on the stairs and reach the top of the platform.

You see a giant stone statue before you of the Goddess. She is naked and kneeling, her arms open as if greeting a child from play. She has no face, and she is missing some fingers. She is worn, nearly featureless all over. You can see the spots where she was repaired once before.

"Do you think you can save her?" Rudissk asks from behind you.

You turn and glance back at him. "I know I can," you reply.

Rudissk sighs with relief, placing his hand on his chest. "That is all I want."

You soon set to work. Every day you fix a little more of the Goddess Statue. Her loving and welcoming stance becomes a little more angelic by the day. You replace her fingers, you smooth the cracks and crags. You even make the old repairs unnoticeable. You smooth her face and polish it, so it shines. It takes you a few months, but soon, the Goddess is like new.

"She is lovely," Rudissk whispers as he gazes up at her.

You see tears run down his cheeks and you go to his side. You take his hand, kissing the center of his glove. In the months you have been repairing the goddess, you have come to know him and grown close together.

He has served the Goddess since he was a child, having been saved as a baby by the woman he called mother. His people had been ravaged and attacked, and it was the Cult of the Goddess who came in and protected the survivors. He was rescued from the rubble of a burning building, but because of his wounds and burns most thought, it would be best to put him out of his misery. But it was Mother who took him and bathed him in lavender water and kept him fed from her own breast that he was able to heal.

Rudissk showed you his scars one day, removing his gloves to show you the melted and pocked skin there. The dark blue was now a faint lavender color.

"It is the Goddess who gave me life," he tells you. "It was her power that saved me, her kindness that rebirthed me. All because Mother took pity."

You realized that your father was wrong, it wasn't that Illithids didn't love, but they felt greatly. Rudissk kept himself calm and maintained at all times, appearing cold and emotionless, but that was only because his emotions were so strong. He felt them as deeply as a wound.

"The goddess who melts marble," Rudissk looks away from the Mother Shrine and into your eyes. "I am truly blessed to have you."

You pull him down, kissing his temples and then his cheeks and wide forehead. "I demand my payment," you whisper to him. "I am tired of waiting for it."

Rudissk chuckles, touching your cheek. "I am too." He motions to the Mother Shrine. "We have to ask for her blessing first."

"How do we do that?" You ask.

Rudissk leads you to her feet, and he removes his robe, stripping it and the corset away, revealing he is bare beneath.

You bite your lip and feel your cheeks burn. "Oh," you gasp. "Here? Now?" You look up into his dark eyes.

Rudissk brushes his fingers over your lips. "It is perfect," he whispers. He opens up your tunic and strips away your underclothes. He touches your small breasts and strokes his hands down your waist and hips.

You shiver slightly and glance down Rudissk's body. His skin is patchy, places dark blue and shimmery, others glossy and melted. You step into his arms, kissing his chest and shoulders. He moans softly, placing his hands around your hips.

He kneels before you, kissing your belly and thighs. His strong hands knead into your ass, and you moan softly. His tentacles coil around your thighs and up your legs. You feel their strange suction cups attach to your skin and latch on. You then feel something strange, it's long and slimy. It licks at your belly and down your mound. Rudissk's moans becoming slurping and snarling. You shudder as you realize it's his tongue.

It slips between your thighs and slithers along your slit. You moan, gripping onto his shoulders as he begins to push inside.

"Can you hear me?" Rudissk's voice echoes in your mind.

"Yes," you pant.

"Good," he whispers. "Then I can tell you how delicious you taste." His tongue slips inside, and your gasp becomes a long moan.

You nearly double over as you feel his tongue squirming inside you.

"Do you like this?" His voice sighs in your mind.

You grunt, barely able to nod.

Rudissk chuckles. "I can tell, I just wanted to see how you'd act." He tongue pushes deeper, and presses against a sensitive spot inside that makes your knees go weak.

"You get so wet," he growls. "I love it."

You grunt, smashing your chest onto his head. "Mnh," you grunt.

Rudissk moans, and it vibrates down your skin. "Should I stop?"

"Don't-!" you choke.

Rudissk pulls back, and he helps you down to your knees. He wraps his arms around you, pressing your bare bodies together. His long fingers slip inside you, continuing the work of his tongue.

You cling to him, moaning and whimpering.

"Your sweet voice," he snarls, "I need more of it."

Your lashes flutter. "Rudissk," you mewl. You then lay back and open your thighs for him. You shiver in excitement as you see his monstrous cock rising from between his thighs. "Come," you beckon him.

Rudissk lays on top of you, pinning your wrists back as his hips glide. He rubs himself to your folds and slit.

His cock is long with a sharp point. The bottom of his bulged out while the back had little ridges that rose up like his tentacles did.

Rudissk moans and snarls as he ruts against you. Your bodies rub together, and your nipples drag down his chest. His tip slips into place, and he teases you there for a moment.

"Anh-" you moan.

Rudissk chuckles. "I hope to prove the rumors you heard of me true." The tip slips inside, and you stretch to take him. "I have only ever used my mouth on the temple maidens. My cock is only for you."

You whimper as he pushes deeper his thickness is more than you've ever had before. You feel tightly pulled and as if nothing else will fit. Your arms wrap around him, and you bury your face into his neck.

"Am I hurting you, my love?" Rudissk moans, his fingers slipping onto your clit. "Or do you enjoy my pain?" He starts to rub your clit as he moves.

You gasp and shiver, your legs feel numb as he starts to move. Every time he does, it feels like he's pulling something from inside. His fingers working on your clit make your legs twitch, and your body feel as if it is on fire.

"How did I wait?" He growls hungrily. "How did I withstand this power?"

You cry out loudly, and your legs kick. "Don't stop!"

He chuckles. "Are you feeling that power? That quiver? That's her," he snarls. "That's the Goddess alive inside you. Oh-" he moans and his back arches. "That's you," he cries. "You're power on me!"

You squeeze around him, and your fingers dig into his back. You feel the surge and lightning course through your body. Your toes curl, and your voice cries out like a song. Inside Rudissk is twitching and squirming. His cock releases a torrent and the hot, slick liquid dribbles down onto the shrine.

"That power-" Rudissk moans as he looks at you.

You smile weakly as you catch your breath. "My husband," you purr, tracing your fingers down his sharp cheekbone. "The rumors don't do you justice."

Rudissk chuckles and nuzzles to your cheek and neck. He pulls out slowly, and it feels like something is missing when he leaves you.

"The true blessing is if my seed will take hold," he whispers. "That is the truth of the Goddess," he tells you as he lays beside you at the foot of the shrine.

You curl into his chest and hold him. "What is that?" You ask.

"Life," he whispers. "Above all else, it is life that is important." He kisses the top of your head. "When we can create it, maintain it, and watch is grow, much like the Goddess did for us. That is how we truly worship."


	116. Orc Girlfriend: Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Monster x Female Reader

"I don't see why you can't wear the lovely ball gown I got for you!" Your mother frets about as you pose in front of the mirror.

"I told you, Mother, that's not my thing. The gowns suit Ella much better anyways." You can't help but preen a bit. You're enjoying your new short haircut, and the way you can smooth is back like you had seen some princes do. You were wearing a bright red jacket with gold embroidery and buttons. It had long tails down the back as well, making you feel extremely dapper. You also had on brand new boots that went up your thighs. You had been wearing them in your room to break them in and make sure they were comfortable for the ball that evening.

It was your mother's worst nightmare. Her heir wearing such masculine clothes when she could be packed like a sausage into a lovely hand-beaded gown made to make her look like she was ready to wed and pop out babies.

Nothing wrong with that, of course. But that wasn't you that was more your baby sister, Ella. She loved that sort of thing. You felt more comfortable in princely attire. And with your new cropped hair, you felt unstoppable.

"At least wear this," your mother brandishes the ruby red lipstick she has worn all her life.

You smirk and take it, applying it deftly in the mirror. You had nothing against makeup, hell, the whole reason you had gone with red was so it would match the lipstick in the first place.

Your mother sighs. "Well," she starts.

"Well!" You pose. "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking," your mother taps her chin.

You laugh and turn around. "I think I look amazing." You reply. You flex and squeeze your arm, wishing it could look as big and seam ripping as the Knights' do. "Maybe I'll win myself a princess tonight."

You mother grumbles something under her breath. "You can have fun with princesses, but you need to get serious with a prince."

"I am dead serious about a prince," you scoff. "Dead serious about being one."

"Young lady," you mother growls.

You take your father's crown from the pillow on the vanity and place it on your head. "I will be the first Princess Prince in all the land!" You grin at your mother, enjoying her flustered reaction.

"Oh come on, take some laces out of your bodice and live a little. You used to have all sorts of girlfriends," you tell her as you set the crown back.

"Exactly, used to," she scoffs and fixes your hair from where the crown set wrong.

You chuckle and kiss the tip of her nose. "Tonight is all about fun. I'm not worried about making myself eligible to anyone. I'm going to keep an eye on Ella."

"There's the kicker," you mother huffs. "Ella is sick."

"What?" You gasp. You'd been busy all day and simply thought Ella was getting ready for the ball. You didn't know something was wrong.

"She started bleeding like a stuck pig and won't leave the hot bath," you mother sighs. "She's been crying and eating in there all day."

"Well, then I should stay home and take care of her," you say.

Your mother shakes her head. "You go. If you don't, I think it will only make the poor thing feel worse." She then places a pair of gloves in your hands. "Go. Have fun. Ella will want stories tomorrow."

You sigh, disheartened your best friend and date wasn't going to be able to go with you. But you go to the ball, alone. You get there, noticing a few eyes staring at you as you walk around in your jacket and boots.

You go to the bar, ordering yourself some wine to enjoy while you watch the festivities of the evening. While there, you see a woman standing in the corner. She's keeping her head down and looks like she's trying to vanish into thin air. You order a second glass of wine and approach her.

She's tall, and as she tries to keep her shawl over her arms, you notice she has the kind of arms you wish you had.

"Is something wrong?" You offer her a glass of wine.

She flinches and turns, her dark green complexion is darker around her cheeks, and her bright brown eyes look red from crying. Her tusk gut from her bottom lip, which looks like lipstick has been smeared from.

"Hey," you set down both glasses and approach her. "What's the matter now?" You coax her.

The orc sniffles and turns away. "Just go away! All of you just leave me alone."

"Whoa," you say and smile at her. "I just got here. I saw a lovely lady standing alone, and I wanted to see why." You touch her arm. "Why don't we go out to the garden? It's nice and quiet there, and you can tell me who it is I need to fight."

She sniffles and looks down at you. "You're a girl," she murmurs.

"I'm a woman," you smirk. You then offer your hand. "Come along. I'll take care of you. Promise."

She gingerly takes your hand, following you outside to the gardens. You take her to a small, secluded patch where roses are growing. There's a sitting area where there are stone benches. The two of you sit together, and you offer her your handkerchief.

"Now tell me," you murmur. "Why are you so upset?"

"I was so excited for tonight," she whimpers. "I had a date and everything," she sniffles and shakes her head. She blows her nose, trying to be dainty as possible. "Turns out," she chokes on her own voice and her lip trembles.

You furrow your brow and put your hand on her knee. "Was it a cruel joke?" You ask with a hushed voice, already angry.

She nods, her long black braids falling loose from the neatly done up-do. "It was!" She lets out a loud sob she was holding back.

You glare down at the cobblestone. "Disgusting."

"I am!" She sobs.

"Hey," you cup her cheek and turn her to look at you. "You aren't the disgusting one here. You're a beautiful lady. The one who is ugly and nasty is the asshole who did this to you."

She's shocked then smiles softly. "Thank you."

You beam brightly at her. "Now tell me, what's your name."

She sniffles and glances back to you. "Chara," she answers.

You take Chara's hand and kiss her knuckles. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Chara," you grin up at her. "Now, tell me another name," you say. "The name of the asshole you did this to you."

Chara wipes at her eyes. "Lord Aradale," she says.

You laugh and shake your head. "Oh good!"

"What?" Chara asks, her eyes going a bit wide.

You grin at her. "I used to shove his head into the sand when we were children. He may have a good face, but only because I pounded into shape and polished it with ocean sand." You kiss her knuckles again. "I'll be right back." You stand up from the stone bench.

"Where are you going?" Chara gasps.

You turn and smile at her. "To go pound his face into marble." You turn out your heel and go back inside.

You find Aradale standing with a small group. Men and women alike are flocked around him while he tells one of his haughty and boring stories. You tap his shoulder, and he turns around.

"Oh well, look at you," he gives you the up and down look that makes you want to punch him even more. "Always one to make herself stand out," he snorts.

"Yeah, sure," you roll your eyes. "Where is your date?" You ask.

"My what?" He has a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Your lovely date," you snap your hands to your waist.

His gaggle of admirers all starts to giggle and chortle to themselves.

"Oh," Aradale turns and smirks to all of them. "My date. Yes. No clue." He shrugs and gives you another once over. "We got here, and she wandered off. Probably to devour the entire buffet."

His clique has started laughing out loud.

You grab Aradale by the nape of his neck. He freezes up, perhaps flashbacking to the days when your parents would vacation together, and you would take hold of him in the same fashion and pound him into your sandcastles.

"You should offer her a drink to go with her meal then." You drag him away, still happy you are miles away stronger than he is even if you have scrawny arms.

"Now wait a moment! Let me go! Let me go!" He struggles and tried to claw at your hands. Good thing you were wearing the gloves your mother gave you.

You take him over to the punch bowl and shove his head right inside it. You hear gasps and murmurs all around you. You lift Aradale's head back out and push it back in. You then throw him over the table and in his struggle he drags the punch bowl with him, covering himself in fruit.

You smirk. "You always did know how to make a mess of everything Aradale," you click your tongue.

You turn, seeing Chara standing at the door. You walk over to her and take her hand. "It's a mess in here," you tell her. "But I so would love a dance."

Her cheeks darken again, and she squeezes your hand. "No one has ever stood up for me before," she murmurs.

You lead her out to the ballroom as the music starts again. "I take care of people," you tell her.

Chara's smile starts to blossom as you two dance around together.

"Now tell me Chara, where are you from?" You ask.

"I'm from up north," she replies. "My father is King Darrick."

You glance up at her. "King Darrick? I thought he was unwed?" Your question.

"He is," Chara replies. "He adopted me." You spin and watch her grin get bigger. "He found me after a battle. I was left abandoned under a tree, so he took me in as his own."

"Lucky girl," you dip her, much to her bewildered awe.

Chara's expression is pure delight and revelry. As she stands back up, her hair finally falls free. Her long braids fall over her face and shoulders, and your heart skips a beat.

"Beautiful," you murmur.

"Sorry," Chara blushes.

"Nonsense," you kiss on the many braids. "Why apologize for giving me such a lovely vision?"

Chara dips her head, trying to hide her smitten smile and blushing cheeks behind her hair. The two of you continue to dance, talk, and flirt all night. You find an empty room where you continue your evening without anyone around you.

It's there you kiss Chara, maneuvering between her tusks to steal it.

Chara puts her hands on your shoulder. "What was the for?" She gasps.

"Is it ok?" You ask. "I've been dying to do it all evening, I thought-" Your cut off by Chara kissing you, pressing close to you and putting her hand around your waist.

You moan happily as you melt into it.

"I've never kissed a girl before," Chara says sweetly. "Although, I've always wanted to," she confesses with a shy voice.

You smirk at her. "Anything else you've ever wanted to do with a girl?" You kiss her neck and tug away her sleeve to find more purchase of her skin.

Chara lets out a nervous giggle.

"That cute little laugh sounds suggestive," you purr.

Chara looks at you and smirks. "You've done enough for me this evening. I should really thank you for everything."

"It would please me to please you," you wink. "Not often I meet a lady like you, Chara."

Chara kisses you again, her hand squeezes your rear, and you squeak. "Not good?" She gasps.

You giggle. "No. It felt very good." You look into her eyes. "You can spank it if you want."

Your eyes get wide, and her jaw drops.

You start to laugh, but then her hand claps down on your ass. You yelp and feel a lump rise up in your throat.

"Like that?" Chara squeaks.

You grin at her as you bite your lip. "You've thought a lot about this."

Chara dips her chin down and smirks. "Maybe."

You dip down and kiss her, gingerly undoing the buttons on her dress. It opens up, revealing his breasts pronounced on the top of her bodice. You kiss between them and Chara mewls softly. She leans back in the sofa, letting you take the lead while her hand stays on your breasts.

You push up her skirts, squeezing her thighs and admiring how thick and strong they were. You look underneath, seeing her fluffy mound is uncovered.

"No underwear up north?" You purr.

"It's so hot down here," she pants.

"It's hot down here too." You rub your fingers to her mound, and Chara's fingers dig into your ass. You scoot down, placing your head between her dangerous thighs and lapping your tongue up her slit.

Chara squeaks and throws her head back. "Don't-oh...that feels good!" She whispers. "Kind of tickles."

You look up at her, kissing her clit and placing your lips around it. You start gently, listening to her giggles become long, drawn-out sighs.

"Wait," she pushes you back. She then sits up and struggles with her tight bodice.

"Sorry darling," you move around her and help with the laces. As soon as it is removed, Chara looks much more comfortable.

"Maybe I should follow suit," you start by taking off your jacket, but as you go to remove your boots, she stops you.

"Is there any way you can keep those on?" Chara asks timidly.

You smirk. "I think so." You take off your pants, rolling them up and then discarding them, so you're still in the thigh high boots. "Like this."

Chara's hand returns to your ass, kneading and groping. "Yeah." She whispers.

You giggle, dipping back between her thighs. You kiss her clit and suckle it again. She mewls and pants. You start sucking harder, and she cries out. Her clit is thick and plump, it feels good on the tongue.

You then feel her fingers slip inside you. You moan against her folds as her thick fingers slip inside you.

"Chara," you moan against her wet lips.

Chara pulls you back up. Kissing you as her fingers move inside you. You straddle her thigh and you knee presses to her mound.

"My hero," she purrs into your ear.

You turn, kissing her as her fingers fill you. You then stroke your hand down her chest, rubbing her clit with your fingers.

You then hear voices and people coming closer. You still, waiting. The door opens, and you both quickly scramble. You gather your things and race through another door, finding yourselves in a large, dark closet.

"That was close," Chara gasps.

"It was," you growl. "I was close."

Chara giggles and finds you in the darkness. "Can we keep going?"

"Of course," you slip your hand between her thighs and curl your fingers inside her. She tightens around your knuckles, and you moan against her breasts. The voices outside the closet door are loud, so it allows you and Chara to be a little loud.

You touch and kiss, enjoying each other and giggling. You're both tangled together, tasting each other, feeling one another. It's amazing and perfect, you never want it to end. Chara coaxes from you powerful waves of pleasure, and you do all you can to give them to her.

By dawn, you're both exhausted and sated, tangled together on the floor of the closet.

"I don't want to go back," Cahar pouts.

You kiss her. "You think I would return you to that world?" You purr. "I am keeping you all to myself."

Chara beams. "If only that were true."

"What makes you think it's not?" You scoff.

Chara sighs softly. "Things like this..." she starts unsurely, "I mean, what we have...it's like a dream right? Too good? Too perfect?"

You kiss her again. "I'll marry you, you'll see," you growl. "I'll make you mine forever. I'll take you all over the world. We'll make love in every closet we find."

Chara giggles. "I'd like to make love in our own bed." Her fingers stroke down your side. "In our own home."

You bite your lip. "I'd never considered such a life until now," you say. "I never thought those frilly tales of love, at first sight, were anything but daydreams and songs." You kiss her, pressing in all your intent. "But it happened to me. I'm a fool, aren't I?"

"If you're mine, I won't care," Chara whispers.

You both get dressed and leave the closet, stepping out into daylight. You go and steal breakfast from downstairs and go out to the garden.

You take off one of your rings and tie it into one of Chara's braids. "So that way, my intent is clear." You gaze up into her lovely brown eyes. "I'll let your father know how I feel and that I intend to earn you."

"You have," Chara murmurs.

You beam up at her. "Not enough. Not by a long shot." You stand on tiptoe to kiss her, and you hold her hands. "I'm sure your father will agree to that."

Chara brushes her fingers against your cheek. "Thank you."

"For what" You chuckle.

"You made me feel beautiful when I felt my worst," she murmurs. "I've always been made to feel like I am disgusting. Just because I am an orc," she sniffles. "My father always told me, I would find someone who would see me and see nothing but beauty and love." She kisses you, picking you up off the ground. "I am so glad I found you."

"I am too," you whisper to her. "I won't keep you waiting ever again."


	117. Deity Lover: Maradon Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender Fluid Monster x Male Reader (features pregnancy)

Maradon and I have been happy together for a long while now. Even as the Ruby Empire is turned to upheaval by war and political intrigue. Maradon's island home has remained peaceful, protected by their control of the ocean that surrounds us.

Even still, news of the world reaches us, as Maradon enjoys hearing about the exploits of the mortals and their struggles. While they take most things with a grain of salt, there is one subject that seems to bring them some unease.

There is a Queen in the Rakshasa court being lauded as a living Goddess, something that Maradon was worshipped for. This Queen Mythri is known as a goddess of love and fertility, and as well as a great idol of peace and longevity for those whom she blesses. Every time her name is brought up in reports, Maradon gets this look on their face. Their storm clouds form around their head, and a shadow casts across their face.

I want to tell them that Mythri is a just a woman, like so many others, who have received some sort of moniker simply because the limelight has fallen on them. Mythri just happens to be in the right position to be labeled some sort of deity or idol. She's beautiful, a queen, she rose from a place of poverty to become a royal in one of the most lavish courts in all the Ruby Empire. Her story is enough to give someone hope for a better tomorrow, but add in war and her devotion to her kingdom and its people, and of course, people are going to call this ordinary lady a goddess.

My poor Maradon though does have a tendency to be jealous. Not only that, they have not been appropriately worshipped except by me in quite some time. I can understand their fervor over Mythri, but it is uncalled for.

"I cannot stand this injustice one day further!" Maradon rises from their place in bed, standing tall with their broad shoulders pulled back and their storm cloud hair whipping wild above their head.

I prop up on my elbows, watching them as they shred the latest document. "Love, Mythri means you no harm. She doesn't even know."

"That's just it!" Maradon whips around, naked and glorious even in rage. "She doesn't know! No one does! Me and the other god-kings have been left to rot in obscurity! Back when Theodred and his armies tried to take me down, they wiped our names from the earth!" Maradon snarls. "I will write my name again! I will face off against this Mythri and see who the true deity of the people is!"

I sigh, realizing I wouldn't have much time to try and soothe Maradon before we approached Mythri. Sure, Mythri was queen over one of the Empire's most powerful armies, but I doubt she had strength enough to take on Maradon. I would have to act fast to save that poor woman's neck.

"Is she really worth it, love?" I ask.

Maradon's eyes flash lightning at me. "She is a threat to you and me, my love," Maradon snarls. "How can you not see it, Ariston?"

I wonder how someone like my Maradon can't see the folly of mortals, but that will have to wait until after they meet Mythri in person and discover she is nothing but human like I am. At least I assume I'm still mortal, not sure how bedding a god-king works.

Maradon takes us to the Rakshasa court, transporting us on their storm clouds over the ocean. Of course, they make a big show outside the Rakshasa royal palace. Massive storm clouds, howling winds, thunder, lightning, all the works of course.

The army greets us with, armed to the teeth as we step out of the cloud. Maradon looks them over and with a sneer, demands to see the queen. We are kept waiting for what feels like hours, but eventually, we are led through the castle by a black panther.

"I apologize," I say suddenly, and Maradon glares at me. They have taken their feminine form in an attempt to one-up Mythri in supposed beauty. "My partner has heard stories of Mythri, and all they want is to talk."

Maradon scoffs.

The black panther looks at me. "We are taking threats extremely serious," he growls. "The queen's life, as well as the lives of her children, have been threatened one too many times now." He says. "If one hair on her head is harmed, it will be war with whatever place you call home."

The panther leads us into a room where Mythri and her husband are sitting in wait. Mythri stands up and approaches the door. She smiles to the panther. "Thank you, Kalidas," she says with a gentle voice. She then stands before Maradon and me, gazing up at Maradon with a look of awe.

"Welcome," she says, bowing low. "Had you told us you were coming, we would have been better prepared to accept you. Please," she motions to the comfortable looking chairs surrounding the table. "I've made tea and something to eat. If you're around for dinner, it won't be very long."

Amit glares at us, looking concerned and angry.

Maradon looks a bit shocked, not sure how to handle Mythri's unencumbered hospitality. It takes them a minute to recover, and they glare down at Mythri.

"Am I supposed to believe that you are who they are calling a goddess?" They sneer.

"I would prefer you didn't," Mythri sighs. "I don't like the rumors and stories. I am no one under the eyes of our gods."

Once again, Maradon balks at Mythri's reply. "Surely, you only save that to save your neck!" Maradon scoffs.

At this, Amit rises from the table, and Kalidas stands at attention.

"Of course I wish to save my neck," Mythri says with a shrug. "If I was a supposed god, would I care for my neck?" She asks. "It is human nature to want to save themselves. Do gods care if they are challenged to fight?"

Maradon stares, their storm clouds calming a bit.

"Please, come sit," Mythri leads us over to the table where she pours us cups of tea.

"Thank you," I say, taking a cup and sipping it gingerly. "This is wonderful!"

Maradon sniffs at their cup and watches me.

"It's a blend I make myself," Mythri says with a charming smile. "My children don't quite like tea, so I wanted to make a blend that would suit them."

I smile. "You have children?"

Amit glares in my direction, and Maradon's attention turns to him.

"I have four," Mythri says, and I notice how her hand falls onto her belly. "Three boys and a girl."

Amit puts his hand over Mythri's under the table and gives her a warning look.

"I didn't know you had children," Maradon replies with a guilty murmur. "All I ever heard was, goddess this and goddess that."

"Stories have a way of out-growing themselves the more they are told," Mythri replies. "Women become goddesses, children become war heroes, dragons become evil monsters," she says shaking her head. "The world so wants to find hope in anything."

"Can you blame them?" I chuckle.

Mythri shakes her head. "In these times, I suppose looking for hope is not a crime." She looks up to Maradon. "Now tell me, are the stories about you true?"

Maradon smirks. "Most of them."

"My guards said you claimed to be a real deity, unlike me," Mythri says, laying her hand on her chest. "I can understand why you would be angry."

Maradon finally drinks the tea Mythri offered and their storm clouds calm and turn white. "I am glad you understand."

To my surprise, I don't have to do anything to protect Mythri. She charms Maradon as easily as one would lure a puppy. Mythri and Maradon instantly are enamored with each other and become close friends.

Maradon and I stay in Rakshasa Country for a while. Partly because of Maradon's attachments to the royal family, and also because they want better information on what is becoming of the Ruby Empire.

"So the stories are true," Mythri says in awe. "Theodred, Albion, and Balafelamona, they were all real people?"

Her children are all scattered at our feet. I am holding the youngest, Chirayu, in my arms, he is barely two. The other's are older, Himank and Dhaval are both around ten, while the little princess, Damini, is almost six.

"Very real," Maradon replies. "It was Theodred who cast me out of my native homelands so he could take my emeralds for himself," they scowl. "Those awful Boiling Knights of his," they grimace and stick their tongue out.

"That sounds cool!" Himank says in awe.

"Why were they called Boiling knights?" Damini asked. "Were they lobsters?"

Maradon chuckles, picking up Damini from the ground and placing her on their knee. "No one knows what the Boiling Knights looked like. But they were called such because when they traveled, their bulbous black helmets made it look like the land was bubbling and boiling."

"How come you couldn't defeat Theodred then?" Damini asks. "If you really are a god?"

Maradon sighs, a small, sad smile on their lips. "Sometimes, it isn't about defeating your enemy, but protecting your people."

After putting the children to bed, I notice Mythri looks a bit strange. She sits down and is almost pale.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

Mythri smiles at us. "Oh, I'll be just fine."

Maradon watches her, their expression soft for a moment. They sit down beside Mythri, placing their hand over her belly. "This little lady is putting up a fight, isn't she?"

Mythri's eyes goes wide, and Amit turns so fast the glass in his hand slides down the table and nearly falls off.

Maradon smiles. "I had a feeling that first day, but now I am certain."

"You said girl, right?" Amit asks as he comes over towards us.

"It has the same energy as Damini," Maradon replies. "Powerful, intelligent, beguiling," they smirk to Mythri. "You need to teach your husband how to pull out."

Mythri wraps her arms around Maradon, hugging them tight. "This is such wonderful news! We have so been wanting another girl!"

"I didn't do a thing," Maradon laughs. "You are the ones who created her. I just gave you the good news."

After Mythri and Amit go to bed, happy and crying over the news that their expectant baby was the girl they wanted, Maradon and I retire to our chambers as well.

Maradon is sitting on the bed, a wistful look on their face as they gaze out the window. "It is remarkable, isn't it?" They murmur, stroking their hair in their hands. They're sitting there naked, looking very tempting to my eyes.

"You'll have to be specific." I chuckle.

Maradon looks up at me. "Mythri and Amit," they reply. "They aren't just amazing leaders, but they're these attentive and doting parents. The children are all beautiful and talented-" they then clam up. "Do you ever hope, that one day, your children will ever be like that?"

I sit down beside Maradon and touch their cheek. "I often wonder what it would look like to see you holding a child." I kiss their neck and jaw. "But it has never been a deep thought."

Maradon turns, meeting my lips and kissing me hungrily. "I want it."

I run my fingers through their hair and gaze into Maradon's eyes. "What?" I whisper.

"A family," Maradon eases my back down onto the bed. "A baby." Their fingers stroke down my chest. "Give me your seed, Ariston," they moan needily.

I swallow, feeling my cock already surge. "Really?" I pant.

Maradon opens my robe and smiles as they wrap their fingers around my shaft. "I have a womb ready," they purr. "You just need to fill it."

I chuckle, touching Maradon's full breasts and trailing my hand down their stomach. I glance back up to their eyes, seeing flashes of light within them. I groan as they stroke me, laying my head back into the plush pillows.

Maradon moves, placing their hips over my face, I gaze up, seeing their folds and lips, their clit needing of attention. It isn't often we do it this way, Maradon usually prefers to be inside me. I pull them down, tasting their sweet honey and bringing them to my lips.

Maradon moans, gasping as they make me into their mouth. I groan, vibrating against their slit. Maradon smears against me, dripping as they suck me. Their tongue coils around my shaft, pumping as they bob their head.

They then sit up, turning around and rubbing themselves against me. They gasp and pant, letting their folds coat my coat.

I look up at Maradon and smile. I cannot believe such a creature loves me and wants me in their life this way.

"This what you want, right?" Maradon mewls as they still.

I nod. "Yes," I whisper. "If you are willing to give it."

Maradon starts to take me inside. They grimace at first, unused to the feeling. They then sigh and twitch, their inner walls coil and clamp around me. Their expression melts and bit, and they grind me inside.

"Does it feel good?" Maradon pants as they start to move.

I nod, gripping their hips as I watch them. "Of course it does."

Maradon grunts, closing their eyes tight and placing their palms on my chest. "I'm not used-" they grunt, "to your cock this way."

"Do you want me to get on top?" I groan.

Maradon frowns then moves off me, they lay on their back, and I sit up. I spread their legs, looping their knees over my shoulder. I guide myself to their slit, slipping inside.

Maradon moans and lays their cheek to the pillow.

"You're so tight," I sigh as I start to move. "I know you're not virgin but-" I giggle.

Maradon frowns up at me. "This is my first!" They then moan loudly. "It's all new, just...anh! Just for the baby."

I still for a moment, looking down at their folds. I bite back a smirk and chuckle. "You should have warned me." I reach down, rubbing their thick clit.

Maradon bites their lip, whimpering at the new touch. "Don't tease-" the whine.

"I would never," I sigh. I thrust my hips, wanting to be as deep as possible when the moment came.

I could watch Mardon come undone forever. Their beauty is indescribable as they lay spread out on the bed, their legs in the air. Their melted expression and deep, pleasured sounds urges me forward.

I go faster, harder, growling as I drive into them. Maradon squeals and covers their face with their hands.

"I feel it-" they whine. "Oh, hurry!"

I could savor the sensation of their inner walls squeezing around me forever. It nearly vibrates as I cum, pushing in deep to make sure not a drop is spilled. Maradon's lashes flutter, and their lips open into a silent howl.

I snarl and shiver, releasing everything inside them. I fall onto their chest, and we both lay in silence for a long moment. As I pull away, Maradon cups their hand around their mound, so nothing spills.

"Do you always cum so much?" Maradon purrs.

I kiss them and chuckle. "You asked me to."

Maradon smirks and pats my cheek. "It may not take," they whisper sadly.

"We'll keep trying until it does," I tell them. "Don't worry."

Maradon sighs, their kiss is gentle and sweet. "I'm not," they say. "I can already feel it working."

I chuckle, laying down beside them and pulling them to my chest.

The next morning, I wake up and find Maradon is already up. They're looking out the window, and they grin when they turn to me. "Look." As they come over to me, I see their belly is already starting to pronounce.

"What?" I gasp, touching the pooch to their belly.

"We can still try if you like, but once did the trick just fine," Maradon giggles with glee.

"How is it already happening so fast?" I gasp.

"Part human, part deity," Maradon replies. "I figured you would have known that," they say. "It won't be as fast as it takes for a god. But it will still be quicker than the nine months for a human."

I swallow nervously, seeing the belly is already a touch bigger than before.

"I was hoping to have them at home, but I don't want to travel now. I'm sure Mythri will understand." Maradon then looks at me. "You're pale."

"I'm shocked," I gasp. "I didn't know but...I'm excited." I smile and chuckle. "You'll have to excuse me."

Maradon shakes their head. "Typical father," they sigh.

Mythri helps us to prepare, although she seems just as shocked and confused as I am. She helps Maradon, but there isn't much that needs to be done. Before we know it, the time for the baby has come.

The little one comes during the night without much fuss or panic. It is small, much smaller than I expected. Their skin is dark like mine their hair like Maradon's. They're covered in dark freckles all over their body, and their cries makes the windows outside howl.

Maradon holds them, feeding them from their breast.

"What shall we call them?" I ask. "Do you have a name?"

Maradon tilts their head. "Ari," they say and smile at me. "After their father."

I grin and chuckle. "You don't have to do that," I whisper. I touch the baby's cheek as they eat and they fuss at the interruption to their meal.

"That is all I see when I look at them," Maradon whispers. "Ariston is so strong within them."

I kiss them and nod. "Ari," I whisper. "It's perfect."

"I know it is," Maradon says with a smug smirk. "I know."


	118. Tiefling Girlfriend: Ainsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Female Monster

The dairy farm you work on also has a small inn where they rent out rooms to travelers. Every one and awhile you have to make a delivery to the inn. Taking fresh milk and cream so the kitchen will be stocked. You always enjoy stepping into the inn. It's usually warm and cozy, smelling like fresh baked cookies and coffee.

The small house you and the other maids lodge in is drafty, usually smelling of sweat, shit, and ash. Because the house is so drafty, it's hard to keep it warm. So typically, you all sleep together in one big pile. It usually isn't an issue, except sometimes, you notice urges at the back of your mind. You can feel the softness and warmth of one of the other milkmaids and ideas start to pop up in your mind.

You imagine soft skin against soft skin. Their warm thighs slightly parting as your hands roam down their curves. You often daydream about their breasts, wondering how heavy they felt in your hands, how hard her nipples were.

It was a daily distraction for you, one that couldn't be easily remedied. You couldn't just wander about the neighboring village looking for relief from these daydreams. You were far too busy for that, far too underpaid.

One day, you were making a delivery to the inn again. You walked towards the entrance to the kitchen. You then see, sitting with the chickens, was a woman you had never seen before.

She had dusky rose skin, her eyelids and the bags under her eyes were exceptionally dark and almost bright red. Out from her black hair, cutting up from her forehead, she had long, curved horns.

You stare for a moment, taken by the fact you've never met a Tiefling before, and also because she was so pretty. She was tossing stale bread at the chickens, quietly petting them as they got close. She pulled one up into her lap, looking it over before she took feathers from its tail.

Her dark eyes then suddenly cut towards you and you flinch, making the canister of milk slosh.

Her eyes look away again, and she stands up picking up a book as she left. She stuffed the stolen feathers inside and whisked passed you, going in through the back door.

You catch your breath, but your pulse continues to race. You walk inside the kitchen, looking around for the lovely tiefling woman.

"Oh, there you are, finally," the chef sighs as she takes the canister. Her eyes then narrow at you. "You look...odd."

"Do I?" You squeak and step back. "Sorry uhm, but did you see a girl walk through here?"

"A girl? No," the chef chuckles.

You look around again, hoping to see the tiefling woman again before you left, but she has vanished.

You think about her that day. Her stony expression and dark eyes, her lovely, dusky rose skin. You bite your lip, wondering what color her nipples are. An even darker thought then intrudes, what color would her below be?

You shake your head, afraid that your face is going to turn red and everyone will see. You try to work, pushing the thought from your head. You only saw her once, you may never see again, you tell yourself. No need to get worked up over a stranger.

The next day though, as you head out to work, you see her again. The tiefling woman is standing at the edge of the pasture where the crabapple tree is. She looked up, and a raven lands on the fence beside her. It has something clasped in its beak that it offers to the tiefling.

"Whoa," one of the other milkmaid's whispers. "I've never seen a Tiefling in person before," she says with awe.

"Aren't they supposed to be evil demons or something?" Another milkmaid asks. "My Pa used to say that you should never trust them. That no matter what they do, they're evil down to their core. That's why they're always such colors. It shows how evil they are."

"That's absurd," you scoff. "Rumors like that are disgusting."

The other two milkmaids glance at you then walk away without a further word on the matter. When you look back up you see the tiefling woman is staring at you, the raven now perched on her shoulder.

You gasp and dart away, afraid you've been caught staring.

That evening after supper, you're lingering behind everyone else. You're not ready to go home and go to bed, even if you are exhausted. As you're walking in the lamplight, you see someone ahead. They're squatting below a tree and are digging in the earth.

"Oh uhm," you fumble with your words as you approach. "Are you ok?"

The tiefling woman looks up at you, and you gasp, taking a step backward. She sighs and turns back to her work. She places something in the ground and covers it with fresh dirt. She wipes her hand on her skirt then stands up.

"Don't mess with it," she says with a stern and somber voice. "Do you understand?"

You really don't, but you nod as if you do.

The tiefling woman sighs and nods her head. "Good. It isn't ready yet." She walks by you, and you smell the fresh earth on her as well as something sweet.

She stops short and turns back around. "Oh, I remember you," she says then continues walking again.

You gulp down a breath, feeling nervous and excited all at the same time. You glance behind you, watching as she goes back to the inn. You then smile, feeling oddly giddy that she said she remembered you.

You go back to the house, surprised to find you fall asleep more relaxed than most evenings.

The next day, you wake up early, watching as the gray light of the morning filters through the moth-eaten curtains. You get up, stepping away from the bed and look outside. There's a rain happening. It's light and drizzly, but enough that would delay the day.

Given the cold weather, the cows would be kept in the barn, and the chores would be cut in half for today. So aside from milking, you were to be stuck inside the cold house with all its drafts and leaks.

You decide to sit on the porch, away from the smoke and ash of the fire. You wrap yourself in a thin shawl and sit on the creaky old rocking chair. You look up and see the tiefling woman back at the fence near the crabapple trees. She's getting wet, and she seems to be waiting.

You approach her, stretching out your shawl as much as you can to cover her. "It's so cold," you say. "You'll get sick."

Her dark eyes glance at you. "That's not how it works," she says with a quiet, dangerous voice. She looks back up to the tree.

"Are you waiting on the raven?" You ask.

She remains quiet.

You introduce yourself, telling her your name.

Her eyes cut back to you. "Ainsel," she says quietly.

You smile sweetly at her and take the chance to inch in closer. "Won't he fly to your window if you just wait on him?"

Ainsel grunts.

"C'mon, it's freezing." You urge.

"Then why are you out in it too?" Ainsel throws at you.

You bite your cheek and shrug. "It's just as cold inside as it is out here," you grumble. "And there's a lot of smoke."

"Aren't you allowed to go to the inn?" Ainsel asks.

You frown. "No. We're told to not bother the guests there," you grumble bitterly under your breath.

"You're bothering me," Ainsel says.

You gasp and go to move, but Ainsel puts her hand on yours. "Come along." She captures your hand, leading you behind her. She takes you inside and leads you to her room.

It's amazingly warm inside, and there is a fireplace stock with woods. Ainsel motions to a chair and she opens the window, tying a red scarf outside. "Just in case."

You sit down, feeling so out of place.

Ainsel sits with you, and she opens up a book. You peer over, seeing strange writing and markings inside. You swallow, feeling nervous.

"What are you waiting for?" You ask.

Ainsel cuts her dark eyes at you then she looks back down at the book.

You glance at the fireplace and chew on your lip. Her smell is surrounding you. You pinch your thighs together as the dark thoughts fill your senses again.

Ainsel sets her book down. "Could you stop that?" She asks.

You turn and look at her. "I'm sorry," you gasp. "I...I don't mean to."

Ainsel's lips look flushed and they part. "You don't even know what you're doing."

"I uh-" you gasp.

Ainsel leans in, touching your cheek and swiping her thumb across your bottom lip. She licks her lips and sighs.

"So young, so vibrant," she coos. "And with such strong desire." She kisses your cheek, and her warm lips brush along your neck and throat.

"Oh!" You gasp, freezing in place. You feel her hot tongue and her sharp teeth. Your chest feels tight, and your heart is going fast.

"Mnh," Ainsel moans as she tastes you. "That delicious smell." She then giggles in your ear. "Nothing is better than the wetness of women."

You gaze into her eyes, whimpering softly.

Ainsel smirks and kisses you. Her long black tongue swirling around inside your mouth. You whimper more, and you put your hands on her. You lean into the kiss, tasting her, wanting more.

Ainsel purrs softly as she parts from you. "You're not afraid of me?" She whispers.

You look away as your face burns. "No," you whisper.

"I used to steal my brothers' girlfriends all the time," she smirks with pride. She brushes her thumb across your bottom lip. "None have ever seemed as fun as you."

You look into her eyes. "You're so pretty," you sigh.

Ainsel tilts her head, her expression going severe again.

"I first saw you, and I thought such lascivious things," you confess. "I can't help it. I see beautiful women, and my mind goes wild."

Ainsel sighs. "Do you think such things when you gaze at your reflection?"

You gasp, and the words are knocked from your mind.

Ainsel unbuttons your blouse and removes it from over the tunic beneath. "That's not very fair," she coos, leaning in and kissing your neck again.

You gasp and shiver as Ainsel's hands push under your skirt. You grab her arms, shivering as her fingers rub against your under things.

"Too much in the way," she growls. But as she sits up, there is a pecking at the windows. She grunts and gets up.

You sit there, stunned, dazed, and aroused beyond anything you have known before. You clasp your blouse closed, realizing your nipples are erect and hard below the tunic.

Ainsel opens the window, letting the raven in and taking the letter from its beak. She looks it over, and her eyes go wide a bit. She sets the letter aside and closes her eyes.

"Are you ok?" You ask.

Ainsel turns and looks at you. She goes to you, taking your hand and leading you over to the bed. She kisses you, and you feel a need and desperation with it. You clutch her close, holding her as she undoes the laces of your tunic.

"Wait-" you whimper, grabbing her wrist.

Ainsel looks up at you and kisses you again. "I just want a little milk," she purrs. She opens your tunic, exposing your small, tender breasts. She dips down, kissing from your neck to your chest. He long, black tongue coils around a nipple then she sucks it into her mouth.

You mewl, grasping the back of her head at the powerful sensation.

Ainsel moans against your breast, squeezing onto the other with her strong fingers. Her eyes flick up to yours. She pulls back, and she starts to remove her clothes. You gaze in awe at her body, seeing scars on her torso. You touch them tenderly as you gaze at her soft, full breasts. The nipples are a deep, dusty rose and you kiss them.

"Mm," Ainsel grunts and she pushes you down on the bed. She strips you down and rubs your two, naked bodies together. You gasp and moan, rutting your sex against her knee as her own grinds to your thigh.

Ainsel then sits up, and her tail swishes around. She sucks the tip of it, coating it in her saliva. "Here," she moans. He tails dips down, flicking and rubbing against your folds.

You cry out, and Ainsel puts her palm over your mouth.

"Be quiet, love," she purrs. "These walls are thin." She slips her fingers into your mouth, pressing two on your tongue.

You gaze up at her, mewling as her tail rubs to you. It starts to ease inside, and you whimper against Ainsel's fingers.

"Is everything ok?" Ainsel removes her fingers.

"It feels good but-" you pant. "I don't want it to be my first."

Ainsel's eyes go wide. "This sweet, delicious morsel has never been tasted?"

You blush and bow your head. "I touch myself when I can but-"

Ainsle throws your legs open and dips down. "Please forgive me," she pushes down, her long, black tongue swirling around and lapping you up.

You cry out, and Ainsel growls. "Keep quiet," she snarls warningly. She kisses again, he lips finding purchase on the aching, swollen bud at your folds.

"Oh-" you whisper. "Oh!" You cry out, your back arching off the bed as she starts to such. "Oh, my gods!" You wheeze as you cling to the sheets. "Oh, gods!"

Ainsel giggles with pride, sliding her long, deft fingers inside your quim. She seems to enjoy making you squirm.

You shiver and twitch, feeling that familiar fire in your belly. It builds and builds, and then, it erupts through your limbs and tips. You gasp, and your voice chokes out, the swell of it far too powerful.

"Mmm," Ainsel purrs as she lifts her sticky lips from your folds. "Did you enjoy my kiss so much?"

You lay near devoid of thought or consciousness on the bed.

Ainsel crawls up beside you, stroking her palm down your body. "Sensitive little thing aren't you?" She lays down beside you and guides your hand between her thighs. She's sopping wet and so very hot.

"Anh-" Ainsel moans as your fingers twitch.

You press closer, finding her swollen bud and kneading your fingertips to it.

"I'm not sensitive like you, love," she purrs. "You can be as rough with me as you want," she giggles into your ear.

You kiss her, feeling some strength return to your lips. "What do you want?"

Ainsel holds you as your fingers slip inside her. "Just you," she moans.

Your fingers swirl inside, feeling her tighten around you. You ease in a couple more, looking down and watching. You press your fingers together, slipping all four in at once. Ainsel bites her lip and lifts her hips off the bed.

"Do it," she gasps before you even understand what you're doing.

Her dip red lips split, opening for your fist. You push inside her, and her lips lock around your wrist.

"Fuck!" Ainsel snarls out heatedly. "Oh fuck yes!"

You gasp and stare in awe, amazed she can take this. You start to move, pushing in deeper and watching her expression melt into awe and pleasure. You pull your fist out then push back in.

"Yes, yes, yes," Ainsel waggles her hips.

You lean in, pressing your lips to her clit like she did to you.

"Oh fuck, wait, wait," Ainsel squeals.

Your fist slips in deep and her inner walls begin to contract and flex around you. As you suck on her slit, her tail trashes about her hips rise off the bed. She gushes on your hand and wrist, and she ignores her own commanding of staying quiet. She cries out loudly, prompting the banging on the wall of her neighbor in the next room.

You slip your hand out, watching Ainsel melt onto the bed, panting hard.

"You ok?" You ask.

Her tail coils around you, bringing you down and she kisses you. "I'm keeping you," she purrs, sucking your tongue.

You moan softly, melting into her warm, sated body. "Keep me?" You smirk.

She nuzzles to your neck as she clings to you. "Follow me," she says. "Stay by my side and travel with me. I'm trying to find my three brothers and bring them home. I would love the company."

You smile softly and brushes your fingertips across her lips. "Why me?"

"Why not?" Ainsel shivers as she presses to me. "This warm body. You gentle touch," she kisses your fingers tips and smirks. "So to speak."

You giggle shyly.

"Admit it, you feel different with me," Ainsel whispers. "Powerful even."

You nod. "I do," you whisper.

Ainsel kisses you. "Follow me. If you end up regretting it, I'll take you home." She brushes your hair from your face. "I'll keep you out of drafty houses," she says. "I'll make love to you when you desire me. I'll kiss those lips every morning." Ainsel kisses you again. "You make me feel safe."

You curl your fingers in her hair and nod. "If you want me."

"Of course I do," she purrs. She pulls the covers up around the both of you, and she snuggles to you, holding you, so your back is to her chest.

"I need you tonight," she whispers. "I received word that one of my brother's lost his tail." She squeezes me tight. "I am so afraid I may never find him," she says.

You stroke her hands. "Don't worry. You have to keep hope."

She kisses the nape of your neck. "And this is why I need you."


	119. Drow Girlfriend: Venial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous   
> Female Monster x Female Monster x Male Monsters

I've been on the road for days now, never really stopping anywhere long enough aside to rest and get what supplies I need. It's all I can do until I reach the city. Once I'm there, I'll be able to rest and not worry. But the villages I visit now are poor and small, it's hard taking the things I need to survive on the road.

I've been surviving off the fruit and bread I steal. Barely anyone has coin in their pockets. And those who do rarely keep it on themselves. In desperation, I had climbed into the window of one such land baron, intending to take some coin and leave. Only, it didn't end up that way.

I was caught, and I barely escaped. I suffered a severe beating, and now, I was hobbling down the road. I don't think anything was broken, but it hurt to breathe so I could be wrong.

There's music coming from up the road, and before me, I see a beautiful Tiefling girl sitting by the road and playing a guitar. She's lovely, and her voice is enchanting. As I approach, she stops playing and looks up at me.

"Oh, you look like you've seen better days," she says. "Are you alright?" She stands up from her seat and leaves her things behind.

I could easily push her down and take them, but there is something about her sweet face that makes me stay put.

Her hand touches my cheek, and her scent makes me feel a little weak. "Oh, you poor thing. A beautiful drow lady like yourself shouldn't be walking alone in these parts." She takes your hand.

"You look like you could use a good rest," she says. "Come with me, I know just the place."

"No," I gasp and try to pull away. "Really, I'm fine."

The tiefling girl turns back and looks up at me with wide, worried eyes. "It'll be dark soon, and these roads aren't safe even for the men around here." She continues to tug on my hand as she leads me down a small, dirt road.

The little road winds through trees and thicket until we come to a stone house. Music and loud noise is coming from inside. There is cheers and applause. The place must be packed full of people, I think.

"I'm Amethyst," the tiefling girl says. "What's your name?"

I panic a bit and come up with something on the spot. "Venial," I blurt.

Amethyst looks me over with a smirk on her lips. She can probably see right through me. She leads me down a path along the side of the house. In the back, there is a stable where there are horses and carriages parked.

I then hear noises, soft grunts, and high pitched moans. There's a slapping sound as well. In the dim light of a torch, I see a great big orc thrusting his naked ass. Before him, bent over a barrel, there was a small elf mewling in pleasure.

I gasp and Amethyst giggles. "Everyone must be inside tonight," she says.

We go into a door at the back of the house. There's a small room with a bed where Amethyst insists I lay down. I'ms till shocked by seeing the display outside, so I am unsure what to think.

Amethyst takes off my hood and tends to the bruises and cuts on my body. Her gentle, soft hands feel good.

"Now," Amethyst stands up. "You get some rest. I'll come check on you in the morning." She walks over to the door. "No one will bother you, I promise."

"Uhm, thank you," I murmur, not exactly sure what to do or say.

Amethyst smiles sweetly at me. "I think you'll like it here, Venial," she says. "Come morning, I'll give you the grand tour." She walks outside and closes the door behind her.

I sigh and lay back, closing my eyes I can still hear the orc and the elf girl going at it. His deep snarls and grunts of effort are echoed by the elf's pleasured mewls and cries.

"Oh god yes!" She wails. "Right there! Right there!"

"You're so fucking tight," the orc snarls.

"Cum in me! Oh, fuck...cum inside me you animal!"

I pull the cover over my head. Their moaning and fucking keeps going. How can an elf take an orc cock anyways? Of course, she's fucking tight, his dick must be the size of her waist. I try to picture it, how she could take it. I start to get aroused, so I stop and try to fall asleep again.

I'm not sure when or how, but I'm fairly certain they were still fucking as I fell asleep. Come morning, I hear singing, and I lift my head to see Amethyst in my room. Her hair is damp, and her skin looks dewy and soft. She's naked, her small, soft breasts exposed and her ruddy nipples are hard.

"Awake?" She catches me staring while she applies lotion to her body. "Give me just a moment, and I'll give you the grand tour of the place." She stands up and turns around, and I get a good look at her cute little ass.

"Did you sleep well?" Amethysts asks.

"Oh uhm," I sit up on the bed. "Aside from the sex outside, I slept ok."

"Sorry about them," Amethyst chuckles. "Just be glad I didn't give you an upstairs room. You would've gotten no sleep."

I furrow my brow trying to understand what that meant.

Amethyst slips on a simple robe and takes my hand. "Breakfast is being served upstairs. Are you hungry?"

I've been hungry for weeks, and I haven't had a good, cooked meal in ages. I nod and follow along with her. Outside a few people are getting their horses or chatting. Amethyst leads me upstairs and inside to a big hall where there are tables lined up. People are already sitting down and eating. You spot the elf and orc from the night before and avoid eye contact.

You get a big plate of food and go sit down with Amethyst. "What is this place?" You ask, looking around the room you see all sorts of creatures. There are high-class elves, centaur, humans, tiefling, ogres, trolls, all sitting together and enjoying each other's company.

"This is my home," Amethyst replies with a smirk. "Just a safe haven for like-minded individuals."

A drider comes up behind Amethyst and kisses her neck. "Feeling better this morning?" He whispers to her.

Amethyst smirks and leans into his touch. "Thanks to you." She giggles and waves to him as he walks on by.

I can't help but stare, I still don't understand what's going on here.

Amethyst smiles at me. "No need to hide it," she replies. "I invite people into my home to express themselves freely and to be unencumbered. My mother taught me that sex is a great equalizer, something we all share and can share together." She then rolls her eyes. "Of course she also thinks we should all be popping out babies left and right. But I am a firm believer in contraception," she winks at me.

"Wait a minute," I look around again. "So the orc and the elf? You and the drider?"

"I've had both the orc and the elf," Amethyst replies. "Not to worry, it's all safe. We all take care to not hurt one another unless we ask for it."

A centaur comes up to the table and smiles down at me. "Amethyst, who is your new friend?"

"This is Venial," she answers. "Don't flirt just yet, Alton, she's a bit shell-shocked right now."

Alton kneels down, so he's on level with you at the table. "A newbie, huh? I can show her the ropes if she'd like."

I bite my lip as Alton makes eyes at me.

"Let her eat," Amethyst scolds.

Alton chuckles. "Let me know if you want to join in today."

I watch as he walks away, he's very good looking, but I am not sure drow and centaur are compatible that way.

"You don't have to do anything here," Amethyst assures me. "But if you did, I think you would be very popular," she grins.

"I'm just not sure," you murmur. "I don't really care for sex. I mean, the few times I've had it were not so great."

Amethyst looks offended. "Just because some soggy dicks couldn't give you the experience you deserved, don't knock all of sex." She stands up from the table. "Come with me."

"Wait-" I gasp as she drags me along.

We go down a hallway, and I can hear soft moaning and whimpering. I can smell sex, and through open doors, I can see couples in their beds enjoying their mornings at great length.

Amethyst leads me into a room that's empty. "Take off your clothes," she commands.

"What?" I snap.

Amethyst looks up at me. "Take off your clothes," she says. "I'm going to show you a thing or two." She reaches out, stripping off my clothes until I am bare and she pushes me down onto the bed.

"I take it you've never had a proper orgasm?" She asks me as she strips away her own clothes. She then crawls up beside me. I glance up towards the door, seeing several figures come up and watch us.

"Amethyst," I whisper before she kisses me. Her soft body rubs against mine, and I find myself putty in her hands. I meet her kiss eagerly, growing excited the more she touches me and holds me.

Amethyst moans softly, her hands petting down my chest and belly and one slips between my thighs. I grunt, trapping her wrist there and she giggles.

"You're already wet," she moans. Her fingers move, touching my slit. "From just kissing?"

I glance behind us, seeing an orc stroking his big, thick cock. I look back to Amethyst and gaze into her eyes. I open my thighs a little, letting her fingers explore more.

She giggles, plunging her deft fingers between my folds and finding my clit. She strokes it slowly and watches me, studying my reaction to her touch. Soon, she's figured me out, and I am moaning for her on the bed.

Amethyst pulls her fingers back, licking them clean. "You taste good," she purrs. She then looks behind us as the onlookers and grins. "Should we invite some in?"

I shake my head, still a bit nervous.

"That's fair," Amethyst kisses down my chest. Her tongue licks at my thighs, and she places them over her shoulders. I look down, seeing her horns press to my belly as she kisses my mound.

"Amethyst, wait," I mewl.

Her tongue parts my folds and I gasp softly. I've never felt this sensation of wet and heat before. Amethyst moans against me, and the vibrations feel good. I sigh and touch my breasts as he tongue laps up and down. Her lips kiss around my clit and then she starts to suck. I lose my breath for a moment, and my fingers dig into the bed. She sucks more, and I cry out. My back arches when she won't relent. I start to feel a hot, heavy pressure in my belly. It grows and grows and then suddenly, it pops.

I cry out loudly and Amethyst giggles, she rises up slowly, licking her chops. "How was it?" She croons.

I'm panting and heavy, my eyes nearly rolled back into my head.

Amethyst giggles. "Would you like more?"

I swallow and find myself nodding.

"Oldin," Amethyst beckons.

The orc comes walking in, his thick cock is already rock hard and is bobbing between his legs. Amethyst moves me, positioning me at the edge of the bed. Oldin then takes my legs and lifts them, rubbing his cock at my entrance.

"It won't fit-" I mewl, but I really wanted it to.

Amethyst comes up beside me and kisses me. I melt into her kisses again, tasting myself on her lips. I suck her tongue, wanting more of that flavor.

Oldin ruts against me, his thick cock his hot and hard. I must admit, it's exciting. As Amethyst continues to kiss me Oldin's cock pushes inside. I gasp loudly, and Amethyst smirks, watching my expression as more of his cock slips inside.

"Just you wait," Amethyst whispers in my ear. "If you think he feels good, just wait for some of the other treats I keep."

I can barely form words. Oldin's cock stretches me, mixing pain with pleasure in such a way I don't mind his girth. He snarls and grunts, moving his hips slow at first.

"Your pussy grips really good," he snarls. "I like watching it."

I moan loudly, unable to hold to primal sounds back. It's then that Amethyst places herself on top of me. Her slick, juicy cuny hovers over my face and then she presses it against my mouth. She moans and sighs, rubbing herself against me to find her pleasure. My senses are filled by her until she picked up. I watch as a werewolf takes Amethyst and eases her down onto it's long, red cock. The expression of joy on her face makes me jealous.

"I'm going to cum," Oldin snarls.

I look up at him, seeing his expression melting into pleasure. I moan softly, squeezing around him as he starts to throb. The warm sensation of him cumming inside me was strange, but I liked it. I moan and tremble, feeling good but not yet sated.

As Oldin pulls out, there is the drider waiting to take his place. "He always makes a mess," he hisses. His spindly, long fingers rub and massage my used mound. "But that's how I like it."

At the base of the drider's torso, there is a protrusion sticking out, two in fact. Their both curved and strange, sort of spiky in shape. He guides one inside me, and while he's not as thick as Oldin, the shape and texture is pleasing.

"Well," the drider smirks. "I can fit one more."

I squeak as he picks me up and hugs me to his chest. "What're you doing?" I moan.

He smirks. "Showing you the same courtesy I show Amethyst."

I then gasp, feeling both his cocks at my entrance. They slip inside, and I whimper, hiding my face against the drider's neck. Soon, he's moving inside me, both cocks fitting snuggly. I turn, seeing Amethyst is now on the bed, the werewolf's knot firmly planted inside her.

The drider growls, moaning into my ear. I cling to him, feeling the pressure and heat grow again. I start to sigh, panting hard. My head is swimming.

"Cum for me, drow," the drider commands. "Hurry."

I whimper, tilting my head back and meeting his kiss. I whimper, feeling myself release again. My eyes roll back and the drider snarls and grunts. He lays me back, pumping a few more times before he stills.

I sigh and moan, hearing Amethyst crying out in pleasure just beside me. I turn my head, kissing her as the werewolf starts to howl.

Amethyst grunts and mewls, kissing me more as the werewolf stills. After he pulls out, Amethyst and I lay together, still and quiet for a moment.

I can still feel eyes on us, watching us together, and I honestly don't care.

"So," she asks, sitting up. "How do you like it?"

I smile shyly. "Well," I chuckle.

"It's good right," Amethyst purrs. "It feels amazing." She kisses me again, and I hear footsteps behind us. I hold onto her, kissing her more as we're surrounded.

"Do you want to continue?" Amethyst whispers in my ear.

I swallow a nervous lump, and I gaze into her lovely eyes. I brush her hair from her face and smile. "Will you be here?" I ask.

"Of course," she grins. "If you need me, I will always be there for you."

You take a deep breath and nod. "Then yes," I whisper. "Let's keep going."

Amethyst grins. "I'm glad. You'll have a home here for as long as you want." She dips down, kissing me.


	120. Orc Boyfriend: Uram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

Your work with your father's fur trade had you going back and forth at all times of the year. Winter, of course, was your busiest season. You were traveling almost at a near constant every day. Taking furs over the mountain and returning home to fetch another load.

There was a rest stop at the halfway point, a perfect place really. It was carved into the rock of the mountain where it was safe from the harsh winds and weathers that affect the north this time of year. Well, it would be perfect. But you never stop there.

In fact, ever since you were sixteen and had been taking loads along the mountain path, you have never once stopped there. You can't stand the owner of it. No matter what weather or ailments afflict you, you keep going. No matter how warm or cozy or inviting the place looked, you kept going.

The owner was an orc and was a braggart of a man named Uram. He was big, loud, and obnoxious. He came down from his home to shop and trade with the locals, and he did business with your father quite often. Your father was kind and easily swayed, which is probably why he had you do all his trading over the mountain for him. Because in town he could be taken advantage of. Which is precisely what Uram does.

On more than one occasion you've seen your father give Uram furs for next to nothing. If that weren't enough salt in the wound, then Uram would go and brag about it. Talking about how he got such quality furs for so cheap a price. It was enough to make you want to skin him.

It was enough to make you want to rage. So on principle, you never went to his rest stop no matter what was going on. It could be your last day on earth unless you went inside, and you still wouldn't go.

The winter this year had been harsh too. Most days it snowed, other days it was sleeting and ice. The wind hadn't stopped in what felt like weeks, and every day it came at you a little harsher. Even as bundled up at you were, it was still freezing and sometimes challenging to deal with.

One day, you were stocking up on supplies for your next run, when Uram walked into the store. You glared at him but went about your business like usual.

"Well, well," you hear a low growl. "If it isn't the little furrier."

You take a steadying breath and purse your lips.

"I rarely know when you're coming or going these days," Uram says as he comes to stand beside you. "Getting ready to leave again, are you?"

You turn and look up at him. Your family is known for their short stature, so you're used to people being taller than you. But Uram is offensively tall. To you at least. He's a great big mountain of a man, covered in hair. You've told yourself once or twice if you skinned him, his pelt would make a nice rug for in front of the fire. His hair is wild, and he has an unkempt bushy beard. He looks more like a wild bear than an Orc. Thank goodness he had tusks, or you'd never be able to tell.

You roll your eyes and go back to shopping, even if Uram is standing over you.

"Another trip across the mountain?" Uram asks, taking the very apple you're holding.

You grimace and snatch it back from him. "I have my job to do. I'm sure you have some sad, lonesome job of your own to do as well."

Uram chuckles. "If I didn't know better, little furrier, I'd say you were trying to insult me." He growls as he leans down towards you.

"I'm surprised you would know anything beyond your own scope," you say as you start to walk away from him.

Uram follows behind you. "You best be glad you're cute, or I would take offense."

You turn on your heel and glare up at him. "Just because you think I'm cute is no reason to not take my carefully crafted insults and throw them away. Get offended," you snarl at him.

Uram's chuckle is a low, dark rumble in his chest. "And to think, I was going to warn you to not traverse across the mountain."

"What?" You grunt towards him.

Uram tosses an apple into the air and catches it in his big palm. "The weather is supposed to turn for the worst this evening. If you go today, you'll surely be trapped. If you go tomorrow, you won't even be able to get onto the pass."

You frown at him. "What makes you say that? How can you tell the weather?"

"I have my ways, little furrier. No matter how cute you are, if you were a little kinder, I might tell you that." He bites into the apple and walks away from you.

You cuss under your breath in disgust as you continue buying your supplies. Had it been anyone other than Uram, you may have listened to them. But in your own mind, you had twisted everything Uram said into poking you and taunting you. So you decided to head out that very day, just to spite him.

You hitched up your wagon and set out on your way. Even before the sun is supposed to set, everything goes dark. The winds are rough, tossing ice and sleet at you. It starts to snow and soon, you're blinded by it. Everything is white and even if there is a direct path, you have no idea where you are or where to go.

You stop, only if to take care of your horse. You try to get to a spot where rocks block the wind and cold, but it seems like wherever you go, you're trapped in some hellish snow globe. After what feels like hours of being stuck in the snowy hell, you see lights ahead.

But to your horror, it's the rest stop of Uram. You balk, standing between salvation and certain doom. You have so many reasons to go to the door but so many more to run away. You took Uram's warning, chewed it up and spit it out. You didn't want to go to him looking like a raging moron. You didn't want to hear him brag and gloat about how right he was. You just couldn't.

"Get inside!" You hear Uram roar.

You gasp and turn, seeing him at the open door. He came stomping out, grabbing your horse from you and pushing you towards the entrance. You slip and fall on the ice, nearly hitting your head. Uram grabs you up, setting you on your feet.

"Get inside, you fucking moron!" Uram yells.

"Don't touch me!" You scream at him and shove him.

Uram glares down at you and then takes your horse to the stable, unlatching your wagon and leaving it outside. Once he comes back and sees you still standing there, he grabs you up and places you on his shoulder.

"Let me go!" You yell, kicking and punching him.

He pays you no mind, walking you through the front door. He lays a sounding clap against your ass.

"Ow!" You yell. "What the fuck?"

Uram throws you down onto a sofa and glares at you. "Stupid girl," his lip curls as he hisses at you. "I told you it was going to storm and what do you do?" He shakes his head. "Impudent."

You scoff at him as you sit up. "If you didn't say it like such an asshole, I might have believed you."

"Fuck you," he snarls and stomps off.

You glare after him, but the allure of the warm fireplace soon makes you relieved you're no longer outside. You've never been inside Uram's home before. So you had your own idea of what it could be. You always thought that, since it was carved into stone, everything inside would be rock hard and made from stone as well. A place that was only a little better than the outside.

Instead, everything looked comfortable and warm. It looked livable and as much as you hate it, inviting. The sofa you were on was extremely soft, and there were blankets all over it. There were rugs on the ground, covering the stone floor. Above you, there was a candelabra made from tusks and horns of various creatures.

You hear the stomping footsteps of Uram as he returns. You turn, looking at him as he places something on the table behind the sofa.

"Eat something," he snarls, tossing a warmed roll at you.

You're stunned and not quite sure what to do. The roll is more like a loaf of bread in your hands.

"How long were you out there?" Uram asks with a snarl.

You huff and look away as you try to deny your own hunger. "What does it matter?" You grumble.

"It matters if you're stupid," Uram grunts. "Honestly, I've never seen someone act as haughty and so full of shit as you."

"I act haughty?" You balk at him, and you stand up on the sofa. "How dare you say that to me when all you do is brag and boast all about town!"

Uram stands closer to the sofa and prods his finger out towards you. "I may brag, but I have worked for everything I have. I have built everything from nothing, unlike some little girls who waltz into success because of their father's hard labor."

You slap his hand away.

"I don't treat people like I am above them, curling my lip and sneering down my nose at them even if they stand taller than me," Uram growls.

Your eyes widen, and you hold your jaw stiff as you look at him.

"Admit it, little furrier, you think you're so much better than everyone else," he shakes his head. "But really, you're a spoiled little princess, and you deserve more than the one slap on the ass I gave you."

"You'd get off on that wouldn't you?" You snap at him.

The grin that then crosses his face makes you press your mouth into a tight, nervous line. Uram zeroes in, coming close to you. "You have no idea what gets me off," he whispers to you. "So don't even try to start there." He stabs a knife into the center of the table.

"I best leave you alone, before I do something I regret." He turns away, leaving you as he goes up a set of stairs to the loft.

You swallow, pushing down the lump in your throat. You sit back down on the sofa, still holding the bread that Uram gave you.

Sometime in the night, you had fallen asleep on the sofa. It was big enough for you and just as comfortable as any bed. But when you woke up, you have a blanket laid over you and a pillow under your head.

You grunt as you get up, rubbing your eyes. The room is dark, but the fire is still going strong. You get up and go to the window, seeing nothing but white in front of you.

"Oh my god," you whisper, touching your fingers to your lips.

The door opens, and snow pours into the room. Uram steps over the wall of ice and snow and back into the house. He shovels the snow that fell in back out the door and forces the door shut.

He turns and notices you standing there staring at him. He's dressed head to snow in snow gear, the only part of him visible were his dark eyes. "Oh, fuck, you're awake. I was hoping for some peace."

"What's going on out there?" You ask, following after him.

He starts stripping off his clothes, ripping away his scarf and jacket. He knocked off his boots at the fireplace, the snow melting and hissing on the hot stones. "Isn't it fucking obvious?" He snarls. "Or are you just that poorly educated?"

You glare at him. "Was the storm really that bad? Am I going to be able to get out and go home?"

Uram throws back his head and laughs. "You really are that fucking stupid!" He removes the rest of his winter wear, jerking his hat from his head. The sight of him gives you a great shock.

"You're not going anywhere, little furrier, you and I are trapped together like prisoners." He smirks at you, his face freshly shaven and his wild hair has somehow been slicked back and pulled into a long, elegant braid. His dark hair and stubble are peppered by pure white, which you'd never noticed before when his hair was all wild.

Your expression of shock instantly turns into a smoldering ember of a glare. "For how long?"

Uram stands up, rubbing his freshly shaved chin. "Could be a few days, maybe weeks."

"Weeks?" You blurt. "I barely have any clothes with me! What about supplies?"

Uram looks back at you with a quizzical look. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not especially!" You snap then you huff and your shoulders slouch. "Oh god I have to, don't I?"

Uram grins. "I have you just where I want you, little furrier. Perhaps I'll be able to beat that holier than thou attitude from you before I let you go."

You stare at him, not sure if he's joking or serious.

Uram then throws his head back and guffaws. "Oh this is going to be fun," he grins.

During that first day, you so want to hide and get away from Uram, but you have no idea where to go. All you can do is sit on his sofa and pout. You're trapped alright, like a prisoner at the mercy of their warden.

Uram drops your bag of supplies before you. "You said you needed clothes."

You sigh, seeing the bag is frozen over and probably everything inside is soaking wet. "Whatever," you grumble. You set the bag by the fire, hoping to thaw it out before you reach inside.

"Are you as ungrateful as you are belittling?" He snarls.

"They're frozen and wet!" You snap.

"So am I," he says, turning to the fire as he strips away his clothes. He takes off his out layer as well as his shirt until he's half-naked before you.

You groan in disgust, but your eyes linger. Uram's big, broad chest is covered in thick, dark curls. His arms are big and sculpted, and even if his gut is a little soft, it still looks like a rock. You look away, ignoring the burning of your cheeks.

A couple more days pass, and Uram still walks around the place half naked. It's bothersome, offensive. He struts around, thinking his body is something to marvel at. And yet, you can't help but look. Ok so, maybe he isn't one of those twiggy elf boys you've usually kept company with. Sure, you've never seen so much hair on a man before, that's fine and all. But why do you keep looking? What are you trying to find?

"Ow!" You yell, having spilled coffee all over your legs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Uram tries to suppress his laughter.

"It's hot! It's hot!" You whine.

"Then take your fucking leggings off, you idiot!" Uram snaps at you.

You struggle between wanting to be relieved of the heat and not wanting to take off the one thing you have left. All you have now is a simple tunic, the rest of your clothes are drying or frozen.

You take off the leggings, looking at your pink thighs where the coffee spilled.

"Let me see," Uram says.

"No!" You lurch, pinching your thighs together and covering them as well as you can with your tunic.

"You could be burned, let me see," Uram grunts, glaring at you with an arched brow.

"Of course you want to look!" You snap. "Talking about spanking me and shit."

Uram grabs you, pulling your hands away and holding them up. "It's not that bad." His big hand pets your thighs where they're pinkest, and you shudder. His fingers are tough and callused, but his touch is soft.

"You're just fucking good at whining," he stands up, and your eyes lock on the bulge in his pants. You could call it out, you could taunt him and call him names for getting a hard-on by looking at your thighs. But you remain quiet and let him walk away.

That evening, you lay on the couch, your eyes closed but finding no rest. You fidget and kick under the blankets, tossing and turning. All you want to do is sleep, but your body has other demands.

Your cunny is slick and wet, demanding attention. You usually have your ways of dealing with this problem. You have friends you can turn to in the towns you travel to. You have toys at home. But now, you have nothing.

You curse your bad luck. Being stuck with Uram of all people was bad enough, but dealing with a sudden flux of heat was the worst. You reach down, touching yourself and slipping your fingers between your folds. You rub slowly, finding your clit is eager and ready to be touched.

You moan softly, trying to picture one of your friends. Their cock long and hard as they finger you to get you nice and ready. You kiss his hairy chest, moaning against this thick, strong arm. He growls in your ear, and you can feel his massive orc cock prod at your belly.

"Fuck!" You growl as you snap to your senses. Why the fuck were you picturing Uram?

You grunt and go back to your machinations, rubbing your clit and trying to find some relief. You then hear Uram come down the stairs. You sit up, tucking the blanket around your naked bottom as he goes to the fire. He places some logs inside it then turns and looks out the window.

"What?" You huff at him.

Uram looks back at you. "You hot or something?" He points. "Your face is all red."

You touch your cheek and scoff. "You keep putting logs on the fire! Of course, I'm fucking hot."

"You can go upstairs then," he points.

"What?" You snap.

"You can use the bed up there if you're so hot," he says.

You frown at him. "Use your bed?"

He shrugs. "I could care less where I sleep. You can have the upstairs if you're so bothered by how warm I keep this place."

You pinch your thighs together. "Won't it stink up there?"

"It stinks down here," he says. "Why do you care?"

You jump up from the sofa and storm to the stairs. You go up into the loft for the first time. Finding his bed is like an island to you. You go to it, touching the mattress and finding it soft. You slip under the fur blankets and are amazed at how comfortable the bed is compared to the sofa.

"Not so bad," you huff. You roll over, and you can smell Uram on the pillow. It isn't a bad smell, in fact, it's masculine and inviting.

"No, don't," you snarl to yourself.

You bite your lip, reaching back down between your thighs and touching yourself. You bury your face into the pillow.

"How can you think of him this way?" You ask yourself. "How dare you betray yourself like this?" You moan into the pillow as you slick your fingers into your dripping wet slit. You imagine Uram touching you, his thick, rough finger moving inside your pussy. His hard kisses on your mouth before his tongue and teeth are on your breast.

"Oh fuck," you moan and bite your lip.

You mage to squeak out one little orgasm. It will hold you over, but it was not satisfying in the least. You fall asleep in Uram's bed, waking up to the sound of the harsh wind. The house is quite dark, so you assume Uram would still be asleep downstairs.

You descend the stairs, hearing a low guttural noise. Halfway down, you can see to the sofa where Uram is sitting. He's naked and stroking his cock. You clap your hand over your mouth, watching his hand work over his monstrous girth.

Uram groans and pants, throwing his head back. You can't stop watching, wanting to see more. His cock is so big, and the tip is glistening. You wonder how such a thing would feel inside. You've never had something so thick before, but it was always something you wanted.

Uram grunts and snarls and you watch as his cum splashes over his fingers. You're shocked by the amount. Do all orcs cum like that?

"I can smell you," Uram pants. "Did you enjoy the show."

You reel back in horror.

Uram turns and looks up at the stairs. "Come down here," he moans. "Now."

You take a few deep breaths, realizing you're dripping wet. You slowly go down the stairs, and Uram stands up. His cock is laying against his thigh and even soft it looks thick and monstrous.

You look up at Uram who is smirking. "My eyes are up here."

You glare at him and open your mouth to argue, but he stops you.

"All I could smell last night was you," he says. "Your heat, your sex," he bites his lip, and you have to look away. "Do you know how many times I had to take care of myself because of your fucking smell?"

"That's not my fault you can't behave yourself!" You snap at him.

"No," he arches his thick brow. "It isn't." He steps towards you. "But who was touching herself first?" He asks. "Who was moaning into my pillow, thinking I couldn't hear her?"

You look away and back up until you're against the wall.

"I said I wanted to teach you a lesson," Uram snarls. "I have been for a long time."

You glare up at him. "I'm not haughty!" You snap.

Uram smirks. "Not about that." He touches your cheek and brushes your hair from your face. "You go around with those Harken boys. Skinny little elf boys." He leans down and presses his lips to your ear. "I've wanted to show you what a man can really do."

"Whu-what?" You shiver.

Uram picks you up like his did that first day. He tosses you over his shoulder, and his big, meaty hand claps down on your ass.

You yelp, but this time, it feels good.

His strong fingers knead into your plump ass, and he spanks you again. "I've been wanting this ass to myself for a long time now," he chuckles.

You slap at the back of his head. "Who says you can?"

Uram tosses you onto his bed, and you splay out in the blankets and pillows. "Say otherwise."

You clam up, not wanting to say anything at all.

"God you stunk up my bed," he snarls. "I'll make you pay for that." He strips off your tunic leaving you naked and exposed on his bed. Your bottom half is well endowed, thick ass and thighs that made buying bottoms hell in itself. You've always been self-conscious about your top half. You have tiny shoulders and next to nothing breasts, just bug bites as boys used to tease.

"But before I make you wash them," Uram snarls, "I'm going to give you a reason to do it."

"Wait," you whimper. "What makes you..." you swallow. "Oh fuck uhm-"

"Forgot how to argue?" Uram grins. "Good. Just like I thought." He touches your cheek and presses his thumb against your lips. "You're going to make a good little toy for me." His thumb pushes between your lips and presses to your tongue.

"I'm going to knock that smug look of self-worth off your face," he growls as his other hand strokes down your chest. "From now on, when you look down at old Uram, it'll be with my cock inside you."

You moan against his thumb as his fingers slip inside you. They feel so much better than your own. So thick, so warm. You squeeze around them, and your lashes flutter.

"Not so high and mighty now?" He growls, biting your neck and kissing your cheek. "I knew this sweet little cunt would be worth dealing with that mouth of yours."

You suck his thumb, biting it and Uram's grin brightens. His fingers move deeper, rubbing spots in you you've not felt touched before. Your back arches on the bed and you moan loudly.

"God you're beautiful," Uram snarls in your ear before taking out his thumb and kissing you. You kiss back, grabbing onto his face and sucking his tongue. You squeeze hard around his fingers, your inner walls convulsing and coating them in your cream.

You flop back against the bed, heaving and your lashes fluttering. Uram chuckles, sucking his fingers clean as he watches you writhe on the bed.

"I finally got a fucking smile," he growls as he lays down beside you. He pulls your to his chest and kisses you again.

You push your palms against his chest and moan softly when he pulls away. "Animal," you grunt.

"You've not seen anything yet," he growls into your ear. "You think I'm an animal now, wait until I'm inside you."

You bite his neck and stroke your palms down his chest. "How good can you be if you've spent your whole night stroking your cock raw?" You purr.

Uram kisses you again. "I may be an old orc, but I can still please who I share my bed with." He grabs your hand, making you feel his rock hard cock for yourself. "You want to know what gets me off?" He snarls in your ear. "Bend over and give me your ass."

You shudder, sucking in a sharp breath. "I knew you were disgusting."

"At least I'm not a hog like you. Now bend over." He growls as he sits up.

You bite your lip to keep from smirking. You roll over onto your belly and hike your hips in the air, so your ass is displayed for him. His strong hands stroke up your thighs, groping your ass. He leans down and kisses each cheek, biting before grabbing and jiggling you.

"This is all I need," he growls.

You look between your legs, seeing his thick cock is standing erect and swaying with its own weight. You bite your lip and wiggle your tush more.

"Then what are you going to do?" You pant.

Uram growls and rises up behind you. You squeak when you feel his cock slide against your lips. He rubs himself there, and you can feel every vein. You bite your lip hard as he grinds against you. Then, he suddenly pulls away. He lays back on the bed, resting against the headboard.

You sit up with an aggravated start and glare at him. "Why did you stop?"

"You're not ready," Uram grins. "Or at least, you haven't earned it yet."

"What?" You huff.

Uram smirks at you. "You really want me don't you?" He takes his cock into his hand and starts to stroke himself. "I thought you hated me."

I watch with longing as he strokes his cock. "I do," you whisper.

"Do you?" He grins. "The way you're looking at me says something else."

You look back at into his eyes. "Don't you hate me?"

He chuckles. "You annoy me, but I think I know how to deal with it now." Uram grabs the back of your head, lowering you down. "How to shut that awful mouth of yours." He presses his cock to your cheek and smears the dripping tip against your lips.

"Show me how much you hate me," he growls.

You open our mouth as you take a shuddering breath. You greedily take his cock into your mouth, tasting the salt of his skin and his precum. You slurp him up, suckling his tip and rolling your tongue around on it. You pull back t catch your breath, but he pushes you back down. You take as much of his monstrous cock into your mouth as you can.

"Good girl," Uram moans. "Mm," he moans. "You're so good."

You look up at him and he grunts. His shaft twitches and throbs.

"You're making me cum," he growls and throws his head back. "Oh fuck, yes, fuck oh-" His voice chokes off as his cum chokes you. It gushes down your throat and all over your tongue. As you pull away, it splatters on your lips and cheeks, even getting all over your eye. You cough and sputter, managing to swallow down what he left on your mouth.

Uram chuckles and pants. He touches your cheek. "Did you swallow?"

You open your mouth and stick out your mouth.

"You're gonna make me fall in love with you, you brat." He laughs. He then wipes your face off and kisses your neck and chest. His soft moans in your ear make you melt, and you meet his kiss.

"You taste like me," Uram smirks. "I like that."

"You cum like a fountain," you hiss.

"Just for you," he growls, biting your earlobe.

You straddle his thigh, smearing your wetness all on his leg.

"Give me a moment," he whispers. "And I'll deal with that melting cunt. Relax a moment with me." He has you lay on his chest, and his big hand rubs up and down your back.

You moan as you melt into him, his heartbeat is rapid and loud in his chest. You run my fingers through the thick dark curls there.

"Look at that," Uram pinches your cheek. "Now that's a smile."

You turn that smile into a pout. "Stop it."

Uram kisses you. "I like that smile," he purrs.

You hide your face, ducking it down on his chest.

Uram then lifts you and lays you back on the bed. He kisses you and his hands roam your body. You moan softly, letting him move you as he wants. He takes your legs and places himself between them. You shudder as his cock rubs against you again.

Uram's strong hands lift your ass, raising you and angling you, so his cock slips inside. You cry out, grabbing his arms as he stretches you. He's so big, and you're unused to it.

"Much better than elf dick, I promise," Uram whispers into your ear."You can tell me to stop anytime."

You shake your head. "Mm-mm."

"Stubborn still," Uram moans as his cock moves deeper.

You cry out, and your fingers dig into his arms. Uram snarls, pulling out and then plunging back inside. His snarls and your moans fill the room. He grinds his hips, and you can feel every inch of him deep inside you.

Uram cups his cheek and you kiss his palm. You look up at him with a moony expression. When did he start to look so handsome? Why does he feel so amazingly good?

"You're so fucking beautiful," he snarls.

You gasp and then your voice chokes off. Your back arches off the bed and your legs squeeze tighter around your waist. You jerk and grunt as he pulls from you something so powerful and hot your vision goes blurry and white.

"Stay with me," Uram chuckles, still moving. "Look at me, brat."

You blink a few times, seeing his dark eyes above you.

"There she is. Stay with me. Stay...oh fuck- stay-" he grunts and growls and inside you feel such a fulfilling heat you cry out again.

You lay together, spent and exhausted. You feel like a noodle all limp and wet, covered in Uram's sauce. You giggle, and Uram pulls you in close, kissing you.

"Your stubble tickles," you laugh.

He rubs his chin all over your face and neck. "I shaved for you."

"What?" You snort.

He sits up, looking down at you. "I shaved and cleaned myself up for you," he grunts. "I didn't want you thinking I was some gross mountain hog."

"Well," you smirk, and Uram pounces on you, biting and ticking your belly. You squeal, rolling with him until he pins you to the bed.

"I wanted you to look at me and see me," he groans.

You bite back a smile. "I see it," you murmur.

Uram kisses you. "Do you want a bath or breakfast first?"

You wrap your arms around his neck. "I want you again."

Uram bites his lip and chuckles. "Fuck," he snarls as he towers over you. "I've made a worse monster than before."

"I thought you wanted a toy," you mewl.

"Just you," he moans.

You kiss him and pull on his braid. "I'm sorry," you then whisper. "I was an asshole, wasn't I?"

"If you want to apologize for that," Uram grins as he gropes your rear. "I know exactly what you can do."

You look up at with a bewildered expression.

"You can make me coffee," he snarls into your ear. "And then we can fuck."

You snort and pull him in close, kissing him hungrily. "Promise?"

"Of course."


	121. Odd Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blink, Odd, Emil, & Ainsel reunite.

When I was young, family was everything. I was the eldest son, and I felt it was my responsibility to look after everyone. None of us knew who our father was, or more likely fathers. My mother was a temple priestess and consorted with dark deities in order to give predictions and wisdom. From these sessions she gave birth to me, my brothers Odd and Emil, and our baby sister Ainsel.

It never occurred to me what a strange lot we were until my sister was born. My mother decided to quit being a priestess, and we left the temple in the middle of the night. I was ten, and mom was heavily pregnant. She didn't want to give birth to another baby in the temple, and she didn't want us growing up there to the whims of the priests.

We ran first to the temple of oracles high in the Dormant Mountains where Mother had grown up. We were accepted in, and it is there that Ainsel is born. I remember being around the oracles and how they doted on my brothers and me. Emil was always shy and wanting to hide, Odd loved it and welcomed the attention. It was different than the temple, and I could understand why Mother wanted us to run. Here, they felt more like family, back at the temple it felt like we were merely tools or props and not real people.

"Tieflings have a hard time out there," one of the oracles told my brothers and I. "It is best you all grow thick skins now."

"How thick does a skin need to be?" Odd asked with wide eyes.

"Skin thickness varies all over the body," Emil perked up at the chance to show off his strange knowledge.

The Oracle smiled and tucked us in. "You're fortunate boys to have such a brave mother," she says. "You all will face hardships in the future, but you will always have one another."

"Is that something you see?" I asked.

The oracle was strangely quiet, and she snuffed out the lamp. As we lay in darkness, I could hear Emil sniffling.

"Aemilius," I whisper. "Are you crying?"

"Why are Tieflings considered bad?" Emil whimpers. "Why will people not like us?"

Odd scoffs. "Our dad is evil."

"What?" Emil whimpers.

"Odd, shut up," I snap at him.

Odd mocks me under his breath. "Make me, Blink!"

"Are we evil?" Emil asked.

I sigh and hit Odd with a pillow. "No. You're not evil Emil."

"I am for sure evil," Odd laughed. "I'm gonna be so evil when I grow up. Just you watch. I'm gonna do things."

"Name one evil thing you could possibly do," I growled at him.

"I dunno," Odd grunted. "Eat cats?"

"Ew," Emil groaned

"We need to go to bed. Stop being stupid and just go to sleep," I grunted, and I laid down. "We don't need anyone else. We got Mom and Ainsel."

"Oh!" Odd gasped. "I could eat Ainsel, that would be evil."

"Don't-" Emil whined.

We stayed at the temple of oracles for a year. While there, we got the start of a decent education. The sisters taught us to read and other basic skills we would need in the world. Once we left the Dormant Mountains, we traveled down into a northern village on the outskirts of the kingdom of Veleryn.

The village was made up of outcasts and rejects, people who weren't welcomed in the kingdom. Every day when the gates open, the women of the village would go into Veleryn to sell their wares or find work. Mother would go in and tell fortunes, eventually earning the trust of wealthy nobles. It was there she was paid top dollar to use her talents for the rich. It made her enough money to raise for unruly children in a comfortable home.

I usually was left to care for everybody. Mother made her friends in the village, but people still seemed nervous around us Tiefling children. So we kept to ourselves, which was fine. We were all we needed.

When I was old enough, I decided to start looking for work. It was hard, no one wanted to hire a Tiefling to do anything for them, and if they did, they didn't want to pay you what the work was worth. I started to take odd jobs which led me to take mercenary work. I started traveling and was away from home for long stretches of time. Every time I came home I was amazed at how much everyone had grown.

Soon, Odd joined me on my work. It was nice having him along, but I hated taking him away from home. I knew how it felt to away for so long and away from the people you loved. One night I caught Odd counting his money and separating it into piles.

"What are you doing?" I scoffed.

"Making sure I have enough," he said.

I furrow my brow. "You're going to have to explain."

Odd pointed to each stack. "This is for me. This is for Mom, then this is for Emil," he told me.

"Emil? What for?" I asked.

"So he can study with doctors," Odd told me.

I shook my head. "Study with doctors?"

"Yeah, he wants to become a doctor," Odd continued. "I'm setting back enough money so he can do that."

"When did Emil decide to become a doctor?" I asked.

"Oh," Odd perked up and looked back up at me. "You've been gone. He decided a while back. He's been going into town and working with the apothecary."

"Why did no one tell me?" I sat down and folded my hands together.

Odd was quiet as he put the money away. "We didn't want you to worry," he said and gave me an anxious smile. "One less thing, you know?"

We eventually saved up enough for Emil to start his training. We had to take him south, close to the ocean, in order to attend. Odd wanted to stay close to the south and continue working there, I wanted to stay closer north so we would be close to mother. It became apparent that we needed to work separately. So for a few years, we rarely saw one another.

A few years down the road I received a job I couldn't do by myself, so I decided to go and fetch Odd. By this time, Emil had finished his training and was looking for work, so when I reached out to Odd Emil asked to join us. I wish I had told him no all those years ago. It still haunts me to this day. Odd was severely hurt, and Emil lost his horn. Things were said, and we all went our separate ways.

I blame myself and no one else.

"Ulysses?" Penelope shakes me.

I wake up with a groan and sit up in bed. "What's wrong?" I turn at look at her.

"You were talking in your sleep again," Penelope replies. "Is something wrong?" She comes up to me, nuzzling her soft cheek against mine. She starts to purr, and it soothes me.

"Just dreaming," I sigh and kiss her.

"About?" She sits back and places her hands on her swollen belly.

I smile, enjoying the sight of seeing her so round in pregnancy. I reach out, rubbing her belly and feeling the dull thud of our kitten inside her.

"Family," I reply.

Penelope holds my hand over her belly. "You should look for them," she tells me. "I'm sure they all miss you too."

I huff. "I wouldn't even know where to begin," I groan and push my hair out of my face. "I don't even know if Mother is still alive."

"Why don't you ask Queen Mythri for help?" Penelope asks. "I'm sure she would be more than willing to offer her services."

I'm silent for a long while, and Penelope gets into my face, pressing her cold nose against my cheek. I chuckle and shake my head.

"I'm scared, ok?" I look at her. "The way we left things-" I stop and cast my eyes down.

"I want our kitten to know their family," Penelope urges. "Won't you at least try for them?" She says as her eyes start to get big.

I chuckle. "Turn off those eyes." I rub her cheeks, and she starts to purr again, her eyes squinting shut as she does. "I will see what can be done and if they even care to see me again." I lay back down in bed and Penelope curls up beside me.

I go to Mythri the following day while she's having lunch with Amit and the children. I express to her my desires to find my family, specifically my mother.

"Why don't you see if Chiyo will take you?" Mythri replies eagerly. "You could fly on Addor back to your village." Mythri is just as pregnant as Penelope, so the two have been bonding over it. Since this is Penelope's first she has sought Mythri's council on many an issue.

I grimace nervously. "That's the thing," I reply. "The village was near Veleryn, I'm not sure it would even still be there."

"Oh," Mythri gasps.

"That's near Demir's capital," Amut replies. "And if your mother is a fortune teller she could be under the employ of Dali. I would contact her first." He stands up. "I was getting ready to send my reports to Demir. Write up a quick letter and address it to Dali. She's much better about replying that her husband as well, you'll hear from her soon."

"Thank you," I'm stunned. I've never heard Amit say more than five words at a time. "I greatly appreciate your help."

I write the letter to Dali and give it to Amit to send with his royal reports to Demir. Several weeks later, Mythri calls for me. A ship is coming in with supplies sent from Demir, and she wants me to help guard the cargo.

As I'm waiting on the dock, watching the cargo get unloaded, I hear an argument from above.

"I know what I'm doing! Do I look senile to you? Do you know how bad an onyx ring in the eye hurts young man? Fuck off!" I look up, seeing a woman wearing too much jewelry for her own good come walking down to the dock.

"Mom!" I gasp in awe.

She grins brightly, opening her arms as I race into them. I pick her up from the ground as I hug her. She still smells the same after all these years. It's a scent of comfort and nostalgia I have been missing all these years.

"My baby," she clasps her hands around my face. "Oh my Ulysses!" She marvels at me. Her bright brown eyes are gazing over me. She looks the same, but there are lines and creases in her face now that weren't there before.

"Hi mom," is all I can think to say as I look at her.

"When Dali showed me your letter I couldn't believe it," she whispers. "Do you see these grays in my hair?" She asks.

"Yes, Mom," I say and then she slaps me.

"They are there because of how much you made me worry!" She barks at me. "You and your brothers!"

I rub my cheek. "I understand."

She huffs, her arms and body clunking and rattling from all her bracelets and jewelry. "I have so missed you." She takes my arm as she walks. "But tell me, why now out of the blue?"

We walk to the carriage as it's being loaded. "Well," I chuckle nervously. "Mom," I smile at her as I help her into her seat. "You're going to have a grandchild."

Mom holds her hands over her face. "Oh!" She gasps. "I have so waited for this!" She gently dabs at her eyes. "Your sister was never going to have any. I thought for sure Odd would have some by accident," she laughs. "Oh! But I am so happy!"

I join her on the seat. "Penelope, my wife, she wanted the baby to know their family. I was hoping you had some idea where the others are."

"I sent word to Ainsel," she said. "She told me she's been in contact with Emil and they'll come as soon as they can," she sighs. "But Oddelthius is-"

For a moment my heart sinks, and I fear the worse. Odd and I left things so badly I didn't want that to be how it ended entirely.

"I'm not sure where he is," she sighs then lays her hand over her chest. "But I can feel him. He's still out there somewhere."

I sigh with relief. "Don't scare me like that."

Mom smirks at me and pats my thigh. "Now tell me," she says, "how did you wind up employed by the Rakshasa Royal family?"

"Not until you tell me how you wound up working for the rulers of the entire empire?" I laugh.

"Oh, I've been with Dali since she was a teenager," Mom laughs. "For a while, I was cast out by that horrid Reginald," she grimaces. "But when Demir came back, Dali took back in all the old staff that had been with her family. Since then, Demir has sought out my 'wise counsel'." She snorts. "Oh lord, if he only knew."

"Does he?" I ask cautiously. "I mean, does he know about us?"

"Dali knows," she replies. "Oh Dali knows all the sordid details about my time as a priestess," she laughs. "So they know my children are horrible little Tieflings." She grins up at me. "Even now, you're still worried."

Penelope is eagerly waiting on us as we return. She cries as she hugs my mother, a bit too hard but the pregnancy has been whipping her emotions into a frenzy as of late.

A few weeks later, Mother receives word from Ainsel and Emil. "They're coming in from Obresh," she tells me.

I furrow my brow. "Why there? I thought you had said they were closer to the southern tail of the Cobra Strait."

"Your sister is weird," Mother shrugs. "I honestly don't know. They'll have company too," she adds on. "Wives I assume."

Penelope blinks a few times. "Emil has two?"

Mother grins and chuckles. "Ainsel has always preferred lakes to mountains if you catch my drift, sweetling." She pats Penelope's paw.

Penelope's expression is a journey from confusion, to realization, to disgust, then to awe.

"Did you get it?" Mother chuckles.

Penelope sighs in embarrassment. "I'm going to blame the pregnancy on making me dumb."

"I always did," Mother grins.

A week later Mother and I are waiting on the dock as Emil and Ainsel's ship ports. I'm terrified and anxious, and I'm sweating through my clothes. The last time I had seen Emil I had called him a coward and a child. I had said horrible things to him in the heat of a moment. And well, Ainsel was hard to read. She was always a stoned faced and sarcastic kid.

As people start disembarking from the boat, Mother rushes forward and finds Emil straight away. She holds him tight, and I'm shocked to see how tall he is. Compared to Odd and me, Emil had always been shorter and huskier. But now, he was tall and thin like a willow tree.

I approached with caution, watching Emil's smile fade slightly as I come towards him. His mouth screws up into a tight line as we stand before one another.

"Ulysses," he says.

"Aemilius," I say with a short nod.

"You look old," Emil retorts and arches his brow.

I grin, and Emil starts laughing. We both open our arms to each other and hold tight. We pull back, and Emil punches my shoulder.

"It's been too long," Emil sighs.

"I just can't believe how tall you are!" I reach up to ruffle his curls. "I thought for sure you had stopped growing."

"Still had a few inches in me," he laughs. "Had to make up for this." He points to his stump.

I shrink, and Emil shakes his head. "No, no, you don't get to blame yourself for it, Blink. Not after all these years." He grips my shoulder. "That's why I'm here now."

We then hear Mother scream, and I look up, seeing her wrapping her arms around the one person I never expected to see again.

"Odd's here?" I whisper in awe.

"Ainsel forced us to go through Obresh, and we found him," Emil says.

I notice Odd's tail is missing and my gut sinks.

"You're not going to say hello to me?"

I jump out of my skin and turn, seeing Ainsel glaring up at me from behind. "How the fuck did you do that?" I snap at her.

Ainsel smirks. "I'm the evil one, remember?"

I sigh and turn, taking her into my arms. "I'm so glad to see you."

Ainsel pops my cheek. "It took you too long. Did you not see the gray in Mom's hair?" She huffs at me.

I rub my cheek, and Emil just grins at me.

Someone then yanks my tail hard, and I turn around, meeting Odd eye to eye.

"Odd-" I start and he steps forward.

"Save it," Odd let's go of my tail. "I know what you're going to say, that you're disappointed in me."

"Odd no!" I gasp. "Listen I-"

"I knew I said I'd become evil, well, obviously I didn't," he huffs.

I scoff and slap my hand to my face. "Can you just shut up for once in your fucking life?" I growl at him.

Odd grins. "I haven't heard that from you in far too long." He steps forward and embraces me, locking my arms to my sides and picking me up from the ground to shake me.

"Let go!" I grunt, trying to wriggle free.

He drops me and Ainsel helps keep me from falling. Mom then walks up, three women with her and Mom is holding a little girl in her arms.

"Who had a kid?" I ask.

"I did," Ainsel raises her hand.

"Stop trying to say you knocked up my wife," Odd scoffs at her. He races over and takes the little girl into his arms.

"I have more male virility than all three of you will ever have," Ainsel scoffs.

All of us journey back to the Rakshasa Court where Penelope and Mythri have set up a dinner for everyone. There's Emil's partner Leyla, Ainsel's girlfriend Cora, and Odd's wife and daughter, Allie and Rori.

As the evening wears on, they leave us so us siblings can catch up with one another in peace. As the room clears, the four of us sit there, sort of staring back and forth at one another not knowing what to say. The room is quiet, and things feel a bit uneasy.

"So," Odd murmur, rapping his fingers on the table. "Like old time."

"Hardly," Ainsel scoffs. "I've spent the last few years trying to find all your assholes. I haven't seen any of you since I was a baby."

"Wait, no you weren't," Emil scoffs.

"Does it matter?" Ainsel then scoffs. "The fact is that we've been apart for way too long and because what? You three were morons who all got hurt?"

"There's more to it than that," I interject.

"I wouldn't know!" Ainsel snaps. "All of a sudden I had no brothers. I didn't know what happened. Mom didn't have any clue as to what happened. Emil just shows up without a horn and says Odd got an Orc ax to the chest! We didn't even know Odd was alive until months later."

"I had been unconscious for most of that time!" Odd barks at her.

"Emil wouldn't even talk about Blink," she turns and looks at me. "Of course he snapped. We were all expecting him to go off the deep end at one point."

"Excuse me?" I huff at her.

Odd sips his drink. "You were wound tighter than piano wire," he grumbles. "Ever since we left the temple you had always been on your guard."

"I had to be, to protect all of you!" I look across all three faces. "I did everything I could for all of you because family was the most important thing. All our childhoods all we had was each other."

The room grows quiet again, and Ainsel rolls her eyes. "Ok then," she snaps. "What happened that day? What happened on that job?" She looks at Emil and Odd. "Emil, us a unicorn and Odd, took an ax to the chest. What about you?"

I grimace and lower my head.

"He snapped is what happened," Emil speaks up. His voice is quiet and cracks. "We were going through a gorge to get to this crumbling old castle. Supposedly the old king there was dying and his magic fading, so we only had a short time to get in and get some supposed treasure. Only thing was that we weren't the only ones out for it."

"Some Orc raiders had made their way too," Odd huffed. "And well, they weren't friendly." He rubbed his palm down his chest where the ax had struck him. "I watched from the ground, but I saw this darkness come out of him."

Ainsel glanced over at me. "What kind of darkness?"

Emil frowns. "It reminded me of the way Mom would talk about the things she used to commune with," he whispers. "The part of them that make up us came out of Blink."

"And what happened?" Ainsel shakes her head. "What did Blink do?"

"I killed them all," my voice wavers. "I saw Odd fall, and I hear Emil cry. It came from me," I whisper intensely. "All this hatred and anger just poured out, and I couldn't stop it. I can remember flashes and faces," I close my eyes. "I can remember my own voice."

"It was a slaughter," Emil said. "I begged him to stop and-"

"And I turned on you," I shake my head. "I said all these nasty horrible things to you. Things that I once thought but knew were wrong and I just-"

Odd whistles. "Glad I was unconscious. But Emil gave me the rundown after he sewed me up." He looks me dead in the eye. "You ran away."

"Because I was afraid," I snap.

"I knew what you were saying wasn't true," Emil speaks up. "I knew whatever was happening to you made you say them. Yeah, in the moment it hurt, but I knew it wasn't my brother talking to me. It was whatever creature fucked our mother. You weren't there. There was nothing for you to be ashamed about, Blink."

I scoff and hang my head. "You were the smartest, sweetest kid alive," I said. "And all I could think was of that first night in the temple of oracles after Ainsel was born." I look up at each of them.

"The Oracle taking care of us told us most people feared Tieflings and then..." I laugh softly as my throat chokes up. "Then little Emil starts crying because he was worried we were evil."

Emil's brow knitted together. "Did you run...because of that?"

"I remember that," Odd then murmurs. "That's when I promised I would become evil." He leans forward. "Did you honestly think that you were somehow evil, Blink?" He then lays his hand on his chest. "Were you worried I'd be jealous."

"Shut up, odd," Ainsel and I say in unison.

Emil chuckles. "I asked that question when I was a kid. I knew none of us were evil, especially not you," he grins. "You were my hero."

I blink a few times as hot tears come rushing to my eyes.

"Oh my god, this is so cute!" Odd claps his hands. "You made our big brother cry."

I chuckle and look up at Emil. "Was I really your hero?"

"Still are," Emil grins.

"Oh my god, you have to hug," Odd squeals.

I glare towards Odd, but Emil has already stood up. We hug then Odd comes over and throws himself into my lap, hugging my neck.

There's a knock on the door and Allie steps in holding Rori. "Blink, I was told to come fetch you. Or uhm...Odd," she scowls.

Odd jumps up. "Is everything alright?" He asks.

"Penelope is having contractions," Allie says, offering Rori over to Odd.

I jump up from my seat. "She's having the baby?"

"Where is she?" Emil comes up behind me.

I show Emil and the rest down to the quarters Penelope, and I share. Inside Penelope is pacing the room while my mother holds her hand.

"How often are they happening," Emil asks before I can even get a word out.

"Not far," Mother shakes her head.

"I hate this!" Penelope whines.

I reach for you, rubbing her cheeks. "It'll be ok, only for a moment."

Penelope glares up at me. "Then you have this kid!" She then yowls in pain, and Emil rushes to her side.

"Get her to the bed," he turns to Allie and Mom, giving them orders. He returns to Penelope's side and moves away her skirts as he kneels down before her.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"I'm a doctor, remember?" Emil huffs. "I've helped birth many babies. Helping my niece or nephew into the world will be an honor for me."

Penelope squeezes my hand, and I almost scream in pain.

"Why does it have to hurt so bad!" Penelope cries.

I sit down beside her, letting her rest her head in my lap. "I'm so sorry," I whisper to her. "It'll be ok. The baby is just excited."

Penelope whimpers. "I'm so scared."

"What do you have to be scared of?" I chuckle. "The baby?"

Penelope closes her eyes tight then cries out again.

"You may want to start pushing," Emil says urgently.

Allie and Mom come back into the room, both looking a little shocked. "No need to panic or anything but the queen is also in labor at this exact moment," Allie says.

"What?" Penelope blurts.

"Calm down, calm down, she's done this," I urge Penelope to try and stay calm.

"I brought the clothes and water," Mom says sitting down beside Emil. "Oh wow, this reminds of me when Ainsel was born. So much screaming."

Penelope grunts and snarls, squeezing down hard on my hand.

"That's it, Penelope," Emil coaxes. "You're doing great."

For hours Emil has Penelope push and breathe, push and breathe. It's arduous and painful, and all I want is for Penelope to be ok.

"My god look at the side of that head!" Mom marvels.

"One more big push! Come on!" Emil urges.

Penelope's face scrunches up real tight.

"I love you," I whisper to her.

She strains and relaxes, and the baby starts to wail. "Is that?" Penelope grins in exhaustion. "Blink, is that?" She giggles.

I look down as Emil holds the baby in his arms. The little thing is all pink and screaming their head off.

"Now that's a boy!" My mom grins as she takes the baby so Emil can cut the cord. She then washes my son gently. I then take him into my arms. He has ears like his mother, a tail and legs like mine, signs of soft fur on his arms and legs.

"Oh wow," I whisper as I stare at him.

Mom and Emil are helping Penelope get comfortable on the bed while cleaning up what they can. I sit down, seeing the wonder on her face as I hand her the baby.

"A boy," she grins. "He's so tiny."

He whimpers and mewls, snuggling already to his mother.

Emil sighs and chuckles. "You got a name yet?" He asks.

Penelope grins up at him. "I say, we name him Emory," she says as the baby coos. "A little after his uncle."

"Oh wow," Emil rubs his eyes.

After a while, Penelope falls asleep, and I take Emory. He sleeps in my arms as Odd and Ainsel coo over him. Rori is all wide-eyed and awed by her little cousin.

"I am for sure going to have another one," Odd says as he takes Emory and I hold Rori. "I love em when they're all little and gummy like this."

Ainsel huffs. "I'll play aunt but in no way am I ever gonna be called Mom."

"I wonder how Mythri did," Mom says as she takes Emory from Odd.

"She's a pro at it by now. I bet the new princess is already snuggled in all her refinery and wealth," Odd chuckles.

"It's amazing they both came tonight," Ainsel marvels.

"It's all fate," Mom grins. "Pretty sure Emory was just waiting on his family. It's always nice to come into a world where you're surrounded by loved ones. That's why I left the temple when I did. It was the place for us."

I take Emory back as his eyes open. They're the same brilliant sapphire as his mother. His little pink nose twitches, and he looks dreamy and awed for a moment.

"I get it," I whisper.

"Oh, you smell that?" Odd lifts Rori and smells her butt then looks at me. "That's yours, Blink."  
I chuckle and smile a him. "Wanna show me the ropes?"

"You got it," Odd smiles.


	122. The Sky Pirates: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Monster x Male Monster

All my life I had been told that nothing good came from touching the earth. All my life, I have maybe set my feet on solid ground four or five times. Every time I do, something strange happens. Not bad, but something that has yet to reveal itself yet.

I come from a family of Furies, my mothers are powerful warlords who rule over the sky in their unique ships called Brigadoons. The ship my mothers' captained was tilted the Allecto and was what I had always called home. I was born there and more than likely I will die there too, and I will know it was a life worth living.

I can remember vividly the first time I had set foot on the earth. We had to shop for supplies to stock up our ship so that way, it would be a much longer journey until the next time we needed to land. I was so scared. I was barely eight years old, and I had been told so many stories about the land and the people there. My mothers assured me things would be alright as long as we didn't stay.

It was also during this trip my mothers wanted to recruit new crew members, young people who could grow on the ship, start their families there and build lives onboard for as long as they offered their service. It was during this search I first met Cyrus.

He was shorter than me and much heavier. He had a round pot belly and wide eyes as he looked up at my mother, Sicyon. He was one of the Lizardfolk with dark scales covering most of his body while along his throat and belly there were stripes of vivid red and blue. His head was long and flat, blending into his neck. But his mouth was wide, and his hands were clawed. I hid behind Sicyon, not wanting to be seen by him.

"Your wings are so cool!" He said in awe.

Sicyon smiled and extended her wing out. Her wings were black tipped and faded into pale gold. "You think so youngling?" She asks.

"I didn't know pretty women could have wings!" Cyrus bounced on the heels of his feet.

Sicyon knelt down in front of the boy. She would tell me later she had chosen Cyrus because she had noticed how dirty he was, how his clothes were ill-fitting and he had no shoes. He was alone and probably had no connections, so he was perfect to take.

"Would you like a job, young man?" Sicyon asked.

Cyrus looked apprehensive for a moment. "What kind of job?"

Sicyon lifted her wing, revealing me to him. "My daughter needs a friend," she replies. "I think you would make a perfect one."

I tugged so hard on Sicyon's robes I nearly ripped them. Cyrus seemed awed, and he agreed. From that moment on, Cyrus became a part of our crew. For a while, I didn't want anything to do with Cyrus. It wasn't until he showed me his skill with a knife that I took notice.

He could take any scrap piece of wood and make into something amazing. He could sit and carve for hours if he was allowed.

"Can you make a kitty?" I asked.

Cyrus nodded. "I sure can."

"Can you make a boat?" I threw out again.

Cyrus just nodded. "I sure can."

I gasp with awe, watching him widdle down the small chunks of wood. In his time on Allecto, he made me many a beautiful charm and keepsake, and I kept them all. We grew close, becoming friends who were as thick as thieves.

We grew up together, trained together, worked together. Cyrus eventually outgrew me, standing far taller than I could ever reach. He never quite lost the pot belly, but he easily became one of the strongest members of the crew. He was valuable and dear, especially to me.

When I was to turn eighteen, I was going to be made captain of the Allecto, and I had every intention to make Cyrus my first mate. I figured he knew my plans, but I wanted to keep it a surprise for as long as I could.

So it came as a shock to all of us when he and a few other members of the crew approached my mothers and me.

"I take it this about the offer Captain Brunhilde gave you," Sicyon said with a sniff.

I stared up at her then looked to Cyrus. "What offer?" I gasped.

Cyrus nodded. "I've decided to take it. I'll become his first mate, and once he retires, I'll take over the Apollo as Captain."

Sicyon sighed. "Well, we certainly hate to see you go Cyrus, but you far outgrew your place her long ago. I take it you're leaving now."

Cyrus stiffened a bit. "I was hoping to leave after Theai's birthday."

"Allecto is no longer your home, Cyrus," Sicyon hissed. "You've made that perfectly clear. If you intended to stay, you should have announced it after not before."

Cyrus looked at me and my mother Semnai put her hands on my shoulders as comfort and to hold me back. Cyrus sighed, a cold resolve coming over his face.

"Very well, Captain," he said with a bow. "It was an honor to serve under you all these years. I am grateful for everything." He and the others turned and walked away.

I was heartbroken and longing for my friend. In the weeks that followed I had no interest in my birthday party nor for the fact, I was to be named captain. My mothers dragged me from my room, promising me a wonderful time.

"Once you're named captain all those things won't matter," Sicyon told me. "You'll have your role and your crew, and everything will be as it should."

Semnai smiled at me. "Have you decided on a first mate?"

"I did," I grumble.

As we walked out on deck one of the horns was sounded. Sicyon turned with a glare. "How dare they approach us on our child's birthday?"

Semnai took out her viewing glass and stretched it. "Isn't the Apollo?"

I perked up then, watching as the Apollo came to rest beside us. A line was cast out from the Apollo then and Cyrus came swinging from it, landing beside me.

He grinned. "You didn't think I'd miss your birthday did you?" He winked.

After that day, Cyrus and I kept in touch as often as possible. Our commerce was lengthy and often and whenever we were in the same skies we made sure to meet. Recently, it had been a few months since I had last seen Cyrus, but our letters never stopped.

His last letter informed me he had been traveling over the Golem territory and he was heading for the Cobra Strait.

"I have to touch down," the letter says. "Gather supplies and a few new crew members. When was the last time you touched down Theai? Can you even remember? I know your birthday is coming up again, I promise I'll try to make it again. Yours always, Cyrus."

The Cobra Strait was one of the few easy places to land a Brigadoon. The port was wide enough the ships could touch down and not worry about the balloons coming into contact with any trees or mountainsides. It was in Obresh that we had first found Cyrus, so in a way, it was his home.

I go to my first mate, Iris after reading the letter. "Are we close to the Cobra Strait by any chance?"

"Why?" She asked with curiosity. "We don't need to touch down for anything, Captain." She smirked at me. "Another letter from Cyrus, eh?"

I laugh. "I was thinking how nice it would be to add to the gardens," I said. "We're running low on seed."

Iris coked her brow. "Because we haven't harvested." She snaps her hand to her hip. "This doesn't have to do with that letter does it."

I open my mouth as my wings shudder behind me. "Well, I wouldn't. I would never!"

"No need to get yourself in a fit," Iris winks. "If you think we need seeds, well then, maybe we need seeds," she laughs.

I sigh with relief. "Then let's set a course for Obresh. I'll talk with the crew to see if there is anything else we might need."

"Finally having sex might be it," Iris mumbles under her breath.

I turn sharply on my feel. "What was that?"

Iris looks at me, wide-eyed and caught. "I didn't say anything," she shook her head. "You must have just been hearing the helm settle."

"No, no," I scoff. "I very clearly heard you growl something under your breath first mate." I wag a finger at her.

"I did not growl, captain," Iris huffs.

"Then you did say something!"

Iris blinks slow then huffs. "When are you and Cyrus ever going to admit how you feel?" She asks. "All kidding aside, I know you love him."

"Of course I do, he's my friend," I chuckle.

Iris rolls her eyes. "Oh my god."

"What?" I snap. "It could never be more than that!"

"It is," Iris says. "And the longer you keep denying it, the more desperate these little meetings are going to seem. The crew had been talking about it long enough. Eventually, you're going to need a better excuse than lack of seeds."

I'm a bit struck. "I had no idea that you and the crew were-" I stop and laugh. "It's not like that, Iris. Cyrus is my family he is like-"

"If Mythri saw you two she'd be planning your wedding and first child," Iris sniffs. "Hell, her unborn baby would probably do it too."

I take a step back. "I need to go inform the crew," I say dismissively. I want to get away from the topic, but it haunts me all evening to the point where I can't sleep.

It isn't until we reach the dock and I see the Apollo that I feel relief. As we disembark, I notice a familiar face waiting at the dock. He's grinning and his tail and wagging behind him.

"Surprise, surprise!" Iris laughs. "I never expected to see you here at all!" She shakes Cyrus' hand as her sarcasm overflows.

"My, my Iris," Cyrus smirks. "Your thinly veiled rage is always a treat to my senses."

"Not rage," Iris corrects. "I am always happy to see you. I just wish my Captain could be a bit more honest with me." She winks. "Excuse me, I have seeds to buy." She seethes as she says the word.

Cyrus whistles. "Seeds? Really?"

I shake my head and scoff. "My crew also has a list."

"You can't just say you miss your friend? Maybe reward the crew and let them have a day?" He says. "Then maybe Iris wouldn't have to grind her teeth so much."

I laugh as I walk beside him, my wings twitching a little as our hands touch. "Iris has nothing to worry about."

Cyrus sucks air through his teeth. "Doesn't she though? I mean having you as a captain seems pretty worrisome. Why do you think I took up Brunhilde's offer so long ago?"

I pop his arm hard. "How dare you!" I laugh.

"I knew you were going to be a problem right from the get-go," he snaps his fingers. "I had to jump ship before my life was made a living hell," he says while grinning.

I shove him again. "I feel sorry for your crew!" I point a finger in his face. "Having to deal with how two-faced you are."

He mocks offense. "I'm two-faced?" He scoffs. "Me? Have you ever met your mother?"

I snort and have to cover my face "Which one?"

"Oh you know which one," Cyrus is doubled over as he tries not to laugh. "Starts with Sic ends with yon."

I brace my hand on his arm as we started to bleat and wheeze with laughter. It's then silenced as we kiss. I'm gripping hold of his strong arms as his hands wrap around my waist.

I pull away quickly, pushing against him.

"Theai?" Cyrus asks.

"What was that?" I gasp.

"Too short," Cyrus picks me up and kisses me again.

Iris was right, and I didn't want to go back to be told that but I knew I would have to face the choir eventually.

"It's not bad is it?" Cyrus asks as he brushes my hair from my face.

"No, no," I hold his hand to my cheek. "I've been fighting it so long. Just pushing it down and down. I guess this was bound to happen."

"I've written you so many letters telling you how I feel," he huffs. "But I always chicken out."

"Do you still have them?" I ask.

He smiles. "Why?"

I blush as I grin. "I wouldn't mind having them now."

Cyrus kisses me again. "Yeah, I still have every single one, dating all the way back to your tenth birthday."

After leaving the port and returning to the skies, I start receiving the love letters Cyrus had written for me. Each day I get one or two until I get the first and last one he'd written. The first one is scribbled with a heavy hand and spelling so bad I could barely read it. The new one confessed he wished to join our crews and start a fleet.

It was probably as close to a marriage proposal as it could get. I wrote my response quickly, saying it may take time, but my answer was yes.

I was getting it ready when the horn was signaled.

"What's going on?" I asked Iris.

"It's the Tisiphone," she says. "Your mothers are here," Iris looks at me with a dark expression.

Visits from my mothers are never exactly a cause of celebration. They usually bring with them grim news or new laws we had to follow. Even if I was the captain, when they were around I felt lesser than.

I greeted Sicyon and Semnai as they boarded the Allecto. "It's so wonderful to see you," I say, lingering in Semnai's arms longer.

"You look so radiant!" Semnai grins. "That's a good sign."

Sicyon kisses my forehead. "We have wonderful news for you, daughter."

That was a first. "Is that so?" I turn to Iris and smile. "We would welcome some! It's been quite boring the past few weeks."

Iris rolls her eyes in knowing.

"We've brother your fiance with us," Sicyon says with a grin.

My heart falls out, and my stomach feels as if a stone is weighted there. "My what?" I blink furiously.

Semnai's smile is hiding her anxious manner. "You'll be twenty-five soon," she says. "Just like your mother and me."

I turn to Sicyon who still has a proud smile on her face. "You could have told me," I said. "Some sort of-"

"Warning?" Sicyon asks. "This isn't something bad, daughter. This is wonderful! It's overdue too. Your mother and I were married at eighteen. But she somehow convinced me it would be better to wait with you."

I look at Semnai and the guilt in her eyes as she still tries to smile.

Sicyon extends her wing. "Daughter, this is your betrothed," she says as a Furies comes down onto the deck. Her wings are all white, and her hair is bright red. She looks at me with gold eyes, and a soft smile spreads on her lips. "This is Megaera," Sicyon says with pride.

Megaera comes up to me and touches my cheek. She runs her fingers through my dark hair and along my brown feathers. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Theai," she says. She tilts up my chin and presses a soft kiss there.

Sicyon claps her hands together in joy. "You both suit each other so well!" She sighs. "And no worries, daughter," she says. "Your mother and I have planned the wedding, absolutely everything. We'll be holding it on your birthday."

"It'll be a happy occasion," Semnai says, "I promise."

Megaera looks at me and tilts her head. She stands a head taller than me, and her mannerisms reminds me of Sicyon. It's a bit frightening.

"You look so surprised," Megaera says. "Aren't you happy?"

"I'm-" I swallow down the painful lump in my throat. "I'm still so shocked," I force a laugh. "You'll have to give me a moment!"

"She's always been that way," Semnai says as she comes over to us. "Easy to stun, easy to scare," she chuckles.

"Very much like her mother," Sicyon says. "I always liked it about Semnai, it hid the true strength she possessed."

Megaera chuckles. "I can't wait to get to know her better."

Sicyon turns to Iris. "Do you mind taking control of the ship for the night?" She asks her. "That way, the new couple can get to know one another better."

Iris looks at me, and I hope to the gods she understands what she needs to do. "Of course," Iris says with a gracious grin. "I'd be happy to."

Sicyon comes over to us. "Good, why don't you two go to your quarters, daughter." She strokes my hair. "I'll send over our finest wine and a delicious meal for you two."

Megaera takes my hand and laces out fingers. "Thank you so much, Sicyon, this is such an honor." She then looks at me. "Lead the way."

I nod. "Oh, yes," I chuckle anxiously. "Of course."

Iris returns to the cockpit where she starts to write a letter to Cyrus. She sends him the warning, telling him that my mothers have betrothed me to another Fury.

"She needs you," Iris wrote. "Do something stupid, I beg of you. For all our sakes. If this marriage goes through, the crew could be in danger. Please, Cyrus, you're our only hope!" She sent the letter, using her best hawk for the task.

"Please," she prays, clasping her hands together. "Do something stupid!"


	123. The Sky Pirates: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Monster x Male Monster

I walk back into my quarters from meeting with Iris and find Megaera looking through my collection of Cyrus' carvings.

"What are you doing?" I ask. "Do you just snoop through everyone's personal belongings like that?" I stride up t her, taking the box and closing it.

Megaera chuckles. "Nothing is secret between us, now that we'll be married, what's yours is mine." She strokes my cheek, and I take a step aside as I put the box back on the shelves.

Her eyes narrow on me and her feather's start to ruffle. "What are those cheap little things?" She asks.

"They're special to me," I grumble. "So I ask that you just leave them alone."

Megaera tilts her head and giggles. "Oh, I see," she murmurs. "Sicyon told me you had a childhood sweetheart."

My heart starts to go wild. "What?" I laugh. "No! No," I force the laugh harder, then blow a raspberry. "No."

Megaera's smirk turns into a wicked grin. "Some boy who used to be part of the crew here. Now he's a captain too." She clicks her tongue and taps her chin. "Now what was the name of that ship?"

There is a knock on the door and relief washes over me. "Who is it?" I call out.

"Your mothers' ship has returned," Iris says from the other side.

Megaeta claps her hands together. "Perfect."

Megaera has been on the ship for about five days now, each day is more unnerving than the last. She puts on the front of being excited and happy to be here, but there is this unnerving edge to her I can't shake. She feels like the snake that's ready to strike, and I can't help but think that she and Sicyon have something up their sleeves.

I walk out on deck to greet my mothers, they had gone to get supplies for the wedding. It was coming up fast, two days in fact, and every night I couldn't help but pray that someone, anyone, would come and ruin it all. An attack, a balloon leak, anything, and everything would be welcomed.

Iris had her own trepidations about this match as well. She feared that once Megaera and I were wed, she and most of the crew would be cast out.

"If that were to be the case," I said, "then I would give you money to get your own ship."

Iris shook her head. "You can't make a move that risky!"

"I can and I will," I lay a chest on the table for her, and her purple eyes go wide.

"Theai," her voice cracks.

I push the chest towards her. "If anything is going to happen, I want you and the crew to be safe. Take this chest and do what you see best with it. Buy your own Brigadoon, start your own crew, become the captain you're supposed to be."

Iris stares at me as tears start to fill her eyes. "It won't come to that!"

"But if it does," I grab her hand. "You have to be captain in my place."

Iris blinked a few tears from her eyes. "But what about you? What is this Megaera has her own plans for you?"

"I'm sure she does," I sigh. "But in the grand scheme of things, your lives outweigh mine. I promised to always protect my crew, and that's what I'm doing. So take the chest, Iris. I know you know what to do."

I got back to my quarters, dreading that I am going to see Megaera again. As I open the door, I am stunned by what I see.

"Darling, it's way past your bedtime," Cyrus says with a smirk.

I quickly close the door and lock it. "What are you doing here?" I rush to him, throwing myself into his arms and kissing him.

He nuzzles to my cheek. "I got a letter asking me to do something incredibly stupid. So here I am."

"But how did you get here unnoticed?" I've never felt so relieved and scared at the same time as I do in his arms.

"Special camouflage," Cyrus says with a smirk. "I have a very brilliant first mate. We've been flying underneath you for the past eight hours. We used the cover your mothers' ship provides."

"I'm just so happy to see you," I sigh. "Wait!" I sit up. "What'd you do with Maegera?"

Cyrus furrows his brow. "Who?"

"My fiance! She's barely left my room at all. Did you see her here?"

Cyrus looks over the edge of the bed and grins.

I lean over his legs, looking at the floor where Megaera is unconscious and tied up on the ground. I gasp then shoot up.

"What did you do?" I snap at him.

"She started it," Cyrus scoffs then kisses me. "Now hurry, we need to go." He grabs my hands and takes me over to the windows.

"I can't just leave!" I snap at him. "What about the ship and the crew?"

Cyrus sets me up on the ledge. "Then Iris will become captain," he says. "This will be her ship and her crew and-" he grins brightly as he laughs. "Your family and your blushing bride will be hers to command. Now, won't they?" He throws open the windows and looks out over the edge.

"You can fly right?" He asks me over the howl and den of the wind.

"I hope you are not betting our lives on that!" I blurt.

Cyrus winks at me, and as he leans in for a kiss, Megaera charges and shoves him out the window. I scream, sitting up as I see the ropes are falling from her wrists. I look back out the window, seeing Cyrus is holding on for his dear life.

"I've got you, hold on!" I grab his hands, but Megaera wrenches me back, throwing me down on the ground.

"There is a reason why Furies don't marry men," Megaera snarls down at me. "I won't have you fall to that fate."

"Just wait!" I cry out.

Megaera stomps her heel down on Cyrus's hand, and he yells in pain. "Men take and break," she stomps again. "And they never repair what they've smashed." She brings her heel down again, and Cyrus is holding on with one hand.

"That doesn't mean you have to kill him!" I rush forward and dive out the window.

"Theai!" Megaera screams.

I spread my wings and swoop back, grabbing Cyrus just as he falls. I grab him, holding him under his armpits.

"See?" He grunts. "I knew this would work."

"Barely," I strain as I carry him.

I land us on the balloons of his ship and take a sigh of relief. Cyrus looks at me with a smile. "I think the broken hand was worth it." He wipes at my cheeks. "You actually flew for me."

"I had to do something," I murmur.

"I don't have wings," he says, "but I would have done the same for you." He then takes hold of a rope and ties himself to it. "Ready to head down to the Apollo?"

I nod. "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

We climb down the ropes to his deck. He calls out to his crew, ordering them to get out of the area as fast as possible. As we speed away, I watch as the Allecto and Tisiphone fade into the stars.

Cyrus stands beside me, holding his injured hand to his chest. "Iris will know what to do."

"I know she does," I whisper. "I just worry." I scoff and touch his wrist. "Why haven't you gone to the doctor yet?"

"Because I was worried about you," Cyrus chuckles.

"Worry about me later! If you don't go now, you're going to wind up with one of the hook hands!" I snap at him.

"Look at that, not even married, and you're already nagging me about my hook hand," Cyrus teases.

I frown up at him, and he busts laughing.

"Oh, you're fun." He then nods. "I'll go now. My cabin is at the other end of the ship." He says. "Not far from where yours was on the Allecto."

"Thanks," I grumble.

"Get some rest," he kisses my forehead. "I'll come see you when I'm done." He walks away and I towards the stairs that lead down into his cabin.

I sit down on the bed, my heart still hammering from everything that happened on the Allecto. I have no idea what Iris is dealing with right now. My biggest fear is that my mother, Sicyon will take over and command the Allecto again. I just have to hold out hope that Iris and the crew would never back down like that. It is Iris' ship now, my mother has no rule. Or at least, O pray she doesn't.

There's a knock at the door, and a moment later a Rakshasa tiger walks in. "There you are," he says with a grin.

"Padamo!" I race to him, wrapping my arms around him. "It's been so long."

He laughs and touches my face. His eyes are covered by a red cloth, he had lost both of them, as well as his right ear the hearing in it, during an accident on the Allecto. He had left with Cyrus to join the Apollo because my mothers weren't sure what to do with a blind crewmember.

"Oh god," he huffs. "Does Cyrus know you're still ugly."

"Of course he does," I laugh.

"Oh good, it's what he deserves," Padamo grins. "Now tell me, do you still prefer the tea from the Kobold Freesia?"

I grin. "I sure do."

"Well then," he pulls in a cart from the hallway. "I was told to make sure you're comfortable while Cyrus is tended to." He pads his paw on the edge of the cart then picks up the teapot and pours a cup.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well," I say as I take the tea.

"Better than ever. It's amazing what you can do with only one ear." Padamo grins.

"Even when you were still in the infirmary you always knew when things were coming," I reply.

"Don't need eyes for what I can see. Don't need ears either, really." He sits down beside me. "The Allecto is safe," he tells me. "She's asked your mothers and Megaera to leave, and the crew is standing behind her."

I sigh with relief. "And my mothers?"

"Sicyon wanted to attack, but Semnai has convinced her there are bigger enemies at foot, so the Allecto is safe from her wrath. But us-" he shrugs. "We'll manage."

I hug him tightly. "Oh that's wonderful to hear, thank you."

"Ahem," Cyrus clears his throat.

Padamo side steps. "My liege," he bows low.

"I take it you informed her of the goings on Allecto?" Cyrus chuckles.

"Of course. I also told her all about your sexual proclivities and hang-ups while I was at it. Best to prepare the poor thing before the world crashes down around her," Padamo shakes his head solemnly.

Cyrus glares towards him. "You can go now?"

Padamo grins and saunters away, his tail flicking behind him.

"Please tell me he's lying," Cyrus grunts as he shuts the door.

"What do you think?" I ask.

Cyrus sucks air through his teeth. "You're still here, so I will guess no."

I grin and take his bandaged hand. "No hook?"

"Not yet," he chuckles. "Doc says a broken finger or two doesn't warrant the saw right away." He pulls me into his arms and kisses me.

I melt into his kiss and grip onto his chest. I step back and move to the bed. I pet the blankets beside me. "Come along."

Cyrus chuckles. "What is this?" He climbs towards me. "Are you beckoning me into your trap already?"

I grin. "If we're going to be on the run, I'd like us to be able to enjoy ourselves."

Cyrus tugs off his shirt and tosses it aside. "You best praise I didn't break my good hand."

Due to the backlessness of my dress, I'm able to tug it forward and pull my arms out. Cyrus's eyes widen, and he brushes his fingers between my breasts.

"You always did have the most beautiful skin," he whispers.

I bite my lip, and my wings flutter.

Cyrus dips down, kissing my neck and chest. His lips drag down, and I feel his tongue flicker against my nipples. I gasp softly, leaning forward a bit, so one breast presses into his mouth. Cyrus moans softly, licking and sucking while his good hand squeezes the other breast.

Cyrus pulls his head back, licking at his chops. "You know, there are other things I can play with," he pants. "Better things."

My cheeks are burning already.

Cyrus smirks and lays down on his back. He coaxes me over, as I kick away the rest of my dress. He has he lay on him as he kisses me, his hands run up and down my back, sometimes groping my rear a little.

"Ok, sit up," he whispers.

"Huh?" I shiver.

"Sit up a little," he bites my cheek. "Trust me."

I whimper softly, rising up he has me straddle his chest. He pulls me forward, making me nearly sit on his face.

"Cyrus I-oh!" I gasp, my eyes nearly bugging as his tongue flicks along my slit. I grunt and bite my lip, quickly grabbing hold of the headboard.

"Oh-" I moan as my lashes flutter.

Cyrus groans below me, licking and nuzzling to my cunt. His tongue slips up and down, swirling around my clit and slipping inside me. I move my hips, rutting myself against his face as the feeling starts to grow. The heat that pools in my belly has never felt so tight and so good before. I squeeze my thighs around him, gasping and moaning. Then, he places his lips around my clit and starts to suck.

I let out a cry, and my wings unfurl, spreading out and nearly knocking open the window.

Cyrus chuckles. "That's my girl," he moves me down, making me sit on his belly. He props up a bit, moving me back. His cock rubs against my rear and the lids of his eyes lower.

"Cyrus," I mewl.

He lifts me up, moving me and placing the tip of his cock at my folds. He looks into my eyes, and I give him a nod. He lowers me down, and I groan. Taking his cock inside me, I can feel every vein. He goes deep inside, making me feel stretched and full.

Cyrus grunts and swallows. "Oh wow."

I chuckle softly. "They say men who have sex with Furies never live to see another day."

Cyrus grunts and winks. "I'm ok with that."

I dip down, kissing him as I grind him inside me.

"I love you," I whisper. "I always have."

Cyrus hisses, and his lashes flutter. "I love you too, Theai," he whispers. "Ever since we were little. I've loved you."

Cyrus then holds my hips and starts to move under me. He thrusts his hips upwards, pushing deep inside me than hitting the mattress. My wings shiver and expand again, fluffing out the more he moves. I can roll my hips, meeting his as he bounces.

The pool of heat inside me is starting to overflow. It pours through my limbs to the tips of my fingers and the tips of my toes. I ride on Cyrus, feeling the heat coming from him. I gasp and shudder, throwing my head back as the heat starts to spill. The arches of my feet ache as my toes curl, my arms feel weak, and my wings open all the way, crashing through the window.

Cyrus snarls and grunts, his hips moving wildly until he grunts. Stops. And shudders. He moans, his jaws opening wide and I feel him inside me. I bite my lip, taking every drop of his seed inside me. He's mine now, and I am his.

I wake up to a cold breeze, and I shiver. I reach out for Cyrus, but he isn't there. Blinking in the morning light, I see Cyrus patching up the glass my wings had broken before.

"Come back to bed," I yawn.

"Not until I get that breeze in check," he huffs. "You're shivering like a leaf."

I smile sweetly at him. "But if you come back to bed I won't."

He lays one last piece of tape over the window then stands up. "I can do both." He comes back to bed, throwing the blanket around us and pulling me close to his chest.

"I got to see another day," he chides. "You must not be a real Fury," he kisses me lovingly.

"Or maybe it's just an ugly lie," I say with a shrug. "Who knows?"

Cyrus nuzzles to my hair and sighs loudly. "I'm so happy this dream is finally real," he whispers. "You don't know how long I've wanted to wake up with you annoying me."

I laugh. "Is that the truth?"

"Nah, you really don't annoy me," he looks into my eyes. "Are you really ok fighting against your mothers?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Not really," I murmur. "But in my heart, I know what I have to do and what must be done. I can't always bow my head to them."

Cyrus kisses the top of my head. "I promise," he starts, "I will always protect you. You have the Allecto and Iris on your side as well. You are not alone."

I wrap my arms and wings around him. "Did you know Furies mate for life?" I ask.

Cyrus smirks. "Oh? Did you trap me?" he asks.

"Men you sleep with Furies don't get to see the next day, but only because the Furies wings is now always behind them."

"Now you see," Cyrus winks, "I can live with that."


	124. Orc Girlfriend: Glasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Woman Orc x Female Reader

Going into Obresh hadn't been in your plan at all, but you needed to hide. You had run away from your family, wanting to escape their strict rules and traditions. Ever since you were fifteen, you've been living in Obresh, making a living for yourself and escaping your past. That was five years ago.

You had tried to avoid Obresh when you first ran away. After all, the place was run by Orcs and all your life you had been raised to hate them. Orcs were the enemy, Orcs were the worst, Orcs would rather kill you and eat you than look at you. Well, that's what your family used to say. But you wound up in Obresh, not being able to afford to go anywhere else. You started working to afford a ship towards Rakshasa Country, but you ended up staying in Obresh.

The town was filled with more than just Orcs. There were Tieflings, Lizardfolk, and all sorts. Then there was the new Unified Road that Lord Demir was building, it brought in even more people to the port. The xenophobia your family had forced into you had faded away. Now, you didn't think twice about it.

There was one custom that still made you nervous. It was the Reaping. Once a year the Orc tribe that owned Obresh would have this strange ceremony. A group of orcs, young and old, would come into town, snatching up someone from the street, didn't matter what they were doing. They would then take them home, intending for them to become their mate.

The whole thing brought back images from stories your parents would tell you. How Orcs took what they wanted no matter what fight was placed before them. Every year, you tried to make sure you were nowhere around, so you didn't have to see it.

Recently, you've been working as a basket weaver. As such, you've been fighting dry, cracking skin along with calluses and splinters. You used to have such lovely hands, but now, you felt as if they were aging twice as fast as you.

You were going to the apothecary to see what you could do about it. As you were waiting on the desk, the curtain to the back opened, and an Orc came walking out. She was tall and hulking, her long hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her nose was flat with a big ring through the center.

She stopped and looked at you, holding something in her hands. Her brown eyes flicked up and down you and a smirk spread across her lips. You jerked, feeling nervous under her gaze.

"It was good seeing you Glasha," the apothecary said as she walked out. "I'll see you next month again?"

"Yes, of course." Glasha's voice was raspy and deep.

The Apothecary waved then turned to you. "How can I help you?"

"Uhm-" you're watching Glasha as she leaves the shop, having to stoop to get out the door. You then turn and voice your concerns for your hands.

The apothecary gives you a special balm for your hands and tells you to wear gloves at work from now on. As you leave the shop, you notice a shadow cast in front of the door. You look up, seeing Glasha standing by the door.

You duck your head and go the opposite way.

"Excuse me," Glasha calls to you.

You hesitate, standing where you are. You don't want to turn around or acknowledge her. You know you're being silly, but you feel on edge.

"Excuse me," she says again as she walks up behind you. "I couldn't help but notice you look like you need a drink."

You turn to meet her eyes and see she's smiling at you. You're not sure how to respond to this. You've not accepted many offers since you got to Obresh, never one from an Orc anyways. You look over Glasha, noticing her strong legs and her abs. She for sure had a nice physique, one you wouldn't mind oggling longer. But still, she was an Orc, and you weren't quite used to them.

Glasha rubs the back of her neck. "Oh, sorry," she then says to your surprise. "Did I guess it wrong?"

"Huh?" You gasp.

Glasha turns her head. "I thought that I had gotten some vibes from you. But I must have misread the situation."

"What vibes?" You ask nervously.

She shrugs. "You know?" She then grunts. "Like, interested vibes?"

You weren't sure what you were giving off. More nerves than anything. Even if Glasha had a body that could give diamonds a run for their worth, you weren't sure now.

"Sorry," Glasha says again. "I'm not good at these sort of things."

"It's ok," you assure her. "To be honest, I'm not my best around Orcs. I still get sort of nervous around them."

The tips of Glasha's ears twitch. "Oh gosh, then I'm really sorry."

You shake your head. "I need to get over it. My parents were pretty racist. I've been trying to not be like them." You then smile a bit as you gather up your nerve. "I mean, I don't have any plans. I could have a drink with you."

Glasha grins, and you see her bottom row of teeth between her tusks is capped with gold. "Ok, that's great!"

You go with Glasha to the pub where you have to hold the stein with two hands.

"That's so cute," Glasha grins as she watches you.

You lick the foam from your top lip. "No, it's not, it's embarrassing! I have to hold things like a child in this town!"

Glasha takes your hand, rubbing her fingers to your palm. "Such sweet, little things," she purrs. "I've always wanted to be this delicate."

"It isn't all it's cracked up to be," you scoff.

Glasha scoffs. "Being so soft and pretty," she grumbles and chugs her beer again. "You're just so cute, and I bet you take that for granted."

You frown. "I bet you take your strength and abs for granted!" You huff. You're barely into one beer and already feeling tipsy. "Good abs, too."

Glasha smirks. "What about my abs?"

You look at her and pout. "They're nice is all! You could cut cookies with them," you burp.

Glasha chuckles, pushing a bowl of chips towards you. "Eat something."

You sniff and take one, chewing on it slowly. "Are all Orcs like you?" You then ask her. "All flirty and shit?"

Glasha laughs. "All Orcs are different. Just as I'm sure, not all elves are xenophobic assholes."

You flinch. "How did you-"

"Cute ears," Glasha winks.

You cup your hands around your ears and frown. "Well, I ran away from my kind so I'm sure they'd dock my ears to mark me a traitor if they ever got the chance."

Glasha's eyes grow wide. "They wouldn't!"

"They so would," you huff. "Elves with docked ears are considered the worst of the worst. They'd get their ears cut down, and then they'd get thrown to the Orcs." You then frown. "It was all wrong."

"If anyone ever touched your ears," Glasha says leaning in close. "They'd have to deal with me."

You look up at her. "Why?"

"Because I like cute ears," Glasha grins.

You're not sure what happened after that. You must have passed out. You wake up, covered by an extra soft fur and laying in a comfy bed. You sit up, rubbing your eyes as you hear the crackle of a fire.

You see Glasha sitting in a chair before a fireplace, and she looks like she's carving something. You grunt, and she turns.

"You awake?" She says with a soft voice.

"Where am I?" You grumble and hold your head.

"No worries," Glasha said. "I wasn't sure where you lived, so I brought you here." She walks over to you and hands you a cup of water which you gulp down.

"Did I pass out?" You huff.

"Not exactly, you got pretty drunk, and I didn't want to leave you to your own devices. You passed out as I was taking you away." She sits down beside you and brushes your hair from your face. Her fingers brush against the tips of your ears.

After that, you start to spend more and more time with Glasha. You learn she makes wooden beads and jewelry, a tradition she learned from her mother and grandmothers. She made you a special bracelet and was even willing to teach you. You made Glasha a special basket for her loose beads, one where the weave was so tight even water wouldn't seep out.

One evening, you shared a kiss, and you didn't want it to end. Glasha pulled away though, and her expression was stricken.

"What's wrong?" You ask. "Am I bad at it?"

Glasha chuckles. "No, of course not," she whispers. "It's just that...if we want this to continue, I should tell you something about myself."

Your eyes widen. "Glasha," you murmur.

Glasha looks at you, her expression soft and worried. "Do you know the story of the Wrong Box?"

You shake your head.

"Oh well," she chuckles nervously. "I guess it's Orc thing," she sighs. "It's a story about how these pieces get placed into a box because that's where they're supposed to be. But for the pieces, the boxes are all wrong. The box doesn't fit right, it isn't comfortable, even if that was the box they were put in." She looks you over.

"I was placed in a Wrong Box," she says. "But I have made the Box right." She grumbles, looking frustrated. "I'm a woman, I always have been," she then says. "But someone people would look at me and say otherwise."

"Oh!" You gasp.

Glasha looks away. "I wanted you to know me, all of me," she says. "Because it's important you do."

You place your hand on her thigh. "I'm glad," you kiss her cheek.

Glasha sniffles and she smiles at you. "Really?"

You smile at her, wiping away her tears as she starts to cry.

Finding out about Glasha and who she was made you feel closer to her. It also allowed Glasha to be a little freer with herself. She started touching you more and holding your hand in public. The two of you even decided to move in together.

It was that evening you went to bed with her. You undressed as your heart pounded. You were nervous but greatly excited. You turned, seeing Glasha removing her clothes. She placed her arm over her chest.

"Oh wow," she whispers. "You're so beautiful."

You step towards her, petting down her side and hip. "So are you."

Glasha bends down, kissing you and setting you on the bed. She places her body over top of yours as her kisses deepen. You pet down her chest, feeling her small, soft breasts. The medicine she got from the apothecary was working to help her become who she wanted to be.

"That tickles," Glasha pants.

You smile as you circle your fingertips around her nipples. "Want me to stop?"

Glasha growls and shakes her head.

"Can you lay down for me?" You then ask.

She frowns but then moves and lays on her back. You sit beside her, running your hand down her body. You stop just below her bellybutton, seeing her cock laying on her thigh.

"It's ok," Glasha whispers. "You can touch it."

You bite your lip, reaching down and stroking her. Glasha grunts and her hips jerk. You take her into your palm, rubbing her slowly. She's already hard, but she's getting thicker and warmer. Glasha squeezes her eyes shut, groaning and grunting.

Glasha's hand reaches around, grabbing your rear and slipping her fingers between the cheeks. You lean over her thigh, taking the tip of her cock into your mouth as her fingers rub along your slit and push through your folds. The rough pad of her finger finds your clit, rubbing and tapping it.

You moan against her, licking down her shaft and back up to the tip. Glasha growls, and her fingers slip inside you. You squeeze tight around her and pull up from her cock.

"Careful," you whimper.

Glasha sits up. "Don't tell me," she whispers as she moves you into her lap. You straddle her strong thigh and your slit presses directly to her. "Will I be your first?"

You pout and nod.

"That's ok," she growls. "If you don't feel ready-"

"I'm ready!" You argue. "It's just that-" you stroke her cock again. "It tickled a bit."

Glasha smirks. "I feel honored," she purrs. "You're my first too." She then looks away. "Well, first since I transitioned," she admits.

"Then I'll be gentle," you tease.

Glasha kisses you then she lifts her chin and bites the tip of your ear. You cry out, melting at the sensation.

"Oh?" Glasha chuckles. "Did I find the sweet spot?" She nibbles the tip of your ear and sucks it.

"Sens-sensitive!" You whimper and twitch.

Glasha growls, rubbing her hands down your body as she torments your ear. You have to push her away, gasping for breath. Her thigh is slick with your nectar. Her teasing has made you slick and aching for release.

"You're burning me," Glasha growls.

You swallow and look up to her. "Then how will your cock survive?"

Glasha laughs. "It's made for tight, hot, elf pussy," she moans. "Specifically yours."

Your cheeks burn as your pet her abs, letting your fingers ripple along them. "Is that so?" You pant. "Lucky me." You lift your hips and move, so you rub your cunt to her tip.

Glasha bites her lip and watches as you move over her. You rub the tip of her cock to your folds more and slowly start to ease down upon it. You grunt and moan, struggling to take her. Glasha's fingers dig into your hips, helping you as you ease down.

Glasha is a snug fit, her thickness stretches you, and once she's entirely inside, you can feel her all the way back. Glasha is grunting, obviously struggling to keep herself still. You press your cheek to her, catching your breath from the effort of taking all her. You squeeze around her and moan to yourself.

"Easy," Glasha warns. "I'm excited."

You press to her body, using it as leverage as you start to roll your hips. It takes you a while to figure out the rhythm but soon you know how to move. You press your palms to her thighs, kissing her chest and as you move. Glasha's fingers dig into your ass and hips, and she tries to keep herself in check.

"Glasha," you mewl, and she throws you down in an instant.

You gasp in shock, looking up at her as she presses you into the bed. You feel her power as she rises over you. The thing you once feared about Orcs has now become the very thing that's making your toes curl. Glasha's strong body dominates over you as she moves within you. Your legs wrap around her waist as she thrusts her hips. You cry out, feeling all of her at once.

Glasha grunts and moans, kissing you and licking between your breasts. Her sharp teeth glide over your nipples, and you start to twitch. Her movements are powerful and hard, the bed shakes and bangs against the wall loudly. She bites the tip of your ears, and you squeeze tightly around her. You gasp and shiver as deep sensations travel through your body. They collect in your belly, growing until it feels like every inch of you is about to set on fire.

Your toes curl and your back arches. Your lashes flutter, and your voice chokes off as you want to yell to the heavens. You squeeze tight around Glasha's cock, and in a moment you feel a deep warmth. Glasha grunts and snarls. Her body goes tense, and her hips jerk erratically. She soon slows as you feel her cum dribble from your lips.

Glasha hisses and pants, laying down beside you and pulling you to her chest. It takes you a moment to recover, but when you do you feel as light as a feather. Glasha is kissing the nape of your neck as her hand pets down your front.

"Mm," you moan and stretch.

"How do you feel?" Glasha asks.

You giggle. "Greedy."

Glasha snorts. "What?" Her brow arches.

You turn and grin at her. "I want more of you," you purr as you kiss her. "I want more of that. I want to feel you inside me all the time." You say between long, lazy kisses.

Glasha growls and bites your lip. "No need to be that greedy," she whispers. "You have me, as long as you want me." Her fingers slip between your thighs. "Fuck, I made an awful mess out of you."

You bite her neck as her fingers slip around in the mess. She growls and groans and pulling your leg up, so your thigh hitches around hers. You capture her hand, licking her fingertips cleaning.

"We should be careful," she then says. "I'm a woman who can get you pregnant after all. We should visit the apothecary soon."

You smirk. "You don't want me to have your adorable half-orc babies?" You place her palm over your belly.

Glasha's cheeks darken. "Not now," she whispers. "In the future maybe." She kisses you and moans. "I want to have you alone for a while," she purrs. She kisses your cheek and neck then presses her lips to your ear. "I love you," she says as her voice cracks.

You sit up, kissing her hard. "I love you too," you gasp.

Glasha started to cry, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She sniffles and ducks her head down.

"Were you worried I didn't?" You wipe up her tears. "Of course I love you."

Glasha wraps you up in her arms, kissing you and pushing you down into the mattress again. You giggle with glee, wrapping yourself around Glasha. Elation washes over you with the realization that both you and Glasha have finally found a place where you belong.


	125. Orc Boyfriend: Gorlak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

When I was chosen during the Reapings, it had come as quite a shock to me. For one, the Orc that took me, Gorlak, had been an Orc I had never met before. Usually, the Orcs will try and get to know their human before the Reaping, that way they aren't strangers at the end of the day. Gorlak, on the other hand, seemed to have just chosen me at random. He plucked me up and carried me away.

Since then I've been staying with him. He's been building a place, so we've been living out of a tent. It isn't awful, just kind of weird. I'm not sure exactly why I stay, maybe out of fear, also because I'm not sure about home anyways.

At first, I kept myself hidden away from Gorlak. I would scream any time he tried to enter the tent, so he ended up building his own. After a while, when I realized he wasn't going to hurt me, I started to go out more. I'm not one to easily warm up to people so given the situation it took me a long time to get used to Gorlak.

He's a big guy, well I mean, all Orc's are big, but Gorlak is something else. It's intimidating really. His hands look like they could easily crush my skull with a snap of his fingers. His hair is long and deep dark brown. It's long, but it looks matted and uncared for. He has a scar that goes down his left eye, slicing through the eyebrow and down onto his cheek.

From watching him, I've noticed that he has no idea how to care for himself. He barely cooks, and when he does, he throws it on the fire and nothing else. I don't think he had ever brushed his hair before either.

I started to cook for us if I didn't no one would.

"It's good to see you're finally accepting your role," Gorlak says as he comes up to the fire. He's sweating from work, and he drops a bundle of sticks on the ground near the fire.

I glare up at him. "Excuse me?" I snarl, lip curling.

He wipes his brow. "What?" He kneels down beside me and smiles. "You're finally looking like a proper mate." He reaches out, capturing my chin between his fingers. "Cooking a meal for your hard-working man."

"Ugh, god, your hands are wet," I groan and try to wrench my face free.

"I'm working hard every day to assure you have a good life." Gorlak tilts his head. "You know, I think I'm starting to get a crush on ya."

"What?" I grunt at him.

"Looking at you now, all rosy from the fire, I am trying my very hardest to not get on ya right now." He smirks at me. "You know?"

I slap the wooden spoon from the pot on the back of his hand, and he releases me. "Are you drunk?" I scoff as I stand up. I smooth out my skirts and walk around to the other side of the fire. "Have you ever actually been around a woman before?"

Gorlak is silent, glaring at me over the soup pot.

I scoff and sit down. "If you ever took a bath I might be able to stand you even a little," I grumble under my breath.

Gorlak's thick brow pinches together.

"I swear, it's like no one taught you how to take care of yourself beyond wielding a sword." I ladle soup into a bowl and offer it to him.

Gorlak looks at it then takes it. He drinks from the bowl rather than using a spoon. For a long while, he's silent.

"It's going to get cold," he growls.

I look up at him as the wind blows through my hair.

"Bad weather is coming," he growls as he swirls his bowl. "In a few days, it'll probably be too cold. We'll have to combine our tents in order to not freeze in our sleep."

I jerk at the thought. "No!" I snap.

Gorlak cuts a dirty look at me. "You want to survive, don't you?"

I frown.

"If I wanted you, I could have you," he snarls. "Nothing is stopping me except I know it's wrong. I'll only take you if I hear that sweet yes from your lips." He slurps down the rest of his soup and sets the bowl aside. "So don't worry about sharing a bed with me. I may not know how to handle women, but I know how to handle myself."

I look aside, feeling bad I had ever thought such things of him.

The next day, Gorlak breaks down his tent and uses it to overlay over mine, that way it is insulated from the cold. He lays his furs and pillows in with my bed and places his mattress under mine to keep us off the cold ground.

I dread that night and part of me thinks I can deal with the horrible cold until the winds pick up. As I'm trying to cook, it bites and nips at me. I hate to admit it, but Gorlak is probably right. I stay huddled close to the fire while I cook.

I then realize I haven't seen Gorlak in a while. I look around and don't see him working on the house or anywhere near the tent. I cover the pot and go to see if I can spot him. The wind is horrible, and I lift my scarf up to cover my face. I walk along the river until it spills out into the pond. I find Gorlak's clothes hanging from the trees, and then I see him.

He's in the pond, scrubbing down his body with a smooth stone. He's shivering and wet, but he's bathing himself. I stare a bit, noticing how fine and strong his body is. His thick arms, chiseled chest and belly. He turns, stepping from the water and I see his firm ass. I quickly duck, hiding away as he steps out of the water and onto the bank.

I try to sneak away, but there is no way I can he'll see me.

"Fucking cold," he snarls under his breath along with a string of obscene curse words. I then hear him behind me, and he laughs. "How long you been there?"

I look up from my crouch, my face bright red and not just from the wind. "I uhm-" I jump up and look him dead in the eye. "The food is ready! I couldn't find you." I snap my hands to my waist.

Gorlak is running a towel along his face. "Oh well, I was just washing up," he shivers a bit. "So you didn't find me so disgusting going to bed tonight." He slips into his coat.

I'm not sure what to say, so I say nothing. I just nod and turn on my heel, heading back towards the camp. My mind is racing, and my heart is pounding. How dare he look so good naked? Men weren't supposed to look that good naked! They were supposed to have chicken wing shoulder blades, concave chests and pot belly stomach with stick legs. They weren't supposed to be broad, hairy, muscular and with a butt, you could set a cup on. I stop myself from thinking any further. I huff, popping my cheeks a few time to get my mind in the right set.

Gorlax dumps logs down by the fire, and he peers into the pot. "Looks good. We'll need it to keep warm tonight."

Now that I know what he looks like without clothes I'm having a hard time focusing. I hate it. I would have much rather assumed he was made of hair and grease. He sits down, and I notice his hair is still wet and hanging limply around his neck and ears.

"You're going to catch your death that way!" I scold. "Still still, eat," I fuss at him. I go into the tent, fetching my comb and scissors and one of my tunics. I go back out and take Gorlak's hair, starting at the bottom and working out the knots and tangles. I cut out the matted parts and knots I can't handle. I use my tunic to dry as I go.

"Ow!" He roars. "That fucking hurts!"

"Oh please! You can take an ax to the groin, but you can't handle me pulling your hair?" I scoff at him. "Did your mother never brush your hair?"

"No!" Gorlak snarls.

I still for a moment. "Uh...oh," I whisper. "I'm sorry."

Gorlak grunts and eases back. "I never knew her. Nothing to be sorry for."

I continue to brush his hair, working out a particularly gnarly rat's nest. "That kind of explains thing," I say. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," he grumbles, slurping back some stew.

"If you keep up with it, you won't have it get so bad again," I explain. Soon, his hair is silky and smooth and much longer than I imagined.

Gorlak touches it and smiles. "Did you have to make it pretty?"

"You make it," I huff at him. "I'm going into the tent."

Gorlak stands up, following close behind me. I hesitate taking off coat, but then he strips down and flops onto the bed. He takes my pillow, nuzzling to it.

I lay down, making sure there is space between us. I yank my pillow away and turn my back to him. Still, once he gets settled, it's obvious how close we are. I can feel his body heat and the weight of him on the bed. I close my eyes, and I can still see him in the pond. His butt like a perfect green apple in front me.

I hear him huff and grumble under his breath.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"Still cold," Gorlak grunts.

"You bathed in the freezing cold! I'm surprised your dick didn't fall off!" I growl at him and pull the blanket up around my ear.

Gorlak snickers. "How do you know it didn't fall off?"

I flinch and go quiet.

Gorlak rolls over. "I see," he purrs. "Did you get a good look at me while I was taking a bath?" He teases.

I grumble under my breath and try to ignore me.

"I had a feeling you were watching me," he chuckles. "So? What did you think? If you're worried about my size, you can check again. It was cold in the water, but it's much better now."

"Disgusting," I snarl.

"I'm more of a grower. Actually, it's better when I'm hard and moaning your name." His hot breath is right on my ear.

I swing back, slapping his cheek with my knuckles. "Will you fuck off for once?"

He laughs, grabbing my wrist. "It's much warmer if I'm closer."

I struggle and try to wrench my wrist free. "Stop, you pig!"

"One kiss goodnight," he laughs.

"You're so fucking stubborn! Get off me!" He lets go of my wrist, and I fall completely off the mattress.

Gorlak snorts and laughs, holding his stomach.

I sit up and glare at him. "What's so funny?" I crawl back into bed, yanking the blanket away from him and rolling myself up in it.

Gorlak is still snickering as I fall asleep. Come morning, I wake up and stretch. The tent is warm and cozy, and I slept like a rock. As I sit up and take my first deep breath of the day I look over at Gorlak. He's on his back, and the blanket covering him is tented at his lap.

My eyes bug as I see the sight and I look around frantic for a moment before calming myself. I look back at the tent, and I admit I am impressed. I would yank the blanket away to wake him up, but I am not ready to see all that yet.

"Gorlak," I call to him. "Wake up." I tap his cheek. "Come on get-" he pulls me down, snuggling against me.

"Ew!" I whine. "Get off! Wake up!"

He nuzzles to my hair and murmurs in his sleep. His body is warm and strong, I don't stand a chance.

"Wake up!" I cry.

"Mm, I am," he growls.

I shove him and stand up. "Fucking pig!"

Gorlak laughs and rises from the bed. "You make it so easy, admit it."

I open the tent, and the pure freezing hell stings my eyes and face. I look out, seeing ice and snow as far as the eye will go.

Gorlak pulls me back. "You stay in here," he says.

"It's frozen out there! What do you expect to do?" I snap at him.

He looks back as he pulls his coat on. "Protect you." He closes the tent flaps.

I sit back, a bit surprised by his gallant words. I sit back on the bed, wrapping the blanket around myself. Later, Gorlak returns handing me a large loaf of bread. He goes back out and doesn't return for hours. When he does, he's had to strip off his coat because of all the ice clinging to it.

"Here," I offer him the blanket, draping it around him. "Why the hell would you stay out in the cold like that?"

He curls his lip at me. "To make sure we don't freeze to death." He tends to the fire then sits down on the bed shivering.

I huff and sit beside him. "Give me your hands."

"What?" His shivers.

I grab his hand, rubbing it between my own and blowing on his fingertips. I keep rubbing, and he tilts his head down.

"That feels good," he says.

"You need to keep your circulation up," I say. "Or you could get frostbite. Don't you have gloves?" I fuss.

"No," he huffs. "My mate hasn't made me any."

"As if I have any supplies-" I catch myself and frown.

Gorlak chuckles as I take his other hand, but he remains surprisingly quiet.

That night as we lay down in bed I feel Gorlak inch away from me. He grunts, sounding frustrated. I try to ignore him, thinking he may still be cold. Gorlak shifts and brushes against my backside. I suck in a breath and try not to make a sound. His cock is hard.

Gorlak fidgets and tries to adjust himself, so he's not touching me. He's obviously frustrated by his boner. He then rolls over, and I hear him moan. I peek my eyes open and look over my shoulder. I see his arm moving.

I sit up, and he goes still.

"Gorlak, what're you doing?" I grumble.

"Go to sleep," he snarls.

I lean close to him, putting my hand on his side. "You keep moving. I can't fall asleep," I huff. "Are you still cold?"

"No. Just go back to sleep!" He grunts.

I swallow down the nervous lump in my throat. "If you need to sleep closer to me-" I start as I brush his hair from his face, "you can."

Gorlak sucks in his breath.

"It's ok," I say.

"I...I shouldn't-" he whispers.

I bite my lip and steady my breathing. "If it's bothering you so much, I want to help."

Gorlak rolls over onto his back, and I lean down to him. I kiss him, rubbing my hand down his body and under the blanket. He seethes for a moment as my fingers brush against him. I kiss him again, and his hand pets up my leg. I moan softly and take him into my fist. My fingers barely fit around his shaft.

"Oh, gods-" I pant.

Gorlak kisses my neck and chest. His hand strokes under my clothes and he gropes my ass firmly. A dark growl escapes his lips and makes me shudder.

"Are you...are you getting warm yet?" I mewl.

"Very," Gorlak kisses me again. "And you?"

I look at him and nod. "Yes," I whisper with some urgency.

Gorlak rises up, he kisses me, holding my face between his palms. We lay back together, and I hitch my legs around his waist. His fingers slip down, rubbing my mound and finding it wet and warm.

"Oh, gods-" he moans into my ear.

I grab hold of his arms and gasp as he touches me. His fingers are rough and callused, but his touch is gentle and timid. I swallow back a cry as he finds my clit. He rubs it and taps it his breath pitching and getting faster as mine does.

"This seems too good to be true," he snarls. "Say it again. I need to hear it."

I strain to talk, his touch feels so good it's making my mind spin. "Yes," I whimper.

"Again," he eases his finger inside me.

"I want you Gorlak," I moan as I squeeze around his finger. "Please, I want you!" I gasp for breath. "I can't hold back anymore!"

Gorlak snarls, removing his finger and diving between my thighs. I nearly scream as I feel his mouth as my slit. He moans against me, licking up my mess and kissing me all over. From below, he strokes himself, snarling against me. He finds my clit, suckling upon it.

My eyes roll back, and I strain and groan as my fingers tangle in his beautiful hair. I cry out his name, shuddering on the mattress. How is he so good at this? Why does it feel so good?

Gorlak snarls, licking his chops as he rises from under the blankets. "You still sure?" He smirks at me.

I grab his head, pulling him close to kiss him. I can taste myself on his tongue and lips. I look into his eyes then and catch my breath.

"I'm very sure," I whisper to him. "It's ok." I brush his hair from his face. "Keep going."

Gorlak growls and his tip presses to my folds. I bite my lip and hold my breath. He's so thick I pray I can take him. I want to take him. I try to relax, but as he pushes inside, I can feel myself stretch. I gasp for breath and moan. Gorlak kisses me, gentle and needy. I cling to his arms and moan into his mouth. He then stills, and I realize he is deep inside me.

"Fuck-" Gorlak snarls. "I'm gonna cum."

I roll my hips to feel him inside me. "Don't," I mewl. "Not yet."

He grips my hips and makes me still. "Shut up," he moans. "Stay still."

I squeeze around him, biting back a smug smile. "But you feel so good," I tease. "Your big thick cock inside me. Anh-" I roll my neck. "If you don't start fucking me I'll-"

Gorlak kisses me hard, and he starts to move. He thrusts hard inside me, shaking me to my very core. He's making me take my words and eat them. I'm post-verbal now, his animalistic rutting has knocked all common sense from my head. All I can do is moan and pant and claw at his back.

I shudder and twitch, my eyes rolling back. It hits me like a bolt of lightning, hard, sudden, and overwhelming. The only thing I can comprehend is him still inside me, throbbing and twitching as his cum starts to dribble out.

I'm not myself until hours later. I'm glued to his chest, snuggled up tight, and our legs are tangled together. His hair is stuck to my cheek, and I can't feel anything below my waist. I wake up, stretching and my nipples ache from the cold.

"Come back," he snarls, yanking me down onto the bed.

"Oh gods," I whisper, "what happened?"

Gorlak sucks my nipples, and I moan out loud. My body is responsive and sensitive even now. "I finally have my mate," Gorlak purrs and kisses me.

I shudder and meet his kiss. "What'd you do to me?" I smile.

Gorlak grins. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy, love," he kisses my neck.

"Did you?" I coo.

Gorlak rubs my mound, and it squishes. "I think I'm dehydrated from how much I enjoyed you," he moans.

I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. "Don't think this means I like you or anything." I kiss him and tug him down, so his body rubs against mine.

"I'd never dream of it," he grins. "You're much too proud to fall in love with me."

I smile up at him. "Well," I tangle my fingers in his lovely hair. "Maybe not that proud."


	126. Centaur Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader/Monster x Male Monster

I’m always picked on for one reason or another. In a herd of centaur, I am a pony. I am the smallest member of the herd, not to mention my vitiligo. Patches of white started growing on my brown skin when I was young, not they’ve covered my entire torso and even down my front legs. Luckily, it’s just my size that they pick on, but even still I sometimes wish they would tease me for something else. I wish they would call me patches or say it looks like I fell in the mud. I feel like, sometimes, that would be more bearable.

Still, I like to watch the others. Our herd tends to a sprawling orchard, and I enjoy watching the bigger members pick fruit from the trees so easily. It usually falls on me to go through the baskets and check the fruits for rotting, spots, or anything that would make them unsellable. But while I wait for the others to bring me the baskets, I watch my fellow herd members.

There is one, in particular, Éleuthère, that I always like to look at. He’s the biggest member of the heard. His dark brown coat is always shiny and beautiful. His legs are pure white with thick tufts of fur around his hooves. Of course, everyone loves Éleuthère. He always has some centauride hovering around him. He’s one of the most beautiful members of the herd as well as the largest, so of course, everyone wants to be his mate, even some of the other males.

I can’t help it, but I too admire him. He’s as beautiful as he is handsome, and he’s also so kind. More than once he’s come to my rescue when I’m being picked on. It’s hard to not look up to him. But I know because of my stature I would not make a suitable mate for him. Every time I try to imagine how it would work nothing happens. He’s so big, and I’m just a speck. I try to forget my feelings and move on, but something will happen that will make me fall again.

One day in the fields as everyone is breaking for lunch, I bring out my pail and bring out the tomatoes my mother gave me. They’re huge, almost as big as my head. Despite my size, I do have a ravenous appetite. I could probably eat alongside any of the bigger guys and keep up with them. As I am about to bite into this tomato, which I have been looking forward to all day when someone rips it from my hands.

“Don’t you eat all day from the baskets?” One centaur chuckles.

“I don’t,” I argue. “Please, just give it back!” I try to reach up for it, but that only makes the other centaurs laugh harder.

The one who stole your tomato smirks down at me, and I feel a rage start to bubble up inside. He starts teasing that he’s going to eat my lunch while the others laugh and snicker at my expense. I feel between crying and screaming, and I’m getting ready to hit him if I have to.

All of a sudden, the centaur is shoved aside, and from Éleuthère takes my tomato his hands. He’s pushed again, and Éleuthère glares down at him. “Get out of here,” he growls at the other centaurs. “How dare you? Aren’t you ashamed of your behavior? You’re all adults acting like children. Get out of here. I don’t want to see you.”

He then kneels down before me and hands me my meal. “Are you ok, Giselle?” He asks me.

Once again, I’m under his spell. My heart is pounding so hard, and I can barely catch a breath. I sniffle and nod. “Thank you,” I whimper.

He reaches out and wipes away the tear that spills down my cheek. “I am so sorry,” he whispers to me. “They have no right to treat you this way.”

I smile down at the tomato. “It’s ok.”

“No, it isn’t.”

I look up at him, seeing the look on his face. He looks angry and hurt, his dark eyes are cast out over the orchard. He then looks back at me, and my heart stops. The smile he gives me is so beautiful and sweet, I can’t help but fall in love with him.

“Would you like some?” I offer him a bite of my food.

He shakes his head, still smiling. “Go ahead. I’ve eaten already.” He stays with me as I eat that beautiful smile never leaves his face.

I feel blessed to have him beside me. He usually eats alone or returns to his home. He never seems to want to stick around the orchard if he isn’t working. He could have anyone in the herd he wanted, why would he want to hang around me? He was probably feeling sorry for me.

“You don’t have to stay,” I tell him. “You can go.”

“I don’t mind sitting here,” he says. “It’s quiet.”

I lick my lips. “I’ll stop talking then.”

He chuckles. “No, it’s quite alright.” His smile is crooked as he looks at me. “Why do you always eat here alone?”

“You saw what happened,” I sigh. “If I’m not getting teased, then they aren’t looking, and I get stepped on or something.”

“You’re not that small,” he scoffs. “I’ve seen the others miss stepping on beetles in the field. Surely you are not so easily missed.”

I frown down at my tiny hands. The white-pink splotches there make me think I would stand out, but no. I huff and shake my head. “One time they picked me up and they put me high in the tree, and I couldn’t get down. So I stopped going to eat with the others.”

He frowns again. “That sort of behavior is disgusting to me.”

I glance at him, seeing he looks hurt again. “The elders are nice,” you murmur. “They’ve always been so kind when they visit my family and me.”

“Still, that doesn’t excuse them.” he motions out to the orchard where the others have started their work again. “You work hard here,” he huffs. “You work so fast and so diligently. You’re just as important here as the rest of us.”

My face is burning. I can’t believe he’s complimenting me. “No, really I’m-”

He laughs. “I mean it. I really do. A bad apple can spoil the bunch after all.” He stands up and my eyes following his lovely body. “Take care, Giselle,” he says with a smile. “Also, if you ever need anything, just come ask me.” He walks off the hill to the orchard, returning to his post at the peach trees.

My heart is going to fast! I can’t believe what just happened. I go back to my work, sorting all the fruits. I pay particular attention to the peaches, knowing those are Éleuthère’s pride and joy. He’s tended to those peach trees since he was a foal and learning from his father.

That evening as everything is carted away and stored. I notice Éleuthère off to the side with the centaurs who had been harassing me. They walk away from him, and he turns, spotting me. He waves and gallops over to me.

“How are you?” He asks.

I flinch, not expecting him to talk to me again. “Oh, I’m fine,” I gasp. My hearts starts back up again.

He smiles. “Can I walk you home?”

“What?” My voice squeaks.

He holds his hand down to me, and I stare at it. His arm and the back of his hand are dark brown, but his palm is candy pink. It looks cute. I reach out, shakily taking it. He’s so warm, and he smells like peaches. He holds my hand back and walks beside me. I notice he walks slow, probably trying to keep pace with me. I feel ashamed, and I pull my hand back. I hold it close to my chest, still feeling his warmth.

Éleuthère glances down at me. “What’s wrong?”

“Why are you doing this?” I ask.

He furrows his brow. “What do you mean?”

I look up at him. “If you’re teasing me then stop it right now! You can tell your friends you made me cry!” I whimper.

“Giselle,” he kneels down before me, coming to my level. “I am not trying to tease you. I would never want to hurt you.”

I glare at him. “Then why are you being so nice?” I snap at him. “What do you want?”

He sighs and wipes my cheeks. His eyes are gentle, and he looks sad. “I don’t want anything, but if there were something, I would like to be your friend.”

I sniffle and push his hands away.

“Don’t cry,” he smiles sweetly. “You are cute though.”

I snap him a dirty look.

He chuckles. “It’s true.” He takes from his belt and handkerchief and hands it to me. “I do think you’re cute anyway.”

I make sure to blow my nose extra hard into his handkerchief. “Stop it,” I grumble.

“You really don’t believe me, do you?” He asks.

“Why would I?” I sniffle. “You’re Éleuthère the amazing, the handsome, the tall, the beautiful, the perfect.” I scoff and twitch my ear. “You could have anyone you wanted. Not some stubby pony,” I grumble.

“You have no idea what I want.” He’s smiling when I look back at him. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “That you feel like I want to hurt you. I don’t. I would never want that. I don’t like knowing you’ve been so picked on. All I want is to make sure you’re ok.”

I sniffle again. “I’ll wash this for you,” I say about his handkerchief.

“It’s ok. You can keep it.” He retakes my hand and walks me home.

“Can I eat with you again tomorrow?” He asks before he lets go of my hand.

I shrug. “If you want.”

He smiles, and my heart starts up again, going so fast I’m sure it’ll fall out of place. “I do,” he says. “Have a good night, Giselle.”

Part of me still wants to believe this is a joke. Éleuthère could have anybody he wanted. He was so beautiful, and he smells like fresh peaches. I blush when I imagine what it must be like to kiss him. I wonder if he tastes like peaches too. I shake my head, trying to get those thoughts from my mind. I have to remember that I am not worthy of being mate. But being his friend would be great too.

The next day, Éleuthère joins me for lunch as he said. He has a mix of greens in his bucket as well as a bunch of carrots. I have a tomato again, and it takes both my hands to hold it.

“There’s going to be music at the main barn tonight,” he says. “Since it will be the full moon. I was wondering if you’d like to go?”

I usually don’t attend such events. Anything with dancing scares me. I’m afraid of being kicked or stepped on. “I think I have to help my mom with something tonight.” I know I shouldn’t lie, but I didn’t want to tell him the truth.

He nods softly. “I don’t like such things,” he admits. “The crowds and all the noise, it gets to me sometimes.” He then sighs heavily. “Especially when the others start grabbing at me.”

“Huh?” I turn and look up at him.

“I don’t like it when I’m grabbed at or pulled around. I don’t like it when the others crowd me and all shout at me for something or another. It gets uncomfortable.” He picks at his food and then moves his bucket aside.

“Everyone likes you,” I tell him. “So of course they want to be around you.”

He frowns and his ears flick back and forth. “I feel like a slab of meat sometimes.”

“You’re not a slab.” I touch his hand, and his fingers twitch. “They just want you to look at them,” I murmur. “Even once.”

He takes my hand and holds it. “I don’t want to look at them when they treat me that way. It doesn’t make me feel like they like me.” He lifts my hand, and to my shock, he kisses my knuckles. I know that my heart will never stop throbbing then. “I like it when you look at me.”

I’m frozen with shock. Luckily, the work bell rings, and he turns to look out at the orchard. I take my hand back while he isn’t paying attention and I put my lunch pail away. I look at him as he stands, he seems tired. I sigh.

I tap his leg, and he looks down at me. “If you’d like to avoid the dance tonight, you can come have dinner with my family. You may have to help my mom, and I string beans, but other than that, you won’t have to do anything.”

His smile is so bright I feel I shouldn’t look directly at it. “Thank you. I would like that.” he returns to the orchard and his peach trees, looking like a star.

After work is over, I wait for him near the barn. Today is the last day before break, so everything is being put up correctly in the storage barn. It’s a little dark by the time he finishes, but he rushes to me and takes my hand. I know my mother is going to be so shocked when she sees I’ve brought Éleuthère over for dinner. I’ve rarely ever invited anyone over at all.

My house is rather small compared to the rest. So I am worried how Éleuthère will fit. I get him a trough filled with water so he can wash up. Meanwhile, I go inside and alert my mother to what’s happening.

My mother rushes to the window and gasps. “It really is!” She grins at me. “I’ll put on some extra food! Why don’t you go out back and have your father start a fire! We can eat at the table out there. We don’t want him to feel self-conscious in our tiny doorway do we?” She shoos me away to go get my father as she goes to take him clean towels.

I help my father start a bonfire and right as it gets roaring Éleuthère walks around the side of the house. He greets my father, shaking his hand and thanking him for having him in our home. He then comes to me.

“Your parents are lovely people. Your mother is so sweet.“ He kneels down before the fire. He’s washed, and his skin looks shiny again, but he still smells so strongly of peaches. I sit down beside him, enjoying the thought that, even though there was a dance that evening, I had beautiful Éleuthère all to myself.

Mom takes a little longer with dinner, I know she’s trying to show off to Éleuthère. She’s made fried green tomatoes and as grilled carrots and corn on the cob. She’s made a massive pot of her famous stout coffee, and she has an apple tart in the oven.

After dinner and dessert, mom and dad leave us alone. The cup of stout coffee is warm in my hands, and I can feel his warmth at my side. It feels nice.

“I’m so full,” he yawns and stretches. “I could go to sleep right here,” he chuckles.

“Mama is a good cook,” I say. “That’s what made my dad fall for her?”

He grins down at me. “What about you? Can you cook like that?”

I shrug. “Kind of. Not anywhere as good as Mama though. I think she’s the best cook in the whole herd.”

“I might have to agree with that.” He picks up his cup and finishes it. He huffs, “I should probably head home soon. I don’t want to keep you.”

“You’re not keeping me from anything,” I assure him. “Stay as long as you’d like. It’s fine with me.”

His smile is serene. He looks up at the sky and sighs. “It is a beautiful night isn’t it.”

I follow his gaze, staring up at the fat moon in the sky. It’s so full and lovely. I still can’t believe I get to share it with Éleuthère. “It really is,” I murmur. I lean against him, resting my head on his side.

I wake up in the morning, smelling the ash and smoke from the fire. I rub my eyes and sit up. I look up, realizing I had fallen asleep with Éleuthère. I had fallen asleep on him, but then he had leaned over and fallen asleep on my back. I’m shocked more shocked than I have ever been. Éleuthère had fallen asleep on me!

His cheek is pressed against my back, and his long hair is draped all over my body. He’s so warm, and his skin is soft. I fidget slightly, wanting to escape but not wanting to wake him. He grumbles then and starts to rise.

He rubs his eyes and looks at me. “Good morning.”

“Sorry!” I gasp. “Did I wake you?”

He yawns and stretches, and I get warm all over as I watch him.

“No,” he smiles at me. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” he looks around and then back at me. “I guess I did overstay my welcome.”

“No, no,” I gasp. “I must have fallen asleep on you! I didn’t mean to trap you. I’m so sorry.”

“It was my pleasure really,” he says, and my heart stops.

“Oh good! You’re both awake now.” My mom trots out with coffee for us. “Breakfast should be ready soon. You are staying, aren’t you Éleuthère, dear?”

“I suppose I could stay for a quick bite, but then I really should head home,” he chuckles.

“Oh, stay as long as you like, dear!” My mom winks at me and then goes back inside.

Éleuthère sips his coffee then smiles at me. “I should pay you back for your hospitality,” he says. He then brushes my hair away from my face.

“No, really!” I gasp. “That’s the reason for hospitality right? To not expect payment in return?”

Éleuthère’s smile is blinding again. “Still, I’d like to. I may not be as good as a cook as your mother, but I would still like to try.”

My mother brings out breakfast for us, and after we’re done eating Éleuthère tells me he’ll come back by that evening to fetch me. My mother, I think, I more excited than I am.

“We’re just friends, Mama,” I tell her. “That’s all. We can’t be anything more than that,” I sigh.

“Why?” She scoffs. “Because you’re a pony?”

I frown. “It won’t work, Mama. So we’re just friends.” I am not sure who I am trying to convince more, my mother or myself.

After spending so much time with Éleuthère, I can’t deny that my feelings for him have grown. He’s so sweet and beautiful, and he doesn’t treat me like I am something strange or weird. He looks at me, and when he does, he actually sees me. Sometimes, that is enough to make someone fall in love. I know I am in trouble because I have fallen in love with Éleuthère. And it is so much more than I expected. I am not sure I want it.

That evening, Éleuthère comes and fetches me just like he promised. He takes hold of my hand, and as much as I want to hold it, I can’t help but want to pull away. He doesn’t know my feelings, and I don’t want to force them upon him.

“I hope you like what I’ve made,” he says. “As I said, I’m not too great of a cook,” he chuckles and smiles. “So, sorry if it isn’t any good.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” I answer with a smile. “The effort will show!”

He grins at me and squeezes my hand more. He takes me past his house, and I’m stunned. He leads me down a little path by his home. I can hear the river, and then I see lights. On the bank of the river, I see a picnic set up. Candles are lit and hanging from the trees in lanterns.

“How do you like it?” He asks.

“It’s so pretty,” I gasp, but I have forgotten how to breathe.

He leads me to the idyllic scene, and he kneels before me. “I wanted to do something extraordinary,” he murmurs. He takes my hand and opens it. He then kisses the inside of my palm. My heart has stopped altogether, and I am sure I’m dead. He looks up at me, and his eyes are so beautiful and soft.

“I wanted to tell you something,” he says. “I wanted to last night, but your parents were around, and then you fell asleep. I didn’t want to wake you.”

I knew I was the one who fell asleep! “Wha-what is it?” My voice trembles.

He touches my cheek. “I love you, Giselle.”

I whimper, and tears start to flow down my cheeks. His eyes widen in shock, and I cup my hands around my face.

“Giselle,” he holds me in his arms. “I’ve always admired you,” he whispers to me. “You’re so beautiful and brave,” he kisses the top of my head. “I’ve never met someone so kind before.”

I sniffle and blubber, trying not to get his chest wet.

“I’ve always wanted to get close to you, but I always go so nervous and scared.” He kisses the top of my head again.

“You were nervous?” I blurt.

He chuckles and tilts my head up. “Since you were so independent and strong, I felt that the only thing I could do for you was be tall.”

“That’s not true,” I sniffle.

He wipes my tears away. I grab his face and pull him down, kissing him as hard as I can. As I pull back to gaze at his face, I notice how dark his cheeks have gotten. “You are so much more than tall to me.” I wipe his cheek, seeing a tear has escaped. “You’re everything to me.”

He kisses me again, this time soft and sweet and far too short.

“I love you too,” I whisper to him. “But-” I hesitate.

“No buts,” he murmurs.

I nod. “There is a big but!” I huff. “Look at us!” I whimper. “I can’t be a mate for you, Éleuthère.”

He frowns and nuzzles to my cheek.

“I am too small! How could I ever be your mate?” I wrap my arms around his neck, holding fast to him while I still could. “How could we ever make love? How could I ever carry your foals?” I sob into his shoulder, and he rubs my back. He holds me tenderly and soothes me.

“There are ways we can learn to make love,” he murmurs to me. “Surely, my fingers and mouth could be enough to pleasure you.”

My whole body goes hot, and I squeak. “But what about you?”

“We have time to learn all that and discover one another.” He eases me back, and he cups my cheek. “As for foals, there are orphans who need homes.” He reassuringly smiles at me. “Do not worry about the things that you can’t do. Think about all the things you can do.”

I sniffle and rub my eyes. “Like what?”

“You make me happy,” he kisses my cheek. “You’re smart, and you’re cute.” He kisses my forehead. “You love me back.” He looks at me and smooths his thumb across my bottom lip. “And so much more.”

I smile at him. “You won’t be ashamed of me?”

He glares at me then captures my cheeks between both his palms and squishes me. “I would be honored every day if you chose to be my mate. I would do everything in my power to make you just as happy as you make me.” He releases my face and kisses me again. “All I want is to hold your hand and fall asleep with you at night.”

I take his hand and squeeze it. “And you’re sure?”

“More than anything. Giselle, you’ve been my dream girl since we were little.” he then chuckles. “Sorry, I mean-”

“It’s alright. I know I’ve always been little.” I kiss his cheek. “Go on, what were you saying?”

He sighs and kisses my palm. “You have always been my dream girl. I wish I had half the nerve that you do. I see you walking through the crowds, and I think how amazing you are. You can do so much and don’t even realize it.”

“You make me feel so big,” I whisper to him. “You make me feel like I could conquer the world.”

He chuckles. “You can.”

I kiss him again, smelling peach all around me. “I love you,” I whisper to him. “Please, be my mate.”

He picks me up and spins me, hollering in jubilation before he kisses me again. “I should be asking you that!” he’s grinning from ear to ear, but then again, so am I.

I snuggle up close to him as we eat. He feeds me from his hand, and I enjoy nipping at his fingers when he does. He kisses me often, on my lips, my cheeks, my forehead. I have never seen Éleuthère act this happy before; it was lovely.

After dinner, he takes me home, and he bows before my parents. He lays himself on the ground and stretches out his arms as he offers himself to my family. My mom screams with joy and nearly shakes my father to death. Of course, they accept him. He then makes his oath, placing his hand over his chest.

“If I should ever disappoint her or hurt her, she may cut out my heart,” Éleuthère vows to my parents and me.

It’s a shock to the rest of the herd. I hear whispers and rumors, but I pay them no mind. I know what is true, and Éleuthère is most truth I have ever known.

When I move in with him, he has made accommodations to his home. He has made stairs in the kitchen so that I can reach the counter. He’s built little stools that I can easily push around when I need to reach things. He’s also bought a new mattress that is big enough to fit us both comfortably.

“Perhaps one day we will need something bigger,” he beams at me. “But for now I think our little love nest will work.”

“Love nest,” I giggle. “Please, don’t call it that. It’s a home!”

He dips down and kisses me. “But there is a lot of love here.”

I pop his cheek playfully. “Stop saying that. It sounds so corny.”

“But it’s true.” he picks me up and sets me on the counter where I am the same height as Éleuthère. He kisses me and holds my hands. “I will love you forever, my little hero,” he whispers to me.

I smile at him and kiss him again. “I love you too, my gentle one.”


	127. Rakshasa Girlfriend: Manette #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Female Monster

My nerves are high as I sit in Queen Mythri's parlor. The room is decorated with gold and red, hints of purples and royal blue here and there in the furniture. The tea set is one from further south, quite possibly a gift from the Lizardfolk. The beautiful china is etched with gold depicting a harbor with ships and high waves.

I've been asked to the royal palace by Mythri herself. It was such a shock to receive the royal letter I could barely contain myself. Mythri was a legend already in her time and a hero to women everywhere. We had traded several letters as she told me how she would like to hire me for a special mission. Now, we are meeting to discuss the final details of said mission. In a few days I'll set out to sea.

I nearly drop my glass as Mythri walks in. She's not as tall as I had imagined and she has wide child-bearing hips.

"I am so sorry to make you wait, my dear." She sighs as she comes in. I stand to greet her but when I go to bow she hugs me.

"No," I gasp. "It's quite alright. You don't have to worry."

Mythri smiles at me. "My youngest is teething and she just put two puncture wounds on her father's arm. I had to patch him up."

I stare wide-eyed. "I hope Amit is ok!"

Mythri giggles. "It is not his first time. Each child has given him a battle wound once or twice. But this new one is quite vicious, she already thinks of herself as some mighty warrior." She pours the tea and then pushes a jar of golden honey towards me. I had been eyeing it the entire time but had been too anxious to take a sample.

"We've been talking for so long, it's finally nice to meet you in person." Mythri stirs her tea with a cinnamon stick. "I know you arrived late last night, I hope you rested well."

I nod. "I did! The view from my room was stunning. I can't tell you how grateful I am to be here. I've so admired you for such a long time."

"I am just a woman like you, I happen to have bagged a partner who lets me stand beside him." She sips her tea and sighs. "Now," she sets the cup aside and takes a ledger off the table. "Ever since Demir took over, the pirate lords have been trying to recuperate what they lost when Bethsabe invaded their lands. They aren't so much pirates anymore as they are National Reserves."

I nod along, having pirates go from worrisome foes of the sea to allies of the Unified Nations was quite a shock. Some of the Pirates Lords took deals with Demir and the other royals in order to get their lands back. They now worked for the Unified Nations, attacking danger when it is seen and taking jobs from the Royals when need be.

"This shipment is going Culuweth. They're supplies to help them rebuild as well as rations and farming equipment. While Nadeem focusing on rebuilding, they need all the help they can get." Mythri hands me over the ledger. "This is the entire inventory. Everything being shipped as well as the crew of the ship."

"Thank you." I take the ledger from her and look it over. "I have to say," I murmur, "I'm surprised you are helping the Gnolls out after what they did."

Mythri's posture is regal and stiff as she takes her cup back up. "The civilians and the innocents of Culuweth didn't ask for the war that Bethsabe sought. Even if they tried to destroy our kingdom, it is still our responsibility to see to those who need our help. The Gnolls aren't to blame for the reputation that's been placed on them. For the most part, they are pawns to the vision Bethsabe had. We want to save the Gnolls not put them down further. Sometimes, kindness is the greatest weapon one can weild."

I can't help but smile at her. "You say you're just like any woman." I shake my head slowly. "Trust me, not every woman is like you."

Mythri places her hand over mine. "But all of them are capable."

That evening I go over the ledger in my room. The list of supplies that the Rakshasa are sending is quite extensive. They're not just sending rations and supplies but livestock and farming equipment as well. Three ships are needed to cart all the cargo and the crew list is just as vast at the inventory.

The crew is that of a Captain Manette du Esmee Jacquemoud a former Pirate now turned loyalist to the Rakshasa royal family. Back during her pirating days she had been known to amass quite a loyal following, one that could have rivaled lords Autry and Brieffstien. She had trained under the lord Bray who had given her her very own ship before his own ship had been sunk. Manette had taken on the survivors of his crew and become quite formidable on the open seas.

I was to be meeting with Manette the following day. It was my job to work with her and keep a record of daily events that I would report to Mythri once we returned from Culuweth. I was to keep track of Manette's orders to her crew as well as monitor the cargo on board. Mythri assured me she completely trusted Manette but this was a precaution that Demir had asked for.

Growing up on the coast I had met my fair share of pirates. My family lived next door to one who had been retired for a few decades. He used to give me and my sister old, weird coins as payment when we did chores for him. Unsure what to do with the coins we had saved them. It wasn't until years later we learned how valuable they actually were.

I go to have my meeting with Mythri and Manette the next day. I'm a bit nervous, after all Manette has a reputation and I'm going to be working close with her for a long time. As I step into the room there is a tall figuring standing over the table. She's wearing loose-fitting trousers with high boots. She's wearing a red velvet top with a long hanging collar and wide, flared out cuffs. She turns slightly and stares down at me with golden eyes. Manette is a leopard Rakshasa and I had not prepared myself for what a stunning form she cast.

"Oh," she tilts her head. "You must be the bureaucrat."

I gulp and take a long step back. "I uhm-" I swallow again. "Not exactly that."

Her golden eyes cut up and down me and she gives me a close inspection. She sighs softly then turns back towards Mythri at the table. "I didn't think you'd be sending me with some fancy little doll." She jabs her thumb over her shoulder at me. "I have enough to be keeping my eye on. I can't be distracted by some pretty damsel in distress."

"I assure you I am not sending you with a doll or damsel," Mythri replies quickly. "I chose Evie because she has seafaring experience and shouldn't be underfoot."

Manette glances back at me and then to Mythri. "Pretty girls are fun to have around, but they aren't the kind you want on my ships."

"Hey!" I scoff. "I'm right here."

Manette sighs and rolls her eyes. "Yes , yes, and I'll put roses in your hair later and paint you nude as the sunsets. But right now I have concerns for me and my crew."

My cheeks are burning like hot coals. "I am completely qualified for this journey!" I put my foot down. "My looks should not be a factor into my competency. You above anyone should know that!" I match up beside Manette. "I thought you would at least be understanding."

Manette sighs, taking a cup from the table and sipping. "Sometimes concern is necessary. I know looks shouldn't matter, but in some cases they do. Beautiful women don't just appear on the high seas everyday."

I know my face must look like a fresh beet a this point. "Stop that!"

"I agree, Manette." Mythri shakes her head. "I chose Evie because I thought the two of you would work well together."

Manette looks Mythri dead in the eye. "I told you many times I wasn't interested in having to work with a woman."

Those words sent a cold, familiar pain through my chest. I had heard those words quite a few times before in my life from childhood to adulthood. I never expected to hear them in the company of Queen Mythri.

Mythri smirks. "But Evie is the best candidate. I would not have chosen her otherwise. Trust my judgement, Manette. I know you two will work well together. If I am wrong I will double your pay."

Manette grins and laughs. "That is an awfully high stake to wager, your majesty. You sure you want to put such a thing on the line."

"I know it will work out, so I am far from worried. If anything I fear you two will become inseparable during your time together. Already I can tell you're softening to her." Mythri looks at me and winks and I nearly choke on nothing.

Manette grumbles something under her breath and crosses her arms against her chest. "Rumors of you do not do justice, your majesty." She glances down at me. "Well little one, the queen has spoken."

She's so tall and lovely, her figure is an imposing one. But I refuse to let her get the upper hand in this. If she doesn't want to work with another woman, well then, she's up against one who won't back down.

"So have I." I hold my hand out to her. "Do not forget that."

Manette smirks and takes my hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "I have a feeling you won't let me." Her voice is a silky purr, almost seductive.

Manette's ships are loaded and we set out to sail. I love being on the sea, it reminds me so much of home. I grew up on the coats with my mom and sister, I never knew who my father was. My sister and I spent our days playing on the beach and collecting seashells. We made extra money for the house by selling jewelry made from the seashells to rich tourists.

I was on the ship which was carrying the most expensive cargo. The spices, farming equipment, and the like. It was also Manette's main ship and it was very beautiful. There was a mermaid carved on the helm whose hands reached out towards the sky. The crew all seemed nice, but this was just the first day of the journey and I knew things could change.

I had been given a room near Manette's, it was tiny and cramped and I was almost certain it was a closet adjacent to her room considering we shared a door. It wasn't much, but at least I had my privacy and a place to go.

One evening I can't sleep so I make my way to the galley. There are two cooks, one who works during the day and one who works at night. Manette set this up so that way her crew was always taken care of. The night chef only served small things like maybe some bread or leftovers from the day, but coffee was kept on tap at all times. Apparently, it was Manette's most favorite thing in the world and she kept in stock out of her own pocket.

As I walk into the galley I see I am not alone, Captain Manette is there as well. She's sitting alone at a table, a cup in her hand as she looks over a book. She barely glances up as I walk in, and I hope it stays that way. I get coffee from the night chef and when I turn around Captain Manette is waving me over.

I grimace and clutch my mug tight but I walk over to her. "Is something wrong?" I ask her.

Manette pats the seat beside. "Nothing at all," she replies with a purr. "Just a warning. I have them make the coffee strong. If you aren't used to it it could be a shock to the system."

"I was the only woman at my college," I tell her. "I am very used to strong coffee." I take a deep gulp, regretting it because now my tongue has been melted and singed.

Manette smirks and arches a brow at me. She places a paw under her chin as I struggle to keep composure after burning my tongue to death. "Is that true?"

I frown at her. "Excuse me?"

"Being the only woman at your college." She tilts her head towards me. "What sort of college was it?"

I scoff and stir my coffee a little more, hoping the escaping steam meant it was cooling. "It's true. I passed my entrance exams with flying colors too. I had top grades throughout my entire college run."

"Impressive." Manette smiles. "Gave those boys a run for their money I hope."

"What would you care?" I ask. "You'd rather work with men anyways." I blow on my coffee and take a cautious sip.

Manette turns towards me straddling the bench seat. Her shirt hangs wide open and is tucked into her pants. "I like working with men because I am not attracted to them."

I sputtered and choke on my coffee.

Manette smirks in triumph. "I get much more work done when I'm not flirting or being nervous. I'm certain you can understand what that's like."

I glance at her anxiously and wipe my mouth with my sleeve. "It doesn't bother me." I am trying to remain vague.

"I have nothing against women. In fact I hold all women in extremely high regard. I'd be an asshole if I didn't." She takes up her mug and downs it in one gulp. "But I like to run a tight ship and remain professional. Try as hard as I might I always end up pudding when there is an attractive lady around."

I gulp down the massive lump forming in my throat.

"So excuse me if I seemed callous back with Mythri. But as soon as I saw you I knew I was going to be in extreme trouble." She sighs and turns back around to her book. "Mythri knew exactly what she was doing."

I furrow my brow. "What was she doing?"

Manette chuckles. "You do know what they call her right?" She lifts her golden eyes to me as she grins. "She's known as the Goddess of Love."

I'm turning into a fresh cut beet again.

"She plays matchmaker, and I can't help but think that the two of us are next unsuspecting victims." Manette lifts her mug up in the air and a moment later the night chef replaces her empty mug with a full one.

"You're just my type." Manette drinks and then acts like she hasn't just said the final nail in my coffin.

"Excuse me." I jump up quickly, rushing away from the galley where I go out and stand on the deck. The cold ocean air hits my overheated face and I am certain steam rises from my skin. I smack my cheeks a few times, trying to calm down from my conversation with Manette.

I had been so sure that Manette and I wouldn't get along, but she had to come in and knock me down with the truth. It's hard to deny that Manette is a gorgeous woman and also someone who is very much my type. But I had ignored that in favor of my aggravation at her behavior earlier.

The next day, after breakfast, I'm making notes in the ledger about the progress of the journey. I'm sitting on deck, listening to two crewmembers argue over lyrics to an old song. They suddenly start roughhousing and fighting. Punches are thrown and things are getting heated very rapidly.

I watch for a moment then decide to make my way off the deck. A crowd has formed as the fight rages on and behind me there is applause and cheering. As I walk away, Manette is striding forward. She's wearing those boot that go high on her leg again, as well as tight fitting pants and a billowy, loose shirt.

"Stay back." She pats my shoulder as she walks by.

Her gate is strong and proud, her body moves sensually too and I can't help but linger my gaze on her firm rear. I bite my lip then and watch as she moves into the center of the crowd. The crowd disperses and I watch as she takes on both fighting men. She pins one to the ground while taking the other in headlock. She wrestles them both down and afterwards stands up, smooths out her shirt and rises victoriously as the crowd erupts in cheers.

I've never a woman fight like that. I've seen many a woman use a bow and arrow, sometimes a sword. But I had never seen one bare knuckles brawl down. I'll admit, it was a mix of frightening and exciting. Dare I say even a little sexy from Manette?

Manette strides back towards me. She looks down at her shirt and scoffs. "Oh fuck. Hey got me all bloody. I really liked this shirt." She frowns and shakes her head.

"Uhm-" I hesitate, wondering if I should offer my advice. I step forward and point at the spot. "I know a way to clean that off."

Manette looks down at me. "That so?"

I nod. "I can show you if you'd like."

"I would." Manette nods to me and I follow her to her room. Once inside her quarters she strips away her shirt and hands it to me.

I stare at her dumbfounded as she stands half naked before me. I shakily take the shirt and walk over to her wash bin. I spit on her shirt and I hear her laugh behind me.

"Don't laugh! This is how you do it!" I gasp back at her, embarrassed enough as it was.

"No, no," Manette sits down and stretches her legs out. "Go ahead now, I'm curious."

I take her soap and rub it to the spit. It foams up and I spit a little bit more. The stain starts to lift away and after scrubbing it a bit more I rinse and show her the clean shirt.

Manette takes the shirt, touching my hand as she does. "You're very handy." She hangs the shirt up to dry. She's still half naked and I can't stop myself from staring at her.

"Nothing at all," I gasp. "My mother taught me that when I started well-" I hesitate, wondering if it's proper to say in front of her. "When my monthly started."

"I had no one to teach me such things," Manette scoffs. "I was left to learn all that nonsense on my own. I didn't even know what a period was when it first happened. I simply thought I was dying."

"That's awful!" I balk.

Manette smirks at me. "So was most of my childhood, but that's the past." She goes over to a chest and opens it up. She leans inside and sighs. "That aspect is a highlight compared to the rest." She takes out a shirt and drapes it over herself. This one she ties around her waist so her belly is exposed.

"That's still horrible," I grump.

Manette smirks at me. "Not everything in this world is good. The bad things are there to make us appreciate the good." She closes her chest. "That's the most important lesson I have learned in this world. You have to appreciate the good because you never know when you will see it again."

I look up at her and nod. "That makes a lot of sense."

"Thank you for helping me clean my shirt." Manette pats the top of my head. She runs her fingers along my braided bun and then swoops her fingers down my cheek. "It was very much appreciated."

"Anytime," I gasp breathlessly.

Manette smiles down at me. "You can move you know? You don't have to stand there frozen."

"Oh I uh-" I move a bit and turn to look at the door. "Sorry. I didn't mean to waste your time."

"Time with you is never wasted." Manette puts her hand on the small of my back as she leads me to the door.

I'm quite flustered by what just transpired between Manette and I. It carries throughout the day until I'm laying in bed. I'm unable to sleep, for one it's cold and I can't get warm enough, and two because of Manette and her expert flirting. I only acted like an idiot, there's no way she's attracted to any of that.

I toss and turn, trying to get my bed warm and fall asleep. The trouble is, without something warm I have such a horrible time sleeping. As I'm tossing there is a knock on my door that leads into Manette's room.

"You're thrashing around a lot in there. You ok?" She asks.

I grump and sit up. "Sorry. I'll try and stay quiet."

"Can't sleep?"

I get up and open the door. "No. It's so cold I can't-" I'm smacked speechless as I stare at Manette's naked body in front of me.

"You can't what?" Manette asks.

"Naked," my voice cracks.

Manette looks down at herself then laughs. "Oh, I'm sorry. I prefer to sleep in the nude." She walks over to a chair and takes her robe. "I'll put this on if it helps."

My heart is going to lurch out my throat any second if it doesn't smash my rib cage first. I avert my gaze, knowing all I'll see now when she's around is she naked frame.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" Manette asks.

"Cold," I cough. "It's cold and I can't sleep." I blurt out, my voice cracking and going into weird pitches.

"If you're cold, why not come sleep with me?" Manette asks. "It'll be warmer for the both of us then."

I stare blankly at her as my entire brain shuts down.

"I'll wear clothes," Manette smirks. "And I promise, I'll behave myself." She winks at me. "It's only fun when both of us are screaming yes."

If I am not careful, Captain Manette is going to be the death of me.

"It is cold on these ships," Manette replies. "Lonesome too." She motions over to her bed. "I keep a hot water bottle with me, but having a friend is always welcome."

"Yeah well-" I grumble.

"I promise, I won't lay a hand on you." Manette places her hand over her chest. "If I do you're allowed to take my payment from Mythri."

I sigh. "I trust you."

I gather my blankets and pillow and crawl into Manette's bed. It's entirely down and so comfortable and warm I am out in an instant. I fall asleep so deep I am disoriented and bleary when I wake up. All I know is that I am warm and at peace. I snuggle close to something soft and hug tighter to it.

"Sleep well?" Manette giggles.

"Just a few more," I grumble sleepily.

"By all means, go ahead. No rush from me." Manette pets the top of my head.

I sit up like a bullet. I had been snuggling and hugging onto Manette. I should have known my propensity to seek out heat in my sleep would get me into trouble.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasp in horror.

"For what?" Manette sits up and grins at me. "I haven't slept so well in ages."


	128. Rakshasa Girlfriend: Manette #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Female Monster

The port of Culuweth isn't too far away now. I knew the trip wouldn't be as long as most but it had somehow felt like an eternity and too quick all at the same time. For a while now, Manette and I have been playing a cautious game of cat and mouse. It has made time onboard move differently than it ever did on land.

Now I do not say 'cat and mouse' for the fact Captain Manette is a leopard Rakshasa. I say it for what it actually is. We've both copped to the fact that we have a mutual attraction to one another, but beyond that nothing has happened. We have both been waiting for the other to say something or take that extra step closer. But either through stubbornness or fear, neither one of us has come forward.

I enjoy her company, I have found a good friend with Captain Manette. Even if at times I do find myself tongue-tied around her, she's easy to talk to. Her tough facade isn't really faked, she's tough as nails and strong to the core. She is sweet though and there is a softness to her she only shows to those she feels close to.

Ever since that night I ended up cuddling her while I slept, I've been a bit shy in taking up her offer on sharing her bed. I've been using a hot water bottle lately to keep my bed toasty. Considering how tiny my room is, she often lets he use her quarters. Whenever I don't have duties I'm usually in her room writing down detail reports for Mythri and going over the ledger she gave me.

One day while writing I was getting frustrated with my hair. A single lock was forbidding to behave and cooperate with the rest of my hair. It kept flopping in my face, falling out of place, tickling my ear, and generally causing a massive annoyance.

In my frustration I took down my hair and unbraided it. I took a brush to it to punish the one offending lock. I knew I was wasting my time and quite possibly procrastinating getting this one report done but I was annoyed.

I was combing my hair, wondering if I should get it trimmed too. It is long and golden and nearly reaches the bottom of my back. I had always kept it quite long but recently I had let my upkeep of it slide. I always braided and put it in a bun, so I hadn't done the necessary trimming.

I grunt in frustration, feeling like the whole thing was hopeless now that one lock had seemed to ruin the whole thing. As I was staring at myself with a grumped and wrinkled expression in the mirror Manette walked into the room.

"Oh, there you are." She's busy looking down at a map. "I need to talk to you. I'm looking over this chartered course and I was noticing-" She lifts her head and when she sees me she goes quiet.

"What?" I ask and turn around to look at her better. "Is something wrong?"

Manette shakes her head. "I uh uh-no." She clears her throat and looks down at the map then back up at me. "Your hair." She points at me.

"Oh," I turn back to the vanity, "yeah. It was annoying me so I took it down." I brush my hair all over to one shoulder. "I was getting ready to put it back up in a braid."

"May I?"

I flinch and my cheeks prickle with heat. I glance to Manette's reflection in the mirror then turn back around to her. "Excuse me?"

Manette comes forward and pulls up a stool. She sits down behind me and scoops all of my hair into her hand. "I can braid it for you if you'd like?"

I fidget in my seat, trying to push down the massive smile that was threatening to spread. "Sure," I say with a quick nod. "That'd be nice."

"I haven't done this in ages so give me a few tries," Manette chuckles as she combs her claws through my hair.

Her sharp claws drag along my scalp and the back of neck. The sensation makes me tingle and shiver all over. I pinch my thighs together as the feeling grows. Manette starts moving my hair about, twisting it this way and that as she lays the braid. She growls under her breath and combs my hair out again. The drag of her claws down my skin lets a small noise escape from my throat.

"What was that?" Manette asks.

"Nothing!" My voice cracks as I try to cover. I had moaned and I was kicking myself internally over it.

Manette continues braiding, this time succeeding to a degree as she doesn't brush it out again.

"You really do have beautiful hair," Manette purrs.

"Really?" I turn to look back but Manette pushes my cheek.

"Keep your head forward, you messed me up!" She laughs and she combs out my hair again.

"Sorry," I giggle, but not really. I loved how it felt when he claws reached the nape of my neck.

"It's ok. I get a linger a bit." She starts to braid again. "But yes, your hair is so soft and nice. I bet the rest of you is too."

I sputter and laugh. "Oh come on!" I smile to myself as my face burns. "So why did you really come in here? You were talking about the course?"

"Just going over some things I wanted to make sure I ran them by you for your reports." Manette replies. "There's a storm coming so we may have to change direction to avoid the worst of it. But that's just a precautionary thing."

"Thank you." I say with a nod. "That's good to know."

Manette ties the end of the braid. "All done. Finally." She lays the braid over my shoulder and as she leans in close she kisses my neck.

I bite my lip hard and close my eyes tight. "Hey."

Manette captures my chin in her hand and kisses my neck again. "It looked so good, I helped myself." She pulls me back against her chest, kissing and biting my neck. She lifts my chin, exposing more flesh to her hungry exploring.

I'm now sitting in her lap with my hands on her thighs. Her warm mouth bites my neck and shoulder, she kisses the sensitive skin as purrs rise from her throat. She moans softly into my ear and lets he drop my chin. She looks up us in the mirror and she nuzzles to my neck.

"Did you enjoy that?" She nips my earlobe.

I can't talk at all. My mind is like scrambled eggs, soft, squishy, and incapable of thought. I nod slowly, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Good," Manette purrs. "You looked like you were needing it." She kisses my neck again. Then rubs her paw down my chest. "If you want me to stop all you have to do is say so."

I lean further back against her chest and shake my head. "Why would I ask you to stop?" I massage her thighs with my palms, kneading my fingers in. She was hard muscle but she relaxed at my tough.

Manette slowly unbuttons my blouse, watching her fingers in the mirror. "Go lay on the bed then," she kisses my cheek. "I'll give you a massage."

I glance back at her. "Is that what it's called?"

She smirks at me. "It's still too early for me to properly make you moan. I'm just going to massage these thigh shoulders of yours." She tugs down my blouse, kissing my shoulders and exposed back. Her paws grope my breasts through my corset.

"Manette," I moan softly.

She bites the nape of my neck and my lashes flutter. "Don't you dare say my name like that unless I can do something about it," she chuckles in my ear.

I stand up, a look wobbly at first. I drop my blouse over the back of a chair and then go lay stomach down on the bed like she asked. She sits down beside me and grabs my shoulders, kneading them and digging her strong fingers into my aching muscles.

"How does that feel?" She asks.

"It hurts!" I whine.

"Good," Manette smirks. "That means it's working." She rubs down my back a bit too, whatever my corset doesn't cover. "Isn't this uncomfortable?" She asks as she tugs on the laces of the corset.

"A little, but I'm used to it." I wiggle in place, wondering if she had the inkling to take it off me.

"You know there is no need to wear them out here," she says. "But I suppose with a heavy endowment like yours some support is needed." Manette dips down, kissing my neck again. I roll over, capturing her face and meeting her kiss.

Manette cups my cheek, meeting my kiss and sighing softly. "This is exactly why I asked for a man," she scoffs. "This problem right here." She presses a fingertip to my lips. "These sweet little things."

I kiss her fingertip and she soon replaces it by her lips. She then snarls and wrenches back. "Damn you!" She growls and sits up. "I have work to do you know?"

"You started it," I swoon as I sit up. "Don't blame me."

Manette's lip curls over her sharp teeth. "You smelled so good." She leans back in, burying her cold nose to my neck. "I wanted to stop but-" she licks me and I grab her shoulders.

"That's my weak spot," I shiver.

"Mm," she moans and bites me gently again. "Good to know." She pulls away. Manette picks up my shirt and hands it to me. "You won't put this in the report will you?"

"Depends," I smile.

Manette scoffs. "Get back to work than before I report you." She stands and leaves her quarters and I squeal and fall back down on the bed.

I've not felt this good or excited in ages. The moment could have gone anywhere and part of me had hoped it would have gone farther. I had that sweet, dull ache between my thighs and I could feel the dampness there cooling. Manette's touch and kiss had all been just right and my fires were beyond stoked. If I touched anything wooden I would set it on fire that very moment!

After calming down and finishing my reports, I went out on deck. To my shock I saw that the horizon was very dark. The clouds were gathering and in the distance I could see the lightning crashing over the sea. Manette and the crew had already started diverting course, but we would still get hit by some of the storm. We would get the rains and wind, but for the most part we would be safe from anything too terrible.

"I want you to stay in my quarters tonight," Manette tells me. "Stay there and don't leave. If I see even a vision of you running on deck I'll give you a good, hard spanking."

I stare at her with my jaw slightly dropped open. "Oh. Okay," I gasp.

Manette kisses my cheek. "I do it for your safety." She purrs. "But don't get your hopes up. I may be outside all night taking care of the ship. Too many lives on board for me to get lazy after all."

"Just be safe," I plead with her.

Manette smirks at me. "Will you take care of me when I finally come back?"

"Of course I will," I say with a nod.

Manette kisses me, pressing my back to the wall. As she does, thunder rumbles low and rain starts to splatter on the deck.

"Go on now." She pushes me. "Go to my room and get comfortable. The night is going to be long." She returns to her crew as I go back off to her cabin.

The storm comes on fast, lightning and thunder crash all around the ship. It sways and dips but soon the winds pass and all that's left is the unrelenting rain. It hammers down hard even as the lightning passes.

It is well past midnight when Manette comes stalking into the room. She's so wet that her clothes look more like awful skin on her. She kicks away her boots which spill puddles on the floor.

"I'm fucking freezing!" She spits.

"Are you ok?" I bounce out of bed and rush over to her. I reach up to help her remove her clothes and she grabs me up, soaking me as she kisses me. "You're so cold! Let me go!" I struggle against her.

She then released me and she manages to peel away her freezing clothes. "Get in bed. Now!" She puffs.

I quickly crawl back into bed, holding the comforter up as she crawls in bare and still wet. Her beautiful fur is all limp and damp. Her teeth chatter and she wraps me up in her arms.

"Is everything ok?" I ask as I hold her.

"It's fine," she huffs. "Just cold and wet. I hate wet."

I giggle. "Then why choose to be a ship captain?"

She bites my fingers and snarls at me. "You be quiet." She nuzzles to the top of my head and sighs. "You've no right to be this warm." Her paws rub up and down my back then slowly move down. She gropes my rear and I squeak.

"You're so cute," Manette giggles. "The way you squeak like that." She kneads more, digging her strong fingers into me.

"You should rest." I press my hands against her chest and forced her to lay back. "You're probably exhausted from everything. Get some sleep."

Manette pouts and she sticks her tongue out at me. "I am the Captain here. You don't get to tell me what to do."

I kiss her and tuck the blanket up around her. "I care about you. So I will."

She huffs and lays back, letting me curl and snuggle up to her bare chest. "Fine," she grunts in defeat under her breath.

We lay in silence for a moment as the rain beats down on the ship. The ocean shifts and crashes as the storm burbles off into the distance . I snuggle to her chest, finding her fur there to be exceptionally soft.

"It's been a long time," Manette murmurs.

I lift my head and look at her. "A long time since what?"

She takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Since this." She rubs my back as I ease back down into bed with her. "Sharing my bed with someone who didn't terrify me."

I pet my hand down her side. "Oh."

She squeezes her arm around me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get somber."

"You don't have to apologize." I sit up and smile down at her. "I'm here if you want to talk. Nothing else to do right now."

Her ears perk up and she smirks. "Oh, there is plenty more we can do," She pulls me down, kissing me. She pulls me into the bed with her, her kisses growing more and more heated.

"Wait!" I gasp as she hikes up my nightgown. "You need to be resting!"

"How can I rest?" She moans as she stares at me. She pets down my chest and rubs my thighs. "You expect me to sleep when this beautiful body is right next to me?" She removes my clothes from over my head.

My cheeks are burning and the heat is growing between my thighs. "Manette," I mewl as I pinch my thighs together.

She rubs her paws down my sides. "You're so beautiful Evie," she whispers. "All I've wanted to do lately is just this." She dips down, kissing my neck and chest. "I've wanted to touch you so much. I've held back no matter how much it hurt." Manette's kisses trail down my ribs and I hold back a pleasured cry as I try to remain quiet.

"I've wanted to thank you for making me feel so good again." She nuzzles to my thigh and purrs. "I've often dreamed how good your thighs would feel. They're perfect." She kisses and nibbles on them. "You're perfect."

My cheeks burn and I can't deny how much I am loving her words and praise. I moan and fidget, trying to get some friction between my thighs where it aches.

"Tell me to stop anytime," Manette purrs. She kisses my belly and rubs her face against it. "Until then I'm just going to keep enjoying every inch of you."

"Every inch?"

Manette looks up at me with a slack expression at first and then she grins brightly. "Every inch I can get my hands on."

"Where are you having trouble reaching?"

Her eyes light up in the dim light and her ears stick straight up. "Oh my." Her purrs are growing louder. "Not sure." She lays beside me and moves so my back is against her chest. She kisses my neck like before, making small pleasured sounds into my ear. Her warm paw pets down my chest moving slowly. She rubs my thigh before slipping her fingers between them. I gasp softly as her fingers rub against my slit.

"You're so warm here," Manette moans. "My fingers are still so cold." She rubs her fingers more against me and drags her teeth down to my shoulder.

I gasp and shiver, clamping around her wrist. Manette giggles and pushes so her fingers push inside, finding my lips and more heat.

"You're so wet already." Manette's fingers rub me there. She finds my clit and slowly rubs the pad of her fingers around it. "All because of me."

I whimper and turn my head.

"No need to be quiet," she whispers. "The rain will drown out your sounds." She turns my head back and kisses me. "I want to hear more of your voice."

"Manette," I roll my hips.

We kiss again and she sucks on my tongue. Her slow moving fingers are slowly driving me crazy. I've been frustrated since this afternoon, I'm ready to pop at any minute. She probably knows this and is taking her time.

Manette sighs and pulls her hand away. I grunt in frustration and I see a smile spread on her face. "Not to worry." She kisses me. "I'm going to make you feel so much better. Stay here and be good for me." She rises from the bed and goes to her chest.

I sit up, watching as she takes out a small box. From inside she takes a strange oblong object. She comes back to the bed and sits before me to show me what she has. "I got this a long time ago and never got to use it." She places it in my hands and it's quite heavy. It's a phallic toy made from rose quartz.

I gulp as I look at it. "You want to uhm...what do you uhm...what with it?" I ask and fidget excitedly.

Manette smirks. "I was going to see what you'd like." She shows me the shape of it, how it curves at one end. "We can use it together."

My cheeks burn hot and I nod my head slowly. "Ok."

"Ok?" Manette kisses me. Her hand slips under me and finds me dripping wet. "Just ok?"

I moan and shiver. She rubs her fingertips to my clit before slowly dipping them further inside. "I mean-" I whimper.

Manette chuckles. "You're the most adorable creature I've ever seen, Evie." She kisses me as her fingers slip inside. "I need more than just ok from you." She eases me down onto the bed. "I need an empathic and glorious yes."

I swallow my heart back into my chest and nod.

"Louder," she purrs.

"Ye-yes," I gasp. "Please!"

"Mm," she moves into place. Her lashes flutter as she moves the curved end inside herself. "I like the please. Especially from your lips." She rubs her thumb against my lips. "Be good and say it again."

"Please?" I mewl. "I want it."

She kisses me and moves between my thighs. I feel the rod of rose quartz rub against me and I shiver. I've been with both men and women, but I've never felt this rush of excitement as I do with Manette.

"I can feel you through the quartz," Manette moans. "So hot and wet." She licks my lips and starts moving her hips. "Do you want me inside you?"

I squeak and hitch my leg around her waist. "Please."

Manette grins and sits up. She looks down at me as she slowly rubs the tip of the rose quartz to my folds. She licks her thumb and rubs it to my clit. I try to keep my eyes focused on her, but it's getting hard the more she touches me.

Manette pushes a little and the rose quartz eases inside. I throw my head back, grunting as she makes her way in. The rose quartz doesn't feel cold like I thought it would. It feels warm with a current flowing through it. I look back up at Manette to see her hazy and lustful expression. She grits her sharp teeth and pushes in deep. I let out a short cry and reach up to grab her. I claw my fingers down her chest and she snarls low in her throat.

Inside she grinds the quartz slowly. She pushes it in real deep and rolls her hips so it moves inside me, rubbing in spots I had no idea felt so good. The rose quartz really did feel like an extension of Manette's amazing body. My lashes flutter when she pulls out, rubbing the now molten rose quartz against me before pushing back inside.

She does this over and over all the while her thumb rubs to my clit. She then starts to go faster, pushing deeper and harder. My back arches off the bed and my fingers dig into her strong arms. My voice lets out in a wild cry and my eyes roll back into my head.

Manette snarls and ruts, her hips going harder. "I'm cumming-"

"Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't-" my voice cuts off before I can finish, but I completely finish. My legs spasm and I can't feel anything below my waist. My voice cracks and croaks as I try to make a sound, but nothing happens. I fall onto the bed, legs lip and my vision completely blurry.

"Good girl," Manette purrs as she slowly pulls out. She lowers down between my thighs and a powerful spike surges through my body. My leg kicks as he rough, hot tongue laps up my slit. It pushes inside and I let out another loud, pleasured cry. I'm sensitive and ever lick she gives is another wave of pleasure.

Manette giggles, sitting up and she licks her chops. "You did such a good job." She lays back up beside me as I try to see straight.

"You?" I pant as I turn to look in her direction.

"I'm wonderful," she purrs. "If you want to thank me do it in the morning."

I kiss her as our legs tangle together. I can feel her molten slit on my knee and she trembles each time I touch it. She must be more sensitive than me.

I wrap my arms around her and press our bare bodies together. I knew I was falling for her before, but now in this stolen moment I know I've fallen hard for her. She coils her tail around me and nuzzles her head against my chest. Her paws knead at my breasts, I'm not even sure she's aware of it.

"I never want this night to end," she murmurs. "Stop the sun from rising."

I giggle and kiss the top of her head. "No stopping what has already begun."


	129. Rakshasa Girlfriend: Manette #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Human x Female Reader

It's been a few months since I first set sail with Captain Manette and her crew on behalf of the Rakshasa Kingdom. Since then I have been working with Queen Mythri in setting up her new university. Construction just broke ground and it is my job to search for and manage the new teachers that will be moving to the campus. Once it is all said and done, Mythri has asked me to consider staying on as dean. It's is an attractive offer, but at the moment, I fear my mind is on other things.

I have not had a job that has kept me in one place for a very long time. I would be able to have my own home and not just flit about the world doing job after job. I could settle down. But that's the kicker 'settling down' is something I am not sure is on the docket for my relationship. After all, Manette is a world hopping Captain with her own fleet. While she has sworn loyalty to the Unified Nations, especially her home of Rakshasa Country, she is still the bustling navigator of the wild seas I fell in love with.

Recently, Captain Manette and her crew have been traveling back and forth, hauling stone for the building of the university. Each trip isn't long, but they are in rapid succession of each other. So Manette is able to stay long enough for the cargo to be unloaded, the ships to be cleaned, and the crew to rest a day before she is gone out again. Her longest stay has been four days. This gives us little time to talk about the serious things between making love, enjoying one another, and sleeping.

I try to bake her something nice every time she returns home. Pastries and cakes for while she is hear and good hearty breads to take with her while she travels. It makes me feel better knowing she has something with her during the trips even though I know the chefs on board do more than enough for her and the crew.

Storm season is coming to Rakshasa Country, so building on the university is being delayed. This also means that Manette will get a break and be able to stay for much longer than a few days at a time. I am giddy beyond words, but I also know that this will be the time to discuss much more serious matters between us. What future do we see together? Is there a future? All those gnawing little questions you have after having been together for such a long time.

It's already starting to get rainy while I wait at the dock for her. The ship is being unloaded and the last haul of stone and masonry is being taken to the construction site. Manette is usually the last to leave her ship, making sure everything is in order and ready before she disembarks. It is dark and the wind is howling, the rain is going sideways and is like needles in my skin. Still, I wait to make sure I see her off the boat. Although, it has become very hard to see.

I hear her shouting over the wind and rain and I make my way closer to the ship. She's coming down, clutching her hat to her head and yelling curse words into the wind. She looks ahead and rushes forward, grabbing me up and picking me off the ground.

"You idiot! What are you doing in this mess?" She kisses me all over my face as she walks me to cover. We stand under the awning of a fish shop and she wipes away the rain from my face.

I grab her paw, kissing it repeatedly. "I just wanted to see you. I didn't want you to think I'd miss you for anything."

Manette scowls, dipping down to kiss me. "I would have understood. This weather is no place for you!" She looks around and sighs. "I just want to go home."

Since I've been working for Mythri, I've been staying in a small cottage near the palace. It's behind a grove Cinnamon trees the royal family has owned for generations. It was said that Amit's great-grandfather was born in this very cottage, but that's all story. For me it's been a comfortable place to stay while I work as well as having somewhere for Manette to stay while she works for the Rakshasa kingdom.

We head back there and as soon as we are in the doorway Manette starts stripping from her soaked clothes.

"Must you always do that?" I sigh as I start gathering up her things.

"I have been trapped in those clothes for far too long," Manette huffs. Her tail whips behind her. "They're cold and damp anyway, so why not?" She turns and watches me as I hang the clothes before the fire. "Now you, dear." She grabs my waist and starts to pull down my skirt.

"Manette!" I laugh. "Now you stop that!"

She growls right in my ears. "It's been weeks since I've seen you."

I slap her hands away. "Has it been weeks since you remembered your manners?"

"Actually yes!" She sticks her tongue out at me. "But you're just as cold and damp as I am too. You should get out of those wet rags and into my arms."

I smile at her as my heart races. "I have you something to eat."

"Exactly," she nods. "I can't eat you if you don't take your clothes off."

I meet her hungry and eager kiss, allowing her to unbutton my blouse and touch my bare chest. I didn't wear a corset today, knowing that she'd be this way when she saw me. I moan as she buries her face against my neck, kissing and nibbling just the way I like.

"I made those butter cookies you like," I moan.

"I like your buttered cookie," she snarls.

I giggle and push against her. "Oh be serious now!"

"I am always serious when it comes to making love to you." Manette kisses me again. "But fine. I'll eat something I suppose." She rolls her eyes and goes into the kitchen.

I've gotten used to being naked around the house, but I still try to throw on a robe when I can, especially when the weather is so foul. I make Manette a plate of the treats I've baked as well as a few slices of the cured ham she likes so much.

"Thank you, love." Manette kisses my cheek as I hand her the plate. She of course would prefer to stay naked everywhere she went, so she sits bare-assed at the kitchen table.

"Of course. Anything for you." I sit down with her, munching on some bread with melted butter.

"I'll be here for a while," Manette says between bites. "What are you wicked little plans for me?" She winks at me with a big grin on her face.

I turn as the kettle whistles and get up to tend to it. "I'll be off work as well, aside from shipping a few letters here and there." I start Manette's coffee, her one biggest indulgence in life.

"So we're stuck together? That sounds nice." Manette purrs.

"For the most part." I push down on the coffee press. "I actually have something I wanted to discuss with you." I then take the coffee and pour her a great big mug.

As I turn around I notice a very dark and serious expression on Manette's face. "You want to talk?"

I nod. "Yeah." I place her mug on the table. I then sigh. "It's been on my mind for a long time. I thought if I acted quick we could still have all the stormy season ahead of us."

"Never good," Manette grumbles under her breath.

I furrow my brow. "What is?"

"This," Manette motions to me. "Wanting to 'talk' is a big sign something is wrong."

"It doesn't have to be." I sit back down beside her. "I want us to both be on the same page and I wanted you to know where I am at."

Manette looks away. "I knew you were too good."

I sigh and take hold of her hand. "Mythri has offered me a permanent position in here in Rakshasa Country."

Manette looks me over suspiciously.

"She wants me to be dean of the university. But I didn't know how to answer, so I told her I needed time to think."

Manette turns to fully face me. "That's amazing. Why didn't you say yes right away? It's exactly what you're good at!"

I smile softly then look back at her. "I wasn't sure. You travel so much and I would be anchored to one spot for the rest of my life."

Manette takes my hands and squeezes them tight. "Then you'd be my lighthouse."

"Lighthouse?"

She nods. "The bright spot in the distance that I chance and look for. The same thing I always return to no matter the storm." She smiles at me. "Take the job and I'll make my home here."

I gasp then hold it back. "You would do that?"

"I don't have a home base. Not since the Gnolls took Bray's territory." She grins. "If I talked to the king and queen here I bet they would help me make in creating a new port for my ships." She touches my cheek and smoothes the hair from my face. "You've been my home for a long time now, Evie."

I go to wrap my arms around her and kiss her, but she stands up and away from me. "It's in my jacket. One second."

I pick myself back up and watch as she goes over to the fire where her clothes are hanging to dry. She searches in her pockets before finding what she's looking for. As Manette comes back to my side, she kneels down in front of me, presenting me with silver ring.

"I'm tired of holding on to this and waiting." She takes my hand and slips the ring onto my finger. "Keep it forever and you'll keep me forever."

"Manette!" My voice cracks as the tears start to stream down my face.

"Oh don't cry now." Manette sits up, kissing my tears as they roll down my cheeks. "You had to have known that I wasn't going to let a catch like you go." She kisses me again, wrapping her long arms around me as I press my hands to her fluffy chest.

I sniffle and look down at the ring. The band is curved and braids, leading to a blossom of pearls with a diamond in the center. "It's so beautiful."

"I've kept it for a while," Manette purrs as she kisses the top of my head. She undoes my bun and combs her claws through to undo the braid. "A small treasure I earned long ago I never thought I'd use." She drags her claws down my scalp and the nape of my neck. "I know rings aren't the usual proposal method but...I thought it suited you so well."

I rub my eyes and beam up at her. "I absolutely love it. Thank you!" I wrap my arms around her, kissing her hard. "Now," I whisper. "Let's go to bed."

Manette smirks. "I thought you'd be crying for a good while. You sure?"

I nod. "I want to...try something." I say demurely.

Manette's eyes widen slightly then she stands up. She takes my hand and follows me to the bedroom. She sighs as she lays down on the bed, stretching out and snuggling to my pillow. I add a log to the fire so we could take our time and not worry about getting cold.

"What is it you wanted to try?" Manette asks.

I turn back to the bed and crawl up beside her. "Just relax." I stroke my hand down her chest and belly.

"Mm," Manette bites her lip. "What're you doing, Evie?"

I move closer. "It's ok right?" I rub both hands down her sides. "Does this feel good?"

"Of course it does." Manette watches me with a curious gaze.

I dip down, kissing her neck and shoulder. Purrs start rumbling in her chest and she touches the back of my head. I go further, kissing down her chest and to her belly. I glance up at her, making sure she's approving. I then move between her thighs and rub my palm against her mound.

"This is a treat." Manette smirks and raises one of her legs.

My fingers slip down, rubbing her soft slit until it starts to open. Her plump outer lips give me a peek to the pink and red inside. "I've wanted to try." I murmur. "Does it feel ok?"

"Very much so," Manette moans.

My fingers push between her out lips, finding the warm, wet ones behind. Manette groans and her hips arch off the bed for a moment. I open her a bit more, seeing how wet she has already become. I lower down, lapping my tongue along her slit.

"Mm," Manette growls and takes a deep breath.

She has a strong taste, a little dusky but just purely her. I push my tongue in deeper, finding her small clit at the ready.

"Ah!" Manette yelps and grabs the back of my head. "Careful...careful-" she mewls.

Manette claims to be very sensitive and prefers to touch rather than be touched. I gently kiss and rub her folds, licking again as I slip my fingers inside her. "Is that ok?" I ask. Her inner walls tighten around my fingers and I can feel her pulse quicken.

"Yeah-" Manette groans.

I kiss her mound again and cautiously swirl my tongue around her clit. Manette sighs and rolls her hips and her toes flex on the bed sheets. I move my fingers and curl them, rubbing them inside her. Manette's jaw opens up and she gasps but makes no sound.

I lick at her clit again and feel her tighten inside again. She twists her hips and splays her legs on the bed. I move my fingers a little hard as I place my lips on her clit and suck. Manette lets out a snarling roar and she pushes me back. Her slit is visibly twitching and her cream spills all over the sheets. She pants and whimpers, her body twitching as I crawl up next to her again.

"Are you ok?" I gasp. "Did I hurt you?"

She looks up at me with a bleary expression. "I'm going to get you for that."

I smile. "Is that so?"

As she sits up her arms tremble. "You have no idea what you've done." She licks my lips and pulls me in close. "I haven't cum that hard in a long time." She eases me down onto the bed. She plays with breasts, squeezing them and teasing the nipples. She then drags her teeth down them before sucking them into her mouth.

I cry out, she knows my breasts are a weak spot for me and she's not going to stop until she gets what she wants from me. She lifts her head, purring loudly as he tail twitches.

"Now if you just gave milk,I would never leave these breasts alone." She moves her hand between my thighs.

I moan excitedly as she fingers ease inside me. "Did you get wet making me cum like that?" She snarls into my ear.

"I always do when it's you," I mewl to her.

Manette's strong fingers push deep inside and when she pulls out she adds another. She kisses my neck and bites down, her sharp teeth feel so good, I love it when she bites me so hard. I squeeze around her fingers and press my chest against hers as I arch my back.

Manette licks where she's bitten me, always careful to never break skin. "I am so glad both of us aren't so sensitive." She slips her fingers out from inside me. "I doubt it would be so much fun to tease you otherwise." She reaches into her side drawer, taking out the obsidian toy she had brought back. It's a bit bigger than the rose quartz one, but she uses it on me when she really wants to tease me.

She rubs it against my folds and I whimper.

"What?" She smirks. "Too cold?"

I nod. "Yeah!"

"It'll warm up." She bites my ear. "Especially once I put it inside you."

I moan and put my leg over her thigh. She rubs the obsidian shaft against me more then slowly eases it inside. She watches as it opens me and stretches me. She then hooks her fingers around the loop at the bottom. She starts moving it, her eyes glistening as she focuses on how I clench around it.

"Good girl," she purrs into my ear. "I hope you're still going to be this wonderful when you're my little wife."

I whimper softly and gaze up at her.

"They say wives make terrible lovers. But I don't believe them." She kisses me, swirling her tongue in my mouth. "I'm going to make sure I always please you, no matter what."

"Manette," I mewl.

Manette smirks, moving the obsidian faster inside me. "Be a good girl and cum for me."

My lashes flutter and I turn so I can cling to her arm. I meet her kiss as my legs start to twitch and my toes curl. I squeeze down on the obsidian and she struggles to keep it moving. She chuckles, leaving it inside me as I convulse. She pulls me close and nuzzles to my hair.

"You always mind so well," she chuckles.

I'm breathing deep and my vision is still spinning. She pulls out the obsidian and I whimper as she licks me clean.

After a spell we're snuggled together as she tells me about her latest journey and I discuss work.

"Sometimes kids in the village come to watch the construction," I say with a soft smile. "They're all so cute. I've started bringing candy to share with them when they come."

"You always gush about kids," Manette chuckles. "Are you trying to hint at something?"

I roll over and look at her. "Hmm? No! I mean...I've thought about it but-"

Manette kisses me. "You'd be an adorable mother." She rubs her hand to my belly. "Even cuter pregnant."

My eyes widen. "But...Manette you can't-" She cups her hand over my mouth.

"I know I can't." She kisses me again. "But you want kids right?"

I nod. "I do. Do you?"

Manette's ears twitch. "As long as they're cute and wonderful like you."


	130. Rakshasa Boyfriend: Ravi Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

I have been working with Queen Mythri for some time now, she has paid for me to further my education in therapy and counseling, and we have worked together on quite a few projects. Mythri has recommended me to many of her friends and other kingdoms, as such, I have traveled quite a bit, far more than I ever expected back home across the Cobra Strait. Back home, I hadn't expected much, while my parents supported me in whatever I did, I still expected to marry have kids and live the life my mother did hosting parties and banquets.

I am happy for the life I lead now, I am so glad to be helping girls and boys of all ages who have suffered abuse in ways I have. I am grateful that Mythri saw the promise in me and knew I could help them. I have also started training others, so that way, there are more people able to help victims of sexual assault and abuse. Mythri has called us the Gentle Army for our efforts, and I quite like that.

Aside from my work, there is something else I never expected to have, my Ravi. Once a Rakshasa guard for Amit and Mythri, now he serves the Gentle Army and me. He guards us because many think what we do isn't right. Also, whenever I am called to work cases that are going to court, Ravi will safeguard the victims. In many instances, Ravi has saved quite a few lives.

Ravi is a sharp, cutting figure, with his many battle scars he looks quite intimidating, but I know the kindness and gentleness he possesses. When we first met, Ravi made me so nervous, he looked so mean and gruff, but I soon learned my lesson. Appearances aren't everything, and my Ravi held the biggest surprise of all.

All these months I have been working, sometimes Ravi travels with me, other times he goes with others in the Gentle Army or stays at the palace. Recently, he's been training the new guard while Kalidas is on his honeymoon.

The wedding was a sweet and simple one, but it had my head spinning nonetheless. I had been daydreaming even before then about Ravi and I getting married. I had always imagined my wedding day as a little girl, putting on some fancy dress and playing pretend with my dolls or whatever friend I roped into the fantasy.

I was missing Ravi, so my daydreams have gotten much worse. I had pictured a number of weddings from grand to rustic. I have seen Ravi arrive on ships and come down in embroidered suits and in another daydream, he's dressed in his robes as he stands at an altar of flowers. I know I need to stop being so wistful and dreamy, but I cannot help myself.

My current mission is taking me to the Polar where I have been summoned by Czarina Katrina. The Polar has never been a hospitable place, but recently Mythri and Amit have been in talks with Katrina and Gregori. An uneasy alliance has formed between the once hostile kingdoms and Katrina has called me in, wanting to talk with me before actually using my skills.

I have seen harsh winters back home, but nothing like what happens when I go into the Polar. Waterfalls have frozen midstream, forming arching gates that lead into the palace grounds. Everything is white and frosted over, looking like the world is frozen in time. How the snow makes everything seem so quiet I do not know. But the beauty is breathtaking!

Rakshasa Country is so bright and full of vivid colors, everywhere you turn there are beautiful textiles, piles of vibrant spices, and both men and women wear vivid colors. Here, everything is white, gray, and blue creating this monochromatic aura that takes your breath away.

The air is bitter cold and I grasp my coat around me as I step down from the sleigh. I look around in awe at the massive royal palace. Its architecture is far different from the Rakshasa, even from the castles back home. I am led into the palace by a guard dressed in the most beautiful blue uniform. As I step inside the warm palace I looked around, stunned by the ice like marble and high ceilings.

"You must be Rianne." I look up the stairs and see a woman dressed all in red looking down at me. Her skin and hair are as white as the snow outside and her eyes are a frightening ruby red. Her hair drapes down her shoulder in a thick, glossy braid adorned with red gemstones.

I bow to her. "I am. You must be Czarina Katrina," I gasp.

I hear giggling and I see two children peering out from the slats of the stairwell. They look to be the same age as Himank and Dhaval, the crowned princes of the Rakshasa.

"Unfortunately," Katrina sighs as she descends the stairs. "I am." She's much shorter than I expected. From the way I have heard people talk about her I expected her to be larger than life. Instead she's even shorter than I am and twice as curvy.

"I have a warm treat prepared for us." She extends her lovely hand to me and we shake. "I doubt you are used to this type of cold."

"Oh not at all!" I gasp. I glance back to the children spying on us and wave at them. "I would very much appreciate some hot tea."

Katrina laughs. "We have a much better hot drink here." She leads me into a grand room where everything is pale pink and blue. The chairs have fur pillows and blankets draped over them and are so luxuriously comfy I may die in it. I notice a stack of toys and books around the fireplace as I sit down.

Katrina stands by a serving cart and starts pouring a thick, dark liquid into a cup. She sprinkles a red powder on top then places a dollop of cream over it. "Hot chocolate is the drink of choice here, Ms. Rian." She smiles at me. "Your Mythri has gotten me addicted to putting chili powder in it. The Rakshasa spices are the best in the world. To be honest, it is the real reason I allowed my husband to open trade between our two kingdoms," she chuckles and sits down.

The hot chocolate is an experience, it is rich and decadent and beyond my wildest dreams. "Oh wow," I whisper.

I then hear more giggling and I turn to see the two children spying on us from the back of the sofa. One is a girl with white hair like Katrina, only her eyes are two colored, one is brown and the other is blue. Her skin is also speckled between white and brown. The other is a boy who is one of the Polar bears and while he looks young he's much bigger than the girl.

"My horrible children," Katrina says with a loving smile. "They have been curious about people from Rakshasa Country since Amit and Mythri visited. They adored their twins." She smirks at me. "Can you believe they are twins as well?'

"I mean obviously," I wink and the boy ducks down behind the sofa.

"You're not a Rakshasa!" The girl fusses.

"Mila, darling," Katrina tuts and slaps at the back of her hand as a warning.

"I'm actually not from Rakshasa country, I work for Mythri though. And my boyfriend is a Rakshasa warrior," I tell her.

Mila comes forward and stands beside my chair. "What's he like?"

"He's a big, golden tiger," I tell her with a hushed voice. "He's fought lots of battles so he has many scars." I then tap the tip of her ear. "His ear is split from a battle as well."

The Polar bear boy is at my feet, how he stalked up so silently I do not know. "How many fights has he been in?" He crawls into my lap as if expecting a story.

"Nicolai," Katrina sings.

"Many," I tell him. I set my cup aside and smile between the two children. "I've seen him fight, he's so strong and tough."

"I bet my Papa could beat him up," Mila scoffs.

"He's over seventy feet tall!" Nicolai stretches out his arms and wiggles his paws when they won't go further.

Katrina picks Nicolai off my lap. "Your father wishes!" She grunts. "They like their father for some reason. I don't know, children form such funny attachments." She kisses Nicolai all over his face until he starts to giggle and she sets him down.

"Her and Papa are so lovey-dovey," Mila rolls her eyes. "It's gross."

"And I can't wait for you to get lovey-dovey over some stupid boy!" Katrina laughs. "Then I can call you gross." She looks at me and rolls her eyes. "You two go away, I am busy." She pours two small cups of hot chocolate and the kids happily scurry away.

Katrina sighs and sits back down. "Do you and your strapping Rakshasa fighter want a child?" She asks. "Because you can have mine."

I laugh and shake my head. "Not sure on the child front," I admit. "We both keep so busy, I've rarely gotten to see him lately."

"As much as I want to discuss your therapy I do so want to hear more about this. But I suppose I should be professional," she rolls her eyes again, "and ask you about your services."

We talk for a long time about my therapy sessions and the counseling I offer. She seems interested in the teaching courses and wonders if the Nuns at the cathedral would be interested in taking my class.

"Usually, the punishment for such crimes is quite brutal here, always has been." Katrina finishes off a dish of steamed pears and wipes her hands clean. "Rapists aren't tolerated at all. Usually they get their genitals removed or they're hanged, their choice."

"Oh wow," I whisper.

"As such, we see very few cases. Although, it happens still in our military, which saddens me greatly. It would be nice for our soldiers to have people to talk to and since the Nuns are always wanting to help, they'd be perfect candidates." She pours herself a cordial and sits back down. "How long does it take for you to train new counselors."

"It depends really, how in-depth are you wanting to go?" I ask her.

Katrina smirks as if I have said something salacious and sips her cordial. "The deepest. I want my Nuns to be prepared to handle anything."

"Then that could take months," I say.

Katrina thinks for a moment then nods. "It is settled. You'll teach my Nuns and prepare them. I'll compensate you handsomely of course. You'll have room and board and access to everything you'll ever need."

"Oh uhm-" I wasn't expecting this all to happen so fast. "Thank you, that's very gracious. When would you want me to start?"

"Immediately."

"Oh," I whisper and go still.

"That won't be an issue, will it, Ms. Rian?" Katrina asks me.

I think about Ravi and I shake my head slowly. "No, of course not."

"I will send word to your Mythri then," she stands up and downs the rest of her cordial in one jerk. "I will also send for your warrior."

I'm excited at the prospect, but I stand to argue. "He's busy right now. I don't want to bother him."

"Bullshit." Katrina huffs. "I make my husband go everywhere with me. I do not want to be away from him for too long." She then places her hand at the side of her mouth. "Don't tell him this but I miss him like crazy when I cannot see him." She then nods at me. "I can make up some lie and say my soldiers need some Rakshasa training," she laughs.

"Really, it's ok," I say.

"Nah, nah," Katrina points at me. "You love this dumb boy?"

I frown. "Ravi isn't dumb."

"He's a man, they're all dumb, I don't care how smart they are. But you love him?" She asks me again.

I nod. "Yes of course."

"Then he belongs where you are, especially if you're going to be here for so long. I don't want no mopey girl hanging around my palace. I've read that book too many times to work up the sympathy." She goes over to a desk and whips out some paper. "Give me a moment and I will show you some rooms, you may pick which one you like."

"Thank you, you're very kind." I let the excitement bubble up for a moment before I push it back down. I don't want to annoy Ravi, but having him here would be a wonderful treat. I bet his warm, soft fur would feel nice on the cold nights here.

Katrina then shows me several rooms and I pick out one I think Ravi would enjoy. The fireplace is massive and the room is decorated in bone white furniture and bronze accents. The windows look out over the frozen lake and beyond it there is an island covered in black mountains.

The next day Katrina introduces me to the Nuns and Father Alexi. I am then told how Katrina was raised with the orphans in the church. I am surprised, Katrina has such royal baring, but then again her story is very much similar to Mythri's.

I speak with the Nuns and Father Alexi about my curriculum and what I plan to teach them. They all seem very excited and Father Alexi asks if he can invite some of his boys in training to become preachers to join the classes. To date this will be my biggest class and I am quite nervous.

I then meet with Katrina to discuss the supplies I will be needing for the class and she places in order. That evening I have dinner with her family. Seeing her and Gregori together makes me long for Ravi, and daydream even more so about getting married.

Once the supplies for the class arrive I go to the cathedral and set up a classroom with the Nuns. Once classes begin I have well over forty students. I am nervous, as I said I've never taught so many people before. The biggest before this was a little over ten

The first few classes are basically just long talks and peoples' questions. It's harrowing but I am starting to get used to it. I have been planning the first real class for days and looping it over and over in my head. Luckily, I have a small break before that really begins.

I'm laying down in my room when the door opens. I suspect Mila and Nicolai as they enjoy visiting me when they should be doing their own studies.

I lay my arm over my eyes. "I'm tired kids, you can hang around but I am not up for playing right now," I sigh.

"It's been a few weeks, I really could use some playtime."

I sit up like a shot and look at Ravi. "Oh my god!" I leap up and wrap my arms around him. "You're here!"

He laughs and hugs me tight. He buries his face in my hair and takes in a deep breath. "Of course I'm here," he growls. "Wherever you are that's where I want to be."

I meet his kiss and place my hands on his face. "I've missed you so much."

Ravi smirks at me and I notice a new scar in his lip. "I've not been sleeping as of late, it's horrible." He kisses me again. "I keep daydreaming about you and get lost in them."

I touch the scar on his lip before diving in for another kiss. "I have too."

Ravi pushes me into the bed and hikes up my skirts. "Oh yeah?" He pants. "What have you been dreaming about?" He lifts my hips and tugs away my undergarments.

I giggle and bite my lip. "Lots of things. What about you?"

Ravi snarls. "Is it strange I keep picturing our wedding night? I keep thinking about you in honeymoon robes and how sweet you'll look."

My cheeks grow hot and I watch him take off his heavy coat and his traditional tunic underneath. I watch his muscles ripple as he tugs his clothes off and places himself between my thighs.

I unbutton the top of my dress and expose my chest to him. "Our honeymoon, really?" I moan as the pad of his finger rubs against my folds.

Ravi moans in agreement as he kisses and nibbles at my breasts. I can feel his shaft growing along my thigh, it gets harder and hotter the more he touches me. His rough tongue laps at my nipple and his sharp eyes flick up to me.

"Ravi," I mewl softly. I rub behind his ear and he begins to purr. He lifts up and kisses me and his cock rubs against my needy slit.

"Hurry," I whisper to him. "I want you now."

Ravi snarls and nips my bottom lip gently. He nudges and rubs against me before he enters. I close my eyes and hold my breath to focus on the sensation. I let out a moan as he plants himself deep inside me.

"You're squeezing me too much," Ravi pants. "I'll cum too soon."

"I can't help it," I whimper. "You feel so good."

Ravi moves slowly and he rubs at my clit with his thumb. My legs twitch and I let out a reflexive laugh.

"It's been too long," I grab hold of his thick arms. "I remember how good you feel but somehow I always forget too."

Ravi snarls and his hips buck. He grinds himself inside me and I see the severe concentration on his face. He grits his teeth and furrows his brow, looking angry in his conquest but I know what it means. I touch his cheek and fun my fingers along his mouth. He nips at my fingertips and grins at me.

"I hope you've eaten," he snarls, "because I'm not letting you go today."

I whimper at the first wave begin to crest. My mouth opens wide and I thrust my head back onto pillows. My fingers dig into his arms as they flex and tighten, becoming rock hard. Ravi snarls and bucks, his hips move urgently as another wave crashes over me. I cry out and snarl and Ravi lets out a roar. He shudders and flinches and inside me he feels so warm.

Panting, Ravi watches me as I melt into the bed. He pulls from me and watches his cum begin to dribble out. A smirk spreads across his face, a mix of pride and indulgence. He then helps me untangle from my dress and we lay together on the bed.

"If we're going to keep having sex this way," Ravi begins, "we may want to plan for the future."

I slip my hand between my thighs, feeling his seed mix with my own wetness. "It would probably be the smart thing to do," I moan. "Considering how much you hate pulling out," I tease.

Ravi kisses me. "If we get married, then we won't have to worry," he brushes my hair from my face. "What do you think?"

I frown at him. "That's a horrible proposal!" I scoff.

"Well, I don't have many examples. My parents never did get married you know?" He kisses me then gets off the bed. He rummages through his bag and pulls out a small golden box.

"Your mom sent me this." He opens the box and inside is her pearl ring. "She thought it was about time."

I watch as Ravi slips the ring onto my finger. "I can't believe it," I whisper. "She told me she'd die with this ring!"

Ravi chuckles and kisses my palm. "Marry me, Rian," he purrs. "Say yes or I will beg every day until you do."

I kiss him and laugh. "Of course you idiot!" I hug him tight. "Of course."

Ravi rubs my back and kisses me again. We agree to marry quickly, simply because we are both impatient. We have a small ceremony in the cathedral presided over by Father Alexi. I know my parents will throw a ceremony for us, and Mythri will probably want to do something as well. But for us, this was all we needed. Katrina even gave us access to the royal 'summer cabin' that is on the frozen lake for our honeymoon.

It was peaceful and dreamlike there and we basically stayed in bed the entire time. As we snuggled together under the furs Ravi chuckles to himself.

"What's so funny?" I ask him.

"Nothing, I just pictured you pregnant and it was too cute." He purrs.

"Well, what if you get pregnant?" I tease him.

"Not half as cute as you would be." He kisses me lovingly.

Needless to say Ravi's dream came true. Within the first few months of teaching the Nuns I became pregnant with our first born. I was stuck in the Polar, quite literally, during the winter. It became too hard to travel and both Ravi and I agreed it was too risky to join the winter caravan out for supplies while I was pregnant.

To my surprise Ravi was extremely curious about the whole process. He asked me how I felt constantly and to explain it in depth, he even peppered Katrina with questions about her pregnancy.

"How can you tell if it is twins?" he asked her.

Katrina rolled her eyes. "There are more feet! I don't remember. All I remember is having to push out Mila and then having to rip out Nicolai with my own bare hands!"

Ravi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You can do that?"

Ravi kept track of all the baby's kicks, writing them down in a pregnancy journal he had asked we keep together. At night he would snuggle up to my belly and talk to the baby, whispering sweet words to it with promises of toys and treats and swords.

"Do you honestly think I will let my children run around with swords and scimitars?" I asked him one evening.

"I used to take my other's scissors and make my own swords. It got to the point that my mother was so angry she commanded my father to commission me my own." Ravi grins and kisses my belly. "I still have that tiny sword, more like a dagger now for me, but it will belong to this one when they come out."

"Even if they are a girl?" I ask, intrigued to hear his reply.

Ravi sighs and his ears twitch. "Yes. Especially if it's a girl. She will be a better fighter than me if I have my say in it."

I chuckle and rub behind his ears. "Maybe one day she'll be a general."

"Not maybe, when." Ravi purrs.

The baby is born during a particularly bad snow storm. The doctor who is to the deliver the baby can't make it through the storm, so instead, my baby is brought into the world by two old nuns who happened to be visiting Katrina when my contractions started. Ravi is by my side the entire time, I know I probably broke his hand but he doesn't let anything show except concern. He cheers me on and keeps a smile on his face for me.

The baby screamed right away with lungs fit to blow the storm away.

"What is it?" Ravi is about to have a fit. "What is it?"

"It's a baby," one of the nuns quips.

"Girl," Katrina says as she bundles the baby. "It's a girl."

Ravi is in actual tears as the baby is placed in my arms. She's squinty faced and tiny, her mouth and nose pink as can be. She's a golden tiger just like her father and so cute I can barely stand it.

"Nevi," Ravi purrs the name we had agreed on.

"Here," I offer the bundle up to him and his paws start to shake. I have seen my husband fight many battles, I have heard tales of him in war and how stalwart he was in combat, but while holding his own child he trembles.

For the first few months of her life, Nevi is raised in the Polar. Ravi is extremely attentive to her and any small noise she makes he's alert. His favorite things are to watch her sleep and when she has her meals. He loves the way her tiny paws knead at my breast and how she trembles and gets wide-eyed when she knows she gets to eat.

When it turns to spring and the Polar begins to melt, we head home to Rakshasa Country. I take time off for Nevi's first year. Around this time Queen Mythri has her daughter Damini, so the two are often set up on playdates.

Once Nevi gets a little older she travels with Ravi and me. By the time I am pregnant again Mythri and Amit have founded a university and have asked me to teach. Ravi and I agree it's the best solution since we now have two children to contend with. Sihen is born in the summer, unlike his big sister. Two years later we have another we name Kibay.

Ravi is the best father I could have dreamed of. He adores the kids and as they grow up and my duties grow at the university he takes more and more time to make sure he's at home. Better yet, we were in agreement that three was more than enough.

In the future Sihen and Kibay both became therapists and expanded the field beyond what I taught them and have traveled the entire empire. Nevi was more like her father and eventually joined Princess Damini's all-female army, working side by side with Damini and becoming her general. She fought in the attack on Berkset as well as many other battles. Sihen started a sanctuary for the refugees in Culuweth and even began an evacuation of citizens when Sanguis took over. Kibay moved to Bastat to take care of the survivors and victims, healing them through their trauma.

Ravi continued to travel with me as my guard and protecting the survivors I help. He eventually started training retired soldiers and warriors who felt they had no place in the world in how to handle the survivors of trauma and abuse and created his own guard that specializes in protecting victimized children.

I continued my own work, expanding my knowledge and teaching others. Eventually, I settled down and started teaching at the university Mythri and Amit built. I have taught many students over the years and watched the field grow into something remarkable. All in all, a good life.


	131. Possessed Halfling: Rovil Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader x Female Human

I wake up from a dream, having heard Abadon's voice in the back of my mind I knew it was time to rise for the day. I then hear the baby fussing and I get up to tend to her. I pluck her up out of the crib and rock her in my arms a bit. She's still all chubby and pink with small, downy curls all over her head.

Juliet yawns and sits up in bed. "She probably needs to be changed, I can do it."

I shake my head. "You keep, resting, I've got her."

"How about I go make us breakfast before we start the day?" Juliet stands up from the bed and stretches.

"That sounds nice." I set down Mia and change her soiled diaper. She starts grinning up at me and I kiss her tummy and cheeks, "You're such a good girl this morning." I hug her to me. "Your Gran will be taking you today," I sing to her. "Yeah, you'll be with her all day and night."

"Rovil," Juliet calls from the kitchen. "Is she done yet, I need to feed her."

"Coming." I take Mia into the kitchen where Juliet tugs down her top to let Mia eat, all the while she watches over the stove and pulls out supplies for opening the bakery.

"I have everything ready for when Mom comes to pick her up." Juliet says, sitting down while breakfast finishes cooking. "Are you sure we're ready for this?"

I watch as Mia kneads at Juliet's breast, her tiny hands pressing as if it will make the milk come out faster. "I know, I'm going to miss her too."

Juliet glances at me. "But we have to get all these things done in the house," she sighs. "I don't want her getting sick with all the dust we'll kick up."

Mia whines and pushes away from Juliet's breast. Juliet then sets her on her shoulder, patting and rubbing her back until she burps.

"It's for the best," I sigh. "Besides, your mom isn't too far away, if we are so worried we can go see her and Mia at any time."

"I know, I know." Juliet pats Mia's bum as she bounces her. "Mom raises all six of us," she frowns though. "And countless other kids. But I can't stop myself from worrying." She holds Mia in her arms, studying how small she is.

"She's part Halfling, love," I try to coax her. "Of course she's tiny."

Juliet pouts at me before placing a tender kiss on my lips. "I know. It still baffles me," she sighs.

I take Mia from her. "I something burning?"

"Shit!" Juliet dashes to the stove and I chuckle with Mia.

After breakfast, Juliet's mother comes and picks Mia up. She's taking her for the weekend so Juliet and I can do some much needed heavy duty cleaning that both the house and bakery. We also have gotten a new stove made by the blacksmith so we can accommodate all our new business. Ever since Obresh has become a major port again, our little town of Arrowwick has grown quite a bit.

"Before we start cleaning," Juliet says as she closes the door behind her mother. "I want you to make sure you don't wear yourself out too much today."

I tilt my head and look up at her. "What do you mean? We've got a lot to get done."

Juliet tucks a loose lock of hair behind her ear and she looks at me. Her lids lower and her eyes dart over me. "Yes but-" She comes over to me and kneels down. She plants a hungry kiss on me, one that turns my legs to jelly and my spam to custard. Her tongue rolls in my mouth before she kisses down my neck and nibbles on me.

"Ah I uhm...yeah I see what you're-" I clear my throat and nod at her. "I will do my best to keep myself uhm- of course, love."

Juliet smiles at me and kisses me again. "It's been a long time, Rovil," she whispers. "I miss you in that special sort of way." She fixes the collar of my shirt then stands up. "Ankie and Clain will be over later to delivery the new oven, we best get to work on the kitchen now."

I take in a deep breath and nod. "Of course. I'll go fetch some water."

At the well I splash my face several times with the cold water. Juliet has certainly woken a slumbering fire inside me, it has been months since we were last able to be intimate. Mia had been a difficult pregnancy as well as a tumultuous birth. The doctor had said to take things slow. With the new baby things had been so hectic that time flew by without me noticing.

Abadon was still with me, although I had found ways to keep him suppressed the fear that he might show up again was always there. Although, since Mia was born I have only noticed him at dawn when I wake. Mia has been an immense help in keeping him contained. I suppose wanting to be the best father possible for her is the strength I need.

I head back to the bakery where I see Juliet sweeping out the door. She's already carted out several crates and she's wiping her brow. She's still the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She was always soft and curvy, but after having Mia she has become even more so a vision. Her natural curves are heightened. Her breasts, thighs, and ass have all got extra push to them. I can't say I haven't noticed and I know she feels self-conscious about it, but to me she looks like a Goddess in all her glory.

Ankie and Clain come to deliver the new stove and take the old one away. Ankie's family are all blacksmiths and Clain has married into that life. Clain is an orc and well over seven feet tall, being around orcs like him always makes me feel my smallest.

"Best stand out of the way, Rovil," Clain tells me as he starts to move out the old oven. "Don't want to get stepped on do you."

I scowl and Juliet puts her hand on my shoulder. "Sorry if it's a bit warm, had to make breakfast earlier."

"Better than the chamber of hell she works in," Clain nods to Ankie.

Once the new stove is installed I set to mopping while Juliet cleans out the pantry. As I'm tossing out the dirty water I hear glass shatter and Juliet cusses out loud.

"What happened?" I rush to find her sniffling and weeping over a shattered canister of sugar. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Juliet snaps then she cries more.

"It isn't anything." I look over her hands to make sure she isn't cut. "What's wrong? Tell me?"

Juliet shakes her head. "No, no. It's stupid." She grumbles as she starts to pick up the bigger chunks of glass. "Big, fat, and stupid!"

I frown at her and glare. "Come on now, tell me. What's wrong?"

Juliet sniffles and I wipe the tears from her cheek. "I was cleaning up the pantry and when I bent over my ass hit the shelf."

I smile at her. "Is that all?"

Her glare could burn me alive. "My ass didn't use to do such things!" She snaps at me. "Have you not seen me? I got huge after Mia!" She then grimaces and shakes her head. "I was never any petite creature before, but now?"

I take her hand and kiss it. "You still look beautiful," I tell her. "I like your shape, you look like one of those goddess statues."

Juliet huffs. "You're just saying that."

"Am not," I glare at her. "To me, you're perfect. You're all soft and shapely." I then grin at her. "Remember how much I liked getting smooshed by your breasts before?"

Her cheeks turn red and she ducks her chin down. "Oh, come on now."

"Not only that, I bet your thighs will really do some damage to me now." I kiss her cheek and move in close. "Not once have I thought anything but 'wow my wife is gorgeous' as of late."

Juliet kisses me and places her hand on my cheek. "You're far to sweet."

"You keep feeding me your deserts." I then press my lips to her ear. "And I'm going to eat yours all night long if I have to."

Juliet puts her hand on my hip. "Rovil," she giggles giddily.

"It's my favorite treat," I moan for her. "I'm going to make sure you know just how sexy you are."

Juliet kisses me again then presses her forehead to mine. "We best stop now. I need to clean up that glass."

"I'll get it," I whisper to her. "Why don't we take a break and get something to eat."

"I'll go make us something really quick." Juliet stands up and smiles at me. "Thank you, Rovil. I needed that."

"For you, anything." I fetch the broom the sweep up the broken glass and spilled sugar. I throw it away and mop the spot and the pantry so it doesn't get sticky. Once I'm done, I go back upstairs where Juliet has made sandwiches for us.

"I wonder how Mia is doing," Juliet sighs.

"Probably taking her nap right about now." I dig into the sandwich, famished from the work we've done today.

Juliet looks at me and her eyes glide over me again. "You look tired. How about after lunch we go and lay down for a spell."

I wipe my mouth and look at her. "You sure?" I ask.

Juliet stands up. "I'm going to go ahead and lay down," she says. "Take your time eating." She kisses the top of my head then strides off to the bedroom.

I hurriedly shove down the rest of my food and gulp down water. I've eaten so fast I have a slight case of the hiccups. When I dash into the bedroom I find Juliet posed naked on the bed. Her cheeks are flushed bright and she sits up as I come in.

I hiccup as I look at her. "Oh wow."

Juliet giggles. "You ate too fast didn't you."

"Uh-huh," my voice squeaks with another hiccup. I quickly undress and run to the bed. Juliet giggles as I pin her down and kiss her all over. I grab her breasts, squeezing them and feeling how soft and warm they are.

"Easy, easy," she hisses. "The nipples are sensitive."

"Sorry," I kiss her again. "I got-hic-too excited." I run my hand down her body and cup her mound. I knead there gently and she closes her eyes. I watch her expression melt as my fingers slip between her soft folds and find her delicate clit.

Juliet's neck arcs and she bites her lip.

"You're getting so wet already," I purr to her. "It's already seeping out a lot."

"You got me excited earlier," Juliet whimpers.

I press my cheek to her breast and gently suck on her nipples. To my shock something gushes on my tongue. It tastes sweet, almost like melon. I suck again as my fingers play on her clit. Juliet cups the back of my head and tangles her fingers in my hair. It's gotten long, so she's able to grab a lot of it.

I pull back and catch my breath. My fingers are coated in her sticky glaze so I lick them clean. "It's time I kept a promise." I look her in the eyes. "Spread your thighs for me."

Juliet giggles and nods. "You sure? I don't mind if you're ready to go."

"I can wait for that." I move between her legs and smile down at her exposed labia. "There is it," I lick my lips. "My best friend."

Juliet snorts and cups her hand over her mouth.

"It is!" I scoff at her. "This is my best friend in the entire world, how dare you laugh?" I kiss her belly and nuzzle my cheek to her thigh.

"It's a pussy, Rovil," she laughs.

"And it's my best friend, so hush up." I grin at her. I dip down, pressing kisses to her mound. I hear her voice pitch and she sighs like a song. I kiss the dewy, red lips there and thrust my tongue inside them. To me, she tastes like candy all sweet and sticky. I lap my tongue from tip to top and press a loving kiss to her clit. I suck her lips then kiss her clit again.

Above me Juliet is trying to keep her voice down. She's sighing and grunting rather than the usual heavy breathing and moaning she used to do. I want to hear her voice as I eat her so I add my fingers to the mix. I slip two inside her, crooking them to hit the special spot inside. She whimpers loudly and her thighs twitch. I swirl my tongue around her clit and her voice pitches high, but she's still reserved.

I decide to take drastic measures and I press my lips to her clit and gently suck. Her voice comes out high and loud and her thighs clamp around my ear. From above her fist tangles in my hair again. I continue my machinations, rubbing her spot inside while sucking her clit. Her voice cries out and her body trembles. I am rewarded for my efforts by her inner walls clamping tight around my fingers and her cum dribbling down my chin.

Juliet collapses onto the bed, panting hard and whimpering as she shivers. I kiss her belly and sides as I sit up. I then wipe my mouth and smirk down at her with smug satisfaction.

"Everything ok?" I tease.

Juliet is gulping down big breaths and she nods. "Unh huh," she heaves.

I rub my cock against her thigh and her lashes flutter. "I'm glad," I kiss her neck and chest. "All I want to do is make you feel good."

Her leg hooks around me and she urges me close. My cock slips along her folds and her direct heat sends shivers up my spine. I let out a wild moan and I bite my lip. Gazing at her lusty expression my own desire skyrockets.

I roll my hips, rubbing against her for a moment before I actually slip inside. Juliet grins and throws her head back against the pillows. "Rovil," she mewls my name.

It's been so long, I missed the feeling of being buried inside her. My cock throbs and I have to pinch myself to keep alert.

"You're awful still," Juliet moans.

I laugh and grit my teeth. "You're far too powerful for me, love."

Juliet moves her hips so I'm rubbing deep inside her. My breath comes out shuddered and hard and I am concentrating all my efforts on not cumming now. I then hear a dark whisper at the back of my mind, Abadon's voice is coming through. It's muffled and distant but it's coming closer.

Juliet grabs my face between her palms. "Rovil, look at me, Rovil," she pleads.

I grin at her and shudder. "I'm here, love," I hiss. "Oh god, I'm here."

"Good, stay with me," she mewls. "Don't stop now."

I rut my hips, moving them a little more. I snarl and gasp, gritting my teeth as I go harder. I rub my thumb to her clit and Juliet let's out a pleasured wail. She squeezes around me, grabbing me from inside and pulling me deeper. I can't stop thrusting inside her even as my legs are growing weak. I then feel the spiking sensation rush through my body and I let out a cry as I release inside her.

Juliet gasps and pounds her fist against the bed, her grunts and moans sound wild before she starts to cool. I pull from her, watching my cum slowly dribble from her folds. I lay on her, resting my cheek between her breasts.

Juliet coos and runs her fingers through my hair. "Oh god...I needed that," she pants.

"Me too," I'm basically a puddle. All my bones turned to pudding and I am melting away.

Juliet then giggles. "Was it ever that good before?"

"I can't remember my name, not sure." I lift myself up and flop onto the bed. Juliet rolls over and snuggles close to me. She lays her head on my chest and rubs her soft palm down my body.

"We need to finish cleaning," Juliet murmurs sleepily.

"No way," I sigh. "I don't think I do anything else today. No way."

Juliet kisses my chest and neck. "Have you tired already?" She teases.

I smirk and sit up. "I'm just getting started."

"No need to show off now," Juliet cups my cheek. "How about we get a nice hot bath going?" She purrs. "We can relax in it, get nice and clean, then have a quick dinner."

I kiss her and stroke her hair from her face. "I love you so much."

"I know," she presses her forehead to mine. "I love you too." She then brushes her fingertips along my cheek. "Are you ok?" She whispers. "Your eyes changed for a moment. I got scared."

I nod and nuzzle into her palm. "I'm alright," I whisper. "I just focused on you rather than the voice." I look into her eyes. "You and Mia are my saving grace, I hope you know that."

Juliet smiles and wraps her arms around me. "You're our world, you know that, right?"

I hide my face in the curve of her neck. "You're mine, so it's even."

"Do you miss her as much as I do?" Juliet whimpers.

I laugh and nod. "Of course I do." I cup her face in my hands. "But who knows when we will be able to do this again. I'm sure she's having fun with your mom."

Juliet kisses me and nods. "Then let's stop talking," she whispers.

"As you wish," I grin.


	132. Butterfly Fae Boyfriend: Lulëzim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Drider Reader x Male Monster

"Uncle Raoul," a tiny voice chirps at me.

I look down, seeing Fei, my cousin's little girl, toddle into the room carrying a book. "What's this now? You should be in bed, little one." I pick her up from the ground and place her in my lap. She's so light, she feels like a feather.

Fei is all pink and has fluffy, curly hair like her father. Her wings are still small, but they flutter every so often.

"I can't sleep," Fei argues. She holds up the book. "Will you read to me?"

I am awfully touched. I have been attached to Fei ever since she was first born. The road to getting her here was a rocky one, as her parents had married against both their families' wishes. For a while, they lived with me while their families argued. Once Fei was born, a compromise was made, but Florent and Meihui decided to stay with me at my estate until Fei was a bit older.

I read the story to Fei, one about a prince and his knight who are very close. The knight sacrifices himself to save his beloved prince, but in the end, the two find their way back to one another and get married.

"Why aren't you married?" Fei looks up at me as she pets the wedding portrait of the knight and the prince.

I sigh and ease back. "Good question."

"Is it because you aren't a prince?" Fei tilts her head.

I snort and rub the top of her head. "Maybe that is what I have been doing wrong all this time, my darling girl. Since I am not a prince, I do not have my knight."

Fei furrows her brow and scrunches up her little face. "What if you were the knight?"

"Oh, good lord," I whisper and lean back. "Me? A knight?"

Fei nods. "You and Daddy fight all the time. You always win."

I laugh and shake my head. "That is because your father is an idiot with a sword, my little peach." I pick her up to carry her back to bed. "I hope you know that you don't need a prince or a knight to be happy," I warn her. "You are complete, and beautiful, and very smart without someone mucking up the works." I bop the tip of her nose and she giggles.

"Fairy tales are nice, but you are much nicer." I tuck her into bed and find her favorite toy on the floor. "Sleep well." I kiss her forehead.

Fei grabs my hand and squeezes. "Good night, Uncle Raoul."

"It will be." I kiss her knuckles. I leave her room, making sure to leave the door ajar so she has a bit of light inside.

Back in my study, I find the little picture book I had just read still on my chair. I look it over, opening to the page where the prince confesses his feelings to his knight. The prince is drawn frail and lovely, while the knight is hulking and powerful. Both have shimmering button eyes and rosy cheeks as they look at one another.

I sigh as I place the book aside. It would be nice to have a knight or a prince in my life, I will not argue that. You can be as complete and happy by yourself as you like, but even the strongest of people can get lonely and long for someone.

The next day, it begins to storm heavily. The heavens open up and rain takes over. Thunder and lightning bicker and fight beyond our doorsteps. Fei keeps insisting she wants to go out and play in the puddles and rain, but Florent and Meihui are hard set against it. So of course, what does she do? She comes to her Uncle Raoul.

"It isn't safe out there," I tell her. "You hear that thunder?" I point above as it roars over the estate. "That isn't just a lot of noise, that means something bad. Besides, you're so tiny, you'll get blown away."

"I will not!" She stomps her little foot and I have to keep myself from laughing.

"Once the worst of the storm has passed, I will take you out to play in every single puddle on the grounds! I promise." I grip her tiny hands tight. "But for now, we need to stay inside where it is safe."

"That's boring!" Fei whimpers, big fat tears starting to spring up in her eyes. "Everything is boring! I can't go out! I can't go play! I want something to do!"

As I start to comfort her, the doors rattle and bang. Someone outside is knocking in a mad panic. I place Fei aside, just in case. "Stay here, girl," I warn her. I go to the doors as they continue to get banged on.

As I open the door, someone spills inside, soaked to the bone and struggling to stand erect. He grabs hold of my arm and pulls himself up. "My carriage," he wheezes.

"Are you hurt?" I grab him, helping him inside. He leans against me and he feels surprisingly light for someone his size.

"My carriage," he pants again. His cloak is heavy and weighing him down from the rain. I help him into the study, where there is a warm fire roaring. "It crashed over the ravine," he grips onto my hands. "I managed to escape, but..." he cries and places his face against my shoulder.

"Now, now, it's quite alright. Are you hurt anywhere, sir?" I rub the back of his head as he weeps.

"My poor horses!" He sobs.

I sigh and hold him for a moment while he cries. Once he's settled, he pulls back and I see his face. He's so beautiful, my heart stops beating. His skin is all black and soft, he has big wide eyes like Meihui does, and they shimmer like an opal. On top of his head, he has two antenna that are thin and pointed. His hair is black and there is dark fluff around his neck and chest as well.

"I'm sorry," he sniffles. "I burst into your home and then I cry on you." He looks up at me and I would give him everything. "Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," I manage to speak despite being breathless. I offer him my handkerchief.

"Thank you," he whispers. He dabs at his eyes and a soft smile spreads on his face. "I feel so lucky to have found you. In this weather, I thought I would be a goner for sure." He looks back at me and I want to cry. How can someone be this lovely?

"My name is Lulëzim," he says.

I furrow my brow. "I know that name," I murmur. I am then struck and I clasp a hand over my mouth. "You're the prince in Monclarate!"

Lulëzim chuckles. "Oh my, my reputation has reached this far, has it?" He stands and removes his cloak and as he goes to warm himself by the fire, I admire his beautiful orange wings. Except, one wing is different, it is patched with a sheer material that is golden.

"Not reputation," I murmur.

Lulëzim turns and smirks at me. He's quite tall and has broad shoulders and thick, strong arms. "Then how do you know of me?"

I chuckle and shake my head. "I was trying to be polite, my prince."

"And yet," he turns to me, "you have not told me your name yet?"

I gasp and can't help but laugh. "Of course. Where are my manners?" I bow to him. "I am Vicomte Raoul," I reply. "And I am honored to have you in my home, your highness."

"Oh, please," Lulëzim rolls his eyes. "Call me by my name. I do not much care for the titles and the pompousness." He then grins. "And I know of you."

"Oh no," I sigh.

"Oh yes," he grins. "You helped your cousin to marry Princess Meihui. I owe you for that." He wags his finger at me. "The lovely Meihui was supposed to be my bride ages ago."

I go cold all over and my gut sinks.

Lulëzim grins. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" I gasp.

"Meihui was a good friend of mine and she would have made a very wonderful bride. But we would not have made a very happy couple." Lulëzim replies.

"Raoul, what was all the noise?" Meihui comes wandering in.

"Speak of the devil," Lulëzim steps towards her.

Meihui's eyes go wide and she raises her hands to her face. "What are you doing here?" She rushes up to him.

"I almost died." Lulëzim takes her hand and kisses it. "It is good to see you, Meihui. You look lovely as always."

Meihui squeezes his hand. "You look chilled to the bone! Are you alright?"

"Some rest and I should be ok. I was simply enjoying Raoul's lovely company." Lulëzim replies.

Fei peeks out from behind her mother's wings and looks up at him.

"Oh my," Lulëzim kneels down. "What on earth is this creature?"

Meihui smiles. "My daughter, Fei." Fei tilts her head then ducks back behind her mother's wing. "Come out now," Meihui says. "Say hello to our guest."

"I'm amazed, Meihui. She's quite stunning. I don't think the two of us would have been so lucky." Lulëzim stands back up. "Congratulations."

Meihui smiles down at Fei. "Florent is with his mother right now, but hopefully he will be back once the storms pass. I would love for you two to meet."

"So would I." Lulëzim then glances back to me. "It's getting late. I shouldn't bother you for much longer."

"I can show you to a room," Meihui offers.

"I can do that," I quickly interject. "You go ahead and take Fei to bed. I'll handle Lulëzim." I reply.

"I like the sound of that," Lulëzim purrs. It stops my heart again and I almost forget to breathe.

After Meihui leaves, I show Lulëzim to a guest room that's close to mine. "Is there anything else you will be needing?"

"Some company," Lulëzim smirks at me. "I often have a hard time sleeping alone."

Oh no, this is dangerous. I swallow back the hard lump in my throat and force myself to chuckle. "That's rather bold of you."

"You've heard my stories," he grins. "Besides, it isn't often I am welcomed into the home of such a stunning creature." I can feel his gaze as it travels along my body. "A good drider is hard to come by."

"Lulëzim." I feel hot under the collar, steaming really. "You've been through a lot tonight. You should sleep."

"I don't want to sleep," he murmurs. "I don't want to think about-" he cuts himself off and shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I'm making a fool of myself, aren't I?" He smooths his hair away from his face.

"No, just being a tad revealing." I bow my head. "Get some rest. It might help you."

Lulëzim nods. "Perhaps you're right. But, just one last question before you go."

I linger at the doorway. "Yes?"

A smile blossoms on Lulëzim's lips that makes me weak in the knees and unwilling to leave. "Can I dream of you tonight?"

How can someone have this much power? It doesn't seem fair. "Oh, I-" I whisper.

Lulëzim takes my hand and kisses the back. "Sweet dreams, Raoul."

"You too," I whisper as I manage to make myself leave.

I do indeed have sweet dreams, perhaps dreams that are far too sweet. I wake in the morning, feeling perturbed and rattled. My dreams were not as satisfying as they appeared and I was left wanting with the dawn.

It is still storming outside, so it is impossible to tell if the sun has risen or not. I check my watch to make sure of the time before I get myself out of bed and dressed.

I go down the hall and knock on Lulëzim's door to check on him. The door opens and Lulëzim stands there, half naked and making me weak all over again.

"Oh, good morning." He sounds bleary and not quite awake. "I was just rising myself." He yawns and stretches, and he might just as well have killed me then and there. Watching his body stretch and tighten is too much for me after everything I dreamt.

"I can see that," I clear my throat. "I was just making sure you were alright." I swallow as I force myself not to stare. "Since you're up, would you like me to bring you breakfast?"

Lulëzim rubs his eyes. "You do not have to go through so much trouble, Raoul. If you serve breakfast at the table, I'll join you there. The only thing is that my shirt is not yet dry."

He cannot go topless as he is now. He is far too much of a distraction for me. "I may have something you can wear. But I am not sure it will fit."

"Show me," Lulëzim says as he steps out of his room.

"Oh, uhm, of course." I take him to my room where I try to find something that will fit him. I find a few things but they are a tight fit on him. There is one sweater I find and it has enough give to suit him, unfortunately, he looks amazing in it.

"Thank you for the clothes." We're walking down to the dining hall now. No doubt Meihui and Fei are waiting on us there. "I will find a way to pay you back for all your hospitality and kindness."

"No, really," I chuckle. "You don't need to do anything. I am happy to help you."

Lulëzim dips down and kisses me on the cheek before we go in for breakfast. "Nonsense. I always show my gratitude one way or another."

I am speechless as we walk into the dining room. Already, Fei is eating her fruits while Meihui is enjoying tea while reading over letters.

"Good morning," Lulëzim cheers as he walks in.

Fei's eyes get big and she ducks her head down.

"Good morning," Meihui sets the mail aside. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did," Lulëzim takes a seat and is served tea. "The bed was big and comfortable." He then looks at me. "Raoul is making sure to take very good care of me."

Meihui gives me a look then smiles back at Lulëzim. "He's very kind. He's been so gracious in letting us stay here."

"I'm guessing you want the little one growing up somewhere loving and stable." Lulëzim winks at Fei, who suddenly smiles.

"Both our families aren't too happy about Florent and I eloping the way we did," Meihui sighs. "So we figured Fei would be happier here. She loves her Uncle Raoul though."

"Uncle Raoul," Lulëzim smirks at me. "Good with the little ones, are you?"

"Just Fei," I chuckle and fix my tea with honey. "She's my best friend."

Fei looks between us. "Are you really a prince?" She asks Lulëzim.

"Of course," he grins. He spreads out his great and beautiful wings. "See? The orange means that I am a monarch."

"Do you have a knight?" Fei gasps.

I nearly spit all my tea out. Oh no. Fei is dangerous! I did not give the girl credit. She is very much like her father, she is devious.

Lulëzim smiles at Fei. "What makes you ask that?"

"A prince needs a knight, doesn't he?" Fei asks, her eyes alight at the prospect. "Someone who guards him and his heart from any dangers!"

Lulëzim chuckles. "Do you think it is a knight's duty to protect a prince's heart?" He leans towards her. "Most knights I know are trained to protect the body."

Fei seems angered by this. "But the heart is what is most important!"

Lulëzim chuckles, as does Meihui. "Well then, little one, do you know of someone who is properly trained and skilled enough to protect my heart?" He lays his palm over his chest.

"Uncle Raoul is perfect for that!" Fei is elated and enjoying her meddling far too much for someone so young.

"Alright, my little peach," I fuss at her. "Enough of that now."

"No, no," Lulëzim scoffs. "I demand more. Do not silence her, how dare you?" He gives me the eye and grins. "I would love to hear how you could protect my heart."

"He would make a good knight," Fei continues. "Uncle Raoul is the best person in the whole world."

Raoul chuckles. "In the whole world, you say?"

Fei nods her head excitedly.

Lulëzim grins at her before looking at me. "Well then, perhaps I should get to know this knight of hearts much better."

After breakfast, Meihui takes Fei for her lessons. Lulëzim and I are left alone at the table together where he is finishing off his tea as well as the honey.

"Fei is adorable," Lulëzim chuckles. "Please tell me there is more of her."

"Not yet. But the way Meihui and Florent are, I am sure there will be soon." I finish off my cup of tea and set it aside.

"She's very charming." Under the table, Lulëzim's hand is on my knee. I flinch and stare up at him in surprise. "She made quite the offer."

"She's very sweet, but do not take what she says to heart." I reply.

Lulëzim sets his cup down. "But I liked what she said. I very much want to know more about the best person in the world." His fingers slip under my chin and tilt my head up towards him. "I'm already enjoying what I see."

I'm lightheaded and my mind begins to turn completely blank. "I'm not a knight."

"I do not care." He brushes his thumb along my lips. "I like you, Raoul," he whispers to me. "But I know my reputation is not a romantic one. I can understand if you are hesitant."

"You're so beautiful, it makes me want to forget." I look up at him. "I am usually the charming one, but you have knocked the wind from my sails."

Lulëzim chuckles. "Forgive me. I would hate to take that from you."

I place my hand on his wrist. "It's alright. I don't mind it."

The rain continues, but luckily, the storms start to subside. I enjoy my time with Lulëzim, each day, we get a little closer physically as well. I enjoy his company and his wit just as much as I adore his beauty.

Apparently, the Butterfly fae are a little more lax with things than what I am used to with the Driders. While Driders are all about clothing, fashion, and presentation of the self, the Butterfly fae are more into comfort of the self. This includes a sort of casualness and their modesty is a bit different. Considering the lack of clothes Lulëzim has with him, it hasn't bothered him. In fact, he much prefers to remain nude or in a comfortable robe than in clothes. Apparently, nudity is encouraged with the Butterfly.

I allow him to be comfortable around me, insisting on at least the robe, but outside his room, he had to wear his clothes, if only for Fei and Meihui. I'll admit, I have stolen many a glances at him. I have let my eyes linger on his body to the point he must know I am staring. I think he enjoys it though.

One evening, I saw the time and realized I needed to get to bed. It was far later than I expected. You could also say it was far too early. As I was excusing myself and cleaning up the dishes from our snacks and drinks, Lulëzim grabbed my hand.

"Don't go," he whispers in an inviting voice.

I swallow and let him hold me. "I need to get some sleep. I have some important papers I need to look over tomorrow."

Lulëzim slips his hand on my cheek. "Don't go," he whispers as he pulls me into a kiss. His tongue is surprisingly long and he tastes so sweet. I moan against him, sucking his tongue as he pulls me down closer to him.

"Wait," I moan as saliva trails from my lips to his mouth. "Lulëzim, please, wait," my voice cracks.

His smile is smug and lascivious. "I have been waiting." He whispers. He places his hands around my waist. "Why must I wait more?"

My head is spinning and I can barely breathe. "I have been staring at you all night," I moan. "If you kiss me like that, I'll pop."

Lulëzim licks his lips. "Maybe I want you to pop." He unbuttons my shirt slowly. "I like when you look at me."

"Please, I-" my legs all tremble, all eight of them.

Lulëzim opens my shirt and runs his fingers through the coarse blue curls there. "Driders have such lovely hair." He kisses my neck as he rubs my chest. "I've been wanting to touch it since we met."

I place my hands on his shoulders and close my eyes. "You're one to talk."

"I never said you couldn't touch me." Lulëzim looks at me with a grin. "I've done everything except command you to." He takes my palm and places it against his chest. "All you had to do was ask."

"It wouldn't be-" I trail my fingertips down his body, "proper."

"As if I give a damn about that," Lulëzim laughs. He pulls me into another long kiss. "Those sharp teeth." his tongue licks at my fangs. "I bet they feel good on the skin."

I shudder and suck in a breath. "Damn you."

Lulëzim presses his body against mine, our chests rub together and he slips his hands around my back. "Stay with me," he whispers. "Just until morning."

"That's not far from now," I murmur.

"All the more reason for you to stay," he smirks. "If you don't want to, just say so and I'll leave you be."

I look into his eyes and feel my insides shift and squirm. "I'll stay."

Lulëzim kisses me again before we go to his bed. I lay on my side so I can be close to him. He has removed his robe and is laying naked beside me.

"Is that comfortable?" he asks me.

I chuckle. "It isn't the best, but I can deal with it." I lay my hand on his chest and rub it down to his stomach. He's silky to the touch and I notice flecks of orange mixed with all the black.

"Are we going to sleep or are we just going to touch each other all night?" Lulëzim sighs. "If you keep doing that, then things will only get harder."

"Suggestive speak." I let my fingers rest on his belly. "Are the Butterfly easy to arouse as easily as they are to strip away their clothes?"

Lulëzim laughs and rolls over onto his side. "We enjoy sex, if that's your roundabout way of asking." He slips his long fingers through the blue curls on my chest. "We can enjoy one another with or without romance."

I don't know why this stings so much. "Oh," I whisper.

"It's better with purpose," Lulëzim says. "Always is, of course."

"And your history?" I ask.

He sighs and snuggles more to his pillow. "Yes, well, being young and stupid is not an excuse," he grumbles. "I've shared many beds with many people. Men, women, I wasn't too particular of that. But that was years ago, I've not been as active as I used to be."

I smirk. "So you and Meihui."

"No way!" He scoffs. "By the time we met, I knew what I wanted. I knew I'd rather have my knight." He inches in closer to me. "Then I met you."

"And what made me so special?" My heart is throbbing and my chest hurts.

Lulëzim's smile is dreamy and wonderful. "A lot of things." He kisses me and I have to sit up. "What's wrong?" He braces his palms on the bed. "Is everything ok?"

I swallow back the lump in my throat. "Sorry, but I, uhm-" I lay my hand in front of me, covering the opening at the base of my torso.

Lulëzim kisses my chest and eases down. His long, black tongue slips down my belly and he kisses and licks at my fingers. "It's ok. Let me see."

I slowly move my hand aside and let him see that I am opening. My cock is starting to slip out from behind. Lulëzim smiles and looks up at me. "Do you need to take care of this in private?" He rubs his hand up my chest again.

"If it isn't to your liking." I bite my lip and shiver. The more he touches and looks at me, the more I become exposed. "I know you must have seen more impressive lovers."

Lulëzim licks my tip and sighs. "I like what I see so far." He sits up and kisses me, pressing our bodies together again. I feel his cock rubbing at my belly and I push him back. It's long and curved, pitch black at the base and fading into a brilliant orange at the tip.

"Oh wow," I whisper. I run my fingers up his shaft and listen to his deep growls of pleasure. "You're a work of art."

Lulëzim laughs and kisses me. "I want yours." He looks down and rubs his cock to mine. I am now fully exposed and dripping from both the opening and my tip. My shaft is sapphire blue and glossy with my own mess. I have ridges down the base and the tip is spear shaped and flared out. I'm thicker along the bottom and I curve.

Lulëzim strokes me in his fist, pumping me as more of the glossy liquid oozes between his fingertips. I grip onto his chest, moaning and panting as he touches me.

"You're amazing." Lulëzim moans into my ear.

I bite his shoulder and he cries out in bliss. I take his cock back into my hand, rubbing it slowly as he holds mine.

"Is this all you want to do?" He purrs to me. "Wouldn't you like to go a little bit further?"

I nod as I gaze into his eyes.

Lulëzim chuckles and stands up off the bed. He looks around for a moment before he goes over to the sofa and bends over the back, presenting his rear and thighs to me. He reaches back, his fingers still slick from my cock. He prods at himself, moaning as his fingers sink inside himself.

"You mean-" I'm knocked breathless. "You want me to...I thought you'd want-"

Lulëzim looks over his shoulder. "I much prefer it this way, even when I was with women." He smirks at me. "Is there another way you would want me?"

I walk up behind him and stroke his cheek. "No, I just-" I bite my lip as I rut my cock against his thigh. "No. This is wonderful."

"I thought you would enjoy it." Lulëzim moans. "Your cock is nice and slick, perfect for this." He looks over his shoulder again. "I mean, do you want to?"

I feel a tightness in my chest, a nervousness. "Only if this means something."

Lulëzim stands and turns around. He strokes my cheek and places a gentle kiss on my lips. "It means I want you," he whispers to me. "It means I'll want you many more times after." He presses his forehead to mine. "I want to be yours from now on."

I slip my hands around his waist and pick him up. He seems shocked I can do such a thing. He then loops his legs around my waist and shivers when he feels me rubbing between his cheeks.

"Can you hold me like this?" Lulëzim whispers.

I bite his neck and moan into his ear. "Of course I can."

I press at his pucker and he moans into my ear as I make my way inside him. He squeezes tight around me and I start to go lightheaded. He feels so warm and deep inside. I arch my hips, placing my first two legs over the back of the sofa for support.

Lulëzim is biting hard at his bottom lip and he gazes at me with a thousand years of lust in his eyes. I kiss him, holding him to me as I begin to move. My breath is shuddering and I am trying to keep my voice quiet, but it soon becomes impossible.

Lulëzim wraps his arms around me, gasping and moaning as I thrust into him. His arms tighten and I see his eyes are rolling back. He grunts, arching his back so his neck curves backwards. He grunts, shudders, and cums all over my stomach.

"Lulëzim," I growl into his ear. I feel myself begin to unravel. My mind spins and then I start to shudder. I buck and tremble and then I release into him. Lulëzim gulps and he runs his hands down my back.

We kiss as I lay him back down on the bed. We then lay together for a long time, giggling between kisses and soft touches. At some point, we fall asleep and I am only awoken by the too bright beams of light coming in through the window.

"The sun," I whisper.

Lulëzim stands up from the bed and pulls back the curtains. "The rain has stopped."

I rub my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Is that all you're worried about?" Lulëzim returns to my side and wraps his arms around me. "Now that the sun is out, I can travel."

"Good, then maybe I can get some work done around here," I tease.

"I knew driders were cruel," he grins. He brushes my hair from my face. "Why don't you take me home?" he asks. "Then I can introduce you properly to my folks."

"I uh-" I hang my head and laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I don't joke about my parents. Let alone having someone meet them." He runs his fingertips along my lips. "They'll want to reward your kindness for saving my life after all."

"I just kept you in my home. I didn't save anyone." I comb my fingers along his scalp and to the back of his neck.

Lulëzim strokes my cheek. "You did more than that."

I sigh and give in. "I don't want to part from you so soon. I suppose traveling to take you home will be a fair compromise."

"I'm glad. My father will adore you." He says.

I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him tight.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lulëzim rubs my back. "You're holding on to me like you're afraid."

"I'm not ready to leave this room yet," I whisper. "I want to stay here for just a little while longer before we have to go out there."

"Fei will be waiting on you to tell her how you've become a knight," he teases. "Once we get married, you should make her your best man."

"Don't tease her." I pull back and hold his lovely face between my palms.

"I'm teasing you. I only adore that girl." His long lashes flutter and he sighs. "I look at you and I keep getting swept away."

I place my palms over his eyes and laugh. "Calm yourself. Now that we've tasted each other once, are you going to be so aroused at all times?"

"Perhaps I will be?" Lulëzim purrs. "With you as my partner, I will be lucky I can sleep at night."

"You're full of yourself," I laugh.

"You forget, Raoul, right now I am full of you," he grins.

We make plans to go to his home once the weather is certainly cleared. Once Florent returns home, Lulëzim and I decide it is a good enough time for us to leave. That way, the house is guarded, and Meihui and Fei don't have to worry.

We have a big dinner the night before we leave, Florent and Lulëzim meet and the two get along swimmingly.

"You're going to make him happy, right?" Fei frowns at Lulëzim.

"Of course I am. Are you worried for your Uncle Raoul?" He asks her.

Fei looks to me and then back at Lulëzim. "Yeah," she pouts.

Lulëzim takes hold of Fei's hands. "I swear to you that I will only love and cherish your Uncle Raoul. In fact, do I have your permission?"

Fei looks to me again. "That's all up to him. But if you ever make him sad, I will get you!"

Lulëzim hugs her close. "I promise, you can torture me if it comes to it."

"Not that bad," she mutters.

Lulëzim stands and takes hold of my hand. "I swear. I will make Raoul happy for a long time. Or at least, as long as I am allowed."

I squeeze his hand. "I promise too."


End file.
